HIGURASHI NO NAKU KORO NI: KAMEN RIDER SHOWA
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Happiness and bliss must be something we're willing to fight for. As the enemy makes it final move, the heroes must do all they can to stop their plans. This is the final battle as Good and Evil meet in an explosive clash!
1. Awakening Chapter Part 1: Amnesia

**AWAKENING CHAPTER PART 1: AMNESIA**

**June 1984**

Hinamizawa was a peaceful little village with a population of roughly 2000 people. Of course this village hid a deep dark secret. Every year, for four years since the building of the dam, during the night of the Watanagashi Festival, one person had died and one person had gone missing each year. This was known as the Curse of Oyashiro-sama.

The story itself would've focused on the following characters: Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuugu, Satoko Houjou, Rika Furude, Hanyuu Furude, Mion and Shion Sonozaki. However, that would not be for our story would focus on a new character who would likely change Hinamizawa forever.

* * *

"Dad, he's waking up."

"OK, Rena. Just keep him warm, alright?"

He groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open and he found himself looking at a girl with chin length brown hair, blue eyes, and a halo of light around her head. It was actually the light from the ceiling above her but it still looked radiant.

"Am I in Heaven, coz I see an angel…" the boy uttered, causing the girl to blush.

"Oh…" the girl was speechless. Nobody had ever called her an angel before.

The young boy, a teenager, sat up in the futon and sneezed. The girl gave him a tissue and he blew into it. "Arigato."

"I'm glad to see you're awake," spoke an older man with glasses as he came into the room. He slowly got down on his knees. "We were worried."

"Thank you," the boy spoke. "Where am I and how did I get here?"

"You're in our house in Hinamizawa," the man said. He introduced himself as Mr. Ryuugu. "And the one who found you is my daughter, Rena."

"I was on my way home when I found you lying in the rain," spoke Rena.

The boy blinked. "You carried me home, alone?" She must be strong.

"Well, it's not very hard," Rena stated, blushing modestly.

"So, what were you doing out in the rain?" asked Mr. Ryuugu.

"Um…" the boy's eyes darted around. "I don't remember…" He looked down at himself and saw that he was bandaged. "Where are my clothes?"

"When I brought you back, we took off your clothes because they were soaked. We found a lot of bruises on you too," said Rena, blushing. "And we tried to look for any identification but we couldn't find anything."

"We think you might've been mugged," said Mr. Ryuugu. "And then beaten up."

"I guess," the boy said. He had trouble remembering anything for some reason.

"What's your name?" asked Rena.

"It's…It's…" the boy tried to recall until a name came to mind. "Shinichi Sanban."

"Well, Sanban-kun, welcome to Hinamizawa," said Mr. Ryuugu. "We'll call the authorities to see if they can help you, but for now you are welcomed to stay with us."

"Thank you," said Shinichi gratefully.

* * *

Mr. Ryuugu called the police to try and help Shinichi find any family he could contact, but they couldn't find anyone matching Shinichi's description, and without any identification, they really didn't have anything to go by except for his name. He only remembered his name and some minor details, but the rest of his past was a mystery. With nowhere else to go, Rena and Mr. Ryuugu took Shinichi in.

Shinichi stayed with the Ryuugus and slowly became part of their family. He wasn't a freeloader, however, and helped out around the house as much as he could. He would clean and even cook sometimes. Mr. Ryuugu did have to buy Shinichi new clothes since his old ones were ruined from the mugging, but he was happy to do so for the young amnesiac.

Shinichi mostly stayed in the house and rarely ventured outside, except at night. When Rena asked him why, he just told him that he loved the peace and quiet which was accompanied by the soft chirping of crickets.

Shinichi also learnt that Rena had a strange obsession for things she perceived as cute and wanting to take them home. Shinichi asked if she had brought HIM home because he was cute, which she responded by blushing and then smacking him.

Shinichi also went to school with Rena and had befriended her group of friends as well. At first he felt strange by sitting in a classroom with kids of different ages and grade levels, but he got accustomed to it quickly.

He'd even joined the Gaming Club at Rena's insistence. Actually, everyone insisted he join. Keiichi was just glad he wouldn't be the only boy anymore in their club.

He remembered the day it happened...

* * *

_"OK, today we officially welcome Shinichi Sanban into the Club!" announced Mion._

_"Huh?" blinked Shinichi. "Me?"_

_"Well, you do hang out with us a lot," said Satoko._

_"And I won't be only guy here anymore," added Keiichi._

_"All in favour?" asked Mion. Everyone raised their hands. "All opposed?" They dropped their hands. "Welcome, Shin-chan!"_

_"Hey, don't I have a say in this? Crap," frowned Shinichi. Before now, he just watched from the sidelines. The Punishment Game rule seemed both cruel and unusual. He'd seen Keiichi lose a few times before and didn't want to end up cosplaying as a maid or something even more humiliating. He felt Rika tugging his sleeve and looked over to her._

_"Nipah," she let out with a bright smile._

_"OK, I'm in," said Shinichi with a sigh._

* * *

And, today was just another day in Shinichi's new life in Hinamizawa.

"Hey, Shin-chan!" Mion greeted loudly as she slapped Shinichi in the back. He yelped in pain as he was thrown forwards.

"Dammit, Mion!" Shinichi cried. "Do you have to do that everyday?" He frowned.

"Aw, I just like messing with ya," the girl laughed.

"Good morning, Shin-chan," greeted Shion, Mion's identical twin sister. Unlike her sister, Shion wasn't a tomboy. However, since both looked identical, they sometimes liked to mess with people by switching places and it was impossible to tell the apart when they did.

"Good morning, Shion," Shinichi greeted back.

Rena giggled and then waved at Keiichi Maebara as he walked over. "Keiichi-kun, let's go to school together!"

* * *

At school, they met up with the three younger members of their group. They were Rika, Hanyuu and Satoko.

As soon as Keiichi walked through the door, Shinichi warned, "Watch your step."

Keiichi caught the warning too late and tripped on a wire, activating several traps aimed at him.

CRASH!

BAM!

BOOM!

SPLASH!

At the end of it, Keiichi was covered in flour, had water poured over him that made the flour wet, and covered in feathers. "Sa…To…Ko!" Keiichi seethed.

"Haha!" the blonde prankster laughed. "Once again, Keiichi-san got caught in one of my traps!"

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh as Keiichi stomped out of the classroom to get himself cleaned up.

For school, Shinichi wore something similar to Keiichi, save for that he wore a scarf around his neck and a black vest. When Rena asked him about the scarf, he just shrugged and told her that it was something he wanted to wear.

In appearance, he was fairly average looking with indigo hair and matching eyes. His hair was cut short and parted in the middle. Two strands of it stuck out at the top of his head like bug antennae. There was a scar above his left eyebrow but it was hidden by his bangs. Oddly, it was shaped like the Roman numeral 'XIII'.

* * *

The final bell rang and all the students returned home, save for the Gaming Club. "What are we gonna do today?" asked Shinichi.

"How about Old Geezer?" suggested Mion.

"Excuse me, but I think those cards can't be used, since you can all correctly guess what's on them," pointed out Shinichi.

"So, what do you suggest?" asked Shion.

"How about a NEW deck?" said Shinichi as he slipped a deck of cards from his vest pocket. Mion blanched. New cards meant no markings to differentiate them. That meant the senior club members didn't have any sort of advantage. "Unless you're scared…"

"Hah, no way!" Mion accepted the challenge. "Bring it on!"

"Mii-chan is fired up," giggled Rena.

* * *

Everyone was out of cards and it all came down to a confrontation between Mion and Shinichi. It was Shinichi's turn to pick. If he picked wrong, then Mion would win when she picked his card. He just needed one more pair to win.

"Heh, heh, heh," snickered Mion. "Which one is it, Shin-chan?"

Shinichi glowered and then glanced up at Mion's blue eyes. With a smirk, he then picked the right card and paired it up with his own. "I'm done."

"WHAT!' shouted out Mion.

"You lost, Mion," chuckled Keiichi. "Now Shinichi can make you do anything he wants."

Mion grumbled and then blanched as she saw Shinichi snickering. "OK, what do you want me to do?"

"The Watanagashi festival is coming up, right?" asked Shinichi. He'd heard about it from the locals and it sounded fun.

"Yeah, and we're gonna go together," said Mion.

"Well…" Shinichi crossed his arms thoughtfully as he rocked back and forth on his seat. "Hm…"

"Hurry up already!" Mion said impatiently.

"I want you, Mion…to kiss Shion, on the lips, at the festival," Shinichi challenged.

"WHAT!" the twins shrieked.

"Nice one!" snickered Keiichi.

"Twin sisters kissing…" Rena imagined it with starry eyes. "So cute…OMOCHIKAERI (I wanna take it home)!"

"With tongue," finished Shinichi. Shion and Mion blushed crimson.

"You are one sick and twisted bastard, Shin-chan," said Mion with a growl.

"Hey, if I'd lost you would've come up with something even more humiliating," Shinichi said with a shrug. "I'll bring a camera to take a picture for posterity." He winked.

* * *

For the following days reaching up to the festival, Shinichi was feeling a little anxious. He had a feeling like something bad was going to happen. He didn't dare tell this to Rena and Mr. Ryuugu since he didn't want to worry them. Maybe he was just being paranoid…

But…he just felt sick to his stomach for some reason as the days counted down to the night of the festival. He could sense that, deep down, something horrible was going to happen.

He dashed those worries away as he adjusted his camera. It was an old one Mr. Ryuugu had given to Shinichi. It hadn't worked in years but the boy had been able to fix it. On the night of the festival he was going to take a picture of Shion and Mion kissing.

"Hm…twincest…" grinned Shinichi perversely. "Oh, I can't wait." While Rena liked cute things, Shinichi liked perverted things. Mostly, he could be caught staring at Shion and Mion's breasts. Rika would always be the one to catch him doing such a thing.

* * *

It was the night of the festival and Shinichi joined Rena as they went to meet up their friends. Rena was wearing her cute white dress with the matching hat. As for Shinichi, he was wearing a sleeveless red hoodie with a grasshopper on it, denim shorts that came down to his knees and some comfortable sneakers. Hanging from his neck was the camera.

This was the first festival he'd ever been to as far as he knew. Most of the memories of his past were gone but he was making new ones with his camera. He himself was taking pictures of the festival grounds as they all played the games and ate the food being sold there.

"OK, Shin-chan!" announced Mion as she stood at the shooting gallery. "Take your best shot!"

Shinichi picked up the rifle and took aim at all the prizes lined up in front of him. "Hm…which one…?" He noted cute little doll that Rena may like and also a teddy bear. There were some smaller prizes too. "Which…?" He squinted.

Suddenly, a flash of images invaded his mind causing him to drop the rifle and clutch his head. His friends were shouting to him but their voices were muted as he fell to his knees.

_Dark figures prowling around and surrounding a figure with large green eyes. The figure attacked in a flurry of movements, showing no mercy to the figures. He used a brutal pattern of punches and kicks to subdue those surrounding him. Then, he was facing a large figure…_

"Shinichi-kun!" Rena cried out as Shinichi caught her voice. "Are you okay?"

The teenager rose up to his feet and flashed a smile to Rena, in an attempt to relieve her. "I'm fine. I just had a headache."

"Hey, maybe you should sit down and-" Mion suggested but was cut off.

"And miss you twins smooching? Nuh-uh!" Shinichi wagged his finger. "You're not going to get away THAT easily." He gave a devious smirk and wink. "One way or another I'm gonna catch you two kiss."

"Lousy blackmailer…" growled Mion. "I hate you."

"Aw…don't be like that," said Shinichi, mocking sadness.

"I liked you better when we first met," said Mion.

Shinichi frowned. Back then he'd felt lost and confused, opening up only to Rena. It was because of his friends that he developed a more cheerful personality…even if it was completely obnoxious to some.

"Well, people change," said Shinichi with a huff. He licked his lips. "So…anybody up for some cotton candy?"

"Oh, no!" Mion interrupted. "You gotta win a-"

BANG!

"We have a winner!" the man at the shooting gallery announced as he handed Shinichi a teddy bear. Mion gawked as Shinichi had taken the shot without looking.

"You were saying?" smiled Shinichi.

"Lucky bastard," muttered Mion. Shinichi then handed her the teddy bear. "Huh?"

"Hey, you look better with a smile anyway," said Shinichi as he raised up his camera. "May I?"

"OK, sure," nodded Mion. He took a picture of her.

"Shinichi and Mion are such good friends," observed Shion.

"Yeah, they are," agreed Keiichi.

"Aw…so cute…" Rena giggled.

Rika and Hanyuu, however, were wearing serious expressions on their faces. Shinichi's sudden headache must've meant something, but what?

* * *

Dark figures were approaching the village, moaning nonsense as they marched like zombies. What were they and what did they want? Nothing good, that was for sure.

* * *

Shinichi took pictures of Rika as she performed her dance at the shrine. To see such a young girl play the part of the shrine priestess was amazing, and her performance was simply breathtaking. It was hard to imagine that she was so young and yet so competent. Well, after the death of her parents maybe she had to take up some responsibilities, this being one of them.

"Rika-chan is amazing, isn't she?" asked Rena.

"Yes, she is," nodded Shinichi. "Of course, something even more amazing is gonna happen tonight…" He leered at the twins and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Shion and Mion blushed. Mion herself was just wishing she could wipe that smile off Shinichi's face. It was so annoying.

* * *

With balls of cotton in hand, the entire village went to the river to send the cotton balls drifting down. Seeing all the floating balls of cotton drifting down stream gave Shinichi a feeling of peace. It was like any sins he might've committed in the past, which he didn't remember, had been sent away.

"OK, girls, pucker up!" said Shinichi to the twins. He raised his camera. "And make it a nice, long and wet smooch."

"Oh, shut up, you perv!" Mion snapped. She faced Shion who was blushing nervously.

"Oi! Oi!" encouraged Keiichi. "Hurry it up!"

"I'm gonna do it, okay!" snapped Mion. She leaned in close to her sister, closing the gap between them, as their friends leaned in close. Shinichi got ready to take a picture when all of a sudden…

"MONSTERS!"

That snapped Shinichi's attention away from the twins who seemed relieved before panic overtook them. Dark figures were approaching them and despite their silhouettes in the dark, they weren't human. They looked like skeletons covered in human skin and had sharp fingertips and toes. They had sunken eyes and their mouths were wide open as they moaned.

A few unlucky villagers were attacked and killed by the things who tore open their throats with their claws and teeth. Many villagers fled but not all.

Shinichi was rooted to the spot as he stared at them. One word came to mind, "Darklings…" Gripping his camera, he went to confront the things despite his friends' protests.

"Shin-chan!" shouted Mion.

"You guys go! I'll hold them off!" shouted back Shinichi. He aimed his camera at them and flashed them with the light. They all howled. "Light hurts them." How did he know that?

Rena was being dragged away by Keiichi but she was reluctant to leave Shinichi behind. She wrenched her hand away from Keiichi's and ran towards Shinichi. "RENA!" shouted Keiichi.

"Come on!" encouraged Mion. "We gotta go help." At her command, the other Club members followed. Of course, how were they going to help.

Shinichi continued to flash the Darklings with his camera. It didn't hurt them all that much, just slowed them down. He then heard a familiar shout, "Shinichi-kun!" He whipped his head around.

"Rena! Baka, get away!" he snapped. This moment of distraction allowed one of the Darklings to slap his camera away.

The Darklings surrounded Mion, Shion, Satoko, Rika, Keiichi, Hanyuu and Rena.

Seeing the Darklings about to attack his friends, made Shinichi yell out in anger, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

* * *

_Shinichi saw himself, standing in a circle of Darklings. He was dressed differently, sporting a black jacket and blue jeans. Next to him was a hi-tech looking bike that was colored black and white with 13 stamped in the front. "Darklings, be sent back to the darkness." He placed his hands in front of his waist where a strange belt was wrapped around it. He then called out, "Henshin!"_

* * *

Shinichi did the same and shouted out, "HENSHIN!" The belt in his vision appeared and it released a bright light that caused the Darklings to scream out in terror and back away from the group. Keiichi, Satoko, Shion, Mion, Rika and Rena stared.

Once the bright glow dimmed, they saw what appeared to be jigsaw puzzle pieces coming together over Shinichi's body. He now was completely clad in a suit of armor that was colored black and white. The bodysuit under said armor was white.

The torso armor was black with a white chest. White gauntlets adorned his forearms as black boots adorned his legs. Black armor plating covered the sides of his arms and legs. The number 13 was stamped on his left shoulder.

His head was completely concealed under a black helmet with a white strip of metal running down the middle. A pair of insect antennae poked out from his forehead in a 'V'. There was a silver mouthplate with horizontal stripes on it. Finally, to complete the insect-like look was a pair of large green eyes.

Around his waist was a belt with a green crystal in the centre. Within the crystal was XIII, the Roman numeral for '13'

"Let's Ride: Showa!" announced Shinichi.

Showa…that was his new name in this form.

His friends were stunned by the transformation and were rooted at the spot as Showa faced the Darklings. "Heh, this won't take long," he said cockily.

The dark figures, Darklings, shifted their attention from the three teens and towards the armoured man. He charged at them as they clumsily tried to attack him. His fists flew through the air as he smashed them into the Darklings, striking them violently in the chest and head. He swung his legs and kicked them away brutally. It seemed awfully violent, but there was no room for mercy when it came to Darklings.

He backhanded one Darkling but then they all tackled and started to dog-pile him. Rena yelled out, "Shinichi-kun!"

The Darklings were then sent flying as the armoured Showa tossed them off him and he threw his arms into the air. He then ran at the scrambling Darklings and leapt high up with a shout out, "RIDER JUMP!" before coming back down with his feet out shouting, "RIDER KICK!"

The kick slammed into one of the Darklings and into the rest of its comrades. However, the kick had contained Showa's power and it was transferred into the Darkling. Once it touched the others, the energy in his kick transferred. All the Darklings glowed before they vanished into nothingness.

Satisfied, Showa was ready to go back to his friends when he sensed that something was off. He looked over and saw a pool of darkness growing from the spot where the Darklings had perished. He stepped back and watched as something big rose up from it.

It looked like a giant statue made of wooden logs. Its main body was made up of logs that were joined together in segments and so were its arms and legs. It had several eyes covering its body and the logs that made up the arms were sharpened into wooden stakes.

This was no mere Darkling. This was a Darkloid.

"Not good," gulped Showa as the 10 foot tall monster lumbered towards him. It swung at him, prepared to impale him on the stakes. Showa leapt backwards but was backhanded hard in the chest, sending him tumbling along the ground. He stopped rolling and looked up to see his friends concerned faces. "Guys, get away!" he ordered.

"No way!" protested Mion. "As your Club Leader, I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Damn it, Mion! This isn't a game!" snapped Showa as he got back to his feet. He had to protect them. They were the dearest friends he'd ever known.

"Well, there's something we CAN do," said Mion. She whipped out a flashlight and turned it on before pointing it at the Wood Darkloid. It hissed out in pain as it backed away from the light. Keiichi and Shion also had flashlights and were shining them on the Wood Darkloid. Rena hands were holding Shinichi's camera and she was flashing at the monster too. Hanyuu, Rika and Satoko only tossed rocks at the monster.

As stubborn and stupid as he believed his friends were, they were loyal. They were true friends, which was why he had to protect them.

A new memory flashed in his mind and Showa called out, "Let's Ride: RX!" His entire body flashed and when it died down his armor had changed. It was green and black and like before resembled a bug because of the large red eyes and antennae. His friends just gawked at the change but recovered from their shock quickly to bombard the monster with light.

Reaching down to his belt, a sword handle came out from the crystal and he gripped it. With a cry of, "REVOLCANE!" Showa pulled out a sword with a glowing blade and then narrowed his eyes at the distracted Wood Darkloid. "Keep it up, guys!" encouraged Showa before he dashed straight at the monster. He then leapt up high above it and came back down to saw it in half with the blade of his weapon. He sliced it all the way through as he landed on the ground with his knees bent.

Once he slid out his blade and hefted it on his shoulder, the Wood Darkloid toppled backwards into separate logs which then faded away like the Darklings had before.

With the threat gone, his armor vanished in the form of jigsaw puzzle pieces that fell away from his body. The belt still remained on him, though.

Shinichi turned around and looked to his friends. He would need to explain this, but not today. A lot of people had died tonight. With a snap of his fingers, the crystal in his belt glowed bright as he called out, "Return to the Past, NOW!"

At his command a pillar of light formed. The pillar expanded, engulfing anything and everything. The last thing everyone saw was a bright white flash.

* * *

Shinichi found himself back to earlier that day, walking home with his friends as they discussed what they would do at the festival. Shinichi smiled, relieved. He'd gone back in time before the Darklings attacked and it was likely that they would not be a problem anymore.

He had remembered who he was when the Darklings showed up. He was from another world and time, and had been given a great gift. He inherited the powers of 13 legendary heroes who fought against evil for good, righteousness and justice.

He was Kamen Rider Showa.

Time had reset itself to several hours before the festival. It gave Shinichi a chance to enjoy the festival again without trouble. Of course, there was one thing he needed to do. He strode forward to Mion and Shion. "Hey, Mion!"

"Yeah?" the girl questioned.

SLAP!

Shinichi had smacked Mion in the back and she fell forward towards Shion who caught her. Both sisters fell to the ground and their lips touched.

CLICK!

FLASH!

"And I got my picture!" grinned Shinichi. "Can't wait to develop this." He then felt an aura of death and looked to see Mion and Shion glaring. "Um…"

"Shi…Ni…Chi!" the twins screamed.

"Gotta run!" Shinichi saluted before running off with two angry twins chasing after him. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he had time to make an inappropriate comment, "Hey, I got two girls chasing me! And their twins! I'm lucky! Hope they follow me to bed!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PERVERT!" Mion and Shion screamed in unison as Shinichi laughed.

"That Shinichi," chuckled Keiichi. "He just loves making Mion mad."

"He could make a good prankster," stated Satoko.

"And he's so cute too," gushed Rena.

Rika and Hanyuu were watching Shinichi oddly, though. Of course they were aware of what'd happened and Shinichi was no doubt the centre of it since they remembered the suit and his ability to turn back time with a snap of his fingers.

'_Who are you, Shinichi?_' the two girls thought. Did he know who he really was either?

"MION, I GOT HIM!" shouted Shion.

"GOOD, NOW HOLD HIM DOWN!" Mion replied.

"ARGH! MERCY!" screamed Shinichi.

"GRAB HIS CAMERA TOO!"

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"


	2. Awakening Chapter Part 2: Date

**AWAKENING CHAPTER PART 2: DATE**_  
_

_Showa stood amongst the bodies of 13 other warriors, all clad in bug-like armor. His own suit of armor was covered in their blood and his eyes were blood red. He then threw his head back and let out a scream…_

* * *

Shinichi suddenly sat up in his futon, with cold sweat on his face and panting. His eyes were wide open. Once he calmed down, he muttered, "That nightmare again…"

It was the same thing every night. He saw himself as Showa, the only survivor while 13 other men he barely even recognised lay dead around him. What could it all mean? Was it a vision of the past or future?

It'd been a several days since the festival and when Shinichi discovered his powers which he'd forgotten. He remembered how to fight and how to use his powers, but he didn't know where he'd gotten them. His past was still a mystery but the nightmares were giving him clues to his past.

He knew what his name was in that armor. He was known as 'Kamen Rider Showa'.

"Shinichi-kun!" he heard Rena cry out and turned his head towards the door to see the girl who'd taken him in. She was all smiles but then her face took on a look of worry when she saw the state he was in. "Shinichi-kun, are you alright?" She crawled over to him and placed a hand against his cheek. "You're all sweaty and hot." She gasped. "You must have a fever!" She was starting to panic.

"I'm fine, Rena," he told her reassuringly. "I guess I should try sleeping with the fan on." It had been a warm summer night after all." Rena, however, didn't look convinced but left the matter rest…for now.

"Well, breakfast is ready," said Rena. "I just came here to wake you up."

"OK, just let me brush my teeth," he said. Rena smiled and he blushed a little.

* * *

As the two walked along the path to school, Shinichi kept glancing towards Rena. He had to admit that his friend was cute but of course that was a given. She was just so sweet and kind. Well, she could get scary when angry but well as far as he knew any female could get very scary when they got really angry.

Shinichi hadn't told his friends his secret. Of course what was the point? It was best that they be kept in the dark about his powers. Though a part of himself hated lying to them, it was for the best. They need not worry about him, Showa or the Darkloids.

What worried him was that dream. Was it a memory or something? What did it mean?

They were soon joined by Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu. Before long Shinichi's worries had left him. They didn't need to know or get worried about him.

Still, something was bothering him and it was all about Rena.

* * *

The school day went about as expected. The teacher droned on and some pranks were played on Keiichi. Shion and Mion attempted to trade places to trick everyone, but Shinichi managed to foil their plan by calling Mion by her name while impersonating her sister. This got Mion mad and she chased Shinichi through the school for the better part of the lunch hour.

After school, the group was hanging out at the nearby town (Okinomiya). They used what pocket money they managed to scrape together or got through allowance. Using it, they got a round of sweets for everyone. Mion was still a little sore about Shinichi foiling her plan, but him bragging that he had a girl with a big bust chasing him sure didn't help.

"I was just kidding," Shinichi grumbled with a patch on his head after Mion finally caught up with him.

"Bragging about my boobs is not funny!" Mion hissed.

"Oh please, I know dozens of girls who would love a bust that's your size," Shinichi shrugged. "The fact that Shion shares it is a damn miracle. You both should be proud that you're so attractive."

Both twins blushed at the compliment. Somehow Shinichi could be a complete perv, but then he turns it around and says something incredibly sweet to them. Usually it was more than enough to get them away from the beatdown idea.

"I wish I knew his secret," Keiichi sighed. The ability to perv out on girls and just leave them blushing with sweet words. Nothing would stop him.

Of course something was bothering him all day. Since the festival incident, Rika and Hanyuu were staring holes in him when they thought he wasn't looking. It was bothering him but they denied that they were even looking at him.

"Say, how about we play a game?" suggested Mion.

"What kind of game?" Shinichi asked, interested. The club's activities were always fun, even if they were a little childish. It was the punishment games that weren't fun if you fall victim to them. Shinichi had managed to avoid the punishment game a good number of times but ended up getting it some other times too.

"Zombie Tag!" Mion announced proudly.

"Zombie Tag?" Shinichi blinked. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's like regular tag," said Shion, "Except that when the person who becomes 'It' catches someone, that person doesn't replace 'It'. The person caught is added so 'It' multiplies."

"Guess that's why it's called Zombie Tag," said Shinichi.

"I'm in!" Keiichi said.

"Me too! Me too!" said Rena excitedly.

"Heh, I am so going to win," said Satoko confidently.

"OK, so let's do Rock, Paper, Scissors to determine who's it!" said Mion.

"Actually, we could draw these chopsticks," said Shinichi as he took out eight chopsticks.

"Why do you have them in your bag?" asked Rika curiously.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," said Shinichi. "OK, one of them is marked. The one who gets the marked one is 'It'." He held them in his fist and one by one they took the chopsticks. Shinichi smile faded when he saw that Rena was 'It'. He recalled how Rena could become super-strong and fast when in her 'take-home mode'. If she ever got into that mode, she'd be unstoppable.

"OK, I'll count to 100, okay?" said Rena.

"Well, let the games begin," said Shinichi.

"Actually, I need to get to work," said Shion. "Sorry, maybe next time." She handed the chopstick back to Shinichi. She then waved to the group and walked off to Angel Mort.

"The time limit is 1 hour," said Mion. "OK, Rena, start counting!"

Rena shut her eyes and eagerly counted, "1…2…" The rest then took off to find someplace to hide. Of course, Rena cheated and skipped several numbers, "3…4…70…80…90…100!" Her eyes shot wide open as she exclaimed, "Ready or not, here I come! Hau! Hau!"

Even in a place like this they would find no place to hide from Rena.

"Omochikaeri!"

If Rena was a real zombie, the world would have been overtaken in a matter of weeks. Rena managed to hunt down everyone and get them at a rapid pace. Not even Shinichi, who was used to Rena's outbursts, was able to get away before Rena tackled him to the ground.

"I win!" Rena cheered as she managed to tag Keiichi. Of course, she still hadn't let him go, pressing her breasts against his back, making the boy blush.

Shinichi's eye twitched.

"Congratulations!" Satoko cheered.

"Yeah," Mion nodded as she pried the pair away from each other. She didn't like the sight of Rena being so cozy with Keiichi. "Now, who's up for round two?"

"Sorry, but I have to go," Rika sighed. "I have to get back to the shrine for training."

"Me too," added Hanyuu.

"Well, guess we can leave the punishment game for later," said Mion. "Rena, hope you remember that you won."

"I know," said Rena, smiling. "Shinichi-kun, want to go home?"

"Actually…" Shinichi's eyes darted around. "I…wanted to talk to you, Rena."

* * *

Rena and Shinichi were sitting on a bench, eating some ice cream. The boy's eyes went towards his best friend. He considered her as such since she'd been good to him. She and her father had taken him in. To repay them, he took a job delivering newspapers in their village and did some odd jobs. He didn't want to be a freeloader. He was always happy to help.

Of course, Shinichi noticed that he was starting to develop some strange feelings for Rena.

"Ano…Rena?" Shinichi began.

"Hai?" she looked to him cutely.

"I know we've known each other for a short time, and well you and your father have been good to me. I'm a stranger to you and to myself, and yet you took me in and cared for me. For that I thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome, Shinichi-kun," Rena beamed.

"That…that's why…" Shinichi stammered. "How about you and I go on a date this Sunday?" He shut his eyes, ready to endure her rejection.

"Shinichi-kun?" She sounded stun and her ice cream cone nearly fell from her hand.

"I know, just forget it, it was a bad idea!" Shinichi said.

"Of course I'll go out with you!" said Rena.

Shinichi's eyes popped wide open and he blinked as he stared at Rena. "Really?"

"Really, really!" She nodded. "But…I always thought you liked Mii-chan or Shi-chan."

"Well, they are cute," admitted Shinichi. '_And one time I did have a dream about them…damn, twins kissing! HAWT!_' "But, to be honest, they're not my type."

"So, you like me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" he said, smiling back. "So, you really want to go out with me?"

"Yes, and I can't wait to tell everybody!"

"WAIT!" Shinichi exclaimed, panicked. "Please, don't tell them!"

"Why?" Rena asked.

"Coz…well…they might turn this into a big deal. I just want this to be between you and me, so don't tell your dad, okay? As far as he's concerned, it just you and I going for a walk around town."

Rena thought about it. She didn't like lying to her friends but she really wanted to go out with Shinichi. "OK, but you also have to do something for me! It's for the punishment game!"

"Do I have to dress up like a teddy bear again?" Shinichi asked warily. Rena then had a dazed look on her face. "Crap…I lost her. Rena? Rena?"

"Oh, sorry, but you were so kawaii! Omochikaeri!"

"I already live with you, so it's a moot point," he said with a laugh. "Now, finish your ice cream and then let's head back."

"OK!"

* * *

The next day at school was as monotonous as ever. Pranks, boring lectures, lunch. It all seemed to blend together. However, it was at lunch that everything seemed to change. Everyone was getting bento and such out to get ready for lunch. Before anyone could actually leave for their usual lunch spots, Rena ran straight to the front of the room and hopped onto a desk.

"Everyone!" she called out, getting the attention of everyone in the room. Shinichi felt his heart stop. "Shinichi-kun and I are going out on a date Sunday night!"

Forget stopping, Shinichi just had a heart attack.

"Way to go, Shinichi!" Keiichi grinned, slapping Shinichi's shoulder. "You lucky dog!"

"I knew you had it in you!" Mion laughed.

"I'm so happy for you two," Shion smiled.

"Will it be a romantic date?" Satoko asked excitedly.

More jeers and whistles continued from the students of the small class, leaving Shinichi with a beet red face. Rena seemed to be all smiles and giggles at what she did, chatting with all the girls for tips and advice. The boys were asking how Shinichi was going to make the date memorable and how far he would try to go.

After class, Shinichi was still blushing while Rena was glowing with happiness.

"Rena-chan, I thought I asked you to keep it a secret," Shinichi mumbled.

"I kept the part secret where you asked me," Rena smiled. "Now everyone thinks that I asked you."

"But why did you have to announce it at all?" Shinichi groaned, still embarrassed.

"Because that's my punishment game!" Rena giggled.

Shinichi groaned but then he too laughed. He couldn't help it. Rena's cute giggles were just so infectious. Still, now he was hoping that this news didn't reach Rena's dad.

* * *

No such luck. It was a small town and well Rena's dad must've overheard. So, when the two got home, Shinichi was met with Mr. Ryuugu's intense stare.

"Rena, would you mind leaving me alone with Shinichi-kun?" said Rena's dad.

"OK, daddy!" said Rena. Shinichi was hoping for some support, but he wasn't going to get any from his best friend. His eyes went over to Mr. Ryuugu and he gulped.

"Now, Shinichi-kun, I heard this odd rumor that you were taking my daughter out on a date," said Mr. Ryuugu. "Is this true?"

"Well, she was the one who asked me out," lied Shinichi.

"Well, she's my little girl, so I want you to treat her right," said Mr. Ryuugu.

"I promise to take care of her, sir. It's the least I could do for all you've done for me. You took me in and gave me a place to stay," said Shinichi.

"You're like the son I never had," said Mr. Ryuugu, placing a hand on Shinichi's shoulder.

"Thanks." However, he began to flinch as Mr. Ryuugu's grip tightened.

"But, if you ever make her cry, I'll make you cry," threatened Mr. Ryuugu darkly. He then let go.

"Oh, look at the time! I gotta go to Dr. Irie's clinic! Bye!" Shinichi then dashed off.

"Dad, where did Shinichi-kun go?"

"Oh, he had some work to do."

* * *

Sweeping and mopping the floors, organizing documents, and doing the windows at the Irie Clinic was one of the Shinichi's many odd jobs. He'd offered to do the work for Doctor Irie for 500 yen an hour.

Dr. Irie had told Shinichi a bit of the village's history too, regarding something call Oyashiro-sama's Curse. Shinichi suspected this was linked to the Darklings and Darkloids but didn't comment. The Darklings and Darkloids were his problem.

He did notice a door that was locked. Dr. Irie told him to stay away from it and never try to open it. Shinichi knew this place was probably hiding something, but he wasn't going to pry just yet.

In the days he'd worked here, he noticed that Shion would come and visit the clinic and Dr. Irie would take her to the door. Now, Shinichi never asked Shion about it, but he knew it was important. Of course if she wanted to keep it a secret, that was her business. He himself had his own secrets and worries.

One of those worries was what he was going to do on Sunday with Rena? He didn't have any dating experience as far as he could recall.

* * *

Eventually Sunday rolled around and Shinichi was running out of ideas. Their village was just so small there wasn't much for anyone to do there. Still, Shinichi could think of something on the fly. Okinomiya had that doll store that Rena always wanted to visit and a movie theatre was always good. The restaurant Shion worked at might be good, but only if Rena thought the outfits of the waitresses were as cute she he thought them as hot. Getting dressed in some decent clothes, he waited in the living room for Rena to show up.

Eventually she did, and wearing some of the nicer clothes that she had. It definitely reminded Shinichi that Rena was one of the cutest girls out there. He was lucky to have met her.

"Okay you two, picture time!" Mr. Ryuugu called out as he brought up a camera.

"Daddy! It's my first date!" Rena blushed.

"Yeah, and I want to commemorate it," Mr. Ryuugu replied as he snapped a couple of photos with Rena hugging Shinichi's arm. After Mr. Ryuugu had his fun, he escorted the two to the door.

"She had better have all her clothes on when she gets home," Mr. Ryuugu muttered to Shinichi. Even though he knew Shinichi just as well as Rena did, his fatherly instincts made him make this threat.

"Yessir!" Shinichi gulped.

"Let's go, Shinichi-kun!" Rena giggled as she pulled her date along and off the property.

"Ah young love," Mr. Ryuugu smiled as he watched the pair go. Even with the fond smile he entertained dark thoughts of what he would do to Shinichi should anything improper happen to his little girl.

* * *

The pair got to Okinomiya without any trouble. Of course, a part of him was left wondering.

"Rena?"

"Yes, Shinichi-kun?

"Do you have the oddest feeling that we're being followed?"

Rena grew worried. "No."

"Hm, guess I was worrying too much. I just thought our friends might spy on us."

"You really think they would? They would?" asked Rena cutely.

"If it was Satoko, definitely," said Shinichi. "But I'm not gonna let them ruin our fun. Come on, let's go!"

"Can we check out that doll shop?" asked Rena.

"Of course, my sweet angel," he said to her causing the girl to blush.

"You called me that the day we first met," she recalled fondly.

"Yep, I did, didn't I?"

The duo reached the doll shop and Rena gushed over all the cute dolls. She wished she could take them home with her but well most of them were out of Shinichi's price range. He did, however, promise to get her something for her birthday. That made her kiss him on the cheek and he nearly knocked over a display when he lost his balance.

Their next stop was Angel Mort. Shion was working there and was dressed in a nurse's costume. The waitresses of Angel Mort were required to cosplay in sexy costumes. Shinichi's eyes looked around at all the males who were seated and staring at the waitresses. "Pervs…" Of course he was being a hypocrite. He was a bit of a pervert too. Thankfully Rena's eyes were wandering too, but not because of the sexiness of the outfits, but because she thought they were cute and wanted to bring them home.

The two sat down and ordered their food. Of course, as soon as they sat down, their friends came in through the door.

"Oh, crap!" Shinichi cursed. He tried to hide behind a menu. Not gonna work.

"Hey it s the lovebirds!" Mion smiled as she waved at the pair.

"Hi Mii-chan!" Rena smiled while Shinichi groaned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to spy-OW-I mean, see Shion," Keiichi spoke, correcting himself after Mion stomped on his foot.

"I'm sure," Shinichi muttered. "You guys know we're on a date, right?"

"Oh we know," Satoko smiled. "You're both looking great. Rena, remember how pervy this guy can be. You'd better keep him on a short leash."

"Urusei," Shinichi groaned.

"But these outfits are so cute! Who wouldn't look?" asked Rena, "Omochikaeri!"

"So where are you guys going next?" Mion asked with a sly grin. "It had better be good."

"Shinichi-kun's taking me to a movie after dinner!" Rena squealed happily.

"You're spoiling her, pal," Keiichi snickered.

"She's worth it," Shinichi smiled fondly. She had probably saved his life if she hadn't found him that day they first met.

* * *

After dinner, and some desert, Rena and Shinichi walked hand in hand to the movie theatre. Once in a while, Shinichi would look over his shoulder. He could just sense that something was following him. Darklings? Or worse, a Darkloid? He glanced at Rena. She could get hurt if those things came and suddenly attacked. His belt was ready to burst out at a moment's notice.

The two arrived and Rena selected a cute little romantic comedy for them to watch. Shinichi got them their snacks and they went in.

The pair had laughed, cried, and enjoyed the movie. Then, Rena placed her hand on his and leaned against his shoulder. He took away his hand and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders. This moment…it just…felt so perfect.

He didn't want to lose this, this feeling he had with Rena. Sure, she was…eccentric and overly hyper, but he couldn't think of anybody he would rather spend his time with. Sure, the Gaming Club were his closest friends, but Rena held a special place in his heart. She was the first face he saw when he opened his eyes in this place and would forever be engraved in his mind as an angel.

Leaving the theatre, the pair walked down the streets arm in arm. The night had been wonderful so far and they were definitely going to remember it. At the moment, Rena was considering giving a goodnight kiss to Shinichi. He had certainly earned it after going through so much trouble for her. Besides, she liked the idea of kissing Shinichi.

As they were walking past an alley, Rena suddenly screamed as four tentacles shot out of the darkness and wrapped around Rena's torso. "Ahhhhh! Shinichi-kun!"

"Rena!" Shinichi cried as he watched his (almost) girlfriend being yanked into the dark alley. In a flash, a familiar belt appeared n his waist. "HENSHIN! LET'S RIDE: SHOWA!"

Another flash of light shone, covering Shinichi in armor like puzzle pieces. Running towards the tentacles, he leaped up with his arm raised, "Rider Chop!"

Coming down, he used a chop on the tentacles. All four of them were cut like rotten meat. The beast in the darkness screeched in pain as it recalled the cut tentacles. The remains dissolved into darkness before vanishing. Showa took the time to get Rena out of the darkness and into some open space.

"Shinichi-kun?" Rena gaped seeing her (almost) boyfriend covered in the suit of armor.

Out of the alley in a fit, was the Darkloid. It was tall gruesome thing appearing like a malformed octopus with four tentacles acting as legs and another four lashing about with blades. It had a single evil eye and what appeared to be a beak full of razor sharp eyes. The head was roundish and kept pulsing like a bizarre beating heart. Its cut tentacles had already grown back and it looked mad.

"Beast for a beast, eh?" Showa frowned behind his mask. Gently pushing Rena to the side, he stepped forward. "Fine by me. LET'S RIDE: AMAZON!"

His body flashed with a bright light and instantly he'd turned into a different Rider. His body was clad in a green bodysuit covered in red stripes that looked more like a second skin with black boots and gloves. The gloves and boots sported jagged fins and his fingertips were clawed. He also had a fin on his back. An orange chestplate was on the suit and he had a white scarf which hung from his head. His helmet had also changed into resembling a chameleon's head with large red eyes and a horn jutting out from his forehead. There was also an armlet on his upper left arm.

"Shinichi-kun?" Rena asked.

"Rena, take cover. When this is all over I'll explain," he said.

Rena nodded and got ready to get as far away as possible. However, she hadn't been fast enough and neither was Showa.

The Octopus Darkloid had struck fast. One of its bladed tentacles had shot past Showa and hit Rena in the side of the body. She let out a shriek and Showa froze when he saw the girl fall.

He immediately lost it. As he was now in Amazon's form, he had the Rider's animalistic qualities, and berserker fury.

"RARGH!" Showa roared as he lunged at the Darkloid. His claws lengthened and he started to swipe and slash at the Darkloid like crazy, ripping off chunks from its dark body. He didn't give it a chance to fight back as he used his forearm spikes to impale the eyes before digging his hands into its body to rip out anything that would be considered an important organ. The Darkloid thrashed around but eventually it stopped moving and faded into the darkness, defeated.

Showa reverted back to his default form and panted. He finally remembered something gravely important.

"Rena!" Showa cried out as he ran to the girl. He knelt down and picked up her body. The wound wouldn't stop bleeding and blood pooled under her. "Rena!"

"Shinichi…" Rena uttered weakly. She reached up to his helmet covered face.

"Rena, don't leave me!" he cried out desperately. "Please, don't leave me! Just, hold on!"

"Sorry, Shinichi-kun…" she said weakly. "I really am…" Her eyes dulled and she closed them.

"No…" Showa shook his head in denial. "No…" He then let loose a scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He held her body against his, clinging to her desperately and telling her, "Rena, I love you, I really love you! Please, don't leave me!" However, it was too late for that. There was only one chance. He shouted, "RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!"

The crystal in his belt glowed and instantly a pillar of light rose up into the air before it expanded and engulfed the entire area within its bright light.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shinichi shouted as he shot out of bed. His face was pale, covered in sweat and tears fell from his eyes. The reset, had it worked? Only one way to find out.

"Shinichi-kun, what's wrong?" asked Rena as she suddenly burst into his room. She knelt at his side and was shocked when he pulled her into a hug. "Shinichi-kun?" she gasped, blushing.

"You're alright…you're alright…" he was relieved, so very relieved. She, of course, was confused.

Once time had reset itself, Shinichi decided that he should tell Rena now. What'd happened before reminded him that he should just take his chances and worry about the consequences later. He had to tell her.

"Rena, I love you."

* * *

Shinichi was enjoying some ice cream, trying to shake off the memory of holding Rena's dead body in his arms. Sugar was good for making him feel better. Rena was in a happy daze from his confession and was now REALLY looking forward to their date later. Well, for her it would be their first date, but it would be his second date with her, a repeat of the first.

"Shinichi," a voice spoke.

Shinichi looked up and saw Rika and Hanyuu standing a few feet away from him. Both looked rather grim and serious at the moment. Shinichi could tell that something was wrong.

"Uh…can I help you?" Shinichi blinked.

"Where did you get that armor?" Rika asked bluntly. "The one you used to fight that octopus monster?"

"Huh?" Shinichi gaped. He quickly started playing dumb. "Armor? What are you talking about?"

"The one that you used to kill the octopus monster and then turn back time after Rena died," Hanyuu answered. Shinichi stiffened. There was no way that the pair could remember, but…they still did.

"Do…the others know?" Shinichi asked.

"No," Rika answered. "We're keeping this secret for now. But we need to know what that armor and those monsters are about."

"I don't now a lot of it since I can't remember," Shinichi answered. "I only know a little about that."

"Then tell us what you do know," Hanyuu insisted.

"Okay," Shinichi sighed. "Here's what I managed to recall…"


	3. Awakening Chapter Part 3: Kiss

**AWAKENING CHAPTER PART 3: KISS**

"I'm…a Kamen Rider," said Shinichi.

"A Kamen Rider?" Rika looked towards Hanyuu for answers but the spirit girl just shrugged.

"What is a Kamen Rider?" asked Hanyuu.

"I'm not too sure myself. Remember, I have amnesia, but as far as I know they are warriors of justice," said Shinichi. "And I'm one of them."

"What about your abilities?" asked Rika further. "You can reset time."

"I don't know how I can do it, but I can. It allows me to save lives," said Shinichi, "Lives I failed to save."

Rika frowned and Shinichi gazed at the two girls. There was definitely something off about them. Rika had spoken in a deep and adult-like voice. Hanyuu, of course, was just as odd. For a moment he thought he could see a pair of horns on her head but that was probably just his eyes playing tricks on him…maybe.

"I see," said Rika. "And what of those creatures?"

"I don't know what they're called," admitted Shinichi. "All I know is that I must fight them."

Rika accepted that answer. Still, there was so much about Shinichi she didn't know and since he had amnesia he didn't have much to tell her. His past was a secret even to him, but she knew that he was in Hinamizawa for a reason.

"Is that all?" Shinichi asked.

Rika beamed and said in her usual child-like voice which matched her face, "Sure, Shinichi! See you later!" She waved and ran off with Hanyuu following close behind.

* * *

The date he had with Rena had gone the way it has before, with the exception of the Darkloid attacking them. After they came home, Rena gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a cute smile.

"I love you too, Shin-kun," she answered. "Love you."

Shinichi smiled, with a huge blush on his face. For once in his life and for as long as he could remember, which wasn't long, he was really happy…and he swore he would do anything to protect Rena, his angel, from harm. He wasn't going to let her die again.

* * *

When Monday came around, the pair walked to school. Oddly enough they hadn't run into any of their friends, yet. Of course, Shinichi felt a sinking suspicion that something was waiting for them at school.

When they entered their classroom, they were instantly welcomed.

"SURPRISE, LOVEBIRDS!" Mion yelled out.

He was right.

"Good morning, Mion," said Shinichi as he rubbed his sore ears from her loud yell.

"So, judging from the way Rena-san's smiling you both had a really good date," observed Satoko. "Oh ho. Did you give her a goodnight kiss?"

"None of your business," Shinichi replied as he took his seat.

"C'mon man, none of us have active love lives at the moment," Keiichi snickered. "All we can do at the moment is live through the pair of you."

"Then why don't you ask out Mion or Shion on a date?" asked Shinichi, causing Keiichi to blink. "Mion probably be more than happy to go on a date with you. Shion might be carrying a torch for someone though."

"Eh?" Keiichi blinked.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Mion shrieked, obviously overhearing the boys.

"Gotta run!" Shinichi grinned as he bolted from the classroom with Mion screaming bloody murder after him.

"COME BACK HERE, SHIN-CHAN!" Mion shouted as she chased after the boy with a red blush decorating her cheeks.

"Aw…Shin-kun is so cute…" Rena swooned.

* * *

Mion had Shinichi pinned against the wall and was glaring at him hotly. Shinichi's annoying and smug expression hadn't left his face. "Damn you, Shin-chan…"

"You're cute when you're angry, you know that, Mion?" Shinichi pointed out, "And that blush makes you look even cuter."

"S-s-shut up, you baka!" Mion yelled in his face.

Shinichi became serious, "Mion, I know you like Keiichi. Why don't you tell him?"

"I…don't know what you're talking about!" Mion snapped. "Kei-chan is just a friend!"

"So, if another girl were to ask him out you wouldn't care?" Mion's response was silence. "Heh, thought so."

"You don't understand," said Mion. "Kei-chan and I are friends and well…dating could complicate things."

"Rena and I are friends too and I took the chance to tell her how I felt," Shinichi said.

"That's different."

"Is it? Well, I've learnt that even with all the time in the world, if you don't take a chance at anything you may lose out and regret it." He added, "And I know Mion Sonozaki doesn't like to lose."

Mion looked down. That was when Rena showed up. "Mion, I forgot to give you your punishment game too!"

Mion blanched. Hopefully she didn't have to wear something overly cute. "OK, Rena." She got off Shinichi who felt relieved. "What do you want?"

"Take Keiichi-kun on a date this Sunday!" Rena challenged.

"W-w-what!" Mion yelled out in shock.

"Nice one, Rena-chan!" Shinichi gave his girlfriend a thumbs up. Rena gave him a 'V' sign and smiled back.

"Nnnng!" Mion groaned. She was beginning to regret thinking up the punishment game rule.

* * *

Shinichi and Rena kept a sharp eye on Mion during the lunch hour. They had to push her a little, but they managed to get her going towards Keiichi. The girl was flame –faced for a while, but she managed to get to Keiichi and talk to him. Words were exchanged and Keiichi turned bright red. Another moment and Mion bolted from the scene with her face a beet red. Both Shinichi and Rena laughed at that, having successfully played cupid for the day.

"We're good," Shinichi grinned.

"Yup!" Rena smiled as she slipped onto Shinichi's lap. "Now open up! I want to feed you lunch today."

Shinichi blushed as he heard everyone cheer and whistle at how close he and Rena were becoming. He decided to let Rena do what she wanted. "OK, Rena-chan. I look forward to your lunches any day."

"Hau! You're so cute!"

* * *

Keiichi and Mion barely said any words to each other but after school ended the Gaming Club assembled together for some fun. Mion shyly looked towards Keiichi who was looking down at the ground with a blush.

"What's this? Onee and Kei-chan are speechless? How interesting," said Shion.

"I wonder what happened between them," Rika commented.

"Mii-chan and Keiichi-kun are going on a date!" Rena announced for the whole club to hear.

"RENA!" Keiichi and Mion shouted out to their friend.

"EEEEE!" Shion gasped with bright eyes. "Sugoi! I knew you two could do it! Mion's been having such a crush on you but was too scared to say anything! She even made me swear not to tell! I'm so happy for you two!"

"EH? REALLY?" Keiichi gaped at the now bright red Mion. The usually brash sister of the twins was now dead silent and looking at the ground.

"You mean she didn't confess?" Shion asked with confusion.

"It…it was a punishment game that Rena thought up," Keiichi spoke with a blush as he turned to Mion. "Huh? Mion?"

Mion's face was beet red, but now she was crying. Covering her face, she took off running. She didn't want to face anyone anymore. The club was stunned as they saw their leader run off. Of course, Shinichi knew what to do.

"Go after her you dope!" he frowned as he kicked Keiichi's butt. The stunned boy got his senses back before he started running after the girl.

"I hope Mii-chan's going to be okay," Rena frowned in concern.

"Hopefully Keiichi can help her," said Shinichi. Shinichi knew that despite acting like a tomboy, Mion had an inner softer side. She was shy about her feelings despite being loud and forward. She did have feelings for Keiichi but they needed help to move forward.

* * *

"Mion! Mion, wait! Stop!" Keiichi yelled as he chased after Mion. With a burst of speed he caught up with her and grabbed her hand. She resisted.

"Let me go, Kei-chan!" Mion demanded.

"Mion, is it true that you've liked me all this time?" Keiichi asked. She remained silent. He repeated, "Is it true?" He still kept his grip firm.

Mion seemed almost like it would hurt to answer. Till, there was no way of avoiding it at this point. Shion had blurted it out for everyone to hear. Looking to Keiichi with a tear-stained face, she nodded**;** making her heart beat a little faster, part of her hoping for a good answer.

"Why…didn't you say anything?" Keiichi asked in confusion.

"Because…we had become such good friends and having a lot of fun in the club," Mion sniffled. "I…I didn't want anything to change and to ruin that because I confessed and you turned me down. That would make things awkward."

"…I wouldn't have turned you down," Keiichi replied, making Mion's eyes widen as she looked at a blushing Keiichi. "Part of me was hoping…that this date might lead to something more y'know?"

Mion's blush had settled down to a rosy hue, but she was just as bright, "Kei-chan…"

"I guess I had better make this date extra special then," Keiichi grinned. "It will be our first…and hopefully not our last."

"KEI-CHAN!" Mion cried as she glomped onto her friend and Sunday date. If she did things right, her new boyfriend too.

CLICK!

FLASH!

The two teens gasped when they saw Shinichi standing not too far away with his camera in hand. "A picture is worth 1000 words, but I think this will be worth a whole lot more," he said, grinning widely. Rena then stepped out behind him, smiling wide as well.

"Kawaii!" Rena gushed. "Omochikaeri!"

Mion and Keiichi blushed beet red before separating. After several moments they both burst out laughing. Of course, the laughter stopped and both were looking towards Rena and Shinichi sinisterly.

"Uh oh." Shinichi gulped. "Rena, we better run."

"OK!" Rena grabbed Shinichi's arm and began running with him in tow. Actually, he was being dragged through the air by his remarkable girlfriend as Keiichi and Mion gave chase.

* * *

A few days later, at his job, Shinichi was busy sweeping away as usual in the clinic. The day was slow and not many people were coming in for medical needs. That just made Shinichi's job easier. As he was sweeping, he walked through a door to try and get some of the dirt that was under it. As it was opened, Shinichi suddenly felt like a wall of darkness hit him. Gagging slightly, he looked up, preparing to transform in case there was a Darkling or a Darkloid. He entered and followed his senses, walking down the stairs to the basement. While he expected to face the dark fiends, instead, he saw several people asleep on beds, hooked up to machines that monitored brain and heart activity. They were also heavily sedated. The familiar taint of darkness coming off of the people was eerily familiar.

"I guess your curiosity got the better of you,"

"Ah!" Shinichi cried as he whipped around. That's when he saw a solemn Dr. Irie who had a look disappointment on his face. "Doc! I…I was trying to sweep and get the dust out...I wasn't paying attention...I...I…PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME!"

"Calm down," Dr. Irie sighed. "Since you already saw that, do you want to know what's going on?"

"Well…it would be helpful I guess," Shinichi shuddered. "What's wrong with these people? Why are they all in comas?"

"They're not," Dr. Irie answered as she began checking vitals. "They're all heavily sedated. All of them are victims of Hinamizawa Syndrome."

"What's that?" asked Shinichi.

"We're not fully sure. It's only affected people in this area," Dr. Irie explained. "People turn paranoid, demented, and finally start getting murderous or suicidal. Neither way is very pretty. We can recognize the symptoms early so we sedate them to make sure they don't harm anyone else or themselves."

"Shion knows one of them, doesn't she?" asked Shinichi. "She comes to visit someone here."

"Satoshi," Dr. Irie nodded. "Tragic really. Shion has a crush on him I think."

"Satoshi…Satoko's brother, right?" asked Shinichi.

"Yes, people thought he was spirited away two years after the Watanagashi Festival, but actually he was brought here for treatment," explained Dr. Irie.

"I see…" Shinichi nodded. "Do they all know?"

"Yes. Satoko comes to visit with Rena, Shion and Mion too," said Irie. "Good friends are hard to come by."

"I can imagine," said Shinichi. His eyes narrowed at the darkness tainting the victim. "Doc, what causes the syndrome?"

"Well, the theory is that it's caused by a parasite," said Dr. Irie.

'_A parasite, huh?__ Most likely those dark things_,' thought Shinichi.

* * *

As Shinichi walked home, his thoughts went to those patients and his friends. They've been hiding a lot from him but he couldn't fault them. He had his own share of secrets too, and well his own past was a secret even to him. If they wanted to tell him, it would be at their own time. He wouldn't force it out of them.

Still, he was going to find a way to help those people. He knew Darklings or a Darkloid was the cause of the Syndrome. He wasn't sure how he knew, but it just seemed like something they would do.

Then, he thought about his friends again. What if they contracted the syndrome? What then? He couldn't imagine any of them being driven mad by paranoia. One way or another he had to find a way to save them.

"Guess I gotta sneak out and go hunting," said Shinichi to himself.

"Shin-kun!" He heard and he looked up to see Rena headed towards him.

"Rena-chan?" He asked and then she tackled into him, causing both of them to fall on the path with her on top. "Itai!"

"Sorry, Shin-kun, but you were so cute so I couldn't stop!" She kissed his nose. "It's a good thing you live with me so I can legally take you home!"

Shinichi gazed up at Rena and smiled. His cute girlfriend and the first friend he ever made in this village. In his confused and scared state, she'd helped him get back on his feet. He nearly lost her too and he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Rena pulled Shinichi up and beamed, "Wanna go with me to the junkyard?"

"Sure!" Shinichi smiled. There was always something new to discover there.

* * *

"Careful, Rena-chan," said Shinichi as the two went down to the junkyard. There were all sorts of things that had been dumped there and it could be dangerous. Rena had told him she'd found her cleaver here too.

"Wonder what cute things I get to take home with me today?" sang Rena cutely. She was holding hands with Shinichi. Suddenly, she tripped but before she fell she was pulled up into Shinichi's arms. "Shin-kun…"

"I told you to be careful. I don't wanna lose my most precious person in the whole wide world," he said to her. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kisses on the cheek, nose and forehead. They've done so a lot, but never on the lips. They haven't kissed each other on the lips yet. This was simply because whenever they tried their friends would suddenly show up and ruin the moment.

Their first real romantic kiss had to be special. Doing it at home was risky since Rena's dad would somehow suddenly pop up and caused the two teens to separate. Mr. Ryuugu was keeping an eye on Shinichi to make sure he didn't do anything inappropriate with his daughter. Shinichi, of course, swore he would never do such a thing…without her permission of course.

"I love you, Shin-kun," she said. "Love you."

"I love you too." Shinichi always loved hearing her say that she loved him. It made him feel wanted. "So, what are we looking for?"

"Cutie-cutie things!"

"As always!" He laughed. "Let's go treasure hunting then!"

* * *

That night Shinichi snuck out of the house. He was quiet and stealthy. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten such skills but he was sure that, like his Showa armor, it was from the life he'd forgotten.

"A parasite? Oh, it's a parasite, but not the normal kind," said Shinichi to himself. "Alright, time to do some hunting."

He had a flashlight in hand to light his way. He walked along the path, concentrating on his senses. It was like he was a compass that could detect those dark things. Maybe he was made for this. Who knows?

He then stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. He felt an odd feeling like someone was watching him. "Maybe it's just my nerves." He then looked back ahead as his light shone on…

"ARGH!" Shinichi cried out.

"AU!" screamed Hanyuu.

Shinichi panted as he clenched the front of his shirt breathing hard. "Ha…Hanyuu-chan! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry!" the girl apologized.

"What are you doing out here alone?" His tone then turned suspicious, "Or are you alone?" He shone his light ahead to see Rika. "Rika-chan."

"Nipah…" said Rika cutely in greeting.

"OK, Rika-chan, you can cut the act. Why are you two out here so late at night?" questioned Shinichi.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Rika retorted, her voice becoming serious and more adult-like. It still unnerved him**.** Rika was more than she seemed. Then again, so was he.

"I'm going to hunt for those dark things," said Shinichi. "I think they're the cause of the Hinamizawa Syndrome."

"How do you know about the syndrome?" asked Rika, hiding her surprise.

"I work part time at Dr. Irie's clinic," Shinichi reminded. "I saw the room where the patients are being held," he explained. "He told me it was caused by a parasite."

"And you think that there is another reason," Rika stated.

"I do. Those dark things feed on the fear, paranoia, and doubt in humans. They cause it somehow. Maybe by wiping them out I can save everyone," he told her.

Rika took her time to look Shinichi over. He'd been a mystery, to himself even, but now she could see him in a different light. He cared for people and was given the power to do so.

"We're coming with you," said Rika. Hanyuu nodded.

"Sorry, but I can't let little kids go along with me," said Shinichi. "You could get hurt."

"Maybe, but you also realize that I am no mere child," retorted Rika.

She got him there. Still, even if she had the mind and voice of an adult, she still had the body of a child. Hanyuu too.

"Is there no way I can have you reconsider?" he asked hopefully. Both younger girls shook their heads. "Guess not. Alright, but I sure hope you both have-" they whipped out their flashlights. "-flashlights." He sighed. "OK, never mind. Let's go."

* * *

"The junkyard?" asked Rika. They were in the junkyard.

"When I came down here with Rena-chan…" began Shinichi and he heard snickering. He rolled his eyes. "I didn't come here to kiss her. It wouldn't be romantic."

"I don't know about that. Rena would sure think it was," said Rika.

"I think she'd rather have her first kiss surrounded by cute stuffed animals and dolls," remarked Shinichi.

"Well, at least you know her well enough," began Rika. "Or at least you think you do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Shinichi.

"Believe it or not, I have also experienced a time loop," said Rika. She took Shinichi's silence as a request to continue, "Last year I was doomed to relive an eternal June that is triggered with my death."

"How many times?" Shinichi asked.

"Too many to count, but possibly an entire century if it all adds up," she answered.

"And how do you reset time?" asked Shinichi.

"Ask Hanyuu," Rika said, pointing to her companion who nodded.

"I guess I'll be getting some more answers later," said Shinichi.

"You believe us?" Rika blinked.

"The evidence never lies," he quoted. "The fact that you're both immune to my own time resets is proof enough."

"So, please don't take to heart what I am about to tell you," said Rika.

She then told him of the previous Hinamizawas and Shinichi wasn't sure if he could believe it. Were his friends capable of such cruel acts? He could never imagine Keiichi bludgeoning Mion and Rena to death, or even imagine Shion killing all her friends in a fit of rage. What he couldn't believe was Rena turning into a killer and taking the entire school hostage. However, when he took to heart that they'd been infected by the Hinamizawa Syndrome, he realized the danger this posed to everyone he cared for.

"I'm going to save everyone," said Shinichi.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that they won't be infected by the syndrome again," said Rika confidently.

"I know, but until these dark things are wiped out, I can't take any chances," said Shinichi.

"Do you see yourself as a hero?" asked Rika.

Shinichi gave her that cheerful grin he was known for and told her, "I got the look, don't I?" He was referring to his suit.

"So, why did you come out at night to look for them?" asked Rika.

"Because they only come out at night," he answered. His eyes narrowed, "They're here."

Crawling out from the darkness were the dark humanoid creatures known as Darklings. They moaned and groaned as they dragged themselves out from their hiding places. Rika and Hanyuu clutched onto each other protectively.

Shinichi, however, smiled confidently. "OK, time to get to work. Henshin!" The puzzle pieces enveloped his body to form his armor. No matter how many times Rika and Hanyuu saw it happen it was truly amazing. "Let's Ride: Showa!" He said to the girls, "Take cover and keep your lights on them. They can't stand the light," right before darting towards the Darkling who attacked.

He smashed his fists and feet at them, sending them staggering backwards. They were crushing blows and the defeated Darklings faded away. Of course, more of them kept coming at him.

"I need a weapon," Showa said to himself. He got an idea, "Let's Ride: X!"

His body flashed in bright light. The Darklings shrieked from the intensity. When the light faded, his suit had changed into a grey bodysuit with black gloves, boots, and a red chestplate on his chest. His helmet was now silver and black with a rectangular mouthplate and black 'V' antennae with red insectoid eyes. A scarf hung from his neck.

"Ridol Stick!" Showa called out as he drew out the Ridol that was Kamen Rider X's signature weapon. He swung the staff about and twirled it around, striking the Darklings with vicious thrusts and jabs. They all faded away but several still remained. Showa tossed his weapon away and then leapt up to execute his finisher.

"X…RIDER KICK!" Showa called out as he performed his flying kick. He smashed into the remaining Darklings and obliterated them. "Game Over."

Showa reverted back to human form and smiled to both Hanyuu and Rika.

"Sugoi!" said Hanyuu in amazement.

"Is it over?" asked Rika.

"No," Shinichi shook his head sadly. "This is just one nest. I think there are many others."

"So, let's go look," said Rika.

"Another time," said Shinichi. "It's really late. Let's get you two home."

* * *

When Shinichi returned, he silently snuck into Rena's room, crawling on all fours on the floor. He gazed down on his angel's sleeping face. Even after hearing Rika's tale, it was still hard for him to believe that this girl was capable of such violence. Of course, she still kept that cleaver and was disturbed by how she was still keeping it.

"I won't let that happen to you, Rena-chan," said Shinichi. He then kissed her forehead. She giggled in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about. It must be pleasant if she was smiling like that.

In Rena's dream, Shinichi was wearing a large teddy bear suit and she was cuddling him, cooing out cutely. Was this the dream of a murdering psycho?

* * *

Sunday rolled around and the day of Keiichi and Mion's date finally arrived. As Keiichi arrived at Mion's house to pick her up, he didn't know that the gaming club had followed him so they could spy on them. For Rena and Shinichi, it was payback for when Mion and Keiichi had led the rest of the group on a spying mission for their date. Shion wanted to make sure Keiichi treated her sister right. Everyone else was there to see what kind of mushy romantic stuff was going on.

Mion and Keiichi headed out to the nearby town. They seemed to be content to walk hand-in-hand for a while. It was romantic for the girls, but it was getting boring. Soon, Keiichi and Mion stopped at the Angel Mort cosplay restaurant to get something to eat. Hopefully Keiichi wouldn't let his eyes wander or else he was going to be in a world of pain from Mion. Still, the Gaming Club snuck inside and took seats while hiding behind menus and in disguise. Mion and Keiichi didn't seem to be any wiser.

"Should we really be doing this?" asked Hanyuu.

"An eye for an eye, Hanyuu-chan," said Shinichi. "They made you help spy on Rena-chan and I, so it's only fair that you help us spy on them too."

"And, this is so much fun," said Shion.

Hanyuu was doubtful but watched. This was harmless. They were only going to observe.

From what they could see, Keiichi and Mion were acting really nervous with each other. Guess the idea of actual dating each other in a more than platonic sense was really bothering them. There was some tension but it had to ease up eventually, right?

"So…Mion…" began Keiichi nervously. "Are you ready to order?"

"I…guess so," said Mion, equally nervous as she hid her face behind the menu.

"OK, they are getting nowhere fast," said Shinichi.

"Maybe making them go out on a date as a punishment game wasn't such a good idea," pouted Rena.

"Hey, you have no reason to feel sorry, Rena-chan. You were just trying to help," said Shinichi.

Keiichi finally decided to get serious, "OK, Mion! This is stupid!"

"Stupid?" she remarked.

"Mion, we've gone out as friends, walk together to school, and hang out together," said Keiichi, "But as soon as we call it a date we're both acting so nervous around each other."

Mion laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is a bit a stupid."

"So, let's just treat this as just an outing among friends," said Keiichi.

"Kei-chan…" Mion blushed. "Actually…I thought that maybe we could…"

"Are you ready to order?" spoke a waitress cheerfully, scaring the crap out of both teens.

After ordering their food, the Gaming Club continued to watch their friends like hawks. They seemed more relaxed now, which was a good thing.

* * *

The pair walked around town, hand-in-hand, with their friends stalking them. Clearly there was chemistry. They were really good friends and have known each other for a long time now.

"Say, Kei-chan," began Mion.

"Yes, Mion?" he answered.

"Why do you like me?" Mion asked.

"Well…" Keiichi looked thoughtful, pressing his lips together as he tapped his chin. "I have no idea."

"Be serious."

"OK, well…you're beautiful," he confessed, making her blush, "And you're got a strong will and damn good leadership skills. You're also smart, a great strategist…you're just amazing."

"I'm not that amazing…" said Mion dismissively.

"Sure you are," said Keiichi. "I mean you led us last year to save Rika and the village."

Mion grinned mischievously, "So, me having the biggest boobs in class had nothing to do with it?"

Keiichi broke into a huge blush and stammered, "Mi-Mi-Mion!"

"Just kidding, Kei-chan!" She laughed. "Let's go watch a movie!"

"Well, at least they're having fun," said Shinichi.

"So, are we still going to follow them?" asked Shion.

"We've followed them this far, didn't we?" He held up his camera, "And I want to take a photo of them when they smooch."

"Speaking of photo…" Shion said dangerously.

"I destroyed the negatives, don't worry," he told her. The picture of Mion and Shion kissing had nearly gotten him murdered. Therefore, he got rid of the negatives. Of course, what he didn't tell anyone was that he still kept one photo. It was part of his special collection. It was among the photos of Rena…his cute, sweet, angelic Rena.

OK, he was a guy in love. Can you blame him for being a sucker for a pretty face like hers?

* * *

After the movie, Keiichi walked Mion home. At the gate of her house the green-haired girl surprised the boy with a kiss on the lips. He jumped in shock.

"Mion!"

"Consider that a guarantee of another date, Kei-chan." She winked before walking inside. "Bye!" she waved. She was walking on air.

As for Keiichi he was giddy and as he ran back home he shouted, "YAHOO!"

* * *

Rena and Shinichi returned from following Mion and Keiichi. The picture of the two kissing was definitely going to join the rest of their collection.

The couple sat on Shinichi's futon, smiling and laughing. They were happy that Mion and Keiichi were now officially a couple. Sure, the two may just murder him for stalking them and taking a photo of their kiss…but it was worth it. He just had to make sure he didn't get caught.

Seeing the kiss made him jealous. He and Rena had been dating far longer and Keiichi and Mion had their first kiss on the first date.

"Rena-chan?" Shinichi began bashfully, pushing his index fingers together. Shinichi was anything but shy. He was a bit of a pervert, and a little obnoxious, but even he could get shy about things.

She sat down beside him. "Yes, Shin-kun?"

"I love you." Before she could react he kissed her on the lips. She gasped in shock before her eyes fluttered close. He gently pushed her down, deepening their kiss.

They broke the kiss and she asked, "Really? You love me? Really? Really?"

"Really, I really, really do," he told her. "I love you." He kissed her again.

That was when Mr. Ryuugu walked in.

* * *

Shinichi wailed as he ran like a bat out of hell.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Mr. Ryuugu shouted as he chased after Shinichi, holding up Rena's cleaver menacingly. Rena was chasing after the two, trying to save her boyfriend from her father's wrath.

"MR. RYUUGU! CALM DOWN!" Shinichi screamed as he ran for his life. "PUT THE CLEAVER DOWN! IT'S DANGEROUS!"

"AFTER I HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

"CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS!"

"DIE, MOLESTER!"

"DADDY, STOP IT! YOU'RE SCARING SHIN-KUN!"

"I THINK THAT'S THE IDEA, RENA-CHAN!"

The rest of the villagers just stared at the scene in astonishment, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Deep in the junkyard, a section of garbage cleared away. There was a growl as a pair of green eyes gleamed in the darkness they were buried it. Its master was near and it had awoken. Soon, it will seek out its master so they may become one again.

* * *

Deep inside the clinic, the patients infected by the Hinamizawa Syndrome were sleeping their paranoia, murderous, and suicidal tendencies away. As they were doing so though, several of the patients began to react strangely. Nothing life-threatening to even enough to get the people on call to react, but it was a change. The brain waves of several patients began to spike while their muscles began to clench, almost in fury. It wasn't their fury though. It was the rage of what had implanted the source of their woes into them. Rage that several of its underlings were destroyed and unable to spread further now. Rage that was pointed at the one who did it. Rage that would consume the source and cause it to go hunting.

It would not be denied.


	4. Awakening Chapter Part 4: Reunion

**AWAKENING CHAPTER PART 4: REUNION**

It took awhile, and some help from their friends, but they managed to calm Mr. Ryuugu down. He was just acting like any overprotective parent…albeit he'd overreacted a little bit. The cleaver was a bit overboard, though.

"Thanks, Rena-chan," said Shinichi, relieved. He was with her at the clinic. He had some cuts and bruises from tripping when running for his life. She was tending to his wounds.

"It's a good thing that Shii-chan's bodyguard was around with tranquilizer darts," said Rena.

"Yes, remind me to thank her later," said Shinichi, hissing as the iodine covered cotton swab touched his cheek.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. Still, I'm happy."

"Our first kiss…" she sighed.

Shinichi looked about. Dr. Irie wasn't around and they were alone. "So…wanna kiss again?"

Rena blushed. Shinichi had changed a lot and she liked it. At first the amnesiac was confused and shy. Now, however, he was bold and outgoing. Sure, he had perverted tendencies but he was a hormonal teenage boy.

"Hau…" Rena grabbed him and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss.

* * *

Things were tense around the house for a while. Mr. Ryuuga kept an eye on either Shinichi or his daughter at all times, cutting down on any alone time that the couple could spare. Granted, after an explanation he apologized, but he was still protective of his little girl. Of course, he couldn't do anything about it when Rena was the aggressor in the kisses, hugs or whatnot that the pair went through.

School wasn't much better. They stuck out like sore thumbs with only Keiichi and Mion rivaling them in the romance department. Not to mention the younger members of their club asking for explanations on how kissing felt, how far they went, or other personal questions. The only real time alone the pair every got was on the way to or from school. Of course, they took advantage of that by finding a nice little spot and just spent time cuddling on the dry grass and kissing for a while. Shinichi could feel all of his worries drain away while Rena reveled in the cuddling and closeness she now had with her new boyfriend. Best of all, she could take him home all the time!

* * *

_Showa, with blood red eyes, stood in the middle of the village. It was on fire. Houses were engulfed in flames. Charred bodies littered the ground. With a single roar, the Kamen Rider unleashed his energy, completely enveloping the village of Hinamizawa, vaporizing every inch of it in the blink of an eye._

_He heard Rika, speaking in her adult voice, "It's all your fault."_

* * *

"WARGH!" Shinichi cried out as he shot out of bed. He was covered in sweat and his clothes were drenched, sticking to his skin. His eyes were wide with his pupils dilated. His heart raced as he panted, breathing hard.

Yet another nightmare, but it appeared to be a vision of the future. Could that be his destiny?

In his previous dreams he saw himself standing amongst thirteen bodies. Had he survived an attack or been the cause? The recent vision made him question of whom he was and if he really wanted to know of his past.

Shinichi stared at his hands and briefly saw blood on them. "Who…am I?"

"Shinichi-kun?" Shinichi looked up to see Rena standing at his door, wearing her cute nightshirt. It was a long shirt that came down to her knees with a black kitten on the front. She walked over and knelt down. "I heard you scream. Did you have another bad dream?" Shinichi nodded.

"It's nothing, really."

"It wasn't. You were screaming."

"I'm okay now." Rena wrapped her arms around him. "Rena-chan?"

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything, okay? I care about you."

"Me too…" '_And that's why I can't tell you_.'

* * *

"A vision?" Rika had heard Shinichi's tale about his nightmare.

"Yes, and I want to know if it's a possible future," said Shinichi seriously.

During lunch break, Shinichi requested for Rika and Hanyuu to come out and talk. It sounded grave.

"It could be," said Rika. Shinichi had been telling him about his dreams. Some were glimpses of what could've been Shinichi's past. No clues to his true identity, though. They hadn't gotten any yet.

"It sounds like what might happen if I get the syndrome," Shinichi shivered as he recalled the rampage in his dream.

"I hope you don't," Hanyuu shivered. "You're really nice and the syndrome makes everyone do really bad things. It would be bad if someone like you got infected by it."

"No kidding," Shinichi nodded.

"Have any more of those creatures risen up?" asked Rika.

"None yet," Shinichi replied. "After wiping out that nest they might be laying low or none of them have gotten strong enough to make a bold move like at the festival and in town. I don't mind the peace though."

"Of course you wouldn't," Rika smiled. "What with you spending all your time with Reina. I heard her father chased you with an axe when he saw you two making out."

"That was scary," Shinichi shivered.

"You mean it's true?" Hanyuu blinked. "Wow. You must have been going at it hot and heavy if he was chasing you like that."

Shinichi yelled out, "Hey! Kids your age shouldn't say things like that!"

"Actually, Hanyuu is a lot older than she looks," stated Rika. "Still, it is funny when you think about it." She smirked.

"Just don't tease me about it, OK? I'm still new at this whole being in love thing," he replied with a blush.

"Really?" Hanyuu blinked. "I thought boys your age probably had tons of crushes." She then realized what she'd said as Shinichi gave her a look. "Oh, I forgot. Your amnesia."

"Exactly. All I know about my past is that I was some sort of warrior," said Shinichi, referring to his Kamen Rider powers. "Other than that everything is a blank. These dreams are clues but they don't tell me much. They freak me out, actually. Hell, I'm not even sure if Shinichi Sanban is even my real name."

"We'll figure your past out, Shinichi," said Rika.

"I know, but I'm afraid of what I might find out." He checked his watch. "Rena-chan's probably waiting for me. I gotta go back and have lunch with her. She made me something special, she says."

"She always does," said Rika. "She loves you, so don't break her heart."

"I promise," said Shinichi.

* * *

After school, Shion and Mion decided to visit Satoshi again. Accompanying them was Satoko, Satoshi's little sister. They visited the boy frequently, hoping, just hoping, that he would wake up. Shion missed him dearly. It was only by the support of her friends and family that she hadn't broken down.

Shinichi had seen them enter the clinic and shook his head. If only they knew the cause of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. If only he could destroy those Darklings and Darkloids then this village would be freed from those dark things for good. However, it wasn't an easy job. They could hide themselves well and were just as dangerous in person as they were with their method of infection. What Shinichi wanted to know was how people kept getting infected. No one had reports of seeing the monsters and it took time before the infected started to flip out. If Shinichi could just learn how the people got infected, it would go a long way to destroying them and their damnable parasites.

* * *

Inside the ward, Mion, Shion, and Satoko had all taken seats around the comatose young man. Shion was just content to rest her head on his chest and hear his heartbeat. Mion sat back and gave her sister emotional support. She could understand just how bad Shion felt. If something happened to Keiichi, she would be inconsolable.

"Don't worry about a thing Nii-nii," Satoko said reassuringly to the older boy. "We have your room all clean and ready for you when you get out of here. The doctor is going to cure you and you'll be back home where you belong."

Shinichi listened as he swept past the door. It only served to strengthen his resolve to destroy the Darkloids and Darklings that were harming these people.

* * *

The Darkloid crawled out of its hiding space. It was time for it to act. Once night fell, it would attack and destroy the one that threatened its race. No one was meant to interfere with their feast. This village, filled with paranoia and distrust, would become their dinner platter. They'd planted the seeds and watching as they grew. The villagers would turn against each other, hurt each other, and finally themselves. In the end, darkness will win and the light will be snuffed out.

Those infected will rise. They'd been asleep long enough. Time for them to wake up and destroy.

* * *

Shion gasped when she saw Satoshi's hand move and pretty soon his eyes were opening. "Satoshi-kun!"

"Nii-nii!" Satoko smiled happily. However, suddenly Satoshi grabbed Satoko and then tossed her against the wall.

"Satoshi-kun, what are you doing!" Shion cried out but was backhanded. Mion was frozen as she saw Satoshi's eyes on her. They weren't his normal eyes. Where the whites should be were pitch black.

"Satoshi!" Mion shouted but then was grabbed by the throat. She tried to pry his hands off her but he was tightening his grip.

Suddenly, a broom was broken over Satoshi's head, knocking him out. He fell like a sack of potatoes. Shinichi dropped the broken broom and checked on Mion. "Oi, Mion, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mion answered, coughing.

Shinichi nodded and turned around to see Satoshi growling at him. He'd regained consciousness and didn't look happy. Shinichi's eyes narrowed as he saw the dark aura surrounding the blond boy.

"Get Satoko and your sis out of here," Shinichi ordered. "Let me handle zombie-boy."

"But-" Mion began to argue.

"NOW!" Shinichi shouted. Mion now knew not to argue and then went to Satoko and Shion. She helped them up and led them out of the ward. Shinichi's eyes were on Satoshi. Of course, he wasn't the only one waking up. The other patients were also starting to awaken and looked like zombies. "So, this is their plan then. Well, I have to stop it." His belt formed as he avoided a swipe. "Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!"

* * *

Shion, Mion and Satoko, along with Dr. Irie, were out of the clinic. Suddenly, the wall in the side exploded as Showa came tumbling out. Behind him were the zombified Hinamizawa Syndrome victims. The others gasped when they saw Showa and he grimaced a bit in pain. These people, infected by the darkness, were stronger than they looked and twice as murderous. They started to attack at great frequency, trying to crack open Showa's armor. He, however, barreled through them and began to punch and kick them, knocking them to the ground. This was only a temporary solution, though. He needed a way to knock them down for good.

"Let's Ride: Super-1!" His armor changed in a flash of light. He was now donned in a black bodysuit with a red scarf, silver chest-plate, gloves (with fringes hanging from them) and boots. His silver helmet also had red eyes like a wasp's and like his many forms before had antennae.

As Super-1, Showa now possesses his abilities, including the power to change his 'hands'.

"Time for some electro-shock therapy!" He called out, "Electric Hands!" His gloves turned blue and became charged up with electricity. "Oiyah!" He shot several bolts of electricity at the zombies, knocking them out cold.

He called out, "Let's Ride: Riderman!" In Riderman form, Showa was now clad in a black bodysuit with a yellow scarf, red chestplate, and matching silver gloves and boots. His helmet was blue with red eyes and an open faceplate. His right forearm had a gauntlet with a hook attachment instead of a hand. "Net Arm!" He shot out a net that captured the unconscious Hinamizawa Zombies. The weights on the ends of the net would make sure they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Take care of them," Showa said to the others as his armor returned to its default form.

"Shin-chan, is that you?" Mion asked. Showa turned to look at her. "What are you?"

"A friend," was his answer before he went to go search for the Darkloid. They then heard the sound of a motor engine and Showa turned to see an unmanned motorbike heading their way. It shared the same color-scheme as Showa's armor and had the Roman numeral XIII on the front. It stopped next to Showa. It was his and he knew it. "And looks like my ride is here." He mounted it.

"Shinichi-san, wait!" Satoko called but the odd armored boy had raced off.

* * *

His suit was telling him where the Darkloid was. "Now, to end it," he said firmly to himself before he accelerated.

The Darkloid was in the junkyard, steam escaping from its jaws. The beast was made of black steel and had knife-like teeth. Smokestacks were on its shoulders and scrap metal covered its arms. Its hands looked like the jaws of cranes and were mashing bits of metal in irritation.

"You've been waiting for me," Showa frowned as he arrived. The Darkloid growled as it got to its feet with a hydraulic hiss. "You're the one responsible for those people's condition. You're the cause of their pain."

The Junk Darkloid hissed and smashed a pile of refuse in anger, stomping towards the Kamen Rider. This thing was mad and wasn't afraid of showing it. Well, Showa was mad too at how the Darkloid would try to use people as puppets, especially loved ones of his friends.

This Darkloid wouldn't survive the night. It let loose a roar and smashed down one of its hands to squash the bug. Showa, however, moved quickly out of the way while on his bike. He rode in a circle around the beast as it tried to squash him but missed each time.

"What's the matter? Too slow?" Showa taunted. He then raced towards the Darkloid and jumped up with his bike. The tires screeched along the face of the Darkloid's face, causing friction burns. It roared as Showa leapt off and landed. "Here, some light!" He aimed the headlights and shone them upon the Darkloid.

"RARGH!" it roared as it tried to shield its eyes from the bright light. It thrashed around but the light was blinding it.

"Time to turn you into junk for good," said Showa. He kicked the stand down and then leapt off his bike. "RIDER PUNCH!"

SMASH!

The brutal punch caused the Darkloid to topple over. It picked itself up and attacked, striking down on Showa who rolled out of the way.

"RIDER KICK!"

The attack was executed perfectly as it slammed into the Darkloid's chest, sending it flying into a mountain of garbage. It was still alive, however, as it got back to its feet and roared. It charged for Showa. Showa dodged to the side when one of its crane-like hands came down but was batted aside by the other hand. He rolled along the ground as the Darkloid marched over and raised its foot to squash him.

"Showa-Racer, Go!" Showa commanded.

The bike obeyed and raced towards the Darkloid. It jumped up and slammed straight into its chest. The Darkloid landed on its back as the bike landed and then spun around towards its master. It stopped in front of Showa whose eyes were focused on the Darkloid. His eyes flashed emerald green as electricity danced around his antennae.

"Game Over," said Showa ominously as the energy collected into his hands, forming a ball of bright green power. The Junk Darkloid rose up and then roared, charging for Showa. "RIDER BOMB!" He threw the ball and it soared through the air before colliding with the Darkloid. The ball then smashed its way through the creature, creating a large gaping hole in its gut. It froze and then Showa executed his finisher, "RIDER KICK!"

He leapt up and dealt a brutal drop kick upon its head, sending it crashing to the ground. Showa landed and clapped his hands together to dust them off as the Darkloid faded into the darkness.

"Game Over." With a snap of his fingers, he called, "Return to the Past, now!" The crystal in his belt released a blinding light which expanded and engulfed the entire village.

* * *

The day began anew after Shinichi used his Return to the Past. Inside the ward where victims of the Hinamizawa Syndrome were kept, one of their number began to stir. Satoshi wiped his eyes and groaned as he held his head. It felt like something had bored its way into his skull and was ripped out. He couldn't clearly remember what he was doing besides being at the junkyard with his friends, helping Reina look for cute things. The next thing he knew he was here. He thought he could remember the yearly festival though.

An opening door captured his attention and he turned to see who it was. It was a Dr. Irie who was checking on the patients. The man had only taken a few steps in before he saw Satoshi standing up. Gasping, he dropped his clipboard in shock.

"Um…where am I?" Satoshi asked sleepily.

* * *

"Satoshi-kun!"

"Nii-nii!"

Satoshi was immediately engulfed in the embrace of his little sister and Shion. The two girls were just so happy to see him awake after two long years. They were crying tears of joy. Even Rena and Mion were smiling as they saw the scene, wiping away their tears as an old friend returned to them.

"Looks like a happy ending," said Shinichi to Keiichi who was leaning against the wall.

"Guess so," admitted Keiichi. "Better introduce ourselves, huh?"

"Yup," agreed Shinichi.

Rika was with Hanyuu, smiling. This was a great victory for them. The defeat of the Darkloid had awakened Satoshi. Of course, many other patients were still asleep. Did that mean Shinichi needed to fight more of them?

Dr. Irie could only marvel at what had occurred. The parasite which was causing the syndrome was rooted strongly. There didn't seem to be any kind of void where the parasite was and there were no side effects of its sudden departure. Satoshi had no recollection of how he got the syndrome, but he could barely remember anything about the festival in which he was taken away from. Whenever the parasite had come from, it was covering its tracks. There was no telling how it infected the poor boy. The good doctor wanted to run some more tests, but Satoshi had an expectant family waiting for him who was very eager to see him again.

* * *

Shion sniffled as she continued to clutch Satoshi while Satoko sobbed against her big brother. Two years. Two years without him. One year of him being missing and another year of seeing him unconscious on a bed with only a machine telling them that he was still alive. Now he was back in her arms and she didn't want to let go.

She wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. When Satoshi had his time with his family, she would open up to him. She was going to tell him how she felt. Mion had Keiichi and Rena had Shinichi. She wouldn't let this chance pass her by.

* * *

Satoshi was trying to catch up on a lot of things. The previous year the village was nearly destroyed by a fanatical woman. Also, he befriended Keiichi, Hanyuu and Shinichi. He was surprised to find out that Shinichi and Keiichi were dating his friends, Rena and Mion, respectively.

Shion also managed to confess to Satoshi. The reunion had been heartfelt and Shinichi took a picture of their moment. As for a place to live, Satoshi would be staying with Satoko, Hanyuu and Rika in Rika's house which was big enough for the four of them. His and Satoko's old home held bitter memories, ones he didn't wish to revisit.

* * *

It was the weekend and the Gaming Club was having a picnic. Shinichi stood at a distance with Rika as he took pictures of the gang enjoying the food Rena had prepared.

"You did a good thing," Rika stated as Shinichi took another shot with his camera. Shion was feeding Satoshi. "Satoshi has been missed."

"I guess so, but he's the first to awaken. There are still others," stated Shinichi honestly. He focused on the gang and took another picture, this time of Keiichi feeding a blushing Mion.

"Well, keep on fighting," said Rika. "I think you'll be the one to save the people here."

"Rika-chan! Shin-kun! Come here! Come here!" Rena called to her boyfriend and friend.

"We better go," said Shinichi as he let the camera hang from his neck. "And I'm starved."

Rika's only response was with a cheerful, "Nipah…"


	5. Awakening Chapter Part 5: Dragon

**AWAKENING CHAPTER PART 5: DRAGON**_  
_

_Shinichi was in the junkyard and looked about in confusion. It was late in the evening. "How did I get here?" He heard a commotion and ran to see what was up. What he saw made his blood run cold. _

"_Rena!"_

_It was Rena, but she was angry and she was mercilessly bashing a woman to death with a pipe. She didn't stop, and kept screaming, "DIE! DIE! DIE!"_

"_Rena, stop!" Shinichi shouted as he ran over to stop her from killing but he passed through her like a ghost. "Huh?" Rena had stopped and looked satisfied at what she'd done. The woman she'd murdered had seen better days._

"_What have you done?" Shinichi asked._

_**FLASH!**_

_Suddenly, it was night time and he could see Rena sneaking up behind a blond man with a cleaver raised above her head. Shinichi shouted, "RENA! STOP!"_

_CHOP!_

_Shinichi froze as he once again saw Rena commit murder in cold blood, cleaving the man's head in two. Shinichi felt like he was about to throw up._

_**FLASH!**_

_Shinichi now found himself in Keiichi's room and this time he was seeing his friend Keiichi bashing both Mion and Rena to death with a baseball bat. Keiichi had a crazed expression on his face._

_**FLASH!**_

_Shinichi witnessed as Keiichi clawed his own throat open with his nails, dying inside a phone booth._

_**FLASH!**_

_Shinichi found himself in an underground dungeon. He could see Mion in one of the cells and then he looked to see Shion, disguised as Mion, torturing Satoko to death._

_**FLASH!**_

_Shinichi watched helplessly as Rika stabbed herself to death with a knife as Shion laughed hysterically._

_**FLASH!**_

_Shinichi turned his eyes away as he watched Shion fall to her death from the apartment building._

_**FLASH!**_

_Shinichi paled as he looked down to see the nude and disembowelled body of Rika staring at him with dead eyes as the crows surrounded her._

* * *

Shinichi screamed as he suddenly sat up in bed, eyes wide with horrors. Rika had told him of the previous repetitions of this world but he'd just seen them for himself in his nightmares. "No way…no way…" He saw his friends committing horrible acts of murder and violence. He just couldn't believe what he'd seen. "No…way…no way…" He felt so sickened by the images that he wanted to throw up. He was sweating, his heart was racing, and his breathing was erratic. "Calm down…calm down…" he told himself.

He needed to take a walk.

* * *

Fortunately, his scream hadn't awakened Rena and her father. He didn't need them worrying about him over something like this. He snuck silently out of the house and took a walk along the dirt path of the village. The cicadas were still singing and it was slightly unnerving. He looked up at the sky to gaze at the stars.

"Why did I have that vision?" Shinichi asked himself as he leaned against a tree before sitting down.

"Trouble sleeping?" Shinichi heard. He was suddenly on high alert but became relieved when he saw Rika and Hanyuu with a flashlight in each hand. "You seem stressed," added Rika.

"I have every reason to," said Shinichi.

"Nightmares again?" asked Rika. Shinichi nodded. "What is it about this time?"

"I…saw what you told me," said Shinichi, "I saw our friends…killing and doing horrible things."

"You saw?" Hanyuu questioned. "All of it?"

"I saw enough," remarked Shinichi. "The blood and violence. I was like a ghost. They couldn't hear or see me so I couldn't do anything but watch." Rika could see the tears in his eyes. "Damn it…how could our friends do such things."

"The syndrome and those dark things," Rika answered.

"Darklings and Darkloids," Shinichi clarified.

"Huh?" both young girls uttered.

"That's what they're called," Shinichi explained. "I just remembered what they are called."

"Darklings and Darkloids…" said Rika.

"Sounds dreadful," said Hanyuu.

"They are," said Shinichi. "Darklings are those black skinned humanoids that walk like zombies. Darkloids are those bigger ones that REALLY look like monsters. Darklings are just foot soldiers for Darkloids, spreading fear, doubt and paranoia."

Rika noted how knowledgeable Shinichi was becoming on the nature of the enemy. This meant that his memories were slowly returning. However, right now, she needed to know how he felt after his most recent vision. "So, now that you've seen for yourself what your friends have done, what will you do?"

"I'm afraid…afraid for them." Shinichi stood up straight with his eyes showing determination, "And that's why I will continue to protect them from their bloody fates."

Rika smiled. If anyone could fight destiny it was Shinichi…Kamen Rider Showa.

* * *

When Shinichi returned to the house, he could see Rena waiting for him outside the door. When she saw him she cried out, "Shin-kun!" She was happy when she saw him come back. "I went to your room to check up on you and you weren't there. I was so worried so I was about to look for you! Where did you go?"

Shinichi gazed at the girl's face. She was genuinely worried and she had moisture around the eyes. She'd been worried about him. "I went for a walk," he answered.

"This late? Why? Why?" she asked.

"I had a bad dream," he answered.

"Another one?" He nodded. "How bad was it?"

"It made me ill," he answered. "Very, very ill."

"Oh my! Come inside." She reached for his hand but as soon as her hand grasped his he pulled her into a hug as his arm wrapped around her. She blushed. "Shin-kun!"

"I love you, Rena-chan," he told her.

Rena always loved to hear him say that, even out of the blue, but she felt odd right now. However, she still loved hearing him say how much he loved her. "I love you too, Shin-kun."

This girl, even if he'd seen her kill, was no murderer. That time had been erased. It didn't exist anymore. What did exist was the here and now. "I'll always protect you," he said before he pulled back a bit to gaze at her eyes. "Always, my angel."

They both shared a kiss.

* * *

"A new game, huh?" Shinichi asked the next day as he and his friends walked along the sidewalk in the neighbouring town, Okinomiya.

"Yup, the owner said he just got this new game delivered to his shop and wants us to check it out," said Mion.

"Sounds fun," said Rena.

"Wonder what kind of game it'll be," said Satoko. "Nii-nii, got any ideas?"

Satoshi shrugged. "No." After waking up from his two year coma, Satoshi had A LOT of catching up to do at school. Thankfully, he had Shinichi, Mion, Rena, Shion and Keiichi to help him catch up on all the work he missed. Chie-sensei said that he had to do a lot of revision to make up for all the schoolwork he missed.

They arrived at the shop and Shinichi eyed the poster that was on the window. "Magic and Wizards?" Why did that sound familiar? There were kids crowding around the poster too.

"Guess this must be for the new game," said Mion.

"Wow, kawaii!" Rena cooed. "Omochikaeri!"

Shinichi had to admit that the poster was cool. On it was a white dragon battling a sorcerer clad in black robes. He didn't think it was cute but this was Rena so he had to remember that she had an odd sense of cuteness.

The door opened, letting the kids in to see this new Magic and Wizards game.

Kids were staring at some of the cards that were on display and there was also a stack of boxes in the middle of the shop as well as several packets marked as booster packs near the counter. The boxes were Starter Decks for beginning players.

"So, it's a trading card game," said Shinichi as he picked up one of the boxes. He examined it. "Interesting…"

"Say, Ji-san, how do we play?" asked Mion.

"Well, it's easy if I show you," said Yoshirou. "Too bad I don't have an opponent."

Shinichi slapped some money onto the counter, surprising everyone. "I'm game." They all blinked at Shinichi's sudden declaration.

"Sanban-kun, are you sure?" asked Yoshirou.

"Are you scared, Oji-san?" Shinichi grinned cockily. He had chosen his Starter Deck.

"No way!" said Yoshirou. "Let's duel!"

At a table, the kids and customers crowded around to see the match. Shinichi's friends were staring at him oddly.

"Shin-chan, are you sure about this?" asked Shion as Shinichi studied his cards before shuffling his deck.

"Of course," answered Shinichi. "This will be a breeze for me."

"But this game just came out," Keiichi protested. "How can you know how to play?"

"Each box has the basic rule book," answered Shinichi. "I studied it." Shinichi held up the small rulebook included with each Starter Deck.

Rika and Hanyuu were not surprised, though. Shinichi was full of surprises so knowing how to play a newly released game was certainly not a shock.

"Hey, Oji-san, can we make a bet?" asked Shinichi as he set down his deck.

"Sure, Sanban-kun," said Yoshirou.

"If I win I want you to gimme that doll over there," Shinichi said as he pointed to a cute looking doll.

"A doll? For you?" Yoshirou stared.

"It's for my girlfriend," Shinichi answered. "Got a problem with that?"

Rena swooned at being referred to as Shinichi's girlfriend. He was so sweet that he wanted to win her a doll.

"That's an expensive doll, kid. So, what happens if I win?" Yoshirou asked.

Shinichi shrugged, "I'll do whatever you want me to do, but that is if you win." Shinichi drew his hand of five cards from the top of his deck as Yoshirou did the same.

"OK, we both start with 2000 Life Points! First one to reach 0 loses."

"Let's Duel!" both duellists announced.

10 minutes later…

"I win," said Shinichi as Yoshirou froze in shock. His life points had been reduced completely to 0 and yet Shinichi still had most of his.

Final Score:

Shinichi: 1300 LP

Yoshirou: 0 LP

"How…how…?" Yoshirou stammered in disbelief. Shinichi had crushed his whole strategy. He thought that victory was assured when he got his Ace monster out, but Shinichi completely took over the game with a card combo no beginner should be able to think of on his first game. "How could you win?"

Shinichi shrugged. "I don't know. Beginner's luck, maybe?" But Shinichi knew it wasn't luck. It was skill. As soon as he held those cards in his hands he knew how to play them to achieve victory. "Now, how about that doll?"

Yoshirou relented. He knew when he was beaten. He took the doll off the shelf and handed it to Shinichi. "Arigatou," said Shinichi before he stood up and handed the doll to Rena. "Here you go!"

"Oh, Shin-kun!" she gushed as she cuddled the doll. "DAISUKI!"

Shinichi smiled while blushing a little. After seeing the match, the kids began to grab the Starter Decks and lined up to purchase them.

"Hey, Shin-chan?" Mion asked.

"What is it, Mion?" asked Shinichi.

"Have you played this game before?" said Mion.

"No, I haven't," Shinichi answered.

"No way," Keiichi snorted in disbelief. "You were playing like a pro!"

"How did you do it?" asked Mion.

"I don't know guys," said Shinichi. "I just knew."

"Maybe your memories are coming back," said Shion hopefully.

"How interesting," said Satoko, smirking. "Shinichi-san's mystery is getting more mysterious."

"My memories, huh?" said Shinichi as he gazed upon the deck in his hand. He picked up the one at the top and flipped it over. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

"Hey, Sanban-kun?" Yoshirou spoke up.

"Yes, sir?" Shinichi responded.

"How would you like a job? I need someone to clean up and maybe arrange inventory and even handle the cash register."

"I'll think about it," said Shinichi.

* * *

Within the short time in the village, Shinichi had gained a reputation for being the 'Odd Job Boy' due to his ability to perform several tasks without even any prior knowledge. He used these skills to help the villagers. He never asked for payment. He was happy to help. What he did receive payment for was for his job at the Irie Clinic and delivering newspapers in the morning on a bicycle he'd found at the junkyard, cleaned up and repaired by his own two hands. He and Rena had found it and the girl had gushed over how cute it looked.

The Showa-Racer was not something he would want to ride around the village because it would simply garner too much attention. He would use it only when he needed it. For now it was hidden from sight.

As for hidden skills, Shinichi seemed to have a knack for games even if they just came out in the market. His ability to play Magic and Wizards was proof of that. He didn't know how could play the game, but as soon as he held the cards and skimmed through the rule book he was able to play like a pro.

This was just one of the mysteries that surrounded Shinichi. His past was a mystery even to him. His friends were trying to help him regain his memory but he wasn't sure if he was going to like what he found out about his past if the nightmares were evidence enough.

Rika and Hanyuu still remained the only people who knew he was a Kamen Rider and the destroyer of the Darklings and Darkloids. They were his trusted allies and gave him insight on his visions and what they could mean. Still, what worried him the most were the visions where he saw himself standing among the slain bodies of the Kamen Riders whose forms he could assume as well as the visions of him destroying the village via spontaneous combustion. The visions of his friends' horrific actions also stuck in his mind.

As a Rider he swore to protect them...but what if he couldn't protect them from himself?

* * *

At the Angel Mort, the gang were having some snacks as Satoshi asked, "So, Shinichi, how did you do it?"

"Like I said, Satoshi," Shinichi answered, "I just read the rule book and played."

"And yet you beat the store manager," Satoshi stated.

"Shin-chan here has always surprised us since he came into our lives," said Mion.

"He's a lot different now than when he first showed up," Satoko stated as she ate her ice cream.

"He was just so cute!" gushed Rena as she cuddled the doll Shinichi had gotten for her.

Shinichi blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. When he first woke up without a memory of his own he'd been shy and a little confused. It took him awhile to awaken his own unique personality.

* * *

Later that night, Shinichi was awakened by a loud boom. He quickly got out of bed to check it out. When he got out of the house he could feel intense heat and smelled smoke. He could also hear the sounds of panicked screamed and his eyes managed to catch sight of flames and smoke rising into the air.

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried as she ran out with her dad behind her. "What's going on?"

"Something bad," said Shinichi and then he heard a roar.

"What is that!" Mr. Ryuugu exclaimed.

"Is that…a dragon?" Rena asked. Not cute at all.

The village was on fire and the cause of it was a dragon that was flying in the air, spewing dark flames upon the hapless houses. People yelled in panic while many tried to help those who were trapped in their burning homes. Some of the older villagers were ranting about Oyashiro-sama's curse and that the god had sent down dragon to punish them.

Shinichi knew better.

"Rena-chan, Mr. Ryuugu, stay here," said Shinichi.

"Shin-kun?" She watched as he ran off. "Shin-kun!"

"Boy, where are you going! It's dangerous!" Mr. Ryuugu shouted.

As Shinichi ran, he summoned forth his belt and called out, "Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!" In a flash of light and jigsaw puzzle pieces he'd transformed into Kamen Rider Showa.

Showa saw the houses that were on fire and suddenly heard a woman screaming, "My son's still in there!" The Rider acted quickly and ran towards the source of trouble. The people gasped when they saw this man in odd armor running into the house. Showa looked about and then saw a boy trapped in a room due to the fire. He went into the room. The boy, who Showa recognised as one of his classmates, looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't be scared," said Showa. "I've come to help." The boy took hold of Showa's hands before he was carried out of the burning house.

The woman was grateful of Showa but there was still that dragon to take care of. It was black, with sharps claws, with fur legs and wide wings. It had a pair of horns and blood red eyes. It looked similar to the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card Shinichi had but this time it was no game.

"Time to douse these flames," Showa said as he decided to take care of the immediate problem. "Let's Ride: Biorider!" In a flash of light his suit changed into a sleeker suit of blue armor with red eyes and some silver on his shoulders and legs. He then leapt up and his body morphed into water. The water flew at the burning houses, putting out the flames one at a time. When he was finished, Showa reformed before returning to his default form.

The villagers applauded his efforts, some even stating he was a god sent from above to help them. He was no god, but he was their saviour.

"Showa!" Rika called out as she ran towards the armoured warrior. With her was Hanyuu. The villagers whispered, wondering how their Rika-chama knew this armoured saviour.

"Rika," answered Showa. "I need to stop that dragon."

"Can you fly?" Rika asked.

"No, but I know someone who can," said Showa knowingly.

"Do your best, Kamen Rider," said Rika in encouragement.

"Let's Ride: Skyrider!" Showa called out and in a flash of light turned into a Rider whose suit was mainly green with a deep red chestplate, deep red sleeves, and matching black gloves and boots. He also wore a red scarf and had blood red eyes.

"What can this one do?" Rika asked.

"Just watch!" Showa said before he jumped up and flew, "Up, up, and AWAY!"

"He's flying!" said Hanyuu in wonder.

The draconic Darkloid saw Showa coming and roared, firing a stream of dark flames at the flying Rider. Showa dodged the flames. He came close and drew his arm back, "SKY RIDER PUNCH!" he called out as he smashed his fist into the side of the monster's head, causing it to roar out in pain. The monster tried to grab Showa in its mouth but the Rider kept dodging as he flew around the beast, taunting it.

"One more!" Showa announced as he gave the Dragon Darkloid a brutal uppercut in its gut before he started to punch it rapidly in the same spot, "Take that, and that, and that, and that!" The Dragon Darkloid roared in pain before it whipped its tail at Showa. The Rider got hit and then another lash sent him falling to the ground.

"Shinichi!" Rika cried but was relieved to see her friend right himself in mid-air.

"That was close," said Showa, relieved. He saw the Darkloid get ready to launch a massive fireball again, but this time he was ready. "No way, you fire spitting lizard!" He launched himself into the air and then flipped his body around so that his right leg was extended an aimed at the Darkloid as he tucked in his left leg, "SKY…RIDER…KICK!"

The kick smashed into the Dragon Darkloid's head and snapped its neck. The Darkloid stiffened before its body dropped down and faded into the darkness. Showa landed back on the ground, his suit reverting to its default state. "Game Over. That takes care of it."

"Not quite," Rika pointed to the villagers surrounding them.

"I was afraid of this," Showa grimaced. One elderly woman went up to him. "Um…pardon?"

"Are you…a god?" she asked. "A deity?"

"Well…" Showa hesitated. What was he supposed to say? "Boku wa..." His eyes darted about at the villagers who were looking at him in awe. "Ano..." He then said the first thing that popped into his head, "Just a Kamen Rider doing his job."

"Kamen Rider-sama!" the woman suddenly went down on her hands and knees and bowed. This was soon followed by others who were chanting his name as well, "Kamen Rider-sama!"

"Oi, chotto matte!" Showa said in discomfort. He rubbed the back of his head. "This wasn't exactly was I expected."

"Well, what did you expect? You saved the village," said Rika.

"Well, there's no need for anyone to remember this disaster," said Showa as he snapped his fingers. "Return to the Past, Now!"

* * *

After resetting time, Shinichi once again found himself standing in front of the shop with his friends. Rika tugged on the back of his shirt and said, "Good job."

Shinichi gave a nod. Once again he'd saved the village and only Rika and Hanyuu would know.


	6. Awakening Chapter Part 6: Memories

**AWAKENING CHAPTER PART 6: MEMORIES**

Shinichi and Rena sat in the old minivan in the junkyard together. The minivan was Rena's special secret place where she stored all her precious 'treasures', which were really just random junk she'd found around the junkyard which she deemed as cute and couldn't bring home because of her father. At least in the van they would be safe. Right now, the couple was just sitting together, watching the sunset.

"It'll be the start of summer vacation tomorrow," said Shinichi as he looked out the window with Rena clinging to his side.

"Yeah, and tomorrow we get to hang out with our friends and have fun and not go to school," said Rena.

"Remember, Chie-sensei gave us a lot of homework," Shinichi reminded his girlfriend.

Rena pouted, "Why did you have to ruin Rena's mood."

Shinichi snickered and apologized. "Gomen."

Shinichi had fought numerous Darkloids and Darklings in Hinamizawa and with each victory, victims of the syndrome began to wake up and recover. It just proved that the parasites that caused the syndrome were in fact agents of the Darklings and Darkloids that fed on fear, doubt and paranoia, increasing it within their victims as well. The Darklings and Darkloids were the disease and so Showa was the cure.

Also, Shinichi's visions hadn't disturbed his sleep. His visions only came to him when Darklings and Darkloids attacked, telling him where they were so he could fight them. He blessed this ability, but the headaches he could do without.

"Shin-kun…" Rena gazed up at her with her blue eyes.

"Yes, Rena-chan?"

"Kiss…" She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Shinichi, without any protests, kissed her deeply. Rena's entire body became warm as she deepened the kiss before the couple broke apart. Rena let out a, "Hau…" at the tingling sensation dancing on her lips.

Shinichi clapped his hands together. "OK! Before we go home let's get that Colonel Sanders doll!"

"OK!" Rena beamed. Finally, she was going to get that doll. "Let's get Kento-kun!"

Shinichi looked at the setting sun, which cast an orange glow in the sky.

* * *

The following day, Shinichi went to work as usual. First he delivered the newspapers and after he was done he went to Irie's clinic to do some cleaning. The floor needed to be swept and mopped and the place needed a good vacuuming as well. He also needed to clean the windows to make them shine. As he was working, he saw something on Irie's desk. He knew he shouldn't be reading any of Dr. Irie's private things but then he saw his name on it and his interest peaked.

"It won't hurt to look…" Shinichi told himself. He picked up the stapled sheets of paper and began reading.

His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

It read: Shinichi Sanban suffers from amnesia, but I suspect that he has repressed memories. Thus, I plan to help him to unlock those hidden memories. It may be beneficial in finding his true identity. Shinichi Sanban is just a moniker he uses to identify himself but it is not his real name. His past is a mystery even to him. I am doing this simply as a way to help the young boy. I have read books on repressed memories and amnesia and I found out that it is possible to stimulate those memories into returning from hiding. Shinichi Sanban deserves to know of his past. Who doesn't want their memories restored, may I ask?

Shinichi dropped the papers as his body trembled. He didn't dare read any more. He suddenly jumped when he heard Dr. Irie entering. The man smiled at Shinichi. "Oh, Shinichi. You're early." He took a look at the place. "And it's so clean too. How about I give you your pay right now and…"

Shinichi went frantic. "Sorry, Doc! I gotta go! I need to meet my friends right now! Bye!" He then rushed past the doctor and went out the door. Dr. Irie blinked.

"He's a strange one."

* * *

He met with his friends at the usual place, which was the watermill. They noted his expression. He looked ill.

"Shin-kun, what's wrong?" Rena asked.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost," said Mion.

"Or like when you have a nightmare," added Rena, remembering how terrified he looked after a bad dream.

"Well…" Shinichi couldn't meet their gaze. What could he tell them? They would just make a big deal out of it but then Mion would probably force him to tell her as a punishment game or something. "Actually, I was cleaning up Dr. Irie's clinic when I read something."

He told them what he'd read and they were surprised and then broke into cheers.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked.

"This is great! Soon we will unravel Shin-chan's mystery!" said Mion.

"I've always wondered about Shin-chan's past," said Shion. "Maybe this time we'll get answers."

Satoshi had learnt from the others that Shinichi had amnesia when Rena found him and then took him in. He was curious about their friend too.

Satoko snickered, "What dirty secrets does Shinichi-san have?"

Rika and Hanyuu were the only ones not cheering. They noticed Shinichi's troubled expression. "What's wrong?" Rika asked, though she knew the answer.

"I don't want my memories back," admitted Shinichi. This statement shocked the others.

"What!" Keiichi gaped.

"You don't?" Mion asked.

"How come?" Satoko asked.

"Well, to be honest I'm afraid of getting my memories back," added Shinichi.

"But isn't it a good thing that Shin-kun will get his memories back?" Rena asked in confusion. "It's supposed to be a good thing, right? Right?"

"But when I do recover them what will happen to me?" He received looks of confusion from the others and he continued, "I'm afraid because if I get my memories back, the me you know now will disappear," said Shinichi. Rena gasped.

"But I don't want Shin-kun to disappear!" she cried as she hugged him.

"I don't have any idea of who I was. When I woke up I just made up the name Shinichi Sanban. I don't know why I chose that name but I know it's not mine. If I get my memories back, Shinichi Sanban will disappear."

"Please, Shin-kun, don't talk like that!"

"It's true, isn't it? I'll change when I get my memories back. I'll even remember my real name. When that happens I won't be Shinichi Sanban anymore. I'll be someone else…and it scares me."

"Why are you scared?" Mion asked.

"Because I might…forget about you and everyone."

Everyone became silent. They had never thought about that. What if his old memories pushed out the memories he had of them and Hinamizawa? All of the fun and good times he had with the Gaming Club would disappear from his mind. He wouldn't be Shinichi anymore.

Mion suddenly slapped Shinichi in the back, causing him to stumble. "Mion! What was that for?"

"Shin-chan, there's no way you'll ever forget us! How can you?" Mion asked. "Let's not worry about whether or not you'll get your memories back right now and have fun! Who's up for a game?"

The depressing mood seemed to have lifted and replaced by a happier one. Even Shinichi found himself smiling but then he felt a sense of uncertainty as well as of looming doom.

* * *

For the entire day, the entire Gaming Club had fun playing all sorts of games. They hadn't even gone home for lunch since Rena had made lunch for all of them. As usual, it had been delicious. By the time the day of fun and games was over, it was already getting dark. The gang of friends parted ways and went back to their respective homes. Shinichi was walking home with Rena, his hand holding hers.

'_I don't want to forget, I can't forget, and I won't forget_,' Shinichi swore in his mind. He'd already had his memories stripped of him before. He wasn't about to let it happen again, especially now since he had found someone to love. "Rena-chan, I love you."

Rena blushed when she heard him say that. It always filled her heart with warmth whenever she heard him utter those three words. "Shin-kun, Rena loves you too…" She leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close as they headed back home to have dinner.

* * *

Later that night, Shinichi went out on one of his late night walks where he would encounter Rika and Hanyuu to talk. He met up with them and conversed with the two girls. The subject was his memories.

"You may have to face them eventually," said Rika. She already carried the memories of hundreds of tragic events which had taken place in Hinamizawa.

"I know," he agreed, "But I'm still afraid of what might happen when I do or what I might find."

"It may not be that bad," said Hanyuu. "Maybe you'll even find out how you got your powers."

"Maybe, or something might go wrong and I end up killing everyone," said Shinichi, recalling a nightmare in which Hinamizawa was on fire and Showa stood in the middle of the burning village.

"You're a protector, not a destroyer," reminded Rika.

"Because I am a Kamen Rider," he finished. She nodded. "You're right, I have to face my past, but I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Sooner or later, you have to be," said Rika.

"That's right. Destiny isn't always kind but you have to face it nonetheless," Hanyuu encouraged.

Shinichi knew what he had to do.

* * *

The next day, Shinichi met with Dr. Irie and confessed that he'd read the document. Dr. Irie wasn't upset about it.

"Sorry, about reading something private, Doc," Shinichi apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not upset," said Dr. Irie, "I should've kept it someplace safe and not on my desk where anyone could read it."

"So, is it true? You can help bring back my memories?" asked Shinichi.

"Yes, but its experimental. However, the research is sound."

"Well, when can we begin?" asked Shinichi.

"If possible, today," Dr. Irie said.

'_I have to face my past_,' thought Shinichi, '_And__ my memories_…' He spoke up, "I'll do it!"

* * *

"Shin-kun, Rena and the others will be with you," Rena said, "So you don't have to be afraid, OK?"

Shinichi smiled as Rena held his hand. He was lying on a table with a strange headband with wires connecting it to some sort of machine. All his friends were there too. They wanted to bear witness to their friend regaining his memories.

"This machine here will monitor Sanban-kun's brainwaves," explained Dr. Irie as he pointed to the equipment.

"And this will help him get his memories how exactly?" Keiichi asked dubiously.

"It will simulate the sections of the brain that contain memory," explained Dr. Irie. "Nobody can lose memories. You can only 'misplace' them. Deep inside your mind your memories still reside and this machine will help to reawaken them."

"Let's just hope nothing goes wrong, Doc," said Shinichi.

"But I have to sedate you first," said Dr. Irie as he produced a syringe. This made Shinichi sit up in a panic.

"Hey! Nobody said anything about needles!" he shouted.

"Shin-chan, relax," said Mion as she grabbed his shoulder. Rena's hand was on his other shoulder.

"It won't hurt you," said Rena. "It will just put you to sleep."

"Of course if you want, I can taser you," said Shion, smiling wickedly.

"No tasers!" snapped Shincihi.

"Shion, don't scare him," chided Mion, making Shion giggled.

"Sometimes I worry about you," Satoshi said to the girl he loved.

"Just relax, Shin-kun. I'll make sure Shii-chan doesn't do anything funny," said Rena.

Shinichi calmed down at her words. "OK. Do what you gotta do then, Doc," he said.

Dr. Irie nodded and gave Shinichi the injection. Slowly, Shinichi began to drift to sleep before eventually slipping into unconsciousness. Dr. Irie then started the machine.

* * *

_They stood around him, all eyes on him. He heard voices. They attacked and he defended himself. They were brutal so he to be just as brutal. He couldn't let them win. He had to be the one to win. He let out a roar and killed them all and watched as they fell from his attacks._

_Then there was a loud boom and then a loud bang. He smelled smoke and felt the heat. He saw flames. He escaped. Some people tried to stop him! He didn't know who they were but he didn't like them. He fought them. He heard screaming. He didn't like the screaming. He continued to run and run far away. He saw a bright light. The light was pretty. He went to the light and…_

* * *

When Shinichi regained consciousness he noted the pounding headache in his head before he realized that he was bound tightly to the bed with leather straps. Also, he had on a straight jacket. He looked around to see the concerned faced of his friends. He also saw that Keiichi had a rather nasty bruise around his neck. Even Dr. Irie was there and showing concern and fear.

Shinichi let out a sigh. They all looked scared and that was starting to scare him. So, he decided to ask, "OK, I know that I may regret asking this, that I may not want to hear the answer and might be better off not knowing, but what happened?"

"Well, to put it bluntly…" began Dr. Irie.

"You had a freak out," finished Mion not too subtly. "You tried to strangle Keiichi. We had to knock you out. Thank goodness Shion had her taser."

Shinichi eyes went wide for a second when he heard that. He mumbled, regretfully, "I was right. I was better off not knowing." He apologized, "Sorry, Keiichi."

"Apology accepted," said Keiichi. He had a bruise around his neck "But still you had a really tight grip."

"I nearly killed you," Shinichi reminded. "And you can still make jokes about my grip?"

"I should be the one to apologize," said Dr. Irie in regret. "I shouldn't have forced you to regain your memories."

"I forgive you," said Shinichi. "You had the best intentions."

"So, we can let Shin-kun go?" asked Rena hopefully. She wanted to take him home and comfort him.

"I'm afraid I can't let him leave," said Dr. Irie.

"What? Why?" the girl questioned in shock and confusion.

"What do you mean, Dr. Irie?" asked Shion.

"I'll need Sanban-kun to stay here overnight for observation and tests," said Dr. Irie. "Don't worry. He'll be out by tomorrow."

"But-" Rena was about to protest but Shinichi interrupted.

"Do what you gotta do," he said to Dr. Irie. "We have to make sure I don't end up hurting my friends."

* * *

The others left the clinic, trusting Dr. Irie to take care of Shinichi. However, Rena was the most stubborn. She didn't want to leave Shinichi. She wanted to stay. Dr. Irie tried to convince her to leave and go home but then he backed away when he saw her glare. He then decided to just call Rena's father and tell her that his daughter was spending the night in his clinic to look after Shinichi. Mr. Ryuugu did not object. He knew how much Rena treasured Shinichi. With that, Dr. Irie decided to stay in the clinic as well to look after his patient and the girl who was staying with said patient.

Rena had fallen asleep in her chair and was bent over with her head resting against the bed Shinichi was still bound too, using her arms as pillows. She kept mumbling Shinichi's name, which made the bound boy smile. He looked to her, wishing to stroke her hair, but was afraid that he would hurt her like he had Keiichi.

He began to question his origins further. He remembered the facility but he didn't know where he was. He did recall seeing a huge emblem which resembled a bird and with a G in the centre. What did it mean?

He still didn't know where his powers came from but he knew that emblem had all the answers. Still, diving into his memories was dangerous as proven by his assault on Keiichi. They had only been trying to help and he'd turned on them.

What if…what if that was the real him? What if the real him was really a monster and a killer? What if he ended up killing his friends? What if he got infected by the syndrome like they had? There was no proof that he was immune. What if he suddenly snapped and killed them all?

He could not let that happen. He had to leave. He had to leave so that they would be safe. He looked down to his bindings and then he gazed at Rena's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and she was smiling too. She was having a nice dream and Shinichi wondered what it was about. He gazed at her for a few more seconds, wanting to save that image into his memory. He wanted to remember her this way before he left.

"Sayonara, Rena-chan." He then uttered the word that would lead to his escape, "Henshin." In a flash of light he'd transformed and with his enhanced strength he broke the leather straps. Miraculously, he hadn't woken Rena up. As he slid off the bed, he picked her up from the chair and laid her on the bed with her head on the pillow. She still slept peacefully, unaware of what he was planning. "I'm sorry, Rena-chan." He went to the door and exited the room before he headed upstairs. He looked to see Dr. Irie asleep in his chair and then continued towards the door. He unlocked the door with the key Dr. Irie had given him before walking out. He banished his armor. He would draw less attention if he was in human form than as a man in armor. He dropped the straight jacket at his feet.

"Sayonara, minna-san. Sayonara, Hinamizawa…" He then took off.

Dark figures watched him leave and decided to follow.

* * *

"Get away!" Shinichi shouted as he swiped a branch at the Darklings. The Darklings didn't have fear in them so they weren't deterred by Shinichi's actions. He'd been fleeing from them through the forest since he sensed the Darklings following him. They had tried to ambush him and he'd tried to fight back with not very good results. "I knew should've taken the bike!"

Shinichi was sure that the Darklings were drawn to him, so he decided that if he was going to leave the village, he would take them along with him before finishing them off elsewhere. However, they attacked him before he could transform and if he tried they would quickly strike at him, stopping him from activating his belt.

Suddenly, two figures jumped in between Shinichi and the Darklings before a pair of baseball bats smashed against their heads. The Darklings were thrown backwards by the hits and Shinichi dared to look to see who'd helped him.

"You okay, Shinichi?" he heard.

"Keiichi?" Shinichi asked. He was helped up to his feet by Satoshi. "Satoshi? What are you both doing out here?"

"Why else? We came to help," answered Satoshi as he hefted his baseball bat onto his shoulder. Shinichi could see that both boys were holding baseball bats.

"How did you…?" Shinichi asked.

"Rena woke up and found you missing, so she called us," said Keiichi.

"But how did you know where I was?" asked Shinichi.

"Well this is the only way you can sneak out of the village without being noticed," said Keiichi.

"You shouldn't have come," said Shinichi. "It's dangerous. You shouldn't try and protect me."

Suddenly, more Darklings came but then Shinichi saw Mion and Shion attacking. Mion displayed her skills in the martial arts by smashing her fists and feet against the Darklings while Shion was using her taser to stun them with electrical shocks. At the same time, he could see Rena slashing at the Darklings with her cleaver.

"Shion? Mion? Rena-chan?" Shinichi questioned in confusion.

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried out as she glomped her boyfried.

"What are you all doing here!" Shinichi cried out.

"Isn't it obvious by now, Shin-chan?" asked Mion.

"You're our friend, Shin-chan," said Shion.

"That's why we want to protect you," said Rena. "And we don't want you to leave."

"You're all idiots," said Shinichi. "Why put yourself into danger because of me? I have no past, I have no future, and my existence will just cause nothing but pain."

"Don't say that!" Rena cried.

"It's true, isn't it? I may not know who I was, but I know that it's something horrible. I attacked Keiichi and it made me crave for more destruction," said Shinichi as he placed a palm on his chest. "These creatures are all drawn to me. That's why they're still here and still coming. I'm the reason those things are here."

"You know that isn't true," said Rika as she walked over with Satoko and Hanyuu. "You're no destroyer, Shinichi. You're a protector."

Shinichi snorted, "A protector? I doubt that. I've watched all of you die several times over. The only reason you're all alive is because of my ability to reset time. But, you all still die, one way or another. I'm no protector. What I am is something that shouldn't exist."

"Yet you do exist, and trying to find a reason for your existence," added Rika. "Look around you, Shinichi. The reason you exist is for us. You were chosen to hold that power for the reason of protecting others. I've seen it for myself. If it weren't for you, Satoshi would still be asleep and suffering from the syndrome."

Everyone seemed confused by the conversation. Just what was Shinichi's connection to these strange creatures? What did he mean that he'd seen them die? Also, what power was Rika talking about?

Shinichi remained silent but then felt Rena's arms around him again. "And…I don't want Shin-kun to leave me."

Shinichi looked to the faces of his friends. If they knew what he was indeed capable of, they would no doubt abandon him. At last, that's what he'd thought. But, they were trying to protect him now from his own foolishness. Had he indeed lost faith in his friends that he wanted to escape from them?

"But…the nightmares…" Shinichi began.

"Merely images concocted from your mind. Whether these visions come true or not depend solely on you and from what I've seen you would never do such things," said Hanyuu.

Shinichi began to cry and cling onto Rena. "I…I don't want to leave."

"Then don't," said Rena softly.

"But…I don't want anyone to suffer anymore…" he said.

"OK, what are you talking about?" questioned Mion. She hated being out of the loop, especially if one of her friends and club members were involved. She pointed at Shinichi, Hanyuu and Rika, "You three know something we don't."

"Well…" Hanyuu twiddled her fingers. "Actually…"

His ears picked up movements. "They are coming." He gently pushed Rena off him and got back to his feet.

"OK, let's do this!" said Keiichi confidently.

"Get ready, everyone!" Mion yelled.

"No, this is my fight," said Shinichi. His belt materialized. Rena and the others could only stare in surprise. His eyes narrowed in determination. "This is my thanks to you all." He got ready as the belt released energy, merely waiting for the command. He saw the Darklings marching towards them. "Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!"

In a flash of light the jigsaw puzzle pieces connected with his body and formed into his armor. The eyes flashed green as Showa called out, "Kamen Rider Showa…On Stage!" He snapped his fingers and went into a combat pose.

His friends' jaws dropped but Rena squealed as she saw how awesome Showa looked. Rika and Hanyuu smiled knowingly.

While the others had seen the suit many times before the resets, they were still amazed by their friend's transformation. "A forest setting? Then a costume change is required. Let's Ride: Amazon!" In a flash of light Kamen Rider Showa was replaced by Kamen Rider Amazon. He popped his neck from side to side before shouting out, "Massacre time!" He launched himself into the trees before jumping from branch to branch until he reached the Darklings. He then dropped down on them with claws brandishes, ready to tear them to pieces, "RARGH!"

He performed an axe kick that smashed a Darkling's head into the ground. He then whirled around and lashed out with his claws and forearm spikes. The claws and spikes cut into the Darklings mercilessly as Showa went berserk as Amazon. In the forest, Amazon was the ideal Rider for such a setting. Amazon was a beast, plain and simple.

He saw the Darklings rising back up and said, "So, up for more?" He shifted back to his default form. "Let's see you handle my hissatsu waza!"

"Hissatsu…" Shion began.

"Waza?" Mion finished.

Showa launched himself into the air before coming back down with his legs extended, feet aimed at the Darklings, "RIDER KICK! He collided with them and the creatures shrieked as they erupted into flames from the attack.

"Game Over!" said Showa as he stood in a circle of flames. He looked to his friends and then gave a V for Victory sign to them.

* * *

A man, wearing a white lab coat over his clothes and a grey fedora entered the village. He had short blonde hair and wore sunglasses. "So, this is where No. 13 has been hiding. It's very peaceful."

The man's name was Dr. Gebok and he was a scientist of the worst kind. His reason for coming to Hinamizawa was to track down No. 13, his greatest creation.

No.13 was one of GIN-SHOCKER's greatest creations. By analyzing the combat data of the Showa Kamen Riders and then uploading them into N0.13's brain they were able to create the perfect soldier. Of course, the previous test subjects had gone insane due to the data upload but No.13 managed to retain his sanity after all that information was crammed into his brain. Then, No.13 was put through the harshest training imaginable, both mental and physical, in order for him to become the perfect soldier.

Dr. Gebok was the head of the project, codenamed BLACK 13. To create a warrior able to match the Kamen Riders in battle was the goal. Once the project was completed, No.13 would be sent to destroy the Riders once and for all.

However, during a simulation, No.13 suddenly went berserk and destroyed the facility, killing everyone inside. Dr. Gebok managed to survive, but barely, and swore to find his precious No.13 again.

No.13 had vanished without a trace after the destruction of the facility.

Dr. Gebok snickered and said, "No. 13, daddy's coming to get you…"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Now his friends know he is a Kamen Rider. Is he going to use a Return to the Past to erase their memories? Who is Dr. Gebok? Who is No. 13?

BTW, GIN-SHOCKER is pronounced as "JIN SHOKKA"

Here's an OC Bio for you!

Shinichi Sanban is a mysterious youth who woke up in Hinamizawa without any memories of his past. It is likely that Shinichi Sanban isn't even his real name. He currently lives with Rena Ryuugu and her father who took pity on him and decided to take him into their home to take care of him. He made himself at home at the village, making friends with the Gaming Club and even doing odd jobs around the village. Dr. Irie pays him to keep the clinic clean and early in the morning Shinichi delivers newspapers. His girlfriend is Rena Ryuugu and he loves her dearly. His closest friends are Mion Sonozaki, Shion Sonozaki, Keiichi Maebara, Satoshi Hojo, Satoko Hojo, Rika Furude and Hanyuu Furude.

Shinichi Sanban possesses the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Showa. As Showa, he fights the Darklings and Darkloids who are demonic dark beings that feed on and spread fear, doubt and paranoia.

Showa possesses several unique abilities. He can assume the form of other Kamen Riders and can perform their attacks and use their abilities and weapons. He also has the power to reset time, up to 24 hours. This erases any damage and even save lives. This also helps keep his identity a secret as memories within those 24 hours are also erased as time is reset. Rika and Hanyuu are immune to the resets and the only ones aware of his secret. Shinichi has no idea where he got his powers but he seems to have extensive knowledge of his abilities. He also has a motorbike called the Showa-Racer.

Personality: Initially, Shinichi was shy and introverted, only associating with Rena, but over time he developed a more outgoing and cheerful personality, finally accepting the rest of the Gaming Club as friends. He has also found a love for photography, using Mr. Ryuugu's old camera to take pictures. In battle he is serious and can be deadly to enemies. He can act pretty dramatic when fighting. After he finishes a fight, he always says, "Game Over".


	7. Awakening Chapter Part 7: Transformation

**AWAKENING CHAPTER PART 7: TRANSFORMATION**

Because it was summer break, school was closed. Of course, as class president, Mion had keys for the school. It was her special privilege as class president.

The following morning, Mion was using that same privilege to open the door. With her were her friends and when she opened the door, she led them into the classroom where they would always hold their club meetings.

Once the members were seated, it was time for answers. Last night they had witnessed Shinichi fighting against strange dark monsters by transforming into an armored fighting and then finishing them off with a kick. Since it had taken place late at night, the group made a promise to meet up the next morning to 'interrogate' their friend for answers. Shinichi could've just used a Return to the Past in order to reset time and erase the discovery from their memories, but he knew this had to happen sooner or later. He just hoped he could answer all of their questions since he had questions himself.

"Alright, Shin-chan, it's time for you to tell us the truth. Who are you? What are you? How did you do all that?" Mion demanded, eyeing Shinichi sharply.

"Well, the truth is…I don't know," said Shinichi.

"You don't know?"

"I have amnesia, remember?" Shinichi reminded. "I'm not faking it. The only memories I get are just bits and pieces and I don't understand them all."

"So, what do you remember?" asked Mion.

"I remembered a facility…and being kept in there," said Shinichi. "Then I remembered something happening and I escaped. I saw a bright light and nothing."

"A facility?" Keiichi questioned. "What kind of facility?"

"I don't know, but I do know it's where I got this." Shinichi moved his bangs aside to reveal the 'XIII' scar that was above his left eyebrow. "Pretty nasty, huh?"

"A bit," Satoshi admitted. Mion kicked him in the shin under the table and he yelped a bit in pain. "Ow, I mean, sorry."

"Don't be so insensitive," said Mion. She then turned her attention towards Rika and Hanyuu, "You both knew about this the whole time, didn't you?"

Rika answered with a nod, "That's right. We never told you all because Shinichi requested we keep this a secret."

Shinichi added, "It's not like I didn't trust you guys. It's just that I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

"We get that," said Keiichi. "But what about those monsters? What are they?"

"The cause of the Hinamizawa Syndrome," answered Shinichi, causing everyone to stare in shock.

"W-w-what?" Satoko uttered.

"They are called Darklings and the more powerful ones are called Darkloids. Darklings look like dark-skinned zombies while Darkloids can take on a variety of monstrous forms. Don't ask me how I know. I just do," answered Shinichi.

"But what do they have to do with the syndrome? We always thought it was because of a parasite. Even Miyo Takano said that Rika was the source," said Mion.

"Who's Miyo Takano?" questioned Shinichi. When nobody answered he said, "Never mind. I'll find out later." He continued, "Well, Darkloids and Darklings have one thing in common. They feed and cause intense paranoia. It gets so bad that their victims will commit horrendous acts." He recalled the events of the various resets ad repetitions when his friends had bee driven to murder. Behind them he saw dark figures. He saw Darklings. "The parasite, I believe, is merely a byproduct. And the idea that Rika is the cause is just ludicrous in my opinion."

Rika smiled. Shinichi had so much faith in her that he didn't believe she was what Takano had called 'The Queen Carrier'.

"OK, so what about that bug armor?" Mion asked.

"My Kamen Rider suit?" Shinichi received nods. "It's the power I was given by that facility I told you about."

"OK, so what is a Kamen Rider?" Keiichi asked.

Shinichi answered, "A Kamen Rider, as I recall from what memory I have, is a warrior of justice, a hero who fights for the innocent, and an individual given great power and responsibility to fight against the forces of evil." Mentally he added, '_Of course I doubt that was the intention they had for me when they gave me this power, whoever they are_.' He showed them the belt as he called it around his waist. "This belt allows me to access my power. It gives me the ability is to assume the form of a different Kamen Rider. You saw it happen last night. There is also another useful ability."

"What?" Satoshi asked.

"I can reverse time for up to 24 hours, erasing any damage which had happened within that time. I can even bring a person back to life," Shinichi confessed.

"WHAT!" everyone, minus Rena, Rika and Hanyuu, shouted.

"You can reverse time!" shouted Mion.

"Up to 24 hours!" added Keiichi.

"FOR REAL!" the couple shouted.

Shinichi nodded. "But only for emergencies. It's not something I can do all the time. It's really exhausting." He turned to look at Rena who was silent. "Rena-chan?" She stood up suddenly and exited the room in haste. "Rena-chan!" He went after her. She was in the hallway, headed to the door, when he grabbed her arm. "Rena-chan, wait!"

"You liar…" she said in a low voice.

"Rena-chan…"

"YOU LIAR!" she shouted angrily, whirling around and glaring at him with the scariest glare he'd ever seen on her face. It was like she was another person. "YOU LIAR! LIAR!" She tried to pull her arm away from his grasp.

"Rena-chan, please, listen," he pleaded. "Please…" He wasn't going to let her go. She tried to slap him with her other arm but he caught her wrist.

"LET GO OF ME!" she shouted. "I HATE YOU!" Tears were streaming from her eyes.

Shinichi looked at her sadly. "You don't mean that…" He then kissed her palm and placed her hand gently against his cheek. "Rena-chan, I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to lie or keep secrets." Rena stared at him silently. "I never wanted to lie to you or keep a secret about what I was and what I could do. I just didn't want you to get worried." He loosened his grip on her. "But if you hate me so much then I guess I deserve it. Who could love a freak like me, huh? You're an angel compared to me."

Rena gasped at the words her…boyfriend spoke. Despite being upset that he had been lying (something she truly detested) she didn't truly hate him. Hearing him say such awful things about himself made her heart hurt. She now regretted the things she'd said. Sighing, she slowly wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead against his chest. "Shin-kun…"

"I saw you die once," he confessed. Rena's eyes widened at the admission. "It was my fault. I reversed time to make sure it didn't happen again and I don't want it to happen again. I love you too much. You gave me everything when I had nothing. That's why I did what I did. I only wanted to protect you."

Rena looked up at him with her blue eyes. She could see so much hurt. Oh what had she done? "Oh, Shin-kun…" She apologized. "I'm sorry I said all those things. I was…"

"You felt angry and betrayed," Shinichi said. "I understand."

"No, I don't think you do," she said. "You see…my mother also betrayed me." She then told him about how her mother had divorced her father after seeing another man behind his back. Her father had been devastated and Rena hated her mother because of that. That as why she changed her name from 'Reina' to 'Rena'. Her mother had given her the name 'Reina' and so she abandoned it like everything her mother had given her. Her anger even made the syndrome activate inside of her and she lashed out, hurting her friends at the school she had attended outside the village.

"Oh, Rena-chan…" Shinichi said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"That's why…that's why Rena doesn't want Shin-kun to lie or betray her like Mama did," she said in her cutesy voice. "I…" Shinichi kissed her forehead. "Shin-kun?"

"There's so much about me that's a mystery," he said. "Even to myself so I can't tell you everything until I find out for myself. What I can tell you is that when I do find out I will tell you and I also promise…I swear to protect you."

Rena smiled and tightened the embrace as Shinichi rested his chin atop her head. "Love you, Shin-kun."

"I love you too, Rena-chan."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…"

The couple turned to see everyone watching with smiles on their faces. Shinichi and Rena blushed as they jumped apart.

"DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE ANYTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO!" the Kamen Rider roared.

* * *

Later, after everything went back to normal following Shinichi's revelation, their club activities started as usual. Mion had decided that there was enough 'emo' in the past and it was time to start doing something fun. Many suggestions went out, but none of them got massive approval yet.

Shinichi suggested, "Why don't we play Hide and Seek?" Everyone else but Rena groaned at that. "What?" Shinichi blinked. "Hide and Seek is fun."

"Yeah, for you," Keiichi snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shinichi demanded, eyeing Keiichi crossly.

"Shinichi, the last time we played Hide and Seek, we found you and Rena making out in the storeroom," Keiichi reminded. Rena and Shinichi blushed.

Mion corrected, "Kei-chan, you should know that those two can't get enough of each other. They make out every time we play Hide and Seek." That was true. Whenever Shinichi was the Seeker, he would always find Rena first and she would reward him with kisses. The same thing happened whenever Rena was Seeker as well. She would track down Shinichi and then pounce on him for a make out session. And, when Rena and Shinichi were hiding, they would always end up in the same hiding spot and become too busy making out to care about the game anymore.

"Guess that's why it's their favorite game, Onee," said Shion.

Satoko giggled, "So true, Nee-nee."

"So, what else do you wanna play?" Shinichi asked. "Anybody got fresh ideas coz I'm all out."

"How about we have Shinichi-san show off his armor again?" suggested Satoko.

"That's not a game, Satoko," deadpanned Shinichi. "Maybe there's something in the locker…" He opened the locker containing their Gaming Club items and saw a box. "Hm…" He pulled it out and read the name. "Twister…"

* * *

They put all the desks and chairs against the wall so they'd have more space for the Twister mat. It was a pretty large mat. Right now the teenage members of the club were on the mat with the younger members sitting on the side. Hanyuu was manning the spinner.

The positions, Shion, Mion, Keiichi, Shinichi, Satoshi and Rena were in were ridiculous.

Hanyuu spun the arrow and it pointed, "Right hand on yellow!"

"Right hand on yellow…right hand on yellow," Shinichi chanted as he reached for the colored circle on the mat, his hand incidentally brushing over Mion's breasts.

"HEY!" the girl snapped.

"Sorry!" Shinichi apologized. He almost reached it but then he just fell flat on the mat, taking the rest of his friends with him. '_At least I landed on something soft_…' he thought.

"Shin-kun, can you get off me?" Rena asked. Shinichi realized that his face had landed in her chest and he quickly scrambled away, blushing.

"SORRY! SORRY!" he apologized, quickly.

After adjusting their clothes, Mion declared, "Well, looks like we have our loser! Shin-chan fell down first so he has to pay the penalty!"

Sighing, Shinichi surrendered himself to his fate. "OK, what do I have to do…?"

* * *

"I just had to ask…"

As the penalty for losing, Shinichi was made to wear a cute and cuddly bear suit that covered his entire body but exposed his face. It was brown, and fuzzy, and he looked like a cute teddy bear. He also had a bowtie on.

"Mion, where in the world did you get this thing?" Shinichi asked. It was itchy too.

"Oh, somewhere…" Mion said cryptically.

"You do look adorable, Shin-chan," said Shion, giggling.

Shinichi huffed at his friend's laughter but then heard heavy breathing. He turned to look at Rena who was staring at him, with wide eyes, a flushed face, and she was also drooling. "Er…Rena-chan, why are you looking at me like that?" He recognized that look.

"OMOCHIKAERI!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinichi screamed as he was hauled up above Rena's head before she dashed straight out of the classroom, carrying her newest treasure, while leaving a trail of dust behind.

Rika chuckled. "Looks like Rena's going to have some of her own fun."

Hanyuu blushed as she realized what her friend was implying. "Au…Au…"

"Who's up for another game?" asked Satoko.

"Shouldn't we wait for them to come back?" questioned Satoshi.

"Satoshi-kun, they aren't coming back," said Shion. "Let's just continue without them. They'll have their own fun."

* * *

Later that night,Keiichi was watching some TV when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over, and looked through the peephole to see that it was Shinichi. Shinichi was breathing hard and looked like he'd been running judging by the sweat on him. Keiichi undid the door chain and opened the door. He asked, "Hey, Shinichi, what are you doing here?"

"Dude, do you mind if I crash here tonight?" asked Shinichi. Keiichi looked down to see that Shinichi was still wearing the bottom half of the bear suit from earlier and cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did something happen?" Keiichi asked.

"Let's just say I shouldn't set foot in Rena's house for a couple of days."

"Her dad?" Keiichi guessed.

"Oh yeah. She caught Rena-chan trying to take my bear suit off and he got the wrong idea."

"How bad was his reaction?" Keiichi asked carefully.

"Well, he didn't go for the cleaver this time, but he did threaten to strangle and hang me up by my scarf. Rena-chan managed to hold him off so I could run over here. I was thinking of staying with the twins, but…"

"I know. Their grandmother really doesn't seem to like you that much."

It was true, Shion and Mion's 'Oni-baba' didn't quite like outsiders and considered Shinichi one. That and she heard her granddaughters talking about how perverted Shinichi was.

"And I have no idea why," said Shinichi innocently.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with the time you 'accidentally' pulled down Shion and Mion's bloomers?" Keiichi questioned.

"I tripped, OK? I wasn't planning on trying to see what kind of panties they wore," Shinichi pleaded. "Sides, you got an eyeful too, remember?" Keiichi would have never guessed that Mion liked to wear sexy panties like those now and again.

"They still socked you in the face. You looked like a panda for the rest of the week," remarked Keiichi. The whole club teased him about being 'pandafied' while Mion and Shion refused to speak to him.

"Are you going to invite me in, or not?" Shinichi asked in exasperation. He didn't need to be reminded of his past mistakes thank-you very much!

"Make yourself at home, Kamen Rider," said Keiichi as he allowed his friend to enter.

"Thank you." Shinichi asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Out of town," answered Keiichi. "So I'm home alone."

"I'm surprised you and Mion haven't taken advantage of that," Shinichi snickered.

"…Shut up."

* * *

Rena stayed alone in her room, trying to sleep. However, she was worried about Shinichi. What if he bumped into those monsters again? She knew she shouldn't. He proved he could take care of himself. He wasn't weak by any means. He was strong and powerful and could protect himself.

Still, she missed him. Her father was angry at Shinichi for doing something perverted again. She tried to explain that she was just helping him out of the suit, but he wasn't in a listening mood.

"Oh, Shin-kun…"

* * *

The following morning, Shinichi woke up when he heard the phone ring. "Wha-huh?" he uttered as he wiped his eyes with his hands. He groggily got out of the futon Keiichi had provided for him, wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He picked up the receiver, yawning as he scratched his belly. "Hello?"

"_Shin-kun!_" Rena's voice was heard from the other end.

Shinichi smiled. "Oh, hello, Rena-chan." It was good to hear his girlfriend's voice.

"_Meet me at the minivan in the junkyard at noon_," she said. "_Bye!_" She hung up.

Shinichi stared at the phone. "OK…" He then stretched and said. "Better get cleaned up and dressed up. Hope Keiichi doesn't mind me borrowing his clothes…"

* * *

Keiichi woke up to the smell of delicious food. What he saw was Shinichi eating some toast that was spread with butter, with pancakes and scrambled eggs on his plate.

"Morning," greeted Shinichi. "Have a seat. I made breakfast to thank you for letting me stay here."

"He, it's no problem," said Keiichi as he sat at the dining table. He took a bite out of the food and said, "Wow. That's good."

"Well, Rena-chan's better," admitted Shinichi, blushing.

Keiichi saw what Shinichi was wearing. "Are those my clothes?"

"Yes," Shinichi nodded. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't have any spare clothes because of…you know."

Keiichi nodded in understanding. "So, what do you plan to do today?" asked Keiichi.

"See Rena-chan," answered Shinichi. "And I'm guessing you'll go and see Mion."

Keiichi nodded. "Yeah. She wants me to take her out to see a movie with her."

* * *

"I hope I'm not late," said Shinichi as he walked through the junkyard. He found the minivan and saw Rena leaning against the rusty old vehicle. "RENA-CHAN!"

"SHIN-KUN!" She ran towards him and glomped him. "You came!"

"Of course I did. You did call me," he said, smiling. "I'll always be there when you need me."

Rena smiled and blushed. She then pulled on his arm and said, "Get in," as she opened the door. He did after taking off his shoes and she took off her own shoes before entering with him, closing the door afterwards.

"Now, we have privacy," she said after pulling the curtains over the windows. She smiled and Shinichi realized what she was planning on doing…

Inside, the two teens had their lips locked passionately. The young Kamen Rider was on top of her as the girls had her arms around him, holding him close. Their kiss was deep and full of love. He then began to kiss her neck, suckling on a tender spot which made her moan. His hands roamed up and down her body. One hand was on her chest, squeezing her breasts and his other hand was running up and down her thigh.

"Shin…Shin-kun…" she panted.

"Hm?" he responded. He gave her breast another squeeze and she gasped.

"Again!"

"OK."

If Rena's dad ever caught them like this, he'd murder Shinichi and put Rena away in a nunnery.

The two stopped and sat up on their knees. They were both flushed as they adjusted their clothes. Rena's hair was a mess as well and Shinichi couldn't help but run his hand through her orange-brown tresses. She just looked so cute right now and he just couldn't resist touching her. It was a miracle his hormones hadn't gone all out or else they'd be…

He then noted the trouble look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked Rena.

"Shin-kun, I've been keeping secrets from you too…"

"Like what?" he inquired curiously.

"We've been getting weird phone calls," she answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every time Dad or I pick it up, the person just hangs up," she said, frowning. Shinichi frowned too. "I thought it might've been someone calling us by mistake and getting a wrong number, but it's been happening a lot."

"How long has this been going on?" Shinichi asked. '_How come I didn't notice this before?_'

"A few weeks now," she said. "I didn't want to worry you. It's probably nothing." She smiled her beautiful smile.

Shinichi frowned. He had a feeling that this may not be nothing at all.

"So, are we going to stay here and make out all day?" Shinichi asked. "As fun as that is I do want to do something else with you."

"We could go to Okinomiya and have a date," said Rena.

"We have all summer break, Rena-chan. We can have as many dates as you desire."

* * *

"Welcome to Angel Mort!" greeted Shion as she saw the couple enter.

"Hey, Shion," said Shinichi.

"Hello, Shii-chan!" said Rena.

Shion smiled back and brought them to a table. The two sat across from each other, menus in hand. "I'll be back to get your order," said Shion.

"So, you really think I should join the Hinamizawa Fighters?" asked Shinichi. The Hinamizawa Fighters was the village's own Little League. Shinichi wasn't a member but his friends were. He just watched them practice from he sidelines. Dr. Irie was the manager with Shion acting as his assistant.

"Well, you are good at sports," she told him.

"Too good," he murmured. With his enhancements even when he wasn't transformed he was above an average human's physical prowess. "It wouldn't be fair because of…you know."

"Would be fun to have you play," said Rena. "Please, promise you'd try?"

"How can I say no to that face?" Shinichi chuckled. He suddenly felt a chill which turned into nausea. He became pale.

"Shin-kun, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

From another table, a man in a coat, sunglasses, and fedora watched as the couple chatted. He grinned as he took another bite of his cake. "Um…sweet!"

* * *

Exiting the movie theatre were Mion and Keiichi. The tomboyish green-haired girl had her arm looped around her boyfriend's as she leaned against him.

"Such a romantic movie wasn't it, Kei-chan?" said Mion.

"Yeah, it was," said Keiichi. 'That movie was way too long…' he thought.

"So, Shin-chan spent the night at your place, huh?" asked Mion.

"Well, Rena's dad didn't really give him much of a choice and we know how your grandmother feels about him," said Keiichi.

"Shin-chan may be a bit of a perv, but he's a good guy," said Mion in Shinichi's defense. "I mean he's basically risking his life to protect us."

"You think you know someone…" said Keiichi. "He doesn't even know who he really is."

"And we can't have Dr. Irie try to awaken those memories again," said Mion worriedly. "Is your neck still aching?"

"Nah, it's fine," said Keiichi as he put a hand to his neck. "The bruises didn't take long to fade."

"Still, Shin-chan's past is still a mystery. He's got the power to fight monsters and he doesn't how he got it."

"He did remember a facility, but what kind of place could make something like that?" questioned Keiichi.

"I don't know," said Mion. "But if we find out will we like the answers? You know how Shin-chan feels about getting his memories back. He's afraid he'll disappear."

"Me too," agreed Keiichi. "I mean he's a fun guy to be around."

"That's because you're both perverts," said Mion teasingly.

"And what's wrong with a man being a pervert?" questioned Keiichi.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," said Mion. "So, you hungry? Wanna head to Angel Mort?"

"Only if I get to see you wearing that cute little uniform," grinned Keiichi.

Mion snorted, "Pervert."

"And you still love me."

"Not for long if you don't cut it out."

"Stopping now."

* * *

The pastries served at the Angel Mort café were both cute (in Rena's opinion) and sweet. It was nearly a shame to eat them but the two teens were hungry and the cakes tasted so good.

Rena used her fork to cut off a piece of her cake then picked it up to Shinichi. "Say 'ah," she said as she offered him the treat. He opened his mouth as she fed him. He then did the same, using his fork to pick up his strawberry. He held it up to Rena.

"Say 'ah', Rena-chan," he said and she did, opening wide to take the fruit. She bit down and chewed on the sweet treat, made all the sweeter by Shinichi feeding it to her.

Mion and Keiichi, entering, saw their friends. Deciding to give the couple their privacy, they sat at a table that was farther away from the on Rena and Shinichi were seating at.

"I never thought Rena would get a boyfriend," stated Mion.

"Really?" Keiichi questioned.

"Well…" Mion's face turned sly. "She was actually hoping to get you as a boyfriend."

"Excuse me!" gawked Keiichi.

"I wasn't the only one crushing on you," said Mion. "Rena liked you too."

"No wonder she liked spending time with me…" said Keiichi as he came to think about it. Mion frowned. "What?"

"Kei-chan, you're not thinking about other girls, are you?" asked Mion.

"No, of course not!" he denied.

"Good…" Mion spoke seriously, "Do you think we should tell him about Takano-san?"

"Don't see why not," Keiichi shrugged. "I just don't see why it should matter. She's locked up in an asylum last I heard."

"And out of our hair. I did almost feel sorry for her…almost."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream which caused Shinichi to panic. Looking out the window, he saw what was causing it. His eyes widened as did Rena as they saw the creature as it appeared in the middle of the street. To Shinichi's shock and growing horror, the creature was in fact a Darkloid!

The Darkloid which had manifested was plant-like, with a head resembling a Venus flytrap, a body resembling a pitcher plant and tendrils that dripped with adhesive slime that would make escape nearly impossible. To be perfectly clear, it was an amalgam of various carnivorous plants if the sharp teeth weren't evidence enough. People began exiting the café and fleeing, hoping to escape the monster before it set its sights on them.

"Why is it out in the day?" murmured Shinichi as his eyes fell upon the Plant Darkloid with curiosity.

"I thought you said those things only came out at night!" shouted Keiichi as he exited the café along with Mion, Shion and Rena.

"I thought so too! Run!" Shinichi shouted to his friends who did as told, though reluctantly. "Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!" he called out. In a flash of light his belt released the jigsaw pieces which converged on his body, forming into his body armor. "Kamen Rider Showa! On Stage!"

Roaring, the Plant Darkloid lashed out with its tendrils. Showa jumped backwards and performed a back flip. When his feet touched the wall behind him, he bounded off and flew at the monster's head. He then threw his fist directly across its plant-like jaw, stunning it for a second. Roaring, it opened its mouth wide and lunged, attempting to gobble Showa up whole but the Rider managed to evade his opponent's attack once he landed on the ground, jumping about randomly.

Meanwhile, Keiichi, Mion, Shion and Rena were watching from the place they had taken cover in, which was a nearby alley.

"Fight on, Shin-kun!" Rena cheered, pumping her fist.

"Damn it, why is it that we can only watch?" growled Keiichi. They were powerless against such a beast.

"Come on, Kamen Rider!" encouraged Mion.

"You can beat it!" shouted Shion.

"OK, it's a plant," murmured Showa. He snapped his fingers. "Of course! Let's Ride: Super-1!" His suit changed, becoming the Kamen Rider known as Super-1. "Hot and Cold Hands!" he called out as his gloves changed, becoming green. Flames ignited from his right hand and with a thrust of his right harm flames streamed out. It was as if it was a flamethrower. "You like that, huh? You like getting burnt!" The Plant Darkloid roared out in agony as it was being burnt. Smoke was rising as parts of its body were being scorched. "Let me cool you down!" He withdrew his right arm and shot his left arm forward, firing a cryogenic spray at the beast. Its tendrils ended up becoming frozen and brittle, breaking at the slightest touch, which they did, as Showa smashed them with his fists. However, the creature quickly regenerated,much to his annoyance.

The Plant Darkloid lashed out with its tendril, hitting Showa in the gut. This caused him to crash into the wall, reverting back to his default form.

"Shinichi!" Keiichi shouted as he ran over to his friend.

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried out as she followed.

"Rena-chan! Keiichi! Baka, get out of here!" Shinichi shouted. Sadly, the warning came far too late. Tendrils lashed through the air and looped around both Rena and Keiichi and hauled them up. Rena screamed in terror.

"Kei-chan!" Mion shouted.

"Rena!" Shion screamed.

"Kuso…" Showa cursed. He had to save Keiichi and Rena before the thing ate them. It was opening its mouth wide. Then, his helmet began feeding him information. "Form Ride? Can I do that?" He looked to the twins. "Shion! Mion! Get over here!"

"HURRY UP AND SAVE ME!" Keiichi shouted. "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOUCHING!" The tendrils were creeping up his body.

"SHIN-KUN, HELP ME!" Rena screamed as slimy tendrils were all over her, going up her skirt and rubbing her all over. "IT'S TOUCHING ME!"

Showa had pulled both twins out of the alley. "Mion, Shion, this may tingle a little," said Showa as he stood behind the twins with his glowing hands.

"Huh?" the Sonozaki sister responded before gasping as Showa placed his hands against their backs, pushing the power into them.

"LET'S FORM RIDE!" Showa called, "ICHIGO! NIGO!"

The girls stiffened as green light flashed from their backs before it enveloped them. When the light died down, the girls were instantly covered in black bodysuits with matching reinforced green chest armor, helmets, antennae and bug-like red eyes, with gloves and boots. Mion's helmet was a greenish color and her gloves were silver. Shion's helmet was a dark black color with blood red gloves and boots. Both wore blood red scarves and around their waists were the typhoon belts.

Mion had become Kamen Rider Ichigo (#1) and Shion had become Kamen Rider Nigo (#2)

"What is this?" Mion/Ichigo question in shock and curiosity as she looked herself over.

"Just follow my lead!" said Showa. "Rider Jump!" He leapt into the air.

"Rider Jump!" the twins called as they leapt after him. They performed a tuck-roll and then stretched their right legs out as they straightened their bodies, tucking in their left legs.

"RIDER KICK!" the three Riders called out as they smashed into the Darkloid. The force of the collision caused the Darkloid to be launched back several feet. As it skidded across the ground, it exploded in a haze of fire which almost blinded any witnesses. The force of the attack was so destructive that nothing remained of the creature. Not much could stand against a single Rider Kick, much less three of them at once.

Showa and the twins weren't paying attention as they watched their significant others falling to the ground. The three of them leaped into the air and reached for their falling friends whom were freed by the attack against the Plant Darkloid. Showa easily caught Rena as the twins caught Keiichi.

The three Riders landed and as soon as their feet touched the ground, Mion and Shion reverted back to normal.

"Game Over," concluded Showa.

From afar, the man in the coat and the fedora chuckled. "So, you have been growing up, No. 13…"

* * *

After dropping the girls off at their homes, Keiichi entered his house with Shinichi in tow. The Kamen Rider was still unwelcomed at Rena's. Since nobody really died or got hurt there was no need for Shinichi to perform a Return to the Past. Still, there had been many witnesses to the creature's emergence. It was going to be on the news or at the very least a tabloid newspaper.

"That was insane…" said Keiichi.

"Tell me about it. I never thought I could do that," said Shinichi, referring to the Form Ride ability which temporarily granted Mion and Shion the powers of Kamen Riders. The phone rang. "I'll get that."

"Thanks. I need a shower. That thing was touching me all over with its slimy tentacles." Said Keiichi in disgust as he headed for the bathroom.

Shinichi picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

10 seconds of silence…

"Hello, who's there?"

5 seconds of silence…

"Hey, this isn't funny! Who are you?"

More silence.

"I'm hanging up now."

And then a voice…

"_I'm coming for you, Black 13…_"

Shinichi's eyes went wide as he heard this. The person on the other end hung up as soon as they said that.

* * *

A/N: And so once again Shinichi saves the day. He also gains a new ability. Well, let's see how useful it is in the future. Also, who is the strange man in the lab coat and fedora and what is his connection to Shinichi? What is Black 13?

I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for his details and Shadow Element 13 for editing.


	8. Awakening Chapter Part 8: Meteor

**AWAKENING CHAPTER PART 8: METEOR**

"It was so cool!" Mion grinned as she and the rest of the Gaming Club were collected at school. "I mean, Shin-chan turned me and Shion into two of those Kamen Rider guys he can change into! Then all three of us just leaped into the air and creamed that monster with one big kick! Wham! It blue up like a firecracker!"

"It was definitely and experience," Shion agreed. "I never thought I'd be capable of something like that.

"Wow!" Satoko grinned. "You two are so lucky! You got to fight monsters with Shinichi-san! Maybe next time he can do that for me too!"

"Oh no he isn't," Satoshi frowned. "If he knows what's good for him he won't do any such thing!"

"Awww, Nii-nii," Satoko pouted.

"Hey, I just found out I had this ability myself," Shinichi shrugged. "I think I can do it with just about everyone."

"OOOH! Me next then! Me next!" Rena cheered, waving her arm. "I wanna fight monsters next to Shin-kun!"

The club was very energetic in the wake of the monster appearing and being defeated by costumed defenders the other day. The people were gossiping about it and newspapers were reporting on it. Of course, most of the older folks in the village considered it just made up. Others really weren't sure what to make of it. Of course, Shinichi and his friends knew exactly what was going on and they weren't afraid to talk about it among themselves. Of course, after the incident, Shinichi and Rena made out since the Kamen Rider had been terrified of losing her again and Rena was more than happy to convince him that she was okay. Mion had dragged Keiichi off somewhere after the incident, probably to get her own alone time with her boyfriend. She had a goofy grin on her face while Keichii looked dazed when they surfaced again.

"Well, if you want I can train you," said Shinichi.

"Really?" Rena's eyes brightened.

"Would that really be such a good idea, Shinichi?" asked Rika. "I thought you said you didn't want to put her in any danger."

Shinichi flinched. That much was true. Even Rider armor could protect a person so much and he wasn't sure how long the transformation would last. Still, Shion and Mion proved capable as Ichigo and Nigo. He looked to each of his friends, listing which Rider forms would fit them.

'_Keiichi would make a good X and Satoshi…maybe he can be Stronger. Not sure about Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu. Not sure if I want to give kids that young that kind of power_…'

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting meeting," said Shinichi as he followed Keiichi home.

"Can you really turn anyone into a Kamen Rider?" Keiichi asked curiously.

"I guess," Shinichi shrugged. "As long as I'm transformed at least."

Keiichi gave Shinichi a critical look, in which the amnesiac responded with an annoyed, "What?"

"Why are you still crashing in my place?" Keiichi asked.

"I'm scared of Rena-chan's dad," answered Shinichi timidly.

Keiichi gave him a look of disbelief. "You can fight monsters without flinching, but Rena's dad scares you to death?"

"I can't help it, OK? I owe the guy for letting me stay at his place even if I was some strange boy. And killing your girlfriend's dad can ruin the relationship, even if I can turn back the clock." He added, "I'll just let things cool down until I can reason with him."

The two heard a car horn and up ahead they saw an elderly man with a bit of a gut leaning against a white car. "Detective Oishi!" exclaimed Keiichi happily as he saw the man.

"Hello, Maebara-kun," said Oishi. "And to you too, Sanban-kun."

"Hello to you too, Oishi-san," nodded Shinichi. When Rena's father had made the police report about him after him, Oishi had been interested in trying to find out the truth about Shinichi's past. He found nothing, of course, but the man was not known to give up so easily.

"So, how have you been doing?" the police detective asked.

"I'm doing great," said Shinichi. "Just another day in my new life here."

"That's good," Oishi smiled. '_At least he's happy. Too bad about his amnesia though_.'

"What brings you here to Hinamizawa?" asked Keiichi.

"Oh, just came to drop by," said Oishi. "And to see some old friends. Well, I need to go. Stay out of trouble, you kids."

"We will," the two boys said. Oishi entered his car and drove off.

* * *

When Keiichi and Shinichi returned to the apartment, the latter because he couldn't go back to Rena's without facing her father's wrath, the two boys found a box in front of their door. It was pretty big too.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Shinichi.

"I don't know, Shinichi, but it's for you," said Keiichi as he pointed to the writing on top that read 'To Shinichi Sanban'.

"Strange," Shinichi stared. "I never sent for anything."

"Let's carry it inside and see what's in it," said Keiichi.

They did just that. Shinichi took a box cutter and used it to cut the tap sealing the box's lid. He then pulled open the flaps and reached inside. "Huh?" He picked up what was inside. "A shirt?" He peered inside. "And more clothes."

"Nice," said Keiichi as he took out another t-shirt. "Now you don't have to keep borrowing my stuff. There's even underwear in here."

Shinichi rolled his eyes and looked at the black shirt he was holding in his hand. His eyes then caught onto a symbol resembling a bird with its wings spread and the letters 'G' and 'S' written in black on the inside of the bird. "G…S…?"

Suddenly his head began to throw as images flashed inside his mind. There was a huge place with figures dressed in black. On the wall was the insignia that looked like the one on the shirt. He let out a scream.

"Shinichi!" Keiichi panicked as he saw his friend clutching his head and screaming. "Shinichi, calm down!" Keiichi realized, '_He's having another freak out!_' Keiichi had to do something before Shinichi hurt himself or someone. Luckily, he had just the thing.

ZAP!

Shinichi passed out as Keiichi withdrew the tazer. Shion had a lot of those things for her own protection and had loaned them out for emergencies.

"I have to call Dr. Irie and the others," said Keiichi as he looked to his friend's unconscious form, wondering what had caused him to suddenly freak out like that.

Shinichi, in his unconscious state, murmured, "Gin…Shocker…"

* * *

Dr. Irie had an ambulance used to transport patients from their homes to his clinic for emergencies. Before long, they had Shinichi strapped down on a bed. Rena looked worried. Her Shin-kun was in pain again and she wasn't able to do anything about it.

"So, he had another episode?" Dr. Irie asked, getting all of the details out of Keiichi before he could even consider any kind of treatment.

"That's right," Keiichi nodded to confirm.

"What caused it?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Well, we received this package and looked inside. There were clothes. Suddenly, Shinichi started screaming and holding his head so I had to tazer him," explained Keiichi. He was still confused as to why a bunch of clothes would cause his friend to freak out.

Rena frowned as she heard this but knew Keiichi only did what he believe was right. They needed to help Shinichi right now. She could deal out petty punishment after they were sure her boyfriend was going to be okay.

"Dr. Irie, will Shin-kun be okay?" asked Rena.

"Well, I'm not a psychologist," said Dr. Irie, "But I think what happened was that Sanban-kun saw another memory."

"Wasn't a pleasant one, I imagine," frowned Mion.

"Has he been acting strange?" Dr. Irie asked the gang. "Has he displayed any unusual behavior?"

The group wasn't sure what to tell Dr. Irie. Even if he was someone they trusted, they couldn't exactly tell him Shinichi's secret, could they?

"Shinichi was acting like his usual self," said Rika, speaking quickly before someone accidentally let something slip. "Nothing odd at all."

"I see…" nodded Dr. Irie. "I'm going to have to phone an associate of mine to come here and evaluate Sanban-kun. He might be able to help and make sure Sanban-kun doesn't have another episode."

* * *

The lab coat and fedora wearing man smiled as he walked along a dirt path. "I wonder if my little boy got his present. He did used to love to wear them." He let out a discomforting laugh. "Oh, son, you're going to love daddy for this. I know you will."

* * *

"So, I gotta see a shrink?" asked Shinichi. He finally came to and was free of the straps holding him. Keiichi made sure that none of the items which were in the box were anywhere nearby. They didn't need another freak out.

"That's what Dr. Irie said," nodded Keiichi.

"Well, that just confirms that I need serious help," frowned Shinichi. "If that guy finds out anything wrong with me, I'll be shipped out to the nearest mental asylum."

"Rena doesn't want Shin-kun to go!" cried out Rena, glomping onto Shinichi's arm.

"Hey, it's gonna be OK, Rena-chan," said Shinichi. '_I hope_.' He turned to look at Keiichi. "Keiichi, you know that box we got earlier?"

"Yeah?" Keiichi questioned.

"Toss it out and the clothes. I don't want to see them ever again," Shinichi instructed. "Burn them or toss them into a lake, or something. I don't care. I never want to see them again."

"You got it," Keiichi nodded.

"So when is the doctor supposed to show up anyway?" asked Mion while crossing her arms. "I don't like seeing you in here like this. Let's just get this over with so you can get out and join up with the club again."

"Yes ma'am," Shinichi saluted. He liked hanging out with his friends and he also loved being with Rena. He couldn't fathom life without them.

"He's here," said Dr. Irie. "I phoned my associate but he couldn't make it. Instead he sent someone else."

"Hello," said another man as he entered. He wore sunglasses a pleasant smile and had blonde hair. He was dressed as a doctor but he was in a different field. He was a psychologist. "My name is Dr. Kobe. I've come to evaluate the patient." He spoke with a bit of an accent.

"I'm sorry for calling you on such short notice," apologized Dr. Irie.

"Oh, it's no trouble," said Dr. Kobe. "I'm happy to help a young man in need. So, he has amnesia, is that right?"

"That's right," nodded Dr. Irie.

"Alright, to do my job I need to be left alone with the patient," instructed Dr. Kobe. "Please leave. I cannot have the patient be distracted."

"Right," nodded Dr. Irie. "Come on, kids. Let's let him do his job."

Rena didn't want to leave, though. "Shin-kun…"

"It's be alright, Rena-chan," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek to calm her. She reluctantly left with the others, leaving Shinichi with Dr. Kobe.

"So, you have amnesia," said Dr. Kobe.

"Yeah. I don't remember anything before I woke up in this village," said Shinichi.

"And yet you remember your name…"

"I just made it up on the spot," explained Shinichi.

Dr. Kobe looked up and saw the scar above Shinichi's left eyebrow, partially covered by his bangs. "That's quite an interesting scar you got there. Have you always had it?"

Shinichi suddenly felt self conscious about his scar and put his hand over it to cover it. "Yes, I have. It's always been there."

"It looks like the Roman numeral for 13," said Dr. Kobe. "Does the number hold any special significance to you?"

"Not really," Shinichi shrugged.

"Alright," Dr. Kobe nodded. "Can you tell me everything you've went through since waking up in Hinamizawa, and please do not leave everything out."

"Should I? Really?"

"It's doctor-patient confidentiality. What is spoken here does not leave this room. You can trust me, son. I am a professional."

* * *

"It's kind of a waste to toss out such good clothes," said Mion as she walked alongside Keiichi who was carrying the box with him. They were going to dump it in the Onigafuchi Swamp. There was no chance Shinichi would ever find them.

"I know, but Shinichi really didn't like them," Keiichi remarked. "I'm sure they made him freak out."

"Never seen that logo before," said Mion. She had seen the pictures that were on all the shirts. Gold birds with the letters 'GS' in them. "What is 'GS' supposed to stand for?"

"I don't know, but Shinichi really wants to get rid of these clothes."

"OK, here we are," said Mion as they reached the swamp

"Sayonara!" Keiichi tossed the box down into the swamp. It had been weighted down by a few rocks so eventually it would sink to the bottom.

* * *

"So, you meet up, play games, and the loser has to play a penalty game as punishment," Dr. Kobe summarized.

"Yeah, and we play tons of games. Kinda childish but we are children," remarked Shinichi.

"Well, you have to hold onto your youth as long as you can, son," said Dr. Kobe. "And this Rena girl…she means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"She was the first person I saw when I awoke," said Shinichi with a blush. "She took care of me and helped me. It's because of her I made such good friends and got out of my shell. She means everything to me."

"It's good to have someone you care for deeply. It soothes the pain when you lose something important, like your past," Dr. Kobe spoke.

"Well, I may not have a past, but I know I got a future here," said Shinichi.

"So, you want to spend the rest of your life here? Is there nothing else?"

"No, it's home."

"I see…So, what happens if one day you got your memories back?" asked Dr. Kobe. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"I'd rather not think about that at all," said Shinichi.

Dr. Kobe turned serious and said, "Nobody can lose their memories. They are there, deep in your subconscious. They are just misplaced and hidden deep down inside your mind. It's only a matter of time before the right key appears and unlocks them all. Tell me; are you afraid of your past?"

Shinichi recalled all the images and lied, "No, but I don't see the point of getting my memories back anymore since I got new memories to make up for them."

"So, you care more for your new memories than your old ones. How odd. Most amnesiacs try to regain their lost memories," stated Dr. Kobe.

"Well, Mion has always said I'm one of a kind."

* * *

When Shinichi left the clinic, all his friends were waiting for him. "You guys actually waited for me?"

"We're a club, Shin-chan," said Mion. "And as Club Leader it is my duty to watch out for my subordinates."

"I'm touched, guys," said Shinichi, smiling.

"Shin-kun, what did Dr. Kobe ask you?" asked Rena.

"Well, just pretty standard stuff but he wants to see me again in a couple of days for another evaluation."

Rena smiled, relieved. "That's good. Now Shin-kun can come home with Rena."

Shinichi grimaced, recalling the look of furious rage he'd seen on Rena's father's face. "Um…are you sure? What about your dad?"

"Rena managed to convince Papa to let Shin-kun come back so we can have dinner together," answered Rena. "It was really lonely without Shin-kun."

"Really?" Shinichi blinked. Rena looked at him with nearly teary eyes. "OK, I'll come back!"

"Yay!" Rena glomped him. "Omochikaeri!"

"Hey, Keiichi. Did you get rid of that stuff like I asked?" Shinichi questioned.

"Dumped it like yesterday's garbage."

"Good. Now, let's go and have some fun!"

Everyone agreed.

From the window, Dr. Kobe watched as the Club walked off together and smiled an unsettling smile.

* * *

Mr. Ryuugu wanted to have a talk with Shinichi and so that left the young boy with his girlfriend's father, alone, in the living room, as Rena made dinner.

"So you came back," said Mr. Ryuugu, adjusting his glasses.

"Rena-chan persuaded me, sir," answered Shinichi.

"Well, she was pretty sad when I chased you out," said Mr. Ryuugu. "She wouldn't even talk to me until I agreed to let you come back."

Shinichi smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"But I have to put my foot down and set some ground rules," said Mr. Ryuugu seriously.

'_Of course…_' thought Shinichi.

Mr. Ryuugu began his list.

Rule 1: No sex before marriage. I'll cut off your manhood.

Rule 2: Have her home early.

Rule 3: There will be no sharing of beds.

Rule 4: You will not touch her in any perverted/inappropriate way. I will break your hands if you do.

Rule 5: If you make her cry I will make you cry.

Rule 6: You will not kiss her in my presence.

Rule 7: If you are ever alone with her, you must protect her with your life.

Rule 8: Promise to always be faithful to her.

"Do I make myself clear?" asked Mr. Ryuugu. Shinichi nodded quickly. "Good."

Rena called from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

Later that night, around midnight, Shinichi snuck out of Rena's house to go on patrol for Darklings. They would come out at night that was for certain. The rule certainly did not apply to Darkloids anymore after what happened in town the other day. Thank goodness no one was hurt and no serious damage had been done. He didn't care if the existence of his alter-ego was revealed. As long as nobody was hurt or killed, he was okay with it. The Return to the Past System was to be used ONLY for emergencies.

Moving his flashlight in a random directing, he heard a screech of pain and smiled as he saw what he was looking for. "Darklings…" He turned off his flashlight as his belt formed. "Henshin! Let's Ride Showa!" In a flash of light and puzzle pieces his armor formed. "Kamen Rider Showa! On Stage!" He then rushed at the Darklings, beating them down one by one with powerful blows. He would not let their dark influence spread while he was around to protect Hinamizawa.

The fedora and coat wearing man was watching the battle from afar as Showa tore through the ranks of Darklings. "His combat prowess certainly has not diminished. Of course these Darklings are just small fry. Let's see him deal with a real challenge."

Showa had just finished off the last of the Darklings when he saw it approaching. It was humanoid like the Darklings but stood at twenty feet tall. It had a skinny body and spindly arms and legs. Its head resembled a pumpkin and it looked to be wearing a pointed hat with a wide brim.

"A…scarecrow?" blinked Showa. It boggled his mind that yet another Darkloid had gotten so big, but with that in mind it must have been eating well before it decided to show itself. That alone meant it must have caused a large amount of misery and had thus signed its death warrant

The Scarecrow Darkloid opened its mouth and released a murder of evil crows with crimson eyes and razor sharp teeth in their beaks. They swarmed Showa, pecking at him painfully**;** causing sparks to fly off his armor. "Ow! Stop that! Hey!" He shouted as he swung his arms about to swat at the birds.

The Scarecrow Darkloid brought its arms up and swung down to flatten Showa. The Rider saw this at the last minute and rolled out of the way. The arms crashed into the ground, making a quick rumble in the earth as Showa managed to get back to his feet. The Scarecrow Darkloid roared as it brought its foot down to stomp on Showa, killing the crows instead as Showa evaded.

"OK, I need a plan," murmured Showa as he crushed a crow in his hand and tossed it to the ground. Maybe he could turn into Skyrider and take it on in the air like he did that Dragon Darkloid. The only problem was those stupid crows this thing liked to spit out. They would be…meddlesome.

Showa blinked as he suddenly heard the roar of an engine. Looking over his shoulder he saw the Showa-Racer coming up from behind him. "Thank goodness!" As the bike sped past, Showa grabbed the handlebars and hopped aboard before he could get himself flattened by the Scarecrow Darkloid's foot. Driving, his visor lit up, revealing yet another ability he had previously forgotten.

"Alright, Flight Mode!" commanded Showa as he pressed a button. The front and back wheels of his bike twisted onto their sides and the vehicle hovered above ground. Wings then sprouted out from the front and back of the bike. "Going up!" Rising into the air, Showa locked onto the Darkloid and fired twin laser beams from the Showa-Racer's headlights. The Darkloid roared and spewed another murder of crows at Showa but they were obliterated by the beams.

"Time to finish this," said Showa sternly as he stood atop the seat of his bike. He clenched his fists and the hover-bike shot forward at the Darkloid. Using the bike's momentum as he leapt ahead, he shot towards the Darkloid.

"Rider…RYUUSEI PUNCH!" Blazing and crackling energy completely engulfed his right fist as he soared forward at the Darkloid. With a single swing he sent his super charged fist flying into the Darkloid's chest, breaking a hole right through its body. It may have been a fist sized hole on the front, but the back of the Darkloid exploded like a bomb went off, leaving a gaping hole spewing liquid darkness.

"This fist contains the hopes, dreams and the future of my friends. It reaches to the heavens. That's why I call it my Ryuusei (Shooting Star) Punch…" He then withdrew his hand and kicked off the creature, landing with his feet upon the seat of the Showa-Racer. Finally, he curled his hand back into a fist and the Darkloid exploded right then and there. "Game Over!"

* * *

Everywhere he looked, all Jiro Tomitake saw white: white floors, white walls, and white ceilings...the entirety of the mental hospital was nothing but pearl white. Although he'd come here so many times for a whole year, Tomitake wasn't sure he would ever feel comfortable in such a white place. But...this would be the last time he would come here. This would be the last time he would ever see her again.

_'Takano...'_

It had been a year since the incident at Hinamizawa; Miyo Takano was placed in a mental institute in a city far away from the little village. Her Hinamizawa Syndrome had worn off, but her insanity and paranoia still remained. Despite her intentions back then, Tomitake always stayed by her side and came to see her every day.

Tomitake wiped away any tears that formed in his eyes; he didn't want to make her worry about him. Even if today was the day he had to say good-bye, he had to keep looking cheerful...for her sake. Tomitake hated the idea of having to leave Takano alone here, but he had no choice. It was the doctor's orders...

* * *

_A few days ago..._

_"Hello, Tomitake-san. I am the head director at this faculty. It's a pleasure to meet you..."_

_"Hello. You...you wanted to speak to me about Takano's condition?"_

_"Yes. You see, Tomitake-san...I don't believe she's going to be able to be cured..."_

_"...W-What? Forgive my rudeness, sir, but insanity is not an illness!"_

_"In some ways, it may very well be. Listen, Tomitake-san, I don't think it's a good idea for you to see her anymore. Seeing you only puts cracks in her already-fragile mind state..."_

_"You can't be serious! For a whole year I've visited her nearly every single day after work, and now you tell me that my visits are harming her?" _

_"Yes...that's right."_

_"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? THAT'S A LOAD OF BULL CRAP!"_

_"...Tomitake-san, when she sees you, it makes her long to be outside again. And when you leave...she tried to rip out the throat of a nurse that told you that visiting hours were over. Your visits are bringing her nothing but pain..."_

_"Well, how is me leaving going to make things better? She'll just become more upset!"_

_"We're coming up with a plan for that, I can assure you!"_

_"I can't just leave her! She needs me! I know she does!"_

_"Tomitake-san...in truth, you really have no say in the matter. You must obey what you are told...or you'll have to be arrested._

_"...really..."_

_"Yes..."_

_"Fine. Can I...can I at least see her one more time? Just once more! Please! I want to tell her something important..."_

_"..."_

_"Please."_

_"...Fine. I'll allow you to visit her once more about three days from today. That will be the last time you two can see each other. Understand?"_

_"I do..."_

* * *

_'I just don't believe it..._' Tomitake thought as he walked down a long hallway towards Takano's room, _'I can't really be harming her...am I?_' Every room he passed was the same; a spacious area completely padded with soft sponge-like material to keep the patients there from harming themselves. There was a large bullet-proof glass wall that allowed people to look in at the patients and talk to them. Takano's room was the same as the others.

Looking through the glass, Tomitake was able to see Takano huddled in a corner of the room, wearing plain white clothes and mumbling under her breath. Tomitake put on a smile, tapped the glass, and called, "Hey, Takano-san...it's me."

The blonde woman immediately perked up when she heard Tomitake's voice. Spinning around to see him, she ran up to the glass and exclaimed, "Jiro-san! Hey! I'm so glad to see you again! I was worried you weren't coming today!" The cheerful look on her face made it hard to believe that poor Takano was losing her mind.

"...How has your day been so far?" Tomitake asked, trying his best to keep his voice from wavering. It just hurt him so much to see her like this and know it would be the last time.

"Oh, it was fine," Takano replied, "all the nurses that work here give me these weird looks a lot of the time though. I think they hate me..."

Tomitake wished he could have given the poor woman some much-needed comfort, but all he could use was his words: "Don't worry about it, Takano-san. What they think shouldn't matter. As long as they aren't actually hurting you or anything, then it won't be a problem."

Takano giggled. "You're right!" she said, "But anyway...Jiro-san, when do you think I can leave? You said I'll be able to live with you, right?"

Tomitake sighed; he figured it would be best just to break the news now instead of prolonging his pain...and hers.

"Takano-san...it's really hard for me to say this, but...this is the last time we'll be able to see each other..."

Takano froze, and her eyes widened. Her hands were slowly inching up towards her face as she quietly stuttered, "W...What did you say...? Is this a joke? It's...it's not funny, Jiro-san...it's not funny..."

"It's not a joke. The doctor...he said that my visits here are only harming you...this is the last time I'm allowed to see you..." Tomitake explained. He struggled to watch Takano start to break down from the news. He couldn't leave just yet, though...he still had to tell her one last thing.

"But...but if you don't come...who will? WHO'LL VISIT ME, JIRO-SAN! WHO! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE!" Takano screamed. She thrashed at the screen for a moment before slumping down to her knees; tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Tomitake turned his head away, unable to take anymore. "I'm sorry, Takano-san..."

"SORRY! SORRY! YOU'RE SORRY! NO, JIRO-SAN...YOU SHOULDN'T BE SORRY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SORRY AT ALL! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SORRY! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SORRY FOR HAVING TRUSTED IN SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

"But...Takano-san, I-"

"I DIDN'T JUST TRUST YOU, JIRO-SAN...I...I CARED ABOUT YOU, TOO! UNDERSTAND?"

"I understand!" Tomitake boomed, "That's why...I care about you, too. I love you, Takano-san. I forgive you for everything, okay? I just want us to be together...but that's impossible. I'm sorry..."

"Jiro-san…I...I lo-"

And with that, Tomitake walked away. He covered his face with his hand to stop his own tears as Takano's insane screams and sobs echoed throughout the building. Then...the screaming ceased, and all was quiet.

* * *

"Jiro-san…Jiro-san…Jiro-san…" the blonde woman had lost everything now. Even the man she loved was gone. She had been put in a straight jacket so she wouldn't harm herself. She just wanted to die right now.

"It's sad when you give your heart to someone and then they just abandon you, huh?" spoke a fake sympathetic voice and Takano looked to see a man in a lab coat, black glasses and fedora, leaning against the wall of her cell.

"Who…who are you?" Miyo said as he looked to him. The smile he gave her was a chilling one.

"A man like you and your grandfather, a man of science, a man who asks the ultimate questions for the ultimate answers, a man who seeks the truth. All in all a man," said the man.

"You're not real," she denied, shaking her head. "You can't be real. Nothing is real."

"Ah…but I am real," said the man. "And I'm here to set you free."

"Who…?"

"You may call me Dr. Gebok, and I am your new best friend."

* * *

A/N: What is Gebok planning? Whatever it is, it isn't good. BTW, I borrowed these last few scenes from the fic "To Love the Insane" by Roxius.


	9. Awakening Chapter Part 9: Curses

**AWAKENING CHAPTER PART 9: CURSES**

**9A: "THE CURSED TRUNKS"**

"Come on, Rena-chan!" said Shinichi as he waited outside Rena's house with the Showa-Racer. When Mr. Ryuugu had asked him about the bike the other day, Shinichi lied. Basically, he told Mr. Ryuugu that he found the bike in the junkyard and had saved up money to get spare parts and paint to get it fixed up. Rena even backed him up. That was enough for Mr. Ryuugu. Shinichi also went to get himself a licence. He didn't want to get into any trouble for riding a bike without one.

"Coming!" Rena ran up and met him out in front of her house. "Rena gets to ride with Shin-kun again! Again!" she said cutely.

Chuckling to himself, Shinichi handed Rena a spare helmet before strapping his own on. "Hop on," he beckoned and she did, getting him and wrapping her arms about his waist. She even made sure to press herself against his back, letting him feel her breasts. He blushed when he felt them. It was one of the ways that they could be more intimate without people noticing. "OK, let's go to the pool!"

"HAU~!" cheered Rena as the couple zoomed off towards Okinomiya's swimming pool.

* * *

"I know Keiichi's our friend and all, but do we have to wait for him? Can't we just go and have fun?" asked Shinichi. He was wearing a pair of red swimming trunks.

"Only I get to say when we have fun," said Mion who was in a red two piece swimsuit that was designed after a cheongsam.

"Coz you're Club Leader," said Shinichi as he rolled his eyes.

"And if he's any later, he has to do a penalty," added Mion.

Shinichi looked away but then his eyes fell upon Rena. She was in a yellow bikini that had a knot tied in the front. Rena caught him looking at her and smiled. He turned his gaze away and blushed.

The gang was at the swimming pool in town. It was something everyone wanted to do in order to beat the heat. It was a really hot summer's day, after all. Shinichi himself hadn't come here before so it was going to be his first time for some wet fun.

"He'll be here," said Rika who was in a pink bikini that had strings on the back of the top and on her hips. Standing beside her was Hanyuu who was dressed in red shorts and a sleeveless top that resembled a miko's outfit.

"He wouldn't want to miss ogling at girls in swimsuits," stated Satoko who was in a sporty looking blue and white one piece.

"That's true," said Shinichi. He held up his camera and took a snapshot of the girls. Shion was in a blue two piece suit with a flower print. Standing next to her was Satoshi in trunks the same color as Satoko's swimsuit. "And he's not the only one. Rena-chan, smile!"

Rena smiled shyly as he took a photo of her.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" announced Keiichi.

"Oh, good, you're finally…What the hell are you wearing!" Shinichi exclaimed. Keiichi was in a pair of trunks which was green with white spiral patterns on it.

"I forgot my trunks so I had to get these at the last minute," said Keiichi.

"Well, if you'd forgotten, I would've given you a pair," said Mion.

"One with a swan's head and wings?" frowned Keiichi. He scoffed. "No thanks.

"Come on," prompted Shinichi. "Let's have some fun. I'm gonna go and hand in my camera so it doesn't get wrecked."

"We'll be at the water slides!" said Satoshi as Shinichi walked off.

* * *

When Shinichi returned, he saw everyone looking worried. That was when Mion told him.

"So, those horrible looking trunks are cursed?" Shinichi remarked in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Ji-san told me," said Mion. "He first told Kei-chan that by writing his name inside that girls would flock over to him." Mion seemed displeased at this. "While in actuality the trunks will make the wearer fall in love for the person whose name is in them." She grumbled, "Stupid Kei-chan."

"So, because they have his name inside, Keiichi will turn into a self-loving narcissist who will be obsessed with himself and will only look at his own reflection?" said Shinichi. Everyone nodded. "Damn. That sucks."

"The good news is that the curse won't kick in until 3 hours after they are worn," said Mion. "The bad news is that we have only two hours left."

"So, we have to rip those things off him?" questioned Shinichi. "Wouldn't that humiliate him!"

"Better than him turning into a narcissist and stop loving me!" shouted Mion.

"Sorry…" Shinichi apologized. "OK, let's get those trunks off Keiichi! Who's with me?"

The Gaming Club cheered.

When Keiichi returned from the bathroom, everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"Keiichi, I'm your friend, so I'm asking you nicely," said Shinichi. "Take off those trunks!"

"Oh, I see what's going on here…" said Keiichi, grinning. "You all want my trunks! You can't have them! I'll get the ultimate power!" He then ran off.

"Stupid idiot…" growled Shinichi. "LET'S GET HIM!" They all gave chase.

Mion shouted, "Kei-chan, we're doing this for your own good!"

"Please, Keiichi-kun! If you don't take them off you'll become a self-loving narcissist!" Rena shouted.

"Nah! Nah!" Keiichi stuck his tongue out at his friends before diving into the pool.

"We'll head him off at the end!" volunteered Mion. "Shin-chan, Shion and Satoshi! Go after him in the water!"

"Roger!" The three assigned teens dove into the pool and swam after Keiichi. Due to his physical enhancements, Shinichi was fast in the water. Shion wasn't that bad a swimmer either. Before long, they were close to Keiichi's tail.

"I got him!" Shinichi shouted as he jumped Keiichi, just as Shion did.

SPLASH!

Shinichi came out of the water in triumph, holding up his arm containing the cursed trunks. "I got them!"

"No…you didn't," said Satoshi.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked. He opened his hand and looked to see what he was holding. "Hey, isn't this…"

SMACK!

Shion grabbed her top back from him while covering her breasts. "Pervert," she muttered before wading off to find a place to put it back on. Shinichi was floating facedown on the surface of the water with Satoshi watching.

"Sometimes I can't believe he's a superhero," murmured Satoshi.

* * *

The gang regrouped. They had lost Keiichi.

"OK, we lost him," said Mion.

"What was your first clue, Chief?" asked Shinichi mockingly. Shion's handprint was still stinging on his cheek. Shion herself was still glaring at him.

"Pervert," scoffed Shion.

"I already said I was sorry!" Shinichi shouted. He hadn't even been aiming for her. He had been aiming for those trunks. After leaping he felt fabric and just yanked. How was he supposed to know it was Shion's top? "What more do you want!"

"Shin-kun, you can reverse time, right?" Rena asked. "Can't you…?"

"For something like this? I guess I could try, but only as a last resort," replied Shinichi. "But until then let's just catch Keiichi before he ends up falling under the curse of those trunks."

"OK, if we were Keiichi-san right now, where would we be?" questioned Satoko.

"Maybe I can be of assistance," offered Dr. Kobe who just appeared out of the blue.

"Dr. Kobe!" exclaimed Shinichi. "What are you doing here?"

The psychologist adjusted his sunglasses. "I just wanted to beat the heat. Even us psychologists deserve a break or two once and a while."

"So, how can you help?" asked Mion sceptically.

"I think I saw your friend in the area that was mostly populated by young females," Dr. Kobe pointed out. "He seemed happy to be there too."

Mion gritted her teeth and said, "Thanks…" She was going to teach her perverted boyfriend a lesson. Honestly, what was he thinking? Was he trying to build a harem or something? "Come on, gang. It's time for Keiichi to play his penalty game." She cracked her knuckles.

Shinichi shuddered when he saw that demonic look on her face. '_Even Darkloids would be afraid of that face…_'

* * *

Keiichi was sitting at the shallow end of one of the pools, enjoying the view. So much exposed flesh, covered up by skimpy looking swimsuits. Girls, girls and more girls. To have them come to him would be a dream come…

"Found you, Kei-chan."

Keiichi froze and looked up to see Mion standing over him. "Oh, hey, Mi-ACK!" She had grabbed him by the hair and then hauled him out of the water before dragging him along. "Mion! Let go! Ow! This isn't right! Hey! Ow! People are staring!"

"We are getting those trunks off if it's the last thing I do! I do not want you turning into a narcissistic bastard obsessed with his own beauty!" she snarled

"You weren't joking about that?" Keiichi asked. Mion stopped. "Mion?"

"Baka, are you that unhappy with me?" Mion asked. Tears were beginning to leak from her eyes. Despite the bravado she was putting up, it really hurt her feelings to know that Keiichi would try the magic of the trunks when he already had her as his girlfriend. "Why did you want a harem?"

Keiichi flinched as he heard that voice. "I…I just…" He sighed solemnly. Suddenly the grand ambition he had when he found the trunks didn't seem so cool anymore. "Sorry. It's just that…OK; there's nothing I can say but apologize for what I did. I guess I wasn't thinking. The temptation was too great." Mion let go of his hair. He stood up. She then turned to look at him with an unreadable expression. "Mion?"

SMACK!

* * *

Luckily, Shinichi packed an extra pair of trunks just for Keiichi. Keiichi, like him, had a red handprint on his face. The 'cursed trunks' had also been disposed of. Of course, things weren't back to normal in the group dynamics just yet.

"So, am I forgiven?" Keiichi asked his girlfriend.

"You still have to do A LOT of stuff before you get there," Mion huffed. Keiichi groaned. Mion really knew how to make you suffer when you got her upset. He would have a lot of groveling to do before she would forgive him.

"I'm just glad we got those things off. You were really close to being a narcissist," said Shinichi. "Still, were those trunks REALLY cursed?"

"I wonder myself," said Satoshi.

"Well, they're gone now. Let's just enjoy the day together. After all, school starts soon," said Shion.

Everyone groaned. They did not want to be reminded of that. They just wanted to have more fun.

Still, all's well that ends well, right?

* * *

**9B: "THE CURSED MAGATAMA"**

"Rika! This is bad! Very bad!" panicked Hanyuu. She looked like the world was on the brink of ending, or at least that she had done something naughty and was about to get in trouble.

"What is it, Hanyuu?" questioned Rika in her serious adult voice. Both girls were in the warehouse of the Furude Shrine.

"Look!" Hanyuu pointed to a small furnace which had one of its legs broken. "The seal is broken!" Rika turned her gaze to said furnace before her eyes widened in shock and mounting horror.

"This is bad," frowned Rika. "What treasure has been unleashed?"

"Here." Hanyuu handed a scroll to Rika and she unrolled it. Inside was an illustration of a pair of Magatama, one red and one white. "In the right hands they could be used for great things but since your ancestor realised how dangerous they were he had them sealed in the sky." Hanyuu pointed up to emphasize her point.

"The sky?" Rika asked as she looked up.

Hanyuu panicked. "This is bad! If we don't find them in time then bad things will happen!"

"Why would you create such a thing!" accused Rika.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Hanyuu answered, almost blubbering from it all. "Au! Au!"

"Come on, we have to find them," said Rika.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the junkyard, Rena and Shinichi were seated atop her minivan with a box of cookies in his lap. The two shared the cookies, which she had made just for him.

"Rena-chan, these are the best cookies ever! Better than anything Angel Mort could ever have!" Shinichi complimented.

"Oh, Shin-kun is just saying that," Rena said with a blush and smile. '_Keep the compliments coming, Shin-kun…_'

"No, I mean it," said Shinichi. "If this is how you repay me for going treasure hunting with you, I'll go with you without hesitation!"

"You already do," Rena reminded. "But thank you."

Shinichi gave his girl his best smile.

CLICK!

FLASH!

Shinichi frowned when he saw a man in brown cargo pants, combat boots, green men's tank top, dog tags and a green cap with glasses holding a camera up with the lens aimed at the couple. He was muscular too.

"Hey, buddy! Ask permission!" Shinichi angrily shouted.

"Tomitake-san!" exclaimed Rena, smiling.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked. "You know this dude?"

"He comes a lot to take pictures of birds," said Rena.

"Hello, Rena-chan," greeted Tomitake. He looked towards Shinichi with a curious eye. "And who is this? I don't recall seeing this boy last year."

"Oh, this is Shin-kun!" Rena introduced. "He's Rena's boyfriend!"

"Shinichi Sanban," Shinichi clarified.

"Boyfriend?" Tomitake sounded amused. "I always thought you'd go for Keiichi."

Shinichi frowned at hearing that. Who did this guy think he was to be saying such things? Okay sure, it seemed that everyone knew that Rena had a thing for Keiichi before he came along, but come on! That was in the past and she was with him now! Did he really need a reminder every time someone asked about her crush on the guy?

"Well, anyway, I just came to town to see how things were going," said Tomitake. "Sorry for interrupting your date. It almost reminded me of…" he trailed off. "Well, young people like you have to start strengthening bonds, right?"

"Hey, don't say such weird things!" snapped Shinichi. He looked to Rena who looked thoughtful.

"Strengthening…bonds?" Rena then gushed. "Oh! The images in Rena's mind! Hau! Hau!"

Shinichi smacked his forehead. '_What is she thinking about?_'

Suddenly, Rena began coughing. This worried the young man. It was a completely random cough that came out of nowhere. Rena hadn't even been eating anything at the moment. "Rena-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shin-kun," said Rena. "It felt like I swallowed something but Rena's fine."

"Well, see you two later," said Tomitake. "I'll be around."

* * *

Later that night, Rika and Hanyuu went in search for the Magatama, but instead found the empty box where they'd been sealed in.

"This is bad," said Hanyuu.

"Of course it is," murmured Rika. "What was your first clue?"

* * *

School was starting again and the next day was the first day. However, Rena was acting weird. She was quiet and looking out the window with a wistful expression. It continued until after school had ended.

Farther away from her desk was the Gaming Club, who was worried.

"What's wrong with Rena?" asked Mion. "She's been quiet all day."

"Looks to me like she's lovesick," said Shion.

"Lovesick!" Shinichi, Hanyuu and Rika exclaimed.

"Hey, Shinichi, have you been a good boyfriend for Rena?" Keiichi looked to Shinichi suspiciously.

"Of course I have!" said Shinichi. "What do you take me for?"

"Then why is she lovesick?" Satoshi asked.

"She's not lovesick!" Shinichi snapped.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Satoko slyly.

"Shinichi," said Rika seriously. "Did anything happen on your date with Rena yesterday?"

"Well, we were in the junkyard**;** we had cookies, this guy Tomitake showed up…"

"Tomitake!" the Club shouted.

"You guys know him too?" Shinichi asked. They became quiet. "What? Was it something I said?"

"To think he came back even after…" murmured Mion. "Oh, sorry. I spaced out, Shin-chan.

Shinichi was suspicious but focused on the task at hand. "Well, anyway, Rena-chan was gushing and then she said she must've swallowed something after she got into a coughing fit."

Rika and Hanyuu exchanged looks and decided to tell their friends everything. Sighing, Rika spoke up, "Then I think I might know what's going on." She then produced a scroll from her pack and handed it to Mion, who unrolled it to see that it depicted the Magatama.

"The Fuwazaru Magatama have the power to bond two people together," read Mion. "The one who holds the red one will instantly and blindly fall in love with the one who holds the white one."

"WHAT!" gaped Shinichi. "You're kidding right!" He snatched the scroll away from Mion and read it, over and over. "This…is a lie, right?"

"No," said Rika as she shook her head. "It's fact."

"Hey, man? You okay?" Satoshi asked.

Shinichi glared dangerously, "My girlfriend is going to be leaving me and that all you can ask?"

"Hey, relax," said Keiichi. "We have no proof that this is the Magatama at all."

"It's the Magatama," confirmed Hanyuu. No one seemed to question just how she knew that. Of course, Shinichi knew about her other abilities so it made perfect sense to him that she'd know about it.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better!" retorted Shinichi sarcastically.

"Hey, where did she go?" Satoko asked. Rena was no longer at her desk. The group turned in the direction of said desk and found that indeed Rena was nowhere to be seen. She had probably slipped out while they were talking.

"Shoot! We lost her!" exclaimed Mion. While they had been arguing, Rena had snuck out. "She must be going after her destined one who holds the white Magatama!"

"We have to go after her!" shouted Shinichi as he zoomed out of the classroom.

"Do you even know where she is?" questioned Satoko. Shinichi quickly backed up and returned to the group, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh…no." Shinichi rubbed the back of his head.

"Ladies and gentleman" drawled Keiichi sarcastically, "Presenting the protector of Hinamizawa."

"Oi, what is that supposed to mean!"

"Hey, could this be a clue?" asked Satoshi, returning from Rena's desk with a magazine. It was a medicine magazine.

"TO DOCTOR IRIE'S!" exclaimed Shinichi as he once again zoomed out of the classroom. The club then heard the sound of a motorbike engine starting up and looked out the window to see Shinichi on the Showa-Racer racing towards Rena's rescue.

"Wow, he's fast," admired Satoshi.

"He's trying to save his relationship," said Shion. "Of course he's fast."

"Well, what are we waiting for, gang? To Dr. Irie's!" Mion commanded.

* * *

Shinichi arrived at the clinic and hopped off his bike. He called out his love's name in a dramatic manner, "RENA!" and charged through the front door. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

The scene he came upon was the doctor trying to fight off an overly affectionate Rena who was gazing up at him with starry eyes. What made the scene ever more unique (and distressful for Shinichi) was that Rena was wearing a maid's outfit, like one of the many Dr. Irie tried to make Satoko and Rika wear. The man had a serious fetish for cute maid outfits.

"Rena will do anything Master wants," cooed Rena. "Anything Master wants from Rena, Master will get."

Freaked out and sweating nervously, Dr. Irie was relieved to see Shinichi. "Sanban-kun, thank goodness you're here! Can you please tell me what's going on?"

Before Shinichi could answer, the others rushed in, trampling over him without even noticing him (the poor boy).

"Rena, whatever you think you're feeling is not…" whatever Keiichi wanted to say died when he saw what Rena was wearing. She was too damn cute.

Mion rolled her eyes and continued, "Whatever it is you're feeling isn't real!"

"No!" Rena denied. "No! No! It is real. Rena loves Dr. Irie!"

Hearing those words coming out from Rena's mouth made Shinichi's heart break. Of course his back was starting to break as well. "Guys…GET OFF ME!"

The Gaming Club finally took notice of their friend and stepped off. Satoshi helped him up. "Sorry, Shinichi. We didn't see you there," said Satoshi.

Shinichi grumbled and looked to Rena. "Rena-chan, remember me? It's Shin-kun. You know? Your boyfriend?"

Rena looked to Shinichi and frowned before clinging onto Dr. Irie's arm. "Rena's boyfriend is Dr. Irie!"

Shinichi began to feel worse.

"Please! Can anyone tell what's going on!" exclaimed Dr. Irie.

"It's simple," answered Rika. "Rena swallowed a mystical Magatama. It's a red one. Because of that she'll instantly and blindly fall in love with the man holding the white one, which I suspect you have."

"A white Magatama?" Dr. Irie realised. "Oh!" He dug into his pocket with his free hand and took out the white Magatama. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"YES!" everyone answered.

"So, if I give it to you, Rena will stop clinging to me?" Dr. Irie asked. The Gaming Club nodded. "Ok! Take it!" He tossed it at them.

"I got it!" Mion shouted.

"No, I got it!" Keiichi yelled.

"No, it's coming for me!" exclaimed Shinichi. However, Shinichi stumbled forward as the Magatama came falling down and it fell into his mouth. Like Rena had done the previous day, he accidentally swallowed it. He coughed. "Argh! Oh crap!"

"He swallowed it!" Mion exclaimed. "Kei-chan, hold him!"

Keiichi restrained Shinichi's arms from behind and Mion tried to get him to cough up the white Magatama, by punching him repeatedly in the stomach. "Dush! Dush! Dush! Dush!" Everyone just watched with eager anticipation, all but Rena.

"DON'T TOUCH RENA'S SHIN-KUN!" Rena screamed as she gave Mion an uppercut that sent her flying up to the ceiling. She then slammed her fist into Keiichi's face, sending him flying into the wall. Rena then grabbed Shinichi and draped him over her shoulder. Growling like a mad beast at the others, who backed away in fear, she fled from the clinic with her bounty.

"Onee, are you okay?" Shion asked her sister.

"Man, Rena's got a mean uppercut," said Mion as she massaged her chin.

"Not to mention a right hook…" groaned Keiichi.

"Well, this is good, right?" asked Satoshi. "I mean Rena and Shinichi are already a couple. What's the worst that could happen?"

Rika answered, "The Magatama were sealed for a reason, Satoshi. I fear for Shinichi's chastity now that Rena has a hold of him."

"His chastity?" Satoshi cocked an eyebrow.

"Au! I'm getting such horrid images!" exclaimed Hanyuu. "We have to save them!"

"Wait…you mean she'll want to do THAT with him?" asked Satoshi with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Rika nodded.

"Well, considering Shinichi's personality," Keiichi groaned as he managed to get the throbbing out of his face. "Is he really going to want to be rescued?"

* * *

Rena's father wasn't home. That was just perfect for Rena. Now she and Shin-kun had the place all to themselves. She tossed Shinichi onto the floor and locked the door. The boy, of course, was backing away from her in fear.

"Rena-chan, calm down," said Shinichi. "Let's not do something we'll both regret."

"Rena won't regret," said Rena with a grin a lioness would have once she cornered her prey. "Rena wants Shin-kun to be hers forever." She stalked towards him.

"You know, any other time I would enjoy hearing that, but this isn't one of those times," murmured Shinichi.

"Now…" Rena purred. "Come to Rena."

Shinichi let out a girlish scream as he ran, the girl hot on his heels. As they both ran, Rena somehow…mysteriously, began to lose her clothes as she chased after her man. Of course, Shinichi easily noticed this.

"SHIN-KUN! WAIT! RENA MUST HAVE YOU!" Rena cried, chasing after Shinichi who was given quite the eyeful as he tried to see the headway of his pursuer.

"This would be so cool if she were actually willing!" Shinichi moaned as he continued to run. Life just wasn't fair. A girlfriend who was hot to trot, a house with no one in it was a prime opportunity, and she was under a spell. Just great.

* * *

The gang arrived at Rena's. In her current mood, Rena would want Shinichi in a place both of them would be comfortable in. As they reached the front door, Satoshi tried to pull it open.

"No good," frowned the blonde. "It's locked."

"The back door!" Mion ordered.

That was when they heard a shrill scream, "RENA! NO! STOP! HEY!"

"Hurry!" Mion ordered as they hurried to the back of the house. Luckily, the back door was unlocked. "Little kids stay out here!" she ordered.

"But Mion-!" whined Satoko.

"This is too mature for you all," said Shion.

"So stay out here," said Satoshi.

"Yes, Nii-nii, Nee-nee," frowned Satoko.

Keiichi threw the door open and the teens entered. They ran into the house and arrived in the kitchen where Rena had Shinichi cornered. Actually, Rena was straddling him while trying to remove his pants. He was already topless. Rena was still in her undies.

"GUYS! GET HER OFF ME!" yelled Shinichi as she struggled futilely as he tried to keep his pants on. "SHE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

"Are you sure?" Keiichi grinned.

"YES!"

"Looks like we have no choice," sighed Mion. "Shion, your tazer!"

Shion took out her tazer and turned it on. "Forgive me, Rena." She then jumped Rena and zapped her with the tazer. The girl became rigid before she slumped forward and fell atop Shinichi. Her breasts, however, fell in his face. He blushed as he felt those mounds pressed against him.

"Now let's take you both to Irie's to have your stomachs pumped…after getting you dressed, of course," said Mion, glad it was all over.

* * *

Rena's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?" She was confused. She sat up. Her stomach hurt. "Where am I?"

"Dr. Irie's clinic," she heard and looked to her left to see Shinichi lying in another bed. "Hey, beautiful."

"What happened?" Rena asked. "Why does my stomach hurt?"

"Sure you want to know?" Shinichi asked. Rena nodded. "OK, it all started yesterday at the junkyard…"

* * *

"And so our friends brought us here and Dr. Irie pumped our stomachs," finished Shinichi.

Rena blushed bright red. She had actually tried to…She collapsed backwards into the bed and covered herself with the blanket in embarassment. "Hau~!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang were admiring the Fuwazaru Magatama that had been extracted from Rena and Shinichi. The beads were floating in a beaker of water. Keiichi spoke, "Can't believe that such small things can cause so much trouble."

"Don't underestimate cursed items," said Rika.

"So, now what do we do with them?" Satoko asked.

"We seal them," said Hanyuu.

"Actually…I have a better idea," said Rika. "But first let's go back to the shrine. I have a ceremony to perform."

* * *

"Here," said Rika as she held the Fuwazaru Magatama to Shinichi and Rena. Strings had been looped through both beads so they now hung like pendants.

"Rika-chan, are you sure?" asked Rena.

"Of course," nodded Rika. "The only reason the magic went out of control was because Rena swallowed the red one. I already performed a ceremony to purify them. Now they are just normal Magatama. Consider this a token of apology."

"So, they are powerless?" questioned Shinichi. Rika nodded. "OK, I guess I can accept that." He took them and then handed the red one to Rena. "Here, Rena-chan."

"For me?" Rena beamed as her eyes sparkled. "Hau~!" She took the red Magatama and put it on around her neck. The bead hung from the string like a pendant and looked perfect on her. "So cute…"

"Thanks, Rika," said Shinichi gratefully.

"Just take care of yourselves," said Rika. "A love like yours is one in a million."

* * *

A/N: No Rider Action. Just slice of life with a bit of comedy. Two stories in one. We'll be getting back to the action pretty soon.

Also, some data

Form Ride: This ability of Showa's grants anyone he touches the armor and powers of any Kamen Rider Showa chooses.

Ryuusei Punch: This is a powerful flaming punch that Showa can use to defeat his enemies. It has the destructive force of a bomb.

Showa-Racer: Showa's personal bike. Has a flight mode and lasers in the headlights.


	10. Awakening Chapter Part 10: Sword

**AWAKENING CHAPTER PART 10: SWORD**

It was after school and Shinichi was bent over with his forehead on his desk. "Chie-sensei really wasn't showing any mercy today…" groaned Shinichi. Their teacher, their only teacher, had given them test after test to see if they had studied at all during summer vacation.

"Hey, what else can you expect?" said Keiichi, hand on Shinichi's back.

"Well, school is over!" announced Mion. "So, let's start our club meeting!"

Shinichi smiled. The best time he had with his friends was during club meetings. At least he got to let off some steam this way.

"And today we're going to play Poker!" Mion announced.

* * *

"Read them and weep," said Shinichi as he proudly displayed his hand. Everyone dropped their cards in shock as Shinichi once again won this round. He collected his winnings with glee.

"OK, how in the world does an amnesiac win at Poker so easily?" Keiichi questioned.

Shrugging, Shinichi answered, "The gods must smile upon me." He added, "So, who's up for another round? Winner takes all."

* * *

Indeed, it was winner takes all. He'd defeated everyone and as a punishment game he had forced everyone into wearing cute little costumes. Rika, Hanyuu and Satoko were dressed up as cute little maids. Hanyuu was in blue, Rika was in black and Satoko was in pink. Mion and Shion were dressed up as bunny girls, with the eldest of the twins in black and the younger in red. The tight outfits accentuated their figures. Satoshi was in a dog costume and Keiichi was in a cat costume. Rena was dressed as a maid as well, but one wearing bunny ears and glasses to look more 'moe'.

He made sure to take plenty of photos to remember this.

Shinichi smiled with pride. He was unaware that everyone, save for Rena, were plotting to avenge their defeat in the next meeting.

* * *

Rena and Shinichi were having dinner together. They were also watching the evening news. It was the topic of the night that really got to Rena.

_"And in tonight's news, an inmate has escaped from the local insane asylum. Her name is Miyo Takano, the woman who was responsible for what could've been called the Hinamizawa Disaster the previous year…"_

Rena dropped her chopsticks and gasped.

* * *

Jiro Tomitake had been called by the police. Oishi didn't want to suspect the man of anything but the photographer had been close to Miyo Takano, even after her incarceration in the asylum. He was suspected to be involved in Takano's escape/disappearance.

"But I haven't seen her in weeks," said Tomitake.

"I know that," Oishi nodded. He had called the mental hospital and asked whether Tomitake had seen Takano recently. Tomitake hadn't seen her. He'd been ordered not to.

Tomitake had wanted to see her. To assure her that everything would be alright. He wanted to deny the order but if he did he'd be arrested and maybe even put in jail for violating 'doctor's orders'. He was worried about Takano. He was worried of what she might do now that she was free. She was already very unstable and Tomitake knew he had to do something to stop her plans. He loved her and he didn't want her to suffer anymore. This would just make her condition worse.

"Just, please, if you do find her…call me?" requested Tomitake.

"I'll be sure to do that," said Oishi as he extinguished his cigarette.

Tomitake sighed. Maybe a trip to Hinamizawa was in order. Maybe…just maybe…Takano was there.

* * *

Wanting answers when Rena wouldn't give them, Shinichi decided to go to Rika and Hanyuu. They could give him the answers he needed since they had been helping him from the start. This Miyo Takano person was definitely someone he needed to watch out for and Shinichi was not going to let anyone harm his friends if he could help it.

He met them at the shrine where they would frequent just to be alone and talk about things they couldn't speak of in front of the others. It wasn't that Shinichi didn't trust the others, it was…complicated. Plus, Rika and Hanyuu were wise.

"OK, I want to know all about Miyo Takano," demanded Shinichi firmly. He was getting straight to the point on the subject.

Rika and Hanyuu knew this day would come. It was something they hadn't wanted to talk about for a long time. After having reliving Rika's death over and over in a near endless loop, going back to those memories was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Very well…" Rika took a deep breath as she began her explanation, "Miyo Takano was a nurse who used to work for Dr. Irie. However, it was only a cover. She was actually researching the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Her adopted grandfather had died before he could finish his research so she sought to complete it, no matter what. She was obsessed with proving his theories true, no matter what the cost. She didn't even care whom she had to sacrifice or kill to further her goals. In nearly every scenario, she would kill me and after that she would lock all the villagers in the school and gas them to death. Her excuse was to avoid an outbreak of the syndrome, but she actually wanted to prove her theories right. In her mind she could never be wrong. Last we ever saw of her, she was infected by the syndrome."

'_She reminds me of someone…but whom?_' thought Shinichi. "I don't think she escaped on her own. I think someone helped her out."

"Even so, we don't know who for sure. As of now, Rika's life and everyone's lives will be in danger. Miyo Takano is a dangerous woman," warned Hanyuu firmly. "In one of the scenarios she killed everyone to get to Rika."

"Like in my nightmares," said Shinichi. "I saw Takano shoot everyone and kill them with her gun." His fists were clenched tight. "I won't let any harm come to you all."

"I know you won't, Kamen Rider Showa," smiled Rika before she childishly added, "Nipah…"

Shinichi returned the smile.

* * *

As Shinichi exited Rika's family shrine, he saw someone was there. '_Wonder who's out here at this time of night._' He soon identified the person as the same photographer who he'd met at the junkyard with Rena.

"Tomitake-san," said Shinichi as he saw the photographer standing outside of Rika's family shrine.

"Oh, Sanban-kun, right?" Tomitake replied. "How are you doing?"

"I should be asking you what you're doing," said Shinichi, eyes narrowed. "You're waiting for her, aren't you?"

Tomitake didn't answer. That was all Shinichi needed to confirm his suspicion.

"I just don't understand how you can still care about that woman after all she's done. She was willing to kill innocent children, villagers, and you as well just to further her goals," stated Shinichi. "So why do you still insist on being so loyal to her? How can you even forgive her?"

"It's simple," answered Tomitake. "It's because I love her."

Shinichi frowned. He just didn't get it. "Love?"

"It's just that real love means that you can forgive someone for all the bad things they've done," said Tomitake.

"Forgive me if I don't feel the same way," said Shinichi with a firm frown. "I could never forgive anyone who would harm my friends."

"You care for them, don't you?" asked Tomitake.

"Yes," Shinichi nodded. "They became my family here."

"Family?" Tomitake questioned.

"I don't know why I'm even telling you this, but I'm doing it anyway…" Shinichi sighed and began his tale. "I've got amnesia. I'm not even sure if Shinichi Sanban is my real name or not. Rena-chan and her father took me in and her friends accepted me with open arms. We've also been through plenty together. I owe them a lot and so I won't let anyone or anything harm them. It's the least I could do." Shinichi held up his own camera. "With this we can record our memories together. I may not have a past but because of them I have hope for the future."

"And what kind of future are you hoping for?" inquired the photographer.

"One of peace and without darkness," answered Shinichi sagely.

"Are you sure that's even possible?" Tomitake asked.

"To do that I must fight," said Shinichi. "It's as simple as that." It was the only thing he could do. As a Rider he had to fight for everything he believed in.

"Well, I must go," said Tomitake. "Good night."

"Good night," nodded Shinichi. He watched as Tomitake walked off and murmured, "I gotta watch him. He and Takano have a connection." He also remembered he needed to go on patrol for Darklings and Darkloids. Walking over to his bike, he mounted it and drove of.

* * *

Rika and Hanyuu had gone home and were getting ready for bed. Satoko was already fast asleep, mumbling about the sort of pranks she'd play on Keiichi and the traps she would set for him tomorrow.

"Shinichi seemed very worried," said Hanyuu.

"Can you blame him?" Rika asked. "He doesn't remember his past. All he wants to do is protect us."

"He reminds me of an ancestor of yours, actually," said Hanyuu.

"My ancestor?" Rika asked.

"He was someone brave," said Hanyuu. "He helped to found the village and he was also a powerful swordsman and demon slayer. Even his sword is housed in the warehouse."

"I don't recall seeing a sword," said Rika. Torture devices on the other hand…

"Of course not," answered Hanyuu. "It's because it's hidden. I do know its name, though."

"Name?"

"Higurashi no Yaiba (Blade of the Cicadas)."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the window shattered, shocking Satoko awake. The three girls screamed in terror at what was coming in.

* * *

Shinichi was driving past when he heard the sound of a window crashing. "Trouble." He turned his bike around and towards the source.

* * *

Tomitake was at the bus stop when he saw an apparition. It was of a beautiful woman clad in a white gown. She had blonde hair and a smile.

"Takano-san?" he gaped. The apparition floated away. "Takano-san, wait!"

* * *

Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu huddled in the corner of the room as the Darklings slowly marched towards them. That was when Satoshi came in, gripping his bat.

"LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER ALONE!" the blond boy shouted as he charged, swinging his bat at the Darklings. They were knocked aside by the boy. "Run!" he ordered her sister and the two girls. "Go! Now!"

Satoko nodded quickly and obeyed. She grabbed her friends by the wrists and ran, taking them with her. Satoshi was holding the Darklings off before he darted after the three girls. The Darklings gave chase.

The kids ran out the door and as soon as they did the Darklings lunged for them. However, they were knocked aside when a bike crashed into send, causing the creatures to fall in a heap.

Fortunately for Satoshi and the young girls, Shinichi arrived just in time on the Showa-Racer. The engine roared wildly as Shinichi dashed forward, slamming into and running over the Darklings without mercy.

Shinichi asked, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," said Satoshi. "Thanks."

"Stand back," said Shinichi as he shone his headlights at the Darklings who let out a shriek from the brightness. They began to flee. "Hey, stop right there!" Shinichi called. He never knew Darklings could move so fast. He revved up his engine and gave chase, the back wheel kicking up dirt as he darted after the fleeing Darklings.

"We better call the others," said Rika. "Shinichi might need help."

* * *

Tomitake swore he'd seen Takano, but he also noted there was something definitely off about her. Regardless, he chose to follow her anyway. He was not losing her again. There was a lot he needed to atone for. He'd abandoned her when she needed him the most.

"Takano-san…" the man murmured as he chased the apparition into the forest, unaware of the danger he may face.

"Jiro-san…" he heard a melodious voice and looked ahead to see Takano smiling at him.

"Takano-san…" He slowly made his way towards her. He wanted her back. He wanted to hold her and to kiss her. He also wanted to apologize to her.

Of course his plan suddenly got derailed as several dark humanoid figures went tumbling into the scene, accompanied by the roar of a motorbike's engine. "Huh?"

Shinichi activated the brakes when he saw the man. "Tomitake-san?"

"Sanban-kun?" Tomitake blinked. "What are you doing here? What's going on? What were those things?"

Shinichi really had no time to answer those questions. The number of Darklings seemed to have increased but his attention was now focused on the lady in white who was floating not too far away. On the surface her smile may look gentle but inside it was filled with malicious intent.

'_Guess she came to finish the job…_' thought Shinichi. '_Rika and Hanyuu never said she could summon and control Darklings, though._'

"Shin-kun!" Showa's eyes widened when he heard his name being called. Turning his head around, he saw his friends arriving, armed, with Rika and Hanyuu leading them. They saw Takano and froze, not expecting to see her here and like this.

"Those idiots…" Shinichi muttered. Of course he saw this coming. They would never let him fight alone.

The Darklings, seeing more prey, attacked, but met with opposition. Satoko was using her slingshot to shoot cherry bombs at the Darklings. Satoshi and Keiichi, armed with bats, bludgeoned the Darklings violently. Mion and Shion were using their martial arts skills on the creatures as well. Rena, of course, was armed with her trusty cleaver and cutting the creatures down.

The Hinamizawa Gaming Club may be a bunch of kids, but these were the kids who saved the village last year. They were organized, dangerous and lethal to all their enemies.

With a smile, Shinichi executed his transformation. He didn't care if Tomitake saw. He had to do something since he was a member of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club.

"Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!"

Instantly, a bright flash of light was released by Shinichi's belt and the jigsaw puzzles appeared to converge on his body, resulting in the formation of his armor. He got off his bike and clenched his fists before he charged into battle along his friends with a gaping Tomitake watching.

Showa rushed at the Darklings that were battling his friends, making sure to cover the younger members of the gang as well. He attacked, brutally and efficiently, and before long the numbers of the Darklings had been cut down to nothing as they faded into the darkness. Showa's eyes landed on Takano.

"Alright, got any other tricks?" taunted Showa. He'd defeated all the Darklings and was ready for anything…

Or so he thought.

Takano let the gown fall to the ground, pooling at her feet. Mion and Shion quickly covered their men's eyes from the view of the nude woman. Tomitake, however, saw a vision of beauty. Showa snorted in disgust as he turned his eyes away. He may be perverted but even he knew when to get serious. Plus, Rena would kill her if he ogled another girl. She had requested he ogle at her and only her.

However, things were going to go from sexy to scary in short order. Darkness began to rise from the ground, slithering up Takano's body (kinda like that Venom Symbiote from Spider-Man) and enveloping her body.

"Takano-san!" Tomitake shouted in horror but Showa held him back. The transformation was already complete.

Miyo Takano had changed her appearance. She had switched her gown and gentle façade for something a little more intimidating. She was now wearing a tight black bodysuit which clung to her body like a second skin, revealing the swells and curves of her body. The bodysuit itself appeared alive as veins in a spider web pattern pulsated all over. Her eyes were deep crimson with black pupils. In he very centre of her chest was a demonic eye which blinked every few seconds.

"This is new," murmured Showa and as soon as he said that, dark bolts of energy shot out from Takano's fingers like bullets and they struck Showa's armoured form, causing him to scream out in pain with each hit. He staggered on his feet, trying to maintain balance. Usually, he would fight the Darklings and Darkloids without hesitation, but now a Darkloid had taken control of a human body. While this woman was definitely an enemy, Showa couldn't bring himself to harm her despite the pain she'd caused his friends and to Rika, time and again. She was a human, still.

And Takano knew this. She lunged and grabbed Showa by the neck before hauling him up. She then flew into a tree, smashing him against it, hard, thus uprooting it. She then did the same action as she slammed him against one tree after another, uprooting each one due to the force of each impact.

She then tossed him haphazardly to the ground before kicking him in the ribs and sending him rolling. He picked himself up but was hit by an energy bolt in the stomach, causing him to grunt in pain.

With a shriek she began firing upon Showa with increased intensity, the bolts striking his armor and causing him pain as they did. Showa tried to block the bolts but he just couldn't withstand the attacks any longer and fell onto his hands and knees, panting.

"Is this…how it's going to end?" groaned Showa.

* * *

In the Furude Shrine's storage shed the Saiguden, a sealed box began to vibrate before it started to shake violently. The chains wrapped around the box and the paper talismans put on it seemed to be able to hold what was inside the box, but that was until a surge of energy erupted from the box, incinerating the talismans. The chains also began to crack and then they finally shattered as the object in the box, like a missile, shot up and went through the roof before it darted into a certain direction.

* * *

Suddenly, something blocked Takano's attack as it was about to connect with Showa. Her energy bolt dissipated. Showa, looking up, gazed at the light and an impulse told him to reach out for it. When he took hold of it, it was revealed to be rusted old katana with a cicada on the pommel. The guard looked to be ready to fall apart. As for the blade, it had seen better days.

"Rika, that's the Higurashi no Yaiba!" gasped Hanyuu.

"It is?" Rika asked. She had never really seen it but had read it in her family's old books.

"What is the Higurashi no Yaiba?" questioned Mion.

"It is the village's first and most valuable treasure," explained Hanyuu. "Since the founding of the village it has been in the Furude Clan for centuries. Legend has it that the founder our my clan, who was also one of the three founders of the village, used that very sword to vanquish the demons that plagued the land before building the village here. Its full name is the Demon Slaying Singing Sword Higurashi no Yaiba."

"Higurashi no Yaiba?" Showa said as he heard the name. As if responding to him, the sword released a flash of light and when the light died down it had changed. "Woah…" Showa uttered as he admired the sword in his hand. Gone was the rust, replaced by a pristine silver blade which had a green arrowhead tip. The guard resembled a cicada with its wings spread. As he performed a practice swing with the sword, the sound of cicadas chirping could be heard as the blade sliced through the air. "Sugei…"

The Higurashi no Yaiba was a treasure of the village and the Furude Shrine. It was the sword used to vanquish the demons centuries ago on the very ground the village of Hinamizawa was built upon.

Miyo Takano glared and shot her arm forward. Bolts of darkness shot towards Showa. As if possessing the mind of its own, the Higurashi no Yaiba deflected the shots with grace and ease, the song of the cicadas following with each swipe.

"I will protect this village! I am its guardian. I am a Kamen Rider!" declared Showa courageously as he continued to deflect the shots which exploded around him but did no harm to him. "And I will destroy anyone who threatens my home!"

As if reacting to his resolve, the eyes of the cicada-like guard began to glow with an emerald light. The glow spread all over the sword and then spread all over Showa. The light felt so warm and inviting. It just felt so righteous as well. And suddenly, his entire body released an intense flash of light which caused the possessed Miyo Takano to shield her eyes and screech in pain and fury.

When the emerald light died down, Showa now stood completely changed. He wore a black bodysuit which was decorated by the silver vein-like patterns found upon the wings of a cicada. Flaps of armor resembling cicada wings hung from his belt. His gauntlets were also green as were his boots, with silver bands wrapped around them. On his back was a pack that looked like a cicada, complete with wings. His helmet had also gained enhancements, resembling the helmet of a samurai with his antennae at the brow. His torso armor was green with a high collar, broad shoulders and stamped on his chest was 'XIII'. His eyes flashed, changing from green to blue as the new color bled in.

He had transformed to Kamen Rider Showa Higurashi Form.

"Kamen Rider Showa Higurashi, On Stage!"

Screeching, Takano summoned a dozen Darklings and sent them after Showa. The now upgraded Rider narrowed his eyes and clenched his sword tightly.

"Alright, Higurashi no Yaiba, prepare to sing and sing LOUD!" With a swipe, accompanied by the song of cicadas, he surged forward, cutting the Darklings down one at the time with practiced ease. They were sliced in half, straight down the middle or hacked to pieces. Either way, they were mere cannon fodder when facing him.

Pointing his sword at Takano, Showa declared, "You're next."

* * *

Tomitake and the Hinamizawa Gaming Club watched the fight with immense interest. The photographer had even forgotten to use his camera even though the item was in his hands.

"Wow," said Tomitake. "Is that really Sanban-kun?"

"Yes," said Mion proudly. "That's my most prized subordinate, alright."

"Hey, I thought I was your most prized subordinate," said Keiichi with a hint of mock indignation.

"Well, now that we're dating and all, I can't just call you my most prized subordinate. That would be like playing favourites," argued Mion.

"He's really showing those things who's boss," said Satoko.

"It's scary how good he is with that sword," said Satoshi.

"The Higurashi no Yaiba has been in my family for generations," said Rika in her dark adult voice. "It is a powerful weapon, meant to cut down demons, and in Shinichi's hands that is what it is doing."

"The very sword wielded by the founder of the Furude Clan," added Hanyuu.

"Now that is enough to tell me he will win," said Shion.

"Shin-kun, gambatte!" Rena cheered.

Tomitake frowned, of course. That was still Takano and he did not want to see her get hurt.

* * *

Takano hovered above the ground, dodging Showa as he swung at her. She retaliated with energy bolts from her fingers but they either missed or were deflected by the Higurashi no Yaiba.

"Take this!" Showa thrust forward as the emerald tip of his sword glowed. It then fired an arrow of emerald energy. Takano leaned to the side but the energy arrow managed to graze her shoulder. Snarling in anger, she rushed at him with her claws. She swung at him and Showa used the flat side of his sword to block. The possessed woman kept pushing, causing Showa to become dragged backwards as his feet dug into the ground. He heaved forward, pushing Takano backwards before he swung his fist at the eye in the centre of her chest. She reacted by screaming painfully and Showa continued with a kick that sent her flying backwards and crashing into a tree.

"That was for killing my friends," said Showa coldly, referring to one of the past scenarios in which Takano had successfully killed his friends before Hanyuu reversed time.

Takano did not give up and her crimson eyes narrowed hatefully at Showa. With an incredible roar she fired a burst of dark energy from her mouth. Seeing this, Showa held the sword in horizontally front of him with the flat side of the blade facing the energy burst. One of his hands was against the opposite side of the blade as he gripped the handle tightly.

The energy burst hit the Higurashi no Yaiba and Showa grunted as he was being pushed backwards by the attack. Takano kept on the attack, pushing forward with the energy burst that was coming out of her mouth.

Showa's grip on the Higurashi no Yaiba was about to falter but he then remembered what was on the line. If he were to lose his friends would suffer, tortured by this woman who'd allowed herself to be possessed by the dark forces in order to execute her vengeance.

He would not allow that to happen.

The Higurashi no Yaiba seemed to have heard his inner resolve. The cicada-like guard glowed and the wings began to beat. Sensing the weapon's power rising, Showa gripped the sword with two hands and swung. This sent an arc of energy into the dark burst of destructive power, cutting Takano's attack in half as well as dissipating it.

Takano stood stunned and prepared for another attack as the eye in her chest glowed. Unfortunately for her, Showa would not give her that chance.

The wings of the Higurashi no Yaiba began to beat loudly as Showa gripped it in his hands, holding it beside his head with the tip aimed forward. The Higurashi no Yaiba also began to sing as the eyes shone along with Showa's eyes.

"Rider…CHARGE!" Showa roared as he put his hand upon the cicada on the guard, focusing his power into the blade.

"Rider…" Showa began as he narrowed his eyes at Miyo Takano. With a roar he shot forward like a rocket, leaving an emerald trail of flames behind him as he soared towards his target. "HIGURASHI ZAN!"

He took a swipe at Takano, and another, and another, which caused her to scream. Finally, he took one last swipe at her, cutting through the eye on her chest. She screeched like a banshee as the darkness exploded off her, leaving the woman naked as she collapsed.

Showa looked up and saw the darkness converging. With an upward thrust he fired an arrow of purifying energy at the darkness. Both energies collided and the darkness lost. Particles of green light began to float down, fading by the second and vanishing before they touched the ground.

"Game End," Showa concluded hefting the Higurashi no Yaiba upon his shoulder.

"Yatta, Shin-chan!" Mion congratulated as she ran towards him with the others in tow. Rena, of course, reached him first, rubbing her cheek against his helmet covered face.

"Hau…Shin-kun's so cool!" gushed Rena.

Tomitake knelt down by Takano's body. "Takano-san…" the man murmured.

"You should get her covered up," suggested Showa.

"Sanban-kun, who are you?" asked Tomitake as he looked up at Showa in awe.

"I forgot," Showa answered. "All I know is that I'm the Kamen Rider of this village."

"Kamen Rider…" Tomitake repeated. "I see…" He cradled Takano in his arms, amazed at how light she was, in spite of the weight she had to carry upon her shoulders.

"Let's take her to Dr. Irie's," Rika suggested. "He can get her something to wear."

"Thank you," said Tomitake.

Rika shook her head and replied, "Don't thank me. Thank Shinichi." Her eyes turned towards the Rider in question as she asked, "By the way, how do you like the Higurashi no Yaiba?"

Shinichi had taken off his helmet and raised the sword. "It's a great weapon…" Slowly, he started to feel exhausted and his armor glowed before it broke into jigsaw puzzle pieces that flaked off and vanished. The Higurashi no Yaiba had also turned back to a rusted sword as Shinichi fainted and collapsed, caught by his friends before he landed on the ground.

"Shin-chan!"

"Shinichi!"

"Shin-kun!"

"SHINICHI!"

* * *

The group of friends had quickly brought Shinichi to the clinic where Dr. Irie was taking a look at him. He tried to get the story of what happened, but was met with vague stories mentioning a fight or something along those lines. Still, he made a note to ask later as he examined Shinichi.

"Doctor, is Shin-kun going to be okay?" Rena asked worriedly as Dr. Irie came out from the young man's room.

"He's going to be just fine," Dr. Irie assured everyone in the room. He was met with several sighs of relief with his words. "I must say, I've never seen such a case of exhaustion before. What the devil was he doing? I know he works hard, but never something like this."

"Ummmm," was the answer he got from all of the Gaming Club members. It just served to make Dr. Irie get more intrigued. Something was up.

"Also, I'm surprised you found Takano-san. What was she doing in the forest, naked?"

The woman, who'd been possessed by the dark powers of the Darklings and Darkloids, was currently resting in another bed in the clinic with Tomitake as company. She'd been dressed in a medical gown and given an IV. She looked frail and weak, so unlike the woman he'd known. At first Dr. Irie had wanted to inform the police but thought that could wait till later.

"Um…" Mion's eyes darted back and forth. "Who knows, Dr. Irie?"

* * *

A/N: Showa gets an upgrade. This is his Final Form, if you must know. Well, here's time for info.

**Demon Slaying Singing Sword Higurashi no Yaiba**: Originally housed in the Furude Shrine's warehouse, the Higurashi no Yaiba is demon slaying sword that was wielded by Rika's ancestor who founded her clan. Each time the blade is swung it sings and it is capable of vanquishing any demon that it touches. With the Higurashi no Yaiba, Showa is capable of transforming into Higurashi Form, a more powerful and armoured form which is based on the samurai. Armed with the Higurashi no Yaiba, Showa can execute a series of powerful finisher attacks after performing a Rider Charge that empowers the blade.

PS: Thank you Shadow Element 13 and Ten-Faced Paladin for editing and detailing.


	11. Awakening Chapter Part 11: BLACK 13

**AWAKENING CHAPTER PART 11: BLACK 13**

"Alright, this isn't like one of my usual dreams," said Shinichi as he sat up on a lush green field. The sky was blue and there was a gentle breeze. "Nice, though."

"It would be." Gasping, Shinichi looked to his left to see someone familiar. "Hello."

"Kamen Rider Ichigo!" exclaimed Shinichi in shock.

"That's who I am," nodded the first Kamen Rider. "So, how have you been doing?"

"I've been…fine," said Shinichi uncertainly.

"Well, that's good," said Ichigo. "You should enjoy like while you can. You'll never know when it will suddenly end."

Shinichi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your memories…your past…" Ichigo said ominously. "They will return and with full force. That is when you must decide."

"Decide? Decide what?"

"On the path you'll choose…"

* * *

"The path I'll choose…" murmured Shinichi as he slowly awoke from his slumber. "Huh?" He blinked his tired eyes and yawned. "What was that about?" He didn't ponder the question further as he felt a warm breath against his neck. Turning his head, he looked over to see Rena sleeping blissfully by his side. She was in the futon with him. He smiled in amusement. "She must've snuck into my futon while I was fast asleep." Rena hated being away from Shinichi and wanted to be as close to him as possible. She was kind of clingy, but Shinichi didn't mind it so much. She snuggled against him and Shinichi could help but be comforted by her presence. "Rena-chan…"

The girl, as if she had heard him, opened her eyes slowly. Shinichi's indigo eyes met her cerulean ones and she let out a cute yawn as she stretched. "Good morning, Shin-kun."

"Good morning to you too, Rena-chan," he said. He added worriedly, "If your dad catches us like this…"

"It's okay. Dad came home late so he'll be sleeping in," she said with a sigh. "I want to sleep in with Shin-kun too…"

"As much as I'd like that, we have school to go too," said Shinichi. "Come on. We gotta get up and go."

"How about we go to the junkyard after school?" requested Rena.

"Sure," nodded Shinichi. "Anything for you."

Smiling, Rena gave Shinichi a good morning kiss.

* * *

A month had passed since he defeated Takano. Since then the Darklings and Darkloids hadn't made a single appearance nor had they made their presence known. It was like they had finally been driven away. However, Shinichi still remained vigilant. He wasn't about to let this time of peace make him go soft.

Regarding Takano, it was like she'd been purified by the Higurashi no Yaiba. Rika had explained that the sword was used to vanquish demons by her ancestor in the past allegedly. It was possible that when Shinichi had used the Higurashi no Yaiba on her, he had cleansed her of all the evil which had filled her heart. No longer was she obsessed with proving her grandfather's theories of the Hinamizawa Syndrome to be right. She regretted all her past actions and her sins. Not only had Shinichi cleansed her, he had also cured her of her insanity. Still, the doctors wanted her back at the mental institution but if she really was as sane then she would be free in short time. At least Tomitake would be with her, being permitted to see her again since the doctors believed it had been his leaving that had driven her to escape. He promised to visit her and wait for her until her release.

As for the Higurashi no Yaiba, it would remain in the Saiguden. Shinichi would probably still be able to summon it when he needed its power. When Shinichi had first used the power of the Higurashi no Yaiba, he'd fainted out of exhaustion. The only logical explanation was that the transformation put strain on his body and he would need to rest to replenish his energy. The transformation was still an impressive one, though.

In order to properly wield the sword, Shinichi had gone into training. He bought a bamboo sword and every morning practiced with it.

* * *

The school day went as usual. When Keiichi opened the door to the classroom, he got caught in one of Satoko's traps. He should have seen it coming after so long. Then after school the group had another club meeting to play games.

It would appear that Shinichi's life in the village would be a peaceful one. It was possible that his actions in the previous months had finally driven the Darklings and Darkloids away.

No longer would he need to fight…

…or so he thought.

* * *

"Looks like you've finally grown up. Time for a family reunion, Kuro Juusan."

* * *

After school, the couple went to the junkyard for their ritual treasure hunts. It was actually the highlight of Shinichi's day. He loved spending time with his girlfriend. As long as he had her, his friends, and the village, he had no need for anything else.

"Wonder what Rena will find this time?" the girl asked aloud.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Shinichi said.

When they arrived, of course, they saw someone they did not expect to see. It was Dr. Kobe, the friendly psychologist Shinichi had spoken to several times before at Dr. Irie's insistence. Even with the hat and sunglasses Shinichi still recognised him.

"Dr. Kobe? What are you doing here?" questioned Satoshi curiously.

"Oh, just waiting for you. And I see you've brought a guest," observed Dr. Kobe.

"Waiting? What for? Dr. Kobe, what's going on?" Shinichi asked. Rena was wondering the same thing as well.

"Rena wants to know, too."

"Oh, come now, son. Must we use aliases here?" asked Kobe.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" inquired Shinichi. Rena didn't like this.

"Guess your memories are still gone. Well, to put it simply my real name is Dr. Gebok, one of GIN-SHOCKER's top scientists, and I am your father…"

"Wh-wh-what!" stammered Shinichi in shock. "My father!"

"You're Shin-kun's father!" exclaimed Rena in shock and disbelief.

"Well, creator, actually. One of them to be precise." Dr. Kobe, now revealed to be Dr. Gebok, stated.

"Creator…? Gebok…? GIN-SHOCKER…?" Shinichi's head began to throb. He placed his hand upon his scar, where the pain was coming from. "What…? Why…?"

"Shin-kun?" Rena said worriedly.

"We created you to be the best. You were No. 13. Before you there was No. 00 to No. 12. Of course to weed out the weak we had you pitted against each other and in the end you became victorious! Of course those created along with you were killed by your hands but you didn't care. You weren't programmed to care," explained Dr. Gebok.

* * *

_Showa stood amongst the bodies of 13 other warriors, all clad in bug-like armor. His own suit of armor was covered in their blood and his eyes were blood red. He then threw his head back and let out a scream._

* * *

'_So, that explains those 13 bodies_. _So it wasn't just a dream then_…' realised Shinichi. "I've…killed."

"You were the ultimate weapon, but things got a little boring down the road," continued Dr. Gebok. "My colleagues argued with me but I went on with my experiment. I wanted to see how human emotions would affect you. So, we kidnapped a girl and put her in a cell with you. She just thought you were a prisoner like you and before long you bonded. I watched as you began to laugh, cry and smile. Despite your programming, you were able to develop emotions. I was so overjoyed!"

* * *

_A girl, no older than 13, sat together with Shinichi in a cell. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He didn't understand how or why he responded that way. The girl somehow influenced it. She was cute with brown-orange hair and blue eyes._

"_Hi, my name is Rina. What's yours?"_

"_Kuro Juusan…"_

"_Nice to meet you, Kuro-kun!"_

* * *

Dr. Gebok added, "However, the experiment had to be put to an end."

Shinichi swallowed the lump in his throat. Why didn't he like the sound of that?

"That's right, my boy," said Dr. Gebok as he chuckled. "You killed your very first friend."

* * *

_He was supposed to take down the training dummies. He did it without hesitation. However, when he reached the last one, it didn't feel like the others. It felt like flesh and bone. When the dummy dropped it fell onto its side, blood pooling under it. With a shaking hand, he removed the dummy's mask to reveal…_

…_No…_

"_RINA!"_

_His mind and heart shattered._

* * *

"You tricked me!" Shinichi shouted, the painful memories returning. "You dressed her up as a training dummy for target practice! I had no idea!"

"True, but her blood is on your hands," said Dr. Gebok. "Then you went berserk and escaped, killing everyone that got in your way! It was a bloodbath!"

* * *

_They stood around him, all eyes on him. He heard voices. They attacked and he defended himself. They were brutal so he to be just as brutal. He couldn't let them win. He had to be the one to win. He let out a roar and killed them all and watched as they fell from his attacks._

_Then there was a loud boom and then a loud bang. He smelled smoke and felt the heat. He saw flames. He escaped. Some people tried to stop him! He didn't know who they were but he didn't like them. He fought them. He heard screaming. He didn't like the screaming. He continued to run and run far away. He saw a bright light. The light was pretty. He went to the light and…_

* * *

"Now then, wake up, BLACK 13." Dr. Gebok took out a remote and pointed it at Shinichi.

Shinichi uttered, "BLACK…13…" Was that his true name? Kuro Juusan? Was that what he really was? Just a weapon…an experiment…a thing?

"Wake up now from this dream," declared Dr. Gebok. He pushed the button…

…And Shinichi screamed. The scar on his forehead was throbbing. He felt like his brain was being ripped apart.

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried out.

"Go! Run! Get back!" Shinichi shouted as his belt formed around him. It then forced the transformation upon him, changing him into Kamen Rider Showa. "Please! Get out of here!" he begged.

And then he froze as he stood completely still. His suit started to change as its colors became darker with each second.

"Now this is the part I've been waiting for!" announced Dr. Gebok with glee. "MY BLACK 13! MY BRINGER OF MISFORTUNE!"

His entire suit had turned pitch. No trace of any other color remained. Hanging from his neck was a black tattered scarf. His eyes no longer held the shining emerald color. They had turned blood red. Stamped across his shoulder, which had once held the number 13, was now the Roman numeral XIII and in blood red.

This was his true form…BLACK 13.

"Yes…Yes…YES!" Dr. Gebok cheered with pure euphoria. "BLACK 13 has arisen again! My greatest creation has once again come to his senses!" Dr. Gebok laughed with glee.

"No...Shin-kun…" said Rena.

"Now, go forth, my son! There are places to go, things to see, and destroy! Let's start with this village which had curbed your true nature. Let them experience the true terror of GIN-SHOCKER!"

BLACK 13 let loose a roar as he stood in the middle of the junkyard. His eyes fell on Rena who trembled at the look he was giving her. There was no warmth or tenderness. There was not even a single trace of emotion. Before, even in armor, Rena could sense the emotions he wore behind his mask. Now…it was like her Shin-kun was gone.

This was what he meant when he said that he didn't want his memories again. With his old memories returned to him, the Shinichi she had come to know and love was gone.

"You can start with the girl," said Dr. Gebok.

BLACK 13 nodded and slowly made his way towards Rena who was frozen in terror. With each step he came close, and closer, and closer towards her.

**BANG!**

A shot bounced off Showa's helmet.

"What is this?" said Dr. Gebok.

Standing not too far away was Kasai, Shion's bodyguard. Present with him was the Hinamizawa Gaming Club. They had come, somehow, knowing what was happening.

"You were right, Hanyuu," said Rika.

"I know. Thank goodness we came in time," said the horned girl.

"Ryuugu-san, get over here!" shouted Kasai as he prepared to shoot BLACK 13 again with his shotgun. He had the black-armoured boy in his sights. At first he had doubts about all this business involving demons and Kamen Riders, but he trusted Shion and knew that she was always serious whenever a friend was in danger.

Rena ran over to join her friends. BLACK 13 watched her go.

"What are you waiting for! Kill them!" commanded Dr. Gebok. This was what he wanted. He wanted to see how BLACK 13 would react after he realised that he had killed his friends, like he had before his escape.

BLACK 13 marched towards them, ignoring Kasai as he continued to shoot with his shotgun. The rest were armed as well, but their weapons would be no good against BLACK 13.

"Shin-kun, please!" Rena begged. "This is not you!"

"Oh, how foolish you are, little girl!" laughed Dr. Gebok. "This is his true nature. No matter what you do, you can't fight nature. This was how he was made and this was what he was made to be. He is a weapon and nothing more."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Rena roared. "LYING! LYING!" She shouted, "Shin-kun is sweet, kind and brave. He fights for all of us because he loves the village! He is not a weapon! Shin-kun is Shin-kun! Shin-kun is the one I love!"

"Oh, now touching," Dr. Gebok mocked. "Kill them all but save that girl for last. When you get to her, please take your time. I want to hear her scream and watch her squirm."

"Run!" shouted Kasai. He was out of ammo so he swung the butt of his gun at BLACK 13. He grabbed it and easily bent it in half before slamming his fist into Kasai's gut, causing the man to collapse. He tossed the ruin shotgun aside and grabbed Kasai by the neck. All he needed to do was squeeze. Then he would kill the others, slowly torturing that last girl as he'd been ordered to.

"SHIN-KUN! STOP! STOP!" Rena shouted, struggling against Keiichi who was trying to drag her away from harm. She wrenched herself free. "IF YOU WANT TO HURT SOMEONE! HURT RENA!"

BLACK 13 stopped his torment on Kasai and let the man go, the bodyguard collapsing onto the ground. The red eyes of BLACK 13 fell on Rena.

"Oh, how interesting," Gebok grinned an insane grin as he looked upon the scene. "Well, if the girl wants to die so much, we might as well oblige."

Keiichi and Satoshi acted quickly, blocking BLACK 13's path but he rammed his fists into their stomachs, stunning them as they dropped onto their knees as the wind was knocked out of them, the baseball bats falling to the ground and rolling away.

Rena stood firm, ignoring the others who shouted at her to run. Now BLACK 13 was standing inches away from her, his blood red eyes glaring into her cerulean pair.

"Shin-kun…" she murmured, tears pooling around her eyes. Seeing those eyes made BLACK 13 freeze.

* * *

_He groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open and he found himself looking at a girl with chin length brown hair, blue eyes, and a halo of light around her head. It was actually the light from the ceiling above her but it still looked radiant._

"_Am I in Heaven, coz I see an angel…" the boy uttered, causing the girl to blush._

"_Oh…" the girl was speechless. Nobody had ever called her an angel before._

* * *

"_Shinichi-kun!" he heard Rena cry out and turned his head towards the door to see the girl who'd taken him in. She was all smiles but then her face took on a look of worry when she saw the state he was in. "Shinichi-kun, are you alright?" She crawled over to him and placed a hand against his cheek. "You're all sweaty and hot." She gasped. "You must have a fever!" She was starting to panic._

"_I'm fine, Rena," he told her reassuringly. "I guess I should try sleeping with the fan on." It had been a warm summer night after all." Rena, however, didn't look convinced but left the matter rest…for now._

"_Well, breakfast is ready," said Rena. "I just came here to wake you up."_

"_OK, just let me brush my teeth," he said. Rena smiled and he blushed a little._

* * *

_"Ano…Rena?" Shinichi began._

"_Hai?" she looked to him cutely._

"_I know we've known each other for a short time, and well you and your father have been good to me. I'm a stranger to you and to myself, and yet you took me in and cared for me. For that I thank you." He smiled._

"_You're welcome, Shinichi-kun," Rena beamed._

"_That…that's why…" Shinichi stammered. "How about you and I go on a date this Sunday?" He shut his eyes, ready to endure her rejection._

"_Shinichi-kun?" She sounded stun and her ice cream cone nearly fell from her hand._

"_I know, just forget it, it was a bad idea!" Shinichi said._

"_Of course I'll go out with you!" said Rena._

* * *

"_Rena!" Showa cried out as he ran to the girl. He knelt down and picked up her body. The wound wouldn't stop bleeding and blood pooled under her. "Rena!"_

"_Shinichi…" Rena uttered weakly. She reached up to his helmet covered face._

"_Rena, don't leave me!" he cried out desperately. "Please, don't leave me! Just, hold on!"_

"_Sorry, Shinichi-kun…" she said weakly. "I really am…" Her eyes dulled and she closed them._

"_No…" Showa shook his head in denial. "No…" He then let loose a scream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He held her body against his, clinging to her desperately and telling her, "Rena, I love you, I really love you! Please, don't leave me!" However, it was too late for that. There was only one chance. He shouted, "RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!"_

* * *

"_That's why we want to protect you," said Rena. "And we don't want you to leave."_

"_You're all idiots," said Shinichi. "Why put yourself into danger because of me? I have no past, I have no future, and my existence will just cause nothing but pain."_

"_Don't say that!" Rena cried._

* * *

"_Rena-chan…"_

"_YOU LIAR!" she shouted angrily, whirling around and glaring at him with the scariest glare he'd ever seen on her face. It was like she was another person. "YOU LIAR! LIAR!" She tried to pull her arm away from his grasp._

"_Rena-chan, please, listen," he pleaded. "Please…" He wasn't going to let her go. She tried to slap him with her other arm but he caught her wrist._

"_LET GO OF ME!" she shouted. "I HATE YOU!" Tears were streaming from her eyes._

_Shinichi looked at her sadly. "You don't mean that…" He then kissed her palm and placed her hand gently against his cheek. "Rena-chan, I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to lie or keep secrets." Rena stared at him silently. "I never wanted to lie to you or keep a secret about what I was and what I could do. I just didn't want you to get worried." He loosened his grip on her. "But if you hate me so much then I guess I deserve it. Who could love a freak like me, huh? You're an angel compared to me."_

_Rena gasped at the words her…boyfriend spoke. Despite being upset that he had been lying (something she truly detested) she didn't truly hate him. Hearing him say such awful things about himself made her heart hurt. Sighing, she slowly wrapped her arms around him, resting her forehead against his chest. "Shin-kun…"_

"_I saw you die once," he confessed. Rena's eyes widened at the admission. "It was my fault. I reversed time to make sure it didn't happen again and I don't want it to happen again. I love you too much. You gave me everything when I had nothing. That's why I did what I did. I only wanted to protect you."_

_Rena looked up at him with her blue eyes. She could see so much hurt. Oh what had she done? "Oh, Shin-kun…" She apologized. "I'm sorry I said all those things. I was…"_

"_You felt angry and betrayed," Shinichi said. "I understand."_

* * *

"_I will protect this village! I am its guardian. I am a Kamen Rider!" declared Showa courageously as he continued to deflect the shots which exploded around him but did no harm to him. "And I will destroy anyone who threatens my home!"_

* * *

BLACK 13's eyes began to flicker between red and green as he stumbled backwards, away from Rena. Rena, who'd been ready to die since she could not live without her Shin-kun, looked at the black armored GIN-SHOCKER creation with worry.

"Shin-kun?"

BLACK 13 roared into the heavens like a wild beast, clutching his head.

"BLACK 13! WHAT'S GOING ON!" shouted Dr. Gebok. This was just like the time Black 13 had gone berserk, only different.

BLACK 13 fell onto his knees and then his armor began to crack. The cracks spread all over his body before the suit shattered into obsidian puzzle pieces. Shinichi opened his eyes, which were now filled with lucid clarity instead of the madness which had plagued them because of Gebok's influence.

"Tadaima," said Shinichi, exhausted both physically and mentally.

"SHIN-KUN!" Rena cried out in glee as she wrapped her arms around him, nearly suffocating him.

His friends also looked happy to see him back. It looked like things were going to be okay.

"No! No, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Dr. Gebok, throwing a temper tantrum like a child who'd been denied their favorite toy. "THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU ALL CHEATED! CHEATED!"

"What's the matter, ya big baby?" mocked Mion. "Angry coz your toy doesn't work no more?" Mion could be especially cruel.

"Dr. Gebok," growled Shinichi. "This ends here."

Recomposing himself, Dr. Gebok said. "You're right. You're a failure after all, BLACK 13. I'm disappointed in you."

"Sorry if I was such a disappointment, _Dad_," scoffed Shinichi. He didn't care for this man's opinion of him. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I should discipline you, son," said Dr. Gebok. He snapped his fingers. "Come out, boys!"

They came out of hiding in the midst of the piles of junk. They were humanoids, but that was where the resemblance to men ended. Each of them was similar to what an animal looked like if they were surgically altered to stand like men. Most of their limbs were encased in metal support structures or outright replaced with machines. They bore the marks of numerous surgeries which no doubt helped make them what they were. It was a sickening blend of flesh and machine which only a twisted mind of Dr. Gebok or those like him could dream up. In total there were 5 of them. GIN-SHOCKER Cyborg Mutants, they were, identified by their belts which bore GIN-SHOCKER's emblem.

"You didn't think I came alone, did you?" snickered Dr. Gebok. "Meet Cyber Bullroid, Cyber Pigroid, Cyber Batroid, Cyber Gatoroid and Cyber Houndroid!"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes as he stood defiantly before the Cybod Mutants. His belt form and he called out, "Henshin!" The belt buckle flashed with a bright light and the puzzle pieces converged onto his body, transforming him into Showa. However, this time he wore his BLACK 13 scarf. "Let's Ride: Showa!"

To face these five monsters, Showa needed help. "Alright, time for some reinforcements!" He spun around, facing Rena, Satoshi, Keiichi, Shion and Mion. The palms of his hands glowed. "LET'S FORM RIDE! ICHIGO! NIGO! V3! STRONGER! X!"

He fired the beams from his hands, engulfing his friends in light. Mion and Shion were once again donned in the forms of Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo. Rena had become V3, clad in a green bodysuit with a high collar, white gloves, red boots, a silver chestplate with a red segment going down the centre and a red helmet that had a wide and white strip going down the middle with green eyes. Keiichi had become Kamen Rider X and Satoshi had become Stronger, both in name and form, with his black bodysuit, red upper torso armor with an 'S' on his chest, matching silver gloves and boots and green insectoid eyes with a horn in the middle. A scarf also hung from his neck.

"Everyone, let's go!" ordered Showa.

"Shin-kun, you can take care of Gebok!" said V3/Rena. "We can handle things here!"

"Just get that creep!" encouraged X/Keiichi.

"Hai!" Showa then ran towards Gebok, ready to punch a hole right through him for all he suffering he put him through.

"Guess it's time for daddy to give you a spanking!" laughed Gebok as he tossed his coat away, revealing his true form. He was clad in a black bodysuit with matching gloves and boots and wearing the GIN-SHOCKER belt around his waist. Flailing behind him was a total of eight mechanical tentacles which waved around him. Each tentacle was tipped with a different weapon. The four tentacles on his right side were tipped with a drill, scalpel, buzz saw and an axe blade. The four tentacles on his left side were tipped with a laser gun, a spiked ball, a claw and finally a tazer. He also removed his glasses and hat, revealing a helmet that left the lower half of his face bare. The helmet was cylindrical with a black visor that had a red blinking dot on it. Laughing, Gebok fired a beam from his visor. Showa leaned to the side and the beam barely missed him, grazing only his side. With a swing of his arm, he punched Gebok across the face. In retaliation, the mad scientist/cyborg attacked with his tentacles.

The spiked ball crashed against the side of Showa's head, sending him toppling to the side. The claw then lashed out, grabbing his throat. The laser tentacle began to fire upon him, leaving painful scorch marks on his armor. The remaining tentacles also began their assault as the drill, spiked ball, tazer, buzzsaw, and axe blade took turns to attack, causing sparks to fly as Showa screamed in pain.

V3/Rena heard Showa's scream and yelled. "Shin-kun!" She went to help him but one of the Cyborg Mutants, Cyborg Batroid.

"You're not going anywhere, little Rider girl!" the bat-like cyborg mutant laughed.

"OUT OF RENA'S WAY!" V3/Rena shouted and she planted her fist into the Cyborg Mutant's face, sending him flying into a pile of trash. The Bat Cyborg Mutant became still and finally it exploded. "SHIN-KUN, RENA'S COMING!"

Showa's armor was starting to crack. As he was trying to pry off the claw that was holding his neck in its tight grip, he glared at Dr. Gebok.

"Now, don't fight. The pain will only last a few minutes. Oh, and it won't hurt a bit. It will hurt a lot," Gebok snickered as the drill's tip was coming close to Showa's head.

"V3 KICK!"

V3/Rena came flying at Gebok, striking him directly with a powerful flying sidekick. He was sent flying backwards, the grip he had on Showa loosening and letting the Rider go. V3/Rena caught Showa in her arms. "Shin-kun, are you okay?"

"Oh…Rena…" said Showa hoarsely.

"Oh, isn't this touching?" sneered Gebok as he rose to his feet. "Little girl, you really should stay away. This boy of mine was meant for nothing but evil. He will destroy everything because that was how he was made.

V3/Rena shook with rage and shouted, "LIAR! SHIN-KUN IS NOT EVIL! SHIN-KUN IS A WONDERFUL BOY WHO FELL INTO RENA'S LIFE AND WON RENA'S HEART! SHIN-KUN IS NOT EVIL! SHIN-KUN IS NOT A MONSTER! SHIN-KUN IS SHIN-KUN! SHIN-KUN IS A HERO! SHIN-KUN IS A KAMEN RIDER!"

Touched by her honest words, Showa couldn't help but smile. "Rena-chan…"

"Oh-Hohohohohoho!" laughed Gebok. "Really? Is that what you think?"

"Not only myself, but everyone else!" said V3/Rena firmly. "Shin-kun is family!"

"Family…" Showa repeated those words. It was true. From the very start when he awoke in Hinamizawa, Rena and all his friends had become family.

Gebok just snorted. "Family? Please. I'm the boy's only real family. I'm his creator. I'm his father."

"Some father you turned out to be. You tortured him, experimented on him, and played with his heart and mind," spat V3/Rena. She was reminded of her own mother rather briefly. She could never forgive her for abandoning her and her father.

Meanwhile, the others were just about finishing off the Cyborg Mutants.

"RIDER KICK!" Stronger/Satoshi, Ichigo/Mion, Nigo/Shion and X/Keiichi came down upon the monsters to strike them down for good.

With well-timed Rider Kicks, the monsters were obliterated as they exploded into blazing balls of flames. They then ran over to regroup with Showa and V3/Rena.

"Gebok," began Showa as he glared at his creator. "For all the things you've done, you never showed me love. My friends…my family has shown me more love and concern than you have ever done in an entire lifetime."

Gebok grinned. "Looks like you finally developed human emotions after all."

"No thanks to you," scoffed Showa.

"That's right!" added Ichigo/Mion. "Shin-chan here's a member of our little club!"

"He's also our good friend," put in Nigo/Shion.

"He my act a little perverted, but his heart is in the right place," said X/Keiichi.

"So, there's no way we're letting him go with a creep like you!" finished Stronger/Satoshi.

Gebok frowned. "You'd really stick up for a tool like him?"

"No, we're sticking up for our friend!" Ichigo/Mion shouted.

Gebok remained silent as Showa spoke, "You hear that, Gebok? I don't need you. I never did. Now, time to end this! Higurashi no Yaiba!"

The sword flew into Showa's hand and he clenched it tightly.

"NOW SING!" commanded Showa as he thrust the sword forward. The sword let loose a flash of light and sang. The sound of thousands of cicadas echoed through the air as glowing cicadas themselves flew forth from the tip of the legendary sword. The cicadas flew around Showa and fused with him, morphing his armor into Higurashi Form. Finally, his helmet changed as the color of his eyes shifted from green to blue.

"Now, to end this!" Showa shouted as he charged at Gebok.

Gebok let loose his tentacles but instead of connecting with the charging Showa the tentacles were caught by the Rider-fied friends of Shinichi who each grabbed two each within their gloves hands. "NO!" shouted Gebok.

"CROSS CLASH!" Showa called as he performed a cross slash, severing the tentacles.

"RIDER DOUBLE PUNCH!" called out X/Keiichi and V3/Rena, who bashed their fists against Gebok's chest, sending him flying.

"RIDER DOUBLE KICK!" the twins cried out as they executed attack, sending Gebok flying further.

"Hyah!" After rubbing his hands together, Stronger/Satoshi threw his arms out and sent a bolt of lightning at Gebok. The bolt struck, electrocuting the Cyborg Mutant with thousands of volts of electricity. Gebok staggered, his body smoking.

Showa declared, "This ends here! RIDER CHARGE!" Showa placed his hand upon the guard of his sword, transferring his power into it. While this happened, his friends reverted back to human form, much to their bewilderment.

"RIDER…SHOWA TAMASHII GIRI!" Shouted Showa as he struck with the Higurashi no Yaiba, the blade of the mystic sword now impaled deeply into Gebok's body. The GIN-SHOCKER scientist grunted.

The blade of the mystic sword then began to shine. As it did, an aura surrounded Showa at the same time. Light poured from the creases in his armor. The collected pseudo-Riders and company watched as a figure began to emerge out of Showa, gripping a sword of his own. All of them immediately recognized him as Kamen Rider Ichigo. The spectral warrior slashed at Dr. Gebok, making the monster/man flinch from the attack as he flew by. The first Kamen Rider had just passed the man/monster when Kamen Rider Nigo appeared and did the same.

Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK, BLACK RX, ZO and J; all of them, one after the other, came out of Showa in a spectral form with a sword and slashed Dr. Gebok with it, making the crazed scientist cry out in pain. When J finally went past Showa finally spoke.

"Game Over." And with that said he withdrew the Higurashi no Yaiba and turned his back to Gebok. Lines of light appeared all over Gebok's body and he bled right before he toppled backwards and exploded into oblivion. Showa looked through the thinning smoke to the spectral forms of his predecessors, all of whom were saluting him as they vanished.

Showa's arms hung limply at his sides as exhaustion came over him. As he toppled backwards, his armor vanished, turning into jigsaw puzzle pieces that fell off his body. Again, his friends were present to catch him when he fell. The Higurashi no Yaiba had also returned to the Furude Shrine where it would remain until Shinichi/Showa needed it again.

* * *

Shinichi again once again found himself in the same field where he'd met Kamen Rider Ichigo.

"Congratulation, Shinichi-kun," said Ichigo as he appeared before Shinichi.

"Congratulation for what?" questioned Shinichi.

"For facing your past, and moving forward," Ichigo clarified. Shinichi frowned. "What's wrong? You should be proud of yourself."

"How can I? I've done so many horrible things. I was created by evil, to be used for evil. How can I be sure I won't turn to evil again?" asked Shinichi.

"Because of this," said Ichigo as he pointed at his own chest with his thumb. "Your heart."

"My heart?" Shinichi placed his hand upon his chest. He could feel his heart beating.

"Your heart possesses the spirit of a Rider," stated Ichigo. "To be precise your heart possesses our spirits."

Shinichi looked to see that Ichigo was not alone. Standing behind him were the Legendary Kamen Riders. "All of you…"

"You may have been created to destroy us," said Ichigo, "Created with our power and to be used against us. However, you decided for yourself that you didn't want to do all that."

"But…what about Rina?" questioned Shinichi. "Her blood is on my hands."

"I forgive you, Kuro-kun!"

Shinichi gasped. Rina was also there with the Riders. "Rina!"

"Kuro-kun…no, I guess your name is Shinichi-kun now, right?" Rina said, smiling. Rina looked so much like Rena. It was like they were twins. "Shinichi-kun, what happened to me was not your fault. It was because of Dr. Gebok."

"Still, you died at my hands," Shinichi answered with remorse. "How…how can you forgive me when I can't even forgive myself?"

"Because, it was BLACK 13 that killed me, not Shinichi-kun!"

"But…aren't I BLACK 13?" Shinichi's hand reached up to his scar. "This mark proves it."

"No, Shinichi-kun," denied Ichigo. "You _were_ BLACK 13, but now you are Shinichi Sanban. Now you are a true Kamen Rider."

"Just promise to always be happy!" Rina beamed. She began to fade, along with the other Riders.

"Rina, wait!" Shinichi cried out.

"Your friends are waiting for you…"

Shinichi sensed a presence and turned around to see Rena and with her were the rest of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club.

* * *

"This boy is an interesting one," said a gentleman clad in an overcoat with a bowtie and top hat as he looked upon the crystal ball which was set in the centre of the round table that had a white cloth draped over it.

"Putting him in Hinamizawa and sealing away his memories was a nice touch," spoke his present company, a beautiful woman with deep blue hair and matching eyes, dressed in a green sundress. Her name was Frederica Bernkastel and she resembled an older Rika Furude. Even her name sounded like Rika's name when pronounced in the eastern order (Furude Rika).

"It was the least I could do my dear Frederica," said Topper. "When I saw him I could sense the desperation coming off him in waves. All he wanted was a fresh start and so I granted his wish."

"For free?" Frederica questioned.

"Of course not," Topper scoffed. "I'm a businessman."

* * *

**2 Months Later…**

"I sure hope Rena-chan likes what I got for her…" murmured Shinichi. He was in Okinomiya. It was Christmas Eve and today the Christmas tree in the middle of town would be lit up when the clock struck midnight.

For the past couple of months Shinichi had come to terms with his past. BLACK 13, Gebok and GIN-SHOCKER were all behind him. All he wanted to do now and onward was to live for the future.

It took him months to save up money for the gift he wanted to get Rena. It was something special. He was just waiting for Rena and the others to arrive.

"By the way, Shion," said Shinichi. "Thanks for helping me pick it out."

"Well, for something special like that you needed a woman's opinion," said Shion. With her was Kasai, her bodyguard.

"Sorry I couldn't get you anything," Shinichi apologized.

"Oh, it's fine. Satoshi-kun will be sure to get me something nice."

"Shii-chan! Shin-kun!"

"Look, there she is," Shion smiled. "Go get her, you lucky boy."

Blushing, Shinichi went over to Rena as she ran over to him. She immediately jumped into his arms, hugging him tight. "Merry Christmas!" she greeted.

"You too," Shinichi greeted back. Now or never. "Rena-chan, I want to give you something." He presented her with the box. "Here."

"Oh, Shin-kun!" Rena beamed, her eyes shining. She took the box into her hands. "What is it?"

"Open it," he instructed. She did and gasped. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Shin…kun…" she said slowly as she took out the cicada brooch. "It's so beautiful…"

"It took me awhile to save money to get you that, and I had help picking it out. So, what do you think?"

"Rena loves it!" She hugged him tightly. "Rena loves Shin-kun!"

It was at the moment that the Christmas tree lit up right behind them.

Life was perfect.

* * *

A/N: WELL, THAT'S THE END OF KAMEN RIDER SHOWA...FOR NOW. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE TALE OF BLACK 13 AND HOW HE GAINS HAPPINESS IN HINAMIZAWA. IT MAY HAVE SEEMED RUSHED BUT I HAD A LOT OF IDEAS BUT DECIDED TO JUST END IT. THANKS TO SHADOW ELEMENT 13 AND TEN-FACED PALADIN FOR THEIR HELP IN EDITING AND DETAILING.


	12. New Life Chapter Part 1: Kaachan

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 1: KAA-CHAN**

Thunder crashed in the sky, showering everything in the area with a heavy coat of water. The area was a rocky mountainous place where no one really went. It was the perfect place to hide a secret, and GIN-SHOCKER had many secrets to hide. Their base had been built there and their inhumane experiments carried out for the sake of world domination. However, this base was lost to them now.

For BLACK 13 had gone rogue and escaped.

The base itself was a burning wreck. Parts of it were blown out with flames spewing from them like hell had been devouring it from the inside out. All of the guards and scientists inside were dead or long gone. Not even the Cyborg Mutant series which was made for an attack force survived the carnage. The main doors had been blown off and muddy footprints could be seen exiting the place, heading down the hidden path away from the fortress.

Making his way far from the base in which he was forced to call home, BLACK 13 was decked in his armour with blood and soot covering it. The trauma was still there, seeing the dead face of his only friend, killed by his own hands while she was disguised as a training dummy, all because Dr. Gebok wanted to see what would happen. She was just the first to die in BLACK 13's rampage against his captors/creators.

"Unnn!" the armoured figure groaned, collapsing to his knees before dropping onto his hands, letting them sink into the mud. Even his increased stamina and endurance was at their limits after all the fighting and killing he had done this day.

"Rina-chan….I'm so sorry…I didn't know you were there…I'm sorry…" BLACK 13 quietly sobbed, still in shock at his friend's blood on his hands. "…please forgive me…I'M SORRY!"

Thunder crashed as the armoured figure roared to the heavens, begging for forgiveness he felt he didn't deserve. All he wanted was his friend back, but he also knew that the dead didn't come back to the land of the living either.

"Sounds like you're in need of my services," a new voice spoke up.

BLACK 13 snarled and turned to face who had spoken to him. The person came in the form of a man dressed like he came out of Alice in Wonderland. He wore a blue overcoat with pinstriped pants with an orange shirt and a yellow bowtie. Perched on top of his head was a tall top hat. In his hand was an umbrella which he used to shield himself from the rain. Strangely, the mud didn't seem to stick to his shoes as he walked towards the armoured young man.

"Relax my boy," the man smiled. "I'm not with GIN-SHOCKER. Never liked those fools that much anyway. They wanted to play god when they didn't have the closest idea what being god entails."

"What…do you want?" snarled BLACK 13.

"The question is, what do YOU want?" asked the man. "You see, I'm a businessman. I go where people need something. The more desperate they are, the quicker I come. You, my boy, hit the top of that list. I just had to come with the desperation you were giving off."

"…desperate?' asked BLACK 13. "Yeah…I am desperate. So what is your business?"

"I grant wishes," the man smiled. "Anything my clients want. All I expect in return is something of equal value."

"…I don't have…much," BLACK 13 argued.

"My boy, you have plenty to offer," the man rebutted. "Now, shall I grant you a wish today? I have many other clients."

"…yes," BLACK 13 nodded. "I…I want to…want to live….be free of BLACK 13…be happy…live happy…be loved…have the life some of the other projects said they had before being dragged here…but most of all…to be far, FAR away from this sick place."

"Oh, that's an easy one," the man smiled. "I know exactly the place to send you as well. However, there will be a price."

"I'll do anything. Name your price," BLACK 13 growled.

Topper grinned. This was starting out quite well. "And also for your wish to be granted, I would need to seal your memories away," the man continued, "Every memory you've made from the time of your birth up to now."

"Heh," BLACK 13 nodded. "I don't need them. They'd do more harm than good anyway."

"Ah, I do so love a cooperative customer," the man grinned. "Well then, don't move. Otherwise this will hurt."

And BLACK 13 was no more after that…

* * *

**January 16th 1985**

When Shinichi decided to open the door that evening, the last person he expected to see what this woman before him. She was well in her late 30's to her early 40's, with indigo hair and eyes; not unlike his own. Her hair was long, reaching the small of her back and it was braided too. She did have two strands of hair that stuck out at the top of her head like his. Her eyes held a calm sense of serenity within them. She wore a purple blazer over a black turtleneck and a long purple skirt that reached to her knees. Since it was chilly, she wore a red scarf. Despite being just past her prime, she was still a very pretty lady. Nothing but pure win on her. If Shinichi hadn't been with Rena he might have tried sneaking a photo of the woman to ogle.

"Excuse me for being rude, but who are you and what do you want, ma'am?" Shinichi asked. The woman gasped and her eyes began to water, further perplexing Shinichi. "Are you alright?"

"Shinji…" she uttered, eyes locked on him like a hawk. Suddenly, she broke into a loud sob and lunged at Shinichi. Completely surprised, the young man was swept up into a glomp of epic proportions. She practically crushed his ribs with her sobbing affection. Shinichi was pretty sure that his life was starting to flash before his eyes.

"Wha-urk-excuse me?" Shinichi managed to choke out.

"Shinji, it's me!" she said. "I'm your mother!"

Shinichi's eyes went wide. _'NANI!'_

"Shin-kun, who is it?" Rena called.

* * *

The woman, who introduced herself as Shiori Banabara, was invited into the Ryuugus' home. Shinichi's couldn't take his eyes off her. His mother? Was this true? Was it a joke? He wasn't sure what to think.

"So, you're Shinichi's mother," Rena's father said. They were all seated at the living room table, with cups of tea. Shinichi had downed his entire cup to settle his nerves.

"Shinichi?" Shiori blinked in confusion. "Oh, you mean Shinji!" She realised. She then asked, "But why are you calling him Shinichi?"

"It's because that's what he calls himself," Mr. Ryuugu answered. He then explained to Shiori of how they found Shinichi in June last year. He had amnesia and couldn't remember his past.

"Amnesia?" Shiori gasped. "Oh my!" She then wrapped her arms around her son. "My poor baby!" Shinichi seemed to freeze in her grasp. Shiori noticed this. "What's wrong?" Shinichi pried himself from her grip. "Shinji?"

"Forgive me, Banabara-san," said Shinichi. "It's just…I don't know if I believe you." He really couldn't believe her, for some reason. The only past he managed to recall was his awful experiences in GIN-SHOCKER and the things Dr. Gebok did to him. Well, a few of them, actually. He still didn't have 100 percent of his memories yet.

"I have doubts too," said Mr. Ryuugu. "We went to the police after we found him, hoping to find anyone who may know him but they came up with nothing. When exactly did you lose him?"

Shiori frowned sadly. "It was over a decade ago. I was supposed to pick him up from kindergarten but when I got to his school…" she choked on a sob. "He was gone!"

Rena and Shinichi looked upon the sobbing woman with sympathy.

"My late husband and I made a police report but Shinji was never found…until now." Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she looked at Shinichi. "You haven't changed." She dug a photograph out of her purse and put it on the table. "Here's a picture of Shinji when he was just 6 years old." It showed a young boy, with indigo hair and eyes, the two strands of hair sticking out like antennae, wearing blue overalls over a red shirt and sucking his thumb as he held his mother's hand. The picture had been taken in 1974.

"Kawaii!" Rena gushed. Shinichi slapped his face. Rena always got like this when she saw anything/anyone cute.

Mr. Ryuugu scrutinised the picture and then looked at Shinichi. "There's a resemblance. But 11 years?" He looked to Shinichi in suspicion. What could've happened to Shinichi in those 11 years?

"How did you find me?" asked Shinichi.

"I came to Okinomiya on business. You see, I'm a writer, and my agent thought I could try and promote my book there. That was when I saw the poster on a message board," Shiori explained. The police had put up posters of Shinichi, hoping to find clues of his identity, but up until now came up with nothing. "As soon as I saw it, I knew it was my little Shinji! A mother just knows. So, I went to the police, asked for an address, and came straight here."

Rena and Mr. Ryuugu looked at the woman. Could she really be Shinichi's mom? Maybe she was lying. She didn't look like she was lying. Her emotions seemed genuine. She looked like a woman who had just found her son after ten long agonizing years. Losing her son had devastated her, and 5 years later she lost her husband in a horrible traffic accident. She just continued to live, hoping that her son was at least alive, and now here he was, alive and well, and looking grown up as well.

Smiling fondly at Shinichi/Shinji, she reached over and ran her hand through his hair. Shinichi stiffened but then slowly began to relax due to her gentle touch.

'_Why does this feel so familiar?_' the boy wondered. Shiori gasped when she saw his scar, the dreaded XIII brand that marked him as BLACK 13.

"Who did this to you!" she asked frantically. Someone had hurt her baby, branding him with a horrible looking scar.

"I…I don't know," Shinichi lied. What was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't tell her that he was held in a facility ran by an evil organization, could he? "I…don't remember much after I woke up in Hinamizawa." That wasn't a complete lie. He didn't remember anything before his time in GIN-SHOCKER.

"Oh…" Shiori looked upon her son sadly. He'd lost 10 years of his life. "My poor baby…"

"Are you…really my…Kaa-chan?" Shinichi asked carefully, not realizing he'd called her 'Kaa-chan'. Shiori gasped. "Did I say something wrong?"

"_Kaa-chan_…"

"No, Shinji. It's just that you always used to call me that," she answered.

"Well, I'm not really sure about all this," said Mr. Ryuugu. "I mean if you really are his mother and all." Shinichi, despite his perverted ways, was part of the family. "You mentioned you were a writer. What sort of books do you write?"

Without hesitation she answered, even somewhat proudly, "Adult Literature." Three pairs of eyes widened. Shiori giggled. "I get that reaction a lot. I've just written my new novel, actually." She took said book out from her purse. The cover depicted a man and a woman, in a loving embrace, and they were naked in bed together. The title was 'EROTIC TALES FOR NEWLYWEDS'.

Rena blushed as she saw the cover, Mr. Ryuugu's eyebrow twitched, but Shinichi picked up the book and said, "COOL!"

Mother and son…were perverts!

'_Well, he must've gotten it from somewhere_,' thought Mr. Ryuugu.

* * *

"EH!" the Gaming Club gasped as they met together for their daily meetings. "SHINICHI'S MOM!"

"Yes!" Rena nodded. "Shin-kun's mama came yesterday and she was so happy to see him again. She said he was missing for ten years!"

"Oh Shin-chan, isn't this wonderful?" Shion smiled at her friend. "It seems that you found a bit of your past before that…Gebok person got his claws into you."

"Well, I'm not so sure!" Mion frowned. "If she really is Shinichi's mom then where the heck was she? Where was she when Dr. Gebok was doing horrible things to him? Why'd she pick now of all times to find him?"

"She explained that," Shinichi answered. "She says that she's a writer and her manager got her to go to Okinomiya for a book signing or something. She saw my poster there asking for any information about me. So she went to the police station and found out where I was."

"Au, this is so good!" Hanyuu giggled. "Shinichi has his mama back!"

"So, who is she anyway? What kind of books does she write?" asked Satoshi.

"Umm…" Rena blushed, remembering the graphic photo on the front cover. Shiori had slipped her the copy when her father wasn't looking. It was a very good book and…graphic.

"She writes adult books. Isn't that cool?" Shinichi grinned, watching the faces of his friends go blank. "Her name's Shiori Banabara and she supposedly…"

"Wait, THE Shiori Banabara?" Keiichi gaped. "Are you sure that's what she said her name was?"

"Yeah," Shinichi nodded before digging into his pocket and producing a photo of the woman in question. She was posing with a V sign and had somehow left a kiss mark on the photo when Shinichi hadn't been looking. "See. This is her."

"OH MY GOD!" Keiichi cried, turning pale. He turned to his friend and gripped his shoulders. "Shinichi! You have to introduce her to us!"

"You know her work?" asked Rika.

"Do I?" Keiichi cried. "Shiori Banabara is like…the queen of adult literature! It also helps that she's a total babe! I've been reading her books since I found a copy of one of them in my parents' room! I'm hooked!"

"That's my Kaa-chan you're talking about, remember?" Shinichi frowned.

"Keiiiiichiiiiiiii!" Mion growled at her boyfriend. "You read this kind of ecchi stuff?"

"It's not ecchi! It's romantic!" Keiichi cried out, although no one seemed to believe him. "Each of her books delves into emotional and physical aspects of love and romance! It appeals to both men and women in all aspects! Although I skip the BDSM and Yaoi stuff personally."

"My boyfriend is a closet perv," Mion grumbled, looking like a cloud of gloom overtook her.

"No one is perfect, Onee," Shion giggled slightly.

"You wouldn't say that if Satoshi-kun read those books," Mion frowned.

"Actually, I'd like it. I'm something of a fan too," Shion admitted with a faint blush.

"EH?"

"It's a guilty pleasure I'm afraid," Shion giggled with an embarrassed flush. "But Kei-chan is right. The stories are actually very romantic if not a little…physical. But they are well written and very emotional."

Despite the stares she was receiving, Shion seemed unashamed in enjoying a good book apparently. Of course, Shinichi seemed to be holding a proud smirk. Even if this woman was or wasn't his mother, he had a feeling that they'd be getting along very well.

"That explains where Shinichi learned it from," Rika commented before giggling. "Nipah."

"There's just ONE problem," said Shinichi. He summoned his belt. "Sooner or later she's going to see this. How am I supposed to explain it to her?"

"Just keep it a secret," Satoko asked offhandedly.

"I can't lie to my Kaa-chan!" exclaimed Shinichi.

"You didn't exactly tell her about Gebok," Keiichi pointed out.

"Would you tell your own mother some madman turned you into a weapon?" Shinichi asked pointedly.

"He has a point," agreed Satoshi.

"So, where is she now?" asked Shion.

"She's staying at my house," said Rena. "Last night she wanted to get to know us all, Shin-kun especially."

"I showed her my photo collection," Shinichi added.

"Which one?" Mion asked suspiciously. "The pervy one or the normal one?"

"The normal one, of course!" Shinichi shot back, as if it was obvious, "However, she did ask me if I had any pervy ones, though." Shinichi blushed.

"Ooh, there's something more, isn't there?" Satoko asked with a grin.

"Well, she kept teasing me about Rena-chan," Shinichi admitted. '_Not to mention she gave me some 'protection_',' he added mentally.

There was a knock at the door and the door to the classroom slid open. "Shinji, are you in here?" She smiled as she saw her son and his friends. "Oh, you're here. I was getting worried when you didn't come back yet."

"Kaa-chan, I told you we had a club meeting," said Shinichi. Shiori clapped her hands together, smiling.

"Oh, that's good. Now I can finally meet your friends that you told me about," Shiori smiled. She identified them all, "And I know all your names. Shinji told me."

"Shinji?" Mion whispered to Shinichi.

"It's my real name," said Shinichi.

"Let's see. Ah, the twins with green hair are Mion-chan and Shion-chan. The blond boy is Satoshi-kun and the little blonde girl is Satoko-chan. Then we have cute little Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan. Oh, and Keiichi-kun as well." Her eyes fell on Rena, "Oh, and I can't forget my Shinji's kawaii little girlfriend, Rena-chan!" Shiori identified. She then pulled up a chair and sat with them. "So, what exactly do you do in this club?"

"We play games," Shinichi answered.

"Ooh! What kind of games?" Shiori beamed in delight, but Mion noticed a slightly perverted gleam in her eyes she had witnessed in Shinichi before.

"She's thinking something pervy," Mion frowned.

"Well, one of her books did involve a Gaming Club like ours," Shion commented, making her sister flinch. "She's probably being reminded about that plot."

"Great, even my sister is being pervy," Mion sighed. "It must be contagious."

Over with the boys, Keiichi and Satoshi were watching Shiori chat away happily with their younger members along with Shinichi and Rena. The brown-haired boy was gazing dreamily at the older woman who had written just about every male fantasy conceivable and no doubt starred in a few to the more hormonal fans she collected. Seeing her now, Keiichi could understand why.

"Oh man. She's even hotter in person," Keiichi grinned stupidly.

"I have Shion-chan, that's Shinichi's mom, I have Shion-chan, that's Shinichi's mom," Satoshi reminded himself lest he do something stupid.

Shiori smiled at the two boys then leaned in close to them. Mion and Shion looked distressed as she began speaking.

"How would you boys like to learn how to really pleasure a woman until she screams your name?" Shiori said sultrily. "I'll personally _teach_ you."

The instant she suggested that, the two boys fell backwards with blood shooting out of their nose.

Shinichi, not the least bit embarrassed, snickered, "Isn't she great?"

Mion and Shion could only stare at their unconscious boyfriends who had bleeding noses and huge smiles do to hormonal overload. Satoko looked confused at how her brother and brother-figure had reacted. The two older girls wanted to be mad that this woman was apparently flirting with their boyfriends, they really did. But, there was just something about her you couldn't stay mad at. Obviously she was just teasing them, but it kind of made them feel inadequate that she managed to give them nosebleeds without doing anything sexy beyond her tone of voice. This woman was a pro!

Shinichi checked his watch and frowned, "Sorry, guys. I gotta go. Dr. Irie needs me at his clinic."

"Oh, would you mind bringing me along to meet him?" asked Shiori. "He sounds like a nice man."

"Sure, Kaa-chan. I'll take you there," Shinichi smiled. "I have a bike. The dirt path should be cleared of snow so we can just ride there."

The mother and son pair rose up and bowed to the group before heading out of the room.

* * *

The ride to the Irie Clinic wasn't long. Fortunately, the dirt paths had been cleared of snow. Of course, Shinichi had special traction tires installed on his Showa-Racer.

"Hey, Doc! I'm here!" Shinichi called as he entered.

"Oh, Sanban-kun," smiled the doctor. He then noticed the woman with him. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"My Kaa-chan," Shinichi answered.

"MOTHER!" Dr. Irie exclaimed in shock. He had started to learn to expect things from Shinichi, but nothing like this.

"So, you're Dr. Irie," said Shiori. "Thank you for giving my son this job."

"Kaa-chan, I just clean up around here," Shinichi told her.

"I know, but Shinji, you're a really hard worker," said Shiori proudly.

Shinichi blushed at the praise his mother was giving him. It was odd, yet nice, since they had only seen each other yesterday and were already acting close, like a mother and son should.

* * *

Later that night, the newly reunited mother and son took a walk around the village. It was calm and peaceful, quite unlike the hustle and bustle of the noisy city of Tokyo.

"Hinamizawa is nice," Shiori admitted.

"There's no place like it," added Shinichi. His mother sighed. "Kaa-chan, what's wrong?"

Shiori turned to look at him, wearing an extremely serious expression which was totally opposite to her playful one. "Shinji, when I learnt where you were, I was actually thinking of taking you back with me…to Tokyo."

Shinichi stiffened. "What?"

"Tokyo has better schools, and we have a very nice house there as well. I've actually kept your room the way it was. You can come live with me again. I plan to enroll you in a local high school there as well. A bigger school means a lot more pretty girls you can take pictures of and maybe even get lucky with," Shiori explained before pausing with a sigh.

She continued, "But, that was before I actually found you face-to-face. I realised that you love this place. This is your home, isn't it? This is where your friends are and where your love is. What kind of mother would I be if I took my son away from his home?"

"But…Kaa-chan…" Shinichi really wanted his family back. Now he had his mother back. "You could stay in Hinamizawa."

"I could try, but I'm a city girl by nature," she replied. "I don't know if I can fit in."

"If I could, you certainly can. My friends can help you get settled as well," Shinichi argued.

"I really missed you, Shinji," said Shiori as tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just getting really emotional right now…"

"Kaa-chan…" Shinichi frowned. He was as conflicted as she was. She was his mother, but Hinamizawa was his home. It was in Hinamizawa where he met his friends and had created strong bonds with them all.

"I'm so sorry that I lost you," Shiori said as she hugged him. Tentatively, Shinichi returned the embrace. They stayed like that for a little while.

"Kaa-chan, what was Tou-chan like?" asked Shinichi out of the blue.

"Your father?" Shiori recalled his memory. She smiled as she looked at her son. "He was the sweetest, kindest, and bravest man I ever knew. He had this special charm, like you." Mentally, she added, '_And he was really well hung and knew how to use it…_' Her smile turned into a perverted grin.

"Kaa-chan, are you thinking something pervy?" asked Shinichi.

"Oh…maybe…" she teased. Her eyes fell upon the white Magatama he wore. "I wondered about that thing. What is it?"

"It's a long story…" Shinichi said, blushing as he recalled the incident.

"Oh, I've got time."

"OK. Well it all started when Rena-chan and I were having a picnic…"

* * *

"And we've worn them ever since," Shinichi finished. He saw the look in her eyes. "Kaa-chan?"

"That's brilliant! Simply brilliant! That could be my next story!" She hugged her son. "Oh, thank you, Shinji! You're my new muse!"

Shinichi sweatdropped but then shrugged and returned the hug.

* * *

Later that night, Shinichi went to talk to Rika and Hanyuu. As the wisest members of their group due to their experience of the previous time loops, they were his most trusted confidants. Whenever Shinichi needed to talk about something he could not share with the others, he came to the two girls. They were also the first to discover his secret of Kamen Rider Showa.

He met them at the shrine and sat on the steps with them. "My Kaa-chan wants me to go stay with her," said Shinichi.

"That's great!" said Hanyuu happily but then realised what that meant. Rika voiced her thoughts.

"That means you have to leave," Rika stated. Shinichi nodded.

"On one hand I do want to live with her, but on the other hand I don't want to leave Hinamizawa. I mean I have to protect everyone," said Shinichi.

"Have you given your answer?" Rika asked.

"No, but Kaa-chan's given me time to think about it," said Shinichi.

* * *

Despite her misgivings and insecurities, Shiori actually fit in well in the small rural village. Within a week, she had proven to be a welcome resident. Of course, the single male population sure enjoyed her presence. The fact that she loved to flirt and she was more than a little uninhibited/shameless sure helped. The female population was a little indignant with her appearance at first, but when she started giving out tips on how to keep the men on a short leash best, she became a new friend for all. Even Chie-sensei (who was secretly a fan of Shiori's work) enjoyed the talks she had with the woman.

Of course, not everyone was pleased. Many people felt her books were filthy and deserved to be burned and weren't shy in making that opinion. However, Shiori took the insults in stride, having long since got used to them. Other people who were more traditional, like Mion and Shion's grandmother for example, felt that her attitude and way of life was sheer scandalous and had to be removed from the village. Again, Shiori didn't pay her any mind, which just served to upset the old woman.

As previously stated, Shiori liked to flirt with the single men in the village. Often her targets were Dr. Irie and Mr. Ryuugu. No one seemed to mind how she acted around Dr. Irie, but Rena was a little unsure about how she acted around her father. On one hand, Shiori was very nice and didn't have any of the motivations such as greed or the like which prompted other women to try and claim her father. She was a friendly lady who stood on the same level as him. On the other hand, if she and her father started seeing each other, what would that mean for her relationship with Shinichi?

Shiori spent most of her time with her son. Obviously, she was making up for lost time. It'd been a decade since she last saw her son and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him and spoil him rotten. Shinichi let her. It was the least she could do. No doubt she had suffered after she'd lost him and was just feeling lonely, being without both her son and husband and all.

Her husband and his father had been named Shotaro Banabara and he'd worked at a publishing firm. The first time Shiori and he had met was when Shiori had tried to get a book of hers published. They immediately hit it off and started dating. A year after dating they married and then 2 years after that they had Shinichi. Shinichi regretted not being able to remember the man but Shiori promised that they would visit his grave together.

To confirm that Shiori was indeed Shinichi's mother, they had a blood test done at Dr. Irie's clinic. The results were, however, inconclusive. Shinichi knew why, of course. Gebok had altered his DNA during those ten years in GIN-SHOCKER. He was not the same boy Shiori had raised but she didn't care what the blood tests said. Shinichi was her son. She could feel it and Shinichi himself, even if he couldn't explain it, believed Shiori to be his mother.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me make dinner tonight, Rena-chan," said Shiori. "It's just that it's been so long since I've cooked for anyone but myself."

"It's no problem, Shiori-san," Rena said. Rena and Shiori had grown quite close since their first meeting. Of course, it was probably because Shiori had shown her an album filled with Shinichi's baby pictures. Shinichi had both been amused and embarrassed by the attention the two women were giving his old pictures. "It looks nice."

"Well, my late husband loved eating my special hamburger steak," Shiori nodded. Shiori had made four. They were a good size and covered in a dark pepper sauce. On the side were slices of carrots and celery and there were also fried potato wedges to go with the steak. To top it all off was a fried egg shaped like a heart on each steak.

The four sat at the dining table. It was times like this that Shinichi couldn't help but feel like he was part of a real family. He did look up to Mr. Ryuugu as a father figure, despite the man becoming murderous whenever Shinichi did anything slightly perverted with Rena. The man had taken him in and given him a home. At first Shinichi had thought of Rena as a sister but his affection for her had actually changed into something romantic. His mother would tease them mercilessly about it. She had also started work on a new story. It was based on Shinichi and Rena's experience with the cursed Magatama they wore.

"Shiori, this is amazing," said Mr. Ryuugu.

"Oh, thank you," Shiori smiled. "Shinji, how do you like your steak?"

That was another thing. She would always call him Shinji, even if Shinichi still kept the name he'd given himself since Rena and her father had found him last year in June.

"Delicious, Kaa-chan," Shinichi smiled.

"Actually, there's something I wish to talk to you all about. I'm grateful for your hospitality but I need to return to Tokyo soon," Shiori told them. "And I'm taking Shinji with me."

Rena gasped and dropped her knife and fork.

"No!" the girl protested. "Shin-kun, you're not going, right?"

"Actually..." Shinichi looked down at his plate.

"Shin-kun can't leave Rena! Don't leave Rena!" Rena shouted hysterically.

"Rena, calm down!" her father attempted to calm her down. Rena glared at Shiori.

"You're trying to steal Shin-kun away from me!" she pointed with an accusing finger.

Then Shinichi acted, before Rena got violent, and hugged her. "Rena-chan, calm down..."

Rena returned the embrace, tears flowing from her eyes. "Shin-kun..."

The adults stood up and left their children to themselves. Shinichi needed to talk to Rena about this.

Rena didn't want Shinichi to leave her, simply because she was afraid to be abandoned by someone she loved. Her mother had done so before and now Shinichi was doing the same.

"Rena-chan, I do want to live with my mother," said Shinichi, "And it pains me to leave you, but..."

"Please...don't go..." she begged.

"She's my Kaa-chan, and she's missed me for ten years. Can you imagine what it's like for her? She's finally found me after all this time and now there's proof that I do belong in this world," Shinichi said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"But...Rena wants Shin-kun to stay...This is your home..." Rena said, sobbing against him. "And I love you."

"I love you too, which is why this is so painful," he said sadly.

"You will still go, won't you?" Rena asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Tomorrow I'm going to tell everyone, but I promise to come back."

* * *

At school, the next day, Shinichi broke the news to his friends.

"YOU'RE LEAVING!" all of them shouted. Shinichi was nearly blown away.

"Kaa-chan wants me to come live with her in Tokyo, and I said yes," Shinichi answered. "I'm sorry I just told you all."

"This isn't fair, Shin-chan!" frowned Mion. "You can't just leave us! Who'll protect Hinamizawa?"

"The Darklings and Darkloids haven't shown up for months," countered Shinichi. "And I can't leave Kaa-chan alone either," Shinichi rebutted. "Ever since my Tou-chan died she's really been alone. She may not show it, but my Kaa-chan needs me...and I need her." His eyes fell on Rena who was staring sad and silently at her.

"There's no helping it, is there?" asked Keiichi.

"Unfortunately, no," Shinichi said as he shook his head. "That's why I want to take one last picture of us all together."

"Well, let's get on with it," huffed Mion in annoyance.

"Onee, you'll miss him too, won't you?" asked Shion.

Mion didn't answer.

Shinichi set the camera down on a desk and set the timer before he joined his friends. They posed one last time, together as the Hinamizawa Gaming Club. The following day, Shinichi would be gone.

* * *

Shinichi, on his bike with his mother, waved sadly to his friends. His gaze lingered upon Rena the longest before he gunned the engine, leaving Hinamizawa.

That night Rena cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**3 Days Later...**

The gang met up again for one of their club meetings, but it just wasn't the same without Shinichi. It was like a void had been left in their hearts since his departure. It was the worst for Rena. She had taken two days off from school and had only come back today. Everyone didn't feel like playing anything at all.

Of course that was until the door slid open and a familiar face entered.

"Hey, what's with all the long faces?"

All heads snapped towards the door to see Shinichi, leaning against the wall. He gave a wink and grin to them.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"SHINICHI!"

Rena was the fastest.

"SHIN-KUN!"

She glomped him and held him hard, nearly crushing the life out of him. "Rena-chan, easy there!"

"Rena does not want to let Shin-kun go!" she wailed, tightening her grip on him, smiling wide with tears of joy. "Rena wants to take Shin-kun home! Omochikaeri!"

Seeing as Rena would not be letting him go anytime soon, he sighed. He looked to the others and saw that they were expecting an answer from him.

He explained, "Kaa-chan and I moved out of her place in Tokyo and moved to an apartment in Okinomiya. It's the same building Shion lives in too." He gave Shion a grin.

"Great...I have a pervert as a neighbour..." the girl rolled her eyes, yet was amused.

"That means we get to see you!" Mion said happily. Shinichi winked.

"Of course," Shinichi nodded. "And with my bike I can come to school here. Oh, and my mom's here too."

Shiori poked her head inside. "Hello...!" She entered fully and her gaze fell on Rena. The girl glared at the woman. Shiori knew Rena would still be upset with her for awhile for 'stealing' Shinichi/Shinji. "I know you're all upset with me, but hear me out. Shinji and I actually planned all this. We wanted to surprise you all, really."

"I still wished Shin-kun still lived with Rena," pouted Rena cutely.

"And as much material that would give me for my next book, I don't think your father would approve if you both ended up sleeping together," Shiori teased, causing the hugging couple to blush.

"Kaa-chan...!"

"Shiori-san...!"

"Oh, you're both too easy!" laughed Shiori. "Anyway, I wish to invite all of Shinji's friends to our new home for a housewarming party."

"We'll be there!" Mion decided for everybody.

* * *

Rena and Shion made sure to help Shiori provide the food and beverages for the party. Only Shinichi's closest friends were invited, which meant that the only people he invited were members of the Gaming Club. Shiori admitted they were a lively bunch. As the adult in charge, she was meant to supervise them.

"Kampai!" Mion cheered as everyone held their glasses of soda high. "To Shinichi Sanban, now Shinji Banabara, and his mom for a great party in their new place!"

"You guys…" snickered Shinichi in embarrassment. "You can still call me Shinichi. I don't mind."

"Well, we're still a bit upset about you going away like that," frowned Mion. "We really missed you."

"It was only three days," Shinichi argued.

"Yeah, but three days without you doing anything pervy was getting boring."

Keiichi laughed. "Mion just really missed you, and she wasn't the only one, man. We all missed you."

Shinichi was touched by how much they missed him. "Thanks, guys." He stood up. "I'm gonna head up to the balcony."

Rika watched him go and Hanyuu spoke to her friend in a hushed tone, "Things seem to be changing for him very quickly."

Rika nodded in agreement and replied, "A year ago he was just an amnesiac with a forgotten and bloody past, but now he has most of his memories back and has his mother back. He always believed he didn't belong in this world…" Her eyes went to Shiori who was coming into the living room with the food along with Rena, "But this is proof that he really is of our world, but Gebok took him away from it."

"I'm just happy for him," Hanyuu smiled.

"I am as well," agreed Rika as she looked to Shinichi who stood at the balcony with his back turned to them. '_But how long will this last?_' Rika had doubts about Shiori just as much as everybody. She was just a stranger claiming that Shinichi/Shinji was her son. At first she didn't think it was possible, but the details made sense. Shinichi and Shiori were so similar that they had to be related in some way.

Satoko suggested, "Let's all light these fireworks on the roof!" She had brought fireworks to the party. "It should end with a bang!"

Satoshi patted his sister on the head and agreed, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Shion nodded in agreement.

"Just be careful with all those, Satoko," warned Shion.

"I will, Nee-nee!" Satoko chirped.

Shinichi was looking at the night sky. He murmured, "Gebok, you took me away from my Kaa-chan, but now she's found me. You claim to have created me, that I was your 'son' and that you were my 'father', but I know it's all a lie. Kaa-chan is my Kaa-chan and I will stay and protect her with my power."

"Shin-kun?" Shinichi turned to see Rena staring at him. "Why are you out here? It's cold. Come inside and join the party, OK? OK?"

Shinichi smiled. '_Time to forget the past…and embrace the future…_' "Rena-chan…I'm sorry."

"Huh?" She blinked.

"I left and made you cry," he said apologetically.

She approached him, "But Shin-kun came back." She looped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad." Her red Magatama and his white Magatama were now hanging close together from their necks. These Magatama connected the two, and always will.

"OK, I'm coming in. I just hope nobody finishes the food, though." He went inside, taking Rena's hand as they joined the others.

And Shiori was getting perverted again. "Let's all play Strip Poker!" Keiichi and Satoshi gained nosebleeds just by hearing that.

"Kaa-chan!" Shinichi cried. "Not with little kids around!"

"Fireworks! Fireworks!" Satoko cheered, apparently missing Shiori's earlier announcement. "Come on everybody!"

"We're coming Satoko-chan!" Shiori giggled as she gave tissues to the boys. "We'll be up in a few minutes."

* * *

Oryo Sonozaki, grandmother to Mion and Shion, as well as current head of the Sonozaki Clan, sighed at the news. "So, the perverted boy and her mother are still going to live close by." Even if the mother and son pair would only be living in Okinomiya and not Hinamizawa, the two would definitely be appearing frequently, simply because Shinichi had friends in the village, most notably her own granddaughters, who were still his friends despite his apparent perversion which Oryo considered an insult to her family. Still, the boy and his mother were harmless. Oryo was just disgusted by Shiori's career choice and lack of shame.

Akane, her disinherited daughter, said, "They aren't bad people, Mother."

"Hmph!" Oryo snorted. "It's people like them that cause the morality in the village to decline. Those books of hers are indecent."

"True, but they are also very interesting," Akane smiled. She too was a fan of Shiori's work.

"As long as they don't annoy me to death, I'll leave them be. To think Mion and Shion are still friends with that perverted little imp," Oryo scoffed.

"Sanban…I mean Banabara-san, questionable tastes aside, is a very nice young man," Akane spoke up. "Not many of the young men in the village work as hard as he does."

"Which makes me wonder how he can have such tastes," Oryo snorted. "Proper young men should be able to work like he does but not be so…deviant."

"Probably gets it from his mother," Akane laughed.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, that's a good ending. Oh, and wondered how Shiori got the chance to find Shinichi? Here's the answer:**

(Takes place several months earlier…)

Eiji Hiyama never considered the world to be filled with strange things, but he believed in them during the course of his life. After all, little kids believed in monsters and such of nightmares. As an adult, he never saw those things as real and thus never considered their existence to be valid.

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

_He had gone to Okinomiya to scout out a possible signing place for one of his client's books. She was a famous adult literature writer and he wanted t see if her books were popular enough to warrant a signing in this town. If she was, then he'd get her to come down and do some signing and promote her newest piece of work at the same time._

_However, that plan didn't go so well…_

"_HOOORAAAAAHHH!"_

_The town was in chaos as a monster suddenly burst from the ground, looking like a drilling machine come to life. It was covered in black steel with large drill bits coming from its fingers and shoulders. One spun on the top of its metal head as yellow teeth sprouted almost haphazardly from its mouth. The beast roared as it climbed out of its hole and seemed to stare at Eiji with its eyeless gaze._

"_Wagh__!" the man cried as he backed away from the approaching monster._

"_Henshin__!__ Let's Ride: Showa!" _

_Eiji__ tuned to the source of the voice and for the barest of moments, he saw a young man with a belt on that was glowing. He saw the boy's features and thought he was staring at a clone or something. This boy looked like a male and younger version of one of his clients!_

_The instant the light faded the young mad was bedecked in a suit of black and white armor with green eyes and antennae like a bug._

"_Hyah__!" the armored young man leapt high into the air did a flip before launching himself at the Drill Darkloid. With a glowing fist, he hurled it at the monster's head._

"_RIDER PUNCH!"_

_POW!_

_The punch smashed against the side of the Drill Darkloid's head and the creature roared out. It glared at Showa. Raising one of its hands, it slammed it down on the Kamen Rider who somersaulted backwards. Roaring, the Drill Darkloid tunneled its way back underground, leaving a gaping hole._

_Suddenly, it burst out from under Showa, sending the Kamen Rider flying into the air. It then opened its mouth wide to catch and devour him._

_Eiji__ watched as this happened in disbelief but then he became shocked when the armored man did something._

"_Let's Ride: Skyrider!" His belt flashed and changed his armor into red and green with black gloves and boots with red eyes. He didn't fall into the Drill Darkloid's mouth. He was actually flying._

_Landing back on the ground, he called out, "Let's Ride: BLACK RX!" His armor changed into that of Kamen Rider BLACK RX. "Revolcane!" He summoned his sword and swung it in the air before charging at the Darkloid. It thrust its drill at Showa who dodged to the side and with a swing…_

_SLICE!_

_The energized blade of the Revolcane cut right through the drill, severing it from the Darkloid's face._

"_RX KICK!"__ Showa called as he jumped and launched himself at the Darkloid, hitting it in the middle of the face with a powered drop kick. _

"_RX PUNCH!"__ Showa hurled a fist into the spot he'd kicked, sending the Darkloid skidding backwards._

_And finally he brought his Revolcane up and swung down, cutting the Darkloid completely in half. With a roar the Darkloid exploded as its dark energy was dispersed._

_Showa hefted the Revolcane and said, "Game Over," before his armor shifted back to normal. Eiji could only watch as the Kamen Rider mounted his bike and drove away._

* * *

Ever since that time, Eiji couldn't escape the thought that the Kamen Rider was real. He had heard the rumors of course, but he never expected to see the real thing himself. However, the fact that no one seemed to know or even tried to find out more was unbelievable. A goldmine to the media was right in front of their eyes and no one was trying to profit from it. Well, he wouldn't be like those saps.

The problem was how to unmask a Masked Rider? He had seen the young man's face, but didn't have a name to go with it. All he had was a resemblance to one of his clients. Nice lady to be sure, but she didn't have any kids as far as he knew. The last one vanished…ten…years…HOLY CRAP!

"I don't believe it," Eiji grinned. "This is perfect!"

Digging through some papers he'd collected during his time in the town (a bit of everything in case he got inspiration to write his own novel) he found a poster with a picture of a young man. Now that he saw the face, he realized that it was the same kid who transformed back when the monster was attacking. He was grinning like an idiot and underneath the picture on the poster was a caption asking 'DO YOU KNOW ME?' with details of whom to contact.

"Banabara-san is going to be pleased with this," Eiji grinned. "And maybe she will reward me." He grinned, "Oh, my dear Shiori-chan. You are going to be a very lucky woman." He just had to arrange that book signing in Okinomiya and get her to see the same poster on the message board and soon mother and son would be reunited.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for the idea and also detailing and stuff. **


	13. New Life Chapter Part 2: TOKYO

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 2: TOKYO**

Shinichi's fears had come true…the Darklings were back. One night he just this feeling of something cold and dark crawling into his mind. Alarmed, he went to check. He silently snuck out of his and his mother's home and went to see what was wrong.

By sneak out, I meant he transformed and jumped out of his window and landed on the ground. With his armor protecting him, he touched down safely. He got to his bike and mounted it before gunning the engine and heading away from the apartment complex and into the town.

To his surprise, Darklings were walking out the dark alleyways, twitching and moving like zombies.

For months he wished they wouldn't resurface, but that was highly unlikely. Darklings, and their more evolved relatives the Darkloids, fed on fear, suspicion and paranoia. As long as humans felt these emotions, these dark creatures would continue to exist.

Showa himself wondered if there would ever be an end to these things.

Recalling their aversion to light, the Rider shone his headlights on them. They screeched in pain and scrambled away to escape the light. With a smirk, Showa dismounted from his ride and lifted up the seat to reveal a storage compartment. Reaching inside, he took out a weapon resembling a sub-machine gun that looked to be made of polished silver. Stamped on the surface of the gun was his symbol, XIII.

He had actually discovered the hidden weapons storage compartment a week ago and wondered why he hadn't thought of looking under his bike seat before.

His eyes gained targeting crosshairs as he focused his attention on the Darklings. Raising his gun, he fired at them. They screamed out in pain from the shots. A few fell and faded away into nothing. Not as dramatic as them exploding, but it was just as affective.

He holstered the Showa-Blaster onto his right hip and reached into the compartment to take out a polished silver cylinder with a guard shaped like a hawk. He hated the hawk since it reminded him of GIN-SHOCKER and what they stood for.

He pressed a button between the wings of the hawk-like guard and a green beam sword extended. It was light, yet sharp enough to cut through solid steel and stone. It wasn't the Higurashi no Yaiba, but the Showa-Blade would make do against Darklings.

Darklings weren't known for their intelligence. They were, at basic, creatures of instinct. They could overpower humans, driven by their hunger, but in a fair fight they would fall easily.

With a shout he charged at the Darklings, landing one slash after another upon the creatures with fluid efficiency. His training was ingrained into his body, making him the perfect fighting/killing machine. It was this level of skill which earned him the moniker BLACK 13.

A final slash banished a Darkling to the darkness which spawned them, leaving a lone one remaining. Hefting his sword, Showa said mockingly, "This is game over for you, darkie."

As if responding to the insult, the Darkling let loose a roar as its eyes snapped wide open. This took Showa aback. Then, its body began to swell and morph as it moved erratically, roaring. Showa continued to stare as the Darkling acted strangely.

The Darkling then fell upon its hands and knees and grunted as its hands turned into large blade-like claws. Its leg then began to split apart, becoming 4 pairs of spindly and spiked covered legs like a spider's. A tail slithered out of its back, tipped with a scythe blade. Its head also split down the middle as a new head resembling an insect with multiple red eyes and horrifying mandibles emerged. Its chest resembled a ribcage and the two halves of the Darkling's original head fell to the ground before they vanished.

The Darkling had evolved into the Scorpion Darkloid.

Grimacing, Showa said, "OK, now you've just gotten uglier."

Screeching in rage, the Scorpion Darkloid rushed towards Showa and swung one of its claws at him, knocking him back and disarming him. The creature's speed was incredible. Showa hadn't expected that. It then pinned Showa down and opened its mouth wide.

"Two words: breath mints!" Showa shouted as he took his gun off his hip and fired directly into its mouth. The Scorpion Darkloid's head snapped backwards from the shots and Showa kicked it off him. "And no kissing on the first date, though I wouldn't kiss you in a million years!"

With another shriek the Scorpion Darkloid lashed out with its scythe-tipped tail, hitting Showa across the chest repeatedly and causing sparks to fly. He raised his gun but it was knocked out of his hand by the scythe. Backing away, Showa clutched his hand in pain.

Newly evolved Darkloids were powerful, but they still needed to feed on emotions like fear. It was clear that this thing wanted to make Showa fear it and then feed on that fear. Unfortunately for it, Showa was not afraid of it.

He snapped his fingers and the Showa-Racer came to life. It rushed towards the Darkloid and rammed into it, sending it flying and crashing along the road. Popping his head from side to side and cracking his knuckles, Showa prepared to finish the Darkloid off.

"Come to me, Higurashi no Yaiba!" summoned Showa.

* * *

Back in Hinamizawa, where the Furude Shrine was located, the sword heard his call. It shot out of its hiding place like a rocket and then darted towards its wielder's location.

* * *

The Scorpion Darkloid lunged towards Showa, who stood nonchalantly. The beast's claws were close to his head when all of a sudden there was a sound of metal clashing against metal.

In Showa's hand was the Higurashi no Yaiba.

"Sing!" Showa commanded and the sword obeyed, letting loose its shrill song like a swarm of cicadas. The light from the sword drove the Darkloid back and when the light faded, Showa had assumed his powered up form, Higurashi Form.

It was all over for the Darkloid now. It charged at Showa, not realizing the foolhardiness of such a move.

"RIDER CHARGE!" Showa called out as he placed his palm upon the cicada ornament on the sword's guard. The guard and the blade began to glow with power siphoned from Showa. The Darkloid came in range as Showa swung, the glowing blade singing, before it was cut viciously in half by the sword as Showa called, "HIGURASHI ZAN!" He then performed a cross slash known as…

"CROSS CLASH!"

The slashes hit the monster dead-on and instantly it let loose a loud shriek before it exploded, its remains fading into the darkness.

"End Game," Showa concluded as he hefted the sword on his shoulder. Seeing that nothing else needed to be done, Showa strode back to his bike and headed home.

* * *

"I'm heading out, Kaa-chan!" Shinichi told his mother. "Thanks for breakfast!"

"Have a good day at school!" Shiori waved as she watched him. "And say hello to Rena-chan for me!"

"Kaa-chan, I have to deliver newspapers first," he reminded.

"But you'll be heading straight to her house, won't you?" smiled Shiori knowingly.

Shinichi nodded, "Hai…" He then gave a salute, his twin ahoge bobbing up and down before he got out the door and closed it behind him.

After picking the newspapers up from the supplier, Shinichi rode his motorbike to Hinamizawa. That was his delivery route. He would drive slowly, tossing papers to the houses that subscribed to the paper he was delivering.

It was when he reached Sonozaki Manor that got him feeling apprehensive while he was delivering papers. For some reason, Mion and Shion's grandmother did not like him.

"Hey, Shin-chan!" Mion called from her mansion's huge gate.

"Oh, hey, Mion!" Shinichi smiled. "Here's the paper," he said, handing the rolled up newspaper to Mion.

"Thanks. Now, you better drive off before my family's guards see you," she warned.

With a wink, Shinichi continued on his paper route.

At the Maebara House, Keiichi opened his window to welcome the beautiful day only to be smacked in the face directly by a newspaper. Grabbing the offending object, he leaned out from his window, shouting in anger, "SHINICHI!" as he shook the paper.

"Sorry!" Shinichi apologized, while not really meaning it, as he drove off to continue his job.

Keiichi sighed and took out the elastic before unrolling the newspaper. He read the headline and nearly choked on his own saliva.

At Rika's house, where she lived with Satoko, Hanyuu and Satoshi, the young man handed the paper to the cute little shrine maidens (Hanyuu and Rika). Rika quickly took out the pages containing comics and handed them to Hanyuu who quickly laughed as she scanned through them.

"Rena's house?" Rika guessed. That was Shinichi's final stop. It was always the same every day when he went on his paper route.

"Of course!" grinned Shinichi. "See you at school!" He then drove off. Despite living with his mother who had a steady income before of her writing, Shinichi still kept his newspaper delivery job to earn his own wages.

Just one more paper left to deliver, and it was going to Rena's house, and as always the girl was waiting at the front of her house with a cup of hot coffee just for Shinichi.

He exchanged the newspaper with the coffee and smiled at his girl. "Good morning, Rena-chan!"

"Good morning to you too, Shin-kun!" the girl beamed. She wished she could take him home with her, but Shinichi now had his own mother and his own home. Still, she could just knock him over the head and kidnap him.

The thought made her drool.

Amused, Shinichi asked, "Need a napkin, Rena-chan?" He even produced a handkerchief, with the image of a cute kitten stitched into the corner. Her eyes were glued onto the little kitten.

"Kawaii!" She took the napkin and rubbed her cheek against it.

"You can keep it," Shinichi surrendered. If Rena ever found anything cute she would never let it go.

"Thank you!" she chirped cutely and pecked his lips. He returned the gesture. "I love you."

"Love you too," he replied with a wink. "Well, my route's done."

"I was just about to make breakfast," she told him. "Would you mind joining us?"

"Of course!" grinned Shinichi. He was still in love with Rena's cooking.

* * *

With Rena riding on his bike with him, they met with their friends at the watermil while they headed to school. Everyone looked serious.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Shinichi asked.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS!" Keiichi shouted as he showed Shinichi the front page of the paper.

"Hey, oil prices have gone up," Shinichi said as he read a small article in the corner.

BAM!

Shinichi glared. "Keiichi!" It was a good thing he was wearing his helmet.

Keiichi unrolled the paper and growled, "No, you idiot! Look!" Keiichi pointed frantically at the front page. On it was a full picture of Showa, on his bike. "Somebody took a picture!"

"I look good," Shinichi admired.

"Shin-chan, aren't you the least bit worried?" Mion asked.

Shrugging, Shinichi answered, "Not really. People have seen my Rider form before. This is the first time it's been caught on film."

"This will just mean you're no longer just an urban legend," Rika pointed out.

"Rika-chan, this isn't a problem. If it does get bad I can just reset time," Shinichi said.

"For up to 24 hours," everyone deadpanned. That was how much time he could reset at a time.

"And who would come looking for me? Gebok is gone," Shinichi said.

* * *

TOKYO was a mysterious and sinister organization. Their main goal was to manipulate the government for their own ends, no matter how many people they needed to sacrifice. Under their employ was a private army known as the Yamainu. They were the same organization who backed up and funded Takano's research in the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Since the failure of the operation, the organization had moved towards more profitable projects.

On a table were black and white photos of Kamen Rider Showa.

The conference room was filled with discussion regarding the Kamen Rider.

"The technology seems very advanced. That suit of armor is no mere costume. It is capable of enhancing a human's physical abilities well beyond their usual parameters."

"But the armor is only as good as the wearer. As we can see this individual has been trained in hand-to-hand combat as well as in the use of gun and sword."

"Indeed this is someone worth watching. For now we may observe. What we need is the identity of the wearer hiding under that mask."

And then a soft and eerie chuckling was heard. It was quite unsettling to listen to in the dark room but the members seated had grown used to it.

"Must you always laugh like that?"

"Why not? Life is funny, after all. Why not have a laugh?"

"Be serious. We brought you into the organization so that we could make use of your skills and the resources your own organization can provide for us."

"Oh, you're no fun."

"So, why not shed some light on the subject. You know something about this armoured man."

"Oh, the one you designated as UAM (Unidentified Armoured Man)? Oh, of course I know of him. He's my son!"

"He's mad."

"True, but he is highly intelligent. A certifiable genius."

"A certifiable loon if you ask me."

"There is a fine line between genius and insanity."

"Bingo! So, like I said that's my son and I'm his daddy! I know everything about him!"

"Do you at least have a name or a picture?"

"No picture, but I call him BLACK 13."

"That doesn't tell us much!"

"Well, I'm not about to have you spoil my fun by making it too easy now am I? His name is BLACK 13 and he is commonly sighted in Hinamizawa and Okinomiya."

"Those places again. Didn't we have a failed operation in Hinamizawa?"

"It never happened. However, if UAM does reside within these areas, these are the places we must look."

"Wait for nightfall and see for yourselves! My son is one of a kind!"

"We shall see, Doctor…"

* * *

Everyone dropped the matter regarding Showa's appearance in the newspaper. It didn't alarm Shinichi at all. It wasn't like it was a picture of him taking off his helmet. It was now lunch time and the club was seated together as usual with their desks arranged to put their bentos.

"So, Shin-chan," began Shion. "Is your mother working on another book?"

"As always, and I've been helping her," Shinichi answered.

"Between the two of you, you have a lot of pervy ideas," frowned Mion.

"Hey, erotica is not pervy. It's art!" Shinichi defended his mother.

"That's right!" agreed Keiichi. "Shiori-san's books illustrate the close bond two people may have, emotionally, spiritually, and physically!"

"Perverts," Mion muttered.

"Now, now, Onee," giggled Shion. "It's natural for men to be a bit perverted, especially regarding their girlfriends." She gave a sly smile to Satoshi who blushed. Shion had attempted to put into practice something she'd read.

"Older kids are weird," Satoko said. She was too young to read and understand Shiori's brand of writing, and Shion was not about to let her 'little sister' take a peak at her collection.

"We will be like that when we're older too," Rika stated.

"So, what story is she working on next?" Keiichi asked, interested.

"Well, it's something she's calling 'The Lovers of the Cursed Magatama'," Shinichi answered.

Total…Silence…

"EEEEE!" Shion squealed. "You told her about that? Ooooh! One of our adventures is going to be turned into a book! That's so exciting! I can't wait to read it for myself! This is like a dream!"

"You…told her about the Magatama?" Mion gaped. "Shin-chan! That was embarrassing enough as it is! I don't wanna find out from Shion that it turned into some kind of…of…"

"Orgy?" offered Keiichi, earning a smack upside the head. "OW!"

"Don't say that in front of little kids!" Mion snapped before she turned her attention to Shinichi. "And you! I would have thought you'd have wanted to keep that incident quiet! You and Rena embarrassed yourselves enough over it!"

"It's not like Kaa-chan is going to use our names," Shinichi sighed. "Heck, it's not even going to go like how it went for us save for a few points. Kaa-chan is creating a whole new storyline. If anything the only things which are going to parallel what happened to us is how the Magatama appear and how the couple in the story come in possession of them. Everything else, well, that's up to Kaa-chan."

"Don't give it away Shin-chan!" Shion cried, not wanting the new book to be spoiled for her before it hit the shelves.

"Mion, it's not going to be like those adult movies I saw Dr. Irie sneaking out of the video store one time," Shinichi sighed, not even thinking about what he said. "The story of the real Magatama is actually very romantic and Kaa-chan wants to capture that. There's going to be some adult situations and stuff, but the romance of the legend is still going to be there. Now, if Kaa-chan wanted an XXX story, she'd have wanted to hear about those cursed swimming trunks."

"You've got a point there," Mion grumbled, shooting a glare at Keiichi who shivered in fright. Mion had not been happy about that incident and made Keiichi into her personal errand boy for three days afterwards.

"Au, that sounds like it'll be a good story," Hanyuu sighed, remembering the legend of the Magatama when it turned out well. "Do you think I can get a copy?"

"NO!" cried the elder members of the Gaming Club.

Shinichi whispered, "I'll get you one when you're older. Promise."

They then recalled something he'd said. Shion asked, "You actually saw Dr. Irie buy adult movies?"

* * *

In his clinic, while reading a book, Dr. Irie sneezed. The book he was reading was written by Shiori Banabara. The title was 'Maid and Master: Forbidden Romance". He was getting to the good part where the maid offered to 'service' her master. Dr. Irie drooled as he imagined the scene in his mind, except he was the Master and Satoko was the maid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chie-sensei was in the faculty office, which was small, considering she was the only teacher. Her only company was the principal. She was reading 'Spicy Curry Nights'. It was a book about the romance between a Japanese girl and a travelling curry maker from India. She was getting to a really good part. The girl in the story was licking curry powder right off the man's fingers and…

* * *

Gym class was fun, simply because Chie-sensei left the kids to their own devices. In fact, gym was fun because of the Gaming Club and the things they did during this time.

Clad in their gym clothes, the Gaming Club was having a water-gun war. It was every man/woman for themselves. Armed with water pistols, they waged war.

SPLASH!

"SHINICHI!" Mion shouted in anger as water dripped from her face.

"Sorry, Mion! But it's everyone for themselves!" he laughed. He had brought along the perfect gun for the fight. It was modeled after a rifle and had a large container for water as well as an impressive range and output.

He then felt a gun pressed against the back of his head.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I took a shot," Shion said slyly from behind him.

With a smirk, Shinichi ducked as she pulled the trigger. The stream of water flew over him as he spun, the barrel of his gun aimed at her chest.

"Oh, shit!" Shion cursed.

"You're out!" Shinichi called as he fired, causing her white gym shirt to go wet…and stick to her chest. Shinichi was giving her an appreciative look. She took note of where he was looking and exploded in anger.

"Pervert!"

SMACK!

She stomped off in anger.

"Sore loser," muttered Shinichi. "And now to find the others." He rounded a corner and rolled out of he way as he dodged several water balloons. "Satoko, you have to try better than that! You too, Satoshi!"

Before him were Satoshi and Satoko, holding water balloons. Behind them was a kiddie pool filled with said balloons

"Ho ho ho," Satoko laughed. "With Nii-nii with me, we cannot lose. Sorry, Shinichi-san, but your dominance in this game will end. We are all allied against you."

"Hey, don't complain because I'm just that good," Shinichi winked as he aimed with his gun.

"Get him!" Satoko ordered.

"OK, Satoko!" her elder brother obeyed as they began hurling water balloons at Shinichi. Like a seasoned soldier, he rolled away from the water balloons as thy struck the ground, bursting open to release their wet contents.

Of course, he was a soldier. For ten years he was conditioned to be a weapon by GIN-SHOCKER. While he hated the things they did to him, the training he got from the organization was helping him out in this game.

Seeing a water balloon coming at him, he swung his rifle like a bat and slammed it against the projectile. Miraculously, the water balloon didn't burst. Instead it flew back towards Satoko and hit her face.

"Satoko!" Satoshi shouted in alarm and then he got hit in the side with water.

"Heh heh!" Shinichi gloated. "You're out!"

* * *

Hiding in the supply shed was Hanyuu. She trembled as she sat huddled up in a corner inside the small wooden construct. She was holding the water gun. At first it was all fun and games but it was getting really scary.

"Rika…where are you…Au…Au…" Hanyuu heard the door creak open. "Huh? No, wait! I surrender! AU!"

"Sorry, Hanyuu-chan," Shinichi apologized. He shot at her.

* * *

SPLASH!

"Sorry, Rika-chan, but you're out," said Shinichi to a dripping wet Rika.

"Compared to you, I am but a novice," said Rika humbly.

"OK, now the only ones left are Keiichi and Rena-chan," Shinichi listed. He didn't have to look far. Rena and Keiichi were already having a showdown. They were both armed with a water pistol in each hand, with an extra pair in water filled buckets. Like expert marksmen they opened fire…er water, but like experts they dodged.

As Shinichi watched, he couldn't help but admire how Rena's breasts bounced with each move she made. And then he imagined how a wet t-shirt would look on her. Suffice to say he was drooling.

"I wished I had my camera…" he murmured. He could just take them out by surprise, but he was running low on water. He needed to conserve his ammo. Then again, they were distracted with each other, and if he wanted to win he should just take this chance. "Should I wait and take out the winner, or take them both out?" he wondered aloud. "Maybe they'll take each other out."

Rena was looking very serious as she battled with Keiichi. Just like when she was on one of her treasure hunts. She was set on her goal.

"And now, to finish it!" Keiichi announced as he pulled the triggers, only to realise to his horror that he had run out. "Oh, shoot!"

"Now, Keiichi-kun! I win!" Rena announced as she took aim and fired, splashing Keiichi.

"No!" Keiichi wailed as he'd lost. It just wasn't fair.

"I win!" Rena chirped. However, she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against her back. "Huh?"

"Sorry, but your victory is simply premature," said Shinichi darkly, "My dear Rena-chan."

"Shin-kun…"

"Sorry, but I must eliminate you. Even if you are my girlfriend, I cannot allow myself to fall under another penalty game. You understand, right?"

"Rena understands, but that doesn't mean Rena will lose easily!" She spun around and knocked the barrel away with the back of her hand and took aim at Shinichi. Of course he recovered quickly and aimed at well.

"Well, all we need is a third and we've got a Mexican Standoff," Shinichi stated, amused.

Both combatants stared each other down, prepared to either shoot or dodge depending on the actions of their opponent. Both were determined not to suffer the penalty game, knowing full well what the other might make them endure for the sake of their own amusement. Shinichi and Rena were both ready to do what it took to win. Of course, Shinichi got impatient and decided to go for broke when…

**FLASH!**

_After shooting it, BLACK 13 kicked the last of the training dummies down. This one felt a little odd, almost as if it were heavier. Perhaps it was made out of different materials. Shrugging, he was about to return to the starting point when he noticed it. A dark pool was growing from underneath the last training dummy. Curious and unheeding of Dr. Gebok's snickering, he pressed his hand against the head of the dummy. It felt odd. Finding a flap for the fabric which made up its head, BLACK 13 removed it…only to gasp in shock and stumble back._

"_RINA!" he cried out._

"_Kuro__…kun…" the girl gasped despite the hole in her chest._

**FLASH!**

"Shin-kun?" Rena asked. "Shin-kun what's wrong?"

Rena had a right to become concerned. Shinichi was beginning to tremble, almost violently so. His pupils shrank and he had broken out in a cold sweat. His mouth had gone dry and he was deathly pale.

"Shin-kun! Shin-kun, talk to me!" Rena cried, dropping her water guns and knocking Shinichi's out of his hand.

"Crap, he's remembering something!" Keiichi gasped, recalling the signs when Shinichi got the package with those weird clothes in it. "Shion, do you have your tazer?"

"Yes, but it's with my clothes!" Shion nodded.

"Get it fast! You know what he's like when he remembers something Gebok did to him!" Keiichi cried out. That was all Shion needed to hear before she took off like a shot for her things.

**THUMP!**

"SHIN-KUN!" Rena cried out in fear.

Shinichi had dropped to the ground, curled in a fetal position. He was trembling violently with his skin as pale as ever. He was gripping his shoulders tightly and looked like he was crying even though he wasn't blinking.

"I'msorryI'msorrypleasedon'tdiepleasedon'tdieI'msorryI'msorrypleasedon'tdiepleasedn'tdie…" There was no need for the tazer this time. He was mentally exhausted and so he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"SHIN-KUN!" Rena cried out in panic.

* * *

When Shinichi regained consciousness, he realised that he was in a bed in Dr. Irie's clinic. Looking over, he saw his friends looking concerned. The doctor had left following a house call.

"It happened again, didn't it?" asked Shinichi. The looks on their faces answered for him. "I see...so, who tazered me this time?"

"None of us did," said Shion. "You passed out yourself."

"I see..." nodded Shinichi. His eyes fell on Rena. She was the most worried about him. He turned his eyes away. "I've always thought I could forget, but I can't. There are some things I can never forget." He could never wash the blood off his hands. Rina may have forgiven him, but he wasn't ready to forgive himself.

"Shin-kun, what did you remember?" Rena asked.

"Remember when we met Gebok?" Shinichi asked. "And do you remember what he said?" Rena gasped in realization. Gebok had basically told them everything that had happened which caused Shinichi to abandon GIN-SHOCKER.

"What is it?" Mion asked.

"Mii-chan, it's something private," Rena said solemnly.

Shinichi wondered if he was being infected by the syndrome. He didn't show any symptoms of paranoia, but he did have panic attacks whenever he remembered his dark past.

The door was thrown open as Shiori frantically entered, "OH MY GOD! MY BABY! ARE YOU OKAY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Kaa-chan?" Shinichi blinked.

"Your teacher called me. What happened?" she asked.

"I...had a panic attack," answered Shinichi.

"Has this happened before?" Shiori asked. "Has it? Shinji?"

"A few times," nodded Shinichi. He couldn't lie to her, but he still couldn't divulge his life in GIN-SHOCKER to her, knowing how emotional she could get. He was also ashamed of the things he'd done. He didn't want her mother to know because of that.

"Oh, my poor baby..." whimpered the woman as she took Shinichi into a hug to comfort him. His friends watched. Indeed, Shinichi needed this. He needed someone whose shoulder he could cry on.

'_Kaa-chan__, I'm so sorry…_' he wanted to say but he couldn't come up with the words. Instead he settled with crying with his eyes closed as his mother held him close.

* * *

At first, Dr. Irie had feared that Shinichi had gone through Level 3 of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. However, the results he had certainly didn't fit. All it seemed was just a panic attack, just like when he'd tried to reawaken Shinichi's memories. Each time Shinichi's memories were triggered, he would react rather violently. It was as if he was being tortured by those memories and was lashing out in retaliation in order to protect himself. Unfortunately, Dr. Kobe had vanished and Dr. Irie couldn't find anyone else he knew who could help the boy, psychologically that is. He may have studied neurology and psychosurgery, but he was in no way a psychologist. However, he could tell that the memories which sent Shinichi into these panic attacks had to be traumatic and thus the boy purposely tried to repress them to lessen the pain. Fortunately, on the emotional side, Shinichi has his friends, especially Rena who was his girlfriend, and his mother. Dr. Irie was really surprised when he first met the woman who claimed to be Shinichi's mother. While the results of the blood test to determine if they were related were inconclusive, they did share the same blood type. They also shared several similar physical features such as hair and eye color and the twin ahoge at the top of their heads. Not to mention their similar perverted personalities. Dr. Irie just hoped Shinichi really didn't have the syndrome. He knew that the end result was death.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours under Dr. Irie's observation, Shinichi was finally released into the care of the mother. Since they were in the village, they had dinner with Rena and her father. This was actually something they often did together as Shinichi felt at home with the Ryuugus as much as he did with his mother. Rena loved having dinner with the Banabaras, simply because of Shinichi's presence. Under the table, the couple would hold hands and act romantic. To Shiori, this was a source of inspiration. To Mr. Ryuugu, however, this was a source of irritation. Rena kept trying to feed Shinichi and Shiori cooed at how cute the young couple looked. It reminded her of her and her husband had been early in their marriage.

* * *

Later that night, Shinichi snuck out of his apartment and went up to the roof of the apartment building to think. He gazed out at Okinomiya. The view was different than Hinamizawa. Still, the village was close by and he could go back whenever he wanted. His friends were there.

Shinichi yelped as he felt someone tap his shoulder and whirled around. Panting, he relaxed and snapped at the offender, "Shion!"

"I got you good, didn't I?" Shion smirked. However, Shinichi looked her over.

"I know it's you, Mion," he said confidently. "You can drop the act."

Frowning, Mion remarked, "You can always tell it's me, can't you?"

"You may be twins, but you're still two very different people," said Shinichi. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing. As club leader I'm responsible for the welfare of my subordinates," claimed Mion. "So, are you feeling alright?"

"Well, I had a panic attack when another memory triggered," Shinichi deadpanned.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Mion.

What could he say? He just saw himself murder a friend in his past, a friend who looked just like Rena. Aiming the water gun in her face had triggered the memory.

"Just remembered the worst thing Gebok made me do," he told her. Only Rena knew the details and she wasn't going to tell anyone. It was something private and in his past.

"Well, then you don't have to tell me," said Mion. "It's your secret."

"I thought friends aren't supposed to keep secrets from friends," Shinichi stated.

"Well, there's a difference between things you must tell, and things you don't need to tell," said Mion. "We all have excess baggage from painful pasts." Mion recalled the time she made her sister peel off her own fingernails as punishment. Mion had not wanted to do it, but as future head of the clan she had to show that she was tough. She still regretted it, however. It was still fortunate that the sisters were close in spite of it.

"I have ten years of excess baggage that only an adult would have," retorted Shinichi. He'd been kidnapped, genetically enhanced and altered, and brainwashed into becoming the perfect solider and weapon. None of his friends ever had to go through that. He then sensed something. "I have to go. There's something back at the village."

"Darkloid?" Mion guessed. He nodded.

"I'll be back. Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!"

* * *

Showa drove up to the Onigafuchi Swamp. Onigafuchi was the original name of Hinamizawa. It was said to be the nest for demons. While the founders had originally purified the land to build the village, demons would still return. Now Showa was facing those demons, known as Darklings and Darkloids.

He pulled on the brakes and gazed at the swamp. After his encounter with Gebok, he had gained the ability to sense the energy of Darklings and Darkloids. Before it was just a matter of luck when he encountered them, but now he could actually sense and track them.

He looked to the swamp. It seemed peaceful enough. Creepy, sure, but it was still peaceful. "Where is it?" he murmured.

He dismounted his bike to investigate. In the dark his helmet's eyes glowed with an eerie green light. Anyone seeing him now would assume he was a demon of sorts. "I knew I sensed it. Where is it?"

He got his answer when all of a sudden a thick black tentacle launched itself from the murky swamp water and wrapped itself tightly around Showa before pulling him inside with a loud splash.

Struggling against the tentacle holding him, Showa could make out the shape of the creature, or at least an outline. It looked large and round with piercing red eyes. He could also make out more tentacles. Definitely something to be alarmed about. It had either captured him, thinking he was food or a threat. Showa was banking on both being the Darkloid's reasons for capturing him.

"I have no time for this!" snarled Showa. "Let's Ride: J! Jumbo Formation!"

There was a bright flash of light followed by a huge splash as a gigantic figure rose up from the swamp water. The figure was humanoid, clad in a dark green bodysuit that acted as armor. The bodysuit was trimmed in light green. His head was in a helmet with a wide white segmented strip in the middle and a pair of red eyes. The strip had mandibles in the mouth region and a pair of antennae was above the eyes.

This was Kamen Rider Showa, in the form of Kamen Rider J. J was the only Rider with the ability to assume a gigantic form.

Clutched in his hand was the Darkloid, which resembled an octopus, save for the head that resembled a human skull. It had its tentacles coiled tightly around Showa's hand.

With a hint of disgust, Showa crushed the Darkloid in his hand and then dropped the remains back into the swamp. He got out of the swamp and reassumed his normal armoured form before mounting his bike and driving off. He cast the swamp one last glance before racing back home.

Nearby, a tentacle slithered back into the swamp.

* * *

The members of TOKYO were once again in a meeting. This time they were reviewing the latest photos of Showa's display of his abilities.

"He can assume a gigantic form!"

"Indeed, this is amazing. Doctor, you never mentioned this."

"You never asked. Ah, my son has finally grown up."

"You loon, do you even realise what you have created? A weapon like this should not be in the hands of a child!"

"Oh, I know what I've created, but do you know what he is capable when mad?"

None of them wanted to know the answer to that but they got it anyway.

"Let's just say I was never the same again. His emotions were a very interesting aspect that I wanted to study. I stimulated them and finally made them explode. The results were magnificent! Sure, people died but that's the price of science!"

"Let us continue watching him. He must have a weakness. Everyone has a weakness and UAM is no different."

"And it is all linked to Hinamizawa."

"Must we mention that infernal village? The last project we had involving that place ended in failure."

"No, Takano failed. We didn't. We washed our hands of the incident and in her state of mind she can never expose us. Even if she did, no one would believe her after what she did."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Aside from my son, I do believe the Hinamizawa Syndrome has practical applications. Just lend me your trust and I shall create a weapon that will make you all filthy rich!"

The rest of the members murmured among themselves. The Doctor, however, grinned. He knew they would agree. People with power were greedy and desired more power.

"I propose to approve the Doctor's project."

"Seconded."

"We shall now vote on this."

And the Doctor grinned.

* * *

Who is the Doctor? What is going to happen to Shinichi? What is TOKYO planning? Nothing good, I can tell you that. Nothing good at all.


	14. New Life Chapter Part 3: Valentine

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 3: VALENTINE**

"Kaa-chan, are you sure you should be writing this?" Shinichi asked as he read over his mother's latest manuscript. Just like the others ones he'd read, the story was very compelling, romantic, and very erotic. Just as he had come to expect from his awesome mother.

"Is something wrong with it?" famous erotica writer Shiori Banabara inquired of her son. Since he seemed to have such good taste in the kind of things she wrote, having seen his ecchi photo collection which made her squeal from how kawaii it all was, she let Shinichi read her finished manuscripts. Sometimes his advice was very good. He had helped her get some good subject material for her latest books.

"Well, this new story, 'Twincest: Sisterly Bonds', is going to get me killed by the twins," Shinichi stated. His mother had spotted his prized photo of Shion and Mion kissing and was suddenly inspired by it. She wasn't shy in asking Shinichi about his opinion on the idea either.

"I changed the names," argued Shiori. Really, the only people who would figure out she got the twincest idea from her son's photo would probably be the Sonozaki twins themselves and the rest of the Gaming Club who knew Shinichi prized that photo.

"That won't stop them from figuring it out," Shinichi deadpanned. Hen again, this was by far a too good of an opportunity to pass up. He then broke into a grin, "But what's life without a few risks?"

"That's my boy! And I should thank you for giving me that photo of the twins kissing. It was inspirational."

"Arigatou, Kaa-chan." He put the sheets of paper into an envelope and sealed it up. "I'll mail this to Hiyama-san." Eiji Hiyama was Shiori's agent and once he went through it he would send it later to the publisher to get it printed and distributed.

Shiori went over and pecked her son on the cheek. "Drive safely," she cautioned.

Grabbing his helmet, Shinichi said, "I will!"

* * *

It was Sunday February 10th 1985 and Shinichi's mother was busy with a new story. The woman was quite talented and while her novels were of the adult variety, they were very popular among teenagers and older couples who needed to spice up their love lives. The novels weren't very thick. They were only about 100 pages each. The content for each book was romantic and arousing, and not suitable for younger readers under the age of 16.

Shiori's previous book, "The Lovers of the Cursed Magatama", just got publish yesterday and already they were selling like hotcakes. His friends Keiichi and Shion got their autographed advanced copies earlier. Shion loved it and so did Keiichi. He did get some flak from Mion, but he believed it was mostly out of embarrassment because of how Shion would exaggerate the already graphic content of the book. He even had a copy sent to Rena. The story was based on them, so why not?

"OK, time to drop this off!" Shinichi grinned as he pulled up in front of the post office. He dropped the envelope off and then rode back home.

Valentine's Day was coming up in four days, but it wasn't just an important holiday for lovers. For Shinichi there was a more significant reason.

His birthday was on Valentine's Day.

Shinichi could only imagine the gifts he would be receiving on top of the chocolates his female friends would give to him, especially his girlfriend Rena.

* * *

When he opened the door, he was stunned to see Rena, kneeling at the entrance, with her hands folded on her lap and her head bowed. "Okaeri nasai, Anata."

"EH!" Shinichi gawked. "Rena-chan, what are you doing here!"

"Oh, Rena-chan came by a few minutes after you left," Shiori answered from the hallway. "She wants to play 'House' with you. Isn't that sweet?"

Rising to her feet, Rena took Shinichi's helmet in her hands and then leaned in to peck Shinichi's lips. With a cute blush and giggle, Rena went down the hallway with Shinichi following. She did sway her hips, which made him wonder if it was intentional, but he shrugged it off.

Shiori then pulled her son close and whispered, "I really approve of that girl. She's sweet, cute, smart, and can do housework. Plus she loves you a whole lot. That's very rare. I recommend that you don't mess this up." She frowned. "I really want Rena-chan as a daughter-in-law. She's perfect wife material."

Shinichi agreed. Rena took care of the housework in her house. She cooked and she cleaned for her father. She was also in love with Shinichi, which got her bonus points from Shiori.

"I won't, Kaa-chan," he replied. "Rena-chan means everything to me."

"Good, oh and I found something very interesting." She grinned as she revealed a notebook with Shinichi's name on it. "So, you wish to follow in my footsteps, huh?"

"Kaa-chan!" Shinichi cried as he snatched the book away, blushing. "That's private!"

"Don't be embarrassed, son. It was quite well written. You really do take after me, don't you?"

Rena then informed them, "I will be making lunch soon!"

"OK!" the Banabara mother and son answered.

* * *

"So, your father is away on business?" asked Shinichi.

Rena nodded. Her father was a fashion designer. Shiori avoided mentioning Rena's mother. Fortunately, Shinichi had warned Shiori beforehand about Rena's mother. Shiori hated women who abandoned their husbands like that. She and her own husband had been devoted to each other and had been very happy together.

"He won't be back for a few days. It's so lonely without Shin-kun, so I wanted to stay here until he got back," answered Rena. "Is it alright with you?"

"Of course it is!" Shiori exclaimed with a wide smile. "You can even sleep in Shinji's room!"

"Really?" Rena beamed.

Shinichi sighed. It was like his mother was purposely trying to get him to lose his virginity. Then again, she had given him the talk not too long ago as well as advice on how to pleasure a woman. He took detailed notes of her explanation, making sure his first time went well.

"We don't have any extra futons, so you both can share a bed," Shiori encouraged.

Rena blushed and looked to Shinichi. It wasn't like they had never shared a bed before. They loved the warmth ad closeness they shared between them.

"And I promise I won't walk in on you, even if I hear loud moaning and screaming!" teased Shiori.

"Kaa-chan!" Shinichi cried out in embarrassment as Rena blushed.

Most parents would not encourage such behaviour, but Shiori wasn't most parents. Shinichi suspected that she was trying to look for sources of inspiration.

Not that he minded, though. The Lovers of the Cursed Magatama was based on them.

"But remember to use protection," she cautioned. "I don't want to be a grandmother quite yet."

And she was at least responsible enough to remind her son to use protection.

* * *

"Sorry about my Kaa-chan," Shinichi apologized. Rena's face had turned as red as a tomato after the talk with Shiori during lunch. "She's very liberated."

"Judging by her books, I suppose she is," Rena agreed.

"Did you like her latest one?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes, it was very romantic," said Rena. "And it was very descriptive of the…"

"I know what you mean." His eyes turned to the bed in his room. "You sure you want to share a bed with me? I know my Kaa-chan said it would be alright, but I can just sleep outside on the couch."

Rena shook her hand and took Shinichi's hands. She pressed his hands against her chest. "Rena wants to sleep with Shin-kun."

"You're not the only one," he murmured. Very perverted images were appearing in his head. He squashed them quickly. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too." They closed the gap between them and kissed. Rena pushed him backwards and the two fell onto the bed, embracing each other as the kiss deepened.

Shiori opened the door a crack and peeked inside. "Go, Shinji!" she encouraged in a hushed tone.

* * *

Before dinner, Rena decided to take a bath. At the same time, the Banabaras were in the next room.

"Kaa-chan, what is this?" Shinichi asked his mother.

"This, my son, is a peephole that goes straight into our bathroom! Right now Rena-chan is taking a bath. So, as my son, you must peep!" she declared shamelessly.

"KAA-CHAN!" Of course there were times his mother could go way too far. "I don't want to peep on her!"

"I know, but do you really think she'd be mad at you?" Shiori asked.

Shinichi shuddered, imagining a dripping wet Rena in a towel with a cleaver and staring at him in anger. The image was both scary and arousing.

"Kaa-chan, you don't want to make Rena-chan angry," Shinichi warned.

"So, do you mind if I took a peep?" Shiori grinned.

"NO! Cover the hole up! Kaa-chan, this is so going too far!"

"Fine, I'll cover it up. I was just having some fun with you."

"I know, and I love you for being yourself."

"And I love you too."

Shiori took a poster to cover the hole when she took an impulsive peep through it and froze. "Uh-oh."

Shinichi froze. "Why don't I like the sound of that?" He asked cautiously, "She's staring right back, isn't she?"

"Yes, and I don't think she's happy."

"Bye!" Shinichi quickly bolted.

"Come back! I'm your mother!"

"I want to live!"

* * *

When Shinichi returned after escaping Rena's wrath, he found his mother kneeling in the living room with Rena towering over her. Rena was holding Shinichi's bamboo sword.

"Shinji! Save me!" Shiori wailed, crying streams of tears.

"You brought this on yourself, Kaa-chan," deadpanned Shinichi. "Rena-chan, would you mind stopping?"

Frowning, Rena answered, "OK, Shin-kun." She tossed him his bamboo sword and he hefted it on his shoulder.

He went over to his mother, helped her up, and said, "Now, what have we learnt?"

She answered, "Peeping is bad."

"That's right," nodded Shinichi.

* * *

The trio had dinner. Shiori recovered enough to make a few jokes, despite what had occurred earlier. After dinner and after Shinichi washed the dishes with Rena, the couple did their homework then got ready for bed.

Rena had brought along pink pyjamas covered in red hearts. Shinichi appraised the sleepwear. "Kawaii, Rena-chan," he said as he looked her up and down.

"Thank you, Shin-kun," the girl smiled bashfully.

Shinichi just wore shorts and a t-shirt to bed. He then apologized for his mother's behaviour, "I'm sorry about Kaa-chan."

"That's OK, Shin-kun. That's how Shiori-san expresses herself," Rena said. She'd forgiven Shiori already, after dealing punishment, of course.

"Yeah. She can be really embarrassing, but that's my Kaa-chan and the way she is. I'm not ashamed of her for being who she is. I mean I'm just as bad, right?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Shin-kun is pervy," she giggled.

An awkward silence past between the pair.

"So, do you want to take the bed? I mean I can sleep on the floor, and…" Shinichi began. Rena raised a hand and stroked his cheek.

"I want to sleep with Shin-kun…" she murmured softly.

Hearing how she said it made him blush.

"Rena-chan…" She silenced him with a kiss. When she broke the kiss he stumbled to the light switch. "I'll get the lights."

Rena smiled as she slipped into the bed. When the lights were off he slipped into bed next to her. The girl snuggled up against him, humming softly and happily.

"I love you, Shin-kun. Goodnight."

"You too."

However, with how close they were lying together, in the single bed, their gazes were locked.

"Are you even tired yet?" Shinichi asked. Rena shook her head. "Neither am I."

"What do we do until we get tired?" the girl asked.

Smiling, Shinichi took hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I can think of something." He slowly closed the distance between them and claimed her lips. She didn't object his action and kissed back. Rolling onto her back, the girl took Shinichi with him and now he was lying on top of her, and still their hands were clasped together.

The couple broke apart, reluctantly, for air, before they resumed their passionate kissing. Rena, before Shinichi's arrival, had always thought Keiichi would be her first kiss. However, she was also aware of Mion's feelings for Keiichi and did not want to get in between them for the sake of their friendship. She didn't want any feelings of jealousy break them apart. Now, Keiichi and Mion were honest with their feelings. Sure, the incident with the cursed briefs had caused a few cracks to emerge in their relationship, but the green-haired heiress and the brown-haired Magician of Words (Keiichi) were able to work things out without breaking up. It would be sad and awkward if it did happen since they were such good friends.

Even though the boy she was kissing was not Keiichi. She was happy. Shinichi Sanban, born Shinji Banabara, and also known as Kamen Rider Showa, was hers now. They used to live in the same house and she would sneak into his futon just to cuddle up to him. She couldn't help it. He was so cute, especially with those twin ahoge that would bob whenever he moved. Not only was he cure, he was kind, sweet, gentle. He may not have been completely honest with her but he had his reasons. His past was a painful one. For eleven years he'd been separated from his mother. In ten of those years GIN-SHOCKER had done things to his body and mind. They had stripped him of free will and emotion so that he could be a weapon. None of her friends or herself had ever suffered like that. They had suffered in their own ways but never to the same degree as Shinichi's suffering. To think he was able to survive all that. However, he didn't escape unscathed. The painful memories would forever haunt him and when triggered would cause him to freak out and hurt himself and others. She wished he didn't remember it all. The only memories that mattered were the ones he had gained in Hinamizawa and the ones he'd gained with his mother.

It was a horrible thing. He could never recall his childhood before GIN-SHOCKER took him away. The only evidence was the photo album Shiori kept. Rena loved looking at Shinichi's old baby photos. To think he never lost his cuteness after so many years.

Shinichi was special to her and special in general. GIN-SHOCKER had given him powers and those powers were being used by Shinichi to protect Hinamizawa and Okinomiya. He was a Kamen Rider, a warrior of justice. Despite the purpose of his creation, he fought to defend and for the sake of justice.

He was a hero…a superhero.

Their lips locked again. They were hungry for each other's kisses, apparently. Being so close like this was causing their hormones to take control and lust to take the driver's wheel. Shinichi's hand let go of hers and it ran down her arm and then down to her breasts. He gave her breast a squeeze and she gasped, breaking the kiss momentarily. He kissed her cheek then down her chin before reaching her throat. There was spot there that was extremely sensitive and Shinichi knew how to stimulate it. He licked the spot then nibbled on it before sucking. Rena let loose a squeal which turned into a moan as her arms clung to Shinichi's back.

And he was starting to unbutton her pyjamas. Suddenly, in her shock, Rena pushed him off her and he nearly fell off his bed. "Rena?"

"Sorry," Rena said, panting. Her bangs were matted to her forehead by sweat and her eyes were lidded. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. The three top buttons of her pyjamas had already come undone, exposing her cleavage. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I guess we were getting a bit carried away, huh?" Shinichi asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Giggling, Rena agreed, "We're still young."

"Maybe I should sleep on the floor to avoid this!"

"No!" she exclaimed. "I want to sleep with Shin-kun!"

"Rena-chan, we almost…"

"I don't care!" she shook her head vehemently.

"Your dad will kill me if he finds out," he warned.

"Then let's keep it a secret. He won't know because we won't tell and Shiori-san won't tell either, right?" Ren said cutely, a finger to her lips as she pouted.

'_She's right about Kaa-chan. She won't tell. She'd just write about this_,' thought Shinichi.

Lying back down, Rena patted the mattress. "Let's sleep. I'm tired."

"You're not the only one," Shinichi said. "I'm just glad we don't have to deal with Darklings or Darkloids tonight."

"Those are the worst," she said in disgust.

He lay down next to her and said, "Goodnight," for real this time. They gave each other one last kiss before closing their eyes, and dozing off. Their hands, however, ended up clasped together at some point during the night.

* * *

**11th February 1985**

As usual, Shinichi awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. Yawning, he sat up and stretched. Turning to look at his bed mate, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Rena-chan." He shut off the alarm clock and went to take a bath.

In the bathroom, he heard a knock at the door. "I'll be ready soon, Kaa-chan!" he called back.

However, it wasn't his mother who answered.

"Shin-kun, do you want Rena-chan to wash your back?" Rena asked.

Blushing, with a nosebleed to boot, Shinichi stammered, "N-no thanks!" he answered. After last night, he needed to avoid temptation. Rena in a towel and nothing else would definitely count as temptation. In his perverted mind he could imagine Rena washing his back and then her towel would slip off. He would then turn around, pin her to the floor and…

SPLASH!

He splashed himself with water from the bath.

"I need a cold shower," he mumbled. He was starting to get aroused. After this he would give Rena the bath before getting himself dressed for work.

* * *

Rena took a bath, fortunately separately from Shinichi, and Shiori grinned as she watched the two teens interact. The gears in her head were turning as inspiration struck. Young teens in love were a treasure trove of ideas for the woman. She noted some discomfort from her son but brushed it off as being something normal. Last night they had shared a bed. She knew they didn't have sex.

Shinichi looked up at Rena, in her uniform, all clean and cute. The way she would take small bites out of her toast made his eyes wander to her soft lips. He shook his head and turned his attention back towards his scrambled eggs as he shovelled them into his mouth. His mother hadn't made any indecent comments. He wished she did. Anything to break the silence.

"Shinji?" Shiori began.

"Hai, Kaa-chan?" Shinichi answered.

"I have to go to Tokyo today so I won't be home tonight," she explained. "Are you going to be okay with Rena, alone, with no parental supervision?" She grinned briefly.

Shinichi wanted to smack himself. Why couldn't his mother he more responsible. '_Because it she was she wouldn't be my Kaa-chan._' Shinichi had to smile at that. His Kaa-chan approved of him and Rena. She did, however, joke about him hooking up with either of the twins, emphasizing their potential as future mothers by the size of their breasts. 'Then again, Rena's breasts are…' His gaze wondered over to Rena's chest.

"Oops, my hand slipped," Shiori said as she 'accidentally' knocked over a glass of water and the water splashed all over Rena's uniform, causing the chest area to stick to her and becoming translucent. It gave Shinichi a visible outline of her bra. It was pink. "Rena-chan, there's a hairdryer in the bathroom. You can use that to dry your uniform."

"Thank you, Shiori-san," nodded Rena as she got up. She stared suspiciously at Shiori. Rena wasn't dumb, despite acting like an airhead at times. She was perceptive and knew that Shiori had done it on purpose. Looking to Shinichi, she smiled a bit as he blushed. He may have been a pervert, but he was her pervert.

Shinichi had finished his breakfast quickly and downed his glass of water before rising up from his seat. "I have to go deliver newspapers now." He went over and gave Rena a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back later." He pecked Shiori on the cheek before running to the door, picking his helmet up along the way.

* * *

Rena and Shinichi rode into school and entered their classroom. A chalkboard eraser came down on Shinichi but he used his bamboo sword to smack it away. "You have to try better than that, Satoko-chan!" He walked forward and his foot pushed down on a length of rope. Pieces of chalk went flying at him like missiles but with the same bamboo sword he deflected them as he spun his ideal weapon in a circle. "Got anything more? You must be losing your touch!"

"You can never be fooled, Shinichi-san," Satoko relented. "You're not like Keiichi-san."

"Hey!" Keiichi snapped.

"You shouldn't tease Keiichi like that, Satoko-chan," Satoshi said to his sister.

"I know, Nii-nii, but it's just so much fun to watch him fall for my traps," Satoko laughed.

Shinichi tapped Satoko's head with his bamboo sword. "Satoko-chan, traps won't work on me." Back in GIN-SHOCKER, he'd been trained to counter death traps. Playful traps like Satoko's were amateurish. "If you really get me, then I'll buy you a treat."

Satoshi frowned, "Don't encourage her…"

Shinichi chuckled and went over to his seat and then placed his bamboo sword inside his locker. Last night he'd slept with Rena and woke up with her next to him. They had breakfast together too. Not so different from when he lived with the Ryuugus, except that he had his mother with him.

Looking to Keiichi and Satoshi who were with their respective girlfriends the twins, Mion and Shion, Shinichi decided to have a private conversation with the other two boys in their group, later.

Chie-sensei entered and everyone went to their desks. "Rise, Bow, Sit," Mion said, as usual, since she was class president.

* * *

During lunch, Shinichi dragged both Keiichi and Satoshi out of the classroom.

"Hey, guys, you know that Valentine's Day is coming, right?" Shinichi asked.

With a grin, Keiichi answered, "Sure we do. I'm expecting a whole lot of chocolates."

Shinichi eyed Satoshi. "And you?"

"I expect to receive some from Shion," Satoshi answered.

"And because those two girls are rich, you expect to get a whole lot, huh?" Shinichi asked. The blonde and brunette nodded. "OK, I'm going to be honest with you guys. You see, Valentine's Day happens to be…my birthday."

The door slid open and the girls, minus Rena, exclaimed, "IT IS!"

Shinichi sighed, "Yes, it is. Valentine's Day is my birthday. So, Kaa-chan wanted me to invite everyone to a party." Reaching into his back pocket he took out several invitations. "She wants me to invite my closest friends and since you guys…" the invitations were snatched out of his hand, "…qualify. Ugh, never mind. You're all invited." He placed his hands to his hips, frowning, "Happy?"

"Now, don't be like that, Shin-chan," Mion grinned as she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulling him close, "We're going to make your birthday fun, and because you're the birthday boy, you'll get an extra helping of chocolate from all your favourite girls."

"Will you be wearing it?" Shinichi asked lecherously.

WHAM!

"I was just asking!" Shinichi whined as he rubbed the bump Mion had given him.

"You're an incorrigible perv, you know that?" Mion growled.

"I got that from my Kaa-chan," Shinichi shrugged. In his mind he saw the older girls (Mion, Shion and Rena) wrestling in a pit of chocolate, naked. '_Oh, I wish I could lick it off…_' He grinned and drooled.

Being a pervert was within Shinichi's nature as was being a hero. Of course, it was hard to believe he was a hero at all with how perverted he acted.

Mion swore to beat him at the club meeting and make him perform a punishment game.

* * *

At the end of the school day, the Hinamizawa Gaming Club met together outside in the schoolyard. The name of the game was Dodgeball.

For this they changed into their gym clothes. It was only appropriate. Shinichi didn't mind. He got to see he girls in bloomers that showed off their legs and tight white t-shirts that showed off their lovely swells and curves.

He had taken a picture of them in their gym clothes before the game began.

"Alright, I am the leader of Team A!" proclaimed Mion. "Shin-chan, you're leader of Team B!"

"No problem," Shinichi shrugged. "Just be prepared to eat my balls." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Mion growled. If he wasn't such a good friend, she'd have him eating the actual balls. "Alright, everyone else line up! We're choosing our team!"

"And to make it fair, how about a coin toss?" suggested Shinichi. The first person to choose had the advantage of choosing the best player straight off the bat. Shinichi knew who he was selecting. He winked at Rena. The girl was a strong player and very competitive. Plus, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Alright," Mion huffed, "But no tricks!"

"When have I ever played a trick on you, Class Rep?" smirked Shinichi. He tossed the coin up into the air and watched as it spun before it landed in his hand. He then slapped it onto the back of his other hand. "Call it!"

"Heads!" Mion called. Shinichi removed his hand and grinned as she grimaced.

"Ooh, too bad. It's tails. Looks like I get first pick." He snapped his fingers. "My dear, sweet Rena-chan. Come over to my side, please."

With a squeal, Rena jogged up to Shinichi and took his hand. He kissed her hand.

Mion rolled her eyes. "Kei-chan, get over here!"

"Hai!" Keiichi jogged up to her side.

And it went on.

"Satoko!" She went to Shinichi's side.

"Shion!" She went to Mion's side.

"Satoshi!" He went to Shinichi's side.

"Hanyuu-chan!" She went to Mion's side, uttering, "Au, Au, Au."

"Rika-chan!" The Furude Shrine miko went over to Shinichi's side.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mion did a head count. "You got one too many. One of you has to sit this one out."

Shinichi looked to Rika and said, "We need a referee."

She responded, smiling, "Nipah…" and got out of the 'battlefield'.

Team A: Mion, Keiichi, Shion and Hanyuu.

Team B: Shinichi, Rena, Satoshi ad Satoko.

Mion grimaced. All she had were her sister, Hanyuu and Keiichi 'The Magician of Words' Maebara. Shinichi, however, had Satoko the Trap Mistress, Satoshi and Ren who could be quite powerful in games of physical prowess.

Rika, with a whistle, said, "Everyone, take your balls and places!" She then blew into her whistle and threw her arms down to begin the game.

"RIDER BALL ATTACK!" Shinichi shouted as he went straight for the offensive. He threw his ball forward and with his artificially enhanced strength the ball shot ahead like a cannonball. The ball was going straight for Keiichi but the ball dropped to he ground. The ball slammed into a tree then ricocheted before hitting Hanyuu in the back of the head. Everyone gasped as the horned and purple-haired girl fell. She pushed herself up to her hands and knees, whimpering, and then sat on her knees, bawling. "AAAAUUUUUUUUUUU~!"

Rika blew into her whistle to pause the game and strode over to her friend. She picked Hanyuu up, muttering, "What kind of god are you?" as she took her away from the Dodgeball game. With another blow of her whistle, the game resumed.

Shinichi made a mental note to buy Hanyuu sweets from Angel Mort as a sign of apology.

"You really are vicious, aren't you, Shin-chan?" sneered Mion.

Picking up a new ball Shinichi shot back, "No mercy, remember? I know you plan to beat me and make me do a punishment game. I can see it in your eyes."

"You know me well, Shin-chan, but I'm a master at this game. I won't lose."

His voice low and dangerous, Shinichi replied, "We shall see…"

And so the balls went flying. Both sides threw their ammunition. Satoko got Keiichi in the groin but then a ball thrown by Shion hit her in the leg. She was avenged by her brother who managed to get Shion in the back with a ball but the blond boy was knocked out of the game by Mion. Rena was throwing balls at everyone from the start, unfortunately missing.

There was no catch-return player rule here. Players who got hit were permanently out of the game. Even if you caught the ball, that just meant you had ammo to use against your opponent.

Shinichi threw a ball at Mion but she caught it. With a grin she attacked. "Take this!" Mion shouted as she launched a ball at Shinichi. However, before the ball hit, Rena appeared out of nowhere and shielded Shinichi with her own body. The ball hit her in the stomach and the girl collapsed to her knees.

"Rena-chan!" Shinichi yelled. He knelt down. "Are you hurt?"

Coughing, the girl answered, "Rena's fine. Glad I could help Shin-kun." He kissed her forehead.

"You sweet girl," he whispered. Rika went and escorted Rena out of the area. Now it was Mion and Shinichi.

"So, it's just you and me," Mion smirked.

Shinichi didn't smirk. Instead he frowned, "Looks like it."

The two were holding balls in their hands, glaring at each other. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"You're going down, Mion Sonozaki," Shinichi boasted.

Mion returned the boast with one of her own, "Oh, am I, Shinji Banabara."

That was the first time Mion had ever used his birth name.

Mion attacked, aggressive as ever. She threw his ball at Shinichi but all of a sudden he vanished from her sight. Mion gasped. Where had he gone? She heard shouting. Look up? She did as a shadow loomed over her. Shinichi was right above her, his body blocking the sun…and a ball in his hand. He landed before the girl who was frozen in terror at the feral look he was giving her. "Shin-chan?"

He let out a roar, and she screamed in response. He raised the ball high above his head and threw his arms down to…

Gently tap Mion on the head with the ball. Mion's eyes, which had been shut, slowly opened as she stared at he boy.

"Psyche!" he said to her. "You lose!" He contemplated, "Now…what should I have you do?"

* * *

"Here is your coffee, Master," Mion said. She was dressed in a maid outfit in Shinichi's home. Rena was there too. As team leader, she was the only one who had to endure the punishment game for losing. In her hands, on a saucer, was a cup of hot coffee.

"Thank you, Mion-chan," Shinichi grinned.

"Hau…Mii-chan looks so cute…" Rena purred. To be served on hand and foot by Mion was indeed a good punishment for the heiress. "Omochikaeri~"

There was nothing pervy about the maid outfit, but if Shiori was here she'd see it as another source of inspiration.

Mion swore to pay Shinichi back for this humiliation. Still, he won fair and square. She would've made him do the same thing he was making her do if he had lost.

Shinichi's eyes went over to Rena. She had a bruise on the spot where Mion had hit her. It would fade, eventually, but he didn't like seeing Rena get hurt. He never did. Images of Rina filled his mind. Her death would forever haunt him.

Damn Gebok for forcing his memories to return. Then again, with the continuous use of his powers, there was no doubt his memories would've returned. He just wished they weren't so painful.

Shinichi looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set. If Mion went home now there was a chance she could get attacked and he didn't want any of his friends harmed. "Mion-chan, would you mind staying over tonight? It's getting dark and you know those things come out at night."

Mion knew what he was referring too. Darkloids were dangerous, but rare. Darklings were more frequent as they came out of their hiding places at night. Shinichi could sense them and go to fight them. It was his duty.

"Fine, I'll stay, but no funny business," she warned. She cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

"Just remember to mop the floors, vacuum the carpet and clean the windows," Shinichi reminded. "You're my maid until morning comes."

"Will you be going out again tonight?" Mion asked carefully.

Shinichi looked out at the setting sun. "I suppose I am. I have some exterminating to do." There was a knock at the door. "Mion-chan, do you mind getting that."

"Sure," Mion nodded.

"Sure, _what_…?" Shinichi uttered.

"Sure, Master," she corrected herself. She opened the door and much to her chagrin she saw Shion standing on the other side with a grin.

"Hey, Onee. What are you doing at Shinichi's? You're not cheating on Keiichi-kun, are you?" Shion teased.

Mion groaned. Now she had to endure teasing from her twin sister who just happened t live in the same building as Shinichi.

"Shii-chan, come on in," Rena invited. "We can have Mii-chan make some tea!"

"I'd like that, and a sandwich too," said Shion.

"You heard that, Mion-chan? Attend to our guest!" said Shinichi eagerly. He clapped his hands together, "Chop-chop!"

Mion grumbled under her breath, "I'll chop you up…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing, _what_…?"

"Nothing, Master!"

"That's good, Mion-chan!"

* * *

"Stop!"

Later that night, Showa was on the move. He was chasing after a Darkloid which had newly evolved. It hadn't changed much in appearance, save for gaining spring-like legs and arms which it could use to attack from a distance and propel itself high into the air. It and Showa had been fighting in the streets but once it realized it was no match for the Rider, it turned and fled. The chase had taken to the rooftops as Showa jumped from one roof to another in hot pursuit.

When they landed on a roof, they traded blows. Of course the Darkloid could attack from a distance with its spring-like arms, extending his fists over several feet. Showa got hit but he managed to counter the attacks with his gun, the Showa-Blaster. He shot at the Darkloid and made it retreat once more.

The Darkloid leapt high into the air. It was about to land upon an office building when Showa leapt after it. He sent the Spring Darkloid crashing upon the building's rooftop with a violent heel kick.

Landing on the rooftop safely, Showa rolled his right shoulder and then patted his arm. "Your jumping days are over, Darkloid!"

The Darkloid hissed and was about to attack when all of a sudden several explosions erupted around it. It could not escape from the sudden explosions.

"Huh!" Showa gaped as the Darkloid was being attacked but by whom? Finally an invisible blast of sound collided with the Darkloid and vanquished it as it exploded in a dark blaze. "Show yourselves!" Showa demanded. The feeling he was getting was familiar to him. "Come on out!" He placed his hand against his helmet covered head. He was seeing a flash of images. His memories were acting up again.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, we'll show ourselves," a female voice answered.

There was an explosion of smoke all around him. The smoke cloud surrounded Showa as he looked around in confusion. He could make out the silhouette of figures, shaped too oddly to be human, but they stood upright like humans. Their eyes glowed in the smoke as Showa tried to see who they were. He couldn't make out who they were but he could make out their numbers.

There were 13 of them.

"Who are you?" Showa demanded.

"How could you forget about us? You're so mean, No. 13!"

Showa's eyes narrowed. That was his old codename, before…

"Or should we call you BLACK 13?"

"Who are you!" Showa demanded again.

"Oh, you know who we are."

"Quite well."

"We grew up together."

"You can almost call us family."

Showa spun around as he heard the voices. "Who are you!"

"GIN-SHOCKER NUMBERS."

Showa's eyes widened. "NUMBERS?"

* * *

Rena stood at the balcony, waiting for her heroic boyfriend to return. Mion stood behind her. The green-haired girl placed her hands upon Rena's shoulders. "It's late," Mion said, "You should get to bed." Shion had left earlier, much to Mion's relief. She couldn't take all the teasing from her sister. She was heiress of the Sonozaki Clan and had to play maid for Shinichi, a person that her grandmother disliked for being a deviant.

Rena shook her head and replied, "I want to wait for Shin-kun, just a little longer."

"OK," Mion nodded. "We'll both wait for Shin-chan."

"You mean 'Master', right?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Even when you're mean you still look cute, Mii-chan!"

* * *

They attacked from within the smoke, striking while hidden, bushwhacking him from all sides. They showed no mercy as sparks flew off Showa's armor. They were not giving him a chance to retaliate, none at all. He let out screams of pain and they were enjoying the sounds of his anguish cries, very much so. They struck with precision, like hardened soldiers, like trained killers. They weren't letting up in their attacks. Using the smoke for cover was a cowardly, yet effective, tactic.

The final blow sent Showa falling to the ground. They could finish him off right now…but nothing happened.

The smoke cleared and Showa found himself all alone. "Huh…?" He looked around in confusion. Where had they gone? Tired, hurt and confused, Showa made his way home. He groaned as he got back to his feet. "NUMBERS…"

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "That must be him," Rena guessed.

"I'll get it," Mion volunteered. She went to the door and opened it up. "We've been waiting for – Oh my god! Shin-chan!"

He was leaning against the doorframe and he had bruises all over his body. He was also limping as he entered. Mion caught him as he fell forward.

"Shin-kun!" Rena rushed towards him and helped Mion carry him inside. "Shin-kun, are you okay?" He didn't answer Rena. "Shin-kun? Shin-kun!"

"Oh, sorry, Rena-chan," he apologized, wincing a little from pain. "I'm just a bit tuckered out."

"What happened?" Rena asked. "You're hurt all over."

"The Darkloid was tougher than I thought," Shinichi lied. He knew it wasn't a Darkloid.

"Your bed has been prepared and I drew a bath for you," said Mion, acting out her role as a maid. "But it looks like you need to lie down first."

"Thank you, Mion-chan." Jokingly, he added, "Would you mind giving me a backrub too?"

Before Mion could answer, or object, Rena volunteered, "I'll rub your back, Shin-kun!" She dragged him over to the couch, laid him facedown on it, and prepared to message him. Mion watched this happening and took a seat to watch. She wondered how tough the Darkloid had been to hurt him this much, unaware that other parties had been involved.

Still, Shinichi's mind was wondering, '_NUMBERS…? NUMBER…? Why does that sound familiar?_' He brushed his bangs to the side and touched his XIII scar, the mark Gebok had given him.

* * *

"Why can't we kill him now?"

"You heard the Doctor. We can't kill him, not yet."

"I don't care! He killed us! He has to pay!"

"Patience. He'll get what he deserves soon enough. He'll pay for our deaths with his life."

"And to make it fun let's kill his friends."

"Are you crazy! Don't you know how dangerous he is once we set him off!"

"Who gives a damn!"

"The Doctor does. Let's go."

"Who died and made you leader?"

"We all did, remember?"

"That makes no sense!"

"But what is clear is that we al died, were brought back, and our killer is living happily ever after."

"No fair…He should suffer!"

"I agree. He shall feel the pain of our deaths, nice and slow. We'll make it excruciating for him."

"It's just his bad luck to be facing us now. He's grown soft."

"Let's go. The Doctor is expecting us to report."

* * *

**12th February 1985**

Very early morning Shinichi awoke, fully healed. The modifications done to enhance his body allowed him to heal minor wounds quickly overnight. At present he was on the roof of his apartment building, performing practice swings with his bamboo sword.

"NUMBERS…"

SWING!

"NUMBERS…"

SWING!

"NUMBERS..."

SWING!

He repeated that word with each swing. "What does it mean? Why does it sound familiar? Why can't I remember?"

"Shin-kun…"

Surprised, Shinichi swung around and the tip of his bamboo sword was pointed at Rena. "Rena-chan…" He lowered his weapon. "You scared me."

"Shin-kun, are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" he replied.

"It's just you came home hurt last night…"

"It was a Darkloid," he interrupted. "I underestimated it. It won't happen again."

"Something is bothering you. Shin-kun, you haven't told your mama about what that bad man Gebok did, have you?" she asked.

"And what am I supposed to tell her? The truth? I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I…I…I just can't!" He threw his bamboo sword down to the ground. He held his arms. "I can't! I can't tell her! I can't ever tell her!"

Rena quickly acted and hugged him. "It's alright…Rena's here…"

"I want to tell her! I want to tell her about what they did to me and what they made me do! But I can't! I don't want Kaa-chan to know!" Shinichi wailed as Rena held him. She stroked his back. "I just don't want her to know…"

* * *

**13th February 1985**

At Angel Mort, Shiori was looking at the selection of cakes they had on display. Tomorrow was her son's birthday. Shion was helping her out. The revealing uniforms were definitely a sight for the adult literature writer. She was concocting ideas by the seconds as she watched Shion bend over at the display case near the register.

"Which cake do you think he'll like?" Shiori asked.

"A chocolate one," said Shion. "Boys expect chocolate on Valentine's Day."

"That sounds right. When he was little, Shinji loved chocolate."

Shion frowned. The poor women had lost her husband and son. Her husband had died and she had only just recently found her son after ten painful years. This woman was so blissfully unaware of what her son had been forced to go through and for her sake Shinichi had told his friends not to mention it, ever.

Still, Shiori had a right to know. She was Shinichi's mother.

But how were they going to break the news to her? Telling her that Shinichi was a Kamen Rider would just make her proud. How he came to become like that would simply horrify her.

In this case, ignorance was bliss.

* * *

**14th February 1985**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the Gaming Club cheered. They all sat around the dining table with a huge cake in the middle. Shinichi was now, officially, 17 years old. The cake was a chocolate cake, shaped in a heart, with pink icing around the edges and with the number 17 in the centre written in pink icing. There were also 17 candles.

"Happy Sweet 17, Shinji!" Shiori smiled as she held up a camera.

"Kaa-chan, I'm not a girl," he deadpanned, "And it's supposed to be 'Sweet 16', not 17!"

"I know it's supposed to be Sweet 16 but you're 17 now and I've missed ten of your birthdays so from now on I'm going to make them all count!" she replied.

The girls had all given him chocolate. Some were store bought and others were homemade. It was obvious Rena had poured a lot of love into her chocolates. They also had presents. Some were big and some were small, but Shinichi still appreciated the gesture.

However, despite the happiness he was feeling, the anxiety from 3 nights ago hadn't fade from Shinichi. Whoever these NUMBERS was, like Gebok, they were part of his past that was linked to GIN-SHOCKER.

He would get to the bottom of this mystery, even if it killed him.

* * *

KAMEN RIDER CHROME: You're wondering who the NUMBERS are, right? Well, they are anything but good, let me tell you that. They are the worst of the worst. They are like Showa.

You're about to bear witness to the new story arc. The NUMBERS Arc.

BTW, NUMBERS is in capital because it's an acronym it stands for **N**eo **U**ltimate **M**ultiple **B**iologically **E**nhanced **R**evenge **S**quad.

And BLACK 13: **B**lack **L**ight **A**narchist **C**haos **K**iller 13.


	15. New Life Chapter Part 4: Rain

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 4: RAIN**

"Did you plan for him to get his memories back?" asked Frederica as she sat across from Topper at a table with a Checkers board between them. They were playing a game.

"Maybe," Topper shrugged. "Whatever happens to my clients is entirely up to them. I sealed his memories as part of the deal but he regained them on his own. Not my business."

"He will face hardships far greater than before," Frederica said.

"You sound concerned," Topper stated.

"I just want to see how long this new game of yours will last. Will your client he able to face these hardships and survive, or die?"

"Like I said it's all up to him," Topper answered. "Your move."

* * *

_I heard Gebok clap behind me as I dropped the body. Blood covered my armoured form. The 13 members of NUMBERS were all sprawled around me, dead. I had killed them._

"_You have proven your existence, No. 13. Congratulations," he told me. I didn't respond. He took away my emotions from me. For a weapon, personality and emotions meant very little. They meant nothing, really. _

_My orders were simple. Kill and survive. It didn't matter if they were my comrades. I was ordered to kill them so I killed them._

_I looked them over. I would not miss them. I didn't care about them. They were just…nothing to me._

"_You deserve a new name. No. 13 is just too bland. A new moniker for you, son! From this day onward you will be known as BLACK 13!"_

* * *

"Why is it so cold?" Shinichi shivered as he sat at the kotatsu (heated table) with his mother, famous adult novelist Shiori Banabara. They were wearing matching purple coats to keep warm.

"Well, it's not spring yet, even if all the snow has melted," the woman replied. "And it's raining." A heavy shower was outside their apartment.

"It's a good thing the kotatsu works," Shinichi answered, laying the side of his head against the surface of the heated table. "I mean it was so cold when I woke up. I barely had any will or energy to go on my paper route."

"You could've asked for a day off," Shiori told him. "I can give you money if you need it."

"I've been earning my own money since I woke up in Hinamizawa last June," Shinichi remarked. "I earn it, save it, and spend for what I need."

"You're so smart and thrifty, Shinji," the woman laughed.

"I must have inherited all that from my smart mother," Shinichi complimented.

While Ruffling his hair, Shiori picked up the TV remote and turned on the television. "I wonder what's on TV today."

"Well, it's Sunday. Sunday Morning anime shows, I suppose," Shinichi shrugged.

"Don't you like anime?" Shiori asked. "I thought all kids your age do."

'_My life is an anime_,' he said in his mind. Aloud, he said, "Just had better things to do than just watch TV on Sunday."

"Yes, that club of yours," nodded Shiori.

"But it's raining and I have nothing to do since I finished my homework last night." He rolled his head lazily along the surface of the table. "Lazy…lazy…lazy…Boring…boring…boring…"

"How about you read a book?" asked Shiori. "I've just gotten the advanced copies." She handed him a book. It was 'Twincest: Sisterly Bonds', the book Shion and Mion would kill him over.

"Thank you," Shinichi took the book and opened it up to the first page. Her stories didn't mainly feature sex. There was plot, character development and romance. Of course, the Twincest book was definitely going to be one of her more interesting books.

Shiori smiled. It was cold, so they needed a snack and hot drinks. They still had a few slices of birthday cake left since Shinichi's birthday, which was last week. Rising from the floor, Shiori went to the kitchen to get the cake and make hot chocolate.

Shinichi's eyes wandered to his mother. The woman was carefree and without troubles from what he could see. However, he knew she'd been hurting for ten years after he'd disappeared. He felt guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault, but it didn't wash away the guilt. He didn't want to add anymore pain to her fading wounds. That was why he refused to tell her about GIN-SHOCKER and Gebok.

Shinichi took the remote and changed the channel. It was the news. Once again it was about him as Showa. A Darkloid had appeared in Okinomiya and so he acted quickly and defeated it. However, he'd been caught on film as well. They were calling him 'Kamen Rider'. He just snickered at how accurate they were. The helmet which acted as a mask and the bike made naming him easier.

"So, the Kamen Rider has appeared again," Shiori said as she sat down. She put down the tray and handed Shinichi a cup of hot chocolate. She also gave him a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it as she took her own plate and cup. "I wonder who he is under that mask."

'_He's sitting right next to you_,' Shinichi thought, amused. "Who knows, Kaa-chan? Maybe he's just some stranger, or maybe he's someone we know? Who can tell with that mask of his?"

"Well, maybe he's you. That would be cool," said Shiori with a wide smile.

Shinichi just stared at his mother. He wasn't sure if she was being serious or not. Shrugging off her statement, he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"So, how do you like the book?" Shiori asked.

"Kaa-chan, you know I've read the original and you know what I think of it," Shinichi replied.

"I just like hearing you say it. I used to make your father read my advanced copies all the time."

"It'll make nose bleeds," Shinichi told her.

"Oh, thank you!" she beamed.

The doorbell rang. Shinichi rose up, stretched, and said, "I'll get it." He walked towards the door and looked through the peephole. His eyes widened. He undid the locks and opened the door. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

There standing outside the apartment were Mion (disguised as Shion), Keiichi and Rena. Mion saluted, "Yo!" They had umbrellas in hand, which were dripping wet.

"Come on in," Shinichi invited.

"Shinji, who is it?" his mother asked.

"Just Mion, Keiichi and Rena-chan," he answered.

"Tell them to come in!"

"Come on, put your umbrellas in the umbrella basket," he instructed. "Why did you come here at this weather?"

"We were bored," Mion answered.

"She dragged me over," Keiichi pointed to his girlfriend.

"Rena missed Shin-kun!" Rena answered.

Shinichi sighed and after they put on the house slippers they entered the living room. Rena immediately made it to the kotatsu. The cloth attached to the table was cute in her opinion. She was rubbing her cheek against the tabletop. Chuckling in amusement, Shinichi took a seat as well.

"Take a seat and warm yourselves," Shiori offered. She liked Shinichi's friends. The company was welcoming.

Mion and Keiichi smiled graciously as Shiori rose up to get some more hot chocolate and snacks. Mion saw Shinichi hiding a book under the kotatsu. "Shin-chan, what's that? Is that one of you mother's books?"

"No," he denied.

"Shin-chan," she glowered.

"It's nothing."

"Shin-chan."

"Stop glaring at me, Mion. It's scary!"

"Shin-chan."

"I am not hiding anything," he denied. Mion frowned and then reached under the kotatsu. She grabbed the book. "Hey!" he protested but it was too late.

As soon as she saw the title and image on the cover she glared at him. "Shin-chan…" she growled.

"Hey, what is-WOAH!" Keiichi's eyes widened as he looked at the cover. Two identical girls, naked, were wrapped in an embrace and kissing. His nose bled.

"Kawaii…" Rena swooned.

Shiori returned with more hot chocolate and sat down. "Here, one for everyone." She then saw the book in Mion's hands. "Oh, I see you holding my new book. It's all thanks to Shinji that I got the inspiration for it." She was oblivious to his hands signals. He didn't want his mother to blurt it to Mion.

Mion grinned, a dangerous grin, looking like a demon ready to spill blood. "Oh, he gave you inspiration, did he?"

Shiori realised, "Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I, Shinji?"

Shinichi moaned, "No…" He imagined Mion torturing him once she got his hands on him, and then Shion would join in. Then his imagination turned perverted as he imagined the twins in S&M gear and he was chained to a wall as they 'tortured' him. He snickered like a pervert. Mion just looked away in disgust.

"Pervert," she murmured.

"Were you talking about me?" asked Shiori playfully. Mion blushed. Shiori wasn't supposed to hear that. "You should read it. It's one of my best works. The books come out in stores in two weeks. Of course, the company gave me a box of advanced copies. I can give them to you."

"Really?" Keiichi smiled eagerly. Mion elbowed him in the ribs. "Oof!"

"I'd like one," smiled Rena.

Shinichi chuckled at the look of discomfort on Mion's face. She could use those books for ideas to spice up her and Keiichi's love life. Her glare made him stop laughing. She didn't care if he was a Kamen Rider. She would beat him up for being a pervert without hesitation.

Shinichi still hadn't told his friends about his experience where he'd come home injured. He had lied to Rena. She hated when people lied to her, but this was something he had to figure out on his own.

NUMBERS…

* * *

They had nothing else to do but play Old Maid as it continued to rain outside. The hot chocolate warmed their bellies. Shiori had even given her son's friends some extra coats. She was playing Old Maid with them as well. Unlike the worn out cards the Gaming Club used, these cards looked almost brand new.

"OK, your turn," Mion said as she held up her hand. She was hoping for Shinichi to get the Joker from her. However, he snatched the 6 of Diamonds from her hand and discarded it along with his 6 of Hearts.

"Did you really expect me to snatch the Joker? No chance," Shinichi smirked. Mion frowned.

"OK, Rena-chan, your turn," said Shinichi as he offered his hand to Rena.

Already a pile of cards had collected on the table. Shiori herself was left with only four cards, Keiichi had a total of five, Rena had four like Shiori, Mion had five and Shinichi was down to three.

Rena snatched a card at random and smiled. She tossed the 5 of Spades and 5 of Clubs down onto the table. "Rena has two cards now." She offered to Shiori. "Shiori-san, you're next."

"Oh, good. I've been waiting," Shiori said. She didn't hesitate. She just took a card and smiled, discarding the 7 of Hearts and 7 of Diamonds down onto the table. "And next is Keiichi-chan."

Keiichi, who was a fan of Shiori's work, smiled as he took a card from her hand, discarding the 3 of Diamonds and 3 of Hearts onto the table. He then turned to Rena, offering his cards.

The game continued on like this until Keiichi and Mion were left. Mion held up her cards for Keiichi to take. One was the Joker and the other was the Ace of Spades. He had only the Ace of Clubs. If he took the right card, then Mion would be the Old Maid and play the punishment game.

Shiori, Shinichi and Rena watched in anticipation.

Mion decided to use her feminine wiles to her advantage, leaning forward, Keiichi's eyes wandered passed her cards to her breasts. She was dressed as Shion and so her top was tight against her huge breasts.

"Come on, Kei-chan…" Mion purred. "Take one."

"Oh…OK…" Keiichi answered dumbly. He reached over, but he missed the cards.

Squish.

Mion's eyes widened as her face turned red. Keiichi's eyes widened as he blushed too. Shinichi and Shiori grinned as they saw this. Rena gasped in surprise.

"Uh…oops?" Keiichi managed to let out.

"PERVERT!"

SMACK!

* * *

Keiichi was holding a bag of ice to his cheek. The smack he received from Mion was punishment for groping her in public like that. She was so embarrassed. Right now, the girls were making lunch in the kitchen with Shiori.

"You deserved that, dude," said Shinichi, sniggering.

"Aw, shut up," grumbled Keiichi as he held the ice to his cheek to numb the stinging pain. "Wait till Rena does this to you."

Shinichi just smiled in response at that. He'd groped Rena, several times. Of course those were in private. A few times on the couch, a few times in her bed, a few times in his futon back at her house and a few times in his bed. Then a few times in her van.

His grin widened with each thought.

"Again, sorry for dropping in on you like this," Keiichi apologised.

"We don't mind. Kaa-chan enjoys the company," Shinichi replied. "I mean she's been lonely since she lost me and then Tou-chan."

"And now she has you back. I've noticed she's been showering you with affection since day one."

"And were you expecting anything less?" retorted Shinichi. "She's making up for lost time. The 'Sweet Sixteen' party she gave me is just an example of that. She's just showing her love."

Keiichi understood that. Shiori wanted to pour ten years worth of love for her son and Shinichi was soaking up that love he'd missed for so long.

"Have you remembered anything else?" Keiichi asked.

"I remember how to kill a man with my thumb," Shinichi answered, showing said thumb. "Want to see?"

Keiichi paled.

"Hey, whatever the girls and Kaa-chan are cooking sure smells good," said Shinichi, changing the subject.

Keiichi's eyes wandered towards Shiori. Despite being only 39 years old, she was still very attractive. She was like Mion's mother, mature and well-preserved.

"Don't make me gouge your eyes out with my thumb," Shinichi threatened.

And another strike to Keiichi for being perverted.

"Sorry, but your mom is hot," Keiichi remarked.

"Ogle Mion, just keep your eyes off Rena-chan and Kaa-chan," growled Shinichi. His eyes darkened dangerously, glaring at Keiichi with an evil leer. It made Keiichi shiver.

Keiichi had nearly forgotten that Shinichi had spent most of his childhood as a brainwashed soldier, a living weapon, and could easily snap his body in half like a twig.

That thought made Keiichi cringe.

"So, when are you going to tell your mom about Showa?" Keiichi asked.

"Probably…never," Shinichi answered. "Keiichi, if you were me, would you tell your parents you snuck out at night to hunt monsters?" Keiichi shook her head. "I don't want her to worry. That's why I won't tell her or ever tell her. I hate lying to her but I want to preserve this happiness for as long as I can."

Keiichi silently took this all in. Shinichi was right. Shiori would worry constantly if she knew what her son did at night. He was a Kamen Rider, and his duty was to protect the innocent at the cost of his own life. No wonder he wasn't too keen on telling Shiori.

"OK, lunch is ready!" Shiori announced as she came out of the kitchen with plates of food. Mion and Rena were also carrying plates of food. "Let's dig in!"

And when everybody was at the dining table, they all said, "Itadakimasu!" and dug into the food.

* * *

Rika poured herself a glass of wine as she stared at the rain. Hanyuu was with her. "Rika, you're still drinking?"

Gazing at her glass lazily, Rika took a sip. Now that Hanyuu existed in the physical sense, their senses were no longer connected, so Hanyuu wouldn't have to suffer if Rika partook in her favourite wine or kimchi. Hanyuu hated wine and spicy kimchi.

"It soothes me," Rika said.

"But the endless June is no more, and you have your whole life to look forward to," Hanyuu told her dearest friends.

"I can finally grow up and not face an early death," Rika mused. For many centuries due to Hanyuu's resets Rika was stuck in a child's body. However, her mind had matured through all those experiences, one after another. She no longer had the innocence of a child after seeing and experiencing so much blood and death. Oh, she could pretend, but Rika's true self would manifest itself in her voice. "There's something troubling Shinichi."

"I've noticed it too. He's been touching his scar a lot lately," Hanyuu said.

"He only does that when he starts to remember something," Rika added. "Something bad."

"Au…" Hanyuu whimpered. She didn't like bad things happening to her friends. She had seen it happen too many times.

"It has something to do with his past and that organization…"

"GIN-SHOCKER. But Gebok's gone. Shinichi killed him."

"Yes, we saw him defeat Gebok, but I'm not so sure if Gebok is truly gone," Rika frowned. She took another sip of her wine. Something just didn't fit. "All I'm sure is that Shinichi's past is going to haunt him more in these next few months."

* * *

After the rain stopped, Keiichi's friends decided to leave. They thanked Shiori for her hospitality. Shiori was happy to have them. Her boring day had turned around. Shinichi was sure Mion was going to tell Shion about the book. He prepared himself for the worst tomorrow.

Rena was the last to leave but before she walked out the door she gave Shinichi a brief kiss on the lips.

"You should have your friends come over more often," said Shiori. "They can even sleep over if they want."

"I'll think about that," Shinichi said. "Kaa-chan, if I ever remembered what happened in those ten years when I went missing, would you want me to tell you?"

Shiori looked him in the eye. "I'd want you to tell me, Shinji. I'd want to know. However, I also know that it was just as painful for you as it was for me."

'_You have no idea_…' He asked carefully, "Would you hate me if I did bad things?"

She gasped, shocked. "I could never hate you! You're my only son."

'_You can say that easily now, but once you know of the blood I've spilt you'll sing a different tune_,' thought Shinichi. She then hugged him. "Kaa-chan?"

"I want to forget those years when you were missing. I want to live for the here and now, and for the future," she said.

'_Me too…_' "Me too, Kaa-chan."

* * *

After his mother had fallen asleep, Shinichi once again snuck out of his room to take a ride around town. He was on a hunt. He would do this a few hours each night, on patrol, looking for Darklings or Darkloids to slay. He would even patrol Hinamizawa on these nights. The Darklings and Darkloids, while rare, still existed. They would always exist as long as humans existed. The good news was that numbers had dwindled because of him. The bad news was that they still existed.

Shinichi hated the Darklings and Darkloids. They caused his friends great pain in the other worlds he'd seen. He'd seen his friends commit violence acts of murder. He'd seen Shion murder Satoko, her grandmother, Mion and the village chief. That was by far the worse case of the contamination caused by the Darklings and Darkloids known as the Hinamizawa Syndrome. There was no Oyashiro-sama curse. It was not the work of a god, but these demons.

As he drove past an alley, a figure walked out and watched him drive by. "Thirteen, you're mine."

* * *

Shinichi was headed back home when all of a sudden his tires went flat. He pulled the brakes and dismounted to check his tires. "What?" Sticking out of them were needles. They were long and sharp. He pulled one of them out and examined it. He had the oddest feeling of déjà vu and…

He rolled out of the way as more of the same needles flew out of nowhere. He was almost turned into a pin-cushion. "Huh?" The needles were stuck on the spot where he'd been on moment ago. Looking up at the sky, he saw a figure flying in the air. "Darkloid?" No, it wasn't. It was something else.

Shinichi summoned his belt and called out, "Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!"

Once his armor was on, he leapt onto the rooftops to get a closer look.

And what he found was the last thing he expected.

It was another Kamen Rider.

"Who are you?" Showa asked.

"So, you have lost your memory," the mysterious Rider sneered. "Well, let me remind you. I am No. 00, but you can call me Zero."

"Zero…" Showa repeated.

00, known also as Zero, was clad in armor that was based on a hornet, with the wings of the insect on his back. The bodysuit was black with yellow stripes. He was donned in black and yellow striped gauntlets and boots. His yellow chestplate also sported black stripes like a tiger. Extending from his gauntlets was a pair of long and sharp stingers. Like Showa, his helmet was insect-like in appearance, sporting empty black eyes and antennae. Between his helmet's eyes was the number '00'. Around his waist was a belt similar to Showa's and in the crystal was the number '0'.

"BLACK 13, you're mine!" Zero declared as he flew straight at Showa, his wings beating as he rushed to kill Showa. Showa dodged a punch from Zero, which would've led to one of those deadly stingers impaling his head. Showa continued to dodge. He then sidestepped and grabbed Zero's arm before pinning it to the Hornet Rider's back.

"Who told you that name?" Showa demanded.

"Who do you think?" remarked Zero. He head-butted Showa, causing the heroic Rider to release him and stumble backwards. He aimed at Showa with his arms and then fired his stingers. They struck Showa, causing sparks to explode off his armor. Showa screamed as Zero pressed on the attack, forcing Showa backwards until he was at the edge of the roof. "Goodbye, BLACK 13!" Zero then rushed at Showa and shoved him off the roof with a punch.

"Showa-Racer!" Showa called out, "Flight Mode!" His eyes flashed as he sent the order to his bike via the antennae on his head. As soon as he said it, the Showa Racer converted to Flight Mode and flew up to catch its owner. Showa's hand gripped the handlebar and he pulled himself up. He landed on the seat and ordered, "Going up!" His hands were gripping the handlebars tightly as he ascended.

"Cheh," Zero spat. "So, if it's a dogfight you want, then it's a dogfight you'll get!" He hovered off the roof and then flew to engage Showa.

"Take this!" Showa pressed a button and fired lasers from the Showa-Racer's headlights.

The dogfight between Zero and Showa was intense. Riding on his Showa-Racer, which was in Flight Mode, Showa fired upon Zero with the lasers in his headlights. Countering his assault, Zero fired a lethal barrage of stingers at Showa. Showa evaded the shots and continued to fire with the headlight lasers. However, the stingers hit the headlights, damaging the weapons concealed within.

"Kuso!" Showa cursed. Zero then spun and struck at Showa with a kick to knock him off his flying vehicle. Showa dodged to the side but a kick to his face knocked him off his seat. He clung tightly to the handlebars with his hands and glared at Zero who glared right back at him. He opened up his seat and took out the Showa-Blaster from the hidden compartment before aiming it at Zero. "Take this!" Showa shouted as he fired upon Zero. Zero dodged to the side and with a swing struck the hand Showa was using to hold the handlebar.

As he plummeted, Showa executed his transformation. "Let's Ride: Skyrider!" In a flash of light he assumed the form of the flying Kamen Rider. He ascended back up to deal with Zero.

The two Riders traded blows as they battled in the air. One fought to defend his life while the other fought to avenge his death. Neither would let up until the other was dead and gone.

"I won't die again!" Zero declared

"And I won't die, ever!" Showa shot back.

"You shouldn't even be allowed to live! You're a scourge! That's why your name is BLACK 13!"

Showa exploded, "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT NAME!"

With a brutal punch across the face, Showa shattered one of the eyes. He then followed up with an uppercut and then he used a haymaker that cracked Zero's chest armor.

"I AM NOT BLACK 13!" Showa roared. He grabbed Zero by the ankle and flew straight to he ground. With a swing, he smashed Zero into the pavement below. He landed on the ground, reassuming his original armoured form, and stood over Zero. "BLACK 13 is no more…" Showa said slowly.

Zero rose up from the crater and glared at Showa. "You'll always be BLACK 13, Number Thirteen."

"Tell me, who are you? What are the NUMBERS?" Showa demanded, fists clenched.

"Figure it out for yourself," spat Zero. "You just need one hint: you were one of us."

Showa's eyes widened under his helmet.

Zero hovered off the ground and said, "For now, I will withdraw, but next time I will end your life…like how you ended mine." He then took off into the night sky.

"Oi!" Showa shouted. He would've gone after him, but it was getting late and he needed to be home. "I…ended his life?" Showa asked himself in confusion. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed in the sky before it began to rain down on him. "I…was one of them?" His hand went up to where his scar was. "Then…why can't I…remember?"

* * *

"Doctor, I've returned," Zero reported as he returned to base.

The Doctor remained in the shadows and asked, "So, have you given him the message?"

"Yes, I've given him the message. He really doesn't remember anything, does he?"

"Oh, he remembers bits and pieces. His memories aren't 100 percent but he'll get them all."

Zero nodded. "I don't care whether he remembers or not. For what he did to us and GIN-SHOCKER, he must pay."

"Your armor is damaged, Zero. Why not get out of it?" the Doctor suggested.

With a nod, Zero banished his armor. His belt released a flash and his armor fell away in the form of yellow fragments. In Zero's place was a man in military fatigues with coal black eyes and silver hair in a military haircut. Tattooed above his right eyebrow was his number, 00. Zero stood up straight and saluted, "No. 00, Shogo Kuso of NUMBERS, reporting for duty, Sir!"

The Doctor smiled. Designated as No. 00, Shogo was the first prototype of the NUMBERS Project. While not as advanced as his successors No. 00 was still a serious and dangerous threat. He was designed for accuracy with his stingers that he could shoot his victims with from a distance and for aerial combat. In the skies he was virtually unmatched. His mind was a strategic one with a mind that could think of various military tactics to take on a variety of foes. His death at the hands of BLACK 13 had been a great blow to him so after he was resurrected, Zero kept a deep-seeded hatred for BLACK 13.

"At ease, soldier," said the Doctor. "Now, go to your quarters and rest up. When I need you, I'll send for you."

Shogo Kuso/Zero saluted and turned on his heels before marching towards his quarters.

The Doctor, in truth, didn't care about any of the NUMBERS. They were a means to an end. "Soon, son, you'll wake up from this dream and come back to me." As he entered the light, he was revealed to be…

* * *

KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And so the first of the NUMBERS makes their appearance. Will this spell doom for Showa? Who is The Doctor?

Shogo Kuso was created by Oriongamer


	16. New Life Chapter Part 5: Spring

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 5: SPRING**

In order to watch the cherry blossoms in bloom and to have a picnic, you would need to go to the park in Okinomiya. That was the best place to have a picnic during this time of year when the cherry blossoms were in bloom. The blooming of the cherry blossoms also marked the beginning of spring. The beginning of spring also marked Keiichi's suffering at the hands of Satoko's traps because April Fools Day was in spring as well.

Shinichi was with his mother as they sat on a blanket with containers of food before them and bottles of drinks. They weren't alone, however. Eiji Hiyama was also present as he poured Shiori drinks. None of the drinks were alcoholic. Shinichi didn't want to have to drag his drunk mother home. Also in attendance were his friends. Rena was with her father, Mion and Shion showed up with Kasai (Shiori playfully flirted with the black garbed and sunglasses wearing man), Keiichi was present as were Satoshi, Satoko, and Rika.

For Shinichi, this was the first time he ever saw cherry blossoms in bloom. The pink petals fluttered to the ground like snow and he couldn't help but marvel at their simple beauty.

"Shin-kun looks so cute when he spaces out like that," giggled Rena. "Omochikaeri…"

With a chuckle, Shinichi looked to his cute girlfriend. She was wearing the cicada brooch he'd gotten for her as a Christmas gift on her dress. "And you look so cute with cherry blossom petals in your hair. Omochikaeri…" he replied. That statement made Rena blush.

Shinichi remembered his encounter and conflict with Zero, but for now he put it in the back of his mind as he enjoyed himself with his family and friends. He'd spent several nights going on patrol but the Darkling and Darkloid sightings were becoming rarer and rarer. People still spoke of the Kamen Rider, which was he, but he paid them no mind. As long as nobody knew what he looked like under the helmet he was just fine.

BLACK 13. He hated that name. He was comfortable enough to use the name Kuro Juusan (a direct translation of BLACK 13), but he would never let anyone call him by that accursed name again.

With his camera, Shinichi began to collect more new memories. Today was not a day to be depressed by painful pasts. Today was a day to be happy and celebrate with loved ones.

* * *

"Chiaki-san, are you here?" Hanyuu asked as she walked through the forest. "Chiaki-san?" She then mentally slapped herself. "Oh, he can't answer me. Well, looks like I have to find him myself."

It didn't take long for the purple-haired and horned girl to find her friend. "Chiaki-san!"

The person she was looking for looked up from his sketchpad and waved at her. He was an odd sight for regular people. He was a large man who wore a scarf to cover his mouth and a wool hat to cover his head, leaving only his eyes visible. He also wore a heavy coat over a blue shirt with black pants and boots. A surgical scar ran over each eye.

He was sitting on a log and there was a fire in front of him which he was using to cook water via a kettle. Behind him was his tent.

When Hanyuu first met him, he had succumbed to hunger and exhaustion. She helped him regain his strength. They've been friends ever since. She would come by with food and to keep him company. Not even Rika suspected that anything was wrong.

That had been a month ago.

"I've brought food for you," she said, handing a bento to him. The man, Chiaki, nodded and took the offered food. He pulled down his scarf from his face and slowly began to feed himself as he sat on a log. Hanyuu sat down beside him.

Chiaki couldn't speak. He was mute. However, he was able to express himself through his art and to communicate he would write on his sketchpad. Hanyuu found his drawings beautiful. He avoided talking about his past and Hanyuu didn't pressure him. Instead, she talked about her friends.

He seemed oddly interested in Shinichi, though.

* * *

"Ah, isn't this the best?" Shiori sighed blissfully as several cherry blossoms fluttered to the ground. "I love the spring! The perfect time for love and romance. It's so inspiring. Don't you agree, Kasai-kun?"

"I suppose," Kasai shrugged, but he was only half paying attention to the conversation, sticking to his duties of protecting Mion and Shion, even if he was officially supposed to be guarding Shion.

"Oh don't be so stiff, Kasai-kun," Shiro huffed, pouring another cup of juice. "The cherry blossoms are in bloom! Enjoy the atmosphere! You deserve to have fun too!"

"I'm still on the clock," Kasai commented, but some humorous exasperation was in his voice. Shiori had been playfully flirting or trying to get him to loosen up the whole time. Still, he had to admit that he woman knew how to have fun.

Still, Kasai was still keeping an eye on the Sonozaki twins as per his duty. Mion was with her boyfriend and both seemed to be making out under a tree. However, Mion kept the limits clear when Keiichi grabbed her butt and she pinched him for it. Still, it didn't dissuade the pair as they continued with their session. Shion was resting in the embrace of Satoshi as they reclined in the shade of one of the trees with Satoko resting her head in her 'Nee-nee's' lap. Shion was smiling warmly as she rested in her boyfriend's embrace and gently stroked Satoko's hair whish was probably why the younger girl fell asleep.

'_They'll make good wives,_' Kasai thought to himself. '_Their mother will be pleased with that._'

Shiori smiled at the scenes thinking of how kawaii it all was. Looking to see her son, she spotted him with Rena, eating lunch by feeding it to one another. It warmed her heart to see the pair so close to each other. It was certainly a relief to know that her son had been taken in by such a loving family and found such a cute girlfriend.

Looking to the rest of the group, she spotted Rika sitting alone and eating the sweets. Several people were offering her their greetings, but Shiori wondered if that was merely a formality considering how the little girl was the heir of one of the village's founding clans. Usually the kawaii Hanyuu would be there, but the adorable little one was strangely absent. Usually they were attached to the hip. That just would not do for Shiori Banabara. It was a well known fact that she had a very soft spot for children, especially younger ones and she personally felt for Rika who was an orphan. She knew how painful it was to lose a family member. So to that end, she decided to do something.

"Rika-chan!" she called, walking over to the little girl. "Rika-chan, what are you doing hanging out here alone? We're all over here having fun."

"I'm fine. Just waiting for Hanyuu," Rika smiled. "She's strangely late."

"Well, I suppose you can just wait with us," Shiori smiled. "It's no good to just sit here is such a place by yourself. It's a time to enjoy with your loved ones."

"I know. I love spending time with my friends. It's what makes my life so fulfilling," Rika nodded. Of course, seeing your friends get killed countless times tended to put the value of life into you as well.

"Then come on over and enjoy the spring with us!" Shiori smiled brightly, picking Rika up and bringing her over to the group. Needless to say, the girl with the woman's mind was quite startled, but pleasantly surprised by the insistence of her friend's mother. Meeting back up with the group, Shiori took back her seat with Rika parked in her lap.

"There," Shiori smiled, wrapping her arms around Rika. "Now you can't escape from us until Hanyuu-chan comes back."

Rika's cheeks turned slightly pink from the sudden position in Shiori's lap, but the author was a forward woman so she shouldn't have been surprised. Still…the woman was holding her tenderly and only a fool would miss the affection she was giving off. Despite her mature mind, Rika found herself sinking into the embrace.

'_So this is what being held by a mother feels like,_' Rika thought contentedly as she closed her eyes, basking in the glow. '_I almost forgot what it feels like._'

Shinichi saw this and with a smile took a quick picture with a camera.

"Rika-chan looks so kawaii with Shin-kun's mama!" squealed Rena. "Omochikaeri!"

"Control yourself, Rena-chan," he advised with a chuckle.

* * *

"I need to go now, Chiaki-san," said Hanyuu apologetically. "My friends are waiting for me. They're having a picnic at the park in Okinomiya." She smiled brightly, "Maybe I can take you there."

Chiaki wrote down his refusal, "_I'm sorry, Hanyuu-chan, but I don't really like crowds. They get stuffy_."

"Oh, well, I'll try and save you some sweets." She hopped off the log and ran off. "Bye, bye!" She waved as she ran off.

Chiaki felt guilty about using the little girl. She had shown him nothing but kindness. However, he still had a job to do. He flipped through the pages of his sketchpad and stopped at a picture of Kamen Rider Showa. He then stabbed his marker into Showa's face.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late! Au!" apologized Hanyuu when she finally arrived.

"Where were you?" Rika asked her friend. Rika was still in Shiori's lap. The woman would not let go and Rika didn't mind. It felt like she was being held by her own mother again.

"I was busy with something at the shrine," Hanyuu lied, hoping Rika would buy it.

"Alone? I could've helped," Rika remarked.

"It was something private," Hanyuu added.

"Hey, Hanyuu-chan! Smile!" Shinichi said as he prepared to take a picture. Hanyuu smiled as the bulb flashed. "Thank you!"

* * *

The festivities of the day eventually ended for everyone and they went their separate ways. Shion and Satoshi brought a sleepy Satoko back to Rika's house before Shion herself went home. Keiichi walked Mion home, but Shinichi saw him coming back with a wide grin on his face so it was probably a happy ending for the outing. Hanyuu vanished yet again, but Rika was still with Shiori and Shinichi, having fallen asleep in the woman's lap since she didn't want to stop cuddling the younger girl. Somehow, Rika didn't mind in the least. Eventually thought, Rika did have to go home

* * *

**The following day...**

"Hey, Shinichi?" asked Rika.

"Yes, Rika-chan?" Shinichi asked. They were the only ones left at school. Chie-sensei had assigned them to clean the classroom that day. Rika was actually going to have dinner with Shinichi and his mother later. Shiori actually asked Shinichi to invite the little girl over. Shinichi was aware that his mother just wanted to shower her affection on the orphan. If she hadn't lost Shinichi, then she would've tried to have a daughter so that Shinichi would have a sister. She just assumed that Rika looked up to Shinichi like an older brother.

Shinichi wouldn't put it past his mom to try and adopt Rika. She was fond of the girl like a mother would be fond of her daughter.

"Have you noticed Hanyuu acting strange as of late?" the shrine maiden asked.

"Actually, come to think of it, I did catch her going into the forest when I was on my paper route this morning," Shinichi stated. "By the way, where is our little goddess anyway? Kaa-chan wanted her to join us for dinner too."

"Right after school she left," Rika said with a frown. "She didn't even eat her bento at lunch today."

"Are you thinking she's up to something?" asked Shinichi.

"Possibly. I want to go into the woods later. If it's anything bad I want you to be there," said Rika.

"Of course, Rika-chan," nodded Shinichi.

* * *

"_Thank you for the meal, Hanyuu-chan_," Chiaki wrote on his sketchpad. "_But you should eat your lunch instead of giving it to me_."

"It's alright. I wasn't really hungry," she told her friend. "Besides, you shared your meal with me." She was nibbling on a roasted fish Chiaki had caught.

Chiaki gave Hanyuu an eye smile. He wrote, "_So, how was the party yesterday?_"

"It was fun. Everyone was there and enjoying themselves. You would've had fun. I wanted to introduce you to everybody."

"_I don't like crowds_," he reaffirmed his statement from yesterday.

"But doesn't it get lonely?" Hanyuu asked.

"_I have you for company_," he wrote, "_That's enough for me_."

Hanyuu blushed cutely. She continued to nibble on her fish silently. He then showed her a few new sketches he made and she was amazed by the detail. The sketches were almost as good as real photos. It was when he showed her a sketch of her that really got her blushing. Written underneath was 'My Friend'.

And then the moment was interrupted.

"Yo, Hanyuu-chan!" Shinichi said as he showed up, with Rika next to him. "Who's your friend?"

"Rika!" Hanyuu gasped. "Shinichi! Au…Au…Au…"

"Stop trembling," Rika snapped. Hanyuu cringed under Rika's steely gaze. "Come on, Shinichi's mother invited us to have dinner with her." Her eyes went to Hanyuu's friend, "And who is he? I don't recall seeing him in the village."

"Oh, this is Chiaki Yukinojou-san," Hanyuu introduced.

"Hanyuu-chan, you shouldn't be talking to strangers," Shinichi advised.

"He isn't a bad man!" Hanyuu defended. Chiaki then stood up from his seat. "Chiaki-san?"

Chiaki pointed at Shinichi and Shinichi cocked his eyebrow in wonderment. "Huh?" Shinichi pointed to himself. "Me?" Chiaki gave him a thumbs down. "Hey, what is that supposed to mean!"

"Chiaki-san, what are you doing?" Hanyuu asked. He wrote something on his sketchpad and then handed it to her before he approached Shinichi. She read, "I'm sorry?" in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

Shinichi didn't like the way Chiaki was glaring at him and told Rika, "Go find some cover. Things are going to get heavy here." His scar was throbbing.

Chiaki pulled his scarf off to reveal his neck to them all. Tattooed to his throat was 'II'. Shinichi's eyes widened as he reached to his XIII scar.

'_NUMBERS!_' his mind screamed. He summoned his belt, shocking his friends.

"Shinichi-san, what are you doing!" Rika shouted.

"He's a member of GIN-SHOCKER!" Shinichi accused, earning shocked gasps from his friends. Their gazes fell upon Chiaki who rose to his full height. He was a head taller than Shinichi and with his huge build he was incredibly intimidating. A belt like Shinichi's also formed, with a blue crystal in the centre that held 'II' in it.

"Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!"

In a flash of light, Shinichi transformed into Kamen Rider Showa was Chiaki underwent a transformation of his own. Over a black bodysuit, Chiaki was donned in a blue suit of armor with spikes on the shoulders that emulated the mandibles of a termite. He wore metal armguards and his chestplate was modelled after a well-defined muscled chest complete with a six-pack on his stomach area. His helmet had red eyes and the mouthguard had mandibles shaped like a termite's, and in the middle of the mouthguard was a nozzle. He had 'II' stamped on his helmet.

In this form, Chiaki was No. 02: Slasher.

"Game On!" Showa called out as he charged at Slasher. He used a straight punch that was aimed at his opponent's chest but it was thick and hard, causing Showa to recoil. "Ow…" he groaned as he flicked his hand. He then ducked under a right hook before he flipped backwards onto his hands and kicked Slasher in the chin with his heels. He flipped back to his feet and kept his guard up.

"Please, don't fight!" Hanyuu begged. She didn't want her two friends fighting.

"Hanyuu, we're going to have a talk after this," said Rika sternly.

"Au…"

Slasher charged and swung his fist which smashed a tree apart, missing Showa. He continued with his assault as Showa continued to dodge. Slasher as relentless, but he was pretty slow. Showa used his foot to drive Slasher back before executing a double palm strike against his chest to push him further back. He then performed a spinning jump kick but Slasher grabbed his foot and tossed him aside. Showa landed on all fours. "You're good," Showa complimented.

Slasher unsurprisingly didn't offer a reply. Instead, he clenched his hands before energy flashed over them, forming into a pair of chainsaws which came to life with an almost otherworldly roar. Hanyuu gasped, Rika leered and Showa gulped. Slasher swung at Showa who ducked underneath and a tree became Slasher's victim instead. Looking down, Slasher swung down but Showa rolled out of the way before he got sawed in half.

From afar, his friends witnessed the fight between him and Slasher. Hanyuu was looking between the two Riders. This was not what she'd intended. She'd wanted to introduce Chiaki to the others one day so that he could make friends with them, not end up in a life or death battle with Shinichi.

The chainsaws cut down a number of the trees as they missed Showa. The Rider of Hinamizawa and Okinomiya was trying to think of a plan. Slasher was strong, no doubt, and quite intimidating. He was large and silent too. It just reminded Showa of that one killer in a horror movie he'd seen with his Kaa-chan. Jason something…

Because he got distracted by his thoughts, Slasher struck Showa across the chest with one of his chainsaws, causing sparks to explode as the chainsaw blade streaked across the Rider's chest. "ARGH!" Showa cried out in pain as he was struck. Slasher then continued with his attack, causing Showa to stagger before Showa kicked him backwards and away from him. The chainsaws had made gashes in his armor, which frightened the Kamen Rider since he wasn't sure if there was anything which could cut through it. Any deeper and he would be bleeding, or worse, cut to pieces.

Showa made some distance between himself and Slasher. However, Slasher was not only armed with chainsaws. The nozzle between his mouthguard's mandibles was a weapon too. He shot a thick stream of white fluid at Showa and he leapt out of the way. It stuck to a tree. It definitely wasn't acid since it wasn't melting the tree, so what was it?

He got his answer when Slasher shot another stream at Showa's feet and he ended up being stuck to the ground. "Nani!" He tried to pull his feet out. "Glue!"

Slasher's chainsaw hands came to life again as he slowly marched towards Showa.

"Weapon Ride: Showa-Blaster!" Showa called as he put his hand in front of his belt buckle. His gun materialised in hand. He began firing on Slasher, but the shots only bounced off Slasher's chest armor. Slasher slapped the gun away from Showa's hand.

Slasher loomed over Showa. '_Is this the end?_' Showa thought. As Slasher raised his weapons for the killing blow, something suddenly appeared and blocked the attack. Confused, Slasher backed away and saw Showa gripping the Higurashi no Yaiba.

"Thank goodness for small miracles," Showa commented. With a horizontal swing, Showa slashed Slasher across the chest, sending him tumbling as sparks flew from the struck area. The sword was powerful and was dealing a lot of damage, but that was only a fraction of its power.

With a command of, "Sing!" the Higurashi no Yaiba's powers activated, donning Showa in his Higurashi Form armor. The energy also melted the glue that stuck Showa to the ground. He strode towards Slasher. Slasher shot another stream but Showa vaporised the glue-like substance with a swing of the Higurashi no Yaiba. When he got in close, Slasher attacked with his chainsaws. The chainsaws and the blade of the Higurashi no Yaiba connected, causing sparks to fly as the chainsaws tried to cut through the blade but failed.

"The Higurashi no Yaiba is a legendary sword. Your chainsaws have no effect on them," Showa boasted. To prove his point, he executed a swing that not only cut the chainsaws, but shattered them to pieces.

Now Slasher was unarmed. He thrashed around, trying to stay on his feet. To Everyone's eyes, they could see that the destruction of the chainsaws hurt, but he didn't scream since his voice had long since been taken from him. Hanyuu looked like she was going to cry, seeing her new friend fighting her other friend and ending up in such pain.

"RYUUSEI PUNCH!" Showa shouted as he executed his attack, sending Slasher flying and crashing through several trees with a powered haymaker. He then shot towards his opponent, running past his two friends.

Reaching Slasher, the NUMBERS Rider tried to punch Showa but his fist was caught. Slasher's chestplate had completely shattered from Showa's attack earlier, offering him no defence from his opponent's next attack. Showa shoved Slasher backwards against a tree and then pointed the glowing tip of the Higurashi no Yaiba to Slasher's chest. "Looks like this is Game Over for you," Showa said coldly. "Any last words?" He received none, only hearing Slasher's heavy breathing. "Oh, well, suit yourself." He drew his arm back and swung the sword down on Slasher. He, however, froze at the last minute. The edge of his sword was inches away from Hanyuu's face. "Hanyuu-chan!" She had just suddenly appeared. If Showa hadn't stopped, she would've been cleaved in half.

"Hanyuu," Rika frowned.

"Stop! Please don't kill him!" Hanyuu protested, standing between Showa and Slasher.

"Move aside, Hanyuu-chan," Showa ordered. "He's dangerous. I have to do this."

"I won't let you!" Hanyuu's eyes flashed red. Despite gaining a physical form, Hanyuu was in no sense powerless. She was still Oyashiro-sama, the deity of Hinamizawa. Showa knew better than to mess with a guardian spirit.

Showa seemed intimidated by the little girl before him. "Hanyuu-chan…"

"Isn't he like you?" Hanyuu asked. "You've both suffered because of GIN-SHOCKER! You're both Riders! Why can't you get along?" She turned to Slasher who had taken out his sketchpad and was writing down something on it with his marker before handing it to Hanyuu. She read it aloud, "I'm sorry, but I have no choice. I was ordered, we all were, to kill you, BLACK 13." Hanyuu saw Showa stiffen but continued, "You killed us and so we deserve to have our deaths avenged by our own hands." Hanyuu looked to Slasher in shock and then at Showa. "You…you died?" Hanyuu asked Slasher. Her eyes turned towards Showa, "And you killed him?"

"It's…possible," Showa answered uncertainly as he recalled a memory of himself standing among 13 slain bodies. One of them resembled Slasher. "But…I wasn't sure if it was true or not." Both Showa and Slasher's armors vanished as their belts flashed, the suits becoming fragments that fell away. Shinichi, however, was still holding the Higurashi no Yaiba in his tight grip. "No. 02, I'll spare you because you're Hanyuu-chan's friend. However, if you come after me again, I will end your life," Shinichi threatened.

"Thank you," Hanyuu said gratefully.

"I did it for you, not him," Shinichi reminded.

Chiaki looked to Shinichi with suspicion. During the fight he'd sensed some of BLACK 13's power. However, it seemed weaker than he remembered. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that the person he fought wasn't BLACK 13. Still, he would need to keep watching Shinichi.

"Let's get you patched up," Hanyuu said as she helped Chiaki up.

* * *

At Rika's house, Hanyuu was patching up Chiaki's wounds. Rika was watching her friend carefully as Hanyuu wrapped bandages around Chiaki's chest area where Showa had struck him with his Ryuusei Punch. Satoko and Satoshi were at Shion's having dinner with her.

"Hanyuu, how did you meet him?" Rika finally asked.

"It was a month ago," Hanyuu said. "I was exploring the forest by myself one evening when I found him. He was exhausted. When I asked him who he was, I found out he couldn't talk when he wrote his response on a sketchpad. He told me he was just exploring the forest when he got lost."

"Obviously a lie. He was trying to sneak into the village and get to Shiniichi," Rika stated.

Chiaki wrote in his sketchpad and turned it around so Rika could read. He had written, "_I really did get lost. I was actually trying to find my way to Okinomiya to find BLACK 13 when I took a wrong turn and got lost. I've always had a bad sense of direction_."

Rika wasn't sure she believed him or not. "Is it true that Shinichi killed you?"

Chiaki nodded.

"How?"

Chiaki wrote, "_He broke my neck._"

He wasn't lying, as she could tell from his eyes. "So, this is about revenge?"

He wrote, "_Yes__, it is. The Doctor resurrected us so we could have our revenge."_

"The Doctor?" Rika cocked an eyebrow. Her eyes widened in realization. "Dr. Gebok?"

"Gebok!" Hanyuu cried out.

Rika had to tell Shinichi.

* * *

"Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan couldn't come?" frowned Shiori. "I was hoping I could cook something delicious for them."

"Something came up," Shinichi told his mother. In his mind he swore, '_If he hurts them, I will kill him all over again_.'

The phone rang. "I'll get it," said Shiori. She went over to the phone that was mounted on the wall. She pulled off the receiver and answered, "Hello? Oh, Rika-chan, it's you! You want to speak to Shinji? OK." She called her son, "Shinji, it's for you."

Shinichi rose up from his seat and went over to take the phone off his mother's hand. "Hello?"

"_Shinichi, Gebok is alive_," she told him, getting straight to the point.

Shinichi's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk in shock.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Gebok is confirmed to be alive! How is it possible? Looks like things are becoming more and more dangerous. The other NUMBERS will come and they won't be as nice as Chiaki.

Chiaki Yukinojou/Kamen Rider Slasher was created by Snake Screamer.


	17. New Life Chapter Part 6: Blood

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 6: BLOOD**

"Neo Ultimate Multiple Biologically Enhanced Revenge Squad," Hanyuu read out of Chiaki's sketchpad. "So, that's what NUMBERS means."

"_That is our new name. We used to be called the Neo Ultimate Biologically Enhanced Rider Squad, but after Dr. Gebok resurrected us we changed our name to fit our new purpose_," Chiaki wrote before showing them.

"I get that I was one of you, but how is Gebok alive?" Shinichi demanded.

It was night time, and Rika, Hanyuu, Chiaki and Shinichi were seated on the steps in front of the Furude Shrine. Chiaki was answering questions for them. It had taken them some time to get the mute boy back to the shrine after their fight and for Hanyuu to deal with any injuries he might have had. Now it was somewhat late and the three were now beginning to interrogate the supposed NUMBERS member whose comrades were apparently after Shinichi.

"_Dr. Gebok is a genius. Did you really expect him to face you in person? The Gebok you killed was a mere decoy_," Chiaki wrote down before showing them.

"It makes sense," said Rika. "He was partly mechanical the last time we saw him."

"Damn him. So, there are 13 of you guys trying to kill me, like that Zero guy?" Shinichi asked. Chiaki nodded. "Great. 13 psychos are after my life."

"_Well, after what you did to us, can you really blame us for hating you?_" Chiaki wrote.

"Guess not. I mean I did break your neck. How is it?" Shinichi asked. Chiaki cracked it from side to side. "Right…"

"OK, now that we've got that settled, we have something we need you to help us with," said Rika to Shinichi.

"Name it."

"Help Chiaki find a job."

Nearly a minute of awkward silence later…

"You're kidding, right?" Shinichi questioned Hanyuu skeptically.

"I don't want Hanyuu to keep sharing bentos with him. She'll starve during lunch," said Rika.

"Please, Shinichi. Help him out," begged Hanyuu.

"You want me to help him," Shinichi pointed at Chiaki with a finger, "get a job? Why should I even help him? I don't like or trust him."

Chiaki wrote in a notepad and handed it to Hanyuu to read aloud. She read, "The feeling's mutual." Shinichi and Chiaki glared at each other. Hanyuu spoke, "Please, Shinichi. He's my friend. If not for him then for me. I don't want him to starve."

"He's got plenty of stuff to eat in the woods," he said otherwise. "Besides, he tried to kill me."

Chiaki wrote on his notepad and handed it to Hanyuu to read aloud, "Well, you snapped my neck so I guess we're even."

Shinichi looked to Rika for assistance, "Rika-chan?"

"I don't trust Chiaki, but I do trust Hanyuu," said Rika. "And I don't think Chiaki will try to kill you if it means making Hanyuu cry."

"Ugh, fine," Shinichi groaned. "OK, big guy, you're coming with me. No funny business."

Chiaki wrote down, "_I was going to say the same to you_," then showed it to Shinichi.

"You so owe me, Hanyuu-chan."

* * *

After school the next day, Shinichi took Chiaki to Okinomiya. They were standing in front of Yoshirou's toy shop. "OK, this guy is my friend's uncle so we're pretty tight," explained Shinichi. "Just let me do all the talking." Chiaki gave him a glare. "Oh, right. Of course I have to do all he talking. Now, remember that I'm only doing this for Hanyuu-chan. You're her friend and she's my friend and friends help each other. However, personally, I wouldn't want to help you if given a choice."

Chiaki wrote something down in a notepad instead of his sketchpad then ripped off the sheet before handing it to Shinichi. Shinichi read it then snapped in anger, "Up yours too, pal!"

The duo entered, not making eye contact. "Yo, Yoshirou-san!" Shinichi greeted.

"Oh, it's you, Shinichi," Yoshirou said, smiling. "And who's this with you?"

"A friend of a friend," Shinichi answered, "And he's looking for a job."

"He's quite a big lad," said Yoshirou. He asked Chiaki, "You got a name?"

"He can't talk," Shinichi said. "An accident made him mute."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yoshirou apologized.

"But that just means he won't back talk and he's a good listener," said Shinichi as he began to 'sell' Chiaki. "He can watch the shop while you're out and do heavy lifting. And all you have to do is pay him in peanuts!" Chiaki stomped on his foot. Shinichi grunted, "I mean, just pay him as much as you think he deserves."

"Well, I don't usually take employees without a resume or an interview," said Yoshirou as he looked Chiaki up and down. The young man was tall, with broad shoulders and was intimidating. He might deter shoplifters too. And Yoshirou did need help with heavy lifting. "But, since you're a friend of one of my best customers, I guess I could hire you. But only a trial basis at first. You have one week to prove yourself."

Chiaki wrote down on his notepad, "_Thank you_," and then showed it to Yoshirou.

"Can you start immediately?" Yoshirou asked. "I have some stuff in a truck in the back I want to have carried into the back room."

Chiaki nodded.

"And I've done my good deed for the day," stated Shinichi.

* * *

**2 Months Later…**

"And again it's June," said Shinichi as he looked at the calendar. "Time sure flies, huh, Kaa-chan?"

"It felt like only yesterday that I found you," answered Shiori.

The Banabaras were having breakfast together. It was now the month of June. For Shinichi, June was a very memorable month. He'd woken up in Hinamizawa and met Rena in June last year. "Our anniversary is coming up too."

"And what anniversary would that be?" asked Shiori with a smile.

"Of when I first met Rena-chan," Shinichi said fondly.

"You're such a romantic, Shinji," laughed Shiori.

"I got that from you," he retorted, laughing as well.

"So, I heard this interesting tidbit from Rika-chan. She says that there's going to be a festival on the 3rd Sunday of this month."

"The Watanagashi (Cotton Drifting) Matsuri (Festival)," Shinichi nodded, remembering last year's festival and how much fun he and his friends had. "Do you want to come to the festival, Kaa-chan?"

"Well, I won't be busy that day, so sure," Shiori nodded. "I expect your girlfriend, Rena-chan, would be dressed for the occasion."

Shinichi smiled. Rena-chan had told him she would want to wear a yukata that day. Rena in a yukata was both cute and irresistible.

"Let's just not bump into Sonozaki-baba (old lady Sonozaki)," Shinichi remarked. The old clan head of the Sonozaki House didn't like the Banabaras very much. Then again, with them being perverted, she had very little reason to like them at all.

"Let's just hope we don't. That old bat always lectures me about my lifestyle and wants me to be a proper mother and role model for you," Shiori scoffed.

"You're a great mother, Kaa-chan." Shiori's response was to ruffle his hair.

"Ah, you're so sweet, Shinji. So, what are your friends going to be doing today? It's Sunday, so I bet you're all going to be having another one of your little club meetings."

"Well, we're going to be meeting in Okinomiya," said Shinichi. "There's a Magic and Wizards Tournament at Mion's uncle's shop. I've been prepping up my deck for this." Shinichi had indeed modified his deck since he brought it those months ago. After purchasing several booster packs, he got all the cards he needed for his specialised deck. The other players won't know what hit them.

"I'll be cheering you on then, Shinji."

After finishing his meal, Shinichi went and cleaned the dishes before he kissed his mom on the cheek. "I'm off now, Kaa-chan," he said before he left the apartment.

* * *

His friends were already in front of the store, waiting for him. Hanging above the door was a banner with the words 'Magic and Wizards Tournament' written on it. Shinichi pulled up into the parking area before dismounting and removing his helmet.

"Did you wait for me long?" the Kamen Rider asked.

"If you were any later I'd have you punished," Mion threatened.

"My, my, Mion. I never knew you were into BDSM," Shinichi teased.

Blushing, Mion snapped, "Just get in!"

There was a new face in the store. Shinichi didn't recognize her at all, but she seemed oddly familiar. She had long purple hair that was tied up in a ponytail, wore a red tank top with a matching miniskirt, fishnet stockings and black shoes.

Keiichi was ogling her with his eyes.

"Wonder who that girl is," Keiichi spoke. The sounds of knuckles cracking could be heard.

"Kei-chan, you're not thinking lewd thoughts, are you?" Mion, Keiichi's girlfriend, asked threateningly.

"N-n-no, Mion!" he denied.

"Keiichi-san is being a pervert again," teased Satoko.

"Satoko!"

"Now, Satoko-chan, don't tease Kei-chan like that. He can't help it if he's a pervert," Shion chided playfully.

"Shion!"

Shinichi's eyes were still locked on the girl. Rena tapped his shoulder. "Shin-kun, do you know that girl?"

"I…don't know…" Shinichi answered uncertainly.

"OK, kids, the tournament is about to start!" Yoshirou said. "Please, take your numbers and then take your seats based on your numbers." There was a box with a hole in front. Inside were folded slips of paper with the numbers.

The strange girl was the first to go as she reached into the box and pulled out a folded slip of paper. She unfolded it to reveal the number before taking her seat. After that, one by one, kids of all ages took their numbers. There was just enough space for 16 participants.

Shinichi ended up being seated across from the purple-haired girl he'd seen earlier.

"I hope you will go easy on me," the girl said. She winked. Rena saw this and glared. "So, you have a name, boya?"

"It's Shinji. Shinji Banabara. My friends call me Shinichi," he introduced himself.

"My name is Misato Kurushina," she replied. She shuffled her deck as he shuffled his. He looked to his left and right to see the others had already started. His friends, with decks of their own, were already dueling. Hanyuu was having the most trouble as she hesitated with her moves and became reckless. She lost in less than 5 minutes while her opponent advanced to the next round.

"Let me start," declared Misato once she was done drawing her hand. She drew her card and smiled. "I'll start with one of my favorites. The Bloodsucker Vampire." She slapped the card down. It was a strong creature with 1700 ATK but only 600 DEF. She set a card facedown. "And I'll put this down for later. I end my turn. Your turn, Shinji-kun."

Rena just glared as this Misato girl was flirting with her boyfriend. She refocused on her own match but still glared at the girl from the corner of her eye.

"OK, I'll start with the Block Attack card. This Magic Card allows me to shift your monster into defense position. Then, I'll put down one of my favorites. Blackstorm Dragon. It only has 1500 ATK but it's more than enough to take your creature down."

With a sigh, Misato put her monster card into the discard pile. "As expected from the best player in Hinamizawa."

"You've heard of me?" inquired Shinichi.

"Oh, I know a lot about you…" she said with a smirk and narrowed eyes. "I know about you quite well…"

They continued with their match, slapping down cards, activating Magic and Traps to counter each other's moves.

"Ah, lucky me," Misato smiled. "My best is in my hand." She took the card she'd just drawn and slapped it down on the table. "My Death Squito! Its 2400 ATK is more than enough to take down your weak Bug Fighter which has 2000 ATK only! Oh, and I add the Quickplay Magic called Double Damage! So, the damage I do to you has been doubled."

Shinichi gritted his teeth. His life points had dropped by 800 and now he was left with a handful. He only had 500 left. Of course, she only had 550 life points left. They were about even.

"Now, how can you win? The chances of you getting a powerful card now are slim to none. It's all hopeless for you and I've set up Traps to counter any and all moves you make," Misato boasted.

"Sorry, but compared to Satoko's traps, your traps don't scare me," Shinichi shot back. She had four cards facedown behind her Death Squito. The image on the card depicted a huge mosquito that was blood red with a human skull over its insect head. He drew his card. He had to go on the defensive. None of the cards in his hand could match the monster she had on the field.

Checking her watch, Misato frowned. "Aw…I've run out of time." She stood up and collected her cards. "I forfeit," she announced, raising her arm.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked. "What? Forfeit?"

"I have a more urgent engagement. I just entered to kill time." She winked and said, "Don't be so sad. You win by default." As she was headed to the door she spoke under her breath, "You've changed, Kuro Juusan."

Shinichi actually heard that. He stood up, eyes wide, as she exited the store. "Huh?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Chiaki. He had his notepad out and written on it was, "_You should be careful with that one. She's one crazy bitch._"

"You knew who that was and you didn't tell me anything?" Shinichi asked. Chiaki shrugged. "Right, I know. You still want me dead. I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

In the end Shinichi won the tournament. What he got were several free booster packs, which he shared with his friends, and a new limited edition starter deck. Of course, he was still thinking about that strange girl from earlier. Chiaki knew her, so she was possibly another member of the NUMBERS like he was.

Shinichi knew Chiaki wasn't out to kill him anymore because of Hanyuu, but he knew that deep down Chiaki wanted to see him dead. All of the NUMBERS wanted BLACK 13 dead.

When Shinichi came home, his mother welcomed him back, "How did you do, Shin-kun?"

"First Place," he answered.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you. Let me make you a meal fit for a champion!"

* * *

Shinichi parked his bike outside Rena's house, ready for their date. It was something the cute girl wanted to reward Shinichi with for becoming the champion of the tournament. However, when he looked down, he saw a small box on the doormat. "What's this?" He knelt down and picked it up. Curious, he lifted off the lid and his eyes widened. Inside was a red Magatama…Rena's Magatama! There was also a note inside. Just seeing the Magatama was enough to send the message home.

Rena was in danger.

* * *

At the junkyard, Misato was sitting on top of Rena's van. Tied up in chains, gagged by a handkerchief and sitting against the van was Rena. She had stopped struggling. The chains were tied tightly around her and hurting her.

"Are you hurt?" Misato said in mock concern. "Well, you shouldn't have thrashed around like that." She hopped off the van and knelt down in front of Rena. She gently stroked Rena's hair. "You have really nice hair…" Her tone suddenly turned menacing. "I wanna rip it off your scalp!" she screeched as she tugged on Rena's hair. The girl screamed against her gag. "Aw, did that hurt?" She let go of Rena's hair. "Are you confused? Do you want know why I'm doing this? The answer is simple, Ryuugu-chan. I want revenge. Your boyfriend killed me so I want to kill him." She stood up and swooned with a smile, "But, as much as I hate him, I also love him. BLACK 13 is the epitome is manhood. He could bring me to my knees and make me tremble just by looking at me." Her smile shifted into a scowl. "And then he broke my heart, literally." She stared Rena in the eyes. Rena cringed from the psychotic leer Misato was giving her. "He reached inside my chest and crushed my maiden's heart. Doesn't that just piss you off?" She laughed. "Well, enough about me, Ryuugu-chan. Tell me about yourself." She didn't get an answer. "Come on, say something." Rena couldn't answer. She was gagged. Misato roughly grabbed her by the neck. "SAY SOMETHING!" she screamed. Her eyes wandered towards the cicada brooch Rena wore. "Oh, this is nice." She reached down and ripped it off. Rena's cries were muffled, but it was obvious she didn't want Misato to have it. "It's a pretty little trinket. Did your boyfriend give it to you?" She put the brooch on the front of her top. "Looks much better on me, actually." She knelt down in front of Rena. "Now, why does he like you? Is it because of your eyes? Maybe I should gouge them out. Or is it your breasts? I have to agree they are quite big. Maybe it's your heart? I should cut it out to see if it's nice and big." She licked her lips as she looked forward to seeing all that blood. She heard someone stepping over and smiled. "He's here!" Standing up and twirling around, she struck a pose with her arms up and spread apart. "Welcome, BLACK 13!"

"I got your message," said Shinichi sternly. "I'm here. Now let Rena-chan go."

"I could do that, but then again I could just kill her then kill you," stated Misato. "Just a cut here, a cut there, and she'll be bleeding to death. Then I'll drink that blood right out of her. Fresh blood is quite tasty."

Shinichi's first impression of this young woman was that she was several sandwiches short of a picnic basket.

Misato skipped over towards Shinichi and smiled, "Still as handsome as ever, Kuro-kun." She then took him by surprise and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down to her. Their lips crashed together and Rena and Shinichi's eyes went wide in shock. When Misato shoved her tongue into his mouth, Shinichi pushed her off him in disgust. She licked her lips. "Yummy…"

Shinichi's first impression was inaccurate. This woman was a complete psycho!

"Now I don't know whether I wanna bed you or kill you," Misato stated, tapping her chin. "Hm…maybe I should bed you to death! That would be fun! I'll tie you up and ride you until I break you!"

Psychotic and perverted. Shinichi would be having such fantasies himself under more appropriate circumstances.

"Oh, I should really introduce myself." She lifted up her top to reveal her stomach and the tattoo on it. The tattoo was the Roman numeral 'IV'. It was the Roman numeral for number 4. "I am NUMBERS member No. 04, Seras!" Her belt formed. The crystal in the buckle was purple with 'IV'. "Henshin!"

Shinichi reacted quickly, "Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!"

In a flash of violet light, Misato's armor formed as the light from Shinichi's belt formed puzzle pieces that bonded onto his body to form his own suit of armor.

Misato's armor was slim to fit and accentuate the curves of her female body. The armor was black and worn over a purple bodysuit. The helmet pointed forward to resemble a mosquito's needle. Her eyes were also violet. Stamped on her chestplate was IV.

Laughing, Seras said, "I've heard you like to play games, Kuro-kun. Let's play! When I win, I get to kill your girl and take you home with me so I may have my wicked way with you!" She then rushed at him and threw the first punch. Showa slapped it away and retaliated with a punch of his own. The two Riders, one good and noble, while the other was evil and psychotic, exchanged brutal blows. Rena was the audience to this deadly dance. She hated this woman who'd touched her Shinichi. Shin-kun was only allowed to kiss her lips!

Seras' speed was superior to Showa's it seems. She was landing blow upon blow upon him. Her kicks slammed hard against his sides and then she sent him staggering backwards with a high kick. She followed up with a reverse roundhouse and Showa jumped back to avoid it. "Dodging now? I thought you were more aggressive then that, Kuro-kun!" Seras giggled. "But that's OK. This dance is really fun!"

She began to perform a series of kicks, forcing Showa to go on the defensive as he backed away from her. Showa gritted his teeth. He needed to save Rena, one way or another. He had to get her to safety.

"Thinking of your girl? Don't worry. When I kill her I'll make sure it is quick and painless," Seras promised. "But before that I want her to hear you scream!" Circular slots on her arms opened up and what appeared to be blood vessels shot out. Stunned, the tips of the vessels sharpened and hardened before piercing into his armor.

"Ugh!" Showa grunted.

"Your armor is too thick for me to pierce," said Seras, upset that her attack hadn't done the damage she intended. She withdrew her blood vessels. "But that doesn't mean I can't improvise!" She sent them flying at Showa and tied him up in them. She then lifted him up into the air, slowly crushing him. "Y'know, I'm starting to doubt if you really are Kuro-kun. Kuro-kun would've killed me by now. It's like you don't really want to kill me. Is that it? You don't want to kill me, is that right?"

Showa's response was to call out, "Let's Ride: Biorider!" His body flashed and then turned into liquid that flower right out of the trap Seras made with her blood vessels.

"NO FAIR!" Seras shrieked as Showa reformed himself into the form of Biorider.

"Bio Blade!" called out Showa as he summoned his weapon. He turned his body into a liquid and flew at Seras. She lashed out with her blood vessels but they just went through it as he attacked her from all sides.

"Damn you! Stand still! You're cheating!" Seras shouted. Showa appeared behind her and with a swing he slashed her in the back. "ARGH!" she screamed. Spinning around, she threw a punch only for it to go through him as he turned into liquid. Growling, she sneered. If she couldn't kill Showa, then the girl was the next best thing! "Hey, Kuro-kun! Think fast!" Her blood vessels were flying straight towards Rena.

"Rena-chan!" Showa shouted as he dashed to save her. He wasn't going to make it.

He didn't have to.

Suddenly, Slasher jumped down in front of Rena and with his chainsaws he shredded the blood vessels to pieces.

Seras, obviously, was not happy. "NO. 02! YOU TRAITOR!" She shrieked.

Showa was actually grateful to see the Termite Rider. Slasher's chainsaws turned back into hands and he broke the chains holding Rena. Rena then removed her gag. Her eyes looked up to Slasher. "Who are you?" He couldn't answer but instead wrote down his answer on the ground with his finger. "Friend," she read.

"Higurashi no Yaiba!" Showa called out. Seras stepped back in shock as Showa summoned his sword. Gripping the Demon Slaying Singing Sword, Showa thrust it out. He shouted out the command, "Sing!" The Higurashi no Yaiba obeyed and changed his armor, powering him up in the process. Seras stepped back in shock. The power she was sensing off Showa was way off the charts. It was like facing BLACK 13 again. She trembled, but then her lips broke into an ear to eat grin. This was just the excitement she as waiting for.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, KURO-KUN!" she screeched as she lunged towards him. When she came close to his range, he swung the sword which sent a blade of energy flying and crashing into her. She went flying and crashed into a pile of garbage. He then jumped into the air after her before landing in front of her as she picked herself back up. He then continued to attack with brutal slashes, causing sparks to fly off her armor with each hit.

"CROSS CLASH!" Showa shouted as he executed his signature cross slash attack, sending her reeling in pain. With a thrust of his sword he sent her tumbling. He was angry. She had taken Rena and wanted to hurt the girl he loved to get to him. For that she would pay.

Desperate, she executed her own special attack, "BLOOD NEEDLE!" She fired bolts of energy from the pointed front of her needle. The barrage of bolts bounced off the blade of the Higurashi no Yaiba as he deflected them with ease.

"You should've tried that before I powered up," he stated coldly. "Too bad there isn't a next time." He placed his hand upon the guard. "RIDER CHARGE!" He began to transfer energy from his belt straight into his sword. The blade glowed as it sang. "HIGURASHI ZAN!" With a swipe he struck Seras with a brutal diagonal slash. Not only did sparks explode off her armor, but the force of the attack undid her transformation, destroying her entire suit. She collapsed onto her knees. Showa ripped Rena's cicada brooch off her before she fell forward onto her hands. Blood dripped from her wounds.

"Damn…damn you…" Misato sneered. "Guess you're going to kill me again."

"You brought this on yourself," said Showa as he raised his sword. "See you in Hell."

However, he was unable to execute his attack when several explosions erupted between him and Seras, sending dust flying and stunning him. Misato was then snatched up and taken into the air by a flying figure. It was dark so Showa couldn't tell who or what it was, but he was sure it was another member of NUMBERS.

He banished his armor and walked back towards Rena and Chiaki who had banished his armor earlier. Shinichi, so overwhelmed with relief, embraced Rena tightly. "I thought I lost you…"

* * *

"Damn you, Gebok," cursed Misato as she lay on a bed.

"You underestimated him," Gebok informed Misato as he began to treat her wounds. "It's not my fault you went after him all halfcocked and misinformed."

"You could've told me what kind of damage that damn sword of his could do!" she snapped.

"Well, I could've, but I didn't. You should've asked me about it," Gebok shrugged. "Alright, just stay in bed and you'll be good as new in a few days. You should really thank No. 12 for saving you."

"Right, I'll send him a 'Thank You' card," she snorted.

* * *

"NUMBERS?" Rena questioned as she and Shinichi stood in front of her house. He'd given her a ride home.

"The Neo Ultimate Multiple Biologically Enhanced Rider Squad," he explained, "Well, that was their old name. Now they are called the Neo Ultimate Multiple Biologically Enhanced Revenge Squad." It was a huge mouthful, but Shinichi felt like he had to say the group's full name. "That insane girl that kidnapped you was member No. 04, and the big silent guy who saved you was member No. 02." Now he owed Chiaki.

"I remember seeing him in Mion's uncle's shop," Rena stated.

"I helped him get a job there," he answered. "Anyway, the NUMBERS are all out to kill me." Rena gasped. "It's not surprising, really."

"Why do the NUMBERS want to kill you?" Rena asked. She didn't want her boyfriend getting hurt.

"Because, believe it or not, I killed them," said Shinichi. "Look, Rena-chan, I'm really sorry about what happened, but right now I can't tell you everything. Can we talk, tomorrow, at school? I want everyone to hear this."

"You lied to Rena," she said. She hated it when someone she loved lied to her.

"But for a good reason. I didn't want you to worry," Shinichi told her. He pulled her into an embrace, "But the truth is out, huh? You were in danger because of me. If I hadn't shown, then No. 04 would've…she would've…killed you."

Rena returned the embrace and then kissed him on the lips. "I wasn't afraid," she told him.

"Huh?"

"Rena wasn't afraid because Rena knew Shin-kun would come and save her," she told him. "Because Rena trusts Shin-kun."

"Rena…" His hold on her tightened. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

And so we've introduced No. 04, Misato. She's also known as Kamen Rider Seras. We'll be seeing more of her. BTW, I give credit to Warlord-Xana for her creation. Ain't she one crazy bitch?


	18. New Life Chapter Part 7: Anniversary

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 7: ANNIVERSARY**

After school, the Gaming Club was having a meeting. This time they weren't meeting to play games. Rather, they were meeting so that Shinichi could inform them of another threat from his past.

"NUMBERS?" Mion questioned.

'That's the acronym. It stands for Neo Ultimate Multiple Biologically Enhanced Rider Squad," clarified Shinichi.

"A mouthful," commented Keiichi.

"Yeah, but that was the old name. Now they are called the Neo Ultimate Multiple Biologically Enhanced Revenge Squad. Their goal is to kill me," said Shinichi

"Well, it's obvious why they would want to kill you. I mean after you killed Gebok, that organization would send some more guys to kill you," said Shion logically.

"There's more…" Shinichi twiddled his fingers. "Gebok's alive."

That got an immediate reaction from everyone, save for Rika and Hanyuu.

"WHAT!" the Gaming Club screamed.

"Turns out the one I killed was a decoy," said Shinichi, "And as to why NUMBERS wants to kill me, it's because when…when I was…BLACK 13…" He took a deep breath and confessed, "I killed them."

"But if you killed them, how are they alive now?" Satoshi asked.

"Dr. Gebok resurrected them, I'm guessing," Shinichi answered. "And they are all too eager to kill me."

"So, some guys want you dead and you didn't bother to come tell us until now?" Mion glared.

"I didn't want you guys to worry," Shinichi answered. "And there's something else. Apparently, I used to be one of them." Everyone to him in anticipation for him to continue. "My memory is a little foggy, but there were 14 of us. We were taken by GIN-SHOCKER at a young age and trained to become an elite team of warriors."

"So, if you were a team, why did you kill them?" asked Keiichi.

"Dr. Gebok had something to do with it," Shinichi remarked. "He must've made me kill them to prove my worth."

"Well, it's no wonder they are pissed at you," Mion frowned. "So, do you know who they are?"

"I can't remember their exact faces, but they each have a tattoo of their number on them like I have my scar," said Shinichi as he pointed to his scar. "That's what identifies them as members of NUMBERS."

"So, how many have you met already?" asked Satoko curiously.

"I think I was attacked by all of them one night when they ambushed me. They spared me. The ones I've met personally are No. 00, No. 02 and No. 04." He wasn't sure if he should tell them Chiaki was No. 02, but Rika, Hanyuu and Rena already knew. He might as well tell them, "And, No. 02 is currently working for your uncle, Mion."

"WHAT!" Shion and Mion shouted in shock.

"You have one of those psychos working for my uncle!" Mion shouted, angrily hauling Shinichi up by the front of his shirt.

"Chiaki-san is not a psycho!" Hanyuu defended.

"He's one of the saner ones actually," Shinichi added. "He helped me save Rena-chan last night too.

"That's right," Rena nodded. "No. 04 kidnapped me so that Shin-kun would come and fight her."

"As for the job thing, Hanyuu-chan and Rika-chan convinced me."

Mion let go of Shinichi. "So, there are like ten more of these guys waiting to get their hands on you?" Mion asked.

"Pretty much, but I think I can handle them if they come one at a time. All I'm saying is that you guys better be careful with strangers. They can be anyone," Shinichi cautioned.

"We can help, you know," said Keiichi. "You made us into Riders; maybe you can do it so we can help you fight them."

Shinichi frowned, "I don't really want you dealing with them. They, along with me, were made to be the best of the best in GIN-SHOCKER. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. You'd all try and help me and…get killed. I don't want that to happen to you guys."

Mion slammed her hands onto the desk. "OK, let's not talk about all this seriously depressing crap and get to some fun! Today we're going to have Rock'em, Sock'em Robots tournaments!" She reached down and put the playset on the desk. "Who's man enough to face the glorious club leader?" challenged Mion.

The rules were simple. Everyone had only one chance to play and be King. Mion had elected herself as King and until she was defeated she would remain as King. Those who lost would be known as peons.

And Mion had been practicing. One by one she defeated each of the members of the club.

"Mii-chan is too powerful!" Rena wailed as the head of her red robot was sprung upwards. The uppercut from Mion's blue robot had 'killed' it.

"Oh, yeah," Mion rubbed underneath her nose with her forefinger. "I'm still the King!"

Her final challenger came in the form of Shinichi. "Well, allow me to knock you off your throne, King," said Shinichi.

"Ready to lose, Banabara?" Mion asked.

"I should say the same to you, Sonozaki-chan," said Shinichi.

* * *

2 minutes later...

POW!

Spoing!

The head of her blue robot sprung up from Shinichi's attack. "Who's the King now, Sonozaki?"

Mion stared and challenged, "Best 2 out of 3?" Everyone protested. "I'm club president so I make the rules."

"Fine," Shinichi said. "Get ready."

Mion pushed her robot's head down back into place. "Game On."

"Game Over," Shinichi retorted.

* * *

POW!

Spoing!

"I win," Shinichi declared.

"Best 11 out of 21!" Mion challenged. Everyone groaned.

"I think we should really wrap this up, Mion," said Shinichi. "Dr. Irie is expecting me at his clinic."

"Just one more game!" Mion challenged. She hated losing to Shinichi. Every time she lost he would have her be his maid for a day. It was humiliating, and Shinichi kept pictures.

"No, and as winner I am going to administer the punishment game! Until the next meeting, you are going to be Rena-chan's life size dress up doll!"

Mion paled as Rena rubbed her hands together, thinking of the cute outfits she could put Mion in.

"Omochikaeri!"

"Hey! This is cruel and unusual punishment! Shin-chan! Hey! Come back here! SHINICHI!"

* * *

"Alright, Banabara-kun, I think you can leave now," said Dr. Irie. Shinichi was a hard worker. He kept the clinic clean whenever he came after school.

"Are you sure, Doc? No files to sort? No windows to polish?" asked Shinichi. "No pillows to fluff?"

"No," Dr. Irie nodded. "Oh, and I heard that it's your and Rena-chan anniversary in a week's time."

Shinichi frowned suspiciously. "Where did you hear that?"

"Your mother," Dr. Irie answered.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. Of course.

* * *

When Shinichi came home, he confronted his mother. "Kaa-chan, why did you have to tell Dr. Irie that it was my and Rena-chan's anniversary in a week?" He frowned and glared at her.

"Well, I needed to talk to someone, and that charming Dr. Irie was available," Shiori answered innocently. "So, what do you plan to give Rena-chan?"

"It's a surprise," answered Shinichi.

"Well, make sure to make her happy, because by the end of the night she might be willing to...

"KAA-CHAN!"

* * *

Rena had already picked out a gift for Shinichi. It took her awhile to decide but she finally got something that was cute and special to symbolize one year of friendship and love.

"I hope Shin-kun likes it," Rena said as she stared at the box. "What do you think, Mii-chan?"

Mion was in Rena's room, wearing a school swimsuit with bunny ears and ribbons around her neck, waist and wrists. She gave a strained smile. "Oh yeah...he'll love it." '_I'm so gonna get you for this, Shinichi!_' she mentally screamed.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER…Rena and Shinichi's anniversary.**

Shinichi had made himself look presentable for his and Rena's date. He parked himself in front of her house and checked the side mirror. He was dressed in a clean white shirt with no wrinkles and black slacks with leather shoes. He didn't have a gift in the physical sense, but the gift he was planning to give her would be a special one nonetheless.

They had met on a Saturday, actually, and this Saturday was just as special. It was 365 days since he first met his angel. His beloved Cleaver Girl would come out of her house, looking all cute and pretty.

He actually got flowers for her. They were pretty. White roses like the white dress she wore with a few pink roses in the white bouquet. White and pink. Her innocence was something alluring to him and he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Despite seeing her past sins in that other Hinamizawa, he knew that this was not the same Rena who'd killed two people, took the school hostage and threatened to blow it up. This Rena had not taken a life at all. This Rena was one without blood on her hands.

He got off his bike and went to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited. The door swung open and with a shout of, "Shin-kun!" the girl glomped him, wrapping her arms about his neck and rubbing their cheeks together.

When he took a look at her, he noted that she was not wearing her usual white dress. She was wearing a black turtleneck top and a white skirt that came down to her knees and also slippers with ribbon straps on her feet. She was wearing the brooch he'd given her on the front of her top and hanging from her neck was her Magatama. She was holding a purse. He also noted that she wore some makeup. It was like Rena had grown several years older and she looked HOT!

Of course, Rena was the daughter of fashion designers so she had very good fashion sense.

Shinichi was not disappointed.

"Sugoi," Shinichi uttered. She was wearing some lipstick too. It was a nice color on her. The pink looked nice and made her lips seem fuller. He just wanted to kiss her right there.

She let him go and Shinichi took the flowers out from behind his back. "Here, these are for you," Shinichi offered the flowers to her. Rena took them, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, Shin-kun…" she purred. Shinichi shivered when he heard her purr. Maybe his mom's prediction wasn't far off. Maybe Rena was going to reward him after their date and…

'_Squash all perverted thoughts now!_' This was their anniversary date. This was supposed to be romantic, not something for his perverted fantasies to entertain…though he wondered what sort of underwear she was wearing that made her breasts look bigger and… '_Focus!_' he scolded himself.

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Knowing what she wanted he leaned in and kissed her. Rena loved the kisses they shared. They served to remind her that she was a lucky girl in love with a boyfriend

She pulled away from the kiss, reluctantly, and Rena said, "Let me put these in a vase and then we can go, Shin-kun!" She retreated back into her house and Shinichi couldn't help but admire her behind.

He really needed a cold shower after tonight. How was it possible for his sweet and cute Rena to transform into this sexy and mature woman?

* * *

The date began simply. Both Rena and Shinichi went to Angel Mort to enjoy tons of dessert together, feeding each other as Shion watched the couple. Everyone was aware of their anniversary, really. It was the day Shinichi and Rena had first met.

"I've saved an extra strawberry for you," Shinichi offered.

"Oh, thank you, Shin-kun!" beamed Rena. "So, what are you going to give me?" She was expecting a present from him.

"It's after the date," he told her. "And it's a special one. Something no other man can give you."

'_Wonder what you mean by that, Shin-chan?_' Shion thought as she listened in. '_I hope you're not thinking of something perverted_.'

* * *

The couple then went to a karaoke box. They paid for a room and went inside. Choosing songs, they selected the ones which had duets, male and female duets to be exact. Shinichi had a nice singing voice, as Rena had once told him, but when Rena sang, Shinichi thought he was listening to an angel sing.

The room had no security cameras. It was nice, comfortable and private, so Rena and Shinichi used whatever time they had left to make out. Rena's lipstick ended up getting smudged so she had to fix it before they left.

After karaoke, they went dancing. Shinichi found a dance club called 'Disco Mobius'. They avoided the bar since neither of them wanted to get drunk. Eventually they would get thirsty though. When they entered, the DJ was already playing a slow song since it was 'Cheek to Cheek' time. Shinichi and Rena held each other close, their eyes locked, as they slowly swayed to the music.

Rena deemed this the best date ever.

* * *

The couple later took a walk in the park. It was nice and romantic. Shinichi had driven them both to the park and they sat at a bench together. She leaned her head against his shoulder. They were holding hands and their fingers were intertwined.

Shinichi enjoyed nights like this. No NUMBERS, No Darklings or Darkloids, and not even Gebok could ruin this.

Shinichi craned his head over to gaze at her face. He had made a solemn oath to protect her and had done pretty well in keeping up with that oath this whole time. They had met as strangers a year ago, becoming friends soon after, and now they were a couple. They weren't just boyfriend-girlfriend. Their bond ran deeper than that.

"I can't believe it's been a whole year since we met," said Rena.

"Ditto," Shinichi agreed.

"I remember how lost you seemed. You were like a lost puppy."

"Guess that's why you took me home with you."

"I couldn't help it! You were, and still are, so cute!" she squealed.

* * *

"_Shin-kun, I'm back," Rena announced as she came back home. Shinichi was mopping the floor._

"_Welcome back, Rena," Shinichi greeted. _

"_Where's Dad?" Rena asked._

"_Oh, he went to Okinomiya," said Shinichi. Several days had passed since Shinichi appeared in Rena's life. Her father had gone to the police in Okinomiya to make a report on a missing person (Shinichi)._

_Rena nodded and said, "I'll go make dinner."_

"_OK," nodded Shinichi. _

"_Oh, Shinichi-kun. Tomorrow you start school with me!" She beamed. "Isn't that nice? Then I can introduce you to everyone."_

_Shinichi clutched the mop nervously. "Would that really be alright?"_

"_Shinichi-kun, you haven't come out for days," she told him. "I wanted to take you out and show you around the village too."_

"_But…I'm…just not ready." He felt safer surrounded by walls. Rena took his hands in hers. "Rena?"_

"_No! You are going to meet my friends, Shinichi-kun! No buts!"_

* * *

"And remember your first day at school?" she asked.

"Yeah, you practically forced me to go," he laughed

* * *

_Luckily, Rena and her dad had gotten Shinichi something to wear for school. He was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves, a black vest, black slacks with white sneakers and he added his own personal touch; he had a scarf tied around his neck._

"_I'm…I'm…" he stammered. He looked to Rena for encouragement. She smiled at him. With a nod be continued with his introduction. However, he did it at the top of his lungs, "MY NAME IS SHINICHI SANBAN! I LIVE WITH RENA RYUUGU!" He bowed deeply, still yelling, "NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!" He stood ramrod straight, gauging all of their reactions._

"_Alright, class," said Chie-sensei. "I'll give you all 15 minutes to get to know your new classmate before we start class."_

"_Alright!" Mion, the class president, announced, "Let's get to know our new classmate with a round of questions!" All of the students were standing around Shinichi who was nervously sitting in a chair as they surrounded him. They began to bombard him with questions._

"_What's your favourite color?" a girl asked._

"_It's blue," Shinichi answered, recalling Rena's eyes, "Oh, and orange." Rena's brown hair did look orange under the right light._

"_You have a favourite food?" asked a boy._

"_Onigiri (rice balls) and cookies," Shinichi answered automatically, again thinking of Rena._

"_So, it's true that you live with Rena?" Shion asked._

"_Yes, it is," Shinichi nodded._

"_Did you kidnap him, Rena?" asked Keiichi._

"_No, I just found him," said Rena. "It was several days ago."_

"_And you've been hiding him all this time?" gasped Keiichi. He looked to Shinichi. The guy definitely looked cute with his twin ahoge that bobbed up and down whenever he moved._

"_Alright, if nobody else has any questions, I will be asking what color his underwear is!" Mion declared. Shinichi blushed._

"_Now, Onee, you lack delicacy," Shion chided._

"_Well, does anyone else have questions?" asked Mion._

_Satoko asked, "You said Rena-san found you? What do you mean?"_

"_I…" he looked to Rena and stared down to the floor. "I don't remember."_

"_You don't remember?" Satoko blinked._

_Rika and Hanyuu looked at the new boy oddly._

* * *

"I can't believe how shy I was," he snickered.

"But when we first invited you to join he club, you refused," she said, frowning. "I was sad when you refused the first time."

"I just wasn't ready to join a big group yet," he told her.

* * *

_Shinichi ate lunch with Rena and her friends. During class, they found out he was really smart. During math, his mind was working like a calculator as they did the problems together._

_And yet he was still shy, sitting close to Rena, as he ate the lunch she'd prepared._

"_Say, do you want to join our club?" Rena asked._

"_Club?" questioned Shinichi. "What sort of club?" He sounded interested._

"_A Gaming Club, of course!" announced Mion proudly as she stood up with her hands to her hips. "Our sole mission is to protect ourselves from the evil of boredom."_

_Shinichi's first impression of Mion was that she really dramatic._

"_Maybe…maybe some other time," Shinichi said. He didn't do well in big groups._

* * *

"But I'm a member now," said Shinichi. "The best days of my life have been when I spend them with you guys."

"I'm glad you came to Hinamizawa," said Rena.

"Me too." They enjoyed the moment a little longer. "Let's go home," said Shinichi. "Your gift is waiting back home."

Rena nodded but then her eyes shone as she pointed forward. "Look, fireflies!"

Indeed. Dancing in the air were fireflies. Shinichi couldn't help but stare as well.

"They are so beautiful! I wish I could take them home..." she cooed.

"They are beautiful when free," he said. "But it would be nice to see them all the time." He could hear cicadas singing as well. Nature was wonderful. Simple things could create such a beautiful mood. "Maybe we can stay here for a few more minutes." There was no rush.

Rena opened up her purse and took out a box. "For you," Rena said. "Happy Anniversary, Shin-kun." Taking the box, Shinichi opened it and his eyes widened. It was a blood red scarf, like the one worn by Kamen Rider Ichigo and Nigo.

"Rena-chan, thank you," he said. He tied it around his neck. "I like it."

"I knew you would. You love wearing scarves," she stated a-matter-of-factly.

* * *

Shinichi gave Rena a ride back home. However, instead of letting her go inside, he had another idea.

"Rena-chan, I'd like to give you my gift now," he told her.

"What is Shin-kun going to give Rena?" asked Rena cutely. "Is it something cute that Rena can take home?"

"No," Shinichi shook his head. "I want to take you flying."

Rena gasped. "What?" Flying? Was he serious?

"I've never taken you flying, Rena-chan. I think that would be the perfect gift."

Rena looked hesitant.

"Just trust me," he said.

"Rena trusts Shin-kun," she murmured.

Shinichi smiled. "Take my hand," Shinichi said to Rena. Rena nodded and took hold. He pulled her over to his body and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Now, just relax. This might feel weird the first few seconds."

"It's OK. I trust you, Shin-kun," said Rena.

"OK, here we go! Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!" In a flash of light and jigsaw puzzle pieces, Shinichi's Kamen Rider armor formed. His eyes flashed as the chance was complete. "OK, and now…Let's Ride: Skyrider!" His armor changed again, assuming the form of one of the Kamen Rider whose powers he had access to. "Now, here we go!" He shot up into the sky as Rena shrieked.

Showa was holding Rena around the waist from behind her as they soared over Hinamizawa. "Shin-kun, this feels amazing!" said Rena as she spread her arms. She had never flown like this before. It was indescribable.

"Told you I had something special planned for our anniversary," Showa said with a laugh. "I can see Mion's house from up here!"

"Me too! And I can see Keiichi-kun's house and Rika-chan's house as well!" Rena yelled out.

"OK, now it's off to Okinomiya! The place looks awesome at night from the sky!"

"Let's go!" she encouraged, laughing.

It didn't take long for them to reach Okinomiya. The lights were lit up and Rena thought she was looking at stars from above. "It's so beautiful. Ooh, I wish I could take it home!"

"I gave you my camera for a reason, Rena-chan," said Showa. "Take pictures if you want."

Rena took hold of his camera and used it to take pictures of the town from above. These pictures would be special to her. This was what Shinichi had intended for her anniversary present. Any guy could treat her to dinner or even but her a cute teddy bear, but only her boyfriend could give her this.

"How do you like it, Rena-chan?" asked Showa.

"I love it! I wished it would never end!" Rena told him.

"Happy Anniversary," Showa smiled, but then his scar began to throb. "Huh?"

**Ratatatatatatatatatatata!**

"Watch out!" Showa shouted as he rolled out of the way, causing Rena to cry out in shock. The bullets zipped right passed them.

"What!" Rena shouted.

Showa looked over his shoulder cautiously and his eyes widened. They were not alone in he skies. Following them, with arm-mounted machineguns, was another Rider. He wore a jetpack that had dragonfly wings flanking it, gold armor worn over a black bodysuit, and his legs were joined together to resembled a dragonfly's tail since the toes had sharp tips with a laser gun mounted on his right ankle. His helmet resembled a dragonfly's head with large bulbous eyes staring directly at Showa.

"Time to shoot you out of the skies, No. 13!" shouted the Dragonfly Rider before shooting at Showa again.

**Ratatatatatatatatatatata!**

**Ratatatatatatatatatatatata!**

Rena screamed as Showa performed impressive aerial moves to avoid the bullets. He couldn't fight back, not without harming Rena. He had to drop her off someplace safe before engaging this opponent.

Showa flew straight for a sidewalk and let go of Rena. He pointed to an alleyway. "Go!" He instructed. She nodded and took cover. Looking up, he saw Bomber coming down. He didn't touch down but instead hovered a few feet off the ground. On his helmet was 'XII' and it was also on the gold crystal on his belt buckle.

"Who are you?" asked Showa.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your old pal Bomber, have you?" the golden Dragonfly Rider said. "So, now you want to fight instead of run away, huh, No. 13?" taunted Bomber.

Showa's eyes narrowed. He hovered above the ground. "Let's take this to the skies!" He shot into the sky.

"My domain!" Bomber laughed as he shot after Showa. It was a game of cat and mouse as Showa flew through the air with Bomber giving chase. He had to get him out of Okinomiya before he did any damage. However, doing damage was the first thing that crossed Bomber's mind.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Bomber declared as his chestplate opened up. He put himself above Showa and Showa looked to see what he was trying to do. To his horror, Bomber began to drop bombs on him. Showa avoided them but in his place explosions erupted all over the street, causing damage.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

A few buildings were hit as well. The sudden explosions were causing the people who were still in town to panic and scream. It wouldn't be long before the police got involved to deal with the explosions. A car here, a bike there, and even a truck became victims to Bomber's carpet bombing. And Showa couldn't stop him because he had to avoid shots from Bomber's machineguns.

**Ratatatatatatatatata!**

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

**Ratatatatatatatatatata!**

Between the gunfire and the bombings, Showa was in for a tough and loud night. "I just hope Rena-chan is safe," he murmured.

"Are you just going to run, No. 13? You're not a coward, are you?" taunted Bomber. This was all a game to him. In this game lives were at stake. Those were the kind of ones which were to his liking.

Growling, Showa decided, "Now or never!" He turned around and flew straight towards Bomber. With a grin, Bomber stopped his bombing and closed up his chest before aiming his guns, including the one strapped to his ankle, at Showa before firing.

**Ratatatatatatatatatata!**

**Zap!**

**Zap!**

**Ratatatatatatatatatata!**

Showa avoided the shots the best he could as he rushed towards Bomber. When he got close, he assumed his default form. With a roar, he drew his arm back and shouted, "RYUUSEI PUNCH!"

**POW!**

Bomber's head snapped backwards from the force of the punch and he ceased his firing. Showa began plummeting, the ability to fly not applicable to his default state. "Showa-Racer!" He called. The bike, in Flight Mode, arrived in the nick of time and caught Showa before he became street pizza. He then took the skies once more to engage Bomber on his trusty stead.

Bomber recovered and aimed his guns at Showa, only for the Rider to begin firing lasers at him. Bomber returned fire with his machineguns, prompting Showa to summon his Showa-Blaster and shoot back with him.

Artillery fire was being thrown around in the skies above Okinomiya. Bomber was trying to take Showa down with his guns as Showa tried to use his own guns to do the same.

It seemed like Showa and Bomber were even. Unfortunately, his assessment was incorrect. A storm of needles suddenly flew at Showa. Showa swerved out of the way at the last minute but a few of the needles manages to hit him in the side. Even the Showa-Racer was hit. "Huh!" His eyes saw another figure in the air with them. "Oh, damn…" It was Zero.

"Zero, why are you here!" demanded Bomber. "We decided it was my turn to kill him!"

"No, you were the one who decided," Zero corrected.

"Well, don't get in my way!" warned Bomber.

"I'm not," Zero countered. "I'm here to help you. The two of us against just him, he's no match for us."

Bomber thought about it and agreed, "A tag team match, huh? Nice…" He focused his eyes on Showa. "LET'S GET HIM!"

**Ratatatatatatatatatatatatata!**

Showa was being hit by barrages from both sides. The needles of Zero and the bullets of Bomber hit his bike at the same time. Showa decided to abandon his racer and jumped off right as it exploded. "Let's Ride: Skyrider!" He turned into Skyrider.

The two NUMBERS double-teamed him, sending bullets and needles flying to subdue and finally kill Showa. Showa dodged the bullets and batted the needles away with his arms and legs. He got hit by both and grunted in pain as sparks exploded from his armor.

"Hyah!" Bomber came down and separated his legs. His swung his right leg down and hit Showa in the shoulder. Zero flew up behind Showa and buried his fist into Showa's back.

"Ugh!" Showa grunted.

"You die now," said Bomber. "Any last words, BLACK 13?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Showa replied. He called, "HIGURASHI NO YAIBA!" He threw his arms out to the side and his head back as he released a burst of energy from his body that threw Zero and Bomber off him.

"What is this!" demanded Bomber.

Zero spotted the sword coming. "Stop that sword!" he ordered.

"I got it!"

**Ratatatatatatatatatata!**

Unfortunately, Bomber missed and the sword fell into Showa's hand.

"SING!"

The sound of a thousand cicadas filled the air as Showa's body released a bright flash of light. Showa was donned now in his Higurashi Form armor and on his back, spread out, were cicada wings made of energy.

"DAMN YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" roared Bomber as he fired at Showa.

**Ratatatatatatatatatatatata!**

The bullets, however, did no damage to Showa.

"WHAT!" Bomber gaped.

"My turn," Showa said as the blade glowed. He thrust the Higurashi no Yaiba forward and fired an energy arrow that shot right through Bomber's chest. Bomber's eyes went wide as his bombing systems and his jetpack were damaged. Smoke rose from the jetpack as his wings failed to keep him aloft. Somehow, Showa had missed some vital parts. Bomber began to plummet but was caught by Zero.

"Time to withdraw," said Zero. Bomber silently agreed.

"You're not going anywhere!" Showa shouted as he swung. "HIGURASHI ZAN!"

Zero avoided the attack and quickly fled, carrying Bomber. Showa let them go.

Panting, Showa landed on a rooftop. Bomber had caused so much damage. "Better fix this. Return to the Past, Now!"

His belt released a pillar of light which soon engulfed the entire town.

* * *

"So two of them came at you at the same time?" asked Shion as the group reassembled at school.

The anniversary had gone off without a hitch and thanks to the Return to the Past, all of the damage Bomber and Zero had done was erased. Thankfully, they didn't try for a second round for an attack. It made Shinichi wonder why not, but he didn't question his good fortune. As such, he told his friends about the attack when they got together for after school club activities.

"You mean Bomber blew holes in the buildings?" asked Keiichi, gaping.

"And the street, and blew up a few cars. Bomber didn't seem particularly concerned that his bombs were missing me beyond the fact that they weren't killing me," Shinichi sighed. "Dozens of buildings had holes blown in them. I don't want to think of how many people got hurt."

"Oooooh! They ruined Rena and Shin-kun's anniversary!" Rena frowned. After being transformed into V3 many months ago, Rena was immune to the memory erasing aspects of Shinichi's Return to the Past ability. The same could be said for the other teens who'd been Riderfied by Shinichi.

"I guess it's lucky that Shinichi can turn back time then," Satoshi nodded. "But why didn't Bomber and Zero attack again when you two went out again? Shouldn't events have been repeated?"

"I don't know," Shinichi shrugged. "I'm not complaining though."

"No, this is bad," Shion realised. "If Bomber and Zero didn't come back after time was reset, then wouldn't that mean that they are immune to the Return to the Past?"

Silence fell.

* * *

No. 12: Kamen Rider Bomber was created by Warlord-Xana


	19. New Life Chapter Part 8: Wrestling

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 8: WRESTLING**_  
_

_And with his eyes he undressed her, slowly stripping off pieces of her clothing in his mind's eye. It wasn't long before his hands began to move on their own accord. He started at the straps of her dress, pulling them down her shoulders and watching as the garb slid down her frame, pooling around her feet. As beautiful as she was while wearing the dress, her natural beauty was breathtaking. Her curves were alluring as were the size of her..._

Shinichi stopped writing when he felt a presence behind him. He turned his head around and saw his mother's grinning face peering down on the notebook.

"KAA-CHAN!" Shinichi cried out as he slammed the book shut.

"Oh, don't stop now. It was getting good," she urged.

"I don't read your works while you're writing them!" Shinichi cried indignantly.

"Only because you'd rather wait until they were finished," Shiori giggled. "I don't have nearly that much patience. I just had to see what my little Shinji was going to write about next."

"Kaa-chan..." Shinichi groaned. Was he ever going to get any time to write in peace?

"Anyway, I was just going to tell you that I got a new idea for a book called 'Catfight' and I wanted your opinion on it."

"Catfight?" Shinichi blinked, his bad mood instantly forgotten. "What's it about?"

"Two girls fighting over one guy and then it descends into a threesome," she explained.

His grin now matching hers, he said, "Nice..."

"Oh, by the way," Shiori said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of tickets, "My agent sent us these tickets to watch a professional wrestling show in Shishibone City."

"For real!" Shinichi's eyes widened.

"Enough for us and your friends too," Shiori nodded. "Isn't that generous?"

* * *

Shishibone City was the city where Hinamizawa and Okinomiya was located in. It was also where the NWF (Nipon Wrestling Federation) show was being held. It was huge event and a lot of people were coming to attend. Of course, the Gaming Club was all in attendance. They all got great seats which gave them a great view of the ring.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Shinichi shouted as he saw the action. "KICK HIS ASS, HUMAN TORNADO!"

Japanese professional wrestling. It was influenced by both American Pro-Wrestling and Mexican Lucha Libre. As such, the entire sport was filled with physically powerful and colorful characters who could really take a beating.

They had enough tickets for everyone, including Satoko, Hanyuu and Rika. The reason why Shiori got all those tickets was that Eiji had wanted to go out with friends that night but unfortunately had to cancel. Without anything to do, he sent the tickets to his client who would enjoy them with her son and his own friends.

Never let it be said that Shiori was not stingy with her money when it came to her son and his friends. As such, everyone was stocked up on treats and souvenirs of the event. At the moment, they were all taking in the battle and enjoying every moment of it.

"Au..." whimpered the purple-haired and horned girl. "So much violence."

Well, not all of them were actually enjoying it. Rika was mentally too mature for the event and saw it as mostly boring and loud, but she sat through it since the majority of her friends did enjoy it. Hanyuu was too immature to get it and was intimidated by all of the fighting and the noises the wrestlers made when they got hit. Satoko, having an older brother who enjoyed such things, easily grasped the concept and enjoyed the battles. It served to remind her of her weekend cartoons.

"It's fake," Rika whispered to her friend.

Shinichi gasped, "Bite your tongue, Rika-chan!"

Rika rolled her eyes.

"PIN HIM DOWN! PIN HIM DOWN!" Mion cheered.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Keiichi cheered alongside her. "TAKE HIM DOWN, ULTRA-DUDE!"

Rena was also going crazy as she waved a foam finger. "THIS IS FUN!"

Shiori, however, was drooling over the barely clad and sweat-covered male flesh. It served to explain why Eiji thought she would enjoy tickets to a wrestling match. She was as pervy as ever. "This...is heaven." She whispered to her son. "There's going to be a women's fight coming up soon."

Shinichi drooled.

Shion, while a fan of Shiori's work, could only groan as how perverted the two were being. "Like mother like son."

"But, you gotta admit they are pretty close," said Satoshi. He offered her, "Hotdog?"

"I'm starving, thank you," said Shion, accepting the treat.

The referee came and counted down as the Human Tornado pinned down Ultra-Dude. "1! 2! 3! AND THE WINNER IS HUMAN TORNADO!" the announcer called out. "WHAT A MATCH, WRESTLING FANS. THE HUMAN TORNADO IS NOW ONE MORE STEP AWAY FROM CLAIMING THE TITLE BELT!"

"WOO-HOO!" Shinichi cheered.

Rena giggled. "Shin-kun really loves this, huh?"

"He's a guy, Rena-san," said Satoko. "What do you expect?"

"I just can't wait to see what happens next," said Shinichi.

"Neither can I. Thanks for the tickets, Shinichi," said Keiichi.

"Boys..." Mion rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop pretending you didn't enjoy it, Mion," teased Shinichi.

"Your mom seems to enjoy it more," Mion pointed out.

However, before the next match could begin, something suddenly dropped down onto the centre of the ring, causing it to shake. The spectators would just assume it was part of the show but Shinichi knew better. Standing there was a gorilla, that stood upright like a man, with metal arms and legs. He also wore sharp looking shades and his fur as blood red. Around his waist was a GIN-SHOCKER belt.

"What is this then?" Shiori asked. Rena nudged Shinichi.

"Shin-kun, isn't that...?"

"GIN-SHOCER..." he answered, nodding. Was it too much to ask for one night when he didn't have to deal with the organization.

The Cyber Gorillaroid went over to the referee and grabbed he microphone from his hand before tossing the hapless referee out of the ring. He landed painfully on the floor outside of the ring. "KAMEN RIDER!" Cyber Gorillaroid called, "BRING ME THE KAMEN RIDER HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

Shinichi palmed his face. "Oh, god..." he groaned.

"Kamen Rider?" Shiori blinked. "Is that man in the gorilla suit serious?"

"I guess," Mion said. The Gaming Club knew this wasn't an act. This monster was real. Unfortunately, the rest of the spectators did not know that.

The announcer and commentator spoke into his microphone, "DO YOU ALL HEAR THAT? HE'S CALLING OUT THE KAMEN RIDER! YOU ALL KNOW WHO THAT IS, RIGHT? THE MYSTERIOUS MASKED AD BIKE-RIDING HERO! KAMEN RIDER, WHERE ARE YOU?" He wasn't sure what was going on either, but in order to sell the show he had to improvise. He muttered, his mouth away from the microphone, "What is going on here? This wasn't in the script."

Shinichi knew what he had to do so he rose up in his seat. "Shinji, where are you going?"

"I need to use the bathroom," he lied.

"Well, come back soon, honey, or you'll miss the show," she said.

"Gotcha," nodded Shinichi. He then went out to find a place to change.

"KAMEN RIDER, YOU COWARD!" the Cyber Gorillaroid called, "ARE YOU AFRAID TO FACE ME? SHOW YOURSELF! SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!"

And then a voice was heard.

"YOU WANT ME, APE-FACE? I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Jumping from the top of the stands was none other than the Kamen Rider himself, Showa. He spun through the air, displaying amazing acrobatics, before landing in the ring. He had a microphone in hand.

"KAMEN RIDER, ON STAGE!"

"AND THE KAMEN RIDER HAS ARRIVED!" the announcer shouted.

The spectators cheered for the arrival of their hero.

"Wow, can you believe it kids? The Kamen Rider came!" said Shiori.

"Unbelievable," said Mion, blinking.

"Hey, you know how he is," Keiichi said.

"Shin...Kamen Rider-san, gambatte!" cheered Rena.

Holding the microphone up to his mouthplate, Showa pointed at the Cyber Gorillaroid. '_I've always wanted to do this_,' thought Showa. "DID YOU JUST ESCAPE FROM THE ZOO?"

"I'M GLAD YOU CAME!" the Cyborg Mutant said. "I'VE BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME FOR THIS!"

"WELL, I'M HERE! SO WHY DON'T WE STOP DILLY-DALLYING AND GET IT ON?" Showa asked. The spectators began to cheer.

"GET IT ON! GET IT ON! GET IT ON!"

"Show off," spat Shion.

"You have to admit he is very dramatic," spoke up Satoshi.

Rika and Hanyuu just watched with Hanyuu whimpering.

"Out in public, Shinichi?" Rika murmured.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S START THE FIGHT!" the announcer called out as he slammed his mallet on the bell. "KAMEN RIDER VS APE-FACE! LET'S GET IT ON!"

Tossing their microphones out of the ring, the Kaijin and Rider circled each other.

"You're mine, Rider," Cyber Gorillaroid threatened.

"I've heard that one before," Showa shot back. "Now, let's have our actions speak for us."

"Gladly." With a roar Cyber Gorillaroid charged at Showa and Showa did the same. With his metal arms, Cyber Gorillaroid swung and his steel fist met the side of Showa's helmet, sending him crashing against the ropes.

"AND APE-FACE STARTS WITH A BRUTAL HAYMAKER!"

"No!" Rena gasped.

Showa bounced off the ropes and ducked under a clothesline before he turned and jumped up to kick the Cyborg Mutant in the chest, sending him falling onto the canvas floor.

"Where is Shinji?" askd Shiori. "He's missing the show!" She had Shinichi's camera and taking pictures.

"I'm sure he's not missing much," said Mion as she continued to watch.

"AND THE RIDER RETALIATES WITH A JUMP KICK! WHAT GOOD TIMING!"

Cyber Gorillaroid picked himself up and roared. He lunged and grabbed Showa by the neck.

"AND APE-FACE PERFORMS A SUBMISSION HOLD!"

Gripping Cyber-Gorrilaroid's wrists, Showa pried his enemy's hands off him. He then bent his knees and bent backwards, tossing the GIN-SHOCKER Kaijin up and over his front, sending the vile beast slamming down on his back.

"AND WHAT A KILLER COUNTER MOVE BY THE RIDER!"

Cheers erupted. Showa, however, couldn't help but throw his arms to the air. "Oh yea! You love me! Thank you!"

Shion palmed her face. Now Shinichi was just showboating.

Cyber Gorillaroid got back to his feet and charged at Showa. Showa was grabbed by the waist, spun around so his feet were pointing up before he was sent crashing headfirst into the canvas by neckbreaking piledriver.

Rena gasped.

Showa collapsed onto his mat face down. Cyber Gorillaroid pounded his chest and howled.

"APE-FACE LOOKS HAPPY!"

And with a roar, Cyber Gorillaroid began to pummel Showa repeatedly with his fists. The sounds of the fists crashing upon Showa thundered all around.

"GET UP! KAMEN RIDER, GET UP!" Rena shouted as she stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Everyone, join me!"

The Hinamizawa Gaming Club joined her, "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

Showa was in pain from the fists crashing upon him, pounding him into the floor. He rolled out of the way and then performed a sweep kick that knocked the Cyborg Mutant down. Cheering for him increased as he shakily got up and then dropped down upon his opponent. His elbow dug painfully into Cyber Gorillaroid stomach and the Kaijin howled in pain. Standing back up, Showa grabbed him by the ankles and began to spin, and spin and spin.

"LOOKS LIKE THE RIDER IS GOING FOR THE A MERRY-GO-ROUND MOVE!"

Showa then tossed the Cyber Gorrilaroid against the ropes and when 'Ape-Face' bounced off them, Showa sent him to the floor with a spinning backhand.

"WHAT A MOVE! THAT'S THE BEAUTY OF PHYSICS RIGHT THERE!"

Cyber Gorrilaroid got back to his feet, dazed and stunned by the impact. His stance was wobbly.

"Time to return to the zoo," said Showa. "This is Game Over for you now!" He jumped up high into the air. The spectators watched. He then stretched out his right leg and tucked in his left, descending down towards his target as green energy blazed from his right foot.

"RIDER KICK!"

CRASH!

BOOM!

The kick slammed into the GIN-SHOCKER Cyborg Mutant and destroyed it in a magnificent blaze of flames. When he flames died, there was a smoking scorch mark on the canvas floor and Standing in the middle was Showa.

Cheers erupted instantaneously as the spectators reacted to the show.

"AND WITH AN EXPLOSIVE FINISH, THE KAMEN RIDER HAS ENDED THE MATCH! THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS THE KAMEN RIDER!"

"That was so realistic!" Shiori shouted.

The kids could only stare as nobody else realized it had been real.

Showa absorbed the cheers and then leapt over the ropes surrounding the ring to land on the floor. He waved at everyone in the stadium before he ran towards a nearby exit.

Minutes later, Shinichi reappeared and sat back down at his seat. "So, what did I miss?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"Where were you?" Shiori asked.

"The line was huge," Shinichi told her.

And in another part of the stands sat Gebok. He grinned. "Well, you sure are a fighter, aren't you, son?"

* * *

They were still talking about it. In fact, at school, the kids couldn't talk about anything else except for the match that took place last night.

And Shinichi was grinning from ear to ear when he heard about all the cool things about his alter-ego.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Shin-chan," said Mion.

"Can't I feel a little pride for my fame?" Shinichi asked. "Or are you jealous?"

"As if!" snorted Mion.

"The match last night even made the paper," said Keiichi.

Rena smiled. Once again, her boyfriend had made the news. It filled her with a sense of pride. "Relax, guys. Nobody got hurt and I saved the day. Case closed. Now, I just want to soak all of this up."

"Well, your mom was pretty worried about where you went. She took pictures, though," said Mion.

"Can't wait to add them to my collection."

* * *

Meanwhile, things were going crazy at the headquarters of the wrestling federation. After last night's match, there had been a lot of talk regarding the impromptu match between the 'Kamen Rider' and 'Ape-Face'. Right now, the executives were in a meeting as they watched a recording of last night's match.

"The ratings of last night's live television and radio broadcast went through the roof. Everyone in the country was tuning in."

"This Kamen Rider seems to be a costumed hero who fights monsters if what I've heard of him is correct."

"We have to get him signed on to the federation. He could make us billions of yen!"

"But how can we find him? He's not listed in the phonebook."

"Patience, gentlemen. The opportunity will come to us. We'll get this Rider to make us money if it's the last thing we do.

* * *

Back at Hinamizawa, the gang was having another game. For today, they would be having a cavalry battle (kibasen). The winner of the battle would be the one to snatch the hat or headband off the opponent's head.

To one side stood Satoshi, Shion, Mion and Satoko, and to the other side stood Keiichi, Rena, Shinichi and Hanyuu. Rika was playing referee again with her trusty whistle.

Satoko was perched atop her brother's back as her feet were supported by the twins' hands. Hanyuu was in the same position as Shinichi stood at the head of the triangle formation with Rena and Keiichi supporting Hanyuu. On Satoko's head was a red cap and on Hanyuu's head was a white cap.

Seeing as how extreme the Gaming Club's games could get, some of the students remained to watch the event.

"OK, team!" Mion announced, "If we win this we win free servants for the rest of the week!" She so wanted to pay Shinichi back for her previous and humiliating loses. She wanted Shinichi to serve her hand and foot. Having Keiichi, Hanyuu and Rena along to serve them was just a bonus.

Hanyuu gulped. She had seen this on TV but she had never done anything like this before. She put her hands on Shinichi's shoulders. "Au…"

"Relax, Hanyuu-chan. Just try and make a grab for Satoko's hat and we win free slaves for the rest of the week," said Shinichi. "Keiichi, I know you want Mion and Shion as maids and Rena-chan, I know you want to take Satoko-chan home and dress her up." His teammates nodded.

"No roughhousing," said Rika. "That means no hitting of any kind. Grappling is allowed."

Rika blew into her whistle and the game began.

"CHARGE!" Shinichi roared.

"GO! GOGOGOGOGOGO!" Mion exclaimed.

Satoko had a look of eagerness on her face and Hanyuu held a look of terror on hers as she was carried, full speed, into battle.

Once the two sides collided, Satoko lashed out with her hands. Hanyuu ducked and attacked, clumsily. Her hands missed the hat but she was able to grab Satoko's hand from reaching her hat. The two little girls grappled. As the rules say they would be no hitting. There would just be grappling. Still, Shinichi was unwilling to lose and neither was Mion.

"Hanyuu-chan, come on! Grab that hat!" he urged.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" she wailed.

"Satoko, you can do it!" Mion encouraged.

"This is not as easy as you think, Mion-san!" the blonde girl shot back.

And so when Satoko leaned forward, her hand managed to grab the brim of Hanyuu's hat and snatch it right off the horned girl's head.

It was game over. Rika blew the whistle.

"We win!" Mion cheered. "Hah, in your faces! Now you know what this means, right?"

Shinichi could only imagine.

* * *

Dr. Gebok looked up the headquarters of the NWF. She was planning of offering them a deal. Posing as a manager for a team of 'unique wrestlers', he planned to help them get the Rider to fight on the circuit, whether he wanted to or not. It would be easy to manipulate the executives. They were a greedy bunch. Just dangle a hook in front of them and they would come biting.

"Oh, this is going to be fun…" he snickered.

* * *

"This…is so…humiliating," moaned Shinichi.

"I know," Keiichi agreed. "At least the girls look cute."

And they were. Shinichi and Keiichi had ribbons tied into their hair and were wearing matching maid outfits. They were still wearing their pants underneath but it didn't make them look any less ridiculous, especially with the stares they were getting from the villagers who saw them walk by. However, what was worse was that Mion was riding on Shinichi's motorbike and she had both Shinichi and Keiichi wheeling it along.

Rena and Hanyuu were also wearing maid outfits. At least for them they looked good.

"This is payback for all those losses, isn't it?" Shinichi asked their club leader.

"You catch on quick, Shin-chan. Oh, and refer to me as Mistress," she told her servants.

"Yes, Mistress," the boys uttered without enthusiasm.

"I can only imagine what Kaa-chan will think if she saw me in this getup," commented Shinichi.

"HI, SHINJI!" Shiori waved as she saw the group approaching. Her eyes fell upon her son. "Why are you wearing a dress? Are you into cosplay?"

"Lost a game, Kaa-chan," Shinichi answered.

Her eyes went over to Hanyuu and Rena. "Oh, my! You girls look so adorable!" Rena and Hanyuu blushed under the writer's praise.

"What brings you here, Shiori-san?" asked Shion.

"Well, I actually went to see Dr. Irie," said Shiori. "I was having headaches and so I went to see if he had anything for me."

"Aren't there clinics in Okinomiya?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes, but I trust Dr. Irie," said Shiori. "So, is it possible for me to have my son back?" asked Shiori.

"Well, you can have him back, but tomorrow after school he's mine," said Mion.

"I'll win back my freedom, Mion," Shinichi swore, "Count on it."

Shiori eyes fell upon Rika and Hanyuu. "Oh, and you two little cutie-pies are invited to have dinner with me, Shinji, Rena-chan and her father at her place tonight."

"We'll come, Nipah!" said Rika cheerfully.

Shiori beamed.

* * *

"So, you wish to sign on your entire team of wrestlers onto the federation?" asked the executive. Gebok sat across from him.

"Yes," Gebok nodded. "I believe that my men can help make you money. Just promote them and you'll be making a killing in ticket sales for your future events."

"And how does this get us to find the Kamen Rider?"

"Just advertise. He'll come." Gebok's grin widened. "Count on it."

* * *

After dinner and back in his home, Shinichi was admiring the photos of his match against the GIN-SHOCKER Cyborg Mutant. It had felt quite satisfying to be praised and cheered upon like that. The spectators obviously thought it had been a show and Shinichi couldn't blame them. It had been a good show.

Obviously, it was getting to his head.

"Too bad it was just a one night thing," sighed Shinichi. As much fun as it was, it was only a one time thing. "What are the chances of me going in the ring like that again?"

Pretty good with Gebok's machinations.

* * *

Time passed and soon it was the Watanagashi Matsuri (Cotton Drifting Festival). Shinichi had actually helped with the preparations and helped to set up the stalls for the vendors. The festival was supported by the Sonozaki Clan, the true power behind the village. The village chief, Kimiyoshi, was just a symbolic figurehead, but he was still head of one of the Three Great Houses of Hinamizawa. As for Rika, she would be doing the traditional dance at the end of the festival with her ceremonial hoe to 'harvest' the cotton balls. Hanyuu would assist her as she too was a miko of the Furude shrine.

"Where is everyone?" asked Shinichi. He was with his mother. His mother was already sampling the food. At the moment, she was having some dango.

"Just relax, Shinji. Your friends will be here. You should have something to eat. Here, have some dango," she said.

He took a stick of dango and began eating, looking around for his friends.

"Hey, Shinichi!" Mion's loud voice was heard over the crowd. He saw his friends arriving and waved back. His eyes fell on the girls. This time they came dressed up. Rena was in a white yukata with a cherry blossom pattern and a blue sash that matched her eyes. The twins, Mion and Shion, were wearing matching yellow yukatas with green sashes that matched their hair. They wore their hair in their usual styles so it was easy to tell them apart. Satoko was in a pink yukata with a white sash. The boys were dressed casually. It was Hanyuu and Rika's attire that made Shiori squeal.

"KAWAII!" Shiori let out. Two cute little mikos were standing before her.

Shinichi laughed at his mother's reaction. He handed his camera to her. "Kaa-chan, take a picture of us."

"OK!" Shiori accepted her task. Shinichi went over to his friends and stood beside Rena.

"You look amazing," Shinichi complimented his girlfriend. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Smile!" Shiori said and the Hinamizawa Gaming Club smiled. "Oh! Take a picture of me with Hanyuu-chan and Rika-chan!" She tossed the camera to Shinichi who caught it deftly out of the air. "Better yet, just us girls!"

Shinichi nodded and raised his camera up. He focused the lens and said, "Smile!" With a click and a flash he took a picture.

"Why, aren't we all lively," said Akane, the twins' mother. With her was Oryo, the twins' grandmother. The old woman's eyes fell upon Shiori and Shinichi. She didn't outright hate them. She just believed them to be disruptive elements with their deviant ways. However, she also acknowledged how hard a worker Shinichi was.

"I see you're present, Banabara," said Oryo. '_Shameless woman._'

"And you too, Sonozaki-sama," nodded Shiori curtly. '_Old Bat_,' she was thinking.

Akane and Shiori got along well, seeing as their children were friends. Police officers, by Oishi's request, were patrolling the festival.

"I just came because Shinji invited me to the festival," said Shiori. "We may live out in Okinomiya but this is also my son's home."

"Just don't cause any trouble," warned Oryo.

"I won't," promised Shiori. '_Just lay off my back, old woman_.' Shiori didn't have a good relationship with old women. In fact her relationship with her mother-in-law was strained. Her husband's mother never really approved of her due to her career choice.

"Oh, and my next book will be in stores next week," Shiori informed Akane with a wink.

Akane smiled. Shiori was not a bad person.

"Kaa-chan, me and my friends are going to sample the stalls. Are you going to be alright on your own?" Shinji asked.

"I'll be fine. Maybe I can find Dr. Irie or even Kasai-kun," the woman smiled.

"See you at the cotton drifting," Shinichi said. He kissed her cheek and she returned the gesture. They were not ashamed of showing mother-son affection.

The older girls hooked their arms around their boyfriends' arms and the group soon went on their way.

* * *

Shinichi cocked the rifle and aimed the weapon at a large stuffed teddy bear. "That bear is mine!" He aimed and fired the cork bullet. The teddy bear fell over and Shinichi claimed his prize. "Here you go, Rena-chan," Shinichi gave his girlfriend the bear.

Mion and Shion insisted that their own boyfriends win them prizes.

Next was goldfish scooping. Each of them only tried once, but the paper scoops all broke. Only Shinichi was able to catch a goldfish. He was planning on getting a pet goldfish. His Kaa-chan had an empty fish tank.

They had kimchi and except for Rika, everyone was affected by the spiciness of the food.

From stall to stall the group went and had fun, just playing. They had speed eating contests too. Shinichi, due to his fast metabolism, could eat a lot. He'd eaten a lot of takoyaki and yakisoba and was still hungry.

And soon it was time for Rika and Hanyuu's dance.

The two girls stood on the Furude Shrine, with their ceremonial hoes that were decorated by paper tassels. They began to dig the cotton out of the mattress. The cotton would be rolled into balls and distributed to the villagers, one by one.

"Chiaki-san!" exclaimed Hanyuu happily as her friends came. She hadn't seem him at the festival grounds but he was here to take a cotton ball. Both Chiaki (No. 02) and Shinichi (No. 13) locked gazes before giving each other polite nods. They may not be friends but they weren't enemies, for now.

And at the end the cotton balls were sent adrift along the calm waters of the river.

Shinichi kept his guard up. Last year during Watanagashi, Darklings appeared and ruined this moment. His mother came up to him and said, "Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan's dance was amazing." She noted his serious expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," he told her. "Just…thinking." He took Rena's hand. "Kaa-chan, Rena-chan and I need to go somewhere private. Is that fine?"

"Just be sure to come back," Shiori told him. "And don't copy anything you've read in my books."

"Kaa-chan!"

* * *

Now, in scenarios involving festivals and yukatas, it was not uncommon for a couple to go sneaking off into the woods or go behind bushes to have 'adult fun'. Shinichi had seen it in some of his mother's books and while he often fantasized such situations, he was not ready to go that far with Rena, despite dating for nearly a year.

He did take her into the woods so they could be together in private without any of their friends ruining the moment.

Pinning her against the tree, Shinichi claimed her lips. The girl kissed back, moaning against her lips. It was a good thing they had separated from the others. If her father caught them like this, she'd be shouting for Shinichi's head on a platter. As for Shinichi, if his mother caught them like this, she'd just use it as inspiration for a new book.

This year, like the year before, there would be no curse. No one would die or be spirited away.

After a lengthy make out session, where at one point Shinichi had nibbled and sucked on her neck to leave a mark, the two broke apart. His forehead rested upon hers as their gazes locked. Crystal blue eyes met indigo eyes as they stared at each other lovingly.

"Shin-kun, are you going to go all the way to C with Rena?" asked the girl.

A: Kissing

B: Touching and Petting (groping)

C: All the way (sex)

D: Pregnant

"Not that I'm not tempted, but I'm just not ready. I may be a perv, but a step like that is huge, ne?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind," said Rena.

Blushing, Shinichi had to rein in his urges. She was really tempting him, looking all cute and vulnerable. A dark part of his mind wanted him to throw her to the ground, tear open her yukata and then…

He shook his head to rid himself of the dirty thoughts. '_Maybe Kaa-chan is a bad influence, not that I haven't had thoughts like that before she found me again_.' He spoke again, tracing a finger along her jaw line. She was so beautiful. "But I would. I want you to keep your innocence for as long as you can." '_Unlike me…_' Shinichi had lost his innocence when he became a GIN-SHOCKER weapon. He had a lot of blood on his hands because of Gebok and GIN-SHOCKER.

"You're so cute and sometimes I just can't help myself," he told her, kissing her deeply again. She returned the kiss.

Being with Rena like this helped him forget about being a Rider, about the Darklings and Darkloids, and even about the NUMBERS. He wished he was just a normal guy but that was simply impossible. He will always be who he is.

He will never, ever, return to becoming BLACK 13.

"We should head back," said Shinichi. "Kaa-chan and your dad might become worried if we stay out here too long."

"Right," she agreed.

They linked hands and intertwined their fingers, walking hand in hand. She rested her head against his shoulder as she leaned in close to him.

* * *

KR Chrome: A nice slice of life chap with an opening to an even bigger plot, huh? I focus a lot on Shinichi, but he is my fave OC here.


	20. New Life Chapter Part 9: Music

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 9: MUSIC**

Shinichi was in his room, doing a kata. He punched and kicked the air. Even though he had advanced combat training in the ten years he'd spent in GIN-SHOCKER, he had to keep his skills up. The last fight with two NUMBERS had nearly gotten him killed. Fortunately for him, he was able to drive them off. However, it had only been due to the Higurashi no Yaiba.

All his recent victories, in fact, had been because of the Higurashi no Yaiba.

'_I've been relying too much on that sword,'_ Shinichi thought bitterly. '_If I keep relying on it then I'll lose my edge. Next time I'm fighting without it_.'

* * *

Chiaki was at his campsite, eating breakfast. The money he'd gotten from his job at the toy store allowed him to buy food. He used it to buy instant ramen and canned foods. He didn't have a refrigerator, so he had to get food that would last. Water was no problem because of the nearby stream and he could catch plenty of fish. He heard footsteps and looked ahead to see Shogo walking towards him.

"Hello, 02," said Shogo. Chiaki stared at No. 00: Zero. The man was still in his military fatigues. "Having breakfast all on your own? Oh, well, I might as well get to the point. No need to beat around the bush, right?" Chiaki continued to stare. He couldn't talk so he could only listen. "I should have you killed for betraying us, but since we've known each other for very long and we have similar goals, I'm just going to give you a warning. You may not want to kill BLACK 13 because of your cute little friend, but the same can't be said about us. You abandoned the mission. However, I will grant you this chance to enjoy your second life and friendship with that little girl. All you need to do is t stay out of our way."

Chiaki nodded.

"Now, you must always remember to not interfere," Shogo warned. "If you do then your stay in this village will be an unpleasant one."

Taking out his sketchpad and marker, Chiaki wrote something down before he showed it to Shogo. '_I won't interfere when you want to kill BLACK 13. However, if you go after Hanyuu-chan and her friends, I will protect them_.'

Shogo had to be satisfied with that compromise. "Alright, those terms seem satisfactory. Enjoy your breakfast."

* * *

'_Crud! I'm going to be late_!' Shinichi thought desperately. Somehow his paper route took longer than usual making him ride like crazy to school. He blamed that little incident on forgetting to refuel his motorcycle. Despite its advanced technology, apparently it still ran on gasoline, but it was extremely economic in using it. Too bad the gas gauge was partially hidden on the thing or else Shinichi would have noticed sooner.

To the side of the road, a mysterious teen was walking. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, black pants and hiker boots. He had greyish eyes, black hair and long fingers, possibly indicating that he had an affinity for music. However, the acoustics guitar slung over his shoulder was a more than an obvious indicator to his musical affinity. On his head was a fedora.

Shinichi raced past the boy, still in a hurry to get to school on time before Chie-sensei punished him. For some reason, he couldn't help but glance back at the young man with the guitar but the young man had suddenly pulled a disappearing act. Shinichi shrugged to himself, being used to far stranger things. Paying attention to the road, he quickly forgot about the musician in preference to getting to school on time and avoiding detention or worse. Mion's punishment games were worse than any detention.

Unbeknownst to Shinichi, the musician was still very much nearby. Sitting in the branch of a tree, the young man scowled at the back of the retreating Rider. As he reached behind his back and brought his instrument to bear, the number VIII was visible on his left arm. Taking a guitar pick from behind his ear, he began playing a tune on the instrument.

"Next time, BLACK 13," he muttered to himself, becoming calmer at the sounds of the music. "Next time, you're mine." A small bird landed on the brim of his hat but instead of swatting it away, he left it there alone.

* * *

When Shinichi opened the door to class, he raised his arm up and caught the heavy water basin as it came to crash down on his head. Looking to Satoko, he smirked and tapped his forehead, silently stating, "You have to try better than that, Trap Master." Putting the basin aside, he went to his search. Careful to inspect it for anymore of Satoko's traps (like push pins or glue on the seat, or even a broken chair leg or two), once he was satisfied he sat down.

"You're almost late," Mion said.

"My paper route took longer than expected," he told Mion. "You know how that is. I'm always busy."

"You should take some time off," said Shion. "With your other job, you need it."

"I can't," Shinichi shook his head. "Well, actually, I don't want to take time off. There's something I want to save up money for."

* * *

In the village's shopping district, the guitarist who'd entered came upon a group of stray kittens. "Where is your mother?" he asked. The kittens meowed. Looking about, he spotted a shop. "Hold on," he said. With the money he had he bought milk and poured it into a bowl he'd brought with him. Putting the bowl down, he watched as the kittens began to drink.

"Now, to get to work," he said to himself. He took off his hat and put it down on the upside down. He then took his guitar and began strumming. He was a busker learning a living, but that was only a cover. The song he was playing was a beautiful yet sad song. Soon, a crowd would form around him, giving him money to hear him perform.

* * *

The final bell rang and all the students, save for the Gaming Club, had gone home. "Alright, time for club activities," declared Mion.

"Sorry, Mion, but I promised Rena-chan I'd go treasure hunting with her," apologised Shinichi.

"Yes," nodded Rena. "Shin-kun promised he would help me find something cute."

"Well, I guess I can let you two lovebirds off the hook this time," said Mion.

"Thanks," Shinichi aid gratefully. "Come on, Rena-chan."

Rika watched them leave. Even after over a year of fighting and the constant threats upon his life, Shinichi still didn't get depressed. Despite his painful past, like the rest of them, he was able to stand tall and smile without reservation.

However, the NUMBERS were still at large as was Gebok.

How long would this happiness last for Shinichi and them?

"Hey, Rika, you're spacing out," said Satoko.

"Oh, sorry. Mii," responded Rika.

"Alright! We're gonna play a new game! A game of world domination!" declared Mion dramatically. "It's a game called RISK!"

* * *

The junkyard, also known as the Mountain of Trash by Rena, was a goldmine of things people discarded as garbage. There was a saying that one man's trash was another man's treasure. For Rena, it was like a mantra.

As for Shinichi, following Rena on her treasure hunts allowed him to spend time with her. Also, being here, with just her, helped him think of how much he didn't deserve this happiness.

For ten years he was used as an experiment, enhanced to the highest physical potential, and made into a weapon by a mad scientist claiming to be his father.

For ten years he felt trapped and alone inside his own body, becoming a puppet for GIN-SHOCKER.

For ten years he had been without friends or a mother.

And those ten years were over. Now he had friends, family and a home.

"Shin-kun, come over here! I've found something cute!" Rena squealed.

With a chuckle, Shinichi made his way over to Rena.

Like Rena, he considered this junkyard a place of treasures, but his greatest treasure was standing right in front of him.

* * *

After the club activity, which was a game of Risk, Satoko and Satoshi went to buy groceries together. After the stigma of being known as traitors due to their parents involvement in the Dam War had long passed, the villagers no longer treated them as outcasts.

"What do we need for dinner?" Satoshi asked Satoko who was holding the list.

"Oh, just cabbage and cauliflower," said Satoko. Satoshi frowned. He and Satoko could never tell the difference between the two vegetables because of their colour blindness.

Satoko then heard a guitar being played and tugged on her brother's arm. "Nii-nii, let's go check it out."

Satoshi was led towards the crowd surrounding the music. They pushed through and then stood at the front. They saw a young man with a hat on the ground and a guitar in hand. The hat was already filled with Yen notes and coins. Close to him was a family of kittens drinking milk from a bowl.

"Wow, he's good," said Satoko.

"He is," agreed Satoshi.

The man then finished playing his song and the crowd applauded. He collected his money and put his hat on his head. Petting the kittens first, he then left the shopping district without another word. He glanced over to the kittens. He would be back, right after he finished what he came here to do.

To end BLACK 13's existence.

* * *

"Shinji, why do you look so filthy?" asked Shiori when she saw her son return in dirty clothes.

"Just went on a treasure hunt with Rena-chan," he told his mother.

"Oh…" Shiori grinned suggestively. "Is that all?"

Blushing, Shinichi denied, "We didn't do anything like go all the way, Kaa-chan."

"Well, in that junkyard of hers, alone, you would've had plenty of chances."

"Kaa-chan!"

"Well, she does consider the place a romantic one, doesn't she?" asked Shiori.

"She does, but right now I really need a bath," said Shinichi.

* * *

After returning from work, Chiaki cooked some dinner. He heard the strumming of a guitar and looked to see who it was.

"Hello, No. 02," the guitarist greeted. "So, this is what you've been doing, huh? Camping out here."

Chiaki merely listened.

"Well, guess it suits you. You were always the loner among us," said the guitarist. "Alright, so, I'm headed up to the mountains. Sooner or later, BLACK 13 is going to show up there. The Doctor gave me some good advice when it came to dealing with No. 13. Where you failed, I'll succeed." The guitarist's eyes then fell upon a brown bunny rabbit and he smiled. Chiaki cocked an eyebrow.

The guitarist, as much as he hated society, held a love for animals. He had his reasons for connecting to animals better than he did people. All the NUMBERS had reasons for being who they were.

* * *

Later that night, up in the mountains, Showa was fighting with the Darklings that were nesting there. He destroyed with ease, without hesitation, and with deadly precision.

"RIDER PUNCH!"

BOOM!

"RIDER KICK!"

BOOM!

Shinichi powered down after dealing with the last of the Darklings. As he was about to return, he heard the strumming of a guitar. Looking for the source, he looked up to see a youth sitting on a branch.

"Who are you?" Shinichi asked. He spotted the VIII tattoo on the young man's left arm.

"Daichi Takashima," the guitarist answered. He jumped down from the branch and landed on the ground, "No. 08 of the Neo Ultimate Multiple Biologically Enhanced Revenge Squad, also known as the…"

"NUMBERS," Shinichi finished, going into a ready stance. "Let me guess. You came to kill me."

"Smart boy," smiled Daichi.

"Look, I can't blame you for being angry since I did kill you, but coming after me isn't going to change that," Shinichi told Daichi.

Daichi's calm expression turned into one of absolute hatred as he spoke, "This is about more than just you killing me, Kuro Juusan. This is about you betraying me and my friendship!"

"Huh?" Shinichi cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Daichi took his pick and flicked it at Shinichi. It cut Shinichi's chin. "Itai."

"And that's only the beginning." A belt with a grey crystal in the centre and VIII in the crystal formed around Daichi's waist. "Enough talk! It's time for you to die! Henshin!" A bright light flashed out of his belt, forcing Shinichi to shield his eyes. When the light died down, Daichi was in his Rider form. In this form he was known as Kamen Rider Musician. His armor was modelled after a cricket. It was silver with grey highlights. His gauntlets were plated and he had three spikes attached to each heel of his boots. Spikes extended from his shoulders and his fingertips were sharp. Extending from his elbows were spikes as well. His helmet was based on a cricket with red insect eyes, long antennae and a mouthplate resembling a pair of insect mandibles. Like Shinichi's Rider form, he sported a black and tattered scarf. He was armed with a military fork that was gripped in his right hand.

"Now, face your death!" roared Musician as he dashed towards Shinichi. He thrust his military fork forward.

"Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!" Shinichi called as he executed his own transformation. He caught the military fork under his arm and held it in place with his hands. His green eyes met with Musician's red eyes.

"Look, I understand that you all want me dead since I was the cause of your deaths," spoke Showa, "But that does not mean you can just remain a slave to GIN-SHOCKER."

"This isn't about GIN-SHOCKER!" snapped Musician as he kicked Showa hard in the gut, pushing him backwards. "If you don't remember, then I will tell you…when you're dead!" He thrust his arm forward, sending a concentrated blast of sonic energy into Showa sending him flying and rolling along the dirt path. "This is about you betraying us!"

Showa picked himself up and Musician attacked, swinging his military fork and hitting Showa with painful strikes. "We were comrades! We grew up together! NUMBERS was the closest thing I had to a real family, but you destroyed it!" He caught Showa's neck between the prongs of his weapon and pinned him against a tree. "I even extended my hand in friendship towards you."

* * *

_Daichi (No. 08) was dressed in a GIN-SHOCKER uniform with his NUMBERS emblem on his sleeve. He was in the mess hall, looking for a place to eat. That was when he spotted No. 13 eating alone. Smiling, he went over and sat down on the bench next to No. 13. No. 13 looked up from his food to stare at No. 08._

"_I hope you don't mind me sitting here," said 08. _

_No. 13 shrugged and continued eating._

"_I know we're comrades, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends too. So, what do you say?"_

_No. 13 shrugged and said, "Whatever you want," in an even voice. He didn't smile, or frown. His face held no real emotion whatsoever, but 08 didn't see it._

* * *

'_Were we really friends?_' thought Showa as he was pushed against the tree.

"We ate together, trained together, and went on missions together. I always had your back. Then, you just turn around and killed me. You gutted me with my own weapon!"

* * *

_No. 08 stared at No. 13 in horror. No. 13 had killed No. 00, 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06 and 07 without a second thought. He hadn't even hesitated. No. 13 had No. 08's military fork in his hand. With a thrust, he stabbed the prongs right through 08's stomach, gutting him with ease as he twisted he weapon._

"_I…trusted you…" uttered 08 as the blood pooled around him._

* * *

"That was when I realized that I can't trust anybody but myself," said Musician. "There is no such thing as love and friendship! Humans are evil and selfish creatures who care only for themselves. I mean, my own sister sold me to GIN-SHOCKER because she deemed me useless, but I showed her like I'll show you that I'm anything but useless."

Showa felt guilt for his actions yet again. Daichi had every reason to hate him and to think that love and friendship were fake. To be betrayed by someone you thought was your friend was horrible. He himself had seen the consequences of distrust and betrayal among friends. It could only lead to death and tragedy.

'_No…_' Showa denied. The reasons his friends were alive now was that they trusted in each other and their friendship. "You're…wrong," Showa said.

"Hm?" responded Musician.

"Love and friendship are real," said Showa. "I see it everyday when I look at my friends and when I look into Rena-chan's eyes. Every morning I wake up to see my Kaa-chan and think of how much I love her and how much she loves me. I'm sorry about what I did to you, but Gebok…he did something to me."

Musician gave a long pause before he snarled, "Enough with your excuses! Just die!" He sent sound waves coursing through Showa's body. "My attack will make your organs explode!" Showa screamed. "Suffer! Suffer like I have! Suffer like we have, traitor!"

And Showa suffered for several seconds, right before a barrage of rocket fireworks homed in on Musician and collided into his body with explosive force.

Musician screamed in shock as he fell backwards, his military fork dropping at his side. Showa collapsed onto his knees. He felt like his insides had been put into a blender set on mince.

His armor was smoking as No. 08 rose to his feet. "W…what was that?" he questioned.

Showa gave a simple answer, "Friends."

Coming out of the bushes were Satoko, Hanyuu, Chiaki and Rena. Satoko had a remote control in her hand. Grinning, the Mistress of Traps boasted, "Nobody can escape my traps."

Rena went over to Showa and helped him up to his feet. "Are you alright?" He gave a nod.

Musician picked up his weapon and glared at Chiaki. "So, you have turned traitor on us, No. 02!" He swore, "Once I deal with No. 13, I'll deal with you." He marched towards Showa and Rena.

"Rena-chan, go and take cover. I have to settle this on my own," said Showa. Rena nodded and took cover with Chiaki and the two other girls.

"Sooner or later you'll betray them like you did us," stated Musician firmly.

"Maybe, but for now I'm going to enjoy this life as long as I can!" Showa charged and swung at the assailant who deftly blocked the blow with his weapon. Unperturbed, Showa hammered Musician with a flurry of punches, all of which the Cricket Rider easily blocked.

Musician immediately delivered a kick to Showa's thigh making him grunt in pain. This gave him enough time to send a downward sound blast, causing Showa to smash into the ground thus making a small crater.

Musician turned around and walked away, thinking he had done his work only to stop in mid-step. He turned back around to see Showa still getting up. "You should've at least played dead," commented Musician. "You're almost done in."

"Do I look done in yet?" questioned Showa as he cracked his knuckles. "That's unlikely. I'M ONLY GETTING STARTED!" Showa roared, determined, ignoring the aches in his body

"I have to admit, traitor, that your persistence is admirable, but it ends here now," Musician said as he got ready to strike. He swung his military fork and sent out a sound blast, but to his shock and amazement, Showa dodged and then got in close as he rushed towards the Cricket Rider.

"You were saying?" Showa smirked. He smashed both fists into Musician's gut with great force and sent him flying into the air. "Weapon Ride: Showa-Blaster!" With his gun in hand, he aimed and fired upon Musician's descending form. Shots hit the Musician before he crashed onto the ground.

The Musician rose up to his feet and raised his weapon high above his head. The military fork began to vibrate as it collected energy between the prongs.

Showa cupped his hands together and began to concentrate. A ball of green energy formed between his palms and slowly grew bigger as he spread his hands apart.

Chiaki, knowing what this meant, transformed and planted himself in front of the children.

"RIDER BOMB!"

"MUSICIAN'S MALADY!"

Showa threw his energy ball towards Musician who sent a ball of concentrated sonic energy right back at Showa. Their attacks collided and smashed into each other.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

Despite the fact that the battle was taking place in the mountains, the sound of the explosion could be heard by the entire village. The sound even reached Okinomiya. People wondered what was making that thunderous sound. There were no storm clouds in the sky. However, a little shrine priestess knew what had caused the explosion, but would not be saying anything.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Shinichi and Daichi were back in human form and exchanging blows. They were having a fist fight. Shinichi's fist crashed against the side of Daichi's face as Daichi hit Shinichi in the stomach. Neither showed signs of stopping, despite the injuries on their bodies.

Satoko spotted the man fighting Shinichi and gasped in recognition. "I know him!"

"You do?" Rena asked.

"I saw him while I was shopping with Nii-nii for groceries," said Satoko. "He was feeding the stray cats with money he earned playing his guitar." She said firmly, "We have to stop this."

"Chiaki-san?" requested Hanyuu.

Chiaki nodded and strode towards the two fighting young man. He grabbed them by the back of their shirts and separated them, hauling them off the ground.

"No. 02 let me go!" Daichi demanded as he struggled. "When I'm through with the traitor, I'll deal with you!"

Shinichi looked into Chiaki's eyes. "He doesn't want us to fight," Shinichi realized. Chiaki nodded and put him down. Daichi continued to struggle against Chiaki's grip. Chiaki dropped Daichi on his rear.

As Daichi rose up to attack, his path was blocked by a cleaver wielding Rena and a slingshot wielding Satoko.

"Stay away from Shin-kun!" Rena yelled at him.

"You foolish girl!" Daichi snapped. "He'll betray you like he betrayed us!"

"It was not his fault!" Rena shot back.

"If that's what he told you, then it's a lie. I experienced it for myself. He gutted me without a second thought. Haven't you ever been betrayed by someone you called a friend?"

Rena frowned but she wasn't budging. Hanyuu decided to speak up.

"It may be true that Shinichi betrayed you, but it is also true that it was not of his accord. He was made to follow orders," said Hanyuu.

"Back then I didn't have emotions or a conscience," said Shinichi. "Or didn't you ever notice?"

Daichi didn't answer. Picking up his guitar and hat, he turned away from them. "Next time, you're mine."

"Wait!" Satoko called. Daichi didn't turn. "I saw you in the shopping district. You were feeding the kittens, weren't you?"

"Unlike humans, animals won't betray me," stated Daichi. "That's why I show them kindness." He then walked away. "I'll be seeing you all again. Especially you, BLACK 13," he said over his shoulders before disappearing into the forest.

"Are you alright, Shin-kun?" Rena asked.

"Why did you come?" Shinichi asked. "You could've gotten hurt."

"Hey, don't be so ungrateful!" Satoko shot back. "We were worried. Hanyuu here found out from Chiaki-san that he saw you headed to the mountains where he saw that other guy was going. He was another one of those NUMBERS and so we called Rena-san. We thought you could use our help."

Shinichi was about to snap at her but calmed down. "I'm sorry. It's just…I don't want to lose any of you…ever."

* * *

The following day, in Okinomiya, Daichi entered an animal shelter. As he opened the door, the bell above the door chimed. This was the place where stray and unwanted animals were taken and cared for. Daichi frowned as he entered but he needed the money and would rather work with animals than with people.

The woman at the counter looked up from her book (written by Shiori Banabara) and said, "Can I help you?"

"I saw the Help Wanted sign at your window. Are you still hiring?" Daichi asked.

The woman looked at Daichi skeptically. "Are you sure you want to work here? The pay isn't that good and you have to feed them, clean them, and clean up after them."

"I don't mind," Daichi said honestly.

"Well, then you're hired. Now go and get to work," she ordered. "We're understaffed so you're going to have to work double shifts on your first day."

Daichi nodded. He had to earn a living somehow in this town as he bided his time. BLACK 13 lived here.

* * *

The NUMBERS were not happy when Daichi reported back on how his attempt on BLACK 13's life went. Actually, to hear that one of their own turned his back on them in order to save their killer made most of them downright furious.

"How could he do this?" demanded a female. "He knows what BLACK 13 is! Can't he remember what he did to us?"

"He prefers to stay in the good graces of his little friends is what No, 02 wants!" snapped a male.

"He should suffer along with BLACK 13!" snarled a male voice. "They cannot be allowed to live!"

"Oh just shut up!" sighed a female voice, causing the attention to turn to her. "I am sick of hearing you all whine about No. 13 and what he did. Have you all forgotten that GIN-SHOCKER made us to be weapons? We were all just prototypes or test models with No. 13 being the final product, a perfect fighting machine!"

"But he killed us!" snarled another member. "We, the ones who understood each other's pain best!"

"Just like a good weapon should," the female sighed. "We're just assets to GIN-SHOCKER. I don't know about you, but I don't believe for a second that Gebok honestly wanted us back. He probably wants BLACK 13 to kill us all again so he'll be back to the way he was back at the base. From what I saw, this Showa guy definitely isn't the BLACK 13 we know."

"Regardless, he is indeed No. 13, and as for No. 02, he didn't exactly interfere. He, however, did break up a fight between No. 08 and No. 13. He won't be reprimanded for this," said Shogo calmly. He had given Chiaki a warning and Chiaki had found a way around it.

"Now, now, children," spoke Gebok as he entered the meeting room. "Don't get upset. You'll each have your chance to kill BLACK 13. He'll get what you think he deserves. All you need to do is be patient."

* * *

In his room, Shinichi was writing a list. It was the list of the NUMBERS he'd faced.

00: Zero

II: Chiaki

IV: Misato

VIII: Daichi

XII: Bomber

All of them had several things in common. They had been taken and raised by GIN-SHOCKER from the age of six to become weapons. They had also been killed by BLACK 13 and resurrected by Gebok.

"Only 8 more," Shinichi mused. Only 8 of them had not shown their faces. Chiaki, for now, seemed to be neutral. Chiaki wanted to see him dead but wasn't actively attacking him because of his promise to Hanyuu. However, how long would that promise last?

* * *

KR CHROME: Daichi was created by Iron-Mantis.


	21. New Life Chapter Part 10: Dance

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 10: DANCE**

There was a new arcade in Okinomiya and Mion had ordered the entire Gaming Club to assemble. Of course, to even out the numbers, Hanyuu had invited Chiaki along as well. Shinichi gave the tall No. 02 a glare before looking away.

"It's not worth it," he repeated to himself. Getting into a fight with Chiaki would just land him in trouble with Hanyuu and the little girl was scary when angry.

"Alright, we're gonna split into teams of two," said Mion. "Now, we're going to go in and play as many games as we can. In 3 hours, the team that collect the most prize tickets wins."

All the game machines in the arcade dispensed tickets depending on how many points were accumulated. The more points you got, the more tickets you got. The tickets were basically used to redeem prizes from the counter.

"And I've already assigned teams right here!" said Mion as she held a sheet of paper. "OK, I'm going to be with Kei-chan!"

"Obviously," murmured Shion with smile.

And the list was as followed

Mion & Keiichi

Rena & Shinichi

Shion & Satoshi

Rika & Satoko

Hanyuu & Chiaki

Mion had purposely paired everyone with someone they cared about deeply. There was no doubt in Shinichi's mind that Rika and Satoko cared for each other. They were orphans who'd lost their parents.

"OK, gang! Let's go!" Mion threw her fist up.

Once they entered, the lined up and bought their tokens.

* * *

**Mion & Keiichi**

"OK, Kei-chan, you're with me," said Mion as she took a red gun (Player 1). They were going to play a shooting game known as Zombie City. The object was to kill as many zombies as possible.

Keiichi picked up the blue gun (Player 2). "Let's kill some zombies!"

They inserted their tokens and the game started.

* * *

**Rena & Shinichi**

"Hau~! I wanna take it home~!" Rena rubbed her cheek against a crane game machine. It was a huge glass cube containing brightly coloured toys of all types. The object was to use the joystick to move the crane in the direction you wanted it to go. There were four buttons as well. The first two buttons controlled the cranes ascent or descent. The second set of buttons controlled the claw, making it open or close. Players were given a chance per-token.

"Rena-chan, you know that we can only get one thing per token," reminded Shinichi. "And, besides, this game doesn't dispense tickets."

"Rena doesn't care! Rena wants to take it home!" the girl replied.

"As much as you want to take it home, you can't, but I think I can get you something." He put in a token and placed his hands on the controls. "Which one do you want?"

* * *

**Hanyuu & Chiaki**

The two stood before a Whack-a-Mole machine. There were 9 circular holes on the machine and the holes were lined up in three rows with three holes per row. Hanyuu picked up a fluffy pink mallet she would use to whack the moles which would pop out of the holes.

"I can do this," the little horned girl said. "I can do this."

Chiaki put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Hanyuu blushed at the contact but smiled at him.

She put in the token and waited for the game to start.

* * *

**Rika & Satoko**

Rika and Satoko got on the bikes. The game they chose was a bicycle racing game. The video screens in front of them simulated a path and the bikes were the game controllers.

"Let's go, Nipah!" said Rika.

"Meh, I'd **choose** a more fun game but I did say you could pick first, Rika." Satoko rubbed her hands together. "Let's do it!"

After putting in the tokens the game started.

* * *

**Satoshi & Shion**

"Go on, Satoshi-kun!" encouraged Shion.

The Arm-Wrestling machine was simple. There were three settings: Easy, Intermediate and Difficult. A fake arm stuck out from the machine, bent up and the hand was in a gripping position. The objective was to push the arm down onto the mat.

Satoshi nodded. If he tried to win the game when it was set at Easy, he'd look like a wimp, but trying to play it on the Difficult setting may make him look pathetic as well if he couldn't win. He opted for the Intermediate setting. That would at least give him a fighting chance.

Sliding in a token into the slot, he chose Intermediate and took a grip.

* * *

**Back with Mion & Keiichi**

Mion had killed herself more than three dozen zombies without dying once. The same couldn't be said about Keiichi. He'd used up three tokens to bring himself back to life each time he got killed.

The machine had been dispensing tickets on Mion's side after she'd raked up a ton of points.

"Kei-chan, be serious!" Mion encouraged.

"Mion, these things keep jumping out of-OH CRAP!" Keiichi exclaimed.

A zombie had lunged forward and killed him.

Sighing, Keiichi put in another token to bring himself back to life.

* * *

**Back with Hanyuu & Chiaki**

"Au! Au! Au! Au!" Hanyuu exclaimed as she panicked while whacking the moles as they popped out of the holes. Unfortunately, her reaction time was too slow and she missed most of them as they popped up and escaped.

Chiaki could only watch as Hanyuu failed to get enough of them. She'd only won a handful of tickets as they were dispensed.

And the game was over.

"Au..." Hanyuu whimpered.

Chiaki silently sighed and took the mallet off her hands. He put in a token and got ready. When the first mole popped up he slammed the mallet down.

WHAM!

* * *

**Back with Rena & Shinichi**

Rena cuddled another stuffed toy Shinichi had gotten for her via the crane game. Shinichi had forgotten Mion's challenge. Seeing Rena smile was just motivating him to put in another token and grab another toy for her.

* * *

**Back with Satoshi & Shion**

Satoshi's arm was sore. He beat the arm at the Intermediate level and got cocky, so he tried to beat it at the Difficult level. He got beat and the impact his hand made with the mat was still hurting. Shion was massaging his sore arm.

"OK, my turn!" Shion said as she clenched her fists. She was going to beat this game.

* * *

**Back with Rika & Satoko**

Rika and Satoko already had an armful of tickets each. After the racing game, they had hit one game after another, gaining high scores. Needless to say they were having a lot of fun and with the tickets they had won they would be the confirmed winners of Mion's challenge.

After three hours, the Gaming Club regrouped. All eyes were on Rika and Satoko who could barely carry their collection of tickets anymore. Hanyuu and Chiaki didn't have that many. They only got a handful of tickets each. Mion got more tickets than Keiichi which just made Keiichi feel like a weak man. Instead of tickets, Rena had an armful of stuffed toys. Shinichi was carrying an armful as well. Shion had a few tickets too while Satoshi had a sore arm.

"Guess Rika-chan and Satoko win," said Mion.

Hanyuu looked guilty. Earlier, Chiaki had hit the Whack-a-Mole machine so hard that he'd broken it. It was a good thing none of the employees saw. As for Shion, she'd basically torn the arm off the machine.

"So, Rika-chama, what will the penalty game be this time?" Shinichi asked.

Rika's expression turned dark and everyone felt chills running down their spines.

"We shall see," she said in her creepy adult voice.

'_I still get creeped out when she does that_,' mused Shinichi mentally.

"Let's have some ice cream-nipah!" said Rika cutely, her personality going back to her default setting.

* * *

The gang had ice cream in Angel Mort and it was only while he ate that Chiaki removed his scarf that covered his face from the lower half all the way down to his throat where his 02 tattoo was located. It was often hard to remember that this big man once tried to kill Shinichi. He only ceased due to his friendship with Hanyuu.

They couples all sat in different booths, leaving Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu and Chiaki to be seated together. Hanyuu loved sweet treats and an ice cream sundae was always a good treat to have during summer. When she had some on her cheek, Chiaki wiped it off with a paper napkin, causing Hanyuu to blush.

Rika noted that they were close. While physically Hanyuu was a little girl, she had existed for centuries. In a few yrs, Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu would definitely grow up into beauties. At least, that was what Shiori and Shinichi had said.

Shiori definitely wanted to be Rika and Hanyuu's legal guardian. In her opinion, little girls shouldn't be living alone without parents to guide them. She couldn't adopt them, but the best she could do was to become their legal guardian. The only condition was that Shiori and Shinichi would need to move to Hinamizawa since Rika was head of the Furude Clan since she was the lone heir.

"A cherry for my cherry," said Shinichi as he picked his cherry up and held it up to Rena's lips. She opened her mouth and he popped it inside. Chiaki could only stare.

"He's a lot different than the BLACK 13 you knew, isn't he?" Rika asked Chiaki who responded with a nod.

* * *

As they exited Angel Mort, Hanyuu accidentally tripped and fell backwards. She knocked down three motorbikes which were parked there. "Au…" she whimpered.

"What the hell, you little brat!" a thuggish looking teenage boy shouted at her. He was accompanied by his friends. They were probably from out of town if they didn't know who Hanyuu was.

Hanyuu apologized and stuttered, "So-so-so-sorry!"

They didn't accept the apology but then the leader got hauled up by the back of his shirt. His two pals looked on in terror as they saw Chiaki lift the leader up and turn him around so they were staring eye to eye.

Shinichi spoke for Chiaki, "I'd leave the little girl alone if I were you fellas. She's with us." The entire Hinamizawa Gaming Club appeared to back up Hanyuu.

Chiaki dropped the leader and the trio quickly got on their bikes and drove away.

"Good riddance!" Shion called.

* * *

Later that night, in the Banabaras' apartment, Shinichi was home alone and sitting on the couch. "Ahh…this is the life," Shinichi thought aloud, just resting at home while watching some TV. It was set on a NWF match. He was taking a drink of soda.

"_Tonight we have a special match up, between- Oomph_!" the referee began to say but he was pushed aside by a... KAMEN RIDER! Shinichi literally did a spit-take.

"Huh!"

"_By me_," the newcomer, whose armor was based off a centipede, said. His suit was a tarnished silver color with the chestplate looking like plates that had been bolted together. His gauntlets and boots were grey. His helmet was silver with the jaws of a centipede framing the mouthplate, beady red eyes, and metallic feelers that reached all the way from the top of his head and all the way down his back. Around his waist was a belt adorned with a red crystal in the buckle that had a 'V' inside, "_And my opponent is that guy_." The camera turned to a Bengal Monitor Kaijin.

"_Now let the fight begin!_" the Centipede Rider said excitedly, rushing towards his enemy. The Kaijin tried to deliver a punch but the Centipede Rider dodged aside. He then swiftly kicked the Kaijin's leg, causing it to land on one knee. The Rider lifted the Bengal Monitor Kaijin up and over his head with arms fully extended then dropped the Kaijin down face-first. This move was known as the Gorilla Press Drop.

The Bengal Monitor Kaijin got up and ran towards the Rider, but he ducked and hooked one of the Kaijin's legs with one of his arms, stood up then falls backwards, flipping the opponent and driving the Kaijin back face down to the mat, with the Rider landing on top of the opponent. This was the Mountain Bomb.

The Rider got up and scoffed, "_Tch! I knew learning those two wrestling moves would work for me one day_." The Kaijin got up and moved sluggishly. "_Normally I'll kill you in a __flashier__ manner, but since my boss told me otherwise, I'll just use this_." He gathered energy into his right arm and rushed forward, punching the Bengal Monitor Kaijin. It exploded from the attack and the crowd cheered.

Shinichi wasn't cheering though. He knew that match had been real and that that was a NUMBERS with a V on the Rider's gauntlets and its belt.

His phone was ringing

* * *

"So I take it the profit gain was good tonight?" Gebok asked casually.

"Good? They are through the roof! This is all thanks to you and that guy," the NWF executive said.

"Oh, no problem, but I can tell you this; you would make a lot more money when the first Rider and the one that appears meet," Gebok said, mentally snickering at how easily manipulating these idiots was.

"But are you sure that it will bring that guy back?" the executive asked.

"Oh I can assure you that will happen," Gebok said.

"Good. This should make an excellent fight," the executive said happily.

"Oh you have no idea," Gebok smirked. The fool had yet to see the Centipede Rider's true ability.

* * *

**(Shinichi & Keiichi Split Screen)**

The call came from Keiichi. He was telling Shinichi what he'd seen earlier on TV.

"Shinichi, did you watch the show?" Keiichi asked.

"I did. Another Rider is in the NWF and it's one of the NUMBERS," stated Shinichi.

"What do you think it means?" Keiichi asked.

"I'll tell you what it means. Gebok is deliberately trying to goad me into a fight that is going to be broadcasted all over the country." Shinichi frowned.

"So, are you going to do it? Fight, I mean," inquired Keiichi.

"Well, what other choice do I have?" questioned Shinichi.

"This seems like a trap to me, Shinichi," said Keiichi.

"I know, Keiichi. I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, we see a teenager performing a few break dancing moves in an empty locker room. He had a green bihawk, wore a red sleeveless shirt with a pendant of a skull, jeans and boots. He had a muscular build too. He then stopped to take a break. "Soon you're gonna get your ass handed to ya, BLACK 13," the teenager smirked.

He was No. 05: Kamen Rider Dancer. He was also known as Goemon Jaga.

And he was one sick and violent puppy.

* * *

**(Shinichi & Rena Split Screen)**

"Shin-kun, is that you?" Rena said as she spoke into the phone.

"Hai, it's me, Rena. I take it you saw the show on TV too," said Shinichi.

"I was actually going to watch my favourite show when I came upon the channel," said Rena. "Another Rider is fighting with Gebok's monsters on natural television."

"I know. Keiichi thinks it's a trap and I agree with him. Gebok wants to lure me into a fight with this Rider."

"Please, don't go!" Rena pleaded. "I saw how he beat that monster. He's strong!"

"Don't worry, Rena-chan. I won't be tricked into a fight," Shinichi assured her.

"I just want you safe. The NUMBERS all want you dead and I don't want you to ever leave me."

"I won't ever leave you Rena-chan," promised Shinichi.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Hey, Doc!" No. 05 the Centipede Rider called as Gebok entered the locker room. "Are you sure that BLACK 13 is going to come!"

"Oh, he will," Gebok said. "Are you ready for your next fight?"

"Heh, I was born ready," Goemon boasted. "Just make sure I get to fight BLACK 13 myself. I want to pay him back for when he ripped off my arms and legs and left me to bleed to death."

"Don't worry yourself, No. 05. I'll have it taken care of. You'll get your fight with BLACK 13."

"The others are going to be so jealous when I tell them I killed him!"

Gebok, however, thought otherwise, '_Do you really think my BLACK 13 will lose to the likes of you? He'll beat you like he did before, and make you suffer_.'

* * *

**(Mion & Shinichi Split Screen)**

"I knew you'd call sooner or later, Mion," stated Shinichi.

"I'm just worried about you, Shin-chan," said Mion. "I mean these NUMBERS guys are after you, and one of them is practically calling you out with that stunt on TV!"

"Don't you think I know that, Mion? But knowing Gebok he's going to have a back up plan. What if he hurts those people who think it's just a show. I can't risk it."

"I know you can't, but you should be more careful. You may have survived fighting against them so far, but you may not be so lucky next time."

"Mion, trust me. I'm no fool. I won't let Gebok catch me, ever."

"Let's hope not. I'd hate to lose such a valuable member."

Shinichi smiled at her concern. "And I'd hate to no longer be part of the club either."

* * *

Goemon was surrounded by several GIN-SHOCKER Soldiers in the training ring. They were merely grunts or foot soldiers with no real function than to act as expendable cannon fodder. They were not as powerful as the NUMBERS or Cyborg Mutants, but they had their uses.

"Come on, you losers! Come get me!" Goemon challenged.

* * *

**(Rika & Shinichi Split Screen)**

"I'm going to tell you what I told everybody, Rika-chan," stated Shinichi. "I'm not going to take the bait."

"You're smart enough not to fall into such an obvious trap," replied Rika, "But you also know Gebok won't give up."

"He'll hurt anybody to get to me," said Shinichi. "I don't know about you, but eventually Gebok won't give me much of a choice than to go over there and fight."

"You told me before that you no longer wanted to rely on the Higurashi no Yaiba. I don't think that's such a good idea," said Rika with concern.

"It's my decision, Rika-chan. If I keep relying on that sword to win my battles then I'll grow too dependant on it. I'm fighting with my own power before I use it again."

Rika frowned. Shinichi was being foolish. At a logical standpoint Shinichi was right but on a more practical standpoint, Shinichi would need that sword.

"Just…be careful," Rika said. She didn't want to lose any friends.

"I will."

* * *

The GIN-SHOCKER soldiers lay sprawled all over the canvas mat of the ring or outside the ring on the floor. Standing victoriously in the centre was Goemon. "Didn't even break a sweat," he said boastfully.

* * *

A week later, a mailman actually came into the school during the middle of class to deliver Shinichi a letter. While Chie-sensei did not welcome the intrusion, she let the mailman hand Shinichi the letter. There was a circular blood red wax seal bearing GIN-SHOCKER's emblem on the black envelope. He stared at it with a frown before putting it in his desk. He would read it later on.

When school was let out for the day, his friends crowded around him. They were curious about the contents of the letter. Shinichi carefully cut the envelope open and reached inside. He took out the letter and unfolded it to read.

"What does it say?" Keiichi asked. Everyone shushed him.

"It's from Gebok," frowned Shinichi. He was tempted to tear the letter to shreds but he read it anyway.

_Dear BLACK 13,_

_This is your daddy, Gebok. I do hope you receive this letter well. Anyway, No. 05 is becoming quite impatient. He really wants to fight you. He's not taking no for an answer either. So, what will it be? Will you come or not? If you don't, then No. 05 will go and rip that village you love so much apart until there is nothing else. So, please accept. The time of place is on the back of this letter._

_Love, Hugs and Kisses: Gebok._

Shinichi turned the letter around and saw the date when the fight would take place. It was going to be tonight at 10 PM.

"I have to fight him tonight at 10," Shinichi said to his friends.

"Shin-kun, you must not go!" Rena protested.

"It could be a trap!" added Mion.

"I know that, but if I don't fight then No. 05 is going to tear this village apart. I might be able to restore everything using my Return to the Past system, but he'll just keep coming back," Shinichi explained. "I…have to do this."

"Shinichi, are you sure about this?" asked Rika.

"It's my destiny," he said. "I have no choice but to fight."

* * *

**9:30 PM**

Shinichi rode his bike towards the place where the match was going to take place. He did it without telling his friends that he was going. This was something personal.

"Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!"

The armor enveloped his body and transformed him into Kamen Rider Showa as he picked up speed and dashed towards the venue. When he reached the stadium in Shishibone City, he parked his bike outside the structure and went inside.

Showa walked along the long hallway. His friends had forbidden him from accepting the challenge but what else was he supposed to do? Run and hide? He wasn't going to run and hide from his past. He was going to face it head on.

Once he entered the open area, cheers erupted for him. The spotlights shone down on him as he came up to the ring and leapt up and over the ropes before landing on the canvas mat. Standing before him was Dancer, the Centipede Kamen Rider and a member of NUMBERS. The Centipede Rider tossed a microphone into Showa's hand.

"Ah, BLACK 13, so you finally came," said Dancer as he spoke into his microphone. "I thought you were scared to face me."

"I wanted to wait until you got ready to die," retorted Showa as he spoke into his own microphone. The crowd went, "Oooooooooh," in response.

Showa eyed the crowd. "Are all these people here to see us fight?"

"That's right, and I like a captive audience," said Dancer as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, strong leather belts wrapped around the spectators and tied them to their seats. They let out cries of surprise as they struggled to get free but the belts were secured around them. They could not break loose even if they tried.

* * *

In an office in the NWF building, an executive was watching the match through his TV. It was a live broadcast. With him was Gebok.

"Why are all the audience members tied to their seats?" asked the executive.

"To make sure they get to see every single second of the action," answered Gebok.

* * *

"You!" Showa shouted, "What are you doing!"

"You see, BLACK 13, that I really haven't given you a choice. Under all the seats is a bomb," explained dancer as he spoke into the microphone, earning gasps from the audience. "No joke, wrestling fans. There is a bomb rigged right under your seats and my manager is holding the detonator. Now, BLACK 13. If you don't want me to blow all these innocent people sky high, you have no choice but to listen to my demands."

* * *

The executive asked Gebok, "Is he serious? Bombs?"

"Oh, he's just joking," Gebok excused Dancer. "A little suspense can get the audience excited. It'll boost ratings."

* * *

"Name it," Showa said.

"You and me, in the ring, right here, right now," stated Dancer. "We fight to the death!"

Showa nodded. The two Riders tossed their microphones aside and assumed ready stances.

A blade slid out of Dancer's right gauntlet at the wrist. "You don't mind if I arm myself, do you?" asked Dancer.

"Of course, and I will do the same. Weapon Ride: Showa-Blade!" He summoned his sword from his belt and gripped it tight.

"Now this is going to be fun!" declared Dancer as he charged at Showa. He thrust his blade at Showa who parried with his own sword before being pushed backwards. Showa swung but Dancer ducked and slashed the Cicada Rider across the chest, causing sparks to be ripped off upon contact. Gritting his teeth, Showa performed a reverse roundhouse but Dancer again dropped down and avoided the hit. His Pata (gauntlet sword) slid back into his gauntlet and he got on his hands before raising his lower body and legs up. He spun in place, spreading his legs, which smashed into Showa repeatedly and sent him flying. Touching down on his feet, his blade slid out and he swung, disarming Showa and then he stabbed his blade straight into Showa's stomach.

"Ugh!" Showa grunted as the crowd gasped

"Hurts, doesn't it?" questioned Dancer. "Don't worry, 13. I won't kill you, not yet anyway. I'm going to keep you alive long enough so I can tear off your arms and legs. Then, I want to watch as you slowly suffer and die." He withdrew his sword and kicked Showa hard in the faceplate, sending him crashing against one of the corner posts.

Showa placed a hand against the wound. It would heal, but not fast enough. His eyes fell upon Dancer who was stalking towards him. He had to try something. Grabbing the rope, he hauled himself up and balanced himself upon it before leaping at Dancer. He then shot out his legs and his feet collided with Dancer's chest, the force sending the Centipede Rider falling onto the canvas.

Dancer got back to his feet and decided to put his break-dancing to good use. He began to dance around Showa who stood in the middle. He jabbed at Showa with his blade but Showa spun out of the way and backhanded Dancer in the back of the head, sending him staggering forward.

Gebok, who was watching, smiled. BLACK 13 was designed to be able to fully adapt to any and all combat situations. This 'wrestling match' was no different.

With a growl, Dancer charged towards Showa and lunged with his blade. Showa grabbed Dancer by he arm and stabbed the Pata blade into the canvas. He then kicked the blade with his heel and broke it in half.

"MY BLADE!" Dancer shouted.

"I broke your sword, now I'm gonna break your bones," threatened Showa.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Dancer screamed. His lower body then transformed. From the waist down his body was that of a centipede. It was long and he had 2000 legs (1000 on either side). The top three pair of legs acted as extra arms. On his shoulders were cannons.

* * *

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" the NWF executive shouted in shock as the Centipede Rider suddenly grew huge with his lower body looking like a body more suited for a centipede.

"Exactly what you wanted," Gebok said smirking

"I didn't want this!" the executive protested. "First the bomb threat and now THIS!"

Gebok replied with a smirk, "Oh but you said you wanted an excellent fight, and now you have it."

"You…I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR THIS!" the executive snarled. He turned around to get the phone, but suddenly a tentacle pierced right through his chest. Coughing up blood, the executive turned around to see Gebok smiling with his right hand turned to a tentacle.

"Sorry, my dear fellow, but I can't allow you to do that," he said while withdrawing his tentacle, making the Executive fall down dead.

"Now let's see how you handle it, son," Gebok said, turning his attention back to the monitor watch the fight.

* * *

Rising to his full height, Dancer towered over Showa. He then lunged forward, slamming Showa hard into the canvas. Showa barely saw him move. He was lightning fast.

Using his gun would be a good idea, if he wasn't surrounded by spectators who were trapped in their seats. They would be hurt by his misfired shots and Dancer knew this. Showa rolled out of the way to make some distance between himself and the Centipede Rider who laughed in glee. Showa was surrounded as Dancer's centipede-like lower body circled around the ring like a snake coiled around him.

Dancer struck at lightning speed, striking at Showa relentlessly. Showa was being pushed around by Dancer who was bashing against him like a rattlesnake striking its prey.

With his cannons poised, he fired upon Showa with blasts of energy that sent him flying out of the ring. However, Dancer caught Showa and pulled him back inside. He dropped Showa and as Showa rose to his feet, Dancer began to bind his body around Showa, crushing him. Showa's arms were pinned against the sides of his body. He could not escape.

"I can't believe you've grown so weak, BLACK 13!" laughed Dancer. "What happened that made you so pathetic?"

Showa glared at Dancer's words. He called out, "Let's Ride: Biorider!" His body glowed blue before turning into a liquid form that spilled out of Dancer's clutches. Now the Centipede Rider was no longer holding Showa.

"Damn!" cursed Dancer. "Forgot you could do that."

Showa reformed back into his default form and clenched his fists. "Looks like things are about to go into overtime," said Showa.

"Oh?"

"HIGURASHI NO YAIBA!"

The sword flew right through the ceiling and into Showa's hand. He clenched it tightly. Dancer, knowing what the sword could do, lunged towards Showa.

"SING!" Showa commanded and his entire body released bright light and energy which blinded Dancer and forced the audience to cover their eyes.

When the light died down, Showa was in his Higurashi Form. He did a 'come here' motion with his hand and Dancer answered. He struck forward and attacked with the three pair of legs that struck and stabbed at Showa rapidly. He parried the blows with his sword. When he saw an opening he slashed Dancer across the chest, causing him to scream in pain.

"Just because you've changed form does not mean you can win, BLACK 13!" snapped Dancer.

"I beg to differ," said Showa.

"Have you forgotten that Gebok has the detonator? When I give the signal he is going to blow all of those bombs right up!" Dancer shouted.

"You really trust him that much?" questioned Showa.

"What is that supposed to mean!" snapped Dancer.

"Trusting Gebok is the worst mistake you can do in your entire life," Showa told him.

"SHUT UP!" Dancer lunged towards Showa**,** who then executed one of his attacks,

"CROSS CLASH!"

The cross slash sent Dancer reeling in pain. Several of his centipede legs had just been cut off. Growling, he called Gebok, "Doctor, activate the bombs!"

"No!" Showa shouted.

"Say goodbye to all these people!" announced Dancer maliciously.

But after a minute, nothing occurred.

"What?" Dancer gaped. "Doctor?"

"_Sorry, No. 05, but it's time I let you go_," said Gebok before breaking the link.

"Doctor? Doctor! DOCTOR!" Dancer's eyes glared at Showa.

"He's abandoned you," Showa stated. "I'm not really all that surprised."

"SHUT UP! THE DOCTOR HAS NOT ABANDONED ME! ONCE I'VE PROVED MYSELF HE'LL REALISE THAT HE NEEDS ME!"

"Face facts, No. 05. He's tossed you away like garbage," said Showa.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND DESTROY YOUR VILLAGE! THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!"

Unfortunately for Dancer, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Nobody…threatens…my family!" growled Showa as he placed his hand upon the cicada on the guard. "Rider…"

Dancer lunged towards Showa.

"CHARGE! HIGURASHI ZAN!" Showa performed his hissatsu and cut Dancer at the waist after dodging his attack. Dancer froze.

"No…" Dancer uttered before his entire body in the ring exploded. The massive fireballs erupted behind Showa.

"Game End," Showa said.

* * *

Gebok smirked and said, "I knew you could do it, son."

* * *

Daichi, who'd been watching the match on his TV at work murmured, "What a damn fool." He never really liked Goemon. The dancing fool was unstable. Well, he wasn't as unstable as Misato but still a loose cannon. "His first mistake was threatening 13's loved ones.

* * *

"The Higurashi no Yaiba? Are you certain?" Oryo asked as she sat up in her futon.

"Yes, Oryo-sama," nodded the informant. "Some of the men saw it being used on television by that...Kamen Rider."

Oryo frowned. The legendary sword was in the hands of an outsider.

* * *

The following day, as Shinichi arrived at school, he was confronted by his friends at the front door. "Hey, guys."

WHAP!

"Ow!" Shinichi yelped. "Mion!"

"We saw it on TV last night!" Mion snapped. "How could you go without telling us?"

"You promised you wouldn't," said Rena.

"You saw what 05 did," he justified. "He was going to kill all those innocent spectators. If I hadn't come then he might've blown them all up."

"Shin-kun, he nearly killed you," said Rena.

"And you told me you wouldn't take the bait," added Rika.

He sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry I went against you wishes even if I did promise that I wouldn't take his bait. But...I...couldn't help it."

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked.

Shinichi seemed hesitant to elaborate, but answered nonetheless. "I've been hearing a voice in my head. It always repeats the same thing. It tells me to fight, over and over again." He looked everyone in the eye. "I think it is BLACK 13."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, a meeting was taking place. Fourteen people, with thirteen of them hidden in the shadows of the dark conference, were in deep discussion regarding several past instances.

"I told you reviving the NUMBERS was a foolish idea," a female voice stated.

"We needed a way to test if BLACK 13 is still a viable weapon," a male voice countered in a thick German slur.

"When will Weapon Hunter Initiative Terminal Executor 14 become active?"

"WHITE 14 will be completed in due course once battle data from the NUMBERS has been collected," Dr. Gebok stated with a self assured smile. All sitting at a round table were 13 others scientist from GIN-SHOCKER'S various branches. Each one had worked on one of the NUMBERS.

"Hmpf! This is all your fault, Gebok. You should have known that tampering with BLACK 13's programming would lead to his defection."

"What's a soldier without freewill?" Gebok retorted to another of his so called equals. In his mind they had failed first and the so called WHITE 14 was just a joke. Time and time again BLACK 13 was proving he was the superior weapon.

"A weapon which is what the NUMBERS were and are meant to be!" yelled an older male.

"For the time being we shall continue to observe the interactions of NUMBERS and BLACK 13, "spoke a final voice thus adjourning the meeting of the creators of the NUMBERS.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And thus 05 (Dancer) of the NUMBERS falls at Showa's hands, again.

No. 05 was a creation of Warlord-Xana. Sorry I killed him off.


	22. New Life Chapter Part 11: Guilt

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 11: GUILT**

"BLACK 13?" Mion cocked her eyebrow. "What do you mean BLACK 13's been talking to you. You're-" Mion cut herself off at the end when she saw his expression. "Oh, Shin-chan. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Shinichi said. "Maybe it's just my imagination."

"But what if it isn't?" Rena asked worriedly.

"BLACK 13, whether you like it or not, is part of your past, Shinichi," said Rika. "And that makes it part of who you are."

"Guys, I really don't wanna talk about this," remarked Shinichi. The bell was heard. "Let's talk about this later. We're going to be late." He walked past them and entered.

"Shin-kun..." murmurred Rena.

"Man, so much is going on with him," said Keiichi.

"Last night we saw him kill one of the NUMBERS," said Satoshi.

"Actually, it gets worse. He was using the Higurashi no Yaiba as well," said Hanyuu. "Who knows who else knows about it?"

* * *

Oryo was reading from a scroll retrieved from the clan's records. It was the same as Rika's. It depicted the Higurashi no Yaiba and the legend behind it. It held the power to vanquish demons as well as granting great power upon the wielder.

"A weapon like that does not belong in the hands of an outsider," Oryo spoke to herself. She coughed. Despite having to show a strong and cold exterior, she was growing old and week. However, as clan head, she could not show weakness. "Soon, Mion will be taking over. She must learn of how important this is to the Sonozakis."

* * *

Shinichi wasn't really paying attention to his work. His mind kept going back to when he'd killed Dancer, again. He'd killed another Rider like himself.

'_I did the right thing_,' Shinichi thought. '_He was threatening innocent people. I had to do it. He would've gone after my friends_.' His eyes scanned the classroom. '_No..._' he corrected himself. '_They're not just my friends. They are my comrades. They are...my family_.'

'_**But No. 05 used to be a comrade as well**_,' a darker voice spoke in his head. Shinichi's eyes widened and he yelped in shock.

"Shinichi-kun, are you feeling alright?" Chie-sensei asked.

"I'm...I'm fine," he said. His friends looked at him with worry. He gave a chuckle. "I'm just fine, guys. Nothing to worry about," he assured them. '_That voice_...'

* * *

During lunch, the Gaming Club sat together. Shinichi was eating his food slowly. His mother had made him bento with deep friend breaded shrimp, slices of tomato and cucumber, and fried rice with bits of chicken inside. He ate slowly, and even poked and proded at his food, earning worried looks from his friends who'd been chatting idly with one another.

"Shin-kun, are you okay?" Rena asked.

"Oh, I...just don't have much of an appetite," Shinichi said. He then overheard two of the younger boys in class talking about last night.

"The Kamen Rider totally beat that centipede guy," said one boy.

"Yes, it was awesome!" the other boy agreed.

Shinichi frowned. There was nothing to boast about nor feel proud about last night. He'd killed an actual person. Dancer had been like him. They had been taken by GIN-SHOCKER and turned into weapons. Dancer used to be human!

Rika noticed as he clenched his chopsticks tightly in his hands. Reaching over, she placed a hand upon his trembling hand. His gaze fell on the young shrine maiden as she gave a comforting smile.

"Don't worry about anything, Shinichi," Rika assured him. "We're all with you."

Shinichi felt relieved when he heard that. However, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Fortunately, he didn't have to isolate himself and feel alone. He had friends now.

'_**But for how long**_**?**' the dark voice said.

'_Shut up! You're not real!_' Shinichi snapped back mentally.

'_**I'm as real as you are. Did you really think you could erase me? I'm part of you, as I've always been since that day you were given the title of No. 13.**_'

Shinichi ignored the voice and went back to eating.

'_The only reason I stille exist is because you never got rid of your..._' and the voice went silent.

Shinichi was glad to be rid of that voice, but then he felt nagged by what was at the end. What was the voice trying to tell him?

Whatever it was, it could not be good.

* * *

"So, what are we playing today?" Shinichi asked. It was after school and time for club activities.

"Oh, it's nothing complicated," said Mion. "Just a little game I'd like to call...JENGA!"

In the middle of the floor was a tower made of rectangular wooden blocks. Each storey was three blocks placed adjacent to each other along their long side and each storey was placed perpendicular to the previous.

"The rules are simple. We each go one at a time and take a block from the tower and stack them to the top. The one who makes the tower drop, loses," Mion said. "We'll take our turns in clockwise order starting from me!"

"Sounds simple enough," said Keiichi. _'OK, I am not going to lose!_'

Everyone were thinking along the same lines.

And so the game began.

One by one they took their turns. They sat in a circle and took turns in a clockwise order. After Mion was Shion, then Keiichi, followed by Rena, Satoshi, Satoko, Rika, Shinichi, and finally Hanyuu before going back to Mion.

* * *

After about 15 minutes, the once sturdy tower now looked completely unstable. Blocks were missing from its main structure, stacked onto the top which slowly grew taller as it became more unstable. The base was now a single block in the middle without the flanking blocks to keep it strong. The tower also looked a little wobbly and the slightest breeze would knock it over.

Now it was Shinichi's turn and he gulped. He took a random block and slowly and carefully pulled it out. "Nobody breathe," he warned his friends. They watched in anticipation as he got the block free.

_'Fall! Fall! Fall!_' Mion mentally urged. She really wanted Shinichi to get a penalty for losing.

Shinichi held his breath and put the block slowly on the top of the structure and carefully released. Once his hand was away, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"OK, looks like it's Satoshi's turn," said Shinichi.

Hanyuu whimpered as she saw the tall tower sway. From the beginning of the game she had felt nervous. She was afraid the tower would fall each time she took a block and stacked it up onto the top. Luckily, they were playing on the floor so Hanyuu wouldn't need to struggle to reach. However, that didn't calm her nerves well enough.

"Au...Au...Au..." Hanyuu whimpered as she reached for a block but as soon as her fingers touched the Jenga tower, it fell over. "AU!"

The tower fell and broke apart into separate blocks. They lay sprawled on the floor.

"Looks like Hanyuu-chan is the loser," said Keiichi.

Hanyuu looked ready to cry. She hated losing. Rika reached up and gave her friend a pat on the head.

"So, who gets to give her the penalty?" Shion asked.

"Well, it should be the one whose turn was before Hanyuu's, so..." Mion looked to Shinichi. "OK, Shinichi, what will you have Hanyuu do?"

Shinichi's eyes focused on Hanyuu. He then spoke his request, "I want you to ask Yukinojou to spar with me."

Everyone gawked at him.

"What?" Hanyuu blinked.

"I need a sparring partner," said Shinichi. "I keep getting attacked by NUMBERS so I'll need to improve. Yukinojou is the only member of the NUMBERS not actively trying to kill me."

"Shin-kun, are you serious?" Rena asked.

With narrowed eyes Shinichi answered, "I am. I need to practice fighting without the risk of hurting anybody."

"You could hurt Chiaki-san!" protested Hanyuu.

"I could, but I doubt it," said Shinichi. "And, I believe if I ever gave him the chance he would want to beat me to the bloody pulp. However, I need to spar. Training on my own can only get me so far."

"You really are serious about this, aren't you?" asked Mion.

"I need to become stronger so I can protect you guys and Kaa-chan," replied Shinichi. "Can't you understand that?" Shinichi felt a hand on his head.

"Shin-kun, we can help you fight," said Rena. "We've helped you before." She was referring to their fight against Gebok where he'd used his powers to augment and transform them into pseudo-Riders.

"I can't risk it," said Shinichi. "Just because I give you guys Rider powers doesn't mean you can beat the NUMBERS. They...I mean we were trained to fight for ten years. They aren't like the Cyborg Mutants either. They've got more power to them, like I do," said Shinichi.

"You seriously underestimate us, Shin-chan," said Mion.

"I don't think so, Mion," he retorted.

Mion and Shinichi's eyes were locked. The glare she had was one belonging to the future head of the Sonozaki clan. However, the glare he was giving her was that of a hardened soldier.

Neither broke their glare. The others grew uncomfortable as they watched.

"If it's training you need, I can set up an obstacle course," said Satoko.

"We can help you train too," said Keiichi.

"You don't have to go it alone," added Satoshi.

"Shin-kun..." Rena said pleadingly.

Rising to his feet, Shinichi answered, "I'm sorry, but this war is between me and the NUMBERS." He collected his bag and went to the door. "See you guys tomorrow."

Rena quickly got up and gave chase after him. "Shin-kun!" She ran outside and saw him starting the engine of his bike before he drove away from the school. "Shin-kun..."

Rika watched Shinichi leave. She said, "He feels like he has the whole world on his shoulders. His past is a burden he must bear. This is his burden as a Kamen Rider. However, he does not need to bear it alone."

* * *

Up on the roof of his apartment building, Shinichi was training. His workout clothes were his gym clothes. He was wearing combat gloves and a sweatband. In front of him was a stack of cinder blocks.

"Hyah!"

SMASH!

With a single strike he smashed them to bits. The roof was his private training area. The view was great and all and calmed him, but he was anything but calm. The guilt from his victory over Dancer still ran deep. He just couldn't get rid of it. He couldn't remember actually killing them the first time, but killing Dancer the second time brought up feelings of self-loathing within him.

And there were plenty more cinder blocks to smash.

* * *

Shiori had invited Rika and Hanyuu to come for dinner. She had seen Shinichi come into the apartment but then he left in a haste. She knew he'd gone to the roof, judging by his clothes. When the doorbell rang, Shiori smiled. "Ah, Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan are here!" She moved towards the door and opened it to reveal Rika and, instead of Hanyuu, Rena.

"Rika-chan and Rena-chan! Good evening! Where's Hanyuu-chan?" said Shiori.

"Hanyuu...had something to do," said Rika.

"Is Shin-kun home?" Rena asked.

"I think Shinji's up on the roof," said Shiori. "He akways goes up to the roof to exercise."

_'Exercise...as in training_,' thought Rika.

"I'm going to see Shin-kun," said Rena. "Thank you, Shiori-san!" Rena then went for the elevator. Rika entered Shiori's home and thanked her for her hospitality. The woman, while not really her mother nor was she her guardian, yet, Rika felt close to the woman. For a long time she'd been without her own parents who'd been murdered years before, leaving her as the head of the Furude Clan. She was, however, still a young girl and while allowed to attend council meetings, she was not required to due to her young age. She did, however, insist she be allowed to attend to voice out her own opinions. Though she was young physically, she had a sharp and wise mind. However, she liked the way Shiori treated her. She liked having a mother again.

The idea of Shiori becoming her and Hanyuu's guardian appealed to her. Shiori was already thinking of moving into a house in Hinamizawa. The Sonozaki clan had a lot of land and empty houses so Shiori could buy one for her own use. In fact, Satoko and Satoshi's old house was still available. However, there were still painful memories associated to that house and Satoshi and Satoko still weren't ready to go back into it.

The decision for Shiori to become Rika and Hanyuu's guardian also needed to be agreed upon by the village council. Shiori really detested politics, but there was nothing she could do. While she could convince Kimiyoshi (who was secretly a fan of her work), Oryo was a huge obstacle. The old woman didn't like her and the feeling was mutual for Shiori. However, Oryo was getting old and that would leave Mion as head of the Sonozakis.

Still, while not legally her guardian, Shiori decided that she would still treat both Rika and Hanyuu like her own daughters. She'd wanted a daughter before Shinichi vanished all those years ago.

On the living room table were sheets of paper filled with writing. "Are you working on a new book?" Rika asked Shiori.

"Oh, ideas have been slow lately," Shiori said. "Don't go peeking, Rika-chan. That's for older eyes only."

Rika nodded. Maybe in a few years she would be able to read them. In the meantime she should just stay a kid.

"Now, what would you like for dinner, Rika-chan?"

* * *

Hanyuu was joining Chiaki for dinner at his campsite in the forest. As usual it was fish roasted over an open fire and delicious porridge. Hanyuu had told him about Shinichi's idea.

Chiaki had agreed.

Chiaki had written his answer, stating that sparring with him would be beneficial for the both of them. Chiaki may not possess the same versatility as Shinichi, but he was physically strong.

Hanyuu, "So, you won't kill him while you spar?"

He shook his head.

"And you really want to help him?"

He nodded.

"Because of me?"

He nodded again.

"That's good!" she beamed.

He returned the smile with his own.

They were also being watched.

* * *

Shinichi was surrounded by smashed cinderblocks and was now practicing with his shinai. He swung his bamboo sword, using kendo moves he'd seen and read about in books. He had no formal training in kendo but that didn't stop him He had another source of training to draw upon; his ten years in GIN-SHOCKER.

He performed a sharp thrust and then spun and swung his bamboo sword horizontally. He held his training weapon vertically before him and swung down. He then spun and did a blocking move by holding the shinai horizontally above his head before holding it in a reverse grip to block an imaginary strike from the side. He stopped to take a breather and heard clapping. Turning around, he saw that it was Rena.

"Sugoi!" she applauded.

"Rena-chan," Shinichi blinked. He wiped his face with the towel he had hanging from his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried," Rena told him.

"You don't need to be," he told her. Rena approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He hid them under his clothes, but he had a muscular and athletic build. After reading a few of Shiori's books, her dreams had become quite...wet. She wanted to feel their nude bodies pressed against each other. The images were vivid and always left her breathing heavily and sweating as well as becoming moist right between her legs.

She kissed him deeply and Shinichi, after recovering from the surprise, kissed her back. He dropped the shinai and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding the girl close to him.

The kisses they shared were special, but couldn't compare to the first kiss they shared last year. They broke the kiss, a line of saliva connecting their lips. Shinichi then pressed his lips against hers again, wanting to taste her. His hands went down her waist to cup her behind. Rena gasped but relaxed. Shinichi was a pervert but he was her pervert. If it had been any other guy, she would beat them up or cut their 'little buddies' with her cleaver.

They broke the kiss but then he planted kisses on her face before kissing her neck. She moaned as she clung to him. He nibbled on her neck. He wanted to leave his mark on him.

'_**Take her**_,' the infernal voice encouraged. '_**Take her now. She wants you to take her. She's practically throwing herself at you. Throw her down and take her. TAKE HER!**_'

Shinichi's eyes snapped open and he pushed Rena away from him. "Shin-kun?" Rena uttered as she stared at him. His eyes were wide and his pupils were dialated.

He mentally tried to block the voice of BLACK 13. It was tempting him, trying to make him do evil things. It was actually urging him to take Rena against her will. That was the worst thing he could ever do to the girl he loved. That was the ultimate act of betrayal he could commit against one he loved so dearly.

"Shin-kun, are you okay?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and he stiffened. He then felt her pat his head. "Shin-kun?" He gazed up at her, his indigo eyes locking with her blue eyes. He relaxed. The voice was gone, at least for now.

"I'm fine," he told her. "I'm just..."

"BLACK 13 was talking with you again," guessed Rena.

"Rena-chan..."

"Shin-kun, I know what it's like to hear strange voices. When...when I lived away from the village, I heard voices too. It was Oyashiro-sama's voice."

Shinichi's wanted to correct her, telling her that Hanyuu was Oyashiro-sama but bit his tongue. Rena was a devoted believer of Oyashiro-sama and so breaking her views of the deity would probably cause her to react violently.

"So, you're not alone," said Rena. "Because, I know what it feels like to feel helpless and alone, but I'm not alone anymore and neither are you." She reached to his bands and brushed away the hair conceiling the scar. The scar was his brand and proof of his former identity as BLACK 13.

* * *

"No. 09, must you read that filthy thing in here while we eat?" a female member of NUMBERS asked. She was deathly pale with black lips and dark brown eyes which had black mascara on them. Her hair was black with blood red highlights and she was wearing a black sleeveless dress with black cuffs around her wrists, black fingerless gloves on her hands and black nail polish. She wore a short, frilly and poofy skirt with black and white striped socks and black boots with platform heels. She also wore a choker with a pendant shaped like a spider. Her hair was done up in a ponytail with a pair of hair sticks stuck in it. Her name was Hana Nekozawa.

Sitting at a cafeteria table with her was a boy her age. He had spiky brown hair, green eyes, and wore a black blazer over a green shirt, cargo pants and sneakers. In his hands was a book and his eyes were on the words, reading intently. His name was Yokoshima Ryuunosuke.

"Oh, just chill, No. 07," he said to the Goth girl. "It's pretty good. A woman actually wrote this."

"No. 09, isn't there anything else that you can read?" 07 asked.

"Well, I do have 11 other books in my bag," he answered.

"That's good."

"All written by the same author," he added.

The girl gave a snort of disgust and proceeded to poke and prod at her meal. She really didn't have much of an appetite but she was still a bit hungry. She was sick and tired of the other NUMBERS talking about how they would kill BLACK 13. It was like they had nothing else to talk about.

The loss of No. 05 was a blow to their pride, but aside from that the Centipede Rider was not missed. Nobody cared that he'd died, only that it proved he was just weak.

07 actually wished she was dead again. There was no reason for her to live at all. The only thing stopping her from killing herself was her self-preservation programming.

She didn't remember her life before GIN-SHOCKER. Like the others she'd been taken young and went through the procedure that would make them loyal soldiers for GIN-SHOCKER. The scientists who worked on them became their guardians.

But now they were all under Gebok's watch. She really didn't like the man. He was creepy and she was a Goth!

07…Hana didn't interact much with the other NUMBERS. There were only a few whom she spoke to, like 09, 11, 08 and 02. They were the more sociable and saner member of the NUMBERS. 04 was a psycho, 00 had no real personality and by the book, 10 had an ego, 12 thought everything was a game. 03 was a coward and a cheat, 06 was obnoxious, and as for 01…he was just someone who seemed bored with life in general and found excitement in fighting.

They certainly weren't a bunch of people one could have a conversation with that did not involve BLACK 13. At least 08 was a musician and 02 was a good listener. As for 11…that girl was spacey.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" No. 11 said. She was a cute girl with tanned skin, long black hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a green t-shirt that exposed her midriff and tight blue jeans. She was also eating a banana. Her real name was Michiru Misami.

"No. 09 is reading another one of his perverted books," stated 07.

"Can I have one?" asked No. 11.

"Sure!" No. 09 handed No. 11 a book.

No. 07 just palmed her face in dismay.

At least a conversation with them would not devolve into an argument about BLACK 13.

* * *

Slasher stood protectively in front of Hanyuu as he faced against one of his former comrades in NUMBERS. His armor was based on a dobsonfly. His armor was brown and worn over a black bodysuit. He had circular shoulderpads and his torso was styled after a dobsonfly's abdomen. His helmet was styled after a barbute with insectoid eyes and a mouthplate with dobsonfly pincers for horns. In his hands were pincer-like swords and hanging from his back were insect-like wings that hung like cape. An 'X' was on his right shoulder, representing his number. He was No. 10 of the NUMBERS, Kamen Rider King.

"You're really too much trouble, No. 02," King stated. "Zero wanted to let you live, but I think it's best that you die if you're not going to kill BLACK 13."

Slasher's chainsaws came to life. He was ready to fight in order to protect Hanyuu.

Slasher then charged at King and their weapons clashed, causing sparks to fly as the chainsaws tried to cut into King's swords without success. Sparks continued to spill around their feet.

* * *

Rena's father was out with friends so that meant Rena could join Rika and the Banabaras for dinner. They conversed over dinner. However, in the middle of dinner, Shinichi's scar began to throb. Trouble was afoot.

"May I be excused?" asked Shinichi. "I…need to use the bathroom." He got up from his seat and went towards the bathroom, locking the door as he entered. Inside, he activated his transformation, whispering, "Henshin. Let's Ride: Showa." When his transformation was complete he whispered, "Let's Ride: Biorider."

* * *

Slasher made no sound as he was struck repeatedly by King, with Hanyuu powerless to do anything as she watched.

Well, nearly powerless. While she hadn't displayed her powers as much before, knowing how people would react, she had to help Chiaki. Thus, she focused her attention towards a few rocks on the ground and reached towards them. Using her telekinesis, she lifted them up and threw them into the back of King's head. King stopped his assault on Slasher and turned his attention towards Hanyuu.

"After I kill this traitor, you're next," King threatened.

Hanyuu, eyes red with anger, shouted, "NO!" and a blast of telekinetic energy slammed into King, slamming him against a tree, hard. With a grunt, he glared at Hanyuu. He roared and with his wings flew towards her, but while in midair, Slasher came down on him and smashed him to the ground with the heel of his foot. He pushed Slasher off him and picked himself back up.

"Die, traitor!" King roared as he swung his sword down on Slasher but his target vanished right before his eyes. "Huh?" He stumbled forward. His eyes then locked onto Hanyuu, with Slasher by her side, fleeing from the scene. Hanyuu was holding onto his hand and pulling him along with her.

She had temporarily stopped time and dragged Chiaki away. His armor had deactivated due to the damage it sustained and he sounded like he was panting. Snorting, King prepared his finisher. The black crystal in his belt buckle glowed with power. The energy crackled around his arms and into his swords. He then swung at their retreating forms, sending ebony and crimson energy blades that would slice them to pieces.

The blades never hit as a green energy blade slammed into them and the attacks cancelled each other out.

King then saw who'd interfered and growled, "BLACK 13…"

"Shinichi!" Hanyuu cried out in joy.

Bedecked in his Higurashi Form, Showa hefted the Higurashi no Yaiba on his shoulder. "You too get out of here. I'll deal with this guy."

Nodding, Hanyuu continued to escape with Chiaki.

"It's been a long time, BLACK 13," said King. "You've changed," he admired his foe's armor.

"A lot has changed," Showa answered. "So, let me guess: you came to kill me."

"Actually, my plan was to show you your place and then kill you, but I also plan to kill No. 02," admitted King.

"That guy, even if we're not close friends, deserves to live in peace here," Showa defended. "I won't let anyone disrupt that."

"Oh, so you're going to kill me like you killed No. 05?" King mocked.

"If I must," said Showa sternly.

"Well, then we should get this show rolling, shouldn't we, BLACK 13?"

Showa's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that name."

"Then come and stop me," dared King.

"Gladly!" Showa charged and King charged right back. Once they closed the distance between them they clashed. They struck at each other with their swords, sparks flying as the metal blades connected. King laughed as he managed to push Showa back with a double sword swing but then had to jump out of a way from a sword slash that sliced the tree behind him in half. Showa aimed a kick at King which hit him in the gut, causing the Dobsonfly Rider to growl in annoyance. He put his swords together and formed a pair of scissors. He tried to catch Showa between the blades but Showa jumped over him and landed behind him to land several hits in quick succession on King's back. King whirled around, disconnecting his swords and tried to slice Showa's head off, only for Showa to perform a split. With a grin, Showa jumped up and slammed the top of his head into King's chin, knocking him backwards.

"You…bastard!" snarled King.

"So, when is the part where you 'show me my place'?" Showa taunted.

King was about to charge but then he heard something. "What the hell?"

Showa's eyes narrowed, "Darkloid…"

Out of the darkness a massive creature arose. It looked like someone crossed a cat with a crocodile. It had the body of a crocodile, but the head of a cat, and covered in fur. Patches of its fur were missing to reveal scales. It was a really horrendous sight. It roared at Showa and snarled, spittle flying from its mouth.

"Hmph," huffed King. "Guess that's my cue to leave. Have fun playing." King's wings spread and he took to the skies.

Showa didn't give chase. He had something else to deal with right now. He smirked and bent down beckoning with his fingers, like one would do with a normal cat.

"Come here, you ugly freakshow," Showa taunted.

The Darkloid roared and leapt at him furiously, striking with its massive claws. Showa stepped back to make some distance and blasted it right in the face with beams he fired from his sword. The Darkloid howled in agony at the damage of it now ruined eye. It took another swipe at Showa who jumped & spun in the air to land in front of the creatures face. He blasted at its fangs as it tried to bite him and the massive teeth shattered. He then jumped upon its face and began shooting at it again.

The CatCroc Darkloid roared as it shook Showa off. Showa landed on the ground harshly and before he could get up he was grabbed by two Darklings. He cursed, "Damn, I must've miss them."

The CatCroc roared in delight as it swiped at Showa, sending him flying and destroying the two Darkling holding him to the process. Showa crashed against a tree.

"Damnit," Showa grunted, hand on his chest as the CatCroc Darkloid stalked forward. Suddenly, Showa noticed something coming from the sky. '_Needles!_' his mind screeched.

He rolled out of the way as the barrage of needles flew. He was barely able dodge them. The CatCroc wasn't as lucky as its body was now covered in needles. It let loose a dying screech as it blew up.

"Crud I thought with Zero's powers you would be killed quickly." Showa turned around to see who'd spoken. His helmet was covered by a metallic hood and the mouthguard looked like a circular mouth filled with razor sharp metallic teeth. His torso was covered in black armor and he had circular pads on his palms that looked like suckers.

"Who are you?" Showa demanded.

"No. 01: Scanner," the Leech Rider introduced himself, "Of the NUMBERS and your death."

"Heard that one already," Showa shrugged. "Look, if you want to kill me there's a long list. So, how did I kill you again?"

"Well, I'd spare you the gruesome details," said Scanner in a bored tone, "But the short version is that you tore my tongue out."

"And _that_ killed you?" Showa remarked sarcastically.

"I bled to death," remarked the Leech Rider. "Now, I'm going to do the same to you."

"Just try it!" dared Showa.

"Gladly!" Scanner lunged, hoping to sink his suckers onto Showa, but instead his hands gripped the blade of Showa's Higurashi no Yaiba. Scanner grinned. "Give me the sword!" he demanded.

"No!" Showa denied and the Higurashi no Yaiba reacted. It let loose a song of a thousand cicadas before letting loose a blast of power that sent Scanner flying. He rolled along the ground and lay face up. He stared at his hands in horror as they were scorched and smoking.

"My hands!" shouted Scanner in despair.

"Guess my sword doesn't like you," joked Showa.

Scanner rose to his feet and fired a needle storm at Showa. However, Showa countered with his sword, deflecting the needles with the blade as he swung repeatedly. The needles fell at his feet without harming him.

"Damn it!" cursed Scanner.

"My turn!" Showa dashed towards Scanner. "CROSS CLASH!"

SLASH!

SLASH!

"ARGH!" Scanner screamed as he was struck. He stumbled backwards in pain. Showa had the tip of his sword pointed threateningly at Scanner's throat.

"Leave," Showa commanded, "Leave and never return."

Scanner backed away in fear, and stuttered out, "You-you'll pay for this!" He then turned and fled, disappearing through the trees.

With a sigh, Showa took to the skies. His mother still thought he was in the bathroom.

* * *

"You were in there a long time, Shinji," remarked Shiori upon his return.

"Well, you know…" Shinichi shrugged. He looked to Rena and smiled. Rika smiled back at him knowingly.

* * *

KR Chrome: This chap introduces a lot of NUMBERS

01/Scanner and 09/Yokoshima Ryuunosuke were created by milord-z 2.0

07/Hana Nekozawa was created by Ten-Faced Paladin

11/Michiru Misami and 10/King were created by Iron-Mantis


	23. New Life Chapter Part 12: Games

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 12: GAMES**

Shinichi was wearing a baseball uniform for the Hinamizawa Fighters. At Mion and Shion's insistence, Shinichi actually joined.

"Banabara-kun, you're up to bat!" Dr. Irie, well Coach Irie right now, called. With him was Shion who acted as assistant coach and manager.

"Roger!" Shinichi answered as he picked up a bat and helmet. He put the helmet on and went to his position. He gave a wink to Rena who was sitting with the rest of the team and she blushed. He stood at home plate, holding up his bat, his eyes focused on the pitcher on the mound. He looked around. He saw Keiichi at first base and Mion at third base.

Shinichi originally declined the invitation, stating that his involvement would be an unfair advantage due to his own enhancements which included strength, speed and sensual enhancements. Shinichi's vision was as sharp as a hawk and if he focused on his own strength he could be as strong as a bull. These enhancements were further enhanced by the Showa armor.

The reason they had Shinichi batting was because having him pitch was not a good idea. During practice, he had misjudged his pitching strength and sent the catcher crashing against the fence. At least as the batter he'd send the ball flying.

He had the catcher squatted behind him and the umpire behind him as well. He stood his ground, his indigo eyes narrowed.

"Go, Shinji!" his mother cheered. She had made time out of her busy schedule to watch her son play.

Shinichi concentrated. "Don't lose focus," he told himself.

The pitcher smirked and tossed the ball at Shinichi, hoping Shinichi would miss and he'd get a Strike. However, Shinichi swung and his bat hit the ball with a whack, sending it flying high. Shinichi dropped the bat and ran. Keiichi and Mion also ran while the other teams' members were waiting for the ball to come back down to Earth. However, it was obviously a Home Run.

Mion was the first to touch home base, followed by Keiichi and finally Shinichi.

And with that the game was over.

* * *

"That was fun," stated Shinichi as he walked with his friends, his mother, Kasai and Dr. Irie. They were going to celebrate the victory in Angel Mort.

"See? I told you so," commented Mion.

"You were right, Mion. Baseball is a fun game," stated Shinichi half-sarcastically.

Mion eyed the young Rider critically. Though it had been unfair to the other team that the Hinamizawa Fighters had a genetically and cybernetically enhanced player, but nobody needed to know. Sides, it wasn't against the rule book to have someone with enhancements playing on their team.

Shiori was in the front of the group and talking animatedly with Dr. Irie and Kasai when someone spoke up.

"Excuse me, but are you Shiori Banabara-san?"

Shiori blinked in surprise at the boy before her. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat at her and she didn't know why. The boy before her had spiked up brown hair and wearing a blazer over his shirt and cargo pants.

It was Yokoshima, No. 09 of the GIN-SHOCKER NUMBERS.

Yokoshima quickly shook his head, driving out thoughts on his idol, not realizing the woman before him was also the mother of his enemy. "I am so sorry. My name's Yokoshima!" No. 09 quickly did a bow and suddenly pulled out a set of books.

The books in question were of course ones written by her. "Will you please do me the honor of autographing these?" there was almost a tone of pleading in his voice.

"Kaa-chan!" Shinichi walked up to his mother and mortal enemy, not realizing who he was.

Yokoshima turned his head toward the one he knew as BLACK 13 _'Did he just say Kaa-chan...?_' No. 09 looked at the woman before him. '_Is my idol really his mother?_' Looking back and forth at the two of them he realized there were some things his enemy and idol had physically in common.

"Sorry gotta go!" Spinning around, he collected his books and ran.

"Kaa-chan who was that?" Shinichi asked.

"I have no idea...nice boy, though he reminds me of you." A perverted grin spread across her face as yaoi thoughts passed through her head for her next book.

Looking at his mother without much thought he realized what she was thinking.

"I'M NOT THAT WAY!"

"I know that," she said smiling.

* * *

A week later, Shinichi and Keiichi were walking down the street in Okinomiya seemingly arguing about something

"Again, I have to ask, why I have to help? Why couldn't you ask Shion or Satoshi?" Shinichi grumbled.

"Because both Shion and Satoshi are on a date somewhere," Keiichi said, "And since you and Mion are such good friends, I just thought maybe you could help me."

Keiichi had decided that he wanted to get something special for Mion. Lately, he felt that he had been acting selfish and not being a good boyfriend. He was able to convince Shinichi into helping him. They didn't give him the nickname 'Magician of Words' for nothing.

"I did help you. I suggested you put on the Angel Mort uniform," Shinichi said. He noticed how Mion seemed to have a fetish for making Keiichi dress in such outfit.

"No," Keiichi said as he shook his head in annoyance, "It's humiliating enough as it is when I lose at the club."

"Aww come on! If it's for someone you love you should swallow it like a man," Shinichi said.

"Oh really?" Keiichi remarked with a grin. "Then I should tell Rena that those were your exact words. She always did want someone to wear that 'swimsuit' she finds so cute."

"... You make an excellent point. I'll shut up," Shinichi muttered.

They two boys then noticed something. A lot of kids seemed to be gathering around someone who was giving away free toys.

"Hmm…" Shinichi sense something off about this, so he walked forward with Keiichi in tow. However, he stopped suddenly when he saw the face of the proprietor and the Roman numeral III tattooed onto his left cheek.

"Ahh, Kuro Juusan. You arrive earlier than I expected," the guy said as the kids left with their new toys. "The name's Koichi Sumira, AKA No. 03, but you will also call me bastard soon enough," Koichi said, smiling sinisterly. He had reddish hair and brown eyes and wore cargo pants and a black shirt with a crossword puzzle decorating it.

'_NUMBERS!_' Keiichi and Shinichi realized. The tattoo was a dead giveaway.

"Oh, and you've even brought a friend with you as well. How nice," added Koichi.

Shinichi pushed Keiichi behind him and strode forward towards No. 03. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Oh, just giving away free toys," said Koichi. He had a sack full of them. Reaching inside, he took out an action figure. "Want one?" Shinichi slapped the toy out of Koichi's hand and the toy-toting young man pouted. "Aw…why did you do that?"

"You're up to something," accused Shinichi.

"Maybe, but you'll never guess what it is," Koichi remarked.

"It involves those toys," stated Shinichi.

"Ah, how clever," Koichi retorted, "You're warm, but you haven't guessed what those toys can do."

"They're bombs," Shinichi answered, without missing a beat.

"Bombs!" Keiichi gaped.

Shinichi's scar throbbed as he remembered. "No. 03: Kamen Rider Parasite. You're designated as the demolition expert among the NUMBERS. Your bombs, however, don't look like bombs, but rather harmless looking toys."

Koichi applauded and then said, "So, you do remember…"

"I'd prefer if I didn't under different circumstances," Shinichi retorted.

"Well, then, take a look at this," Koichi said as he waved a device in his had around. It was the detonator. Keiichi and Shinichi's eyes widened. "Those kids are all holding my bombs. What happens when I push _this_ button."

"You sick…!" Shinichi growled. He went to snatch the detonator away but Koichi pulled it back.

"Ap-pap-pap-pap," Koichi wiggled his finger. "No can do, BLACK 13. You want it? Fight for it."

Shinichi summoned his belt. "Gladly." Aside from them, there was nobody else around to witness them transforming. "Keiichi, go find those toys," Shinichi told his friends.

"Huh?" Keiichi gawked. "Me?"

"Yes. I'm going to be a bit busy here," said Shinichi, eyeing Koichi who'd just summoned his own belt that had 'III' on his belt buckle.

"How am I supposed to find them?" questioned Keiichi.

"No. 03 likes to mark his toys," Shinichi answered.

"That I do," nodded Koichi.

"Mark?" Keiichi looked to the sack which had Koichi's III emblem on the back of a tick logo. "Oh…" He promised, "Don't worry, Shinichi. I'll get them toys."

"Just go!" Shinichi ordered. He then leapt up onto the roof of a building, followed by Koichi. They began hopping from rooftop to rooftop as Keiichi watched.

"Right," nodded Keiichi. He had to find those toys before they blew up.

* * *

The building the two Riders had chosen was an office building. They stood on the rooftop, facing each other.

"And now, I get to kill you," said Koichi.

"That's what No. 05 said before I killed him," stated Shinichi.

"Well, I'm not gonna make the same mistake as he," replied Koichi.

"You already have. You're threatening my home, and I won't stand for it."

"Then let your actions speak for you, BLACK 13. Henshin!"

"Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!"

* * *

Chiaki was outside of Mion's uncle's shop, sweeping a bit until he saw a strange sight.

"AUUUGH!" Keiichi screamed as he ran into the store holding with what looked like a lot of toys in his arms.

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted a mob that was chasing Keiichi. They just ran past the store.

Chiaki blinked at the strange sight as he saw Keiichi walking out and saying, "Are they gone?"

"_What was that about?_" Chiaki wrote in his notepad before showing it to Keiichi.

"I promised Shinichi I'd get the toys created by Koichi before they explode," Keiichi said while panting.

"_Koichi? You mean No. 03?_" questioned Chiaki.

"That's right," nodded Keiichi.

"_Damn, he's one of the crazier ones. Loves to bomb people using explosive toys_," Chiaki informed Keiichi.

"You're telling me. I had to find and snatch away all the toys he's been giving away, but those kids' parents didn't like it," Keiichi frowned. It was easy to spot which ones were Koichi's. The toys had his marked stamped on them.

"_I'm sure they didn't. So, you got them all?_"

"I don't really know," Keiichi shook his head.

Chiaki nodded. He went inside and after a minute or two he came back out. He wrote down, "_Come on, I know someone who can help_."

* * *

"Welcome to the animal shelter. How may I help you?" Daichi said in a bored tone as he strummed his guitar. He saw that it was Chiaki. "Oh, No. 02, it's you." His eyes fell on Keiichi. "And why is one of No. 13's friends with you?"

Keiichi gaped. The man with the guitar and sitting behind the counter was a member of NUMBERS since his tattoo was clearly displayed. Chiaki walked over and slapped a sheet of paper on the countertop. Daichi picked it up and his eyes scanned the words.

"So, No. 03 is at his old tricks again, huh? And you want me to help track his bombs?" Chiaki nodded. "OK, fine."

"Wait, you're agreeing?" Keiichi blinked. "I thought you guys hated Shinichi."

"I'm not doing this for No. 13," retorted Daichi. "But if those bombs go off then a lot of innocent animals are gonna be hurt. There are a lot of strays around town that call the alleyways their homes. I won't let some childish bomber ruin that."

"But how can you help?" Keiichi asked.

"Sonar," answered Daichi. He rose up, summoning his military fork. "Just watch and listen."

* * *

Showa was fighting barehanded against a blue-clad Rider. The Rider wore blue armor over a black bodysuit. Only the chestplate was red. He wore a Viking helmet that covered his entire head and face with black eyes. His armor had light shoulder braces with straps that crisscrossed over his chest and armguards. His signature weapons, a pair of daggers, were strapped to his belt.

The two were brutally trading blows, neither one letting up on their assault. Parasite wanted to take down Showa for his own amusement, while Showa needed to take down Parasite to save the town.

"You bastard!" snapped Showa as he hit Parasite across the face. Parasite fell. "Manipulating children? I won't stand for this! You're the same as Gebok!"

"True, maybe I am, but I was right that you'll be calling me bastard, right?" Parasite retorted. Showa grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up.

"Give me the detonator!" Showa demanded.

"How about I give you something else?" Parasite asked, grinning. "_Pain!_"

And Showa screamed in agony.

* * *

Daichi was leading Keiichi and Chiaki to the next bomb that was disguised as a toy. Chiaki was carrying them inside a sack from Daichi's work place. The sack was mainly used to dispose of animals that had died in the shelter.

They had managed to find most of the toys and based on Daichi's sonar there was one more left. Their search actually led them to Hinamizawa.

"It's here?" Keiichi asked.

"For the _last_ time yes!" Daichi shot back in annoyance. "OK, we're here."

Keiichi's eyes widened as he saw the house. "This is Rena's house!"

"Well, let's give her door a knock," said Daichi. Keiichi stopped him. "What?"

"Rena will kill you if she sees you!" Keiichi warned.

Daichi looked back at Keiichi. Rena had seen his face while he and Shinichi had fought in the mountains weeks ago. "Alright," Daichi nodded. "You knock. We'll stay out here, out of sight."

Keiichi nodded. He knocked on the door and waited. The sound of feet tapping against a wooden floor was heard and the door was thrown open. "Keiichi-kun!" Rena beamed.

"Rena, hi," Keiichi greeted. "Say, you didn't go to Okinomiya today by any chance, did you?"

"Yes, I did! And I got a really cute toy! It was free too! Some nice boy was giving free toys away!"

Keiichi sighed. "Rena, that toy you got is actually a bomb and the guy who gave it to you is a member of NUMBERS." Rena gasped.

"NUMBERS?" Rena then saw Daichi. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping your boyfriend save your town and village," Daichi answered. "Those kids had those toys so we had to convince them to hand them over." He pointed to the sack Chiaki was holding.

"So, doesn't that mean you're all holding a lot of bombs?" Rena asked.

Then it hit them.

Keiichi slapped his face, "Oh, crap!" If the bombs went off, they'd be blown sky high. "We have to get rid of them!"

"Where?" Daichi questioned.

"The swamp!" Rena suggested. "I'll get that toy then take you to the swamp!"

* * *

Showa was on his hands and knees, his fists clenched as he screamed and trembled in pain. Parasite stood over him grinning.

"While we were talking earlier, I had a few of my nano-ticks crawl inside your ear. At my command they'll activate your pain receptors, leaving you totally helpless," explained Parasite right before he kicked Showa in the ribs repeatedly.

KICK!

"That was for saying my toys were stupid!"

KICK!

"That was for breaking my favorite toys!"

KICK!

"That was for ridiculing my ideas and humiliating me!" He drew his daggers and knelt over Showa. "And this, my friend, is for killing me. I'm gonna cut you right open. Sayonara, BLACK 13…"

* * *

Chiaki tossed the sack into the swamp and they watched as it sank down into the bottom.

"Now, let's go find Shin-kun!" Rena said.

* * *

Showa was holding Parasite by the wrists and pushing the Rider back. He then slowly stood up, brining Parasite up with him. "What?" Parasite gawked. His nano-ticks were supposed to be causing Showa pain right now. But, then he gasped when he saw the red eyes staring back at him. "No…"

"**Thanks for waking me up, but now you're going to get it**," 'Showa' said coldly.

Correction: it was not Showa. It was BLACK 13.

BLACK 13 twisted Parasite's wrists, causing them to snap. The Tick Rider screamed in pain as he was forced to drop his daggers. A violent kick sent him flying and he nearly rolled off the roof.

"Kuso…" cursed Parasite. He tried to activate the nano-ticks again but there was no effect. "How come my nano-ticks are no longer affecting you!"

"**Dr. Gebok made sure my immune system was able to combat any foreign contaminants in my body. Right now, all your nano-ticks have been taken care of. You got to hand it to Dr. Gebok. He really knows how to make a weapon.**" His armor then changed completely black with the 13 on his shoulder replaced by XIII. "**Now, for the finishing touch. Let's Ride…Shadow Moon.**" His armor shifted and turned into a silver suit of armor with black armor around his stomach, a black mouthplate and evil green eyes. In his hand was a red-bladed sword known as the Satan Saber.

"Wait! Hold on!" pleaded Parasite as BLACK 13 marched towards him. "I'm sorry, OK? I'm sorry for kicking you while your down and I'm sorry for threatening your home!"

"**No apologies…no regrets…and no surrender…**" said BLACK 13 in a cold tone. "**That is our creed as NUMBERS.**"

BLACK 13 stood over the trembling Parasite. No. 03 was frozen in terror. Screaming, Parasite tried to flee but BLACK 13 would not allow that. With a slash of his Satan Saber, he cut off Parasite's legs from the knees down, severing them. Blood splattered all over the ground. Parasite yowled in pain as he fell with his lower legs gone. BLACK 13 calmly brought his sword up, with red crackling energy coursing through it.

"No…" Parasite murmured. "No…"

"**Sayonara…No. 03.**"

* * *

The explosion atop the office building caught the group's attention. "Come on!" Rena shouted as she ran fast. Right now she was in 'take-home mode' and wanted to take Shinichi home.

"Has she had genetic enhancements to grant her that speed?" Daichi asked Keiichi.

"Nope, that's all natural Rena," Keiichi told Daiichi.

* * *

Nothing remained of Parasite and the only evidence he'd existed was the scorch mark where his body had exploded, the severed legs and blood. BLACK 13 reassumed his black armored form and then decided to leave.

"SHIN-KUN!"

BLACK 13 stopped in mid-step and turned around to face Rena, who had Keiichi, Daichi and Chiaki standing behind her. Daichi and Chiaki's eyes widened as they looked upon BLACK 13.

"**If you're wondering what happened to No. 03, it's simple. I killed him**," stated BLACK 13. He picked up the severed legs. "**Make good trophies, don't they?**"

Chiaki and Daichi prepared to fight but then BLACK 13's armor shattered as Shinichi fell over. Rena screamed, "SHIN-KUN!" and ran towards the unconscious body of her boyfriend.

Daichi's eyes narrowed at Shinichi. '_So, BLACK 13 lives on within him. This isn't good_.' He looked to Chiaki who seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

* * *

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Shiori asked worriedly. "Doctor, how come my son isn't awake?"

"I…don't know," Dr. Irie informed her. It looked like a case of exhaustion but he wasn't sure what the cause was. When Shinichi had been brought to his clinic, he had the young boy placed in bed. His life wasn't threatened, as far as he knew.

"But it's been three days," Shiori said. "I want my son back." She looked close to tears.

"I know, Shiori-san."

* * *

The Gaming Club's mood was also somber. It just wasn't the same without Shinichi around. He'd been sleeping in Dr. Irie's clinic for three whole days. Shiori had stayed with Rika and gone to see him everyday. They all did.

Rena was the worst off. She just couldn't enjoy herself without her boyfriend around. The others tried to cheer her up but they were unsuccessful.

One of the younger boys in class had gone out to the bathroom but when he returned, he was not alone. Standing behind him was a teenager with neatly combed blond hair, wearing a grey business suit and loafers. He was holding the boy by the shoulder and holding a gun to his temple.

"OK, nobody move or make a sound and I promise you won't get hurt. All I want…is Shinji Banabara." He let out his tongue to display the 'X' tattooed on it.

* * *

It didn't take long for the news to spread about the hostage situation. The one who'd taken the school hostage identified himself as Kamiyami Kako, and his only demand was for one Shinji Banabara to come. He wanted Shinichi delivered to him or else he would kill all the hostages at the stroke of midnight.

Kamiyami had tied up all the students, the principal and Chie-sensei, locking them inside the classroom. His eyes fell on each one of them in disgust. They were inferiors and beneath him. As he sat on a chair he looked upon them as if they were commoners and meaning little to him except as bargaining chips for Shinichi.

Hours had passed and it was now 9 pm. The school was surrounded by the police and concerned parents and villagers.

Detective Oishi spoke into a bullhorn, "We have you surrounded. Now, come out or else we will have to use force!"

Kamiyami snorted. "Yeah, right! As if they could ever hurt me." He opened a window and pulled out a bullhorn from under his seat. He'd found it in the storage shed. "OK, listen up, you pigs. If any of you come in, I'll start killing people, starting with your dear Rika-chama!"

Rika frowned and looked to Hanyuu. Kamiyami had injected her with a sedative in order to knock her out. Kamiyami had the unfortunate experience of being attacked by Hanyuu's powers, so he did not want to experience them again. The sedative he used would last for 12 hours. Long enough for him to work without interference.

"Now, deliver Shinji Banabara to me!" Kamiyami ordered.

* * *

Shiori and Dr. Irie were listening to the radio. Shiori asked, "Why does this psycho want with my son?"

Dr. Irie shook his head and answered, "I…I do not know."

Shiori heard groaning and looked to her son. "Shinji?"

"Kaa…chan…?" he uttered. His attention was focused on the radio.

"_Kamiyami Kako demands the presence of Shinji Banabara in exchange for the hostages' freedom. The hostages are locked inside the Hinamizawa School. We've confirmed that some of the students inside were involved in the plan which saved the village two years ago. Their names are Mion Sonozaki, Shion Sonozaki, Satoko Houjou, Rika Furude, Hanyuu Furude, Keiichi Maebara and finally Rena Ryuugu_."

Shinichi's eyes snapped open. "Re…Rena…" He slowly got out of bed. "I…have to go and save them."

Shiori snapped, "You're not going anywhere, young man!"

"But, Kaa-chan!" he began to argue but was then pulled into a tight hug.

"I lost you over ten years ago, and I've only just found you. I don't ever want to lose you again…Shinji," the woman spoke tenderly.

"Kaa-chan…" Shinichi closed his eyes in guilt. He gently loosened her arms from him and looked her in the eye with an intense expression.

"Kaa-chan, if I told you I've done horrible things, would you hate me? Would you be afraid of me?" he asked.

"Hate you? Afraid of you?" Shiori stared at her on in shock. What was he saying? "Shinji, I could never hate you or be afraid of you. You're my son!"

"I see…" nodded Shinichi. He backed away from her. "I'm sorry, Kaa-chan, but actually…I'm not your son anymore." He brushed his bangs aside to reveal his scar. Light shone around his waist, surprising Shiori and Dr. Irie. He threw his right arm across his chest then brought it back to his side with the fist clenched as he did the same with his left arm. He then brought his left arm to the side with his forearm raised and fist clenched. "Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!"

His belt let loose a bright emerald light which then called upon the jigsaw pieces that surrounded him. The pieces spun around him and bonded to his body, starting with his arms, legs, torso and finally his helmet formed. The green eyes shone.

Shiori and Dr. Irie's eyes were wide with shock as Shinichi had just transformed into Kamen Rider Showa.

"Kamen…Rider…" Dr. Irie uttered.

Shiori fainted.

"Kaa-chan!" Showa cried as he caught his mother. He then carried her and put her on the bed to rest. "Kaa-chan, I'm so sorry." He turned to face Dr. Irie. "You'll take care of her, right?" The young doctor nodded dumbly, shellshocked by the revelation. "Thank you. Now, I have to go rescue my friends. Ja ne!"

Showa ran out of the clinic and mounted his bike. He then dashed towards the school.

"Rena-chan, everyone, I'm coming."

* * *

"Maybe I should start killing people," mused Kamiyami aloud. He looked around the room, pointing his gun as he started to make his pick. "Who will be the lucky one?" he sang as he tried to make his pick. He walked over and then grabbed Mion by the ponytail. "Come on! Time to make an example out of you!" he laughed.

"Let her go!" Keiichi shouted but he was silenced when Kamiyami kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Shut up," Kamiyami growled.

"The Sonozakis are going to have your head for this," threatened Shion as she watched her sister being dragged by this psycho.

"Well, if it comes to that then I should just kill everyone, right?" Kamiyami grinned. He pushed Mion against the wall and picked up the bullhorn. "I have Mion Sonozaki! If Shinji Banabara does not show himself, her brains will be decorating the walls, ceiling and floor!"

"Now, don't do anything hasty!" Detective Oishi shouted back.

"Sorry, but in 5 minutes, if I don't see him, I will…" He heard the sound of an engine roaring. Much to the police and villagers' surprise, a motorcycle flew over them and landed within the area the police were surrounding. The Rider dismounted from the bike. Quickly, guns were aimed at Showa.

"Relax," Showa said. "I'm here to help."

Detective Oishi had heard of the Kamen Rider. By now, everyone knew about him since his appearance on TV.

Kamiyami, seeing Showa, growled. He tossed Mion to the ground. "BLACK 13!"

Showa saw Kamiyami's tongue and realized who he was. The Dobsonfly Rider… "King."

"That's right! Well, I may not get exactly what I want! But you'll do! Meet me on the roof!" Kamiyami slammed the window shut. "So, he wants to fight. Then he'll get it! Henshin!"

"The roof it is," Showa nodded. In a single leap he landed on the roof.

King also appeared on the roof, clad in armor. The police and Oishi kept their eyes trained on the Riders as the villagers murmured. They didn't understand what was going on.

"So, here we are," said King, with his swords clenched tightly in his hands.

"You know your plan to take the school hostage and threatening to kill them had already been done," remarked Showa.

"What do you mean?" demanded King.

"Well, here's the thing. Ever heard of time loops?" King didn't answer so Showa explained, "Well, it means that time will turn back around instead of moving forward. Like, days, week, months or even years repeating itself in a loop. It just goes on and turns right back. An endless loop. An infinite loop." Showa eyed King. "And, well, I've seen all this happening before. Even us standing on this roof right now is an example of something which had happened, but not in this timeline."

"You're not making sense," said King angrily.

"Well, I am the one with the power to reset time, and so I can see into several different timelines and possibilities. You can say I have visions of events that have happened in those timelines."

"So, what? You're claiming you're psychic now?" snorted King.

"Actually, I'm claiming that in this fight, only one of us will survive."

As soon as Showa and King got on the roof, the police moved in and rescued the hostages. Fortunately, no one was hurt, but Rena's eyes were focused on the two Riders who were standing upon the roof.

"Don't worry," Rika said. "This is his fate. He must face his past."

"But, does that mean he will have to kill again?" Rena asked.

"That is the choice he must make."

King had threatened his friends. In Showa's book that was completely unforgivable. No mercy and no forgiveness.

"HIGURASHI NO YAIBA!"

* * *

KR Chrome: Wonder how the villagers react now?


	24. New Life Chapter Part 13: Poison

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 13: POISON**

"HIGURASHI NO YAIBA!" Showa summoned much to the villagers shock as the legendary sword's name was called.

As the Higurashi no Yaiba soared into Showa's hands, the people of Hinamizawa gasped in shock and awe. The people of the rural village knew the legends of the blade, but seeing it in the hands of an apparent outsider brought apprehension to everyone. Of course, the people who were more traditional also felt outrage that a treasure of their home was in the hands of this stranger.

"Now…SING!" Showa commanded and the song of a thousand cicadas was heard bursting from the legendary sword. The cicadas of light flew around Showa, donning him in his Higurashi Form armor. The eyes turned from green to blue as his new helmet was formed.

King seethed. How dare Showa show him up again? How dare Showa look like a king in that form? And how dare Showa mock him?

One way or another that sword was rightfully his. As future king of the world he deserved a weapon to match his status.

With a roar, King charged at Showa who charged back. Their swords connected and they locked blades. They began to push against each other, growling.

"Why do you waste your power protecting these fools?" King asked.

"Because I can!" Showa shot back.

"Because you can?" scoffed King. "What a stupid reason! Is that your absolute reason for protecting these pathetic humans? They are nothing compared to us!"

"Have you forgotten that you used to be human?"

"No, but GIN-SHOCKER made me into a god. Why should I even care about humans when I am above them! You're above them too, and yet you serve them like a dog! If only they knew what you were capable of, they would shun and hate you!"

"Possibly, but I have people in this village who believe in me, and with the power I have I will protect them!"

They then leapt into the air and continued to fight, their blades clashing.

"You can protect them all you want, but in the end they're nothing but dead meat and dirt under my shoes," stated King as he and Showa's blades clashed with sparks flying.

"That's what you think, King!" Showa shot back. They landed upon the roof and broke apart.

"Hyah!" King tossed his swords at Showa who ducked but the swords returned like boomerangs, hitting Showa in the back before returning into King's hands. King then charged and slashed Showa across the chest. Showa grunted and spun around, but his strike was blocked by King's.

"Are you really the same BLACK 13 who killed me? You're not really giving it your all, are you?" King questioned. "How can you think of protecting the trash the way you are?"

"I…I just don't want to kill anymore," answered Showa.

"Well, too bad I don't feel the same way!" He kicked Showa in the stomach and then slashed him in the chest once more. He joined his swords to form a pair of scissors and then trapped Showa's neck between the blades. "I'm ashamed of being defeated by the likes of you. You're a disgrace to the name BLACK 13 and the NUMBERS!"

Showa struggled to get the scissors off him and dropped his sword. Seeing the weapon, King shoved Showa backwards with his foot. He then picked up the Higurashi no Yaiba. "What a magnificent weapon. It should be-" His speech halted when he suddenly screamed in pain, "ARGH!" He let go of the sword and stared at his hand. It felt like it was on fire. "My hand!" He looked accusingly at Showa. "What did you do!" he demanded.

Showa rose to his feet and the Higurashi no Yaiba flew into his hand. "I guess the Higurashi no Yaiba doesn't like you. You see, this sword was forged with the direct purpose of slaying evil and demons. That's why someone with an evil heart like yours cannot touch it."

"With your sins, the sword shouldn't have chosen you either!" King argued.

"That maybe true. My sins are unforgivable, but the sword has judged me by my actions in the village and deemed me worthy." Showa narrowed his eyes at King. "Now, it's time for me to test my NEW Hissatsu on you!"

"Hissatsu?" Keiichi murmured.

Mion grinned. Shinichi had told her about it.

"Now, take my power!" Showa ordered as he placed his hand decorated on the cicada mounted on the guard. "RIDER CHARGE!" Locking his eyes at King, Showa shouted, "HYAH!" He tossed his sword like a javelin at King. King attempted to block it with his own swords but when the blades of his swords got hit by the Higurashi no Yaiba, they shattered, and the sword stabbed itself right into his chest.

"ARGH!" King cried out. Energy burst from the sword, creating a net which immobilized him. "I can't move!"

"That's the idea!"

Showa charged towards King and performed a roundhouse kick that hit him in the head from the right, and then he performed another roundhouse from the left that hit him in the head again. Finally, he leapt into the air and came down, executing a flying side kick that hit the pommel of the sword. The sword exited from the back of King's body then returned to Showa's hand as he backed away from King.

"What…what was that…attack?" questioned King, demanding to know, as his body crackled and his armor began to crack.

"I don't know. I haven't made a name up yet," Showa answered truthfully, "I was thinking of calling it the Super Hinamizawa Spear Kick, though."

"How…silly…" King finished before his body erupted into flames.

"Game End," Showa said as he turned his back to the explosion and slashed his sword at a diagonal angle. He then heard cheering and looked to the crowd of spectators. Some could not believe he was actually real. He looked to his classmates, his eyes focused on Rena, before giving a salute. The energy wings burst from his back and he took to the skies.

His mother deserved an explanation.

* * *

Shinichi entered the Irie Clinic, dreading the confrontation. However, this was something he needed to do. This was something his mother deserved to know. This was something they both needed to deal with.

Once he entered the room, he saw his mother just sitting there. "Ah, Banabara-kun, you're back," said Dr. Irie.

"Doc…do you mind leaving us alone for a bit?" Shinichi requested.

"Certainly, but afterwards let me check you for wounds."

Shinichi wanted to protest but shook his head instead. "OK." Dr. Irie left the room.

"Kaa-chan?" Shinichi spoke. Her head snapped up and he flinched away from her gaze. "I'm…" He was taken by surprise when she ran up to him and hugged him. "Kaa-chan?" he uttered, shocked, but welcoming the embrace. "What's wrong?"

"Are you hurt?" she asked. "The fight was on the news. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he told her. "I beat him…but I also…killed him." He sounded remorseful, which he was. However, King gave him no choice.

"My poor baby…" she said softly, stroking his hair. "How come you're the Kamen Rider?"

"You might want to sit down," he instructed. "This might be a lot to take in." They both sat on the bed. He then started his tale, "Well, all I remember is…"

* * *

Later that night, a meeting was being held among the village council. In attendance was the village chief Kimiyoshi, Oryo the head of the Sonozaki Clan, Mion the future head of the Sonozaki Clan and Rika the heir of the Furude Shrine. The focus of the meeting regarded the presence of the Higurashi no Yaiba, a treasure of the village, in the hands of an outsider. Clearly, such a treasure was under the guardianship of the Furude Clan so Oryo placed her gaze upon Rika.

"Now, tell us Rika-chama," said Oryo. "Why did you not report that the Higurashi no Yaiba had been stolen?"

Rika answered, "It was not stolen."

"But clearly this…Kamen Rider was in possession of it," Oryo pressed on.

Rika explained, "It's because I lent it to him." The council murmured. "He borrows it from time to time. He then returns it when he's done with it, just as he got it. Clean and without a mark on it."

"Why have you lent him such a treasure? He is an outsider," said Oryo.

"My ancestor, one of the three founders of the village, used that very sword to slay the demons plaguing the land. You may not believe me, but the Kamen Rider has been using the sword to continue my ancestor's work. The sword still possesses mystical properties as you all have witnessed. When I lent it to him, I wasn't sure how the magic would affect him, but clearly the results are obvious. The Higurashi no Yaiba has granted the Kamen Rider its power. Because he was chosen, then it's only clear that he is the rightful and chosen protector of our village," said Rika.

"An outsider can't be trusted with something like that!" Oryo snapped.

"The blade thinks otherwise," Rika answered. "I recall watching the other person, King he called himself, trying to take the sword. It caused him extreme pain. The blade believes that the Kamen Rider is worthy and I trust the creation of my ancestors."

"I'd also like to say something," said Mion. "While it is true the Kamen Rider is an outsider and stranger, he saved my life along with the lives of the other children. I agree with Rika. The Kamen Rider deserves to hold the sword and be our protector."

The meeting went on as usual with some of the elders grumbling about how an outsider shouldn't have access to the sword. Still, they all knew that there probably wasn't much that they could do about it. The Kamen Rider always returned the sword when he was done with it, and if what witnesses said was true, then the blade had a mind of its own. If it wanted to, it would go to the Rider whenever he called for it.

* * *

"And that's everything I can tell you," Shinichi finished. "Kaa-chan?"

"You mean…they tortured you?" Shiori said.

"Well, they called them tests but I guess torture would be a good synonym for what they did to me…to us," Shinichi nodded. He'd told her about GIN-SHOCKER, Gebok and the NUMBERS. He'd even told her about him fighting the Darklings and Darkloids. Most of all, he told her about Rina. "But the worst thing they did was what Gebok made me do to Rina…"

"What happened to her was not your fault," said Shiori.

"I keep telling myself, but…" His eyes fell upon his hands. "I can still see and feel her blood on my hands and the people I killed just to get out." He palmed his face, covering his eyes. "Gebok turned me into a monster."

"Don't ever call yourself that!" shouted Shiori.

"It's true!" he answered back. "I'm BLACK 13! I bring nothing but pain and misfortune! I even made you cry!"

"You're crying too," said Shiori.

"I just…I just want to forget again…" he said, sniffling. "I just want to forget the things Gebok did to me and made me do and live a happy life with you and everyone, but I can't. My…my past has come back to haunt me." Shiori took hold of his hands. "Kaa-chan?"

"Well, you're not alone now, are you? You have your Kaa-chan and your friends. You can get through anything with your friends and family, right?" she said.

"I guess…" nodded Shinichi. He began to cry again. "Kaa-chan…do you know why I couldn't tell you before?"

"Enlighten me, Shinji," Shiori said.

"I…I was scared," he confessed. "I was afraid you'd hate me." Shiori gasped and quickly hugged him again.

"I could never hate you!" Shiori exclaimed. "How could you think that? I spent ten years of my life just looking for you! I could never hate my own child."

"But…I'm a killer."

"No, you're not! You were just manipulated. Listen to me, Shinji Banabara! It was not your fault!"

"Kaa…Kaa-chan…" He bawled like a baby, "KAA-CHAN!"

Shiori hugged him in order to comfort him. She then pulled away so he could see her smile. Tapping her chin, Shiori spoke up, "I see a lot of potential in your life story, Shinji."

"You do?" blinked Shinichi.

"It would open a whole new avenue for me. A series of adventure novels!" She started her explanation, "A young boy, kidnapped and turned into a weapon escapes from his captors and becomes the bane of their existence. He becomes a true hero, fighting against the darkness from the outside and inside!" She grinned. "It'll be a masterpiece!"

Shiori's smile was an infectious one. He couldn't help but return the smile with his own. "You're right, and if they sell we'll share the fame and profit!"

"Oh, Shinji! I've always knew you were my muse!" The pair hugged.

"I need an outlet," he agreed.

"Oh, and even if I don't hate you I'm still upset that you kept this from me. For the next two weeks you're grounded."

"Grounded?" he questioned.

"For two weeks, no club activities for you young man. You come straight home after you help Dr. Irie clean up his clinic. I need someone to help me with my new book," she told him.

Shinichi smiled. "Alright, that's fair."

"But, you can invite your friends over if you want," said Shiori. "Just…come talk to me, alright? I'm your mother, Shinji. That's what I'm here for."

"Thank you, Kaa-chan, and I know I don't say this enough but I love you and I'm glad you found me."

"I'm glad I found you too, Shinji."

* * *

Dr. Gebok was reading a report that the dearly departed No. 10 had written. The contents spoke of his encounter with No. 02 and the little girl he'd befriended. "Hanyuu Furude. No records of her birth, parents or even existence are available. It's like she just appeared in this world. How interesting. And she has special powers too. Quite a find. I could use this girl for my research."

* * *

The next day, even after the hostage situation the previous night, things were turning back to normal.

"So, your mom knows?" Mion asked. He was walking to school with his friends instead of riding his Showa-Racer. The motorbike was at Rena's house after he'd finished his paper route.

"Yup," nodded Shinichi.

"And how did she react?" Keiichi questioned.

"Well, after I transformed right in front of her she fainted," Shinichi told them, "Then when I came back I told her everything and then she grounded me."

"She _grounded_ you?" Satoko commented in disbelief. "You save our lives and she grounds you?"

"Well, she's proud of me, but I did keep secrets and lie to her," Shinichi shrugged. "That just means for the next two weeks I can't participate in club activities."

"WHAT!" Mion shouted. "That's not fair!"

"That's right! Rena wants Shin-kun to play with her!" Rena said.

Sighing, Shinichi said, "I'm grounded, guys. For two weeks. That means no fun and games and after I do my janitorial job at Dr. Irie's I gotta go straight home," Shinichi explained. "But, at least you guys can come over and hang out."

"Well, that's good," said Shion.

"Oh, Shin-chan," said Mion, "Last night the village council had a meeting. It was about the Higurashi no Yaiba."

"Yeah?" Shinichi looked to her.

"Well, my grandmother really doesn't feel that the sword should be in the hands of an outsider," said Mion.

"Outsider? But I lived in the village and go to school here," said Shinichi.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know you're the Kamen Rider and even if you're a well known hero, she still thinks you're a outsider and undeserving of the sword or title as the village's protector," said Mion.

"However, I was able to speak my mind," said Rika. "The sword chose you. She can't really do anything about it. None of the council members can touch it, and it's in my shrine whenever you need it."

Shinichi scratched the side of his head. "Geez, I don't get why it's a big deal. I mean, sure the sword's powerful, but…"

"But nothing!" Hanyuu snapped. "The Higurashi no Yaiba is more than just a weapon! It's a symbol of the village's founders. It is the weapon which protects the village from demons!"

"Alright, I get it," Shinichi said nervously. "Sorry if I said the wrong thing, but to me a weapon is a weapon. Sure, it powers me up but that's just it. It's not something I consider really special, no offense."

"None taken, but please show a bit more respect for the Higurashi no Yaiba. If you don't, it might leave you," warned Rika subtly.

"Roger, Rika-chama," Shinichi said.

* * *

"What is so good about those books anyway?" Hana asked Yokoshima who was reading a Shiori Banabara novel.

"If you don't read it, you'll never know," Yokoshima said.

"I'll pass on dirty books," said Hana as she opened up a Gothic novel. "I have my own tastes in literature."

Shrugging, Yokoshima turned another page in his book. "So, what did Gebok want with you?"

"He just wants me and Michiru to kidnap a little girl." She frowned. "I hate that man, but I can't do a thing about it."

Yokoshima understood her feelings. He would rather live peacefully but he also wanted to fight BLACK 13. However, after meeting his idol and finding out she was the mother of his enemy, he felt torn up inside. "Well, guess you gotta go on that mission and grab that girl."

"You got that right," agreed Hana.

"So, have you heard? No. 10 is dead," said Yokoshima.

"Good riddance," remarked Hana. "He was always looking down on us with his nose in the air. He always thought he was better than all of us."

"Too bad for him he made BLACK 13 mad," commented Yokoshima. "Just like how No. 03 made him mad, and No. 05."

"That just means Michiru and I are going on a suicide mission. BLACK 13 really cares about his…friends. If we grab her, we'll be lucky enough to even survive."

"Well, good luck," said Yokoshima.

"By the way, have you seen No. 06 lately?" asked Hana.

"Probably in his quarters counting all his loot."

* * *

No. 06/Jin Majutsushi was in his quarters in the TOKYO building. All the NUMBERS were living in the building, along with Gebok. Right now, Jin was counting the money he'd stolen from a bank and putting it away.

"I love being me!" he grinned. Jin had silver hair with white highlights and wore a sleeveless blue shirt with grey pants. His room was decorated with items he's stolen since his resurrection. They were his trophies.

"OK, now where should I hit?" he mused aloud. "Hinamizawa or Okinomiya?" Those two places were where Showa had chosen to protect. "Well, he lives in Okinomiya, but he also works and goes to school in Hinamizawa. Should I or shouldn't I?" He repeated, an evil gleam in his eyes, "Should I or shouldn't I?"

* * *

As usual, Hanyuu went to the forest to visit Chiaki. However, when she arrived at his campsite, she was shocked to see him trapped in a giant spider web, suspended in the trees. He also looked wounded and unconscious.

"Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu gasped. Two figures suddenly dropped from the trees. One stood before her while the other stood behind her. The one behind her grabbed her arms.

The one standing before her was a female Rider. Her armor was mainly black with blood red shoulders, torso armor, gloves, and boots. Her helmet was silver and black with two large eyes and six smaller ones for decoration. Looking over her shoulder, she saw what the second figure was also a Rider. Also female, her armor was light purple in color. Her boots had sharp high heels and the shoulders looked like flower petals. Her suit also came with a flexible chain-mail battle skirt. Her helmet was styled after a mantis.

The Spider Rider knelt down and looked Hanyuu in the eye. "Sorry, kid, but this isn't personal." She extended her claws and pricked Hanyuu in the neck. The venom affected her instantly as Hanyuu slowly lost consciousness.

"OK, now what, Arachnea?" asked the pink Mantis Rider.

"Give her to me, Carmen," said the Spider Rider, Arachnea. Carmen handed Hanyuu to Arachnea. Her mouthguard unfolded into a pair of pincers and she began to shoot webbing that wrapped Hanyuu up in a cocoon.

* * *

Rika gasped while she was sweeping the steps of the shrine. "Hanyuu!" Her friend was in danger. Quickly, she went to make a phone call.

* * *

At home, serving his sentence, Shinichi was helping his mother with her newest book. She needed illustrations and Shinichi proved to be an amazing artist. He was either naturally talented or just something Gebok had programmed into him. Regardless, he was doing a good job with all the illustrations for her next book. The one he was drawing depicted a couple of girls in bed and doing naughty things with their mouths and hands.

When he heard the phone ring, Shinichi got up from the table and said, "I'll get it." He went and answered the phone. "Hello…" His expression turned serious. "OK, I'm on my way. Bye." He hung up. He looked to his mother. "Kaa-chan. I need to go." When Shiori saw the Showa Belt around his waist, she understood what he meant.

"Come back safe," she said to her son.

"I will," he promised.

* * *

Arachnea was carrying the unconscious and cocooned Hanyuu on her back. She was starting to feel guilty about doing this but she didn't have a choice. Gebok had promised to give her the cure to her condition and while she distrusted the doctor, she was also aware that he knew how to reverse her condition. Because of her condition, she felt like a freak and wanted to die. She still felt that way, despite the reassurance of her fellow sympathetic comrades. Carmen ran alongside her, her mouthplate open and eating a banana as they ran through the forest. They were headed towards the main road where their jeep was.

Unfortunately, they would meet an obstacle as Showa suddenly appeared on his Showa-Racer and blocked their path. Slasher was with him too.

"BLACK 13!" the two female Riders cried out.

"Let Hanyuu-chan go," demanded Showa. When Showa appeared at the campsite earlier, he'd cut Chiaki free and revived him. Now, it was a two-on-two fight. However, Hanyuu was still on Arachnea's back so a fight may hurt her and Rika wanted her to be returned, unharmed.

"Sorry, No. 13, but we're taking her to Gebok," said Carmen.

Arachnea cursed in her mind, '_Idiot!_'

Showa dismounted from his bike. "You get Hanyuu-chan," he said to Slasher who nodded. He then charged along with Slasher.

Showa jumped and kicked out at Carmen who dodged to the side. Her hands glowed with pink light and morphed into a pair of scythe blades. She swiped at him but he dodged to the side before he threw his fist at her. She ducked and then flipped backwards to slam hr feet into his chin, knocking him backwards.

Arachnea and Slasher circled each other. She knew what he wanted and it was something she couldn't give her, not without giving something else up. "Sorry, No. 02, but I have to do this."

Slasher used his hands and communicated with sign language. He was saying, "_You don't have to do this. We've been given a second chance. Don't waste it like the others_."

"Maybe you can run away from GIN-SHOCKER and Gebok, but I can't," Arachnea countered. "Sorry, No. 02. I actually like you. You're a good listener, but now you're my enemy." Her mouthguard unfolded and she shot a stream of acid at him. He was able to dodge the attack, the acid hitting a tree and melting it. "I don't want to hurt you, so please stay out of my way."

"_Hanyuu-chan is my friend, so I can't do that_," he signed.

"Then I guess we have a problem." She spat out a spiderweb and then hurled Hanyuu into it. The girl stuck onto the web. Slasher gawked as spider-like legs began to grow out of Arachnea's back. Each of the spider legs was tipped by a curved blade. Reaching into her back, she gripped a handle and removed the spider legs from her back. The weapon was called the Spider Kama and it was made up of eight extendable scythes that were held by a single basket handle. Along with her ability to produce webs and acid, the weapon made Arachnea a deadly opponent.

Slasher's own weapons formed as his hands glowed and morphed into chainsaws. The two former comrades then clashed, their weapons connecting and causing sparks to spill all around them. She jumped back and threw her kamas at Slasher, which extended, and dug into his armor. She then tugged him forward and punched him across the face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carmen was kicking wildly at Showa, forcing the Cicada Rider on the defensive as he held his arms up to block her blows. "Take that! And that! And that! And that!" she exclaimed, kicking at him rapidly. She then broke his defences and slashed him across the chest, sending him reeling before she kicked him in the face and sent him crashing to the ground. "You're no fun. How come you're so weak, BLACK 13?"

Showa didn't answer as he picked himself back up off the ground. "I don't really want to kill you," he said and he meant it. He'd killed the NUMBERS once before and had been filled with guilt ad remorse for his actions. He didn't want to repeat the act again. However, No. 03, No. 05 and No. 10 hadn't given him a choice.

Carmen smiled and said, "Let's see what scares you the most!" At once her eyes glowed and she cast her illusion. The entire area became covered in thick mist.

"What?" Showa tried to look for his opponent but the mist was as thick as mushroom soup. He couldn't see anything. "Where are you!"

"_Shinichi…"_ he heard a familiar voice. He froze. He heard more voices calling his name.

"_Shinichi…"_

"_Shinichi…"_

"_Shinichi…"_

He saw figures in the mist. They were mere silhouettes until thy got in close.

When he saw them, he screamed.

* * *

Slasher and Arachnea both heard Showa scream and the Spider Rider sighed. "Looks like Carmen's just cast one of her illusions. He's as good as dead." Slasher's eyes narrowed. He couldn't afford to lose focus but he needed to help Showa, somehow.

* * *

Carmen squatted down and watched as Showa was curled up in a fetal position, repeating, "I'm sorry," over and over again. The illusion she cast made a person see their worst feat. She wondered what he was seeing in her illusionary trap.

What Showa was seeing completely horrified him. He was surrounded by his friends, but they were now lifeless zombies. Their skin had rotted and they had numerous bleeding wounds from their bodies. Maggots were spilling from their wounds as they reached out towards him.

"_You killed us…"_

"_This is you fault…"_

"_Why…Shinichi…?"_

Showa continued to apologize, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He backed away from them, screaming, "I'M SORRY!"

Carmen yawned and stood back up. She strode towards him. "Well, it's time to kill you, BLACK 13. Sorry, but you made me mad when you killed me." She raised her scythes and brought it down upon him.

But then Showa caught the scythes in his hands.

"Huh?" Carmen blinked. She then screamed as her scythes were broken in half. "NO!" She backed away in terror as Showa rose to his feet, his armor becoming pitch black as his eyes turned blood red.

"**Thanks for waking me up**," BLACK 13 uttered. "**Now, time to die again.**" He moved faster than she could blink and had his hand wrapped around her throat. He hauled her up and her feet dangles off the ground as she struggled to breathe. Her hands reformed and she tried to pry his hands off her.

He was going to strangle her.

"**ENOUGH!**"

Arachnea, Slasher, Carmen and BLACK 13 all froze at the bellowing voice. BLACK 13 dropped Carmen and focused his eyes upon the cocoon and web holding Hanyuu. With a burst of supernatural power, the cocoon was torn to shreds along with the web. With glowing red eyes, Hanyuu floated in the air, her hair whipping about her head.

This was the true wrath of Oyashiro-sama.

"**YOU WILL CEASE THIS FIGHTING NOW!**" bellowed Hanyuu, her power frightening them. She then forced them onto their knees.

'_What…what is this girl?_' Arachnea wondered.

'_Hanyuu-chan!_' Slasher cried out mentally.

"**YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON ME AND MY FRIENDS?**" Her eyes fell upon BLACK 13, "**AND YOU DARE TRY AND CORRUPT HIS SOUL?**"

BLACK 13 could barely breathe and his armor finally shattered and vanished before he collapsed. The others stared in shock and terror as a little girl easily subdued BLACK 13.

"Woah…" Carmen uttered. She then noted something had fallen out of Shinichi's pocket. It was his wallet. When it fell out it'd opened and showed a picture of him and his mother. That photo made Carmen's heart race as memories of her own mother were unlocked. "No…"

With a wave of her hand, she banished the armors of the other NUMBERS as well, reverting them back to human form.

"**SHINICHI IS THE CHOSEN PROTECTOR OF HINAMIZAWA AND SO IS UNDER MY PROTECTION! THOSE WHO THREATEN THE VILLAGE SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH!**" The massive killing intent she was releasing was suffocating. Hanyuu then hovered back to the ground, her powers receding. She took a look at the four NUMBERS and sighed. "You," she said, pointing to Michiru.

"M-me?" stammered Michiru.

"What did you do to him?" she asked, referring to Shinichi who was unconscious. "Well?" Her voice became scary again, "**ANSWER ME!**"

"I…I created an illusion that made him see his worst fears! I didn't know it would wake BLACK 13 up!" Michiru answered, cowering with her hands over her head as she ducked her head down.

Hanyuu was satisfied by the answer and approached Shinichi. She placed a palm atop his head and stroked his hair gently. "You people are not making his life any easier. He's trying to live a normal and peaceful life. Yet, you can't leave him alone."

"He killed us!" Michiru said to justify their actions.

"And you were given a second chance at life," Hanyuu countered. "Why waste it?"

Michiru didn't know how to answer.

"I don't care," said Hana as she looked at Hanyuu. "I don't want to live like this anymore."

"Hana!" Michiru cried out.

"You really want to die so much?" Hanyuu asked. "Why?"

"Because…I'm a freak!" Hana answered. "GIN-SHOCKER turned me into a freak and I was glad that BLACK 13 killed me!"

"So, why do you continue to serve them?" asked Hanyuu.

"It's in my programming. I have to do what Gebok says, even if I hate his guts. He also promised to find a cure for my condition."

Hanyuu didn't pry. "Chiaki-san and Daichi-san were able to fight their programming. Why can't you do the same?"

No answer came from the two girls.

Shinichi began to stir and he slowly woke up. "Hanyuu?"

"I'm here, Shinichi," smiled Hanyuu.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Shinichi, relieved. He looked to Michiru who was holding his wallet. "Give that back," he ordered.

"OK!" Michiru quickly did as told, fearing for her life. He checked the contents. "Your mother is very pretty," she remarked.

"Thanks…" He was still a little mad at her for casting that illusion earlier.

"Are you or aren't you BLACK 13?" Hana asked.

Shinichi loathed that name with a passion. "I am Shinji Banabara, but my friends call me Shinichi."

"So, you've finally remembered your real name," Hana nodded. "Come on, Michiru."

"But, we can't go back! We failed!" exclaimed Michiru.

"We're not going back," Hana answered.

"But…where will we go?" asked Michiru.

Looking at the two female NUMBERS, Hanyuu looked to Shinichi. Shinichi sighed.

"Maybe I can help you out," said Shinichi.

* * *

A week later…

"Now, take a seat, sir. The doctor will be with you shortly," said Michiru said as she took an old man into the waiting room. "Here's your number," she said, handing him a numbered ticket. Michiru was dressed in a pink nurse uniform and smiling pleasantly to all the patients. Her presence seemed to bring a cheer within them and it didn't hurt that she was cute.

Hana was also a nurse, but wore a black nurse uniform befitting her gothic nature. Despite her apathetic nature, she did good work. She was sitting at the counter and handing out prescriptions to the patients after Dr. Irie had examined and diagnosed them.

"Now, remember to take two of these pills a day after breakfast and take plenty of medicine," she told the woman who'd come with her son who had a bad cold.

Shinichi watched this going on with his friends. "Looks like No. 07 and No. 11…I mean Hana and Michiru are doing well here," stated Shinichi.

"OK, so a week ago they tried to kill you but then Hanyuu convinced you to help them?" Mion asked.

"I did the same with Yukinojou," shrugged Shinichi. "Sides, Michiru and Hana aren't so bad." He watched as Michiru grabbed another banana and began to peel and eat it.

"And it doesn't hurt that they are cute," remarked Keiichi. Satoshi was also eyeing he teen nurses.

"Are you sure they can handle being nurses?" asked Rena.

"The scientists who worked on them made sure to give them plenty of knowledge on medicine," said Shinichi. "They can handle it."

"Well, you did a good thing," said Shion. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she saw him handling his camera. "Are you planning on taking pictures of them?"

"No," he denied. Actually, he had taken the pictures of Michiru and Hana a few days earlier, both in their custom nurse uniforms.

Shion eyed him suspiciously before letting it go.

"13!" Michiru clung to Shinichi's arm, causing Rena's eyes to widen before she glared at the banana-loving girl who was clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

"Michiru, let go," he said. He really didn't want his girlfriend to go ballistic.

"I just wanna thank you for giving Hana and me a job here and a place to live," said Michiru. The two were living in a small boarding house in Okinomiya, sharing a room. The landlord was someone Shinichi had helped. Shinichi had helped fix the shingles on the roof for a fee, of course. The landlord didn't think there was anything wrong for a pair of teenage girls to be sharing a room. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd be interested in a threesome!"

All eyes of the group were on the girl. Rena then forcibly tore the girl off her boyfriend and threatened her, "Stay away from Shin-kun!"

"Hey, you're cute! You wanna join? We can make it a foursome!" Rena gaped at her as did the others. Keiichi, Satoshi and Shinichi were starting to get nose bleeds.

"Um…" Rena stammered and let Michiru go. She wrapped her arms around Shinichi's right arm and said, "That's fine. I'm happy with just Shin-kun."

"Pity," pouted Michiru. "What about you two?" she asked Keiichi and Satoshi. "Want your girlfriends to join? We can make it an orgy!"

"What's an orgy?" Satoko asked her Nee-nee and Nii-nii curiously. The two teens blushed.

"You serious?" Keiichi asked, grinning wide. Mion smacked him upside the head.

"Michiru, stop flirting and get to work," Hana ordered.

"OK! Sorry, Hana!" Michiru winked at them and proceeded to welcome and hand out numbered tickets.

"I almost forgot that Michiru was always like that," said Shinichi with a chuckle of amusement. Michiru was a bisexual and not afraid to show it.

"So, was she serious about…?" Satoshi began to ask.

"Yes," nodded Shinichi. He looked to Michiru who was peeling another banana. She winked at them and began to lick the banana up and down with her tongue in a suggestive manner before taking it all into her mouth. He gulped. "Heh, heh, heh."

Hana approached them and said, "Don't mind her. She's just very open with her sexuality." She looked to Shinichi, "And I'd like to extend my thanks as well and ask for forgiveness, not that I deserve it."

"Hey, we're all in the same boat," said Shinichi. "GIN-SHOCKER screwed us over."

"Gebok won't be happy about us defecting," stated Hana.

"Screw Gebok," remarked Shinichi. "He's not your master."

Hana nodded before returning to her station, giving out another prescription.

"I'm surprised Dr. Irie hasn't made them dress up in his maid outfits," remarked Keiichi.

'_Who says he hasn't?_' thought Shinichi ruefully.

"Well, looks like Shin-chan's got two more NUMBERS on his side," said Mion.

"It was either this or kill them and I don't want to have to do that, ever again," Shinichi said. He checked his watch, "I have to go. Kaa-chan needs me to help on her next book." He exited the clinic and went to mount his bike. As he was about to start it up, he felt someone tug on his shirt.

"Wait," said Rika. Shinichi looked to the miko who handed him a handmade charm. "Take this.

"Huh?" Shinichi inspected it. "What's this for?"

"It's an anti-demon charm," said Rika. "It'll help you suppress BLACK 13's influence."

Shinichi froze. Rika continued, "Don't think I don't know what's been going on with you, Shinichi. BLACK 13 has been trying to take over, hasn't it?"

She referred to BLACK 13 as 'it'. She wasn't going to acknowledge it as a person, even if it was part of Shinichi. To her, BLACK 13 was a parasite.

"Just, keep it on you. If it starts to talk to you, squeeze the charm and it will go away," Rika explained.

"Rika-chan…" Shinichi smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Nipah!" the girl gave him a megawatt smile with her eyes closed.

* * *

"How interesting! How interesting indeed!"

Gebok was doing some research. While TOKYO was no longer interested in the Hinamizawa Syndrome, Gebok was. He didn't think it was nonsense. In fact, he found it to be downright interesting. He was reading one of the scrapbooks Takano had compiled. Along with the scrapbooks was a copy of Takano's grandfather's research. Everything was dedicated to the study of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Despite a few things about the syndrome being untrue, there were facts. The parasite said to cause it was actually Darklings in their larval stage. Humans were merely incubators for them as they fed on negative emotions. When the time came they would crawl out of their host bodies and become Darklings before eventually evolving into the monstrous Darkloids.

While Miyo Takano had sought to prove her grandfather's research for the glory and recognition, Gebok saw military applications in the syndrome. The Hinamizawa Syndrome could be used as a bio-weapon. Infect a large population of people and then watch as they killed each other and killed themselves. LV 1 and LV 2 Hinamizawa Syndrome were the weak levels, but then things got very interesting in LV 3 and onwards. At LV 3 Hinamizawa Syndrome, the patient suffers from mental and emotional instability. It was at this stage the patient starts to get violent. At LV 4, the patient would experience paranoia and hallucinations. They can no longer tell between reality and fantasy and become increasingly violent at LV 4. It was at LV 4 that patients were viable to commit acts of great violence, like murder. Finally, there was LV 5 which was the strongest and final stage of the syndrome. At this stage the patients would hear disembodies footsteps, voices and scratch their throats open to dig out the 'maggots' they feel are infesting their bodies.

From what Gebok gathered, even after a Darkling had reached maturity, it would still remain close to the host. At LV 1 and 2, the Darkling would remain in its parasitic larval stage. At LV 3 it would crawl out of its host and turn into a Darkling. It would continue to feed on the host's negative emotions while at the same time continue to emit a sort of miasma that increases the effects of their negative emotions. Between LV 4 and LV 5 the Darkling would evolve into a Darkloid.

He'd actually found a few of the Darkling larvae inside Takano.

The Hinamizawa Syndrome was a disease of supernatural origins, but Gebok could create a serum which mimicked the effects. He did. He'd done it on a lab rat and watched as it suffered through LV 5 Hinamizawa Syndrome. It'd clawed out its own throat.

Now, all he needed were some human test subjects. He could only imagine how this could be used against the Kamen Riders.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Well, now two more NUMBERS have defected and what is Gebok planning to do with the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Nothing good, I suppose.


	25. New Life Chapter Part 14: Alliance

**NEW LIFE CHAPTER PART 14: ALLIANCE**

Shinichi was proofreading his mother's new manuscript as they had some of Rena's homemade cookies together. The two weeks of Shinichi's grounding were almost up. Still, it wasn't so bad. Even if he couldn't participate in club activities as his mother had requested, he was still able to see his friends during school days. After school he would work at Dr. Irie's as a janitor, just mopping and sweeping the floors, cleaning the windows, and getting rid of the trash. Michiru and Hana were happy to have him around. Well…Michiru showed it. Hana never really smiled after what GIN-SHOCKER did to her but she no longed entertained suicidal thoughts. He and Chiaki were also on amicable terms.

It was Daichi who seemed to have a problem with him. One day, Rena had dragged him to the animal shelter to do some volunteer work. She wanted to help clean and feed the cute little animals. When he saw who was manning the counter, he and Daichi almost came to blows. The only reason a fight hadn't broke out was because Daichi refused to fight in front of the animals. After that, they agreed on a truce. For once, Daichi admitted that killing Shinichi would not make him happy, as satisfying as it would be. Like Chiaki, Michiru and Hana were doing, he would take advantage of this second chance at life. He even had time to compose new songs.

Now, the only NUMBERS who remained with Gebok were 00, 01, 04, 06, 09 and 12.

Then, the Banabaras heard a knock on their door.

"Go see who that is, Shinji," his mother told him. With an obedient nod, Shinji went to the door. Before opening the door, he looked through the peephole. It was a boy his age with spiked up hair, wearing a blazer over a shirt and cargo pants. He blinked. "Who is it, Shinji?"

"Just that weird kid who wanted an autograph from you, Kaa-chan!" Shinichi answered.

"Hey, I'm not weird!" the boy on the other side of the door yelled back. With a sigh, Shinichi opened the door slightly, keeping the door chain secured if the boy turned out to be another crazed fan. Shinichi had read some of his mother's fan mail and was disgusted by half of them written by people who wanted to do with her what she wrote in her books.

"Look, kid. My Kaa-chan's busy so if you want an autograph, make an appointment, OK?" Shinichi said. He was about to close the door when the boy outside said something.

"I'm actually here for you, No. 13."

Shinichi's eyes narrowed and he glared at the other boy. "Who are you?"

"You may call me No. 09," said the other boy as he rolled up the right leg of his cargo pants to reveal the IX tattooed on his right knee. "Or Yokoshima."

"Is he still there?" Shiori asked.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan! He's a stubborn one!" Shinichi called back. He returned and spoke in a harsh and hushed tone, "What do you want?"

"Look, I know you helped out 02, 07 and 11," Yokoshima said. "I…I actually want out of this whole deal with Gebok."

"You do?" Shinichi blinked and stared back in disbelief. "You serious?"

"Look, without those guys things are boring back at HQ. All I got to talk to are a bunch of psychos and sociopaths obsessed with killing you. Do you know I had to listen to No. 04 singing about raping and killing you? No. 12 wants to shove his bombs down your throat, and No. 01 wants to suck your powers dry. Even I'm getting annoyed. Without Hana, Michiru and Chiaki, I can't stand it!" He got down on his knees. "You've got to help me out!"

Shinichi grimaced. Yokoshima seemed genuine in his request, but Shinichi knew Gebok's tricks. "How can I know I can trust you?"

"Here," Yokoshima said as he handed a folded note to Shinichi who took it. "Read that. Please, I just don't feel like fighting anymore. I don't wanna die again. I just wanna live!"

Shinichi frowned as he stared at the folded sheet of paper in his hand. "OK, I'll consider it. Meet me at my school during lunch tomorrow."

"Thanks," Yokoshima smiled.

"Oh, Shinji," Shiori said as she came up behind her son. She looked to the crack of the door and smiled before slipping a book out to Yokoshima. "Here, an autographed novel."

"Wow, thank you, Banabara-san!" Yokoshima smiled wide before he ran off down the hallway. Shinichi shut the door.

He had a lot to think about and a letter to read.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay with you, Chiaki," said Yokoshima. "I tried to ask Daichi if I could stay at his place but he tossed me out and the girls wouldn't let me crash at their place either."

Yokoshima was sitting in Chiaki's campsite. The Termite Rider lent Yokoshima an extra sleeping bag. The tent was big enough for the two of them.

"_So, you're really defecting?_" Chiaki wrote.

"Going up against No. 13 is not worth it. I mean sure Gebok revived us but Hana did have a point. He was probably just using us again like GIN-SHOCKER intended." Chiaki nodded in agreement. "I mean, I thought BLACK 13 was bad news, but No. 13 and that sword is just something else. I am in no hurry to die again."

Chiaki nodded. He noted Yokoshima's backpack was opened slightly and pointed.

"Oh, those are just some of the books 13's mother wrote. They are really good." He took one out and handed it to Chiaki. "Check it out."

Chiaki took the book and his eyes widened at the cover and title. The book was entitled 'XXX-crossed Lovers'. He opened it up to the middle and he blushed at the descriptive writing before shutting the book immediately. Yokoshima chuckled.

"Hey, the sex written in there is very descriptive. She's like the most famous erotica novelist in the country!" Yokoshima said. "Well, anyway, I sure hope I get a place to live away from Gebok and GIN-SHOCKER."

Chiaki wrote, "_I doubt that. They may have plans for us. We need to keep our guard up._"

"I got it," Yokoshima nodded in understanding.

* * *

Shinichi was reading Yokoshima's letter.

_To No. 13:_

_I heard about how you helped 02/Chiaki, 07/Hana and 11/Michiru find a new lease on life. I just couldn't believe you convinced that depressing Goth to actually become a nurse. Michiru fits the role better since she knows how to make people feel better. I'm surprised Hana hasn't scared anyone to death yet. Now, all I'm asking is for you to help me find a new purpose. Sure, GIN-SHOCKER made me a weapon. I'm like a human wrecking ball, but I don't want to destroy things. I mentioned I'm a big fan of your mother's work and I meant it. If I killed you, then she might stop writing and I can't have that on my conscious. So, please, help a fellow comrade out. Sure, you killed me. You don't want to know how and I don't want to remember how, so I won't describe it. I just want to do something else with this second chance. I understand what Gebok wants to do. He just wants to use us to collect data on you. My words can't __reach__ 00, 01, 04, 06 and 12. Those guys are nuts. Plus, I feel lonely. If there is any way you can help me, I'd like to hear it._

_From: No. 09/Yokoshima Ryuunosuke_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sonozaki Estate, another letter was being read. As soon as she finished reading the contents of the letter, Oryo tore it in half in anger. She coughed.

"Grandmother, your blood pressure," said Mion kindly.

"I'm fine, Mion," coughed Oryo. "But I will not stand for this. Some cur dare boasts that he will steal our precious family heirlooms and antiques!"

"We'll find out who it is. We can have Father's men help and catch anyone suspicious."

"Good," nodded Oryo. While she didn't approve of her daughter marrying Mion's father, his connections to the Yakuza proved to be very useful to the Sonozaki Clan.

Mion picked up the two halves of the pictures and looked at the signature. It was a VI, the Roman numeral for 6.

"NUMBERS," Mion mumbled. She was going to have a talk with Shinichi and then ask the other defected NUMBERS in the village.

* * *

"No. 06 sent you a letter?" Shinichi asked as he spoke into the phone.

"_That's what the signature in the letter implies_," answered Mion. "_Now, do you remember anything about this guy?_"

Shinichi rubbed his chin and then scratched his head, trying to recall any information on No. 06. "Well…not really, but I can ask the others if they do."

"_Please, do that_," replied Mion. "_My grandmother has put guards all over the estate so that nobody can break in, but I don't know if they can stand up against a member of NUMBERS_."

"Don't let them fight 06," warned Shinichi. "We NUMBERS were made to be weapons so there's little they can do. You may be able to outnumber 06 but 06 can outmatch all of you."

* * *

The following day, Rena and Shinichi met with the group at the watermill as usual so they could walk to school together. Mion decided to cut to the chase. "So, who's 06?" She had spread the word among the Club Members who were worried that this No. 06 might hurt her if he broke into her home.

"Well, I spoke to Michiru and Hana yesterday," said Shinichi. "He's supposed to be a thief and a greedy one too. The recent robberies on the news where people have been covered in crystal were in fact committed by him. The victims were broken out safely, but his abilities make him a dangerous opponent."

"So, my family's guards have no chance?" asked Mion.

"Your guards have as much chance as a colony of ants against a herd of elephants," stated Shinichi, "And that if they're lucky. The only NUMBERS who haven't defected are psychos and sociopaths."

"Mii-chan, I think you should have Shin-kun guard your home," said Rena.

"And I'm volunteering too," said Keiichi.

"I really appreciate the help, but you know my grandmother. She basically doesn't like you two all that much," Mion said.

"The issue isn't whether she likes us or not, Mion," said Shinichi. "The issue is if she wants all her family's heirlooms and antiques stolen by a super powered thief."

"She's pretty stubborn."

"I think I can persuade her if given the chance," said Shinichi confidently.

"Your funeral," Mion deadpanned.

"Hey!"

The eyes of the entire group looked ahead to see a young man walking in the opposite direction. He wore black gloves, a red jacket over a blue shirt, grey pants and white shoes. He sneered as he stared at each of them but his leer came upon Rena, Mion and Shion.

"Hey, pretty ladies. Wanna ditch the loser brigade and hang out with a real stud?" the man said.

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Keiichi.

"Sorry, but I don't talk to people beneath me," he snorted. "But, if you want something to call me by, call me Jin." He appraised Rena. "So, baby? How about it?" Rena immediately hid behind Shinichi. "Aw…don't be like that," he said, reaching for her. Shinichi grabbed his hand. "Let go," he growled.

"Hands off my girl!" Shinichi snapped possessively. Snorting, Jin tore his hand away. His eyes fell on the twins.

"So, is it true that a threesome with twins is better than one with two different women?" Jin asked.

Mion and Shion's faces reddened in anger, but Satoshi and Keiichi were the ones to act as they tried to punch Jin in the face. However, he caught their fists and twisted their arms, causing them to cry out.

"Hmph, wimps!" he scoffed as he pushed them backwards. He snickered before he yelped. "Ow!" He looked to Satoko who had a slingshot aimed at him. "Why you little brat!"

"Stay away from my sister!" Satoshi snapped as he grabbed Jin's shoulder. Jin shrugged him off.

"Hmph, fine! Be that way!" He pocketed his hands and then walked past the group who glared at him.

"Who was that jerk?" Mion hissed. "And who does he think he is?"

"I don't know," Shinichi answered with narrowed eyes, "But he's trouble."

"I'm sure if he causes any trouble you can handle it, Shinichi," said Rika.

"That's right!" Hanyuu chirped.

"Come on, let's get to school before we're late," Mion ordered. "Onward march!"

The group arrived at school and waited until Chie-sensei arrived to begin the lesson. Then, they did self-learning to help each other with the subjects meant for their grade levels. Shinichi's eyes were on the clock. Yokoshima was to meet him at lunch.

* * *

When lunch came around, Shinichi was about to take a bite out of the bento his mom had prepared for him when he heard a tap on the window. The others heard it too and saw Yokoshima waving at them.

"Shin-kun, who's that?" asked Rena.

"No. 09," Shinichi answered calmly. All eyes were on him. "He wants to defect and asked me to help him get started."

"Shin-chan, I know you've had a good track record with converting your enemies, but are you sure this isn't a trap?" commented Shion.

"I told my Kaa-chan about it and she told me to give him a chance," replied Shinichi.

"Why?" Satoshi asked.

"He's a fan of Kaa-chan's work," Shinichi answered offhandedly. "When I told Kaa-chan that she told me someone who likes her books can't be bad…just perverted."

"Shin-chan, that really isn't very convincing," Mion said.

"Guys, it's alright. I don't sense any killing intent from him," said Shinichi as he stood up.

"We just don't want you getting hurt," said Rena.

"Don't worry. I'll be right outside the window." Shinichi said. "Trust me."

"We do trust you," Satoshi said.

"It's that guy we don't trust," added Satoko.

"But Shinichi is right," Rika said. "I don't think he has any bad intentions."

"I agree!" Hanyuu nodded. "Not all the NUMBERS are bad!"

Shinichi sighed. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Excuse me. Oh, and Mion, don't touch my lunch."

* * *

"A janitor at a clinic? Seriously?" Yokoshima stared.

"Take it or leave it. I can only do it part time and I have a paper route to do in the morning," said Shinichi with crossed arms.

"Fine. It's a dirty job but somebody's got to do it, right?"

"And Hana and Michiru know you so they can help get you the job too. Do you know how to get to his clinic?"

"I went there a few times to visit the girls," said Yokoshima.

"Good, and with them around you won't feel so lonely," said Shinichi.

"Hey, 13?"

"Hm?"

Yokoshima pointed at the window. The Gaming Club had their hands and faces pressed against the glass, staring at them. "Are those your friends?" Yokoshima paled when Rena pressed her notebook onto the glass.

_HURT MY SHIN-KUN AND I WILL KILL, KILL, KILL YOU!_

She had written it in red ink to emphasize her seriousness.

"They're just being overprotective," laughed Shinichi. "Now, get out of here before she gets her cleaver!"

Yokoshima dashed out of there as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

"I'm going to walk Mion home," volunteered Keiichi.

"Oh, hoping to get some private time with the heiress?" Shinichi teased.

Blushing, Keiichi and Mion denied loudly, "NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Shinichi frowned, "I still think I should go with you."

"Oni-baba really doesn't like you," Mion reminded.

"I could put on a disguise," he suggested.

"Then she'd hate you more for deceiving her. Look, you can't come in but you can guard from outside, can't you?" Mion said.

"Roger, President!" Shinichi saluted. "But, I gotta walk Rena home first before I go to your place, Mion."

Rena had her arm looped around Shinichi and smiling wide with a blush. "I get to take Shin-kun home! Hau~!"

* * *

Yokoshima whistled as he exited the clinic's bathroom. He'd just finished cleaning it. "I should really thank No. 13 for getting me this job."

"Are you seriously enjoying yourself?" asked Hana who had her hands to her hips.

"Well, of course I am!" smiled Yokoshima.

"Idiot," she muttered.

"Look, if there was anything else I could do, I would, but this was the only job he could get me," said Yokoshima. "OK, now that I've cleaned the bathroom I'll do the windows!" He walked past her.

"Oh, did you know No. 06 was in the area?" Hana asked.

With a frown, Yokoshima answered, "Yeah, I did."

"Do you think 13 can handle him?"

With a confident smile, Yokoshima answered, "He took out No. 10, 03 and 05, and fought 00 and 12 and survived. He'll be able to take care of that thief."

* * *

Jin was kicked out of Angel Mort after he tried to proposition the waitresses with money and jewelry. The manager really didn't appreciate his girls being treated like easy women. Tidying up his jacket, he went on his way only to bump into Daichi who was walking a few dogs.

"So, this is what you've been reduced to, No. 08," sneered Jin.

"No. 06, I really don't have time to talk to you," said Daichi quickly.

"Hmph, you're like a coward. You couldn't defeat No. 13 so you chickened out. This time, I'll be the one who finishes him!" boasted Jin.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall, No. 06," remarked Daichi.

"Heh, whatever. I got something to do tonight so see you around, pussy." He walked away, leaving Daichi to glare at his back.

"Leaving was the best decision I ever made," said Daichi to himself.

* * *

Later that night, when Shinichi arrived at the Sonozaki Estate, he was stunned to see everyone in the compound covered in crystal. When he entered the manor, he saw the family's servants all in a similar state. "Mion! Keiichi!" he gasped when he saw his two friends encased in crystal. "Guys!" He then sensed another presence and turned to see a young man with silvery white hair, a red jacket and grey pants sitting on the clan's head's seat. "You!"

"I knew you'd arrive, No. 13," Jin said with a grin.

"You…No. 06," Shinichi identified.

"That's right," said Jin as he removed his left glove and proudly displayed his NUMBERS tattoo which was on his palm. It was VI.

"That letter wasn't meant for Mion, was it? It was for me," Shinichi realized.

"I knew that green-haired girl would tell you," said Jin as he stood up, "But you're a bit late. I was about to leave."

"No, you're not," Shinichi objected, summoning his belt.

"So, you want to fight. Very well…" Jin grinned as his belt with a green crystal in the buckle and a VI in the crystal also formed around his waist.

"Henshin!"

Flashes of light flared out from their belts.

When Jin transformed, his armor was shown to be based on a jewel beetle. It was emerald green in color and his chestplate resembled a beetle's abdomen. His helmets visor had three horizontal slits running over his eyes so he could see.

Showa then charged towards him, aiming a flying kick right at him. "Hyah!"

* * *

**BOOM!**

A wall exploded as both Showa and Petrifier flew out of it. They rolled along the lawn, exchanging blows. Their fists were smashing against each other hard. Petrifier then kicked Showa off him and got on one knee with his legs spread and in a crouch with one hand on the ground.

Showa got into a boxing stance and hopped in place.

"So, guess your skills haven't diminished," said Petrifier.

"No, they haven't," agreed Showa. "Let me show you! Weapon Ride: Showa-Blaster!" He summoned his gun and opened fire upon Petrifier. However, he slammed his palms onto the ground and erected a crystal shield that blocked the shots.

"My turn!" Petrifier smashed his fists down and sharp crystal spikes burst out from under Showa, threatening to impale him. Showa was struck and sent flying high. Petrifier leapt and twisted his body to land a king into Showa's back, sending him crashing into the crystal structure which shattered on impact.

Petrifier remarked as he landed, "It's too bad my powers don't work on my fellow NUMBERS like you, but that doesn't mean I can't kill you." Crystal blades formed from his hands as he charged towards Showa. He proceeded to perform a series of brutal slashes on Showa, causing him to scream as sparks flew from his armor. Cuts began to appear on his suit as Petrifier continued his assault. He then kicked Showa who skidded along the lawn.

"Now, time to end this," said Petrifier. "Goodbye, BLACK 13."

"CANNONBALL!"

"Huh?" Petrifier looked up and his eyes widened as a large round shape came plummeting down. "WARGH!"

**SMASH!**

The large shape had come crashing down on Petrifier. It looked like a large ball but then it unrolled itself to reveal a Rider whose armor was based on a pill bug. He had large shoulders and plates running down his arms and legs with large spiked boots, thick chest armor and a large segmented backplate. His helmet had small antennae and his visor was in the shape of a pair of small black eyes. His entire armor was metallic silver with black highlights. His belt was silver with his IX symbol in the crystal buckle.

It was No. 09, also known as Kamen Rider Armadillo.

He stepped off Petrifier and stomped towards Showa before helping him up. "No. 13, are you okay?"

"Yokoshima?" Showa blinked. Armadillo nodded. "What are you doing here? How did you know to come here?"

"Well, 06 kept bragging about robbing this place back in HQ, and well it was just a lucky guess. Plus, Hana told me she saw No. 06 in the area," Armadillo explained. The two looked towards Petrifier who was slowly rising up from the indent he'd made when Armadillo had crashed onto him.

"You…damn…traitor…" growled Petrifier. He fired crystal spikes at them.

"Watch out!" Armadillo grabbed Showa and rolled himself into a ball. The spikes bounced off his thick armor. He then rolled towards Petrifier at high speed as No. 06 continued to shoot a barrage of crystal spikes. Petrifier jumped out of the way before the ball could hit. Armadillo then unrolled himself, releasing Showa.

"Now, kick me!" instructed Armadillo as he rolled himself back into a ball.

Showa pulled his right leg back then kicked it into Armadillo. This sent the Armadillo Ball flying at Petrifier. Armadillo slammed into Petrifier hard and sent him crashing into the outer wall of the Sonozaki compound. As a result, there was a huge hole in the wall.

Showa grimaced as a huge bead of sweat ran down the side of his head. Mion's grandmother would kill him. The Armadillo Ball came rolling back in and it unrolled back into Armadillo who stood beside Showa. "Where's No. 06?" asked Showa.

"Flattened," Armadillo joked. "I don't think he'll be stupid enough to come back after that. So, are you going to kill him?"

"No," answered Showa, sighing. "I'm through killing." He surveyed the damage. "Now, I just want to fix all this." He looked to Armadillo, "No. 09, thanks for the help."

"Hey, you're my idol's son," Armadillo said. "I don't want her to become so distraught that she can't write if you die."

"Well, guess that's good enough," shrugged Showa. He called out, "RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!"

A pillar of light arose from him and spread out, engulfing the entire world as time was reversed.

* * *

Yokoshima sighed as he and his fellow defected members sat at a table in Angel Mort. "So…what should we do now?"

Chiaki shrugged. He knew that Zero was still honorable enough to not kill his fellow NUMBERS but his loyalty to GIN-SHOCKER exceeded that plus there were still the other remaining NUMBERS who may share thoughts on how to kill traitors. He was not afraid for himself but rather for Hanyuu and her friends.

"We'll align ourselves with Black 13." All heads snapped to look at Daichi. He was the unlikeliest of them to say that

"Interesting thing for you to say," Hana spoke up. "I thought you still hated him."

"Don't get me wrong, a part of me still does, but GIN-SHOCKER will not rest till we're dead and will use any tactics to their advantage. We also have to consider the TOKYO organization that Gebok has aligned himself with," Daichi said.

"What do you think, Yokoshima?" Michiru asked.

Yokoshima pondered this for a bit before closing his book. He said, "Well, it's worth a shot. I mean he helped us out and he deserves to be given a second chance like we have."

Daichi snorted, "Speak for yourself."

"Come on, Daichi. He didn't kill you even if you gave him a reason to," said Yokoshima.

"I still don't like him. Remember, he killed us all."

"You seem to be forgetting he's not the same guy," Yokoshima pointed out.

"I will never forget and I will never forgive, but an alliance with No. 13 would be the best course of action," said Daichi.

"You're contradicting your own feelings," commented Hana.

"I'm just being logical here. I won't let my emotions or grudge against him get in the way of survival," reasoned Daichi.

"OK, then it's decided! Tonight we go see him!"

* * *

"An alliance?" Shinichi blinked. Hana, Yokoshima, Chiaki, Michiru and a reluctant Daichi were now in the Banabaras' apartment.

"Look, we know you can fight us when we come at you one at a time, but I doubt you'll be able to face 00, 01, 04, 06 and 12 when they join forces. What will happen if they come at you all at once?" stated Yokoshima.

Shinichi recalled the NUMBERS' initial assault on him. He reminded, "You should know. You were there when it happened."

"Oh, that smoke cloud ambush thing. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't attack you then."

Shinichi didn't believe him.

"GIN-SHOCKER and Gebok will eventually be coming after us for defecting," explained Daichi. "We've discussed this and thought that officially joining forces with you would be in our best interest."

"This has something to do with me and the Higurashi no Yaiba, right?" Shinichi asked.

"Well, from what we've heard and seen about that sword, it's a powerful weapon," admitted Hana.

"Come on! Let's team up!" Michiru added excitedly as she munched on a banana.

Shinichi crossed his arms. While he didn't fully trust them, he also knew they were right. Unlike his friends in the Gaming Club, the NUMBERS were trained soldiers of GIN-SHOCKER. After ten years of training along with genetic and cybernetic enhancements, they were a lethal fight force incarnate. They each had special skills and abilities of their own and areas of expertise.

And Shinichi did need a team he could count on. He just wasn't sure he could trust people who had initially the desire to kill him. Well, Daichi still had it even if he wasn't actively trying to kill Shinichi anymore.

"Please, No. 13. Help us to help yourself," Yokoshima offered.

He looked at each of them. He knew Chiaki the longest and he had helped him a couple of times. Hana and Michiru weren't so bad either. Yokoshima was a fan of his Kaa-chan's books. Finally, there was Daichi. He was unsure of him.

He then realized that they could help him stop Gebok. He had a feeling that the evil doctor was up to something.

Shinichi laid his hand, palm down, on the middle of the table and said. "Let's bring them together." Smiling, Yokoshima put his palm on his, followed by Hana, Michiru and finally Chiaki. They all looked expectantly to Daichi. He gave a sigh and put his palm on the top.

"OK, from now on, we are the NEO-NUMBERS!" declared Shinichi.

Daichi had to ruin the moment and say, "That is a horrible name."

* * *

A/N: OK, we have NUMBERS and NEO-NUMBERS now. What will this mean in the future? Find out next time, my dear readers! Find out next time!


	26. Identity Chapter Part 1: Trauma

**IDENTITY CHAPTER PART 1: TRAUMA  
**

The shoji doors slid open, revealing Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Satoko, Hanyuu, Michiru and Hana in partially opened yukatas as they all sat upon a futon together. Their faces were flushes as they gazed coyly upon he who had entered.

It was Shinichi, with the sleeves of his own yukata rolled up to his shoulders and his hands to his hips.

"Shinichi-sama~!" the girls all called out their names as they surrounded him, rubbing their bodies against his. Shinichi paid special attention upon Rena and placed the tip of his index finger under her chin. She blushed as he leaned down to clain her lips and...

* * *

Blood spurted out of Keiichi's nose like a geyser. The previous scene was merely an imaginary one. The truth was that Shinichi was reading a book written by his mother entitled "ONSEN HAREM DYNAMITE" aloud. Satoshi was blushing, Daichi and Chiaki ignored him, Yokoshima was listening with interest, and Keiichi was stuffing his nose with tissues.

"Do you mind stop reading?" Satoshi pleaded.

"Why? He's getting to the good part!" Yokoshima said.

"That's it!" Daichi, annoyed, snatched the book out of Shinichi's hand and tossed it to the tatami floor before stomping on it. "You are a pervert, No. 13!"

Shinichi shrugged. He didn't mind if Daichi had stomped on his book. He had plenty of copies at home. "It's not like you don't ever fantasize about that, Daichi."

"No, I don't! I'm too busy working with the animals!"

"Oh, so you're into beastiality, huh?" grinned Shinichi.

"DIE!" Daichi was about to lunge when Chiaki grabbed him by the back of his yukata. Daichi flailed his arms and legs. "LEGGO! LEGGO OF ME! LET ME KILL THE IDIOT!"

"Oh, relax, 08!" said Yokoshima. "It's all in good fun."

"I cannot believe he's the same guy that killed us," Daichi muttered, ashamed. Chiaki dropped him.

"Seriously, guys. We're at an onsen! Hot naked girls are just beyond the fence!" Shinichi proclaimed.

"That's right!" added Keiichi, standing proud. "We are men! What is wrong with being a pervert?"

"Exactly! We are at the pinnacle of manhood!" finishied Yokoshima.

"Oh, Christ..." Daichi groaned as he palmed his face. "Why did I agree to come along...?"

"_You had the day off and you were bored,_" Chiaki wrote.

Daichi rolled his eyes. "It was a rhetorical question, No. 02."

* * *

In another room, the girls were getting into their yukatas. "It's so nice of Shiori-san to invite us over," said Rena.

"Yeah, but still..." Mion's eyes went over Hana (No. 07/Arachnea) and Michiru (No. 11/Carmen). "Did she have to invite _them_ too?"

"Well, they are Shin-kun's team," said Rena.

"He has a team," snorted Mion. "We're his team."

"Maybe," said Hana, overhearing Mion's statement, "But you're not trained soldiers like us."

"We saved the village!" Mion shot back.

"Congratulations," Hana replied dully.

Mion growled at the Goth girl, "I just don't get how he can trust you guys considering you wanted to kill him at one point."

Hana shrugged. "Things change. Besides, No. 13 isn't all that innocent either."

"What do you mean?" Mion questioned.

"There are things we know about him that will make you retch and your skin crawl," said Hana. "However, he's no longer he same person we knew back in GIN-SHOCKER."

Munching on a banana, Michiru nodded in agreemeent. "Yeah! No. 13 really helped us get a new life!"

"Can't you ever call him by his name?" Mion asked.

"It still feels weird to call him anything than by his number," replied Michiru. "Old habits."

"Come on, everybody! Let's go to the onsen!" Satoko exclaimed impatiently.

"Now, be patient, Satoko-chan," Shion said as she patted Satoko's head.

"But we're already here!" Satoko whined.

Rika frowned. She would have sake to drink but physically she was underaged. She looked to Shiori who was busy writing. "Shiori-mama, this is supposed to be a vacation."

"Oh, sorry, Rika-chan," Shiori apologized.

Rika felt comfortable with calling Shiori 'mama', despite her mature mind. It felt nice to have a mother figure in her life again. Even Hanyuu was glad for it. However, Shiori was still unable to gain guardianship of them. However, she made up for it by visiting the young girls and also inviting them over for dinner. Sometimes she would even visit their home early in the morning to make them breakfast.

Even Shinichi enjoyed being like an older brother to the two Furude girls.

"It's just this place has a lot of research material," said Shiori with a perverted grin as her twin ahoge wiggled suggestively. Rika scooted away from Shiori. She got a bit creepy when she smiled like that.

"Oh, an onsen!" Hanyuu was looking forward to submerging herself in hot spring water.

The entire gang (Hinamizawa Gaming Club and the NEO-NUMBERS) were at an inn. The girls shared one room while the boys shared another. They were suites. Shinichi would've preferred being in a suite with just him and Rena but he had to make do with what he had. The entire trip was paid for by his mother's agent. Shiori told him she needed to be in the right mood and setting for her new book. Obviously, it was an excuse to spend the weekend at an onsen.

"Alright, girls! Let's go to onsen!" Shiori announced. She received excited cheers from everyone except Hana. She only replied with a weak 'Yeah' and rolling of the eyes.

* * *

"Bathing with other naked men," murmurred Daichi. "How fun," he added sarcastically.

"Oh, lighten up!" snapped Shinichi.

The men were all naked and in the men's side. Chiaki had a towel wrapped around the lower half of his face. They were submerged in the water.

"Man, this really feels good," said Satoshi.

"Would be better if it was a mixed bath," grinned Keiichi.

"You said it, Kei," agreed Yokoshima.

"Too bad this isn't a mixed bath," nodded Shinichi.

"That does not mean we can't make the best of it," said Keiichi as he swam over to the fence and began to inspect it.

"What are you doing?" asked Daichi.

"Looking for a gap," Keiichi explained.

"What?" gaped Satoshi.

"Satoshi, it's not like you don't wanna see Shion naked," said Keiichi. "Hey, Shinichi. Help me out here!"

"Sorry, but I prefer to live," remarked Shinichi.

"I thought you were a fellow pervert like me," frowned Keiichi.

"A pervert, but not an idiot," Shinichi countered.

"A matter of opinion," commented Daichi.

"Yeah, even I'm not suicidal. Hana and Michiru are there," said Yokoshima.

"And not to mention Shion, Mion and Rena-chan, and you know that pissing those girls off is bad," said Shinichi. "I don't wane to be tazered, shot at, or cleaved."

That was when he heard it.

Rena: "Mii-chan, your breasts are so big!"

Keiichi pressed his ear against the fence.

Mion: "Are you sure?"

Rena: "Yes! How can I get them to be that big?"

Shinichi swam over and pressed his ear against the fence as well.

Mion: "Guess I'm lucky to get good genes."

Rena: "No fair!"

Mion: "Rena! Don't touch me like that!"

Rena: "Hau...they're so soft!" (Gasp!) "Mii-chan, don't squeeze me!"

Mion: "You squeezed me, so fair is fair!"

All the boys, minus Chiaki and Daichi, had their ears pressed against the fence, eavesdropping. Yokoshima was developing a nosebleed.

Shion: "I think I'm bigger than Onee."

Mion: "In your dreams, Shion!"

Shion: "Rena, do you mind doing a boob check on both of us?"

Rena: "Hau, hau, hau~!"

"Dude...sweet..." Yokoshima grinned.

Shion: "I think Satoko-chan, Hanyuu-chan and Rika-chan are growing too."

Mion: "A-cup, right?"

Yokoshima passed out from a massive nosebleed.

Shiori: "Maybe we should go shopping for training bras."

Keiichi's eyes widened. "Shiori-san's there too!"

Shinichi scowled, "That's my Kaa-chan!" He grabbed Keiichi by the back of his hair and dragged him away. "Come on, you!" He glared at the other boys ferociously, "You too! Get off the fence!" Seeing Shinichi that angry made Yokoshima and Satoshi abandon any perverted ideas.

* * *

After their bath, they had dinner in one of the large dining halls in the inn. They had quite a spread of food prepared for them. Shinichi especially liked the part where he and Rena fed each other. Daichi was disgusted as he watched his former enemy and his girlfriend being so lovey-dovey. It made him want to gag. Then he saw Shion doing the same with Satoshi and Hanyuu doing the same with Chiaki.

Wait a minute.

Daichi observed the purple-haired girls' mannerism. She definitely had a crush on Chiaki. It was cute, in a sickening way, and Chiaki seemed fond of the girl. Chiaki had explained, through his writing, that he'd given up his vendetta against BLACK 13 because of her.

"You know, I think we need some entertainment!" said Shiori. "Daichi, you play the guitar, right? Why not play something for us?"

Daichi looked pointedly at the woman. Now she was someone he could not understand no matter how much he racked his brains. She wrote perverted books for a living and was BLACK 13's biological mother. Even after she found out about BLACK 13, she did not react with fear of disgust. Rather, she grew closer to No. 13.

"Fine," sighed Daichi. He picked up his guitar which he'd brought into the dining hall. He'd been planning on playing something anyway. Everyone watched him. "OK, I don't have any lyrics, yet, but here how it goes."

And he played.

* * *

The group had to cringe in pain as they listened to Shiori sing. You see, despite her appearance, she was an atrocious singer. Shinichi knew this first hand when he had gone to the karaoke box with her. He never had the heart to tell her that she was tone deaf.

Shinichi must've gotten his singing talent from his father. That was the only explanation.

When Shiori finished singing, everyone applauded. They were glad that the torture was over. It was a really good thing too. Let someone else sing for a change.

And still nobody had the heart to tell her she was a horrible singer, as tempting as it was.

* * *

"Alright, now for a game without winners or losers!" declared Mion, grinning a handful of marked chopsticks. "Let's play King!"

All the chopsticks, minus one, were marked with numbers. Only one was marked with a crown. The one who held the crown chopstick was the king and had power over his/her numbered minions. He/she could order them to do anything he/she wanted.

There were 15 marked chopsticks, numbered from 1 to 14 and one marked with the crown.

"OK, now draw your sticks and once you do cover the bottom part so we don't know what numbers you got. When you know what numbers you have, don't tell anyone. Only the king can say what he has," explained Mion.

"Ooh, how fun!" Shiori took a stick, making sure to cover the number. One by one everyone drew their sticks until only one remained in Mion's hand.

"Now, take a peak. Who has the king chopstick?" Mion said.

"I do!" Rena announced. She held it up proudly. It was the king chopstick, making her king.

The NEO-NUMBERS looked at their sticks and much to their surprise they had coincidently drawn their own numbers. '_What are the chances of that?_' wondered Shinichi who got the stick with the number 13 carved into the wood. Hana got 7, Michiru got 11, Daichi got 8, Yokoshima got 9 and Chiaki got 2.

"Alright, Number 13 will kiss Number 8 on the cheek!" Rena said.

"Alright, who has those numbers? Don't make me come over!" grinned Mion.

Shinichi and Daichi slowly revealed their marked chopsticks.

Shinichi looked to Daichi and grimaced, "I think I'm going to be ill."

"Me too," Daichi returned the grimace.

"Can we have a do-over, please?" Shinichi begged.

"No do-overs," Mion shook her head.

"I am so cleaning my mouth after this," said Shinichi as he puckered his lips and quickly pecked Daichi on the cheek. "There, I did it!"

"Ugh," Daichi wiped his cheek in disgust.

"You gotta kiss him longer than that!" Mion yelled.

"Oh, come on!" Shinichi shot back.

"It's okay, Mii-chan," Rena said. "It counts."

* * *

And the game went on. After each round, the chopsticks were returned and redrawn. However, each time, the NEO-NUMBERS kept drawing their own numbers. Was Fate and Lady Luck playing with them or something?

* * *

Shion ordered, "Number 5 will sit on Number 6's lap!"

Rena ended up sitting on Keiichi's lap, much to Shinichi's envy.

* * *

Shiori ordered, "Number 2 will give Number 14 a horsie ride!"

Hanyuu rode on Chiaki's back

* * *

Keiichi ordered, "Number 7 will spin in a circle until I tell them to stop."

And Hana did, under protest and annoyance.

* * *

The game went on, with none of the NEO-NUMBERS getting the king chopstick. Everyone else but them got the chance to play King. They only got their numbers, each single time! Too bad nobody could be accused of cheating or rigging the game.

And everyone was definitely noticing a pattern.

* * *

"Number 9 will do a headstand," ordered Rika.

"I'm up!" said Yokoshima. He put his hands on he floor and lifted his lower body up. His head touched the floor and his legs were suspended in the air as he stood ramrod straight.

"He's got good balance," commented Satoshi.

"You haven't seen anything yet! Look, no hands!" declared Yokoshima as he spread his arms out to the side. He was balancing on his head.

* * *

Topper, from his realm, watched the game and grinned. His companion, Frederica, just shook her head.

"You're acting immature," she insulted.

"I need some way to entertain myself," he responded.

* * *

The game continued until it was late. When Rika began to yawn, Shiori knew it was time for bed.

The group had plans tomorrow. They would be spending the day at the beach. It was summer, after all. They would all return home the next night but for the entire day tomorrow they were going to have fun at the beach. The girls, in fact, with the exception of Hana could not wait to show off their new bathing suits to the boys.

Already, Shiori was thinking of a new book with a beach and onsen theme.

The two genders separated and went to their respective suites for bed. Daichi began to comment about the strange King game.

"That was weird," said Daichi.

Shinichi agreed, "I know. What are the chances that we get the same numbers, and not just any numbers but our own, each time?"

"Maybe some higher power is toying with us," suggested Yokoshima.

Daichi snorted, "Yeah, right!"

There was a knock at the boys' suite's door and Chiaki opened it. There stood Rena with a blush on her face.

Shinichi, seeing her, knew what she wanted so he strode over to her and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Oyasumi, Rena-chan," said Shinichi.

"Oyasumi nasai, Shin-kun," said Rena as she blushed bashfully before going back to the girls' suite.

"Ugh!" Daichi stuck his tongue out. "You gonna do that all the time here?"

"What?" smirked Shinichi. "Jealous?"

"Oh you?" scoffed Daichi. "As if!"

"I gotta give Mion a kiss goodnight too!" said Keiichi as he exited.

"Me too, Shion that is," added Satoshi as he exited after Keiichi.

Daichi mocked, "Whipped." Chiaki handed him a sheet of paper. He read it aloud, "There is nothing wrong with people in love showing their affection." Daichi frowned. He huffed.

"I bet you prefer dogs to people," Shinichi stated.

"Dogs are loyal. People aren't," Daichi countered.

* * *

"Let's have some sake!" Shiori declared as she took out two bottles of sake from her bag along with cups.

"Should we really be drinking?" asked Hana.

"Hey, you girls are almost 18!" said Shiori as she eyed Mion, Shion, Rena, Hana and Michiru. She corrected herself when her eyes fell upon Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu. "Well, most of you are."

"You are a bad influence on your son," criticized Hana.

"For that you don't get some!" Shiori stuck her tongue out at her childishly. She passed out cups and poured the sake into them. "Kampai!"

The older girls, reluctantly, cheered, "Kampai!" and downed their drinks.

"Woah!" Mion breathed out. "That's strong stuff!"

"And plenty more where that came from!" Shiori filled their cups again.

* * *

"I'm worried about the girls," said Shinichi. He was wide awake. Satoshi too. The others were asleep.

"They have a responsible adult with them," said Satoshi.

"It's my Kaa-chan. Let's just say that she's still got a party animal in her," said Shinichi.

"How bad can she be?" asked Satoshi.

"You don't know how she gets when she's drunk. Believe me, it's something I'm not proud of either."

* * *

The older girls had stopped drinking after a couple more cups. They knew what would happen if they had too much. Unfortunately, Shiori was still pouring herself cup after cup but after finishing the first bottle, she popped open the second one and drank straight from it.

"Man, that's good sake!" said Shiori. Her face was flushed and her eyes were lidded. She was drunk.

"I think you've had enough," said Shion tentatively.

"Shut up!" snapped Shiori. "I'm an adult you know…" she slurred.

"Some adult," muttered Hana.

"Well, if you're an adult, then you should know about adult relationships, right?" asked Michiru.

"She writes adult books," Hana said dryly. Michiru ignored her.

"Yeah, I know aaaaaalllllllll about them!" Shiori hiccupped.

"So, are adult relationships all pervy and stuff?" asked Mochiru.

"Oh, yeah!" Shiori answered, "Pervy and then some! For example…"

And thus began the most detailed explanation into the world of adult relationships. The girls all listened. Satoko asked Shion as she tugged on her sleeve, "What does that mean?" Shion shushed her.

"You'll understand when you're older," Shion told the girl.

"Hush, I wanna listen," Mion said.

Hanyuu had her hands covering her ears but Rika was listening along with the others. With her adult-like mind, she understood what Shiori was trying to say.

* * *

"When she's drunk, you can't shut her up. I've tried," said Shinichi. It was true. She could be embarrassing when she got like that.

"Have you told her not to drink?" asked Satoshi.

"A little, but I don't wanna change Kaa-chan. She's perfect the way she is. Plus, she's funny when she's drunk," smiled Shinichi.

"She lets you drink too, doesn't she?" deadpanned Satoshi.

"A little. Just to get a buzz." Shinichi shrugged.

* * *

The following morning, Shiori woke up with a bad hangover. She let out a groan. "Ugh…I feel like Irishmen are tap dancing in my skull." The sunlight seeped through the window. "It's too bright…" She draped her arm over her eyes to shield them from the glare. "Oh…I don't feel so good…"

"That's what you get for drinking," Shinichi spoke up. Shiori turned over in her futon to see her son and his girlfriend kneeling next to her. "Coffee? I had the staff make it for you. They even put in extra cocoa powder and sugar in it, just the way you like it." He offered her the cup. Shiori slowly sat up with Rena's help.

Gingerly, she took the cup into her hands and took careful sips. The warm liquid flowed down her throat. "Ah…" she let out a sigh of satisfaction. She asked, "Hey, where are the others?" she asked.

"After breakfast they all headed down to the beach," said Shinichi.

"And you stayed? The both of you?"

"Well, we couldn't leave you, could we? Could we?" questioned Rena.

"Oh, you both are so precious," smiled Shiori.

"You're my only mother," Shinichi responded, placing a hand on her forehead. "I don't want to lose you. That's why I want to take care of you. I want to repay you for all that you've done for me."

Shiori hugged her son close and said, "You don't have to repay me."

"But, Kaa-chan…"

"Now, you go run out and play with your friends. After I finish this coffee I'm heading down to the beach too. I want to sunbathe."

* * *

The girls of the Gaming Club were in the same bathing suits they'd worn to the swimming pool last summer. With them were Hana and Michiru. Hana kept herself under the shade of an umbrella and wore a black t-shirt over her black bikini. The t-shirt had a skull on it. Michiru was wearing a bright reddish-pink bikini with orchid petals decorated it. The boys all wore swimming trunks. Chiaki had a shirt on unlike the other boys. Once Shiori had recovered from her hangover she too joined them wearing a sexy one piece swimsuit that made the boys gawk.

Now it was starting to look like a beach party. The group played every beach themed game they could. First was the melon smashing contest. One by one they tried to smash the watermelon open.

"OK! How am I supposed to hit it with a baseball bat but with a blindfold on?" questioned Daichi.

"Just go with the flow," said Mion. "Now, go get that melon!"

"Hmph!" Daichi snorted as he slowly made his way towards the melon. Everyone shouted at him directions and he followed them, despite how confusing they sounded.

"Now, hit it!" he heard. Daichi swung and missed by an inch.

"Damn it!" Daichi cursed, ripping the blindfold off his eyes.

Chiaki took the blindfold and the bat off him and took his turn. Following the directions being yelled at by the others, he found the melon and smashed it. However, he had swung too hard and had smashed it into extremely small pieces as the juice spilled all over him. Of course, in spite of the ruined melon, it was Chiaki who'd won the contest.

Then, they had a volleyball game. The game was between the Hinamizawa Gang's teen members (Mion, Shion, Satoshi, Keiichi and Shinichi) and the NEO-NUMBERS (Chiaki, Michiru, Hana, Daichi and Yokoshima).

"Hey, this isn't fair!" Keiichi complained. "You guys got an unfair advantage!"

"Oh, shut yer yapping and serve the ball!" Yokoshima shot back from the other side of the net.

"Don't worry, guys," said Shinichi. "I'll serve!"

"Go, Shin-kun!" Rena cheered.

Shinichi smiled and served the ball, beginning the game.

It ended in a draw. Somehow, even if one side was completely made up of super-enhanced soldiers, with Shinichi on their side the Hinamizawa Gaming Club could still be a match for them.

And then they went swimming. Shinichi and Rena splashed at each other. He just could tear his eyes away from her beautiful body. After swimming, they had a barbeque on the beach. All the food was being cooked by Rena, meaning it was all good. Daichi, an animal lover, was a strict vegetarian so he only had the veggie-kabobs. When evening came, they all took a bath in the onsen and several people decided to try for one last fond memory of the baths…

* * *

"Must…see...Mion...naked...once!" Keiichi grunted as he tried to scale the fence with Yokoshima giving him a boost. The NEO-NUMBERS member was keeping his face pointed downward religiously since Keiichi was using his shoulders as a booster and in no way did he want to look up for anything.

"You do realize that if they catch you, Mion's never going to speak to you again, much less give you a chance to see her breasts," Satoshi warned his friend. As much as he would have loved seeing Shion in a similar state, he knew the risks were just too much to attempt it.

"It's a risk I have to take! I must make at least one great summer memory!"

"Mion in that bathing suit wasn't enough?" asked Shinichi, recalling the brand new and wonderfully form fitting bathing suit Mion had brought especially for the trip. Of course, Shinichi only had eyes for Rena, but he still stole photos of everyone when he got the chance.

"That only made my desire worse," Keiichi grunted. "She's just so beautifully sexy that I can't help myself!"

"As far as lame-ass excuses go, that one at least sounds a bit romantic," Daichi grunted from his corner. "We'll make sure to put that on your tombstone after Mion gets finished with you." Daichi glanced at Shinichi. "I'm surprised you're not trying to what he's doing."

"I'm a pervert, not suicidal," said Shinichi.

"Your track record says otherwise," Daichi countered.

Chiaki suddenly had a thought and scribbled it on his trusty pad, "_If this is an open air bath, doesn't that mean the girls can hear us right now?_"

WHAMMO!

All eyes turned to Keiichi who suddenly fell off Yokoshima's shoulders and splashed hard into the water. It was like a car accident. You didn't want to see it happen, but you just couldn't turn away either.

"Was that a rock they threw?" asked Daichi.

"I think it was a bucket, but I can't be sure at this angle," Shinichi pondered.

"I DON'T CARE HOW SEXY OR BEAUTIFUL YOU THINK I AM! YOU ARE NOT GETTING TO PEEK KEI-CHAN!" Mion's enraged shriek echoed from over the fence.

"_I think she just punished and forgave him at the same time,_" Chiaki scribbled on his pad.

"The bus ride home is gonna be hell," muttered Shinichi.

* * *

Everyone was getting their bags settled on the bus and Keiichi sat down nursing the huge lump on his head. For all his pains, he didn't get to see that wonderful image of Mion in her birthday suit. Now she'll probably make him her slave again for a whole year for trying that stunt.

So it was understandable that he was surprised when Mion not only sat next to him, but cuddled up next to him like they had upon arriving there.

"That was a dumb move," she whispered into his ear. "If you had just waited until we were both alone in the springs I would have let you peek all you liked…provided I got to peek at you."

"M-Mion?" Keiichi gasped

"Now you'll just have to wait until our next onsen trip," Mion giggled, kissing the bump she had given her boyfriend. "And who knows when that'll be."

"Awwwww!" Keiichi groaned, cursing his hormones yet again.

* * *

Later in the evening, the Banabaras got off the bus and Shinichi waved to his friends as the bus drove off to Hinamizawa.

"So, did you have fun?" asked Shiori.

"I did," nodded Shinichi. Seeing the girls in bathing suits and playing with his friends were always fun. He got some great pictures too and couldn't wait to get them developed.

"Well, summer vacation is coming soon. You'll get more chances to go," she told him.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan." As they walked home together, Shinichi grumbled. "Sorry, Kaa-chan, but it looks like I need a bathroom."

"There's one in that store," she said pointing at the store. The store was a photo studio too.

"Alright," Shinichi said. "I can even ask them to get my photos developed too."

"I'll be waiting," said Shiori as she watched him go. She then saw a takoyaki vendor across the street making takoyaki and decided to get a few for herself and Shinichi. As she walked across the street she did not see the car that was driving dangerously towards her before it was too late.

* * *

Shinichi heard a crash outside and went to check it out. His ahoge had stood up when he heard it as a bad feeling welled up inside of him. When Shinichi exited the store, his mother was nowhere in sight.

"Kaa-chan?" Fear suddenly gripped his heart. He then heard a commotion and saw a crowd. Something was wrong. He could feel it as fear and terror pumped into every blood vessel. He rushed towards the crowd and pushed the people away to see.

He screamed.

His mother was lying on her side in the middle of the road. She'd been hit by a car.

"KAA-CHAN!" Shinichi screamed as he rushed towards her. "Somebody call an ambulance!"

* * *

Shinichi went home after visiting hours were over. His mother's condition was stable. He'd even donated his blood to help her. They had the same blood type, after all, despite the slight change in his DNA. However, returning to the apartment alone made him feel dreadful.

She was in a coma. Her right arm and both her legs were broken. There had also been internal injuries but the surgery saved her. It was a good thing she had the insurance money to cover her medical bills. Shinichi's own earnings wouldn't be enough to pay for all of them.

However, what made him feel worse was despite all the power he had, he was unable to save his mother, the one true link to this world and what confirmed his humanity.

"Why have my powers failed me?" he asked himself. For some unknown reason, he could not transform and because he couldn't transform, he could not execute the Return to the Past system. "Kaa-chan…" He placed his hand against the wall. "Kaa-chan…" He balled his fists. "KAA-CHAN!" he screamed, punching a hole in the wall. He withdrew his hand. He fell to his knees crying, "Kaa-chan…"

'_**Find him**_,' a dark voice spoke.

"What?" Shinichi responded.

'_**Find him**_,' the dark voice repeated.

"Who?"

'_**You know. The man who did this to Mother**_.'

The hit and run driver.

'_**Find him, then kill him. Make him suffer for what he did to Mother. He deserves to die for it**_.'

* * *

A day later, Mion noticed that one of her club members was absent.

"Hey, Shion, how come Shinichi isn't in school today?" Mion asked.

"I don't know," frowned Shion, shaking her head.

"He didn't even deliver his newspapers today," said Keiichi. "He's usually pretty early."

"And he also hits you in the face each time he delivers it," said Satoko.

"He didn't come to Rena's house either," said Rena sadly. She missed seeing Shinichi. She always looked forward to seeing him each morning, having the coffee she brewed for him at the end of the route.

"We should go see how he's doing," said Rika.

When Chie-sensei entered, she delivered the terrible news. "Children, the reason Banabara-kun is absent today is because yesterday his mother was injured in a traffic accident."

"WHAT!" the Hinamizawa Gaming Club shouted in shock.

"But we just saw her yesterday and she was fine!" Rena cried out.

"Au!" Hanyuu cried out as well.

"No wonder he's not here," said Shion.

"OK, gang! Club activities are cancelled today. After school we're headed to Shin-chan's place!"

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shinichi shouted.

"But, Shin-chan! We came to visit!" Mion yelled from the other side of the door.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" he shot back. "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET!

* * *

He couldn't eat, nor could he sleep. He just lay on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. He heard a knock at the door but ignored it. The knocking continued but he continued to ignore it. He just wanted to be alone.

"Shin-kun?"

That voice startled him. "Rena-chan?"

"Shin-kun, let me in."

He forced himself onto his feet and dragged himself to the door. He undid the locks and pulled the door open. There, standing outside, was Rena. She looked to him in worry and she should. He looked like a total wreck. His hair was a mess, his eyes were sunken, he hadn't taken a shower, and he looked pale. "Rena-chan, now's not a good time," he told her.

"Shin-kun…" she sobbed. She wrapped her arms around him. He was too tired to push her away and rested his chin against her shoulder. Slowly, he looped his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," he said. "It's mine…"

Rena pulled away. Shinichi needed her. He was just like how her father had been after that woman divorced him (Rena would no longer acknowledge her mother, ever). He was so full of despair that it was radiating off him.

"Did the others come earlier?" asked Rena.

"Yes," he answered. "I was wondering why you were not with them."

"I headed to the junkyard to be alone," admitted Rena sadly. She had been upset and always went to the junkyard to sort out her thoughts. She knew Shinichi needed her right now so after getting her thoughts straight she rushed towards his place to comfort him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's fine," said Shinichi. "I know what it's like to be alone when needed. I'm glad someone understands."

They shared another hug.

"Let Rena bathe you," she offered, "Then, Rena will cook for you."

"What about your dad?" Shinichi asked.

"Shin-kun needs Rena more."

* * *

After a bath and getting a change of clothes, Shinichi sat at the dining table as Rena fed him. He didn't have the strength to feed himself and Rena was glad to be of help to her boyfriend. He needed her right now.

"Did Mii-chan come and visit you?" asked Rena.

"She did, and so did the others, but I didn't let them in," Shinichi said.

"Why?"

"I…just couldn't face them," he answered regrettably.

She decided to stop prying and continue feeding him.

* * *

"Rena will sleep with Shin-kun," Rena said. She was wearing a long shirt that came down to mid thigh. Somehow, she knew she would have to stay with Shinichi.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Alright…goodnight." They both slipped into bed together and Shinichi pulled the covers over their bodies. Rena cuddled against him.

Shinichi gazed deeply into her eyes. She was so beautiful. On impulse, he gave her a kiss. She returned the kiss as well. "Shin-kun?" He kissed her again.

"I love you…" he said."I need you…" His kisses were deep, passionate and desperate as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. When they broke the kiss to breathe, she uttered, "Shin-kun…"

"I need you…" he spoke. "I need you…I need you…" he said over and over as he kissed her face and neck. His hands went over her body as he rolled over on top of her. His hand began to hike up her shirt so he could touch her soft and smooth skin. She did not fight back and let him do what he needed.

"Rena is yours…"

* * *

Rika was drunk and Hanyuu hated seeing her friend this way. She'd emptied an entire bottle of wine and was about to drink another one before she passed out. Rika hated feeling powerless. Seeing another tragedy definitely didn't bode well for the girl who'd seen her friends die and experienced death so many times over. Hanyuu dragged Satoko back to bed and laid her in the futon. She then pulled the covers over the both of them.

Hanyuu also prayed. She prayed Shiori would be alright. She prayed hard. Ironic how a god was praying for someone's life. She could reverse time but that was before she gained a physical form. Her powers were rather limited since she regained a physical form, only manifesting them during times of immense need.

* * *

The following morning, Shinichi awoke to another day. He then remembered that his mother was in the hospital. Depressed, he slowly sat up and noted he had not a single stitch of clothing on him. "Huh? Why am I naked?" He then heard a moan and looked to his side. His eyes widened. Lying next to him was Rena. She had the blanket pulled over her body but the bare shoulders told him everything he needed to know.

"No…" he uttered.

Shinichi was horrified. He was naked and so was Rena. That could only mean that…

"What…have I done?" he asked himself in horror. Then a voice he dreaded answered.

'_**You forced yourself on her and took advantage of her.**_'

"No…" Shinichi denied.

'_**And you enjoyed it too. You made her scream.**_'

"No…"

'_**She was quite the screamer too.**_'

"NO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He bashed his fists against his head. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Rena awoke with a start when she heard his screams and then she grabbed his wrists to stop him from hitting himself. "Shin-kun! Stop! You're hurting yourself!"

"I DESERVE IT! I DESERVE IT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! MY FAULT!" he screamed.

Rena cried for him. "Shin-kun…please…stop…"

"Re…Rena-chan…" His eyes became clear as he looked to her. She was naked as a newborn and did not bother to cover herself. "I'm…so sorry."

"Sorry?" She blinked in confusion. "For what?"

"I forced myself on you! I took advantage of you! Don't you understand? I raped you!"

Rena gasped. "Shin-kun, you didn't rape me!"

"Yes I did! I did! I was using you for my own sick pleasures!" he screamed out.

SLAP!

The stinging pain he felt on his cheek made him freeze. He turned his head to stare at her. Rena's cheeks were red and her eyes were narrowed.

"That's…a lie," she said angrily. She leaned in and kissed him, calming him. "And…I want to do it again."

"Rena-chan…" He surrendered completely as Rena's weight pushed down upon him as she climbed on top of him.

"Let me be on top this time," she offered as she ground her body against his.

"Oh…OK."

* * *

"Shin-chan's not in school again today," said Mion as she looked at the empty seat.

"Can you blame him?" asked Keiichi. "His mom's in the hospital, in intensive care. He feels horrible that he couldn't do anything about it."

"Yeah, we tried to visit him yesterday but he just wouldn't let us in no matter how much we knocked," said Mion.

"He just needs to be alone," said Shion. Her eyes went to Rena's seat. "Rena's not here too."

"She's pretty worried about him," said Satoshi. "She does love him."

"She took care of him when he first came to the village too," added Satoko. "She's just doing what comes naturally."

"The best thing we can do is let him heal," said Rika.

"But, shouldn't he be using his powers to reset time right now?" asked Hanyuu.

"You're right," agreed Rika. "Something is definitely wrong."

* * *

"So, you can't use your powers anymore?" asked Rena.

"No, I can't, and I don't know why," he told her. His eyes narrowed. "I want to kill him."

"What?" Rena gaped. "Who?"

"The bastard who put Kaa-chan in the hospital. I want him dead. I want to find him and snap his neck!"

'_**Yes, kill him!**_' BLACK 13's dark voice agreed and encouraged. '_**Make him suffer! Make him suffer for what he's done!**_'

"Yes…make him suffer…" he said darkly. His lips curled up into an evil grin. Rena was frightened. Right now, he looked like he was experiencing LV 3 of the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

"Shin-kun!" Rena's voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I was just too deep in thought," said Shinichi.

"Shin-kun, let's go visit your mother today," Rena suggested. "She needs you."

"OK," nodded Shinichi.

* * *

"Well its time to crank up the volts to give him a jolt!" Gebok joked to himself as he flipped a switch. Greenish electricity crisscrossed across the mysterious being in the huge glass tube. It thrashed around inside but still did not wake up.

Unperturbed, Gebok grabbed a knob and twisted around to increase the output but the being refused to be activated. "Come now, you are possibly the strongest of the NUMBERS! The only being that's worthy to be my BLACK 13's rival! You are needed to re-awaken him. So wake up, wake up now, WHITE 14!"

Almost as if the being in the test-tube heard him its eyes snapped open as the glass tube exploded, sending shards of glass and water out. Stepping out was possibly one of GIN-SHOCKER's deadliest warriors yet.

WHITE (Weapon Hunter Initiative Terminal Executor) 14.

Gebok let loose a howling laughter at his success. WHITE 14 was ready!

* * *

A/N: And this open the first part of the new arc. Wonder what will happen now? Thank you Ten-Faced Paladin and Shadow Element 13 for ur help. Now, let's see how Shinichi deals with this new enemy.


	27. Identity Chapter Part 2: Justice

**IDENTITY CHAPTER PART 2: JUSTICE**

As Shinichi sat by his mother's bed, her body wrapped in bandages and her limbs in casts as she was hooked up to a respirator. She was a shadow of her former self but to Shinichi she was his mother. Rena had left to get some drinks from a vending machine.

"Kaa-chan, who could've done this to you?" Shinichi asked as he ran his hand through her hair. "Kaa-chan, please, talk to me."

And then it happened as his eyes closed.

He saw the car and his mother walking towards the takoyaki vendor. The driver didn't slow down but sped. Shiori froze and was hit as the car continued on its way.

Then, the image froze. His eyes focused on the car and its driver. He saw who it was. It was unmistakable.

"Teppei Houjou..." Shinichi realized as his eyes opened. The man who'd abused Satoko and Satoshi was out of prison. While in the world before this one he'd been sent to prison after being caught for abusing Satoko, in this world things had turned out quite differently. He'd been sent to prison for murdering Rina Mamiya, his lover. Rina had tried to run off with Teppei's money and he didn't like that, so Teppei killed her. He was sent to prison for her murder.

He'd seen the news report. "Kiisama..." When Rena returned she saw how serious he looked. She handed him a can of orange juice which he took before sitting down next to him.

"Will she wake up?" Rena asked.

"She will," answered Shinichi confidently. "She will..."

'_**You know who did this! Find him and kill him!'**_

"Yes..." Shinichi murmured in agreement.

"Did you say something, Shin-kun?" asked Rena.

"Oh, sorry, Rena-chan," said Shinichi. "Just talking to myself."

"OK." She accepted the answer.

'_Teppei Houjou…_' The man had sinned and needed to die.

'_**He must die!**_'

'_For once I agree with you, BLACK 13…_'

* * *

**Later that night...**

Teppei had parked his car outside of a warehouse where he hung out with his old gang. Getting out of prison wasn't easy. He had to wait and plan. When one of the guards came to deliver his food, he saw that Teppei wasn't in his cell. He opened the cell and Teppei had jumped him before stealing his clothes and keys and he walked out. He'd stolen the car after hot-wiring it and drove to Okinomiya. He couldn't show his face in public because it was plastered all over the city on posters and even on TV.

"Damn it!" Teppei dug into his pocket and took out a lighter to light his cigarette. He'd found the cigarette in a dash board. As he took a drag and blew out a puff of smoke, he heard a voice.

"Smoking kills..."

Teppei darted around, shouting, "Who's there!"

But no answer came.

"Damn it, I must be hallucinating," muttered Teppei. He put his cigarette on his mouth only for it to be snatched out of his hand. "Huh!" He shouted, "Hey! Who's there!"

He heard giggling.

"You're a bad man! A bad man!" Teppei got off the crate he was sitting on and shouted.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE!"

No answer but his echo.

And then the creepy voice laughed.

"Bad man! Bad man! Bad man! Bad man!"

"SHUT UP!" Teppei shouted. He took out a gun he had taken from the guard. "The warehouse was dark so he couldn't see anything. He saw something move and shot at it. A rat scurried out. "Damn rat..."

And then suddenly something hit him in the chest and sent him crashing against the wall. It stuck him to the wall. Horrified, he saw that it was a spider web. "What the hell is this!" he shouted.

"Welcome to the parlor, said the spider to the fly..." Teppei's eyes widened as a dark shape with eight legs and eight glowing red eyes came down before him. It was a giant spider!

And then he heard footsteps. Looking past the 'spider', he saw a man with red eyes slowly walking towards him. "Who...who are you...?" Teppei showed fear as he saw those inhuman red eyes. The spider rose up to the ceiling as Teppei watched. Looking down, the dark figure with red eyes was staring directly at him. "STAY BACK! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

"Oh, we know who you are," said the dark figure with red eyes. Three other dark figures slowly appeared behind him. "You're a pimp, a child abuser and a murderer. You're a sinner, and sinners must be punished." He took out a syringe and uncapped it.

"Wha-what is that?" Teppei shuddered.

"Your medicine," a large figure said.

"Scared of needles?" a female figure giggled.

"There are more things to fear than death," the other female figure said coldly.

"This won't hurt a bit," said the dark figure with a syringe as he pressed the tip of the needle against Teppei's neck. "It will hurt a lot."

And Teppei screamed.

* * *

"No. 13, you really have become ruthless, haven't you?" Yokoshima asked as he exited the warehouse with Shinichi, Hana and Michiru.

"Sometimes we do what we must," said Shinichi. "He put my Kaa-chan in the hospital. This is what he deserves."

"Then you should have made him suffer more," spoke Hana.

"Possibly," shrugged Shinichi. "But the look of terror on his face as he clawed his throat open was priceless." He gave a near sadistic grin.

"Well, wanna head to Angel Mort for some banana splits?" said Michiru.

"Don't you ever get tired of bananas?" asked Hana.

"No, not really," Michiru answered as she tilted her head to the side.

Shinichi's twin ahoge twitched. "You guys go ahead. I have to deal with something," said Shinichi. He was glad to have regained his powers, even if he could only transform. His Return to the Past system was still not functioning. Still, the doctor told him his mother would be alright. He had confidence since it was Dr. Irie who'd said that.

He put on his helmet and dashed towards the source of the disturbance.

* * *

The front wheel of the Showa-Racer collided with the side of the Minotaur Darkloid's head. It tumbled from the impact. Its appearance was of a tall and muscular humanoid, 8 feet tall in fact, with hoofed feet and a bull's head with red eyes. It carried a pair of clubs as weapons.

The Showa-Racer landed on the ground and skidded to a halt. Shinichi swung his right leg over to the side as he dismounted from his bike. It was still Showa, but the only difference was that his eyes were red instead of the usual green.

"Weapon Ride: Showa-Blaster," he said and he summoned his gun. As the Minotaur Darkloid rose, Showa pelted it with several shots. It let loose a bellow and charged and didn't stop charging despite the shots being fired upon it. It swung its clubs at Showa and the Rider was forced to roll away. He fired at the beast from the side.

"Kuso," Showa cursed as he discarded his gun and charged at the creature. Dodging a club by leaping upwards, he performed one of his signature moves.

"RIDER KICK!"

His foot smashed against the head of the Minotaur Darkloid with explosive force, breaking off one of its horns as it howled in pain. Enraged, it swung at Showa. This time the blow hit and sent Showa flying and he rolled along the ground.

The Darkloid, dragging its clubs behind it, marched towards Showa.

"It's just small fry," said Showa. "No need for the Higurashi no Yaiba." He pushed himself back up to his feet and glared at the creature. "Come on, you overgrown hamburger!" he challenged. The Minotaur Darkloid brought its arms and clubs up to smash Showa, but suddenly it let out a roar of pain as its arms were sliced off, followed by a splashed of black blood.

"No. 02," said Showa, identifying the work as Slasher made his presence known. The Termite Rider dropped down next to him, his chainsaws running. He'd attacked the Darkloid and sawed the arms off from the elbow down.

"Let's finish it," said Showa. "You have your finisher ready?" Slasher nodded. "Alright, let's finish this!"

The two leapt up and launched themselves at the Darkloid. His chainsaws became his normal hands which flared up with energy.

Slasher: '_SOLDIER PUNCH!_'

Showa: "RYUUSEI PUNCH!"

Showa's punch and Slasher's punch collided with the Darkloid's head and it instantly exploded into a ball of flame.

Dropping down on their feet, the two Riders nodded to each other before parting ways.

* * *

The following morning, through an anonymous tip, Teppei was found in the warehouse, lying on his back, dead. His face was one filled with absolute terror as his hands were up to his bloodied throat which had been scratched wide open. His fingertips and hands were covered in blood.

Detective Oishi shook his head. He'd expected to catch Teppei alive, but instead found a dead body.

"What is going on here?" Oishi scratched his head. This was unlike anything he'd seen before. "Is it murder or suicide?" He scoffed, "At least one less scum to deal with.**"**

* * *

"Yo, Shin-chan!" Mion greeted as she saw him and Rena at their usual meeting place before school. With her were Shion and Keiichi. They would meet the others at school. "Glad to see you again! How are ya doing?"

"Better than before," said Shinichi honestly. "Thanks for asking." He bowed deeply, "Sorry for being a jerk the other day, Club Leader!"

"Oi, no need for that!" said Mion, uncomfortable by the bowing.

"You can always get on your knees," suggested Shion.

"Like this?" Shinichi did and stuck his tongue out like a dog with his hands raised up like a dog's forelegs and paws.

"Baka! Get up!" a flustered Mion snapped as she hauled him to his feet. "Look, if you have trouble, talk to your friends! That's what we're here for."

"You can always trust your friends," added Keiichi, placing a hand on Shinichi's shoulder.

Rena looped her arm around Shinichi's and smiled at him. "Always. Together always."

"OK, let's race to school!" announced Mion. "Last one there has to wear a maid outfit and become the winner's slave for a week!"

"No way am I losing!" Shinichi exclaimed. "You're on, Mion!"

"Ready, Set, GO!" Mion dashed ahead, following by Shinichi, Shion, Keiichi and Rena.

* * *

"Looks like we get Keiichi-kun as a slave!" said Rena happily as Keiichi slumped in defeat. Rena had tied with Shinichi when arriving at school.

A tired Keiichi entered the classroom and…

**WHAMMO!**

A steel bucket fell on his head and knocked him out.

"He really should remember that Satoko always sets traps for him," said Shinichi with the shake of his head. Satoko laughed as did Satoshi, though Satoko's laughter was louder. Shinichi dragged Keiichi to his seat and planted him there before taking his own seat.

"Good to see you in school, Shinichi-san," said Satoko.

"Good to be back," said Shinichi.

"How is Shiori-mama?" Rika asked.

"She's sleeping in the hospital," answered Shinichi. "But the doctor said she'll be fine and will wake up soon."

Rika accepted that answer. She had other questions but those could wait until later. When Chie-sensei entered, Mion did her usual 'Rise, Bow, Sit' routine before class started.

Rika looked to Shinichi. He seemed to be in a good mood…too much of a good mood.

He wasn't over what had happened to Shiori. In fact he hadn't recovered much emotionally. The happiness he was exuding was simply a feeling of satisfaction he had for avenging his mother.

* * *

**Lunch…**

"Here's your bento, Shin-kun," said Rena as she gave Shinichi the boxed lunch she had made for him.

"Thank you, Rena-chan," said Shinichi, smiling. He removed the lid and his eyes brightened. "Wow, octo-sausages (sausages cut into the shape of octopi), fried rice and shrimp tempura!"

"You favorite!" Rena beamed.

"Looks like you'll make a good wife for Shinichi," Shion teased. "Onee, when will you make Kei-chan a homemade boxed lunch?"

Mion grumbled something about, "Some day…"

"I've made lunch for you too, Satoshi-kun," said Shion. "Eat up."

"Thanks, Shion!" smiled Satoshi.

"This lovey-dovey atmosphere is really annoying," muttered Satoko. Her eyes darted around. All the boys in class were not up to her taste and next year she would be 13.

"Hey, Shin-chan, do you think we can visit your mom this weekend?" asked Mion.

"I don't know…" said Shinichi uncertainly. "I mean she's sleeping and I don't want her to be disturbed."

"I got it," said Mion. "Hope she wakes up soon."

"Yeah…hope," said Shinichi. One did not get the job done by hoping. Only by acting could things happen.

* * *

**After school…**

It was raining quite heavily outside and so the students could not go home until the sky cleared. Shinichi yawned. Rainy days always made him sleepy. To pass the time, Mion suggested they play a few rounds of Go Fish. As usual, the punishment game rule applied to the loser of the game.

Rika still kept her eye on Shinichi. There was definitely something off with his body language.

* * *

**Later, in the evening…**

When Rena saw the news report in the evening, she could only say, "It was the curse..." It had to be. What else could it be? Teppei had angered Oyashiro-sama and was cursed. He was cursed for all the bad things he did. He was cursed for hurting Satoshi and Satoko.

"He was a bad man," said Rena. "He deserved it."

* * *

In Rika's house, while they were having dinner, Satoko, Satoshi, Rika and Hanyuu saw the news report and let out breaths of relief. Their abusive uncle was gone. The cause of death was not disclosed but both Hanyuu and Rika knew that it had something to do with the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

"He's gone," said Satoko, hugging her brother. "He's finally gone."

"That's good," said Satoshi.

Rika and Hanyuu shared a stern look with each other. They were going to see Shinichi later for an important chat.

* * *

When Shion saw the news, she just smiled. The cause for her beloved Satoshi's pain was no more. Originally, she planned on murdering the man and covering it up using the Sonozaki Clan's resources.

Now, there was nothing stopping her from being with her Satoshi.

* * *

Daichi saw the news and sighed. He knew what had happened. Michiru came over earlier and told him. He didn't really care, but this just proved that a part of BLACK 13 still existed in Shinichi.

"Well, at least he used it to avenge someone he loved," Daichi sighed. He then got up and went to the cages. It was time to give one of the cats a bath.

* * *

Shinichi was watching the same thing and said, "He deserved it."

'_**Good work**_,' the dark voice said. '_**You even convinced No. 09, 11 and 07 to help you**_.'

"It was easy," Shinichi answered back. "They all like Kaa-chan too and think this man deserves to die. He was dangerous and deserved to be put down."

'_**But there's someone more dangerous out there. Gebok. He has to be put down as well**_.'

"Don't worry. We'll get him."

* * *

Later that night, after receiving a phone call from Rika, Shinichi drove towards the Furude Shrine where both Rika and Hanyuu were waiting for him. There was a bridge but it was made of planks of wood and rope so Shinichi took the long way around to reach the shrine.

"Shinichi," said Rika in her adult voice.

Removing his helmet, Shinichi looked Rika dead in the eye. "What's so important that you needed to call me?"

"Shinichi, you killed Teppei, didn't you?" Rika asked bluntly.

Sighing, Shinichi answered, "So, what if I did?" He wasn't even denying it. "The man deserved it."

"What could he have done to warrant such a death?" asked Rika.

"Simple. He was the one who put Kaa-chan in the hospital," Shinichi answered. Hanyuu gasped.

"He did?" Hanyuu asked.

"How do you know this?" Rika asked.

"You know I get visions, right?" Shinichi asked. Rika and Hanyuu nodded. Shinichi pointed to his temple. "I saw it, in my mind's eye. Teppei was driving. It was a hit and run, Rika-chan. He didn't care if my mother lived or died." Shinichi's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists at his side. "He deserved to die."

"You used the Hinamizawa Syndrome on him," said Rika.

"It was easy. The drug was in Dr. Irie's clinic. I asked Hana and Michiru to get it for me," said Shinichi.

"So, you made it look like it was caused by Oyashiro-sama's curse," accused Rika.

"Yes, and I am not sorry I did," retorted Shinichi. "Even if he did not cause my Kaa-chan to end up in the hospital, he deserved to die for the suffering he put Satoko and Satoshi through."

"Shinichi, I'm afraid that you're going down a wrong path," said Rika worriedly.

"That's right. This isn't like you!" added Hanyuu.

Shinichi laughed, scaring Hanyuu who quickly hid behind Rika.

"Not like me? Hanyuu-chan, don't you know? I'm BLACK 13! The cursed number!" Shinichi's eyes narrowed as he glared at the two girls. "And I will punish those who harm my loved ones." His twin ahoge twitched. "There is a Darkloid and Darklings nearby. I have to go." He put on his helmet and mounted his bike before driving off.

Rika and Hanyuu watched as Shinichi disappeared into the night.

"This is not good," said Rika.

* * *

Showa swiftly cut the Darklings down using his Showa-Blade and shot them down using his Showa-Blaster. He watched them fall. The only difference was that he was enjoying it as his blasts sent them to oblivion as his sword sliced them to ribbons.

"HYAH!" Showa spun in a circle, beheading the Darklings surrounding him.

"Come on!" Showa challenged. "Give me something that'll let me break a sweat! Come on!" Then he got his wish as it burst out of the ground. "YEAH!" The Darkloid looked like a snake but when it opened its mouth, tendrils shaped like snakes were revealed. It went to swallow Showa hole and Showa let it. However, that was a bad idea on its part.

"RIDER BOMB!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Its entire head exploded as Showa used his Rider Bomb attack, freeing himself and killing the Darkloid in the process. He landed on the ground and watched as the dark creatures faded away into nothing.

"Too easy," scoffed Showa.

* * *

**TOKYO Headquarters**

The NUMBERS were sitting at a table waiting for Gebok who said he had a surprise for them.

"What do you suppose it is?" a bored Todoriko/01/Scanner asked Misato who shrugged as Jin was to busy counting his stolen loot. Todoriko Shiki was a skinny young man with a shaved head who wore a sleeveless shirt, grey pants and Chinese slippers. Located on his right arm was his NUMBERS tattoo.

Only Shogo remained silent as he had been informed about what the surprise was.

"Heh, whatever it is, I bet it's boring!" Saisen/12/Bomber said. Saisen Koremitsu wore an old style pilot's helmet and goggles. He also a yellow shirt with brown cargo pants and loafers on his feet. His left eye was completely cybernetic with XII in the centre. "We should be going to kill BLA-AUGH!" Saisen suddenly yelled as his head was smashed to the table by a mysterious being.

"Who the fuck are you!" Jin shouted while getting up and ready to transform, only for Gebok to grab his hand in a vice-grip.

"Calm yourself, kiddie. This is just WHITE 14's way of getting attention," Gebok said making the NUMBERS' eyes snap at him.

WHITE 14 was dressed in a white jumpsuit with black gloves, boots and a white jacket with a furred collar. He had indigo hair and his face was hidden behind a white mask with narrowed red eyes and the XIV stamped over the eyes. The XIV was also on his right sleeve. On his back was the number 14.

WHITE 14…? That would mean…

"EHH! You mean there's a NUMBERS after BLACK 13!" Saisen said while his face was still squished to the table.

"Correct, Bomber-kun." Gebok smiled as he snapped his fingers making WHITE 14 let go. "And I want him to see how powerful his seniors are, so he and I've decided on a little... test."

"Test?" most of the NUMBERS questioned.

"Why yes. All of you will go out on a full-frontal assault to attack either Hinamizawa or Okinomiya to draw N0. 13 or the traitors out and kill them. If you are able to do that, you will gain his respect," Gebok said smirking.

"... Understood," Shogo said.

"Why should we give a damn of what a newbie thinks!" snapped Jin.

"Because with him you'll be even with BLACK 13 and his team of traitors! 6 for 6!" answered Gebok. "A fair fight!"

"Who cares about a fair fight!" snapped Saisen. "We all want a chance to kill BLACK 13!"

"No," denied WHITE 14. "BLACK 13 is mine."

"Who the hell-!" Saisen began but then froze as WHITE 14's gaze was on him. Saisen shivered at the killing intent.

"BLACK 13 is mine," WHITE 14 repeated.

Saisen did not argue again after hearing that.

And Gebok grinned. '_Son, this is going to be your ultimate test. Let's see if you can pass or fail._'

* * *

Topper Liqueur sat in an octagon shaped room with white walls and tall windows. He sat in a cushioned armchair with a round table next to him to put his cup of tea. He wasn't alone, however. Sitting in the seat to his left was Frederica Bernkastel the Witch of Miracles and to his right sat Lambdadelta the Witch of the Absolute. Frederica Bernkastel resembled Rika but a much older version in a black dress that sported a cat's tail. Lambdadelta resembled a younger Miyo Takano with short blonde hair and wearing a pink dress with red ribbons and a Jack-O-Lantern shaped purse. With them was Beatrice the Endless Witch and also known as the Golden Witch, who had strawberry blonde hair tied in a bun with a rose in her hair and wearing a dark Victorian dress. Beatrice's mentor Virgilia was also present. She had silver hair and wore a dark blue Southern Belle dress as well as a hat decorated by roses.

They all were seated in the room, all discussing their new game. This game was of course something Topper Liqueur the Infernal Merchant had put in motion.

"Ah, a new piece has been put on the Chessboard," said Topper as a replica of WHITE 14 was placed on the board. "How interesting. Is it not, ladies?"

Bernkastel took a sip of tea and said, "It would appear your client's life is becoming more and more difficult."

"So much is happening," smiled Lambdadelta with a grin. "So much fighting and so much action!" She looked to Bernkastel and said, "Better than our old game, Bernkastel!"

Bernkastel gave a nod.

"So, are we just meant to watch?" asked Beatrice. "Or do something to make the game more interesting?"

"Bored, Beato?" asked Topper.

"I have plans for a game in Rokkenjima, Top Hat," huffed Beatrice.

"No need to be rude, Beato," chided Virgilia.

"Sorry, Teacher," Beatrice apologized.

"You know, we could make this more interesting. How about a wager?" asked Topper as he pulled off his hat and tossed it to the middle of the room. It hovered off the ground.

"What sort of wager?" asked Virgilia. This was getting interesting. Lambdadelta and Beatrice seemed to agree.

"In this phase of the game, my client is going to face his ultimate test. It's a test of identity. The wager is if he can overcome it or not," said Topper.

"Well, he's your client so you'll know what happens to him," said Beatrice.

"Ah, but you see, mortals have great power in them. They have the power to change fate and create miracles," said Topper. "Isn't that right, Frederica?"

Bernkastel nodded.

"So, please write down what you think will happen in the future, and don't forget to sign." Sheets of parchment and feather quills appeared before the witches and Topper. "Shall we, ladies?"

"How exciting," Lambdadelta scribbled her scenario as did the other witches. Topper also scribbled down his own scenario.

"Now, sign with your own blood," said Topper. He pricked his finger with the tip of his quill and touched it upon the parchment. The others did the same and as soon as the blood was on their respective sheets of parchment, they became their signatures. "Now, put them into the hat," he said. The hat floated over to each witch and they placed their rolled up parchments into the hat that finally returned to Topper.

"Now, let the game begin," said Topper with a grin as he put in his parchment and scenario.

* * *

A/N: A new player has entered the game. WHITE 14. What will this mean for Shinichi? Speaking of Shinichi, he's slowly slipping into the dark side. The witches here are from the series Umineko no Naku Koro ni which is a sequel to Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

.


	28. Identity Chapter Part 3: War

**IDENTITY CHAPTER PART 3: WAR**

In the white octagonal room sat Topper and the witches.

"He's already started to surrender to the darkness in his heart," said Beatrice as she held her pipe in one hand. "The most obvious conclusion is that he is completely overtaken and become BLACK 13."

"True, but he has resisted it before," said Bernkastel.

"Before, yes, but now he's starting to agree with his inner evil," grinned Beatrice. "Sensei, do you agree?"

Virgilia nodded, "Yes, I see it, but remember that his heart is not completely one of darkness. He has light."

"Light that is beginning to fade," countered Beatrice. "Lambdadelta-sama, what do you think?"

"It can go either way, but Topper has a habit of twisting the rules for his own benefit," said Lambdadelta as she cast a glare at Topper.

"Would I dare cheat?" Topper asked. The glaring did not let up. "Maybe, but the one who wins a game is the one who rigs it."

"Are you going to add more game pieces into this game?" asked Bernkastel.

"No, because all the pieces are already in place," said Topper. "Now, we watch, and see whose scenario will take place. Oh, and remember ladies, that we are here to observe and not interfere."

* * *

"Kaa-chan, the man that put you here is gone," said Shinichi as he sat by his mother's bed. "Kaa-chan, I promise that I will not let anyone spoil our happiness."

He was in the hospital, visiting daily. She was still in a coma, fast asleep. Her body needed rest and time to heal. Her agent, Eiji, had come to visit and brought flowers that Shinichi had put in the nearby vase.

"The apartment is lonely without you, but Rena-chan and Rika-chan come to visit me. The others also come to visit," he said. His hands were on his lap, palms flat down. Slowly, he began to clench his fists. "I miss you, Kaa-chan. I miss hearing you talk, laugh, and tell me what you're going to write. I miss you, a lot!" His eyes were shut tight as his hands were clenched tighter. Tears were dropping. "Kaa-chan…wake up…"

* * *

It was the week before summer vacation began and that night there was going to be a festival, the Tanabata Festival.

"Tanabata is so romantic…" cooed Rena. Already preparations were being made as vendors were setting up stalls. The couple was going to have a picnic at the junkyard.

"You could say that. Last year's Tanabata was good too," agreed Shinichi.

"My first one with a boyfriend!" Rena looped her arm around Shinichi's

Tanabata celebrated the meeting of Orihime (Vega) and Hikoboshi (Altair). The Milky Way, a river made from stars that crossed the sky, separated these lovers, and they were allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month. For many couples, Tanabata was a romantic festival.

"Do you have any wishes?" Shinichi asked.

"Just one, the same one I made last year," said Rena.

Chuckling, Shinichi asked, "What was it?"

"That's Rena's secret!" the girl giggled. "What's your wish?"

"My wish is for Kaa-chan to wake up," said Shinichi.

"Oh, Shin-kun…" Rena frowned sadly.

"I hate seeing her like that," said Shinichi regretfully.

"Rena promises to cheer Shin-kun up at the festival," swore Rena.

"Thank you, Rena-chan."

* * *

The pair arrived at the junkyard and walked towards Rena's minivan. When they came close, Shinichi heard something distinctive from inside the van.

Snoring.

Someone was in there.

When Rena opened the door to her van, the last thing she expected was to find was a man sleeping inside. Even Shinichi was perplexed.

"Rena-chan, did you kidnap this guy?" Shinichi asked carefully, knowing of his girlfriend's penchant for taking anything she perceived as cute.

"I would never take anyone so uncute," she answered. That was an honest answer.

Shinichi inspected the guy carefully. The guy was fast asleep and blowing snot bubbles out of his nose. He had short yellowish-red hair and looked to be about as tall as Shinichi. His clothes looked dirty and ragged. He was dressed in blue jeans and a red sweater. His left hand was covered in a black leather glove. When he turned his body over, there was the number 04 tattooed to the back of his neck.

Seeing that tattoo made Shinichi unconsciously reach up and touch his scar. It brought back memories, and they were anything but pleasant.

Shinichi carefully reached inside but Rena stopped him. "He could be dangerous," she warned.

Shinichi gave her an even look. "Him? Dangerous? He looks like a bum."

"And you look like a normal guy and yet you've got superpowers," she countered.

She had a point there. "That's different. I'm a proven threat. And if he tries anything, I'll kick his ass."

Rena looked Shinichi in the eye and sighed. "Alright, go and wake him up."

Shinichi nodded and took hold of the man's shoulder and shook him gently. "Hey, wake up." No response. "Wake up, buddy," he continued, shaking harder. "WAKE UP!" Shinichi yelled. The man jolted awake and hit his head against the ceiling of the van.

"Ow…" he moaned and turned to glare at Rena and Shinichi. The girl hid behind his boyfriend as she saw those eyes. He had sectoral heterochromia, which means parts of his eyes were green while the rest was brown. "What the hell was that for! Who the hell are you kids!"

"We should be asking you that. This is my girlfriend's van, buddy," Shinichi retorted.

"Oh, it is?" the guy looked at the place he'd fallen asleep in. "Sorry. I was just so tired that I fell asleep in the first place I found."

"You're not from around here, are you?" asked Shinichi. For some reason, this guy reminded him of himself when he first awoke in Hinamizawa.

"I'm from out of town," the guy answered. "_Way_ out of town."

"And you look like you haven't had a bath in days," frowned Shinichi. The guy's boots looked completely worn out too.

The guy sniffed the air and then finally took note of the picnic basket Rena was carrying. "Hey, what's that?" He began reaching over to the basket but she backed away. "Hey, I just wanted to see what's in it."

"It's our picnic food, and you're not welcomed," Shinichi stated firmly.

The guy's stomach growled.

"Could you spare a few bites. I haven't had anything to eat in days. And I am not eating garbage," the guy practically begged.

Shinichi looked to Rena. She had prepared much food for their picnic. This guy was like him. Maybe it was just karma. Maybe Shinichi was to give this guy the same treatment Rena had given her.

"OK, you can have some of our food, if it's okay with Rena-chan," said Shinichi.

"It's okay with Rena," she answered. "Let's share." She was actually hoping she could have a picnic with just Shinichi.

* * *

"Thanks for the grub. Your girlfriend is an awesome cook," the guy answered.

He had eaten most of the food Rena had made for their picnic. There was barely enough for Rena and Shinichi. Still, they had helped feed this strange man.

"So, you got a name, stranger?" asked Shinichi.

"It's Hitomi. Hitomi Fujiwara," the guy answered.

"Isn't Hitomi a girl's name?" Rena asked.

"Not always. Man, you wouldn't believe how many times I get asked that question."

"So, how did you end up here in Hinamizawa?" asked Shinichi.

"Hinamizawa? Is that what this place is called?" Hitomi asked.

Rena and Shinichi exchanged looks and then Shinichi asked carefully, "Um…Hitomi, what was the last thing you remembered?"

"Well, I was just minding my own business, working my hammer…" began Hitomi.

'_Hammer…?_' thought Shinichi and Rena at the same time.

"And then I saw this silver veil appear in front of me. Being the curious Joe that I am, I went and checked it out and I ended up here. That veil disappeared. I was tired so I found this van and went in to sleep," Hitomi finished.

'_Why does that sound familiar?_' thought Shinichi. "So, you're saying that a silver veil brought you here?"

"That's right, and I don't know where I am or how to get home," said Hitomi.

Shinichi looked at Hitomi suspiciously. After seeing the tattoo he assumed that Hitomi was one of the NUMBERS but then remembered that 04 was a crazy girl named Misato.

And then Shinichi remembered the kindness Rena had shown him who was just a stranger a year ago and decided to extend that kindness.

"Why don't you stick with us until you can find a way home?" suggested Shinichi.

"Really? You mean it?" Hitomi's eyes brightened.

"What kind of guy would I be if I ignored a man in need?" asked Shinichi.

"THANK YOU!" Hitomi pulled both Rena and Shinichi into a hug. However, he was slowly cutting off their breathing. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

"Let…go…" Shinichi said. Hitomi did. "No hugging," Shinichi warned, "And you need a bath and new clothes."

* * *

It wasn't hard to get any new clothes for Hitomi. Rena had some of Shinichi's old clothes stashed away in her house. It was a good thing that Hitomi and Shinichi were about the same size. Also, Hitomi had gotten himself cleaned up in Rena's bathroom before getting dressed. Now, he was in a white t-shirt with a black hammer on the front and clean blue jeans. He also had on a pair of sandals.

"Thanks again," said Hitomi gratefully. "I don't know how I can repay you guys."

"Well, you could help out at the setting up for the Tanabata Festival," Rena suggested.

"Tanabata? That's tonight?" blinked Hitomi.

"Yes, it is!" nodded Rena.

"Oh, sweet! I love festivals!" said Hitomi, grinning from ear to ear.

"Who doesn't?" stated Shinichi. "But if you don't have a date, you're just a lonely loser."

"Shin-kun, don't be so mean!" Rena scolded.

Shinichi chuckled, "Sorry."

* * *

The place which would be the festival grounds for the Tanabata was a nest of busy activity as vendors set up heir stalls. The villagers were also helping out. Hammering and sawing could be heard and seen.

"OK, how good are you with tools?" asked Shinichi.

"I'm good with a hammer," said Hitomi.

"OK, let's go," smiled Shinichi. Shinichi was well-liked in the village. Whenever he had free time he would perform odd jobs for a low fee. He didn't dare overcharge anyone. Whenever they needed cheap labor, he was available. He was a Jack of all Trades, actually. As much as Oryo Sonozaki disliked his perverted ways, she did appreciate the effort he put into his hard work. The newspaper always came on time each day Shinichi came to deliver it.

Kimiyoshi, who was overseeing everything, saw Shinichi approaching. "Oh, Banabara-kun. What brings you here?"

"Oh, just here to provide cheap and/or free labor, Kimiyoshi-san," said Shinichi. "My friends here, Hitomi, can help."

"Haven't seen you around, son," said Shinichi.

"Oh, I'm just passing through," said Hitomi. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Well, pick up some tools and get to work. We have a schedule to keep. The festival is tonight," said Kimiyoshi.

"Roger, sir," said Hitomi, saluting. He then went to help out at a stall as did Shinichi. Wood needed to be sawed, signs needed to be painted and also stalls needed to be nailed together.

Kimiyoshi could understand Oryo's dislike for Shinichi but Kimiyoshi didn't think Shinichi was such a bad boy. The only hatred he had was towards traitors to the village, like the Houjous who'd agreed to the dam project. His hatred had even been directed to the innocent children. However, his hatred faded when he realized how unfair it was to punish the children for the sins of their parents. They were just children.

* * *

When night fell and the stars could be seen, the Tanabata Festival began. The teen girls, dressed in yukatas, were walking alongside their boyfriends. Satoko, Hanyuu and Rika also accompanied them. Satoko was dressed in a yukata as well. Rika and Hanyuu were in their miko uniforms.

"I love Tanabata!" announced Shion. "The story of Orihime and Hikoboshi is really like me and Satoshi-kun!" She leaned her head against his shoulder, making him blush. "Lovers, separated and reunited!"

"They must be dedicated to be able to handle a long distance relationship. You don't see that kind of commitment these days," commented Shinichi. "Of course, if Rena-chan and I were ever apart, I'd write and call everyday."

"Oh, Shin-kun…" Rena cooed.

"OK, gang! Let's tour the stalls!" announced Mion loudly. "We try out all the games and food, starting with the yakisoba!"

The group cheered. As they made their way towards the delicious pan-friend noodles, they were greeted by someone familiar. It was Tomitake. The man came to take pictures of the festival. Since Takano couldn't come due to her being locked up in a mental hospital, Tomitake took it upon himself to take pictures for her. Sure, it made her long for freedom, but it was bearable as long as he visited.

'And yet another example of separated lovers,' thought Shinichi as he compared Tomitake and Takano to Vega/Orihime and Altair/ Hikoboshi.

After bidding the man farewell, the group continued on their way only to be interrupted again.

"Oh, hey Shinichi! Rena!" Hitomi greeted.

"Oh, Hitomi," said Shinichi.

"Good evening," greeted Rena.

Shinichi noted the curious looks of his friends and he explained, "Oh, Hitomi's the guy in the junkyard that we found today. He's helping out during the festival."

"Just like that?" questioned Mion.

"Hey, you guys helped me, so I decided to extend the kindness you guys showed me," replied Shinichi.

"So, which stall are you working at?" asked Shinichi.

"Oh, that one," said Hitomi as he pointed. It was a dart game stall. "3 tries for 100 yen."

"OK, let's try that!" said Mion. She clung to Keiichi's arm. "Kei-chan, win me something!"

"Do I have to?" Keiichi questioned.

"This is an order from your club leader and girlfriend!" she stressed.

"OK," nodded Keiichi.

Keiichi, Satoshi and Shinichi went to the stall and slapped down 100 yen each. Smiling, Hitomi handed them three darts each.

* * *

Rena smiled as she hugged the teddy bear Shinichi had gotten her. Mion and Shion also had teddy bears.

"Hey, it's Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu pointed and sitting at another stall was Chiaki. With him was Yoshirou, Mion and Shion's uncle. The stall had masks of all shapes and sizes sold.

"Oh, it's you guys," said Yoshirou. "Does anyone want a mask? Only 250 yen each."

"I'll take one!" said Hanyuu. She picked one and Chiaki gave it to her. With a smile she handed him the money and put the mask on her head, facing sideways. "Thank you, Chiaki-san!" she beamed.

And Chiaki wasn't the only one of the NEO-NUMBERS working at a stall.

"Goldfish scooping?" blinked Shinichi as he saw Hana and Michiru at a goldfish scooping stall. They were in black and pink yukatas, respectfully. In another stall, selling sweet treats like candied apples, chocolate covered bananas and cotton candy was Yokoshima. The only one absent was Daichi for some reason.

The gang had fun. The festival lights were bright and brought joy to them. Even Shinichi, who'd been feeling gloomy since his mother was in the hospital, felt his spirits raise slightly.

However, when the lights died and Darklings appeared, the fun times ended and the scary times began.

"Oh, great…" muttered Shinichi. People fled from the creatures of darkness. "Guys, take cover. I'll handle this." They did as told, though Rena was reluctant to let him go. He gave her a reassuring smile and said that he would be alright. He darted behind an abandoned stall and transformed before rushing into battle.

What he didn't expect was to see Hitomi, facing the Darklings.

"Hey, get out of here!" shouted Showa but he was ignored. "Hey, you deaf! It's dangerous!"

Hitomi, despite Showa's warnings, fought the Darklings. He'd summoned a massive looking war hammer out of nowhere and was beating down the Darklings with relative ease.

Showa wondered who Hitomi really was if he could fight like that. Focusing on the task at hand, Showa began to fight the Darklings. In other areas of the festival grounds, the NEO-NUMBERS also went into action, slaying the dark creatures with their powers.

Hitomi was also showing off. He swung his war hammer about for the crowd and didn't watch where he was swinging.

**POW!**

The man's massive war hammer slammed into Showa's head, knocking the Rider to the ground comically.

"Oi! Baka! Watch where you're throwing that thing!" shouted Showa angrily.

"Hm? Wow, you got a big dent in your helmet. Did you hit it on something?" questioned Hitomi, seemingly unaware that HE was the one to make the dent.

"Bakayarou, stay out of the way! Let's Ride: Stronger!" commanded Showa. His belt let out a flash of light as he assumed the form of Kamen Rider Stronger.

Showa then recited, "The heavens call…The earth cries out…The crowds roar…All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the warrior of justice, The Kamen Rider Stronger!"

"Hey, where'd the other guy go?" asked the man as he scratched his head.

Showa gawked. '_Is he really that dumb to not notice?_' he mentally asked himself. Ignoring Hitomi for now, Showa went and struck at the Darklings with electrified punches and kicks. He ducked under a swing and called out, "Let's Ride! BLACK RX!" He assumed the form of BLACK RX and summoned the Revolcane. He slashed at the Darklings easily.

"OK, now for the Darkloid," said Showa as he resumed his default form.

"What's a Darkloid?" Hitomi asked.

"Big and scary," answered Showa. "You're strong, but don't get involved."

Of course when Showa saw something charging towards them, he assumed it was a Darkloid. However, when his eyes focused, he saw that it was a humanoid rhino with huge robotic arms and legs, chest armor, and a GIN-SHOCKER belt. It also had a horn that spun like a drill.

It was a GIN-SHOCKER Cyborg Mutant, Cyber Rhinoroid!

"Crap!" cursed Showa as the Cyber Rhinoroid stampeded towards them.

Cyber Rhinoroid slammed into both Hitomi and Showa, sending them tumbling along the ground. Something fell out of Hitomi's pocket.

"What's this?" Cyber Rhinoroid asked as he picked up the charm off the ground. It looked like a bracelet of beads with a star hanging from it. "Looks like junk to me," the Cyborg Mutant snorted.

"Put the charm down," warned Hitomi. "It's my treasure. Give it back."

"This? This cheap thing is your 'treasure'?" smirked Cyber Rhinoroid. "It looks like trash to me." And with that he dropped it and crushed it under his foot.

"NO!" roared Hitomi.

* * *

"_Onii-chan!" happily chirped a young girl as she bounded toward a younger Hitomi._

"_Hm? What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Hitomi as he patted his little sister on the head._

"_I made this for you!" said Sakura as she handed Hitomi the charm. "I made it so that Onii-chan can be the best! It's a charm!"_

_Hitomi smiled at Sakura. "Arigato, Sakura-chan!" said Hitomi as he slid the charm into his pocket._

* * *

"NOW DIE!" shouted Cyber Rhinoroid as he charged at Hitomi, who seemed frozen.

"Hitomi! Get out of there!" cried Showa.

"An eye for an eye…A tooth for a tooth…" Hitomi raised his arm, summoning his massive war hammer again. "AND THE STEEL HAMMER OF JUSTICE FOR EVIL!" With a mighty roar, Hitomi brought the hammer down on the Cyber Rhinoroid, crushing him.

Showa gaped at the power of the hammer. After being crushed the Cyber Rhinoroid exploded. Hitomi ignored the blaze and picked up whatever was left of the charm.

"Sakura-chan…" he uttered. Showa looked to his ally and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It must've meant something to you," said Showa.

"My sister gave it to me," Hitomi answered, "But now…it's gone."

"I'm sorry," said Showa. He wished he could fix the charm but his Return to the Past system was still non-functioning.

* * *

At midnight, bamboo plants on paper boats were set afloat on the river. Each bamboo plant had a number of tanzaku (small pieces of paper) hung from them with different wishes written on each piece of paper.

Rena and Shinichi watched as their bamboo plant was sent adrift on a boat. The tanzaku they had hung were hopes for the future. Many more paper boats were sent adrift with bamboo in them and tanzaku hung from the bamboo.

Hitomi had also written something. He wished he could go home.

* * *

Later that night, as the Gaming Club headed home, a miracle happened for Hitomi.

"Huh?" Hitomi gaped as he saw it. Even the Gaming Club froze in their steps.

"What is that?" Keiichi questioned carefully.

"My way home," said Hitomi.

His wish was granted as he saw the silver veil appear before him. He stared at it. He knew this was his way home. So, he waved at the Gaming Club and stepped into the veil, returning to wherever it was he came from.

"Sayonara!" said Hitomi before he vanished along with the veil.

Shinichi couldn't help but wonder where the veil had taken Hitomi. His home, perhaps? What were those veils really? Would they ever see Hitomi again?

Who knows? Life was a mystery and unexpected things happened. Maybe they'll see him again and maybe not. Only Fate will decide.

* * *

In the octagonal white room all this had been witnessed by the Infernal Merchant and the witches.

"An interesting scenario," said Bernkastel, "but tell me what was the purpose of putting Hitomi there if he was only going to be there temporarily?"

"Oh, no reason, really," admitted Topper. "I just thought it'd be fun to put in a temporary random piece into the game."

"It didn't make much of a change," snorted Beatrice. "How boring."

"So, what else is there?" asked Lambdadelta.

"Let's watch, ladies," said Topper.

* * *

It was in the middle of August and now another festival would be celebrated in Hinamizawa. It was time for the Obon festival. The villagers were once again setting up the festival ground. A tall scaffold for the festival was being built as stalls were being set up.

Shinichi visited his mother everyday; after school and during weekends. He made sure to tell her everything that was happening in his life. He wrote a journal, accompanied with pictures, so she would know what was happening in his life. Her injuries were healing nicely.

Later in the night, Shinichi met with his friends at the festival grounds. This time, all the girls were in yukatas. This time, Shinichi actually spotted Daichi playing his guitar at one of the stalls to attract customers. It was the same stall Chiaki had manned with Yoshirou, but unfortunately the man could not make it so Chiaki had asked Daichi for help.

"One mask, please!" Hanyuu said. Chiaki was happy to sell her another mask like he had during Tanabata.

"Surprised you actually showed up," said Shinichi to Daichi.

"They ganged up on me," retorted Daichi as he pointed to a couple of nearby stalls.

"Candied apples! Cotton candy! Choco-bananas!" Yokoshima called. "You want sweet treats, we got sweet treats!"

Hana and Michiru were manning a stall that not only had goldfish scooping, but also yo-yo balloons floating in a tub. Players would have to fish the balloons out.

"Come on, give it a try!" Michiru called cutely. A lot of men were attracted to the banana-loving cutie. She had a choco-banana in hand and taking occasional bites.

* * *

As the music played, participants danced around the scaffold (yagura). The Gaming Club and NEO-NUMBERS joined, even Daichi, as they danced around the yagura. Shinichi smiled as did his friends, but this was not the best part of the festival.

* * *

"Tamaya!"

"Kagiya!"

Cheers erupted as the fireworks were let loose. They exploded beautifully in the sky, looking like flowers.

* * *

Beatrice asked, "Was there a point to this?"

"Not really, but life often has its highlights," said Topper. "However, the plot is building up."

"Into what, may I ask?" inquired Virgilia.

"A twist, so to speak, is going to happen to my client. We shall see how he handles it," said Topper as he took a sip of tea. "Just watch. This will be like an action movie filled with drama and suspense!"

* * *

A week later, Okinomiya had turned into a war zone. Flames were gutting several buildings even though the ones who did the damage were long gone. Cars were overturned and a few were on fired. Several storefronts had been blown out by some kind of explosives and buildings which weren't set ablaze were missing who chunks of them.

It had happened so suddenly. Nobody expected it to happen but it did. Nobody expected that one day the entire town would be engulfed in destruction, but it did happen.

The NUMBERS made their presence known by appearing in the shopping district, transforming, and doing as much damage as possible in order to draw attention. People were killed in the attack as the blood was drained from their bodies, their bodies were pierced by needles and they were shot to death by bullets. Some were imprisoned in crystal. They were left alive to witness the horror.

The police came, as expected, but were powerless to stop the evil Riders. A lot of good men fell at the hands of the evil Riders. Some were killed quickly but others were killed slowly, tortured in fact and begging for death before their lives were ended mercifully.

And finally the NEO-NUMBERS appeared. The fight was then moved to another part of the town which would accumulate more damage from the fight.

Two sides were at war here. It was a war between the NEO-NUMBERS who'd defected from GIN-SHOCKER and the original NUMBERS who were still somewhat loyal to GIN-SHOCKER.

In the NUMBERS were the surviving members. No. 00: Zero led the assault. With him were No. 12: Bomber, No. 01: Scanner, No. 04: Scanner and No. 06: Petrifier.

In the NEO-NUMBERS were the defected members. No. 08: Musician, No. 09: Armadillo, No. 07: Arachnea, No. 11: Carmen and No. 02: Slasher.

Both side fought, armed with their weapons and powers. Musician fired sonic blasts that were dodged by Zero. Scanner snuck up behind and grabbed him, absorbing some of his power into himself. The Leech Rider was tossed away by Armadillo but Scanner had already gained Musician's power and using sonic blasts on the two traitors. Armadillo defended himself with his thick armor and then rolled himself into a ball before rolling towards Scanner, leaving a slightly weakened Musician to deal with Zero who was shooting at Musician with his needles. The needles bounced of Musician's sound barrier as he tried to think of a plan. Scanner, of course, was dodging Armadillo's attempts to smash him, meeting nothing but failure.

Meanwhile, Carmen was fighting against Seras as Arachnea fought against Petrifier. The Jewel Beetle Rider was armed with crystal blades that easily cut through Arachnea's webbing. She then drew her scythes that were attached to a single handle and swung at him. Their blades clashed, metal meeting crystal as they battled for dominance. She managed to slash him across the chest but that merely stunned him. He slammed his foot down on the ground, sending a wave of sharp crystal towards Arachnea. She leapt into the air but then a hailstorm of crystal spikes rained down on her, damaging her armor.

Carmen and Seras were fighting with al they had. Seras was now armed with blood red energy blades which were coming from her hands. Carmen's hands, now scythes, clashed against the blood red blades. Illusions were useless against Seras who was already insane, so Carmen had to take her down the old fashion way. She hacked and slashed at Seras who dodged. Deciding to use another attack, Carmen sent flower petals flying at Seras. The petals cut into Seras' armor but only proved to be a minor annoyance to the Mosquito Rider. Seras then unleashed her blood vessels and wrapped Carmen up in them. The Mantis Rider's arms were pinned to her sides and she could not move. This was how Seras preferred it. She then began to bash Carmen on the ground, against buildings, and cackling loud as she tormented her former comrade.

As for Slasher, he was forced on the defensive as Bomber did what he did best; bombing. From the skies Bomber dropped his bombs upon Slasher. He missed, hitting buildings instead, but he laughed gleefully as he watched the buildings burn and collapse. Too bad they were empty. The survivors had long evacuated. Slasher could not fight a flyer, he was not made that way, and he only had short-ranged attacks and weaponry. Bomber was a baron of the sky.

**Ratatatatatatatata!**

Bullets bounced off Slasher's armor as he grunted in pain and glared. '_Come down and face me!_' Slasher shouted in his mind.

Bomber didn't care how he won. Life was a game to him and games had rules, rules he was prepared to break to achieve victory. He just laughed as he continued his assault.

As the NEO-NUMBERS and NUMBERS fought, the question remained. Where was Showa?

* * *

Showa was battling a new Rider. The Rider had white armor. It was all white in fact and only white. The only color was in the black eyes staring back at him. On the white Rider's left shoulder was XIV. The thing that surprised Showa was that, aside from the color, this new Rider resembled BLACK 13. He even had a scarf, but this one was immaculate white and not obsidian black.

Showa executed his attack, "RYUUSEI PUNCH!" but the white Rider dodged and countered with his own punch, knocking Showa straight into a building. There was an indent of Showa in the wall and the glass had shattered from the impact. Grunting, Showa pulled himself out of the wall and prepared to fight again. However, his plan was derailed as he was knocked through the building by a flying kick. Debris fell around Showa as he picked himself up. Glaring at his opponent, he demanded an identity, "Who are you!"

"WHITE 14," his opponent answered in a mechanical voice. "I'm the newer model, so do us a favor and just disappear!" His black eyes radiated with power which transferred into his hands.

"Crap!" Showa cursed as he scrambled away from the attack. WHITE 14 released a stream of energy that made a hole in the wall behind Showa. Showa gulped. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't kidding.

Time for the big guns.

"HIGURASHI NO YAIBA!" Showa called for his sword. He expected it to come to his aid as always. However, this time, it did not come. "Huh? What?" He tried again, "HIGURASHI NO YAIBA!" and again, "HIGURASHI NO YAIBA!"

No answer. The sword had abandoned him.

"Why…?" Showa asked himself.

"Blaster Arm," said WHITE 14 as his right arm from the elbow down turned into a futuristic looking gun and cannon hybrid. "Sayonara." The cannon fired.

The blast sent Showa flying out the building in a huge explosion. After WHITE 14 exited through the newly made hole, the building collapsed since the supports had all been completely weakened.

Breathing hard, Showa rose to his feet. Then the worse thing that could possibly happen occurred to him.

His armor left him.

Shinichi looked himself over in horror. "No…" He tried to transform. "Henshin! Henshin! HENSHIN!" Nothing happened, just like when he tried to call the Higurashi no Yaiba.

"Looks like this is the end of you," said WHITE 14 condescendingly. "Pity. I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Gebok said so."

When WHITE 14 removed his helmet, Shinichi could only gawk in horror. The face he was seeing was…

* * *

KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Sorry, I'll leave it hanging right here. Got my reasons, y'know? Who is WHITE 14? You'll see soon enough.


	29. Identity Chapter Part 4: Doppelganger

**IDENTITY CHAPTER PART 4: DOPPELGANGER**

"Switch!" Carmen yelled as she slashed at Petrifier in the chest, causing sparks to fly.

Arachnea ran and then jumped forward. She performed a flying kick at Bomber's chest as Slasher walked forward and used his chainsaws to slash away at Seras's blood vessels.

"It doesn't matter! You're dead either way!" Petrifier yelled as he slammed his hands down making crystal spikes slam into Carmen, piercing her armor. Petrifier grinned thinking he'd killed her but he was shocked to see the girl fading from view. "What!"

"Over here!" Carmen said. Petrifier shot some crystal spikes at her but she too vanish. "No, over here!" Petrifier turned around to see 4 Carmens, "No here!" he turned around to see even more. He realized he was surrounded by Carmens. "I hate Illusionists," Petrifier mumbled as the Carmens begin to attack.

"It doesn't matter who my opponent is, you're still going to be Swiss cheese!" Bomber yelled as he pointed his machine guns, but Arachnea's mouthguard unfolded into a pair of pincers as she shot acid at his machines guns melting them.

"Why you!" Bomber yelled as he was about to open up his chestplate to drop his bombs but Arachnea shot some webbing on his chestplate, preventing him from opening it and dropping his bombs.

"Hey, cut it out!" Bomber yelled annoyed.

Zero was silent for a second before he ordered, "Withdraw!"

"WHAT!" the NUMBERS shouted at their field commander.

"We withdraw! We're done here!" Zero ordered.

"No, I wanna play some more!" Seras whined.

"That's an order!" Zero shouted.

Grumbling, the NEO-NUMBERS withdrew as they fled from the scene, escaping into a portal Zero had made with a device.

"We should go too," said Arachnea. She surveyed the damage. "Damn..."

"Guess you're right," agreed Armadillo. "Man, did we do this?"

"Why are we wasting time!" snapped Musician. "Let's get out of here!"

The NEO-NUMBERS nodded and fled the area, feeling guilty as hell.

* * *

Beatrice could only laugh in glee as she watched the result of the battle. To her, mortals were just game pieces to be manipulated and observed like rats in the cage. The destruction they caused themselves was just so delicious to watch.

Lambdadelta yawned, bored. She had seen this type of destruction several times. It became redundant after several centuries. Bernkastel just watched with an apathetic expression, neither smiling nor frowning. Her face only held a neutral expression.

Topper, however, smiled, as the next twist of the story was about to unfurl itself.

"Topper, is there more?" asked Virgilia.

"Yes, much more. Just watch, ladies. Things will become quite interesting," said Topper.

"I can't wait," said Beatrice.

"Hope it suffices," said Lambdadelta.

"Oh, it will, Lady Lambda,' grinned Topper. He snapped his fingers.

* * *

The town of Okinomiya had seen better days. What buildings weren't leveled or burned to the ground were massively damaged. Only a few buildings on the opposite side of the town escaped harm…barely. Debris was everywhere and no one could go anywhere without tripping on something…or what was left of someone. The authorities were still searching for survivors who were trapped inside the demolished buildings although hopes were not very high. And all agreed that the Riders were at fault. Daichi, Hana, Michiru, Yokoshima and Chiaki barely survived the confrontation with their former comrades and were nursing their wounds at home. A lot of damage had been done to the town and many lives had been caught in the crossfire and lost. The hospital had plenty of new arrivals with injuries caused by the sudden battle. The news had covered the entire thing and it was on the front page of the newspaper. No one would ever forget, no matter how hard they tried to. It would be a day remembered in infamy.

Oddly enough, Shinichi seemed to be taking things in stride. Despite the injuries he'd gotten in the war, he was in high spirits.

But Rika knew something was not right with the situation.

* * *

Shinichi idly read the paper as he sat in class. On the front page was a picture of the aftermath of the battle between the NUMBERS and NEO-NUMBERS.

"Hey, Shinichi," Keiichi spoke. Shinichi looked up to his friend.

"What is it?" Shinichi responded, annoyed.

"Aren't you worried about all this bad publicity?" Keiichi asked. The paper referred to the Riders as a threat. After all the damage in Okinomiya caused by the battle, it was right to deem them so.

"Not really," Shinichi shrugged. "It's just collateral damage, anyway."

"Collateral damage?" Mion gaped. "Look, we know you can reverse time. Why not do that?"

"Sorry," Shinichi apologized. "My Return to the Past System is still not working."

"Can't you fix it?" Satoshi asked.

"Only one man can, and it's Gebok," Shinichi answered. Hearing that name made his friends stare. He was saying Gebok's name quite casually. He usually loathed mentioning the scientist who turned him into a weapon. "And we can't risk him getting me," said Shinichi.

"You're right," agreed Mion.

"Say, Mion," Shinichi grinned as he stood up and leaned forward. "Have I ever mentioned how hot you were?"

"Are you coming onto me?" Mion questioned.

"Is that a problem?" grinned Shinichi.

"Hey, cut it out!" snapped Keiichi.

"You got a problem, Maebara?" hissed Shinichi, grabbing Keiichi by the collar roughly. That was when Chie-sensei entered. Seeing the teacher, Shinichi snorted and let Keiichi go before dropping back down onto his seat, crossing his arms.

* * *

"So, it looks like your client has already been corrupted," said Beatrice.

"Are you sure?" questioned Topper. "Thins are not as they seem, Lady Beato. As the Endless Witch, you should know this."

It sounded like Topper was mocking her.

"Be patient," Virgilia advised. "The full story has not been revealed. Once it is, all the answers will be out."

"True, Lady Virgilia," agreed Topper. "Let's continue watching."

* * *

Shinichi's behavior was worrisome. He was acting stranger than usual. In fact, after being caught in one of Satoko's traps, he yelled at Satoko instead of complimenting her like he always did. This nearly made Satoko cry and Satoshi confronted him for it. Shinichi, however, shoved Satoshi to the ground. This made the others come to the blond boy's defense from one of their friends.

Shinichi was acting like a pompous jerk, actually. He was always a bit cocky, but this was full-blown I-am-holier-than-thou arrogance. Something just wasn't right.

And he wasn't even wearing his Magatama. When asked about it, he said he'd lost it. That was strange. He almost never took it off. Never.

* * *

Later at Angel Mort, Shinichi was looking at his menu. Well, actually, he wasn't. He was looking at all the waitresses. They all wore those skimpy looking black uniforms and Shion definitely looked good in one of those. The black outfit really showed off her figure. The Angel Mort uniform for the waitresses was a black sleeveless and strapless dress with detached sleeves and a short skirt that flared out along with black thigh high stockings.

"OK, here's your ice cream sundae," said Shion. As she turned to leave, she felt him slap her butt. Gasping, Shion turned and glared at Shinichi. "Hey! No touching!"

"Customer privileges. So, when do you get off work? Are you doing anything?" Shinichi asked, looking her up and down.

"Sorry, but not interested," Shion huffed. Shinichi roughly grabbed her wrist. "Shin-chan!"

"What's the matter, Sonozaki? Think you're too good for me?" Shinichi demanded. He then noted the glares he was getting. "Che." He let her go. "You're not worth it."

POW!

Shinichi doubled over and glared at Mion while holding his stomach. "Shi…Shion!"

"Get…Out…" she warned.

* * *

"Hmph!" scoffed Shinichi as he walked out of Angel Mort. He then smirked, "Maybe Rena-chan would like it if I did something like that. That girl loves me so much. She'd definitely would want to see me…"

"Shin-kun!"

"And speak of the devil now…" He turned to see Rena. "Hi, Rena-chan!"

"Shin-kun, do you want to go visit your mother in the hospital?" asked Rena.

"Sure," smiled Shinichi. He then noticed her looking at him. "What?"

"You're still not wearing your Magatama," she said. She pointed to the one she was wearing. He frowned in annoyance.

"I still haven't found it," he told her.

"But…"

"Look, I'll look for it soon!" he snapped. "Now, come on. Let's go."

* * *

"Must be humiliating to be shot down by so many girls," smirked Lambdadelta.

"Yes, it seems that he is no longer subtle," agreed Virgilia.

"Something tells me there is more to this than meets the eye," observed Beatrice.

"That is true!" laughed Topper. "And soon the proverbial twist of the knife!"

* * *

Shinichi sat on his couch, rubbing his newly bruised cheek.

"All I asked was if she wanted to have sex in one of the empty hospital beds," he grumbled. Earlier, he'd gone to the hospital with Rena to visit his mother. While pleased to hear that Shiori was recovering, he was also horny as hell and propositioned Rena for some sex. The girl refused but he pressed on. Unfortunately, when he wouldn't let up, she reacted violently and punched him right in the face.

He then heard the doorbell ring and groaned. "What now?" He shouted, "I'm not interested in buying anything!"

It was not a salesman.

"Shinichi, this is me and Hanyuu," Rika said from the door. "We need to talk. It's urgent."

Shinichi mumbled profanity and got off the couch. He headed to the door. Opening it, he questioned, annoyed, "What?"

"Haven't you heard? The NEO-NUMBERS are dead," said Rika.

* * *

"They're dead?" Lambdadelta asked, blinking. "You were hiding that from us!" she accused Topper.

"Oops! My mistake!" Topper then snapped his fingers and sheets of paper appeared before the witches. "Take a look for yourselves!"

* * *

**POLICE REPORTS BY DETECTIVE KURAODO OISHI**

#1: Chiaki Yukinojou was found dead in his campsite, nailed to a tree by a tenting spike through the throat. His body was discovered by Hanyuu Furude who came to visit him. There appears to be signs of a struggle at the scene. No suspects, however, and no evidence were found to suggest the identity of the killer.

#2: Hana Nekozawa and Michiru Misami were found murdered in their room in a boarding house in Okinomiya. There room number was #4. They were found with their throats slashed open. No sign of forced entry or a struggle. It appeared that they were simply caught by surprise by their killer

#3: Yokoshima Ryuunosuke's body was discovered floating in the Onigafuchi swamp by one of the Hinamizawa villagers. There were numerous bruises on his body and it appeared he put up a fight before he was killed and his body was dumped.

#4: Daichi Takashima's body was found in his workplace with his stomach sliced wide open. When his body was discovered he was lying in a pool of his own blood. His body was found by his employer who came to check on him when she heard the dogs barking loudly.

* * *

"So?" Shinichi cocked an eyebrow. "What do you want me do about it?"

"Use a Return to the Past," Rika said.

"I've told you that I can't!" he stated. "Of course why would I want to waste it on them?"

Rika looked at him strangely as Hanyuu gasped. "Don't you care? They're your friends!" Hanyuu exclaimed.

Shinichi snorted, "Friends? Yeah right! They tried to kill me! I'm glad they're dead."

Rika had felt suspicious about Shinichi's mannerism all week. This was like those worlds when Shion impersonated Mion in order to commit murders to avenge Satoshi. Then, she realized it.

His change in behavior, coming onto Mion and Shion, yelling at Satoko…She at first suspected it to be BLACK 13's influence but then he wouldn't have changed so much, unless…

"It was you!" Rika accused. "You killed them!"

And immediately, Shinichi's smile was replaced with a frown. "How did you guess?"

"It wasn't easy, but I could tell from your mannerism," said Rika. "You didn't feel anything after the news got out and you've been acting strangely."

"Alright, what about motive?" questioned Shinichi.

"Simple," Rika said. "You're not really Shinichi!" She pointed at him, "He never takes off the Magatama!"

Shinichi's eyes widened and then he laughed. "Ha…haha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Hanyuu cringed as she heard that laughter.

"That's good, really good," Shinichi continued to laugh. He reached up and peeled off his 'scar'. Actually, it was a fake and the number branded on him was none other than XIV. "Looks like you found me out. Maybe I should've taken that ugly trinket off him and worn it instead!"

"Who are you?" Rika demanded.

"Call me No. 14, as in WHITE 14. I'm the _real_ Shinji Banabara!" Shinji said.

"You killed Chiaki-san!" shouted Hanyuu.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy. Guy just wouldn't go down quietly."

* * *

_With a punch Chiaki was slammed against the tree. Shinji had a tenting spike in his hand. "DIE!" He then stabbed the tenting spike through Chiaki's throat, spilling blood all over him. He licked the blood off his hands and stepped back from Chiaki's body. "Too bad you can't scream. I would've enjoyed it."_

* * *

"Then I paid No. 11 and No. 07 a visit. They served me tea and crackers," said Shinji. "I almost felt sorry for killing them…almost."

* * *

_Shinji flicked his hand to reveal the switchblade and with a single swipe he slashed Michiru and Hana's throats open. They had not expected it at all as blood gushed out from their throats. They fell to the floor as blood continued to flow from their open wounds._

"_Never open your door to strangers," Shinji laughed._

* * *

"No. 09, however, saw me and ran. We had a fight but in the end he also met his demise," said Shinji.

* * *

_Shinji dragged Yokoshima's bruised and broken body towards the swamp. He then lifted the young man's body up and tossed it into the swamp. He watched in satisfaction as Yokoshima floated, facedown, on the water's surface. He wanted people to find Yokoshima. He wanted people to see what he'd done._

"_One more…"_

* * *

"No. 08 was the hardest to kill. When I went into the place he worked in, the dogs wouldn't stop barking. That was when he realized something was wrong as I snuck up on him. He tried to subdue me, but I managed to grab his guitar and bash him over the head with it."

* * *

_Shinji took out his dozuki and used it to slice open Daichi's stomach. He watched as the blood came pouring out._

"_No more NEO-NUMBERS!" grinned Shinji as he licked his lips._

* * *

"And because of trust, they died once more!" laughed Shinji.

"You won't get away with this!" Rika narrowed her eyes.

"Well, if I let you both go, of course not," said Shinji as he glared at them. He snapped his fingers and a machete appeared in his hand. "Well, you're just kids, so not many will believe you. However, you're still heads of the Furude Clan so that gets you a lot of support. I can't risk you getting in the way. Now, be good little girls and hold still."

"NO!" Hanyuu shouted as she blasted Shinji backwards, sending him flying into the wall hard enough to leave a dent. "Rika, we need to run!" Hanyuu grabbed Rika's hand and dragged her along out of the Banabaras' apartment.

"You can run…BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Shinji shouted as he got up and gave chase.

* * *

"So, Bernkastel," sneered Lambdadelta. "Looks like Little Rika does it again!"

"Yes," agreed Bernkastel, smiling slightly, proud of the little girl whom she resembled.

"So, what of the true Shinichi?" asked Virgilia curiously.

"Well see for yourselves, ladies," said Topper, snapping his fingers again.

* * *

"Marvelous! Amazing! Stupendous!" Gebok cheered as he danced around. In the centre of the room was a tall transparent tube filled with yellowish-red liquid. Inside said tube was none other than Shinichi, the original BLACK 13. "Oh, son! Once we get you back to GIN-SHOCKER, we're going to make you what you were meant to be! Oh, yes we will!" Gebok rubbed his hands together and cackled before skipping out of the room. After Shinichi's capture, he had dissuaded the NUMBERS from killing him. BLACK 13 was far too valuable for GIN-SHOCKER's plans.

How did Shinichi end up here? The answer was quite simple and can be explained via a flashback…

* * *

_WHITE 14 had indigo hair and eyes just like his. The hair was short like his, parted in the middle like his, and had the twin ahoge like his._

"_No! It can't be! It isn't true!" Shinichi cried out in denial._

_WHITE 14 was him. An exact mirror image, except for the scar which was XIV instead of XIII._

_WHITE 14 smirked. "Of course it's true, clone."_

"_Clone?" Shinichi echoed. "What do you mean 'clone'?"_

_WHITE 14 laughed and answered, "I'm the real Shinji Banabara! You're just a clone! A copy! A duplicate! You're not even real!" _

"_That isn't true!" Shinichi denied._

"_Isn't it?" Shinji retorted. "How come you can't remember anything from before you were taken by GIN-SHOCKER?"_

"_It's because of my amnesia!" Shinichi shot back._

"_Amnesia? Such a convenient excuse. The real truth is that those memories were not programmed in you," Shinji explained._

"_No…" Shinichi held his head in despair. "No…you're lying!"_

'_**Kill him! Kill him! KILL HIM!**__'_

"_**YOU'RE LYING!**__" Shinichi roared as he transformed into BLACK 13. He charged towards his white armored counterpart. With the swing of his fist, he attempted to knock WHITE 14's head off his shoulders but then the white armored Rider vanished in a blur. BLACK 13 stumbled and whirled his head around, shouting, "__**WHERE ARE YOU!**__"_

…

"_Right here."_

_And suddenly all went black for BLACK 13._

_WHITE 14 then called, "Gebok, I got him. Should I kill him?"_

_Gebok's voice was heard, "Oh no! Just bring him back here!"_

"_Right."_

* * *

KR Chrome: So, how many of you guessed correctly?


	30. Identity Chapter Part 5: Return

**IDENTITY CHAPTER PART 5: RETURN**

WHITE 14 had delivered BLACK 13 to Gebok and in order to not rouse any suspicion, WHITE 14 would pose as Shinichi in Okinomiya and Hinamizawa.

5 minutes later, after Gebok left, a silvery veil appeared and from this veil out came a familiar face, armed with a familiar looking hammer. It was Hitomi, back from his world for a visit, and coincidentally showing up in the place Shinichi was trapped in.

Hitomi looked about, eyes wide with eagerness as he looked at all the electronic devices. "So many things to break and so little time to break them," he said as he hefted his hammer. He walked over to the tube and saw Shinichi sleeping inside. Of course that was because the tube was filled with stasis fluid. The computer the tube was hooked up to was monitoring his status. "Hey, Shinichi! Why are you sleeping naked?" Hitomi asked, as if hoping for a response. Shrugging, he raised his hammer over his head. "Time for a LOUD wakeup call, buddy! I'm busting you out!" He made good with his promise as he brought the war hammer down.

KER-SMASH!

The tube shattered, spilling out the stasis liquid and Shinichi. Groggily, the recovering Rider pushed himself up to his hands and knees. He was dazed, confused, and unsure of his surroundings. "Huh?"

"Hey, pal? You okay?" Hitomi asked.

Shinichi slowly regained his senses and looked to Hitomi. "Hitomi? Where am I? What are you doing here?" He looked down at himself, "And why am I naked?"

"To answer all your questions, I don't know," Hitomi answered simply. "What I do know is that I gotta get you out of here."

"What in the world is going on here!" Shinichi and Hitomi looked up to see a man at the entrance. He was short, about 4 feet in height, and fat with a big nose and tufts of hairs on the sides of his bald head. He wore a pink shirt with a red tie, black pants, shoes, and over this he wore a white lab coat.

"Aright, don't move and don't talk!" warned Hitomi, "Or else...Hey, I told you not to move!" The scientist calmly walked over. "Don't make me use this!" he threatened with his hammer but the man ignored him and looked over Shinichi. He draped his lab coat over the naked young man.

"Are you alright, No. 13?" asked the scientist.

"Who are you?" Shinichi asked.

"Dr. Kentaros Magi, one of the 14 scientists who worked on the NUMBERS Project," the scientist informed them. He looked to Hitomi, "You, help No. 13 up and carry him. He's still under the influence of the stasis fluid so he needs help. Follow me. I'm getting you out of here!"

"Huh?" Hitomi was now more confused than he usually was, and that was an accomplishment. "OK, how can we trust you?"

"You got a choice?" Magi asked. "I know this place inside and out. You can either accept my help or get lost trying to get out. The alarm sounded as soon as you busted No. 13 out and GIN-SHOCKER soldiers are on their way."

"I can handle them," boasted Hitomi.

Dr. Magi countered, "I can see you're strong, but can you fight them while protecting No. 13?"

Hitomi grumbled. Shinichi had buttoned up the lab coat to cover his naked body. Hitomi banished his hammer and turned his back to Shinichi. "Hop on," he offered and Shinichi climbed onto Hitomi's back. He was still tired from the stasis fluid.

"Now, follow me," said Dr. Magi as they walked out the lab. They soon found themselves running along a hallway, missing several GIN-SHOCKER soldiers.

"OK, Doc, why are you helping us?" asked Hitomi.

"I don't agree with a lot of things GIN-SHOCKER s doing, especially to innocent children," Magi informed Hitomi.

"So, why not leave?" Hitomi asked.

"I can't," Magi answered regrettably. "GIN-SHOCKER did something to me…" He refused to say more.

"Oh, well, thanks," said Hitomi.

"Don't thank me yet. We're not out of here yet," Magi frowned. If he was caught, he'd be executed for treason. He didn't care anymore. After all the things GIN-SHOCKER had forced him to do, death was a welcoming end. "Now, hurry!" He opened up a laundry chute. "In here!"

"Are you crazy?" Hitomi gawked.

"You have any better ideas? The exits are guarded and if you want to fight while carrying a burden on your back, be my guest."

Hitomi sighed. He put Shinichi into the chute before sliding in after him. Magi sighed. He had his reasons for doing this. Its name was No. 09.

The laundry chute took both Shinichi and Hitomi down to the laundry room. Piles of laundry broke their fall. Hitomi, grabbing Shinichi, put the boy on his back. He spied an exit and grinned. "Home free, buddy. I'm gonna make sure you get back to your lady. I owe you that much!"

"It's my fault," said Shinichi.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Hitomi.

"I surrendered to the darkness in my heart. That's why the Higurashi no Yaiba abandoned me. I strayed from my original path."

Hitomi noted the regret Shinichi had in his voice and allowed him to continue.

"I killed a man and justified it as an act of justice when it was truly an act of vengeance," said Shinichi. "I kept telling myself he deserved it and a part of me still believes that. However, the way I did it was not right. I shouldn't have taken the law in my own hands."

"Hey, it's done," said Hitomi. "Now, let's get out of here." They went out the exit and climbed a flight of stairs which led them out of the building. It was lucky that they hadn't seen any guards. They were probably still responding to the alarms inside. "OK, we're home free." They went out and saw the Showa-Racer. It was like it was waiting for them. "Hey, sweet! A ride."

"That's my bike!" said Shinichi.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Something tells me we need to get back to where you need to be and fast!"

Shinichi wondered what Hitomi meant by that as they got on the bike. "Let me drive," said Shinichi.

"Are you sure?" asked Hitomi.

"My bike, my rules. First rule: I drive," said Shinichi sternly.

"You're the boss," shrugged Hitomi.

* * *

Rika and Hanyuu ran for their lives. However, they knew that they would be dead soon. This fake Shinichi was liable to do anything to hide his involvement in the murders, even killing children. They could hear him coming after them.

"HERE'S….SHINJI!" he cackled.

"AU!" Hanyuu panicked.

"Hurry!" Rika shouted. They were already out of the apartment building as Shinji gave chase. He was holding a machete he'd generated himself.

She had planned on confronting him with Hanyuu's help. At first she suspected that he had the Hinamizawa Syndrome but then she recalled a conversation she had with Shinichi. Gebok had supercharged his immune system so he wouldn't get sick, ever. Therefore, the Hinamizawa Syndrome could not affect him. He'd also been exposed to the Darklings and Darkloids numerous times and was immune to their powers.

The truth was much worse. WHITE 14/Shinji was plainly insane, sociopathic and without remorse. Not a good combination. She just thought that she could subdue him with Hanyuu's help but the killer was tough as nails.

Rika tripped and fell. Hanyuu dropped to her knees to help her up, but this was all Shinji needed so he could get close enough to kill them.

"Don't worry," he said, holding the machete. "I'll make sure to bury you together, after I hack you to pieces!" He got ready to bring it down when all of a sudden…

POW!

…He was sent flying by a huge hammer. Said hammer hovered in place for a second before flying back into someone's hand.

"No killing for you tonight!"

Shinji clutched his aching head. "You…bastard!" Blood dripped from his forehead as he got up to his feet.

"Hitomi!" Hanyuu and Rika cried happily.

"And not just me!" Hitomi moved aside to reveal a person standing behind him. "Ta-Dah!"

"Would the real Shinichi please stand up?" smiled Shinichi.

Rika and Hanyuu smiled in relief when they saw their real friend.

"Damn it!" cursed Shinji. "How did you get out, you clone!"

"Oh, my hammer-wielding friend here busted me out," said Shinichi, gesturing to Hitomi. He then glared at Shinji.

"Whatever," scoffed Shinji. "I'll just send you back." His belt formed, "Even if I put you close to death's door, Gebok can always revive you."

"We'll see," smirked Shinichi, his belt forming. "HENSHIN!"

"HENSHIN!"

Flashes of light were released from their belts as jigsaw puzzle pieces converged onto their bodies. Their eyes flashed to signify he finished change.

The two identical boys transformed into Kamen Rider Showa (green eyes) and WHITE 14.

"Stand back, Hitomi. This is my fight," said Showa. "Better yet, get Hanyuu-chan and Rika-chan out of here."

"Gotcha, masked man," said Hitomi as he ran over to where Hanyuu and Rika were and ushered them away.

WHITE 14 created a pair of machetes with glowing blades. Showa adopted a ready stance.

"You know how this is going to end," said WHITE 14 menacingly.

Showa retorted, "Actually, I have a pretty good idea." He didn't seem fazed at all, ticking WHITE 14 off. WHITE 14 shouted and charged towards Showa. He swung his right blade for a decapitating slash. However, Showa leaned backwards and kicked up his right leg, hitting WHITE 14 hard in the chin, stunning the white Rider. The raised leg then came down, smashing down on WHITE 14's head and slamming him to the ground. Showa then leapt backwards as WHITE 14 rose to his feet. With a roar, WHITE 14 charged at Showa and swung wildly. However, none of his slashes connected as Showa dodged.

"Stand still! Let me kill you!" shouted WHITE 14.

"I'm not as dumb as you look!" Showa shouted and then he realized the error of his words since they were identical. "Wait, scratch that."

WHITE 14 swung his machete down and slashed Showa across the chest, sending him reeling. He then continued to slash as Showa was forced on the defensive. "You're mine!" roared WHITE 14.

"Have a nice trip!" Showa shot back and ducked to perform a sweep kick that knocked WHITE 14 off his feet. WHITE 14 rose up. "Don't you ever quit?"

"No, not really," shrugged WHITE 14.

"Neither will I!" said Showa. They then engaged in combat again. Showa slammed his fist across WHITE 14's face and received another slash in the chest. WHITE 14 then stabbed his blades into Showa, sending him tumbling.

"Weapon Ride: Showa-Blaster!" Showa called and gripped his weapon. He took aim and fired, but his shots were deflected by WHITE 14 who swatted the bullets away with ease, spinning his swords to create makeshift shields. WHITE 14 then threw one of his machete like a javelin, knocking the blaster out of Showa's hand. He then lunged towards him, aiming for the kill.

Too bad Showa was ready for him.

"RYUUSEI PUNCH!"

POW!

The punch connected, sending WHITE 14 flying and skidding along the ground. Showa flicked his wrist after executing the energized punch, dispersing the residual energy.

WHITE 14 messaged his chin and grumbled before rising to his feet. He banished his remaining machete and adopted a ready stance, his eyes glowing. He then leapt up. Showa knew what he as trying to do. WHITE 14 was trying to execute a Rider Kick.

"Not gonna happen," said Showa as he jumped up and performed his own flying side kick.

"RIDER KICK!"

Their kicks collided with explosive force and the recoil sent them flying backwards and falling to the ground. They flipped through the air and landed on their feet before lunging towards each other with their fists drawn.

"RIDER PUNCH!"

The impact their fists made also caused a recoiled that sent them sliding backwards on their feet. Growling, WHITE 14 attempted to collect energy between his hands. Showa also began to collect energy, but he was collecting energy separately in both hands before he slammed his palms together, forcing the two energy balls together to form an even bigger one. WHITE 14 then rushed towards him with his Rider Bomb in his hand. Showa waited and then thrust out his own Rider Bomb.

"RIDER BOMB X2!" Showa shouted as he sent his attack flying. WHITE 14 tried to counter and thrust his attack into his opponent's to cancel it out, but it did nothing but detonate Showa's Rider Bomb X2.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

WHITE 14 ran out of the resulting smoke cloud and threw a punch at Showa who caught it. Showa threw his own punch which WHITE 14 caught as well. They were now grappling, trying to gain dominance over one another.

"Just give up!" said WHITE 14. He boasted, "A fake like you has no chance against the real deal!"

"Me? Fake?" Showa rolled his eyes. "Do you really believe that? I'm kicking your ass here!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" WHITE 14 demanded.

"I'm BLACK 13, and you're WHITE 14," Showa pointed out. "14 comes AFTER 13. Think about it. If you were the real me, wouldn't you come before me?"

"What are you implying?" WHITE 14 demanded once more.

"Oh, you're smart, but let me paint you a picture," said Showa. He drove WHITE 14 backwards with his foot, hard. "There is a fake here, but it sure as hell isn't me!"

"SHUT UP!" WHITE 14 charged at Showa, armed with two machetes once more.

"Weapon Ride: Showa-Blade!" Showa summoned his sword and parried WHITE 14's blades. Their blades met, causing sparks to fly.

"This is just another on of Gebok's games and you're just a piece he put on the board to mess with me!" Showa shouted as he swung at WHITE 14 who blocked with his sword.

"Shut up! You're the fake! You!" WHITE 14's psyche was about to crack. He was in denial. WHITE 14 pushed Showa back and aimed for a killing blow. Showa held his black horizontally to parry the strike.

"Oh, really?" Showa punched WHITE 14 in the gut, sending him staggering back before using a forward kick to drive him back further. "Well, how about we let something else decide?" Showa raised his arm above his head. "HIGURASHI NO YAIBA!"

"Calling your sword?" sneered WHITE 14. "It won't work! It's abandoned you!"

Showa prayed, "Please…come to me." Before he had been unable to call the sword but now he needed it more than ever. He realized his mistake and needed the sword. He needed his partner back. "COME TO ME, HIGURASHI NO YAIBA!"

The sword finally answered his call, shocking WHITE 14 as he saw it. It shot into his hand just as WHITE 14 brought his machete down. "SING!" Not only did the power of the Higurashi no Yaiba blow WHITE 14 away, but it also vaporized the machetes in his hands.

"Teme!" WHITE 14 cursed as he glared at Showa. Showa's armor was now in is Higurashi Form.

"Want me?" Showa taunted as his wings came out, "Come catch me!" He took to the skies.

"Fight me, cowards!" shouted WHITE 14 as his own wings came out from his back and he flew after Showa. "Take this!" WHITE 14 fired energy balls at Showa who dodged them. Gritting his teeth in agitation, he flew at Showa and attempted to grab him, only for Showa to fly out of reach and slam him in the back with his knee. He then used a whirlwind kick to knock WHITE 14 out of the sky. WHITE 14 regained his equilibrium and summoned his machetes before flying back up to engage Showa.

The two were now above the mountains near Hinamizawa and were trading blows with their blades. Their blades clashed with loud metallic clangs.

As Showa and WHITE 14 clashed with blades, the evil white Rider took his time to boast, "You're all alone! You see, I killed all your NEO-NUMBERS!"

"What?" Showa responded, stunned by the news.

"That's right! It was easy as long as I wore your face. Sure, some of them gave me trouble when they found out I wasn't you, but I was still able to kill them. I put a spike through No. 02's throat, gutted No. 08, dumped No. 09 in that swamp and slit both No. 11 and No. 07's throats! Some of them gave me a fight, but those two whores didn't even try!"

WHITE 14 was talking about Hana and Michiru when he said 'whores'. Hearing that just enraged Showa greatly.

Now it was personal.

"Oh, and it doesn't matter who's the clone, because after his fight only one of us is going to be walking home and it ain't you!" snapped WHITE 14. He cackled insanely.

"No," Showa denied. "You're the one who's finished!" He kicked WHITE 14 away and placed his hand upon the cicada mounted on his guard. "RIDER CHARGE!"

WHITE 14 charged at Showa as he was charging up his sword. "DIE! YOU FAKE!"

"SHOWA TAMASHII GIRI!" Showa swung the Higurashi no Yaiba and the attack actually caused WHITE 14 to freeze as he saw the spiritual avatars of all the Showa Era Riders flying towards him with swords of their own.

Ichigo dove down, striking WHITE 14 through the torso. Nigo came next using a wide slash which bisected the evil Rider. V3 followed his sempai, cutting the Rider vertically from his head to his waist. Riderman dove like an arrow, piercing WHITE 14 through his chest with practiced ease. X Smashed the edge of his blade into WHITE 14's skull, bringing more pain and injury to the enemy. Amazon leaped like an angry animal, slashing wildly as he flew past. Stronger was next, using his blade like a hammer, slamming it into WHITE 14's body. Skyrider swooped down, speeding past the artificial Rider and slicing him like an onion. Super-1 used a backhand slash, cutting into WHITE 14 diagonally. ZX came next, striking hard and fast. BLACK was right behind him, attacking with righteous anger before BLACK RX moved behind him, doing the same. ZO went at WHITE 14 with ferocity and J seemed to grow as he dove down, smashing an impossibly sized blade into the clone. Finally, Showa came last, using the Higurashi no Yaiba to cut the final blow into WHITE 14, diving past him like an avenging angel.

"Game End!" Showa finished.

WHITE 14's body twitched as sparks spewed out from his body before his body plummeted down to the ground and exploded. Showa watched the burning flames slowly die down as he hovered down. There was nothing left of WHITE 14 but a burning crater.

Showa dropped to his knees using the Higurashi no Yaiba to keep himself up somewhat. His eyes were trained on the burning crater where WHITE 14 had landed. It had taken a direct hit from the Showa Tamashii Giri, but his clone was gone for good. Groaning, he got back to his feet, trying to keep his breathing regular so he could recover quicker.

"It's good to have you back my friend," Showa sighed as he held the blade respectfully. "I promise not to lose my way again."

A happy chirping not unlike a cicada met his ears.

"Shin-kun!"

Showa turned to see an excitable Rena barrel into him, clutching his torso tightly, crying her eyes out.

"Shin-kun came back again! Rena missed you so much! OMOCHIKAERI!" Rena sobbed, making Showa feel as if his ribs were about to burst.

"Rena-chan, it's okay!" Showa grunted, wrapping his free arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I'm back. You now I can't stay away from you for long."

"SHINICHI!"

Both teens looked to see the rest of the Gaming Club charging towards them. It was quick before he felt Hanyuu glomp one of his legs, bawling like a child while the rest of the group offered the warm welcomes.

"I knew something was up with that fake!" Mion huffed. "He was coming onto me! I should've belted him!"

"I should have suspected something was up when he was coming onto me," Shion frowned. "Now I'm glad I gave him that punch!"

"He was a meanie!" Satoko agreed crossing her arms.

"And he wasn't cute at all!" Rena exclaimed.

Showa knew that Rika and Hanyuu had told everyone the full story. WHITE 14 had posed as him, unsuccessfully. Sure, they were alike in appearance but not in personality. It wouldn't be long until the truth was revealed. As perfect as WHITE 14 claimed to be, he was a horrible actor.

"Au! Au! Au!" Hanyuu sobbed. "He took away our friends!"

Showa sighed deeply at that. He knew how the other NEO-NUMBERS had died. His clone had bragged about it for part of their battle. That was no way to die. No one deserved that kind of pain and apparent betrayal. His hand went to his chest, recalling the Return to the Past system. No doubt with BLACK 13's consciousness back where it belonged, he could use it again. However, it had been many days since WHITE 14 had murdered their friends. It only had enough power to go back in time for 24 hours.

'_Power…wait!_' Showa's eyes brightened when an idea came to him. By reversing time, he could bring the NEO-NUMBERS back to life. Unfortunately, they had died days ago. However, if he had more power, he could go back further…maybe. Releasing Rena, he kneeled down in front of the sniffling Hanyuu and held her hands.

"Hanyuu-chan, you have lots of power, right?" asked Showa.

"-hic- uh-huh," the goddess sniffled.

"Do you think you could funnel it into my Return to the Past?"

"Shinichi, what are you thinking?" asked Rika with a worried frown.

"-Sniff- uh-huh," Hanyuu nodded. "I can do that."

"Great!" Showa grinned. "Please do it now!"

Hanyuu nodded as Showa stood up. She reached for his armor and began pumping her power into it. The sections armor began to glow with the divine energy Hanyuu kept hidden inside of her petite frame. Showa could feel the energy being absorbed inside of him and into his time travel system. He soon began to feel like he could burst. If he took much more, he would risk damaging himself.

"Hyper Return to the Past!" He roared, his voice laced with power. "NOW!" He thrust the Higurashi no Yaiba into the sky, unleashing a growing pillar of light that was accompanied by the song of a million cicadas.

The world seemed to explode in white energy.

* * *

Shiori was suddenly jerked backwards as the car zoomed passed. The driver didn't even bother to stop and apologize.

"Huh?" Shiori blinked. She then realized how close she was to being a casualty of a road accident. "Oh my!" she gasped.

"Kaa-chan, please get off!" Shinichi said under his mother. She was sitting on his stomach. She got up and helped him up before pulling him into a hug.

"My little hero!" she cried out. "You saved my life!"

"Kaa-chan, people are watching," he said in embarrassment but he was happy inside. He continued to hold her, "Kaa-chan…" He was glad that she was safe.

"Now, let's get some takoyaki!"

Shinichi let out a laugh and said, "Kaa-chan…"

* * *

Later that night, the Okinomiya Police Department received a package. It was all wrapped up in spider silk with tape over its mouth. It was Teppei, the escaped con, and he had been delivered right at their doorstep.

Oishi, seeing a note taped to Teppei's head, took it and unfolded it. He let out a laugh as he read the message which had been written.

From your Friendly Neighborhood Kamen Riders.

* * *

"How interesting," said Topper. He asked the witches, "Which one of you added Hitomi to the game?"

"Not me," denied Lambdadelta.

"It certainly wasn't me," said Beatrice. "I wanted to see more bloodshed." She asked, "Sensei?"

"It was not I," said Virgilia.

Bernkastel shook her head.

"Well, if it wasn't you ladies, then who?" Topper asked.

"It was me," a new voice was heard in the room as a new presence was felt. A man sitting in a large black floating chair appeared. He looked to be in his early twenties, had long white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He had fair skin and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He was wearing a neatly pressed white suit. While in his chair, he was fiddling with a Rubik's cube.

"Who are you?" Beatrice the Golden Witch demanded.

"Greetings, ladies. My name is Warren Smith, the Balance Guardian."

"Oh, it's you," smirked Topper. "Come to join our game?"

"I just came to balance things out," said Warren Smith.

"Well now, please take a seat. The next game will begin shortly," said Topper.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Looks like the NEO-NUMBERS have an ally in the form of Kentaros Magi. Also, Hitomi joins the cast! Yay!


	31. Treasures Chapter Part 1: Irreplaceable

**TREASURES CHAPTER PART 1: IRREPLACEABLE**

The underground torture chamber of the Sonozaki Clan was as disturbing now as it was when it was first built when the Sonozaki Clan helped found the village. While the Kimiyoshi Clan was the symbolic figurehead and the Furude Clan was the religious figurehead, the Sonozaki Clan was the true power behind Hinamizawa, ever since it was known as Onigafuchi before the Meiji Era. It was down here where those who'd broken the laws of the village would be punished, tortured inhumanely. The torture devices here, however, unlike the ones in the Saiguden were well maintained and would be used during necessary times. There was also an underground dungeon with cells and a deep well where the bodies would be dumped. Indeed, the Sonozaki Clan was a demon clan, as they would claim. They were respected and feared and had many dark traditions. These traditions were enforced in order to create strong clan members and Mion Sonozaki would one day take her grandmother's place. As much as she disliked acting cold during clan meetings, she knew that she'd have to do this all until her grandmother's passing. Then she would be able to make changes in the clan.

Like the Furude Clan, the Sonozaki Clan also had a treasure from the days when the village was founded. It was locked in the vault with protective charms surrounding it. It was both a sacred and unholy relic. When seen it looked like a samurai helmet but on closed inspection one could tell what it truly was. It was a skull, crafted into the form of a helmet. It was crafted from the skull of a demon vanquished by one of the three Great Founders and the first Sonozaki in Hinamizawa. The helmet was known as the Oni no Hone (Bone of the Demon).

It was said that the wearer would gain the demon's power but only those with a strong will could do so without succumbing to the demon's dark influence. It was a powerful and frightening relic. It could not be destroyed, not even by the strongest of weapons. Bone white, with no visible cracks, and with dark sockets where the eyes once resided. The jaw was in a constant grin filled with sharp fangs and the helmet was crowned by a pair of long horns that extended past the forehead and curved over the top. However, its appearance was less frightening than its actual nature.

Briefly, the Oni no Hone's eyes glowed before dimming.

* * *

It was August and the start of summer vacation. The Tanabata Festival had gone by and in about two weeks or so there would be the Obon Festival. For Shinichi and his friends who'd gone through these festivals, it would be different since Shiori would be able to enjoy them. Also, so that Satoko wouldn't be left out, she would still retain memories of events before Shinichi used his Return to the Past power.

A lot had happened to Shinichi in the previous timeline before he reset time. His mother had been put in a coma after a hit and run, he went and killed the person who sent her there, and succumbed to the darkness in his heart. Not only that, he was captured by WHITE 14 and kept prisoner until Hitomi appeared and saved him. He owed the hammer-wielding man his life. There was also Kentaros Magi, a friend among enemies.

After a confrontation with WHITE 14, he stood victorious and then asked Hanyuu to lend him her power. With her power, the Higurashi no Yaiba, and the Return to the Past system, he was able to turn back time to before his mother was hit by a car and saved her. The reset also brought the NEO-NUMBERS back to life. WHITE 14 had killed them in his image. It was a good thing they did not remember being killed, though they did remember a lot of the things that happened before that.

And because it was summer vacation, that meant no school and time for fun. However, there was also homework to be done but like most students his age he was going to work on it later. He wanted to have fun first and do his homework later…much later.

Besides, he was busy. His mother encouraged him to continue his story. She would proofread his chapters afterward. Her plan was to slip his manuscript with her own and have it published as one of the short stories in her next book.

As the mother and son continued writing, they giggled for a few seconds before continuing with their work.

They were perverts, and proud of it.

* * *

Hanyuu, meanwhile, was spending time with Chiaki at his campsite. She was happy to see him alive. The memory of seeing his body spiked by his throat to the tree still remained and it was an unpleasant one, but after seeing death repeatedly she managed to put it behind her.

Right now, they were roasting marshmallows over the fire. She looked to the young man who gave her a smile. He'd pulled his scarf down so his whole face could be seen. Seeing his whole face made the little goddess blush.

* * *

Rika had come down with a bad cold. Actually, it was more like a bug. She wasn't the only one infected. Satoko had it too, and also a few of the kids in the village had come down with a bad cold as well. Satoshi had brought them to the Irie Clinic for a checkup and get medicine. Michiru was handing out numbered tickets as Hana called to them. Dr. Irie was the only doctor in the village so he was a very busy man. Still, he was happy to be helping all the villagers.

And Irie still made perverted jokes about marrying Satoko and having her dressed as a maid for him. That just served to worry Satoshi.

* * *

Shion was at Angel Mort, working. Because it was summer, she had long shifts in the day. She was hoping to go on a date with Satoshi once her shift ended. At least she had weekends off. For now, she would tolerate the men staring at her. The waitress uniform was definitely tailored for fan service, showing off her figure, cleavage and her slender legs. The first time Satoshi saw her in the uniform, he nearly passed out from shock. He'd always thought she was attractive, but the uniform really brought it out. It was Shinichi she couldn't stand at times and even Keiichi was just as perverted. They would ogle her and Shinichi would take pictures. She enjoyed attention, and having her beauty appreciated, but even she had limits. The way the fake Shinichi was coming onto her creeped her out. It was a good thing WHITE 14 was gone.

* * *

Keiichi was at home, reading, but the book he was reading was one written by Shiori Banabara. His eyes scanned the words before he flipped the pages to see what would happen next. He grinned as he continued to read it. It was the novel entitled 'Twincest: Sisterly Bonds" and he kept imagining Mion and Shion in those positions. "Man, what I wouldn't do to see that happen!" he snickered again as he continued to read. "Woah! Nice…"

* * *

Rena was busy cleaning her room. In it was the cute stuff she kept like stuffed animals and gifts Shinichi had given her. Mounted on the wall was her trusty cleaver. She made sure to keep it clean and sharp. While she was generally a cute, sweet and gentle girl, when she got angry she could be really dangerous. Among the cute things was the cutest thing of all. It was a picture of Shinichi. It was in a frame and set on her bedside table. Every morning she would kiss the picture. "My Shin-kun…" she would sigh. He was her boyfriend and despite his perverted tendencies he was faithful. She recalled that time when they made love. She did it to comfort him. She recalled the intense feeling of having their nude bodies pressed together, slick with sweat, their hearts racing, and tasting each other as they ground their bodies together. She had lost her virginity to him but because Shinichi had reversed time, it was like it never happened. The only proof was in their memories. She secretly yearned to be with him again and was making plans. She would make sure they were alone and then set up the mood. He would be all hers again. "Ooh…Shin-kun." She really wanted to try all those positions written in his mother's books.

* * *

Mion was at home and staring intently at the Oni no Hone. Her grandmother warned, "Don't look directly into its eyes, Mion."

"I know, Oni-Baba," she answered. "But it's so ugly," she frowned. Oryo bopped her on the head.

"Watch your mouth, child. This helmet has been in our family for generations and it is a symbol of…" Oryo went on and on as Mion tuned her out. She'd heard the story so many times that she could remember it by heart. "And so despite its appearance must be taken care of."

"Yes, Oni-Baba," nodded Mion. Oryo tolerated how her granddaughters referred to her. Due to her attitude it was fitting. Mion looked back at the Oni no Hone and frowned. There was something about it she didn't like. It was creepy when she first saw it as a child and still creepy now.

* * *

Kiichirou Kimiyoshi, the village chief, sighed as he gazed at the box hidden deep within his clan's home. The box contained one of the three sacred treasures of Hinamizawa. It once belonged to his ancestor who founded the village along with the ancestors of the Furude and Sonozaki Clans.

Inside the box was the Kage no Hoshi (Star of the Shadow).

* * *

"Higurashi no Yaiba, Oni no Hone and the Kage no Hoshi," recited Jin Majutsushi, No. 06 of the NUMBERS. "Those treasures will be mine," he swore as he clenched his fist. He then slammed his fist against his wall, leaving a dent. "And BLACK 13 is not going to stop me this time…"

* * *

KR Chrome: That's the prologue for this arc. We see the stuff the gang is up to. Not much, but it sets the stage for things to come.


	32. Treasures Chapter Part 2: Plans

"Oh, Shin-kun..." Rena cooed as she held onto a plush doll she'd made to resemble her beloved boyfriend. "You're going to be all mine..."

DREAMSCAPE

_The church bells rang as the doors opened. Both Rena and Shinichi stood at the church entrance, holding hands. Rena was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown while Shinichi was wearing a black tuxedo. Rena was happy as they went down the steps. Their friends and family stood on either side of the red carpet which led to a horse drawn carriage. They were all cheering for them their congratulations._

"_Rena, I'm so happy," said Shinichi._

"_Rena-chan is happy too..." she said, practically beaming like the sun. He helped her onto the carriage and sat down next to her. They waved to the guests as Rena tossed the bouquet. They watched as the girls in the group scrambled for the __bouquet__, fighting over it._

_Next, Rena and Shinichi stood in front of their new home. However, instead of Shinichi holding Rena in his arms it was the other way around. She had her husband in her arms as she kicked the door open._

"_Omochikaeri!" she said gleefully as she carried him inside, kicking the door close. _

END DREAMSCAPE

Rena giggled as a line of drool dripped from her lips. "Heh...heh...heh..." Her plan was simple. Tonight Shinichi was going to be alone as his mother went out with her father to have a few drinks. Shinichi would be busy proofreading her new manuscript, making corrections. Rena would then show up at his door and offer to make him dinner. The two would watch a movie she'd brought with her to get in the mood and then...Rena blushed as the images invaded her mind. "Hau...Hau...Hau..." Her heart was racing and her cheeks were flushed.

The previous time had been comfort sex. This time they would consummate their love. True, her father had made it a rule for them not to have sex but those rules were for Shinichi. They didn't say anything about her initiating it first.

Rena rolled around in bed, holding her plushy. "Shin-kun! Shin-kun! Shin-kun!" She couldn't wait to have him all to herself, all night long! She had read one of Shiori's novels and knew which positions they would use in their upcoming lovemaking.

* * *

Shinichi sneezed as he held a sheet of paper. "Are you okay, Shinji?" Shiori asked.

"I'm fine," said Shinichi. _'That was weird...' _He began to fold the paper repeatedly until he got the required shape. "A crane!"

"Wonderful," Shiori beamed. "Now, try this!" She folded a sheet of colored paper and it became... "A cat!"

"Awesome!" He folded another sheet of paper. "A frog!"

"Camel!"

"Alligator!"

"Snake!"

"Aardvark!"

"Peacock!"

"Did you say cock?" Shinichi teased.

Shiori and Shinichi shared a laugh as origami paper animals filled their table. They were supposed to be working on her new book but during summer vacation one could not resist goofing off.

"Oh, Shin-kun. Tonight I'm going out to have some drinks with Rena-chan's father. I hope you don't mind staying by yourself," said Shiori.

"I'll be fine, Kaa-chan," smiled Shinichi. "Go have fun, just don't drink too much," he advised.

"Gotcha!" she winked. '_Tonight my son will become a man_.'

* * *

Shinichi actually had a lot on his mind. His defeat to WHITE 14 had not been forgotten. There was something missing. He wanted to know how he, as BLACK 13, had defeated and killed the NUMBERS the first time. Unfortunately, none of the NEO-NUMBERS was willing to tell him anything. Why should they. It would be like handing him their weaknesses and despite their alliance the NEO-NUMBERS did not trust Shinichi 100 percent and Shinichi doubted he could trust himself. He'd fallen under BLACK 13's influence before. Who was to say it would not happen again? As tempting as it was to find out if he had more powers, he could not be seduced by it. Absolute power corrupted absolutely and he did not want to be corrupted again. Still, he needed an edge against Gebok and GIN-SHOCKER just in case they had something like WHITE 14 in their clutches. His duplicate had been a powerful adversary and Shinichi shuddered to think that there were others like him. It was true he'd defeated his dastardly doppelganger with the Higurashi no Yaiba, but that had been one. What if Gebok had more WHITE 14's in his control. WHITE 14 was a clone and with GIN-SHOCKER's resources they could make an army of clones. Could he defeat them?

Shinichi shook his head. He was starting to panic and become paranoid. Not good signs. He focused on the task at hand. His mother had assigned him some work, namely proofreading her manuscript and making corrections. With a red pen he marked a few errors she'd made and added a few corrections of his own. "This is pretty sloppy for her," he commented. His mother's writing was near flawless. It wasn't like her to leave so many obvious mistakes. "It's a good thing she has me," he smiled.

His mother lad left an hour ago and it was now 8:30 pm. "Maybe I should whip myself something to eat. I'm sure we still have some instant ramen." As he got up, he heard a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" He walked over to the door and looped through the peephole to see Rena. He smiled when he saw his girlfriend. He didn't mind being alone at home, but company was always welcomed. He unlocked the door and opened it to let her in. "Rena-chan, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Oh, I just came to see how you were doing, Shin-kun," said Rena. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah. Kaa-chan went out for some drinks with your father," he informed his girlfriend.

Rena smiled when she heard that. "So, you're alone? All by yourself? Alone?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Really? Really?" She tilted her head to the side.

'_So cute_,' he thought. "Yes, really."

Rena put on the house slippers after removing her boots and went into the living room. "I'll brew some tea for you," he said.

"Shin-kun, have you had dinner?" she asked.

"No, not really," he answered. "I was going to prepare some instant ramen when you showed up, though."

Rena scolded, "You mustn't eat instant ramen all the time! It doesn't have enough nutrients!"

"Relax," he laughed. "It's just one."

"I'll make you dinner, Shin-kun!" Rena stood up.

"Oh, OK," nodded Shinichi. He knew better than to deny his girlfriend anything.

Rena smiled and began to make dinner. She would never let her future husband go malnourished.

"Future…husband…" Rena giggled. "Omochikaeri…"

Shinichi gave his girlfriend an odd look but shrugged and went back to the dining table to continue his work.

* * *

"Here you go!" Rena had made him a plate of omu-rice. It wasn't much or too fancy, but it looked and smelled great.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, I've eaten before I came here," Rena answered. "I just want to watch you eat, Shin-kun."

"Well, itadakimasu!" Shinichi began to eat. "Wow! This is delicious!"

"Oh, thank you!" Rena beamed, blushing.

"You know, I'm lucky to have a girl like you. You're smart, beautiful, fun to be with and an awesome cook!" he complimented. Those words made Rena's face redden. She was used to compliments, but coming from Shinichi made them ten times more special.

"You're embarrassing me!" she gushed, palming her red cheeks.

"I'd like to give you a big kiss!"

She could just die of happiness right there.

* * *

After finishing dinner, and cleaning his own plate and bowl, Shinichi showed Rena all the origami animals he and his mother had made that afternoon. There were 50 of them in all shapes and sizes.

"Kawaii!" Rena looked them over.

"We killed a lot of time making these," he explained. "A lot of time."

Rena carefully held up an origami crab and an origami cricket. "You're really talented."

"Guess another thing I picked up from Kaa-chan," he stated. "Not sure what to do with them, though. I could hang them up on a mobile or something."

"Oh, do that!" Rena encouraged. When he mentioned a mobile, Rena imagined herself holding a cute little bundle with Shinichi at her side. '_A mobile for our baby…_'

Shinichi witnessed Rena zoning out. "Um…Rena-chan?"

Rena gasped. "Oh, sorry!" she apologized quickly. "I was just thinking too hard." She asked, "Could I have some of these?" she asked.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"Thank you!" She kissed his cheek.

* * *

The couple sat on a couch, watching a movie she'd brought along with her to watch. It was actually a cutesy romantic comedy. They laughed as they watched the protagonist's attempt at wooing his love interest with hilarious results before they finally got together.

With the movie over, Rena shut off the VCR and yawned. It was getting late. The clock showed that it was a half hour before midnight. "Isn't your dad going to be worried?"

"Oh, Daddy is fine with me being here," said Rena.

"You sure? You know how he feels with us being together, alone, late at night like this," he reminded.

"Oh, let's just forget about the rules," said Rena, leaning in closer. She stole a kiss from him. "Let's be a couple of teens, in love, and take advantage of the situation."

Shinichi blinked at how forward Rena was being and scooted further away from her. The last time they were alone like this they had ended up in bed together. His Return to the Past may have restored their virginity, but not the memories of when they made love. He vividly remembered the feeling of Rena's naked breasts pressed against his chest and…bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

Rena was like a predator on the prowl and Shinichi was the proverbial deer caught in the headlights. She pounced on top of him, pinning him to the couch. "Re-Rena-chan!" he cried out.

"Shin-kun, don't you want me?" she purred all sexy-like. He shuddered under her. Her hand began to run up and down his chest before moving up and removing his scarf. It slid off his neck and Rena leaned down to rain butterfly kisses on his face and neck before claiming his lips again. Shinichi slowly gave in, returning the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her against him. Rena moaned as she felt his grip on her. Their bodies were becoming warm. He was getting in the mood. They broke the kiss when the need for air came and they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were smoky. "Shin-kun…" she uttered his name huskily. "I want you. I really, really want you." She played with his twin ahoge, twirling one of them around her finger.

"I…want you too…" said Shinichi. He just couldn't deny her. He just couldn't. Not when she was like this.

"Oh…" She kissed him again, slipping her tongue inside his mouth. While she was supposed to let him make the move, Rena wasn't going to let the chance slip. She was going to seduce him. Her thigh rubbed against his as they continued to kiss. His body tingled from the sensation. His mind was in a haze. All he knew was that the couch was not an appropriate place for this.

"Let's go back to my room," he invited. "The bed's bigger." She sat up, straddling him. "Well?"

"Your bed," she agreed huskily. She got off him and he stood up. He then swept her off her feet, earning a gasp from her.

"I think this is more romantic, isn't it?" he asked. She gave a nod. He then carried her all the way to his room.

'_Mission Accomplished_,' thought Rena. She felt eager and giddy inside. 'Oh, my Shin-kun…' They entered his room and he gently placed her upon his bed. He then got on top of her.

"My Rena-chan…" he said and he kissed her deeply, running his hands up and down her sides.

Shinichi didn't care if Rena's father murdered him for this. At least he would die happy.

* * *

The sunlight seeped in between the blinds and shone upon the two occupants on the bed. They were under the covers but judging by their clothes which were scattered all over the floor, it was obvious they did not have a stitch of clothing on them. Rena cuddled Shinichi as she laid her head on his chest, an arm draped over him. His own arm was around her. Both wore smiles on their sleeping faces. As the morning sunshine shone upon them, the Rider yawned and stretched. Rena yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes and looked up at the boy she loved so much. His gaze fell on her, smiling. She looked so beautiful in all her natural glory.

"Morning, beautiful," he greeted.

"Good morning, Lover," she greeted back. They shared a deep kiss.

Last night had been amazing for them. He just couldn't resist her. Something had awakened their lust for each other and as soon as they got on the bed, they had stripped each other naked. Her underwear, a red set of bra and panties was on the floor. She was definitely wishing to get him in the mood and seeing her in that sexy lingerie really motivated him. She had a hickey on her neck and he sported some scratch marks on his back from their passionate lovemaking the night before.

After they broke the kiss, Shinichi said, "Your dad is so totally going to kill me when he finds out."

"Let's just keep this our own little secret," she said. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Hurt me, you mean," he corrected. She giggled. He spoke thoughtfully," Do we have to get up now?"

"I don't think so," said Rena. "Actually, I want to go one more time."

"But, we used the condom last night," he told her.

"Who says I only had one?" asked Rena.

"Where did you get condoms?" Shinichi asked, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Oh, somewhere…" said Rena.

* * *

Hana was checking the inventory in the clinic's cabinet and asked, "Michiru, we're missing a few boxes of condoms. Do you know where they are?"

Michiru shrugged and shook her head as she took another bite out of her banana. She had a whole bunch of them on a plate, courtesy of Rena. She actually asked if she could join but Rena declined, much to Michiru's disappointment. Luckily, Rena knew of her love of bananas and gave her a bunch as compensation.

* * *

"Now, let's try that one move I read about in your mother's books," said Rena as she straddled him.

Shinichi gently gripped her hips. He was ready for her. He just couldn't believe how sexy she was. She was a literal sex kitten. "OK, ready when you are."

They made love once more.

* * *

They weren't the only ones waking up with a bedmate. At Rena's house, her father had woken up to a horrifying surprise.

He screamed when he realized he was naked, in bed, with Shiori. Shiori slowly awoke and yawned. As she sat up and stretched, she neglected to cover herself, showing off her breasts.

"Oh, Retsu-kun," Shiori greeted. "Ohayo!"

'_WHAT THE HELL DID I DO LAST NIGHT!_' the man thought in a panic.

* * *

Shinichi wondered why he had the sudden urge to kill someone before returning to the task of pleasuring Rena who was under him. Her legs and arms were wrapped around him as he continued to move his hips. Her moans encouraged him and he grunted with each movement he made.

Still, his twin ahoge was twitching. Something must be doing something offensive to him. He just wasn't sure who was doing what.

* * *

Retsu Ryuugu had just realized his error, and discovered a hangover to go along with it. He'd committed a great sin, not to mention a horrible blunder. He'd slept with the mother of her daughter's boyfriend. Clearly it was wrong. Sure, Shiori was an attractive woman with looks and a figure that a woman her age would kill her, not to mention a large and soft bosom, but that did not justify getting drunk and going into bed with her. As of now, Shiori was wearing one of his shirts and had an apron on. She wasn't wearing any pants or a skirt. She was just wearing her panties and the shirt with an apron over her clothes (or lack of clothes) as she made him breakfast. Oddly enough, she was not fazed at all by what had happened. He was aware she was a widow, but he was also aware that she had not been with another man since her husband's death. He wondered if she was alright.

She was practically glowing as she put the plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him. She then put down her own plate and sat down. "I had a really great time last night, Retsu-kun," she said.

Retsu wondered what she _really_ meant by that. "Right…about that, Shiori-san…"

"Just Shiori," she corrected. "We're already become bedroom buddies so there's no need for formalities."

"Right, Shiori," Retsu nodded. "About last night…I wasn't really myself. It was the alcohol."

"Well, that does not excuse us from what we did, several times," she said.

"What I'm trying to say is that we should keep this a secret. Let us not speak of this again, ever. If our children find out…who knows how this will affect them?"

Shiori listened. She hadn't thought about that. She wasn't going to tell her son about her night with Retsu. She could remember stripping naked, but that was it. She wasn't sure if they had gotten that far. Maybe nothing happened, or maybe something did happen. Who knows? What they do know was that they had slept in the same bed in their birthday suits. "You're right. My son would kill you if he found out." Because her son was a Kamen Rider, he could kill Retsu easily and do it repeatedly with use of his Return to the Past system.

Retsu was hardly intimidated by Shinichi. If only he knew the secrets Shinichi was hiding. "Let us not speak of what happened."

"OK," nodded Shiori as she took a bite out of her toast. Maybe a bit of harmless teasing would be alright. "You made me scream really loud. I'm still sore from last night," she said as he took a sip of his coffee. He then spat out his coffee in shock. She giggled at his flabbergasted expression, her twin ahoge bobbing with each laugh.

* * *

When the police had been called to Kimiyoshi's house, he had not expected to find the village chief trapped in crystal. He was trapped from head to toe. This was the strangest crime scenes Oishi had ever seen. Chief Kimiyoshi had been found in this state by one of his friends and the police had come following the call. Right now they were checking the house to see if anything had been stolen. Too bad Kimiyoshi was trapped in crystal. He wouldn't be able to answer questions until he was broken out, if he was even still alive.

The MO did fit a thief that the police was after. One said to possess supernatural abilities. Trapping people in crystal definitely qualified as a supernatural ability.

While Oishi was pondering this mystery, Keiichi tapped his shoulder to catch his attention. "Oh, Maebara-kun and Mion Sonozaki-san," Oishi said. With Keiichi was Mion.

"Detective Oishi, I think we know who might be doing this," said Keiichi.

"Oh?" Oishi looked at Keiichi skeptically. "How so?"

"Because the same guy tried to rob my family but the Kamen Rider stopped him," said Mion.

"The Kamen Rider?" Oishi rubbed his chin. His opinion of the Kamen Rider was split in two. While the armored man was a hero, he was also as dangerous as the monsters he fought. Oishi wasn't sure to arrest him or pat him on the back. "Alright, tell me more."

* * *

"OK, got the Kage no Hoshi. Next are the Oni no Hone and Higurashi no Yaiba," said Jin as he crossed an item off his list. "I'm going to power up too, BLACK 13. Just you wait!"

* * *

KR Chrome: 1 of the 3 treasures has just been stolen. 06 is targeting the Higurashi no Yaiba and Oni no Hone. What will happen when he gets them all? Will he power up like Shinichi? That would be bad now, wouldn't it?


	33. Treasures Chapter Part 3: Stakeout

**TREASURES CHAPTER PART 3: STAKEOUT**

Detective Oishi got the description from both Keiichi and Mion. The thief was a teenager, with silver-white hair. He often wore a red jacket over a blue shirt with grey pants and white shoes. They also told him that the thief was capable of transforming into a suit of armor like the Kamen Rider. Oishi had witnessed the Rider in action several times since last year. Indeed, the man was a hero and saved many lives. These strange monsters that appeared were not something the police were trained to deal with. To think another one like the Rider was running loose and committing crimes made Oishi grimace. A composite sketch of the young man had been made and would be distributed to the public. They also had a name. He called himself Jin Majutsushi. However, what could they do once they tracked him down? Capturing him was out of the question because his abilities would make guns useless against him. Their only hope was to get the Kamen Rider to help. Unfortunately, he was not listed in the phone books.

Oishi rubbed his temples. After they broke Kimiyoshi, who was fortunately still alive, out of the crystal, the man told them that a precious family heirloom had been stolen. It was kept in a sealed box in a secret room. Kimiyoshi wasn't about to reveal more but he demanded that the police find the box. Oishi was prepared to do that already.

* * *

"The Kage no Hoshi?" Shinichi asked after Rika informed him. The two groups were having a meeting. One group was the team of Kamen Riders known as the NEO-NUMBERS (Daichi still thought it was a stupid name) and the other group was the Hinamizawa Gaming Club.

Rika unrolled a scroll and laid it out in front of them. They were all in the Saiguden. While it was forbidden for anyone outside of the Furude Clan to even think of stepping inside the forbidden storeroom, it was perfectly find if they were invited inside by a member of the shrine, namely Rika. This was the first time the NEO-NUMBERS had ever entered the place. It really creeped Michiru and Yokoshima out when they saw all the torture devices along with the ominous statue of Oyashiro-sama. Chiaki and Hana seemed pretty neutral while Daichi could've cared less. It was still a pretty interesting place for a meeting.

"Let me explain," said Rika. "While the Furude Clan holds the Higurashi no Yaiba, the other two Great Houses also hold their own treasures. The Kimiyoshi Clan held the Kage no Hoshi, which has been stolen by Petrifier. The Higurashi no Yaiba is still here."

"And the Sonozakis?" Hana pressed.

Mion answered, "We have a helmet made from the skull of a demon known as the Oni no Hone."

"No doubt Petrifier will go after the sword and helmet next," said Rika.

"But why?" Michiru asked.

"I think it's obvious," said Daichi crossly, glaring at Shinichi.

"Why are you looking at me like it's my fault?" Shinichi demanded.

"No. 06 has gotten it in his head that he could power up like you," said Daichi.

"So, he's after all the artifacts to see if he can upgrade himself?" questioned Keiichi.

"No. 06 has always held a fondness for rare and powerful items. Even if he couldn't gain any power from these treasures, he would try to keep them for himself out of greed," said Hana.

"That guy really pisses me off," grumbled Yokoshima.

"Well, the police won't be able to do anything about him," said Satoshi. "He would trap them in crystal if they tried to stop him."

"Which is where we come in, isn't it?" Shinichi asked. "The 6 of us against just one him will be easy."

"You really are an idiot, 13," snorted Daichi. "I doubt he'll be alone next time. Who's to say he won't have any GIN-SHOCKER soldiers or worse, Cyber Mutants, with him?"

Shinichi hated to be thought of as an idiot, but Daichi had a good point. If Jin met any opposition, he could call for backup.

"Well, the plan is simple," said Rika. "Chiaki, Shinichi and Hana will guard the Furude Shrine while Daichi, Michiru and Yokoshima will guard the Sonozaki Estate. He'll show up in either place since we know he's after the treasures."

"I'll help set up traps too," said Satoko.

"Then, we nab him," said Shinichu, punching his palm. "Good plan."

"And Detective Oishi has already started distributing posters with a composite sketch of Jin so he can't move around so freely," said Keiichi.

* * *

"This is a stakeout, Chiaki, not a campout," said Shinichi. He, Chiaki and Hana were seated around a campfire in front of the shrine with three tents set up.

"_Well, we're going to be here all night. Might as well make ourselves comfortable_," Chiaki showed him his notepad.

"He has a point," said Hana as she poked the fire with a twig. It was late night and Jin still hadn't shown up. "We've been out here for three hours and that dirty thief still hasn't shown hide or hair of himself." Jin was a greedy, chauvinistic and annoying bastard. He'd stolen Michiru and Hana's underwear a few times and stole some of the books from Yokoshima's collection. In fact, none of the NUMBERS liked Jin at all. They barely even tolerated it.

"_Well, Satoko-chan's traps seem to be very well made_," wrote Chiaki. There were tripwires which would trigger some very nasty surprises and hidden trap holes filled with very nasty smelling swamp water.

"I sure hope the others are having better luck," said Shinichi.

* * *

"I look good," said Yokoshima.

"You've said that already," Daichi remarked.

"But he's right. These suits make us look good," agreed Michiru.

Mion managed to convince her grandmother that they needed extra security and so had Michiru, Daichi and Yokoshima hired as extra help. To look the part there were wearing three piece suits. They had on black jackets, pants, shoes, red ties and white shirts under the jackets. They did look cool.

Daichi palmed his face. Why did he end up with the two of them? One was a pervert who read those novels written by No. 13's mother and another was a girl obsessed with bananas and was sexually liberated. He would've preferred being with Hana and Chiaki. At least those two knew when to be quiet.

Right now, the three were stationed in the estate. Yokoshima had a book and was reading it under flashlight while Hana was eating another banana. Daichi, of course, had his guitar. The Sonozaki also had several guard dogs around. They would bark and attack as soon as an intruder came onto the grounds.

All the guards had walkie-talkies to keep in touch with each other.

* * *

The police was all around Higurashi patrolling with flashlights. A few were on foot while others were in cars. They all knew what Jin looked like and knew what to look for. They had been forewarned not to engage him due to his abilities. Being trapped in crystal was not something any of them was prepared for or looked forward to. A few were skeptical, but visual evidence of thefts where people at the scenes were trapped in crystal proved them otherwise.

* * *

"So, a brat thinks he can rob us, does he?" sneered Oryo. Mion had told her about Jin. "I will not let anyone steal the Oni no Hone. Unlike the Furude Clan's head, I will not allow an outsider shall not lay a hand on our treasure." While old, she was not weak. In her hand was a katana in its scabbard. If anyone dared to come near the Oni no Hone, she would cut them down. She was not weak like Kimiyoshi or idealistic like Rika. She was a realist. She had to be. She was the strength of the village and when she eventually passed away, her granddaughter Mion would take over.

* * *

Chiaki was playing his harmonica as Shinichi hummed a random song. Hana was just deep in thought, escaping reality within her own mind. Hanyuu approached the three NEO-NUMBERS with a plate of onigiri.

"Here you go," she said. "You must be hungry."

"Thanks, Hanyuu-chan," said Shinichi as he took a rice ball and took a bite. Chiaki and Hana took their rice balls as well. "Itadakimasu!"

Hanyuu sat down, a rice ball in hand. She began to nibble on it.

"What time is it?" Hana asked.

"Half past midnight," said Hanyuu.

"I'm starting to doubt he's coming tonight, if he's coming at all," said Shinichi.

"Maybe he's waiting for the right time to strike," suggested Hana.

"Maybe," shrugged Shinichi. "It's easy to rob people blind when they're fast asleep."

A silvery veil appeared above them and suddenly a familiar face dropped down near them.

"Oh, Hitomi!" said Shinichi. Hitomi always came and go via the silvery veil. He was known as the Hammer Guy by Shinichi.

"Whasup?" Hitomi greeted.

"Onigiri?" Shinichi offered.

"Don't mind if I do! So, is this a campout?" Hitomi asked as he sat down.

"A stakeout," Hana clarified.

"So, a stake-campout!" Hitomi grinned. "Cool! Or is it a camp-stakeout?"

* * *

Daichi slapped Yokoshima upside the head again. The Pill Bug Rider was about ready to doze off. "Stay awake!" Daichi snapped.

"But this is boring!" Yokoshima whined.

"Then read a book!"

"I've read them all!"

"Then read them again!"

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Me too!" added Michiru. "I ate a lot of bananas and I need to go!"

Daichi groaned in disgust.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin was in Okinomiya. He was still with the box he'd stolen from Kimiyoshi and trying to get it open so he could catch a glimpse of his stolen bounty. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, the blasted box would not happen. He was also on a run. His face was all over town on posters. He couldn't move around as freely and his Rider form was just too attention grabbing to work.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "This is all No. 13's fault!" he shouted as he tossed the box to the ground, again. Not even a dent. "Stupid box!" He wanted power, and he wanted it now! One of his spies had reported that the NEO-NUMBERS were guarding the Sonozaki Estate and the Furude Shrine. He would need backup if he was ever going to steal from those places. He'd called Gebok for help and was waiting in the warehouse district for them. "Where is my help?"

* * *

"You know, I couldn't help but notice how you're glowing," said Hana. Hanyuu had gone back to sleep. Hitomi was roasting marshmallows over the fire with Chiaki.

"What do you mean?" asked Shinichi defensively.

"Well, during the meeting earlier, it was like you were in a state of bliss," said Hana. "Your aura was calm."

"Well…" Shinichi rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "It's personal."

"Does it have anything to do with the missing boxes of condoms from the clinic?" asked Hana. Shinichi froze. Chiaki and Hitomi stared at the youth once known as BLACK 13.

"Condoms?" Hitomi grinned. "OK, what's the story?"

"I…" Shinichi began but then his twin ahoge straightened. His eyes narrowed as he saw dark figures coming towards them. "Darklings…that's all we need." He stood up. His belt formed. Hana and Chiaki's belts also formed. "Henshin!" His belt let out a bright flash of light that enveloped him. The puzzle pieces formed over him, creating his armor. A cocoon of spider silk enveloped Hana and when it unraveled her dark tarantula armor was revealed. As for Chiaki, claw covered his body and when it shattered he was revealed to be in his armor.

Hitomi grinned and summoned his war hammer. "Oh yeah. This what I'm talking about!"

"Weapon Ride: Showa-Blaster and Showa-Blade!" Showa summoned his weapons. Slasher's jhands glowed and became chainsaws. Arachnea took hold of the handle holding the spider legs-like scythes on her back and pulled it off, gripping it menacingly.

"Protect the shrine, and take them out!" Showa ordered. "Now, let's-"

"GERONIMO!" Hitomi roared as he ran towards the Darklings and began bashing them up.

Showa sighed. He yelled, "ATTACK!" and charged into battle, followed by Slasher and Arachnea.

* * *

Yokoshima was really getting tired. Even Daichi was starting to doze off. Michiru was still filled with energy.

"It's 3 am," said Yokoshima. "I think he's just pissing us off on purpose."

"I think so too," agreed Daichi.

And then something dropped in front of them. "Hey, what's this?" asked Michiru. Daichi's eyes widened.

"KNOCKOUT GAS!"

The cylindrical canister, plus several others which had been thrown into the estate, began to spew out thick clouds of gas.

"I'm…feeling…shleepy…" yawned Michiru. She dropped down next to Yokoshima who'd fallen over. Finally, Daichi passed out along with his fellow NEO-NUMBERS. The cloud spread all around the estate, putting the people inside to sleep.

* * *

Oyro held her head feeling the headache subsiding as she looked around. She had fallen asleep! Grumbling about her old age, she rubbed her eyes to try and get her senses back. However, that's when she saw the empty gas canister at her feet. Her eyes widening in shock, she turned to the vault when her stomach sank. The door had been ripped wide open and all the wards used to keep the Oni no Hone's power in check had been torn apart. The helmet itself was gone. The only thing remaining was a note.

_Dear Cranky Old Lady_

Hi! This is Petrifier, the guy who robbed you blind! I've gotta say, you've got a neat stash of treasure, especially that bone helmet you had stashed away in that vault. It took me forever to tear the door off. I took the helmet off your hands since you obviously didn't know what it could do. Backwater folks like you rarely understand when you get something good. So, I took it off your hands so I can put it to good use instead of letting it rot down in your musty basement. Don't worry, I'll treat it REAL good so you can get back to ruling over the little anthill you call a village while I use the three treasures' power to conquer REAL cities.

See ya later you old crone!

It was fortunate that Oyro had her medication on her, because she was going to need it when her blood pressure spiked in her fury.

* * *

"RIDER SHOT!" Showa shouted as he fired a beam from his Showa-Blaster. It spread out into several beams which collided into several Darklings. The ones in range were beheaded by his sword.

Slasher rushed through the Darklings and hacked them to pieces with his chainsaws.

Arachnea's 8 Kama weapon extended and struck the Darklings. She then spun around, striking them all down to the ground, killing them.

"Bash them in the head! I'll bash them in the head! All through the night I'll bash them in the head!" Hitomi swung as he bashed the Darklings one by one with his war hammer.

They had been going through this for hours. They kept coming out from the darkness. As soon as the sun rose, the Darklings stopped coming. With all the Darklings slain, the Riders and Hitomi regrouped and depowered.

"OK, we've taken care of those things," said Shinichi. His walkie-talkie beeped and he took it out and put it against his ear. "No. 13 here, over!"

"_Um…Shinichi…_" Michiru answered. "_You're not going to like this…_" Michiru then told him what had happened.

"HE DID WHAT!"

* * *

KR Chrome: Has the shit hit the fans now. Wonder what happened? As if it wasn't so obvious. Well, this arc concludes next chapter.


	34. Treasures Chapter Part 4: Recovery

**TREASURES CHAPTER PART 4: RECOVERY**

And once again, back at the Furude Shrine.

"We spent all night to make sure No. 06 didn't steal anything, and he steals it right under your noses!" Shinichi shouted. "Come on, you guys are supposed to be former elite GIN-SHOCKER soldiers and you got knocked out by a knockout gas grenade?" Shinichi said as he paced in front of Daichi, Michiru and Yokoshima.

"Actually, it was more like a dozen," Michiru corrected.

"We should have transformed," Daichi muttered.

"Well, why didn't you?" Shinichi shot back.

"We were exhausted from staying up all night!" Daichi snapped.

"Well, we stayed up late and we're okay!" Shinichi remarked. However, he wasn't accurate. Chiaki had fallen asleep mid-way through his speech.

"Alright!" Daichi stood up. "Screw you! I'm going home!" Daichi stomped away. He flipped Shinichi off for a second before continuing on his way.

"Crap…" grumbled Shinichi. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night and now Jin had two out of three of Hinamizawa's treasures. "Mion, how's your grandmother?"

"Not happy," said Mion.

"Is she ever?" Shion muttered.

"She's upset because the Oni no Hone was stolen right under her nose as she was guarding it," said Mion. "Jin even left a note too and that made Oni-Baba declare the death sentence on him for the humiliation. She wants him caught and brought down to the basement for torture."

"She's consistent at least," said Shinichi. "I got to hand it to that woman," complimented Shinichi, "As old as she is, she's got guts and spirits."

"She also hates you."

"Can't win them all," sighed Shinichi.

"Well, with the Oni no Hone and Kage no Hoshi in his grasp, he'll be coming after the Higurashi no Yaiba," said Rika.

"Shin-kun, you should rest for tonight," Rena advised.

"You're right," nodded Shinichi. "After staying up all night like that, I need a nice comfy bed."

* * *

Jin admired his newly acquired helmet. "Ugly, but if it gives me power, who gives a damn!" He laughed. Shinichi only had one treasure but Jin had two. "And when I harness their power, nobody is going to stop me from robbing the entire world blind!"

* * *

Even without Daichi helping them, the NEO-NUMBERS stood guard in front of the Furude Shrine later that night. They were in Rider form this time. They weren't going to end up put to sleep by knockout gas. They were all armed and dangerous. If Petrifier dared to come after the Higurashi no Yaiba, they were about to meet some opposition. In fact, Showa had the Higurashi no Yaiba gripped in his hand.

"Satoko-chan already has the traps set," said Showa.

"I've also put some of my own web traps for good measure," added Arachnea.

"I'm ready to Rock and Roll," stated Armadillo.

"Hammer Time!" added Hitomi.

"And I'm going to make him see his worst fear, over and over," said Carmen, still miffed over what Jin had done to them. "It's too bad Daichi couldn't be here."

"Forget about him! He abandoned the mission," scoffed Showa.

"You were yelling at him," Arachnea reminded.

* * *

"Working late?" Shion asked after entering the animal shelter. Daichi was at the counter strumming his guitar.

"What do you want? You want me to help that ungrateful jerk?" Daichi questioned. "Well, forget it! I refuse to be bossed around by No. 13."

"You gotta understand that Shinichi really loves the village. Sure, my grandmother dislikes him but that's how she is. He just wants to protect it and these treasures are sacred," Shion explained.

Daichi frowned as he continued strumming. "Look, I just came to tell you what's going on. They are all guarding Rika's shrine. You may not like people, but this is something important to Rika. You might as well help out."

"Don't try to guilt trip me," he hissed.

"Fine," Shion frowned. "Be that way!" She left in a huff.

* * *

As predicted, Jin had come for the Higurashi no Yaiba and this time he wasn't alone. He'd brought along a small army of GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. They were dressed completely in black with masks that concealed their heads and faces, with red rimmed holes that revealed their eyes, noses and mouths. They had red rib-like patterns on their suits and wore red gloves and boots. They were either armed with guns or swords and wore GIN-SHOCKER belts.

"Gimme the sword and you won't be hurt," said Jin.

"Let me think about that…" Showa tapped his helmet. "No. Oh, and I might add that the Oni no Hone really looks bad on you. You have no fashion sense!"

Jin growled under his helmet. He called out, "Henshin!" Green crystal enveloped his body before shattering to reveal his suit. His usual helmet was replaced by the Oni no Hone. "You won't be able to stop me! I have the Oni no Hone AND the Kage no Hoshi! All you have is one sword!"

"The same sword that beat WHITE 14!" Showa countered.

Now Petrifier was pissed. He ordered the soldiers, "GET THAT SWORD!"

The GIN-SHOCKER soldiers shrieked out, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" in shrill voices.

"I'll go after No. 06! You handle the freak patrol!" Showa ordered.

"That won't be necessary," said Armadillo.

As the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers charged, they fell into the hidden trap holes and stuck in swamp water. A few triggered the trip wires, causing a huge log to swing into them, knocking them out. A few more traps activated as well. Hidden catapults tossed rocks at the soldiers.

"Gotta hand it to that little blonde girl," complimented Carmen. "She knows her traps."

A few of the soldiers who had not been subdued charged at the NEO-NUMBERS. They didn't last long either as the Riders counterattacked. Hitomi, while not a Rider himself, was not a pushover. He was bashing skulls with his hammer. The soldiers trying to attack Arachnea were caught in her webs. Slasher, with his strength, bashed their heads together. Armadillo rolled himself into a ball and ran them over. Carmen didn't attack physically, but instead used her illusion to frighten them off.

Petrifier was livid at how useless the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers were. He was going to have to do things himself now. He would have to fight one armed as he had the box containing the Kage no Hoshi tucked under his other arm. He was planning on using the Higurashi no Yaiba to break it open.

"Damn it!" cursed Petrifier as Showa approached him.

"Hand them over," Showa threatened.

"NO!" Petrifier shouted. The horns and eyes of the Oni no Hone glowed and they fired beams of energy that collided with Showa's chest, causing an explosion of sparks. Showa cried out in shock. Petrifier laughed, "You see, I've figured out how to use this helmet, BLACK 13! Too bad it can't break this box open but it will be enough to end you!" He fired several more beams that Showa deflected with his sword. Showa then charged at Petrifier. "Try some shock therapy!" The horns sent out bolts of lightning at Showa and Showa had to dodge roll them. "And wind!" Patrifier swung his arm in an arc, causing a blast of wind to send Showa flying, "And fire!" The mouth of the Oni no Hone opened and he spat fireballs at Showa. They exploded around Showa, causing him to yell out.

Grinning, Patrifier formed a spear of crystal. Looking to the NEO-NUMBERS and Hitomi who were rushing to help Showa, he shouted out, "DON'T INTERFERE!" He stomped his foot and erected a thick crystal wall in front of them to separate them from their comrade.

"Damn it!" Hitomi bashed the wall but it would not crack. "What is this thing made off!"

"Very strong crystal," said Arachnea. "Don't waste your strength. Even your hammer can't break this thing."

Hitomi wasn't listening and was repeatedly bashing the hammer against the wall.

"Higurashi no Yaiba! Sin-!" Showa began to call out but a bolt of lightning knocked the sword out of his hand.

Petrifier laughed. "Now I'm the one with power!" He charged towards Showa and jabbed his spear against Showa's chest, knocking him down. He swung his spear down and Showa rolled away. He reached for the Higurashi no Yaiba but a fireball caused him to recoil.

"Nobody is here to help you," said Petrifier. "Now, for the finisher!" His eyes flashed.

Suddenly, a burst of sonic energy smashed into the back of Petrifier's head. "What!" he shouted, whirling around. Several bursts of sonic energy smashed continuously. He was sent reeling by the blasts of sound.

Showa looked to see what was causing the blasts and saw Musician come out of hiding. Another blast from Musician's military fork sent the box flying. Showa, seeing it, jumped up and caught it. "Hey! I stole that box fair and square!"

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" Showa taunted as he ran with the box.

Petrifier glared at Musician and snarled, "I'll deal with you later, No. 08!" He then gave chase after Showa.

Musician rolled his eyes and said, "Been told that before…" He then looked to the crystal wall. "Hold on." He walked over and tapped his military fork against the wall, causing his weapon to vibrate. He touched the vibrating military fork against the wall and slowly the wall began to crack.

Meanwhile, Petrifier was shooting at the fleeing Showa with lightning bolts from the Oni no Hone's horns. Showa dodged them as he continued to run with the box. He saw the rope bridge ahead and began to cross it. It swayed as he stepped onto it but he really couldn't care less. When he reached the middle of the bridge, he whirled around and glared at Petrifier.

"Give me the box," demanded Petrifier.

"You want it?" Showa questioned. The Kage no Hoshi was a treasure of Hinamizawa, but he wasn't about to let it fall into the wrong hands. Petrifier managed to access the power of the Oni no Hone. He could not be allowed to use the Kage no Hoshi for evil. He then did what he thought was best. He chucked it over the brudge.

"NO!" Petrifier shouted as the box fell into the ravine. He cursed and growled at Showa. "That's it! I don't care what Gebok says! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" His horns began to power up. "GOODBYE, BLACK 13!" He shot a beam at Showa but the timely arrival of the Higurashi no Yaiba deflected the beam. Not just deflect, but the beam bounced back and hit Petrifier squarely in the chest. He fell backwards and the Oni no Hone fell off his head. It rolled along the bridge and stopped at Showa's feet.

Showa picked up the helmet and said, "Looks like I got your new toy!"

Petrifier growled as he stood back up. He hated being made a fool of. "You…TEME! KIISAMA!" shouted Petrifier. He charged at Showa, blades of crystal in his hands. When he got close, he swung. Showa blocked with his sword and pushed Petrifier back. Snarling, Petrifier gripped the ropes on the sides and focused his power into them. He began to cover the entire bridge in crystal. Showa wondered what Petrifier was trying to accomplish but then spikes sprouted out from under Showa, causing him to jump.

"My helmet! My treasures!" shouted Petrifier.

"Come on and get them!" shouted Showa as he leapt over the bridge and down to the ravine. Petrifier jumped after him. As they plummeted down, they engaged in combat in mid-air. They traded blow after blow. Petrifier was trying to grab the Oni no Hone out of Showa's hand. Showa slashed at Petrifier with the Higurashi no Yaiba and then kicked him backwards.

The two crashed to the bottom of the ravine, creating craters upon impact. Petrifier looked to see the box and it was open this time. Laying next to the box was a six pointed black shuriken. "Finally!" He sneered at Showa. "Looks like I'll be victorious once I access the power of the Kage no Hoshi!" He dove for the Kage no Hoshi but suddenly the shuriken flew straight towards Showa. It was glowing as it hovered in front of him. The Oni no Hone was also glowing as did the Higurashi no Yaiba. Suddenly, there was an explosion of blue, red and green light from where Showa stood. Petrifier felt blown away by the power as he shielded his eyes. When the light finally died down, Petrifier looked to see a figure. It was a dark silhouette radiating with power as a green, red and blue aura rose from his form. He had green eyes with horns crowning his head, and something with six sharp points mounted on his back. He was holding a sword in one hand. The aura hid anymore discernable features.

Petrifier tried to hide his fear but he was trembling at the sight before him. "What…what are you?" Even his voice was cracking.

The dark figure swung his sword, which sent an arc of power which expanded as it sped towards Petrifier. The attack came so sudden and fast. When it hit, it violently smashed Petrifer against the side of the ravine. He grunted as he saw the damage. There was a deep smoking gash in his armor. The figure began to march towards him, dragging the sword behind him. Petrifier then saw the figure powering up another attack as he raised his hand. A ball of red, green and blue energy was starting to form in his left palm which was aimed at him. Thinking quickly, Petrifier formed a shield of crystal as the ball was fired. The ball slammed against the wall and shattered it before smashing into Petrifier and slamming him against the wall. The ball was grinding against Petrifier's armor, causing it to crack as he cried out in pain. His eyes widened in horror as the figure raised his sword and swung it down, releasing a flash of power that engulfed Petrifier completely. Petrifier screamed as he felt his entire body being torn to shreds as he was vaporized.

* * *

The NEO-NUMBERS found Shinichi in the ravine with the Higurashi no Yaiba, Kage no Hoshi and Oni no Hone lying around him. He was unconscious. They saw a deep scorched crater in the side of the ravine. Definitely, something had happened here. They had felt the rise of power from here but it had vanished when they arrived.

* * *

"Okaa-sama!" Akane cried, bursting into the room where Oyro was dealing with clan business. The woman had been in the very sour mood since the Oni no Hone had been stolen from their home. Few tried to interact with her, fearing for their jobs if not their personal health.

"What?" the aged woman asked in a dangerously low voice. Akane knew that voice well, She had better have some good news or heads were going to roll and possibly literally considering the torture devices in the basement.

"The Oni no Hone has been returned!" Akane blurted out.

"What?"

* * *

The Sonozaki Clan and Kimiyoshi Clan had their treasures returned to them via unknown means. They had been packaged and put on their doorstep. Oryo felt relieved but also dissatisfied because she was unable to punish the person who'd humiliated her clan. However, a discrete note underneath the demonic helmet reported that the thief was now dead with nothing but perhaps a few ashes marking his passing. That certainly brightened the old woman's day considerably. Chief Kimiyoshi was just happy to have his family heirloom returned. However, he was a little dismayed that the box it had been kept in was broken

As for Shinichi, the boy was sleeping in the Irie Clinic. He was in a deep sleep. He'd fainted from exhaustion, just like the time after he'd used the Higurashi no Yaiba for the first time. His mother and friends visited him as Irie kept him around for observation.

Rika, however, had sensed the spike of power. She knew Shinichi to be the source but she wasn't sure how he could've gotten so powerful. She did know it had something to do with the treasures

* * *

KR Chrome: No. 06 is not dead, but what about what killed him? Could that be a new form for Showa? Was it the power of all three treasures combined?


	35. Lone Wolf Chapter Part 1: Assassin

**LONE WOLF CHAPTER PART 1: ASSASSIN**

"Onigafuchi…Hinamizawa…" said Topper. "Both are the same name for the same place."

Again Topper, Warren and the witches sat in the octagonal room. They were drinking tea and having slices of cake.

"Still, to see him possess that much power was quite surprising," said Topper.

"You sound surprised," said Beatrice.

"I can never be surprised," said Topper. "However, this has just made the game more interesting."

Warren said crossly, "The lives of humans are not playthings."

"Says you!" Beatrice laughed. "Mortals are just pieces on the game board for beings like us to have fun with!"

"Maybe, but that does not mean they don't deserve dignity," said Bernkastel.

"Whatever," snorted Lambdadelta. "Come on! I wanna see more! Things are just getting good!"

"Of course," said Topper.

"Well, if we're playing a game. Do you mind if I add my own piece?" Warren asked.

"Be my guest, Balance Guardian."

* * *

A week had passed since the incident with No. 06. Shinichi had woken up the day before. Due to immense exhaustion associated with his occupation, he'd slept for almost a week. Everyday his friends would visit him. Rena would make sure to bathe him with Shiori's help. When he awoke, he was quite hungry and thirsty. When Rena and Shiori brought him food, he ate it all ravenously to replenish his energy. The three treasures (Higurashi no Yaiba, Oni no Hone and Kage no Hoshi) were all secured. No. 06 had also perished, bringing the NUMBERS down to four.

Shinichi had also missed a week of work. Luckily, he could still keep his job since he was excused for medical reasons. He would still have a week worth of pay docked but that was a small price to pay. He was still the favorite newspaper delivery boy of Hinamizawa, despite Oryo's dislike for him. He was dedicated, had good work ethics. Unfortunately, that would not allow him presence into her family home until she was dead and buried.

His relationship with the NEO-NUMBERS had improved. He was the closest to both Yokoshima and Michiru. Chiaki, while glad to have a way of making living thanks to him, wasn't really that close to him, preferring the company of Rika and Hanyuu, and Hana was just too apathetic and stoic for him. They were friends, sure, but not exactly all that close. His relationship with Daichi was…rocky, to say the least. Then again, Daichi still remembered the feeling he had when BLACK 13 had killed him the first time. To be betrayed by someone considered a brother really weighed down on his emotions. In fact, Daichi would never forgive nor forget his death at the hands of BLACK 13. At least those five were no longer out to kill him and those who did met their ends at his hands.

He still felt horrible for taking their lives but they never really gave him a choice. They were threatening his friends and family. The worst was when he had to kill WHITE 14. He still had feelings of remorse for taking his doppelganger's life. Sure, there was no longer an issue whether or not he was real. He knew who he was. He was Shinji Banabara, also known as Shinichi Sanban, and known to everyone as both dependable and perverted.

Now, after he did his deliveries, Shinichi was hoping to relax. With summer break, they gave him plenty of time to relax. He spent the time with his mother, his friends, or his girlfriend. Right now, he was doing none of those. He was just relaxing on his own. He was lying atop the minivan in the junkyard, taking a nap under the light of the sun. He was expecting it to be a good day and being attacked out of the blue was not part of the equation. As soon as his twin ahoge stood up straight, Shinichi had vacated his resting place post haste. He rolled off the roof just as a sharp blade sliced through the vehicle, cutting it straight in half. Recovering quickly, Shinichi looked to see who or what was responsible.

The man wore a black bodysuit with black armor. He wore black boots and gauntlets, along with a black chestplate resembling the shape of a wolf's head. His shoulder armor resembled the claws and paws of a wolf. Around his waist was a belt with a square buckle and to the left of it was a set of four buttons in different colors. His helmet concealed his head and face. On the helmet was a black faceplate that had two tall and sharp points extending from the top that mimicked wolf ears with an extension that went down the front to mimic a wolf's muzzle. He was also armed with a strange sword that looked to be put together via different components and the blade was serrated and deadly looking.

Shinichi didn't need to think very long to realize that this was a Rider, albeit one he'd never seen before.

"Who are you!" Shinichi demanded.

His mysterious assailant answered with a question, "**Are you BLACK 13**?"

'_He knows!_' Shinichi realized. At first he was surprised to hear the Rider's voice. It was like two people speaking as one. He then recovered from his surprise. "Who wants to know?" Shinichi shot back defiantly.

"**Nothing personal. Just business. So, just die**," said the black Rider as he jumped off the van and came down to decapitate Shinichi.

Shinichi avoided the sword with his awesome reflexes and shouted, "Henshin!" In a flash of light he was transformed into Kamen Rider Showa. Getting into the swing of things, quite literally, he summoned his sword, the Showa-Blade, and began to clash with the black Wolf Rider.

"Did Gebok send you!" Showa demanded.

"**The identity of my client is strictly confidential**," the Wolf Rider retorted.

Showa growled in response. They continued with their fights, metal clanging, sparks released by the clashing, as they battled for dominance. Showa was not unfamiliar with battles to the death. However, for a person who bore no ill will towards him wanting him dead was definitely new. Still, Showa was not interested in dying anytime soon and he was not interested in having his life taken from him by an assassin of all things.

A kick in Showa's midsection sent him crashing against a pile of crash, causing it to collapse. "Damn it…Let's Ride: BLACK RX!" His form changed into the Rider known as the 'Child Born of the Sun'. "Revolcane!" he called, summoning BLACK RX's signature weapon. "Well, if you're here to kill me then you're in for a surprise. I'm going to defeat you, fix my girl's van, and then get back to my nap!" Showa declared.

"**We shall see**," the Wolf Rider answered and then he charged towards Showa. He thrust his sword at Showa who smacked the blade away with his own. However, the Wolf Rider punched Showa hard and sent him flying into a pile of garbage that then collapsed on top of him.

"**Time to blow him away**," the Wolf Rider said as he reached down and pushed the red button on his belt. He then held up what appeared to be a rail pass. He then swiped it across his chest.

"**RAMPAGE FORM!"**

His armor changed as the armor on his became more draconic. His chest resembled the head of a red dragon and he had wings on his shoulders and a draconic looking faceplate with horns and frills on the side of the helmet. He raised his hand and a fireball formed. He then hurled the fireball at the pile of garbage, causing it to explode.

* * *

Rena was on her way to the junkyard. She and Shinichi were going to have a picnic and then go treasure hunting. She'd missed him after he'd gone to sleep following his previous encounter with 06: Petrifier. When he'd awoken, she made him a lot of food. She was happy to see him awake but part of her felt useless. She wanted to fight alongside him but he'd refused. He preferred assistance from the NEO-NUMBERS since they were more skilled and experienced. Even if Shinichi was able to turn her into a Rider temporarily, that still wouldn't be enough. She had some fighting skills of her own and could kill Darklings with her cleaver, but the Darkloids were a whole different matter.

"Oh, Shin-kun," sighed Rena. She really wished she could help him out more. After all, they were lovers now. They had a deep bond with each other. Shinichi didn't want to put her and the other members of the Gaming Club in any danger.

When she arrived at the junkyard, she was hoping to see him. What she found was her precious van cut completely in half. "What did this?" she questioned. "Shin-kun? Shin-kun!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Terror gripped her heart when she heard the explosion and then she saw the smoke rising. "Shin-kun!" She ran towards the direction of the smoke.

* * *

The mysterious Rider gazed upon the smoldering pile of garbage. "**Job's done**," he said with a sigh, almost feeling sorry for what he did. However, a job was a job. As he turned to leave, he stepped into a puddle. "**Hm?**" He then noticed that the puddle seemed t be glowing. Suddenly, the puddle flashed and something hit the red Rider in the chest, sending him staggering back. Turning his eyes towards the figure, he saw that it was a Rider in blue and silver armor with red eyes. "**So, you survived by changing form**."

"Of course," nodded Showa. "Biorider was the perfect choice. So, mind telling me who wants me dead now?"

"Sorry, but that answer is a secret," said the Rider. "**But if you want names, I'll give you one. I'm Garoh**."

"At least I know what name to put on your tombstone," retorted Showa coldly.

"**That's **_**my**_** line, and the on who's going to have a tombstone made is **_**you**_**.**"

"We'll see about that! Bioblade!" He summoned his sword and then charged towards Garoh. Garoh hurled fireballs at him but they missed. Showa the swung his sword down and cut into Garoh's chest. However, his enemy showed no reaction. It was like he hadn't felt it at all. "Huh?"

"**Sorry, but pain is a stranger to me**," said Garoh. He grabbed Showa by the throat. "**So long!**" He tossed Showa to the ground but before he hit his body turned into liquid and he performed a reversal, appearing behind Garoh. Garoh whirled around with a back hand and hit nothing but air.

"Can't beat me if you can't hit me!" Showa taunted.

"**Hmph**," Garoh huffed. "**Are you too scared to face me like a man?**"

"This is about survival!" Showa snapped, "And furthermore I am not afraid of you!"

"**But your survival wasn't part of the job**," said Garoh as he aimed a gun at Showa. He shot at Showa repeatedly, forcing Showa to assume a liquid state and dodge. "**You can't win by dodging**."

Showa became solid again and agreed, "True! What about this? Let's Ride: Roborider!" He assumed the robotic alternate form of BLACK RX. The armor was a mix of black and orange with red eyes that had 'tears' streaming from them. "Voltech Shooter!" He aimed with his own gun and fired. The two Riders shot at each other, their shots hitting their armor. While Garoh claimed not to be able to feel pain, Roborider's armor protected Showa's body. He could feel the small impacts but that was it.

"**FULL CHARGE!"**

"Huh!" Showa gaped as Garoh's gun released a burst of flaming power that collided with Showa's chest and exploded. It sent him flying and undid his transformation. He rolled along the ground in pain before he stopped, lying face up. His chest heaved up and down.

"**Looks like this is the end for you**," said Garoh as he stepped towards Shinichi. Suddenly, a girl got in his way. She spread her arms wide, blocking his path.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" she threatened.

"**Move aside**," Garoh ordered.

"No!" she shook her head. "No, I won't! I won't let you hurt Shin-kun!" She then threw her body on top of Shinichi's. "If you want to kill him, then you have to kill me too!"

"Re…Rena…" Shinichi uttered. "No…"

"If Shin-kun died then Rena would rather die too," Rena said to him. "Rena can't live without Shin-kun." She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes, awaiting the end of their lives.

Garoh watched them. He began to hesitate. With a sigh he tore his belt away and his armor fell away in the form of fragments. He was a man with heterochromatic eyes, one red (left) and one blue (right). He had long silver hair that ran down his back and stopped at the middle. A scar ran down his left eye. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a brown coat and black gloves with black pants and boots. "You got lucky," he said before walking away.

When the end she'd expected never came, she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see Garoh gone. She was relieved and looked back down to Shinichi. He didn't look happy. "Shin-kun?"

"Don't ever throw your life away again," he said. He suddenly pulled her into a hug and kissed her. Rena was surprised for a split second before she kissed him back. When they broke apart for hair, Shinichi touched his forehead against hers. "Don't you ever throw your life away. It's precious. If you did that then I'd die."

"But if you die, then Rena won't want to live either," she answered, tears forming. He used his index finger to wipe her tears away.

"Think about the people who'll miss you. You have a bright future. Don't let it go to waste." He then got up and stood up with her. "Sorry about your van, though. I know how special it was to you. Now it's ruined."

"As long as you're safe, Shin-kun. I'm fine with it." She beamed.

* * *

KR Chrome: That's the first chap of this arc. Kind of a prologue. Surprised to see Garoh?

Shadow Element 13: Garoh, pre-Bounty hunter days. Looks like Shinichi has his work cut out for him if Garoh decides to come back and finish the job.


	36. Lone Wolf Chapter Part 2: Reason

**LONE WOLF CHAPTER PART 2: REASON**

When Shinichi woke up for breakfast the next day, the last thing he expected to find was a guy with long silver hair and mismatched eyes sitting at the dining table. Not only that, it was the same guy who tried to kill him the other day.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Shinichi shouted.

"Having breakfast," Garoh answered as he took a bite out of his toast.

"I MEANT WHAT YOU ARE DOING IN MY HOME!"

"Stop raising your voice," advised Garoh. Shinichi was hyperventilating.

"If you're here to kill me…"

"Actually, I'm not," Garoh denied.

"Thought someone paid you," Shinichi commented.

"True, but after yesterday I decided to abort my assignment," said Garoh.

"Why?"

"Your girlfriend convinced me."

"Rena?"

"Is that her name? Well, when she was ready to give her life for you, it made me think that I shouldn't be killing you."

"You shouldn't kill people because you were paid to!" Shinichi retorted.

"Look, I'm not gonna apologize for what I did yesterday since it wasn't personal. It was business," Garoh said.

"That makes it so much better!" Shinichi shot back sarcastically. "My body still has aches and pains from yesterday."

"Praise your good fortune coz you don't have a mark on you," countered Garoh.

Shinichi was about to turn hostile when he saw his mother come into the dining area after a bath. She was drying her hair and was wearing a pink bathrobe. "Oh, good morning Shin-kun." She then went over and kissed Garoh on the cheek, "And good morning to you too, Kenzaki-kun!"

Shinichi's right eyebrow twitched. "Kaa-chan…please don't tell me…he spent the night here…with you?"

"Fine, then I won't tell you," smirked Shiori.

'_Kaa-chan…and him…he spent the night…OMG!_'

"I think we broke him," Shiori frowned.

"Just wait a few minutes," said Kenzaki. "Or splash water in his face." He picked up his glass and continued, "Like this!" He splashed the water in Shinichi's face, causing the teen to sputter.

"Oh my!" Shiori let out. "Let me fetch you a napkin, Shinji!" Shiori left the two alone.

"You slept with my mother!" Shinichi hissed as he stood up, glaring at Kenzaki who stood up as well. Their eyes were locked.

"That's right," Kenzaki answered. "We met at a bar the other night and hit it off."

"She's older than you!" Shinichi exclaimed, "And did I forget to mention she's my mother!"

"Hey, she asked me to come over and let me tell you she's quite attractive," said Kenzaki.

"Oh…God…" Shinichi groaned as he palmed his face and slouched in his seat.

"Why are you freaking out? Your mother writes dirty books."

"Adult Erotic Literature," Shinichi corrected.

"Same thing," Kenzaki retorted. "Look, a woman who writes about that stuff must have a lot of experience. Plus, she's single."

"She's a widow."

"That means she's single and available. It doesn't hurt that she's a-"

"Don't say it!" Shinichi interrupted. Hearing Keiichi tell him his mom was a MILF was bad enough, but hearing it from a guy who'd tried to kill him the previous day was even worse.

"Don't say what? That she's hot and great in bed?"

POW!

Shinichi's fist was imbedded in the man's stomach. Unfortunately, the one feeling the pain was not the recipient of the punch but the one who delivered it.

"Ow…" Shinichi groaned as he withdrew his fist. It was like punching solid steel.

"You should've aimed for the face, kid," mocked the man. He returned to his seat and pulled a file out of his jacket before throwing it at Shinichi.

"What's this?" asked Shinichi as he began leafing through it.

Kenzaki took a drink of his coffee before answering, "All my contacts' info on GIN-SHOCKER."

Shinichi gaped at him before letting out a hushed, "What!" He would have screamed it out, but was trying not to alert his mother. He began to leaf through the file. "Why?"

"You're not a bad kid," replied Kenzaki. "This was just a job that, by contract, I can void at any time I like. Congrats kid, you're the only person to ever have been targeted by The Grim Reaper and live."

"So, you're just leaving?" blinked Shinichi. "What about Kaa-chan?"

"What about her? She knew I'd be leaving town soon. It was just a fling. One, possibly two nights at the most."

"Just a fling? Is that all?"

"I'm an assassin kid. I kill people for a living. You think I wanna put a target on anyone's back?" Shinichi nodded in understanding. "Besides, she and I have another date tonight. So, don't wait up."

Shinichi was about to retort when his mother returned. "I'm back with a napkin!" Shiori announced. She was none the wiser of the hostility her son had towards Kenzaki. "Oh, and Shin-kun. Let me introduce you to Kenzaki Tsukuba-kun!"

"We've met," said Shinichi. He really wanted to elaborate and tell his mother that Kenzaki was the man who tried to kill him yesterday, but he didn't want to ruin his mother's pleasant mood so early in the morning. It just wouldn't be right. So, he settled with glaring at Kenzaki the entire time all the way through breakfast before leaving to meet with his friends, but not before giving them a call.

* * *

"So, a Rider who is an assassin is-" began Keiichi.

"Don't say it. Just thinking about it makes me nauseous," Shinichi cut him off. He really didn't want to imagine his mom and that…man being like that. Shacking up was probably what Keiichi was meaning to say.

"Well, I can't blame this Kenzaki character for being interested in your mother. She is an attractive woman," said Satoshi.

"She's also almost twice his age," remarked Shinichi.

The three boys were sitting at Angel Mort. Shinichi had contacted them to talk about his problem.

"Which is the part that actually bothers you?" asked Satoshi. "Is it the part where he tried to kill you or the part where he is involved with your mother?"

"The part where he tries to kill me is nothing new. I've had attempts on my life for awhile now," answered Shinichi. That was true. The NUMBERS had tried to kill him before nearly half of them chose to defect and join him instead. He continued, "It's the part where I find him in my home after he spent the night with Kaa-chan that disturbs me."

"Have you spoken to her?" asked Keiichi.

"No," Shinichi shook his head. "I don't have the right to stop her from having a social life. After she lost me and Tou-chan died she's been alone. She deserves some happiness."

"But this guy tried to kill you," reminded Keiichi.

"He said he was paid to. He's an assassin."

"How are you sure he's not trying to kill you by getting close to your mother?" Satoshi questioned.

"That thought did cross my mind," said Shinichi. "But I get the feeling that he didn't need to be so elaborate. He strikes me as a guy who goes for the simple kill before walking away."

"Just be careful, and if he tries anything just kick his ass," encouraged Keiichi. "I can lend you my baseball bat if you want."

"I'm good," chuckled Shinichi. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

"Hey, Rena-chan," said Shinichi as he entered her home.

"Shin-kun, are you alright?" Rena asked. After yesterday she was worried sick about him.

"Not 100 percent but I'll live," he answered. She led him into the living room and they sat at the low table. "Rena-chan, if your father was seeing someone romantically, would you try to separate them or just be happy your father is happy?" She became silent. "Rena-chan?"

She sighed, "A couple of years back my father was seeing a woman named Rina Mamiya. She was a hostess at a club in Okinomiya. However, one day I overheard her with Teppei. They were planning to cheat my father out of all our money. She was going to hurt my dad. So, I wanted to kill her…but then I just couldn't."

Shinichi recalled the vision. Rena in a previous world had killed Rina Mamiya and then killed Teppei to protect her father. That was just the start of her descent into the Hinamizawa Syndrome fuelled madness.

"I had nightmares about me killing her and Teppei and I hated the feeling I got afterwards," said Rena. She looked to her hands. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but they were bad people like…" She trailed off. She didn't want to think of her mother who'd betrayed them. "So, I spoke to Mii-chan and she helped me figure something out. We gathered up evidence and showed it to my dad and then he broke it off with that woman. Sure, my dad was heartbroken after that but he didn't break down. I was glad because I never wanted to see her again."

"Rena-chan, I'm glad you didn't kill them," he said taking her hands. "These hands should never be stained by blood, ever." He placed her palms against his cheeks. At least her sins had been erased by Hanyuu and Rika. He, however, still had them all. 10 years worth.

"Oh, Shin-kun…" Rena smiled serenely before leaning close to kiss him. It was a short one but full of meaning. "So, why did you ask me?" she said as she took her hands back.

"Remember that guy who tried to kill me the other day?" asked Shinichi. Rena's expression turned dark.

"Yes."

That tone was even and scary.

"Well, when I woke up this morning I found him in my home," Shinichi answered.

"What!" she shrieked. "Did he hurt you!"

"Not physically…partly emotionally and partly mentally," Shinichi answered vaguely. He then elaborated and after he finished, Rena was staring at him in silence. "The good news is that after tonight he's gone. He also provided me with some very valuable info," he said, referring to the file on GIN-SHOCKER.

"And you're okay with this?" asked Rena.

"I'd be lying if I said I was," he mumbled. "It's one thing to have my Kaa-chan seeing men and another to have it being the guy trying to kill you. But, I have no choice but to be mature about this and be supportive. She's a grown woman who just wants to get into another relationship and I want her to be happy, even if it does feel weird and awkward."

"It does get awkward," Rena agreed, "But while Dad was seeing Rina-san he was happy, even if it was fake."

"Speaking of your dad, he's been avoiding me a lot. What's his deal?" asked Shinichi.

"I don't know," answered Rena.

Shinichi still didn't know his mother and her father had a one-night stand. Sure, they'd been drunk but that was no excuse. That was why Retsu Ryuugu was avoiding Shinichi. It was to avoid anymore awkward situations.

"I think its work related," Shinichi theorized. "Stress maybe."

"Maybe," agreed Rena.

"Well, is he here?" he asked.

"He went out of town for work," said Rena.

Shinichi smiled, "So…we have the place all to ourselves?"

"Yes," Rena returned the smile. "Race you to my room!" She dashed off.

"Oh, you little minx!" He gave chase.

* * *

Feeling refreshed, Shinichi returned home to his apartment. After spending several hours alone with Rena, all his troubles just disappeared. Well, not exactly. It just felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was already night when he got home and when he entered he could not sense his mother's presence. "She went out with him again," he concluded. He went over to the dining table, which was also their part-time work table, and saw sheets of paper scattered on it. Sighing, he went and tidied them up. He then read a few lines and his eyebrow twitched. It was a bedroom scene between two characters. A woman named Hiyori and a man named Ken. It didn't take a genius to realize Shiori had written about her and Kenzaki time in bed.

Shinichi wanted to tear the paper to pieces but instead turned it facedown on the table. "He'll be leaving tonight. He'll be leaving tonight. He'll be leaving tonight," Shinichi repeated. His twin ahoge twitched. "Good, some more stress relief."

* * *

"Hyah!" Showa shouted as he ran a Darkling through with his sword. He then whirled around and kicked another one in the head before slicing it in half with his sword. He was grinning under his helmet because he was imagining Kenzaki's face on them.

When he was done, he heard clapping. Turning around, he saw Kenzaki leaning against the wall.

"Nice job, but I think you're a bit showy," said Kenzaki.

"What do you want now?" asked Showa. "What about Kaa-chan? Aren't you supposed to be with her?"

"Oh, she went to get wine…and some other stuff," Kenzaki answered, "We'll be staying over at a hotel for the night so you and your girlfriend can have the place to yourselves."

Showa retorted sharply, "I was just at my girlfriend's place, thank you very much. Not like it's any of your business." Then Showa's eyes flashed. "Ugh, I don't need this."

Rising from the darkness was a Darkloid that resembled a huge wolf. It had red teeth, pointed ears, and instead of a single pair of eyes I had three pairs. It also had 4 tails instead of the normal singular tail normal wolves would have. It was also standing at ten feet above Showa.

"Oh, great," grumbled Showa. He then saw Kenzaki looking at the creature.

"Uglier than a Gigandeath," stated the strange Rider. "Well, maybe it's not as tough as one." He whipped out his belt and fastened it around his waist. He pressed the black button, causing the centre to release a tune before swiping his rail pass over the belt buckle. "Henshin!"

"**HUNTER FORM!**"

His armor formed out of black energy fragments that were released by his belt and converged onto his body.

"**Stand back and watch, cub,**" said Garoh. "**You might learn something.**"

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!" Showa demanded. Garoh did not answer and went to engage the unholy beast.

Garoh charged at the Darkloid, his leg engulfed in violet energy. "_**Rou **__**Rou **__**Shu**__!_" Garoh leapt into the air and delivered a powerful kick upside the Darkloid's head. He then kicked off the Darkloid's head, causing it to stumble as Garoh allowed more violet energy to gather in his fist. He again charged forward before swinging his fist upward. "_**Shou Shou Ken!**_" A powerful uppercut slammed into the creatures head, knocking it upwards before it came falling down. "**And…** _**Gon Gon Ken**_!" A violet aura covered fist slammed into the Darkloid, causing it to slide across the ground. "**Che, so weak. Barely worth my time.**" Garoh quickly assembled his GaroGasher, Scimitar Mode. He then pulled out a train pass before swiping it over his belt.

"**FULL CHARGE!**"

"**Never fuck with the big, bad wolf…**" sneered Garoh. He then slashed down, sending a massive arc of energy at the Wolf Darkloid. The Wolf Darkloid was ripped to shreds by the attack and howled before exploding. He hefted his sword on his shoulder and huffed. He disengaged his armor and turned to look at Showa. "Well, gotta go. Your mom is waiting for me."

Showa really wanted to beat Kenzaki up but restrained himself, barely. He watched as Kenzaki went over to his own bike and got on before speeding away.

* * *

"Now, who was it that put Kenzaki there?" asked the Infernal Merchant, casting a look towards the Balance Guardian. "Was it you?"

"Yes, yes, it was me," said Warren.

Topper inquired, "So, just putting him there to help my client?"

"Actually, this was more for Kenzaki than anyone else," answered Warren. "By placing him in a situation similar to a situation he faced in the past, I figured there was a good chance he'd figure something out."

"Well, I guess you're right about that at least."

Warren narrowed his eyes at Topper, "I'm keeping my eye on you, Elder. Shinichi's a good kid. I don't want you corrupting him like you have tried to with so many others."

"He's one of my clients, Balance Guardian. Sooner or later he'll contact me. He just doesn't remember how…yet."

* * *

A day later, things returned back to normal for Shinichi, or as normal as they could possibly be. Kenzaki was gone and Shinichi was hoping he would never have to see the man. Right now he was in his room studying the file Kenzaki had given him.

"So, this is what GIN-SHOCKER's been up to…" Shinichi realized. "Gotta tell the others. We have to stop them for good."

* * *

KR Chrome: Well, this chap was brought to you by me and Shadow Element 13. Say something, Shadow!

Shadow Element 13: Always glad to help Chrome! Anyways, Kenzaki didn't kill Shinichi because of Rena getting in his way. She reminded him of his older sister, who sacrificed herself for him.


	37. Grown Up Chapter Part 1: Reversal

**GROWN UP CHAPTER PART 1: REVERSAL**

When Shinichi accidentally pushed a glass over the table and broke it, he reached down to pick up the pieces only for the pieces to be pulled back together and the glass to fly back up to the table. Shinichi blinked when he saw this. "What the-?"

"Shinji, did something break?" he heard his mother ask.

"Uh…no," he answered quite uncertainly. "OK, weird," he murmured.

* * *

After his little discovery, Shinichi had gone to the shrine to talk to Rika and Hanyuu about it, like he always did.

"Time reversal?" Rika asked. "Isn't that already one of your powers?"

"Small scale," Shinichi clarified. "I broke a glass and when I reached for the pieces they came back together and the glass flew back up the table."

"An interesting power," said Hanyuu. "Usually your powers work on a larger scale."

"It reverses the time of the entire Earth," said Shinichi. "I've never really reversed time at that small a scale."

"I'd learn to control it, if I were you," said Rika. "We don't want you accidentally turning people into babies."

"I don't think I can reverse time that far…without help," said Shinichi, looking towards Hanyuu.

"Just practice," Rika advised.

"I'll try, but I don't know how far I will go with it if I don't know the full range of my abilities," said Shinichi.

"What are your abilities so far?" Hanyuu asked.

"I can assume the form of other Riders, and I can reverse time," Shinichi listed, "And well I can wield the Higurashi no Yaiba and power up."

"Is that all?" Hanyuu continued to inquire.

"I feel there _is _something more to my abilities but the NEO-NUMBERS aren't talking," Shinichi replied.

"Understandable," Rika nodded. "I mean you did kill them."

Shinichi grimaced, "Must you keep reminding me?"

"It's not like you don't think the same thing," stated Rika. "They don't fully trust you."

"I doubt I deserve any, but if I'm ever going to defeat GIN-SHOCKER I need any edge I get." He checked his watch. "Well, I gotta go. I have a training session scheduled for today."

* * *

"Alright, come at me!" Showa challenged as he was surrounded by the NEO-NUMBERS. They were all in Rider form and had their weapons at the ready. Slasher had his chainsaws, Arachnea had her 8 Kama, Carmen had her scythes and Musician had his military fork out. Armadillo had no weapon. He himself was a weapon as he was a living wrecking ball.

They were in the junkyard which was least likely place in the entire village where they would not be disturbed. There was still the forest, the mountains and the area surrounding the swamp but for this training session, Showa/Shinichi felt that the junkyard was appropriate.

The purpose of this present exercise was for Showa to discover more of his powers. Earlier that day he'd called the NEO-NUMBERS for a meeting. He had shown them the contents of the file Garoh had given him. In the file were GIN-SHOCKER's plans, all of them, in full detail.

No matter what they had to put a stop to GIN-SHOCKER for good, starting with Gebok. He was the main threat here. However, he also had the surviving NUMBERS still working for him. They could be trouble.

"Now!" Showa ordered and his fellow NEO-NUMBERS attacked. Slasher swung his chainsaws at Showa who ducked and sent him staggering with a kick. Musician swung his military fork horizontally at Showa's head but No. 13 blocked with his forearm before driving Musician back with a forward kick. Arachnea and Carmen attacked him together, swinging their blades. Showa dodged as he backed away from them and jumped as Arachnea swung and sent her extendable scythe blades flying at him. He landed a distance away from them but then jumped to the side as Armadillo came rolling straight at him to run him over.

Showa gritted his teeth. Fighting several opponents at once had him playing defense, especially if they worked together against him. He had to even the playing field, somehow. Suddenly, a thick fog covered the junkyard. "An illusion," he concluded. That was Carmen's specialty. She was fooling his eyes and hiding from sight using her illusion powers. Showa then saw several flower petals slowly flutter down around him. When they touched his armor, they exploded, causing sparks to fly. He tried to move but he was stuck. Looking down he saw thick webbing sticking his feet to the ground. He cursed. The illusionary fog was used to conceal Arachnea's attack. He could here the whirring of a chainsaw and also Musician powering up his attack. His military fork always vibrated whenever he powered up one of his sonic blasts, creating a shrill ringing sound. He also knew Armadillo was prepared to ram into him.

"Not if I can help it," said Showa. "Let's Ride: ZX." His armor transformed into the red and white armored and green scarf-wearing Rider known as Kamen Rider ZX. Reaching down to his knees, he removed the two oval shaped items which were actually bombs. He then dropped the bombs at his feet just as he felt the presence of his attackers approaching.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The huge explosion broke the webbing to shreds and sent Showa flying up into the air. The shock of the explosion had also caused Carmen to drop her illusion, leaving all of them visible. He the grabbed the oval objects on his elbows and ripped them off. They then turned into four-pointed shurikens. With a toss he sent the shurikens flying, striking against the NEO-NUMBERS and ricocheting off each of them, causing sparks to fly. When he landed, the shurikens returned to his hands and he placed them back onto his elbows.

Of course only one of them wasn't affected by the shuriken assault and it was Armadillo who was rolling towards him. Armadillo was strong and fast but if one could see him coming, his attacks were useless. Armadillo's attacks only worked if he had the element of surprise. Right now, he didn't. He was coming straight for Showa who already had a counterattack in mind. He thrust both his palms out and stopped Armadillo in his tracks. The Pill Bug Rider was still spinning but that was just causing dust to be kicked up due to friction. He then pushed himself upward and over Armadillo, letting him roll out of control and hitting a pile of garbage which collapsed on top of him.

Showa landed on the ground only to be hit in the back by Musician. He whirled around and aimed a fist at the Cricket Rider, only to have his punch deflected by a sound barrier. Musician then struck he ground, causing vibrations to put Showa off balance. Showa thought quickly and changed forms. "Let's Ride: Skyrider!" He transformed and hovered above ground. That way the vibrations wouldn't reach him. Seeing this, Musician began to send sonic blasts at him which he dodged with ease in the sky.

Showa should've been watching his back as Arachnea and Carmen leapt off a pike of garbage and struck him in the back, knocking him back to the ground and forcing him back to default form. He picked himself up and saw Slasher with his chainsaws. He swung at Showa repeatedly, only for him to dodge the attacks. Showa found an opening and decked Slasher in the head before kicking him in the gut. Musician, Carmen and Arachnea soon joined him and Showa was stuck fighting four opponents since Armadillo was incapacitated. He whirled around and backhanded Carmen before using a back kick that hit Arachnea hard in the gut and sent her flying. An uppercut found its way into Showa's chin, sending him toppling over. Showa grabbed Musician's military fork and ripped it out of his hands before using it for himself. He swung it around, hitting Musician over and over in the face before jabbing it into his stomach. He then lifted Musician up and tossed him above his head.

Armadillo had caught his second wind and was rolling towards Showa. Showa sidestepped the huge ball and watched as Armadillo ran over Musician and knock over Carmen and Arachnea like a pair of bowling pins. Slasher came at him against and swung but Showa jumped and kicked Slasher upside the head again and then used the military fork to vault over him and behind him. He whirled around and tripped Slasher with the military fork.

* * *

5 hours later, the winded NEO-NUMBERS were lying on the ground, gasping and panting for breath. Sweat covered their bodies and soaked their clothes. This made the girl's clothes stick to their bodies. Yokoshima leered at them and got red handprints for his trouble.

"OK, that was an intense training session," breathed out Shinichi. He sat up, his muscles sore. "It's getting late. I should head back home." He stood up and said, "Later, guys!" He slowly walked away in exhaustion.

"He…still has…energy?" questioned Michiru in disbelief.

"I…hate him!" huffed Daichi.

* * *

As soon as Shinichi reached his apartment, he gave his mother a tired greeting and a wave.

"Shinji, where have you been?" asked Shiori.

"Training," he answered. "I really need a bath." He walked towards the bathroom and closed the door.

Shiori looked to the clock. "He was out so late as well." She was well aware of her son's duty as a Rider which meant he needed to keep his skills up by training himself. He wasn't carefree like most boys his age. He had a huge burden which made Shiori sympathize for her son.

"He's not my little boy anymore," she reminded herself. "Oh, Shinji…"

* * *

Shinichi sat in the tub just relaxing as the warm water undid the knots in his muscles. He had some bruises from the training session but he could already see them fading. He credited that to his enhanced genetics and cybernetic enhancements. He was meant to fight for GIN-SHOCKER and so accelerated healing was definitely a good trait to have, especially after dangerous missions. He sighed and continued to relax.

He just couldn't relax completely, however. He had to stop GIN-SHOCKER's plans. It was his responsibility as a Kamen Rider. When he opened his eyes he saw a silvery veil form not too far away from him. "Oh, don't tell me."

"Hey, Shinichi!" Hitomi greeted as he appeared.

"I'M TAKING A BATH HERE!" Shinichi snapped as he saw his friend appear. Hitomi had the ability to travel between worlds by summoning the silver veils. They were rifts in the dimensional wall that separated all the dimensions. Hitomi would find these rifts and they would bring him into this dimension. For some reason, he would show up where Shinichi was. Sometimes he would appear in the middle of the fight and use his hammer on the enemy. He was a good ally to have, but he sometimes had bad timing.

"Oh, cool! Can I-?"

"OUT!"

* * *

"How do you manage to always drop in where I am?" asked Shinichi.

"I guess it's because I sensed you out," said Hitomi.

"And how do you control those veils?" asked Shinichi.

"Well, that's an interesting story," said Hitomi. He showed Shinichi his charm bracelet. "You see, this thing lets me summon those veils. The guy who fixed it for me told me if I wanted to find someone I had to focus and this will transport me to that person's location."

Shinichi had heard weirder. Right now, Hitomi was in his room. Since Hitomi didn't have any place to stay in this world, Shinichi had invited his friend to stay the night.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Hitomi.

"Sleep," Shinichi deadpanned as he yawned. "There's a spare futon in the closet."

"OK," Hitomi nodded. He went to the closet and pulled out the futon before unrolling it. "Well, good night," Hitomi said as he shut off the light.

"Good night," Shinichi responded as he closed his eyes.

Shinichi learnt another fact about Hitomi. He snored really loudly. Shinichi covered his head with his pillow to try and drown out the noise.

* * *

The following morning, Hitomi was feeling refreshed. Unfortunately, Shinichi wasn't. The two warriors sat at the table as Shiori prepared breakfast. Hitomi was eager for some food while Shinichi could just stare incredulously to his friend/ally/comrade. Shinichi had bags under his eyes and his twin ahoge hung limply over his face.

"Here you go," said Shiori as she put a plate of pancakes in front of her son. The pancakes, all 5 of them, were piled up.

"Thanks (yawn) Kaa-chan," said Shinichi. He picked up his knife and fork and began to cut the pancakes up for consumption.

"Shinji, didn't you get any sleep last night?" asked Shiori.

Shinichi cast Hitomi, who was blissfully eating his own pancakes, a glare and answered, "Something just kept me up." He had nearly been late for work too. "But I'm a genetically enhanced and cybernetically modified super-soldier, so I don't need much rest." '_Of course I wished I could've gotten __some__ sleep_.'

"Well, maybe you should rest today," said Shiori. "I mean your friends can take care of those monsters without you, right?"

Shinichi just shrugged. The NEO-NUMBERS could take down Darklings and Darkloids on their own. It felt good to have a team. Now the duty of protecting Hinamizawa and Okinomiya didn't fall solely on his shoulders anymore. "Right…" he agreed, reluctantly. He was used to being a protector, actually.

* * *

"Hey, Hana?" began Michiru.

"Yes," replied Hana.

"Have you noticed how cute Shinichi has become?"

Hana gave her banana-loving friend a look. "You thought he was cute when he had the emotions of a rock, right before he killed you."

"Yeah, but he was still cute," Michiru retorted.

The two girls were at the Irie Clinic. Not many patients came so they were relegated to inventory and filing.

"And I'm not?" asked Yokoshima as he came to them with a mop and bucket in hand.

"Well, you're cute too, Yokoshima," said Michiru. "Just…you're not my type."

Yokoshima blinked and said with a sour expression, "That…hurts."

Hana decided to speak up, "Do you think he's serious about fighting Gebok?"

"After all the shit that psycho's been putting him through? Yes," confirmed Yokoshima.

"Well, we do have to help him. GIN-SHOCKER forced us to do horrible things," said Michiru.

Hana grasped her shoulder. "Yes, and the things they did to us were just as horrible…"

"Well, when are we going to tell him where Gebok is?" Michiru asked.

"When he's ready to face Gebok," Hana answered.

* * *

Chiaki was at Mion's uncle's shop. He was actually having a game of cards with his employer. Since he could not speak without writing out his responses, he would need to pause and put down his hand to reply to Yoshirou's inquiries. It'd been months since Chiaki first arrived in this place. At first he'd intended to kill BLACK 13. He would've never believed how much his killer had changed since the last time. The BLACK 13 he knew never showed emotion, ever. In those years within GIN-SHOCKER, BLACK 13 had never been anything more than Gebok's puppet.

BLACK 13 was just like them. A victim of circumstance. It was because of BLACK 13 he had this job and earning a steady income to buy food and supplies. He still lived in his campsite in the forest, though. He loved living in the great outdoors. His fellow NUMBERS never understood that part of him.

His friendship with Hanyuu had been growing too and Chiaki noticed that Hanyuu would one day grow up to be a beautiful woman. That thought made Chiaki feel a bit uncomfortable. She was still a child, albeit a cute one, but she was also growing up and would become a teenager. She was already starting to fill out.

Bad thoughts. He needed to focus on his cards.

* * *

Daichi loved animals. It was people he couldn't stand. He barely tolerated their presence. To him, humans would betray him, like his sister had and BLACK 13. However, after finding out that the treatment had turned Shinichi into an emotionless ice-cold killer made him reevaluate his earlier opinion of Shinichi. They weren't close. Heck, they weren't really friends either. They were just allies with a common enemy.

Looking towards the animals in cages, he frowned. He wished he could give them all a home but his place wasn't so big. He made enough just to pay rent.

Shinichi's idea to stop GIN-SHOCKER was an interesting one, but could they actually do it? GIN-SHOCKER was a huge organization and there were only 6 of them. 7, counting that weirdo with the hammer but he always dropped by unexpected so Daichi didn't feel that he was reliable enough.

But to fight GIN-SHOCKER? The idea didn't really sound so bad…

* * *

"HITOMI NO BAKA!" came a loud yell from outside the apartment. Shinichi immediately shot up from his chair, as did Hitomi.

"What the hell is that?" exclaimed Shinichi. He looked at Hitomi who seemed absolutely terrified at the sound of the voice.

"Um…I gotta go!" shouted Hitomi as he ran from the table and darted straight into Shinichi's bedroom.

"Who could that be?" Shiori asked, stunned by the loud shout.

"I'm about to find out," muttered Shinichi as he opened the door. "We're having breakfast here. So do you mind-?"

WHAM!

Shinichi suddenly found himself as the recipient of a vicious head butt. "Out of my way," said the attacker. Shinichi got a good look at the attacker. He wore a large black leather jacket and white shirt, as well as tight-fitting blue jeans. He had short blonde hair and black eyes, with a mole underneath his right eye. The attacker walked into Shinichi's room and shut the door.

"NO! RUI, PLEASE WAIT!" screamed Hitomi in pure terror.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

All was silent. The door to Shinichi's room opened and the attacker, Rui, walked out, dragging Hitomi by the hair. "I'll be taking my idiot boyfriend now," said Rui as he closed the door, leaving a very confused Shiori and Shinichi in his wake.

"Boyfriend?" Shinichi and Shiori blinked.

"Didn't know he swung that way," commented Shinichi. There was another knock at the door. "OK, who is it?" asked Shinichi. He blinked. In front of him, standing in the doorway, were two beautiful young women close to his age. One had long blue hair and the other hair light purple hair and sporting a pair of black horns.

"Shinichi, help us!" the purple-haired and black-horned woman exclaimed in panic.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Who's asking for help? What's going on? Read the next chap to find out.


	38. Grown Up Chapter Part 2: Adulthood

**GROWN UP CHAPTER PART 2: ADULTHOOD**

After reintroducing themselves, the two young women were seated in the living room. While this was unusual for Shiori, having a son who was a Kamen Rider helped her get used to unusual events.

"So let me get thus straight. You're Rika-chan?" Shinichi pointed, "And you're Hanyuu-chan?" He received nods from both women before him.

The two women who'd identified themselves as Rika and Hanyuu couldn't be the two little girls Shinichi had befriended. They were years older, looking to be 18 and had very generous curves and sculpted figures. The only thing that confirmed their identities was their individual hairstyles. Plus, Hanyuu had those horns of her. Hanyuu was the only girl he knew who had horns. He actually knew she had them even if nobody else noticed but never commented on them.

"How did this happen?" asked Shinichi.

"We just woke up looking like this," answered Rika.

* * *

_Twin shrieks were heard in the Furude home, shocking Satoko and Satoshi awake. The Houjou siblings' eyes were as wide as dinner plates as their mouths were agape._

"_What happened to us!" screamed Hanyuu as she looked herself over. She was…bigger. She checked her chest which had breasts between Rena and Mion's size. Rika was also sporting the same type of figure and her hair was longer too._

"_I don't know!" Rika exclaimed. This was too weird._

"_Rika? Hanyuu?" Satoko questioned, "Is that you?"_

* * *

"And because our normal clothes couldn't fit us, we had to use my mother's," finished Rika. Rika was wearing a white short sleeved blouse with a long pink skirt that reached her knees. Hanyuu was wearing a yellow sleeveless blouse with a long blue skirt that reached her knees as well.

"So, you just woke up like this?" asked Shinichi. They nodded. "What do you think caused it?"

"We're not sure," said Rika. "Even Hanyuu doesn't know."

"So, we came here to fix this," said Hanyuu. "We want you to reverse our time."

Shinichi frowned, "Are you sure you want to risk it?" He'd been able to repair a broken glass with that power, but he hadn't practiced on a living thing yet. "I might end up turning you into babies." Hanyuu shivered. "We better not risk it."

Rika and Hanyuu nodded. This new variation of his time reversal power was still a bit unpredictable since Shinichi hadn't yet mastered it.

"So, does everyone else know?" asked Shinichi. Rika nodded. "OK, so the club knows."

"Well, it wasn't like we could hide this," said Rika. When she wore her mother's clothes, she saw her own mother in the mirror.

"Are we going to be stuck like this?" asked Hanyuu.

"I don't understand what's going on," said Shinichi, "But we'll figure something out. Just don't panic, OK?"

"Yes, relax," said Shiori. "Look at it like a learning experience."

Rika hadn't thought of it like that and neither did Hanyuu.

"Why not enjoy young adulthood while you can?" Shiori elaborated. "You're both very attractive and beautiful women."

"Kaa-chan, they're twelve," said Shinichi. "Well, were…" He added internally, '_Of course that's only physically and not mentally._' Rika and Hanyuu had lived through several repetitions during the 'Endless June' of 1983.

"Are you sure?" Rika asked.

"I'm just saying that this is a rare opportunity. I wouldn't mind being a youngster again myself, even for a day," said Shiori. "I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"Be careful what you wish for," Shinichi warned. "Or what you say. You might just get it."

* * *

The club assembled at the Furude Shrine later that day. Keiichi just couldn't stop appraising Rika and Hanyuu while Satoko pouted at the unfairness of it all.

"How come they just suddenly grew up?" she questioned, arms crossed.

"Now, Satoko-chan," said Satoshi. "They just had a growth spurt."

"That's putting it mildly, Satoshi-kun," said Shion.

"Man, you girls look hot!" said Keiichi. This earned him a slap upside the head from Mion.

"Keiichi, you're not a pedophile," Mion warned/reminded.

"You're not cute anymore," frowned Rena as she looked at Hanyuu and Rika.

"OK, this is weird, even for me," said Shinichi, "And believe me I know weird. We don't know what caused this to happen to our friends so let's not stare."

"We're still the same, but older," said Rika.

"And it's not so bad once you get used to it," said Hanyuu. '_Maybe I can get Chiaki-san to notice me now!_'

"So, what will you girls do?" asked Mion.

"Shiori-mama suggested we try and enjoy our new forms for as long as we can," said Rika. She glanced at Shinichi and her cheeks turned pink for a second.

"Good advice," agreed Mion.

There was a change in the air and Shinichi looked up to see a silvery veil hovering above them, rippling slightly. "Incoming!" Shinichi warned as he saw something dropping from above.

THUD!

It was Hitomi. He'd landed face first into the dirt and on top of him was the same boy from earlier. He was gripping Hitomi's chin with his hands and tugging painfully backwards.

"RUI! MERCY! UNCLE!" Hitomi shouted.

"YOU'RE NOT RUNNING AWAY FROM ME, MISTER!" the young man, Rui, shouted.

"Hey, Hitomi," Shinichi greeted dryly. "You need help?"

"No! I'm good!" said Hitomi as he flailed around in pain. Satisfied, the boy got off Hitomi but still kept his foot on Hitomi's back.

"Call me Rui," the boy said. "And sorry about my idiot boyfriend here."

"Wow, I never knew Hitomi swung that way," said Keiichi.

"Swing in what way?" Rui asked, confused.

"What my boyfriend here means is that you're gay," said Mion.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Rui and Hitomi.

"I'M NOT GAY!" shouted Hitomi.

"I'M A GIRL!" Rui shouted.

"WHAT!' everyone shouted in disbelief.

"A tomboy, really," Hitomi corrected and had his head stomped to the ground.

"Really?" Shinichi looked Rui up and down.

"Of course I'm a girl!" shouted Rui, feeling offended.

"And here is the proof!" said Hitomi as he lifted up the shirt to expose the sports bra she was wearing. Those were definitely breasts. "She's got such a flat chest so people mistake her for a boy lots of times." He then realized what he'd done as he felt the massive killing intent being directed towards him. Hitomi sweatdropped as his tomboyish girlfriend's face turned red in anger and embarrassment as she glared at him. "Rui?"

"HITOMI NO BAKA!"

Hitomi found himself the recipient of a violent head butt in the face, again. Rui glared at the others, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! WANT SOME OF THIS!" she shouted. They all backed away.

After things calmed down and introductions were made, they continued with the matter at hand, namely Hanyuu and Rika's new age.

"Actually, I have a request," said Rika, blushing slightly.

"OK, name it," said Shinichi.

"Would you please take me out on a date," Rika said.

Several pair of eyes widened in shock at that statement. Hanyuu wasn't surprised, though. She knew deep down Rika had feelings for Shinichi. She just never pursued them because of Rena's love for him and the age difference. The latter was no longer a problem, but the former would be. Rena was quite possessive of Shinichi and would definitely refuse on account that she did not want anyone taking her boyfriend away.

Shinichi looked to Rena's whose bangs were shadowing her eyes. This did not look good for Shinichi. She was going to shout out a refusal and maybe even attack Rika. He gulped…

And then Rena looked up and smiled at him. "He'd love to!"

"Excuse me," said Shinichi. "Rena-chan, can we talk in private?" The two stood up and went to the back of the shrine, away from prying ears or eyes. "Rena-chan, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she answered with a question.

"Because you're kinda allowing me to go out on a date with another girl," said Shinichi. "Sure it's Rika-chan, but look at her now."

"I'm not worried," Rena answered. "I trust you both not to do anything bad."

"Are you sure?" Shinichi asked. She looped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him in a hug.

"Because I trust you," said Rena.

"But what if she wants to kiss me?" Shinichi asked.

"If it's one kiss, it should be fine," said Rena. She didn't sound so certain.

"Rena-chan, I can just decline and-"

"No!" she cut him off. "I just know that you won't go further than a kiss."

Shinichi pressed his forehead against hers. "If you're sure. Just promise that you won't get angry or anything if it does happen."

Shinichi didn't look too sure, but was nonetheless satisfied by the answer. The two walked back to the others and Shinichi answered, "OK, Rika-chan. I'll take you on a ride around town."

Rika smiled and said, "Nipah…"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Looks like Showa and Slasher has to take these two lovely ladies out on a date. Wonder what happens? Well, you gotta read the next chap to find out.


	39. Grown Up Chapter Part 3: Dating

**GROWN UP CHAPTER PART 3: DATING**

"Well, here we go," said Shinichi as he mounted his bike with Rika riding behind him. The girl had on a helmet and her hands were on his waist. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I'm feeling hungry. Let's go to Angel Mort," said Rika.

"OK, to Angel Mort!" said Shinichi. He turned on the engine and revved it up before racing away from the shrine.

Rena watched. Deep down she hated this idea but she also wanted Rika to be happy. She knew she had Shinichi's heart. She reached up and clutched the brooch he'd given her and also fingered her Magatama pendant.

* * *

When Chiaki saw Hanyuu, his eyes widened in shock and his mouth hung open.

"Yes, it's me," Hanyuu confirmed. "Something weird just happened to me."

Chiaki wrote something down. "_So, what will you do now?_"

"Buy me some crème puffs at Angel Mort!" said Hanyuu.

"Oi, Chiaki!" said Yoshirou. He then saw Hanyuu. "Oh, now who is this?"

"Good day, sir!" said Hanyuu. "I'm just came from out of town and I was hoping someone could escort me."

Yoshirou analyzed Hanyuu and said, "Chiaki, you have the rest of the day off. Take this girl out on a tour."

Chiaki looked to his boss in disbelief but nodded. Beaming, Hanyuu took Chiaki by the hand and led him out of the store.

Yoshirou smiled and said, "They grow up so fast."

* * *

Hanyuu, Rika, Chiaki and Shinichi sat at a table together. Hanyuu was wolfing down crème puffs one after another as Rika was enjoying a parfait. Chiaki looked to Shinichi with a questioning look.

"Long story short they woke up looking a few years older," said Shinichi. "We don't know how or why, and we don't know if it'll wear off or not."

Chiaki looked to the cute horned girl and blushed. He always saw her as a cute little girl but she'd suddenly blossomed into a young woman overnight, a gorgeous young woman.

Shinichi also overheard some of the male patrons of the restaurant talking about Rika and Hanyuu. They were not insulting. The words were complimentary.

"Hey, check that girl out. She's hot."

"The bluenette?"

"No, the one with purple hair."

"Hey, they're both totally hot. Too bad they're taken."

'_They think we're dating_," Shinichi sighed mentally.

* * *

All girls loved to shop, which was no exception for Rika and Hanyuu as they dragged the two young men with them along to a few stores. They first stopped at a cosmetics store to try out some makeup. Shinichi and Chiaki were looking a little bored as Hanyuu and Rika sat in front of a mirror and tried out some of the products.

"Excuse me," a female employee said. "Maybe I could suggest something a little more natural."

"What's wrong?" asked Hanyuu. She looked to Chiaki. "How do I look?"

It was a good thing that Chiaki needed time to write out his answers. He wouldn't be stuck stuttering. Shinichi looked to Hanyuu. She had on lipstick, blush and eye shadow, but they just didn't look natural. The same thing went for Rika.

"Well?"asked Rika.

"That tone isn't you," he answered truthfully. Chiaki nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next stop was a shoe store. The girls were trying out various pairs of shoes and complaining.

"Are grown up shoes always so tight?" asked Hanyuu after trying out a pair of black high heels. They were uncomfortable.

"Maybe," remarked Rika after removing the 5th pair she'd tried. Shinichi and Chiaki sighed. They were supposed to be gentlemen, but this was torture.

* * *

Shinichi and Chiaki gawked as Rika and Hanyuu stepped out of the dressing rooms. Hanyuu had on a pink sleeveless dress that reached down to her knees with a turtleneck collar. Rika had on something a bit more daring. It was a black sleeveless, strapless and backless dress which came down to her knees and had slits on the side.

* * *

Shinichi had to hold in a nosebleed as Rika tried out another bikini. He was trying to think clean thoughts as he mentally reminded himself, '_Rena's my girlfriend, Rena's my girlfriend, Rena's my girlfriend_.'

Chiaki nearly passed out as Hanyuu stood in front of him in a yellow one piece that really showed off her frame. She wasn't comfortable with exposing herself like Rika who had on a pink bikini not unlike the one she occasionally wore.

* * *

It was getting late. Hanyuu and Chiaki had gone off to take a walk and stop at his campsite. That left Shinichi with the duty of driving Rika home.

"Stop," Rika said and Shinichi did.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked as she got off his bike. He did too and she pointed ahead.

"Look," she said. He did. The sun was setting and it cast an orange. "It's a beautiful sunset," said Rika. The girl looked to Shinichi. "Shinichi."

"Hm?" Shinichi looked to her and was awed by her beauty as the setting sun's rays shone on her, creating a sort of halo of light around the girl. "Rika-chan…" She moved close to him and looked deep into his eyes.

"Just this once, I want to know how it feels," said Rika as she took Shinichi's face in her hands, cupping his cheeks gently. She then pressed her lips lightly against his and closed her eyes. Shinichi's eyes went wide in surprise as she felt her lips on his. He didn't push her away nor did he kiss back. After a few seconds she pulled away. She gave a sigh. Her fondest fantasy fulfilled…and it wasn't as she'd hoped. '_Then again, what should I expect? He's faithful to Rena. I should apologize to her when we get back_.'

"I'm sorry," she apologized to Shinichi. "I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay," he told her. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away awkwardly, "You just took me by surprise."

"I love you."

Shinichi was stunned by the sudden confession. "EH!" he exclaimed.

"You're not like anyone I've met," said Rika. "Call it a schoolgirl crush but I've always liked you a lot," she admitted.

"Rika-chan…"

"But, it's impossible," said Rika. "You fell in love with Rena."

"Yeah," nodded Shinichi, "And I don't regret it one bit."

"At least…at least can I pretend that we're…lovers?" asked Rika.

"Rika-chan…" he said diplomatically. His twin ahoge suddenly twitched. '_Danger!_' He shouted, "Rika-chan, watch out!"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: What's going on! Who's attacking! Well, find out in the conclusion next chapter!


	40. Grown Up Chapter Part 4: Demon

**GROWN UP CHAPTER PART 4: DEMON**

Hanyuu froze and gasped. Chiaki looked to her, concerned.

"Rika's in danger!" shouted Hanyuu. She grabbed Chiaki's hand. "Hold on!"

And they teleported.

* * *

"Come out and play…BLACK 13!" Bomber crowed as he flew in the sky, his twin gattling guns aimed at both Shinichi and Rika.

"Kuso…" Shinichi hissed.

"Shinichi, are you okay?" Rika asked.

"The bullet just grazed me," he told her. It was lucky that the Showa-Racer could generate a protective barrier for emergencies. Yet another useful option his vehicle had. "You stay in the barrier," he instructed. "Let me take this freak down."

"OK," nodded Rika. Shinichi smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Shinichi!" she whined.

He laughed. "That's the Rika-chan I know. Now, give me a 'nipah' for good luck."

"Nipah!"

Shinichi's smile broadened before his expression turned serious. He stood up and called, "Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!" The light flashed from his belt and the puzzle pieces formed over his body to create his armor. "If it's a dogfight he wants, it's a dogfight he gets. Weapon Ride: Showa-Blaster! Let's Ride: Skyrider!" Once assuming the flying Kamen Rider's form, he took into the sky. Rika remained in the Showa-Racer's barrier.

Bomber laughed and shot at Showa rapidly, only to miss as Showa maneuvered around the rapid fire shots of Bomber's gattling guns. He fired his own gun, aimed at Bomber's heart, but Bomber evaded. With a shout he rushed towards Bomber and threw his fist, only to miss. Bomber smashed his foot against Showa's back, sending him reeling in mid-air. Showa spun and performed a roundhouse kick that Bomber dodged by leaning backwards. With a laugh, he aimed his foot mounted laser gun and fired at Showa at pointblank range, sending him plummeting to the ground. Showa managed to recover and look up to see Bomber dive-bombing him. Timing it right, he grabbed Bomber in a chokehold and held on tight.

"Let me go!" Bomber demanded.

"Fat chance!" Showa shot back. He kneed Bomber several times in the gut and Bomber grunted from the blows. "You're! Going! Down!" He punctuated each word with a knee strike.

**Ratatatatatatatatatatata!**

Several rapid shots were fired at Showa, forcing him to release Bomber. His chestplate opened and he fired missiles at Showa.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The missiles detonated, causing an explosion that forced Showa out of his Skyrider form and plummeting down with a trail of smoke. Bomber smirked and flew down at high speeds towards Showa. He grabbed Showa by the ankle and held him hanging in the air with Rika watching, horrified.

"Any last words?" Bomber sneered maliciously.

"A few," Showa replied, "What's that behind you?"

Bomber laughed, "You think I'm going to fall for-?"

Bomber screamed as his wings were sawed off by a pair of chainsaw blades. Somehow, Slasher had gotten he drop on him from the air. In his agony, he let go of Showa who began to dangerously decend towards the ground. Slasher fell after him, grabbing No. 13 protectively. He then aligned his body so that he would land feet first. He did land feet first resulting in a huge crater on impact. A distance away, Bomber also crashed.

"Rika!" Hanyuu shouted as she appeared with Rika inside of the barrier, teleporting herself inside.

"Hanyuu!" Rika said, relieved. "You brought Chiaki here, didn't you?"

"You were in danger, so I thought you would need help," said Hanyuu.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thanks," Showa said to Slasher, "Now, can you let go of me? I really don't like being held like this by a fellow dude." Slasher dropped Showa on his ass. "Hey, injured here!" Slasher rolled his eyes as Showa rose to his feet.

"Damn…" Bomber snarled as he rose to his feet. His flying system was ruined, "But at least I have my guns!" He began to fire at them. Slasher used his body to shield Showa. Since his body armor was thick, the bullets just bounced off him. "What!"

"Alright!" grinned Showa, "Time to end this!" He was about to call his sword.

* * *

In the Sonozaki Mansion, the Oni no Hone began to glow. The eye sockets flared with unholy fire as the horns crackled with electricity. A tornado whipped around the skull-like helmet. Suddenly, it vanished right out of the vault.

* * *

"Higurashi no-" began Showa but suddenly the Oni no Hone encased his helmet covered head. "What the-!" He then roared as he felt a burst of power rising from him. Flames suddenly erupted from his body, red hot, as electricity crackled around him. Finally, a tornado whipped around him and with the flames and lightning already in place, he became enveloped in a tornado of flames and lightning.

"What's going on!" Bomber shouted in shock and outrage. A moaning sound could be heard from within the tornado right before it was dispersed.

The figure that stood in Showa's place had a bone-white helmet with black eyes and a pair of horns jutting from the top. The mouthplate was vertically grilled to resembled the jawbones of a skull. His bodysuit was black with red armor plating along the arms and legs. His torso armor, gauntlets and boots were colored like tiger skin, complete with black stripes. The shoulders also sported spikes as did his knees.

Slasher, Rika and Bomber gawked while Hanyuu smiled.

"What is this!" Bomber demanded.

Showa looked at his hands. His fingers were tipped with claws. He also felt much stronger. This was the power Petrifier had used and it was now flowing through his veins. He looked to Bomber, his eyes glowing with fury as he spoke, "Your end." He was like a demon now, which was true. This was Showa Oni Form. He pounded his fists together, igniting them in flames. "Slasher, let me end this." He then charged towards Bomber, gliding along the ground with the use of his new wind powers.

Bomber rapidly shot at the approaching Showa. However, the now demon empowered Rider's body was enveloped in an aura of intense heat, creating a barrier. The bullets that Bomber fired melted as they hit the barrier, leaving Showa completely unharmed. Showa finally came into range, horrifying Bomber.

"TAKE THIS!" roared Showa as he hurled an enflamed fist at Bomber's face. "VOLCANO PUNCH!"

**POW-BOOM!**

The impact caused an explosion that sent Bomber hurling through the air before he skidded along the ground. He was in great pain and an intense burning sensation on his face made him realize that he was now in over his head.

"LIGHTNING SPEAR!"

He looked up to see Showa with a Lightning Spear in hand. "HYAH!" Showa shouted as he hurled the spear at Bomber. The spear impaled and electrocuted Bomber as he screamed. Once the effects of the attack ceased, Bomber dropped to his knees, his armor smoking. He was barely able to move as the shock had stunned him. He grabbed Bomber by his collar and hauled him up. Showa's black eyes stared directly into Bomber's own. Part of his helmet had been melted off by Showa's flaming punch, exposing part of his face. He was staring at Showa with absolute terror.

Showa wanted to kill Bomber. He wanted to make him suffer for harming his friends. He wanted to make him suffer for being aligned with GIN-SHOCKER. In his free hand a tornado formed and it looked like a drill made of air. He had the Cyclone Drill pointed at Bomber's exposed eye. All he needed to do was push and it would go all the way through his brain.

But then he dropped Bomber and kicked him onto his back.

"You're not worth it," Showa said coldly before turning his back to him. Bomber had already been defeated. His fear was evident enough. Bomber could barely stand and just laid there in his now ruined armor. There were scorch marks from the Lightning Spear. "Go back to Gebok and tell him that I'll send him to hell." He then walked towards the others who gawked at him.

Bomber scrambled to his feet, now able to feel his legs. "This…this isn't over!" he shouted before he ran away.

Showa sighed as he dropped down and sat against his bike. The Oni no Hone helmet vanished, leaving Shinichi. Rika knelt next to him. "Are you okay?" Rika asked.

"Just…tired…" he answered. That new transformation had been intense.

"Let's get you home," said Hanyuu. "Can you stand?" Shinichi climbed back to his feet, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Positive," he said to Hanyuu. "Now stop worrying."

"That's good," said Hanyuu.

"There's still the problem of our current state," said Rika. They still looked like teens.

"Actually, I think I can reverse whatever happened to you," said Shinichi.

"You think?" Rika cocked an eyebrow.

"When I changed into that new form, another part of my memory unlocked," Shinichi clarified. He looked at his hands. "I can control this small scale time reversal." He eyed Hanyuu. "I also have a theory of how this might've happened. It was a wish from a god." Hanyuu possessed the power to reverse time as well, but as a god she possessed a whole host of abilities, so turning Rika and herself into teens would not be too far out there.

Hanyuu pressed her index fingers together nervously. "Hanyuu!" Rika said harshly.

"Au! I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen!" said Hanyuu.

"So, you caused this?" Rika accused.

"I made a wish on a star!" Hanyuu said. "I didn't think it would've worked!"

"With your powers, a wish can be powerful!" Rika countered.

"But I just wanted to be old enough to date Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu argued. The No. 02 of NEO-NUMBERS blushed at the confession.

"Well, either way, I think I can reverse your growth and turn you girls back to normal," said Shinichi.

"Do it," said Rika. "As much as I like being this way I don't want to be asked questions I can't answer."

"Right," agreed Shinichi. "Now, let's get you girls home so we can start."

* * *

"OK, let's start. Keep those robes on tight, girls. We don't want them slipping off," said Shinichi as he clapped his hands together, "Now, just relax and close your eyes. This is a delicate procedure."

They were back at the Furude Shrine and inside the Saiguden.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Rika.

"Well…" Shinichi answered, "Never tried it on a live person before, but I think I can handle it."

"_You better_," wrote Chiaki. "_I don't want Hanyuu-chan hurt._"

"All I gotta do is think how far I want to reverse time on something. A world wide time reversal would drain a lot of my energy. A small scale one like this won't hurt me," he answered. "Alright, let's do this!" He pointed his hands at Rika and Hanyuu, palms wide. "Time Reversal!"

* * *

Rika and Hanyuu were returned back to their normal ages thanks to Shinichi. However, Rika would never forget about the fun she had with Shinichi. To remember their little date by, Shinichi had taken a few pictures of their time together which Rika kept after he had the photos developed and copied. Rika would never forget about the memory of her kiss and Hanyuu too would never forget the happiness she felt when going out with Chiaki. She of course would need to wait to grow into an adult but she was willing to wait.

As for Shinichi, he was close to unlocking all his old powers and had even unlocked a new one. The Oni no Hone had chosen him to wield its power. Did that mean that, eventually, the Kage no Hoshi would do the same? Only time would tell. Only time would tell.

* * *

Meanwhile, covered in bandages was No. 12: Bomber. Saisen growled angrily as he lay on his bed in his quarters. He'd suffered burns from Showa's flaming and electrical attacks. Clenching his aching fists, he swore to get even with BLACK 13.

"Next time…you're dead!" he swore.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: A happy ending and a new power. The Oni no Hone activates. Next, will it be the Kage no Hoshi's turn? Stay tune.


	41. Shadow Chapter Part 1: Wraiths

**SHADOW CHAPTER PART 1: WRAITHS**

"CYCLONE DRILL!" A horizontal tornado ripped through the forest and tore the Darklings to shreds. When the tornado disappeared, in its place was the demonically enhanced Kamen Rider Showa. "OK, you freaks! Come and get me!"

It was the usual thing he did at night. Whenever he sensed Darklings around Hinamizawa or Okinomiya he would act and go to slay them. This was also a chance for him to get more used to this new power he had access to. The Oni no Hone was the treasure of the Sonozaki Clan, a family heirloom, and belonged to one of the three founders of Hinamizawa. In Showa's hands (or in this case on his head) the helmet granted him a new combat form and new abilities. With the helmet he possessed the ability to harness fire, wind and lightning.

He recalled the conversation he had with Mion and Shion after he got the power. They were very surprised when he told them.

* * *

_Mion and Shion sat together on the couch facing Shinichi who was in the armchair. He had invited them over to inform them._

"_So, the Oni no Hone came to you," said Mion evenly. It was more of a statement than a question._

"_Yeah," he answered, rubbing the back of his head nervously. It was no secret that the twins' grandmother disliked him for being a bit of a deviant. "It appeared and I changed to a new form."_

"_Well, it was bound to happen," said Mion. "I mean you did wield the Higurashi no Yaiba when it found you worthy. Maybe the Oni no Hone found you worthy too."_

"_Of course Oni-baba won't agree to that fact, if ever," frowned Shion. Their grandmother was quite a hardheaded woman. She'd always been that way ever since before they were born and was unlikely to change._

"_Well, then let's not tell her. The Oni no Hone is locked in the vault so if it disappeared into thin air nobody would know," said Mion._

"_Guess it's safer if she never knows," said Shinichi. "If she found out an outsider was using her family's heirloom she's likely to go ballistic."_

"_Or have a heart attack," supplied Shion._

"_I doubt she'd have a heart attack," Shinichi remarked. "That old woman's too stubborn to die just yet."_

"_Just remember to take care of it when you use the Oni no Hone," Mion advised. "It's a family treasure."_

"_Got it." Shinichi grinned._

* * *

There was something definitely more primal about the Oni no Hone as he ferociously tore through the Darklings nesting around the Onigafuchi Swamp. His fists ignited and he smashed them both against the chest of a Darkling that lunged at him and it exploded in a fiery blaze. "Volcano Punch," he said, which was the name of the attack. Sighting a few more, electricity crackled along his arms. He then thrust his arms out at them, "LIGHTING SPEAR!" Bolts of lightning in the form of spears struck the Darklings down and they all faded into the darkness. With a growl, Showa flexed his fingers before going to his bike. His armor vanished as the Oni no Hone returned to the Sonozaki Manor. Revving his bike, he spun it around and dashed out of the area.

If he had been paying attention, he would've noticed that he hadn't been alone. Someone had been watching him fight the entire time.

* * *

The following day, Shinichi woke up to go and deliver newspapers when he saw the door of the apartment next door was opened and several cardboard boxes. "New neighbors?" he wondered. With a shrug he went towards the elevator. When it opened, he saw a man with a box. "Um…excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry," the man said as he moved to the side for Shinichi as he exited the elevator. Shinichi looked the man over briefly. He had silver hair and definitely Caucasian with sunglasses over his eyes. He wore a black shirt left unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath and black pants and shoes. "Just moved here," he said.

"So, you're the one moving in next door," said Shinichi.

"Yeah," the man answered. "I'd shake your hand but my hands are full. By the way. My name's Warren Smith."

"Shinji Banabara," Shinichi answered. He had gotten used to introducing himself by his birth name. He added, "Friends call me Shinichi."

"Nice to meet you, Shinichi," Warren said. "Maybe we'll see each other a lot more."

Shinichi shrugged, "Yeah, maybe. Anyway, I have to go to work. See you later, Smith-san." Shinichi entered the elevator and the doors closed before it went down.

Warren looked to the elevator and smiled. "Oh, yeah. We'll be seeing each other a lot, Showa…"

* * *

"Why are you all wet?" Rena asked as Shinichi handed her the newspaper.

"Keiichi paid me back for all those papers I threw in his face," Shinichi answered. Keiichi had prepared a few water balloons and had used them as soon as he got hit with the paper. He soaked Shinichi.

"Come inside and get yourself dried up," she insisted as she pulled the boy inside. "You might catch a cold."

Shinichi didn't argue with her. Even if he couldn't get sick thanks to his enhanced immune system he just couldn't argue with Rena when she showed concern for him. It made him feel wanted and needed.

The Ryuugu house used to be his home when he first woke up in Hinamizawa and in a way it still was. It held a lot of fond memories for him. Rena had drawn a warm bath for him and once again he did not argue and just went into the bathroom. His clothes were wet so she was hanging them up to dry. Luckily, Rena kept some of his old clothes here in the house in his old room, just in case he needed to stay over for the night and he needed to change. It also made her feel that he was still around. Sometimes she liked to sniff his clothes since his scent still lingered on them.

Rena actually felt absolutely useless whenever Shinichi went to fight or to train. There was not much she could do compared to the NEO-NUMBERS. She was not a super-powered Kamen Rider unless Shinichi transformed her and the effects were only temporary. The best she could do was support him whenever she had the chance.

Her father was yet again out of town for business and while she felt lonely without him, she as glad he was out there earning money like he should. Being depressed did not suit him. He shouldn't be wasting his life away ever since 'that woman' left him. Her father should be out there, living his life, and using his talents. However, Rena did note that her father had acted slightly off whenever she mentioned either Shiori or Shinichi in conversation.

When Shiori first came and claimed to be Shinichi's mother, Rena had been scared of losing him. She didn't want anyone to take Shinichi from her and suddenly this woman just came to do just that. She even saw 'that woman' in Shiori's place and nearly attacked her, but Shinichi managed to calm her down. Even if he would be living with his mother, they would be together. He was right. Nothing had changed at all. She was still able to see Shinichi everyday and when she couldn't they would speak on the phone.

She loved the boy who'd dropped into their lives and even if his past was one filled with blood she would never abandon him. She would protect him as he'd protected them all this time since he appeared the year before.

When she heard the bathroom door open, she smiled as Shinichi came out in a change of clothes she'd left for him. He was wearing a white jersey with the number 13 on the back and blue shorts that came down to his knees. He'd bought it since he felt the number would match him. His hair was a bit damp and he was drying it up.

"Shin-kun, let's have breakfast together," she said as she pulled him over to the dining area and sat down with him. He smiled at her which made the girl blush. It was just an innocent smile. Nothing like what they did in his bedroom that night.

Shinichi ate the food, savoring it. "Good as always, Rena-chan," he said. Shinichi enjoyed these moments of normalcy. It was with his friends that he could forget ever for awhile that he was a Rider. He could just be a normal kid around them even if they knew exactly what he was. The fact no longer bothered him as much as he did. He'd come to terms with his identity and the powers he had as well as the source to his powers. He would not be bothered by all that anymore. For now, all he wanted was to enjoy breakfast with Rena. It was just miso soup, toast, fried egg and some rice with a roasted fist fillet but it was still good food and he enjoyed it. The first meal he remembered was the one she made for him in this very house over a year ago.

His smile turned perverted for only a second. They were alone in the house and the door and windows were closed. No one would stop him if he decided to bend Rena over the table, hike up her skirt and take her right then and there. However, he shook the thought out of his mind. '_I really should stop reading Kaa-chan's books. I'm turning into a bigger pervert than I was_.'

He had fantasies and plenty of them about him and Rena living together under one roof, just the two of them. One fantasy had Rena wearing an apron while preparing his meal. She was wearing an apron, and nothing else. Another one had her body covered in whipped cream with cherries placed strategically on certain spots and having the words 'Happy Birthday' written on her stomach in chocolate sauce. Another fantasy had them doing it in the school and then another one had them doing it in the clinic.

He was becoming an even bigger pervert than he began. He was going to need a cold shower soon just to drown out those images. They were inappropriate right now.

"Shin-kun, is your mother expecting you home soon?" asked Rena. Shinichi looked to the clock. His mother had slept late last night finishing a manuscript so she was unlikely to be awake at this time.

"No, I don't think so," he answered. "She didn't go to bed until very late last night so she's likely to still be in bed."

Rena's smile widened as she planted herself in his lap, her arms looped around his neck. "Rena-chan?" he questioned. She blew into his ear, making him shudder. His body trembled as she started to nibble on his earlobe.

"My father isn't home either. How about we have some fun?" Rena whispered.

'_Maybe I'll get to play out one of my fantasies after all_,' thought Shinichi. "Well…could you strip down to nothing and wear an apron…just the apron?"

* * *

"There seems to be a lot of people coming in today," said Hana.

"Must be a bug," said Michiru, as if that was the reason. "It's common during the summer."

The two female members of the NEO-NUMBERS were in the Irie Clinic, working as nurses. The two had been welcomed quite well by the villagers and they were cute to boot, even if Hana seemed introverted and Michiru was obsessed with bananas. Today, quite a number of people had come down with a cold or the flu.

"Say, do you think we should tell Shinichi about that power?" asked Michiru.

"I doubt we should," said Hana uncertainly. "We might give him ideas."

"He's not as bad as when he killed us," commented Michiru. "He's nice now, and he has a personality."

"Still, it's risky," Hana argued. "I mean that power is what makes him dangerous and unstoppable."

"You're right, but if we're ever going to bring down Doc Gebok and GIN-SHOCKER we have to tell him."

"When he's ready, Michiru," Hana said to her friend, "When he's ready."

"Well, if you ask me, I think he is," said Yokoshima. "I talked to Chiaki and he's been practicing his time reversal power at a small scale."

"We'll see," said Hana.

"Hello, everyone," said Dr. Irie.

"Hey, Doc Irie," Michiru greeted as Hana gave a nod.

"Yo!" greeted Yokoshima.

"Do you need us for something?" Hana asked.

"No, I just wanted to have a chat with you," said Dr. Irie. "I don't always get any free time so I thought we could just sit down and talk."

"We don't mind!" beamed Michiru. "Right, Hana?"

Hana shrugged.

"Yokoshima-kun, do you mind making some tea?" Dr. Irie asked Yokoshima.

"Oh, not at all, Doc Irie," answered Yokoshima. He was done with the sweeping and had taken out the trash. "Be right back."

* * *

Rena and Shinichi laid in bed together, the girls arms around him as she rested her head on his chest. Both were naked under the covers and covered in sweat. He was stroking her back while nuzzling her hair.

The sex was as good as the last time.

'_Take that, Mion! Rena-chan and I did it before you and Keiichi!_' Shinichi boasted mentally. Of course, if Rena's father ever found out then he would be murdered. He looked to Rena's alarm clock. "It's been that long already?" His mother was probably up by now. It was half past noon. He looked to Rena and kissed her forehead. That little contact woke her up and her lips curled into a smile as her blue eyes gazed lovingly into his indigo eyes. "Hey," he said.

"Shin-kun…" she purred as she rubbed her hand up and down his chest and stomach. He was her boyfriend and so manly. She was still basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Rena-chan, I have to go," he told her. She frowned.

"Can't you stay?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I really have to get back home or Kaa-chan will get worried," he told her.

"OK," she agreed, reluctantly. She was hoping for another round before they left but he was in a hurry to get home. His mother was also important. "Promise you'll come see me later?"

He answered, "I promise," and he sealed it with a kiss. She kissed back, deepening it. They then broke the kiss due to the need for air. He stroked her cheek gently. "I wished we could stay like this forever."

"Me too." She yawned. He kissed her forehead again and slipped out of bed before getting dressed. He watched as she slowly dozed off. He pulled the blanket over her and smiled.

* * *

"Tadaima." When Shinichi came home, he apologized, "Sorry, Kaa-chan. I was late because…" He then saw that she wasn't alone. "Oh, we have company."

"Oh, Shinji! Come here and meet our new neighbors, the Smiths!" Shiori beckoned. Shinichi nodded and went to the living room and sat down. He saw Warren, whom he'd met earlier that day.

"Hello again, Smith-san," greeted Shinichi politely.

"Oh, you've met," said Shiori.

"When I was going out to deliver papers this morning, Kaa-chan," said Shinichi.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my wife, Rachel." Rachel had pale skin, violet eyes and short violet hair that came down to her chin. In her arms was a baby with white hair, "And this is our son, Alan."

"Isn't he the cutest?" Shiori beamed, "Just like you when you were a baby, Shinji!"

"Kaa-chan, you're embarrassing me," Shinichi blushed in embarrassment. "Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you, Rachel Smith-san."

"Please, just call me Rachel," insisted Rachel.

"And you can just call me Warren."

"Alright, thank you," Shinichi nodded. "I'm Shinji Banabara, but please call me Shinichi."

"Your mother was just telling us about how you went to school in that nearby village, Hinamizawa," said Rachel. "Why do you go to school there when there's a school here in town?"

"I love Hinamizawa," answered Shinichi, "And even if I live here in Okinomiya, I still consider myself a Hinamizawan." It was also the place he considered his home before meeting his mother again. It was still his home, in a sense. "It's also a pretty peaceful place. The only reason we don't live there is because there isn't anywhere for us to live there."

"I still think it's because of that old bat," muttered Shiori. "So, what do you both do for a living?" Shiori asked the Smiths.

Warren answered, "Well, I have a degree in psychology and am currently applying to be a teacher at the local school."

Rachel added, "I'm also a teacher, but I'm currently taking a break to raise little Alan here." Alan needed his mother's attention.

"Maybe you can both work at Shinji's school. It's small so they only have on teacher doing all the work," Shiori suggested.

"We'll see," said Warren.

"I've heard you're a famous writer," said Rachel.

"I don't like to brag…" began Shiori.

'_Since when?_' Shinichi thought.

"But I am pretty well known," Shiori finished.

"What sort of books do you write?" Rachel asked.

"Adult Romance Novels," answered Shiori. That was just a more polite way of saying she wrote smut books. Well, it wasn't really smut. It was well written and very romantic, with plenty of graphic sexual content.

* * *

Before it got dark, the Smiths left to go back to their own apartment. Shiori found them pleasant company and hoped to invite them over more often. Shinichi was glad that his mother was making more friends.

As Shinichi sat in his room, doing his homework, his ahoge twitched. Smirking, he exited his door and went to the balcony. He slid open the door and leading out to the balcony and got ready to transform.

"Time to work!" said Shinichi. "Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!" Once his armor had formed, he jumped off the balcony and landed near his bike. Mounting it, he zoomed towards Hinamizawa to deal with the Darklings. "To the mountains!"

* * *

In the octagonal white room sat Topper and Warren with Bernkastel and Lambdadelta. Beatrice and Virgilia were absent. The two witches watched in interest as the top-hat wearing Elder and white-haired Balance Guardian stared each other down.

"Very, very clever of you to put yourself within the game," said Topper.

"The only one I can trust 100 percent is myself, after all," said Warren. "So, am I twisting your game around?"

"Oh, you are but that does not mean I can't twist it back to my favor," said Topper.

"We shall see about that, (Topper's true name)," said Warren. Within the confines of the world, Topper's true name was silenced by a spell.

"This is getting interesting," smirked Lambdadelta. "Isn't it, Bernkastel?"

"Yes, but let us please watch the game continue," said Bernkastel.

* * *

Showa was taking down Darkling after Darkling, one by one. His blows were packing more power than before. Was it because of the residual energy of both the Oni no Hone and Higurashi no Yaiba? Who knows and who cares? Right now, he was kicking evil's ass.

Suddenly, several gunshots were heard before the heads of the Darklings exploded. Showa went into high alert. "Who's there! Show yourself!" he demanded.

Walking into the clearing, the person revealed himself. While it was dark, the light of the moon slowly revealed his features as Showa got a good look at him. He was clad from neck to toe in black. He wore a black trench coat with tattered ends over what appeared to be a black armored jumpsuit. Silver bracelets adorned his wrists as black gloves concealed his hands. He wore black pants with skull shaped kneepads and black boots with steel toes. Around his waist was a belt with a skull-shaped belt buckle and hiding his face was a bone-white skull-like helmet with crimson eyes within the dark sockets. He also wore a white tattered scarf. In one of his hands was a dual-barreled shotgun. The barrels were still smoking after the shot had been fired.

Suddenly, without warning, the oddly garbed man aimed his gun and fired at Showa. The bullet collided with Showa's chestplate and sent him reeling back in pain. Cursing, Showa got into a ready stance and as more shots came flying at him, he dodged out of the way as he rolled along the grass. He then dashed towards the mysterious gunman and leapt up and over the shots. He then struck his leg out and kicked at the man, only for his foot to hit the gun instead. The gun was sent flying as Showa landed within the man's personal bubble. He threw a fist that was caught and Showa leaned in close, his green eyes meeting the red eyes that gazed back.

"Who are you!" Showa demanded.

"Skull Rider," his opponent answered before kneeing him hard in the gut while letting his hand go. Showa dropped to his knees and then kicked in the face. He rolled onto his back in pain. Looking up, he saw Skull Rider bringing his foot down but Showa caught the foot and tossed Skull Rider away with some effort. He then got to his feet and went on the offensive. He began with several punches that Skull Rider blocked before using a forward kick that nailed Skull Rider in the stomach, sending him reeling. Showa followed up with a roundhouse kick only for Skull Rider to duck and use a sweep kick to knock Showa off his feet. Showa flipped back to his feet and punched at Skull Rider again, only for his strikes to be blocked. Skull Rider saw an opening and used a right cross that tossed Showa's head to the side before nailing Showa in the stomach with his left fist. Showa doubled over, leaving him open for an uppercut that sent him flying.

Showa landed on his back and groaned in pain. '_This guy's tough…_' he thought. Skull Rider flicked his wrist and walked over to Showa. He grabbed Showa by his scarf and hauled him up. He drew a fist back but then Showa showed off one of his abilities towards this new enemy.

"Let's Ride: Stronger!" His armor shifted into the form of Kamen Rider Stronger. He planted his hands onto Skull Rider's chest and electrocuted him. Skull Rider's armor began to smoke as electricity crackled over and through his body. This forced him to let Showa go. Showa assumed his default form and summoned his weapon, "Weapon Ride: Showa-Blade!" With his sword in hand he slashed at Skull Rider. However, instead of slicing through flesh he sliced through fabric as both halves of Skull Rider's coat landed at his feet. "Huh!" Looking up, he saw Skull Rider coming back down. "The hell!" Skull Rider drew his gun and aimed, raining shots down on Showa. Showa cried out in pain. Skull Rider then concluded his attack with a boot striking Showa in the head, hard. Showa staggered back, dropping his sword. Skull Rider then kicked Showa violently in the stomach, the impact sending Showa flying backwards and crashing through several trees.

Skull Rider went over to check on Showa and watched as the boy's armor fell away in peaces. Satisfied, he walked away, stating, "You're good, but you can do better."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And Showa meets his defeat at the hands of Wraith. Then again, this is one of the most powerful beings in the Multiverse so winning a fight against him was really impossible for Showa as he is now. Next, we'll see what happens after Shinichi's fight with Wraith and how he deals with it.


	42. Shadow Chapter Part 2: Shinobi

**SHADOW CHAPTER PART 2: SHINOBI**

Shinichi opened his eyes and was staring at a familiar white ceiling. "I'm at the clinic again…" he murmured.

"Oh, you're awake," said Dr. Irie as he came to check up on Shinichi.

"How did I get here?" Shinichi asked as he sat up. His body felt sore.

"Oh, some of your friends found you," said Dr. Irie. He pointed over to Hitomi and Rui who were fast asleep in chairs, her head against his shoulder and his head on hers. The two were snoring.

"Hitomi and Rui…" Shinichi smiled.

"They said they found you in the mountains. Did one of those monsters get you?" asked Irie.

* * *

"_Who are you!" Showa demanded._

"_Skull Rider," his opponent answered before kneeing him hard in the gut while letting his hand go. Showa dropped to his knees and then kicked in the face. He rolled onto his back in pain. Looking up, he saw Skull Rider bringing his foot down but Showa caught the foot and tossed Skull Rider away with some effort. He then got to his feet and went on the offensive. He began with several punches that Skull Rider blocked before using a forward kick that nailed Skull Rider in the stomach, sending him reeling. Showa followed up with a roundhouse kick only for Skull Rider to duck and use a sweep kick to knock Showa off his feet. Showa flipped back to his feet and punched at Skull Rider again, only for his strikes to be blocked. Skull Rider saw an opening and used a right cross that tossed Showa's head to the side before nailing Showa in the stomach with his left fist. Showa doubled over, leaving him open for an uppercut that sent him flying._

_Showa landed on his back and groaned in pain. '__This guy's tough…__' he thought. Skull Rider flicked his wrist and walked over to Showa. He grabbed Showa by his scarf and hauled him up. He drew a fist back but then Showa showed off one of his abilities towards this new enemy._

"_Let's Ride: Stronger!" His armor shifted into the form of Kamen Rider Stronger. He planted his hands onto Skull Rider's chest and electrocuted him. Skull Rider's armor began to smoke as electricity crackled over and through his body. This forced him to let Showa go. Showa assumed his default form and summoned his weapon, "Weapon Ride: Showa-Blade!" With his sword in hand he slashed at Skull Rider. However, instead of slicing through flesh he sliced through fabric as both halves of Skull Rider's coat landed at his feet. "Huh!" Looking up, he saw Skull Rider coming back down. "The hell!" Skull Rider drew his gun and aimed, raining shots down on Showa. Showa cried out in pain. Skull Rider then concluded his attack with a boot striking Showa in the head, hard. Showa staggered back, dropping his sword. Skull Rider then kicked Showa violently in the stomach, the impact sending Showa flying backwards and crashing through several trees._

* * *

"You could…say that," said Shinichi. "So, does Kaa-chan and Rena-chan know yet?" asked Shinichi.

"Oh, I've called them," answered Dr. Irie. "They should be…" The door burst open, "Arriving soon."

"Shinji!"

"Shin-kun!"

The two women who meant the world to him came barrelling into the room before fussing over him. In their seats, Rui and Hitomi continued to snore.

"I thought you woke up early to deliver papers," said Shiori, "But then Dr. Irie told me you were here."

"You didn't stop by like you usually did at my house, either," added Rena. "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine," Shinichi said. "I just got exhausted, that's all."

"But I was so scared…" Shiori whimpered. "I don't want to lose you again, Shinji."

"Me neither," added Rena.

"Relax," he assured them, "I'm not going anywhere…"

* * *

Both the NEO-NUMBERS and the Hinamizawa Gaming Club were at the Furude Shrine, sitting together in front of the structure. Shinichi had called all of them for an important meeting. Even if his friends in the Gaming Club really couldn't help him deal with Darklings, Darkloids or GIN-SHOCKER without power granted to them by him, they had the right to know what was going on since they had supported him from the beginning.

"So, you got beat," Daichi chuckled.

"That's not funny," Rena scolded.

"Hey, it is to me. I mean No. 13 is supposed to be the best of the best and he still got beat!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" shouted Rena, grabbing Daichi by the collar, "AND CALL HIM BY HIS NAME, NOT A NUMBER!"

"Hey, relax, Rena-chan," said Shinichi as he pried her hands off Daichi. He'd just told them about his experience last night. "So, you guys don't know about a Skull Rider? At all?" Shinichi asked the NEO-NUMBERS.

"Sorry, I don't recall someone like that," answered Michiru.

"It doesn't ring a bell for me, either," said Hana.

"Maybe it's a new project by GIN-SHOCKER. I mean maybe they made a new Rider just to fight you," said Yokoshima.

"Sounds like something they'd do," frowned Daichi in thought, "But if that was the case why are you even alive?"

"That's what confuses me," said Shinichi as he tried to think about the reason the Skull Rider had let him live.

"Maybe he isn't from GIN-SHOCKER," supplied Keiichi.

"Then why did he attack Shin-chan?" asked Mion.

None of them had an answer for that.

"This just means I have to get stronger," spoke Shinichi as he clenched his fists tightly in his lap. Shinichi hated losing. Maybe it was his pride but it was humiliating to be beaten and left alive by an opponent who had the opportunity to kill him. It was like he was being taunted.

Shinichi felt a hand on his right fist and looked up to see Rena looking at him in concern. Another hand rested on his left fist and he looked to see Rika smiling at him in encouragement.

"We'll help you get stronger," said Rena.

"Together," added Rika.

"Thanks," Shinichi said, looking at all his friends. Even Hitomi and Rui, who were formerly outsiders, were part of their group.

"Yosh! Let's start Shin-chan's training!" Mion pumped her fist.

"Onee, you're really fired up," giggled Shion.

"Hey, it's not everyday you get to help a superhero train," said Mion.

"True," said Shion.

"But how exactly are we going to help Shinichi train?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes, how?" asked Hanyuu. "Do you have any ideas, Chiaki-san?" The mute Rider shrugged.

"Oh, leave that to me," smiled Satoko eagerly. She already had plans for an obstacle course she could use.

"If you need help, we're here for you," said Hitomi.

"Yeah, what the idiot said," Rui joined in. "And I'm gonna make sure you turn into a fighting machine!"

Shinichi was somehow comforted by the idea of his friends helping him, but was a bit discomforted by the gleam in Rui's eyes.

"Che," Daichi scoffed. "Whatever."

* * *

"I think he should stop," said Mion as he watched the spectacle.

"Not until he breaks 3 more," said Rui.

"He'll have a concussion if he tries to break more!" Mion shouted.

"You want a head-butt, green girl?" Rui glared, tapping her forehead. Mion backed away from the crazy head-butt girl.

The first step of Shinichi's new training regime was suggested by Rui. He was to break a number of breaks with his forehead and he'd broken 7 already. A bruise was starting to form on his forehead and he looked like he was about to collapse from pain.

"Rui, babe," spoke Hitomi. "As much as I agree with your training, I don't think head-butting bricks is going to help him much."

"Don't argue with me, baka." She shouted at Shinichi, "And you! More head-butting!"

"Hai…" Shinichi groaned.

"You know, this was entertaining the first few times," spoke Daichi, "But now it's just…pathetic."

"OK, one more brick," said Shinichi and he smashed it to pieces with his forehead. However, this one knocked him out as he fell on his back.

"Shin-kun!" Rena screamed.

* * *

"What did you do? Run into a brick wall repeatedly?" asked Dr. Irie as he wrapped bandages around Shinichi's forehead.

"Training," Shinichi said.

"Well, don't overdo it, Banabara-kun," said Irie as he secured the bandages. "You're lucky you didn't get a concussion.

* * *

"Pick up the pace, Shin-chan! Move it! Move it!" shouted Mion through a paper megaphone as she rode after Shinichi on her bicycle. He was jogging in front of her, working up a sweat. "You still got two more laps, Shin-chan!"

* * *

"Alright, Shinichi-san! Welcome to my obstacle course!" said Satoko as she presented said course to Shinichi. It looked like a standard obstacle course. There was the two rows of tires Shinchi would need to run through, then the rope net he would need to crawl under, followed by a wall he had to climb over and finally he had to avoid falling into trap holes Satoko had dug all over the ground outside Rika's home. Satoko got all the materials she needed from the junkyard.

"Knowing you, something is going to blow up in my face," Shinichi deadpanned.

Satoko laughed, "Do you doubt me, Shinichi-san?"

Shinichi looked to Satoshi, "Satoshi, you supervised her. Are you sure she didn't leave any nasty surprises?"

Satoshi shook his head and answered, "I'm sure."

"Alright!" Shinichi clapped his hands together.

"And start!" Satoko whistled.

Shinichi began to run through the obstacle course.

* * *

"I asked Kasai to help with this," said Shion. "Are you ready?"

Shion, Kasai and Shinichi were on the roof of the apartment building. Shinichi nodded and then he attacked Kasai. Being Shion's bodyguard meant that Kasai would be knowledgeable about martial arts, including Judo.

Shinichi found himself landing on his back several times, thrown by Kasai.

* * *

When Shinichi returned home that night, he was completely exhausted and sore. He appreciated the help he was getting from his friends, but he wondered if they were going to kill him while trying to help him.

"Shinji, you look awful," said Shiori. "What did you do?"

"Training," he replied.

"I see," she nodded. "Get out of those clothes and wash up, young man. You reek of sweat. Oh, and the Smiths have invited us all to dinner at their home so please dress nicely."

"Hai…" He was tired, but also hungry, so dinner sounded like a good idea.

* * *

"You look tired, Shinichi," Warren said as he watched Shinichi yawn at the dinner table. They were having homemade pizza.

"Oh, just been doing some exercise," Shinichi answered as he bit into his slice of pizza. "This is delicious."

"A friend taught me how to make it," answered Warren.

"Compliments to the chef!" remarked Shiori jokingly.

Having food in him really helped to calm Shinichi's nerves. Tomorrow was another day of training, starting right after his newspaper delivery. He needed to get serious. He didn't have a choice.

"Oh, and don't overdo it while exercising," advised Warren. "It might do you more harm than good. Your body isn't a machine."

"He's right," agreed Rachel. "If you overwork your body, it'll burn our and break down and won't do anybody any good."

"I'll remember that, Rachel-san," nodded Shinichi. He yawned again. Shiori frowned. She was going to have to tell him to not go on patrol tonight. He looked completely drained.

* * *

"That was a delicious dinner, wasn't it, Kaa-chan?" Shinichi spoke.

"Shinji, I don't want you to go on patrol tonight, no matter what," Shiori ordered.

"Huh?"

"You're tired, and you need rest. Warren-san and Rachel-san are right about you needing to rest after so much exercise."

Shinichi looked to the ground. "I don't know if I can just rest…"

"You're not the only Rider here, Shinji. You have a team that can help pick up the slack, or have you forgotten?"

The NEO-NUMBERS. Of course. They could help deal with the Darklings and Darkloids in his absence. However…

No, he had to learn to trust them so they could learn to trust him. He wasn't dealing with this alone anymore. He had his friends and allies.

"Alright, Kaa-chan. I'll rest for tonight," he obeyed.

* * *

In Okinomiya, three of the NEO-NUMBERS were in battle, fighting Darklings.

"Damn it!" Musician shouted as he annihilated the Darklings with a blast from his military fork. "Is this what he has to deal with each night?"

"Looks like it," said Carmen as she used her scythes to slash the Darklings to ribbons.

"Stop grumbling," Arachnea frowned as she used her webbing to trap a number of Darklings before rushing through and slicing them apart with the 8 connected kamas.

"Wonder how Chiaki and Yokoshima are dealing with them where they are," Carmen spoke.

* * *

"CANNONBALL!" Armadillo shouted as he came down and crushed the Darklings under his body.

Slasher's chainsaws tore them apart with ease. They were in the forest and dealing with the Darklings which had just appeared.

Armadillo had joined Slasher in the forest in order to help him fight some of the Darklings which nested there.

* * *

The next morning, Shinichi, as usual, after finishing his paper route, stopped by Rena's for breakfast. Her father was back and so he joined both of them at the table to eat breakfast. Rena even prepared coffee for him.

"So, do you plan on doing more training?" Rena asked Shinichi.

Rena's father curiously asked, "Training? For what?"

"Oh, just so I can keep up with the others when we play our more physical games," answered Shinichi. His training consisted of combat practice with the NEO-NUMBERS, running laps around the village, and going through Satoko's obstacle course and whatever ideas his friends had as ideas for training. He didn't look forward to Rui's training. He got headaches just thinking about it.

"Let's skip training for today," said Rena. "You deserve a break after yesterday."

"But I already got a good night's sleep," said Shinichi. "I'm all rested.

"No argument, Shin-kun," Rena said firmly. "You and I are going on a date today so you can relax. Is that understood?"

Shinichi nodded. There was really no talking Rena out of it when she put her mind into doing something. "Alright, we'll go on a date today, just the two of us."

Rena beamed and hugged him around the neck before pecking his cheek.

* * *

"So, Rena and Shinichi are on a date, huh?" Keiichi inquired of Mion. She'd come to visit him in the morning. His parents were out of town again, leaving him alone. "And I thought he was serious about training."

"Oh, he is," Mion defended, "But knowing Rena she probably just wants to help Shinichi relax. I mean I made him run 3 laps around the entire village. It's a miracle he didn't collapse after the first two."

"Yeah, it's easy to forget that he has way more stamina than all of us combined. He even went through Satoko's obstacle course without a scratch on him."

They were having breakfast together at the dining table and being alone like this was peaceful. "So, how are things at your place?"

"Well, Oni-baba's gotten pretty ill," said Mion, "But she still insists she's fine."

"That old woman? I doubt even the Grim Reaper would come for her, knowing how scary she is," Keiichi joked. Mion laughed.

"You're right about that."

"So, is it true that Shinichi used your family's helmet?" Keiichi questioned.

"Yeah, he told us and Rika confirmed it," answered Mion. "He used the Oni no Hone and transformed into a new form, just like he did when he used the Higurashi no Yaiba."

"I'm betting he gets a new form when he uses the Kage no Hoshi, next," Keiichi spoke. "Wonder what it will be like?"

"A ninja, maybe?" Mion guessed. "It would fit considering that the Kage no Hoshi is a shuriken."

"Yeah, it should be cool," said Keiichi.

"Damn," Mion muttered.

"What's wrong?" Keiichi asked.

"I just feel useless right now. All we can do is help Shin-chan train and he's the one risking his life for us," said Mion.

"But what else can we do? Sure, we beat Takano-san but this is huge. Shinichi has to fight an entire organization and it's the same organization that game him his powers," replied Keiichi, "It's just lucky that he has a team that can back him up."

"But it's so unfair! We should be that team, right?"

"I feel the same way, but this is something he has to do."

"It still doesn't make me feel better and Rena probably feels even worse knowing what he has to face everyday."

"Hey, we have to have faith in our friends, right?" grinned Keiichi.

"Yeah, you're right, Kei-chan" Mion smiled.

* * *

"How did it turn up this way?" Showa grimaced as he dodged an energy blast from the Leech Rider, No. 01: Scanner. Both Shinichi and Rena were just riding along the road together, headed to Okinomiya, when all of a sudden Scanner ambushed them. It would appear that Scanner had absorbed the abilities of the NUMBERS since he'd created crystal spikes that suddenly sprouted out of the ground. It was only due to his quick thinking and reflexes that he was able to save Rena. Rena was hiding behind the Showa-Racer as the energy barrier shielded her.

Scanner was in the air, balls of energy in each palm. He fired them continuously at Showa, laughing at the explosions he was causing with each blast. "What's the matter, BLACK 13? Too scared to fight me?"

Showa frowned. He knew Scanner was goading him but right now he needed a plan to counter Scanner's attacks. If he tried to transform into another Rider, Scanner would take advantage and attack him in mid-transformation.

Scanner changed tactics and fired a rain of needles at Showa instead. Showa saw the needles coming and quickly summoned his sword. He swung his blade repeatedly, batting the needles harmlessly away from his body. Then he summoned his gun and fired, but the shots bounced off a barrier surrounding Scanner.

"Dr. Gebok gave me some upgrades!" mocked Scanner, "Now, just let me absorb all your power and it'll be all over!"

"Sorry, but I'm currently using my power and I'm not sharing," Showa shot back.

Angered by Showa's audacity, Scanner armed himself with machineguns like Bombers and opened fire at Showa. Showa valiantly tried to defend himself by batting the bullets away, but a few managed to pass through his defences, hitting him. Small explosions of sparks erupted from his armor and his knees nearly buckled under the onslaught. However, he was not going to quit. Quitting would mean Rena's death and he was not going to let her die.

"RIDER BOMB!" Showa sent an energy ball flying at Scanner. The ball blasted right through Scanner's barrier and exploded against his chest. Showa and Rena watched as he plummeted and crashed into the crystals he'd made earlier. Showa rushed towards Scanner but was struck by a crescent energy blade that cut into his armor. He felt it go right through him. He probably had a very nasty cut right now.

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried out.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! Just stay put!" he ordered. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"How touching," chuckled Scanner as he stood up among the shattered crystals, "Trying to act all cool in the face of danger."

"It's not an act when I really am cool," Showa remarked.

"You have a smart mouth, No. 13. Why don't I shut it for you?" He aimed his machinegun arms at Showa. "Prepare to meet your maker!" He fired.

However, something flew in between the barrage and Showa, deflecting the bullets as it spun around and around. "What?" Scanner gawked to see what it was. Floating in the air, with a light around it and still spinning was the Kage no Hoshi.

"About time," smirked Showa. If this worked then the Kago no Hoshi would grant him a new form.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Scanner grabbed the shuriken but it cut its way through his hand, mutilating it as blood splashed. Scanner screamed in agony from having his hand being cut through. The Kage no Hoshi flew straight towards Showa and imbedded itself within his chest. Rena then watched as her boyfriend exploded with ebony energy. Scanner was blown away by the energy being generated by Showa. "What is going on!"

And then he heard the words as the energy turned into a dark aura which surrounded Showa.

"Born in darkness, to live in darkness, and eventually return to the darkness…that is the path of a ninja." The dark aura vanished, revealing Showa's new form. His armor and bodysuit had turned completely black with blue plating on his gauntlets and boots. His torso armor resembled a ninja's uniform in black with blue trim. On his back was a large four pointed shuriken. His helmet had also changed, sporting yellow eyes and a four-pointed shuriken mounted in the centre of his helmet.

This was his new form…Kage Form.


	43. Shadow Chapter Part 3: Enigma

**SHADOW CHAPTER PART 3: ENIGMA**

"Stop showing off!" Scanner roared as he fired at Showa, only for Showa to vanish from sight. "What!" Showa suddenly reappeared behind Scanner and smashed his knee against Scanner's back, sending him staggering forward in pain. Scanner whirled around and sent an energy blast at Showa, but instead of hitting his opponent, he hit a log instead. "What is this!"

"Ninjutsu," Showa answered as he reappeared. "And next…" He took hold of the shuriken on his back and spun around and around. Once he gained enough momentum he threw it at Scanner. The evil Rider dodged to the side, the shuriken missing him by an inch.

"Hah! You missed!" Scanner laughed but the flying shuriken did a U-turn before cutting into Scanner from behind. It then returned to Showa who mounted it on his back. "Damn it!" Several kunai came flying at him and they got imbedded in his chest. "Ugh!" he grunted.

"Kage Bunshin!" Showa called out and a dozen clones appeared alongside him. They snapped their fingers, conjuring ninja swords in their hands. They then charged at Scanner, slashing at him with their blades. The real Showa kicked Scanner hard in the chest, sending him toppling backwards. The clones and the real Showa immediately vanished from sight as Scanner climbed to his feet.

"Where are you! Show yourself, coward!" The answer Scanner got was an energy ball rolling at his feet. He looked down and shouted just as it detonated, sending him flying. Showa reappeared and kicked him from behind, catapulting him to the ground where Showa suddenly appeared again. Showa kicked him skyward and then teleport over Scanner to slam the heel of his foot into Scanner, planting him into the ground with a loud crash.

Showa landed on the ground, twirling a kunai in each hand. He gripped them by the handles and charged at Scanner just as he rose to his feet. He slashed at Scanner repeatedly. He kicked Scanner in the stomach and then punched him across the face. He then stabbed Scanner in the neck from both sides before jumping up and planting his feet into Scanner's chest again, driving him backwards with a loud thud.

"What…the hell…are you?" demanded Scanner as he struggled to stand.

Showa didn't answer with words, but instead cupped his hands together as they crackled with dark energy, forming into a ball of energy between his hands that began to grow and expand. His yellow eyes flashed as he rushed towards Scanner. Scanner screamed as Showa came rushing at him. He pressed the energy ball against Scanner's chest, which caused energy to explode out from Scanner's back. Scanner screamed and as he stepped back, a gaping hole was revealed in his body that went right through.

"Damn…you…bastard…" growled Scanner. Showa reached over and flicked his finger against Scanner's face, sending him falling backwards. He hit the ground with a thud which then became a loud boom as his body exploded.

Rena stared with wide eyes as Showa had killed Scanner. As much as she felt that the evil Rider deserved it, she couldn't help but feel that her boyfriend had been cruel when he did it.

As Showa's armor vanished, falling away in the form of puzzle pieces, the Kage no Hoshi hovered in front of Shinichi before flying back to where it belonged.

"Rena-chan, are you okay?" he asked his girlfriend. She nodded. "Good. I'm glad." He looked to the spot where Scanner's body had detonated and frowned before walking over to where Rena and his bike were.

"Shin-kun, how about you? Are you alright?" Rena asked as she checked for any wounds on him. She'd seen him take some hard hits from Scanner before his newest transformation.

"Just sore, but no permanent damage," replied Shinichi. "So, do you want to go home or continue our date? Scanner pretty much ruined the mood."

"Don't you need to see a doctor?" Rena asked. He didn't look wounded, despite all the damage he'd taken.

"Nope," Shinichi shook his head. "I'm as fit as a fiddle. Guess the Kage no Hoshi healed me of any damage when it changed me."

Rena was relieved. "Let's go to Angel Mort."

* * *

In the octagonal white room, Warren and Topper were staring each other down. "You planned for Scanner to ambush them," Warren accused Topper.

"And you also planned on him getting the Kage no Hoshi just as he was in a pinch," Topper retorted. "So, all is fair. Now, what move will you make next?"

"A move to counter yours, Infernal Merchant."

"We shall see, Balance Guardian."

* * *

"Kawaii…!" Rena gushed as she looked at all the animals.

Daichi grumbled at Shinichi, "Did you have to bring your girlfriend here?"

"She wanted to look at all the cute animals," answered Shinichi. "You know she loves cute little things, animate and inanimate."

"I wish I could take you all home!" Rena twirled around, beaming.

"Get her out of here! She's scaring them!" Daichi shouted.

"OK, Rena-chan! Time to go!" Shinichi called. They exited the animal shelter, only to bump into a familiar face. "Huh? Tomitake-san?"

"Yo, Shinichi!" Jiro Tomitake greeted. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Shinichi said uncomfortably. This man was connected to the woman who'd tried to kill his friends and the entire village. He didn't trust him exactly but Tomitake had kept his word and had not revealed Shinichi's secret to anyone.

"So, are you still fighting monsters in your spare time?" Tomitake asked.

"Yeah," nodded Shinichi.

"Tomitake-san, how is Takano-san doing?" asked Rena.

"Oh, she's doing much better," smiled Jiro. "She'll be due for release soon and I've been checking up on her."

"Must be nice to have someone that loves her even after all her sins," murmured Shinichi. Miyo and he were a lot a like in that expect. Despite their past sins, they still had someone who loved them and supported them.

"So, how's the photography coming alone?" Tomitake asked Shinichi.

"I haven't had much time, really," said Shinichi honestly. "Been…busy." Training and fighting monsters as well as planning on how to take down GIN-SHOCKER left him with barely any time for himself.

"Oh, well. When you have time, maybe we can compare notes and photos," offered Tomitake.

"OK," nodded Shinichi.

Rena noticed how uncomfortable Shinichi was and took hold of his hand. They intertwined their fingers together.

"Sorry, Tomitake-san, but we're on a date," Rena smiled. "We need to get going."

"Hai," Shinichi nodded.

* * *

Dr. Gebok snickered as he looked over his research. "This Hinamizawa Syndrome has so much potential! To think they are trying to cure such an amazing disease! They are not aware of the practical usage of the syndrome! Well, they will learn the error of their ways!" He continued to laugh.

Shogo, who was walking past Gebok's lab, just sighed. It was as if Gebok was unconcerned by Scanner's destruction but that was to be expected. Gebok only saw them as tools and nothing more. Zero knew that but as a soldier he had an obligation to serve GIN-SHOCKER.

With Scanner now gone, only he (No. 00), Misato (No. 04) and Saisen (No. 10) remained.

"How much more must we sacrifice for victory?" Shogo murmured.

* * *

"Waa! Shin-kun! The aliens have landed!" Rena cried. The couple was at the arcade. "Help me!"

"Rena-chan, calm down! It's just a game!" Shinichi exclaimed. Rena had chosen to play Space Invaders but then she got overwhelmed as the surviving alien spacecrafts blasted through her defences and killed her. "Let me get you something from the crane game, OK? I promise to get you something cute."

Rena, forgetting about the Space Invaders game, beamed at Shinichi. "OK!"

Shinichi gave a relieved sigh. "Come on."

* * *

Hanyuu watched as a shirtless Chiaki was cutting firewood. The goddess was practically drooling at the rippling and glistening muscles as Chiaki used the axe to chop up the logs.

Was this a schoolgirl crush? For Hanyuu, maybe. There was just something about Chiaki that drew Hanyuu to him. He was always willing to listen (mainly because he couldn't say a thing without his notepad) and willing to fight to protect her and her friends. Despite being Shinichi's enemy a long time ago, Chiaki and Shinichi were now allies against GIN-SHOCKER.

Hanyuu had sensed the Kage no Hoshi activating earlier and knew that Shinichi had used it to assume a new form. He may have used it to fight a Darkloid or one of the NUMBERS and it was likely the latter as they were more dangerous than those dark creatures which plagued the area.

Hanyuu had also sensed that Shinichi had once used all three treasures at once but had lost control and had instead been controlled by the treasures instead of the other way around. Just what kind of power and form could all three treasures create together? She often wondered it herself but never got an answer.

Hanyuu had once been focused on changing Rika's fate, but now someone else's fate needed supervision. Shinichi's fate was something that needed to be carefully watched over. He had life taken from him and turned into a weapon, suffering from a split personality as he possessed a darker and more sinister personality deep in his soul.

BLACK 13.

If given the chance, BLACK 13 would destroy them all. BLACK 13, unlike Shinichi, was a true killing machine which was devoid of a conscience, completely unlike Shinichi. However, BLACK 13 was still a part of Shinichi. He could resist it, but it would always be part of his soul.

And it was all Gebok's fault. To think there was a man who, in the name of twisted science, played around with human lives. It was horrible, sick and cruel.

When Hanyuu witnessed Showa defeating Gebok, she thought it was all over. However, the defeated Gebok had only been a decoy. A man like that would never risk himself in a fight.

Still, there was still time to defeat him and Shinichi was the key. Whatever Gebok had planned, Shinichi would stop him…because he was a Kamen Rider. She had no doubt that he would one day defeat GIN-SHOCKER.

* * *

Rena and Shinichi sat together in Angel Mort, enjoying an assortment of pastries together. Shinichi was gobbling them down with gusto. Using his powers always gave him a huge appetite and he needed to recharge.

Between bites, Rena looked at Shinichi. He didn't seem fazed that he'd killed Scanner earlier. In fact he didn't seem all that concerned by it. Then again, Scanner had tried to kill him like the other NUMBERS had before.

Frankly, Shinichi tried not to think of what he had to do in order to protect himself and his friends. Threats like the NUMBERS needed to be put down if they were beyond redemption. The only regret he would have would be if he failed to protect his friends.

His visions came rarely but when they did they had been frightening.

One vision had him witness all the villagers being killed as they were gassed to death in the school. The expressions his friends wore in death had horrified him. Luckily, that never happened in this timeline but he knew that something similar may occur. That was why he had these visions. They were to warn him of any future incidents that may befall his friends.

He knew Gebok would do anything to get him on his side, even go after his friends. That was why he would have to do his best in protecting them and the village.

"Rena-chan, tonight, let's have dinner at my place, OK?" Shinichi asked.

"OK," nodded Rena.

Every moment of normalcy was precious to them.

* * *

It had gotten dark when Rena and Shinichi were on their way to his apartment. She'd been holding him around the waist, her body against his back. She mentioned that his back was warm and kind. Shinichi didn't say anything to disagree with her but he wasn't all that kind. What he'd done to Scanner and the other NUMBERS was proof of that and while he had killed them to protect his friends, it still didn't make killing them right. However, they hadn't given him a choice.

And suddenly, they were attacked. It had appeared out of nowhere. Actually, it burst out from a manhole as the manhole cover went flying. Shinichi was able to swerve them to safety as the manhole cover went flying at them. He squeezed the brakes and glared at the newly manifested Darkloid and stuck his tongue out in disgust due to the stench the Darkloud was carrying. It looked like living slime that carried a rotten odour. Its empty eyes stared at them as it opened its gaping jaw. Shinichi dismounted from his bike and activated the energy barrier to protect Rena. "Stay here, and don't move," he instructed Rena as he walked towards the Darkloid. "I am so in a bad mood and you're not making it any better. Henshin!"

* * *

"So this is your opening move for this round?" Warren asked.

"Yes," nodded Topper. "So, how would you counter?"

"Oh, that's simple."

* * *

There was a loud bang a hole was blown open in the Slime Darkloid's head. The creature regenerated slowly, clearly enraged by the act.

Showa knew he hadn't delivered the shot. He looked up to see who had and his eyes narrowed as he focused on the figure standing at the edge of a nearby building's roof. "Skull Rider…" Showa whispered. The Skull Rider jumped off the roof and landed next to Showa. He aimed and fired at the Darkloid with his gun. While suspicious of the mysterious Rider's intentions, he joined in and summoned his own gun, firing at the Darkloid. The weak shots were absorbed but the more powerful ones left gaping holes in the creature's slimy body.

"This isn't working!" growled Showa. "Higurashi no Yaiba!" The sword flew into his hand as soon as it was called. The Darkloid spat balls of slime at the two Riders. "SING!" he commanded and the sword produced a blast of energy that vaporised the balls of slime before they could reach them. The energy also had the extra effect of transforming Showa into Higurashi Form.

"HIGURASHI ZAN!" With a single swipe of his sword, he sent an arch of emerald energy flying at the Darkloid. The arch of energy cut the Darkloid straight down the middle. The Darkloid, however, began to heal itself as both halves rejoined.

"Leaving any trace of it will only allow it to heal and regenerate. You need a different approach," the Skull Rider advised.

"You don't have to tell me that!" Showa snapped. A burst of sonic energy suddenly flew between them and struck the Darkloid in the face, leaving another gaping hole. "Musician."

"Hey, need help?" asked the Cricket Rider as he walked over to join them, hefting his military fork over his shoulder. He eyed the Skull Rider suspiciously.

"Thanks, but I got this," said Showa as he called forth a different weapon. "Oni no Hone!" The Higurashi Form armor underwent a change as the Oni no Hone helmet equipped itself to Showa. Flames erupted from his body as electricity crackled all over him. Finally, a tornado whipped around him creating a tornado of wing, electricity and flames around him. The tri-elemental tornado then dispersed, revealing Showa in his Oni Form, armed still with the Higurashi no Yaiba. He put his hand around the base of the Higurashi no Yaiba's blade. He ran his hand up the blade of the sword, engulfing the blade in flames.

The Skull Rider and Musician watched as Showa prepared his attack, gripping the blazing Higurashi no Yaiba in his hands.

"HIGURASHI…KAEN…GIRI!" He charged at the Slime Darkloid, dodging the slime balls it spat at him. Once in range, he jumped and swung down with his sword. The blazing sword sliced the Darkloid straight down the middle. The Darkloid roared as its entire body was engulfed in flames which incinerated it until nothing was left.

"Game Over," said Showa as he hefted his still flaming sword on his shoulder. He turned, hoping to ask the Skull Rider more questions, only to see that he'd vanished. '_Next time, I won't let you get away without answering my questions_.'

* * *

**The Demon Slaying Sword Higurashi no Yaiba**: The Blade of the Cicada is the treasure of the Furude Clan which belonged to Rika's ancestor who was one of the three original founders of the village. It was kept in the Saiguden until it was activated when it sensed Showa's power. The Higurashi no Yaiba chose Shinichi to wield it and its power allows Shinichi to assume Showa Higurashi Form, granting him the ability of flight. The sword is capable of destroying and purifying evil with a single stroke of its blade. The sword can also be wielded when Showa is in Oni Form or Kage Form.

**Higurashi Form**: This is a form accessed by Showa with the aid of the Higurashi no Yaiba. In this form, Showa gains emerald samurai-like armor and wings that allow him to fly. His primary attack in this form is the Higurashi Zan and he can also perform the Showa Tamashii Giri which summons the spirits of the 13 Showa Riders within him to deal damage on the enemy with their own Higurashi no Yaibas.

**The Infernal Demon Helmet Oni no Hone**: The Demon's Bone helmet is the treasure of the Sonozaki Clan which belonged to Mion's ancestor who was one of the three original founders of the village. Legend has it that the helmet was forged from the skull of a demon and the demon's power still rests within the helmet. The helmet grants its wearer the power of fire, lightning and wind. When worn by Showa, it allows him to access Oni Form.

**Oni Form**: This is a form accessed by Showa with the aid of the Oni no Hone. In this form, Showa gains armor with a tiger-like pattern and a more demonic helmet fashioned after the Oni no Hone. He can also wield fire, lightning and wind to use in his attacks. His attacks in this form are Volcano Punch, Cyclone Drill and Lightning Spear. This form seems to possess more brute strength than Showa's other forms.

**The Darkness Shuriken Kage no Hoshi**: The Star of the Shadows is the treasure of the Kimiyoshi Clan which belonged to the village chief's ancestor who was one of the three original founders of the village. The shuriken is said to allow anyone who possesses it to gain all the knowledge of the ninja. The shuriken, when in Showa's possession, allows him to access Kage Form.

**Kage Form**: This is a form accessed by Showa with the aid of the Kage no Hoshi. In this form, Showa gains dark armor that is ninja-themed. He also has giant shuriken mounted on his back which will return to him like a boomerang after it's thrown. He also possesses the ability to teleport, turn invisible and create clones to aid him in combat. His primary attack is the Dark Ball attack where he focuses darkness energy between his hands before smashing it into the enemy, which causes massive damage as demonstrated when he defeated Scanner with it.


	44. Shadow Chapter Part 4: Recruitment

**SHADOW CHAPTER PART 4: RECRUITMENT**

After dinner, both Rena and Shinichi went into his room for some privacy, though Shiori kept suggesting the naughty things they could do together.

"Shin-kun, who was that other Rider?" Rena asked.

"That's the Skull Rider I told you about," Shinichi answered. "And I still don't know whose side he's on."

"Maybe he's on your side?" Rena suggested.

"I doubt that," Shinichi frowned. "I can't be too sure of his intentions. So he helps me out this one time. It still doesn't change the fact that he attacked me before. I don't know what his deal is, but I'm going to find out even if I have to beat the truth out of him."

* * *

The Infernal Merchant and Balance Guardian were watching all this going on. "Looks like you've motivated him into Sleuth Mode," said the Infernal Merchant.

The Balance Guardian answered, "He has a sharp mind. He'll be able to figure out the truth when given enough clues."

"When he finds out I doubt he'll be happy."

"I have a way to make it all better."

"That's my line."

* * *

Knock! Knock!

"Hai?" Shinichi answered.

"Shinji, do you mind going to the store to get more paper?" Shiori requested. "I've run out of paper."

"OK, Kaa-chan," obeyed Shinichi. "Rena-chan, I'll be back, OK?" He got up and left the room but not before pecking her gently on the lips. "See ya!"

Shinichi went out of the apartment and was headed for the elevator. Along the way, he bumped into his neighbour, Warren Smith. He had a plastic bag filled with baby formula, a new box of diapers and baby food.

"Oh, sorry," Shinichi apologized.

"You look like you're in a hurry," observed Warren.

"My Kaa-chan needs paper, so I need to go." As Shinichi made his way past Warren, his neighbour said something that made him freeze in his steps.

"So, you're Showa, hm?" asked Warren, completely out of the blue.

"What?" gasped Shinichi in surprise as he slowly turned to look at Warren with wide eyes.

"Oh, right, here you're simply known as Kamen Rider."

"Me? Kamen Rider? That's ridiculous! I'm not a superhero!" denied Shinichi, chuckling nervously.

"Shinichi, or was it Shinji? Please, I know who you really are. I know all about you, the NEO-NUMBERS, WHITE 14, GIN-SHOCKER…" listed Warren.

"Who are you? How do you know this?" Shinichi demanded, eyes narrowed with his belt forming.

Warren calmly answered, "Like I said, my name is Warren Smith, and I know this because it's my job to know this."

Shinichi clenched his fists. "Are you one of _their_ agents?" He suspected that Warren was working for GIN-SHOCKER and if he was that made him the enemy.

"Actually, I'm here on your behalf," clarified Warren.

"On my behalf?" Shinichi questioned, "Why am I so special?"

"Because you're a Kamen Rider," Warren answered as if it was completely obvious.

Shinichi looked to the floor, shuffling his feet, "One created to be a destructive weapon…"

Warren argued, "As were several others, if I'm correct. The reason you were given power for doesn't matter. What you use it for...THAT is what matters. And that's why I'm here for you."

"Look, I don't know what your angle is, Smith-san, but I…don't trust you," admitted Shinichi.

"Understandable. A man you don't know suddenly appears, shows he knows secrets no one else should know…Oh, and by the way, one of your friends, Chiaki was just attacked by GIN-SHOCKER troops."

"What! I have to help him!" Shinichi got ready to aid his fellow Rider. Warren took hold of his shoulder.

Warren said, "Don't worry. My agents have the situation under control. The troops have been neutralized and Chiaki is being debriefed as we speak."

Shinichi frowned, "So, you're here to recruit me? Sorry, but I'm a free agent."

'_Why must the newbies be so difficult?_ _Guess I need to play hardball_,' thought Warren. "Of course. Guess that means I'll need to take my info back."

Shinichi blinked. "Wait? What info?"

Warren explained, "The info that you received from Kenzaki Tsukuba. He's also one of my agents; at least, he will be one day."

"Hey! He gave me that info fair and square and I need it to take down GIN-SHOCKER!" Shinichi shouted. That info was important to him. It was the key to his plans to take down GIN-SHOCKER for good.

"I know," Warren agreed. He questioned, "Shinichi, do you know who I work for?"

Shinichi shook his head. "No, and I don't really care."

"Well, you should. I am the head of an agency known as A.R.M.O.R."

"A.R.M.O.R.?" Shinichi cocked an eyebrow quizzically, unfamiliar with the term.

"Altered-Reality Monitoring and Operational Response," explained Warren.

"And that means…?" Shinichi prompted.

Warren explained further, "Multiversal police. We watch every world in the Multiverse, and when someone like GIN-SHOCKER makes a move, it's our job to stop them."

"So, you're here to recruit me as an agent? Will it benefit me? Will it help me protect my loved ones?" questioned Shinichi.

"You're loved ones, friends, and family will be financially secure for life. They will be protected," Warren answered. "I'm not a bad guy, Shinichi. My job is to protect."

"Would I have to leave if I join?" Shinichi asked. He loved this world. He didn't want to leave it. It still needed his protection.

Warren answered, "Only if the situation called for it. Basically, if a Multiversal threat appears, I call in who I think would be fitting for the job."

"I see," nodded Shinichi in understanding. "So, have you met the other NEO-NUMBERS? I suppose this offer extends to them as well."

"Not personally. I have various agents meeting with them now. Ryuki Hasuma, Nick Fury, Kenzaki Tsukuba…"

"Kenzaki…" growled Shinichi.

Warren stated, "He's not an assassin anymore. Gave up that life after his encounter with you. He's a bounty hunter and family man now."

Shinichi was surprised when he heard that. "But I just met him a week ago. How can this be?"

"Time travel," Warren answered as if it was obvious. "The Kenzaki I have working for me is in his early thirties now."

"Time travel, alternate worlds…I have a headache." Shinichi rubbed his temples.

"Wait till you need to deal with aliens," Warren quipped.

Shinichi then realised something and glared hotly at Warren. "Hold on. That means you could've stopped them from taking me. If you people are supposed to protect people, then why didn't you stop GIN-SHOCKER from taking me from Kaa-chan and Tou-chan?"

Warren knew Shinichi would ask that so he answered honestly, "Then I would've created a paradox. I save you from being taken, you never become Showa. You don't become Showa, there's no one to fight GIN-SHOCKER. Without you to discover the truth, GIN-SHOCKER manages to get a sample and the Hinamizawa Syndrome becomes an epidemic and is weaponized…"

Shinichi, after calming down, asked, "So, you knew I was going to go against them?"

Warren tapped the side of his forehead. "I know a lot of things. That was simply one of them."

Shinichi had more questioned thought, which he chose to ask right now. "I need to ask. Does this job pay a lot?"

Warren answered, "Like I said, your family will be financially secure for life. You're current salary isn't even a fraction of the pay you'll receive. So, Shinichi, do we have a deal?"

"Does it have a dental and health plan?" Shinichi asked hopefully.

"Of course," Warren answered with a nod.

"And even after I die my family will be taken care of?" Shinichi questioned further.

"We don't plan on you dying any time soon. But yes."

"Sign me up!" Shinichi grinned eagerly. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and with all the perks it didn't seem like it would put him at a disadvantage.

Warren smiled, "Glad to hear it. I'll see you around Shinichi."

Shinichi spoke up, "Oh, and the name's Kamen Rider Showa, Hero of Hinamizawa and the bane of GIN-SHOCKER."

Warren snickered, "That last one's cute. I'll be sure to have it put on your pass card." He paused. "Oh, and Shinichi?"

"Yes, Smith-san?"

"We were never here. When you're asked, A.R.M.O.R. does not exist. No one other than who I tell is to know of its existence. That includes Rena," specified Warren.

Shinichi frowned as he thought of Rena. "I hate keeping secrets from her. You don't know how she gets when I'm forced to lie to her and she finds out."

Warren remarked, "I'm married to a woman who hits me with a book when she's mad. You'd be surprised."

Shinichi added, "My girlfriend keeps a cleaver."

Warren continued, "My wife has superpowers."

Shinichi argued, "I've witnessed my girlfriend kill two people, take a school hostage and make a bomb."

Warren rebutted, "I've witnessed things you can't even begin to imagine."

Shinichi argued further, "I get visions of alternate scenarios where my friends kill. It's not something I can easily recover from. My only faith is that I know they won't make those mistakes again."

Warren retorted, "I was trapped in a concentration camp for 6 months. I've seen just about everyone I cared for die at one point in my life. My only faith is that I have to keep that from happening again."

Shinichi said firmly, "Me too. I won't let the Hinamizawa Syndrome corrupt them, ever again."

Warren smiled, proud of his choice, "I knew I made the right choice in you."

Shinichi rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, and I'm even starting to remember what happened to me in GIN-SHOCKER. I'm surprised I turned out so…sane."

"All it takes is one bad day to turn the sanest man alive to madness," quoted Warren.

Shinichi nodded, frowning in guilt. "And it happened to me. I killed my friend and went berserk, escaping the facility and killing everyone in sight who got in my way."

"And it only takes one good day to bring a man back," Warren countered.

"Well, it was a good thing I lost my memories when I got to Hinamizawa. It's a nice place to live, despite the murders that took place a few years back. Nice people too. Just…the Sonozaki head REALLY doesn't like me," groaned Shinichi.

Warren scoffed, "Can you blame her? I saw how you were staring at my wife."

"Well, she's attractive," Shinichi smirked.

Warren warned, "She's also an amazing mother and quite terrifying when mad."

"Passionate women often are."

Warren reminded, "Oh, and my daughter Lucy will be visiting soon. She's one of my top agents so I'm going to have her stick around with me."

"I see." Curiously, he asked, "So, tell me, Smith-san, what do you know about Kamen Riders?" Maybe Warren could help shed some light on the situation.

"Everything. From the first SHOCKER to the creation of the latest Kamen Rider technologies," Warren answered.

"Are you a Rider?" Shinichi asked.

"Remember that Skull Rider?" Warren asked. Shinichi's eyes widened in shock.

"THAT WAS YOU!"

"Yes, though, I've retired from heroing for the most part. I'm more of a politician and bureaucrat now," Warren added, "Sorry about the beat down from before. I just had to gauge your abilities."

Shinichi calmed down. Warren was no enemy to him. He was an ally and Shinichi needed more allies. "I see. So, how much am I paid? I need a number."

"A million a year, minus expenses and collateral damage," Warren answered.

"Well, I won't quit being a paperboy. I kinda like delivering papers to my friends," Shinichi remarked. He actually liked being useful to the community in a more normal sense.

Warren nodded, "Good. It doesn't pay much for sure, but you need the life experience. Oh, Shinichi, about my daughter…"

"I won't hit on her if that's what you're worried about," Shinichi interrupted.

Warren shook his head. "Oh, it's not that. But if you look at her like you did my wife, you'll have your eyes plucked from your sockets."

"By you?"

Warren warned, "No, Lucy has very little tolerance for that kind of behaviour."

"I'll keep that in mind," Shinichi nodded. The way Warren spoke of his daughter, made her sound like someone he should be really afraid of.

"Be sure that you do. Well, Shinichi, I'll be going now. Thank you for your time."

Shinichi's twin ahoge/antenna hair began to wiggle and then became straight. "I have to go as well."

"Darklings and Darkloids?" Warren asked.

"Yes," Shinichi confirmed.

"Well, good luck," said Warren, patting his shoulder.

Before Shinichi made a motion to leave, he paused for a second. He spoke, "I need to ask you. Do you know how I ended up in Hinamizawa? I only remember running out of the facility."

"Sorry Shinichi. But, even if that information involves you, it's classified," Warren declined.

Shinichi sighed. "Might as well. I was just curious, really. I'm thankful though. I have found a new life here."

"Glad to hear it. Now, get to work, Agent Showa."

Shinichi saluted before running to the elevator.

* * *

KR Chrome: And Showa has been recruited to join A.R.M.O.R. Wonder what possibilities this will open up for Shinichi? Who knows?


	45. ARMOR Chapter Part 1: Invitation

**ARMOR CHAPTER PART 1: INVITATION**

"Shinji, do you mind giving me a ride to the village?" asked Shiori. "There's somewhere I need to go, but the car's in the shop."

"Alright," nodded Shinichi, not asking why she needed to go to Hinamizawa. "Let me get my keys."

Shiori smiled. She was going to surprise her son.

* * *

"Surprise, Shinji!" Shiori announced loudly, "Our new home!"

Shinichi was looking at a house. It was a simple two-story building with a lawn and backyard and a concrete fence around it. It even had a parking garage for her car and his bike. Modest and not too fancy. It suited their needs just fine. On the nameplate were their names.

The house was also within Hinamizawa.

"Kaa-chan, but how?" Shinichi asked, shocked.

"Oh, you know me, Shinji. When I want something to happen, I make it happen," said Shiori.

"But the Sonozaki Clan owns most of the land in Hinamizawa, and I know Mion's granny would never sell it to you," said Shinichi.

"That's not completely true. You see it was a few months ago when I went to their house to discuss about me buying land off them…"

* * *

_Oryo, Mion and Akane sat at one side of the table with Shiori sitting across from the three Sonozaki women._

"_I'm glad you made time for me," said Shiori._

"_Personally, I wouldn't, but my daughter and granddaughter persuaded me," said Oryo grumpily._

"_So, you wish to buy land, Shiori-san?" asked Mion._

"_Yes," nodded Shiori. "Hinamizawa is a nice place to live and even if we live close by in Okinomiya, it's just not the same for Shinji. He and I may be city folk, but he doesn't remember much about his life then and only remembers ever living in Hinamizawa."_

"_So, you're doing this for that son of yours," commented Oryo._

"_Yes," Shiori nodded, "A mother must do everything in her power for her child's happiness and I want my son to be happy with me. So, I want to build a home here in Hinamizawa."_

"_We'll hire construction workers and an architect to help design and build your home," offered Akane._

"_And we'll make you feel welcomed," said Mion._

"_I do have a condition, though," said Shiori, "When I move into Hinamizawa, I want Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan to stay with me."_

_Oryo frowned. While the council would have a problem with Rika living outside of the village, since Shiori would have a house in the village that would no longer be an issue. Rika would still be living in the village after all. Shiori would not be adopting the two girls, but they would be living with her nonetheless._

"_Very well," agreed Oryo, "Just make sure to take care of Rika-chama and Hanyuu-chama."_

"_I will," said Shiori. "I am a mother, after all."_

* * *

"But what about Satoko-chan?" asked Shinichi.

"Oh, she and her brother will still live in that house they lived in with Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan," said Shiori. "It's a shame they can't live in their own house."

"I know. Bad memories," reminded Shinichi. Satoko and Satoshi had suffered from the abuse of their aunt and uncle before it all ended with their aunt's death. She'd been beaten to death and after that Teppei fled. While it was suspected that some random stranger had been responsible, it was actually Satoshi while under the influence of the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

"Well, they're together now," said Shiori, "And we won't be far from them so there won't be a problem there."

"So, when do we move in?" asked Shinichi.

"Today," said Shiori. "The place has already been tidied up and the movers are already bringing our stuff over."

"I can't wait to tell my friends," said Shinichi eagerly.

"And once we get settled, let's have a housewarming party!" Shiori beamed.

* * *

It was the first day of school after summer vacation. Shinichi and Rena met with the others at the bridge near the old watermill. He was going to tell them the good news. Hanyuu and Rika already knew and so did Mion and Shion.

"Alright, guys," said Shinichi to the club. "I have an important announcement to make."

"You're proposing to Rena-san?" teased Satoko. Rena blushed.

"One day, Satoko-chan," remarked Shinichi, "One day, but no. That's not my announcement. My announcement is…I'M LIVING HERE IN HINAMIZAWA AGAIN!"

"Shin-kun!" Rena hugged him. "That's great!"

"You have a house, here?" Keiichi asked. "For real?"

"Yep!" Shinichi smiled widely.

"But Mion's grandmother hates you," Keiichi reminded.

"Shin-chan's mom made a deal with us," said Mion. "It was months ago. We didn't tell you coz we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Yes," Shion nodded. "I was surprised Oni-baba actually allowed it."

"As long as the house is nowhere near Sonozaki Manor, she was okay with it," said Mion.

"And there's more!" Shinichi knelt down and wrapped his arms around Rika and Hanyuu, "I get two free sisters too!"

"You mean you'll be living with Shiori-san and Shinichi-san?" Satoko asked Rika and Hanyuu, surprised.

"Shiori-mama has been planning on adopting us," said Rika, "But the council wouldn't allow it, so she offered to become our guardian instead."

"She was not going to take no for an answer," added Hanyuu, touched that someone would go so far just to care for them.

"Satoko, I know you're upset…" said Rika. Satoko shook her head.

"I'm not," said Satoko. "I have my Nii-nii and Nee-nee with me. I'm fine. I'm happy for you, Rika."

Rika frowned. She could see Satoko's smile was false. After living together for so long, Satoko just couldn't believe it was all over. "The house we were living in will be yours and Satoshi's now."

"Thank you," Satoshi nodded.

Rika went and gave Satoko a comforting hug.

"And guys," said Shinichi, "Me and Kaa-chan are having a housewarming party this weekend and you're all invited."

"OK, as both club leader and class president I order you all to get to school before we're late!" said Mion. "And last one there has to pay the penalty!" Mion grabbed Keiichi and ran with him to school.

"Hey! Get back here!" Shinichi knelt down in front of Rena, "Hop on, Rena! I'll carry you all the way!"

Rena nodded and got on his back as he looped his arms under her legs with her arms around his neck. He then made a dash to the school after the others. He was not going to lose nor cosplay for Mion.

* * *

Later that night, while on patrol, Showa stumbled upon both an unusual and dangerous sight.

"Man I've seen weird Darkloid's before but this is possibly the weirdest looking one yet," Showa said. It looked like one of those old wind-up toys showing a monkey smashing a pair of cymbals together but its smile was demonic with a sharp fang sticking out. Its tail was metallic with a key that had sharp teeth at the tip of it. Its hands were nothing more but metallic/organic shields in the shape of cymbals. It was wearing a torn vest and hat. "Whoever this thing was preying on, must've hated toys."

The Darkloid just cackled as it suddenly rushed forward and slammed both its cymbals together. Showa now found himself crushed between the cymbals

The Monkey Darkloid cackled happily thinking it got Showa, but screeched angrily as all it saw was a crushed wooden log. "Over here!" The Monkey Darkloid turned around to see Showa in his Kage Form. "Hi!" the ninja-like Rider waved. "Kage Bunshin!" He conjured an army of clones. "ATTACK!" The clones swarmed the Monkey Darkloid.

The Monkey Darkloid swung down its arms, striking the first wave like how a hammer would hit a nail, crushing the clones under the cymbals. However, the second wave of clones was wrapped around its right arm. Showa made a hand seal, causing the clones to glow before exploding.

The Darkloid roared at the loss of its arm. It retaliated by shooting its tail at Showa, but he suddenly disappeared. The Monkey Darkloid looked confuse as it leaned its head, looking around for its missing enemy. Suddenly, Showa jumped out of the ground, planting a kick into the Darkloid's chin. The Monkey Darkloid's head snapped backwards. The kick was just enough to briefly stun the beast, allowing Showa to dash beneath it.

The Monkey Darkloid reared up, stomping at the annoyance beneath it, but the Rider only rolled about until he was directly under the beast's belly—and out of its line of fire.

"Take this! Darkness Ball!" Showa shouted, creating a ball of dark energy and pressing it into the beast's stomach. It screeched in pain before falling backward and exploding.

Showa returned to his default form. His antennae then alerted him of another appearance of Darklings. "Damn…" He then went to his bike and drove off, following the signal.

* * *

When Showa arrived to the scene, he saw a black clad Rider with gold lines, red visor, and coat fighting against the Darklings in the forest with a golden sword in hand. The Rider looked outnumbered and needed help. Showa drove his bike into the Darklings and ran them over, stopping next to the Rider before dismounting.

"Who are you?" questioned the mysterious Rider in a female voice.

"That's my line," grumbled Showa.

"The name's Kamen Rider Orga. Now, outta my way. I'm working here," said Orga.

"This is my turf! Let me show you! HIGURASHI NO YAIBA!" The sword came to him as it was summoned. When he gripped it he commanded, "SING!" Once the transformation was complete, he executed his attack. "HIGURASHI ZAN!" roared Showa as he destroyed the Darklings with a single swipe of his singing blade. The Darklings were all obliterated by the sword's power.

"So, you're Showa then?" asked Orga as she sheathed her own sword.

"Kamen Rider Showa, Kuro Juusan, BLACK 13…I go by many names," boasted Showa.

"Papa didn't tell me you'd be this talkative," groaned Orga.

"Papa?

Orga then undid her transformation, taking the Orga Phone out of her belt and pressing the End Call button. The armor vanished as the golden lines receded into the belt.

"Wait, you're a girl!" shouted Showa. Orga's human form wore a black tank top with blue jeans and black combat boots. She had long reddish-pink hair and matching eyes. She also sported a pair of bone white horns that resembled cat ears. She looked to be close to his age too, maybe a year or two younger.

"Eyes up here kid unless you want to lose them," threatened the girl as she pointed two fingers at his eyes then to her face.

"Sorry, but Papa? Who do you…wait! You're Smith-san's daughter! Lucy!" Shinichi gaped.

"He did tell you I was coming, right?" the girl, Lucy, asked.

"Yes, but well…you don't look very alike. I mean he has silver hair and you…"

Lucy clarified, "I was adopted if you must know. And if you take your eyes off my face again I'm taking something of yours that you'll miss dearly."

"Well, pleased to meet you," said Showa, undoing his own transformation. "I'm Shinji Banabara, but please call me Shinichi."

"And before you even think of hitting on me, let me tell you I have a boyfriend," Lucy warned. "Now, come on."

"Where to?" asked Shinichi as he undid his transformation.

"To watch a show. Mind if I hitch a ride?" asked Lucy.

Shinichi got on his bike and patted the seat behind him. "Hop on and lead the way." Lucy did and Shinichi drove off.

* * *

The Skull Rider opened fire at Musician's feet forcing the Cricket Rider to roll out of the way. He then threw his military fork at the Skull Rider who dodged from its path.

The Skull Rider fired more rounds at Musician who jumped up and away to avoid the bullets as he snatched his weapon out of the air as it returned to him. He dove at the Skull Rider as he slashed him with the military fork. The Skull Rider brought his shotgun up to defend himself and was barely able to block the strike.

"DAICHI! MOVE!" a voice yelled as a balled-up Armadillo charged at them. Musician jumped out of the way as the Skull Rider was slammed into a tree. Armadillo uncurled himself as he began striding toward him.

The Skull Rider tried to jump over Armadillo but the Pill-Bug Rider managed to grab him by the leg, and slammed him to the ground.

Skull Rider scrambled to his feet and charged at him with his fists glowing.

Armadillo's boot glowed red with a tinge of blue and he met Skull Rider's fist with a front kick. The force of the attacks colliding actually threw Armadillo halfway across the battlefield.

Arachnea jumped back as Skull Rider's fist came slamming into the ground where she once stood. Arachnea pulled off her Spider Kama and sent the scythe blades flying at Skull Rider, but her opponent simply sidestepped the attack. He bent his knees and, using the whole weight of his body, lunged at her with his fist and hit her in the stomach making her stumble back. Skull Rider would've continued his assault but he stopped and spun around.

Slasher was charging towards him and started throwing several stupendous punches, but they were to no avail. Skull Rider easily weaved beside several before somersaulting above the final punch. Skull Rider quickly followed up by grabbing Slasher by the head and swinging him away.

"My turn," Carmen muttered as she rushed forward, swinging her scythes at the Skull Rider who was dodging quite well but Slasher intervened by shooting glue at the Skull Rider's feet. Carmen smirked as she jumped and performed a scissor kick. However, she missed when Skull Rider vanished from sight.

"Hey, where did he go?" demanded Musician.

"Right here!" Skull Rider answered as he hovered above them. "Bon Voyage!" He raised his arms above his head, a crackling black energy ball in his hands. He then hurled it at the NEO-NUMBERS, resulting in an explosion which sent them all flying into the air, screaming.

Shinichi commented as he watched the fight alongside Lucy, "I know your dad's good, but not that good."

"He was just testing your team's ability. If you thought that was impressive you should see him when he goes full force," Lucy said with a bit of pride.

"I'll take your word for it, Lucy-san," said Shinichi. "Hey, Warren-san!"

The Skull Rider looked to Shinichi and undid his transformation, the suit turning into shadows that melted off his form. He approached the two teens and Lucy gave her father a hug. "Hi, Papa."

"Hello, Lucy," Warren returned the hug. They let each other go. "Glad you could make it."

"It's the least I could do," said Lucy. "How are Mama and Alan?"

"Both are fine," answered Warren. "So what happened?"

"Well, I was on my way to meet your newest recruit when those Darklings got in the way. I transformed and fought them," Lucy explained, "Then the newbie showed up."

"Hey, don't call me a newbie," Shinichi warned. "I've been doing this for a while."

"Easy there, Shinichi," said Warren. "Lucy's just as dangerous out of her armor as she is in it."

Shinichi looked to the NEO-NUMBERS, all lying on the ground and groaning in pain. Their suits had also deactivated after taking damage from Warren's attack. "Are they going to be okay?" asked Shinichi. "Once they recover they won't be happy."

"People rarely are after I kick their butts," said Warren.

"Like Ryuji, Papa?" Lucy asked.

"He and others, Lucy," Warren replied. "So, do you want to wait here a bit or take this elsewhere?" Warren asked.

"Actually, Warren-san, I wanted to tell you that Kaa-chan and I moved here to the village," said Shinichi.

"Oh, congratulations," Warren said. "Gonna miss having you as a neighbor, though."

"Miss keeping an eye on me, you mean," Shinichi remarked.

"Well, I am your superior," Warren reminded, "You agreed to that after joining A.R.M.O.R."

"I know, I know," said Shinichi, waving his hand. "I'm just glad for the help against GIN-SHOCKER and the Darkloids. Oh, and Kaa-chan and I want to invite you over to our new house for a housewarming party."

"We'd be happy to come," said Warren, smiling. "I need to talk to your mom about your future missions anyways."

"I thought you wanted to keep my membership in A.R.M.O.R. a secret," blinked Shinichi, recalling what Warren had said during the recruitment.

"For the village at large, yes, the fewer people who know, the better. But, you're still a minor, thus, I need parental permission to send you on missions that could get you maimed or killed in some horrible and unspeakable fashion," explained Warren.

Shinichi held up a finger and cautioned, "You might wanna avoid mentioning that when talking to her. She worries enough as it is when I'm going out on my nightly patrols."

Warren shook his head. "I won't sugarcoat it Shinichi. You'll see things and face people you could never imagine."

Shinichi retorted, "After ten years of what I've been through, I think I can handle that, but Kaa-chan can't."

"I'll comb over some of the gorier details then," assured Warren.

"Good enough. By the way, I know you don't want me to say or do anything perverted, but I must say that Lucy-san is very pretty," said Shinichi. Shinichi was suddenly lifted up by an invisible force and thrown across the field.

"I told you not to hit on me!" shouted Lucy.

"It was a compliment!" defended Shinichi. "Sides, my girlfriend's prettier! And I've seen her boobs too, so hah!"

"Wrong choice of words…" groaned Warren.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" shrieked Lucy. She had shoved Shinichi face first into the dirt.

"Lucy, just try not to kill him before his first mission," sighed Warren.

"Totally…worth it…" Shinichi groaned.

"OK, time to port!" said Warren and with a snap of his fingers they were gone.

* * *

Shinichi and Lucy were teleported along by Warren to the native Rider's house. The house's occupants (Hanyuu, Rika and Shiori) were surprised by the sudden intrusion. Lucy already knew everything that she needed to know about Shinichi from her father, including info on his friends. Rachel was also present, bringing Alan along for the ride. She had come earlier to talk with Shiori with her family.

"Oh, so you're Hanyuu! I love the horns," said Lucy, grinning at the youthful looking goddess.

"You can see them?" Hanyuu gasped.

"Oh, don't worry," said Lucy as she removed her hat. "I have my own too."

"So cute!" Hanyuu's eyes widened and sparkled.

"My boyfriend thinks so as well," winked Lucy. However, since she was holding baby Alan, he immediately reached for her horns. "Sorry, Alan, but no touching." The little baby began fidgeting as if in some mini-tantrum.

"Warren-san, what brings you and your family here to my home tonight?" asked Shiori. "It's quite late."

"Kaa-chan, there's something you need to know so please keep an open mind and don't freak out," started Shinichi, nudging Warren with his elbow to continue.

"I recently recruited Shinichi into something. Something quite impressive. Tell me, Shiori, do you know what a Multiverse is?" asked Warren. Shiori shook her head and put a leveled gaze on Shinichi.

"Kaa-chan, the Multiverse is like the collection of ALL the universes in existence," explained Shinichi.

"I thought that was called the Omniverse," replied Shiori, having read a few books on the subject in the past.

Warren corrected, "No, it's similar, but an Omniverse exists on one single vibrational frequency. A Multiverse exists on multiple frequencies. This brings me to why I'm here. Shinichi has just been recruited into a peacekeeping taskforce for the Multiverse operated and run by me."

Shiori gave Warren a look, "You're serious, aren't you? This is not some kind of American joke, is it?"

"Kaa-chan, Warren-san and his family know about me…about Kamen Rider Showa." Rika narrowed her eyes at Warren.

"Who are you truly?" asked Rika in her adult voice. She didn't like anomalies. They were too…unpredictable.

"I'm Warren Smith, that's all there is to me," replied Warren, smiling. "I just want to make everything better." Rika sighed and shrugged.

"So, does this taskforce have a name? Is it anything catchy like "Super Cops" or "Omni Police" or the "Greatest Heroes in the Universe"?" asked Shiori.

"Wow, Kaa-chan" blinked Shinichi. "You're taking this much better than I thought."

"Well, I just got used to it. I mean you have super powers, some of your friends have super powers, and you fight monsters," said Shiori, shrugging, "I doubt anything can shock me further."

"The organization is called A.R.M.O.R.," said Warren.

"That sounds…simple," said Shiori, who seemed slightly disappointed.

"It's an acronym," Shinichi explained.

"It stands for Altered-Reality Monitoring and Operational Response," added Warren.

"Now that is cool!" cheered Shiori. "Shinji, you're so lucky. You'll be paid a lot of money."

"Kaa-chan, I think you're missing the point, although I do get paid a lot," said Shinichi, mumbling at the end, "If I survive long enough."

Warren spoke, "I think this would be easier if I showed you. Shinichi, since I know Rena will find out eventually, and that there's a good chance she'll tell your friends, you may as well invite them over here. Those NEO-NUMBERS as well."

"How about you come over to my classroom after school tomorrow?" suggested Shinichi. "It's kinda late right now."

"That'll work too," said Warren. "You all have a good night. See you all tomorrow."

Warren once again snapped his fingers and he and his family vanished from sight.

"That is so cool!" exclaimed Shiori, "Oh, and Shinji! If they really pay you a lot that means you can get Rena-chan that engagement ring you've always wanted to get her."

Shinichi blushed, with Rika and Hanyuu staring at him, and exclaimed, "KAA-CHAN~!"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: OK, here's basic info.

Lucy is from the anime Elfen Lied. Now, before you say anything, I would like to point that Warren was able to save her from herself, and save her dog from those bullies. She was adopted and became Lucy Smith. OK, I know that in canon her birth name would be Kaede. Lucy is just a pseudonym, but since I haven't read the whole manga and making speculations based on fics, I chose Lucy. Kaede could just be her first name that she rarely uses or a middle name. It's still there, part of her name, but she goes by Lucy.

Now, Warren is omnipresent. He's a god-like being known as the Balance Guardian and he has a WHOLE lot of power and can do whatever it is he wants. Be glad he's on the side of good. Be glad he isn't Haruhi Suzumiya.

Now, reason why Lucy is Orga. Let's see…Orphenochs are the evolution of humans in one universe and dicloni are the same, so I thought it was appropriate. Also, Rachel having a baby is cute. Rachel is Raven, from Teen Titans, and not the wife of my OC, Shadow, from my ZKD stories. Warren comes from an AU and so did this Rachel. You'll see other characters from my other works appear as minor characters. A.R.M.O.R. has a recruited a lot of members.

Also, A.R.M.O.R. is based on a similar organization from Marvel Comics.

Now, this arc will focus on explaining the inner workings of A.R.M.O.R. so sit back and relax.

Also, an interview bit. Me as KR Chrome and Warren Smith as himself and the Balance Guardian.

Two men sat in the middle of the white octagonal room. One was Warren Smith as his persona as the Balance Guardian. Sitting across from him was a young man wearing a ninja mask and hood over his head and face to conceal his identity and he was wearing a suit. He had a nametag with the words 'Nintama Rataru' and ZK Chromedragozoid crossed out. Under the crossed out names was the name 'Kamen Rider Chrome'.

KRC: "Welcome to the show, Warren Smith. I mean…Balance Guardian-sama."

Warren: "Please, Warren's fine."

KRC: "Alright, Warren then. Tell me, how did you become the Balance Guardian? Was it passed on to you? Was it an inheritance? Or was it Fate?"

Warren: "Well, I became the Balance Guardian as a sort of deal. I get returned to life, and at some point down the line I gain the title and powers of the Balance Guardian from its former owner. In a way, it's also inheritance, seeing as how the previous Balance Guardian was my maternal Grandfather."

KRC: "I see, so you have power that equals or at least exceeds those of witches like Lambdadelta and Bernkastel?"

Warren: "At the very least it exceeds their own. I mean, my job is to maintain balance throughout the Multiverse."

KRC: "Awesome. So, I've read that you were once involved in something known as the 'Hyper Dimensional Wars'. Care to tell me about that?"

Warren: "Hm…that was one of the darker periods in my life, or afterlife as the case was."

KRC: "If it bothers you, then we'll gloss over some of the disturbing questions. However, I do recall that this was when you met a certain idealistic Kamen Rider."

Warren: "Correct. A young lad by the name of Ryuki Leonard Hasuma. A good friend and confidant of mine, as well as the Godfather of my son Leon."

KRC: "Weren't you annoyed by his idealism and worship of the Kamen Riders? I mean he was a bit too innocent to be a hero, was he not?"

Warren: "Heh, actually he reminded me of myself from when I was a kid, before some more...troubling incidents. And I think it was that innocence that made him into a good hero."

KRC: "Of course you knew that he was hiding his pain. How did you react when you found out what he was hiding from you? And you do know what I'm referring to."

Warren: "Yes, I know. And I understood how he felt. We all have darkness in us. It's only when we let that darkness consume us that it becomes truly dangerous."

KRC: "Yes, and it was because of him and several friends that you were able to find a way home via a train called the ChronoLiner."

Warren: "Yes, in time to stop a secret society from overrunning the world with vampires."

KRC: "And afterwards you would periodically show up in his world to assist him."

Warren: "Someone had to look after him."

KRC: "Did it feel awkward to meet a different version of your wife with another man?"

Warren: "A little bit, but after seeing how happy she was with Ichijyo, I got over it. Besides, I have no right to complain."

KRC: "Yes, and I also see you've made a habit of adopting children with troubled lives. Let's see…Lucy, Naruto and Shinji. They're even Kamen Riders who use Dark Rider equipment."

Warren: "I myself had a difficult childhood. To see those kids…abandoned, neglected…broken…I just couldn't help but take them in."

KRC: "How noble of you. Is that also why you also look after Ryuji Katsura and Ryuga Mizuki?"

Warren: "Correct. They may not admit it, but they're like little brothers to me."

KRC: "But didn't Ryuga kill countless people?"

Warren: "So have I. Like I've said in the past, I've committed countless sins."

KRC: "OK, now let's get back to the present. You went back in time to 1985 to meet a young man named Shinji Banabara, who also goes by Shinichi. He is also known as…"

Warren: "Can't really give that away, confidential A.R.M.O.R. info."

KRC: "Yes, however you've been recruiting a lot of new members."

Warren: "I have. There's a lot of evil out there, so, there needs to be an equal amount of good. Balance."

KRC: "So, are you in anyway associated to Smart Brain Corporation?"

Warren: "They do help us out from time to time, and vice-versa."

KRC: "For exchange of technology, no doubt."

Warren: "Well, we have access to technology far beyond what Smart Brain is currently developing. It helps create more effective Rider Suits."

KRC: "Oh, I also heard an interesting bit of information. You have two Pokewomen as lovers, do you now?"

Warren: "Angela and Liz. As well as my second wife, Teresa, who I named my daughter after."

KRC: "You have quite a large family. Do you support polygamy?"

Warren: "I believe people can make their own choices. My wife is fine with the situation. If she wasn't, everything would be much different."

KRC: "And it doesn't hurt they are all hot, eh?"

Warren: "No, it doesn't hurt at all."

KRC: "Wish I was in your shoes."

Warren laughed.

KRC: "So, as Balance Guardian, do you know a certain Zodiac Guardian and are you well acquainted with him?"

Warren: "You mean Libra? Yes, we know each other."

KRC: "Do you once question about him abandoning his children? Allowing his son to become an Orphenoch and allowing his daughter to be corrupted?"

Warren: "I know from experience the influence a higher power has over others. Besides, Neko's corruption by Sauron was before his time as Libra."

KRC: "Is it true that Sauron is your sister?"

Warren: "Half-sister…Unfortunately."

KRC: "She's like one of those annoying relatives that never goes away, isn't she?"

Warren: "Most of my relatives are."

KRC: "So, what inspired you to found A.R.M.O.R.?"

Warren: "It was the Hyper Dimensional Wars, as well as a Journey my fellow Riders and I went on."

KRC: "Because all universes needed to be united against evil?"

Warren: "No, but there are some universes where there are villains, but no heroes."

KRC: "And as such you decided to provide heroes for those hero-less worlds."

Warren: "Where there is evil, there must be good."

KRC: "Sorry, that's all the time we have here today. Join us next time as we interview another character from another series. Good night!"

Warren: "Good night everyone!"


	46. ARMOR Chapter Part 2: Tour

**ARMOR CHAPTER PART 2: TOUR**

It was after school and as usual the Gaming Club were only ones left in the classroom. However, they had some extra people present with them.

Shinichi began addressing his friends, "Guys, there's something you all need to know."

Keiichi asked, pointing to their guests, "Is this something that involves your team?"

The NEO-NUMBERS were also present. Daichi was sitting on a chair with his guitar, Chiaki was playing Cat's Cradle with Hanyuu, Michiru was having girl talk with Shion, Hana was just reading, while Yokoshima was chewing gum.

Shinichi nodded, "Yes."

Mion asked curiously, "OK, what's so important?"

Shinichi sensed an extra presence and sighed. He answered, "I think he should tell you all. Warren-san, I know you're here."

Warren smiled as he walked into the room, "You're catching on Shinichi." All eyes were on him.

Shinichi made a brief introduction, "OK, Gaming Club, meet Warren Smith. Warren Smith, meet the Hinamizawa Gaming Club."

Warren bowed his head a bit, "A pleasure to meet you all."

Mion had her hands to her hips. "OK, what do you want with my subordinate?"

Warren chuckled. "Subordinate? I like that. Well, Shinichi works for me."

Rena blinked. "Works for you? You mean a part time job, right? Right?"

Warren clarified, "Well, I call, he answers, or bad things happen to good people."

Satoshi commented, "Sounds serious."

Shinichi spoke, "Guys, I'll summarize. The NEO-NUMBERS and I have been recruited by a super-secret organization headed by Warren-san called A.R.M.O.R. that will help us against GIN-SHOCKER." Aside from Rika and Hanyuu, the entire Gaming Club gawked at him.

Warren added, "And in return for that help, Shinichi helps us dealing with other problems."

"Is this for real?" asked Mion.

Shinichi confirmed, "Yes, Warren-san wanted me to keep this a secret, but well since you guys know about me being a Rider, it was best you were told." He focused on Rena, "especially you, Rena-chan. I didn't want you to think I was keeping secrets from you**, **again." Rena suddenly hugged Shinichi, and then glared at Warren.

Rena threatened, "Take care of my Shin-kun or else I will hurt you."

Warren retorted, "I've seen my wife when she's angry. It'll take more than a glare and a vague threat to shake me, Miss Rena."

Rena's gaze softened. "Just, please take care of my Shin-kun. I can't lose him."

"I have no intention of losing him. And as a special treat, how about I give you all a tour of A.R.M.O.R. HQ?" Warren walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal the massive space known as the Sands of Time. Everyone stared in awe at the sight. The sand was a golden color and the sky was rainbow colored.

"Wow…" Satoko uttered.

Warren reached into his pocket and took out a set of tickets, offering them to the teens. "Each of you take one. The train's coming."

Everyone looked at him questionably. Train? What train?

There was a tune heard and in the Sands of Time they could see a bullet train stopping right outside. It was mostly colored white with a red front.

"What the heck!" Keiichi cried out.

Warren said, "The ChronoLiner. While there's a faster way to get there, I think this way's more fun. Hop onboard, people."

The Hinamizawa all exited the classroom onto the platform in front of the train.

Keiichi stared at the train in awe. "And I thought I've seen everything."

Mion exclaimed, "That is the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Shinichi looked smug. "Told you today's after school club activity will be fun."

Rena grabbed Shinichi arm, cheering, "Let's get on! It's so cute! I wanna take it home!"

Warren smiled at her enthusiasm, but argued, "I don't think Ant would like that." A door into the ChronoLiner opened up and Andie came out.

Andie greeted cheerfully, "Welcome to the ChronoLiner! Show me your tickets, please!"

The teens all showed her their tickets before boarding the train, filling up the dining car. Warren was the last to enter before taking his seat. The Gaming Club and NEO-NUMBERS were already seated at the booths.

Warren ordered, "Andie, set course for King's Terminal please."

Andie saluted, "OK!" She spoke into the radio. "Full speed ahead to the King's Terminal! Express!" The train began to move. Warren then approached an old friend of his. His name was Ant and he was the train's owner. Ant was seated at the 'captain's table', drinking a cup of iced tea. He had a plate with a steak on it in front of him as well.

Ant greeted his fellow Rider, "Hello, Warren, and you've brought guests, I see."

Warren confirmed, "Yep, some official A.R.M.O.R. business. Gonna give them a tour of the base."

Ant smiled, "Well, then let me treat them to something nice. Andie, bring out the pudding!"

Andie smiled, "OK, Sir!" She went into the kitchen and after a few minutes she came out wheeling a tray with plates of pudding on them. "Pudding for everyone!"

"Yay! Pudding!" Hanyuu cheered.

"Guess this trip ain't so bad," shrugged Keiichi as he admired Andie. Mion glared and pinched his ear to remind him that he was already taken.

* * *

After a while, the ChronoLiner reached its destination. It stopped within one of the KingLiners, parking within the platform. The door opened and the Gaming Club and NEO-NUMBERS, led by Warren, walked out and into the King's Terminal.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," said Shion as she saw the size of the place. "It's bigger than Tokyo's own subway stations."

"That's how I reacted when I first came here," said Warren. "Now, follow me." He led them all to an elevator and after he punched in a code the doors slid open. "Come on, get in," said Warren as he entered. However, as big as the elevator car was, its space was being strained by the amount of people piling inside. The door closed and the elevator descended.

Shinichi muttered, pressed against his friends, "It's a tight squeeze."

Rena cooed as she snuggled up to her boyfriend, "I like it. It's cozy."

Mion warned, "Kei-chan, that better not be your hand on my butt."

Shion apologized, "Sorry, Onee, but that's mine."

"Hey, how long until we get to this headquarters of yours?" snapped Daichi impatiently.

Warren assured them, "Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

Shion was reading a pamphlet she managed to pick up earlier. "Hey, it says here in this pamphlet that King's Terminal has a mall and an amusement park. Maybe after a tour we can check the place out."

Warren nodded, "Sure. By the way, we're here." The elevator doors opened and the group filed out after Warren. It revealed a large, stadium sized complex filled with monitors computers and desks. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to The Terminal."

Shinichi was awed, "Sugoi…It's big!"

"Kinda reminds me of GIN-SHOCKER, just shinier!" said Michiru.

"Meh," Daichi shrugged, unimpressed.

Warren began, "And this is just the first level, people. It goes down another 40 stories, each one with at least 100 rooms this size."

"Damn!" Mion let out. "This place could be bigger than the village!"

"Miss Mion, you have no idea…" Warren remarked. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that caused everyone to jump.

BOOM!

Shinichi shouted, "What the heck was that!"

Warren answered, "My guess? Takada got into the lab again. And speak of the devil." Takada walked out of the lab, covered in soot, as smoke escaped. He was in a blue lab coat over a black and green bodysuit and had spiked up brown hair. He was putting out his hair which was on fire.

Takada muttered, "OK, maybe I shouldn't have done that." He then noticed the audience. "Oh, hey Warren!"

Warren commented, "I'm starting to understand why Ichijyo is always so infuriated with you."

Takada remarked, "Yes, but every time I give him a reason to fire me, I also give him a reason to stay. So, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Takada this is everyone, everyone this is our resident mad scientist."

Takada gave them a salute, "Yo!" He corrected, "And I'm not 'mad', just misunderstood." A pair of young boys stumbled out of the lab. The blond had spiky hair, whisker marks on their cheeks, and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with orange pants and black boots. The other boy had short dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a white t-shirt, black knee-length shorts and white sneakers. They were Warren's adopted sons, Naruto and Shinji.

Warren questioned, "Naruto, Shinji, what were you two doing in there?"

Naruto answered, "Takada-hakase said there was something cool he wanted to show us."

Shinji was still dazed, "My ears are still ringing…"

Takada explained, "They were the only ones who were willing. Everyone else I invited ran away."

Warren deadpanned, "I wonder why when stuff like this happens." He asked cautiously, "Please tell me it was at least some OsCorp stuff that you blew up?"

Naruto answered, "Oh, Takada-hakase said that stuff was for target practice!"

"It was…wait, what do you mean "target practice"?" He gave Takada a leveled stare, silently asking for an explanation.

Takada explained, "I was working on this arm-mounted cannon and Naruto wanted to test it. It got 5 shots before it started to malfunction. I got it off him before it blew up, though."

Warren crossed his arms. "And what did you use to build this cannon?"

Takada shrugged, "Just some old tech and parts lying around the place."

Warren pressed on, "Was it in a large box?"

"I think so. There were a lot of boxes too."

"Was it the one that said, in BIG, BOLD letters "Do not touch, this means you Takada."?"

Shinji held up said box, "You mean this box, Father?"

Warren snapped, grabbing the scientist by his coat and shaking him, "YOU IDIOT! You just dismantled a 40 trillion dollar piece of 31st Century tech!"

Takada blinked, "Really?" He grinned, "Cool!"

Warren shook his head, "No, not cool. But, well, you are one of our better scientists, so I can't fire you."

Takada sweatdropped worriedly, "You're going to hurt me, aren't you?"

Warren answered, "No, but my Thunderbolts need a new test dummy and you, my friend, have just volunteered."

Rena's eyes were upon Naruto and Shinji. Her friends knew what was coming. Instantly, she went into take-it-home mode and grabbed the two boys, shouting out, "KAWAII! OMOCHIKAERI!" before running off with them.

"Rena! Come back!" Keiichi shouted.

"Don't go kidnapping kids!" Mion added.

Shinichi palmed his face, "Rena-chan…"

"She does that a lot, doesn't she?" Warren asked his newest recruit.

"Only when she sees cute things," Shinichi answered.

"Excuse me, but now I have to get my sons and Miss Rena back."

* * *

After saving Shinji and Naruto from Rena, Warren continued to give the group a tour of the place. That was when Shinichi bumped into an unexpected and familiar face. His hair maybe shorted, but he still recognized him.

"Hey, Kenzaki," Warren greeted the GaroLiner Hunters' leader. They shook hands in greeting.

Kenzaki returned the greeting, "Hey, Warren. You babysitting or something?"

Shinichi shouted, pointing, "YOU!" He would never forget a face like Kenzaki's**.**

Kenzaki cocked an eyebrow at Shinichi, "Do I know you?"

Shinichi began, but then remembered his friends were present. He didn't want them to know Kenzaki had slept with his mother so he stopped himself, "You…got older."

Warren clarified, "Shinichi, this Kenzaki is about 10 years older than the one you fought."

Shinichi nodded, "Oh, OK." This was awkward.

Kenzaki said, "Well, later. I gotta go see the missus."

Warren said to his friend, "Give Hotaru and Neko my love."

"Will do!" He walked past the group.

"You fought him?" Mion asked.

"There was a bit of a misunderstanding," said Shinichi.

"He tried to kill Shin-kun," Rena answered.

"WHAT!" the Gaming Club shouted.

"Geez, thanks a lot Rena-chan," muttered Shinichi.

* * *

The tour continued, and Daichi was growing bored and impatient. Warren was just taking them for a long walk and there was nothing exciting about the A.R.M.O.R. HQ as far as he could see.

Daichi asked, "Hey, does this place have a training room or a decent dojo or anything like that?"

Warren answered, "Several. We don't need our agents getting rusty."

Michiru commented, "Kinda reminds me of the old GIN-SHOCKER."

Warren laughed, "Trust me, they have no where near the technology or resources we have."

Yokoshima remarked, "Well, they did make us what we are today."

Warren said, "We could have made you better, and with your permission of course. We don't resort to kidnapping."

Hana wanted to know something. It was important so she asked, "Warren-san, may I ask if you can…cure my condition?" The experimentation on her DNA caused her to grow extra arms when REALLY emotional. She hated them. They made her feel like a freak.

Warren, aware of her condition, answered, "Of course. I'll take you to the med-bay afterward and we can have you out of here by dinner time."

"Thank you."

Daichi questioned, "I don't get it, though. If you have all these resources, why haven't you taken down GIN-SHOCKER yourselves?" That was a valid question.

Warren answered, "We still do things by the book. Meaning, until they make a bold enough move, we can't strike back."

Shinichi nodded, "I agree, but after all they've done, they deserve to be wiped off the face of the Earth." His eyes became cold when he said that.

Warren agreed, "And they will be."

Yokoshima said, "Well, I'm convinced."

Michiru added, "Me too!"

Hanyuu tugged on Warren's hand and asked, "Ano…Warren-san?"

Warren replied, looking down, "Yes, Hanyuu?"

Hanyuu asked, "Can you please restore Chiaki-san's voice as well?" Chiaki stared at his young friend. She cared about him that much?

Warren answered, "We should be able to. I'll have Tony look into it."

Hanyuu smiled gratefully, "Thank you. Because of what GIN-SHOCKER did to him he's been unable to speak."

"That shouldn't have happened," said Warren sympathetically. No one deserved to be robbed of their own voices.

Shinichi spoke up, "I'm sorry Kaa-chan was unable to come here to see all this."

Warren, "You don't have to worry about that. Rae and Lucy giving her a separate tour. She's keeping her away from most of the others hopefully."

* * *

"What an amazing place!" said Shiori as she explored the underground Terminal with Rachel and Lucy. "I wonder if my son and his friends have seen what I've seen."

"Knowing Papa, he gave them a different tour," stated Lucy.

"The exclusive one for new recruits," Rachel agreed. She said to Shiori, "I'm surprised you're taking all this well."

"After finding out about my son's own secret, I don't think anything can faze me," answered Shiori.

"But you must worry," Rachel replied.

"Yes, I do. I'm a mother. It's my job to worry about my child, but he's grown up so quickly that I can't keep up and I've missed watching him grow up," said Shiori sadly.

"Spend as much time as you can with him. I can see that he misses all the time he could've spent with you too," said Rachel.

"Yes, I know. It's nice to have him around and helping me write. I don't feel so lonely anymore knowing I have Shinji back."

Shiori, Lucy and Rachel continued their tour and walked past a huge metal door which was marked with an 'X'. Curiously, Shiori stopped to ask, "Where does this door go?"

"That's Storeroom X," Rachel answered. "And it's off limits."

"So, it's a storeroom? What's stored inside?" Shiori asked.

"It's actually a vault for dangerous paranormal/supernatural artifacts, alien tech, and weapons of mass destruction," Lucy answered.

"Which is why it's off limits," added Rachel. "Warren's the only one with clearance."

"That's because Papa doesn't trust anybody else in there with all the stuff inside. Anyone can get tempted by what's in there." Lucy clapped her hands together, smiling, "So, is anyone hungry? If you are then let's go to the mess hall."

* * *

Mion asked, "How many people here are insane like that Takada guy?"

Warren answered, "We keep most of them locked away in The 42."

Satoshi asked, "What's the 42?"

Warren answered, "Our prison. It's where we keep the worst of the worst locked up."

Rika frowned, "I don't like the sound of that."

Hanyuu agreed, "Neither do I".

Warren added, "Well, that's where we'll be putting the higher-ups of GIN-SHOCKER once everything is taken care of."

Shinichi stated, "If they survive. Gebok's mine, though."

Warren shrugged. "Fine with me. I'm no stranger to vendetta."

Shion quipped, "Just make sure it's not fake this time around, Shin-chan."

Warren warned, "Now, this next stop may be a bit extreme, but it's important for Shinichi to see this."

Shinichi said firmly, "I'm ready."

Warren asked, "Anyone else want to come with? You can back down if it's too extreme for you."

Shinichi said, "I think the NEO-NUMBERS and I can handle it." He turned to Mion and the Gaming Club members. "You guys can go and hit the mall if you want."

Rena refused, clinging to Shinichi. "Rena's going with Shin-kun, no matter what!"

Mion spoke, "OK, have fun! Come on, guys! Let's see what's fun around here!" Regular teens would never have wanted to go into a prison. That was obvious.

Warren instructed, "Just be sure to follow all the signs and directions. Wouldn't want you to be lost."

"Hey, I'm club leader. I never get lost!" boasted Mion. She then led her gang away to have fun in the King's Terminal.

"OK, let's go," said Shinichi.

Warren brought the NEO-NUMBERS and Rena before a large, circular device.

Yokoshima asked, unfamiliar with the device, "What is this doohickey?"

Warren answered by activating it, "Jump Gate, location Negative Zone. Prison 42. Voice command: Smith. Cancer. Zodiac."

The computer complied, "**Command accepted. Welcome Director Smith. Opening Jump Gate to Prison 42.**" The circle immediately filled with a blue light.

Warren looked to the NEO-NUMBERS and Rena and asked, "You guys coming?" Shinichi held Rena's hand. They looked to each other before jumping in without fear.

Daichi shouted, "Hey, wait for me!" He jumped in after the couple. Then one by one the rest of the NEO-NUMBERS entered. Warren went in last and the portal flickered out.

* * *

"Woah…" Mion and Keiichi said in awe as they entered the actual King's Terminal. Like any train terminal there were ticket counters and ticket machines. However, unlike the usual train terminals, the King's Terminal was vast. There was an indoor amusement park, a zoo, shopping mall with a variety of stores, an immense food court and also a movie theatre. There was even an arcade and several restaurants available.

"What do we try first?" Satoko asked. She was eager to try anything once in this new playground.

Shion held the pamphlet and spread it out to show the King Terminal's map. "Let's see…" The others crowded behind her to read over her shoulder, which she found annoying. "OK, how about we all hit the amusement park!"

"OK, Gaming Club!" Mion ordered, "To the amusement park!"

* * *

The group arrived in a long, boringly colored hallway lined with rectangular holes that were blocked by horizontal and vertical beams of energy.

Daichi commented, "Feels just like GIN-SHOCKER's holding cells."

Michiru added, "I'm already shivering."

Rena was clinging tight to Shinichi. She didn't like this place and Daichi saw it as an opening to insult her.

"Oh, look at her tremble!" Daichi laughed. Shinichi glared coldly at Daichi, shutting him up. Shinichi wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close in order to comfort her. It proved affective as her trembling stopped.

Shinichi asked Warren, "How bad are these people to deserve being imprisoned here?" Shinichi then heard a dark and maniacal laughter. Rena shrieked and hugged Shinichi.

"What was that!" the girl exclaimed.

Warren answered, "That would be my Uncle J."

"Uncle J?" Hana cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't ask."

Shinichi guessed, "So, this place is for holding the criminally insane and monsters, huh?"

Warren added, "And people that just flat out piss me off."

Daichi joked, "So, how come No. 13 isn't behind bars? He's dangerous."

Shinichi growled, "Shut up, Daichi."

Warren answered, "Shinichi hasn't even come close to what these people have done."

Daichi argued, "Mr. Smith, this guy singlehandedly killed 13 of us, and tore apart a facility and people while escaping."

Shinichi shot Daichi a dirty look, "Do you live to piss me off?" Daichi returned the glare.

Warren stated, "I have the Norse God of Mischief locked in a cell right down this hallway. Bear minimum for being locked in the 42 is Genocide. I have at least 400 prisoners in here that can do what Shinichi did before breakfast."

Daichi quipped, "I still would buy tickets to see him in one of these cells. In a flash a cleaver was held under his chin. His eyes were locked with Rena's. They had become creepy, devoid of any gentleness, with slit for pupils.

Rena threatened, "Don't make me use this."

Shinichi, surprised, asked, "Rena-chan, where did you hide that?" The laughter from before rang out again.

"OOH, I like that girl! She's got style!"

Warren tried to calm the situation down, "Miss Rena, please, put that away. I don't want Uncle J getting riled up." It was a bit surprising to see that Rena here had something in common with another girl he knew. '_Maybe she's related to Kotonoha_…'

Rena apologized, "Sorry." She lifted up her skirt where there was a holster for her cleaver. Hana and Michiru covered Daichi and Yokoshima's eyes as Chiaki turned away.

Warren offered, "Would you like to meet him?" He was talking about 'Uncle J'.

Shinichi shivered a bit. After hearing that laughter, going to see the man felt like a bad idea. "I don't feel comfortable about doing that for some reason."

"Good choice. He's one of our more dangerous prisoners," said Warren.

Suddenly the alarms blared.

"Nani!" Rena shouted.

"Sounds like trouble. Come on, follow me!" Warren ordered.

* * *

The King's Terminal was being put into emergency lockdown. The reason was that something huge had been detected headed its way. Warren had brought the NEO-NUMBERS and Rena to the main command centre of the Terminal. Warren went to his spot and demanded, "Give me a visual of the threat."

"Yes, sir!"

The large screen in front displayed what was coming and Warren frowned. "Damn…that's big."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Looks like the King's Terminal is in trouble!


	47. ARMOR Chapter Part 3: Reconsideration

**ARMOR CHAPTER PART 3: RECONSIDERATION**

The huge screen in the command centre zoomed in on the huge shape that was headed towards the King's Terminal. It resembled a huge serpent, but instead of one head it had several. It had ten heads in total, connected to long necks, and each head had a pair of demonic horns and jaws filled with sharp teeth.

It was the Hydra Gigandeath and its 10 pair of eyes was focused on the King's Terminal. In its mind the structure needed to be destroyed no matter what.

"A Gigandeath," Warren identified.

"What is a Gigandeath?" asked Yokoshima.

"A Gigandeath is the form an Imagin takes upon destruction when it is filled with energy," said Warren. He elaborated, "An Imagin is a monster from the future that comes to the past in order to alter time for their own benefit. Imagin are normal sized, Kaijin, but when hey evolve they become Kaiju like that."

"Sir!" one of the technicians in the command centre called, "There is a call for you!"

"Put it through," Warren ordered. The screen displayed a man with fair skin, cold blue eyes and messy and spiked black hair. "Ryuji."

"_Warren, I'm in pursuit of the Gigandeath right now!_" Ryuji reported.

"You mean the one we're seeing? I should assume you're the one that destroyed it when it was an Imagin," said Warren.

"_Yeah, and I'm going to finish the job_," said Ryuji sternly.

"No," Warren said. "You are to return to base and protect it. The Gigandeath provides an opportunity to test our new recruits**.**"

"_New recruits?_" Ryuji cocked an eyebrow. "_Fine, I just hope you know what you're doing. Ryuji out_." The screen changed to display the Gigandeath.

"Who was that?" Shinichi asked.

"Ryuji Katsura, and another Rider working for A.R.M.O.R.," answered Warren. "Now, get your butts in gear. This is going to be your field test!"

"Finally, some action!" said Daichi.

Rena gave Shinichi a hug and whispered, "Be careful."

"I promise," he replied.

"Shinichi, let's go!" Warren called.

"Hai!"

* * *

The NEO-NUMBERS all rode on hover-disks as they flew out of the Terminal with Warren in the lead. Warren was not wearing his Wraith armor but was instead clad in a black bodysuit with red gloves and boots. On his red chestplate was huge black 'A'. His helmet was silver with an upside down black 'A' mounted in the centre and blue insectoid eyes. His belt buckle was black and over shaped with a round window in the centre. There was also a rectangular case on the right side of his belt.

In this form, he was known as Kamen Rider Avenger and armed with the powers of the greatest heroes of his world.

The NEO-NUMBERS were already transformed, ready for battle.

"Now, I want you all to follow my lead and-" began Avenger.

"I can have this taken care of by myself!" Showa interrupted, "Just let me go and become J and-"

"No," Avenger cut him off. "I'm in charge here, Showa, so you have to follow my orders."

Showa grumbled. Before now whenever he fought monsters he never had anyone giving him orders. It was always him calling the shots. He was just so used to following his instincts that he was no good at following orders. Plus, he hated following orders. In GIN-SHOCKER he just followed them without question.

However, this was not GIN-SHOCKER and Warren was looking out for him. Still didn't make it feel any easier.

"Alright," Showa reluctantly agreed. "We do it your way."

"Guys? Incoming!" shouted Musician. The Hydra Gigandeath had spotted them and began to snap at them.

"Scatter!" Avenger ordered and they did. "Attack!"

"Music to my ears!" Musician quipped as he aimed his military fork and fired disorienting sound waves at the Hydra, causing it to thrash and become dazed. Arachnea saw the opening and her mouthplate reconfigured so she could fire a stream of corrosive acid, causing the Hydra to hiss out in pain as one of its heads was hit. Slasher zipped around, blinding the monster as he shot glue at its eyes.

"OK, my turn!" said Carmen. She began to cast an illusion around the Hydra to confuse. From its few working eyes, the Hydra saw an army of Riders hovering around it.

"You have a good team," Avenger complimented.

"I guess," Showa shrugged. He was holding his gun. He took aim and fired at the Hydra. If he had turned into J he could've taken care of the monster easily, but he had to follow someone else's orders.

* * *

In the shelters, all the King Terminal's guests could see the action the via JumboTron screens. This included the Hinamizawa Gaming Club as they watched the NEO-NUMBERS taking down the monster with their powers.

"Go, Shin-chan!" Mion cheered.

* * *

Armadillo grumbled as he watched his fellow NEO-NUMBERS attack the monster with their long-range assault capabilities. "Damn it," he muttered, "Why didn't Dr. Magi give me any long-range combat capabilities?" All he could do was roll into a ball and smash into his enemies. It was straightforward, but useless in a fight like this…

Or so he thought.

"You can turn into a ball right?" questioned Avenger. Armadillo nodded. "Turn into a ball," ordered Avenger. Armadillo quickly did as told, rolling into a ball. As he rolled into a ball, Avenger slid a card out of his case and into his belt.

"**ASSEMBLE: HULK!**" roared the belt.

Avenger's armor quickly became large and bulky, and he grew in height to nearly eight feet. The red parts of his armor turned green. He reached down and with one massive hand, lifted up the balled up Armadillo before hurling the NEO-NUMBER at the Gigandeath.

"CANNON…BALL…!" shouted Armadillo as he crashed into one of the Hydra Gigandeath's. He then ricocheted all over the place, smashing into the Gigandeath repeatedly and causing increasing damage with each hit. The Gigandeath was finally able to snatch the balled up Rider in one of its jaws and was threatening to crush him.

"Screw this!" shouted Showa. He jumped off the hover-disk and called out, "Let's Ride**: **J Jumbo Formation!" His body became bathed in greed light and started to expand in size. When he finally landed, the light had died and he was in the gigantic form of Kamen Rider J. Showa dashed at the Gigandeath, grabbing the head holding Armadillo by the neck and reaching into its jaw to pull his fellow Rider out. He then put Armadillo down. The Pill Bug Rider unrolled himself and grimaced at the slime covering him.

"Ugh, snake drool," muttered Armadillo.

Showa, while in J's gigantic form, possessed the same amount of strength. He began to wrestle with the multi-headed snake Kaiju before bashing his fists into the creature's heads. The Hydra Gigandeath shot its heads at the colossal Rider, jaws open, before sinking its teeth into Showa's arms. However, the Hydra's sharp teeth were unable to penetrate the armor and Showa raised his foot which he stomped into the body of the Hydra Gigandeath, driving it backwards.

"Show off!" snorted Musician.

"But still effective," said Arachnea. Slasher nodded in agreement.

"Go, Shinichi!" cheered Carmen.

Showa then wailed on the Hydra Gigandeath, raining a barrage of blows down on the creature with his massive fists. Each impact made the sound of a thunderclap, completely stunning the beast for a few moments as it got its bearings back to launch a counter attack. Showa was not so weak in this form and grabbed one of the Gigandeath's heads before crushing it in his hands. He then used a roundhouse kick that hit all the heads at once, knocking the monster down.

Avenger, back in his default state, watched the fight. He then drew a card depicting the image of giant man. "Time to back the big guy up." He put the card in his belt buckle, activating it.

"**ASSEMBLE: GIANT MAN!**"

He jumped off his hover-disk and began to enlarge like Showa. His landing also caused sand to go flying. As the Gigandeath got back up, Avenger's huge fist went flying and knocked it backwards as another neck was snapped.

"WARREN-SAN?" Showa asked, his voice bellowing to match his large size.

"TAG-TEAM?" Avenger asked.

"OK**,**" nodded Showa. The two stood side by side and began to attack in tandem. The monster was starting to get overwhelmed by the two giants ganging up on him. The NEO-NUMBERS also zipped around, attacking as well. Musician's sonic blasts were causing damage alongside Carmen's flying energy blade and **Arachnea's** acid. Slasher would slash with his chainsaws as he zoomed around on his hover-disk.

"Hana! Michiru! Take me up!" Armadillo shouted as he raised his arms. The two girls grabbed hold. "Now, swing!" They swung him forward and he rolled into a ball. "CANNONBALL!" He began to ricochet about, bashing the Hydra Gigandeath's heads with his balled up body. He was like an unstoppable wrecking ball.

"LET'S END THIS!" Showa declared as his fist glowed with red energy. "RIDER PUNCH!" He smashed his empowered fist into one of the Gigandeath's heads. This caused a chain reaction as the energy ripped through its entire body. The Gigandeath roared as its body erupted into a huge fireball that blew everyone, except the two giant Riders, away.

* * *

After the Gigandeath had been vanquished, the NEO-NUMBERS and Warren returned to the Terminal's command centre. Rena, relieved, glomped Shinichi and began to congratulate him. Shinichi asked, "So, how do you think we did, Warren?"

"Not bad for your first field test," commented Warren.

"Not bad? Not bad? We were awesome!" boasted Shinichi.

"And now it gets in his head," groaned Daichi. "Of course, out there, his head was as big as his ego."

"You also disobeyed orders," pointed out Warren.

"What?" Rena blinked.

"Warren-san, I did what I had to do. I didn't have time to…" began Shinichi.

Warren interrupted, "What you HAD to do was follow orders. You're not top dog anymore Shinichi."

"Yeah, listen to him, 13," quipped Daichi.

"You are this close to ticking me off, Daichi!" warned Shinichi.

"Knock it off both of you or you get to see what Ares considers fun," warned Warren.

"Who's Ares?" asked Hana

"God of War," replied Warren.

Michiru gawked, "For real?"

Chiaki got between Daichi and Shinichi, separating them. The two scoffed and turned away from each other.

"Ano, Warren-san, even if Shin-kun disobeyed the others, I think he had good intentions. He didn't want the monster to hurt anyone so he acted without asking you," said Rena.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," quoted Warren. "Still, the job got done so I can't punish him." He addressed Shinichi, "However, you need to learn to follow orders, Shinichi."

"Warren-san, forgive me, but back when I was a puppet for GIN-SHOCKER I followed orders without question. Now that I'm free…I just don't want to follow anyone's orders anymore," admitted Shinichi.

"Well, too bad," said Warren. "You're working for the good guys now Shinichi, and even good guys have to follow orders."

"Does this mean I have to wait until you give me permission before I go on my patrols back in Hinamizawa?" Shinichi asked.

Warren answered, "No, you can still do patrols, because that's part of your job. For the most part, you won't have to follow orders and just keep doing what you're doing. But in this job, when I call, you answer."

Shinichi thought about it. A.R.M.O.R. had power, resources and an army that could outclass GIN-SHOCKER. He needed allies and making a bad impression would work against him. "Very well, I'm sorry," apologized Shinichi.

"Hey, do we get any fancy uniforms?" asked Michiru.

"Well, nothing too fancy. You'll all get jackets with your logos on them. Bodysuits are just too uncomfortable."

"So, when do we get these new jackets?" questioned Daichi.

"They'll be back at your homes when you get back," responded Warren.

"I better go find the others," said Shinichi. His members and the Hinamizawa Gaming Club must be wondering what had happened.

The door opened into the hallway and they all walked out with Warren. Yokoshima stopped and turned to face Warren. "Yokoshima?" blinked Michiru.

"There's something I need to do. I'll catch up," replied Yokoshima. Michiru shrugged and walked after the others. "Warren, there something I gotta ask," Yokoshima said making sure they were the only ones in the hallway.

"Oh, and what is it?" Warren asked curiously.

"How does A.R.M.O.R. know so much about GIN-SHOCKER?" Yokoshima asked.

"Oh, we have our ways," said Warren mysteriously, "We actually planted moles in the organization. They are working at collection any and all information on GIN-SHOCKER that we can use to bring them down."

"So, why would you deem them a threat to the Multiverse?" asked Yokoshima. "I mean they are only a threat in one world."

"A threat to one world can spread, Yokoshima. A friend of mine actually fought and defeated a more advanced version of GIN-SHOCKER in his world and they were developing dimension-hopping technology to spread their power." Warren asked, "Anything else?"

"Yes."

"Go on," Warren prompted.

Yokoshima seemed to pause, as if trying to find the right words before saying, "Please save Doctor Magi. Help him get out of GIN-SHOCKER," Yokoshima finished by actually getting on his knees, begging, "Please."

"Magi? He was one of the scientists that were in the NUMBERS project. Why would you want to help him?" Warren asked

"Because he's my dad…Well my step-dad after he adopted me," Yokoshima answered. "You see, unlike the other GIN-SHOCKER scientists who joined for either power or to perform their sick experiments, he joined because he thought he would be helping people. They promised him that his inventions wouldn't be used to kill. As you can imagine they were lying through their teeth."

"So, why doesn't he just betray them?" Warren asked, "Why doesn't he just leave?"

"A fail-safe." Warren gave a look so Yokoshima clarified by saying, "During his Cyber Mutant conversion, they implanted a neural toxin into his brain. If he even thinks of betraying them, they'll activate the poison." Yokoshima finished, "So, please, I beg of you, help him."

Warren thought for a moment before sighing. Magi was just an innocent who got involved with the wrong crowd. He gave his answer, "Well, I'll have to dig a bit of info to see if what you said is true, but sure."

Yokoshima looked shocked before smiling and saying, "Thank you." He then went to join his fellow NEO-NUMBERS to get his new uniform.

* * *

Gebok and his fellow GIN-SHOCKER scientists had set up base in TOKYO HQ. They were able to convince the executive members of the organization that they were out to help them gain control over the government. The lab they were given for their activities was filled with hi-tech machinery and once such machine was a circular gateway which rippled within. This gateway connected them to GIN-SHOCKER headquarters and right now GIN-SHOCKER was sending someone through.

What came walking into the gate was a muscular man. He had black hair with a purple streak in the middle. Three golden earrings in the shape of fangs hung on his left ear. He was 6.4 feet in height and had golden eyes. He was wearing a black evening tail coat with red lapels. There were three buttons both sides of the front, two at the back of the waist, and also two on each cuff. The He wore a gold badge on his right lapel that bore a design of a Venus flytrap. He also wore white pants. Bandages were wrapped around his ankle and he wore Chinese slippers. He was General Nagazawa of GIN-SHOCKER, one of the elite and executive members of the organization.

"Nagazawa... what a pleasant surprise," Gebok spoke, lying through his teeth. "What brings you here?"

"I heard how you fools failed to either retrieve or destroy BLACK 13 and that other NUMBERS have defected from GIN-SHOCKER," Nagazawa sneered.

"It wasn't our fault, sir," one of the scientists stepped forward. "We could never have predicted Showa's abilities nor him gaining those new-Augh!" The scientist was cut off as Nagazawa grasped the man by the back of his neck and his ankles and lifted him high into the air.

"Don't make any excuses," Nagazawa snarled.

"No please…stop!" the scientist shouted scared.

Nagazawa didn't reply; instead he drove the man's back straight into his right knee, breaking his spine instantly with a loud crack. The man gave out a silent scream as he died. Nagazawa snorted as he dropped the corpse.

Shogo looked shock. This man had killed someone who was trying to explain but no one appeared to attack him. They just seemed to give a look that said 'glad it wasn't me'.

"General Nagazawa, while I can understand your displeasure, there is still some good news you can take from this. I have discovered something that will most assuredly make up for our failure," Gebok said.

"Oh?" Nagazawa said curiously

"Please come this way and I'll show you." Gebok said leading Nagazawa away.

"This better be good, Gebok. GIN-SHOCKER has spent a lot of resources on your research. The only reason you are even alive is because you're useful to us," said Nagazawa.

* * *

"Kaa-chan, ACK!" Shinichi exclaimed as his mother hugged him.

"Mama's boy," mocked Daichi. Shinichi threw the Cricket Rider a glare.

"Oh, Shinji! I saw everything! You were so awesome!" Shiori gushed out. She and the others had seen the fight on the JumboTron screens. She let her son go.

"Yeah!" added Mion, slapping him hard in the back and nearly knocking him over, "You went big and kicked snake butt!"

"All in a day's work for a Rider," said Shinichi, rubbing his back.

"His new boss even reprimanded him for disobeying orders," said Daichi. He just couldn't help himself. Shinichi growled.

"Alright, that's it!" Shinichi activated his belt. "You and me, right here right now!"

"Oh, it's on!" Daichi prepared to fight as well.

WHAP!

"Ow!" shouted Shinichi. He'd felt something swat his head.

WHAP!

"Hey!" Daichi yelled.

"No fighting," Lucy glared at the two Riders with her hands to her hips. No in-fighting was allowed in the Terminal. "This is my Papa's base and he doesn't want you to wreck it by squabbling." Her eyes narrowed and the look on her face spoke, 'don't cross me'.

Shinichi crossed his arms and turned away from Daichi.

"Oi, woman! Don't get in my way!" Daichi shouted at Lucy.

Lucy snarled, "What was that!" Daichi was then lifted up as he was surrounded by black energy and flung down the hallway.

Rachel glared at Daichi. "NO ONE speaks to my daughter like that. Understood?" Daichi growled at Raven who met his glare with her own.

"Or you'll do what?" Daichi asked. Again he was lifted, but this time by Lucy's vectors who flung him further down the hallway with great force that he bounced off the wall at the corner.

Shiori, the NEO-NUMBERS and Hinamizawa Gaming Club both stared at the two women and stepped back in fright.

Keiichi murmured, "Mental note: do not tick women off." Shinichi, who heard him, nodded and so did Satoshi. They knew how scary their girlfriends could be when angry.

"Hey, I found this lying on the floor," said Warren as dragged Daichi behind him. The Cricket Rider had crashed into the wall when Warren found him and knocked out. "Lucy? Rae? Mind explaining?"

"He spoke badly to Lucy," defended Rachel.

"He talked back to Mama," replied Lucy.

Warren looked at Daichi before shaking him awake. "Have you learned your lesson?" asked Warren. Daichi could only nod weakly. "Good. Now, I believe a couple of you have appointments down in the med bay."

"Med bay? But we're fine," said Yokoshima. "Fit as a fiddle."

"Hana and Chiaki. We're gonna take care of Hana's "condition" and give Chiaki his voice back," said Warren.

"That's great!" Hanyuu exclaimed. "Chiaki-san, you'll be able to talk!"

Chiaki wrote his response and showed it to Warren, "_Thank you_."

"Not a problem at all," responded Warren. "Reed and Tony should be able to repair your voice box in no time. And Hana, we have some of the greatest experts of genetic mutation on our staff. You'll be fixed up in no time."

Hana, for the first time in her life, smiled yet only briefly. She wouldn't be completely normal, but she would feel less than a freak than she already was.

* * *

As Hana and Chiaki were taken to the med bay to take care of their conditions, the rest of the group began to board the ChronoLiner to return home. The two NEO-NUMBERS' conditions would take time to repair. It would take a day at the most to fix Chiaki's voice box but a little longer to cure Hana.

The Director of A.R.M.O.R. was about to enter the train with Shinichi when they saw a familiar face at the train platform.

"Hey, Ryuji," Warren said to his friend.

"So, Warren, this is one of your new guys, huh?" asked Ryuji, eyes on Shinichi.

"Yep, meet Shinichi, aka Showa," introduced Warren.

"Hey, I saw you on the screen," realized Shinichi, recognizing Ryuji.

"And I was watching you in action. I'm Ryuji, also known as Kamen Rider Ifrit. By the way, you got some nice power. Reminds me of Yuuki's," said Ryuji.

"Yuuki?" blinked Shinichi as he looked to Warren.

"Another Rider who has the powers to change into other Riders," explained Warren.

"Which reminds me," began Ryuji, "Warren, I hope you don't push him to me like you did Yuuki."

"No, I'm taking him under my wing personally," stated Warren.

Ryuji gave his fellow Rider a look and looked to Shinichi. "Oh. Hey, kid," said Ryuji, finally acknowledging Shinichi.

"Don't call me kid. It's Shinichi," growled Shinichi.

"Whatever…kid, as a word of warning, by the end of his training, you'll either live and be stronger, or 6 feet under," warned Ryuji.

"So helpful…" sighed Warren.

"Hey, you're as bad as a drill sergeant when you're serious. Just giving the new guy a brief look of what will happen," shrugged Ryuji. "Anyway, I have to go. Koto-chan's waiting for me at home. Laters." Ryuji walked off.

Shinichi inwardly wondered what he'd gotten himself into by accepting the invitation into A.R.M.O.R.

* * *

As Shiori, Rika, Hanyuu and Shinichi returned to their house, Rika said, "That was an interesting visit."

"Yes," said Shiori, "And because Shinji's a member we get to visit any time we want!"

"I can't wait to hear Chiaki-san talk!" beamed Hanyuu.

Shinichi looked up at the sky where the ChronoLiner had vanished to. He wondered what the future would bring and when he would finally be rid of Gebok and GIN-SHOCKER.

* * *

Later, after Shinichi and his fellow Hinamizawans and Okinomiyans had returned to their world, Warren was having a private meeting with three others. These three men were members of the most covert team in A.R.M.O.R. They were ones that took on missions too dangerous for any others and were specialized. They were the Thunderbolts.

"What do you want us for, Warren?" asked Ryuga.

"Yeah, what's so important?" questioned Craig.

"You know I hate taking orders from you Smith," grumbled Nekrad

"It's a covert search and rescue," said Warren.

Ryuga blinked in surprise, "Search and rescue?"

"Doctor Magi," elaborated Warren. "A scientist for GIN-SHOCKER. You're to go in, extract him, and get back here."

"GIN-SHOCKER, huh? Sounds serious," stated Ryuga, grinning.

"About as serious as HYDRA or some of those other groups I sent you against," Warren clarified.

"This won't be easy, I take it. We might end up fighting," said Craig.

"You scared?" smirked Ryuga.

"Hell, no! Sounds like fun!" Craig shot back.

"As long as we get paid," said Nekrad is his usual monotone.

"I think it's easier if I go in alone. I'll just use the mirrors," volunteered Ryuga. As a Zodiac Knight he was able to use mirrors and reflective surfaces as portals.

Warren countered, "While just using the portal will be easier, it also makes it easier to track. GIN-SHOCKER has some surprisingly good tech. Besides, rescuing Dr. Magi isn't the only part to this mission."

"Oh?" blinked Craig.

"Some moles I placed inside GIN-SHOCKER have been giving me some strange info lately. The same word keeps appearing over and over again," Warren said.

"What word?" inquired Ryuga.

"LEVIATHAN," answered Warren. "The same word I kept hearing from my moles in HYDRA, A.I.M., Shadowspire, Intergang…just about every villainous organization you can think of, that word will appear somewhere. So, while Ryuga and Nekrad get Magi out of their, Craig, I want you to get some info off of GIN-SHOCKER's database." He handed him a flash drive. "This drive will download and decrypt every bit of info in their system, then re-encrypt it for our systems."

"You can count on me, Warren," said Craig.

"And what happens if we encounter obstacles?" Ryuga asked.

Warren answered, "You're the Thunderbolts. Strike them all down."

That was music to their ears.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And that concludes the A.R.M.O.R. arc! Hope u enjoyed the cameos of familiar characters!


	48. Hunting Chapter Part 1: Vampiress

**HUNTING CHAPTER PART 1: VAMPIRESS**

In the Banabaras' house, Shinichi was watching the evening news with his mother. Rika and Hanyuu had also sat down with them to watch.

"_A series of mysterious murders have taken place in Ibaraki with all the victims being drained of blood. Police are baffled as to how the killer could have committed the murders. Could this be a vampire at work?_" the anchor reported.

"How horrible," Shiori grimaced. Several people had died, drained completely of their blood. Shinichi knew who was responsible.

"It's Misato," said Shinichi. This had Misato written all over it. The Mosquito Rider had the ability to drain blood out of her victims and was insane enough to actually do it.

"Who?" Shiori asked her son, unfamiliar of the name.

"An old 'friend'. Misato, No. 04 of the NUMBERS," Shinichi explained, "She has the ability to drain blood out of her victims and she is extremely mentally unbalanced."

"So, she's a psychopath," Shiori concluded.

"Yes, and she's being a vampire," Shinichi muttered. "Ibaraki, huh?" Didn't Rena used to live there?

* * *

Later, Shinichi was on the phone, talking to Warren, "Hey, Warren, I need to ask you something."

"_Go on_," Warren prompted.

"You saw the news, right? Those murders in Ibaraki. Well, I think its all No. 04's doing and I'm thinking of going to stop her," Shinichi explained.

"_OK, so what's the problem?_" Warren asked.

"Should I or shouldn't I tell Rena-chan where I'm going this weekend. I mean Ibaraki doesn't exactly hold very good memories for her."

"_Just be honest_," Warren advised, "_And pray for the best_."

"OK…" Shinichi said, nervously.

* * *

The next day, as he was walking to school with Rika and Hanyuu after delivering the newspapers, Rika spoke up, "You're planning of going to Ibaraki, aren't you?"

"Of course. Misato is there killing people. I have to stop him," said Shinichi. Since it was autumn, he was wearing a jacket over his school clothes. The jacket was black and had his crest, a gold cicada with the number 13 on it on his back. On his right sleeve was XIII.

"Remember, Shinichi," spoke Hanyuu, "You're not alone anymore."

She was right. He had a team, the NEO-NUMBERS, and had also joined ARMOR. He wasn't alone like in the beginning. He had allies now.

"I know that, but that's not what worries me," said Shinichi. "You know what Ibaraki means to Rena-chan."

Indeed, Rika did. Rena's life had taken a turn for the worst when her family had moved to Ibaraki. First, her mother had an affair with a co-worker and then divorced her father. Following that, Rena succumbed to the Hinamizawa Syndrome and used a baseball bat to break the windows of her school and harm several of her classmates. It was only after she returned to Hinamizawa that the symptoms subsided, but she had to take treatment for awhile.

"If I tell her I have to go to Ibaraki, she might tell me not to go and just send the other NEO-NUMBERS," said Shinichi, "But…"

"You feel responsible," Rika finished.

"Yeah," nodded Shinichi, "If only I had finished her off then…"

"You can't predict the future, Shinichi," Rika argued, "Although your visions give you on insight on many things, the future is the only thing you can't foretell."

Shinichi nodded silently. He then saw Mion, Shion, Keiichi and Rena waiting for them at the bridge near the old watermill. This was their meeting point from where they would walk to school together as a group. He eyed Rena. He hadn't gone to visit her like he always did after his paper route. He had a lot of thinking to do for his plan to work.

* * *

It was after school and Shinichi apologized, "Sorry, guys, but I have to go right now."

"Why's that, Shin-chan?" Mion asked.

"Rider business," he answered. They understood immediately. "I have to meet with the others so see ya later!" He walked out of the classroom as Rena watched him go in worry.

"Shin-kun…" Rena whispered.

* * *

"But I don't wanna find Misato!" Yokoshima exclaimed, scared. "She's scary!"

"Tough luck, you're going," Shinichi said, "We all are."

"But she's a psycho!"

"What's that got to do with it?" said Hana

"Don't you watch the movies? The psycho always has the advantage!" Yokoshima  
yelled.

The NEO-NUMBERS were all meeting in the Irie Clinic. There were no patients for the day so they were able to talk freely in the waiting room.

"Yokoshima, you're forgetting that you have the thickest armor out of all of us so her veins have the least chance of piercing you," Daichi said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah," Yokoshima realised while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Besides something tells me she will go after me first," Shinichi said.

"That's not a bad guess, considering that she always talked about either having sex with you, or killing you, or doing both," said Daichi.

"I so did not need that image," Shinichi blanched. Misato was attractive, but her insanity was a huge turn off for him. Even if she flashed him her panties he would not be affected.

"Tomorrow's Friday," said Shinichi, "So we leave for Ibaraki after I'm done with school."

"What are you going to tell your girlfriend?" Daichi asked.

"The truth," said Shinichi, "I just hope she doesn't try and kill me when I tell her."

"How bad could it be?" asked Michiru.

"With Rena-chan…it varies," answered Shinichi hesitantly as he rubbed his neck.

* * *

In the octagonal white room which was in the meta-world sat three people. There was Topper the Infernal Merchant, as usual, sipping tea, with Warren the Balance Guardian in another. The new face was none other than Libra the Zodiac Guardian, whom had come to participate in the game. The witches were not present at the moment but they would appear to see the continuation of this game. Libra had been invited along to watch the events play out while Warren and Topper discussed all the changes which had occurred.

"Very clever," said Topper, "You're trying to give him resources and options."

"He deserves as much because of what he has to do, what he needs to do," argued Warren.

"How do you know he will even use what you've provided?" Topper offered a rebuttal. "You know he's not too happy about following your orders. He's just not used to it."

"He'll learn."

"You sound so sure."

"I am sure, always."

"Well, let's see about that."

Libra looked between them and said, "You both really take this game seriously, don't you?"

"It's not like the Zodiac War," Warren remarked.

"Indeed, but the last one ended so anticlimactically," said Topper. "You forfeited, giving your son an easy win. It wasn't as fun as I would've liked."

"I was just tired of torturing them," said Libra, "Like you are torturing this Shinichi boy."

"I am not torturing him," Topper denied, "But he is providing me entertainment as promised when I granted his wish. He said he would do anything as long as I granted him his wish."

* * *

It was Friday, after school. Again Shinichi left early instead of participating in club activities. However, this time, he asked for Rena to come with him to their junkyard.

In the van, which had been damaged by Garoh's sword but repaired by Shinichi's time reversal power, the two sat facing each other.

'_Now or never_,' thought Shinichi.

"Shin-kun, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Rena.

'_Here it goes_,' thought Shinichi before speaking aloud, "Rena-chan, I'm going to Ibaraki."

The scream she let out was deafening.

* * *

"Now those are some lungs she's got," admired Topper.

"And can you blame her?" Warren glared.

"Oh, of course not, but it's still fun to watch girls scream."

"Pervert."

* * *

"Rena-chan! Rena-chan, calm down!" Shinichi shouted, holding her shoulders, shaking her. "It's okay!"

"No! Don't go! Don't leave the village or else Oyashiro-sama will get you!" Rena was freaking out. Of course she had a good reason to. Her life had fallen apart in Ibaraki.

"Rena-chan, listen to me!" Shinichi yelled, "Nothing bad is going to happen to me in Ibaraki!"

"Ibaraki is bad! Mama's bad! Ibaraki and Mama are bad!" Rena continued to freak out. For Shinichi it was like looking in a mirror. Bad memories could become excruciatingly painful, especially if they were heartbreaking.

Shinichi, in order to shut her up, did what he deemed necessary. He dove forward, capturing her mouth with his and shoving his tongue inside, kissing her frantically. The girl's eyes, which had been wide, began to slowly close as she wrapped her arms around him. They both fell onto the floor of the van, kissing.

* * *

"Interesting way to placate a woman," admired Topper.

"Whatever works, I guess," said Libra.

* * *

Rena had calmed down and the two were lying down face to face. Shinichi gently caressed her cheek. Despite the blood on his hands, they were still warm and kind. He was not the monster he was led to believe, at least not anymore.

"Are you okay?" Shinichi asked.

"If I said I wasn't, would you kiss me again?" Rena replied.

"I'd kiss you over and over, forever, if it means to take your pain away," he answered sincerely.

"Must you go to Ibaraki?" Rena asked.

"Rena-chan, you know I have to," he said firmly, "No. 04…Misato is there, killing people. People are dying and suffering and all because I was unable to kill her when I had the chance."

"Shin-kun, it wasn't your fault," Rena said. "You were distracted."

"That's still no excuse, Rena-chan," he said, "Not good enough."

"You're still going then?" Rena asked.

"Rena-chan, I know that the place holds bad memories for you, but have faith." He held up his white Magatama and pointed to hers. "We'll be brought back together, no matter what, like our Magatama."

"Oh…Shin-kun." He could be so sweet when he wanted, but sometimes dating a superhero could be so hard. She would always worry about his wellbeing.

"Before, I leave, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. Her answer was to take his hand and put it on one of her breasts. "Rena-chan?" His eyebrows rose.

"Stay with Rena for a little longer?"

* * *

"Now you show up," said Daichi, arms crossed. He and the other NEO-NUMBERS had been waiting for him at the village's bus stop.

"Where were you?" Chiaki asked. Warren had kept his promise and gotten his voice box repaired. No longer would Chiaki need to write whatever he needed to say.

"Sorry, I lost track of time," said Shinichi. He looked a little flushed. "So, is everybody packed?" All the NEO-NUMBERS were packed for their little trip to Ibaraki.

"OK, so now that we're here, how are we getting to Ibaraki? Take a bus?" asked Yokoshima.

"Of course not," said Shinichi, "That would take awhile." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a special train ticket, "I already have our ride arranged for us." A whistling was heard and the NEO-NUMBERS looked to the distance. A multicoloured portal formed before the ChronoLiner shot out of it and stopped in front of them. The door opened and one by one the NEO-NUMBERS entered. The door closed and the train shot ahead into another portal. Their destination: Ibaraki.

* * *

Misato licked her lips and licked the blood off her hands. "Delicious…" The man she'd drained lay at her feet, unmoving. "Just show a little skin and they come crawling to you like ants to sugar." She was dressed in a black halter top with a denim miniskirt, fishnet stockings and high heeled boots. She was as sexy as ever and as deadly as ever, using her looks to attract men before killing them by draining them dry of blood.

She'd killed plenty of people, hoping to draw Shinichi's attention to come looking for her. By now the general public should know about her murders. It was only a matter of time until Shinichi showed up to stop her and when he did he would be all hers.

She let out an insane cackle, looking forward to Shinichi's arrival.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: That's the start of the arc. So, what do you think so far? I hope I've provided satisfaction. I know Shinichi got it, if you know what I mean…


	49. Hunting Chapter Part 2: Stalking

**HUNTING CHAPTER PART 2: STALKING**

The other NEO-NUMBERS all had black uniform jackets with their own emblems. Chiaki wore a jacket with II on the right sleeve and on the back was a cartoonish termite which was holding a saw, Michiru wore a jacket with XI on her right sleeve, an orchid on her left sleeve, with a pink orchid mantis on the back, Hana wore a jacket with VII on the right sleeve and a purple spider on the back, Daichi wore a jacket with VIII on the right sleeve and a cricket holding a musical note on the back, and finally Yokoshima wore a jacket with a dark silver pill bug on the back and IX on his right sleeve.

Speaking of Yokoshima, he was seated across Shinichi at one of the booths in the ChronoLiner. The NEO-NUMBERS, now members of ARMOR, were allowed access to the time train whenever they needed it. Since they were going to hunt down Misato, they would need to use the train to get to Ibaraki. The two former NUMBERS were friends because Yokoshima was able to get insider info from Shinichi regarding his mom's books. Yokoshima was a fan of Shiori Banabara and enjoyed her books. Back with the other NUMBERS he passed the time by reading and quickly fell in love with the adult literature.

Yokoshima was grinning from ear to ear as Shinichi ran over his strategy to defeat Misato in his head. He looked up to see Yokoshima grinning and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "What?" Shinichi asked.

"Be honest, Shinichi," Yokoshima replied, "What did you do that made you late?"

Shinichi's face became red and he averted his eyes from his perverted teammate. "It's none of your beeswax, Yokoshima!"

"Oh, come on! Just between us men! Did you and that cutie of a girlfriend of yours…" Yokoshima felt an index finger pressed between his eyes.

"Finish that sentence and you'll experience death all over again," Shinichi threatened in a low and dark voice. Yokoshima paled, seeing Shinichi's old BLACK 13 personality surface on the dangerous expression on his face. "Now, drop it!"

"OK!" Yokoshima jumped out of the seat and took a seat at the opposite side of the train with Hana and Michiru.

"You really shouldn't be so nosey, Yokoshima," scolded Hana. "What Shinichi does at his own time is none of our concern."

"I was just making conversation," Yokoshima remarked.

"Don't. Right now he needs to concentrate and you should too. Misato's dangerous. She's insane, but also highly intelligent. She must know we're coming for her. She never does anything for a reason. She did all this just to get Shinichi's attention."

Michiru added, "I mean, you remember how obsessed she is with Shinichi. First she's going to have his way with him, then torture him, and make his death slow and agonizing." Michiru and Hana did not like Misato all that much. None of them really did. They just tolerated her, albeit barely. She always made fun of Michiru for being so childish and called Hana a freak because of her condition.

"I know. She was always so creepy. Even creepier than you, Hana," said Yokoshima. Hana scowled at him.

"If you three are through gossiping, you should look out the window," said Daichi. "We're here."

* * *

Rena had gone to Shiori's house. Shinichi's mother was aware of her son's plan and while she did not want her son going after a literally bloodthirsty psychopath, she knew she could not stop him when he put his mind to something.

"You're not the only one worried about him," said Shiori. "I am too, and so are Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan."

"I just don't want him to get hurt," said Rena, eyes to the ground. "Shin-kun is…Shin-kun is my most precious person in the entire world."

"I feel the same way," agreed Shiori. "Don't worry, Rena-chan. He'll be back and then you can have him all to yourself and hug him to death."

Rena looked forward to that. However, she still felt uneasy. Ibaraki would forever be a most hated place to her. That was where her life had fallen apart.

* * *

The NEO-NUMBERS had arrived at the same time they'd left. No time had passed since they boarded the ChronoLiner. As a time train, the ChronoLiner could make trips between two places without any time passing at all. Only time inside the ChronoLiner seemed to pass.

"OK, let's split up," said Shinichi. "You all have your photos?" They all held up the pictures of Misato they had. "She's not the type to lay low so people might know about her."

"But splitting up?" Chiaki asked, "Are you sure?"

"I am. We can cover more ground that way," explained Shinichi. "Michiru, you're with me. Yokoshima, you're going with Daichi, and Hana, you're with Chiaki. Now, let's move people!"

* * *

"Ah, so the hunt begins," said Beatrice as she sat in the meta-world with the three men.

"Ah, Lady Beatrice. So nice of you to show up," said Topper.

"Well, I wanted to see how your game was coming along. It's becoming quite interesting, Topper. Your game piece is really dedicated to his job."

"Of course he is," said Topper.

"Would you mind if I added two of my own pieces to the board, at least for now?" asked Beatrice. "I want to give them more of a challenge."

* * *

The NEO-NUMBERS all went around town, asking the people if they'd seen Misato. They hadn't gotten any affirmative answers. Shinichi and Misato were in Ibaraki's shopping district.

Shinichi didn't hate the place, but Rena did. This was the place where everything had gone wrong for her. Her mother had an affair, their parents had a divorce, and finally she had succumbed to the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yokoshima and Daichi were in a bookstore. "Hey, Shiori-san's books are sold here too," Yokoshima said as she picked up a book. "Never read this one before."

"Yokoshima, put the book down and let's go," Daichi ordered. "We're not getting anything here."

"Can't I just go and pay for it."

"No."

"Spoilsport." Yokoshima stuck his tongue out at Daichi. As they exited, they were suddenly ambushed by screeching GIN-SHOCKER soldiers that jumped out of nowhere.

"GIN-SHOCKER," frowned Daichi. "Yokoshima!" They formed their belts.

"Alright!" Yokoshima cracked his knuckles.

"Henshin!"

* * *

At the same time, Hana and Chiaki were checking out one of Ibaraki's nightclubs. Teens and young adults came to this place to hang out and have fun and didn't care how late they were out. They were asking questions, but Hana kept getting lame pick up lines while Chiaki intimidated a few people with his size.

"Let's go," said Hana. "We're getting nowhere here."

"Maybe Shinichi and Michiru have better luck," said Chiaki.

In the night club, a woman was watching them. She was attractive and wearing a red dress. Suddenly, GIN-SHOCKER soldiers spilled into the nightclub and attacked. Hana and Chiaki went on guard as they did.

"Looks like we found something else!" Chiaki exclaimed, grabbing a GIN-SHOCKER soldier and tossing him through the air, hitting the dance floor.

"Looks like it's time to dance," added Hana. "Henshin!"

* * *

"Alright, from what I got from the people around here, Misato hangs around this district a lot," said Michiru. After some searching and asking questions, they finally got the answers they were looking for.

"Seems seedy," frowned Shinichi. He looked around. The people didn't look pleasant. They looked a bit like yakuza and street gangsters. "She'll feel right at home."

"Of course. It's the red light district here. There are host clubs, hostess clubs and bars, but they are just fronts for prostitution, both male and female," said Michiru.

"Well, I'm starting to get why Rena-chan hates this place," said Shinichi, "But for different reasons." A hooker blew him a kiss.

Michiru shrieked and clung to Shinichi's arm. A rat scurried past. "It's just a rat," he deadpanned.

"Sorry," Michiru apologized, blushing. "I just don't like this place."

"And you're about to hate it even more!" Misato cackled as she walked out of an alley and stood before them. She was not even trying to hide. She licked the fresh blood off her hand. "I've been waiting for you, BLACK 13, and you've even brought No. 11 with you. How fun! I'll just play with you both!"

* * *

While on their search, Yokoshima and Daichi were suddenly attacked by GIN-SHOCKER troopers outside of the book bookstore. The costumed soldiers tried to overpower them by outnumbering them. However, the two former members of the NUMBERS made short work of them.

"Guess Misato isn't alone," Musician frowned.

"Yeah," agreed Armadillo. "Come on, we better go and find Shinichi and Michiru!" He ran to find his friends but slammed into an invisible wall before he fell on his back.

"Oww," Armadillo groaned after being pushed back by something. Curious, Musician tapped his military fork at an unseen wall and realised what it was.

"A barrier," said Musician.

"Correct, young masters." Both Riders turned around to see a man there. He wore a butler's uniform with well groomed chin length hair, a moustache and he wore a monocle.

"My name is Ronove and my mission is to prevent you from helping Mister Banabara."

Musician acted quickly and fired a blast of sound energy at Ronove with his military fork, only for it to bounce of an invisible barrier. "Damn!" Musician cursed.

"Now, shall we begin?" asked Ronove politely.

They weren't the only ones having a strange encounter. Chiaki/Slasher and Hana/Arachnea were also having an encounter with the strange kind.

* * *

GIN-SHOCKER soldiers lay on the floor around Slasher and Arachnea. Some looked cut up while a few were stuck together by glue. All the people in the nightclub had made a hasty exit, not wanting to get involve in the fight. Good for them. They would've gotten hurt and end up as casualties. They did not need any collateral damage to make their work harder.

"Guess we better regroup," said Arachnea. "Let's go!"

Slasher nodded. As they made a move to find their friends, they were suddenly stopped as someone stood in their way. "Out of the way," Slasher said. She just smiled at them.

"He said move!" added Arachnea sternly. The strange woman, however, responded cheerfully.

"Hello, Slashie and Ara-chan!" She had curly orange hair and was wearing a red dress and a hat with a pink bow tied around it, along with high heels. "Hi! My name's Gaap and I will be your opponent. Can't let you ruin Shini and Misa's reunion/fight."

Both sweatdropped as they thought, _'What's with the nicknames?_'

Gaap smiled and suddenly rushed at them. She kicked out with her leg, knocking Slasher down. Arachnea took out her weapon and lashed it out, the scythes extending. However, the blades just hit the ground as Gaap leapt over them with ease.

* * *

"Ronove and Gaap?" Warren's eyes narrowed at Beatrice. "You sent two of your demons after them?"

Beatrice shrugged, "I thought it would make things interesting."

* * *

Shinichi and Misato were fighting. Michiru was down for the count. The psychotic Rider had hit Michiru in the neck, knocking her out before tossing her aside. Misato wanted this to be a private party between her and BLACK 13.

Shinichi was knocked backwards by a kick, hitting the wall behind him. Misato stalked towards him, an insane gleam in her eyes.

"You're mine, BLACK 13!" she grinned, cackling as she prepared to kill him.

He frowned and rushed towards her, driving his fist into her stomach. "Go to hell, you psycho!" She bashed his fists down on his back. He grunted and then head butted her in the chin. She was sent staggering by the hit.

"Time to go up a level! Henshin!" declared Misato, assuming her Rider form.

"Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!" declared Shinichi, assuming his own Rider form.

Seras and Showa then charged at each other. Red energy blades formed from her hands and she slashed at him, and he parried with his Showa-Blade, driving her back with a push. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed.

From his vantage point, Nagazawa watched. "The NUMBERS Project was just a waste from the start," he sneered.

Seras sent her blood vessels flying at Showa, trying to bind him, but he effortlessly sliced them to ribbons with his sword. She then shot at him, the sharp point of her helmet poised to pierce into him. He dropped his sword and grabbed the point between his hands.

"Sorry, but only Rena-chan gets to kiss me!" he snapped and with a twist he broke off the needle-like point of her helmet before shoving her backwards with his shoulder. "Kage no Hoshi!"

The treasure appeared and merged with Showa before darkness enveloped him and dispersed, giving him access to his ninja-like Kage Form.

"Kage Bunshin!" Showa called as he performed a hand seal and created a dozen clones behind him. "Kunai Storm!" Showa and his clones then threw kunai at Seras, piercing into her armor. She let out shriek as Showa caused damage to her. He then performed another hand seal. "Boom!"

KA-BOOM!

The kunai all exploded. When the smoke began to clear, Seras stumbled towards Showa. She was damaged all over. "You...bastard..."

Showa stared at her without a hint of compassion as he took hold of the shuriken mounted on his back. With a swing he sent the shuriken flying. It spun like a buzzsaw. Seras' eyes widened as the shuriken sliced right through her midsection before returning to Showa. Blood gushed out of her like a fountain as the top half of her body toppled over. Finally, she exploded.

Showa stared down at the spot where Seras had just perished and turned away. He went over to Michiru and picked her up before teleporting away.

Nagazawa, who'd been watching, soon grew interested, "Hm…maybe that project wasn't a waste after all."

* * *

Armadillo and Musician were still fighting Ronove. The odd man was utilizing barriers, and using them both for offence and defence. He used them to deflect their attacks. He was even using the barriers to send Musician's attack right back at the two NEO-NUMBERS. The damage could be seen around them as the ground was littered with holes and cracks from their deflected attacks and where the two NEO-NUMBERS had fallen as Ronove sent their attacks back at them.

Musician fired another sonic blast, only for it to be sent back at him, sending him flying. Armadillo rolled himself into a ball and rushed at Ronove, only to be send rolling backwards as he hit the barrier.

"There's no breaking it!" Armadillo shouted.

"Damn it! Hey, you bastard! Get out of our way!" Musician demanded.

Ronove smirked and then he said, "Looks like our time here is up." He then vanished in a flash of gold that turned into butterflies.

The two Riders blinked. What was all that about?

"That was weird," remarked Armadillo.

"No argument there, my friend," agreed Musician. "Now, come on!"

* * *

Gaap was both a resourceful and annoying opponent. Whenever they had her cornered, she would escape using dimensional holes she could summon at will. Not only that, she was using these holes as weapons. She could attack from anywhere and at anytime, and those heels on those shoes of hers were sharp, nearly piercing through their armor. Thankfully, their suits were made of tougher stuff and were able to withstand her attacks.

The annoying part was that Gaao kept taunting them as she fought and was dancing around as the music in the club continued to play.

"Aren't you both supposed to be strong? I'm getting bored here. Come on Slashie and Ara-chan! Get serious here!" Gaap taunted.

Arachnea swung, her 8 kamas flying at Gaap, but only hitting air as she vanished into a hole. The hole appeared behind the two and Gaap kicked out at them, sending them staggering. Slasher, with his chainsaws, swung at Gaap but the strange woman kept jumping about, dodging his attacks. She then did a flip and kicked out, the heel of her shoe hitting Slasher in the chin, sending him reeling.

"Is that all?" Gaap mocked. "Aren't you supposed to be elite NUMBERS? I heard you were strong but it looks like you can't live up to your hype!"

From their mouthplates, Slasher and Arachnea fired their respective adhesives. The webbing and glue stuck to Gaap and stuck her to where she was. She was upset, but not for getting trapped, but because…

"You ruined my dress!" Gaap screeched. She tried to get free, but she couldn't. Not even her holes could help her. She was stuck! "Damn it! Let me go! Let me go!"

"OK, now talk," said Arachnea, glaring at Gaap. "Who sent you?"

Gaap glared back but smirked, "Oh, and what makes you think someone sent me?"

"We know you're not GIN-SHOCKER, so who put you up to this?" added Slasher.

Gaap laughed. "Oh, if you knew you would not believe me." She then added, smirking wide, "Looks like I'm being summoned. Ciao!" In a flash of gold and golden butterflies, Gaap vanished.

"That was strange," said Chiaki.

"Yes, but we better go find the others. GIN-SHOCKER is crawling all over the place."

* * *

Ronove and Gaap appeared, flanking Beatrice. "Had fun?" Beatrice asked.

"The two I fought were challenging," admitted Ronove.

"They were fun!" Gaap confessed, "I can't wait to fight them again."

"You might get your chance," Beatrice said.

"You do realise you could've gotten them killed," Warren frowned.

"Oh, but of course," Beatrice confessed, "But if they had died I would've revived them."

"Only to kill them again," Warren shot back.

"Which is the specialty of I, Beatrice, the Endless Witch!" Beatrice laughed.

Warren leaned back in his seat. He was glad Shinichi had won and defeated Misato. However, there were more challenges ahead of him.

* * *

The NEO-NUMBERS all returned to the ChronoLiner, where Chiaki, Hana, Daichi and Yokoshima were giving him both alarming and strange news.

"So, some butler and a girl in a red dress just appeared to fight you?" Shinichi concluded after hearing their explanations.

"Not only that, but I think GIN-SHOCKER has a base here," said Hana.

"So, what do we do?" asked Yokoshima. They looked expectantly to Shinichi to see what his decision was. Shinichi closed his eyes.

"We tell Warren, and then we go home," Shinichi said.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: That's the end of Misato, but not the end of this arc. Trust me, there's a lot more going on when Nagazawa shows what he can do.


	50. Hunting Chapter Part 3: Bitterness

**HUNTING CHAPTER PART 3: BITTERNESS**

The ChronoLiner dropped the NEO-NUMBERS back at the bus stop. "Alright, guys," Shinichi said to his team mates, "Let's call it a night. See you later." They parted ways, with Shinichi headed home. He yawned. Rena would be happy to see him. She'd been worried when he told her he was going to Ibaraki, but now that he was done he was back in Hinamiwaza.

Earlier, they had stopped by the Terminal. Shinichi had reported that GIN-SHOCKER probably had some agents and set up a base in Ibaraki. Warren promised to send a few agents to check it out.

As he walked along the path to his house, GIN-SHOCKER soldiers suddenly jumped out of nowhere, ambushing him. Shinichi rubbed his eyes and then leered at the costumed foot soldiers of the organization he was fighting against. "Can we do this some other time, guys? I'm tired and I need to sleep." They advanced on him. "Guess not." He cracked his knuckles and his neck from side to side. "Let's play! Henshin!"

* * *

Nagazawa watched as Showa made short work of the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. The foot soldiers were just cannon fodder anyway. The power they had was nothing compared to GIN-SHOCKER's own elite soldiers, which Showa was.

Showa knocked another soldier out and flicked his wrist. "OK, now to get home." He then heard footsteps and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. Cautiously, he turned around to see who was approaching. It was a man with a muscular build with a purple streak through his black hair and wearing a coat with white pants and Chinese sandals. He looked like a fighter. Showa tensed up. Something about this guy was making him break out in cold sweat.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself," muttered Nagazawa as he kicked a fallen soldier in the ribs.

Showa eyed the black-coated arrival suspiciously. There was something both discomforting and familiar about his presence. Showa kept his guard up.

"Now that you've dealt with the trash," said General Nagazawa, referring to the defeated GIN-SHOCKER troops, "I think it's time we got reacquainted, BLACK 13."

Showa demanded, "Who are you?"

"General Nagazawa of GIN-SHOCKER. Now, BLACK 13, it's time for you to meet your maker!" Nagazawa jumped to land a kick at Showa but the Rider rolled away. The kick smashed into the ground, causing it to cave into a crater on impact.

_'He's tough. I better end this quickly!'' _Showa realised. "Oni no Hone!"

Nagazawa watched as Showa was enveloped by wind, fire and lightning before revealing his new form.

"Take this! VOLCANO PUNCH!" Showa roared as he hurled a flaming fist at Nagazawa. Nagazawa didn't even attempt to dodge. He struck out with his hand and caught Showa's fist, putting out the flames in the process.

"Is that all you can do, BLACK 13? How disappointing," Nagazawa sneered. Showa was stunned. "THIS IS A PUNCH!" Nagazawa hurled his other fist into Showa, smashing his chest armor to pieces and sending Showa flying. The force of the punch forced Showa back into his default form, with a shattered chestplate. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain. The force of the punch could've shattered his ribs if it wasn't for his armor.

Showa struggled back to his feet, grunting in pain as Nagazawa yawned. Showa then charged, hurling fists at Nagazawa only for the GIN-SHOCKER general to dodge each of his blows. Nagazawa found an opening and slammed his fist across Showa's face, shattering the emerald eyepieces and cracking the helmet on the left side. Showa staggered backward and doubled over as Nagazawa drove his foot into Showa's stomach. Nagazawa then grabbed Showa by his antennae and shoved him to the ground.

"My God, this is pathetic," Nagazawa muttered, dissatisfied by the fight. He hauled Showa up and stared him in the eye.

"You…" Showa uttered weakly. He grabbed the hand holding him and pried it off. "I won't lose…I absolutely, positively, won't lose! Higurashi no Yaiba!" Nagazawa leapt backwards as the sword stabbed into the ground between them. Showa quickly took hold of his sword and commanded, "Sing!" In a flash of emerald light, accompanied by the song of a thousand cicadas, Showa was in his Higurashi Form, with his armor repaired.

Nagazawa stared as Showa raised his blade. "Higurash…ZAN!" He lunged forward and swung his blade down…

…Only for Nagazawa to catch it in his hand.

"What?" Showa gawked.

"An impressive weapon like this is wasted on you!" Nagazawa said and with a single punch he sent Showa flying. Showa was sent tumbling and the force of the blow shattered his armor forced him back to human form, heavily injured. The Higurashi no Yaiba was still clutched in his hand.

Shinichi groaned as he tried to get up. Nagazawa grabbed him by the hair and hauled him up.

After all the reports, the footage he'd seen and witnessing BLACK 13's power for himself, he thought for sure that BLACK 13 was almost a threat to GIN-SHOCKER. However, now he just thought that he'd overestimated the young Rider. "Pathetic. Who would've thought that such a weakling like you could have caused such a fuss? Ah well." He clenched his fists ready to bash Shinichi's head to a bloody splatter until a blast of sound hit him in the back making him drop Shinichi more out of surprise than pain.

Smoke immediately covered the area. "Tsk, an illusion. How annoying," Nagazawa muttered. He then punched the ground, causing fragments of it to fly around and it dispelled the illusion. He looked around and noticed Shinichi to be gone.

"Another time then," Nagazawa said to himself before walking away.

* * *

Shinichi was being carried by Chiaki on his back as Michiru and Daichi ran alongside him.

"Come on, Chiaki! We gotta get him to the clinic!"

Chiaki nodded. While he was now able to talk he still wasn't much of a talker.

"Damn, a general," grumbled Daichi. "What is a general doing here?" What had Shinichi gotten himself into now?

* * *

In the Irie Clinic, Shinichi was lying in a bed. He had bandages around his head and torso. He'd received some bad bruising and also cracked ribs from Nagazawa's attack.

Shinichi questioned, "Who was that guy?"

"An elite member of GIN-SHOCKER," answered Hana, "General Nagazawa. He ranks higher than Gebok and because of that he is stronger."

"He beat me..." said Shinichi, "And he didn't even transform."

"That's the true strength of an executive. If he'd changed into his Cyborg Mutant form, you'd be dead," Hana warned.

The door opened and Shinichi saw Rena, Rika, Hanyuu and Shiori enter. Their faces held worried expressions.

Shinichi sighed. He was going to explain to them what had happened. It was only fair. It was the least he could do.

* * *

"Nice going, genius!" Rui scolded, slapping her boyfriend upside the head. "You had us show up while everyone is asleep!"

"Hey, it's no trouble, Rui," said Hitomi. "We can just crash in that shrine in the village. Or maybe we can rough it by camping."

"Just get us out of this forest, dumbass."

Rui and Hitomi, friends of Shinichi's from out of town (ie: another world) had again appeared in Hinamizawa. However, the rift Hitomia and Rui had used had bought them to Hinamizawa when it was late at night and in the middle of the forest. Hitomi was navigating them out. However, they were not alone…

"So you're friends of BLACK 13," Nagazawa stated, eyes on Hitomi and Rui. The two offworlders stared back at Nagazawa.

"Who're _you_ suppose to be?" Hitomi ask grabbing his hammer. He didn't know how, but he knew this man was bad news. He could see it in his eyes.

"I am Nagazawa, but you may call me your killer!" Nagazawa shouted, charging towards them. Hitomi lifted his hammer and swung. However, Nagazawa lifted his left arm which started mutating. Hitomi squawked in shock as a large crack appeared on his hammer.

"My hammer!" Hitomi screamed.

"Hmm…impressive," Nagazawa said. His left hand was now completely green with elongated fingers and sharp red nails. Wrapped around his wrist were vines covered in thorns. Shocked, Hitomi jumped back and assumed a defensive stance, holding his now cracked hammer.

"Now, now, don't try to run away," Nagazawa said as he lifted his mutated hand. His fingers became thorny vines and suddenly extended before shooting towards the two.

"Oh crap…!" Hitomi and Rui gawked as the thorny vines charged forward, ripping up the ground. Before long they reached Rui who tried to leap out of the way, but this only managed to get her a deep cut nearly a meter wide from her hip to her shoulder.

"Argh!" Rui cried out as blood spilt out from her cut.

"Rui!" He roared at Nagazawa, "DAMN YOU!" He began bashing the vines with his hammer, but this only further aggravated the vines as they pierced his arms and legs.

"Oh God! Hitomi!" Rui yelled out. She was still alive, but wounded.

Hitomi felt pain wash over him as he felt the thorny vines digging deeper into his limbs. Suddenly, Orga appeared. She rushed forward and slashed the vines in half with her Orga Stylanzer.

"Another Rider," Nagazawa muttered as the cut vines changed back into his fingers. "No matter, my rage at BLACK 13 for abandoning our fight has been somewhat sated. I bid you adieu." He then teleported away.

Orga frowned and then turned to Hitomi and Rui. They were hurt, but Rui looked worst off. She would bleed to death if nothing was done. Fortunately, Orga came prepared. She walked up to them and knelt down, presenting a pair of capsules to them. "Swallow these," she instructed. Hitomi stared back at the black Rider's red visor suspiciously. "You can trust me," Orga assured him. "Now, take one and give one to her, or else she'll die."

Hitomi nodded and took the capsules. He popped one in his mouth and swallowed. He then put one in Rui's mouth and had her swallow as well.

The capsules were an invention by a certain Demon Emperor. He was a master potion maker and had put a very powerful healing potion into those capsules. Warren had asked for a large supply of the capsules to be distributed to his ARMOR agents. The Demon Emperor was only happy to oblige. Each agent was given a set of ten capsules. On their missions, the likelihood of mortal and life threatening injuries was high, so they had to be prepared.

The wounds on both Hitomi and Rui were healing up. Orga was glad.

Orga/Lucy had originally come to give the NEO-NUMBERS their own healing capsules. However, she'd missed them and had arrived shortly after they'd left for their mission. She had been wondering around for a bit when she spotted Nagazawa attacking Hitomi and Rui. Acting quickly, she'd transformed and driven the man away.

"Better tell Papa about this," Orga muttered.

* * *

Nagazawa glared at Gebok who cowered under his gaze. "If that is all what BLACK 13 is capable of, then we wasted a lot of resources in the project."

Gebok weakly argued, "That's only because he is restricted and holding back his true potential."

"GIN-SHOCKER has no need for weak soldiers," Nagazawa frowned, "I don't understand why you even want that failure back. Your obsession is taking up too much of GIN-SHOCKER's time and resources. Just focus on your latest project with that H-Syndrome."

"I will, sir," nodded Gebok, gritting his teeth.

"Also, I think it's best if we eliminate BLACK 13 and his fellow traitors," said Nagazawa. "My own elite group of soldiers will be the one to eliminate them. You just stay in your lab and let real warriors handle things from now on."

* * *

The following morning, Shinichi invited all his friends over to tell them about what he'd done and what'd happened the previous night.

"So, you finally killed that Misato girl," said Mion.

"It had to be done. She was dangerous," said Shinichi, with a tone that said that it was over and done with. "There's this GIN-SHOCKER general, Nagazawa, and he beat me. I even used the Higurashi no Yaiba and Oni no Hone and he still beat me. He didn't even transform. He did it in human form."

The group looked at him agape.

"He's really _that_ strong?" Keiichi asked, recovering from the shock.

"I could've died last night if Michiru, Chiaki and Daichi hadn't saved me. I owe them my life," said Shinichi. '_Like I owe them theirs…_'

"Shin-chan, what will you do now?" asked Shion.

"I'm going to have to train harder. I won't be taken by surprise again. I won't let myself be defeated again," said Shinichi firmly.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Nagazawa defeats Showa, showing the difference in power between them. Shinichi is going to train harder.


	51. Zero Chapter Part 1: Confrontation

**ZERO CHAPTER PART 1: CONFRONTATION**

"Itadakimasu!" Rika, Hanyuu, Shiori and Shinichi chimed at the low table in the living room. Shiori's agent had sent over a box with cheesecake inside. Chocolate cheesecake to be exact, with a strawberry on each slice. Hanyuu cut off a bit with her fork and popped it into her mouth. As she chewed, she beamed happily.

"Delicious!" Hanyuu commented.

"Yes, it is," agreed Rika as she ate.

"Eat up, girls! There's plenty more," encouraged Shiori.

"Kaa-chan, I think we should save it for the others," said Shinichi, referring to his friends. He was talking about the Gaming Club and NEO-NUMBERS, but judging by how many slices were left, he doubted he'd have enough for both groups. He'd have to settle with giving the extra slices to just one group. He finished his slice quickly and went to the kitchen to wash his plate and fork before saying, "I'm gonna go study for a bit." He went into his room and closed the door.

In his room, Shinichi sat at his desk. On the desk were scrapbooks but they were no ordinary scrapbooks. They were Miyo Takano's scrapbooks and also there was a copy of Miyo Takano's grandfather's research thesis on the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

A week ago, Shinichi had gone to Dr. Irie to ask for the books, stating he needed them to do research. The good doctor, aware of Shinichi's identity as a Kamen Rider, allowed him access to the research. He was quite willing to part with the material as long as Shinichi could use them in his mission.

Shinichi knew Dr. Gebok was going to use the Hinamizawa Syndrome as a weapon, but he didn't know how he was going to activate it in everyone on Earth. The Hinamizawa Syndrome was only exclusive to Hinamizawa and so only people who lived in Hinamizawa carried the disease inside of them. Fortunately, research towards a vaccine to prevent the activation of Hinamizawa Syndrome was being developed.

Shinichi planned on giving this research to Warren so that ARMOR's medical team could create a vaccine. He didn't want anyone to suffer because of the syndrome. He saw how terrible it could be, causing people to act on their violent impulses while they were normally docile. People like Shion, Keiichi and Rena were a good example. They were driven insane and to commit violent acts because of the syndrome.

He heard a knock at the door and said, eyes still focused on the research, "Come in." The door creaked open and Shiori was there in the doorway.

"Rena-chan's here," Shiori said.

Shinichi turned in his chair and mouthed, "Rena-chan?" He looked to the clock. It was 6 o'clock and getting dark soon. Of course it was also Saturday night.

Shinichi got out of his room and went into the living room to see Rena enjoying a slice of chocolate cheesecake. She had put the strawberry aside to have last. Her eyes sparkled as she saw him come in. "Shin-kun!" she said, smiling.

Shinichi sat down next to her at the low table, asking, "What brings you here, Rena-chan?"

"Do you want to go out?" Rena invited, holding up two movie tickets. "I got these and I wanted to see this movie with you."

Shinichi rubbed the back of his head. He was quite busy with his research. Maybe he could let her down gently. "Actually, Rena-chan I…"

"He'd love to go," Shiori cut in. Rika and Hanyuu knew what the woman was doing.

Shinichi whispered to his mother, "Kaa-chan?"

She replied, using a hushed but stern tone, "Shinji, you need a break. For the past week I've seen you do training right after school and studying those research notes. It's not healthy. Just go out with Rena-chan for one night."

Shinichi sighed, unable to argue with his mother. He looked to Rena and said, "Let me get my jacket."

* * *

The drive to Okinomiya on his Showa-Racer didn't take long. Speaking of which, all the NEO-NUMBERS had bikes. Warren had ARMOR develop the bikes, each with the NEO-NUMNERS' personal symbol and their own name. Chiaki's bike was called the Jungle Slasher, Daichi's bike was called the Songbird, Michiru's bike was called the Twin Blade, Hana's bike was called the Arachno, and finally Yokoshima's bike was called the Wrecking Ball. Each bike also had its own set of weaponry, perfect for each Rider and complimented their abilities well.

Also, Chiaki finally moved out of his tent and built a house in the woods. It was a small house, but still cozy. Chiaki didn't need electricity. He had lamps to provide heat and light and a nearby stream provided water. However, he still had a habit of using his stove as a campfire to roast his food and sometimes marshmallows with Hanyuu.

Now that they were agents for ARMOR, they did not need their old jobs. However, they decided to keep them for a sense of normalcy. 10 years in GIN-SHOCKER had stripped them of a normal life or childhood, so they were making up for lost time.

Unlike Shinichi, the NEO-NUMBERS did not go to school. While they were the same age, the others did not see a need to go to school at all. Their minds had all the practical knowledge they needed to survive in the real world and they lived alone so they didn't have parents to tell them what to do. Shinichi wondered what the NEO-NUMBERS' original families were like. Knowing GIN-SHOCKER, they were killed while the NEO-NUMBERS were kidnapped to be used by GIN-SHOCKER.

Shinichi parked his bike in front of the movie theatre and helped Rena off it. He then went inside with her, holding hands. They bought some candy, popcorn and drinks at the concession stand before entering the theatre and taking their seats. The movie was an action/sci-fi movie which took place in a galaxy far, far, away.

* * *

Shinichi and Rena both walked out of the movie theatre, the girls arm around his as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He smiled at her. During the film, they had stolen kisses a few times and right now Rena wanted to be alone with her boyfriend to find a private spot so they could make out. However, their plans would soon be derailed by the appearance of someone from Shinichi's past.

"Are you Shinji Banabara?"

Shinichi blinked as his gaze went from Rena to the young man in front of him. He wore combat boots, camouflage pants, a dark green t-shirt with dog tags hanging from his neck and wearing a brown jacket. He wore a green cap on his head.

"Who wants to know?" Shinichi asked.

The man removed his hat to reveal he had a short military cut and also the number 00 tattooed over his right eyebrow. Shinichi's eyes widened as he saw the tattoo and his hand went up to his own mark which was throbbing.

"Zero…" Shinichi growled.

"That's right, No. 13," Shogo Kuso, the Rider known as Zero of the GIN-SHOCKER NUMBERS, confirmed. Rena gasped and tightened her hold on Shinichi's arm to the point she might cut off his circulation.

Shinichi looked around. There were still some people around. He focused his eyes on Shogo and asked, "What do you want?"

"To talk, in private," said Shogo. He elaborated, "Just you and me. The girl isn't included."

"Wherever Shin-kun goes, Rena goes!" Rena argued vehemently.

"Rena-chan, stay here," Shinichi denied. Rena's eyes widened as she looked at her beau. "I'll be fine," he assured her, smiling gently. He said to Shogo, "Look, I'd rather not fight with you tonight, but if you want a talk then let's talk."

Shogo nodded and said, "Follow me."

"Rena-chan, stay with the bike," said Shinichi. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before following after Shogo.

Rena just watched with a worried expression as her boyfriend and his enemy walked together to find a private place to initiate their altercation. She shook her head and ran off in the opposite direction, leaving the bike instead of staying as he'd instructed her.

* * *

Shogo and Shinichi stood atop a building away from prying eyes. Shinichi's gaze was locked on Shogo as Shogo returned the gaze with an intense leer of his own. Shinichi flexed his fingers. He knew what was to come.

"OK, let's do this," said Shinichi as he summoned his belt. "Hen-"

"Before we fight, I wish to understand something," Shogo interrupted.

Shinichi lowered his arms as he was in the middle of performing his Henshin sequence. "Alright," Shinichi nodded. Shogo wasn't making a move to attack. Maybe he was here to talk…But Shinichi still needed to be cautious.

"Why do you fight against GIN-SHOCKER?" Shogo asked.

Shinichi let out a, "Heh!" and replied with a question, "Why? You ask why? After all they've done you ask me why?"

"Yes," Shogo nodded.

"Shouldn't you ask yourself why you're still even fighting for them after what they did to us, what they made us do, what they turned us into?" Shinichi questioned angrily.

"All they did was awaken our true potential," replied Shogo.

"No! All they did was turn us into weapons and killing machines!" Shinichi argued. "They took me away from my family, messed with my head and emotions, and finally made me kill someone precious to me! Do you have any idea what that's like? Do you?"

Shogo answered, "I never knew my family. Before GIN-SHOCKER I was abandoned at an orphanage."

Shinichi silently listened.

"Day by day I watched as children from my orphanage get adopted and become part of a new and happier family. I tried to understand why my parents abandoned me and I concluded that I was weak," Shogo continued, "Then one day I was adopted…"

"But the one who adopted you was working for GIN-SHOCKER," Shinichi finished.

"That's right," nodded Shogo. "I finally found a purpose. Of course the treatments were painful and the training was harsh but finally I found a reason for being. GIN-SHOCKER gave that to me."

"Zero," Shinichi began to retort, "What GIN-SHOCKER did to us was nothing but evil. Imagine, 6 year old children taken from their homes, from their families, and turned into weapons. True, you never had a family, but I did, and yet I can't remember a single detail before GIN-SHOCKER took me away from my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan."

"You're lucky then," said Shogo, "To find your family. The others, they had their families…"

"Executed by GIN-SHOCKER," Shinichi finished. GIN-SHOCKER didn't want anyone looking around. Shiori was just lucky. Shinichi also reasoned that his father's death was tied into all this as well, but he had no proof.

"So, why do you fight against GIN-SHOCKER?" Shogo asked.

"You saw why."

"That girl?"

"Yes," Shinichi confirmed. He elaborated, "And not just her. There's Kaa-chan, my friends and Hinamizawa. They all mean everything to me. I fight GIN-SHOCKER for them. I fight so GIN-SHOCKER does not have its way." Shinichi asked, "Do you understand now?"

"A little, but it's a waste of time for you to fight GIN-SHOCKER."

"What?" Shinichi's eyes narrowed.

"No. 13," Shogo began again, "By fighting against GIN-SHOCKER, you put yourself and your loved ones at risk. GIN-SHOCKER has an army. What do you have?"

"You'd be surprised," Shinichi smirked. He was part of ARMOR now.

"You've faced General Nagazawa," Shogo commented, "And he was able to defeat you. Not only that, he nearly killed two of your friends."

"I know that," said Shinichi. Hitomi and Rui had been taken to the Terminal by Lucy. They had been treated for their wounds and Warren was aware of Nagazawa.

"So, you know how foolish it is to fight. Nagazawa is our superior and as soldiers we obey our superiors," said Shogo.

"I'm no puppet, and neither are you," Shinichi reasoned.

"It's all I have. Without orders I have no purpose," Shogo denied.

"That's not true, and you know it!" Shinichi shouted.

Shogo commented, "I envy you."

"Huh?"

"Unlike me you can enjoy the carefree days with your friends."

"Yeah," Shinichi nodded, "And that's what I'm going to protect. Our carefree days and friendship. That's what I'm fighting for as well."

"But continue on your path against GIN-SHOCKER and your carefree days will be over," Shogo warned.

"I'll take my chances," said Shinichi.

"I see I am unable to persuade you," Shogo said, "Very well." He saluted, "GIN-SHOCKER NUMBERS member Shogo Kuso, No. 00! Preparing for battle!" His belt formed. "Henshin!" the crystal in his belt released a swarm of wasps made of light that enveloped him before solidifying into his suit. As soon as he was done transforming, his stingers slid out of his gauntlets.

"Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!" The jigsaw puzzle pieces of light enveloped his body and formed his suit of armor. The eyes flashed once the transformation was complete.

The two Riders circled each other before charging. Showa called, "Weapon Ride: Showa-Blade! Showa-Blaster!" The sword appeared in his right hand as the gun appeared in his left. He aimed and fired at Zero who zipped around, dodging the shots which flew past him. He returned fired, unleashing a storm of needles at Showa. The Protector of Hinamizawa swung his sword around, deflecting the needles that came at him. He then charged forward, swinging his sword horizontally, only for Zero to leap backwards and then jump forward to land a kick at Showa. Showa sidestepped the attack and performed a side kick but Zero leapt up and over it. Showa swung again at Zero but hit only the stingers. Energy crackled as their weapons connected before Zero pushed and sent Showa sliding backwards.

"Take this!" Zero thrust his right arm at Showa and fired a beam of yellow energy. Showa dodged to the side but the beam had grazed his arm and he hissed in pain. "My Sting Beam works as well as my stingers."

"So, you've gotten upgrades," Showa frowned as he twirled his gun in one hand. He clutched the grip and fired as he swung his arm in an arch. The beam that was fired also curved. Zero never saw it coming as the shot hit him from behind, "And so have I."

Zero clenched his teeth and fists before dashing straight for Showa. He began to unleash a barrage of punches and with those stingers on his gauntlets plus the force of his punches he could puncture Showa's armor.

Showa was not about to allow that. He swung up with his sword**;** hitting one of the stingers and slicing it clean off. He then landed a kick in Zero's gut and then swung his sword again, slicing the other stinger in half again. Zero looked at his ruined stingers and they popped out of his gauntlets before being replaced by a new pair.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to disarm me?" Zero questioned sarcastically. "My stingers are part of me, and so I can regenerate them whenever I need them."

"Regenerate this!" Showa took aim and fired but Zero buzzed out of the way. He flew around Showa who shot but missed each time. Zero got behind Showa and the good Rider was unable to dodge in time before he was stabbed in the back, literally. Showa cried out in pain as the burning pain ran through his body. Zero withdrew his stinger and watched as Showa stumbled backwards from the wound.

Zero's eyes narrowed and he frowned. What was this? BLACK 13 wasn't supposed to be so weak. "Why are you holding back?" Zero demanded.

"Who says I am?" countered Showa.

"You could've defeated me by now," said Zero.

"Let's just say you haven't done anything that warrants me using my full power on you," Showa commented.

Zero eyes narrowed as he growled, "Don't insult me!" He fired a storm of needles at Showa.

"Kage no Hoshi!" Showa called and all of a sudden he vanished from Zero's sight.

"Surprise!" Showa Kage Form laughed as he reappeared behind Zero. Zero whirled around and thrust his stinger at Showa's face, only for it to pass through.

'_A hologram!_' Zero realized, but realized too late. Suddenly, shuriken and kunai rained down on him, ripping sparks off his armor as he tried to block the weapons. Looking up, he saw Showa coming down for an axe kick. Zero flew into the air just in time as the attack connected with the floor, causing cracks on impact. Zero grimaced as he looked Showa over. '_So, this is the power of one of those treasures._'

Showa reached behind his back and pulled the large shuriken mounted there off. There was a grip in the hollow centre and he clenched it tightly as he held it at his side. "I like this form," stated Showa. "You want to know why?"

"Enlighten me," Zero replied.

"Because I can do this! Kage Bunshin!" Instantly, three Showa clones appeared and the four Showa ninjas surrounded Zero, all wielding a Dai-Shuriken each. "Now you're surrounded," said the four Showas before they attacked.

Using his impressive speed, Zero was able to avoid the sharp edges of the Dai-Shuriken as they came close to cutting him. The Showas attacked in a circular pattern, limiting Zero's movements. However, Zero looked up and flew into the air. The Showas anticipated this and hurled their Dai-Shuriken up and after Zero. Seeing the huge throwing stars coming at him, Zero spun around in mid air, deflecting them with his limbs and sent them back to their owners. The original Showa caught his Dai-Shuriken but his clothes were taken out as their own Dai-Shuriken tore into their bodies. They disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Showa stared up at Zero and decided to change himself to play in a different playing field. He jumped up and called, "Higurashi no Yaiba!" A green streak flew at him and he grabbed it, his armor shifting into Higurashi Form instantly. The wings spread out and allowed him to fly after Zero.

Sparks flew as their weapons clashed, the sound of metal meeting metal echoing in the night's sky. Showa swung the Higurashi no Yaiba at Zero but Zero dodged the slash and kicked out with his leg, striking Showa in the chest and pushing him back. Showa stabilized himself and pointed the tip of his sword at Zero.

"Fire!" Showa ordered and an arrow of energy flew at Zero at high speeds. Zero, unable to dodge, received an arrow that pierced through his right shoulder. He grunted in pain. Showa then continued to fire energy arrows at Zero who zipped around to dodge them. However, he was starting to lose power. Showa then flew at Zero and slammed his shoulder into Zero's gut, sending them both crashing upon the roof of another building. They both tumbled along the surface. Showa got back up but Zero could only struggle. His legs were trembling and he was clutching his shoulder.

"Higurashi Zan!" Showa called out and released the energy arch that slammed into Zero, sending him skidding backwards. The damage on his armor and body was already showing, evident by the cracks. Zero's vision was starting to blur.

"Oni no Hone!" Again, Showa changed as a whirlwind of fire, lighting and wind enveloped him, changing his appearance into the demonic Oni Form. Showa dashed towards Zero with a fist enveloped in flames. Deciding to withdraw, Zero leapt into the air.

"No you don't!" Showa denied as the fire in his hand turned into lightning. "Lightning Spear!" He threw the lighting spear at Zero, hitting him directly. The electrical shock severely damaged his wings, causing him to plummet down again and landing with a crash. There were char marks from the Lightning Spear attack. As soon as he crashed, his armor deactivated and vanished. He could feel a breeze and looked up to see Showa with a Cyclone Drill in hand. He pointed it at Shogo's face. Shogo stared down but when the attack did not come, he looked up to see Shinichi walking away.

"Why are you sparing me?" Shogo asked.

Shinichi stopped and looked over his shoulder, answering, "You didn't want to fight me. You were ordered to. As far as I'm concerned you're an innocent in all this and I protect the innocent."

Shinichi then left a confused Shogo alone with his thoughts. No. 00 then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Daichi. "You…"

"Come on, I'll take you to Hana and Michiru's," said Daichi. "They can get you patched up all right."

* * *

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried out as she hugged her boyfriend. She was right where he'd left her, unaware that she'd gone off to find him help.

Shinichi returned the hug, kissing her cheek before saying, "Come on, let's get some dinner. That fight really gave me an appetite."

* * *

Shogo sat at the low table with Hana and Michiru. The female Spider Rider was handing a cup of tea to the Wasp Rider who took it with his good arm. His other arm was in a sling due to the damage to his shoulder. Because they were nurses, they were stocked with medical supplies from Dr. Irie's clinic.

"He could've killed me," said Shogo. "Why didn't he?"

"Because Shinichi isn't like that," said Michiru.

"Shinichi? You mean BLACK 13?"

Hana warned, "Don't call him that. He's nothing like the way he used to be."

"I agree," nodded Shogo. "The old BLACK 13 would've killed me without hesitation or a second thought. He really has changed."

"And for the better too!" added Michiru cheerfully.

Shogo wanted to ask, "How did you two find the strength to defect?"

Michiru answered, "Divine intervention." Hanyuu had actually scared them into changing sides and changing their ways.

"But ultimately it was out decision. Despite the programming GIN-SHOCKER gave us, our wills were stronger and we managed to break free like Shinichi," added Hana.

"Free…will…" Shogo was unfamiliar with the feeling. All he ever knew was following orders without question. He knew what GIN-SHOCKER was doing was wrong, but as a soldier he should be loyal to the organization. That was all he was meant to do. Just follow orders blindly and without question.

Long ago, BLACK 13 was like him but lacking in emotions. What he saw was definitely not the BLACK 13 he knew. He should've seen it during their earlier confrontations.

"So, are you going back to GIN-SHOCKER?" Hana asked No. 00. Shogo swirled the tea around in his cup.

"I…don't know what I should do," admitted Shogo.

"Why not sleep on it?" suggested Michiru. "We have an extra futon, and if you're hungry we have food in the fridge."

"Just don't touch Michiru's bananas. She's very possessive and territorial of them," warned Hana.

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Shogo, aware of Michiru's insane love of bananas.

"Also, tomorrow, you're coming with us to the clinic so Dr. Irie can check you out," added Hana.

"I'll do that. Thank you." What was he to do now? He definitely didn't want to become one of GIN-SHOCKER's pawns but what other choice did he have left?

Shogo had a lot to think about, namely what he wanted to do now with his life.

* * *

Bomber laughed after he'd finished receiving his upgrades. "Soon, BLACK 13! Soon you will pay for what you did to me! I am going to make you suffer!" He laughed like an insane maniac as he began shooting into the sky.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Will Zero join the NEO-NUMBERS after this? Will he find a true purpose soon? Stay tune for the next chapter, my friend!


	52. Zero Chapter Part 2: Fireworks

**ZERO CHAPTER PART 2: FIREWORKS**

Warren was sitting alone in his office. He was simply sitting, thinking up his initial report on Shinichi. He eventually pulled out a tape recorder and began recording.

"Subject is Shinji Banabara, aka Shinichi, aka Showa, aka BLACK 13. Subject has the ability to access the powers of what are known to some worlds as the Showa Era Kamen Riders, ranging from Ichigo all the way to J. Subject has access to the Demon Slaying Sword Higurashi no Yaiba, the Infernal Demon Helmet Oni no Hone, and the Darkness Shuriken Kage no Hoshi.

"Subject also has various forms aside from his basic "Showa" armor. They are BLACK 13 Form which is Showa's original form, Higurashi Form which is accessed with the aid of the Higurashi no Yaiba. Oni Form which is accessed with the aid of the Oni no Hone, and Kage Form which is accessed with the aid of the Kage no Hoshi. Lastly, there is a mysterious unknown form. This form first appeared when Showa accidentally accessed the power of all three sacred treasures and combined them together at once. He appears to have no memory of the transformation.

"Subject suffers from a lone wolf mentality, similar to Agent Ryuji Katsura and Agent Kat Hasuma. This insubordination stems from his life as a minion of GIN-SHOCKER. While ordered and forced to do things that are considered morally reprehensible, this does not excuse current behavior. If the Subject continues to disobey direct orders and act on his own accord, disciplinary action may be required.

"Subject does have a good track record though. Even with his insubordination, he gets the job done and as such is to be commended. With proper training Subject could become one of the best agents in my employ.

"Subject's most powerful ability is his 'Return to the Past' system which allows him to reverse time for up to 24 hours. He is capable of more when given a huge boost of power, however. This ability also allows him to perform small scale time reversals that can repair damaged objects. For example, he can restored a shattered vase to the way it was before it was broken. There may be more to his time manipulation abilities and I will continue to watch him closely to learn more of the extent of his powers."

Warren then removed the tape and replaced it.

"Subject: Hinamizawa Syndrome. A disease found only in Hinamizawa, it can cause anxiety and paranoia which can force the person to commit strange and violent acts, including suicide. Patients begin to show signs of sever schizophrenia, obsessive compulsive disorder, and bi-polar disorder. Attempts to immunize the syndrome have proven to be temporary at best.

"First to prove the existence of the disease was one Dr. Takano. Dr. Takano had already discovered the existence of Hinamizawa Syndrome in the late 1960's. He wrote a report regarding the town and it's the disease plaguing its residents and called it HinamizawaSyndrome. His goal was to make the disease public, with an eye securing funds for its treatment and increasing the awareness of the general public. However, the higher officials didn't accept his report on the matter; to do so would mean accepting the blame of the Marco-Polo Bridge Incident to themselves. After Dr. Takano's death, his adopted granddaughter Takano Miyo decided to take over the research on Hinamizawa Syndrome, and received a great deal of funds from a mysterious woman named Nomura, a representative of an underground organization called "TOKYO", which has recently been discovered to be a front for GIN-SHOCKER. One theory is that the Syndrome is somehow related to the Darkloids and Darklings.

"The Hinamizawa Syndrome has five different stages, ranging from LV1 (weakest) to LV5 (strongest). Level One and Two are the weakest levels; almost all villagers and residents of Hinamizawa are infected, although they are at the lower stages of either LV1 or LV2. The syndrome does not cause apparent changes until its later stages. Beginning at Level 3, the mental condition of the patient will start to deteriorate and they become mentally and emotionally unstable. Paranoia and hallucinations start to appear surrounding the onset of Level 4. Level Five is the strongest level. This is when people began to hear 'Oyashiro-sama's footsteps', and patients are known to start clawing at their own flesh, trying to dig out "maggots", often tearing open their throats and killing themselves in the process.

"Dr. Henry Pym, Dr. Reed Richards and Dr. Hank McCoy are currently advancing the immunizations for the Syndrome and are trying to mass produce it. This has been made a top priority as recent information as shown GIN-SHOCKER is in the beginning stages of weaponizing the disease."

Warren removed the tape and let out a sigh. "Who would have thought a world 20 years behind my own would be so difficult?" sighed Warren.

* * *

It'd happened so fast. It'd happened so suddenly. It'd happened so unexpectedly. Shinichi and Rena were just about to reach his house when all of a sudden it exploded right before their eyes.

A horrified Shinichi could only shout, "KAA-CHAN!" His house was now a smoldering pile of rubble. Nobody could survive an explosion like that.

Rena screamed as even more explosions erupted around them. It was happening all over the village. "What's going on!" she shouted.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed as he spotted a figure hovering in the air. "Bomber…" he growled. Bomber had killed his family and was destroying the village. That was absolutely, positively, unforgivable!

"Rena, get off," Shinichi told his girlfriend.

"Shin-kun?" Rena blinked.

"This is personal. Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa! Showa-Racer: Flight Mode!" The wings came out of the Showa-Racer as Shinichi was donned in his armor. His eyes flashed red instead of green before he shot into the sky.

"SHIN-KUN!" Rena shouted.

* * *

"Ah, I do love a fireworks show!" Topper laughed.

Warren scowled at Topper. People were suffering and all he could do was laugh? He was indeed inhuman. "Shinichi…come on…don't succumb to your anger, as justified as it is."

* * *

Bomber flew all over the village, randomly dropping bombs everywhere. He'd blown up the school, the clinic, the rice fields and several homes. What was most satisfactory was the destruction of BLACK 13's house and all the people living in it. The villagers were panicking and screaming as they tried to flee from Bomber's attacks.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Bomber laughed in orgasmic glee as he watched the flames and smoke rise out from the remains of the destroyed buildings. He was hurling highly destructive explosive in all directions, not caring what he'd destroyed, only that he was the one causing it. "Burn! Burn! BURN!"

"BOMBER!" Showa roared as he raced towards Bomber. Bomber only noticed him for a split-second before the Showa-Racer rammed into him. Showa jumped off his flying bike and grabbed Bomber by the throat as they plummeted, his fist slamming repeatedly into the evil Rider's face.

"You killed Rika-chan! (POW!) You killed Hanyuu-chan (POW!), and you KILLED MY KAA-CHAN! (POW! POW! POW!)" Showa roared as he continued to bash Bomber's face in.

The two crashed to the ground, hard, the impact causing dust to go flying in all direction. Once it cleared, it revealed the two standing in the middle of a crater. Bomber pushed Showa off him and sent him staggering back with his machineguns, taunting him. "You brought this on yourself!" Bomber shouted, "If you had killed me, none of this would've happened! Their deaths are your fault! All this is your fault! So, just die along with them!"

Showa blocked the bullets with his forearms as they bounced off his armor. His red eyes flared dangerously as he hatefully glared at Bomber. "NO! YOU DIE!" roared Showa as he charged through the barrage and then slammed a fist into Bomber's head, causing the helmet to crack as he sent Bomber skidding backwards. Unable to fly due to his damaged wings, Bomber was grounded. However, he still had his weapons.

Bomber swung up his leg which was equipped with a laser gun and the gun fired a piercing beam that grazed Showa's arm. He got back to his feet and opened up his chestplate, a pair of bombs dropping at his feet. "Hey! Think fast!" He kicked the bombs at Showa and before they landed they detonated, erupting in a massive explosion directly in front of Showa.

Bomber chuckled, "Serves you right!" but then his eyes widened as he saw a figure walk out of the dark smoke. It was Showa, in his Oni Form, and he was mad as electricity crackled around his body, with a small tornado in his left hand and a flame in his right.

"Your turn to burn," Showa growled darkly as he thrust both his hands forward, firing a tornado of flames at Bomber. Bomber was struck violently by the attack and sent flying backwards, screaming. Oni then dashed towards him, grabbing him by the ankle, before smashing him to the ground. He then pulled and lifted him off the ground before smashing him into the ground again. Bomber was smashed to the ground, repeatedly, dangling by the ankle gripped by Showa. Show then tossed him across the ground and watched as he tumbled along the ground.

Bomber staggered to his feet and began hurling bombs at Showa. Showa, however, was unaffected as the explosives detonated against him. Bomber stumbled back as he began shooting at Showa, only for the shots to be deflected by an air barrier or melted by the extreme heat Showa was releasing. Electricity crackled around Showa's hands.

Bomber was about to learn what many of the late NUMBERS had: NEVER piss off BLACK 13.

"You killed my family, destroyed my home, and even dare to face me while I'm pissed off," Showa growled. "Big mistake." He sent a surge of electricity flying at Bomber, electrocuting him as the Dragonfly Rider screamed. The electricity flowed through his body and damaged his belt, finally causing the armor to deactivate. Saisen collapsed, facedown. As Showa made to approach him, he heard a familiar voice in an equally familiar concerned tone.

"Shinji!"

Showa, stunned, turned to look behind him to see his mother and 'sisters' running towards him. The furious glow in his helmet's eyes dimmed as he saw them. "Kaa-chan! Rika-chan! Hanyuu-chan!" Shiori didn't care if her son looked demonic. She was relieved to see him as she hugged him. "You're alive!"

"Of course!" Shiori nodded. "The girls and I went out to Angel Mort. When we came back, we saw the house was destroyed. I thought something bad had happened to you."

"What about the others?" Shinichi asked.

"They were all brought to the Sonozakis' underground dungeon for safety," answered Hanyuu. It was the safest place for them all, despite how scary it was and its bloody history.

Rika saw Saisen, lying on the ground not too far from them. "Is that him?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, that's him," answered Showa. He remembered what he was going to do and said, "It's time I finish this."

"Shinji! No!" Shiori cried out.

"Kaa-chan, he destroyed our house and enjoyed it. He was going to destroy Hinamizawa if I didn't stop him. I have to…" Showa began to argue only to be cut off by a laugh.

"You think it's over? You really think it's over!" Saisen laughed as he got on his hands and knees. "It's not over! I won't stop until I take away everything that you love, BLACK 13!"

"You're finished," Showa reminded, "Your powers are gone. Face it; you're no threat to me any longer."

Saisen only laughed louder as he got to his feet. Rika and Hanyuu were briefly reminded by the insane look Miyo Takano wore when her plans had failed.

"That's where you're wrong BLACK 13! Absolutely, positively, WRONG!" Saisen's body released an explosive flash of blinding light, "I STILL HAVE POWER!"

When the light died down they could see a huge techno-organic dragonfly that resembled a bomber jet. A cockpit was in the centre of its head and the eyes were deep red and glass-looking.

Shiori gawked as Rika and Hanyuu gasped in shock.

"That's new," commented Showa and the new Big Bomber took to the skies to spread more destruction, screeching/laughing.

* * *

"Hm, an interesting trick, but will it be enough to defeat that boy?" Beatrice commented.

"You'll just have to watch and see, Beato," Topper said.

"Looks like it's time for me to throw some pieces onto the game board!" said Warren. He knew just who to call.

* * *

"Higurashi no Yaiba! Sing!" Showa called out. He ordered Hanyuu, "Hanyuu-chan, get Kaa-chan and Rika-chan back to the Sonozaki dungeon and stay there!" The little goddess nodded and took Rika and Shiori's hands.

"Brace yourselves," Hanyuu warned and in a flicker they vanished.

Showa was about to go after Big Bomber when he heard several engines growl behind him. He turned and saw the NEO-NUMBERS, in armor, and on their respective bikes.

Carmen's bike, the Twin Blade, was colored pink like her armor and was equipped with retractable blades in the front that could pop out for offensive purposes. On the front was her insignia. Armadillo's Wrecking Ball sported his insignia on the front as well but unlike the bikes of the other NEO-NUMBERS it was a three-wheeled motorcycle, with two wheels in the front and a single one in the back, heavy armor plating, mini-turrets on the sides and could generate a powerful energy barrier for ramming attacks. Musician's Songbird was colored silver with his insignia on the gas tank and resembling a Harley motorbike with discs on the sides that released sonic blasts. Arachnea's Arachno was painted black with a purple spider on the front. It had a gothic appearance and able to shoot out smokescreens to blind enemies and energy webs to bind enemies. Finally, Slasher's Jungle Slasher had his insignia on the front that was also modeled after termite jaws. It could shoot circular saw blades made of energy and came equipped with built in boosters for extra speed.

What surprised Showa were not the bikes, but who was with them. It was Zero. He had no bike. He didn't need one. He could fly with his wings.

"What are you guys doing here?" Showa asked.

"We came to help, what else?" Carmen remarked.

"No, I meant him," said Showa, pointing at Zero.

Zero answered, "No. 07 and No. 11…I mean Hana and Michiru, finally made me realize what you've been fighting for, Shinichi."

Showa frowned but then heard an explosion. Big Bomber was already starting to carpet bomb the village. Hinamizawa was starting to look like hell with all the flames and smokes. "Come on, let's not waste time here!" Showa ordered.

"Alright, activate Flight Mode!" said Armadillo. All of their bikes came with a flight mode. The wheels would roll over onto their sides and wings would pop out to allow flight as thrusters under their bikes kept them aloft.

"Follow my lead!" Showa ordered as he took off, followed by the NEO-NUMBERS and Zero.

Big Bomber laughed/screeched as it began to reduce Hinamizawa into a burning/smoking wasteland. Suddenly, saw blades made of energy sliced at its sides and the huge techno-organic mecha looked to see what was causing this. It saw the NEO-NUMBERS on their flying bikes, attacking. The Songbird was firing sonic blasts that hit Big Bomber in the head, causing it to screech and thrash. It fired missiles at them.

"Watch out!" shouted Showa.

"I got this!" Armadillo called out as he activated his vehicle's energy barrier which surrounded all of them. The missile crashed against it and exploded but left them unscathed. "I love this thing!"

"It's coming for us!" shouted Carmen.

"Can't shoot what it can't see," said Arachnea as her bike fired six missiles that exploded and released thick black smoke. "Now it's blind, but we can still see it."

Lasers shot out from the smokescreen, nearly gunning them down.

Musician snapped, "Doesn't mean he can't try and shoot wildly and get lucky!"

"Stop arguing," said Slasher as he fired energy buzzsaws at the smoke cloud. Big Bomber flew out of it and towards them, nearly knocking them out of the sky as it flew past.

Showa looked to Zero. He didn't trust him but he had no choice. "Cover me," Showa said. Zero nodded. Showa flew at Big Bomber, followed closely from behind by Zero.

"GO!" Showa ordered and Zero zipped right past. He flew over Big Bomber and aimed his stingers at the eyes. He fired, causing Big Bomber to screech as it was blinded. It began to fire aimlessly as it screeched in pain.

"Rider Charge!" Showa ran a hand over his blade, causing it to glow with emerald light that followed his hand until it reached the tip. He then took aim, holding his sword like a javelin before tossing it at Big Bomber. The Higurashi no Yaiba got stuck in the side of the dragonfly bomber jet. He then flew at Big Bomber, rocketing towards him before shifting his body a bit to assume a flying kick position.

"Take this! Higurashi Spear Kick!" The kick met with the Higurashi no Yaiba's pommel and both the sword and Rider pierced the armor of Big Bomber. They burst out the other side, with Showa holding the sword. He turned to face Big Bomber who now had a gaping hole going right through it.

Seconds later, Big Bomber made a BIG BOOM as it exploded.

"Nice fireworks," Armadillo commented.

It was not over yet. Showa looked down. Hinamizawa was a mess now. Only one choice. He had to perform a Return to the Past. Fortunately, it would not bright Bomber back to life. That was another one of Showa's abilities. Anything or anyone he killed would not return after he performed a Return to the Past. They would no longer exist. He'd erased them.

Showa flew up to Zero and said, "Thanks."

"No, I should be thanking you," said Zero. "The only orders I should've been following should've been from my heart. For too long I allowed GIN-SHOCKER to run my life. I had no courage to break free, but seeing you and the others here now, alive and enjoying your lives, I just can't help feel a little envious."

"Don't be," Showa replied, "Your life is your own now, Zero."

"Shogo. Call me Shogo," said Zero.

"OK, Shogo, and welcome to the NEO-NUMBERS." The two flying Riders shook on it. "And now, without much further ado, RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

* * *

"Itadakimasu!" Rika, Hanyuu, Shiori and Shinichi chimed at the low table in the living room. Shiori's agent had sent over a box with cheesecake inside. Chocolate cheesecake to be exact, with a strawberry on each slice. Hanyuu cut off a bit with her fork and popped it into her mouth. As she chewed, she beamed happily.

"Delicious!" Hanyuu commented.

"Yes, it is," agreed Rika as she ate.

Shinichi smiled. All was well, at least for now. He'd turned back time to before when Rena came to ask him out on a date. Now he was eating cheesecake with his family, happy that they were safe as was the village.

* * *

On October 31st of that year, the Hinamizawa School was hosting a Halloween Party. All the kids were in costume. Mion, class president and leader of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club was enjoying the festivities with her boyfriend and classmates. This was all Shiori's idea and for the party, Chie-sensei, Shiori, Rachel and Warren were chaperoning. They had a friend baby sit Alan at home. Also present were the NEO-NUMBERS, Hitomi, Rui and Lucy.

After their encounter with Nagazawa, Hitomi and Rui had been taken to the Terminal to be treated and also recruited into ARMOR. They didn't think twice about joining.

There was a long table with Halloween-themed snacks and a bowl of punch that was so red it could've been blood. There Halloween decorations like rubber spiders, rubber bats, spiderwebs, skeletons and Jack-O-Lanterns. All the kids were in costume but the NEO-NUMBERS were there clad in their Rider armor, but without their helmets. Lucy took off her hat. It was only on Halloween that she was able to show her horns without people staring at her like a freak.

"I'm impressed," said Warren. "I mean, they all started as members of GIN-SHOCKER and are now on their way to being full fledged heroes."

"They're like me," said Rachel. "They were made to be weapons and villains, but they found the strength to break their puppet strings and decide their own paths." Her eyes went to Shinichi who was chatting with Rena, "And it all started with him."

"They're going to need that strength soon," Warren added, "Very soon."

* * *

"Ironic, really," said Topper as he sat in the Meta-world, having Ronove's tea and cookies, "He's still a puppet even if he doesn't know it."

Warren retorted angrily, "Just because he's entertainment to you does not make him a puppet!"

"You say 'tomato', I say tomahto," Topper remarked nonchalantly. "Everyone is a puppet, one way or another. The strings never truly come off."

"We shall see about that, Infernal Merchant."

"Want to make a wager, Balance Guardian?"

"Yes."

"You're on!"

* * *

"_So... all the NUMBERS have either been destroyed or have now defected to BLACK 13's side?_" a man wearing orange Shutter sunglasses, a greenish Bowler hat, and an overcoat asked. He was also wearing black gloves, grey pants and loafers. He had a reddish nose with a black imperial mustache. On his coat was a medal with an emblem that resembled the fusion of a lobster and bat. He was Admiral Ankokou of GIN-SHOCKER. He was displayed on a screen.

"Yes," Nagazawa answered. He'd decided to share the report with two other executive GIN-SHOCKER members.

"_Hm, this isn't good_," a woman in a red kimono-like belly top, blue slacks and wearing dangling orbs as earrings spoke. She also wore a black leather belt around her waist with a Mayan calendar-styled belt buckle and a modified warden's hat and cowboy boot. She was Warden Anju, head of the largest GIN-SHOCKER human-to-monster altering plant and prison. "_One Rider is bad enough but they tend to become more dangerous when there are more_." She was on another screen opposite Ankokou.

"Not to worry," Nagazawa said, waving his hand as if to dismiss their worries "BLACK 13 is weak, and if you have lingering doubts I will test the rest of his team." He smiled a predatory grin hoping that at least one Rider had enough fighting capabilities. That tended to make the fight more enjoyable.

"_Do be careful, Nagazawa. Some of our predecessors underestimated the Riders and because of that all of them are now 18 feet under_," Ankokou warned before his and Anju's screens went blank.

"Don't you both worry. BLACK 13 and the rest of the trash will be crushed by me," said Nagazawa.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Zero has joined the NEO-NUMBERS, but first he has to go to the Terminal to also be a member of ARMOR and have himself removed of all GIN-SHOCKER influence like the others to be safe.


	53. Spirits Chapter Part 1: Gokuaku

**SPIRITS CHAPTER PART 1: GOKUAKU**

There is a myth that says when items or artefacts reach their 100th birthday (100 years of existence) they come alive and become self-aware, carrying their own souls as they are born as new life forms known as Tsukumogami. Any item that is 100 years old will become a Tsukumogami, be it a toy or sword. They are not enchanted items. Rather, they are supernatural beings. 100 year old umbrellas would become Karakasa, growing an eye and with the handle becoming a leg and foot. Another breed of Tsukumogami is the Chochinobake, which are paper lanterns. The rip will become a mouth and it too will have eyes.

Typically, Tsukumogami are harmless, but when angered they will band together to take revenge on the people who'd abandoned them.

In Hinamizawa, three such items could be characterised as Tsukumogami. However, they have yet to reveal themselves as such. They remain inert, until summoned by the warrior who has been chosen by them.

Until now…

* * *

The alarm clock rang at 4:30 and seconds later a hand came down and hit the snooze button. Shinichi groggily got out of bed, moving Rena's arm which was draped over him off him. He looked over to his girlfriend, who'd come and slept over at his place. She was as naked as a newborn and when her source of warmth had gone, she wrapped the blanket tightly around her body. Shinichi's hand gently caressed her cheek. He got out of bed and got dressed. "Gotta deliver papers…" Shinichi murmured as he rubbed his eyes. He dragged himself to the door and exited his room.

Every morning, at around this time, he would receive a stack of papers that he was supposed to deliver in the village at the front of his house. He untied the stack and one by one he rolled the papers up and tied an elastic band around them. He then put the papers in a bag and walked over to his bike. He then mounted his bike and drove off to deliver them.

This was his routine each morning. He would wake up early, deliver papers all over the village, and finally go home to have a proper bath and breakfast. He'd taken the job to earn himself some money. It was also his way of being normal. Being a Rider left him little room for a normal life. The few instances he could be normal was at home, delivering papers, going to school, the after-school game club, going on dates with Rena and having fun with his friends. He would savour each moment. However, he would not allow himself to be idle. GIN-SHOCKER was a threat and judging by the information he was getting they were close to perfecting their weaponizing of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. That was something he could not allow.

Once he finished his deliveries, he wheeled his bike back into the garage. Yawning, he went back inside to catch a couple more hours of sleep before school. As he got into bed and under the blanket, he felt Rena wrap her arms around him.

The next couple of hours were going to be weird for him…

* * *

"Hello again, Shinichi," said Kamen Rider Ichigo. He was in the green field again and standing before the first Kamen Rider in history.

"Ichigo-sempai," nodded Shinichi. "Why have you brought me here?"

"Oh, it wasn't I who brought you here," said Ichigo.

"It was me," a gruff voice said and when Shinichi saw the owner of the voice, his eyes went wide with a WTF expression on his face. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He was tall, 7 feet to be exact, with huge muscles and green skin like the Hulk. Unlike the Hulk, however, he wore his hair in a bowl cut with small horns and pointed ears. He wore a tiger skin tunic with matching wrist bands and boots. He was holding a kanabo (a club) and was scowling.

"What the hell are you?" Shinichi asked.

"Shinichi, this is Gokuaku," Ichigo introduced, "He's the spirit within the Oni no Hone."

"Seriously?" Shinichi blurted in disbelief.

"That's right, that's me, Gokuaku!" said the Oni. He walked (stomped) over to Shinichi and flicked him in the forehead.

Shinichi snapped, "Hey!" as he rubbed his forehead.

"For a kid who can use my powers, you sure don't look much," snorted Gokuaku.

"Are you always this unpleasant?" Shinichi retorted.

"I'm an Oni, kid. I don't have time to be pleasant!"

"Ichigo-sempai, can you please tell me what this is all about?" Shinichi asked.

"He's going to be training you," Ichigo answered.

Shinichi deadpanned, "No, seriously."

"He's right," said Gokuaku, "Kid, you can use my powers but not at full strength. I'm here to show you how to _really _use the Oni no Hone!"

"Hey, if it helps protects my friends and the village, I'm willing to try anything," said Shinichi. Gokuaku grinned, baring his sharp teeth, and making Shinichi sweat. "I…said the wrong thing, didn't I?"

"Welcome to your first day of your new training, Shinichi," said Ichigo.

"Joy…" Shinichi uttered sarcastically. A kanabo landed at his feet. "Hey!"

"Pick that up and we can start," Gokuaku instructed. "It's time you learnt to fight like an Oni."

* * *

On the walk to school, Shinichi met up with Mion, Shion and Keiichi at their usual meeting place. Mion looked at Shinichi and asked, "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"I did, just had a really bad dream," Shinichi answered. He had bags under his eyes and his twin ahoge hung limply.

"Shin-kun was tossing and turning like he was having a nightmare," added Rena.

"And how would you know that, Rena?" asked Shion in a teasing tone. "Did you sleep over again at your boyfriend's place?"

Shinichi and Rena blushed. Rika quickly changed the subject, "We should get to school before we're late."

"Yeah, you're right," Shinichi said quickly. He took Rena's hand. "Come on, Rena-chan!" He then ran with her to school.

"You know, I sometimes have trouble believing he's a superhero," said Keiichi.

"If you told my grandmother that, she wouldn't believe it either," added Mion.

* * *

"_OK, I'm gonna teach you how to fight like an Oni," Gokuaku began his lecture as he paced in front of Shinichi. Shinichi was sitting on a rock with his kanabo at his side. It was a smaller size than the one kanabo was holding. "An Oni fights hard, and doesn't stop for anything. An Oni fights, fights and fights until he can't fight anymore. That usually happens when an Oni either gets hungry, needs to use the bathroom, or dead."_

"_OK, so a non-stop fighting machine," Shinichi summarised._

"_More or less, kid," said Gokuaku. "Now, I want you to pick up that kanabo and fight me."_

"_Heh, easy," grinned Shinichi. "But first…Henshin!" He blinked. "Huh?" His belt hadn't formed and his armor didn't come after he'd called upon it._

"_Oh, I forgot to mention that you can't transform," said Gokuaku as he loomed over Shinichi. _

_Shinichi paled and gulped. _

* * *

Shinichi had trouble keeping himself awake in class. He was starting to doze off while doing his work. Rena had to stop him from completely blacking out or else he might get into trouble. He could sleep during lunch. In the meantime, he had to stay awake.

"Shinichi, why are you so tired anyway?" asked Keiichi. "I mean you never get tired."

"Yeah," Satoshi agreed. "Unlike us you don't need much sleep."

"It's just, guys, I had a really intense dream last night," Shinichi answered, trying to keep in a yawn and failing.

"Must be something ecchi," Shion accused. "Hentai."

"No, it was not something ecchi," Shinichi countered. '_At least not this time._'

"So, what was your dream about?" Mion asked.

"I was chased around by a crazy Oni who was throwing fire and lighting at me," Shinichi answered, summarizing the dream. His friends blinked. "Wasn't what you expected from me, huh?" Usually, he had nightmares, flashbacks or visions in his sleep. This was not under those categories. "I'll tell you more during lunch," he added. "Right now, let's get some work done." They were doing English. "Oh, and Keiichi, that word is both a noun and a verb."

* * *

_Shinichi, once he discovered he could not transform, did the one thing he thought was sensible._

_He dropped the kanabo and ran like heck. However, Gokuaku was not about to let him off that easily._

"_GET BACK HERE!" Gokuaku roared as he gave chase. For a big guy, he was sure fast. Also, he had his powers._

_ZAP!_

_A lightning bolt nearly hit Shinichi as it zipped past him. He yelled out in fright. "Bad dream! Bad dream! Bad dream!"_

_FASHOOM!_

_He ducked as a fireball went flying overhead._

"_REALLY BAD DREAM!" Shinichi screamed as Gokuaku continued to chase him for hours. His real body was tossing and turning, nearly knocking Rena off the bed._

* * *

As the entire Gaming Club had lunch, Shinichi told them about his dream.

"So, the Oni no Hone is alive?" Keiichi questioned, not believing but still interested.

"Gokuaku claims it is," said Shinichi. "I mean, it does come to me when I call it."

"It does," confirmed Mion. "Luckily, nobody notices since it's locked in the vault."

"So, your dream wasn't a dream?" Satoko asked, scratching her head. She didn't really get it.

"I'm confused too, Satoko-chan," said Shinichi. "I mean I was already tired after Rena and I…" He cut himself off. He didn't want to give too much away. There were children around.

"After Rena and you what?" Mion asked, interested with a grin. Shinichi glanced at Rena.

"After we did our homework together!" Rena blurted out. It wasn't a complete lie. They did have homework. It was what they did after homework which was tiring. She still had goosebumps when she woke up.

"So, does this mean you can't stick around after school?" asked Mion. She really was worried for Shinichi. He had a lot on his shoulders now. He was a representative of ARMOR in their world and was entrusted to protect them from GIN-SHOCKER. That was too much for one teen but luckily he had backup. The NEO-NUMBERS were his team.

Shinichi yawned as he picked up a sausage with his chopsticks. "Looks like it, Mion. Sorry."

"Hey, you need rest," said Rena, hand on his head and giving him a few pats. He smiled at her.

"A lot of rest," Mion agreed.

"Oh, Shin-chan, when is your mother's next book coming out?" asked Shion eagerly.

"It's a work in progress," Shinichi answered. "Just needs a couple more chapters, a few illustrations, and some proofreading."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Shion smiled.

"Can't wait to try what you read on dear Satoshi?" Shinichi teased. Shion and Satoshi blushed.

"Hentai!" Shion bopped him on the head.

"Easy there, Shion! Just teasing!" Shinichi laughed as Shion glared at him. The others began to laugh as well.

* * *

_Shinichi realised he had nowhere to run so he stopped and spun around, clenching his fists. "I'm a Rider, damn it! With or without armor I can still fight!" He glared at the approaching Gokuaku and shouted, "HERE I COME, GREENIE!" Gokuaku grinned as he saw Shinichi coming. The boy leapt up at him, fist drawn, only to be knocked out of the air by Gokuaku's kanabo. He tumbled along the grass and stopped face up. _

"_You're going to be feeling that when you wake up," said Gokuaku. He dropped a kanabo on the ground and kicked it over to Shinichi. It rolled over and stopped an inch from his hand. "Pick that up. Time you learnt to fight like an Oni." Shinichi rolled onto his stomach, hand around the kanabo's handle. He then pushed himself up onto his feet, gripping the weapon tightly. Gokuaku nodded._

_Shinichi shouted and charged with the kanako. He dragged it along the ground and when in range he swung at Gokuaku._

* * *

It was after school and the Gaming Club were out for a game of Kick the Can. Only Shinichi couldn't participate. Mion ordered him to get some rest at home. He did, however, get a few words in private with her.

"Mion, how's your grandmother doing?" Shinichi asked.

"Why?" Mion asked.

"Just humour me," said Shinichi.

"Well, she's not getting any younger, but to be honest her health's been poor. Of course, she insists that she'll live a lot longer. Maybe a couple of more years," said Mion.

"That's good," Shinichi said. "So, does she have any information on the Oni no Hone?"

"They're in the family records. I can check them if you want. What do you want to know?

"All of the helmet's history," said Shinichi. "Knowledge is Power, Mion, and I intend to get it so I can protect you guys and stop GIN-SHOCKER."

"I believe in you, Shin-chan, and so does everyone else," Mion said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Mion. You're a real pal."

* * *

No sooner had Shinichi fallen asleep on the couch, he found himself in the field with Gokuaku again. "Oh, great. More training?"

"That's right!" Gokuaku gruffed.

Shinichi rubbed his temples. He was really tired and going through this again was not very restful. "Look, Gokuaku I know you mean well, but can't I take a short break? Because of you I didn't get much rest after I did my job and I really need some rest after my day at school."

Gokuaku slammed his kanabo down and growled. "That's sissy talk, kid! Now, pick up your kanabo and fight me!"

"If it'll make you shut up…" Shinichi muttered as he picked up the other kanabo. He could not call on his armor here so he had to fight as he is.

"Round two, fleshie," Gokuaku grinned, baring sharp teeth.

"I'm so gonna talk to Warren about this," Shinichi swore to himself as he prepared himself.

* * *

The names of the Three Spirits are as followed:

Gokuaku-Spirit of the Oni no Hone: He is 7 feet tall with a muscular build, green skin and wears a tiger-skin tunic with matching wrist bands and boots. He has a bowl cut, pointed ears and horns. He's a big green Oni. Quick to anger.

Zennin-Spirit of the Kage no Hoshi: He has bandages covering his entering head, only revealing one eye. He wears a ninja's uniform with a metallic vest and a sword strapped to his back. He has a mischievous personality.

Yabuki-Spirit of the Higurashi no Yaiba: He is the most human looking, with short black hair and clad in green samurai armor. He can get a bit maniacal in battle and very scary when fighting. He is the strongest in close-ranged combat.

The Three Sacred Treasures of Hinamizawa (originally Onigafuchi) have existed for centuries, so it is no wonder that they've developed a life of their own, becoming Tsukumogami. They'll be helping in Shinichi's training to master their full power.


	54. Spirits Chapter Part 2: Zennin

**SPIRITS CHAPTER PART 2: ZENNIN**

It'd been a week since Shinichi began his training under Gokuaku. The spars with the Oni-like spirit of the Oni no Hone were starting to effect Shinichi's sleep. He was getting used to it but his mother was worried about his constant tossing and turning as well as the exhaustion she'd seen on his face. He finally found time to see Warren on Sunday evening.

"So, a demon is plaguing your nightmares?" Warren summarised after Shinichi had told him about his dreams. They were in Warren's apartment, sitting across from each other in the living room.

"Not exactly," Shinichi answered, "He claims to be the spirit of the Oni no Hone and after nearly being burnt, electrocuted, and blown away I actually believe him. He's been showing up to tell me that he has to train me so I can learn to use his power. Unfortunately, even if I get enough sleep, I feel tired."

"Have you told him this?" asked Warren.

"I try, but he calls me a sissy and forces me to fight!" Shinichi shot back.

"Hang in there, kid," said Warren, leaning over to put a hand on Shinichi's shoulder. "But I gotta admit that you do need to learn how to access your full potential. You got a lot of power in you."

"I was made that way," Shinichi said bitterly. "Gebok made me to be the best."

"No," Warren denied, "What Gebok did was give you your powers, but what makes you the best is you." He added, "The next time you face Gokuaku, give it your all. Once you do, it'll get easier. You might actually get a good night's sleep this time."

* * *

Shinichi appeared in the field of his dream world again. He looked around, shouting, "Oi, Gokuaku! I'm here again and this time I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Gokuaku's not here right now," a voice said from behind Shinichi. Freaked, the Kamen Rider yelped as he scrambled away. The owner of the voice laughed. His entire head, save for one eye, was covered in bandages, and he wore a metallic vest over a ninja uniform. Strapped to his back was a sword. Holding his gut, he laughed harder, pointing at Shinichi, "You should've seen the look on your face."

After he recovered, Shinichi glared at the bandaged ninja. "Who are you supposed to be? A Japanese Ninja Mummy?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, I'm called Zennin. I'm the spirit of-"

"The Kage no Hoshi," Shinichi finished.

"Oh? How did you guess?" Zennin replied.

Shinichi pointed and answered, "The ninja gear is a dead giveaway. Now I'm starting to feel like Scrooge when he was visited by those spirits in 'A Christmas Carol'." Shinichi asked, "So, where's Gokuaku?"

"Oh, he's taking a break right now. Tonight, I'll be your trainer. But first," Zennin snapped his fingers and Shinichi's clothes turned into a black ninja uniform, "You need to look the part."

"Nice and comfy," appraised Shinichi. There were several pouches strapped his belt. He opened them up and saw kunai, shuriken, and smoke bombs. "What? No sword?"

"That's my weapon," said Zennin as he drew out his sword. "Now, let's see if you're cut out to use my powers, or if you'll be cut up." Zennin laughed.

"Funny," Shinichi deadpanned.

* * *

The following day, on the walk to school, Mion asked Shinichi, "So, did Gokuaku pay you a visit again last night?"

Yawning, Shinichi answered, "Not this time. This time a ninja mummy did."

"Did you say a 'ninja mummy'?" Keiichi responded.

"Yup, and I thought Gokuaku was crazy."

"Oh, I just remembered," said Mion. She then handed him a few sheets of paper. "Here, notes on the Oni no Hone I managed to scribble down."

"Thanks," said Shinichi. "Too bad we can't ask Kimiyoshi about the Kage no Hoshi."

"I have those records," Rika answered. "Maybe we can go to the shrine to check them out, later."

"Great," answered Shinichi. He yawned.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?" Satoshi asked, worried. Shinichi was over-working himself in his sleep.

"As long as it takes," Shinichi answered. He had to become stronger.

* * *

_In Shinichi's dream world it was dark and he was in a forest. He had a kunai gripped tightly in his hand as he surveyed his surrounding. "OK, Zennin. I know you're out there!" Zennin had hidden himself in the forest. Shinichi was supposed to find him. However, Zennin proved to be really good at hiding._

_Suddenly, several shuriken flew at Shinichi and he rolled out of the way. This was followed by a kunai and Shinichi jumped away as the weapon imbedded into the ground. "That confirms he's here," murmured Shinichi._

"_Yes, and nearby," Zennin whispered into his ear. Shinichi yelped and jumped away from Zennin, whirling around to face him. Zennin drew his sword and charged, swinging at Shinichi who leant backwards to avoid being decapitated. He recovered quickly and used a roundhouse to his Zennin in the stomach, only for Zennin to vanish in a puff of smoke. "A clone!" Shinichi realised._

"_That's right, and lots more where that came from!" Zennin crowed as he and a dozen clones came out of hiding._

"_Oh, crap," Shinichi gulped._

* * *

At school, Chie-sensei caught Shinichi sleeping and woke him up. Instead of punishing him, the kind teacher asked, "Are you feeling alright, Banabara-kun? You've been looking very exhausted these past few days."

"Just have trouble sleeping, Chie-sensei," he answered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Go to the bathroom and splash water on your face," she suggested. "That should freshen you up."

Shinichi blanched when she mentioned 'splashing'. "Hai," nodded Shinichi as he dragged himself out of class to the bathroom. He stood at the sink and splashed himself with water. He looked up at the mirror and saw the dark rings under his eyes. "Great…I'm starting to look like a panda."

* * *

_Usually, in one's own dream world one had control. However, Shinichi was not in control of his dream world. Zennin was._

"_OK, try and walk on water," said Zennin who was standing in the middle of a lake after walking upon the surface. Earlier, they had tried the tree-walking exercise and Shinichi kept falling until he finally got it. However, Zennin had scolded him for the way he did it. What Shinichi had done was run up the tree. Zennin wanted Shinichi to walk up the surface of the tree with only his feet and focus energy onto his feet in order to do so. Now, Zennin was going to use a water-walking exercise._

_Shinichi looked at the lake and nodded. He put his foot in…and fell in._

"_This is going to be a long night…" muttered Zennin as Shinichi splashed around._

* * *

"So, what's new in the dream world?" asked Shion as they had lunch together as a group.

"I will never see toads the same way again," Shinichi answered, an image coming back to haunt him and causing him to shudder.

"Why not? They are so kawaii!" said Rena.

"Not the one I dreamt about," said Shinichi. "It ate me and I saw what a toad looked like on the inside." He shuddered. "It was not a pleasant experience."

* * *

_Shinichi's eyes went wide as his mouth gape open. He was staring directly at a giant toad with Zennin sitting on its head. "Wha…?"_

"_OK, Shinichi! I want you to run and dodge, starting now!" A tongue shot out of the toad's mouth and nearly hit Shinichi. "What are you waiting for? RUN!"_

_Shinichi ran as the toad hopped after him. It shot its tongue at him and he narrowly avoided becoming its next meal. He came upon the lake and gulped. Focusing, he ran along the surface with ease. However, the toad still managed to leap over the lake and land in front of Shinichi, causing a slight quake as it landed. It turned around and shot its tongue at Shinichi. The tongue stuck onto him and pulled him into its mouth and down its throat into his stomach._

_Zennin sighed, "Now I have to save him." He hopped off his toad and made a gesture for it to open its mouth._

* * *

Once again, Shinichi had to withdraw from club activities to get some rest. Accompanying him home was Rena. However, instead of going straight to his house, they took a detour to the junkyard. He lay inside her van as she lay next to him, cuddling against him.

"You need to sleep, Shin-kun," she said.

"I've been sleeping," he told her, "Unfortunately, I have an Oni and a Ninja Mummy in my head now."

"What else did they make you do?"

* * *

"_Hey, are you feeling alright?" asked Kamen Rider ZX as he sat on a log with Shinichi._

"_ZX-sempai, is Zennin crazy?" Shinichi asked._

"_Well, I guess, 'but no pain, no gain'," quoted ZX._

"_But this is really cutting into my sleep time," said Shinichi._

"_Aren't you already asleep?" ZX pointed out._

"_Yeah, but this 'dream-training' still tuckers me out," said Shinichi, "And if he's anything like Gokuaku, he's gonna be doing this for a whole week."_

"_You got used to Gokuaku. You'll get used to this guy," said ZX, a hand on Shinichi's shoulder._

"_Thank you, ZX-sempai." Shinichi rose to his feet. "Alright, time to continue my training-WARGH!" Shinichi had sunk into the ground so suddenly, leaving his head on the surface. "What the hell!"_

_Zennin burst out of the ground, laughing, "Never, ever let your guard down! That's another ninja rule!"_

"_OK, noted," Shinichi agreed, "NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!"_

* * *

"He also made me climb trees with only my feet and also walk on water," Shinichi added.

"No wonder you're so tired," said Rena.

"If this goes on, I might have to quit my paper delivery job just to get more time to sleep," said Shinichi.

"Then why don't you?" asked Rena.

"I don't want to give up a part of my normal life," Shinichi answered. "But I still like to sleep."

Rena rolled over on top of him and looked into his eyes. "Then let Rena help."

Minutes later, the van was rocking back and forth while yells and moans were coming out of it.

"Yes! Yes! Shin-kun! Yes, that's it! Oh! Oh yes! YES!"

"Rena-chan! Oh! RENA-CHAN!"

"SHIN-KUN!"

"RENA-CHAN!"

"SHIN-KUN!"

Then…silence…

* * *

Another week went by and again it was Sunday. Fortunately, Shinichi was getting used to the dream training after several more sessions with Zennin. He found a solution**.** He just had to sleep early so he had more time and energy. Now, in his bed, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for another gruelling training session with either Gokuaku or Zennin.

Back in his dream world, Shinichi grimaced as he found himself facing both Gokuaku _and _Zennin. Both were grinning, though it was not visible on Zennin's face, given he had bandages wrapped all over his head and face.

"So, had fun?" Zennin teased.

"Shut up!" Shinichi snapped. "So, did you guys come to train me?"

"We've decided to give you a week off to get some rest," answered Gokuaku. Shinichi blinked.

"Really?" the Rider uttered.

"Yup," nodded Zennin. "It wouldn't do you much good if you collapse while on duty or at school. So, we're going to give you a week to get some well-earned rest."

"Even if you haven't come close to mastering our abilities, you are getting there," said Gokuaku.

"Wow, thanks, guys," said Shinichi gratefully.

"Just don't expect the same mercy from the spirit of the Higurashi no Yaiba," Zennin warned.

Shinichi gulped, paling. He remembered there was a pattern. Sooner or later he was going to meet the Higurashi no Yaiba's spirit. "How bad is he?"

"He's obsessed with rules and discipline," answered Zennin. "So, he's gonna work you into the ground."

"I was afraid of that," muttered Shinichi.

"Well, enjoy your resting period. You're going to need it when you face him," said Gokuaku.

"Why can't I have any normal dreams?" Shinichi asked no one in particular.

* * *

KR Chrome: Well, Shinichi gets a whole week of rest so he can have enough energy to face the spirit of the Higurashi no Yaiba. How does he deal with that guy? Who knows? This chap was short but I got my point across. Next chap will be coming soon.


	55. Spirits Chapter Part 3: Yabuki

**SPIRITS CHAPTER PART 3: YABUKI**

"You're looking well rested," observed Shion.

"Finally got some sleep, huh, Shin-chan?" asked Mion.

"Yup!" Shinichi answered. He didn't look anywhere near exhausted as he'd been the past couple of weeks. He looked absolutely refreshed. Unlike the others, he didn't have an early bed time. He always went on patrol to fight Darklings and Darkloids at night. Fortunately, with the NEO-NUMBERS around, he didn't have to work so hard. However, old habits were difficult to change. Between school, his part time job, training, and going out on patrols, he didn't have much time to sleep and the training he had to go through while sleeping had been quite draining. "And I get a week off from those guys too."

"Rena was getting worried," said Rena, her arm looped around his.

When Chie-sensei came in, the students all went to their desks before Mion greeted, "Stand, Bow, Sit."

Chie-sensei smiled and looked at Shinichi and in a playful tone, warned, "Banabara-kun, don't fall asleep today." The class laughed as Shinichi rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish.

"Now, please pass up your homework assignments," Chie-sensei instructed.

* * *

"I made extra lunch, Shin-kun," said Rena. She had brought two bento lunch boxes and was handing one to Shinichi. He rarely had time to prepare his own at times and his mom tended to forget. His mom was busy working on her new novel so a few things slipped her mind. He didn't blame her. She was a single mother trying to care for a teenage son and making ends meet. Of course, as a famous writer, she had a lot of many stashed away so they wouldn't go poor. Also, with Shinichi's job in ARMOR, they were financially secure.

"Thank you," said Shinichi as he took the lunch box. He opened it up and licked his lips. He then pecked Rena on the cheek, making her blush.

"Smooth, man," said Keiichi. He looked to Mion and kissed her cheek as well. Mion blushed and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Kei-chan, not in class!" she scolded, but still with a blush.

"Oh, Onee," Shion giggled, "He's just trying to be romantic." When a pair of lips pressed onto her cheek, she also blushed. She looked to Satoshi who smiled.

"Didn't want you to feel left out," he said.

"Thank you, Satoshi-kun," said Shion.

"Shinichi, have you learnt anything new about these spirits?" Rika asked her 'older brother'.

"Well, I learnt about the three treasures," Shinichi answered, picking up a fried tempura shrimp and popping it in his mouth. "Considering they are magical, it wouldn't be unusual for them to be alive. I just never thought they'd have souls inside."

"Tsukumogami," Hanyuu clarified. "These spirits are Tsukumogami."

"My Japanese mythology is a bit rusty here," said Shinichi, confused, "Mind explaining?"

"When items or artifacts reach their 100th birthday, they gain souls and a life of their own," said Hanyuu.

"Oh, like those lantern and umbrella ghosts," Keiichi added. Hanyuu nodded.

"Well, that makes sense. When I call them they do come. They've just never spoken to me before," said Shinichi.

"So, you have a week off training with them," Satoko said. "What happens after?"

"I'll meet and train under the spirit of the Higurashi no Yaiba," Shinichi frowned. "Gokuaku and Zennin said that guy's strict. I don't know what to expect."

"At least you've been given a week to rest," said Mion, "We've missed having you play in the club, Shin-chan. It's not as fun without you."

"Well, my schedule's free after school," said Shinichi. "What's the game?"

Mion's face broke into an ear-to-ear grin as she said, "Hope your mind is sharp today, Shin-chan! We'll be playing Trivial Pursuit!"

* * *

While out on patrol that night, Shinichi encountered a Darkloid in Rena's junkyard. He shone the headlights of his bike at it and it screeched out.

"Yuck!" he uttered in disgust once he got a good look at it. It was a humanoid cockroach with black skin and wings that had holes in them. It had thin arms and legs, the latter being covered up in torn boots. Its eyes were green but the left one was human-like while the right one was bug-like. The mere sight of it made Shinichi's skin crawl and he absently scratched his neck. When he realized what he was doing he stopped. "Don't let it get to you," he said to himself before he said to the Roach Darkloid, "You're definitely one of the ugly ones." He dismounted off his bike.

The Roach Darkloid hissed and lunged at him. Shinichi, however, jumped up and bounded off the Darkloid's head, sending it crashing painfully into a pile of garbage as he landed gracefully on the ground. He turned around to stare at the Darkloid as it was digging its way out. "Ugly and stupid. This is going to be easy." He prepared to transform, observing the monster as it finally got out. "Alright. Henshin! Let's Ride-"

"CANNONBALL!" All of a sudden, a huge ball dropped on top of the Darkloid, flattening it.

"Yokoshima!" Shinichi shouted, annoyed that his cool transformation was interrupted. The ball unrolled itself into Kamen Rider Armadillo. "I had it covered!"

"Sorry, but I thought you were distracting it," said Armadillo as he walked over to Shinichi. "My bad."

Shinichi sighed and looked towards the Darkloid who was struggling up back to its feet, looking dazed by the impact. It probably got a concussion from Armadillo dropping on it like that. "My turn," said Shinichi sternly, "Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!" His armor came onto him in the form of puzzle pieces. Briefly, the astral forms of Gokuaku and Zennin could be seen standing behind him as his transformation was completed.

* * *

Hanyuu knew what she had to do. She needed to communicate with the spirits contained within the Higurashi no Yaiba, Oni no Hone and Kago no Hoshi. She needed to know what their attentions were. She knew for a fact they wanted to help Shinichi, but there had to be a hidden motive. As a former spirit herself she knew how to summon them. With her was Rika in their room.

"Are you sure you can do this?" asked Rika.

"Of course," Hanyuu confirmed.

"So, are turning off the lights and the candles really necessary?" Rika asked. They were in the Saiguden. In the middle of the floor was a sheet of paper with candles arranged in a circle upon an ancient symbol which had been drawn on it.

"Ambience," Hanyuu answered simply. "Now, I call upon the spirits of the Three Great Treasures of the Three Great Houses of Onigafuchi…"

A fierce wind blew, blowing out the candles.

* * *

"Hyah!" both Armadillo and Showa cried out as they slammed their feet into the Darkloid, causing it to double over. They then bashed their fists down on the back of its head, knocking it down to the ground. Armadillo then grabbed it by the antennae as it struggled to break free.

"Do it," Showa said and Armadillo tossed the Darkloid into the air. "Give me a boost!" Showa ordered as he jumped up. Armadillo put his arms up and Showa landed on his partner's forearms before Armadillo swung up, tossing Showa high into the air after the Roach Darkloid.

"RYUUSEI PUNCH!" Showa called out as he slammed an explosive punch through the Darkloid, destroying it completely as it blew up in the night's sky.

* * *

Rika lit up and oil lamp. She frowned and looked to Hanyuu. "Hanyuu!"

"Sorry!" the purple-haired girl apologized.

"Alright, where are these spirits?" asked Rika.

"Right here, girlie," said Gokuaku and Rika nearly cried out in shock. Sitting before her were Gokuaku and Zennin. "Hi," Gokuaku waved.

"Nice to meet you!" added Zennin cheerfully.

Rika looked at the two artifact spirits. '_When Shinichi said they looked like the Hulk and a Ninja Mummy he wasn't kidding_,' thought Rika.

"So, Oyashiro-sama," said Gokuaku, "You called us here."

"Yes," nodded Hanyuu. Oyashiro was the name given to her when she became a deity. She really didn't like it since it was associated with death, torture and curses.

"So, what is this about?" asked Zennin.

"Shouldn't there be three of you?" asked Rika.

"Oh, you mean the Higurashi no Yaiba's spirit," said Gokuaku. "Oh, he heard you. He just didn't answer."

"He's just not the type to answer a summons except by his master," said Zennin.

"Shinichi," Hanyuu and Rika reasoned.

"That's right. That guy only answers to his master and no one else," said Zennin. "Sorry, but even if you are a descendant of his original master, he didn't choose you so he has no obligation to you. The only obligation he has is to the village and his master."

"He's way too serious if you ask me," said Gokuaku.

"Alright, we get it," said Rika. "Now, can you tell us why you've been visiting Shinichi in his sleep?"

"Hasn't be been telling you? We've been training him," answered Gokuaku.

"What I want to know is why," Rika added.

"It's because we want him to wield our weapon forms at full power," answered Zennin. "Just because he can activate us, doesn't mean he knows all about our abilities. Granted, he's getting better, but there's a lot about us he doesn't fully know or understand."

"If he were to fully master us, he needs to unlock his true potential," added Gokuaku.

"His true potential?" Rika asked.

"What do you mean, Gokuaku-sama?" asked Hanyuu.

"That kid has a power that can make him a great hero or a terrible villain. That power is something he has to discover on his own and master," Gokuaku said cryptically.

"Is it his ability to reverse time?" Rika commented.

"Oh, it involves time, but not in that way," said Zennin mysteriously.

Rika was losing patience, "Look, I just want to know what kind power you intend to give him."

"Sorry, but we can't tell you," answered Gokuaku.

Rika's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Can't or won't?"

"Both," the two artifact spirits answered.

Rika could only grit her teeth in frustration.

* * *

A week can go by in an instant without anybody realizing it. 7 days is a short time. In those 7 days Shinichi's dreams had not been visited by Gokuaku or Zennin. He was, however, going to get another guest in his dreams.

When he arrived in his dream world, he did not end up in the field like always. "Where am I?" he asked himself, scratching his head. It looked like a training dojo. He looked down to see himself wearing a white gi and black hakama, "And what am I wearing?"

"Your training garb," a deep and stern voice spoke. Shinichi spun around to see a man in green samurai armor and short black hair. His eyes were deep indigo. He wore a pair of swords at his hip. Under the armor he wore a long sleeved brown shirt and matching pants. Shinichi knew who this was.

"Spirit of the Higurashi no Yaiba," said Shinichi. It was just a feeling.

"Yes, that is I," confirmed the man. He bowed and Shinichi returned the bow. "I am Yabuki, Master."

Shinichi blinked, "Master?"

"Of course you are my master. Only my master can summon me," Yabuki said.

"Alright, so you were the one who brought me here?" asked Shinichi. Yabuki nodded.

"That is correct, Master."

'_Why couldn't Gokuaku and Zennin be as polite as this guy?_' Shinichi wondered.

Yabuki approached Shinichi and handed him one of his two swords. "Here, take it. We start training now."

Shinichi knew the drill. Yabuki was going to be a strict taskmaster like Zennin and Gokuaku. They had the best of intentions, for sure, but they did get a little crazy. Shinichi looked at Yabuki. It was only a matter of time before this artifact spirit went psycho on him too.

"Now, remember that this is a dream so you won't be injured," Yabuki reminded as he removed his armor, leaving him in his brown shirt and pants. "It would not be fair if I wore armor, seeing as you had none."

'_At least he's a good sport_,' Shinichi admired.

Yabuki held his weapon horizontally before him and slowly slid the blade out fluidly. Shinichi did as he, also drawing the sword out of its scabbard.

"Remember, Master, that a sword is not just a weapon for killing. It is an extension of your being and a tool for protection. However, you cannot protect without destroying the threat," said Yabuki.

Shinichi understood that. While he did not want to kill the NUMBERS, they left him little choice in the matter. They would've gone after his friends if he hadn't finished them.

"You are a warrior," Yabuki added, "It is how a warrior fights."

"I understand," nodded Shinichi. He took a stance as did Yabuki.

And then they charged at each other. In a flash their swords connected and sparks flew. Shinichi looked at Yabuki's face and saw a huge grin plastered on his face and manic eyes. "Should've known," Shinichi muttered. Yabuki was just as crazy as the other two.

"Defend yourself, Master! You cannot wake up until you've defeated me!" declared Yabuki.

"Alright!" Shinichi grinned right back, "Let me show you what I can do!"

And all throughout the night Shinichi tossed and turned in bed, but wearing a huge grin as he fought with Yabuki in his dreams. Hovering above him, in spirit form, were Gokuaku and Zennin.

"Want to see what's going on?" Zennin asked.

"Might as well. It's been a week and I'm bored," said Gokuaku.

The two then entered Shinichi's body and into his dream world to watch the fight.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And so Shinichi meets all three of the artifact spirits of the three weapons he's come to wield. Wonder what more they can teach him? Hope they don't exhaust him to death. Hinamizawa still needs him at tip-top fighting condition and he can't be allowed to collapse in mid-battle. Well, hope you enjoyed this arc.

BTW, Snake Screamer gave me the idea for these artifact spirits. Give him applause.


	56. Purgatory Chapter Part 1: Game

**PURGATORY CHAPTER PART 1: GAME**

The Irie Clinic was the local medical facility of Hinamizawa. Previously owned by Miyo Takano but now owned and ran by Kyosuke Irie, the clinic was used to conduct research and treatment of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Underground was where all the extensive research was done and where patients suffering from the higher levels of the syndrome were kept and sedated to be treated. Fortunately, Irie was able to synthesize a treatment in the form of the C-120 shot to immunize the people who came into the village and suppress the violent symptoms of the syndrome during the advanced stages.

The ground level was the regular clinic where Irie did his work. It was the basement which was most dubious. Originally, the basement was the base for the Yamainu in Hinamizawa and also where some of the research and experiments of the Hinamizawa Syndrome was done. The basement also had a special intensive care unit for severe cases of the syndrome where patients were put into medically induced comas so that they would not hard themselves and others. Satoshi had been kept in his place for two years before he recovered.

As the basement was used as a base for the Yamainu, it came with an advanced security system and communication system. However, after ARMOR was through with it, the security and communication systems had been upgraded and also the basement was being used as a base for another group.

The NEO-NUMBERS. The monitors now not only showed what was going on in the building, but also what was going on in the entire Shishibone area through hidden surveillance cameras planted in the village (Hinamizawa), neighboring town (Okinomiya) and city (Shishibone). Hidden surveillance cameras were planted in the woods and mountains as well. The communication systems was also tuned into the NEO-NUMBERS' communications channel, allowing someone from the base to communicate with the NEO-NUMBERS (while in Rider form). The computer would also alert the NEO-NUMBERS when something was happening that they needed to deal with personally.

Shogo Kuso, the newly inducted member of the NEO-NUMBERS, had been taken to the Terminal which was the base for ARMOR, the organization that the NEO-NUMBERS were now a part of. There, like the rest of the NEO-NUMBERS, he had GIN-SHOCKER's programming removed. The other NEO-NUMBERS, while they had been able to resist, also had the programming removed for security reasons. He also got his own bike, the Stinger, and a uniform jacket made for him. The insignia on the back was a wasp and on his right sleeve was the number 00 which was his designation.

Like most of the other NEO-NUMBERS, Shogo got a job with help from Shinichi. Due to his military-like nature, Shinichi found him the perfect job. He would become one of the Sonozaki Clan's bodyguards. While Oryo was skeptical about Shogo, Mion had vouched for him. Shinichi had told his friends what Shogo was capable of. He could follow orders well and was dedicated to his duty if the cause was justified. Protecting the heiress of the Sonozaki Clan was definitely right up his alley. The Sonozaki Clan was a Yakuza group with a lot of power within the area, so they had enemies and Mion, being the heir, would be targeted by those enemies. However, Shogo often took his job way too seriously and once shadowed Mion while she was on a date with Keiichi.

Not many people were allowed into the NEO-NUMBERS' base. The only ones who were allowed were Dr. Irie, the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and Shinichi's friends, and most importantly Warren Smith.

On one of the monitors something could be seen happening. It was the NEO-NUMBERS fighting against some hostile unknowns.

* * *

Showa did not know what they were or where they came from, but it was obvious these goat-headed creatures dressed as butlers weren't friendly. They had sharp teeth and had purple blades of lights which they could conjure at will. They'd appeared while Showa was on patrol and when struck down they vanished into a cloud of golden butterflies.

They were definitely not Darklings, Darkloids or members of GIN-SHOCKER.

The battle was soon joined by the rest of the NEO-NUMBERS. Zero was firing needles at them which hit them through the head, Slasher was tearing them to shreds with his chainsaws, Musician was knocking them down with his sonic blasts, Armadillo was running them over, Carmen was slashing at them with her scythe and Arachnea was using her acid and 8 kamas on them as well.

The numbers of the 'Goat Butlers' as Armadillo had dubbed them seemed to be endless. More kept appearing to replace their fallen brethren, all wielding purple blades of light from their hands.

Showa and Musician were forced back to back as they were pushed against each other by the Goat Butlers in front of them. Musician was using his military fork to push back while Showa was using the Showa-Blade.

"Damn, what are these things?" Musician grunted.

"Goat Butlers, it seems," Showa answered. He took out his gun and fired at the Goat Butler before him at point blank range in the head, causing it to become a cloud of golden butterflies.

"Damn it! Get out of my face!" Musician kicked the Goat Butler backwards and stabbed his military fork straight through its head, destroying it.

Carmen sent the petals from the flowers on her shoulders flying and they cut through the hair, cutting through the Goat Butlers and causing them to vanish. "Take this!" She swung and sent blades of energy slicing through their necks, lobbing their heads off in the process.

"Die," said Arachnea darkly as the shafts of her kamas extended and with a downward swing she sliced the blades down the middle of the targeted Goat Butlers, cutting them in half.

"BOWLING BALL!" Armadillo announced as he rolled over and flattened several Goat Butlers in his path. Once he unrolled himself he leapt up and rolled himself up, coming down, "CANNON BALL!" He smashed straight into a couple of more, flattening them. Their bodies turned into golden butterflies that fluttered away.

Zero sent needles flying, impaling the Goat Butlers in the head. He then fired needle-thin beams that struck them down, turning them into golden butterflies.

Slasher fired the glue from his mouthguard at the Goat Butlers, sticking them in place. He then, with ease, sawed their heads off with his chainsaws. Blood was spilt and the creatures turned into golden butterflies that flapped away.

Showa summoned the Higurashi no Yaiba and assumed Higurashi Form. He cried out, "SHOWA TAMASHII GIRI!" and with a swing the ethereal forms of the Showa Era Kamen Riders flew at the remaining Goat Butlers, striking them down with their own swords.

The NEO-NUMBERS regrouped. "Looks like we're done here," said Zero.

"Yes," Showa admitted, "Thanks, guys."

"Hey, we're a team," said Armadillo, patting Showa on the soldier.

"Yeah, we are," affirmed Showa. He looked at them one by one. A long time ago they were his enemies but now they were his allies.

Musician yawned and said, "Let's call it a night."

"Yeah, I'm tired too," said Armadillo, feeling drowsy.

"I'm going back to base," said Zero. "Someone has to keep watch over the monitors."

"Yeah, you do that," agreed Carmen, "Hana and I are headed to bed."

"Together?" grinned Armadillo.

"Wanna join?" teased Carmen.

"Perverts, the lot of you," scoffed Musician.

"Let's just head back to our homes," Showa suggested.

* * *

In the meta-world, Beatrice was sipping her tea. She'd witnessed the NEO-NUMBERS in action as they took down her Goat Butlers with ease. Even if Goat Butlers were low-ranked 'furniture', they were still a force to be reckoned with. However, compared to these Kamen Riders they were nothing.

"Such interesting pieces," Beatrice commented, sitting her cup of tea. The boy, Shinichi, was definitely an interesting one. She reminded the Golden Witch of Battler Ushiromiya. Both were perverts but also good people and had a great amount of hidden power neither was aware of. "The only thing missing is a fear of shaky transportation," Beatrice smirked.

"Pardon?" Libra asked, confused.

"Just thinking out loud," Beatrice said to the man in charge of the last Zodiac War.

"So Beato, what will you do next?" Topper asked the Golden Witch.

"You'll see Infernal Merchant," Beatrice smirked. "7 Stakes of Purgatory, to me!"

"Lucifer of Pride, Present!" a girl with long straight black hair announced. Lucifer was the eldest among all the Stakes of Purgatory and acted as their leader. She was extremely insecure, knowing herself to be the most inferior to her sisters, and feared what they would do if they ever found out. As such, she acted arrogant and conceited to keep her weaknesses from being discovered. Despite that, she took pleasure in surrendering on her own accord.

"Leviathan of Envy, Present!" a girl with middle-length green hair announced. Leviathan was the 2nd eldest and the self-fashioned representative of the younger sisters to Lucifer. By nature, she was a childish but jealous and selfish crybaby who would do anything to win.

"Satan of Wrath, Present!" a girl with curly pale hair announced. Satan was the third eldest of the Stakes. She was easily angered and spoke with scornful inflection, making her the most feared out of the sisters, including by the sisters themselves. However, since people were too afraid to talk back at her, she often felt lonely. She often tried to intentionally anger her sisters so they could be angry with her.

"Belphegor of Sloth, Present!" a girl with long and dark hair in a ponytail announced. Belphegor was the middle child of the Stakes of Purgatory. She was hard-working and sensible, but only so that her master could become a lazy pig and fall all the harder. Her serious nature made her the most trusted of her sisters, but she was also unused to being treated with kindness.

"Mammon of Greed, Present!" a girl with long and brown hair announced. Mammon was the third youngest of the Stakes of Purgatory. She was extremely greedy and, with her ability to act quickly, would do anything to get what she wants, often leading her to start conflicts between her sisters. Unlike the other Stakes, however, she was the most honest emotionally.

"Beelzebub of Gluttony, Present!" a blonde girl with pigtails styled like drills announced. Beelzebub was the second youngest of the Stakes of Purgatory. She was a gourmet, and willing to even use her own flesh to make a delicious meal. Due to her connection to food, she was widely known among other enthusiasts. She served as a calming influence among the sisters. She also had a competitive streak with Mammon to see who would get something first.

"Asmodeus of Lust, Present!" a blonde girl with two long and straight ponytails announced. Asmodeus was youngest of the Stakes of Purgatory. She wished to fall in love, and willing to sacrifice her life for the sake of it. Due to her young age, she was treated affectionately by everyone, but was never taken seriously among the sisters. This made her wish all the harder for her knight in shining armor to arrive and help her be accepted as an adult, though such a thing was nothing more than a delusion.

The 7 girls which had appeared out of bursts of golden butterflies all wore the same outfit. They all appeared to be wearing black leotards under short white blouses with red ties, vests and jackets. They also wore thigh high stockings held up by garter belts and open skirts. Finally, they sported brown leather boots. They had various hair colors but possessed the same red eyes. They were sexy yet deadly at the same time.

"7 Sisters of Purgatory are here!" the seven girls announced as one.

"Ah, these lovely ladies are here!" Topper applauded.

"What do you plan to do with them, Beatrice?" Warren asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just to play a game of Chess," Beatrice said with a grin. "Stakes of Purgatory, seek out these Kamen Riders and fight them!" She snapped her fingers and appearing in each of the Stakes' hands was a photo. "Now go!" She sent them on their way as they vanished in a cloud of golden butterflies.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And so Beatrice wishes to play a game with the NEO-NUMBERS. Wonder what the chances of victory are for the NEO-NUMBERS? Stay tuned to find out.


	57. Purgatory Chapter Part 2: Chess

**PURGATORY CHAPTER PART 2: CHESS**

The NEO-NUMBERS were all strewn all over the floor. When they came to, they found themselves in a strange dark space and the floor they were on was patterned to look like a giant Chessboard.

The last thing they remembered was falling asleep.

"Where are we?" Shinichi wondered aloud, "Do any of you know where we are?"

"The world's largest Chessboard," Chiaki truthfully said. The sky above looked red with the ground in a black and white square pattern.

"Damn it, why are you idiots in my dream?" snapped Daichi.

"Oh, shut up, Daichi!" snapped Michiru. She was holding a bundle of bananas and after pealing one she began to eat. Bananas helped to soothe her when she was feeling panic or nervous.

"This isn't a dream," Hana said. It felt so real and at the time surreal.

"You're right, it isn't," said Shogo as he pinched himself. The pain was real, meaning this was real.

"So, where are we?" Michiru asked. This was starting to feel weird and creepy.

"Well, like Chiaki said, it looks to me like we're standing on a giant Chessboard," said Yokoshima as he looked down. The large square tiles alternated between two colors, black and white, just like a Chessboard.

"But where are the pieces?" Shinichi asked.

"Right here!" a cheerful voice announced.

Yokoshima & Daichi exclaimed, "Ronove!"

Chiaki & Hana exclaimed, "Gaap!"

Indeed, the two demons in human form stood across from the 7 NEO-NUMBERS. Ronove was in his usual butler attire and Gaap was in her cute red dress as she waved at the NEO-NUMBERS.

"Friends of yours?" Shogo asked the four who'd identified the two strangers.

"No," Daichi answered.

"That butler guy fought us when we were hunting Misato," Yokoshima answered.

"Yes, and that woman got in our way as well," Hana said.

"Now, now, Ara-chan," Gaap said, wagging a finger, "No need to be rude."

"Did you bring us here?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes," Ronove answered, "Though it was Lady Gaap whom actually provided the portals that brought you here." Gaap cheerfully nodded.

"What is this place?" Chiaki asked. "It looks like the world's largest Chessboard."

"You're only half right, Chi-san," Gaap said, "But technically this is more of a pocket dimension than any place on Earth."

"So, what do you want with us then?" asked Shinichi. "Why have you brought us here?"

"To play a game!" Gaap answered. The NEO-NUMBERS stared at the red-clad woman like she was nuts.

"And what if we don't want to play?" Daichi questioned.

"Unfortunately, you have no choice," said Ronove.

"So, are we playing here?" Daichi asked irritably.

"Relax, this is more like a pit stop," answered Gaap.

"Why don't I like the way she said that?" Daichi muttered.

"Let the show begin!" Gaap called out as she waved her hands. Instantly, black holes appeared under each of the NEO-NUMBERS.

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Hana glared at Daichi.

The 7 Kamen Riders were sucked into the hole which closed up soon after.

"Well, I've done my part. Now, we just have to watch the show," said Gaap.

"Come on," Ronove beckoned, "Lady Beatrice is waiting."

"I feel so jealous that the 7 Sisters get to play with them!" pouted Gaap. "Do you think Trice will let me play with them later?"

Ronove laughed pleasantly, "Maybe. Come, I have some cookies I've just baked."

"Yummy! Cookies!" And the two vanished into a cloud of golden butterflies.

* * *

A Chessboard was placed in the middle of the room. On one side of the board were figurines resembling the NEO-NUMBERS in their Kamen Rider forms and on the side opposite the NEO-NUMBERS' figurines were figurines resembling the 7 Sisters of Purgatory.

"Let the games begin," said Beatrice.

"Indeed," Topper smirked. "Kamen Riders VS the Seven Stakes of Purgatory! Let the matches begin!"

"What do you believe their chances of winning are?" Lambdadelta asked.

"Their chances of winning are created by them, but I can safely say that their chances of losing are zero to none," Bernkastel answered.

* * *

When Shinichi came to, he found himself lying atop Rena's van. He knew this place. It was the junkyard in Hinamizawa. While he was familiar with the place, it felt off. It was the same, yet different.

Shinichi jumped off the top of the van and looked around. He then recalled what'd happened to his teammates. What had happened to them? He then sensed a presence and saw a figure approaching. What she saw was a girl in a red and black outfit with red eyes and pale hair.

"So you're the bastard," the girl in front of Shinichi spoke.

"Who are you?" Shinichi asked, looking straight at her. '_Does she work at Angel Mort?_' The bottom part of her outfit did resemble the uniform that the waitresses of his favorite restaurant wore.

"The name's Satan, and I'm going to make you scream in agony," the girl sneered.

"Satan? Weird name for a girl," Shinichi said

"Ah, shut up!" Satan shouted. She produced a blade of purple light from her arm. She then charged at him. Shinichi dodged out of the way as she slashed at him, nearly cutting his body open with that blade of hers. She then whirled around and rushed at him again with her weapon.

"Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!" Shinichi called out as she came at him, transforming into his Rider form instantly and blocked her sword with his gauntlet, causing sparks to explode on impact. "I don't know what's going on, but if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you're getting! Weapon Ride: Showa-Blade!"

Their weapons clashed and they began to swing at each other. Sparks flew from their weapons connecting. Satan's face was in the form of a scowl as she continued to attack furiously.

When she saw an opening, she thrust her sword forward and stabbed him. "Hah!" she yelled in triumph.

"Sorry, but your aim was off," said Showa, showing that he'd caught her blade under his left arm. He then used a right hook that hit her in the face. He let her sword go and smashed his foot into her gut, sending her skidding backwards.

Satan hissed in pain and anger. "Damn you!" In a burst of gold she turned into her true form, a demonic looking stake. She then flew at him, hoping to pierce through his armor. Seeing the flying Stake, Showa quickly sidestepped it. The Stake did manage to hit his side, sending sparks painfully flying as he grunted. He definitely felt that blow. Stopping behind him, the Stake turned back into Satan and she grinned.

"When it comes to speed, we Stakes of Purgatory are at the top!" she boasted.

"We'll see," said Showa, unimpressed. "Time to play follow the leader! Let's Ride: Skyrider!" His armor changed into the form of Skyrider.

"What are you doing?" Satan demanded as Showa hovered in place.

"Catch me if you can, Satan-chan!" Showa taunted as he darted away from her.

"Hey! Get back here!" Satan shouted in anger before she flew after Showa. Showa maneuvered around the mountains of garbage as Satan gave chase. When she got close, she swung, only for him to accelerate and avoid being cut in half. She did, however, crash into a pile of garbage.

Showa chuckled and said, "Getting down and dirty on me, Satan-chan?" All of a sudden, something small flew out of the pile of garbage and struck Showa in the chest, causing him to grunt as he fell to the ground, back in his default form. He looked up to see a metal stake hovering in the air. "Satan-chan?" he guessed. The Stake of Wrath darted towards him. He spun out of the way and the Stake flew past him.

Showa watched as the Stake form of Satan zipped around him. He knew that at the speed she was moving she could pierce through his armor. He had to time this just right...His eyes were trained on her, following her, and then as it was headed straight for his head he leaned backwards and the Stake zipped over him. As it came back to strike at him, he called out, "Let's Ride: Biorider!" His body flashed and Satan pierced right through him. Satisfied, the Stake returned to human form and laughed, "That's what you get for insulting me!" However, what she saw was the hole she'd made being sealed up as Showa, in Biorider's form, turned to look at her.

"Was that supposed to hurt? My turn!" He turned his body into liquid and flew at her in the form of a blob of water. She tried to strike at him but her blade just went right through him. He then got behind her and smashed her in the back with his fist. Growling, Satan glared at him only for her eyes to widen in shock as his weapon, the Bioblade, ran right through her. "Sorry, you may be cute, but I really don't like being killed." Satan gurgled as she glared at him before smiling. "Huh?"

"You really are fun to play with. Maybe next time we can hang out," said Satan. Showa withdrew his sword and as she began to collapse he caught her and laid her gently onto the ground. He watched as her body burst into a golden cloud of butterflies that fluttered away.

"Right, next time," nodded Showa. When a black hole formed under his feet, he merely commented, "Here we go again."

* * *

The figurine representing Satan shattered before the figurine representing Showa moved to take its place.

"Score one for me," said Topper. He knew Shinichi would win from the start. With the power he had at his disposal, BLACK 13 was nearly undefeatable.

* * *

"So many bananas!" exclaimed Michiru in complete mirth. All around her were banana trees with bunches of ripe banana hanging from them. It was like a dream come true. She'd dreamt of owning her own banana plantation and here she was!

Skipping over to one of the trees, she picked one of the bananas off and as she was about to peal it, it suddenly vanished from her hand. "Huh? Where is it? Where's my banana?"

"Yo," Beelzebub said as she appeared in a flash. She'd just snatched Michiru's banana out of her hand and started eating it.

"HEY! Don't steal other people's food!" Michiru yelled angrily.

"Hmm, maybe I should have some Creme de Banane shaved ice after this," Beelzebub muttered while still eating.

"Hey, pay attention when someone talking to you!" Michiru yelled rushing forward; Beelzebub formed a blade of light and swiped at the charging Michiru who dodged. She did, however, nearly get her shirt cut in half.

Beelzebub finished the banana and said, "OK, Banana-Girl, let's fight. By the way, my name is Beelzebub!"

"Alright! You can call me Kamen Rider Carmen! Henshin!" Michiru called out. Flower petals covered her body before flying off her, revealing her armored Rider form.

"Pretty cute," commented Beelzebub.

Carmen's hands turned into her Mantis Scythe and she charged at Beelzebub. Beelzebub leapt out of the way as Carmen swung, causing the banana-loving girl to chop down one of the trees.

"You missed," Beelzebub giggled. Carmen glared and rushed at Beelzebub, slashing the Sister of Gluttony with her scythes, missing as she dodged, and chopping down banana trees in the process. Perfectly good bananas were also being squashed by the falling trees.

"My turn, mantis girl," said Beelzebub as she produced her blade of light and charged, going on the offensive. Carmen began trading blows with Beelzebub, sparks flying as their blades connected. Beelzebub was forcing Carmen backwards but then the Mantis Rider's shoulder-mounted flowers burst to life, firing petals at Beelzebub that blinded her. A kick into Beelzebub's midsection caused the dark-haired girl to double over with a grunt before Carmen knocked her down with a roundhouse. Carmen swung down with her scythes only for the Stake of Gluttony to morph into her Stake form, becoming a smaller target that slipped out between Carmen's legs. Carmen's eyes widened and then she yelled out as the Stake stabbed her between the shoulder blades. The Stake then turned back into Beelzebub who had her blade of light lodged between Carmen's shoulder blades.

"I win," Beelzebub declared proudly.

"Did you?" Carmen chuckled only to suddenly burst and change into flower petals that fluttered to the ground. Beelzebub's eyes widened when she realized what had happened and then she whirled around to see Carmen waving at her as she leaned against a banana tree.

Beelzebub angrily growled and charged at Carmen but the Mantis Rider parried with one of her scythes. Her normal hand then struck Beelzebub in the chest, sending her staggering backwards.

Carmen then charged at Beelzebub before leaping into the air and aiming her left foot at her opponent's chest. Beelzebub saw this in time and sidestepped the attack. She then turned around and slashed at Carmen's back.

Carmen winced but she recovered quickly to whirl around and deliver a punched to Beelzebub's face with a right hook that made her fly backwards.

Carmen then leapt up and dove at Beelzebub, casting an illusion to make it seem like there were two of her.

Beelzebub looked up and drove her blade into the left one, "Gotcha!" she shouted in triumph only to gasp when her target disappeared and turned into flower petals.

"Hah, you got the wrong one!" Carmen laughed as her scythes appeared. They glowed as she pumped energy into them. "MANTIS X CRASH!" Carmen yelled slashing at Beelzebub in an X pattern.

"Gak!" Beelzebub coughed blood from the large wound before falling backward and turning into butterflies.

"I win!" Carmen did a 'V' sign but then she cried out in shock as a black hole appeared above her and sucked her inside. She wailed, "But I haven't even had the chance to get another banana!"

* * *

Once Beelzebub's figurine broke apart, Carmen's figurine took her space as it glided over.

"And yet again victory to the NEO-NUMBERS," said Topper. While not his piece in the game, the NEO-NUMBERS' association to Shinichi made them just as valuable and their victories filled Topper with a sense of pride. Speaking of pride, the next fight was coming up to be viewed.

* * *

Shogo looked around. It looked like a field. Looking ahead, he saw a girl clad in red and black and sporting a blade made of purple energy on her arm. "Who are you?" Shogo asked.

"I'm Lucifer, now if you don't want to die I suggest you surrender," Lucifer said arrogantly while pointing her blade at Shogo

"I'm not going to lose to someone who fits that old saying," Shogo said as he prepared to transform.

"Old saying?" Lucifer remarked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He who barks loudest is probably the weakest," Shogo said, making Lucifer flinch. That definitely hit too close to home.

"Sh-Shut up!" snapped Lucifer as she produced her sword of light. "Come on, fight me!" she demanded.

"Very well," Shogo obeyed. "Henshin!" Wasps of energy buzzed around him and enveloped him. When the wasps left his body and faded, he was clad in his Zero armor. His stingers slid out from his wrists and he said, "Let us begin."

Lucifer was the first to attack as she swung at Zero. He raised a stinger and blocked the attack before punching forward to stab the other stinger into her. She leapt back from the attack. He then aimed both his fists at her and fired a storm of needles at the girl. She parried with her sword of light but a few stuck into her arms. She hissed in pain as she glared at Zero.

Zero continued firing his needles at Lucifer who burst into golden butterflies. She got behind him holding her weapon but Zero used his stingers to block her attack. He then kicked her in the stomach making her stumble back.

Zero then made a come hither gesture. With a Lucifer rushed forward ready to pierce him with her blade but Zero dodged and grabbed her arm.

He then picked her up and placed her over his shoulder so that Lucifer was dangling over his back by the waist. He then held Lucifer in place by holding her legs with one arm and applying a headlock to the opponent with his other arm. Lucifer was now bent into a circle. He then dropped to a seated position, driving Lucifer head into the ground with enough force to crack her skull open. It was a wrestling move called the Kryptonite Krunch. It was also known as the Schwein.

"Hmm, No. 05 was correct in his presumption that mixing other styles can improve one's battle abilities," Zero commented. He then noticed Lucifer getting back up, wobbling slightly. He was ready to fight but she held up her hand

"I concede defeat. You're stronger than me," Lucifer surrendered.

"Thank you but I must congratulate you. You've proven yourself to be a strong opponent," Zero commented

"Heh, thank you for your kind words," Lucifer said before falling down and bursting into butterflies.

"You were a worthy opponent, Lucifer," said Zero. "Now, how to get out of here?" He got his answer when a black hole formed in front of him and sucked him inside.

* * *

The next figurine to shatter was Lucifer's and Zero's figurine took its space soon afterwards.

"Another point for me!" Topper declared with a grin. He so loved winning. It filled him with joy.

"I don't see why you should be happy," frowned Warren. "They're risking their lives in this game."

"I thought you'd be proud that your agents are winning," Topper commented.

"Not like this," answered Warren, shaking his head. Members of ARMOR were meant to fight for good, not to fight for the amusement of others.

* * *

Hana found herself in an empty hospital ward. The ward had multiple beds for multiple patients. The beds were empty, except for one. Sitting on it was a girl with dark hair in a ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Belphegor," the Stake of Sloth introduced herself, waving lazily at Hana.

"Let me guess; you brought me here and I can't go back unless I fight you?" Hana assumed with a bored expression.

"That is correct. I'm impressed that you manage to keep your cool," Belphegor said, smiling.

"I've experience too many strange things in my life so it takes a lot more to shock me. I do give you an A for effort, though," Hana said

"Then shall we begin," Belphegor said, producing her blade of light.

"Henshin," Hana said softly. Spider silk wrapped around her and became a cocoon that shattered to reveal her Rider form. Clutched in her right hand was her Spider Kama (8 scythes connected to one handle).

"Nice armor," said Belphegor, producing her blade of light, "And nice weapon too."

"It was specially made. A custom job too," answered Arachnea. She then dashed towards Belphegor and swung. The Stake of Sloth leapt off the bed which was rendered to pieces by the blades of Arachnea's weapon. The Tarantula Rider whirled around and swung at Belphegor who dodged. For a Stake that represented the Sin of Sloth, she was fast. She showed off her agility as she avoided from being cut by Arachnea's Spider Kama.

Belphegor then went on the offensive and slashed at Arachnea repeatedly, swinging at Arachnea. Arachnea then spat a spider web into Belphegor's face, blinding her. Belphegor tore the web off her face just in time to see a fist come slamming into her face. She was sent flying and collapsed onto a bed.

"Take a nap," joked Arachnea as Belphegor collapsed onto a bed.

Belphegor spat as she wiped the blood from her nose with her sleeve. "So funny," she muttered before, in a flash of gold, she turned into her Stake form and flew at Arachnea, intending to impale her.

Arachnea was using her Spider Kama to block the Stake as she came striking at him, bouncing around the ward and flying at her with the tip flashing ominously. Arachnea swung, one of her weapon's blades sending the Stake flying away and spinning through the air before it righted itself and reverted back into Belphegor. The Stake of Sloth charged at Arachnea and the two locked weapons.

"Any last words?" Belphegor asked sweetly.

"Welcome to my parlor," Arachnea said.

"Huh?" Belphegor quirked an eyebrow. Arachnea drove Belphegor backwards with her foot and then rushed at her, grabbing the Stake of Sloth by the throat before tossing her into a huge pre-made spider web. Sloth was stuck and no matter how hard she tried to pull herself out of the web, her body would not budge.

Arachnea, seeing her opponent immobile, decided to finish her off. With a swing of her arm, she sliced Belphegor through with her Spider Kama. The black and red clad girl let out a scream before vanishing into a burst of gold butterflies.

"Said the Spider to the Fly," finished Arachnea coldly. However, it was not over yet as a black hole formed under her feet and she fell into it.

* * *

Belphegor's figurine crumbled to pieces as Arachnea's figurine took its space.

"Hm, it seems the Stakes aren't doing so well," commented Libra idly.

"And I had such high hopes for them too," lied Lambdadelta.

"Interesting," Beatrice remarked. Out of all her stakes Belphegor was definitely one of her most reliable. So it was impressive to see that someone could have defeated her.

* * *

The place Daichi found himself in was a room filled with musical instruments. He could see trumpets, tubas, guitars, cellos, violins and other musical instruments on display. It looked like a museum for musical instruments.

When he heard a piano being played he followed the music and then found himself staring at a girl with green hair sitting at a piano as her fingers glided over the keys. When she was done, she smirked at him.

"So, who are you supposed to be?" Daichi asked the green-haired girl who was sitting at the piano. The girl got up from her seat and introduced herself.

"Call me Leviathan. So I have to fight you?" Leviathan snorted looking at Daichi. "You look like a pathetic wimp."

Daichi was looking at the ground silently

"Oi, are you even listening to me?" Leviathan said walking forward but had to jump back as Daichi summoned his military for and tried to slash at her.

"HEY! You ruined my clothes!" Leviathan shouted as there was a tear in her vest and shirt.

"Shut up," Daichi growled. He then looked at her with a very angry and almost demented glare. "You remind me of _her_."

"Huh?"

"You remind me too much of my sister. Henshin!" Daichi said as he transformed to Musician. "And that pisses me off more than anything else in this world!" He slammed his tuning fork onto the ground, causing his weapon to vibrate, "So, you die!" He then aimed his Cricket Fork at her, sending sound waves flowing through the air. Leviathan tried to escape but then the sound waves messed with her balance.

Musician dashed towards Leviathan and swung. Leviathan erected her blade just in time to counter his swing. She pushed the military fork away but a snap kick to her gut caused her to double over. He then slammed the butt of his weapon into her forehead, causing her body to snap backwards in pain. He then got to his knees and swung his weapon at her legs, knocking her off her feet. He then got up and pinned her down with the sharp tip of his weapon pointed at her throat.

"You're finished!" declared Musician as he thrust down, only for her to vanish into a cloud of gold butterflies and replaced by a demonically designed stake. The Stake of Envy flew into the air and hovered in front of Musician before it zoomed at his head. He dodged by moving aside but the Stake turned around, aimed at his heart. He saw her coming and slammed his Cricket Fork onto the ground before thrusting it forward, sending a sound wave at Leviathan's path. The Stake of Envy wobbled in the air before reverting to the human form of Leviathan. Smirking, Musician concentrated and fired a ball of sonic energy at Leviathan. The green-haired girl saw the ball and barely avoided it as she jumped over it. It sailed past and hit the wall, destroying several of the instruments on display.

Musician growled and then spun around, aiming his Cricket Fork at her. He sent another sound blast flying at the green-haired girl.

"Woah!" Leviathan yelled as she dodged a sound blast. Musician rushed forward and started thrusting his weapon at Leviathan not giving her a chance to counter-attack.

She jumped up and changed into her stake form. _'Now let's see how you like it_,' she mentally sneered and zipped towards Musician who was force to dodge. She then began to move faster, starting to hit his arms and legs.

Musician ignored the pain. '_Wait for it,'_ Musician thought. He then saw Leviathan heading straight towards him _'NOW!'_ He then sent out a powerful sound blast at her making the Stake of Envy crack.

_'AHH!'_ Leviathan mentally shrieked. She teleported and came back in her human for. Musician seeing this rushed forward and stabbed her through the gut mercilessly.

"Damnit..." Leviathan grunted coughing a bit of blood. She then broke apart into golden butterflies.

Musician hefted his Cricket Fork on his shoulder and then turned to leave, only to fall head first into a black hole which had suddenly appeared.

* * *

The figurine of Leviathan shattered and as the pieces lay in its space, Musician's figurine slid over and took over the now empty space.

"Oh my," Virgilia uttered in surprise

"Beatrice, are you sure your 7 Stakes are supposed to be strong?" teased Lambdadelta.

"Strong, but not invincible," Beatrice responded. "As powerful as they are they are still flesh and blood."

"And if you can hurt it, it can be killed," Bernkastel added.

* * *

Chiaki was back at the forest he called home. However, something was out of place. Looking up, he saw a girl with long brown hair waving at him sitting on a tree branch. "Who are you?" he asked.

The girl jumped off the branch she was sitting on and introduced herself, "Call me Mammon! Mammon of Greed!"

"Mammon?" Chiaki repeated as he looked at the girl oddly.

"So before we begin do you have anything valuable on you? I can spare you if you do," Mammon said to Chiaki.

"Sorry... all I have are my drawings and I haven't even cashed in my check yet," Chiaki slightly joked at the last bit.

"Hmm, pity," Mammon said as both prepared to fight. She summoned her blade of light as Chiaki summoned his armor.

"Henshin," called Chiaki. His armor formed over him in the form of a layer earth that enveloped him before it shattered. He clenched his fists and got into a stance.

"Here I come!" Mammon shouted as she lunged at him, swinging her blade of light at him. Slasher didn't move to dodge but instead grabbed her weapon-wielding arm and in both hands and then tossed her to the ground hard. Mammon groaned as she got back up. She tried to stab at him but his hands glowed and turned into chainsaws. He parried the blow with his own weapon and then kicked out with his leg. She jumped back, dodging the attack. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the armor and chainsaws. Kamen Riders looked so cool.

"Hey, how about you give me those awesome chainsaws?" Mammon asked, "And maybe add in that armor of yours?"

"Sorry, I'm using them. However, when this is over I would like to draw a portrait of you," Slasher said.

"I'm flattered," Mammon remarked.

Slasher revved his chainsaws and began slashing at Mammon who twisted and turned from each attack. Trees were sawed down by Slasher as he missed his opponent. She kicked Slasher at the side making him stumble a bit. Slasher made his chainsaw disappear and threw a punch

Mammon shot up to avoid the swing, but not fast enough which allowed Slasher to strike her left leg. Mammon grimaced in pain and then kicked him in the chin with her unhurt foot.

"Ugh!" Slasher grunted but he ignored that as he gathered energy in his fist. "Soldier Punch!" he bellowed as he threw the punch at her stomach.

She screeched as she was pushed backward by the force of the attack before crashing violently into the tree. She crumpled down at the base of the tree, looking up at Slasher who was staring down at her. Mammon's body hurt all over and she felt like her ribs were broken.

"I…give up," she let out, and like her sisters before her burst into golden butterflies.

Slasher relaxed but then he shouted out as a black hole formed behind him and sucked him inside.

* * *

The figurine that represented Mammon shattered and Slasher's figurine took its space.

'_Thank goodness_…' Warren let out a sigh of relief. So far they were in the clear.

"And another Stake bites the dust," Topper chuckled.

* * *

"Angel Mort? What am I doing here?" Yokoshima asked himself as he looked in front him. There was the Angel Mort building and the lights were on. "Maybe I'm still dreaming." He grinned. "Who cares? Cute ladies in skimpy uniforms are in there waiting to serve me!" Without wasting time, he went and entered the restaurant. However, he noticed that it was empty. There were no customers or waitresses. "Hello? Anybody here? Hello…? Geez, and I saw that the lights were on."

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around in fright, "Argh!"

"Hi!" greeted a blonde girl with red eyes.

"So who are you suppose to be?" Yokoshima asked. He looked her over. '_Nice outfit, and nice legs, and she looks really cute_,' he appraised her mentally.

"Asmodeus," she answered and sighed in disappointment.

"What's with you?" Yokoshima asked her.

"I wanted to meet Showa, or Slasher or maybe even Zero. If I meet them I would know if they were the ones for me," she replied, upset that she wasn't fighting one of the Riders of her choice.

'_Wha_t_, am I? Chopped liver?' _Yokoshima thought annoyed. "So, why am I here?"

"Oh, we're here to fight," said Asmodeus bluntly, "So, let's fight!"

There was a poof on Yokoshima's right shoulder and a miniature version of him wearing a devil suit stood there. "Flirt with her," the devilish mini-Yokoshima encouraged. "What have you got to lose?"

There was another poof on his left shoulder and another miniature version him wearing an angel outfit said, "I agree with that guy. She's cute and single and desperate. Don't be a chicken." The devil and angel mini-Yokoshimas then vanished.

"Hey, before we fight, can I ask a quick question?" Yokoshima asked as Asmodeus produced a blade of light.

It wasn't a request. Asmodeus could feel a strange sense of authority radiating from him. Not fully understanding why she responded, "OK, and what is it?"

"If I defeat you, can we go on a date?" Yokoshima asked.

"WHAT?" Asmodeus exclaimed, blushing a bit at the unsuspecting request.

"Please answer the question," he requested.

Blushing a bit, Asmodeus answered, "Maybe... but only if you win!"

"Heh, that's all I needed to know. Henshin!" After his armor formed, Armadillo smirked underneath his helmet. "Let's take this outside where there's more room."

"OK!" Asmodeus nodded. Armadillo opened the door for her.

"Ladies first," he said. Cliché, but it worked a bit. Asmodeus smiled and walked out, followed by Armadillo. His eyes, however, went down past her waist. She did have a nice rear.

When they were on the street outside the restaurant, they stood facing each other. All of a sudden, Armadillo went on the attack and punched his fist forward.

Asmodeus jumped back from a punch, avoiding the blow. The Pill Bug Rider, however, could not avoid from making conversation, "So, what's a cute girl like you doing in a place like this?" It sounded cheesy, but it did have the effect of making the blonde blush cutely.

"Just to play," she answered casually as she produced a blade of light. With a swing she slashed at Armadillo but his thick armor prevented her from doing any damage.

"Ooh, I like that in a girl!" teased Armadillo. He rolled himself into a ball and rolled towards her. She jumped out of the way but he did a U-turn and rolled like a boulder towards her. Again she jumped and avoided the attack. Armadillo stopped and unrolled himself. He then produced his weapons. They were maces.

"Nice toys," she admitted.

"Thanks," nodded Armadillo. "I hate to use these on such a cute girl like you, Asmo-chan, but I really wanna win that date with you!" He then charged and swung his mace at her. Asmodeus cried out as her blade connected with the mace only to recoil. He then tackled her with his shoulder, sending her tumbling along the ground. "Hey, are you alright?"

Asmodeus spat, "Peachy." Internally, she admitted, '_Come to think of it, he is kinda cute. Maybe I should give him a chance, but first I wanna play with him some more!" _She then charged at him with her blade of light flashing.

Asmodeus begin slashing at Armadillo, but he turned around and let her just slash at his back with it having no effect. He then spun around and smashed his foot which glowed with red and blue energy against her stomach. She was sent tumbling along the ground. She hurt all over and tried to stand, only to feel like her legs weighed a ton. She saw Armadillo rolling towards her and feared he was going to run her over only for him to stop and unroll himself. He offered her his hand and said, "I win, Asmo-chan. So, when do you wanna go out? When can I pick you up?"

Asmodeus blushed and answered, "I'll give you a call," before she vanished in a cloud of butterflies.

Armadillo sighed but then cried out as he was sucked into a black hole under his feet.

* * *

Oddly enough, the figurine representing Asmodeus did not shatter to pieces. It merely moved over to the edge of the board and fell over to the floor. Armadillo's figurine moved over to the empty spot.

And in the end it was 7-0 in the NEO-NUMBERS' favor.

"Interesting conclusion," Virgilia murmured.

"Meh, I thought it was a bit anticlimactic," Gaap said making Virgilia give a slight glare at the female demon.

"You're surprisingly calm, Beatrice," Warren said as he thought she would react more violently.

Smirking, Beatrice answered, "This is just one round. It's not the true end of the game. Besides, I'm not the Game Master here. I'm merely someone who's adding a bit of a twist to make things more interesting." Beatrice then brought her pipe to her lips.

* * *

The NEO-NUMBERS were all in a neat pile within the monitor room of their secret base, with Daichi at the bottom.

"GET OFF ME!" Daichi shouted angrily.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Looks like the NEO-NUMBERS have won against Beatrice's game, but it's not yet over. Beatrice has an interest in one of them. Can you guess who?


	58. Purgatory Chapter Part 3: Solo

**PURGATORY CHAPTER PART 3: SOLO**

"Guys, I had a really weird night yesterday," said Shinichi. He was at school with his friends. After the experience he had with the NEO-NUMBERS and the 7 Sisters of Purgatory, he quickly spoke to Rika and Hanyuu about it. There was indeed some sort of supernatural force behind the encounter. Shinichi had won against Satan and the other NEO-NUMBERS won against their respected Stakes of Purgatory, even sharing the names of all the 7 Sisters.

"Aren't all your nights weird?" Mion commented, "I mean, considering what you do…"

"This isn't the usual thing," said Shinichi. "You see, after I went home last night to sleep, me and the other NEO-NUMBERS ended up transported to this dimension where the floor looked like a giant Chessboard. Then these two people, Ronove and Gaap, told us we had to play a game." Shinichi frowned.

"What kind of game?" Satoko asked, interested.

"Each of us had to fight these girls who could fly, conjure blades of light, and turn themselves into these demonic flying stakes that zip through the air. I don't recommend getting hit. Those things are lethal," Shinichi said, "And no, it was not a dream."

"I did sense some sort of supernatural energy when Shinichi disappeared from his room that night as well," Hanyuu confirmed.

"We didn't tell Shiori-mama because we know she'd be worried," Rika added.

"I'm gonna have to tell her anyway. First thing she's gonna do is see if I'm okay and then recommend I write about it," Shinichi said, chuckling at the end.

"So, were these girls hot?" Keiichi asked.

Shinichi developed a huge perverted grin as he recalled Satan's appearance. "Oh yeah, and they wore these skintight leotards under their school girl uniforms with open skirts. Kinda like the ones the waitresses in Angel Mort wear."

"A combination of my favorite moe elements," Keiichi grinned along, developing a nosebleed.

Mion scowled and whacked Keiichi upside the head. Rena also pinched Shinichi's cheek. Shion gave Satoshi a warning look and he gulped at her scary face.

"I'm just glad it's over," Shinichi sighed, relieved.

* * *

Beatrice was watching and her grin grew, "Over? Oh no, my dear Shinichi. It's just begun."

* * *

Shinichi suddenly sneezed. "Are you alright? You're not catching a cold, are you?"

Shinichi wiped his nose with his sleeve and said, "No, I don't think so." He then grinned lecherously, "And if I was, is Nurse Rena gonna pay me a visit?"

"Hentai." Rena stuck her tongue out. He kissed her cheek.

"Yes, but I'm your hentai," he remarked with a wink. Rena blushed and began to giggle girlishly.

* * *

"During a cold night like this, we should have hot and spicy curry!" Shiori said. In front of each member of the Banabara household was a plate of rice and curry. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" Shinichi, Rika and Hanyuu echoed as they dug in.

It was dinner time and the food was good. However, Shinichi was still bothered by the experience he and his fellow NEO-NUMBERS had the night before.

There was definitely another force at work aside from the Darklings, Darkloids and GIN-SHOCKER. Another force that was watching them.

'_I should ask Warren-san about this_,' thought Shinichi, '_Maybe he knows_.' Suddenly, his twin ahoge twitched, causing him to groan.

"What's wrong, Shinji? Don't you like the food?" Shiori asked.

"The food's fine, Kaa-chan," he answered, "But you see I have to go."

Shiori sighed and said, "Just get back quickly and try not to get hurt."

"I will, Kaa-chan."

"And be careful."

* * *

Beatrice looked at Showa as he danced; well if you could call it a dance. He was actually working his way through a crowd of Darklings, switching back and forth between the three sacred treasures, taking the monsters down with great and practiced ease. It was easy considering the training Showa had to endure.

"The last game was fun," said Virgilia. "I certainly enjoyed the twist at the end."

"Thank you," Beatrice nodded, humbly accepted the praise.

"And an interesting twist it was," Topper acknowledged. He looked as Beatrice continued to admire his client. "Pondering thoughts, Dear Beatrice?" Topper asked in a rather mock endearment manner

"Actually, Dear Topper, I am..." she replied in the same tone as she snapped her fingers and reformed the figurines of the defeated Seven Stakes. She placed each of them surrounding the figurine representing Showa. She spoke, "Another twist. I'm curious to see how he would handle dealing with each of the Stakes, one after the other."

"Why don't we make it more interesting and have him fight all of them at once?" Topper responded as he realigned the Stakes to stand opposite Showa.

"Are you sure he can handle this, Warren?" Libra asked while looking at Warren. "It hardly seems fair."

"Indeed, it doesn't, but I want to see Topper's piece against such odds," said Beatrice. "I wonder if he can provide more entertainment for me." Beatrice laughed.

It took a few moments of pondering. "Fine, just give him some time to rest before you have him challenged," Warren decided

"As you wish, Balance Guardian," said Topper as he removed his hat and took out a small plastic bag. "For one week he won't have to fight." Topper placed the bag over the Showa piece.

* * *

One week later, Shinichi was in the NEO-NUMBERS' underground base (the basement of Irie Clinic) doing some training with the NEO-NUMBERS. A training gym was built for them. All 7 NEO-NUMBERS were present and Dr. Irie was monitoring them. Chiaki was sitting at the weight machine while pumping weights, Yokoshima was on the rowing machine, Hana and Michiru were jumping ropes, Daichi was working on the punching bag and finally Shogo and Shinichi were sparring.

Dr. Irie felt good about working with the NEO-NUMBERS and ARMOR. He never really liked working with TOKYO, considering what Miyo Takano had done and planned. He and Tomitaki had quit the organization to pursue their own goals. While the funding on the Hinamizawa Syndrome research had gone dry, a mysterious benefactor provided Dr. Irie the funds to continue his research. Frankly, he was glad for the help. When Warren finally revealed that he had helped to fund Dr. Irie's research, the young doctor was ecstatic.

Dr. Irie was responsible for keeping medical records on the NEO-NUMBERS, both mental and physical. He may not be a psychologist, but he did study the field of mental health. He knew a few things about the NEO-NUMBERS already, with his first patient among them being Shinichi.

The NEO-NUMBERS were at top physical condition. As explained by Kentaros Magi who was one of the scientists who worked on the NUMBERS project, each of the NUMBERS had been genetically and cybernetically enhanced. However, side effects like Chiaki's damaged voice box and Hana's 'condition' were the consequences of such treatment.

Warren's Thunderbolts had rescued Dr. Magi from GIN-SHOCKER and now the good doctor was working for ARMOR to help take GIN-SHOCKER down. He knew many of GIN-SHOCKER's secrets and the one responsible in designing the NEO-NUMBERS' machines (their vehicles). Yokoshima even looked up to the man as his own father, considering Magi was one of the nice ones who'd just been tricked and forced into working for GIN-SHOCKER.

Dr. Irie watched as Shinichi's wrist was caught by Shogo who then elbowed Shinichi in the gut, only for Shinichi to catch his comrade's elbow. Shinichi smiled at Shogo, who returned the gesture, before the two broke apart and bowed at each other.

"That sure worked up a sweat," said Shinichi. They all wore white t-shirts with their designated numbers and black track pants. Yokoshima really wanted to see Hana and Michiru in bloomers, which he'd mentioned quite vocally.

"Indeed, it did," agreed Shogo. "Your fighting skills have not gotten rusty."

"Considering I have to fight monsters almost every night, I get a lot of practice," Shinichi replied.

"Just remember that you're not alone, comrade," reminded Shogo.

"Right," Shinichi agreed. However, the sudden appearance of a black hole under his feet suddenly caused a panic as he was sucked inside before it vanished.

The NEO-NUMBERS and Dr. Irie yelled out when they saw this happening.

* * *

"Not again…" Shinichi found himself standing alone on the giant Chessboard. A moment ago he'd been training with his fellow NEO-NUMBERS when a black hole suddenly appeared and brought him here. What'd happened awhile back had happened again. He looked around for his comrades while calling out their names, "Daichi! Michiru! Yokoshima! Chiaki! Shogo! Hana! Doc Irie! Where are you guys?"

"_Oh, they're safe_," a disembodied female voice answered.

"Who's there?" Showa demanded.

"_You may call me the Golden Witch._"

"Golden Witch?" Showa repeated.

"_That's right, I am the Golden Witch, also known as the Endless Witch_," the Golden Witch informed him. "_Now, Kamen Rider Showa_," the voice of the Golden Witch announced, "_I have brought you here to play a little game_."

"What kind of game?" Shinichi asked as his belt formed. He was ready to transform if things turned foul.

"_Oh, just a theory I wanted to see being tested_," the Golden Witch answered. "_I wish to see how you fair against the 7 Stakes of Purgatory on your own!_"

The 7 Sisters of Purgatory appeared, one by one, as golden butterflies marked their appearances. They floated in front of him, all laughing.

"Wow, he's cute!" Asmodeus smiled. She was, however, thinking of Yokoshima as well.

"So, are you going to play with us?" Beelzebub asked.

"It's payback time!" Satan declared, eyes glaring venomously at Shinichi. She had not forgotten how he'd defeated her before.

"Or, you could give us something nice and we'll leave you alone," said Mammon.

"All of you just shut up!" snapped Lucifer. "It's time to fight, not for idle chit-chat!"

"Now, Onee-sama," said Leviathan calmly, "We're just having fun."

"Lighten up," added Belphegor.

"Fine, but remember our orders," Lucifer reminded.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. Knowing how powerful these 7 Stakes of Purgatory were since he'd fought Satan, fighting them in human form simply wasn't going to cut it.

The 7 Sisters produced their blades of violet light, ready to fight. With their superior numbers they felt they could defeat Shinichi. They then charged at him and he dodged their attacks as they swung at him with their blades. He maneuvered around them, not allowing them to strike as he made some distance between himself and the seven girls.

"If that's how it is, then I'll simply defeat all of you!" Shinichi shouted, "Henshin!" Jigsaw puzzle pieces enveloped him to form his armor and as the green eyes of his helmet flashed, he announced, "Let's Ride: Showa! Weapon Ride: Showa-Blade!" Showa produced his own weapon.

The 7 Sisters of Purgatory rushed at him, striking with their blades. He parried them as best he could, but a few of them managed to penetrate his defenses. He grunted in pain as sparks flashed from his armor where their attacks struck.

"Take this!" Satan shouted, aiming her blade at Showa as she stabbed forward. He, however, grabbed her by the wrist and tossed her into Lucifer.

"Get off me!" Lucifer snapped angrily. She pushed Satan off her but then received a foot in the gut that made her double over in pain.

Beelzebub and Asmodeus attacked together but Showa parried their blades and then drove Asmodeus backwards with a punch and Beelzebub with a kick.

"Time for a change of clothes!" Showa announced. "Let's Ride: ZX!" His armor changed into the form of the 10th Showa Era Rider, Kamen Rider ZX. Seeing Mammon, Leviathan and Belphegor charging at him, Showa removed the bombs that were his kneepads and hurled them at the three sisters. When they fell at the sisters' feet, the bombs exploded sending them flying.

Satan again was on the attack and Showa leapt backwards. He produced a weighted chain and threw it at her. She raised her arm and the chain wrapped around her blade. However, that was a bad move as an electrical current flowed through the chain and into her. She cried out in pain.

Lucifer ordered, "Sisters, assume your true forms!" She was the first to transform into her stake form followed by the rest of her sisters. They then darted towards Showa. Showa's eyes widened as they stabbed into his body from all directions.

However, a victory party would have to wait for the 7 Stakes. In a puff of smoke, Showa was replaced by a wooden log. The 7 Stakes resumed human form, looking confused. Satan and Lucifer became angered at the deception.

"Where did he go?" Asmodeus asked.

"Right here!" Showa said as he tossed off a sheet of cloth that resembled the floor and jumped out from a hole. He was in his ninja-like Kage Form. "I fooled you, didn't I?" he said, snickering. "Now, ladies, do you still want to fight me?"

"Get him!" ordered Lucifer. The 7 Sisters assumed stake form and darted at him. Showa smirked and grabbed the Dai-Shuriken off his back and gripped it tightly. When the 7 Stakes came at him, he used the Dai-Shuriken as a shield by spinning it around in front of him. They all bounced off the make-shift shield.

"Zennin, let's go," said Showa. He felt Zennin's presence as the power of the Kage no Hoshi flowed through his form. He then charged at the recovering Stakes who'd resumed human form. They attacked with their blades but recoiled when hitting the Dai-Shuriken. When Lucifer attacked him, he suddenly multiplied as several Showa clones surrounded him. She hit one of the clones which disappeared in a puff of smoke. Showa then struck her in the face with his fist, sending her tumbling backwards.

"Damn you…" Lucifer cursed, a hand on her bleeding nose. She hated being humiliated like this.

"He's tough!" whined Leviathan.

"Shut up and keep fighting!"

Showa saw the 7 Stakes preparing to attack again. He banished his clones and then in a tornado of wind, fire and lightning changed into Oni Form. In his hand was a kanabo.

"Alright, Gokuaku! It's time to bring down the thunder!" Showa called out. He whirled around, holding out the Oni Kanabo and then leapt high into the air. As he came down to the ground, he slammed his kanabo down onto the floor with a loud and thunderous crash. That was Gokuaku's strength. On impact, bolts of lightning flew in all directions. They would've struck the 7 Stakes if they hadn't dodged.

"I'm getting scared now!" admitted a whimpering Asmodeus.

"No wonder he beat you," Mammon said to Satan who gritted her teeth in anger.

"Watch out!" shouted Leviathan as Showa fired a flamethrower at them from his mouthplate. The stream of flames travelled through the air and was about to burn them if they hadn't avoided it. They could still feel the flames. Showa's mouthplate smoked as he snorted out a few embers.

"Does anyone think this was a bad idea?" asked Belphegor in worry.

Showa then attacked again, but this time he conjured typhoon force winds that carried the seven screaming girls into the air. He then conjured a tornado that spun the girls around and around in the air. When he dismissed the tornado, they fell to the floor, dizzy.

"Had enough?" Showa asked as he hefted his kanabo on his shoulder.

Lucifer rose shakily to her feet. The others were down for the count but not her. "No way," she denied. Her pride would not let her surrender.

Showa sighed and his kanabo was replaced by the Higurashi no Yaiba. His armor then changed into Higurashi Form. "This one strike will end this game," he said in finality.

Lucifer roared and rushed at him, glowing blade appearing. She swung when she came in range and he raised his blade to counter. The two blades connected but hers shattered to pieces. Lucifer's eyes widened in shock and then she collapsed when Showa's fist dug into her stomach.

As she collapsed, she disappeared in the form of golden butterflies, followed by the rest of her sisters.

Showa commented, "When will I ever get a normal life?" He shrugged, adding, "Probably never." He then announced, "Game Over!"

"_Indeed, it is_," the Golden Witch agreed as her voice was heard. "_You have done what many have failed to do before, and that is defeat my 7 Stakes of Purgatory_."

"OK, Golden Witch," Showa replied, "I've played your game, now send me home!"

"_Very well. My friend Gaap will send you back._"

A black hole appeared under Showa's feet and he braced himself for his return home.

* * *

In the meta-world, Showa's victory was being discussed.

"Looks like your 'furniture' is stronger than mine," Beatrice said to Topper.

"He's a client," Topper corrected, "But I can't take all the credit. Thank GIN-SHOCKER and Gebok for producing such a powerful warrior."

"They may have done so, but not for good intentions," Warren argued, "They were trying to turn him into a weapon."

"And he was also stripped of his humanity, emotions and conscience for those years while being held captive by GIN-SHOCKER," added Libra as he agreed with Warren's statement.

"Well, you can't argue with the results," Topper shot back, "Because you not only have one weapon, but seven with all of them defecting from GIN-SHOCKER."

"He's a person, not a weapon," Warren countered.

"Then why all the restrictions? You said it yourself that if he ever got out of line you'd have him locked up," Topper rebutted.

"Shinichi has a lot of power that can't be left unchecked, and most of all he needs discipline and learn how to work on a team and with his team," Warren debated, "I'm just setting ground rules. His world is still his jurisdiction but when he's on an assignment with me, I'm in charge."

"Unfortunately, the boy often acts alone. He prefers working alone," Topper stated.

"That can be changed," Warren said firmly.

"Want to make a bet?" Topper challenged.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And so Shinichi survives a fight with ALL 7 Stakes of Purgatory. Talk about high stakes (pun intended). So, what else? You'll see soon enough, my friends.


	59. Purgatory Chapter Part 4: Starcrossed

**PURGATORY CHAPTER PART 4: STARCROSSED**

"What a _pleasant_ surprise," said Shiori with a fake smile as she sat in the living room with an elderly woman. She wore a deep green kimono and her greying hair was in a proper bun. Wrinkles were visible on her face and she had an intense glare fixed on Shiori, you'd assume she had been born with it.

This old woman was none other than Natsumi Banabara, Shiori's mother-in-law, and mother of her late husband Shotaro Banabara.

Rika and Hanyuu had been sent out earlier while Shinichi stayed with his mother. He could sense the hostility that radiated from both women. Shiori had mentioned that she never liked dealing with old women and finally found the source of her dislike.

"Yes, indeed. When I heard you moved from the big city to this small village I was quite skeptical," said Natsumi.

"Well, here I am," Shiori remarked, "And here you are too."

"Yes, and while you're here I'm surprised you haven't yet corrupted this village with your deviant ways," Natsumi mocked.

Shinichi watched as his mother clenched her fists so tight that the knuckles were turning white. '_Kaa-chan…_'

"So, _Shinji_," said Natsumi in a tone that suggested she did not believe Shinichi to be who he believed himself to be, "Your mother eventually found you, is that right?"

"That's right," Shinichi said neutrally

"A little too convenient, I think," said Natsumi with a scoff. "She lost you for eleven years and then finally found you when she came to the town neighbouring this village. I find it highly suspicious."

"Call it fate," Shinichi retorted.

"Whatever you wish to call it, it just seems too convenient and too coincidental that after all this time you've found each other," added Natsumi.

"I assure you that Shinji is my son," insisted Shiori, "The blood tests confirmed it."

"Is that so?"

"What is it you want?" Shiori demanded.

"To take my grandson away from your corruptive ways, you cursed woman," Natsumi answered without shame. Shinichi stiffened as his teeth gritted in his mouth. "I've said this once and I'll say it again. You're a disgrace and a curse. My son, Shotaro, was too blinded but because of you your son went missing and my son died. It would do the boy some good if he came to live with me. Unlike you, I can provide him with anything he wants and a proper education in a proper school. His upbringing will be proper, unlike the way you are raising him."

Shiori was about to answer but Shinichi beat her to it, "I don't think so, old woman."

Natsumi's eyes went to Shinichi who was standing and glaring at her intently with his indigo eyes. He continued, "You have some nerve coming into our house and making demands."

Natsumi, not liking where this was going, began, "Now, listen here-"

"No, you listen!" Shinichi snapped angrily, shushing her. "I don't care if you're rich, or have big cars and a big house! I don't care about any of those things! I care about Kaa-chan and this village and this is where I'm going to stay! No amount of money you offer me will make me change my mind!" Natsumi froze when she heard this. "So, whatever you're selling I ain't buying. I don't care if you're Tou-chan's mother! You are not welcomed here so get the hell out of our house!" Shinichi pointed at the door. "The door's over there. You can see yourself out." He sat down, crossed his arms and then his legs.

Natsumi, her face red in anger, stood up and said, "Well, I can say that this will be the last time we'll see each other!" With a huff she walked out through the front door and entered her car before she told the driver to take them away from the village.

Shiori applauded Shinichi, "That was amazing!"

"Hey, I've had to deal with Mion and Shion's grandma, and GIN-SHOCKER has way scarier Kaijin than her," Shinichi stated.

Shiori smiled and gave her son a hug, "My hero. I wish your father was here to see you right now. He'd be so proud."

"Yes, I bet he would be."

* * *

Yokoshima was down in the basement, vacuuming the floor of the medical ward. He wiped the sweat off his brow. He was grateful that Shinichi got him this job but he wished he'd gotten a better deal. He sat down on one of the bed to rest a bit and fanned himself with one hand. "I could use a massage right now."

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and gasped. He shot forward and spun around to see someone he had not expected to see. "Asmo-chan!"

"Hi!" Asmodeus of Lust waved at him, sitting on the bed. She was in her usual cute outfit. "So, is that offer still open?"

"Offer?" Yokoshima stared at the strange girl oddly, wondering what she meant. She giggled.

"The date, silly!" She floated off the bed and wrapped her arms around his right arm. She pouted, "Or have you forgotten? You said if you won I'd have to go out on a date with you, isn't that right?"

"Well, I didn't know how to contact you, and I didn't think you'd want to go out with me," said Yokoshima, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"All you had to do was call my name, Yoko-kun!" giggled Asmodeus.

"Ahh, that's good to know, Asmo-chan," Yokoshima smiled, "In that case let's meet again after I'm done with work. I'll give you a date you'll never forget."

"Glad to hear that," Asmodeus said smiling.

* * *

Shinichi rolled his bike into the parking space in front of Angel Mort and dismounted with Rena. He spotted the Wrecking Ball parked a few spaces away. "Guess Yokoshima's here again. As usual." Like Shinichi, Yokoshima was a loyal customer of Angel Mort and a fan of the waitresses. He just liked to leer at the girls in their revealing black uniforms.

"Why don't we say hi when we see him?" Rena suggested.

Shinichi shrugged and answered, "What's the harm?"

Shinichi entered the Angel Mort with Rena. When Shinichi saw Yokoshima, he expected the Pill Bug Rider to be alone and trying to pick up girls. However, what he saw was Yokoshima sitting with a blonde girl with her hair in twin ponytails. She was wearing a long sleeved white blouse with a red bowtie and a red vest. She also wore a knee length black skirt with black stockings and brown shoes.

'_That girl looks familiar…_' Shinichi thought and when he heard the girl giggle at a joke Yokoshima had told her, he finally recognised her as she opened her eyes to reveal red irises. '_She's one of those sisters!_ _What is she doing here with Yokoshima!_''

"Is something wrong, Shin-kun?" Rena asked her boyfriend.

"No," Shinichi said to his girlfriend as he continued to watch Yokoshima and the blonde girl intently. "I just don't think we should disturb Yokoshima. It looks like he's on a date."

"Oh, I see that," said Rena as she saw Yokoshima sitting with the girl. "Oh, she's cute. I wanna take her home."

'_Yokoshima, what do you think you're doing?_" frowned Shinichi.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Yoko-kun," said Asmodeus as she enjoyed her parfait.

"Well, you seem like a girl with a sweet tooth so I just thought you'd like the sweets here," Yokoshima replied. He was having chocolate cheesecake.

Asmodeus finished her treat and then called, "Can I have another one, please?"

Yokoshima smiled, congratulating himself on his good luck. He'd tried to pick up girls in the past but was always shot down. That was until he took a chance and asked Asmodeus to go out with him. Sure, the circumstances were a bit unusual since they were going to fight but Yokoshima did like Asmodeus. Not just because she was cute but because he could sense there was a lot more to her.

He'd learnt that, like he, she wasn't completely human. That didn't bother him at all. She did mention she was in the service of the 'Golden Witch', whoever that was.

When he felt Asmodeus' lips on his cheek, he blushed and touched the spot her lips had touched. His lips then curled up into a goofy grin. It was too soon for a love hotel, so he had to take things slow. He'd observed the way Shinichi interacted with Rena and even asked about their relationship. Despite a few quirks, Rena and Shinichi had a stable relationship. The only problem was that Rena worried about Shinichi constantly whenever he went out to fight.

Asmodeus was laughing as she told Yokoshima another story about her sisters when she stopped. "What's wrong?" Yokoshima asked.

"I've been summoned," said Asmodeus, frowning. "Yoko-kun, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"I understand, Asmo-chan," nodded Yokoshima. "I'll pay for everything. You go and use the bathroom." She gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She got up and went to the bathroom. Once inside, and after making sure she was alone, she vanished as her body turned into golden butterflies that fluttered away.

Yokoshima left the money and sighed as he exited Angel Mort, dejected. Shinichi watched him go.

"Rena-chan, excuse me, but there's something I need to do," Shinichi said to Rena who was enjoying a slice of strawberry shortcake.

"Shin-kun, you're leaving?" Rena asked.

"Only for a little bit, but I'll definitely be back. Promise." He followed Yokoshima out.

At the parking space, as Yokoshima was getting on his Wrecking Ball, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Shinichi looking intently at him. "Hey, Shinichi. What's up?"

"Oh, I'm fine, but how was your date?" asked Shinichi.

"Date? Oh, she had to leave early…" Yokoshima answered.

"Through the bathroom? Sounds like she ditched you and couldn't wait to escape," Shinichi remarked. Yokoshima frowned.

"Not funny, dude."

Shinichi's frown deepened as he said, "You and I need to talk. I know who she is and I know what she is."

"Time and place," Yokoshima stated.

"Right now, and follow me," responded Shinichi.

* * *

The two motorcycles rolled into an empty lot before their riders dismounted. Shinichi and Yokoshima removed their helmets before placing them atop their seats.

"So, you really like this girl, huh?" Shinichi asked. "Even after knowing her identity?"

"That's right," Yokoshima answered. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well then, I guess I have to force you not to like her anymore," threatened Shinichi. His belt formed. "Henshin!"

"You can't force me to do that, Shinichi," Yokoshima retorted as his own belt formed. "Henshin!"

As their armors formed, Showa charged at Armadillo and kicked at him with his legs repeatedly. Armadillo backed away, holding his forearms out in front of him to block the onslaught of kicks from Showa. He then punched at Showa, only for his opponent to sidestep the attack. Armadillo stumbled and was backhanded in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground face first. He turned around onto his back only for his eyes to be looking straight into the barrel of Showa's Showa-Blaster.

"Let me ask you this: even after knowing her true nature, are you prepared to fight for her, even die for her?" Showa asked.

"Yes," Armadillo answered firmly and instantly without hesitation. He stared defiantly at the gun. "If you don't think I'm making the right choice, then go ahead and pull the trigger. Just remember that Asmo-chan will come and kick your ass when she finds out you offed me." Showa was silent for a moment before he withdrew his gun from Armadillo's face.

"Well, I'm convinced," said Showa. He offered Armadillo his hand and helped him up. Armadillo looked at Showa in confusion.

"So, this was all a test?" Armadillo asked.

"You could say that," replied Showa. "You see, I know where you're coming from. Rena-chan isn't as innocent as she seems," he said as he recalled her sin in one of the previous worlds, her bloody sin, "But I love her anyway, and I love her enough to fight for her and even give my life. I wanted to test your convictions in that regard."

"So, you're really alright with me dating Asmo-chan?" Armadillo asked. Showa patted him on the shoulder.

"Just take good care of her," Showa advised before getting on his bike. "Later!" he saluted before driving off. Showa's armor came off as he headed back to Angel Mort. Hopefully, Rena was waiting for him.

* * *

Later, Shinichi and Rena were lying side by side atop her van in the junkyard, looking at the night's sky and gazing at the stars. Unlike the big city that had too many lights that obscured the stars, one could view the stars much clearly here in Hinamizawa. They were holding hands with their fingers intertwined.

The couple was just watching the stars silently when Shinichi broke the silence, "Rena-chan?"

The girl turned her eyes away from the stars to look at her boyfriend. "Yes, Shin-kun?" she responded.

"Do you believe in witches?" Shinichi asked.

Rena blinked and replied, "Witches?" She could think of one 'witch'. Her mother.

"Yes, witches," Shinichi repeated, "Magic and all that."

"I believe in a lot of things, like Oyashiro-sama, but I don't think I believe in witches unless I see one," Rena answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Shinichi answered, "I just wanted to ask, that's all."

"Do you believe in witches, Shin-kun?" Rena asked him.

Shinichi didn't answer. Did he or didn't he? They heard footsteps and sat up to see who was approaching.

"You love hanging out in this place, don't you?" Lucy commented as she approached them. Lucy had her hands in her pockets, smiling at the couple.

"It's Rena-chan's special place," Shinichi answered.

"That's right," added Rena, "Rena's mountain of treasure."

Lucy looked around. Indeed, judging by the place and Rena's character the girl embodied the saying that one man's garbage was another man's treasure. "Well, we all have to have our own special place, don't we?" Lucy commented.

"What brings you here, Lucy?" Shinichi asked.

"Look, I don't like to beat around the bush, so I'll be straight. While my Papa's away I'm your supervisor," Lucy said firmly.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed at that. "Supervisor?"

"You report to me while Papa isn't around," Lucy clarified, "And if I give you orders you're expected to follow them."

"And if I refuse?" Shinichi retorted. Suddenly, Shinichi felt something cut into his skin and his cheek bled. Rena gasped.

"You won't like what happens if you do," Lucy said coldly.

Shinichi wiped the blood from his cheek. "How did you do that?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, I've got a few tricks up my sleeves," answered Lucy, grinning.

Shinichi frowned but then his twin ahoge twitched. "They're here." From the shadows the Darkling crept out. Lucy snorted.

"Just like Horrors trying to score a meal," Lucy said as she took out her Orga phone and dialled in the transformation code.

"Rena-chan, get in the van and stay inside," Shinichi instructed. Rena nodded and quickly got into her van and locked herself inside. Shinichi jumped off the van and stood next to Lucy. "Are you ready for this?"

"**Standing By.**"

"I was born ready," said Lucy as she locked her phone into the hollow centre of her belt. "Henshin!"

"**Complete.**"

Golden streams formed a pattern over her body. In a flash of gold light she was donned in her dark-colored Dark Rider armor. She was now Kamen Rider Orga.

"Henshin!" Shinichi called out. "Let's Ride: Showa!" Jigsaw puzzle pieces enveloped his body and became his black and white suit of armor. His green eyes flashed as the transformation was complete.

Orga's visor and photon streams glowed in the dark as brightly as Showa's green eyes.

Orga stood still as Showa went on the attack. She watched as Showa slammed a fist across a Darkling's face, knocking it to the ground. A kick from Showa into another Darkling's midsection knocked in into a pile of garbage.

Orga sighed and ordered, "Duck!"

Showa blinked and turned to look at Orga. "Huh?"

"I said duck!" she repeated her order. Showa did as told and suddenly the heads of several Darklings were sliced off by an invisible force. "That's how you do it?"

"Telekinesis?" Showa guessed.

"Not even close," Orga answered as she drew her Orga Stylanzer. She then charged at the remaining Darkloids, cutting them down with ease. Slash after slash, the Darklings were taken down.

"Showa-Blaster!" Showa aimed and pulled the trigger, gunning down Darklings one after another.

"Too easy," Orga stated.

"It's not over yet," Showa warned. "Something is coming out."

"You mean a Darkloid?" Orga inquired.

"Yes," Showa confirmed as a huge creature crept out from the darkness. It resembled a monitor lizard with 6 eyes and spikes along its spine. Its forked tongue slithered out from its mouth. It rushed at them and snapped at them, only for the Riders to jump away and avoid. The Lizard Darkloid spun around and swung its tail at them, knocking them into piles of garbage.

"Damn it…" Orga cursed, seeing red as she narrowed her eyes.

Showa aimed and fired with his Showa-Blaster, causing the Lizard Darkloid to hiss out in annoyance. He then charged at it, continuing to fire. As it snapped at him, he leapt over its head and landed on its head. "Eat lead!" Showa cried out and fired at point blank range. It threw its head back and threw Showa into the air. It watched as Showa came down and opened its jaws wide.

"**Exceed Charge.**"

Orga charged up her blade and swung, the photon energy around the blade extending into a photon blade that cut through the Darkloid's jaws. The Darkloid thrashed as its jaws fell from its head. Showa landed in front of the Darkloid and positioned himself with his gun aimed straight at the Darkloid. "Rider Charge!" Energy flowed from his armor into his Showa-Blaster. A green energy ball grew at the front of the barrel.

Orga pressed the Enter button on his Orga Phone again.

"**Exceed Charge.**"

The pronged tip of the photon blade extended and captured the targeted Darkloid, not giving it any avenue of escape. Orga watched as Showa finished charging up his attack.

"RIDER BLAST!" Showa called out as he pulled the trigger. A large burst of emerald energy was fired from the Showa-Blaster, causing recoil that tossed Showa backwards. The Darkloid was hit by the full force of the attack and was engulfed by it, vaporised completely as it exploded.

Orga reversed the charge of her weapon before putting it back in its holster. She took out her Orga Phone and pressed the End Call button. Her armor vanished in a flash of gold as the golden streams receded into the belt. Shinichi's armor fell away in the form of jigsaw puzzle pieces.

Lucy approached Shinichi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good job. I see why my Papa thinks so highly of you." Lucy thought, '_He wasn't kidding when he said Shinichi had a lot of power_.'

"Same to you," Shinichi responded. The two Riders shook hands but then Shinichi was pulled away by Rena who had her arms wrapped around his left arm possessively. She was staking her claim as the look on her face expressed that Shinichi was hers.

"Hey, don't worry, Rena," Lucy said to the 'cleaver girl', smiling, "I'm not gonna steal your man. I have a boyfriend." Her boyfriend, Kouta, was also her childhood friend. He was the first normal person who accepted her despite her horns.

Rena relaxed, but did not loosen her grip on Shinichi. "Is Shin-kun okay?" He responded with a kiss.

"I'm fine," he answered.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And that's the last chap of Purgatory Arc. Hope you enjoyed it!


	60. Decade Chapter Part 1: The Thief

**DECADE CHAPTER PART 1: THE THIEF**

Satoko and Satoshi were moving back to their family's house. It was a huge step after avoiding it for so long. There were some bad memories that accompanied the place. Fortunately, the Houjou siblings didn't need to face it alone. They had friends with them and said friends were helping them move all their stuff back into their home.

The Sonozaki Clan was also providing financial help for the Houjou siblings, but Satoshi was already planning of going into work to provide for himself and his sister. Before his disappearance, he had done work at a construction site to earn himself money. Their late parents had also left a bank account for them as well so money was not a problem at present.

'Home sweet home', however, was not the sentiment shared by the Houjou siblings as they opened the door to the house for the first time in years. The place was filled with bad memories. The villagers had barged in a few years back and harassed their family, calling them traitors for agreeing to the dam building during the Dam War. Then, when their parents had died they had taken care of by their aunt and uncle who frequently abused them. Then, their aunt had been murdered and Satoshi had vanished soon after. Indeed, the Houjou house was filled with bad memories.

"You know, Satoshi," said Shinichi, "You are really brave to come back here."

"We'd have to come back, sooner or later, Shinichi," the blond said to his friend. "And we grew up here."

"Yea, I get that," said Shinichi. He wiped a finger across the wall and looked at the dust. "You really need to get this place cleaned up."

"Which is why you all are going to be helping," said Satoshi. He'd written a list of things needed to be done before moving day. Sweeping the floors, cleaning the windows, and dusting the walls, mostly. There was also the matter of getting the phone line reconnected and the power and water supply turned back on.

"You know, Shion did offer to let you stay at her place," Shinichi reminded.

"I know, and it was nice of her, but I don't want to be a further burden to her after all she's done for me and Satoko-chan," Satoshi replied.

"She would've liked having you around all the time," Shinichi said suggestively. "She could sneak into your room at night and…" Shinichi turned his back to Satoshi and began hugging himself passionately. Satoshi blushed and looked away. Shinichi chuckled.

"Shinichi, please…" Satoshi muttered.

"So, how far have you and Shion gotten in your relationship?" Shinichi asked.

"Isn't that private?" Satoshi responded, blushing a little.

"Come on, just between us guys," Shinichi grinned. He paused and sighed, "You're right, it's something private. Sorry for prying." Shinichi didn't mean anything by it. He just wanted to make conversation.

"Hey, Shinichi," spoke Satoshi, changing the subject, "Have you gotten more of your memories back?"

"A few," answered Shinichi with a frown, "But not the pleasant kind. I can't remember anything before I got taken by GIN-SHOCKER."

"I'm sorry," Satoshi apologized.

"It's OK," Shinichi replied, "I'm just glad I thrashed that place before I escaped. I don't ever want to think about that facility ever again." He purposely didn't mention that he'd killed people who got in his way. He checked his watch, "Excuse me, Satoshi, but I have to go and meet Rena. Later!" Satoshi watched as Shinichi ran off and drove away on his bike.

* * *

The Fuwazaru Magatama were both sacred treasures in the village of Hinamizawa. They were twin beads, one red and one white. Legend has it that a person holding the red Magatama would blindly fall in love with the one who owned the white Magatama. However, it also said that if two people who were already in love held the Fuwazaru Magatama, they were destined to be together. As such, Rena Ryuugu wore the red Magatama as a pendant which hung from her neck as Shinichi wore the white one as a pendant as well. The two were sitting stop the van in the junkyard and sharing some cookies Rena had made for them. Shinichi loved her cookies, but not nearly as much as he loved her.

"Wow! Rena-chan! These cookies are awesome!" said Shinichi as he took a bite out of another cookie.

"Oh, thank you, Shin-kun!" Rena gushed.

Shinichi smiled at his girlfriend. The village was a peaceful place in the days since the final members of NUMBERS had either been destroyed or had changed sides. Darklings and Darkloids rarely appeared during his nightly patrols, which his friends would occasionally join him in. With his powers as Kamen Rider Showa, he was the village's guardian. He also had a girlfriend and a life here. It was all good. Things finally looked like they were going to be calm for a while.

All of a sudden, something passed in between the couple and a wind blew. Shinichi almost toppled over from the sudden gust, feeling like someone had almost run into him. Rena nearly lost her hat. "What was that?" she questioned. She then gasped. "Shin-kun!"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your Magatama is gone!" she pointed. Shinichi looked down to his chest, finding that the Magatama was indeed missing. Glancing over to Rena, his eyes widened in shock as he discovered that she was also missing the Magatama that was supposed to be hanging around her neck.

"Yours too!"

"What happened?"

"I can answer that." Shinichi looked towards the direction of the voice to see a man, clad in black and blue armor with panels set in his helmet. His armor had a barcode-like design. He was armed with an oddly designed gun which he held in one hand and hanging from his other hand were the Fuwazaru Magatama. He was standing on top of another junked car like a mountaineer who had reached the summit.

"W-who are you?" Rena cried out, fearing another member of GIN-SHOCKER having come to try and take her boyfriend away again.

"You can call me Diend pretty lady," the blue-clad man replied, almost absently admiring the beads hanging from his hand. He seemed largely unconcerned as Shinichi's eyes began to narrow in anger.

"Give those back!" demanded Shinichi, leaping to his feet with his fists clenched. Not only were they precious treasures to the village, but they were also very special gifts for himself and Rena. They had been given to the pair by the local shrine maiden Rika, head of the Furude Clan as a blessing to their relationship.

"I don't think so," Diend replied, still casually dismissing Shinichi. "You see, these Magatama are a rare treasure and as such I must have them."

"They are a sacred treasure of this village," Shinichi rebutted. "I can't let you have them."

"That just makes me want them even more," Diend denied. "Unless...you have something more valuable...Kamen Rider Showa."

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. "Diend…just who are you?"

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider," Diend answered. Clenching the Magatama in his hand, he strolled over to the pair. "And I can't help but notice that you have a second treasure. Your Return to the Past system is indeed a rare treasure. Nothing quite like it. If you want these Magatama back so bad, then you can trade me the Return to the Past system for them."

"I can't just give that to you!" Shinichi gasped. How did this guy know so much about him?

"Well, if you want a surefire way for you and your girl to stay together, you will," Diend chuckled.

"How about I just take them back from you!" Shinichi shot back. "Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!" Diend watched as Shinichi transformed into Kamen Rider Showa, the Rider native to this world. Showa was completely clad in a suit of armor that was colored black and white. The torso armor was black with a white chest. White gauntlets adored his forearms as black boots adorned his legs. Black armor plating covered the sides of his arms and legs. The number 13 was stamped on his left shoulder. A black scarf hung from his neck. "Kamen Rider Showa! On Stage!"

"I like your style, but I'm more stylish than you," remarked Diend.

Showa charged at Diend and began throwing punches at the thief, only for Diend to dodge his blows. Angered, Showa swung out with his leg, hoping to hit Diend with a kick but the other Rider leapt over Showa and spun around to hit Showa with several bullets. "Now don't get upset, Showa. You can have these Magatama back. All I want is that system of yours."

"Forget it!" Showa snapped, turning around to glare at Diend. He charged at Diend and jumped up to land a kick. Diend quickly sidestepped the attack and struck out with his own fist that Showa blocked. Diend then attacked with his gun-wielding arm, hoping to club Showa with the Diendriver. Showa ducked and landed a palm-strike in Diend's chest. Diend staggered backwards, but he still had the Magatama in his grasp.

Showa charged only to be shot at by Diend and sent staggering back. Diend, as he was shooting, drew a card from his card case and stopped firing. He slotted the card and extended the barrel before pulling the trigger.

"**Attack Ride: Blast!**"

The rapidly fired blue energy shots rained down on Showa, exploding at his feet and against his armor. He cried out as the sparks erupted.

"Shin-kun!" Rena gasped.

"Just think about my offer," said Diend as he slotted a new card into his gun. "Until then, Au Revoir." He pulled the trigger.

"**Attack Ride: Invisible!"**

Diend backed away, vanishing into thin air. Rina rushed towards Shinichi and helped him to his feet. "Shin-kun, are you okay? Shin-kun?"

"Rena-chan, don't worry," assured Shinichi. "I'm gonna get those Magatama back even if it kills me."

"Shin-kun," Rena murmured worriedly."

* * *

"Ah, so he finally managed to reach this corner of the Multiverse," Topper smiled, witnessing the appearance of Diend.

"And just who is he?" asked Beatrice. "Another one of your pieces? He isn't one of ours."

"Ah, he's not one of mine nor is he Warren's," Topper snickered. "He's a wild card, in almost every sense of the word. If I'm not mistaken, another wild card will be appearing soon."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: So, now Ranma Saotome/Decade has arrived in Shinichi's neck of the woods. Wonder what happens next?


	61. Decade Chapter Part 2: Showa VS Heisei

**DECADE CHAPTER PART 2: SHOWA VS HEISEI**

"Now where are we now?" questioned Ranma as he and Kasumi appeared with the Machine Decader.

"Well, the sign says 'Hinamizawa'," said Kasumi. "Now, where have I heard that before?"

"We might as well see what this place has to offer," said Ranma as he got on the bike with Kasumi behind him. "The only way we'll be able to find out what we're supposed to do here is go and talk to people."

Kasumi nodded and hopped on behind Ranma before he drove into the village.

* * *

Shinichi had gone straight to their base and went to the monitor room in order to find Diend. There were so many hidden surveillance cameras in the village and so one of them just had to find Diend and maybe even catch what he looked like under the armor.

Shinichi was sitting at the console, and looking at all the monitors. He then caught a glimpse of Diend as he reappeared. He then watched as Diend removed his armor to reveal his appearance.

"I got you," said Shinichi. The monitor showed him where Diend was. He was going to find that thief and get those Magatama back. This was personal and because of that he wasn't going to ask for help.

* * *

It got dark pretty quickly. Since it was middle of fall, the days were shorter and the sun set earlier. Ranma and Kasumi had stopped at Okinomiya, the neighboring town, to find a place to spend the night. Luckily, they found a hotel. As for payment, they had no trouble. Again, like his clothes, Ranma and Kasumi would end up with enough money for their stay in each world they found themselves in. Mysterious, yet convenient.

"We'll spend the night here," said Ranma. "Kasumi, you go up first." He handed her the room key.

"What about you?" Kasumi asked her traveling companion.

"I want to look around some more," said Ranma. "I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

* * *

"Man, what world did I end up in?" Ranma asked himself as he rode along the dirt path in Hinamizawa. Again, he was left in the dark about the world he and Kasumi had stumbled upon. Last time they had appeared in Ifrit's World and fought alongside him against the Horrors. What Rider World did they end up this time?

The headlights of his bike began to flicker before going dim and finally dying. Grimacing, Ranma got off his bike to check on the headlights. The Machine Decader had been rode into battle several times before but had never been problematic until now. "Just what's wrong with this thing?" He opened up the compartment under his seat and began to dig out the tools to fix his bike when his danger senses alerted him of a presence. He looked up and saw that he was surrounded by black skinned humanoid that were moaning at him.

He could immediately sense that they weren't human.

'_Horrors_?' Ranma thought but then he saw that they didn't look skeletal nor had horns or wings. They just looked like zombies with black skin. They were Darklings and they fed on negative emotions. Somehow, they could sense that Ranma had some negative emotional baggage deep down and wanted to feed on it.

"Alright, if you want to fight then let's fight!" declared Ranma as he got into a stance. However, before either side could launch an attack, laser fire suddenly flew through the air and struck the Darklings down, causing them to vanish before they hit the ground. "Huh?" Ranma blinked in confusion but then a bright light was shone upon him. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he shielded his eyes. The light dimmed and Ranma refocused. He saw that the light belonged to a bike. The rider of the bike dismounted and removed his helmet, carrying it in his hand as he approached Ranma.

"Give them back," the boy, who appeared close to Ranma's age, demanded. He had indigo hair and eyes that were narrowed angrily.

"Huh?" Ranma blinked in confusion. "Give what back?"

"Don't play dumb!" the boy shouted. "You stole from me and Rena-chan! I'm taking them back and I don't care if I have to beat you up to get to them!"

Ranma could feel the anger being directed at him. "Hey, I have no idea what you're-" Ranma ducked when the boy tried to club him with his helmet. "Hey!"

"I saw you remove your armor, you thief," the boy accused

'_Thief? Diend!_' Ranma realized. Again his counterpart was causing him trouble.

"But this time you're not running away!" Ranma watched as the boy formed a belt with a crystal buckle and he realized he was facing a Kamen Rider. "Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!"

Ranma watched as the belt released a bright flash of light and released black and white jigsaw puzzle pieces that immediately converged and enveloped the boy, forming his armor. It was black and white with green eyes and resembled an insect. A cicada, perhaps?

His name was Kamen Rider Showa.

Showa immediately threw a fist aimed at Ranma's head but Ranma leapt back. Showa got into an offensive stance as Ranma landed back on the ground a good distance away from Showa.

"Listen, I did not steal from you! It was my twin!" Ranma shouted.

"That excuse?" Showa scoffed, "Like nobody has ever used it!" Showa charged and threw fists at Ranma only for the pigtailed martial artist to dodge. As he was dodging, Ranma strapped on the Decadriver and already had his card in hand.

"If you're not going to listen to reason, then it looks like I have no choice!" Ranma shot back, driving Showa backwards with a well-placed kick to the midsection. "Henshin!" He put the card in his belt and reset the buckle.

"**Kamen Ride: Decade!**"

Showa watched as 9 unfamiliar symbols surrounded Ranma before forming ghostly suits of armor. The suits then overlapped Ranma's body, forming a dark-colored suit which soon filled with color as red panels slammed into his helmet. The eyes on the helmet flashed green as red filled into the originally dark spaces.

Showa stared at Decade suspiciously. He had seen Diend's armor so he was unfamiliar with this form. However, he was not going to be fooled. He saw what Diend looked like under the armor and assumed that Diend had two different suits to throw people off his scent.

Showa summoned his Showa-Blade and charged, slashing at Decade only for Decade to draw his own weapon. The blades of their respective weapons connected, causing sparks to fly.

"Listen, the guy who robbed you isn't me!" Decade explained. Showa, however, was not interested in listening and kicked Decade in the stomach, knocking him backwards. He then swung at Decade who stepped aside to avoid the attack. Decade then swung at Showa again but Showa ducked and then swung his leg to knock Decade's Ride Booker out of his hands. Seeing his opponent unarmed, Showa tossed his sword away and decided to show this 'thief' his true power.

Showa called out, "Let's Ride: Ichigo!" His belt released a flash of light and when it faded Showa had transformed into Kamen Rider Ichigo.

"Huh?" Decade blinked. "He can change into other Riders too?" Up until now he assumed he was the only one who could assume the form of other Riders. He looked at Showa's new form. Black bodysuit with silver gloves and boots, a green helmet with red eyes and antennae, a green chestplate and finally a red scarf.

"Rider Punch!" Showa-Ichigo leapt at Decade and landed an explosive punch into the world-jumping Rider's chest, sending him reeling.

Decade grunted as he recovered. He picked up his Ride Booker and clipped it onto his belt. "Well now, then I should change myself too." He drew a card and put it into his belt.

"**Kamen Ride: Kuuga!**"

D-Kuuga charged at Showa-Ichigo and the two began to box, throwing their fists at each other before swinging kicks that collided, sending them staggering backwards. D-Kuuga then jumped at Showa-Ichigo to land a flying kick at the Rider only for Showa-Ichigo to leap backwards.

"Let's Ride: Nigo!" Showa-Ichigo called out. Again he changed. While he looked similar to his previous form now, the helmet was now black and his gloves and boots were blood red. He clenched his fists and charged at D-Kuuga, tackling him with his shoulder. He then used an uppercut before landing a violent kick into D-Kuuga's midsection.

"**Kamen Ride: Agito!**"

Kuuga and Agito were both similar in appearance, except that Agito was gold with longer horns and sharper shoulders. Also, they drew power from similar yet different sources. Flexing his fingers, D-Agito rushed at Showa-Nigo and sent him skidding backwards with a punch. Showa-Niga had blocked with his forearms but the force of the hit reverberated through his body, forcing him to change again.

"Let's Ride: V3!" He changed once more, his bodysuit changing green with a high collar, a chestplate that was silver with a red segment going down the middle and green eyes. He performed several arm movements and then called out, "Red Bone Power!" A burst of red energy came out of Showa-V3's chest and slammed into D-Agito, sending him flying. When the tornado dispersed, D-Agito had collapsed.

"Kuso…" D-Agito groaned as he got to his feet. "Once more!"

"**Kamen Ride: Ryuki!**"

Showa-V3 watched as Decade assumed the form of Kamen Rider Ryuki. He then threw another card in.

"**Attack Ride: Strike Vent!**"

D-Ryuki then punched forward, sending a torrent of flame at Showa-V3. Showa-V3, however, had a counter and he unleashed another on of V3's secrets "Reverse Double Typhoon!" A concussive blast of spiraling wind blasted out of his belt. Wind and fire collided but flame prevailed as they wrapped around and reverse the spin rotation, causing Showa-V3 to be sent sailing by the resulting explosion. He landed on his back, his body smoking, but he wasn't going to give up. "Let's Ride: X!"

D-Ryuki shouted, "Give it a rest, kid! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Ridol Whip!" Showa-X called as he revealed his weapon, which was his multipurpose tool. It could be a fencing sword or a battle staff. Right now, it was being use as the former. He charged forward and D-Ryuki blasted him. However, the armor of Kamen Rider X was made out of a powerful alloy. It could withstand both the pressure of the lowest depths of the sea or intense flames. Right now, the latter held true. Showa-X slashed at D-Ryuki and the draconic Rider blocked with his Drag Claw. He then kicked Showa-X backwards and activated another card.

"**Kamen Ride: Faiz!**"

He'd transformed into D-Faiz and after flicking his wrist he took the Ride Booker and converted it to Sword Mode. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed while they swung at each other. D-Faiz gained the upper hand…blade and sliced Showa-X's weapon in half while also cutting down his chest. He staggered back and changed again, "Let's Ride: Amazon!" He changed into the feral Showa-Amazon.

"My turn!" declared D-Faiz.

"**Kamen Ride: Blade!**"

As Blade, his sword-wielding skills increased. Claws met sword as the two Riders clashed. Showa-Amazon was more feral in this state, shouting out, "Gi! Gi gi! Gigigigi!"

It was getting annoying.

D-Blade thrust his sword at Showa-Amazon but the feral Rider grabbed his arm and took a bite, causing D-Blade to yell out.

"Chew on this!" shouted D-Blade as he managed to draw a card and slide it into his Decadriver.

"**Kamen Ride: Ranki!**"

Flames enveloped his body as he whirled around and tossed Showa-Amazon away. The feral Rider hissed as he stared down the now Oni-like Rider.

"Let's make some noise!" said D-Ranki as he threw a card into his belt.

"**Attack Ride: Ongekibou Rekka!**" This summoned his drum sticks and with flames at the front. He dashed towards Showa-Amazon and bashed him in the chest, hard, sending him flying. As he flew through the air, Showa-Amazon called out again, "Let's Ride: Stronger!"

He landed in the form of Stronger, black, armored in red, with an 'S' on his chest. He slammed his palms onto the ground, sending electricity through and then up D-Ranki's body, shocking him. He then charged, slamming an electrified palm into Ranki's body again, sending him reeling.

"**Kamen Ride: Caucasus!**"

D-Caucasus stopped reeling and activated his next card.

"**Attack Ride: Clock Up!**"

D-Caucasus disappeared from sight and Showa-Stronger looked around for his target, only to be struck from all sides by an invisible force. When Caucausus' Clock Up wore off, he asked, "Would you please stop this? I'm trying to explain something to you!"

"Shut up! Let's Ride: Super-1!" Showa shouted as he shifted into Super-1.

"Always the stubborn ones," muttered D-Caucasus as he too changed.

"**Kamen Ride: Den-O!**"

D-DenO and Showa-Super-1 traded blows, raining punches and kicks at each other. Those punches of Showa-Super-1 hurt as hell.

"Reinetsu (Hot/Cold) Hands!" Showa-Super-1 called out as his gloves became green. He fired a cryogenic spray out of his left hand at D-DenO, which froze him in place as the ice enveloped his feet.

"Crap!" D-DenO shouted as he tried to break free.

"Hyah!" Showa-Super-1 landed an explosive flaming punch with his right fist, sending D-DenO tumbling.

Decade grunted as he got up to his feet. "OK, last time!"

"**Kamen Ride: Kiva!**"

"Let's Ride: ZX!"

D-Kiva and Showa-ZX stared each other down as D-Kiva drew a card and put it in his belt.

"**Final Attack Ride: Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!**"

Showa-ZX also began to power up his attack as energy collected in his right foot. He was preparing for his ZX Kick attack. D-Kiva kicked up his leg, the iron boot's chains breaking off to free the wings. He then leapt into the air as did Showa-ZX.

However, neither of their attacks would connect as chains of darkness erupted from the ground and bound them, causing them to crash to the ground. Decade and Showa's suits reverted to their default forms as they struggled with the chains.

"OK, what is going on here!" demanded a silver-haired man dressed in a black turtleneck shirt with blue jeans, black boots and a black trench coat. He didn't look pleased.

Decade identified him, "Warren!"

"Hello, Ranma," Warren greeted. "It's been awhile."

Showa gawked at his superior, "You know this thief?"

"Hey, I'm not a thief!" Decade snapped.

"You two, get out of your armors. We have a lot to talk about," Warren ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, Gebok sat in a swivel chance with his legs crossed and playing with his fingers. He grinned as he gazed at the result of all his research. Before him was a huge monitor screen connected to a control console. What was being displayed on screen were the cities of New York, London, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Paris and Kuala Lumpur.

"Soon, the world will fall into madness!" laughed Gebok. "Soon, very soon!"

He had done his research on the syndrome. While trying to duplicate the parasite that caused it would be time consuming, Gebok had discovered an easier and more effective way to spread the syndrome. To be honest, it wasn't the actual syndrome but Gebok was able to design a method that caused people unaffected by the syndrome to show the symptoms, particularly the most dangerous symptoms during the LV3, LV4 and LV5 stages: mental and emotional instability, hallucinations, paranoia, and finally suicide.

A few GIN-SHOCKER soldiers had 'volunteered' for the initial testing and in the end had clawed their own throats open in fits of madness. They had first tried to kill each other but since their chambers were isolated they could only attack themselves to death.

Gebok loved watching the results of his work. Soon, his transmitters would be all set and then worldwide madness would begin.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And so we find out what Gebok had planned and Shinichi and Ranma have an explosive confrontation.


	62. Decade Chapter Part 3: Understanding

**DECADE CHAPTER PART 3: UNDERSTANDING**

"Warren-san, are you telling me this guy here did not steal the Magatama from Rena-chan and I?" Shinichi asked.

"For the millionth time, yes!" Warren answered, exasperated at his stubborn agent. He apologized to Ranma, "Sorry about Shinichi. He can get a little…"

"Right, I know," nodded Ranma. Warren, after freeing Shinichi and Ranma, had taken them someplace private to talk. That place was the NEO-NUMBERS' base that was under the Irie Clinic. Shinichi was starting to understand why Shinichi had acted that way. His own rivals acted like that all the time, but Shinichi had a really good reason.

"And the one who did rob us was his double from an alternate world," Shinichi said, taking in the new information. He looked to Ranma suspiciously and then at Warren. He didn't fully trust Ranma, but Warren had no reason to lie to him. With a sigh, he looked back at Ranma and apologized, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

"No problem," said Ranma. "I get attacked over misunderstandings all the time. I'm used to it." The next time he met Diend, he was going to exchange a few words with him.

* * *

Speaking of the thief, he was at the Angel Mort and flirting with all the waitresses. He was definitely getting attention from the pretty girls and he loved the way their uniforms hugged their forms and showed off their bodies.

Kaitoh took another bite of his cake and smiled. "Now this is a world I could like, if it wasn't for that horrible 'curse'."

Oyashiro-sama's Curse was not something to be taken lightly by the villagers of Hinamizawa. Oyashiro-sama was the village's deity and known to be an angry one that demanded sacrifices. Truthfully, Oyashiro-sama was the persona crafted by the villagers for Hanyuu who never liked how people worshipped her.

Part of Hinamizawa's culture was the dedicated belief to a shrine Oyashiro-sama who, when angered by those who defied him, took revenge at the time of the Watanagashi Festival. After the events of the cotton-drifting, a ritual which purified the soul by sending a piece of cotton down the river to make the troubles float away, one person was killed to appease the deity's wrath while another disappeared without a trace, something the villagers referred to as "being demoned away." The villagers' beliefs on this mystery were half-and-half: while some believed it was the work of Oyashiro-sama, others were convinced mere humans with a lot of power to their name were responsible and got away with it. In other words the Sonozaki Clan. Representative and Head of the Sonozaki Clan, Oryou Sonozaki, denied any involvement in Oyashiro-sama's curse, though it was obvious enough that her say governed the candidates that died; either that, or the whole "curse" was mere coincidence carried out by the villagers.

The following were events that occurred during the four years where the 'curse' took effect.

Year 1: A construction worker and his supposed killer; the first was killed and chopped up into bits and discarded at the dump, though his one arm is still missing. The murderer was never apprehended, and it wasn't until three years later that the disappearance was accounted for as a part of Oyashiro-sama's doing.

Year 2: A man and his wife, respectively the father and mother of Satoko and Satoshi Houjou; the two fell down a waterfall when the safety bar collapsed, and the wife's corpse was never found.

Year 3: The Priest of the Furude Shrine and his wife, who homed the Houjous/denied the protests during the Dam War; the husband died under strange circumstances in his bedroom in the middle of the night, and his wife went missing around the same time.

Year 4: Tamae and Satoshi Houjou; Tamae was beaten to death by a baseball bat two hours after the Watanagashi Festival, and while a suspect was apprehended, the boy supposedly died in prison and Satoshi Houjou vanished a few days later - according to police records, Shion Sonozaki claimed to have been with Satoshi during the festival, and that his aunt's murder wasn't his doing, though the police were convinced it was a cover-up.

Another aspect of the 'curse' was the madness that befell people who defied Oyashiro-sama. This was known as the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

Indeed, Kaitoh knew of this world well. Fortunately, the Endless June and the cycle of death had been broken.

And now this world…the world of Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni had turned into a Rider World with the presence of Kamen Rider Showa, the only Rider with the power to reverse time. That power was a treasure and a treasure Kaitoh intended to have.

* * *

"OK, now that we have that out of the way, let me introduce you both," said Warren. "Ranma, this is Shinji Banabara, also known as Shinichi. He's also known as Kamen Rider Showa. Shinichi, this is Ranma Saotome, also known as Kamen Rider Decade."

"Nice to meet you, Ranma," Shinichi said, smiling.

"Likewise. Always fun to meet a Rider on the same side," said Ranma. The two shook hands.

Warren was relieved. There was no tension between the boys now. However, there were pressing matters to be discussed. "Shinichi, there's something you need to know. I've heard from my contacts that Gebok is starting his project."

Shinichi's eyes widened in surprise but Ranma looked confused. "Um, what project?"

"The Hinamizawa Syndrome," Shinichi said with a look of horror on his face.

"The what?"

"The Hinamizawa Syndrome is a disease exclusive to Hinamizawa," Warren explained, "Anyone and everyone who enters Hinamizawa will catch it. The syndrome is not something to take likely. The advance stages of the syndrome cause mental and emotional instability, paranoia, and finally suicide."

Ranma paled and panicked, "Does that mean I've got it?"

Warren said calmly, "Relax, we have a vaccine to immunize you if needed. You can take it now if you want."

"Warren-san," Shinichi said seriously, "About Gebok's project, I just want to know how he's supposed to spread it."

"Gebok has set up transmitters in New York, London, Paris, Hong Kong, Kuala Lumpur and Tokyo. These transmitters emit a specific frequency that will cause everyone that hears it to exhibit all the symptoms of the syndrome."

"WHAT!" Ranma and Shinichi shouted. Ranma understood the gravity of the situation. Those cities had a lot of people in them. It was mass murder. It was genocide.

"Gebok…" Shinichi growled.

"Shinichi, I've already sent the other NEO-NUMBERS to those locations. All you have to do right now is to find where Gebok is broadcasting from and shut him down for good," stated Warren.

"I understand, Warren-san," nodded Shinichi.

"Also, take Ranma with you. He can help you," Warren added.

"But, Warren-san, I prefer to work alone," Shinichi protested, "This is…personal."

"Shinichi, now's not the time to act like a lone-wolf. Ranma's helping. End of discussion. Tonight, just get some rest. Go home and sleep," said Warren.

"Alright, Warren-san," Shinichi nodded.

"Oh, and Ranma, is Kasumi around? It's been ages since I've seen her," said Warren.

"Ages?" Ranma said in confusion, "But we just saw each other hours ago." Warren laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Ranma, the last time we saw each other was 6 years ago," Warren said. "But then again when it comes to time and space, traveling between dimensions can cause a bit of a confusion."

"I know the feeling," muttered Ranma.

* * *

"Warren-san, it's good to see you again," said Kasumi as she Ranma and Warren enter the modest hotel room.

"It's good to see you too, Kasumi. You still look as young as I last saw you," Warren said in amusement.

Ranma rolled his eyes. Seeing Warren in another world was unexpected. At first he thought it was just an alternate version of Warren but he was surprised when he realized it was the same Warren he'd met in Ifrit's World.

"Ranma, have you met this world's Rider yet?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, I did, and I learnt a lot about him too," said Ranma.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_After Shinichi had left, Warren began to inform Ranma about this world's native Rider. The first was regarding Gebok and GIN-SHOCKER._

"_So, who's Gebok?" Ranma asked, "When you mentioned his name Shinichi looked like he wanted to kill him."_

"_He's got good reason for it," said Warren. "Gebok is a touchy subject for Shinichi. Not only that, Gebok was the one who gave Shinichi his Rider powers."_

"_You mean the guy trying to kill people with the Hinamizawa Syndrome is the same guy who made Shinichi a Rider!" Ranma said in shock._

"_That's right," Warren nodded. "It's personal so Shinichi would not tell you, so I'm telling you to help you understand him since you'll be working with him. You see, when Shinichi was 6 years old he was kidnapped and taken to GIN-SHOCKER. GIN-SHOCKER is a secret organization that aims to takeover the world. Shinichi was among the 14 children kidnapped for their NUMBERS project. 14 scientists were in charge of the project and each of them modified these children who would become the NUMBERS, GIN-SHOCKER's own elite fighting force. The best of the best, or so they'd like to think. Shinichi's designation was #13." Ranma continued to listen as Warren continued, "For 10 years Shinichi had to endure torturous tests and training. He had his DNA messed with along the way and he had his emotions suppressed. He was even ordered to kill the other NUMBERS as a test of his power. The worst was when Gebok had a girl captured to become Shinichi's friend. Gebok wanted to see what would happen if Shinichi were to develop emotions. Shinichi bonded with the girl but then one day during a training exercise Shinichi killed the girl."_

"_What!" Ranma exclaimed in shock._

"_Not on purpose. Gebok snuck her into the course and dressed her up like a target dummy. Shinichi only realized it after he unmasked the dummy. After that he rebelled and broke out of the facility, killing everyone who got in his way. Gebok, it seems in a twisted way, sees himself as Shinichi's father."_

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

'_Man, Shinichi's life was ruined for ten years like mine_,' thought Ranma sympathetically. Warren made him swear never to tell Shinichi about what he knew. Shinichi didn't like strangers prying into his business. Shinichi only told people he trusted and only when he was ready. Fortunately, Shinichi was able to find his mother after so many years of separation and was happily living with her. He even had two adopted sisters. 'Maybe I should pay him a visit tomorrow.' He then remembered that Diend was in this world and loose. He'd stolen from Shinichi. '_Next time I see that thief he's gonna return those Magatama._' Ranma didn't know why those Magatama were important, so he decided to ask Shinichi when he saw him the next day.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Ranma understand a bit of Shinichi now.


	63. Decade Chapter Part 4: Teamwork

**DECADE CHAPTER PART 4: TEAMWORK**

As Shinichi walked to school with Rena, Rika and Hanyuu, he was oddly silent. He had told Rena that he'd been unable to catch the thief but she assured him it was fine. That still didn't mean he was going to give up. He had a lot on his mind as well. Gebok was about to start his latest project. He had not told this to anyone, yet, choosing to keep it a secret for now out of necessity. He didn't want them to worry. This assignment was huge. If Gebok was successful, then a lot of people would suffer and die.

Last night, as he was driving home, he had an odd encounter with a man named Narutaki. He'd told Shinichi that Ranma/Decade was the Destroyer of Worlds. After he got home, he'd called Warren to confirm. To his relief, it was just a lie. Shinichi did not want to fight Ranma due to a misunderstanding again, especially since they were going to work together and defeat Gebok.

He was so involved with his thoughts that he didn't notice Mion and Keiichi as he walked right past them.

"Hey, Shin-chan!" Mion yelled, catching the indigo-head's attention. "Forget your manners or something?"

"Oh, sorry, Mion," Shinichi apologized. "Good morning."

"Likewise," Mion greeted back. "You were spaced out just now. Something wrong?"

"Just got a ton of stuff on my mind," said Shinichi.

"Yes, someone stole our Magatama!" Rena informed.

"What!" Keiichi and Mion exclaimed in shock.

"Who was it?" asked Keiichi.

"It was a Rider in blue," answered Shinichi.

"And you haven't caught him?" Mion questioned.

"I'll get him," Shinichi promised. "Now, come on before we're late to class."

* * *

Ranma and Kasumi arrived at Shinichi's house on the Machine Decader. "Looks like this is the place."

"It's a nice house," said Kasumi. "Do you think he's around?"

"I dunno, but we might as well say hi," said Ranma.

The two dismounted from the bike and walked to the door. Kasumi rang the doorbell. Feet tapping along the ground was heard as the door was opened. A woman who bore a resemblance to Shinichi opened the door.

This was Shinichi's mother, Shiori Banabara.

"Um…hi?" Ranma greeted, unsure of what to say.

"Hello," Shiori greeted. She had a pen tucked on right ear and glasses. This was what she wore when writing. "Can I help you?"

"Excuse me, but we're here to see Shinichi," said Kasumi.

"Oh, are you friends of my son?" asked Shiori.

"We met yesterday and I was hoping to see if he's around," said Ranma.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but he's in school right now," said Shiori. "If you want you can wait for him. I'll make tea."

"We don't want to be a bother…" said Kasumi.

"Oh, it's no bother. I was thinking of taking a break anyway," said Shiori. "Come in, come in!"

* * *

Shinichi couldn't pay attention to his work. Gebok was on his mind and it wasn't good. He knew his obsession with Gebok was unhealthy but what else could he think about when he realized that Gebok was close to completing his agenda. He shuddered to think of the consequences. He imagined innocent people sprawled all over the ground with bleeding necks after they had clawed their throats out.

Rena noticed this too, and she knew he wasn't just worried about the Magatama.

As the final bell rang, Shinichi told his friends, "Sorry, guys, but I have to go. Got something important to do." He then walked out of the classroom with a wave.

Rena didn't like being kept in the dark, especially when it concerned her boyfriend. He hid a lot of things from her and even if he meant well she didn't like how he still kept secrets from her.

* * *

When Shinichi arrived at home, he saw his mom chatting happily with a young woman that was dressed like a housewife with brown hair worn in a ponytail. She was pretty too and if Shinichi wasn't with Rena he would've loved to flirt with the woman. However, she wasn't the only guest. Ranma was there too.

"Tadaima!" Shinichi greeted, making his presence known.

"Oh, Shinji. We have guests. They say they know you," said Shiori with a smile.

"I've met Ranma, but who is this?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm Kasumi Tendo," Kasumi greeted, standing up to give a bow. Shinichi bowed back. He looked to see Ranma looking uncomfortable as he stood near the bookcase. Shinichi smiled in amusement.

"So, you've seen my mother's books," Shinichi stated.

"She wrote all this?" Ranma asked incredulously.

"She's famous for it too," said Shinichi proudly. "I know the content is a but perverted, but you can't say nobody enjoys reading it."

"Yeah, you're right," said Ranma. "Anyway, I wanna apologize about what Diend did. I'll help you find him and get them back."

"Thank you. Those Magatama are important," said Shinichi.

"Why, though?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Well, before Rena-chan and I got them, those Magatama were cursed. You see, anyone in possessing of the red Magatama would blindly fall in love with the one holding the white Magatama. Rena swallowed the red one and well the white one ended up in the possession of Dr. Irie. We managed to get to her before she did something she'd regret but in the confusion I ended up swallowing the white one and Rena kidnapped me to show her how much she loved me," Shinichi explained. "Well, we managed to get the Magatama pumped out of our stomachs and Rika-chan had the curse lifted. Since then we've worn them to symbolize our love."

As weird as the story sounded, Ranma's own life had been just as unusual. He was glad that the Magatama didn't exist in his own world or the worlds of other Ranmas. His fiancées and rivals would try to use them for their own gain. He knew the fiancées would try and give him the red one and keep the white one so he'd come to them.

As they were talking, Shinichi's wrist communicator beeped. It was issued to him by Warren. Turning it on, he spoke to it, "Yes?"

"_Shinichi, you have to get to Shishibone now. One of the HS transmitters is there_," Warren informed him.

"I understand. Showa out," reported Shinichi. He looked to Ranma, "Let's go. There's a transmitter we need to take out."

"Right behind you."

"Kaa-chan, I have to do something! I'll be back for dinner!" Shinichi said to his mother.

* * *

The transmitters were on standby mode, so they were emitting a slight frequency right now and waiting to receive the commands from Gebok to unleash the Hinamizawa Syndrome on an unsuspecting populace. This, however, allowed Warren to pinpoint their exact location. The one in Shishibone City was located on the roof of a tall business building.

The transmitter resembled a satellite dish attached to a computer. It was also being guarded by GIN-SHOCKER soldiers clad in black uniforms with rib-like patterns on their chests, wearing the GIN-SHOCKER belt buckle and wearing masks that concealed their faces and made them resemble Luchadors.

Shinichi and Ranma managed to sneak their way up to the roof. They kept themselves hidden as they watched the soldiers. "Looks like it's guarded," said Ranma.

"These guys are easy to take down," Shinichi remarked.

Among the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers was a Cyborg Mutant. The Kaijin resembled a humanoid hawk with steel talons and wings. It wore a GIN-SHOCKER belt like the soldiers and black pants as well as steel armor on its chest and shoulders. Its name was Cyber Hawkroid.

"That, however, is another matter," Shinichi told Ranma. "So, guess there's no choice but to go in with guns blazing."

"Guess not," Ranma nodded. He put on his Decadriver and Shinichi summoned his belt.

As the soldiers and the Cyborg Mutant stood guard, the sudden announcement of, "**Kamen Ride: Decade!**" caused them to look towards the direction of the sound, only to see Showa and Decade charge at them.

"Kamen Rider!" Cyber Hawkroid squawked. "Get them!" he ordered the soldiers who abandoned their assignment to confront the Kamen Riders.

"They're just puppets," Showa informed Ranma, "So it's okay to kill them."

"Got it," agreed Decade.

The two Riders fought the soldiers, which was easy. They were rather weak. A few fell when hit by the Riders and another few were knocked off the rood and plummeted to the ground below. Showa saw the transmitter and ran towards it, only for Cyber Hawkroid to get in his way and slash at his chest.

"Don't you even dare, #13," Hawkroid glared at Showa.

"Oh, I think I do," retorted Showa as he charged at the Kaijin in front of him. He went for a roundhouse that was blocked by Hawkroid's forearm and was knocked backwards by a powerful palm strike that caused sparks to fly when Hawkroid's talon hit his chest. Hawkroid laughed but then a kick in the face courtesy of Decade ceased his amused chortling.

"Hey, you okay?" Decade asked Showa.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Showa.

"Let's take him down and then we can shut down that transmitter," suggested Decade. Showa nodded.

Working together, they attacked Hawkroid. Hawkroid was sent staggering as Decade and Showa's fist and feet hit him. Spreading his wings, Hawkroid rose into the air and hovered above Decade and Showa. "Take this!" Hawkroid flapped his wings and fired steel feathers at the Riders. The feathers were like arrows and stuck to the ground. Sparks scratched off the Riders' armor as they flew past.

"Kuso…" Decade cursed as he drew his Ride Booker and began to bat the feathers away. Showa also drew his Showa-Blade and was deflecting the feathers raining down on them.

"The sky is my domain, Kamen Rider!" declared Hawkroid proudly. "You can't win against me!"

"We'll see about that!" Decade shot back as he drew a card and put it in his Decadriver to activate it.

"**Form Ride: Blade Jack!**"

"Let's Ride: Skyrider!"

Decade assumed the form of Kamen Rider Blade as Showa assumed the form of Skyrider. D-Blade's body glowed gold as wings spread from his back. Skyrider was green with a red chestplate, red scarf and black boots and gloves. He was also the only Showa Era Kamen Rider capable of flight.

Showa-Skyrider and D-Blade JF shot into the air to engage the Hawkroid. Hawkroid was shocked but then cried out as Decade's Ride Booker's blade slashed across his chest. Showa-Skyrider went for a high kick that slammed into Hawkroid's chin. Hawkroid slashed at them with his wings but the two Riders flew out of the way.

"Time to finish this," Showa-Skyrider said to his partner.

"Alright, you're right," nodded Decade as he drew a card.

"**Final Attack Ride: B-B-B-Blade!**"

"SKY RIDER KICK!" Showa-Skyrider declared as he got into a flying kick position and rocketed towards Hawkroid. D-Blade also flew at the GIN-SHOCKER Kaijin as electricity crackled around the Ride Booker's blade.

The Rider Kick hit the Darkloid at the same time D-Blade's sword struck. Hawkroid cried out as his entire body erupted. The explosion knocked Showa and Decade out of the air and landing roughly on the roof of the building.

As they recovered, Showa went towards the transmitter and drew his gun. Taking aim, he fired at the transmitter at point blank range.

BANG!

A single shot from the Showa-Blaster had destroyed the transmitter.

"Alright, no more transmitter," said Showa as he reverted back to human form along with Ranma. As they turned, a blonde man in sunglasses, a white fedora and lab coat applauded them. "Gebok…"

"Greetings, BLACK 13," Gebok said with an insane grin as he stood before Shinichi and Ranma. Shinichi's eyes narrowed at the man.

"What do you want, Gebok?" Shinichi snarled.

"Ah, why the angry face? Didn't you like my present?" Gebok pouted.

"You're attempting to commit genocide!" Shinichi growled. "Purposely trying to activate the Hinamizawa Syndrome in these people! You sick freak! How could you!" He was glad that Warren had informed him of Gebok's plan.

"I didn't realize how negative you'd think of this. I hate to see what your reaction will be about the others," Gebok said making Shinichi blood run cold.

"Others…" Shinichi uttered. Warren had told him about those. The other NEO-NUMBERS were out searching for them. Best that Gebok didn't know.

"Indeed. Transmitters in Tokyo, Hong Kong, Paris, London, New York, Kuala Lumpur, and a special hidden one in Hinamizawa all waiting to be activated and trigger the Hinamizawa Syndrome. What a glorious sight that would be, don't you agree?" Gebok grinned as Shinichi shook in anger.

"DAMN YOU!" Shinichi shouted, running at Gebok only to be knocked backward as the top half of Gebok exploded revealing it to be only a machine decoy. "No!"

"I take it that was Gebok," Ranma commented.

"Yes, but a decoy. He's too much of a coward to face me himself," Shinichi frowned as he got up.

"Are you okay?" Ranma asked.

"I'm fine, but we have to get back to Hinamizawa. There's a transmitter there that we have to take out before it activates," Shinichi said to Ranma. Since everyone in Hinamizawa had the syndrome, the activation would cause a severe reaction. An immediate outbreak of LV5 would be horrifying. Even with the immunization, the syndrome could still be activated by Gebok. Shinichi could not and would not allow that to happen.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: They took down the transmitter but there's still more.


	64. Decade Chapter Part 5: Transmission

**DECADE CHAPTER PART 5: TRANSMISSION  
**

**London**

"Out of my way!" declared Musician as he struck down GIN-SHOCKER soldiers inside Big Ben. One by one they fell as he hit them with his Cricket Fork. He sighted the transmitter and smirked.

However, a beetle-like Cyborg Mutant came out of hiding and swung at Musician who ducked under the attack. He kicked Beetleroid in the side, sending it staggering. "Take this!" Musician stabbed his Cricket Fork through the Cyborg Mutant's stomach and then sent soundwaves vibrating through its body. The Cyborg Mutant exploded.

Musician, satisfied, walked towards the transmitter and with a swing of his weapon smashed it to pieces.

* * *

**Hong Kong**

Zero was on one of the city's many skyscrapers and had located the transmitter. Using his Stinger Needles, he knocked out all the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers guarding it. However, he was met with opposition from Wasproid. Wasproid had similar powers and the two fired barrages of needles at each other. Zero got hit a few times but then realized he was wasting time.

"I have to end this quick!" Zero said to himself. He then, without a care, charged at Wasproid. The Wasp Cyborg Mutant continued to fire but was unable to slow Zero down. Zero then stabbed his stinger into Wasproid's head and the head of the Kaijin exploded.

Zero, satisfied with his kill, found the transmitter and destroyed it with his stingers.

* * *

**Kuala Lumpur**

Slasher was on one of the city's skyscrapers and knocked down GIN-SHOCKER soldiers who were getting in the way. They were not going to let him get to the transmitter but that didn't stop him as he barreled through them. His main opposition, however, was the Crabroid. Crabroid swiped at him with one of its claws only for it to be sawed off by one of Slasher's chainsaws. The Crabroid then received a head butt from the Termite Rider who hauled it up and smashed the monster to the ground. Slasher then stomped on Crabroid's head, hard, flattening it to the ground.

Once he'd dealt with the Crabroid, Slasher found the transmitter and like Crabroid's head smashed it with his foot.

* * *

"Where is it! Where is it!" Shinichi frantically asked himself as he stood in front of the monitor console, looking at the monitor screens. He was searching from the Hinamizawan transmitter that Gebok had planted. His hands glided across the keyboard as he brought up the images that were being captured by all the cameras planted in the village.

"Shinichi, calm down," Ranma said as he watched the young boy's hand glide over the keyboard like a maniac.

"I can't!" Shinichi answered, "I have to find it! I can't let Gebok activate it!" He then looked at the monitor that had the Onigafuchi Swamp on it. Zooming in, he found the device had been planted nearby. Gebok didn't even bother to have it covered. It was out in the open. "Got it!" He ran past Ranma, "Come on, Ranma. We have a transmitter to destroy." Ranma followed after Shinichi.

Once outside the clinic, as they were climbing on their bikes, Ranma asked, "So, this village is really important to you, huh?"

"It is," answered Shinichi as he strapped his helmet on. "It's my home, where my friends and family live, and I won't let Gebok destroy it." Ranma saw raw determination in the Rider's eyes, "And I won't let my friends become victims of the syndrome ever again." Shinichi pulled the visor of his helmet on and raced off towards the swamp, swallowed by Ranma, who was puzzled. His friends had been infected before?

* * *

**Tokyo**

In Tokyo Tower's observation deck, Arachnea easily dealt with the bothersome GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. They were all stuck to the wall via webbing. The Flyroid she was fighting was annoying but was easily dealt with. She first blinded it with her corrosive venom and then when it couldn't see she sliced it eight ways to Sunday with her Spider Kama. She then located the transmitter and destroyed it with her venom, watching it melt without a care.

* * *

**New York**

"BOWLING BALL!" Armadillo declared as he knocked away the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers in his way. He was rolling straight towards Bullroid but the Bull Cyborg Mutant managed to stop him with one hand. They were fighting in the observation deck inside the Statue of Liberty.

Armadillo was thrown straight into a wall and made a crater on impact. He shook his head to get the cobwebs out and looked ahead to see Bullroid charging at him with its head down and horns pointed at him. "Crap!" Armadillo cursed and then rolled himself into a ball before rolling away to escape. Bullroid gave chase. Armadillo rolled up a wall and then gravity took over as he plummeted down. He unrolled himself and elbowed Bullroid in the head with crushing force, smashing the Cyborg Mutant to the floor. Armadillo stepped off Bullroid who got back to its feet and bellowed.

FLASH!

SLASH!

The Cyborg Mutant's head was sliced clean off and when it collapsed, a cute blonde girl was revealed to have been standing behind the now dead Kaijin.

"Thanks, Asmo-chan," Armadillo said, relieved and grateful. "Now, to find the transmitter."

"Oh, I took care of that thing for you already," said Asmodeus. "Now, come on. We're in New York! Wanna go out?"

"OK!"

* * *

**Paris**

Carmen was fighting GIN-SHOCKER soldiers on the observation deck of the Eifel Tower. The transmitter was at the very peak of the tower but these soldiers had gotten in the way. She managed to take a few of them down but was now met with even more powerful opposition in the form of Lobsteroid, a lobster-like Cyborg Mutant. Lobsteroid swung at Carmen with its claw, trying to smash her, but only hit an illusion. Carmen slashed with her scythes but barely did any damage. Lobsteroid then grabbed Carmen by the neck and threatened to throw her off. However, that would not be happening anytime soon.

"**Attack Ride: Blast!"**

Blue energy shots rained down on Lobsteroid, forcing him to release Carmen. Carmen fell on her rear and gasped for air.

"Let me handle this, cutie," said Diend as he aimed his gun at Lobsteroid. Several rings of cards aligned themselves between him and his target. He then pulled the trigger.

"**Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Diend!"**

A green and black burst slammed into Lobsteroid and destroyed the Cyborg Mutant. Carmen was stunned by the power.

"Now, don't you have a transmitter to destroy?" asked Diend. Carmen nodded dumbly and began to climb up the Eifel Tower to the transmitter. As Diend turned, he was met face-to-face with Warren. "Oh, it's you."

"You have something that doesn't belong to you," Warren said sternly.

* * *

The two Rider Machines stopped at the swamp and Shinichi immediately went in search of the transmitter. He found it at the base of a tree. "Now, time to destroy you," he said.

Ranma stood behind him and said, "Isn't it strange that this thing is here and unguarded?"

"Guess he got careless," said Shinichi. However, all of a sudden, black bars shot out around them and the bars connected at the top like a peak, trapping the two Riders. "Or not," Shinichi grimaced.

The computer screen on the transmitter turned on and Gebok's face was displayed, "_Did you like my surprise, BLACK 13?_"

"Gebok, you slime ball!" Shinichi snapped, grasping the bars as he tried to pull them apart. "Damn you!"

"_Oh, such language. Well, when I get you back I'll have to reprogram you_," Gebok laughed, "_After I discipline you, of course_."

"Do you really think this little prison of yours is gonna hold me?" scoffed Shinichi.

"_Oh, of course not, but it's going to take some time. You see, even if you destroy all the transmitters, I can always set up new ones and have them heavily guarded. It doesn't matter how many you do destroy. As long as I and my broadcasting station still exist, I can still transmit the Hinamizawa Syndrome to the whole world_," Gebok informed Shinichi. "_You see, the transmitters are just a distraction. Decoys_."

"What?" Ranma frowned.

"_Decoys_," Gebok repeated, "_I made a machine that will allow me to broadcast the syndrome through radio and television. Imagine all those families who are just watching TV and listening to their radios, innocently at home, totally unaware that they will be turned into homicidal and suicidal maniacs_."

"You sick bastard!" Shinichi snapped.

"_Maybe I should start with your mother and your sweet little sisters. How about that girlfriend of yours? I think they'll look nice covered in blood_." Gebok laughed.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma fired a ki blast at the transmitter, destroying it and ceasing that horrible laugh.

Shinichi fell to his knees. Destroying the transmitters was pointless. "Damn…"

"Hey, Shinichi!" Ranma helped the young man up. "Don't break down on me now. We gotta get out of here."

"Gebok's right," Shinichi said. "Once he activates that machine all the radios and TV's in the world will become a transmitter. That was his plan from the start. How can I stop him?"

"Hey, Warren told me that you never gave up on anything," Ranma reminded. "Don't start on me now. All we have to do is find where he's broadcasting from and bring him down." Shinichi looked up at Ranma, "But first we have to bust out of here."

The light of determination returned to Shinichi's eyes. "OK." He put a hand on one of the bars and concentrated. Slowly, the bars began to retract back into the ground.

Ranma asked. "What did you do anyway? How did you do that?"

"Time reversal," Shinichi answered. "It's my power."

"And you couldn't have done that before?" Ranma asked incredulously.

Shinichi shrugged. He activated his wrist communicator and contacted Warren, "Warren, we have a situation."

"_Lay it on me_," Warren replied.

"Gebok has a broadcasting machine that will turn every TV and radio on Earth into a transmitter for his Hinamizawa Syndrome. Warren, can you pinpoint where Gebok might be broadcasting from?" Shinichi asked.

"_Hold on. We're checking now_." There was a pause of several seconds before Warren reported, "_Alright, we've got a location of his broadcasting station. It's in…_"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Where is Gebok broadcasting from? Find out in the conclusion that takes place next chapter.


	65. Decade Chapter Part 6: Sacrifice

**DECADE CHAPTER PART 6: SACRIFICE**

"I should've known," frowned Shinichi as he and Ranma arrived at the junkyard. "Of course, this is the last place I would've looked."

"The junkyard?" Ranma questioned.

"Not just any junkyard, but Rena-chan's 'Treasure Mountain'," answered Shinichi as he dismounted from the Showa-Racer, following by Ranma who dismounted from the Machine Decader.

"Mountain of Treasure? But this is all garbage," said Ranma as he looked around.

"To the untrained eye, perhaps, and I have to admit that it is, but to Rena-chan this place is special. This is where she finds things she deems cute and calls them treasure." Shinichi pointed to an old van. "That van is where Rena-chan likes to go to be alone. I use it sometimes too. It's our special place." What made Shinichi mad was that Gebok dared to desecrate such a sacred place to him and Rena.

"So, are you sure Gebok's here?" Ranma asked. Shinichi nodded. "How?"

"I can sense that maniac's twisted presence," Shinichi answered cryptically, "Now, follow me."

Ranma followed Shinichi and the world's native Rider touched the ground. "What are you looking for?" Ranma asked.

"A way in," Shinichi tapped the ground and the sound of his knuckles hitting metal could be heard. "Jackpot." Shinichi stepped back as two concealed steel panels slid apart and an elevator rose up. "Guess he was expecting us," said Shinichi. He went to board the elevator but Ranma stopped him. "Ranma?"

"This smells like a trap," Ranma warned.

"It always is when Gebok's involved, but what choice do we have? This is something I have to do," said Shinichi.

"Then I'm coming with you," said Ranma sternly. Shinichi saw the resolve in Ranma's eyes.

"OK, follow my lead," said Shinichi as he got on the elevator with Ranma. The elevator then went down.

The elevator brought the two Riders down underground. When it stopped, Ranma and Shinichi found themselves in a corridor that went in a single straight line. At the end was a door. Oddly, there were no guards.

"This is where Gebok is," Shinichi said with absolute certainty. Shinichi and Ranma walked along the corridor. When they reached the door, Ranma could see that it was locked. There was a pad on the side of door. It was a palm scan with a keypad underneath.

"Looks like we have to force our way in," said Ranma as he prepared to punch the door down. Shinichi, however, put his palm upon the pad. A red beam scanned his palm before he punched in the entrance code. Ranma stared as the door slid open.

"Come on," Shinichi said.

"How did you know the code?" Ranma asked.

"It was the same one Gebok uses for everything," Shinichi said.

Ranma remembered what Warren had told him. Gebok was the one who made Shinichi into a Rider, so it stood to reason that Gebok would tell Shinichi everything.

The two entered and before long found Gebok humming in his chair as he stared at his huge monitor screen. Without turning, Gebok said, "Welcome, BLACK 13! I've been expecting you, and I see you've even brought along a friend."

"We're here to shut you down, Gebok," Shinichi said. Gebok spun in his chair and stopped to face them.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Gebok asked mockingly.

"By killing you," Shinichi said, flexing his fingers.

"How ungrateful. Is this how you repay your daddy?" Gebok asked. Shinichi stiffened. Ranma didn't need to hear this. "Hello, Decade. How are you? Feeling well?"

"Actually, I feel like kicking your ass," Ranma cracked his knuckles.

Gebok laughed as he stood up. Pacing in front of them, Gebok said, "You really think you Riders can make a difference? I told you before that no matter how many of my transmitters you destroy I can still transmit the frequency and cause an outbreak of the Hinamizawa Syndrome! The world will be in total chaos!"

"You're nothing but a madman!" Shinichi shot back.

"Yes, but the madman who gave you your powers," Gebok remarked.

"Shut up," Shinichi growled.

"BLACK 13, I made you to become a weapon. That was your primary directive. It has always been your directive. That was what you were created to be. It's in your nature. It's human nature after all. All humans seek destruction. We're no different. Your desire to destroy me is proof of that."

"Shut up…"

Ranma suddenly laughed, causing Shinichi to become surprised and Gebok to become outraged.

"What's so funny!" demanded Gebok angrily.

"This boy's past may be lost in the darkness, but he was still able to grasp happiness and companionship with his own power. He may not know where he is from, but that doesn't stop him from deciding his own path towards the future. Humans need bonds and these bonds create new memories," said Ranma.

Shinichi, touched by Ranma's words, rose up to his feet.

"You bastard, who the hell are you!" demanded the Gebok.

"Just a Kamen Rider who's passing through. Remember that!" said Ranma. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

"**Kamen Ride: Decade!"**

"Let's Ride: Showa!"

In flashes of light, the two young men were engulfed in light, only to emerge as the forms of Kamen Rider Showa and Kamen Rider Decade. Two generations of heroes resided within them and they were about to let it all loose. A pair of cards then shot out of his Ride Booker. One card depicted Showa's symbol which was a gold cicada with the number 13 on its back. The second card depicted Showa and under Showa was the image of a robotic cicada. There were the Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride cards for Showa.

Gebok howled as he assumed his Cyborg Mutant form. Black armor covered his body as silver blades sprouted out from the back of his wrists. His hair turned black and lengthened, resembling wires as a black helmet with a red cyclopean eye cover his head.

"Showa, let's go," said Decade as he drew his Ride Booker and set it to Sword Mode. Showa nodded.

"Higurashi no Yaiba!" Showa called, raising his arm. There was instantly a rumbling noise before a wall shattered with an ornate sword decorated with a cicada flying through the rubble into Showa's waiting hands.

Now armed with their swords, they charged at Gebok who slashed at them. The two Riders leapt back to avoid before they swung at Gebok, causing sparks to fly as their attacks connected. Gebok roared and ran straight into Showa, knocking him into the wall. He then whirled around and kicked Decade's sword away before he stabbed Decade in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"You punk Riders are not going to ruin my plans!" Gebok shouted at them.

"I think we will!" Showa shouted back as he fired energy arrows at Gebok, causing sparks to erupt as they hit him.

"**Attack Ride: Slash!**"

Decade rose to his feet and shouted, slashing Gebok repeatedly with his powered up sword. Gebok howled as the sparks flew from the attack cutting into his armor. Showa struck, hitting Gebok with a flying kick and sending him reeling.

"Let's finish this," said Showa. "Now sing! Higurashi no Yaiba!" he commanded the sword to grant him power.

Decade wasn't idle as he drew his K-Touch. Drawing his complete card, he slid it into the device before tapping on the symbols

"**Kuuga-Agito-Ryuki-Faiz-Blade-Ranki-Caucasus-Den-O-Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"**

A Kamen Ride card appeared and set itself between his antennae. Pixels covered his body and then changed him into Complete Form. His Complete Form armor was silver and black. The former red armor had all turned silver and on his chest and shoulders were the Kamen Rider cards of the 9 Riders his alternate selves could transform into. From his right shoulder, across his chest and to his left shoulder were the Kamen Ride cards of Ranki, Caucasus, Den-O, Kiva, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz and Blade. The cards were held within a red frame. The Kamen Ride card between his antennae depicted his current form. The helmet had also become completely silver with vertical black lines on the faceplate and red eyes. He replaced the Decadriver buckle with the K-Touch, placing the former to the right side of the belt.

Cicadas made of light flew from the Higurashi no Yaiba and enveloped Showa. His body shone with a bright emerald light. When the emerald light died down, Showa now stood completely changed. He wore a black bodysuit which was decorated by the silver vein-like patterns found upon the wings of a cicada. Flaps of armor resembling cicada wings hung from his belt. His gauntlets were also green as were his boots, with silver bands wrapped around them. On his back was a pack that looked like a cicada, complete with wings. His helmet had also gained enhancements, resembling the helmet of a samurai with his antennae at the brow. His torso armor was green with a high collar, broad shoulders and stamped on his chest was 'XIII'. His eyes flashed, changing from green to blue as the new color bled in.

Showa had assumed Higurashi Form as Decade had assumed Complete Form.

"Blast you!" Gebok cursed as he fired at them with his red eye, only for the beams to be deflected by his opponents' swords.

"You want a blast? Okay," Decade joked as he pressed his K-Touch.

"**Faiz! Kamen Ride: Blaster!**"

The red and silver technological warrior known as Faiz Blaster Form appeared next to Decade. He was clad in a black bodysuit with reinforced torso armor, arm bands and legs bands with a jetpack on his pack and large yellow eyes in his helmet. The summoning of Faiz BF was also marked by the Kamen Ride cards on Decade's chest flipping over to depict Faiz BS.

Showa charged at Gebok and engaged him. They slashed at each other, sparks ripping off their weapons as they connected. Their weapons ended up getting locked together as Decade set up his next attack. Decade held a card with Faiz's symbol on the face and slotted it into the Decadriver before slapping the device, Faiz BF following his every move.

"**Final Attack Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz!**"

Showa, hearing this, knew that it would be bad if he got caught in the crossfire. He disengaged from Gebok and kicked him backwards. Faiz BS was armed with the Faiz Blaster and had it aimed at Gebok. Decade had his Ride Booker aimed along with Faiz BF. Their weapons fired up and fired beams of destructive photon energy at Gebok, sending him crashing against the wall. This caused Gebok to revert to human form injured.

"You've lost, Gebok," said Showa.

Gebok laughed as he stood up and strode towards the Riders, still grinning like a maniac.

Gebok laughed as he eyed the two Riders in madness. "You think this is the end? Even if I die the machine is set to activate anyway! The whole world will become bathed in blood! You can't stop it!"

"Then I'm satisfied with beating you right now," said Showa, gripping the Higurashi no Yaiba tight.

Decade put a card into the Decadriver, activating it.

"**Final Attack Ride: De-De-De-Decade!"**

The symbols of all 9 Heisei Kamen Riders appeared and lined up between Decade and Gebok, immobilizing him. The Decade symbol was behind Gebok, keeping him in place.

"Higurashi Zan!" Showa called as he swung his sword.

Decade jumped and flew through the symbols as a green blade of energy flew at Gebok.

Decade's kick and Showa's slash connected with Gebok, sending him crashing hard against the far wall, leaving a huge indent upon impact. As the mad scientist's body began to twitch and spark erratically, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Decade demanded.

"You Riders! You're all fools! Do you really think killing me will end it all? Even after my death my glorious machine is set to activate and spread the Hinamizawa Syndrome all throughout the globe! I may die here, but I've already won! You've lost, Riders!" Gebok let loose one final laugh before he exploded.

Showa quickly went towards the console and tapped the keys. Somehow, he seemed to know how to operate the GIN-SHOCKER machinery. It probably came from his days as BLACK 13 and Gebok's 'son'. Can't have a soldier who doesn't know how to use your tech, can you?

ACCESS DENIED

"Kuso!" Showa cursed, slapping his palm against the machine. "We're locked out!" Without access, there was no way to stop the countdown.

"Now what?" Decade asked. If they failed here then the world would fall into chaos as people would be infected by the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Paranoia and fear would be everywhere and people would be killing each other and themselves in fits of madness. That was the best case scenario. Worst case would be the Darkloids spreading with the syndrome, engulfing the world in their madness.

"We need the password to access the computer and shut down the machine, but we killed Gebok and only he knew!" It was at that moment that his visor flashed. He remembered something, something that could save them. "Or something both he and I would know."

"Huh?" Decade blinked.

Showa tapped the keys. "Gebok always obsesses that I'm his son, so it's possible that…"

B-L-A-C-K-1-3

ACCESS GRANTED

"Yes! I knew that was his password!" Showa however was suspicious. It was too simple. "Alright, I'm in the system. All I need to do is input the deactivation codes."

"Then do it!" Decade ordered.

"I need space. You better step back and give me room to concentrate. This is delicate stuff," instructed Showa. Decade nodded and stepped back. Showa looked over his shoulder and saw that Decade had walked over the line on the floor. "Perfect." He pressed 'Enter'.

ENTER

SMASH!

A thick steel wall suddenly closed in between Decade and Showa.

"SHINICHI!" shouted Decade as he pounded on the wall.

"I'm sorry, Ranma," Showa apologized. "The deactivation codes are also the self-destruct codes. Once they've been entered, all the exits will be sealed to contain the explosion. That was the first code that sealed me in here to enter the rest. A safety precaution."

Decade continued to pound on the wall, "Shinichi, don't do anything crazy!"

"I have to do this, Ranma," said Showa. "Now, get out of here."

"I can't just leave you!"

"You have to. Decade, you still have a mission. This is my mission. As a Kamen Rider I have to save the world, even at the cost of my life. Now go! Get out of here!"

Decade gritted his teeth.

"Oh, and tell everyone I'm sorry," said Showa solemnly.

Decade nodded and quickly fled from the wall, looking back in guilt.

Showa then started to enter the remaining deactivation and self-destruct codes. He was sure Decade was fast enough to escape before detonation. Showa was fighting the clock. Only a few more lines of code left. He had only minutes before the machine activated.

The codes had all been entered. Showa placed a finger on the Enter key.

"Goodbye, everyone," Showa said.

ENTER

A series of explosions soon followed and the control room collapsed around him.

* * *

Decade managed to get out and then the ground rumbled and shook. Decade's armor deactivated and he looked back. "Shinichi…"

"Ranma!" Kasumi shouted.

"Shin-kun!" Rena was with her too. The Hinamizawa Gaming Club was also close behind with Shiori in tow.

"Kasumi!" Ranma called. The young woman hugged him.

"Oh, I'm so relieved!" she let out. "I was so scared!"

"What are you doing here?" Ranma asked.

"Warren-san told us where you were headed," said Mion. Ranma looked to the group of unfamiliar faces. "Oh, sorry. I'm Mion Sonozaki, this is my twin sister Shion, her boyfriend Satoshi, his sister Satoko, my boyfriend Keiichi, Rika, Hanyuu, and this is Rena, Shin-chan's girlfriend."

"So, you're friends of Shinichi's," Ranma assumed. "I'm Ranma Saotome, Kamen Rider Decade."

"Guess you beat Gebok," said Keiichi. "You saved the world!"

"Looks like it," Ranma frowned.

"That's our Shin-chan," Mion said proudly, "Always saving the village like the hero he is."

Rena wasn't the only one celebrating. There was someone missing. Shiori noticed this too. "Where's Shin-kun?" the auburn-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, where is that jerk anyway?" Mion added.

Ranma frowned. He hated being the bearer of bad news. "He…didn't make it."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"W-w-what?" Rena stammered in shock.

"You're joking, right?" Keiichi asked.

"He stayed behind to shut down and destroy the machine," Ranma explained. "The place collapsed with him still inside."

Shiori covered her mouth, a horrified look on her face, "No…"

Rena grabbed Ranma by his shirt and glared at him, screaming, "YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'm not…" Ranma uttered sadly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM!"

"I couldn't. He gave me no choice," Ranma told her. Rena began to pound on his chest with her fists.

"YOU KILLED SHIN-KUN! YOU KILLED HIM! GIVE HIM BACK!" she shouted hysterically. Shiori pulled the distraught girl off Ranma and Rena sobbed against the older woman. "Shin-kun…come back…"

"Mrs. Banabara, I…" Ranma began to say to Shiori. "I'm sorry for what happened."

"I know you never meant to leave him," Shiori said as she continued to comfort Rena.

"He was an amazing man," Ranma added, "I doubt I could be as great as he was."

The rest of the gang was in shock as well. Rika, in her adult voice, spoke, "He gave up his life to save us all."

It still didn't stop Ranma from feeling guilty for leaving Shinichi behind, despite the fact that Shinichi had ordered him to do so. They all mourned for the death of a hero in silence.

"Decade…"

Everyone's gaze snapped, seeing the familiar form of Narutaki standing before them. It was hard to tell if he was about to gloat or admonish Ranma. He seemed to be pleased about finally bring proven right about something, but at the same time displeased about it.

"Thanks to you…this world's Rider is dead," he spoke with a frown. "You can't deny your true nature now."

"Shut up!" Ranma growled, standing up and stomping over to the so-called prophet. "This wasn't my fault! Gebok would have done all this even if I wasn't here! The self-destruct would still be there! He would have known the codes and shut it down just the same!"

"You claim that, but I see the truth," Narutaki spoke calmly before he vanished in the haze of a silver veil.

Everyone was silent and solemn, but then…

"Hey, guys! What's with all the long faces?"

Everyone's eyes went wide as they saw Shinichi standing atop a pile of garbage.

The reactions were immediate and obvious as Rena charged and jumped, sending him falling on his back with her on top of him.

"SHIN-KUN!" she cried happily, tears of joy streaming from her eyes.

"SHINJI!" Shiori called out in surprise and elation. Her son was alive!

"SHINICHI!" his friends shouted as they ran towards him, followed by Ranma and Kasumi.

"Oh, hey, Ranma," said Shinichi as he noted Ranma. "Glad you made it out."

"I thought you were dead!" yelled Ranma. "How did you get out?"

"Well…"

* * *

"_Let's Ride: RX Biorider!"_

_Showa transformed into the blue armored Biorider as the place collapsed around him. He then turned his body to liquid and escaped through the cracks._

* * *

"My quick thinking saved me," said Shinichi. Of course, that quick thinking was not going to save him from the wrath of his friends.

"Shin-chan, you made us all worry about you," said Mion as she cracked her knuckles. Shinichi paled.

"Wait," Shiori interrupted. "Before you all decide to beat up my son for making you all worry, I'd like to say a few things." She turned to face her son, "Shinji, I'm proud of you. I'm amazed that someone as ordinary as me could be the mother someone as extraordinary as you. Your father always knew you'd grow up to be somebody special and if he were alive today he'd tell us both the same thing." Shiori paused before finishing, "To make a long story short, I love you."

"I love you too, Kaa-chan," said Shinichi, smiling. The mother and son embraced each other.

"OK, now you can punish him," said Shiori to the Gaming Club.

"Excuse me!" Shinichi immediately made a run for it as his friends gave chase.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU JERK!" Keiichi shouted.

"YOU HAVE TO PLAY A PENTALTY GAME! A PENALTY GAME!" Mion threatened.

"SORRY, BUT I'M NOT TOO KEEN ON DYING AGAIN!" Shinichi yelled back.

Ranma laughed but suddenly the ground began to shake, nearly throwing everyone off balance.

"What the hell!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"I don't think it's over just yet," Ranma said. "Shinichi!"

"I know. Let's Ride!" Shinichi responded. The two Riders ran towards their bikes and jumped on before racing off to fight a newly awakened threat.

"**Kamen Ride: Decade!**"

"Let's Ride: Showa!"

* * *

In the Onigafuchi Swamp, something was rising out of the murky water. It was huge, had a human build, with red eyes and a huge grin on its face. It began to wade its way through the water before lifting itself out of the swamp itself. It walked through the forest. The creature was not hard to miss or spot. It was forty feet tall and made of grey metal. It also looked like…

"Gebok," Showa growled as he and Decade saw the metallic giant. Indeed, it was a giant robot that resembled Gebok.

"He's really full of himself, isn't he?" remarked Decade.

"You have no idea," said Showa.

Decade remembered the cards he had and took them out of the Ride Booker. He then decided to activate them. The first one was the Final Form Ride card.

"Shinichi, this might tickle a little," warned Decade.

"Huh?" Showa gave Decade a curious look as Decade activated the gold card.

"**Final Form Ride: Sho-Sho-Sho-Showa!**"

Decade reached into Showa's back, causing the Rider to go stiff as an insect abdomen and head rose out from his back, colored metallic green. Wings were on the insect's back. It resembled a cicada. Showa then hovered facedown as his legs and arms became insect legs with a middle pair coming out from his midsection.

He was now the Showa Cicada.

"_What is this?_" Showa asked.

"This is our power!" Decade declared. The Showa Cicada shot towards the head of the Giant Robo-Gebok. He slammed against the robot's head, knocking it off balance for a moment before it righted itself. The robot began to swat at Showa Cicada. The Showa Cicada fired green energy bolts from its eyes, striking the robot's fedora wearing head.

"Alright, let's see what this does," said Decade as he put in the new card.

"**Final Attack Ride: Sho-Sho-Sho-Showa!**"

The Showa Cicada swooped down and wrapped its legs around Decade from behind, carrying them into the air as the wings buzzed. The attack, known as the Decade Sonic, shot straight at the robot like a rocket. Energy wrapped around Decade and Showa Cicada as they slammed hard into the robot's head. There was an explosion on impact as Showa and Decade dropped from the sky.

"It's been heavily damaged, but still active," observed Decade as the robot stumbled.

"Alright, time to go big for big! Let's Ride: J! Jumbo Formation!"

Decade watched as Showa began to grow, his armor becoming replaced by a dark green bodysuit with red insectoid eyes and antennae. He grew, and grew, and grew, until he was standing at the same height as the Giant Robo-Gebok. He grabbed the robot's head and crushed it between his hands. The robot slumped in his hands before Showa-J lifted it up and tossed it into the swamp. The Onigafuchi Swamp was rumored to be bottomless and this was proven true as the forty foot giant began to sink.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and a tower of water exploded. Droplets of the swamp water rained down on the Riders.

Showa-J turned back to Shinichi as he shrunk and looked to Ranma who too had detransformed.

"Say, you wanna celebrate?" asked Shinichi. "I know this cute little restaurant that serves great ice cream!"

"Sure," Ranma smiled, "Let me get changed."

* * *

At the Angel Mort, the Hinamizawa Gaming Club, Shiori, Ranma and Kasumi celebrated their victory. Warren was there too, congratulating the Riders. "The NEO-NUMBERS have destroyed all the transmitters and the machine has been destroyed as well," Warren informed them. "Well done."

"I don't want to brag…" Shinichi rubbed the back of his head.

"Since when?" snorted Mion.

"Still, this is interesting," said Shinichi as he eyed the voluptuous redhead with them. It was Ranma in her female form and she was scarfing down ice cream. "Why do you look like that?"

"Ice cream tastes better when I'm like this. I don't know why," Ranma-chan answered.

Ranma had explained to them about the curse. Whenever he got hit by cold water he turned into a girl. Hot water reversed it.

"An interesting curse," said Rika.

"Not like anything I've ever seen," added Hanyuu.

"I can't complain about the results," Keiichi admired. His eyes traveled to Ranma's bust.

"She's a guy, you know," Shinichi reminded. Everyone laughed as Keiichi looked sheepish.

"Shinichi," said Warren as he dug something out of his pocket. "Here, I got these back for you." He put the red and white Magatama on the table.

"Our Magatama!" Rena cried out as she picked up the red one as Shinichi picked up the white one.

"But how?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, I bumped into Diend while in Paris," Warren replied. "And, he also had this." He put a piece of the Nanban Mirror down on the table. "I think it's yours, Ranma."

"It is," Ranma nodded.

"Ranma, I think we should take a picture," Kasumi reminded.

"Oh, right," nodded Ranma. "Warren, do you mind taking a picture of all of us?" Ranma asked.

"Sure, no problem," said Warren as Ranma handed the camera to ARMOR's director.

The Hinamizawa Gaming Club posed together, along with Ranma, Kasumi and Shiori. Warren took a picture and it was developed instantly.

"Here, another one," said Shinichi, handing Warren his own camera. Warren took another picture.

The Polaroid camera produced the picture instantly. It showed the Hinamizawa Gaming Club, Ranma, Kasumi and Shiori, but it also showed the images of the NEO-NUMBERS superimposed above them. Decade and Showa were in the centre of it.

"Now that's interesting," said Shiori as she gazed at the picture.

* * *

At the Banabaras' house, Shinichi stood outside with Rika, Hanyuu, Shiori, Warren and Rena. Kasumi and Ranma were on the Machine Decader and in Ranma's hand was the Nanban Mirror.

"So, where are you headed now?" Shinichi asked Ranma.

"Wherever this mirror takes me," said Ranma, "As usual."

"Will we ever see you again?" Rena asked.

"Maybe," Ranma shrugged.

"Thanks for having us in your world," said Kasumi. "I hope we meet again."

Ranma put the piece of the Nanban Mirror with the rest of it and it fused back together. The mirror shone and in a flash of light both Ranma and Kasumi were gone.

"By the way, Warren-san," said Shinichi curiously, "How did you get Diend to give the Magatama back?"

"Oh, I gave him something just as valuable," smirked Warren.

* * *

"Dad and everyone will love these back home," said Kaitoh as he looked at a book written by Shiori Banabara. Warren had given him a collection of them and they were first editions and autographed too. Putting the book into his backpack, he dashed off towards the next world for more treasures.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And this is Decade VS Showa! This is the second collaboration I did with Ten-Faced Paladin. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.


	66. Arrogance Chapter Part 1: Grave Visit

**ARROGANCE CHAPTER PART 1: GRAVE**_  
_

_I usually write very short reports. However, this mission required I write a more elaborate one. Without further ado, here is my report:_

_While I was on a date with my girlfriend, Rena Ryuugu, the Fuwazaru Magatama she and I were in possession of was stolen by a __Kamen Rider__ known as Diend. I engaged him in combat but he managed to escape. I pursued him, after finding out what he looked like under the mask using our surveillance equipment, but met with his lookalike by mistake. __Ranma Saotome__, also known as Kamen Rider Decade, and I fought and we both used our abilities to assume the forms of other __Kamen Riders__ in combat. Warren Smith, my superior, stopped us and then informed us about Dr. Gebok's latest project. With Ranma's help, we managed to destroy the transmitters but then realised that Gebok had a bigger plan. He had a machine that would broadcast the Hinamizawa Syndrome Frequency all over the world. Following my intuition, I found out Gebok was hiding under the junkyard. Ranma and I confronted him and defeated Gebok. However, the countdown had already begun and so I needed to manually abort the countdown which also resulted in the machine's self destruct. I told Ranma to escape while I shut down the machine. I managed to escape using the form of Biorider. After that, Ranma and I defeated a GIN-SHOCKER robot designed by Gebok. Following our victory, we celebrated in Angel Mort with my friends where Warren Smith returned the Magatama to us. Ranma Saotome and __Kasumi Tendo__ then left my world to continue their own journey._

_-Shinji Banabara_

Warren smiled after reading the report, "That kid really is something. He's already saving the world. He deserves a break for this." Warren was firm but fair and knew how to give our punishment and reward when necessary. Shinichi deserved a break as a reward for saving the world.

However, GIN-SHOCKER would not be taking a break. So after he was done with his break Shinichi would be back fighting them.

* * *

In a dark and undisclosed location, the GIN-SHOCKER the three executives were kneeling on the floor with spotlights shining on them. They were kneeling before their leader, the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER. He sat upon a throne with the GIN-SHOCKER emblem mounted behind him. Flanking him were his muscle bound guards. They had green scale-covered skin, wore black leather pants, blindfolds and carried executioner axes.

"So, BLACK 13 was able to destroy the broadcast machine," said the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER after hearing the report.

"Yes, Great Leader-sama," said Nagazawa, bowing his head.

"We apologize profusely on Gebok's behalf for his failure," said Ankokou, "We underestimated BLACK 13 and his comrades."

"Hm, that was most impressive," said the Great Leader.

"You're…not mad, Great Leader-sama?" Anju asked, confused.

"No, of course not," the Great Leader answered. "This merely proves that BLACK 13 and his comrades have outside help. How else were they able to destroy the transmitters while they are countries and even continents apart?" With a sadistic grin, the Great Leader spoke, "Besides, this is just one battle. There is still the war and in the long run, GIN-SHOCKER will hail supreme."

"Hail GIN-SHOCKER!" Nagazawa stood up with an arm raised after saluting.

"Hail GIN-SHOCKER!" Ankokou did the same.

"Hail GIN-SHOCKER!" Anju did as her fellow executives.

"Yes, Hail GIN-SHOCKER," the Great Leader murmured.

* * *

It was evening and both Shiori and Shinichi were on their way home with groceries. Shiori was carrying the bag and Shinichi was accompanying him.

However, this was not like their regular shopping tricks. In fact, it was bizarre. Shiori was hugging the grocery bag for dear life as Shinichi ran alongside her. Pursuing them was a group of GIN-SHOCKER soldiers.

"Does this happen normally!" Shiori yelled as her son defended them from the soldiers that were lunging at them.

"They don't usually attack when I'm with someone, but this is normal for me!" Shinichi shouted back as he ran backwards, countering the attacking GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. "Don't worry, Kaa-chan! These are the weaker soldiers! Just cannon fodder!" He kicked one soldier away and when one came to blindside him he bashed that soldier in the head and then grabbed another and tossed that one against his comrades, sending them all tumbling to the ground.

GIN-SHOCKER soldiers were weak so Shinichi didn't need to transform to beat them. However, fighting them in Kamen Rider form was easier than in human form. His eyes wandered to his mother and they brightened in admiration. She was fast. She'd explained that during her school days she was the fastest runner in school and always got first place during the marathon. She didn't look all that tuckered out as she ran while carrying groceries.

"Why do they look like Mexican masked wrestlers?" Shiori asked her son.

Shinichi shrugged and answered as he sent a soldier flying with a palm strike, "GIN-SHOCKER isn't known for their fashion sense."

Shinichi was still fighting while covering her as the soldiers continued their attack. He backhanded them, kicked them, punched them and even head-butted them. However, they'd been programmed to be relentless and would not stop until they were either killed or knocked out. Fortunately, Shinichi knew a few knock-out blows and they were dropping like flies. Unfortunately, like flies, they swarmed around the Banabaras without any intention of giving up.

"I'm surprised they haven't attacked our house," Shiori commented.

"You shouldn't. They were programmed to follow orders. They're just puppets for GIN-SHOCKER," Shinichi answered. '_Like I used to be_.'

"We should call the police when we get home so they can deal with these hooligans," suggested Shiori.

"No need, I got this covered," said Shinichi. He didn't need help to deal with these freaks.

However, things were about to become a little more difficult when someone stood in their way, causing the pair to stop.

"Hello, BLACK 13! Your daddy is here!" Gebok announced jovially.

"Daddy?" Shiori looked at the man like he was insane and then her eyes turned to Shinichi who seethed in anger.

"Dr. Gebok," Shinichi growled. Even though he'd killed Gebok before the man had a way of coming back to life. He was like a cockroach. A very annoying cockroach. No doubt this was another one of his robot decoys. He was too much of a coward to face Shinichi in person.

"What a beautiful evening, isn't it?" Gebok smiled. "Oh, and hello to you too, Shiori Banabara-san."

Shiori frowned. This was the man responsible for kidnapping her son but then she realised there was something familiar about him.

"Stay away from Kaa-chan," Shinichi warned Gebok, "Or else I'll kill you."

"Aren't you all aggressive today, BLACK 13. Then again you are protecting your mother so it's not so surprising," said Gebok with a chuckle. "By the way, I have a funny story to tell. Do you want to hear?"

"No," Shinichi answered as he clenched his fists, wishing to shove one of his fists into Gebok's face.

"Oh, well, I'll tell it anyway. Before I took you to GIN-SHOCKER, your mother brought you to a paediatrician. You got your usual checkups and shots and everything in-between, but did you know who that paediatrician was?" Gebok removed his hat and glasses. Shinichi didn't react but Shiori gasped. "It was me!"

Shinichi's eyes widened as he looked to his mother who suddenly dropped the groceries.

Gebok continued, "You see I was just playing the role of the kind paediatrician and giving kids checkups. Actually, I was looking for the perfect candidate to become my No. 13 when you and your mother came into my office. Oh, you were so cute holding your mother's hand as I checked your heartbeat, pulse, throat, eyes, ears, and gave you your shots."

Shiori felt sick. Gebok had taken her son but only because she'd practically delivered Shinichi to him. "No…" Shiori let out in dismay.

"Kaa-chan, don't listen to him!" Shinichi said to his mother.

"But it's all true," Shiori said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Then one day when your mommy was supposed to pick you up from kindergarten, I showed up and you just came with me when I told you your mommy sent me," Gebok finished, "And the rest is history!" Gebok laughed. "Oh, it was my lucky day! I found my perfect candidate for my project and it was your mother who sent you to me!"

"Shut up!" Shinichi snapped. "Kaa-chan didn't know! She didn't know! She just thought you were a doctor and trusted you! You tricked her!"

"It still doesn't change the fact that your mother betrayed you to me," Gebok argued.

"If it wasn't me, it would've been someone else. Actually, I'm glad you chose me, because right now that power you gave me is gonna be used to kick your ass from here to Pluto!"

"Oh, really?" Gebok clapped his hands and the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers surrounded the Banabaras. "Let's see you escape this, BLACK 13." He held up a remote. "This is a self-destruct switch. Watch what happens as I press this button." The GIN-SHOCKER soldiers lunged at the Shinichi and his mother from all sides and she screamed just as Gebok pressed down on the bottom.

The soldiers exploded. Gebok laughed as he walked away. When she smoke cleared it was revealed that Shiori was lying facedown on the ground and being shielded by her son. A second before the soldiers exploded he'd transformed and assumed the form of Roborider. His robotic armor was made to absorb blasts like the explosion and granted him superior strength and defence power while sacrificing speed and agility.

"Kaa-chan?" Showa asked in a robotic voice as he helped her to stand up. "Are you okay?" She was crying. "Kaa-chan?"

"Your granny was right. It's my fault you got taken," Shiori said.

"Kaa-chan…" Shinichi said as he dispelled his armor, "It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"But…" Shiori began and watched as Shinichi picked up the shopping bag.

"Hm, nothing's ruined. That's good. Come on, Kaa-chan. Let's go home."

While Shinichi looked calm, inside he was outraged. Gebok had tried to kill his mother, just to get a reaction out of him. Gebok seemed to get his jollies out of pissing Shinichi off.

Well, next time, Shinichi was going to tear Gebok apart and he would continue until he found the real one.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be working?" Rika asked Shinichi and Shiori. The young girl had her hands to her hips as she saw her guardian/foster mother (Shiori) and foster brother/friend (Shinichi) playing a videogame. Shiori had a Famicom (also known as the Nintendo Entertainment System) and sometimes liked to play a game or two to unwind while taking a break. Now that she had someone to play with it was twice as fun and less boring.

Rika looked to the screen of the TV and saw that they were playing some kind of space-themed game where they controlled spaceships that either shot at or blew up asteroids and alien space ships. She didn't know what it was called and didn't care.

"After we're done here," said Shiori.

"That's what you said half an hour ago. You have a deadline," Rika reminded. She pointed to the kitchen table where Shiori and Shinichi did the work. Her glare fell on Shinichi, "And you should be helping your mother with her work, not helping her goof off."

"Relax," Shinichi said to Rika. "We've got most of it done, already. Just a few touch ups and then we can mail it to be published."

"Honestly, I can't imagine how you never miss a deadline with the way you slack off," Rika huffed.

"All work and no play makes for a real dull day, Rika-chan," Shiori quoted. "When this book gets published the money will be rolling in."

"And there's also the money I get from working for ARMOR added," Shinichi.

"That's only if you stay alive," Rika countered.

"So I better not die then," Shinichi responded.

"Sometimes I can't believe you're the same person that saved the world," Rika remarked.

A week ago, Gebok's plan to use radio and television to spread the Hinamizawa Syndrome had been thwarted by Kamen Rider Showa, the NEO-NUMBERS and Kamen Rider Decade. It was thanks to those Kamen Riders that the world hadn't plunged into bloody chaos. Having one or two people suffer from the syndrome was one thing, but for the whole world to be infected at the same time was horrifying. Fortunately, the day had been saved.

"Believe it, Rika-chan," Shinichi winked, "And technically I just saved people from turning into homicidal/suicidal psychopaths. It's not big deal."

"I'm still proud of you, and if your father were here he'd be proud of you too," said Shiori as she smiled at her son. Indeed, she was the proud mother of a superhero. Too bad she couldn't brag about it to others. Her son needed to keep his identity a secret. She was right about one thing, however. Shotaro would've been proud of him

"Thanks, Kaa-chan," Shinichi smiled at his mother.

Nothing seemed to be able to ruin this tender moment.

"Kaa-chan, your space ship just blew up," Shinichi pointed to the screen.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Later…

"OK, I'm here," said Keiichi as he entered the Banabaras' living room. Shinichi had called him and it sounded urgent. Shinichi stood before Keiichi, with a serious look on his face. "What's the big emergency?"

"Keiichi, the reason I asked you to come is to test a new martial arts move called 'The Thumb'," Shinichi explained.

Keiichi gave his eccentric friend a blank stare, repeating, "The Thumb?"

"That's what it's called," Shinichi confirmed. "Now, all I want you to do is stand there so I can demonstrate it."

"Hey, hold on, man!" Keiichi held his hands up in front of him as a shield in protest, "No way am I going to be your practice dummy. Why can't you call your teammates?"

"They're busy with work," Shinichi answered plainly. "Now, I learnt that The Thumb can stun and paralyse the opponent by striking the centre of their forehead with the thumb. So, all I have to do is-"

"Forget it," Keiichi cut him off as he turned to exit, "I'm, not going to end up as a guinea pig for something like this. I get enough from Mion when she makes me wear those costumes for losing a game."

Shinichi knew how to make Keiichi agree as he held up a book in his hand. "I'm holding an advanced copy of one of my mother's first edition novels right now. It's not in bookstores yet. I was going to give it to you, but…"

Keiichi swiftly turned and said, "Alright, let's do The Thumb."

Shinichi grinned proudly to himself. He knew his friend well and was able to manipulate him so easily.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Keiichi asked.

"Just stand there and-HYAH!" Shinichi immediately struck with his right arm, the thumb of his hand out. The thumb pressed against the centre of Keiichi's forehead and instantly the brunette's body became stiff.

"I can't move!" Keiichi exclaimed, panicked.

"Success!" Shinichi pumped his fist. "Alright, next is The Twist," Shinichi continued.

"The Twist?" Why didn't Keiichi like the sound of that?

"By twisting my thumb clockwise I can make your head explode and by twisting it counter-clockwise I can make you defecate…or was it the other way around?" Shinichi didn't remember quite well. Was he supposed to twist his thumb clockwise or counter-clockwise to make Keiichi defecate?

"Shinichi, get your thumb off my forehead right now!" Keiichi shouted in panic. He breathed easy, relieved, as Shinichi removed his thumb from his forehead. "You could've killed me!"

"Relax, Keiichi. Do you think I'd risk actually blowing your head up? Your brains would splatter all over the floor and I just mopped," Shinichi remarked.

"Very funny," Keiichi grumbled sarcastically with a frown.

"You might want to use the bathroom before you leave. I might've twisted my thumb," Shinichi said as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the bathroom.

"OK, I was feeling the need to use it anyway," Keiichi said as he walked past Shinichi. Shinichi grinned and waited.

"KEIICHI!" Rika shouted.

"Rika-chan! I didn't know you were in there!" Keiichi shouted.

"HENTAI!"

"ARGH! GOMEN!"

Shinichi just laughed. "I love being me."

* * *

The next day…

"Keiichi-kun seemed really mad at you today in class," Rena said, referring to Keiichi's earlier behaviour.

"Oh, I played a prank on him yesterday and he's still sore about it," Shinichi answered. "He'll get over it." The couple was walking home from school together, with Rika and Hanyuu joining them as well.

"Shin-kun, are you free this Sunday?" Rena asked.

"This Sunday?" Shinichi asked.

"There's this very cute movie playing at the theatre and I want to watch it with you," Rena answered.

"Actually, I can't," Shinichi said sadly.

"How come?" Rena asked.

"Because this Sunday, Kaa-chan and I are going to visit Tou-chan's grave. It's the anniversary of his death," Shinichi answered.

"Oh," the auburn-haired girl uttered. She did not know that. "I'm sorry."

"That's OK."

"We were invited to come along too," said Rika as she referred to herself and Hanyuu. "Shiori-mama probably wants to show us off to her husband."

"It was nice of her," said Hanyuu.

Rena looked at Shinichi and decided to ask. Time for a change of plans. "Shin-kun, can I come with you to visit your Tou-chan's grave?"

"Eh? Rena-chan?" Shinichi blinked.

"I just wanted him to see what a pretty girlfriend his son has," Rena explained. Shinichi blushed. She did look cute with her face all pleading like that.

"OK, let me ask Kaa-chan."

* * *

"Sure, Rena-chan can come," Shiori answered.

'_That was easier than I thought_,' realised Shinichi.

It was dinner at the Banabaras and Shinichi had asked his mother if they could bring Rena along to visit her husband's grave on Sunday.

"Rika-chan, Hanyuu-chan, could you dress up in your miko outfits?" Shiori requested, "I really want Sho-chan to see how cute you are. Plus, you're both mikos so it's a plus."

"We'll see, Shiori-mama," said Rika.

"Shinichi, what about the Darklings and Darkloids while you're away?" asked Hanyuu.

"Oh, the others can handle those guys while I'm gone," said Shinichi. "It's not like those things are much of a challenge anymore. GIN-SHOCKER on the other hand…"

"Yes, their last plan to cause an outbreak of the Hinamizawa Syndrome was diabolical," stated Rika seriously before she beamed, "But luckily for us the Kamen Riders protected us, Nipah!"

Shinichi smiled.

"Shinji, you know that the old woman will be there too," Shiori warned. "I may not like her but promise you'll be nice to her in front of Sho-chan's grave."

"I'll promise not to snap at Granny, but if she ticks me off by saying bad things about you, then all bets are off," Shinichi retorted.

Shinichi didn't remember much about his father. Any memories he had before GIN-SHOCKER had taken him were gone. His mother had told him before of the sort of man he was. She'd mentioned that Shotaro and Shinichi had a lot in common. Shotaro had been a kind and open-minded man who did not mind her perverted ways. He'd even enjoyed reading her books. When they'd been dating, he had been the source of her inspiration for her books (if you know what I mean).

* * *

Keiichi stopped being mad after a day. Rika was no longer upset with him for walking in on her in the bathroom. She was still a bit upset that Shinichi would play a trick like that on Keiichi. In hindsight, it was funny.

Shiori managed to complete the final draft of her next book and had sent Shinichi to mail it at the post box. It would arrive at the publishing company and Shiori's next book would be out in stores in a couple of weeks. Now, the next order of business was to get ready for their visit to Shotaro Banabara's grave.

Rena came with a bouquet of flowers to put on the grave and show her respect. She was wearing a beautiful white dress which resembled her summer dress except for the long sleeves. She also wore her long stockings, brown boots and white beret.

As requested, Rika and Hanyuu were dressed in their shrine maiden outfits. Rena nearly kidnapped them for being so cute but luckily Shinichi stopped her from doing that.

Shiori would be driving the car with Rena, Rika and Hanyuu riding with her. Shinichi, however, opted to take his bike. Since it was nearing winter, the weather was cold and so Shinichi was dressed in winter clothes. Shinichi was wearing a grey scarf, a black shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. Thrown over his clothes was a black coat with two yellow lines running down the sleeves and a clock face design on the back.

"Are you sure you don't want to ride in the car with us?" Shiori asked her son as she opened the driver's side door.

"I'm sure, Kaa-chan. I actually prefer my bike than a car," said Shinichi.

"Well, then I hope you can keep up," Shiori said.

"Oh, I can keep up, alright," Shinichi smiled as he pushed the visor of his helmet down. "Let's ride."

The car and bike both wheeled out of the driveway and into the path before driving off, slow. They wouldn't speed up until they got onto the main road. Once they did, they would go through the tunnel and out into the open road. Fortunately for them, traffic wasn't very heavy and at their speed they would get to Tokyo in a few hours. Shinichi was alright with long trips on his bike.

They did stop to refuel and rest at a gas station before continuing their drive towards Tokyo. Shinichi's father was buried in a cemetery in Tokyo.

* * *

Shinichi tapped on the glass of the car door and Rena immediately awoke. She'd fallen asleep along the way. Yawning, she rolled down the window to see her boyfriend smiling at her. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"I dozed off, didn't I?" Rena responded as she rubbed her tired eyes. He opened the door for her and she got out. Rika and Hanyuu were already out with Shiori. She was going to lead them to Shotaro's grave.

"Here, take this," said Shinichi, giving Rena a piece of candy. "It'll give you a bit of a boost and wake you up."

"Thank you," said Rena before popping the piece of candy into her mouth. It was sweet and chewy. She held her bouquet with one hand and took Shinichi's hand with the other. "Ikuyo."

"Hai, Rena-chan," Shinichi replied.

They found the grave without trouble and standing at the gravestone dressed in a black kimono was Natsumi Banabara: Shotaro's mother, Shiori's mother-in-law and Shinichi's paternal grandmother.

Shiori and Natsumi fixed hard glares at each other before the writer spoke, "Let's be civil for Sho-chan's sake."

"Very well," Natsumi agreed. Her eyes were affixed on the three girls with her daughter-in-law and grandson. "Who are these girls?"

"The shrine maidens are Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan, my foster daughters," said Shiori. "The girl with my son is his girlfriend, Rena-chan." Rena gave a bow and Natsumi returned it with a stiff bow.

"Well, at least you came dressed respectfully," Natsumi remarked. Shiori's left eye twitched at the condescending tone. Shiori was dressed in a black business suit with pants instead of a skirt. "Now, pay your respects."

"I know, Old Woman," Shiori responded. With a bucket of water and ladle, she poured water over the tombstone. She then lit up the incense and put them in a specialized cup for them. Rena put her flowers at the tombstone as well. They then knelt down and prayed. Rika did an extra thing by offering her own blessing to the spirit of Shotaro Banabara.

After praying to her son, Natsumi stood up and said, "I'll be leaving now. Take care."

"You too," Shiori said, sincerely this time. As the old woman walked away, Shinichi stood facing the tombstone. He didn't remember much about the man who was his father, but he felt a connection as he put his hand on the tombstone.

"Hey, Tou-chan," said Shinichi, smiling. "It's Shinji, your son. Kaa-chan finally found me. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you in person, but I hope you've always looked over Kaa-chan." He pulled Rena over to his side and introduced her, "Oh, and this cutie is Rena-chan, my girlfriend. She was the one who found me before Kaa-chan did. She's very special to me." Rena blushed, smiling. He gestured to Rika and Hanyuu, "And these little shrine maidens are Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan, my little sisters. Kaa-chan adopted them." Shinichi continued, "Tou-chan, I bet you would be proud of me, huh? Last week I saved the world."

"He's a real blessing, Sho-chan. Our son, the superhero," Shiori added. "Our son is all grown up." She began to cry.

"Kaa-chan…"

"No, it's fine. I just need a napkin," said Shiori as she reached into her purse.

Shinichi smiled but then his face turned to worry and finally panic. He suddenly shouted, "MOVE!"

CRASH!

Dust flew everywhere and around the group as a large object fell before them. Shinichi managed to pull them to safety before they got hit by whatever that had dropped in front of them.

"BLACK 13!" a voice bellowed from the dust cloud and Shinichi grimaced. When the dust cleared, a brutish figure was revealed. It was human looking with large muscles, wearing black leather pants and boots with spiked toes and kneepads. Metal covered the arms and there were spikes that curved out from the shoulders. What made the figure less-human looking was the greyish skin-tone and the rhinoceros head set between the creature's shoulders. The belt was a good enough clue towards the creature's identity and affiliation.

This was Rhinoborg, a GIN-SHOCKER Cyborg Mutant.

Shinichi's eyes went wide at the beast but then narrowed in rage as he looked at Rhinoborg's feet. He'd crushed his father's tombstone and smashed it to pieces.

Unforgivable.

"BLACK 13! I have come to defeat you!" Rhinoborg declared. "Now, come and fight me!"

Shinichi stood straight, his indigo eyes narrowed at the Rhino Mutant. "You…bastard…" Shinichi growled. He looked to the women with him and gestured towards the cemetery's exit, "You all run and get out of here. I'll deal with this myself."

"How brave of you," snorted Rhinoborg.

"Be safe," Shiori said to her son. She didn't want to lose him.

"Shin-kun, be careful!" Rena said to him as she ran away with the others.

Rhinoborg lunged and swung his fist at Shinichi, only for the boy to roll to the side and doge the attack. The punch hit the ground, causing a crater to form on impact. "Running away, already?"

"I'm just getting started," Shinichi growled back. "Henshin! Let's Ride: Showa!" His armor formed over his body and the green eyes flashed before turning red. Whenever he was angry, the normal green eyes would turn red. This was righteous fury.

A wind blew and Showa's scarf flapped in the wind. He tapped his foot against the ground before charging at the Cyborg Mutant. Rhinoborg scoffed and charged back. He threw a punch but Showa ducked and retaliated with an uppercut that snapped Rhinoborg's head back and then he followed up with a punch against the creature's gut, causing it to double over. Showa then slammed his elbow down on Rhinoborg's head, knocking the monster down to the ground and causing spider web cracks to form.

Rhinoborg spat and got on all fours before charging at Showa. The Cyborg Mutant was going to spear the Rider with his titanium horn. Showa dodged to the side but was hit by Rhinoborg's forearm as he was clothesline. Showa landed roughly on his back. Rhinoborg then slammed his foot down on Showa's chest, pinning him down. Cracks formed around Showa's body in a spider web pattern from the impact.

"Is this all you can do, BLACK 13?" Rhinoborg mocked as he continued to dig his foot into Showa's chest.

"Don't…call me…that…" Showa growled as he grabbed Rhinoborg's feet and began to push the appendage off.

'_Shinichi, call me!_' Gokuaku prompted.

"Oni no Hone!" Showa called and his body was wrapped in lightning, fire and wind instantaneously, throwing the Cyborg Mutant off him. Showa began to stand, the element still spinning around him like a whirlwind before he swung his left arm to the side, dispersing the elemental cyclone.

Showa was now in his Oni Form and hefting the Oni Kanabo on his shoulder.

"You destroyed my father's tombstone," Showa said with a growl. "I can't forgive that."

"Don't screw with me!" Rhinoborg stampeded towards Showa only for Showa to swing his Oni Kanabo into his face, sending him flying and then tumbling along the ground.

"Home run," said Showa.

Rhinoborg tore a couple of tombstones out of the ground and chucked them at Showa who caught one and then smashed the other to bits with his Oni Kanabo. After letting out an apologetic murmur, Showa charged at Rhinoborg who was about to throw another tombstone. Showa began to slam punch after punch into Rhinoborg before the Cyborg Mutant was hit by a wind-infused punch that sent him skidding along the brick path.

Showa dragged the Oni Kanabo with him while walking towards Rhinoborg. His mouthplate began to spew embers before he breathed a stream of flames at Rhinoborg. The flames painfully licked the Cyborg Mutant body. When Showa was a foot away from Rhinoborg, the Rider grabbed the monster by the horn and then pulled the Cyborg Mutant's head down to crash into his knee. The collision caused the horn to snap off and sent Rhinoborg reeling.

Showa began to slam his Oni Kanabo repeatedly against Rhinoborg's body. Sparks flew with each impact. The Cyborg Mutant tried to block the assault only to break his arms in the process. He was sent staggering back by a forward jab before Showa jumped and used an axe kick to bring Rhinoborg to his knees.

Showa was done playing. It was time to finish this. He concentrated and pumped energy into his Oni Kanabo. Lightning bolt danced against the spiked iron club before he raised it up, let out a shout, "HYAH!" and brought it down on Rhinoborg's head with thunderous force.

Rhinoborg exploded from the impact and as the flames and smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the Cyborg Mutant remaining. Showa sighed and turned to look at the damage. Cracks were on the brick path and then there was the smashed up tombstone.

"Time to work my magic."

* * *

Shinichi met up with the girls and his mother at the parking lot. They surrounded him, having worried about him. "Are you okay, Shinji? That thing didn't hurt you, did it?"

"No, it didn't," said Shinichi. He was sore from the hits he'd received but he was a fast healer.

"Shin-kun, I'm sorry that monster destroyed your father's tombstone," Rena said.

"Heh, it's fine now. I worked my magic on it. Tou-chan's tombstone is good as new," said Shinichi. He'd used his time reversal power to fix all the damages the cemetery had taken during the fight. As he looked at the sky, he noticed that it was getting dark. "Come on, it's getting late. We should go home now."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And that's that. A slice of life chapter plus some combat.


	67. Arrogance Chapter Part 2: Drained

**ARROGANCE CHAPTER PART 2: DRAINED**

Dr. Ryuki Hasuma was walking along the corridors of the Terminal towards Warren's office. As he walked past, several low-ranked members of the organization known as ARMOR (**A**ltered-**R**eality **M**onitoring and **O**perational **R**esponse) saluted and greeted him. He greeted in kind, but with a warm smile and a gentle wave. He wasn't used to being treated so formally. He preferred a casual relationship with his subordinates.

Ryuki was not a regular member of ARMOR. He was also an operative for Smart Brain Corporation, a former Teen Titan, and a member of the Justice League. Not only that, he was also a doctor whose practice was focused mainly on the treatment of animals, humans and humanoids. He was also a husband and father, married to his wife Jinx and with twins.

In ARMOR he had Level 11 security clearance, just one level beneath the Director's. He didn't really think he deserved such a high ranking since he was just a doctor, but Warren said that he couldn't see Ryuki with any rank lower.

However, Ryuki was not a simple doctor. In ARMOR he ran his own department called DORA (**D**epartment **O**f **R**ider **A**ffairs). DORA's duty was to monitor and keep an up to date record of all the Kamen Riders in the Multiverse that were affiliated with ARMOR. Ryuki was one of those Riders but he preferred to keep his status as a Rider a secret. He was just trying to live his life as normal as possible.

In Ryuki's hand was a manila folder containing the files of the newest group Riders to join their organization; the NEO-NUMBERS.

The NEO-NUMBERS were listed as followed.

Shogo Kuso/Kamen Rider Zero (00)

Chiaki Yukinojou/Kamen Rider Slasher (II)

Hana Nekozawa/Kamen Rider Arachnea (VII)

Daichi Takashima/Kamen Rider Musician (VIII)

Yokoshima Ryuunosuke/Kamen Rider Armadillo (IX)

Michiru Misami/Kamen Rider Carmen (XI)

Shinji Banabara/Kamen Rider Showa (XIII)

Ryuki had performed a medical examination on each of the NEO-NUMBERS and had filed them, along with an observation of their abilities. They were all carefully recorded and put on record for reference. Currently, Ryuki was going to deliver his report to the Director of ARMOR.

He arrived in front of the door and gave a knock.

"Door's open Ryuki!" called a voice from the other side. "Come on in."

Ryuki pressed his hand upon the pad next to the door and it slid open for him. He entered the office to see Warren at his desk, playing on a Gameboy. "Shouldn't you be working, Director-san?" Ryuki asked with a frown on his face.

Warren responded, "Just taking a short break, Ryuki. Relax. I'll get back to work after I'm done with this level."

Ryuki sighed and adjusted his glasses. He'd changed a lot from the teenager he'd been before. His hair had been cut short and he now wore glasses. He also wore a white lab coat over his clothes, which was a red Chinese shirt with black slacks and leather shoes. His security ID was clipped to his coat and it showed his picture, along with the words Security Clearance: LV11 on it as well as Head of DORA.

Ryuki took a seat in front of Warren and put down the file folder. Warren looked away from his game to see what it was. "So, what is this?"

"The latest file update on the NEO-NUMBERS. I have here a record of their abilities, medical files, and progress reports," Ryuki explained. "So far I'm quite impressed with them. Despite being former agents of GIN-SHOCKER they are doing quite well as heroes."

"Why do you think I asked them to join?" Warren asked. "These Riders were made to be heroes."

Ryuki corrected, "Originally they were made to be weapons. What worries me is Shinji Banabara."

"Well, while he has some problems, the biggest issue I see is that he has trouble following orders," said Warren. "Of course, he's a lot like me. If he loses Rena…well, you saw how I was when I lost Rae."

"Yes, I remember," Ryuki nodded, "All I'm saying it's quite worrisome for someone like him to be in possession of the power of the Legendary Kamen Riders. He seems stable enough, but if driven too far over the edge…"

"Are you referring to BLACK 13?" Warren inquired.

"Yes," Ryuki nodded. "He's able to block out the BLACK 13 programming but it hasn't been erased. It still lives inside of him. I've interviewed the NEO-NUMBERS and they all told me what happened when BLACK 13 had originally killed them. They all referred to him as 'The Silent Shadow of Death and Destruction'. They didn't tell me more except that was when they witnessed BLACK 13's true power. Guess that's why they didn't want to tell him about his true power since he used it to kill them all. The odds were against him but alone he was able to kill the NUMBERS in a matter of seconds."

"Well, I've already got Lucy keeping a close eye on him. So, he shouldn't be too much trouble, for now. But, to be safe I'll keep a closer eye on him and have BLACK 13 labelled an Alpha Level threat."

"I suggest you check up on him as well, Director-san," said Ryuki. "Since he saved the world he might get a little cocky and try to access BLACK 13's power and ignore the consequences if he thinks he can control it. I would do it myself but I have a lot of work to do and since you look like you have time to spare…"

"Actually, I'm scheduled to check the inventory in Storeroom X later in the day, but I think I can check on how Shinichi's doing right now," said Warren. "I'll take Lucy with me too." He picked up the file folder and opened it up to skim through the contents. "Is this all?"

"Ryutaro-kun and Ryuko-chan's birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to invite you and your family over," said Ryuki. "Will you be there?"

"Wouldn't miss it. You know how much Ryuko loves playing with Alan."

"Yes, indeed," Ryuki agreed. "Ryuko-chan has taken a shine to Alan-kun."

* * *

Shinichi was washing his bike out in the lawn. Since it was a beautiful day, he thought it'd be a good time to clean his Rider machine. As he rinsed the suds off his bike, the Showa-Racer, with the garden hose, he sang, "Oh, I'm in love with a cleaver girl! She knows how to rock my world! I'm in love with a cleaver girl! She just knows how to move my world! I'm in love with a cleaver girl! She's my entire world! Oh, I'm in love with a cleaver girl! She knows how to rock my world!" It wasn't a real song, really. Just some nonsensical lyrics of a certain cleaver girl (Rena) he was in love with.

He did not notice the pair standing outside his house.

"Papa?" Lucy asked her father as she stared at the singing Shinichi, "Are you sure you did a psych evaluation on this guy?" She had on a black coat with a yellow scarf and snow cap. The back of the coat had her emblem, the omega, on the back.

"We did, Lucy, and even with all the messed up stuff he went through he was labelled as normal," Warren answered. He was wearing a black leather trench coat over black clothes.

Lucy argued, pointing out, "Papa, he's singing about a 'cleaver girl'! That's not normal!"

"Lucy, he's just showing his appreciation to the girl he loves. Don't you forget that your Uncle Ryuji's wife keeps a dozuki." Warren called out, "Hey, Shinichi!"

Shinichi looked up as he was drying his bike, "Oh, Warren-san! Welcome! Lucy, good to see you too! You're looking as pretty as ever." Lucy's eyes narrowed. She didn't like boys hitting on her but Warren placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Lucy. It was just a compliment," Warren whispered to her ear.

"I know, Papa, but I can't forget what a pervert he is," Lucy grumbled. Warren responded with a laugh,

"So, Shinichi, how have you enjoyed your break?" Warren inquired. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Break? I haven't had much time to relax since I've been attacked by GIN-SHOCKER soldiers and one of them smashed apart my Tou-chan's tombstone when we went to visit his grave on the anniversary of his death," Shinichi answered. "It felt more like work. I'm just glad they haven't attacked my house."

"Don't be too sure," Warren warned. "They may do that. You have to be ready for anything."

"You're right about that. Aside from the usual I've been spending time with Rena-chan and my school friends," Shinichi answered. "The NEO-NUMBERS are dealing with all Darkling and Darkloid activity too."

"Sounds good," nodded Warren.

"But I can handle anything GIN-SHOCKER throws at me," said Shinichi with a cocky grin.

Warren frowned. While confidence was good, overconfidence could cause a warrior's downfall. "Don't get cocky, Shinichi. You may face stronger opposition in the future."

"Relax, Warren-san. I saved the world once I can do it again."

'_Let's hope so_,' Warren thought.

Shiori, Rika and Hanyuu came out, a tray with a jug of lemonade and glasses in the older woman's hands. "Oh, we have guests," said Shiori.

"Good morning, Shiori," Warren greeted.

"Good morning, Banabara-san," Lucy greeted.

"Don't forget us, Nipah!" Rika chirped.

"Of course not, Rika, Hanyuu," smiled Warren.

"What brings you here to our home?" asked Shiori.

"Just came to check up on Shinichi," said Shinichi.

"I just tagged along for the ride," added Lucy.

"Oh, good. Lemonade?" Shiori offered.

"Don't mind if we do," Warren accepted.

As they all had lemonade, someone else decided to visit. It was the girl Shinichi had been singing about. She'd arrived on her bicycle and with a cute smile waved, "Shin-kun!"

"Oh, Rena-chan!" Shinichi smiled as he saw her.

"Your Cleaver Girl, huh?" Lucy smirked. Shinichi gave her a frown before turning to smile at his girlfriend.

"Shin-kun, want to go on a ride with me?" asked Rena.

"Sure, let me get my other bike," said Shinichi. While he usually rode his motorcycle, he also owned a bicycle. He sometimes rode it with his friends instead of his motorbike.

"Shinji, what about your motorbike?" asked Shiori.

"It'll dry," said Shinichi as he went into the garage to wheel out his bicycle. "I have a date now, Kaa-chan. I'll be back later."

"Have fun, and be careful," Shiori reminded.

"Of course, Kaa-chan," said Shinichi before he and Rena rode off.

"Those two are so cute together," Shiori said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Lucy.

"You miss Kouta, don't you?" Warren asked.

"I haven't seen him for awhile, Papa. Why wouldn't I miss him?"

"Who's Kouta?" Shiori asked.

"Her boyfriend/my boyfriend," answered Warren and Lucy simultaneously. Lucy whipped out a picture of him from her wallet.

"Cute boy," stated Shiori.

"And he's all mine. Unfortunately I have to compete with his icky cousin Yuka," Lucy frowned.

"Now, Lucy," Warren chided. "He loves you very much."

"I know, but that Yuka girl always tries to steal him away. She must love the time she has to spend with him while I'm here and not there with him."

"Well, jealousy is part of love," Shiori quoted.

* * *

In Okinomiya Park, Shinichi and Rena sat on a bench together. He had his arm around her as she leaned his head against his shoulder. Children were playing and Shinichi smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Shin-kun?" Rena asked.

"I'm just thinking about how close we came to losing all this," said Shinichi. "Gebok's machine would've caused the world to fall into chaos." Rena frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I nearly lost you that day, too. When I thought you were gone, I…I…" Shinichi leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I'm right here now, Rena-chan," Shinichi said, smiling. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"But GIN-SHOCKER is still out there and they won't stop at anything to take over this world and you're an obstacle too. They'll send more monsters to kill you," she said.

"Let them come and let them send all the monsters they want," said Shinichi confidently. "I'll beat them all, Rena-chan."

* * *

In the meta-world, Topper sat in his chair. The witches were all present as was Balance Guardian Warren. This Warren was from the 31st century and Warren at his most powerful. He too was enjoying tea. They had an extra guest, though. It was the Dimensional Witch, Yuko Ichihara.

Like Topper, she also offered her services to others for a price but she never did it out of amusement unlike him. She genuinely wished to help people and warned them beforehand of the price they would have to pay. Ronove had made cookies for everyone and the youthful and lovely Dimensional Witch enjoyed them immensely.

Topper had invited the Dimensional Witch to this tea party to observe this 'game'. Yuko just thought it was more of a live show than a game since she only came to observe and not participate in bets and wagers.

"So, this boy is a client of yours?" Yuko asked the Infernal Merchant.

"That's right, and not too long ago he saved his world," said Topper proudly. "I knew I made a good decision of going to him during his time of need."

"All you wanted was another puppet," Warren frowned.

"Puppet? No, he isn't a puppet. I'm not holding the strings here, but fate is," argued Topper.

"Yes, but who is controlling his fate, I wonder?" said Bernkastel.

"Can't we just get on with it?" whined Lambdadelta childishly. "I'm getting bored!" She popped a cookie into her mouth.

"Indeed," said Beatrice as she took a puff out of her pipe. "What will happen next to our little Rider?"

"A test of his abilities," said Topper as he stood up. "Let's open the curtain to the next chapter of his story," he announced dramatically, waving his arms about. "What happens when a powerful warrior, who's saved the world, loses the powers he's relied on for so long? Will he stand or will he fall?"

And he snapped his fingers.

* * *

Later that night, Shinichi once again went on patrol in Hinamizawa. GIN-SHOCKER wasn't his only enemy. The Darklings and Darkloids were as much as a threat as the evil organization. The only difference was that the demonic dark beings weren't as organized. However, that didn't make the dark creatures any less dangerous. They were the true source of the Hinamizawa Syndrome and Shinichi was responsible to deal with them whenever they emerged from the darkness that spawned them.

"So, are you going to fight or run?" Showa asked in a slow, almost provocative way. He had been chasing a Darkloid that looked like a humanoid drum with a huge yellow eye in front and its mouth seemed stuck with a creepy toothy grin. It had two scaly arms on the sides of its round body and greyish legs with three pronged toes on its feet.

He arched an eyebrow at the way that the Drum Darkloid seemed to shiver; yet the twisted creature smiled strangely. Showa knew that the Darkloid's thought patterns (no matter how small) right now couldn't be good. He vaguely wondered if he should be worried.

Showa got his answer as it started pounding on its own head and suddenly powerful lightning bolts, started hitting the ground.

"SHIT!" Showa shouted before rolling out of the way, but that did no good as the Drum Darkloid's eye shot a yellow beam that hit Showa on the stomach.

"Urgh!" Showa grunted, skidding backwards a bit "For a midget musical instrument, it's stronger than it looks."

The Drum Darkloid cackled as it changed its beat. Large sword-like spikes shot out of the ground.

Showa jumped over the spikes and summoned his Showa-Blade.

Showa brought down his weapon in an arc towards the Drum Darkloid. It jumped sideways, trying to avoid the Showa-Blade... but didn't make it.

"Ki!" Drum Darkloid groaned as its body was cut in half and exploded.

Showa smiled as he made his sword disappear. Dusting off his hands, he said, "Well, now that that's taken care of I should head home." As he turned to leave, he was suddenly assaulted by a punch to the face that sent him stumbling backwards. "Nagazawa!"

"Good evening, BLACK 13," the evil GIN-SHOCKER executive greeted with a sinister smile on his face. "Are you feeling well?"

"I was, right up until you showed your ugly face," Showa shot back. Nagazawa frowned.

"Funny," remarked General Nagazawa.

"What do you want?" Showa asked.

"Gebok failed to destroy you and you've gotten in the way of GIN-SHOCKER for FAR too long. You and your friends. I'm here to eliminate you," Nagazawa answered.

"I have to warn you, that I'm not the same as before," said Showa.

"Then prove it to me."

Showa did as requested and charged at Nagazawa. He threw a fist only for Nagazawa to step back and evade it. Showa continued to throw his fists at the general, only for all his hits to miss. He then did a feint before hitting Nagazawa in the gut with a kick. The GIN-SHOCKER general grunted as he doubled over, allowing Showa to hit him in the back of the neck with his elbow, knocking Nagazawa to the ground. Showa followed up with a heel kick but Nagazawa rolled out of the way. He flipped himself to his feet but then received a punch to the face that sent him stumbling several feet before he was knocked off his feet by a jump kick to the chest.

Nagazawa sat up and spat before wiping the blood off his lips. "So, you've improved," acknowledged Nagazawa.

"I've been doing some training since our last encounter," said Showa. "Now, I'm going to finish you off!"

Nagazawa laughed, and laughed loud. It was a creepy laugh that caused chills to run up Showa's spine. It was like the laughter he'd heard from his friends in his visions of those previous worlds when they had become insane because of the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

"What's so funny!" demanded Showa.

"BLACK 13, did you really think the power I have now is all I have? You're mistaken. Let me show you the power a GIN-SHOCKER executive possesses!" Nagazawa tossed off his coat as a green aura flared from his body. His skin began to turn green as he started to mutate. Shinichi watched as slowly Nagazawa's entire form became distorted. His eyes fused into one as the skin on his face started to peel off like a banana and his mouth began to reshape itself. A pair of jaws grew out from his neck, from the front and behind. The bottom jaw was under his chin while the upper jaw covered over his head like a hood. Spikes started to grow from his shoulders as his right hand burst to reveal a huge green maw and his left arm began to split into several directions before binding together. Even his legs were changing, parting and becoming roots that tied together to form his new legs with spikes sprouting out from the knees.

One word to describe this transformation: Horrendous.

Nagazawa's Cyborg Mutant form was horrifying and horrendous. The skin of his head had all pealed away revealed green skin that looked like it belonged on a plant than a human. His mouth looked like a huge sucker like a leech's with a bulbous red eye in the centre of his face. The head was held within a horizontal Venus flytrap-shaped flaps (one flap covering over his head and the other just beneath his chin). His body was covered in leafy green material and he wore the GIN-SHOCKER belt around his waist. His legs looked likes interlacing roots with spikes growing out of the kneecaps. His left arm looked like vines wrapped together while his right arm looked like a stem with a Venus flytrap in place of his right hand. On his shoulders were rather large and intimidating looking thorns that looked like they had rusted blood on the tips.

General Nagazawa had transformed into DionaeaBorg.

Showa assumed a fighting stance, shifting his weight to his knees. He then rushed towards DionaeaBorg, delivering a punch. DionaeaBorg reacted immediately, grabbing Showa's wrist and then delivering a kick to his stomach. Showa gasped for breath as the kick had knocked all the wind out of him.

He ignored the pain, and mustered up the strength to fight DionaeaBorg. Turning around back to where he came from, DionaeaBorg's Venus flytrap hand suddenly latched onto Showa's helmet and started squeezing. Grabbing the appendage with both hands, Showa ripped the hand off his helmet before delivering a kick into DionaeaBorg's chest, sending the general staggering backwards.

Showa summoned, "Weapon Ride: Showa-Blade!" Shown gripped his new weapon and began slashing at the general, making sparks fly. However, if the blows had hurt, DionaeaBorg didn't show it. His right hand bit down on Showa's shoulder and he sent greenish lighting through the Kamen Rider's body.

"GYAAH!" Showa yelled in pain. DionaeaBorg released Showa only to kick him backwards. He then sent his vines to wrap around Showa's neck

Showa struggled as the vines wrapped around his neck, lifting him off the ground. DionaeaBorg snickered at the Rider's predicament. "You acted so tough before. What happened to that strength you displayed? What happened to that confidence?" Showa tried to answer but the pressure on his throat preventing him from getting a word in edge-wise. "Well, it won't matter anymore. You've been recognized as a threat to GIN-SHOCKER and all threats must be neutralized." DionaeaBorg's sucker-like mouth opened and a tendril tipped with a suction cup slithered out. It then latched onto Showa's belt buckle. "Say goodbye to your powers, BLACK 13!"

DionaeaBorg began to siphon the energy out of Showa and the Kamen Rider screamed as he felt his power being drained. The spiritual avatars of the Showa Era Riders also appeared to be leaving his body as little by little his energy was drained until he had none length. DionaeaBorg retracted the tendril into his mouth and dropped Showa as the Rider's armor shattered, revealing the battered body of a teenage boy.

"I should kill you, but that would serve no purpose. From this day forth, you're no longer a threat, BLACK 13. Enjoy the rest of your life, maggot!" DionaeaBorg spat as he reverted to his human form of Nagazawa and then walked away.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Shinichi loses. What will happen now? How bad is it? What has happened? For these answers wait for the next chapter of this new arc.


	68. Arrogance Chapter Part 3: Normalcy

**ARROGANCE CHAPTER PART 3: NORMALCY**

When Shinichi awoke, he found himself staring up at the ceiling in the medical ward under the Irie Clinic. The lights were too bright, causing him to squint both his eyes. "Damn it…" he groaned.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dr. Magi asked Shinichi.

"Doc Magi?" Shinichi recognised the former GIN-SHOCKER scientist. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping," Dr, Magi answered. Having worked on the NUMBERS project, Magi had an understanding of each of the NUMBERS' inner workings and abilities. He asked again, "So, are you alright?"

"I think so, Doc," Shinichi answered. "What happened?"

"Chiaki found you and brought you here," Dr. Magi explained. Chiaki had gone to investigate a noise in the forest when he saw Shinichi lying on the ground, wounded.

"Remind me to thank him later," said Shinichi as he sat up.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Dr. Magi asked.

"I…got beaten," Shinichi answered hesitantly, "I got beaten bad…" He recalled what Nagazawa/DionaeaBorg had done to him and gritted his teeth, "Kuso…" He's gotten cocky and arrogant, and had paid the price for it.

"Well, I've examined you and aside from a few scratched and bruises, you seem fine. However…" Dr. Magi paused, unsure if Shinichi wanted to hear the rest.

"However?" Shinichi prompted. Dr. Magi was holding a device in his hand. It'd been built by ARMOR and used to scan the NEO-NUMBERS for any anomalies. "Doc, what's the matter?"

"I've examined you and it seems that your belt's been damaged and…you've lost your powers," Dr. Magi answered.

Shinichi's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?"

"You've lost your powers," Dr. Magi repeated.

"I heard you the first time...I just can't believe it..."

Dr. Magi's expression became stern as he asked, "Shinichi, who defeated you?"

"General Nagazawa," Shinichi answered.

Dr. Magi's eyes widened. "That explains it."

"What do you mean?" Shinichi asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nagazawa's special ability allows him to absorb energy from his victims. He must've done it to you and stolen your powers."

"No…No!" Shinichi denied. He tried to call on his power. Even his belt was enough. However, he couldn't do it. "No, not again!" He got out of the bed.

"Wait, Shinichi!" Magi called.

"I still have my powers!" Shinichi shouted. He grabbed a glass and smashed it to the ground. Focusing, he held his hand over the shards, hoping to restore the glass back to normal. "No…" Shinichi shuddered and his arms hung at his sides in defeat. "No…"

"I'm sorry, Shinichi, but it looks like your powers are gone," said Dr. Magi. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Doc," Shinichi said to the man evenly. He let out a sigh. "I gotta go home and do some thinking. Good night."

* * *

"So, he's been humbled," said Virgilia as she sipped her tea. "It was bound to happed. He got cocky after saving the world. He paid for it in the end. After all, pride is a sin and sins always carry dire consequences."

"Don't count him out yet," said Warren confidently. "Eventually, he's going to stand back up from this."

"You sound so sure," said Lambdadelta, "That he can create another miracle."

"I know how these things work," said Warren.

"Indeed, Balance Guardian," said Topper, "Someone I've invested in cannot lose his will so easily."

"Oh? Then let's see," said Lambdadelta, smirking.

* * *

Shinichi returned home, late. He didn't go to sleep. Instead, he lay in bed and faced the ceiling with his hands behind the back of his head.

"What do I do now?" he mused aloud. He had no powers and he couldn't summon his belt to summon his armor either. "What do I do now?" he repeated.

For as long as he could remember he'd always had his powers and armor. Now, he had neither and it was all because of Nagazawa. Shinichi had no one else to blame but himself. He'd underestimated Nagazawa and had his powers stripped. It was only because of luck that he was still alive.

"Guess I should continue living," said Shinichi, "Living normally…" He closed his eyes and murmured, "Become normal."

* * *

As usual, Shinichi woke up to deliver newspaper and then went back home to catch a few more hours of sleep before school. Again, as usual, Rena came to the house to pick him up for school.

Rika, Hanyuu and Shinichi walked out of the house and Rena greeted with a bright smile, "Ohayo, Shin-kun!"

"Ohayo, Rena-chan," said Shinichi, smiling slightly. Rena blinked. She could sense something was off about her boyfriend but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Shin-kun, are you okay?" Rena asked.

"I'm fine, Rena-chan," lied Shinichi. He'd slept over the issue and had made his decision. He was going to tell the Gaming Club about it after school but during lunch he was going to their base to talK with the NEO-NUMBERS and then deal with something between himself and Warren.

Rika and Hanyuu both stared at him. The latter looked at him with worry as the former gazed at him critically. They could sense something was different about Shinichi.

Along the way they met up with their friends and while Shinichi was talking animatedly with them on their way to school he was still thinking of how to break the news to them.

* * *

At lunch, Shinichi was headed to the door. "Shinichi, where are you going?"

"I have something important to do," Shinichi told them. "I'll be back before lunch ends, trust me." He exited the classroom and went on his way.

"Rika, is something wrong with Shinichi-san?" asked Satoko.

"I think so, but he isn't saying anything," said Rika. "He's hiding something and he's struggling with himself whether to tell us or not."

"Do you think it's important?" Mion asked.

"This is Shin-chan we're talking about, Onee. Ever since he joined ARMOR he's been pretty busy. Maybe Warren-san has him on a secret mission and he can't tell us," said Shion.

"But we're his friends," Mion frowned. "And I'm club leader."

"And ARMOR is a top secret organization," Keiichi countered, "With Warren-san as Director. There are just some things Shinichi can't discuss with us, I guess. I mean it took him a long time to tell us about his secret."

"Only because he started to trust us," stated Satoshi, "And even if we are his friends there are things he can't tell us."

Rena was silent as she looked at the door. "Shin-kun…?"

* * *

Shinichi had assembled the NEO-NUMBERS in their base under the Irie Clinic. He had a grave expression on his face.

"OK, Shinichi, why did you call us?" asked Daichi impatiently.

"Last night I fought with General Nagazawa," he began his explanation. They all stared at him in shock, "He defeated me and Chiaki brought me here to the clinic." All eyes were on Chiaki.

"That's true. I heard a noise and when I went to see what was happening I found Shinichi and brought him here," answered Chiaki.

"Shinichi, is something wrong?" asked Hana. She may not show it but she really cared about the former BLACK 13.

"Guys, Nagazawa took my powers," said Shinichi.

Silence…

"Alright, joke's over, Shinichi," said Yokoshima. Nobody was laughing.

"I'm not joking, Yokoshima," said Shinichi as he frowned. "I can't transform or use my powers anymore. That's why I called you here." His eyes went towards the Wasp Rider in their group. "Shogo, from now on you're in charge of the team," Shinichi said. "Congratulations." Shinichi had just promoted Shogo.

"Shinichi…" said Shogo, surprised.

"Just accept," said Shinichi, "I don't know anyone else who's more deserving." He smiled.

"Thank you."

"So, you're just going to leave?" Daichi questioned angrily. "You're just going to give up?"

"Look, Daichi. I know you want to finish things between us, but I'm just a powerless human now. Besides, you guys still have your powers and Rider armor. I can leave everything to you all from now on," said Shinichi with a sad smile.

"Shinichi…" whispered Michiru.

"Damn it, Shinichi!" Daichi cussed at the former Rider, but he'd already walked out the door. "Don't you run away!" Chiaki grabbed his arm. "Let me go, Chiaki!"

"Let him be," said Chiaki. "He needs to think things through."

* * *

Shinichi's next stop was the terminal. He'd called the ChronoLiner and the train immediately took him to his destination. He had something to deliver to Warren.

Shinichi walked into Warren's office after knocking the door and saw Warren looking over some paperwork. "Warren-san?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, hey, Shinichi," said Warren. "What brings you here?" Shinichi walked over to his superior's desk. "Shinichi?"

"Doctor Magi must've already told you already," said Shinichi.

"He did," Warren nodded. Shinichi put down his letter of resignation on Warren's desk. Warren looked down at the letter and then at Shinichi. "What is this?"

"My letter of resignation, Warren-san," Shinichi answered without missing a beat.

"Is this a joke?" Warren frowned.

"No joke, sir," Shinichi answered. "From this day forth I am no longer a member of ARMOR. You don't need a powerless deadweight." After bowing, Shinichi turned and walked out. Warren picked up the letter and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Damn, we don't need this."

Dr. Hasuma entered and said, "Director-san, I just saw Shinichi storm out of your office. Is something the matter?"

"Ryuki, we have a problem," said Warren, holding up the letter of resignation.

* * *

As Shinichi rode the ChronoLiner back home, he looked out the window. In front of him was a cup of coffee Andie, the maid and stewardess, had made for him. He hadn't touched it. Right now he was having a conversation with himself.

'_**Is this really what you want? What you desire?' **_the dark voice of BLACK 13 asked.

"I'm not talking to you," Shinichi retorted. While Rika's charm worked and blocked out BLACK 13's influence, there were times that Shinichi purposely didn't carry the charm so he and his dark side could have a private chat.

'_**Well, then listen. Do you really think you can have a normal life?'**_

"Why shouldn't I? I deserve to have a normal life, don't I?"

'_**You're so naïve. You may not have any powers anymore but that doesn't make you normal.'**_

"I don't care what you think. I'm going to live a normal life from now on."

'_**How can you be so selfish?'**_

"You're one to talk."

'_**Listen to yourself. You want a normal life so much that you're forgetting the most important thing.'**_

"And what's that?"

'_**GIN-SHOCKER still exists.'**_

Shinichi became silent. That was true.

'_**GIN-SHOCKER still exists and will not rest until they've taken over this world. You were an obstacle to their plans which forced them to focus most of their power and resources into destroying you. Now with you out of the way, they can continue their plans.'**_

"Are you forgetting about the others? Shogo, Daichi, Chiaki, Michiru, Hana and Yokoshima can fight against them. ARMOR has the power and resources to fight them. They don't need me anymore."

'_**And what about your friends in the Hinamizawa Gaming Club? If GIN-SHOCKER's plans succeeds what will happen to them?'**_

"I'll protect them."

'_**How? Without any powers you're as much as a sitting duck as they are.'**_

"I'm not alone anymore."

'_**Didn't seem like it when you decided to face Nagazawa alone.'**_

"Shut up."

'_**You got cocky and paid for it.'**_

"I said shut up!"

'_**Fine, whatever. Go and enjoy your normal life. Just don't come crawling to me when you feel discontent.'**_

The train reached its stop and as the door opened Shinichi jumped out. Checking his watch and resetting it, he spoke, "I can still make it in time for lunch."

* * *

It was after school and everyone but the Gaming Club had returned home. Before Mion could announce the start of one of their daily club meetings, Shinichi spoke up.

"Guys, I have an important announcement to make!" Shinichi announced, "I've quit ARMOR!" All eyes were on him and all of a sudden a barrage of questions hit him rapidly.

"What!"

"Why would you do that!"

"How could you quit like that!"

"What could've possessed you to do that!"

Shinichi took in the questions calmly and when the barrage finally ceased he answered, "I'm not a Rider anymore. I've lost my powers."

* * *

Lambdadelta laughed, "What a loser! What a quitter! And he's supposed to be a hero? What a laugh." She was kicking her legs up and down and holding her stomach as she laughed hard.

Bernkastel spoke, "It seems your faith is misplaced.

Warren stated, "There's a hero in him. Just watch on and you'll see."

* * *

Several days had past since his confession and life returned to normal. Shinichi no longer went on nightly patrols or fought any monsters. He just continued on with his life as normally as he could. He'd told his mother and after some questioning from her end she'd accepted his decision, even if quite reluctantly. Her son the hero was now powerless and choosing to live as a normal human.

It was quite a surprise to her. He'd saved the world but now he'd lost the powers he'd used to save the world. It saddened her to see him lose a part of himself like that. She worried for him but it was also comforting to have him home. She no longer had to worry about him whenever he went on patrols at night.

He could have a normal life. It was something they'd discussed, but she always thought it would be after he'd defeated GIN-SHOCKER. It appeared that GIN-SHOCKER had other plans. They'd stripped her son of his abilities and thus removing him as a threat.

It just wasn't fair in her opinion.

Shinichi's friends in the Hinamizawa Gaming Club were worried about him. It wasn't that he was acting depressed or anything. It was the opposite. Despite losing his powers, he was acting quite jovially. He played games with his friends, conversed cheerfully, and even hung out with them more. However, there seemed to be something missing.

Rena confronted him about it with Mion.

"Shin-chan, what do you think you're doing?" Mion asked her friend. Shinichi was sweeping the floor.

"Sweeping the floor," Shinichi asked. It was his turn to help sweep the floor in the classroom. Mion snatched the broom out of his hands. "Hey, I was using that!"

Bonk!

"Itai!" Shinichi cried out, holding his head. "Mion!"

"Shin-chan, you know that's not what I meant!" Mion snapped. "You're not being yourself!"

"That's right!" added Rena. "Shin-kun isn't being Shin-kun at all."

Shinichi sighed and answered calmly, "Look, guys. A normal life is all I've ever wanted. I think what Nagazawa did was the answer to all my prayers. I never wanted to be a Rider in the first place. That was all forced upon me when Gebok turned me into a weapon and I just thought that I could find a purpose with my powers. Now, I'm free of that burden. What Nagazawa did was a blessing in disguise. I get to lead a normal life now with you guys."

"What about GIN-SHOCKER, the Darklings and the Darkloids?" Mion asked.

"Shogo and the others can handle them," Shinichi answered. "What can someone as powerless as me do anyway?"

"Shin-kun…" said Rena worriedly as Mion scratched her head in annoyance.

"Baka, you don't need powers to be a hero!" Mion snapped.

"Easy for you to say," he responded sullenly, "You haven't had them for most of your life."

"Shinichi, not many people would want to give up powers like yours," said Satoshi and he regretted those words soon after as Shinichi fixed him with the coldest glare possible.

"My powers? You mean the powers given to me by a madman, the same madman that tried to plunge the world into madness and blood not too long ago?" Shinichi said coldly.

"Satoshi didn't mean it like that, Shin-chan," said Shion. "It's just…"

"GIN-SHOCKER and Gebok took my life away from me. I can't remember the life I had before they took me. I don't have any memories of my father. I didn't even get a chance to experience my childhood. I finally have a chance to lead the normal life I've always wanted. I thought you guys, being my friends, would be more supportive," Shinichi lectured harshly. "I'm leaving," said Shinichi abruptly. "I'm going where I can be normal and be appreciated for it." He picked up his backpack and exited with a stern, "Ja ne!"

The door slammed behind him, leaving everyone speechless.

"Maybe we should lay off him about his powers from now on?" suggested Keiichi.

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed Hanyuu.

* * *

Rena returned home with a sad sigh. Her Shinichi was definitely depressed but he was hiding it behind a mask. It wasn't like the mask he wore as a Kamen Rider. This was the mask he wore to hide his pain. It was the same mask she wore everyday herself. There were really two sides to her, like there were two sides of Shinichi.

When her phone rang, she immediately went to answer. She held up to her ear and answered, "Hello?"

"_Ano…Rena-chan?_" That was Shinichi. "_I'm sorry I stormed out of school just now._"

"That's alright, Shin-kun. You were upset," replied Rena. She understood him.

"_Anyway, are you free tomorrow? I wanna take you on a date in Shishibone_," said Shinichi.

Rena beamed. Maybe going on a date together would help Shinichi regain his spirits. "OK!"

"_Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10! Love you!_"

"I love you too!"

* * *

The following day, Shinichi arrived in front of Rena's house as promised and on time.

"Ready for our date?" asked Shinichi as he stood in front of her door with a bouquet of flowers. He was dressed nicely and even brought along a cute little teddy bear for her.

"Yes, I am," Rena answered with a cute smile. He handed her the gifts and she took a whiff of the flowers. "Let me put these away and then I'll come back, OK?"

"OK," said Shinichi, smiling. He planned to take her to Shishibone City for their date. He knew this really nice restaurant and there was a teen dance club there too.

Rena exited and put on her shoes before looping her arm around Shinichi's. "Your chariot awaits, fine maiden," he said to her and she giggled before he led her towards his bike, the Showa-Racer. She thought that he would've given it up but maybe there was hope yet.

* * *

Their first stop was the zoo. Rena wanted to see all the cute animals in there. Fortunately, the zoo didn't keep the animals in cages but in specialised habitats with high fences to keep the more dangerous animals like lions and tigers separated from the visitors.

"It's so cute!" Rena gushed as she saw a panda with its cub eating bamboo. "Omochikaeri!" She really wanted to take the panda cup home with her and she would've too if Shinichi hadn't stopped her.

"I'll get you a stuffed panda at the gift shop," he said to her. However, considering Rena's love for cute things he was going to be buying a lot of stuffed animals for her to stop her from kidnapping any of the cute animals.

They looked at all the animals. A clown was giving away balloons and Shinichi got one for Rena. She gave her a kiss as well. Shinichi also took pictures of Rena with the animals. They would soon fill up his album. These were very precious memories.

They bumped into the Smiths who were visiting the zoo as well. He recognised Warren, Rachel, baby Alan who was in the carriage, Lucy, Naruto and Shinji, but there were two children that were a year younger than Shinji with them. One was a girl with purple hair in pigtails with a white streak running through it and the boy had white hair with a purple streak in it.

"Oh, Warren-san," said Shinichi. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, I wanted to take the family to the zoo," said Warren. "You know everyone, except for the twins."

"Twins?" Shinichi blinked.

"I'm Tessa!" the purple-haired little girl introduced herself.

"I'm Alex!" the white-haired little boy introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you!" the twins chimed in unison.

Shinichi heard heavy breathing and he turned to look at Rena whose eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Her eyes began to shine and he gulped, eyes wide.

"Oh…crap!" Shinichi yelled.

"OMOCHIKAERI!" Rena grabbed the twins, holding them under her arms and darted away at full speed.

Shinichi palmed his face.

"What the heck!" Naruto yelled out.

"Rena has a tendency to grab anything cute and run off with it," Shinichi explained.

Warren ordered, "Lucy, Naruto, retrieve the twins. Shinichi, retrieve your girlfriend."

"Gotcha, Dad!" Naruto obeyed.

"Alright, Papa!" Lucy obeyed.

"Yes, Warren-san!" Shinichi obeyed as well.

The three teens gave chase after Rena. Fortunately, she didn't go far. She and the twins were having candied apples on a bench. The little girl and boy didn't seem panicked even after the kidnapping attempt. Lucy and Naruto were not happy.

"Lucy!" Tessa smiled. "You want a candied apple?"

"Later," Lucy said as she took Tessa's hand and Naruto took Alex's hand.

Shinichi sighed and looked towards Rena who smiled sheepishly. "Rena-chan, again?"

"They were cute," she remarked, "I couldn't help myself."

"Learn to control your girlfriend better," Lucy frowned.

"I'll try," Shinichi nodded.

* * *

"Rena will never change," Bernkastel commented.

"But that what makes her so fun," added Lambdadelta.

* * *

"Rena-chan, remember that time we talked about your little problem with cute things?" said Shinichi as neutrally as possible.

Rena and Shinichi had left the zoo and going back to the parking lot. Rena was wearing a cute cap with bear ears and was hugging a stuffed panda bear.

"Sorry, but they were so cute," Rena pouted.

"I know, but you can't kidnap children right in front of their parents in broad daylight. Honestly, Rena-chan. Lucy would've hurt you if you did anything to the twins."

"Gomen, Shin-kun."

"Well, at least you apologized and nobody got hurt," said Shinichi, smiling. "Now, you want to go see that movie you wanted to see?"

Rena beamed, "OK!"

* * *

Shinichi sat with Rena in the dark theatre. The movie they'd chosen was a romantic animated movie. It was up Rena's alley. She loved cute movies and Shinichi occasionally indulged in such movies. They'd bought a bucket of popcorn to share and a couple of sodas.

As they watched, Shinichi gazed upon Rena whose eyes were locked onto the movie screen. 'She really looks lovely,' he thought. He was glad for some normalcy for once in his life and now he could have this forever. There was no reason for him to fight or be the hero. He was just a teenage boy in love and dating a lovely girl.

His hand went around her shoulders, holding her close. Rena blushed at the sudden contact but leaned against him as they continued to watch the movie, popping pieces of popcorn into their mouths.

* * *

Rena and Shinichi were in a clothing store. Rena wanted to try out some clothes. Shinichi just sat in front of the changing room, waiting for her to get changed when he saw a couple of familiar faces.

"Yoko-kun, does this look good on me?"

"Asmo-chan, you are a vision of loveliness!"

Shinichi groaned mentally, '_Of all the people I could've seen here, why those two?_'

Asmodeus was posing in an outfit for Yokoshima who showered the Stake of Lust with compliments.

Yokoshima and Asmodeus' relationship had to be the weirdest relationship in history. The way they met had been through a life or death game where her and her sisters had been pitted against the NEO-NUMBERS. The NEO-NUMBERS had won and Yokoshima actually got a prize which was a date with Asmodeus. It soon evolved into a relationship where the two enjoyed being together.

One was a Kamen Rider and former agent of GIN-SHOCKER while another was a demonic and murderous girl who represented one of the 7 Deadly Sins. Sure, she was cute with a nice figure but she was still as deadly as her sisters. Fortunately, the other NEO-NUMBERS did not know about Asmodeus as they'd fought the Stakes separately. Only Shinichi had the honour of fighting all seven of them.

"Shin-kun, does this look good on me?" asked Rena. She was wearing a pink long-sleeved blouse with a skirt that went down mid thigh. She was also wearing a ribbon in her hair that was tied into a bow at the side.

"It makes you look cute," he said honestly.

* * *

Shinichi and Rena sat on a bench that was on the department store's rooftop. Shinichi was drinking from a can of orange juice and Rena herself was having grape juice.

"Today was fun," she said.

"Yeah, it was," admitted Shinichi. Being normal wasn't a bad thing. He may have missed his life as a Rider but that life was long gone. Right now, he was content.

"Shin-kun?" Rena asked as she pointed towards a random direction. "What's that?"

Shinichi saw a tower of smoke and a sudden compulsion forced him to go see what was happening. "Rena-chan, I have to go check something out!" he told her before he rushed off to see what was happening.

"Shin-kun!" She got up and chased after him. He reached the ground floor before Rena and exited the department store. Following his instincts he quickly got on his bike and drove off, leaving Rena. "Shin-kun!" she called out to him.

"Sorry Rena-chan, but I just can't ignore this."

When Shinichi reached the scene, he saw what it was. A crowd was standing around a house that was on fire. Fire fighters were trying to put out the fire. Among the crowd was a sooty woman who was screaming hysterically, "My son is still in there!" The fire fighters restrained her. "Please! Save my baby!"

Shinichi's fists clenched at the sight of the fire. However, when he heard the scream of a little kid any self-control he had just flew out the window. Shinichi grabbed a bucket filled with water and then poured the water all over himself; drenching himself. Despite the yells of protest he heard, he ran towards the fire and ran inside the house.

Rena had taken a taxi and gone after Shinichi. When she arrived she saw him run into the burning house.

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried out. Fire fighters stopped the girl from advancing further. "No, I have to help Shin-kun! Let me go! Shin-kun! SHIN-KUN!"

Inside the blazing inferno, Shinichi had his scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face, covering his nose and mouth. He looked around, trying to spot the kid, but then heard the screams coming from an apartment. '_Jackpot!_' He rushed upstairs and managed to find a little boy stuck under debris.

The boy, who didn't look any older than 6, looked up to see Shinichi. "Don't worry, kid! I'll get you out!" Shinichi assured the boy but his voice was muffled behind his scarf. He began to grab the heavier debris that was trapping the boy and tossed it away. Shinichi then grabbed the boy's hands and pulled him out.

_'Now I just got to get us out of this inferno,_' Shinichi thought. He grabbed the kid and began to move to the stairs but stopped in his tracks as the stairs finally collapse and all that was waiting for them bellowed was a fiery pit. '_Damn!_'

"Time for Plan B," Shinichi muttered as he turned around and headed into one of the bedrooms. He jumped out the window and did a duck and roll when he hit the ground, making sure the boy was protected from the harsh landing. As he landed face up, with the boy on top of him, Shinichi let out a sigh. Paramedics and fire fighters quickly went towards the two.

"What you did was stupid and reckless," one of the fire fighters scolded. Shinichi was being treated for burns. His clothes smelled of soot.

"Tell me something I don't know," Shinichi said jokingly.

"Shin-kun!"

Shinichi looked up to see his girlfriend running towards him.

"Shin-kun, are you okay?" Rena asked. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Relax," said Shinichi. "I'm alive, see?"

"Baka, didn't you know how worried I was?" Rena asked, wiping tears from her face.

"Gomen, Rena-chan."

A news crew was approaching. A reporter shoved her microphone in front of Shinichi's face. He blinked, surprised.

"What was running through your mind as you jumped in to save the child?" asked the female reporter.

"I…don't know. I just couldn't ignore this feeling I had. I just had to go inside," said Shinichi.

"Do you realise that you've become a hero?" the reporter asked.

Shinichi frowned, denying, "I'm no hero."

"I beg to differ," said Warren as he suddenly made his presence known.

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you?" the reporter asked.

"Just someone proud of this kid right here," said Warren. "I mean he's not a Kamen Rider and he doesn't have superpowers, but he still he risked his life to save a child from a burning building. That took a lot of guts and selflessness. That's what I call a true hero."

"But…but all I did was…" Shinichi stuttered.

The mother of the boy he'd saved approached him. "Are you the one that saved my little boy?" the woman asked. Shinichi nodded. She grabbed his hands and shook them gratefully, "Thank you! Thank you!"

The little boy he'd saved smiled at him and Shinichi couldn't help but smile back at him.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Looks like he still has a hero in him after all. Wonder what else will happen to our dear Shinichi? Stay tune for more.


	69. Arrogance Chapter Part 4: Berserker

**ARROGANCE CHAPTER PART 4: BERSERKER**

At school Shinichi was absent. All his friends crowded together at Rena's desk with a newspaper laid out. The story of Shinichi's selfless act of heroism was on the first page. It was even the talk of the village. There was nobody who didn't know about what he'd done. Even Mion's grandmother was starting to see the boy in a new light, but the stubborn old woman would not show it.

"It was on TV too," said Mion. That was how people first found out about it before the story was put on the newspaper two days after the indicent.

"Didn't he say he wanted to be normal?" Keiichi asked, recalling Shinichi's desire.

"He did, but I don't think he was being honest with himself," stated Rika.

"Deep down, Shinichi will always be a hero," added Hanyuu. "He's starting to become like his old self now."

"Always knew Shinichi-san couldn't resist being a hero," said Satoko confidently.

"But where is he?" Satoshi asked. "Rena, do you know?"

"Warren-san wanted to see him at the Terminal," said Rena. "He said it was something important."

* * *

Shinichi was unsure of why Warren had summoned him to the Terminal. He wasn't a member anymore, nor did he have powers to be of any use to ARMOR. He couldn't contribute anything. He was just dead weight.

He followed closely behind Warren as they walked along the corridor and the Director of ARMOR spoke, "Shinichi, can you tell me why you went into that fire to save that little boy?"

Shinichi was surprised by the answer.

"Well?" Warren prompted.

"Because…because it's against my nature to ignore someone who's in trouble," Shinichi answered.

Warren stopped and turned to face Shinichi who stopped in his tracks. Warren's expression was stern with narrowed eyes and brows furrowed. He raised his hand and Shinichi flinched as he shut his eyes. He then relaxed when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Warren smiling at him.

"Now you understand," said Warren. Shinichi blinked in confusion.

"Understand what?"

"That you don't need powers to be a hero. Even without your powers you still risked your life to save that boy. In spite of the danger present, you still went inside to rescue him. That's a hero right there," said Warren.

"Anyone would've done the same thing," Shinichi shrugged.

"True, but it was you who believed he wasn't a hero anymore," said Warren. "Shinichi, it's not the powers that make the superhero, it what the hero does with those powers that make them a superhero."

"But how can I be a superhero without powers?" asked Shinichi.

"Shinichi, some of the greatest heroes I have the honour of knowing had no superpowers," said Warren. "Let me introduce you to one of them. But first…" He pulled out Shinichi's letter of resignation, "As Director of ARMOR I officially reject your resignation." He tore the letter in half. "Sorry, Shinichi, but you're here for the long haul."

Shinichi was stunned, "But, Warren…"

"No buts, Shinichi," Warren interrupted. "Now, come on. I have someone to introduce to you. He's a good friend of mine and even though he's tough as nails sometimes he's a real great guy. He knows how to get you motivated."

They walked into a corridor with doors lining the walls. Warren reached a random door and said, "This is it." With a push it opened.

Shinichi went in with Warren and was surprised to see a boxing gym behind the door. There was a boxing ring in the centre of the room with exercise equipment all around. He saw a punching bag hanging from the ceiling and also a small kitchen area. What got his attention was the man inside the ring who was shadow boxing. He looked like he was dressed up as a big black cat with bandages wrapped around his forearms.

"Hey, Wildcat! I need to have a word with you!" Warren yelled to the cat-suited man who stopped and then looked over to see Warren. The cat-man grinned wide.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. Warren Smith! It's been awhile!" said the cat-man as he jumped over the ropes of the ring and down to the matted floor. He and Warren exchanged handshakes and 'bro-hugs'. "How's life been treating you?"

"It's been okay," Warren answered.

"And what about the balls and chains?" the cat-man asked.

"Oh, they're all doing fine," Warren nodded.

"Ano, Warren-san. Who is this?" Shinichi asked.

"Hey, who's the kid?" the cat-man asked.

"His name's Shinichi," Warren answered. "Shinichi, this man here is a legend. Learnt everything I know about boxing from him. His name is Ted Grant, otherwise known as…"

"Wildcat," Wildcat said, holding his hand out. Shinichi took it and immediately regretted it as Wildcat gripped his hand firmly. Shinichi gripped back just as tightly.

Wildcat grinned as he withdrew his hand, "You got a good grip for someone so scrawny."

"Scrawny!" Shinichi snapped angrily. "Who are you calling scrawny, old man!"

"Shinichi, be more respectful," Warren chided.

"Hai, Warren-san," obeyed Shinichi.

"So, is he one of yours?" asked Wildcat.

"That's right and I want to ask you a favour," said Warren.

"OK, name it."

"I want you to go a few rounds with him," Warren stated.

"Are you kidding me? He doesn't look like he can last 5 minutes in the ring with me," huffed Wildcat.

"Don't underestimate him, Ted," said Warren. "He's tougher than he looks. I just need you to help him regain a bit of his confidence."

Shinichi was exploring the gym as the two men talked. He picked up a dumbbell and inspected it before putting it down. All the time, Warren was explaining Shinichi's situation to a veteran hero.

"So, he had powers but since they got taken from him he doesn't think he's a hero anymore," Wildcat concluded. He snorted. "That's stupid! You don't need powers to be a superhero!"

"That's what I keep telling him, but he doesn't seem to believe me. I need you to help him find that inner-strength," said Warren. "So, can you do it?" Wildcat cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, who do you think I am?" Wildcat called to Shinichi who was staring at the punching bag. "Hey, kiddo!"

"It's Shinichi," Shinichi retorted.

"Yeah, whatever. You and me, in the ring, right now."

Shinichi stared at Wildcat like he was crazy. However, he just shrugged and went over as Wildcat climbed into the ring. Shinichi climbed into the ring as well.

"Here, take these," Warren said as he tossed two pairs of boxing gloves to them. Wildcat caught his pair and immediately put them on as Shinichi caught his and fumbled with them.

Wildcat pounded his gloves fists together and said, "OK, kid. You and I are going to go a few rounds until either of us can't box no more. You okay with that."

"I am," nodded Shinichi. He gave Wildcat a bow and Wildcat bowed back, showing respect to each other.

Warren stood at a bell and hit it with a small mallet, causing it to ring. "Round 1!" Warren declared.

* * *

"Boxing?" Virgilia asked.

"Barbaric, but still a gentleman's sport," stated Topper. "So, this is how you wanted to get my client back into the hero business."

"Call it tough love," stated Warren.

Lambdadelta grinned as she watched and Beatrice was just as excited as she witnessed the sparring session.

Bernkastel winced slightly and said, "That is going to leave a mark. He's going to feel that in the morning."

"Wildcat isn't known to hold back, even during spars," said Warren.

* * *

Warren watched passively as Shinichi took a beating from Wildcat. The costumed hero was aged but he was still in good shape. If anyone could whip Shinichi back into shape, Wildcat could.

"Come on, kid!" insisted Wildcat. "This is boxing! You can only win if you throw a punch!"

"Shut up! I can do this!" Shinichi snapped.

"Does the baby need a nap?" Wildcat laughed.

Shinichi panted and wiped the sweat off his brow. He then went for a forward punch with his left and Wildcat dodged to the side, only to realise too late that it was a feint. Shinichi quickly threw a right hook that hit Wildcat in the cheek and knocked the man backwards.

It was at that moment of impact that Warren noticed something strange. He saw Shinichi's belt appear, even if it was only briefly. '_Looks like he's starting to get it. He hasn't lost his powers. He just had them misplaced_ _somewhere inside of him_.'

"Good hit, kid," said Wildcat as he rubbed his cheek. "Alright, now we're getting serious!" He pounded his fists together and took a stance. Shinichi took a stance and dodged to the side when he saw Wildcat's fist coming at him. He then threw a punch that hit Wildcat in the midsection. His belt completely formed again, the crystal shining dully but it was still there.

"How am I doing now, old timer?" Shinichi asked.

"You're doing well, for an amateur," remarked Wildcat.

Shinichi cocked en eyebrow. "Amateur? I've been doing this for awhile now."

"And I've been doing this longer. So compared to me you're still a beginner," Wildcat retorted.

Shinichi growled and jumped up, landing a kick that hit Wildcat in the forearm. When the blow hit, armor began to form on Shinichi's right leg, covering from the foot up to the knee. Warren saw this and nodded, seeing the armor was pure white. Wildcat charged and came with a right hook that Shinichi ducked under and the young Rider retaliated with a left cross that hit Wildcat across the face, causing armor to form around his left forearm. This added some power to his hit as well as Wildcat nearly toppled over. However, Wildcat was known for his stamina and recovered quickly to slam his fist right into Shinichi's chest that knocked the boy off his feet. The impact this time caused his white chest armor to form as well as a black bodysuit.

"Wow, looks like you're getting dressed up," said Wildcat as he saw the incomplete armor.

"Just getting warmed up! Now, it's time for kitty to take a catnap!" shouted Shinichi as he got to his feet and charged. He went for a roundhouse with his left leg and when Wildcat blocked it with his arm the leg armor formed. The next attack came when Shinichi struck with his right fist and as soon as his fist made contact with Wildcat's chest, the armor began to form there as well and went up his fist to stop at his elbow.

'_He's getting there_,' thought Warren.

Wildcat threw a fist that collided with Shinichi's face and as soon as it occurred, a white helmet with a grey mouthplate and green eyes formed. The antennae were short but there was no mistaking it.

Showa was back. However, he was not complete yet. This was his base form known as Mild Form and while the enhancements it granted its wearer were potent, it still didn't match up to Shinichi original default armor. However, Showa quickly made use of the boost as he jumped up and landed a kick into Wildcat's chest, sending the cat-suited man staggering backwards.

"Damn, that nearly made my ribs collapse," said Wildcat. "OK, kid. Let's up the ante."

"Bring it on, old cat," said Showa as he got into a stance. Wildcat was about to strike when he was stopped by the bell.

"That's enough, Wildcat," said Warren.

"Come on, Warren. I was just getting warmed up, Warren," Wildcat panted, grinning.

"Saved by the bell." Showa looked himself over. He pounded his chest and heard a metallic clang before he touched his face to feel the helmet around his head. "My armor…but how?"

"Nagazawa may have taken your powers, but he didn't take all of it," Warren stated. "It was inside you."

"I thought I lost it," Showa confessed.

"Something lost can always be found again," Warren stated. "So, how does it feel?"

"It's not as strong as before," said Showa.

"That's because this is your Mild Form. A weakened version of your Showa armor without the 13 Legendary Rider powers," Warren explained. Doctor Magi had explained how the NUMBERS' Rider armor was made. Mild Form was the base form for all their suits. "That's why it looks like that. The armor is lighter and doesn't provide much protection, but it does enhance your strength." He saw the number 13 on Showa's left shoulder.

"Then this won't be enough to beat Nagazawa," said Shinichi as he removed his helmet.

"Shinichi, I know you want to fight him but you're in no condition. He defeated you in both his human and Rider forms and he could've killed you if he wanted to. He only let you live on a whim. Listen to me clearly. Don't go after him."

"OK…" Shinichi said but it didn't sound sincere.

"Alright, how about some Tiger Tonic?" offered Wildcat as he jumped out of the ring and headed to the kitchen area. "After a spar like that it'll fill you with vim and vigour! It'll even put hair on your chest!"

As Shinichi left the ring, Warren went up to his side and whispered, "I wouldn't drink it if I were you. You need a real iron-clad stomach."

"How bad is it?" Shinichi asked.

"Not even plants like it," Warren simply answered.

Shinichi looked over to see Wildcat over a blender and putting things like bananas, tuna, hot sauce and raw eggs before closing the top and blending it. He grimaced.

"Alright, who wants Tiger Tonic?" said Wildcat as he poured the concoction into three glasses.

* * *

"That has got to be the most horrendous concoction I have ever seen," frowned Virgilia.

"That's Wildcat for you. He has his own ideas for nutrition, but it works for him," said Warren.

"I recall a certain Ifrit being the only other person who enjoyed the beverage," stated Topper.

"Are you kidding? He even put it up on his menu in his train. Only people with iron stomachs can drink that stuff and keep it down."

* * *

It was night time. Shinichi had returned hours earlier with a bad stomach ache. Not wanting to disappoint Wildcat he'd downed the entire glass of Tiger Tonic and immediately regretted it.

Shinichi sat on his bed and held up the charm Rika had given to him. It was meant to block out BLACK 13's influence on him. However, BLACK 13 had the power to beat Nagazawa. He just had to try and get into contact with his dark side again. While BLACK 13 was dangerous, he was still powerful, and Shinichi needed that power if he was going to defeat Nagazawa and protect the village.

"Sorry, Rika-chan," said Shinichi as he tossed the charm away and closed his eyes, "But this is something I gotta do." He began to slip away into unconsciousness and into his subconscious.

It was time for some close and personal time with BLACK 13.

* * *

"You're surrounded, Nagazawa!" said Zero as he and the NEO-NUMBERS stood around the general. They'd found him using their surveillance equipment. Right now they were in the forest.

"And outnumbered," added Musician who was hefting his Cricket Fork.

Nagazawa snorted, "Do you think that makes any difference against me?"

"Hey, you beat Shinichi when he was alone," said Armadillo. "Let's see you deal with us."

"Ganging up on me? How unfair," sighed Nagazawa.

"It's called strategy, and considering we're facing an executive member like you it's necessary," stated Arachnea.

"Why, I'm honoured."

"Can we just cut to the chase and go do some Kung Fu fighting already?" Carmen huffed.

"She's right," agreed Slasher. "We came to take him out, not talk."

"Well then, be my guest," Nagazawa said as he went into a stance and did a come hither motion with his hand.

The NEO-NUMBERS attacked as they swarmed him. Zero stabbed at him with his stingers but the general dodged before sending Zero flying with a palm strike. He also ducked and used a sweep kick when Slasher tried to attack him from behind. Strings of spider webbing stuck to his body and began to bind him. Looking up, he saw Arachnea coming down with her Spider Kama with Carmen joining her with her Mantis Claws. The general easily broke the bindings and slammed his fists into the two girls and sent them tumbling along the ground. A sonic blast hit him in the chest and he grunted. This was followed by another sonic blast in the stomach. He looked up to see Musician attacking him with the sound blasts. He charged towards him but then was knocked to the ground when Armadillo tackled into him. The Pill Bug Rider then grabbed Nagazawa by the legs and spun around and around before tossing him into the air. In the air, the general was vulnerable to attacks.

Zero fired a storm of needles, Arachnea sent her scythe blades slicing through the air, Carmen fired explosive flower petals and Musician fired a sonic blast. Their attacks hit and the impact caused an explosion.

"Yeah, we did it!" Armadillo cheered. However, their victory was short lived when Nagazawa dropped down from the smoke cloud. He was otherwise fine, despite the slightly tattered clothes.

"My turn," Nagazawa sneered and his left arm morphed into vines and he lashed them out at the NEO-NUMBERS, knocking them to the ground. They then wrapped around the NEO-NUMBERS and suspended them in the air.

"Let us go! Damn it!" Musician shouted as he struggled for freedom.

Nagazawa laughed, "You weaklings really think you could defeat me even when you couldn't defeat BLACK 13? I defeated BLACK 13 and crushed his spirit! What can you all possibly do?"

"We do our part," countered Zero. The vine was tight around his body and arms as he tried to break free, "And take you down on his behalf."

"And Shinichi isn't the type to give up so easily," added Armadillo.

"It's funny how you speak of him so admirably considering that he killed you all before," stated Nagazawa.

"Hey, I'm still mad at him about that, but I hate GIN-SHOCKER more for what they did to us," said Musician angrily.

Arachnea spat acid at Nagazawa's face but he leaned his head to the side which caused her to miss. "You're going first," said Nagazawa. He opened his mouth and the tendril with the suction cup he'd used on Showa slithered out.

"Ew! Gross!" Carmen grimaced. The tendril shot straight towards Arachnea and stuck to her belt buckle. Arachnea began to scream. "Hana! HANA!"

Arachnea screamed and her armor just vanished from her before Nagazawa dropped her like a sack of potatoes.

"Delicious." Grinning, Nagazawa asked, "Alright, who's next on my menu?"

* * *

The grassy field in Shinichi's mind was dark. It was of course a reflection of _his_ mind right now. He was going to have to face _him_ in order to get his powers back, or in this case borrow those powers.

He walked and found a cave. When he entered the torches lining the walls on the cave burst to life. Cautiously, he went deeper and deeper into the cave to find who he was looking for.

In the largest chamber within the cave he found his target. Sitting in the centre of the chamber in a meditative pose was none other than Kuro Juusan, his dark side. While Kuro Juusan resembled Shinichi in every way, he had darker hair and personality-wise was Shinichi's opposite. He also wore the uniform of GIN-SHOCKER. He was wearing a black jacket with the GIN-SHOCKER emblem on his back and black pants with black boots and gloves. Shinichi hated the sight of the clothing but decided to focus on more important matters, namely the reason he came to see his darker half.

"So, you finally came to visit," said Kuro Juusan as he opened his eyes, revealing red irises. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with. I thought you wanted a normal life."

"I wasn't able to find the other Riders," said Shinichi.

"Because Nagazawa sucked them away," Kuro Juusan concluded.

"Yes. This is why I can't access the full power of my armor. However, with your help I…" Shinichi began.

Kuro Juusan laughed, "My help? You need my help? Why should I help you, the one who casually tossed me away?"

Shinichi clenched his fists and said, "Look, I'm sorry I rejected you and I'm sorry I couldn't accept you as you are, but think about what you represent." Kuro Juusan didn't offer a retort so Shinichi continued, "However, you were also the one to give me the drive to fight and give me a purpose to fight."

"I just love to fight," remarked Kuro Juusan.

"Exactly. So, let us fight, together," said Shinichi, offering his hand. "I just need you to lend me your powers, Kuro Juusan."

"Shinji," said Kuro Juusan, using Shinichi's real name. "Using my powers without a balance could be dangerous," he warned. He was referring to the powers Nagazawa had stripped from them.

"For the sake of my friends, my family and home, I'm willing to take the chance," Shinichi said firmly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." BLACK 13 extended his hand and placed it on Shinichi's chest. He warned, "This might hurt…a lot."

Shinichi let loose a scream.

* * *

Shinichi let loose a scream and rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Itai…" he groaned. The door opened and Hanyuu entered. Seeing him on the floor, the lavender-haired girl rushed to his side.

"Shinichi, are you okay?" Hanyuu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shinichi said. "Just had a…bad dream."

Hanyuu nodded but then stiffened.

"Hanyuu?"

"Chiaki-san is in danger!" Hanyuu said.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. He could sense a familiar presence as well. '_Nagazawa, and the others too. They're facing him and are getting badly beaten._' He said to Hanyuu, "Stay here, Hanyuu-chan. I'm gonna go check on Chiaki." He ran out the door.

"Shinichi, wait!" Hanyuu cried out. She then found the charm Rika had made him on the floor and gasped. She picked it up and realised what was happening. "Oh…no…this is bad! Au! Rika! Rika!"

* * *

When Shinichi arrived at the forest, he saw the NEO-NUMBERS sprawled on the ground, injured and in human form. Standing not too far was Nagazawa.

"What have you done to them?" Shinichi demanded.

"Oh, I did to them what I did to you," Nagazawa answered. "After this I'll be taking them back to GIN-SHOCKER to have them reconverted into loyal soldiers."

"You mean puppets," Shinichi corrected.

"Puppets don't rebel," Nagazawa countered.

"They were once puppets, but they found the courage to cut their strings," Shinichi argued, "Just like me."

"Yes, but they never found that courage until they found you," Nagazawa sneered. "If you didn't exist then they wouldn't be in this mess."

Shinichi ignored Nagazawa's last statement and knelt down in front of Daichi. "Are you okay?"

"Just taking a break, that's all," said Daichi defiantly. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back to kick ass condition."

"Just rest, Daichi," Shinichi said. "This time it's personal." He stood up straight, facing Nagazawa and fixing an intense gaze upon the GIN-SHOCKER general.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nagazawa questioned. "Do you seriously think you can fight me? You're powerless now. I sapped you of your powers if you've forgotten."

"Yes, you have, but there's one power you forget to suck from me." A belt formed around Shinichi's belt, surprising Nagazawa.

"What…?"

The crystal in the buckle was black with 'XIII' inside in red. "This is my true power. The power I was given originally by Gebok. The power that earned me the name BLACK 13!" All the NEO-NUMBERS looked at Shinichi in shock. Was he going to do what they thought he was going to do? "Henshin! Let's Ride…BLACK 13!"

"Shinichi!" Yokoshima cried out.

"STOP!" Michiru screamed. They did not want the terror of BLACK 13 to return.

Shinichi stood straight with his fists clenched as the dark jigsaw pieces converged and covered his body, forming the black suit of armor that marked him as BLACK 13. He clenched his fists and got into a stance. This time Shinichi was in full control of this form.

"Hyah!" BLACK 13 charged at Nagazawa and threw a punch at the general, only for Nagazawa to catch it.

"Weak," sneered Nagazawa before he kneed BLACK 13 in the gut, causing the Rider to double over in pain. He was then flipped onto his back. Nagazawa brought his leg down to crush BLACK 13 only for the black Rider to roll out of the way. A crater formed on impact. "Do you think that your powers are enough, BLACK 13? I stole most of them away from you already. I took the power of the Legendary Riders from you, remember?"

"You may have taken them from me, but I am going to take them back!" BLACK 13 swore as he glared at Nagazawa. His head was throbbing, his pulse was becoming rapid and his heartbeat was starting to accelerate. He started to feel adrenaline being pumped into his system. With a shout he charged at Nagazawa and jumped up to kick him only to be repelled by a powerful palm strike that sent him flying and crashing into a tree, breaking it in half and shattering BLACK 13's armor.

"Shinichi!" Yokoshima cried out.

"As I've said before: weak," spat Nagazawa. "You're useless, BLACK 13. I might as well kill you now."

Shinichi pushed himself onto his hands and knees and began to growl. He pushed himself up onto his knees and started to rise to his feet. His shoulders heaved as he panted, eyes narrowed as he glared straight at Nagazawa.

"You…DIE!" Shinichi shouted as his belt glowed, crackling with black and red energy.

Shinichi spread his arms out to the sides and unleashed a roar as the crystal in his belt buckle unleashed black and red lightning before black jigsaw puzzle pieces converged onto his body to form his armor. Blades of red energy came out of his body before retracting.

Nagazawa stepped back a step as his eye looked Showa over. His armor was entirely black with crimson highlights and XIII etched on his left shoulder in red while a red scarf hung from his neck. His helmet remained the same but with sharp crimson eyes and grey mouthplate that looked like sharp insect mandibles. On his back was a pack that resembled a wingless cicada with crimson eyes. He also had red spikes coming out from his knees, shoulders and elbows.

This was Black Showa and he'd just activated another one of BLACK 13's powers.

He'd entered Berserker Mode.

"Interesting," stated Nagazawa. With a wave of his hand he summoned a small army of GIN-SHOCKER soldiers to gauge this new Showa's abilities. "Take him down," he ordered.

Black Showa threw his head backwards and unleashed a roar as red energy came out from his fingertips, forming claws. The GIN-SHOCKER soldiers present with Nagazawa reacted instantly and attacked, charging towards Black Showa. The black-clad Rider was not concerned by their attack but instead roared as he struck back at them. His claws ripped into them, killing them on the spot. He knocked one into a tree, breaking his neck as the soldier was hit by the powerful punch. A few tried to restrain, only to receive injury as spikes of energy stabbed into them and threw them off the Rider. With a roar Black Showa unleashed a pair of curved energy blades from his forearms, retracting his energy claws at the same time and started to slash at the soldiers. They exploded as they were cut right through by Black Showa.

Nagazawa admired the slaughter with a critical eye. He'd read the earlier reports of BLACK 13 but he had not believed them. He'd suspected them to be fabrications and exaggerations made by Gebok to promote his creation. However, now Nagazawa believed those reports more than anything because he was seeing it for himself.

BLACK 13 was originally made to be a living weapon and not just any weapon. He was meant to be a berserker and right now he was showing it.

"So, you finally grew some fangs, eh, boy?" Nagazawa asked Black Showa who said nothing as he glared at the general. "And you're baring those fangs at me, aren't you?" Black Showa growled in response. "I see." Nagazawa cracked his knuckles as he popped his neck from side to side. "Well then, shall we get started?" asked Nagazawa as he began to mutate into his Cyborg Mutant form known as DionaeaBorg, stepping over the defeated NEO-NUMBERS in order to close the distance between himself and Black Showa. All of a sudden, Black Showa vanished from sight and DionaeaBorg's head was sliced off his shoulders. Black Showa reappeared and smashed DionaeaBorg's head under his foot.

"He did it!" said Yokoshima.

"No…that was too easy," said Daichi.

Indeed it was, because DionaeaBorg's entire head began to regenerate from between his shoulders. He leered at Showa and said, "You're fast, but even if you rip me to shreds I'll always grow back, just like a weed."

Black Showa recognised DionaeaBorg as a threat and charged with a loud roar. He retracted the forearm blades and thin energy blades came out from his wrists, each a foot long. He lunged and stabbed one blade forward at DionaeaBorg with a punch. DionaeaBorg let loose his vines at Black Showa but the berserker Rider just sliced the vines to ribbons with his other blade before impaling DionaeaBorg with the first blade. DionaeaBorg grunted as Black Showa snarled in his face. The wrist blade inside him retracted and then the energy claws came out. He planted his hand into DionaeaBorg and the general screamed as Black Showa dug inside and grabbed hold of something. He then ripped it out of DionaeaBorg. Blood splattered all over Black Showa and DionaeaBorg as the mutated general stumbled backwards.

"No…give that back!" DionaeaBorg shouted.

Inside Black Showa's hand was a black pod that was beating and glowing with multicolored light from within. That pod was where DionaeaBorg kept the powers he'd drained from his victims. "My…powers…" DionaeaBorg struggled to say only for Black Showa to toss it to the ground, smashing it under his foot. The power inside the pod flew out in the form of coloured energy streams that returned to their owners. Black Showa received his first as it flowed into his belt and the other streams re-entered the NEO-NUMBERS' bodies.

"Alright!" Daichi said as his energy was restored. He pushed himself back to his feet. Pretty soon, the others felt energized as well. "Let's kick butt!" Daichi was stopped by Chiaki's hand on his shoulder. "Huh?"

"No," Chiaki denied, "This is his fight now."

"DIE, YOU TRASH!" DionaeaBorg screamed as he lunged forward with his Venus flytrap hand. The jaw was wide open and it clamped onto Black Showa's right arm. However, DionaeaBorg's entire right arm was torn right out of the socket as Showa pulled and then he received another cut across the chest from Showa's left wrist blade. DionaeaBorg stumbled back with his singular eyes wide with terror even as his wounds began to heal and his arm began to regenerate. The killing intent radiating from Black Showa was immense. He'd never felt terror before except in the presence of their Great Leader.

Black Showa retracted his wrist blades and claws before energy claws came out from his toes. He then kicked up with his right leg, slashing at DionaeaBorg's head from below with the toe claws. DionaeaBorg was thrown backwards. Black Showa then jumped up, the right leg raised and a curved energy blade came out from his ankle. He struck down with an axe kick that crashed down on DionaeaBorg's left shoulder, causing the blade to also become embedded inside. Using his left foot, Black Showa bounded off DionaeaBorg, the ankle blade retracting and landing on his feet.

DionaeaBorg staggered with his steps as he started to step back from Black Showa who snarled at him. Black Showa then began to ferociously slash at him with his energy claws, causing blood to spill. DionaeaBorg's body was healing his wounds but even he could only endure so much pain at once.

"Damn it!" DionaeaBorg snarled. His Venus flytrap hand opened and he fired a barrage of seed bombs at Black Showa which exploded against the berserker Rider. He let loose a roar as the bombs exploded against him. Black Showa was forced to his knees and then DionaeaBorg kicked him hard in the face, knocking him over.

"You're just trash! You're just trash!" DionaeaBorg shouted as he stomped on Black Showa. "JUST TRASH!" As his foot hit Showa again, an energy spike impaled his feet. DionaeaBorg yelled as he tripped backwards.

Black Showa spread his arms to the side and then jumped up to deliver a reverse spinning kick with an energy blade at his ankle. The attack cut DionaeaBorg's chest open, spilling blood. Nagazawa immediately regenerated though. Like a raging beast, Black Showa shot forward and grabbed DionaeaBorg's arms. With a roar he tore them out of their sockets and the general screamed as blood gushed out from the stumps. Black Showa tossed the arms away and slammed his foot into the general's head, knocking him to the ground. As his arms were starting to regenerate, DionaeaBorg scrambled away from the prowling beast before him. The killing intent was immense and the berserker fury was frightening.

What kind of monster had BLACK 13 become?

DionaeaBorg was about to stand but then cold steel laced with golden photon energy was pressed against his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Orga standing over him with her Orga Stylanzer pointed between his shoulder blades. "Don't move," she threatened.

"You're surrounded," another Rider in black and red armor appeared. His armor was demonic in design with spiked shoulders and green eyes shaped like bat wings. Black bat wings even crowned his helmet as a black cape hung from his back. His chest armor resembled black bat wings with green three green gems aligned. Despite possessing the build of an adult male, his voice was that of a twelve year old boy. His name was Dark Kiva.

"So if you want to live you better come peacefully," finished Wraith.

DionaeaBorg carefully assessed the situation. He'd lost a lot of energy, bodily fluids, and his regenerative powers were at their limits. Right now, he was facing a raging berserker (Black Showa) and three unknown variables. The best course of action would be a tactical retreat.

All of a sudden, Black Showa roared and he pushed both Wraith and Dark Kiva out of the way. He lunged at DionaeaBorg, his forearm energy blades out, and slashed at DionaeaBorg. He even went as far as attack Orga, landing a slash across her chest armor that forced her backwards.

"Nee-chan!" Dark Kiva cried out. Dark Kiva rushed forward and grabbed Black Showa by the arms to restrain him only for the berserker Rider to toss him away before knocking him to the ground with a kick. Black Showa roared as he grabbed DionaeaBorg by the neck and hauled him up. As he growled, DionaeaBorg opened his mouth and spat corrosive acid into Black Showa's face. Black Showa screamed and dropped DionaeaBorg as he started to swing about, wildly and blindly. He began to scratch at his faceplate, trying to get the acid off.

DionaeBorg completely realised that facing these unknown variables after becoming severely weakened due to his fight with BLACK 13 would be foolish. Instead, he opted to retreat. "This isn't over! I'll be back!" DionaeaBorg swore before he burrowed underground to escape capture.

"He's getting away!" Orga shouted.

Black Showa, once he recovered from DionaeaBorg's acid attack, was about to pursue his prey only to suddenly collapse onto his knees in exhaustion. His armor shattered off his as he fell face first onto the ground, unconscious.

"Man, what a mess," said Dark Kiva. "He's just as bad as I am when I let Kyuubi take over."

"Except he isn't possessed by a demon, Naruto," said Wraith. "At least not in the traditional sense. Lucy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Papa," Orga answered.

"We better call a recovery team to pick up everyone," said Wraith. He turned to the NEO-NUMBERS, "You're all going to need medical attention," before he eyed Shinichi, "Especially _him_."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: The first appearance of the Berserker Mode of BLACK 13. What will happen next? It will be dramatic, I can tell you that.


	70. Arrogance Chapter Part 5: Control

**ARROGANCE CHAPTER PART 5: CONTROL**

"What happened?" Shinichi groaned as he sat up in a bed in ARMOR's infirmary. He was alone. "Where am I?"

"Nice to see you among the living, Shinichi," Dr. Hasuma greeted.

"Doc Hasuma?" Shinichi blinked. "Where am I? What happened to Nagazawa?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Dr. Hasuma blinked.

"Remember what?" Shinichi stared at him in confusion.

"You lost control and went berserk."

* * *

"A berserker program?" Warren asked after receiving the report from Dr. Magi.

"Another thing I hate Gebok for. He had it installed inside Shinichi," Dr. Magi stated. He continued, "What it involves is that whenever BLACK 13 is in danger or in desperately in need of a boost of power, the program will kick in and all of his conscious actions will be controlled by pure, brutal, animalistic instinct. He becomes nothing more than a raging beast with his mind focused on eliminating any threat before him."

"You've seen it in action before, haven't you?" Warren inquired.

With a sigh, Dr. Magi admitted, "Indeed, I have. It was a day I couldn't forget. There was so much bloodshed."

"That was the day Shinichi became known as BLACK 13, wasn't it?" Warren guessed. Dr. Magi confirmed.

"The Berserker Program in BLACK 13 gives him an incredible boost of power, speed and agility, while at the same time decreasing his intelligence and causing him to run on pure instinct and adrenaline. It also allows him to access his time manipulation abilities and use them on himself to boost his speed. This ability is called Fast Forward," Dr. Magi continued to explain. "I saw him use it on the NUMBERS and he killed them within a single minute."

"And now he has access to this power," Warren frowned. "How come it never kicked in before?"

"Shinichi didn't receive the power of the Legendary Riders until after he became BLACK 13. I hypothesise that those powers kept the Berserker Program at bay. I believe that the Berserker Program was balanced out by the powers of the Legendary Riders," stated Dr. Magi.

Warren sighed and rubbed his temples, "What a headache. So, he's gotten his powers back again?"

"Unfortunately, when I examined Shinichi I found his access to the Rider powers blocked," said Dr. Magi. "He's gotten them back but there's a seal placed on them now. He can't access them even if he tried. Even he doesn't know how to unseal them. Fortunately, this means he won't accidentally access the Berserker Program. Unfortunately, this means his options in battle are limited."

"Considering he has access to those three Treasure Forms (Higurashi, Oni and Kage Forms), I doubt you can say his options are limited," countered Warren.

"True, but there is still that Berserker Mode to think about," said Dr. Magi. "What do you plan on doing with Shinichi?"

"He has to face disciplinary action," said Warren, frowning.

* * *

Shinichi viewed the video of his Black Showa Berserker Mode and his mouth was agape. "Is this true?"

"Every single second of it," answered Ryuki. "You're an impressive fighter but you lack any self-control. You managed to injure Nagazawa, but you also attacked Naruto-kun (Dark Kiva) and Lucy-chan (Orga)." Ryuki frowned at Shinichi and said, "And Warren has problems with people hurting his kids."

"That's right," said Warren as he entered the infirmary.

"Director-san," Ryuki stood up and saluted.

"At ease, Ryuki," said Warren to his friend. "Do you mind leaving? I have to have a few words with our young friend here."

Ryuki nodded and left the infirmary.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Shinichi questioned.

"Heaps of it." Warren said sternly, "Shinichi, I'm putting you on probation."

"What, but why?" Shinichi asked.

Warren explained, "Because of your powers, Shinichi. You tapped into BLACK 13 despite knowing that it has caused a dire mental effect on you in the past. You saw what happened."

"This bites," Shinichi grumbled.

"This is serious Shinichi, you follow every order I give you. I'll be assigning a senior agent to act as your supervisor. He'll report everything to me," Warren said.

"I get it, I get it," Shinichi remarked. He gave Warren a salute and said, "I understand, sir. Can I go now?"

"Yes, you may. I also took the liberty of calling your employer. You have a week off from delivering papers. Try to use that time to relax. However, for now, I want you to come with me to the dojo."

* * *

Topper commented, "Things are about to become interesting."

* * *

Shinichi followed Warren into a dojo-like room. His eyes widened when he saw Yokoshima embedded in the wall, Daichi lying facedown on the floor, and Chiaki with pieces of the ceiling on top of him.

"What happened here!" Shinichi demanded.

"Hm, looks like he got tired of waiting and wanted to warm up," said Warren.

There was another person in the dojo. He was a young man that looked to be in his early 20's with fair skin. He wore a black kimono top with matching hakama and a belt with a blue buckle that resembled jaws. He had long and braided black hair with neatly combed bangs and intense blue eyes. The kimono was sleeveless and his right sleeve was replaced by black and blue armor that covered his entire arm and shoulder with a badge on the shoulder that looked like buttercup. He also wore black boots with steel toes. On the right side of his face was a tattoo that resembled dragon.

"So, are you the one?" he said.

"Did you do this to my team mates?" Shinichi asked. Warren strode forward.

"So, Tatsu," said Warren, "He got tired of waiting, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, Taichou," the man, Tatsu, answered.

"He?" Shinichi wondered before Tatsu stepped aside to reveal the real assailant.

"So, you were warming up, huh, Leon?" Warren asked.

Leon had black hair and silver eyes with slightly tanned skin. He wore all black, as in a black t-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. He was holding a sword sheathed in a scabbard.

His most distinctive feature was that he was only 6 years old!

"Are you kidding me?" Shinichi gawked.

"Were you the one who hurt my brother and sister?" Leon asked.

"Oh, that? It was an accident," Shinichi answered. Suddenly, a red ball of energy knocked Shinichi backwards sent him crashing against the wall behind him.

"Hado #31: Shakkaho," Leon said. His eyes had turned from silver to black and gold.

"Alright, time for a spanking!" Shinichi spat angrily, "Henshin!"

Leon's black and gold eyes narrowed as he drew his sword and chanted, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and the punishment of death for evil. Rise from the depths…Kage no Shi!"

And all of a sudden everything went black for Showa.

* * *

Yuko winced, "That has got to hurt."

"I think his pride will be more hurt considering the circumstances," stated Virgilia.

"But he still got his butt whooped!" Lambdadelta laughed.

"Yes, he did," Warren agreed, "But he will learn something from this."

* * *

Shinichi regained consciousness in the hospital wing and asked, "What…happened?"

"You got beaten by a 6 year old Shinigami," Ryuki answered.

"What?"

"You made the same mistake a lot of people have made in the past. You underestimated Leon-kun."

"What is he?" Shinichi asked, groaning as he sat up.

"A Shinigami," answered Ryuki, "And a genius one at that with phenomenal power and natural born skill."

"But he's just a kid!" Shinichi protested.

"Yes, but he's the Director-san's kid," Ryuki retorted, "And Director-san's kids are the best of the best."

"That's right," agreed Warren as he entered the infirmary, "Leon made the top of his class in the Shinigami Academy and the 10th Division already have their eye on him as a new recruit. How are you feeling, Shinichi?"

"Utterly humiliated," Shinichi grumbled.

"That's what you get for underestimating your opponent. So, how are you feeling?"

"A little better, I guess," Shinichi answered.

"Good, because after you finish healing come with me," Warren ordered.

* * *

"Ah, the main event," said Topper as he took a bite out of one of Ronove's cookies. He turned to look at Warren and said, "So, is this another one of your negative reinforcement tactics?"

"Call it what you want, but based on the results it works," Warren said as he watched his past self and Shinichi interact.

* * *

After he was healed, Shinichi once again followed Warren into the training room.

"Shinichi, you'll be facing your toughest opponent now," Warren informed him.

"Can't be any tougher than that six year old," said Shinichi.

"That six year old was my son," reminded Warren, "And in the Multiverse there is always someone stronger."

Warren turned to face Shinichi as he removed his coat and tossed it aside. "Shinichi, transform."

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked.

"Transform and fight me," Warren said again.

Shinichi didn't know what Warren was going on about, but he was going to answer Warren's request. "Alright, Warren-san." It was time to prove his worth. "Henshin! Let's Ride: BLACK 13!"

Shinichi assumed the form of BLACK 13 and instantly (unwillingly) he assumed the Berserker Mode of Black Showa. With a roar he lunged at Warren who deftly dodged to the side and backhanded Black Showa in the back of the head, sending the berserker Rider crashing to the ground. Black Showa snarled and climbed to his feet. With a roar he let out his claws and started to slash at Warren. Warren easily dodged the strikes. Black Showa continued to growl and with a roar he withdrew his claws and the forearm blades came out. He swung at Warren's neck but Warren quickly ducked and slammed a straight punch into Black Showa's gut, causing him to double over. Warren then kneed him in the face, snapping Black Showa's head backwards. With a sidekick he sent Black Showa crashing into the wall and the force of the kick embedded the Rider into the wall.

Outside, through a one way mirror, Ryuki and Takada watched. Ryuki had his arms crossed as Takada had his hands in his pockets.

"Is Warren trying to kill him?" Takada asked.

"I think Director-san is trying to show Shinichi who the real top dog is around here," Ryuki replied. "Even not transformed Warren is a force to be reckoned with."

"Can't believe he's this strong even when he has his powers limited," Takada said in awe.

"Why do you think I respect him so much? He could've let his powers out all the time but chooses to limit himself. He's pretty humble even if he has the power to become Lord of the Multiverse."

The fight was one sided. Black Showa wasn't landing a single hit as he swung at Warren savagely. Warren either dodged or blocked the blows. He wasn't even breaking a sweat and all his counterattacks broke through Black Showa's defences. Actually, Black Showa was all offense and no defence as he attacked like a wild beast. It may have been effective against other opponents but not Warren. He'd dealt with the likes of the Hulk. Black Showa was simply a pushover.

Warren attacked with a series of roundhouse kicks that caused Black Showa to become disoriented. "Now, Shinichi. This is how I finish the job." Warren leapt up and when he gained enough air came plummeting down. Black Showa looked up to see Warren descending fast.

Ryuki covered his eyes, grimacing, "This is it."

Warren assumed a drop kick stance with one leg pointed down and the other tucked in. He crashed into Black Showa and the Rider smashed into the floor, becoming embedded before a deep one foot crater formed on impact.

Warren stepped off Black Showa as the armor shattered, leaving a groaning and unconscious Shinichi.

"He's going to feel that in the morning," commented Takada, "Make that several days."

* * *

"That was a bit unfair, don't you think?" Yuko asked Warren.

"Shinichi had to learn that even with all the power in the world he's not invincible," said Warren. "While his Berserker Mode is powerful, its feral nature and the decreased intelligence can work against him."

"As we've observed," said Bernkastel.

* * *

The next morning after Shinichi woke up he cleaned himself up and headed downstairs to have breakfast. At the breakfast table he saw Rika, Hanyuu and his mother. However, they did have an extra guest and it wasn't Rena.

The young man sitting at the table had greyish-blue eyes with spiked up brown hair. He was dressed in a denim jacket over a black t-shirt and wore blue jeans. Shinichi thought the man looked familiar but couldn't place him…yet.

"Oh, Shinji!" Shiori greeted, "Good morning."

"Hai, Ohayo, Kaa-chan, Rika-chan, Hanyuu-chan," Shinichi greeted. "Who's this?" he asked, regarding their guest.

"Oh, he says he's a friend of your boss," Shiori answered.

"Yoshiyuki Takada," the man identified himself, "How's it been kid?"

"Takada…Takada…" That name sounded familiar to Shinichi and then his eyes widened in recognition, "AH! NO WAY!"

It was that mad scientist from ARMOR. Shinichi never got to see a lot of him but he'd heard a lot about Takada and the disasters his inventions and experiments had caused.

* * *

Both Warren and Ryuki were enjoying some breakfast in ARMOR's cafeteria. Ryuki often worked late and slept in the headquarters. Fortunately, the infirmary had plenty of beds for him to lie down on.

"When you assigned Takada to become Shinichi's supervisor it was so you could keep Takada out of the lab, isn't that right?" Ryuki asked. He'd heard Warren's decision regarding Shinichi's probation and knew why Warren had done so. It was a no brainer.

Warren smiled and said, "Keep Takada from destroying 31st century tech, have someone to look after Shinichi, AND have the Guardians owe me a **favour**? Too good of an offer to refuse."

"It's probably for the best. Takada has ruined a lot of the technology and after Shinichi's latest psychological evaluation I was growing concerned," stated Ryuki in agreement.

"So was I. I'm thinking of prescribing him medication to deal with his dissociative identity disorder. He's also been under a lot of stress which is making things difficult," remarked Warren.

"Considering what GIN-SHOCKER did to him since he was six years old I'm surprised he's as stable as he is," replied Ryuki. "Most people his age who've suffered under those kind of circumstances end up becoming the worst villains imaginable." He paused and eyes Warren, "Kind of reminds me of you."

Warren scoffed, "Please…that kid didn't have to deal with Uncle J 24/7. But I had better influences to keep me in line. He didn't. Thus we have BLACK 13."

"Fortunately, he has his mother and friends now. However, If GIN-SHOCKER ever killed them before his eyes…" Ryuki shuddered at the thought.

"If they were ever killed in front of him, we'd have one hell of a problem," said Warren. Shinichi seemed stable but given the right catalyst the boy could explode and turn into an Alpha Level threat. Warren was actually considering adding Kamen Rider Showa's name to the list of Alpha Level threats.

"A Kamen Rider is a warrior born out of tragedy," Ryuki quoted. That much was true for Kamen Rider V3/Shiro Kazami who'd witnessed the murder of his own family by Destron. "It's funny. My friends and I destroyed an incarnation of GIN-SHOCKER in my world and yet in Shinichi's world there is another version of that organization," Ryuki said with a frown.

"Well, luckily this one seems to be a bit behind the one you fought, based on your reports of the event. Still, I don't like it. This group needs to be eliminated, lest they become more powerful," Warren replied.

"It still worries me, though. When we defeated GIN-SHOCKER we only fought the executives. The Great Leader was oddly missing. Takada did find plans for a sort of machine that would allow people to traverse between dimensions. This is just a crazy theory of mine, but what if the Great Leader that evaded us arrived in Shinichi's world and revived GIN-SHOCKER there?" stated Ryuki.

Warren began coolly, "Ryuki..." before yelling in anger, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE TRANSPORTER BEFORE!"

Ryuki nearly fell backwards in his chair. After regaining his balance, Ryuki spoke, "It was long before ARMOR was formed. GIN-SHOCKER was an enemy of Smart Brain and Ichijyo told me not to tell anyone about the transporter. We only found plans, Director-san, not an actual machine."

Warren cursed, "Damn it!" He said soon after, "Fine, sorry I got mad. I'll take that up with Ichijyo later. But you might want to get the others ready. Shinichi's GIN-SHOCKER just got that much deadlier."

"Director-san, do you really think that Shinichi's GIN-SHOCKER and the GIN-SHOCKER of my world are connected?" Ryuki asked.

Warren said gravely, "I stopped believing in coincidences a long time ago."

* * *

Shinichi couldn't believe it. The infamous mad scientist of ARMOR was his supervisor?

"You're joking, right? Warren-san couldn't have possibly assigned you as my supervisor," said Shinichi in disbelief.

"This ain't no joke, kid," said Takada as he stood outside in the lawn with Shinichi. "Nice bike," he said as he admired the Showa-Racer.

"Why you?" Shinichi questioned.

"Why not me?" Takada countered.

"Because…because…"

"Because of what you've heard of me, right?" Takada guessed. Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, it's true, I cause more harm than good with my experiments and inventions, but they still keep me around."

"Why?"

"I'm an asset."

Shinichi still couldn't believe it.

"There has to be more reason for it than that," Shinichi demanded.

Takada frowned and flashed Shinichi his Green Lantern ring. "You see this ring?"

"Looks like a fancy piece of jewellery to me," said Shinichi, not impressed.

"This ring is only given to those who are considered worthy to protect the galaxy back in my world. I wouldn't have this if I wasn't worthy enough for it," said Takada.

"Yeah? So?" Shinichi still wasn't seeing what Takada was trying to tell him.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light," Takada recited.

"Poetry?" Shinichi wasn't impressed.

"It's a sacred oath, bug boy. It's what I stand for. What do you stand for?" Takada asked, poking his finger into Shinichi's chest. Shinichi slapped Takada's arm away. "That's what I thought."

"I don't need you to babysit me and tell me what to do," Shinichi stated.

"Tough luck, kid, because we're stuck with each other. Warren's orders," said Takada.

"My whole life has been about following orders," Shinichi remarked. "I can't believe he assigned you to be my supervisor," Shinichi said in disbelief as he crossed his arms. "You're just as dangerous as I am."

"Maybe so, but at least I can control myself. I read about your BLACK 13 transformation. You were out of control, like a raging animal. A berserker," said Takada.

"Just lay off, alright? I never asked for this in the first place!" Shinichi shouted.

"True, but you've been calling yourself a Rider and doing hero work under the name Kamen Rider Showa. Like it or not, you became a Rider since the day you referred to yourself as one," said Takada.

Shinichi frowned. Takada was right. Since the previous year's Watanagashi Festival he'd referred to himself as Kamen Rider.

"You should get ready for school," said Takada. "I have to head back to ARMOR anyway. Just don't do anything without reporting to me from now on. Like it or not I am your supervisor and superior officer."

'_I wish you weren't_,' frowned thoughtfully Shinichi.

* * *

Shinichi's day at school was a normal one. In spite of Takada's presence at his house he was finally able to concentrate in class. However, whenever he reminded himself that Takada was his supervisor he developed a sour frown.

The bento lunch box Rena had made for him was delicious as always and after school they had their usual club activities. It was a good day, for once. However, his day would soon take a turn for the worse.

Shinichi was walking home with his girlfriend and little sisters. He'd told her about his new supervisor and she noted how he didn't like having someone watching over his shoulder and observing his every move and having Takada to be that someone.

"Honestly, what was Warren-san thinking giving me that guy?" Shinichi complained, his sour mood returning.

"He must have his reasons, Shinichi," said Rika. "I sense that Warren has something planned for you."

"He's punishing me," Shinichi stated, "He's punishing me with Takada as my supervisor."

"Maybe he's just concerned," spoke Hanyuu.

"Yeah…I guess…" Shinichi shrugged.

"Don't worry, Shin-kun. Everything will be alright," said Rena as she held his hand and gave a squeeze.

"Thanks, Rena-chan," Shinichi smiled. Maybe he and she could go on a treasure hunt at the junkyard. That always made him feel better. Then they could watch the stars and make out.

When the quartet reached the Banabara residence, Shinichi noted that the door was ajar. "Hm? Strange. The door's unlocked," he said. "Guess Kaa-chan forgot." He pushed the door open and entered the corridor that led into the living room with Rena, Rika and Hanyuu behind him.

"Tadai…" Shinichi began only to freeze when he entered the living room.

"Shin-kun, what's wrong?" Rena asked and she too froze as her eyes widened. Rika and Hanyuu gasped as they were struck speechless.

The entire house was a mess. Papers were strewn all over the floor and the table in the dining area had been overturned with the chairs lying on the side. Silverware lay on the floor and there were broken plates as well. It was like the house had been ransacked.

"Kaa-chan!" Shinichi ran upstairs and checked the bedrooms only to find his mother missing. "Kaa-chan!" His little sisters and girlfriend had followed him upstairs to see him looking around frantically.

"Shin-kun, where's Shiori-san?" Rena asked.

"I don't know!" Shinichi cried out, panic evident on his face. The phone downstairs started to ring. He quickly ran downstairs. '_Maybe that's Kaa-chan!_' he thought hopefully.

He dashed towards the phone which was set on small table in the living room and picked up the receiver. "Hello!"

"_Hello, BLACK 13…"_

"Nagazawa…" Shinichi growled.

"_You might be wondering where your mother is."_

"What have you done to Kaa-chan!**?**" Shinichi shouted.

"_Oh, she's safe right here. At least for now."_

"Where have you taken her!"

"_Temper, temper_," Nagazawa chided.

"Put her on the phone."

"_Sorry, but she's a little tied up in the moment if you know what I mean_."

Shinichi growled, "Damn you…"

"_Just follow these instructions and you'll find her."_

Shinichi listened and said, "I understand," before slamming the receiver down. He then dashed out the door and got on his bike.

"Shin-kun, where are you going!" Rena cried out.

"To save Kaa-chan!" Shinichi answered as he put on his helmet. He then zoomed off to his mother's rescue. It was obviously a trap and he obviously had to tell Takada. However, he just wasn't thinking straight. He had t save his mother. Screw procedure!

His mother was in a warehouse in Shishibone City's dock. That was what Nagazawa had told him. Nagazawa probably wasn't alone. He probably had the place crawling with GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. If that was how he was going to play it then Shinichi was going to go in fully armed and ready.

"Henshin!"

* * *

Nagazawa was reading one of Shiori's books and looked over to the woman who was tied up in a chair. He spoke, "You're a very impressive writer. You pay attention to detail."

"It's a gift," said Shiori stiffly.

"Indeed, and you're quite gifted," said Nagazawa. He closed the book. "Your son should be here any minute now."

"Shinji will defeat you, like he's defeated others," Shiori said confidently.

Nagazawa snorted condescendingly, "Without entering Berserker Mode? I doubt it. Besides, I'm hoping he does activate Berserker Mode?"

Shiori cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I read some of Gebok's notes on BLACK 13. His Berserker Mode does grant him incredible power and speed but unfortunately turns him into a raging beast without an ounce of self control. He won't be able to tell friend from foe and its mentality is simple. His Berserker Mode will only cease when there is nothing alive or when he loses power," Nagazawa explained.

There was a loud crash as the Showa-Racer burst through the door. "Shinji!" Shiori cried out happily.

"So, he's here," Nagazawa smirked. "Get him," he ordered the soldiers.

The GIN-SHOCKER soldiers, armed with machete, swarmed Showa who rushed at them on his bike. He knocked them all aside and then jumped off his vehicle before landing a kick into one of them, knocking the soldier into his fellow soldiers. When he landed on his feet, he started to attack the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. One by one they fell at his feet and he wasted little time and energy putting them down.

Shiori cheered as Nagazawa watched with a critical eye.

The GIN-SHOCKER soldiers lay unconscious on the ground after Showa had knocked them out. Now, the Rider stood facing Nagazawa. The general wasn't at all impressed, especially when he saw the form Showa was in.

Nagazawa snorted. "You came to me in your base form?" Showa was in his Mild Form. While unimpressive it was still strong enough against GIN-SHOCKER soldiers.

"It was enough to take down your lackies! Now let my Kaa-chan go!" Showa demanded.

"I think not!" Nagazawa sneered. His left arm turned into vines and then shot towards Shiori. The woman shrieked as the wines wrapped around her and pulled her against Nagazawa.

"Kaa-chan!" Showa shouted.

"Shinji!" Shiori shouted back. She began to groan as the vines started to tighten around her.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Now, if you don't want me to crush this lovely lady, you'll remove your armor," Nagazawa stated.

"Shinji, don't do it!" Shiori protested but was silenced as Nagazawa squeezed.

"Shut up!" Nagazawa snapped. He looked towards Showa who was visibly trembling. "Now, remove your armor," Nagazawa repeated his order.

"OK," Showa obeyed and his armor fell away in the form of jigsaw pieces that flaked off his body.

Nagazawa tossed Shiori to the ground and with a large grin shot his vines towards Shinichi. They wrapped together and as quick as lightning impaled Shinichi right through the stomach. Shinichi's eyes widened as his mouth was agape, blood spewing from his throat. The vines had pierced right through his body. Shiori's eyes went wide in horror. She screamed out, "SHINJI!"

Nagazawa withdrew his vines which then reformed into his arm as Shinichi collapsed. "Heh, fool." Shinichi was lying on his side, in a pool of his own blood. "What a weakling."

"Shinji…Shinji…" Shiori sobbed. Her son was dead. She'd lost him again. "Shinji…"

"He brought this on himself," Nagazawa said mockingly, "By going up against GIN-SHOCKER. He paid for his insolence with his life."

"You murderer!" Shiori shouted at Nagazawa, but her arms were bound behind her back and her legs were bound together. She could not move. She spat, "How could you! He was only a boy!"

"Maybe so, but he was also a boy who was becoming a threat to us," said Nagazawa evenly. "Nobody goes against GIN-SHOCKER without suffering the consequences." His right arm morphed into its Venus flytrap form and he had the jaws aimed at Shiori. He said, "I'll at least be merciful and let you join him in death." Shiori didn't show fear but instead closed her eyes.

'_Shinji, Sho-chan, I'm coming_,' she thought.

Nagazawa's right arm stretched towards Shiori and the woman calmly let it come. However, his attack suddenly halted.

"Leave…her…alone…"

Shiori's eyes widened and she looked up in shock as she saw her son with her back facing her. "Shinji!" Blood was pouring out of his wound and mouth and he was panting, but he was otherwise alive. One hand was pressed upon his wounded stomach as he had Nagazawa's Venus flytrap appendage gripped by the stem in the other as he glared at the general.

'_So fast_…' Nagazawa thought while stunned. He barely saw Shinichi move. "So, you're still alive."

"Gebok made me out of tougher stuff," said Shinichi as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Shinji…" Shiori whimpered.

"Kaa-chan…look away…please…" he requested as he called on the power. "Henshin! LET'S RIDE: BLACK 13!" With a loud roar the crimson and ebony lightning streaked out from his belt and the fragments that converged onto him formed his armor. The transformation had also healed Shinichi's wound. However, right now, Shinichi wasn't in control. He had activated Berserker Mode. Rage, hatred and anger were in the driver's seat this time.

"Che, you don't know when to quit, do you?" said Nagazawa. "Moleborg!" he called. The Cyborg Mutant in question burst out of the ground and stood obediently before Nagazawa. It resembled a humanoid mole with large metal claws and drills on its shoulders. Its snout had also been replaced by a drill and it had the GIN-SHOCKER belt and wore black leather pants with steel boots. "Take care of him!"

"Yes, sir!" Moleborg obeyed before charging at Black Showa. Black Showa saw the charging Cyborg Mutant and with a roar charged right back, energy claws coming out of his knuckles.

Like a rabid beast he attacked the GIN-SHOCKER Cyborg Mutant with his claws. Moleborg was unable to counter and was being mauled by the beast-like Kamen Rider. A kick from Black Showa sent Moleborg rolling.

"Oh, man!" Moleborg whimpered. He was actually a coward that followed orders. He saw Shiori. Remembering what he'd been told he ran over to her and grabbed her before holding her up against him as a human shield.

Black Showa roared and charged, an energy blade out from his forearm.

"Shinji! Shinji!" Shiori screamed.

Black Showa roared as he charged towards the Cyborg Mutant holding his mother. He didn't see his mother. He only saw an enemy he needed to take down.

"Shinji! Stop! Stop!" Shiori shouted. "SHINJI!"

'_STOP!_'

* * *

Shinichi's eyes snapped open and he saw that the sky was dark and the field was on fire. The flames were not the orange-red color of normal flames, but were pitch dark. "What is this?" The flames were hot and cold at the same time.

"This is the reflection of your power," Kuro Juusan explained from behind Shinichi. Shinichi turned to face his doppelganger, "The uncontrollable flame that raged within you. The heat can be felt, but it also brings the cold feeling of fear along with it."

"This…it can't be…" Shinichi denied.

"You wanted my power so much, but you just didn't realise the price," said Kuro Juusan neutrally. "Tell me, what do you stand for?"

Takada had asked him the same question but Shinichi hadn't answered. He'd dodged the question.

"I…I…" Shinichi couldn't find the answer.

"What do you stand for!" Kuro Juusan repeated the question loudly. "You know the answer so speak up!"

"I…I stand for…" Shinichi's mind became clear and the flames began to die, "I stand for my friends and family. I stand for the village. I stand for my home and the people I love."

Kuro Juusan crossed his arms but the look on his face showed that he accepted the answer.

"Good, you're starting to understand," said Kuro Juusan as Yabuki, Gokuaku and Zennin appeared behind him.

"You're ready," said Gokuaku.

"Time to control the power instead of the other way around," said Zennin.

"Make us proud," said Yabuki.

Shinichi nodded and faced his dark side. He apologized, "I'm sorry that I've tried to push you back all this time."

Kuro Juusan shrugged, "Hey, back then I deserved it, but after talking to these three," he gestured to Yabuki, Gokuaku and Zennin, "I've started to become better. However, I still say you have to kill your enemies. Just don't hurt the people you love along the way."

Shinichi raised his fist and he bopped fists with Kuro Juusan who returned the gestured before they firmly gripped each other by their forearms.

"You and I are a part of each other," said Shinichi.

"And it looks like it's time for us to be one again," said Kuro Juusan. "About time too."

"Yeah, because we make Kamen Rider Showa and create miracles together."

There was a flash of light as the two entities that made up Showa came together, finally becoming one.

* * *

Shiori had shut her eyes when the blade came. However, when she didn't feel the blow she looked up to see Black Showa's eyes had turned green.

"Kaa-chan, it's alright," Black Showa said.

"Shinji…" said Shiori, relieved. Showa pulled her out from Moleborg's grasp and threw the Kaijin backwards with a punch.

"Kamen Rider Black Showa! On Stage!"

Nagazawa stared in surprise. '_The boy has regained control?_'

Moleborg backed away in terror at the sight of the new green-eyed Black Showa.

"Alright, you freak," Black Showa said as he pointed at Moleborg. "It's time I finished you." His eyes flashed. Moleborg screamed. He turned and fled, hoping to escape with his life.

Black Showa roared as green energy flared from his body. The energy blades came out from his body before retracting and the energy was all focused into his right leg right before he jumped into the air. He then executed a spinning tornado kick and flew at the Cyborg Mutant. At the very last second, before the attack hit, a black crescent energy blade appeared at Showa's extended foot before striking the fleeing Moleborg.

"BLACK SLASHER!" Showa called out as his attack sliced Moleborg in half and the Kaijin exploded.

Black Showa landed on his feet and tossed his scarf over his shoulder before striking a pose and saying, "Game End!"

"So, BLACK 13," sneered Nagazawa. "You've regained control of yourself."

"Of course I have," Black Showa retorted. "Now, I think it's time we finished the business between the two of us."

"I agree," Nagazawa said as he began to mutate into his Cyborg Mutant form. "This time we have no more interruptions."

However, as soon as those words left DionaeaBorg's mouth, the wall burst open as six motorcycles crashed through. Black Showa looked over his shoulder to see who it was. "Guys?"

The NEO-NUMBERS, in armor, dismounted from their vehicles and regrouped with Black Showa.

"We have our own score to settle with this plant freak," said Musician.

"You don't mind if we join, do you?" asked Carmen.

"Be my guest," Black Showa acknowledged. "It's time to turn this man to mulch." They then charged at DionaeaBorg, armed and dangerous, ready to defeat the GIN-SHOCKER general for good.

Slasher was the first and with his chainsaws sliced up DionaeaBorg's vines when he lashed out with them. The general regenerated and began throwing seed bombs at them, only for Armadillo to absorb the blows. Carmen and Arachnea slashed at him with their weapons, cutting through his body and spilling blood. Musician attacked from afar, using sonic blasts that knocked DionaeaBorg backwards.

Despite his regenerative power, DionaeaBorg was taking a pounding from the NEO-NUMBERS. However, it was Black Showa who decided to land a hit that would cause fear to spread all over DionaeaBorg.

Black Showa unsheathed his energy claws and sank them into DionaeaBorg's chest. The general single eye glared into Black Showa's emerald compound eyes as the Rider spoke, "Here's a new trick I discovered. Fast Forward!"

DionaeaBorg felt his entire body slowly beginning to rot, starting from the spot Black Showa had struck. His green skin started to turn into a sickly frown color. DionaeaBorg's eyes widened and he shot the tendril out of his mouth but Black Showa caught it and said, "No tongue on the first date!" before violently ripping the tendril out from DionaeaBorg's mouth. He then curled his hand into a fist and used a haymaker that threw DionaeaBorg backwards and into a pile of scrap metal.

"You all…you all…" growled DionaeaBorg as he picked himself up, "ARE TRASH!" He fired a barrage of seed bombs at them but they were all countered as Carmen fired her petals. They exploded in mid-air, covering the area in smoke. When the smoke cleared, DionaeaBorg didn't see them in sight until he looked up to see them descend upon him.

They had jumped and flipped through the air before coming back down with their right legs stretched out, energy bursting from them.

They were all going to execute Rider Kicks at the same time.

DionaeaBorg fired at them with seed bombs, unleashed his acid and lashed out with his vines, only for his attacks to miss and fly right by them. "NO!" the general wailed as he fled only to be hit by the combined attacks with the force of a bomb.

There was a huge explosion that forced Shiori to shield her eyes. When she looked again she saw the NEO-NUMBERS, led by Showa, marching out from the flames.

"Shinji..." said the woman, relieved to see her son. He'd returned back to his black and white armoured form. He was back as Kamen Rider Showa.

"It feels good to be back," Showa said as he stretched and hopped on his feet.

"And we beat an executive GIN-SHOCKER member too!" Carmen cheered. "We rock!"

Armadillo frowned, 'Though, I have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Suddenly, there was a slight tremor that nearly caused them to lose balance. Seconds later, the shaking stopped.

"For a moment there I was worried," said Slasher.

The ground suddenly shook again and the NEO-NUMBERS began to back away as the floor began to crack and collapse within itself. Several vines began to crow out of the cracks and bind together. The binding vines began to grow thicker and started to sprout buds that grew rapidly into Venus flytrap jaws that snapped at the NEO-NUMBERS.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you!" Musician shouted accusingly at Armadillo for his earlier comment.

"You think this is over?" Nagazawa's voice was heard from the plant as one of the Venus flytrap jaws opened to reveal the general's head inside. His skin was sickly green with veins an even deeper shade green on the cheeks. "IT'S NOT OVER! I WILL DEFINITELY KILL YOU! YOU TRASH!"

"We have to get out of here!" cried out Zero.

"No need to tell me twice," said Showa as he grabbed his mother's hand. "Kaa-chan, let's get out of here, now!"

The NEO-NUMBERS and Shiori escaped out of the warehouse as the roof burst open, the huge Venus flytrap coming out from the tip. The Venus flytrap jaws opened and fired at them with seed bombs. The seed bombs exploded against them. Showa shielded his mother with his body as she screamed.

"Hana! Michiru!" Showa ordered the female NEO-NUMBERS members, "Get my Kaa-chan out of here and take cover!"

"Shinji?" Shiori stared at the green eyes of her son's helmet.

"It'll be okay, Kaa-chan," he said soothingly. "Trust me." He handed his mother over to Arachnea and Carmen who began to lead her away from the battle zone.

"How are we supposed to fight something like that?" questioned Armadillo.

"Damn it," Showa grimaced. If only he could still transform into Kamen Rider J, but his Legendary Rider powers had been sealed. "Looks like we have to get in close and personal." He summoned, "Higurashi no Yaiba!" The legendary sword flew into Showa's hand and he commanded, "Sing!"

As Showa was transforming, Armadillo looked to the sky and saw a green streak speeding towards the Giant Nagazawa Flytrap. Several streaks of light then shot out of the main streak and crashed into the Giant Nagazawa Flytrap. When the beams had no effect, several green missiles were conjured and they shot towards the giant plant monster. Nagazawa howled as he was hit and explosions erupted all over his body.

The green streak then dropped down in front of the male NEO-NUMBERS revealing itself to be a man in a black bodysuit with green gloves and boots. He wore a sleeveless green coat. He wore a headset with a green visor over his eyes and on his chest was a symbol which resembled a green lantern. He also had spiked up brown hair and it didn't take long for Showa to identify him. "Takada-san!" Showa gawked.

"You know I should report you for not reporting this to me," Takada frowned, "but considering the circumstances I think I can let it slide."

"Takada-san, what are you?" Showa asked.

"Green Lantern," Takada answered. "So, what are you doing standing around here for? Shouldn't you be fighting?"

"We were getting to that," said Showa. Armadillo, Slasher and Musician had mounted their bikes and activated their vehicles' flight modes. Showa let out his wings as Zero did the same.

"Alright, let's wipe this weed out!" Takada ordered. He shot into the sky with the NEO-NUMBERS. The Green Lantern fired at the giant plant beast with his ring as the NEO-NUMBERS fired their own weapons on it. This caused the Giant Nagazawa Flytrap to lash out with its Venus flytrap jaws snapping at them.

"HIGURASHI ZAN!" Showa shouted as he swung, releasing a flying crescent blade of energy that sliced off one of the jaws.

"Hey, that's a good idea," Takada smirked as he willed his ring to create a giant pair of shears. The shears began to cut at the Venus flytrap jaws but they kept regenerating. "Stubborn weed!"

"I may not be genius, but I think we should be aiming at the head of this thing," suggested Musician.

"The head?" Takada blinked.

The jaws on the top opened to reveal Nagazawa's face as he bellowed, "DIE!" The Venus flytrap jaws fired seed bombs at them which they avoided.

"Oh, you mean the one with the ugly face inside?" Takada asked. The NEO-NUMBERS gave him deadpan stares. "OK, new plan! Focus all fire power on the main head!"

The NEO-NUMBERS didn't need to be told twice. They fired their ammunition at the main head which snapped shut, shielding Nagazawa from harm. They continued to fire a barrage of their attacks, and yet the thing would not open. Even Takada's ring wasn't able to force it open as he conjured a huge pair of hands to pry the jaws open.

'_Shinichi_,' Yabuki spoke inside Showa's head, '_Call for Gokuaku. He can help you._'

"OK," obeyed Showa. "Oni no Hone!" His body became engulfed in a tornado of fire, wind and lightning. When the tornado dispersed he was revealed in his Oni Form and was kept aloft by jets of flames shooting from the bottom of his boots. He gripped the Higurashi no Yaiba in his right hand and the Oni Kanabo in his left hand.

"Takada-san, this is mine," said Showa as he focused his power into the Higurashi no Yaiba, enveloping it in flames before the flames expanded into a blade twice the Higurashi no Yaiba's original length.

"FLAME CUTTER!" Showa shouted out as he swung and the blade expanded, cutting and burning right through the jaws of the main Venus flytrap holding Nagazawa's brain. There was a loud scream as it opened up from the intense heat. The secondary set of Venus flytrap jaws lashed out and snapped at Showa only to be incinerated by Oni Form's flames.

"Fire on Nagazawa! Now!" Showa ordered and they all did. Energy buzz saws, bullets, needles, sonic blasts, green energy and mystical fire flew at Nagazawa and crashed into him. "TIME TO BRING DOWN THE THUNDER!" Showa declared. Dark clouds rolled in and collected above the plant-like monster. The Rider with the power of the Oni no Hone called forth a bolt of lightning from the sky that struck the Giant Nagazawa Flytrap. Nagazawa howled out in pain as the entire Giant Nagazawa Flytrap started to become engulfed in flames.

"Curse you! Curse you! CURSE YOU!" Nagazawa howled before he exploded and a series of explosions followed from the top of the Giant Nagazawa Flytrap all the way to the bottom, causing the warehouse to explode as well.

* * *

The large door opened and the two entered. Ryuki rarely ventured into Storeroom X. Nobody except Warren had clearance and anyone else who wanted to enter needed to be accompanied by the Director himself. As Ryuki followed Warren inside, the lights hanging over them lit up, shining the way. Ryuki looked at all the boxes and crates, each filled with dangerous artefacts, alien technology and weapons of mass destruction. Storeroom X had infinite space which meant space for an infinite amount of items. A person could end up lost but teleporters like Ryuki and Warren could safely escape from Storeroom X.

Warren grumbled, annoyed after receiving the report, "That idiot. He needs to learn that he's not alone anymore." In Warren's opinion, Shinichi desperately needed to remember that he had an entire organization to back him up. He didn't need to go at everything alone anymore. However, it seemed that Shinichi was still stubborn and hadn't learnt his lesson.

"Considering that he went to rescue his mother, can you blame him for being impulsive?" Ryuki questioned.

"He put his mother's life and his own life at risk, Ryuki," Warren remarked. "They could've lost both their lives. It's only because of good luck that they're okay."

"Reminds you of someone, doesn't he?" Ryuki said.

"Yeah, he's like Ryuji way back then," Warren answered. Ryuji never thought he needed help but at least thought ahead to ask for assistance. Shinichi was like the old Ryuji who charged headfirst into battle and forgot that he had one of the most powerful and well-connected beings in the Multiverse on his side. "Just worse."

"So, what are we looking for here exactly?" Ryuki asked.

"Oh, just something to give to Shinichi for Christmas," said Warren.

"An odd place to do your Christmas shopping," Ryuki remarked.

"Yes, but this is an emergency," said Warren. He held up a PDA and was scrolling over a list of the items that were stored inside Storeroom X. "There should be a power limiter in here."

"You're giving him a power limiter? Why?" asked Ryuki.

"The kid's dangerous, Ryuki," said Warren. "He's young but he has a lot of power, and the power of BLACK 13 had a detrimental effect on his mentality. It turned him into a berserker."

"He's gotten control over it," Ryuki argued.

"But for how long?" Warren retorted.

"So, you think that you can give him something to make sure he doesn't rely on that power like a crutch," reasoned Ryuki.

"Exactly, Ryuki. Now, help me look," said Warren.

"There are a lot of boxes here," said Ryuki.

"Better start now, then."

Ryuki and Warren looked around, opening and closing random boxes. "We need to start labelling things here better. Who's in charge of inventory?" asked Ryuki.

"That would be me," said Warren. "I'm the only one allowed in here. I never really needed to label them since I knew what was where."

"If only I was born with your photographic memory," muttered Ryuki.

Warren could only laugh in amusement at his friend's comment.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Well, that's the end of the Arrogance Arc. However, there is more.


	71. Endgame Chapter Part 1: Betrayal

**ENDGAME CHAPTER PART 1: BETRAYAL**

Cyborg Mutants were not born, but were made in special top secret factories that belonged to the evil organization GIN-SHOCKER. They were kept hidden from the public eye and others were hidden in plain sight, posing as normal factories. No one was the wiser of these sinister plants.

**BOOM!**

"YAHOO!" cheered Yokoshima. "I love a good explosion in the morning!"

But those who knew of GIN-SHOCKER's factories were not hesitant in destroying them. The GIN-SHOCKER Kaijin Factory blew up and became nothing more than a ball of flames once the NEO-NUMBERS had planted the explosives. The soldiers and Cyborg Mutants who managed to survive their factory's explosion exited to confront the 6 ARMOR Riders who had destroyed it.

"Don't look now, but we have a welcoming party," warned Chiaki.

"Well then, let's join the party," grinned Daichi as he cracked his knuckles.

"NEO-NUMBERS, Henshin!" Shogo called out.

All the NEO-NUMBERS, minus Shinichi who seemed oddly absent for this mission, transformed into their Rider alter-egos. The battle soon began as both sides clashed. The NEO-NUMBERS seemed to have the upper hand against the lead Cyborg Mutant and its small army of GIN-SHOCKER soldiers.

"This is almost too easy!" Carmen laughed.

"Don't get cocky, Michiru," Hana warned.

"OK, Hana!" Carmen called back as she slashed a GIN-SHOCKER soldier across the chest.

Meanwhile, Armadillo was knocking them down in his Ball Mode as he rolled at them, Musician sent them flying with sonic blasts, Zero was striking them down with his needles and Slasher was slashing them with his chainsaws.

However, in the middle of the battle, the NEO-NUMBERS would be in for an unpleasant surprise. They heard the sound of a motorcycle headed for them and the pink Mantis Rider immediately recognized it to be the Showa-Racer.

"It's Shinichi!" Carmen shouted.

"Che, about time too! He's late!" Musician exclaimed as he knocked a GIN-SHOCKER soldier down with his Cricket Fork.

Slasher's eyes narrowed. There was something off about Showa as he stopped and dismounted from his bike. He marched towards the battle, drawing out his Showa-Blade as Armadillo approached him.

"Hey, man," said Armadillo in appreciation, "Good to see you here."

However, instead of receiving a polite greeting in return, Armadillo received a slash across the chest that caused sparks to fly off and cries to escape his throat. This shocked both NEO-NUMBERS and GIN-SHOCKER forces.

Slasher recovered quickly and charged at Showa, unleashing a series of kicks. Showa blocked the first two but was hit with the last. Showa stumbled but recovered quickly and caught Slasher off guard with a hard punch in the jaw. Zero immediately leapt in front of Showa with his stingers out and pointed at Showa.

Zero demanded, shocked, "What are you doing?"

Showa declared, "I'm doing what I was meant to do; eliminating all enemies of GIN-SHOCKER!"

Musician accused, "Traitor! I knew it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!"

"You're traitors too," Showa shot back. In a flash he drew out his Showa-Blaster and shot Zero in the chest, sending the Wasp Rider staggering backwards. He continued to shoot at Zero and then suddenly vanished before reappearing in front of Zero to land a series of slashes that caused the Wasp Rider to collapse. "Nothing personal, Zero, but this is who I really am."

Musician roared and fired a blast of sonic energy at Showa only for his former comrade to vanish from sight. Musician cried out in pain as sparks ripped from his chest armor as a slash ran across it and Showa reappeared before him.

"I suggest you run, if you wanna survive," said Showa.

"You…bastard…" growled Musician.

Arachnea saw reinforcements for GIN-SHOCKER's side arriving as she helped Zero up and suggested, "We're about to be outnumbered. We need to fall back." Zero agreed.

Zero ordered, "Fall back! Retreat!"

"But what about Shinichi?" asked Carmen.

"Michiru, he's on their side now!" Musician shouted as he helped her up. "We have to go now!"

As the NEO-NUMBERS fled, Armadillo cast Showa one last look before running after his comrades.

Showa laughed, "Yes, run! Run you cowards!"

Showa turned to face the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers and various Cyborg Mutants and stared at him warily with looks of confusion and contempt. Present with them was none other than Gebok.

"This is quite the surprise, BLACK 13," said Gebok, "What's the occasion?"

Showa answered, "Take me to your leader. I'm ready to join back, Daddy Gebok."

Gebok laughed jovially, clapping his hands together, "Marvelous! Fabulous! Fantastic! Welcome home, son!" He and Showa hugged which caused even more confusion for the assembled GIN-SHOCKER forces. Gebok looked at them and asked, "Well, what are you grunts waiting for? The prodigal son has returned! It's time to celebrate!"

* * *

**2 WEEKS EARLIER…**

"Director-san, I'm curious," said Ryuki as he and Warren exited Storeroom X with a box in the Director of ARMOR's hands.

"About what, Ryuki?" Warren asked.

"Why do you have such interest in Shinichi? I know he's a Rider and a powerful one at that but you seem to have a very strong interest in him," questioned Ryuki.

"It's because he reminds me of a young me, back when I was struggling on the line between good and evil," Warren admitted. "I had people like Cap to guide me. Shinichi needs someone like that."

Ryuki nodded in acceptance.

"However, that doesn't mean I'll let him off without punishment," said Warren. "Ryuki, do you need any help in DORA?"

"My staff has been pretty swamped with work lately," stated Ryuki. "A lot of new data needs to be organized and we're already working overtime."

"Good. I'll assign Shinichi to do some clerical work in your department. How does a month sound?" Warren asked.

"Alright, send him over. From what I've heard he's a good worker," said Ryuki.

"Also, Takada wants him to help out in the Science Dept," added Warren.

"Doesn't he already have those androids to assist him?" questioned Ryuki.

"Yes, but they went on strike so he needs help."

"Serves him right for giving them personalities and treating them badly," said Ryuki with a chuckle.

* * *

Later, Warren called Shinichi and the young Rider now stood before him. Shinichi's stance was straight with a hand to his forehead, saluting. "Sir, what is it you request of me, sir?"

Warren cocked an eyebrow. Usually Shinichi was insubordinate and rarely ever salute. He was mostly casual with Warren and the other higher-ranked members of ARMOR but now he was acting like a model and loyal soldier.

"OK, who are you and what have you done with Shinichi?" Warren asked.

Shinichi put his hand down and responded, "I guess I was just channeling BLACK 13's habit of being respectful to his superiors."

"That is going to get some used to," said Warren. "Well, anyway, good work on your last mission. You defeated one of GIN-SHOCKER's executives and saved your mother."

"Thank you, sir," Shinichi nodded.

"However," Warren added abruptly, "You disregarded your superior and failed to report to him about this." He had Takada's report on Shinichi on his desk and he'd read it. While the mission was a success, Shinichi still needed to be disciplined.

"I will accept any punishment, sir," said Shinichi, hands to his back and staring straight at Warren without fear or concern.

'_This is going to take some getting used to_,' thought Warren. "You'll report to DORA to do some clerical work under Dr. Ryuki Hasuma."

* * *

Ryuki led Shinichi to DORA. The Department Of Rider Affairs was within the Terminal like ARMOR.

"So, what is it that you do here, Dr. Hasuma?" Shinichi asked.

Ryuki explained, "DORA monitors and keep track of all Kamen Rider activity in the Multiverse. This is how I found you." They arrived at the door and Ryuki put his palm on the scanner pad next to the door. The entrance slid open and he said, "Welcome to DORA."

"Woah…" Shinichi said in awe. There were cubicles with people working and there was a lot of activity as the staff walked about with papers or working on hi-tech computer consoles. A lot of work was being done. Ryuki then showed Shinichi the large viewing screen that looked like several TV monitors in one as each square showed different Riders.

"This screen shows us Riders from every inch of the Multiverse," said Ryuki, "And we keep track of their activities."

"Isn't this a breach of privacy?" Shinichi asked.

"Don't worry. We only monitor their Rider activity, not civilian activity. However, once a Rider catches our eye he is recruited into ARMOR," said Ryuki reassuringly.

Shinichi pointed to himself. "Like I was?"

"Exactly," Ryuki confirmed.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Shinichi asked. Ryuki led him to a cubicle with stacks of paper.

"This will be your station. Do you know how to work a computer?"

"Of course," said Shinichi, tapping his right temple.

"Good. Now I want you edit these reports, reorganize, staple and file them alphabetically," Ryuki said. "Your time starts now. I'll be back in a few hours to see your progress."

* * *

Shinichi returned home, tired. Who knew paperwork could be so hard? He had to read each report thoroughly, edit them, staple them together, and then file them together individually. It was exhausting. He didn't think he'd have to do so much considering there were a lot of people in DORA but he was mistaken. The Multiverse was vast and Kamen Riders seemed to be borne by the minute.

He was just glad it was all over…for now…

"Tadaima…" Shinichi greeted.

"Okaeri nasai, Shinji," his mother greeted. She looked at him in concern. "You look tired. What happened?"

"Paperwork," he answered. "I had to edit, staple, organize and file reports." He dropped down on the couch with Rika and Hanyuu who were playing a videogame.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be better tomorrow," said Shiori. "You should take a bath."

"Yeah," he agreed before getting up and dragging himself up to the bathroom.

Inside, he'd stripped down and was all lathered up in soap as he sat on the bench. He heard a knock and a familiar voice at the door.

"Shin-kun."

Shinichi became red. "Rena-chan?"

The girl on the other side responded, "Does Shin-kun want Rena to wash his back?" she asked cutely.

Shinichi grinned, "Sure, come right in." He turned, expecting to see her in a towel but then saw she was wearing a bikini. It still looked good on her and he drank in her figure.

She blushed, cutely, and said, "Don't stare at me like that…"

Part of him wanted to throw her down, rip off that bikini, and have his way with her in the bathroom. However, giving his mother ideas was the last thing on his mind. Thus, subduing his hormones, he presented his back for her to wash.

* * *

'_I can't believe I was able to restrain myself_,' thought Shinichi in amazement as he entered his room with Rena. She had on a pink sweater, black stockings, a red beret and a mid-thigh length red skirt. She wore her cicada brooch on her sweater.

Shinichi just had on blue track pants and a white long-sleeved shirt on and the towel around his neck.

Rena sat on his bed and crossed her legs. She asked, "So, what did you do today?"

"Well, I had to do some clerical work in the Department Of Rider Affairs," he answered as he sat next to her.

"What's that like?" she asked curiously.

"Just regular office work like a salary man. Totally not my thing," he told her. He turned to look at her and then, out of the blue, she kissed him.

Seconds later he returned the kiss. A minute after that she was lying on his bed with him on top of her. He was kissing her passionately on the lips and then she moaned as he kissed her throat. His hands were all over her as she wrapped her arms around his back. His hands went under her sweater, tickling the skin underneath. Rena gasped and giggled when she felt him tickling her but was still able to keep kissing him.

His hands were on the clasp of her bra. Just a tug and it would come unclipped. Then…second base!

However, the beeping of his watch caused his plans to come to a screeching halt.

'_DAMN IT!_' he cursed loudly in his mind before he answered his watch. "What is it?" he asked.

"_Shinichi, do you mind doing me a favor?_" Warren's voice came through.

* * *

Warren and Rachel were dressed for a night on the town. They were having a romantic dinner that was also followed by dancing and a night at the theatre.

"Thank you for doing this on short notice," said Warren with a smile.

"It was no problem," said Rena as she held baby Alan. The baby was gripping the front of the girl's sweater tight in his small hands. "He's just so cute!" Rena cooed at Alan.

"Yeah, no problem," said Shinichi grumpily.

"Now, remember that his bedtime is at 8. His formula is in the fridge so all you need to do is reheat it in the microwave," explained Rachel. "Also, you need to sing him to sleep."

"It's okay, Rae," Warren said reassuringly to his wife, "They'll be fine. Alan will be fine."

Alan was reaching out to his mother and Rachel plucked him out of Rena's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Alan giggled.

"My sweet little boy," said Rachel before depositing him in Rena's arms.

The Smith couple left the teens and the baby and went towards the elevator.

"I wonder why his other kids couldn't do it," grumbled Shinichi. "Oh, now I remember. They're all on assignment." He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Oh, Shin-kun. You can get lucky next time. For now let's take good care of Alan-chan," said Rena, beaming.

Shinichi cooled down when he saw that smile and said, "OK, Rena."

It wouldn't be long before Shinichi and Rena learnt that Alan was much like his parents. He wasn't exactly a normal baby.

* * *

"GET ME DOWN!" Shinichi wailed as he was suspended in the air. Alan giggled as he floated in the air, with a finger pointed at Shinichi.

It'd only been 10 minutes since Warren and Rachel left. Alan was now demonstrating his powers. He'd demonstrated by floating out of Rena's arms and flying around. When Shinichi tried to catch him, the baby froze him and picked him up telekinetically. Now, Alan was having fun with Shinichi.

"Alan-chan, put Shin-kun down!" Rena said to the baby. Alan giggled and began to move his finger in a circle, which caused his target (Shinichi) to spin around and around.

"RENA! STOP HIM NOW!" Shinichi wailed. Alan giggled at Shinichi's plight and then began to bang Shinichi against the ceiling.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Shinichi grunted as his head was banged against the ceiling.

Rena finally caught Alan and cradled him in her arms. The baby gazed up at her as she spoke, "Now, be a nice baby and put Shin-kun down."

Alan seemed to understand her and stopped. This, however, caused Shinichi to plummet.

"ARGH!" Shinichi yelled as he fell to the floor.

Thud!

"Ow…" the Rider groaned.

"Shin-kun, are you okay?" Rena asked as she peered down at her boyfriend who was peeling himself off the floor.

He stood up, glared at the baby, and said, "When is he supposed to sleep?"

Rena looked to the clock. "His bed time is at 8. It's still 6:30."

"Oh…joy…" Shinichi moaned.

The next 1 hour and a half would be harrowing for Shinichi. Alan, or some reason, didn't use his powers on Rena. Shinichi was his target.

At around 7:15 Alan got hungry and cried to announce it. Rena was now holding a bottle to Alan as he suckled on it. Shinichi watched, impressed.

"Wow, you're really good," admired Shinichi.

"Thank you, Shin-kun," Rena smiled.

Shinichi was actually imagining what it would be like for Rena and him to have a baby of their own…when a rancid smell invaded his nostrils. "Oh…god…what is that smell?" He looked to Alan.

"Someone needs to be changed," said Rena.

10 minutes later, Shinichi looked rather ill.

"How much poop can a little guy make?" he muttered. While changing Alan he'd also gotten peed on, forcing him to take a quick bath and to remove his peed on shirt. He'd washed it in the sink and now it was drying. This left him only in a white t-shirt he'd worn under the perfectly alright blue long-sleeved shirt which had gotten peed on and his blue jeans.

Shinichi looked to the baby who was clutching to the front of Rena's sweater. The way he was nuzzling her breasts made him feel a bit jealous but he pushed those irrational feelings aside. Alan was just a baby with telekinetic powers and mischief.

Shinichi looked to the clock on the wall, praying or Alan's parent's return.

And finally, at around 8 o'clock, Rena sang a lullaby to Alan and put him in his crib. The baby slept soundly as he clutched his blanket.

"He looks so cute," Rena admitted as she peered down on the sleeping baby. "I wish I could take him home."

"Rena, we've talked about this," Shinichi reminded, "But you're right. The little demon does look cute." She elbowed him.

"Don't call him a demon," she warned.

"Hai, hai," he said, rubbing his side. She was strong for a girl.

When Warren returned with Rachel at around 11 pm, his wife immediately went to check on Alan. Warren congratulated the young couple, "You did good work. I should pay you."

"You already pay me," Shinichi stated. He gestured to Rena, "Her, on the other hand…"

"Right, gotcha," said Warren as he started to dig into his wallet for a few yen notes. "Oh Shinichi, don't forget that you have a top secret assignment coming up soon. I hope you're ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be," Shinichi answered.

Rena didn't know that this night would be the last she'd ever see Shinichi the same way again.

* * *

**PRESENT TIME…**

"He's been gone for two whole weeks now," said Keiichi as he stared at the empty seat which belonged to Shinichi.

"Has it really been that long?" Mion asked. It felt longer. After-school club activities weren't fun without Shinichi.

"Rena misses Shin-kun," the auburn-haired girl stated sadly. She really wanted to see her boyfriend. The last time she saw him was when they babysat Alan.

"You're not the only one, Rena," Rika admitted.

"Did he tell you where he was going or what he's up to?" Shion asked the Furude Shrine's heir. Rika shook her head in response.

"We've asked Warren-san and he told us that Shinichi's on a top secret assignment for ARMOR."

"And Shinichi can't contact us until it's over," added Hanyuu. "Shiori-mama misses him as well." That was true. The adult novel writer didn't seem to have much of a drive without her son. Despite her faith in her son's abilities she still missed him and worried for him. She wished he would return.

"It's almost Christmas too," commented Rena. She'd gotten Shinichi's present for him already.

"He'll be back soon," said Satoshi positively.

"You've been saying that for days, Satoshi-kun," Shion remarked.

"And I'll keep saying it," Satoshi said confidently, "Shinichi isn't the type to abandon his friends."

No sooner had he said that a ball rolled into the classroom and bumped against the back of Satoko's foot. Curious, the blonde girl picked it up. It looked like a black metal ball. "Hey, what's this?" she asked, inspecting it.

"Hey, what have you got there, Satoko-chan?" Satoshi asked.

"It just rolled into class," Satoko said. She turned it over and her eyes widened when she saw the golden hawk crest and the letters 'GS' within the crest.

"GIN-SHOCKER!" Rika exclaimed. They all knew what GIN-SHOCKER's crest looked like and when something bore the organization's logo that was never a good thing.

"Satoko! Throw it out! Throw it out!" Keiichi shouted in panic, suspecting the ball in question to be a bomb. However, before they could get the window open a thick black gas spewed from the ball and enveloped the room.

Thuds were heard as one by one the members of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club passed out. Several figures wearing gas masks entered the classroom, led by Gebok who said, "Now, be gentle. We don't want to hurt them just yet. The new High Commander will get upset if they're hurt."

* * *

"Rika-chan! Rika-chan!" Shiori called out as she shook the young girl awake. Rika's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Oh, thank goodness!" She hugged Rika in relief.

"Shiori-mama?" Rika asked, confused. "What's going on?" She looked around and saw her friends were all still unconscious. When she saw the vertical bars she knew that they were in a cell of some sort. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Shiori answered. "The last thing I remember was preparing for dinner when all of a sudden everything went black. What happened to you?"

"GIN-SHOCKER," Rika answered. "They used knockout gas."

The others were slowly coming to. Hanyuu panicked when she felt the collar around her neck. "What is this? Au! Au!"

"Where are we? What's going on?" Rena asked, confused.

"It looks like we're in a cell," said Satoshi.

"Way to state the obvious, Satoshi-kun," Mion frowned, rolling her eyes.

Satoko frowned, saying apologetically, "I'm sorry, everyone."

"It's not your fault, Satoko-chan," Shion said, holding the blonde girl. "It's GIN-SHOCKER's doing."

Keiichi went to the front of their shared cell and shouted, grasping the bars, "Hey! Hey! Let us go!"

"Kei-chan, save your energy," Mion advised. "They aren't going to just let us go."

Footsteps were heard and the group tensed up as they saw the familiar visage of Gebok approached their cell. Flanking him was a pair of GIN-SHOCKER soldiers armed with rifles.

Gebok smiled wide and greeted, "Welcome to GIN-SHOCKER!"

Shiori demanded, without fear and a glare filled with defiance pointed at this monster of a man, "Why have you brought us here?"

Gebok answered, "You're all special guests."

Mion asked, "Guests? Guests for what?"

Gebok explained, "For the induction of the new High Commander of GIN-SHOCKER, of course! Sounds fun, right?"

Keiichi questioned, "And why would we care about something like that?"

Gebok's smile widened in a creepy way that it revealed his gleaming and white teeth. It was quite unsettling. He answered Keiichi's question, "When you see him, you'll know. He'd want his closest friends and family to be present."

Before they could question further, the cell door was opened and they were being escorted out one by one by the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. They dared not to try anything since the soldiers were armed. Shion discovered that her tazer was gone and even if Mion's martial arts skills could get them out of this now, they would not be any good against an entire army of GIN-SHOCKER's grunts. The emerald-haired leader of the Gaming Club would have to play it cool to protect her friends and Shiori.

"Now, follow me. The great hall is not very far," said Gebok.

They were escorted up the stairs and into a huge room full of Cyborg Mutants, GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. Within the great hall was another set of stairs which led up to platform where there was a throne with a shadowy figure on it that was flanked by two guards. It was the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER himself. Mounted and displayed proudly above the Great Leader's throne was GIN-SHOCKER's emblem.

The great hall had reddish pillars with ornate Chinese dragons wrapped around them and the walls were covered in symbols depicting human torture. It was dark and unnerving. Hanyuu shivered at the appearance of all the monsters but Shiori's gentle touch comforted her. Satoko was sticking close to Shion and Satoshi.

"Oh and I suggest you keep your tongues in check from now on," warned Gebok. "A lot of people in this room are quite trigger-happy." Gebok relished the looks of fear on their captives' faces, even if they tried to look brave within the heart of GIN-SHOCKER.

The Great Leader's voice boomed and all attention was immediately on the organization's leader and founder. He spoke, "With power comes great responsibility, and he has proven to possess the power to deserve this responsibility. My subjects, I welcome to you my new High Commander!"

A spotlight shone upon the entrance of the great hall as a figure walked in. His footsteps were heard as he walked along the red carpet. The GIN-SHOCKER soldiers, executives and Cyborg Mutants made way for him. The Hinamizawans looked to see who it was only to be surprised when they saw his face.

"Shinichi/Shinji!" everyone shouted in surprise to see him present in GIN-SHOCKER's great hall.

"You've come to save us!" Rena exclaimed happily but Rika realized something. None of the GIN-SHOCKER members seemed shocked or outraged at his arrival. Some were actually chuckling as if someone had told a funny joke.

"Save you? What do you mean save you?" Shinichi asked making Shiori and the Gaming Club look confused.

"Well, yeah. Why else would you be here?" Keiichi stated

"You haven't told them?" Shinichi said to Gebok who shrugged in response. This confused the Hinamizawans further. Why was Shinichi talking to Gebok like they were good friends all of a sudden?

"I figured it be best if they heard it from the horse's mouth, but I gave them a good enough hint," Gebok said.

"For this group, Gebok, you need to be clearer," Shinichi remarked.

"Shinji what's going on?" Shiori said as her confusion vanished and was replaced by fear.

"Okaasan, I didn't come here to rescue you. In fact I ordered Dr. Gebok to have you brought here to witness me becoming GIN-SHOCKER's new High Commander," Shinichi said, making his friends and family's eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Shin-chan, if this is your idea of a joke, it isn't funny," said Mion, scared and angry all at once. She just couldn't believe Shinichi was betraying them.

Keiichi exclaimed, "Shinichi, tell us it isn't true!"

Rena grabbed onto Shinichi's shirt, demanding, "It's a lie, right? Right?" Her eyes met Shinichi's and she gasped at the coldness she received in return.

A GIN-SHOCKER soldier suddenly slapped Rena and knocked her to the ground. The generic soldier shouted at the girl, "Show some respect and-ARGH!"

All of a sudden he was stabbed from behind by Shinichi who was holding a sword he'd snatched from another soldier. The Hinamizawans gasped at the ruthlessness as the soldier who'd hit Rena fell to the ground. His body was then dragged out. That was punishment for touching his beloved.

"Shin…kun…?" Rena asked as Shinichi helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked kindly.

"Shinichi, tell us why you're doing this," demanded Shion.

Shinichi answered honestly, "My friends, I've just joined the winning side. GIN-SHOCKER will conquer the whole world."

"Members of GIN-SHOCKER!" the Great Leader's voice boomed across the hall from his throne, causing all attention to fall upon him. "It is with great honor that I award BLACK 13 this badge signifying his allegiance to GIN-SHOCKER!"

Shinichi, when his name was called, began to walk up the steps to receive his badge from the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER.

"This can't be happening," Shiori murmured in denial. It felt like a horrible dream.

"Aw, why the long face? Your son is about to become second-in-command to the future ruler of this world!" Gebok said excitedly

"Shut your mouth!" Shion shouted at the mad scientist who was responsible for turning Shinichi into a Kaizo Ningen in the first place.

Shinichi was walking up to the Great Leader with a dark grin on his face.

"Shinichi don't do this!" Rika shouted.

"They're the bad guys! Au!" Hanyuu said.

"Shin-kun, please..." Rena pleaded desperately, "Don't do this."

If Shinichi heard them he ignored it as he stopped in front of the Great Leader and knelt down before him with his head bowed in respect. "I am here to serve, Great Leader-sama."

"Arise, and take this badge with pride," Great Leader said as he presented an onyx badge trimmed with silver. It had a jagged XIII on it. Shinichi stood straight and accepted the badge before pinning it to his left sleeve. As soon as he did, his clothes changed. He became clad in a black leather coat that reached his knees with crimson shoulder pads. On the back of the coat was GIN-SHOCKER's emblem. Under the coat he wore a blood red turtleneck shirt with GIN-SHOCKER's emblem on his chest. He wore black pants and brown leather boots with a belt that had GIN-SHOCKER's emblem on his belt buckle. Worn on his hands were black leather gloves with XIII on the back. Over his eyes were blood red shades. His hair seemed to have turned a shade darker as well.

Shinichi then turned to face the assembled GIN-SHOCKER members as the Great Leader announced, "LET ME PRESENT TO YOU THE NEW HIGH COMMANDER OF GIN-SHOCKER! BLACK 13!" The spotlight shone upon Shinichi who smirked with pride.

The assembled GIN-SHOCKER soldiers cheered, "GLORY TO THE HIGH COMMANDER! GLORY TO THE GREAT LEADER! GLORY TO GIN-SHOCKER!"

The Gaming Club and Shiori could only watch in despair as Shinichi was cheered on. He was now one of them, one of GIN-SHOCKER's executive members.

After the cheering died down, Shinichi spoke as he addressed the entire great hall, "Fellow members of GIN-SHOCKER, I swear to you that the world will be ours. We will paint the sea red with blood, the skies will darken and fear will spread until all have bowed to the glory of GIN-SHOCKER." He received a roar of applause.

"But what about the Kamen Riders?" a faceless grunt asked, referring to one of GIN-SHOCKER's main obstacles.

Shinichi laughed, "I was their most powerful trump card. Without me they're absolutely powerless and defenseless. Besides, they know we're out there and out for their blood. We won't stop until they are squished under our boots like the insects they are." He shouted, "What do we want?"

"Their Death! Their Death! Their Death!" all members of GIN-SHOCKER shouted like a mantra.

Gebok, with a flask filled with whisky, called out, "To the new High Commander...KAMPAI!" He was proud that his 'son' had come to his senses and come home to them.

Shinichi turned and bowed to the Great Leader and saluted before turning back around and walking down the steps down to the floor of the great hall. His eyes went towards the Gaming Club and his mother who had various looks of shock and betrayal painted on their faces.

"Hello again, my friends," Shinichi said to his friends of the Gaming Club. "Are you surprised?" They were speechless and he chuckled. "Yup, you are."

"What do you want, _High Commander?_" Shion spat the last part in a hateful tone.

"I'm here to offer you all the chance of a lifetime. My friends, what I'm offering you is the opportunity to join us," Shinichi said.

"You're kidding, right?" Keiichi questioned as he scrutinized his friend.

"I kid you not, my friends. What I'm offering you is a chance to be rulers of your own countries and have your own personal legion of Cyborg Mutants ready to kill anyone who opposes you." The Gaming Club remained silent as he continued, "Come now. I know it sounds too good to be true, but I swear that I'm not lying. So what do you say?" Shinichi was expecting a yes.

"Forget it!" Mion shouted defiantly. Shinichi sighed. He'd expected this. Mion was always a tough nut to crack.

"Mion, see the bigger picture here. GIN-SHOCKER is offering you power beyond your wildest dreams," Shinichi said in a businessman-like tone. One by one he addressed his friends and family, "Mion, don't you want the Sonozakis to be the most powerful clan in Japan? If you join me and GIN-SHOCKER the Sonozaki Clan will have complete control of the entire government. Rena, you can have all the cute things you want and the law won't be able to stop you. Satoko, Satoshi, I can bring back your parents. Okaasan, I can bring back Otousan for you. Rika, I can bring back your parents for you. Hanyuu, I can make the name Oyashiro-sama feared and well-respected beyond the borders of Hinamizawa. Keiichi, you too will have a glorious position and great wealth and power. Shion, you can be respected as well. My friends, my mother, please understand that GIN-SHOCKER is going to win this war. GIN-SHOCKER will rule the world!"

"Yeah, but it comes at the price of killing innocents!" Keiichi snapped.

"To make progress, sacrifices need to be made. Only GIN-SHOCKER can bring order to the world," Shinichi retorted.

"Yeah, in the form of a dictatorship and complete tyranny!" Satoko yelled.

"We'd rather die!" Satoshi added.

"Rika, please talk some sense to them," Shinichi said to the Furude heir, hoping she'd agree with him.

"No, Shinichi. You've forgotten the true evil of GIN-SHOCKER," Rika said in her dark adult tone

"If we turn a blind eye and join them, we don't deserve to live," Hanyuu said.

"You're making a mistake," Shinichi said with a frown.

"No, it's you who is making the mistake," Shion said darkly.

"Shin-kun, please snap out of it! You're a hero, not a villain! You're good, they're evil!" Rena shouted.

"My dear Rena. Good and evil are universal constants," said GIN-SHOCKER's new High Commander. "And besides, when we conquer this world we can always paint history to make us seem like the heroes."

"Well said, son," Gebok said beaming.

"He's not your son!" Shiori snapped angrily.

"Okaasan, I hope you can be more reasonable than these children," said Shinichi to his mother after glancing at his former friends in disdain.

"I refuse," Shiori said, glaring at Shinichi. Shinichi was taken aback by the glare. She'd never looked at him like that before. He recovered and regained his composure.

"Okaasan, don't be foolish. How can you ignore such a simple offer like getting Otousan back?" Shinichi asked.

"Just because they can recreate his body, they can't recreate his soul. It can never be like the true Sho-chan. And besides, how can I be happy knowing my son is just a shell of his former self, helping murderers and madmen?" Shiori answered.

Shinichi's hung his head low, his bangs shadowing his eyes. The GIN-SHOCKER members looked at him in expectation. Was he going to order for the death of his friends and mother for their defiance?

Shinichi sighed and ordered, "Take them to their rooms."

A generic GIN-SHOCKER soldier inquired in response, "You mean the dungeon, sir?"

Shinichi's eyes narrowed and the blood in the soldier's veins ran cold by the look within the newly inducted High Commander's eyes. Shinichi clarified, "No, the rooms. They are my guests so they should be treated as guests, not prisoners." He warned, "Oh, and if you treat them roughly I will kill you."

"Yes, sir, High Commander, sir!" The soldiers started to usher the 'guests' out of the great hall. Mion was shouting curses at him the entire time as she was dragged out with the rest of her friends.

Mion shouted, "Shin-chan! You bastard! You'll pay for this!"

Shinichi said apologetically, "Nothing personal, everyone."

* * *

The rooms for Shinichi's 'guests' (prisoners) were well furnished and decorated. Each room had a colonial bed in the centre, a floor covered in plush carpeting, a crystal chandelier and a painting on the wall depicting GIN-SHOCKER's symbol. There was even a mini-fridge, arm chairs, and a couch. No television, however, but there was still a bathroom.

Shinichi had arranged for his friends to share rooms. The couples would get a room each, Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu would share a room, and finally his mother would get her own room. Only Rena wouldn't be getting her own room. She was to be brought to the High Commander's quarters.

Mion and Keiichi were pushed into their room and the door was locked behind them. Mion frowned but Keiichi just admired the room.

"This is a real nice room," he commented.

Mion glared at her boyfriend and reminded, "Kei-chan, don't forget that we're in the headquarters of an evil organization."

"I know that, Mion, but this is 5 Star quality here," said Keiichi. "And look at that bed."

"Kei-chan, I'm not in the mood for perverted thoughts," said Mion in disdain. A part of her still wanted to believe that Shinichi hadn't betrayed them, but there was no denying it. The friend they had known had turned towards the dark side.

Keiichi was checking out the mini fridge and Mion sighed. She might as well calm down and think of a plan.

* * *

Shion was just as irate as Mion and glared angrily at everything in the room she had with Satoshi. Satoshi's presence couldn't even calm her down now. She was angry and rightfully so.

Shion spoke, "I can't believe I ever trusted him! That bastard!"

Satoshi spoke calmly. His girlfriend could be scary when angry. "Shion, I know you're upset…" She whirled around and Satoshi nearly wet himself when he saw the demonic expression on her face. '_Eep!_'

"Upset? Upset! I'm way beyond upset! If he didn't have powers I would snap his neck myself!" She imagined strangling Shinichi as she put her hands together in a stranglehold.

* * *

The three little girls sat together on the floor in the circle. Hanyuu was bawling her eyes out. She would use her powers if she could but the collar she was wearing was blocking them. Apparently, GIN-SHOCKER had figured out how to inhibit her powers.

"Au! This is bad!" Hanyuu cried.

Satoko agreed, "Seriously. Shinichi's now the enemy."

Rika spoke calmly, her voice still sounding like an adult's as she spoke, "Relax. I have a feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye."

* * *

Shiori sobbed as she collapsed onto the floor, filled with anguish and sorrow. Her son, who she'd been proud of, had joined the very enemy he'd been fighting up until now.

"Shinji, what happened to you? Have you changed for the worse?" she murmured, tears streaming down her pretty face. She was confused. She'd never thought in a million years that her son would turn his back on all that he'd fought for. The idea was just too foreign for her and yet just moments ago she'd witnessed him being welcomed into GIN-SHOCKER with open arms and inducted as their new High Commander.

* * *

Shinichi's personal living quarters were similar and yet different. While similarly furnished, it also had twin mahogany doors with crystal doorknobs, a king-sized bed, a red Persian rug, and a mural depicting a fight between Heaven and Hell. Indeed, GIN-SHOCKER had this prepared especially for their newly inducted High Commander. Executive members received the best treatment, after all.

Rena had been given new clothes and told to dress up before the High Commander's arrival. When she saw the clothes she'd been given she blushed. Part of her wanted to tear the new clothes to dress but another part of her thought to use this to her advantage. Maybe she could talk some sense into Shinichi. She'd done it before when Gebok tried to control him, maybe it could work again.

Rena then stripped down and put on the new clothes. When she was finished she looked herself at the mirror and gasped at how beautiful it looked on her. She was now wearing a beautiful black and gold cheongsam embroidered with a dragon and with high slits to reveal her legs. It was lovely, and she posed in front of the mirror. The dress was also halter-style with no back or, sleeves, straps or shoulders. The entire dress was held up by the collar around her neck

She then heard the sound of applause and turned to see Shinichi leaning against the door. She wanted to run up to him and hug him but restrained herself. He wasn't the Shinichi she knew, nor was he a clone. This Shinichi was the new High Commander of GIN-SHOCKER and just seeing her now confirmed that this living nightmare was real.

"You look lovely, Rena," he complimented as he removed his blood red shades and slid them into his coat pocket. He closed the distance between them as he strode towards her. His eyes bore into hers with such intensity that her knees felt weak and she could just fall into his arms.

Rena began, "Shin-kun…"

"Um?" he responded, tilting his head to the side.

Rena asked, "Shin-kun, how could you...?"

"How could I what?"

"How could you betray us like this?"

Shinichi answered, "I realized that the fighting would never end. Every single day and night I fight and I fight and I fight, and for what? It'll never end so why fight it anymore?" He paused for a second before he continued, "GIN-SHOCKER offered me a way out. If you can't beat them then join them. Look at me now. I'm High Commander. That's a position with plenty of benefits." He smiled at her.

"Shin-kun…" He caressed her face gently and leaned in close.

Shinichi spoke, "Rena, sweet Rena. How I love you. Be mine. You can have everything you want. All you need to do is ask. Just be mine." He leaned in close for a kiss.

Rena loved him and right now he was so seductive. She could barely resist him but she had to in order to bring him back to his old self.

Rena slowly pushed him away from her. "Rena?" Her head hung low. "Rena, answer me."

"I'm sorry, Shin-kun. I love you, but I can't do this," Rena said sadly.

"You're kidding me," he said as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "EVEN YOU, RENA!" Shinichi shouted.

"Shin-kun, please understand," Rena pleaded. He was starting to hurt her as his grip tightened on her shoulders.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY NO! I'M PRACTICALLY OFFERING YOU THE BLOODY WORLD ON A PLATTER!" Shinichi shouted, enraged by her refusal.

"BECAUSE THAT'S NOT WHAT RINA WOULD'VE WANTED!" Rena shouted. Shinichi let go and took a step back from her. That was the first time Rena ever mentioned Rina ever since he'd told her about her. "Do you think your first friend would want to see you killing people? Do you think she'd want you to help people who aren't afraid to kill families? Do you think she'd want you to help her killers? Well she wouldn't and I don't either," Rena said

"Rena, you don't understand…" Shinichi tries to explain but Rena gave him her scariest glare which silenced him.

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THESE PEOPLE ARE EVIL! THEY KIDNAPPED YOU AND OTHERS TO BE THEIR SLAVES! THEY SENT MONSTERS, THE NUMBERS, AND EVEN A CLONE TO KILL YOU AND MANY PEOPLE! THEY'LL ONLY KEEP YOU ALIVE AS LONG AS YOU ARE USEFUL! YOU USED TO KNOW THE TRUE FACE OF GIN-SHOCKER BUT NOW YOU'RE ALLOWING YOURSELF TO BE BLINDED BY THEM!" As she finished her eyes were red as tears fell down, "Please Shin-kun, open your eyes and go back to normal."

Shinichi was shaken by her words but regained his composure. Slowly, he approached her and pulled her into a hug. She started to resist but then he whispered, "Rena, please trust me. I know what I'm doing." She stopped struggling, not because of his words but because of how he'd said them. The tone was like the Shinichi she knew.

However, could she still trust him after witnessing what he'd become?

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: So, what do you guys think? Really screwy, huh? Shinichi's a traitor now. Boy, things are going to be out of whack after this, let me tell you. So, what did you guys think of EVIL Shinichi? There is a twist here but I don't wanna say too much.


	72. Endgame Chapter Part 2: Double Cross

**ENDGAME CHAPTER PART 2: DOUBLE CROSS**

Shion: That traitor! We trusted him! We called him our friend and in return he betrays us for those GIN-SHOCKER bastards! I should've told Kasai to shoot Shinichi in the head when he started showing signs of letting BLACK 13 take control! That way we wouldn't be in this mess right now! I don't care what he has to say to us! He betrayed us and he's going to pay! Just you wait, High Commander Shin-chan! Shion Sonozaki is going to make you wish you were never born!

* * *

Keiichi: Damn it! This has got to be the worst trouble we've been in. One of our friends is now one of the head bad guys and we're all trapped here in the lion's den. This is worse than Takano and her plans. I don't want to join them, though I bet if we don't join something bad will happen. It's a no-win situation. Damn it, Shinichi! Why did you have to join GIN-SHOCKER? I thought you hated them for what they did to you and made you do! Whatever the case may be, we have to find a way out even if we have to find a way to take you out.

* * *

Rena: This all seems like a horrible nightmare. Shin-kun has joined GIN-SHOCKER. The good news is that he still cares for us all, but the bad news is that he wants us to join GIN-SHOCKER with him. He told me to trust him and I really do want to trust him, but I don't know if I can anymore. Shin-kun, what made you join them? Why did you change? Why did you choose to betray us? I love you, Shin-kun. Please, go back to the way you were.

* * *

Rika: I can't believe this! Were Shinichi's actions simply to save himself from his misery and a life filled with more battles, or does he have a deeper, more hidden, motive for this? I refuse to believe Shinichi's joined GIN-SHOCKER without an ulterior motive. Though, I'm afraid I'm starting to lose hope with this situation. There must be something missing. Shinichi would never willingly join GIN-SHOCKER. There must be something we're missing, but what is it?

* * *

Mion: Crap! This is terrible! We're all trapped in GIN-SHOCKER's headquarters and it's all because of Shin-chan! I don't care what Kei-chan says about the room. It's still no different from a jail cell. All this is just to make us weaken our resolve. Why the hell did Shin-chan join them? It doesn't make a bit of sense. One thing for sure is that the next time I see him it won't be pretty. Shin-chan, prepare to pay and the punishment game this time is going to fit the crime! Count on it!

* * *

Satoko: Shinichi-san's turned into a villain and we're now stuck at the enemy's base. It's like something out of a manga. The worst part is those guy haven't given me enough material to make a decent trap so I can trick the guards and help everyone escape. Shinichi-san already knows me too well. He knows what I'm capable of so he made sure to not give me anything to make a trap. I'd be impressed under more pleasant circumstances. I wonder how Nii-nii and Nee-nee are. I hope they're alright. I'm still going to stay strong for everyone. I am not going to cry. I promised Nii-nii.

* * *

Satoshi: Shinichi's betrayed us and betrayed the world to join the people who've given him his powers for the purpose of using him as a weapon. This is messed up in the worst possible sense, and the worst part is I don't see us escaping any time soon. However, I'm not going to lose hope. I know there might be a way for us to get out of here**;** I just don't know what it is yet.

* * *

Hanyuu: Au! Why is this happening? Au! Why? I just want my friends to be happy. To keep horrible things from happening again. So why do things like this keep happening to us? I guess it's just like they say, fate is cruel and inescapable. I wish Chiaki-san was here.

* * *

Shiori: Sho-chan, our son has lost his way. I don't know what to do anymore. I wish it was a horrible nightmare, but I'm afraid it's all too real. Shinji has turned towards the dark side and joined the enemy and taken us prisoner. I know what he's doing is wrong and I hate what he's planning to do with GIN-SHOCKER, but I can't bring myself to hate him. I am, however, disappointed in him.

* * *

Shinichi: I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I had no choice. I have to protect them. They're my friends and family. Even if they see me as evil and cruel, they have to understand that what I'm doing is for the best. It's all for the greater good. I have my reasons for doing what I'm doing. I just hope that, when the time is right, they'll listen to my explanation and understand. Please forgive me for this but I have to do what I have to do.

* * *

Warden Anju was walking along the corridors for the executive living quarters when she saw the new High Commander hastily rushing out of his room. He shouted into the room, "UNTIL YOU'RE READY TO LISTEN, I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT OF THE ROOM!"

"I HATE YOU, SHIN-KUN!" Rena shouted from within the room as she threw a vase at the door. Shinichi managed to close the door in time before the vase shattered against it.

Shinichi rubbed his temples and then ordered the two guards posted in front of his quarters, "Don't let her out unless I say so and don't let anyone but me inside." He turned and saw Anju with a smirk on her face. "What?"

"Trouble in paradise?" Anju asked.

"What makes you say that?"

Anju pointed to her right cheek and her left eye. "You have something on your face," she said, referring to the handprint on his right cheek and the black left eye. "Care to tell Anju-neesan what happened?"

"Well, she was yelling at me so to shut her up I kissed her. She struggled, and then kissed back, but when I wanted to take things further she slapped me before she decked me," he explained. "That girl has a really mean right hook."

"Need ice?" Anju offered.

"No, it will fade," he declined politely. "Dr. Gebok made sure I heal fast." He asked, "So, what brings you out here, Warden Anju?"

"I just wanted to have a chat with the new High Commander," said Anju, closing the distance between them. Shinichi saw the flirtatious look she was giving him and he had to admit that she was an attractive older woman. However, he reminded himself that he had a girlfriend and while he was evil now he would always be faithful to Rena, even if she was out for his blood at the moment. Anju continued, "Not many can rise up the ranks as fast as you."

"Aren't position and rank given to GIN-SHOCKER members based on their level of power?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes, and you did defeat Nagazawa, who was one of our strongest," Anju said as she recalled Nagazawa's demise. "Not an easy feat. Personally, I never really liked him."

"Who would?" Shinichi remarked, making her laugh.

"Well, anyway, there's a meeting in an hour and as the High Commander you have to be present," she reminded. "You shouldn't be late. Great Leader-sama hates tardiness as much as incompetence."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Shinichi nodded. Anju placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How about you and I take a walk, High Commander?" Anju flirted, leaning in close. She made sure he could smell her scent. She was wearing new perfume just for the occasion.

"A tempting offer, but I'll have to pass," he declined politely as he brushed off her hand. "I need to see my Okaasan. Maybe some other time." He kissed her hand and with a wave went in the opposite direction.

"Gebok sure didn't program him to be a charmer," Anju commented as she watched him walk away. She would get him though. Teenagers were victims of their hormones and she knew just how to manipulate them. With enough skill, her promotion would be secured.

* * *

Shiori was still sitting in the room, depressed. Her son was now a traitor and had joined the very organization he'd opposed for so long. She'd been proud of him for saving the world but now she was disappointed in him. However, she could not find it in her heart to hate him and yet she couldn't live with the knowledge that her son had turned traitor. She'd lost her son again. She briefly entertained thoughts of suicide when she heard the door opening. She turned her head and saw who was entering. It was Shinichi, in his High Commander outfit, and he was being flanked by two GIN-SHOCKER soldiers.

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen," Shinichi said. He received nods from the soldiers before they exited. He closed the door. Shinichi faced his mother. "Okaasan."

"Shinji," she responded in monotone, making him flinch. She wasn't happy, that was obvious.

After recomposing himself, he took a seat across from her on another velvet armchair and spoke, "I hope you have reconsidered my offer in joining GIN-SHOCKER." Shiori looked him dead in the eye. She had her answer already.

"I'm sorry but my answer is still no," Shiori said.

"Why must you be so difficult?" he responded, sighing in agitation.

"I should say the same to you," she shot back, her eyes narrowing and anger rising.

"Okaasan, I'm offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity here. I can bring back Otousan…"

"No," she denied, "What you'll bring to life will only be a puppet with Sho-chan's face. Right now, I don't even see my son, but a puppet dancing on strings."

Shinichi eyes narrowed, "I am no puppet."

"From my point of view you're GIN-SHOCKER's puppet," she countered.

"SHUT UP!" he roared, standing up with his fists clenched. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" The guards came right in and he shot them a look that made them recoil and back out of the room. Turning his angry gaze on his mother, he spoke, "Okaasan, either you accept my offer or…"

"Or die?" she finished. He flinched again. "Go ahead and kill me. I've lost my husband and I've lost my son. I have nothing to live for."

Without another word, Shinichi stormed out of the room in frustration. He ordered the guards, "Go in and watch her." He didn't want to see his mother do anything brash or stupid in his absence. "Damn that woman." His mother knew how to get under his skin and use it to her advantage. He punched the wall, leaving a dent in it before he walked down the hallway. Halfway down the hallway, he bumped into Dr. Gebok. "Oh, Dr. Gebok."

"Hello, son!" the mad scientist grinned. "Why such a sad face? You should be happy!"

"Oh, everyone is being difficult," Shinichi answered. "They just don't get it. It's so frustrating for me to try and convince them."

"Lesser beings rarely understand those who've evolved beyond their mortal limitations," said Dr. Gebok sympathetically. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

"No," Shinichi declined, "Just give me one more chance to convince them. If not, then…"

"Say no more," Gebok nodded, knowing well what Shinichi intended. If he couldn't have them join willingly, then he'd have to force them to join without any other choice. "I know what to do."

"Dr. Gebok, do you mind taking me to the computer room? I want to see what GIN-SHOCKER has been working on. I only want to view the data on our future plans," Shinichi said.

"Certainly, High Commander," said Gebok. "Let me lead the way."

* * *

The GIN-SHOCKER conference room was big with a single long rectangular table in the centre and several seats flanking it. At the head of the table sat the Great Leader, flanked by his personal guards. Admiral Ankokou was already in his seat. Warden Anju was also present, leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up on the tabletop. Dr. Gebok (head scientist) and Shinichi (High Commander) entered the conference room and took their own seats.

"So glad you decided to join us, High Commander," Ankokou sneered.

"I have nothing better to do," Shinichi shrugged. "Oh, and I have to say those glasses are tacky," Shinichi said as he criticized Ankokou's choice of eyewear.

Ankokou bristled but calmly replied, "My dear fellow, have you actually seen the outfits worn by our predecessors? Doctor Shinigami practically looks like a Dracula copycat with that cape on and don't even get me started with Princess Yokai of Jin Dogma. So I suggest you leave my shades out of it."

"I'm just saying that those glasses completely don't match that outfit of yours," Shinichi pointed out.

"See, Admiral? Even he thinks so," Anju said, snickering. Ankokou crossed his arms, aiming a glare at Shinichi.

The Great Leader spoke, "Now, let us call this meeting to order." He was still shrouded in the shadows. Only his voice was heard. "First I'd like to welcome our new High Commander for gracing us with his presence."

Shinichi stood up and saluted, "I'm proud to be here and to be of service to GIN-SHOCKER."

Ankokou snorted and muttered, "Suck up."

"Now, let us discuss new business. But first I'd like to hear from High Commander BLACK 13. He says he has information on this organization he used to work for."

"Yes, indeed I do," said Shinichi. "They are called ARMOR. It stands for Altered-Reality Monitoring and Operational Response, which monitors Multiversal activity."

"Multiversal?" Anju questioned. She smirked. "Intriguing."

Shinichi continued, "There is also DORA, Department Of Rider Affairs, which monitors and keeps track of all the Kamen Riders in the Multiverse."

The Great Leader growled hatefully, "Kamen…Riders…" He hated the Kamen Riders with a passion. They'd gotten in his way for a long time now.

"I wonder why you decided to defect," Ankokou commented suspiciously.

"Because in ARMOR I got no respect whatsoever and I only had a Level 2 clearance! They limited my activity and I got punished for insubordination despite doing what I thought was right!" Shinichi said angrily.

"Do you know the location of ARMOR?" the Great Leader asked.

"Better. I have the means to enter ARMOR," said Shinichi. "I would like to propose to have a strike force invade ARMOR with me leading it."

"Granted," said the Great Leader.

"Great Leader-sama, this seems highly suspicious," said Ankokou.

"Don't you trust BLACK 13?" Gebok questioned.

"Is that a trick question?" Ankokou retorted. "Have you forgotten that your precious little BLACK 13 has opposed us for the past few months and don't forget that he went berserk and escape over a year and a half ago?"

"Yes, I did," said Shinichi, "But that was then and this is now."

"Correct, BLACK 13!" grinned Gebok.

"Yes, I agree," said the Great Leader. "Tell me, High Commander, what do you intend to do with your guests?"

"I intend to give them one last chance to join us willingly," said Shinichi with a sad look on his face. "However, if they still resist then I will have no choice but have them forcefully recruited into GIN-SHOCKER. I'll leave the children, Rena and my mother out but the older ones can become powerful Cyborg Mutants."

"Very well. You are given one last chance and then we can have them," concluded the Great Leader.

Shinichi bowed, accepting the terms, "Yes, Great Leader-sama."

* * *

The executive dining room was only reserved for the executive members of GIN-SHOCKER. However, Shinichi decided to make an exception and invites his friends and mother to have dinner with him. Maybe after a nice meal they'd be in a more agreeable mood. Shinichi sat at the head of the table and waited for his guests to arrive. He'd given them the proper clothes for such an occasion as well. Rena would most likely wear the dress he'd given her. He wondered how the others would like their new evening wear.

The dining room had a long table like the conference room and on the wall were portraits depicting eight of the Great Leader's previous forms. The first one wore a red hood similar to one of the KKK, the second was a skeleton, his third form was that of Satan Bug, his fourth form was a giant rock-like soldier, his fifth form was a cycloptic extra-terestrial brain, his sixth form was a giant dragon, his seventh form was gigantic skull with glowing white eyes and finally his eight form was that of a monstrous head.

The table was a complete smorgasbord of gourmet dishes. Indeed, Shinichi went all out and had the cooks prepare a meal fit for a king.

When the door opened, he saw his friends and mother ushered in by GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. Keiichi and Satoshi were dressed in identical tuxedos. Shinichi manages to get their measurements and the clothes fit like a glove. What he was hoping was to see how the girls and his mother looked in their evening dresses.

Rena entered, wearing the cheongsam he'd given her earlier. She still looked as lovely as ever, despite the angry look in her eyes. Mion and Shion were wearing black sleeveless dresses that were held up by spaghetti straps. The dresses went down to just above their knees. They also wore chokers around their necks. Satoko was wearing knee-high black and white stripes socks, a pink shirt with a mid-thigh lenght white skirt and black wristbands. Rika was in blue and white dress with black shoes and pooft skirt. Hanyuu was wearing a dress similar to Rika's but colored like her miko outfit. She also had evening gloves on. His mother was wearing a beautiful black kimono decorated with golden butterflies and a red obi sash around her waist.

Shinichi greeted as he stood up, "Welcome. I'm so glad you decided to join me for dinner."

"Did we have a choice?" Mion said with a glare pointed at Shinichi.

"I see you're all wearing the clothes I had given you," Shinichi said, admiring the dresses the girls were wearing. Rena was still wearing hers. "You all look lovely, ladies."

"Just get to the point!" Shion snapped.

"How about we just sit and eat?" Shinichi offered.

"And how do we know you haven't drugged the food?" Keiichi questioned.

"Would I do something like that?" Shinichi responded with a question.

"Well, you did have us brought here after using knockout gas on us," Satoko reminded.

"Actually, that was Dr. Gebok's doing," Shinichi remarked. "I never said to use knockout gas."

"But you did tell him to bring us here," Mion retorted.

"True, true," Shinichi nodded.

"Shinji," Shiori said coldly.

"Okaasan," Shinichi responded, just as neutrally. Sighing, he settled himself down. Looking at the sour faces of his audience, he let out a chuckle. "You aren't prisoners, you know. No reason to be so tense. Please enjoy yourselves."

"Why are you being so nice to us anyway?" asked Satoshi, not daring to touch the food since he knew of some of the tricks that GIN-SHOCKER liked to employ and he had no intention of being done in by drugged food. Even if Shinichi said there was no poison it, he wouldn't trust the High Commander with anything now. "Why go through all the trouble of trying to butter us up?"

"Why?" asked Shinichi, seeming very relaxed for a High Commander of a terrorist organization. "Well, that's an easy question to answer. I wish to bring you all in and have you all join GIN-SHOCKER as my personal friends and allies."

"NO WAY!" Mion shouted, slapping her hand on the table and making Hanyuu squeak in fight. "I told you before and I'm telling you now! We are not going to be joining a bunch of terrorists like you!"

Rather than being insulted by the outburst, as many of the servants in the room feared as they cringed in fight, Shinichi took the outburst in stride. Resting his hands on his chin, he looked at the Sonozaki heiress and sighed almost regretfully, "Mion, Mion, Mion. You only have part of the story. Yes, GIN-SHOCKER is a terrorist organization, but it is only so in the eyes of the so-called 'officials' who continue to drive our society deeper and deeper to destruction."

"That's bull," Mion frowned. "You guys don't want peace. You just want to take over the world and turn everyone into your slaves!"

"Slavery? What gave you that idea?" asked Shinichi with a chuckle as if he heard a child say something funny. "GIN-SHOCKER exists to unite the world into a single government. Yes, it is under one man but what has democracies of any kind really gotten us? Those ministers and politicians sit on their butts all day arguing about this or that with no clue as to what the people live through in their lives. They just sit there and draw paychecks, leaving everything undone with the consequences falling on the people. Under a single absolute leader, GIN-SHOCKER has achieved things that so-called 'modern' society can only dream of. The Cyborg Mutants for example."

"What's to know?" asked Shion was a tad disgusted frown. "You take people and modify them through genetics and cybernetics to turn them into monsters."

"They were monsters long before we got our hands on them," Shinichi retorted. "Tell me, where do you think we could possibly get adults on such a scale as you've seen Cyborg Mutants in this base and no one was the wiser? Really, who could possibly have vanished and no one would notice? Hm?" Hearing silence, he continued. "I'll tell you. Each and every one of the Cyborg Mutants used to be criminals on death row. Who else but convicted killers could we use to create perfect soldiers? Using ordinary people was no good because they lacked the true edge a soldier needs without training and that just takes too much time. No, each of these killers came to us willingly and now serve us."

"How's that good?" asked Keiichi with a grimace.

"It's better than leaving them in legal limbo for years, possibly fearing for their lives before dying a painful death despite how humane the legal system says it is." Shinichi countered. "It is GIN-SHOCKER's plan to use this process on all who have taken a life for no reason. It's much more efficient then locking them in a cell and much safer than one day releasing them into the masses."

"And giving them superpowers is going to help people?" asked Satoko quietly.

"By taking a life, they forfeit theirs so GIN-SHOCKER will control them from that day out," Shinichi answered. "Moving on, do you realize the science that goes into them? The understanding of DNA for the mutant half has the potential to cure or combat many lethal diseases. The mechanics in them could revolutionize prosthetics and other modern technologies."

"Then why not share them?" asked Shiori. "Why not do the good you claim this organization wants to do?"

"Because people would just start fighting over it, try to steal it, or try to remove GIN-SHOCKER so to claim it for themselves," Shinichi shrugged. "Humans are naturally selfish and greedy. That needs to be curbed first before true peace can be gained."

"Then no one will be happy," Rena frowned.

"There will be peace, health, and security. How can there be anything but happiness?" Shinichi asked. Looking out to his friends, he gave a sigh. "This is your last chance to accept. This is my final offer to you, my friends. If you don't accept, then I have no choice but to treat you like prisoners of GIN-SHOCKER."

"Like you haven't already," Mion spat.

"Mion, prisoners are used to make new Cyborg Mutants," Shinichi explained. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Except for Okaasan and Rena, all of you will make great additions to the GIN-SHOCKER army roster. I don't want that to happen but unless you agree to my terms then you can still be as you are."

The Gaming Club exchanged looks and then Mion said, "Not a chance!"

Keiichi added, "That's right! We'd rather die!"

Shinichi sighed, "Well, if that is your final answer then I have no other choice but to...punish you." Shinichi looked at them gravely and then at the guards, "Sorry about this."

They waited for death, but suddenly...

"PSYCHE!"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Ooh, a cliffhanger. What's going on? What will happen? The conclusion will tell all.


	73. Endgame Chapter Part 3: Trojan Horse

**ENDGAME CHAPTER PART 3: TROJAN HORSE**

"PSYCHE!" Shinichi shouted and then he went on the attack. The unsuspecting guards were knocked down by Shinichi instantly.

His friends were shocked at the sudden turn of events and his mother uttered, "Shinji?"

"Come on, let's get you out of here," he said as he began pulling everyone from their chairs and towards one of the room's exits.

"Shin-kun?" Rena questioned, confused.

"OK, what's the trick here?" Mion demanded.

"I'll explain later!" said Shinichi. "Right now, you guys gotta get out of here!"

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" Keiichi asked. Shinichi simply ripped the badge off his uniform and tossed it to the ground. All blinked.

"That thing was too ugly for me anyway, in my honest opinion," Shinichi said jokingly. "Now, hurry! I've contacted ARMOR HQ!"

One of the guards, who was still alive and conscious, crawled over to the wall and slammed his hand on the alarm button.

The alarms blared.

"Crap!" Shinichi grimaced. "Come on, hurry!"

Shinichi ran towards a door and used the ChronoLiner pass on it. The door opened, leading into the ChronoLiner and they all entered one by one. "Hurry up!" The door shut and the ChronoLiner flew into the Sands of Time and into safety.

Inside the ChronoLiner, Warren was in the dining car with a cup of coffee to his lips.

Shinichi, after dusting off his clothes, saluted, "Mission accomplished, sir!"

Everyone was confused. They all looked back and forth at Warren and Shinichi, wanting to know what was going on.

"OK! OK!" Mion stood up, an angry look on her face. "Just what is going on here!"

"Oh, Mion," said Warren, smiling. "So glad to see all of you safe."

"Don't give me that!" Mion snapped, "I want to know what's going on here!"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we all want an explanation as well," added Shion gently.

"I told you that Shinichi had to go on a top secret assignment, right?" Warren questioned, reminding them. The light bulbs lit up on their heads as looks of realization crossed their faces.

"You mean joining GIN-SHOCKER was your top secret assignment?" asked Keiichi.

"Yup," answered Shinichi. "I was working undercover."

"It all started two weeks ago when we conducted another examination on Shinichi," Warren began. "That was when we made a startling discovery."

* * *

_Takada and Dr. Magi were looking over the data as Shinichi sat upon an examination table. He had wires taped to his head. "OK, Docs, what's the verdict?"_

"_Gebok really doesn't do half-assed work," said Dr. Magi. "It seems he installed a Sleeper Program in you."_

"_A Sleeper Program?" Shinichi blinked._

_Takada explained, "It's a program that's deep inside your mind. When it activates it will completely rewrite your personality, turning you into what GIN-SHOCKER intended you to be."_

_Shinichi gaped and asked, "Is there any way to get rid of it?"_

"_No," said Dr. Magi sadly with a shake of his head, "If we try to delete it you might turn into a vegetable."_

"_That's bad," Shinichi frowned._

"_However, it can be rewritten," said Takada. "The Sleeper Program here is called…BLACK 13."_

"_BLACK 13?" Shinichi frowned in thought. "Wait, could this sleeper program manifest itself as a separate entity in my mind?"_

"_It could," shrugged Dr. Magi. "Why?"_

"_Because BLACK 13 and I have talked about it. I think he may have rewritten his own programming," Shinichi stated._

"_That's ridiculous!" Dr. Magi remarked._

"_Hey, I've seen weird stuff. Dr. Magi," said Takada, "Maybe what we have here is a bona fide miracle."_

* * *

Rika scrutinized Shinichi, "You've been talking to BLACK 13?"

"He prefers to be called 'Kuro Juusan', but yes I have," Shinichi confirmed. "He's not such a bad guy, really. He hates GIN-SHOCKER as much as I do."

"So we decided to use this to our advantage," Warren continued, "We decided to plant a double agent and who better than their own BLACK 13?" He eyed Shinichi, "However, there were a few…difficulties."

* * *

_"ARE YOU CRAZY IN THE HEAD!" Shinichi's voice echoed across ARMOR._

_"Now, Shinichi. I realize what I propose is…unorthodox, but this __is__ the best way to get into GIN-SHOCKER's infrastructures," Warren said while sitting comfortably in his office, facing an irate Shinichi._

_"But asides from Gebok, all of GIN-SHOCKER wants to kill me!" Shinichi retorted._

_"True but you also killed Nagazawa, and if there's anything the Great Leader respects __it is__ power and so far you're a powerhouse in your world," Warren said_

_Shinichi felt like he was fighting a losing battle. He still demanded, nonetheless, "But why couldn't the others do it?"_

_"It's because they don't have a hidden personality inside them. For all GIN-SHOCKER knows you and BLACK 13 are still separate entities in the same body. They have no idea you and he have reached an understanding. All you have to do is convince them that BLACK 13 has won and hopefully they'll let you back in with open arms."_

_"Grr... fine, but I won't like it," Shinichi said, crossing his arms._

_"Fine by me, but to make it up to you, have this," Warren said giving him a sheet of paper._

_"What this?" Shinichi said_

_"A paper done by a student of my wife it has an interesting story on it," Warren said._

_Shinichi read the paper and agreed, "OK…I accept this mission."_

"_Right, now let's get 'Operation: Trojan Horse' started!"_

* * *

"Operation: Trojan Horse?" Satoko asked.

"It's in Greek Mythology," said Warren. "Basically, it's how an army was able to sneak their soldiers behind enemy lines by disguising it as something like a gift."

"I was ARMOR's Trojan Horse," Shinichi finished.

"So, he was missing for two weeks because of this assignment?" Satoshi asked.

"Satoshi, Shinichi was to go undercover into GIN-SHOCKER alone. It was a solo mission. We needed time to prepare Shinichi for the plan," Warren answered. "He needed to be able to act like he was on GIN-SHOCKER's side or else he would've been killed since they may suspect something."

"Which accounted for my acting," said Shinichi.

"And in order for him to finish his training without delay or distraction, we forbade him from communicating with anyone on the outside."

Everyone looked towards Shinichi who rubbed his right arm nervously as he evaded their gazes. He knew they were mad at him for this deception, but he had a good reason for it. Turning to face them, he decided to just let it out sincerely.

"Sorry, guys," Shinichi apologized, "And sorry to you too, Kaa-chan. I'm sorry about the way I acted and the things I said, but I had to make it look good."

"So, why did you have us captured?" Satoshi asked.

"They would've captured you all eventually to be used as leverage against me. I had to order you all to be captured instead so that you being in GIN-SHOCKER would be on my terms," he answered. He rubbed the back of his head and apologized, again, "Again, I'm really sorry for all this and for scaring you all like that."

"Bakayarou!" Mion yelled, thwacking him. Shinichi yelped as a large bump appeared on his head. He instinctively tried his teary-eyed look for sympathy, but Mion was having none of it."I nearly had a heart attack because of you!"

"Gomen, Mion," Shinichi said but suddenly blinked as Rena rushed forward and hugged him.

"Thank goodness, I knew Shin-kun wasn't evil!" Rena squealed happily, so very overjoyed at finding out that her boyfriend hadn't turned evil and was in fact the same person she fell in love with. He had only been pretending to be evil.

"Glad to hear that it was all an act," said Keiichi, relieved. "I didn't want to turn into a Cyborg Mutant."

Shinichi stated jokingly, "It was tempting, though. When I joined up they offered to make me clones of Rena, Mion and Shion to be my harem of love slaves."

"Ah, now that what you should've used when you tried to persuade me," Keiichi said jokingly, earning him a slight glare from Mion and Rena pinching her boyfriend's cheek. "But you made sure to say no, right?"

"Of course!" Shinichi said, sweating. A little pervert he may be, but he knew what not to say in front of his girlfriend. However, giving up a harem of Mions, Shions, and Renas was pretty darn hard. Not that he would have accepted. Really. One Rena was all he needed.

"Shinji..." Shiori said happily she should've known better. Her son would never join warmongers like GIN-SHOCKER. All the hurt she felt at her son's words in that horrible base was quickly withering away in the light of how it was an act. A painful one, but an act nonetheless, and easily forgotten when the danger had passed.

"I'm happy you're back to normal, nipah," Rika said happily.

"I really am sorry for worrying you guys," Shinichi said, gently rubbing Hanyuu's head as she bawled into his side, so relieved to hear that he wasn't a bad guy and wasn't going to do bad things to anyone but bad guys.

"Don't ever do that again," Satoko said, huffing cutely as if Shinichi had just been doing something dumb rather than betraying them all to GIN-SHOCKER.

"Now, now Satoko-chan. He only did what he did to find out more about GIN-SHOCKER," Satoshi said.

"Yeah," Shion responded a little peevishly, but then grinned as she said "Well there's one way you can make it up to us."

"What?" Shinichi said.

"A punishment game!" Mion and Shion declared. Shinichi paled. Seeing both Mion and Shion so animated about a punishment game meant that it was going to be a doozy. One that he probably won't be able to live down for quite some time.

"Hold on, kids," said Warren. "We have important business to discuss here first. Then you can have your punishment game."

"Excuse me, Warren-san," said Shiori seriously. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course," nodded Warren, knowing what this was about. As they moved away from the youngsters who were discussing how to punish Shinichi, Shiori glared at Warren.

"How could you send my son into the heart of the enemy organization?" asked Shiori. Due to the risks involved in Shinichi's assignment, she wanted to know how Warren could send a child, especially her child, into something like that. She was upset about Shinichi's behaviour in GIN-SHOCKER, despite it all being a clever ruse. Things he had said were very painful and made Shiori question her abilities as a parent much like how her mother-in-law would time after time again. She didn't blame her son, knowing he had no choice. However, she did blame Warren for putting her baby in such a position to make him act that way.

"I did it because he was the perfect candidate," explained Warren. "We took their Sleeper Program and turned it against them."

"It still doesn't excuse what you put my family through."

Shinichi, overhearing, decided to add in his two cents as well as he approached them.

"Kaa-chan, Gebok made me into an infiltration unit. It was the only way we could get anymore info out of GIN-SHOCKER. Sure, ARMOR can send spies but only someone in my position can get 100 percent clearance to all their plans. Warren-san did what he had to do and I did what I had to do in order to save the world," added Shinichi.

Shiori glared at Warren, still not accepting the answer. "Tell me Warren-san, do you know what it's like to lose a child?"

Warren was silent for a moment. "Shiori…I know exactly what it's like to lose a child. The only difference is yours came back. Mine won't."

Shinichi, figuring it was best to change the subject, decided to inform Warren of something important, "Warren-san, I managed to download the data from GIN-SHOCKER's computers and upload the virus." He held up the ARMOR flash drive he'd been given and handed it to Warren.

"Good work, Shinichi," said Warren. Warren's cell phone started to ring and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Warren_." It was Ryuki. "_I mean Director-san, we have a situation. Put me on speaker so I can tell Shinichi._"

"OK," said Warren as he put his cell phone on speaker. "Talk to me."

"_We've just received reports that GIN-SHOCKER's entire army is headed to Hinamizawa through the old abandoned quarry behind the mountains_."

The Hinamizawans gasped. In years past, there indeed was a quarry near Hinamizawa which carved out blocks of stone used for buildings, art, and other projects. However, the stone which made the quarry so lucrative dried up and the company which ran the quarry went bankrupt as it vainly tried to find more. They couldn't even take away the equipment which had been left to rust. Some kids from nearby towns liked to go there at night and try to scare each other or do other things teenagers liked to do.

"_We've sent the NEO-NUMBERS but I doubt they'll be there on time_," Ryuki informed him.

"Send me, Warren-san!" Shinichi pleaded. "Let me stall them!"

"No!" Shiori protested. Shinichi stared at his mother. She looked frightened, despite her eyes being narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed. "Shinji, you can't!"

"I have to," said Shinichi. "If I don't then the village and everyone in it will be destroyed." He said to Warren, "Get me down there. I'll stall them until reinforcements arrive."

"OK, just don't die," Warren said to Shinichi.

"Hey, who do you think I am?" Shinichi said with a cocky grin. He turned to his mother and gave her a hug. She didn't want to let him go, however. "Don't worry, Kaa-chan. I'll be fine."

"Hey, Shin-chan," said Mion, "You better come back. You have a punishment game to perform."

"I got it, Mion," said Shinichi. Rena grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pressed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss, looking him dead in the eye.

"Please, come back to Rena," she pleaded.

"I will, Rena-chan," he promised.

"Shinji, be careful," Shiori said to her son.

"I will, Kaa-chan," he said with a nod.

The dining car door opened as the ChronoLiner flew over Hinamizawa. They were really high up. They were now over the quarry and Shinichi could see the GIN-SHOCKER army marching towards the village, prepared to raze it to the ground.

Shinichi formed his belt and he jumped out of the ChronoLiner, freefalling straight down to the quarry. "HENSHIN!" he called out loudly and his armor formed on him, completing the change once his eyes flashed. "LET'S RIDE: SHOWA!"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Soon, the final battle between Showa and GIN-SHOCKER. The battle is gonna be huge. Let me tell you this much: ALL RIDERS VS GIN-SHOCKER!


	74. Endgame Chapter Part 4: Game Over

**ENDGAME CHAPTER PART 4: GAME OVER**

Keiichi: Thank God. Shinichi was actually working as a double agent for ARMOR. Gotta say he'll definitely wins an Oscar for his acting. We're finally out of GIN-SHOCKER headquarters, only to hear that GIN-SHOCKER is mounting an attack on the village, going through the old quarry, with Shinichi electing himself to stay behind until reinforcements arrive. I wish you good luck, Kamen Rider Showa.

* * *

Rika: I knew it. Shinichi was only playing with GIN-SHOCKER, tricking them into thinking that he was on their side the whole time. I just wish he gave us a hint, but considering that GIN-SHOCKER may have been listening it may have been for the best. Still, I feared that things were going to end with tragedy. I feared that a miracle wouldn't occur, but it did. Good luck Shinichi. You truly are Hinamizawa's chosen guardian.

* * *

Rena: Thank goodness. Shin-kun is back. I know now he was only pretending but seeing him being evil hurt. I am slightly mad at Warren-san but I know he would never intentionally do that unless he knew it would end well. Shin-kun is going to face them once more but I know that he'll come back to me safe and sound. He's someone who can create miracles after all.

* * *

Mion: Shin-chan, that bakayarou. He was bluffing just like when we played Poker. While I can understand kidnapping us to protect us, he didn't have to make it so realistic. On the other hand though, I'm glad he's now acting normally. He was a real jerk as a bad guy but now he's back to normal. However, he shouldn't think he's off the hook yet. There is still the punishment game for him to do. Heh, heh…

* * *

Hanyuu: I'm so happy. Shinichi hasn't betrayed us for GIN-SHOCKER after all! My friends and I are all together, safe and away from that terrible place. GIN-SHOCKER is going to attack the village but Shinichi with Chiaki-san and the others will stop them. Good luck, Kamen Riders!

* * *

Satoshi: Thank goodness. A miracle occurred. It was one I wasn't expecting but I was a happy for it nonetheless. While I'm still mad at Shinichi, I can at least understand his view point in this particular situation. Besides, I can't stay mad when I know that Shinichi has to face Mion and Shion version of a punishment game. Knowing them it will be humiliating.

* * *

Shiori: Sho-chan, our son is not evil. It was all an act. Though, you must've known this the whole time, right? You can't imagine how happy I am. The hurtful words are easing away as I see Shinji acting like his kind self. However, I can't help but worry about our baby boy. He's facing the enemy alone, stalling for time until reinforcements arrive. Shinji, please don't die. I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again.

* * *

Satoko: Quite clever, Shinichi-san. You fooled GIN-SHOCKER and you even had us fooled. You brilliantly shocked us all and managed to get us out from GIN-SHOCKER. You would've made a good trap-maker... not as good as me though. Now let's see you get to work and show them why you're their enemy in the first place.

* * *

Shion: Well, Shin-chan. You are very lucky that this was just an undercover mission or you would've faced something truly horrifying. Though, with Mion's help your punishment game shall make up for acting like a jerk to us. Just don't die, okay? I really wanna see what Onee has planned for you.

* * *

Shinichi: Anyone who believes they're fearless is either inhuman or has serious mental problems. Fear is a normal emotion and right now I am scared out of my wits. Here I am, standing in front of the entire army of the terrorist organization that created me, alone. I may not be showing it, but I'm shaking inside. This is way beyond anything I've faced before. However, if I fail then Hinamizawa falls and I can't allow that to happen. I might be afraid of what I'm facing, but I'm even more afraid of what will happen if I lose. I won't lose! I am Hinamizawa's Guardian! I WILL NOT LOSE!

* * *

"You shall not pass!" Showa announced defiantly, quoting Gandalf of Lord of the Rings fame.

The entire GIN-SHOCKER army was assembled at the abandoned quarry in Hinamizawa. This was where they were going to launch the attack that would crush the village Showa called home. However, that would have to wait. Kamen Rider Showa now stood in their way, pointing his sword at them.

"So, you've proven to be a traitor again, BLACK 13," Ankokou sneered.

"Don't you ever call me that!" roared Showa. "I am a Kamen Rider and I will crush GIN-SHOCKER!"

"Alone?" scoffed Anju. "How foolish."

"Foolish, it may be, but this is my decision," said Showa.

"I'm very disappointed in you, son," Gebok frowned. Showa stared at his 'creator' coldly.

"I don't really give a damn what you think."

"Enough of this! ATTACK!" commanded Ankokou. The GIN-SHOCKER forces obeyed and charged at Showa. It was an entire army against one foe. There was no contest. Anju and Ankokou immediately assumed their Cyborg Mutant forms.

Admiral Ankokou's Cyborg Mutant form was known as EbiKoumorieBorg. He was a humanoid creature that resembled a fusion between a lobster and a bat. He was covered entirely in a lobster's shell with a head like a bat's and leathery bat wings growing out of his back. His arms ended in giant lobster claws which were his hands. He was capable of flight, super strength, able to breathe underwater and could emit a supersonic screech that could disorient and confuse his enemies.

Warden Anju's Cyborg Mutant form was known as CatotomeRoid and she wore a skin tight black bodysuit with a low V-neck that showed off her body and curves and accessorised it with gladiator armor that accentuated her attractive figure. On her rear was a metallic cat tail that could be used as a whip. Her body was covered in a thin yet soft layer of black fur and atop her head were cat ears. She had sharp claws at her fingertips and was armed with a flail that she could use to smash her enemies with. Her cat DNA also gave her enhanced reflexes, agility and senses.

Showa, however, was not intimidated, nor was he going down without a fight. The lone Rider fought valiantly against the army but was horribly outnumbered. They struck him from all sides. CatotomeRoid and EbiKoumorieBorg struck, the female executive attacking with her flail and the male executive using his powerful fists. Showa was sent tumbling by the attacks.

"I almost feel sorry for you, BLACK 13," purred CatotomeRoid, "But rules are rules."

"Death to all traitors!" declared EbiKoumorieBorg.

Showa got back to his feet, ready to fight again, when all of a sudden a hail storm of needles rained down from the sky and exploded, knocking a few of the Cyborg Mutants off their feet. Showa was stunned and then heard a familiar buzzing. Smiling, he turned around to see the NEO-NUMBERS arriving at the quarry.

"Guys, you came," said Showa, relieved.

"Warren told us what was going on," said Armadillo, patting Showa's shoulder as he'd forgiven him.

"But that still doesn't mean we're not mad at you," added Musician.

"We'll talk later," reminded Slasher, "Right now we're facing the entire GIN-SHOCKER army."

"Right," nodded Showa as they all faced the assembled GIN-SHOCKER army.

"So," CatotomeRoid spoke, "You all decided to come and rush to your deaths."

"Exactly," said Zero confidently, "And we will not rest until we take you all down once and for all!"

"You traitorous bastards!" EbiKoumorieBorg snarled at the assembled NEO-NUMBERS. He was ready to order a continued assault…

…Until a large silver veil appeared behind the NEO-NUMBERS and a new character riding a white bike came out. He was clothed in black with a green armored chest-plate as a red scarf hung from his neck. He had a pair of fierce, bulging, red insect eyes on his helmet along with two antennae and a red belt with a silver buckle with a red windmill built inside. He was Kamen Rider Ichigo, the first Rider.

"Nani!" EbiKoumorieBorg shouted at seeing this. Ichigo jumped off his bike and delivered a kick that sent him crashing into the ground.

The NEO-NUMBERS were shocked to see Ichigo but they heard a voice saying, "Wait for us, Sempai!" Turning around they saw all the past Riders rushing out of the veil. Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, and J had all come to lend their aid. Among them was the Director of ARMOR, garbed in his Skull Rider Wraith armor.

"Kamen Riders!" gasped EbiKoumorieBorg. "How can you all be here!"

"As long as evil exists, the power of the Riders will be needed to combat it," stated Ichigo.

"There's no way we will let GIN-SHOCKER win!" added Nigo.

"Warren-san, how did you gather them all?" asked a surprised Showa.

"We're old friends," shrugged Wraith. "So, Showa, ready to show these guys what you can do?"

"Hai!" nodded Showa.

"Kamen Riders! Let's go!" Ichigo ordered.

The Riders all charged straight at the GIN-SHOCKER army.

* * *

In the King's Terminal, the entire battle dubbed the "All Riders VS GIN-SHOCKER Battle" was being shown on all the JumboTron screens. Inside the futuristic train terminal were the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and Shiori. They were first stricken with worry and fear when they saw Shinichi fighting alone but then the appearance of the NEO-NUMBERS and the Legendary Kamen Riders had tipped the scales. This was the first time any of them had ever seen these great heroes together all at once.

* * *

It was war.

There was no real way to sugarcoat it. Conflict between GIN-SHOCKER and the Riders had exploded into all out war. While the Kaijin vastly outnumbered the Riders, each of the Riders had more or less single-handedly destroyed organizations of untold power much like GIN-SHOCKER. The Riders were no pushovers as they did battle against the Kaijin and executives of the terrorist organization. This just wasn't another plot on the verge of being foiled. It was now all or nothing with Hinamizawa just being the first of many places on the line. GIN-SHOCKER refused to allow the obstacles to their goals exist for a moment longer and the Riders were determined to end the evil of another SHOCKER organization once and for all.

Ichigo and Nigo worked in perfect tandem as they beat off several Cyborg Mutants and GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. Being the first Kamen Riders, they had years of experience under their belts and were probably some of the most powerful of their brethren. Leaping over swipes from the shouting GIN-SHOCKER soldiers, the first two Riders somersaulted through the air before extending their feet and aiming at a CyberMoleroid.

"Double Rider Kick!" the pair shouted, their attacks colliding against the hapless Kaijin. The force of the kick sent the monster flying several feet back and crashing through the ranks of its fellow. It left a trench in the quarry floor before skidding to a halt and exploding, taking several of its comrades with it.

"Hoh!" Skyrider called, cutting through the air and doing battled with the airborne monsters. He struck a CyberFlyroid out of the air and sent it crashing through one of the abandoned buildings of the quarry where a blast of fire from the hole signaled its end. Looking around! He took a tally of the remaining enemies.

"EEE!"

"EEE!"

"EEE!"

Several of the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers in their missile-man forms shot through the air, aiming to shoot Skyrider out of the air. Skyrider remained vigilant though. Swerving through the air, he twisted and kicked one of the missile-men off course, making it cry 'EEE!' in the process. The living weapon swerved before it collided with a CyberParrotroid, making both explode into shrapnel.

"Yosh!" Skyrider grinned. He still had the touch!

"Gi! Gi! Gi! Gi!" Amazon crowed, jumping onto the back of a CyberTigeroid. Being from the Amazon jungles, Amazon didn't like predatory animals all that much. Tigers tended to think he was weak prey and make him a target plenty of times in his youth. Now, it was time for a little payback.

"Jaguar Shock!" Amazon cried, biting deeply into the Tigeroid's shoulder, causing blood and mechanical fluid to spurt out. Roaring in pain, the Tigeroid managed to pry Amazon off of his shoulder and throw him to the side.

Flipping onto his feet, Amazon ducked underneath the enraged Tigeroid's attack and danced around its subsequent attacks much like a monkey. Growing angrier, the Tigeroid became more erratic and wild in its attack, losing all pretense of a fighting style. Amazon on the other hand stuck to his way of fighting with a calm head as he prepared for his next move. As the Tigeroid attacked, Amazon leaped onto its shoulder before leaping straight up. As gravity took hold, Amazon straightened his right hand out.

"Dai Setsudan!" Amazon bellowed as his Inca magic-powered chop cut through the monster's body like butter before the monster exploded in a fiery mess.

"Gi! Gi! Gi!" Amazon cheered in victory.

Stronger was using his electrical powered fists to stun the enemy forces before tossing them down to the ground. With him were X and Super-1, the former armed with his Ridol Stick to fight against the enemy and the latter using his strength to lift boulders up and toss them down on the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers.

V3 and ZX fought back to back against several GIN-SHOCKER soldiers but the black-clad foot soldiers were nothing to the two Riders and were easily felled by their superior power. A Bullroid charged at them, but the Riders easily finished the Kaijin off. Jumping up, they executed their signature moves.

"V3 Kick!"

"ZX Kick!"

The two attacks smashed into the Bullroid, sending him to the next life in a fiery blaze.

Arachnea and Carmen were showing what 'girl power' could do as they double-teamed against CatotomeRoid. The female GIN-SHOCKER executive was no pushover as he easily fought back and overpowered the two female NEO-NUMBERS with her expert use of a flail and her whip-like tail. Carmen tried to use her scythes to slash only for CatotomeRoid to dodge and retaliate with a slash of her own across Carmen's chest, causing sparks to fly. She then used her flail and bashed Carmen in the head, knocking her down hard. She then spun around and used her tail to lash out at Arachnea, knocking her down too.

"Now, time to lie down and die, bitches!" CatotomeRoid declared as she prepared to finish the two girls off, only to be caught in a net. "Hey, what is this!" she demanded, trying to claw her way out. The net had been fired by Riderman.

"Michiru, now!" Arachnea ordered and the Mantis Rider nodded. She got up and fired explosive flower petals at CatotomeRoid, causing the female executive to cry out in pain.

Arachnea gripped her Spider Kamas and focused her energy into them. The eight scythes which were connected to one handle crackled with energy. She then launched herself into the air and came down, swinging. The attack cut right through CatotomeRoid and the feline executive cried out some more as blood began to spill from the cuts.

Arachnea and Carmen then leapt up, both legs outstretched as they came down on CatotomeRoid. The Warden of GIN-SHOCKER's eyes widened as she saw the two female Riders execute their attack.

"Rider Maiden Double Kick!"

Carmen and Arachnea's tandem drop kick smashed into CatotomeRoid, who could only shout as she exploded, crying out, "GREAT LEADER-SAMA!"

"Damn you Kamen Riders!" EbiKoumorieBorg cursed as he battled against BLACK RX, Ichigo, Nigo and Musician. He rushed at them, swinging his claw-like fists wildly and smashed into them. His bat DNA gave him incredible speed as he literally flew at them and his huge fists that were shaped like lobster claws gave his punches a lot of destructive power. Sparks flew as his attacks impacted the Riders, knocking them down. BLACK RX and Musician recovered quickly and charged at EbiKoumorieBorg, dodging his fists before stabbing him with their weapons, the Revolcane and Cricket Fork respectively, stunning him. While his shell made him invulnerable, like a lobster he had a vulnerable underside. RX and Musician then drew back as Ichigo and Nigo jumped up and executed their signature move.

"Double Rider Kick!"

The kick collided with EbiKoumorieBorg's chest, sending him flying before he tumbled along the ground. He struggled to his feet, energy crackling all over his body. He called out, in glory, "GIN-SHOCKER FOREVER!" before reverting to his human form and then dropping backwards, exploding before he hit the ground.

Gebok was facing not only his prized creation Showa, but also Armadillo, Zero, and Slasher. The four NEO-NUMBERS had him surrounded but then he surprised them all by opening his coat and firing a barrage of drill-like missiles that knocked the four NEO-NUMBERS down.

Showa was the first to rise to his feet. The creator and creation glared at each other.

"After all I've done, this is how you repay me?" Gebok sneered.

"This is exactly what you deserve, Gebok," said Showa. Wraith stood beside him.

"Kidnapping children for your experiments," Wraith added. "You make me ill."

"Well, then it looks like I have to start over. But first I have to erase my past mistakes!" said Gebok. Several GIN-SHOCKER soldiers and Cyborg Mutants leapt to his aid and attacked. Zero, Slasher and Armadillo had recovered and began fighting them. Wraith also went in, deciding to fight Gebok whose hands had turned into drills. Wraith blocked, parried and dodged the drills before he began to hit Gebok with his fists. He practiced some fancy footwork before smashing a fist across Gebok's fist with a right hook and then driving his other fist into Gebok's gut. Gebok grunted and then grinned before several tentacles shot out of his back and wrapped around Wraith. Wraith didn't have to struggle for long as Slasher came to his rescue and sawed the tentacles to ribbons. Both then landed a kick into Gebok's midsection, sending him staggering backwards.

Showa charged at Gebok, gripping his Showa-Blade in one hand. He slashed at Gebok repeatedly, with incredible savagery. He was putting all his anger and hatred into his blows as he sent Gebok staggering with each strike. He then decided to finish it once and for all.

Showa took out his Showa-Blaster and connected it to his right boot. He then leapt into the aid and performed a flying front kick with his right leg stretched out and his left leg tucked in. Showa's equipped boot released a burst of power as he came crashing down on Gebok.

"Showa Burst Kick!" Showa called out as the attack hit, sending Gebok flying with flames enveloping him. The Cyborg Mutants and GIN-SHOCKER who were unlucky enough to be hit by the Gebok-shaped fireball all exploded. Gebok tumbled along the ground and when he stopped managed to get to his feet. Even engulfed in flames, he managed a weak smile and waved at Showa in a creepy manner.

"We'll…meet…again…" said Gebok before he collapsed backwards and exploded.

The Riders regrouped. It would seem that they had defeated the GIN-SHOCKER army.

"Looks like we won," said Armadillo.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the Riders started to stumble as they tried to regain balance.

"Way to jinx it, you idiot!" remarked Musician angrily.

"I don't think it's over!" shouted Zero.

Indeed, it wasn't. The trembling ground started to break apart as a huge figure rose from the newly formed crevice inside the quarry. The Riders stepped back as they saw what it was. It was immense, colored gold, and humanoid in shape with blazing red eyes.

"Shadow Moon!" BLACK RX exclaimed in shock.

"No, that's the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER!" Wraith corrected.

"CORRECT, AND I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU RIDERS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER declared.

Indeed, the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER had assumed the form of a gigantic golden version Shadow Moon. His crimson eyes flashed, releasing an energy pulse that caused the ground around and under the Riders to erupt with explosions. The Riders were sent flying by the explosions. The Great Leader then attempted stomp on and flatten the Riders as they scrambled away to safety.

"How are we supposed to fight something like that?" Armadillo asked.

"It's all taken care of," said Showa. "J-sempai, can you please use your special power?"

"It will be my pleasure," Kamen Rider J nodded. He focused his power into the gem in the centre of his waist and began to radiate emerald energy. The Riders all backed away to give him space as Kamen Rider J grew to colossal size, matching the side of the gigantic Great Leader.

J and the Great Leader wrestled and grappled before throwing punches at each other. The Great Leader proved to be stronger as he knocked J onto his back. The Great Leader then turned his sights on the Kamen Riders, particularly on Showa.

"I OFFERED YOU THE WORLD, BLACK 13! I OFFERED YOU POWER! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY GIN-SHOCKER THIS WAY?" the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER demanded.

"It's because your promises are empty! This world doesn't need someone like you to rule it! You're a tyrant and dictator, and we will never be ruled by you!" Showa shouted.

"THEN DIE!" the Great Leader roared as he raised his foot to squash Showa like a bug.

Zennin, Gokuaku and Yabuki all yelled out, '_SHINICHI!_'

Showa instantly summoned in response, "HIGURASHI NO YAIBA, ONI NO HONE, KAGE NO HOSHI!" A mixture of emerald, crimson and blue light enveloped Showa, forcing the assembled Riders to shield their eyes. Then, like a rocket, the empowered Kamen Rider Showa shot straight at the Great Leader and collided with him, sending him staggering backwards. He began to zip around the Great Leader like a fly, blasting at the giant gold Shadow Moon with beams of gold energy as the Great Leader tried to swat him out of the air. Showa then roared as he landed a powerful punch that caused the chest armor of the Great Leader to cave in as he roared in pain.

Showa landed, the energy surrounding him fading to reveal his new form. He was clad in a black bodysuit under golden samurai armor with silver tiger stripes on his chestplate, boots and gauntlets. Black spikes adorned his knees, elbows and shoulders. His helmet resembled a demonic samurai with green eyes, a pair of long horns, and a shuriken mounted in the centre of the brow. On his back was a six-pointed shuriken and he was armed with the Higurashi no Yaiba.

He had finally attained Hinamizawa Guardian Form.

"Wow…" Carmen gaped, uttering eloquently.

* * *

In the King's Terminal, Showa's new form was being displayed in all its glory on the giant JumboTron.

"Wow…" the Hinamizawans gaped in awe.

"Is that Shinji?" Shiori uttered.

"Shin-kun looks so awesome!" squealed Rena. "Ooh, I wanna take him home!"

* * *

"Minna…" Showa rallied as he pointed at the Great Leader with his sword, "IKUZO!" He ran towards the Great Leader and jumped into the air. The other Riders followed suit and jumped up into the air as well, executing flying kicks with Showa in the lead as their feet bursts with energy. They flew straight towards the Great Leader and smashed right through him. They crashed right through his chest and exited out of his back, causing him to grunt out with each hit he received. He was in disbelief. Was he going to perish at the hands of the Riders again?

It would appear so.

It was Kamen Rider J, however, who sealed the deal as he jumped up and performed his own Rider Kick. As a giant his power was increased to match his size and a Rider Kick from a gigantic Rider was the last thing the Great Leader needed.

As soon as Kamen Rider J's Rider Kick impacted against the Great Leader, GIN-SHOCKER's leader erupted into a gigantic fireball, leaving a crater deep inside the quarry.

* * *

Ryuki was in DORA, watching the entire battle from the begging to the end on the large display screen. He smiled as he watched the defeat of the Great Leader at the hands of the Kamen Riders. "Good job, Kamen Rider Showa," Ryuki congratulated.

* * *

Later, at the Furude Shrine, Shinichi stood before the Showa Riders with the Hinamizawa Gaming Club, Shiori, Warren and the NEO-NUMBERS. He was in awe at the Riders whose powers he'd inherited. Although he could not assume their forms anymore, meeting them in person was a huge honor. It was like a once in a lifetime opportunity for him.

Nigo and Ichigo gave Shinichi their raised fist salutes and Shinichi returned the gesture. When the Dimensional Rift appeared and the Riders turned around to return to their own places of origin, Shinichi was nudged by Mion to say something.

"Come on, Shin-chan," she encouraged.

"Say something," added Rena.

Shinichi nodded and then cupped his hands around his mouth. He shouted, "SEMPAI-TACHI!" The Showa Riders turned to look at Shinichi who started waving at them. "ARIGATOU! SAYONARA!"

Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger smirked, "Heh, maybe we'll meet again, rookie."

Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon waved back, "Bye-bye, Showa!"

Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX gave a silent nod.

Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 gave the young Rider a wave, saying, "Good luck in the future."

Joji Yuki/Riderman saluted Shinichi with his fore and middle fingers, "Ja ne."

Koji Segawa/Kamen Rider J simply said, "Have a happy future."

Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo nodded and smiled at Shinichi. "So long, Shinji Banabara."

Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider BLACK RX simply said, "It's been an honour and a pleasure fighting alongside you."

Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo waved goodbye, "Nice knowing you."

Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X nodded at Shinichi, "Take good care of your loved ones."

Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider waved, "So long!"

"Let's meet again," said Kazuya Oki/Super-1.

Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO simply said, "Goodbye."

And so, the Legendary Riders vanished as they were swept away by the Dimensional Rift.

Shinichi let out a smile and turned to face his friends and mother. "Let's go home, everyone."

* * *

Warren Smith: After the defeat of the Great Leader, we used the information that Shinichi downloaded to seek and destroy all of GIN-SHOCKER's hidden bases and facilities. Though remnants of the GIN-SHOCKER army still remain, I am confident that we will be able to subdue them all. Although the methods in which we used to gain the information were less than favorable since we put one of our agents as risk as a Trojan Horse, we managed to succeed with only casualties on the enemy side. Quite frankly, Shinichi and the NEO-NUMBERS did a great job in stopping GIN-SHOCKER in their world for good, with a little help from the Legendary Kamen Riders and yours truly. However, GIN-SHOCKER was just a smaller organization compared to this new one called LEVIATHAN. LEVIATHAN seemed to have a grander scheme and I intend to find out what it is and put an end to it.

* * *

"This is so embarrassing!" Shinichi cried out as he was serving his friends and mother in Angel Mort. It wasn't because he was serving them that embarrassed him. It was what he was wearing while serving them.

"Sorry, Shin-chan, but a penalty game is a penalty game. So says the Club President!" Mion declared. Shinichi was dressed in a pink maid outfit. It also had bunny ears worn on top of his head and he had to talk in a girlish tone. This was his punishment for scaring them when he had gone undercover in GIN-SHOCKER.

"This almost makes me want to go back and join GIN-SHOCKER," he grumbled.

"Sorry, but nobody gets to resign from the Gaming Club as long as I'm Club President, Shin-chan," said Mion.

"Hey, I outrank you, Mion. I was High Commander," he countered, only to receive laughs.

"That doesn't count, Shinichi-san," said Satoko, grinning and giggling. "You were just pretending."

"Yeah, but it was still a sweet gig while it lasted," said Shinichi. This was to be his penalty game. He was to serve them in Angel Mort, dressed in this costume, for two whole weeks.

"Shinji, just be happy that it's finally over," said Shiori. GIN-SHOCKER was now gone and now they could live in peace.

"I guess you're right," Shinichi remarked.

"Hey, waitress! Over here!" Yokoshima called from the booth he was sharing with his girlfriend Asmodeus.

"You look pretty cute, 13!" laughed Daichi.

"Oh, bite me!" Shinichi snapped.

"I think he's cute," said Michiru as she took a bite out of her banana cake.

"Shin-kun! Kawaii!" Rena glomped him, nearly toppling him over. "Omochikaeri!"

When the door opened and the bell rang to signal a customer entering, Shinichi groaned in mortification as he saw Hitomi and Rui come into the Angel Mort. The two had missed a lot of the action but they didn't miss this.

"Shinichi, is that you? Why are you wearing a dress?" Hitomi asked, blinking.

"And are those bunny ears?" Rui added, barely able to hold in her laughter.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," groaned Shinichi as he rolled his eyes.

"Good idea!" said Shiori as she used her son's camera to take a picture.

"Kaa-chan...I didn't mean that literally!"

Everyone laughed and soon Shinichi joined in the laughter despite the humiliation.

* * *

In the meta-world, the assembled mystically powered beings sat as they enjoyed tea and cookies. They had seen everything from the start to the finish.

"Quite an amazing finish to a huge battle," admitted Yuko.

"Indeed, it was," agreed Bernkastel.

"I expected nothing less," said Warren.

"No fair!" pouted Lambdadelta. She'd wanted GIN-SHOCKER to win. That way, things would be more interesting.

"Although, I do wonder what will happen if he was ever given a choice to change his destiny," commented Beatrice.

"An interesting question," stated Yuko.

"Let's find out!" said Topper cheerfully before he tossed his hat into the air and jumped up, vanishing into his hat before said hat 'popped' out of existence.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm about to hate him even more?" muttered Warren.

"Because that's what he does best," said Libra.

* * *

One evening, while Shinichi was training in the front lawn, he saw a strange man in a green overcoat, striped trousers, sporting a bowtie and wearing a top hat in front of his house. Curious, he approached the man. "Excuse me?"

"Are you Shinji Banabara?" the top hat wearing man asked.

"Yes, that's me. Who wants to know?" Shinichi responded.

"Call me Topper, and I'm a wizard," Topper introduced himself.

"A wizard? You mean a magician, right?" Shinichi inquired. Topper wagged his finger.

"No, I'm a 100 percent bona fide wizard. Observe." He snapped his fingers and then their surrounded area changed before Shinichi's eyes.

"Where are we?" Shinichi asked, surprised.

"Don't you mean 'when' are we?" Topper corrected. "Doesn't this place look familiar?"

They were both standing at the entrance of a kindergarten. Shinichi recognized it from one of his mother's pictures. "My kindergarten."

"Yes, and that's you right there," Topper pointed at the little six-year old boy that was wearing a kindergarten uniform. It was a blue shirt with his nametag on it and he was wearing a yellow hat. "You were such a cute little kid."

"Why are we here?" Shinichi asked.

"This was the day you were taken. In a few minutes Gebok is going to come and trick you into coming with him," Topper explained. "It was on this very day that started your path towards becoming who you are today."

Shinichi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Why are we here?" he asked again.

"I'm giving you a choice to change your destiny," said Topper. "If you stop Gebok before your mother gets here you will be safe. You can stop this and make sure your mother doesn't have to suffer. You can have the life you've always wanted."

Shinichi realized this was his chance to get a normal life from the start. If he could stop Gebok for good then his mother wouldn't have to suffer for ten years as he went missing and he wouldn't have been converted into one of GIN-SHOCKER's soldiers.

However, this could change things as well and not really for the better. What would happen if he did stop Gebok? Would this world have a Rider? Would the NEO-NUMBERS have joined him? If he stopped this now then he wouldn't have met his friends in Hinamizawa. Sure, there was a chance he might in an entirely different way but would he still fall in love with Rena?

All he had to do was make a decision. To stop Gebok or not to stop Gebok? And then he remembered how he'd saved the world from falling under the madness of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Stopping Gebok would make sure that wouldn't happen but how was he to be sure some other scientist wouldn't try the same tactic and how was he to be sure someone would be able to stop them?

"Tick-tock, Mr. Banabara," said Topper as he flashed the face of his pocket watch in front of Shinichi's face. "Make a decision quick or else you'll have to see your mother suffer again."

"This has already happened," said Shinichi, "Right?"

"Yes, but you can change things for the better."

"And how do I know I won't be changing things for the worse? Also, who would fight the Darklings, Darkloids and GIN-SHOCKER?" questioned Shinichi.

"Who knows, but it definitely won't be you," said Topper.

"Take me back home," Shinichi ordered.

"Oh? So you've made your decision?" Topper inquired.

"I have. So I have to suffer for ten years in order to become a hero? So be it. Hinamizawa needs a hero. This world needs a hero. I am that hero," Shinichi said sternly.

"You realize what you're giving up, don't you?" asked Topper.

"A Kamen Rider risks himself for the sake of others, even their own lives," Shinichi quoted. "I'm willing to sacrifice myself for the sake of others."

"If you insist, my dear fellow. It was a fun game while it lasted," Topper said the last part in mutter.

"What did you say?" Shinichi asked, confused.

"Nothing to worry your head about, Shinichi. Now let us depart," Topper said as everything swirled and Shinichi found himself back at his house, alone with that strange guy gone as if he'd just vanished into the void he had come from.

"That…was weird," Shinichi commented and then shrugged before returning to his training.

* * *

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveller, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear,  
Though as for that the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black.  
Oh, I marked the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way  
I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
I took the one less travelled by,  
And that has made all the difference._

-Robert Frost

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And that's the end of Kamen Rider Showa…for now. I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin and Shadow Element 13 for their help. Also, I'd like to thank the guys on the forums who've been helping me out with this project. You guys rock. I mean you even helped to create the executive GIN-SHOCKER members and also helped with the scenes I had trouble with. The names are as followed:

Iron-Mantis

Warlord-Xana

Deadly84

milordo-z 2.0

Snake Screamer

BTW…here's a post credit scene…by Shadow Element 13

* * *

Warren was sitting at his desk, looking through several files of other missions he could put Shinichi on. With GIN-SHOCKER's defeat, Warren didn't want his newest agent getting rusty. Warren was currently looking through a file codenamed "Project: INFINITY". "Hm…" mused Warren, "Maybe Shinichi could help me in the search for the fragments of the Infinity Sword." Warren's computer then beeped, alerting the Director. Warren put down the file and looked toward his computer. "Looks like the files on LEVIATHAN have been decoded…" Warren scrolled through the files. He gritted his teeth and growled at what he read. Warren pulled out his phone and dialled Shinichi. "Shinichi, this is Warren. Hope you're ready, kid. GIN-SHOCKER was just the warm up…"

* * *

KR Chrome: That tells you that something big is gonna happen, doesn't it? OK, in tribute of Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders VS Dai-Shocker, here's a special omake written by Ten-Faced Paladin.

* * *

**OMAKE: SHOWA & HEISEI VS GIN-SHOCKER!**

It was war.

There was no real way to sugarcoat it. Conflict between GIN-SHOCKER and the Riders had exploded into all out war. While the Kaijin vastly outnumbered the Riders, each of the Riders had more or less single-handedly destroyed organizations of untold power much like GIN-SHOCKER. The Riders were no pushovers as they did battle against the Kaijin and executives of the terrorist organization. This just wasn't another plot on the verge of being foiled. It was now all or nothing with Hinamizawa just being the first of many places on the line. GIN-SHOCKER refused to allow the obstacles to their goals exist for a moment longer and the Riders were determined to end the evil of another SHOCKER organization once and for all.

Things didn't look well for the Riders. Despite being filled with Kaijin and the overeager soldiers, the enemy had some good tactics. They managed to put the Riders in a pincher movement, surrounding them on all sides. There was no doubt the Riders could fight their way out, but with little space to get some breathing room, getting out of this mess was going to be much harder. Winning this battle even more so.

"I hope you have an idea on how to get us out," Showa said to Wraith as the GIN-SHOCKER forces began to close in on them.

"You know I always do," Wraith chuckled.

As if to punctuate his statement, another silver veil appeared. The GIN-SHOCKER army froze, fearing the appearance of more Riders, their natural enemies. They were not disappointed as three Riders emerged from the silver wall. All three were donned in the armour of Dark Riders. Specifically, the armours of Orga, Dark Kiva, and Dark Kabuto.

"Hello, Papa," Orga smiled beneath her helmet. "Are we late?"

"Fashionably so," Wraith chuckled. "Still, I hope you and your brothers can give me a good excuse why you are late." Showa blinked at Wraith's tone, wondering why he seemed so calm. It was like he didn't know they were surrounded by Kaijin and soldiers.

"We got a little held up with some friends," Dark Kiva laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But once they heard what was happening, they just had to help," Dark Kabuto shrugged. "You might recognize them."

Gesturing to the veil, two new figures emerged from it. Showa's eyes bulged as he recognized both figures who emerged from the dimensional barrier, "Decade? Diend?"

"Hey Shinichi," Decade waved. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Ah, it's nostalgic to be in a world I've visited before," Diend laughed as he spied Showa. "Ah! Hi! Has your mother managed to write any new books? I've already gone through the ones Warren traded me for your Magatama."

"Uh…wait," Showa frowned, looking to Wraith. "Traded?"

"An offer he couldn't refuse," Wraith laughed.

"Perverted tastes aside, you look like you're in pretty deep here," Decade spoke as he and Diend stood at either side of the Dark Riders. "Why don't we give you guys a hand? All fifteen of us."

"Fifteen?" asked Showa, blinking.

That was when the veil collapsed, revealing ten new Riders who walked casually to the side of Decade, Diend, and the Dark Riders. All of them stared down the enemies of the Riders and began preparing themselves for a fight.

"I think an introduction is in order," Decade spoke. "I don't think they know who we are."

"Good idea, Decade-kun," Diend laughed. "Start us off, Kuuga!"

"Ha!" the red Rider with gold horns laughed. "Champion of the ancient civilization! Kamen Rider Kuuga!"

"Harbinger of evolution! Kamen Rider Agito!"

"Champion of the Mirror World! Kamen Rider Ryuki!"

"Guardian of the human race! Kamen Rider Faiz!"

"Master of the Rouze Cards! Kamen Rider Blade!"

"The wild demon of pure sound! Kamen Rider Ranki!"

"Disciple of God Speed Love! Kamen Rider Caucasus!

"Ore Sanjou! Coolest Rider of all! Kamen Rider Den-O!"

"Champion of the twilight! Kamen Rider Kiva!

"**Hardboiled detective extraordinaire! Kamen Rider Double!**"

"Herald of the end! Kamen Rider Orga!"

"King of the night! Kamen Rider Dark Kiva!"

"Breath of God's shadow! Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto!"

"He who will shatter the bonds of Fate! Skull Rider Wraith!"

"Hunter of treasures in the Multiverse! Kamen Rider Diend!"

"Chosen fighter of the Multiverse! Kamen Rider Decade!"

Showa decided to get into this and announced, "On Stage! Chosen Guardian of Hinamizawa! Kamen Rider Showa!"

"Riders…" Decade spoke out, "CHARGE!"

The Heisei Riders charged and the battle was on once again.

* * *

CatotomeRoid hissed as she attacked several of the Riders, aiming to end the scourge which plagued her master for so long. Lunging, she tackled Double, but the hardboiled Rider rolled with the attack and kicked CatotomeRoid away, letting her land on her feet. However, that was when the commander discovered she was in the middle of a circle of four Riders. Den-O and Double were on her left while Arachnea and Carmen were on her right.

"Oh shi-!"

"**Now, let's count your crimes!**" Double posed, pointing at the enemy. However, his left eye started to blink as a new voice came out. "Man, I finally get to see a catgirl and she's evil. Life isn't fair."

"Catgirls? I wonder why they're so desired," Double pondered as the right eye began to blink with a new voice. "It sounds like interesting research."

"Later Phillip!" the left side spoke and Double removed the Gaia Memories in his belt and produced new ones. "Let's get a weapon in our hands!"

"**HEAT!**"

"**METAL!**"

"**HEAT-METAL!**"

As Double inserted the Memories, he switched from green and black to red and grey, producing a staff on his back which he drew as a weapon.

"Heh, I hope you're having fun, neko-onna," Den-O snorted as he ran his hand along his sword. "'Cause now we're at the climax and you're going down!"

"Ooh, they sound so hunky!" Carmen giggled as she admired the two Riders as she turned to her long-time friend. "Which one do you want? Or can I have them both?"

"This isn't the time to be thinking with your libido!" Arachnea hissed, drawing her weapon. "Now come on and let's kick this bitch's ass!"

"Right, right," Carmen sighed as she and Arachnea began charging at CatotomeRoid.

The GIN-SHOCKER executive hissed as the four Riders attacked her. She leaped over Carmen's tacked, but got slammed in the back from Double's staff, making her stumble. Arachnea and Den-O pressed the advantage by slashing at her and producing several sparks from the impact. CatotomeRoid hissed and stumbled back further. Yowling, she lunged again, catching the two male Riders by their weapons and pushing them backwards thanks to the muscle her enhancements afforded her. With a push, she knocked their weapons away before slashing them both in the chest, knocking the pair down with grunts.

"Climax?" she purred. "I'll be sure to have one when I present your heads to Great Leader-sama."

"Not gonna happen, bitch!" Carmen shrieked in defence of her two new hunks as she lashed out with her petal bullets and caught CatotomeRoid in the back, making her shriek in pain.

Seeing an opportunity, Double and Den-O kicked the enraged executive back before reclaiming their weapons. Den-O then took out his Hyper Pass and swiped it across the front of his belt. At the same time, Double removed his Metal Memory before inserting into a hollow slot in his weapon.

"**Full Charge!**"

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"Ore no hissatsu waza! Showa Version!" Den-O roared as he charged at CatotomeRoid with his blade glowing bright red.

"**Metal Branding!**" Double shouted, flames shooting from the end of his staff much like a blade of fire.

The two Riders charged at the enemy and slashed across her chest with their weapons. Den-O's blade left a glowing red cut through her while Double's left a sparking mess with flames licking the edges. CatotomeRoid screamed in pain, stumbling away from the Riders in a bid for survival…but Carmen and Arachnea were having none of that as they made a running charge at the evil woman. Leaping into the air, they extended their legs for a powerful kick.

"Rider Maiden Double Kick!"

"GREAT LEADER-SAMA!" CatotomeRoid screeched, begging for help from her master. However, no help came as the two Riders collided with her, causing a massive explosion which obliterated the kaijin where she stood. Arachnea and Carmen stood up in the inferno, the flames having no effect on the.

"Good riddance," Arachnea spat.

"So, do you boys have any plans later?" Carmen flirted with Double and Den-O.

* * *

"Burn in hell Riders!" EbiKoumorieBorg bellowed as he swiped at Armadillo and Diend with his claws. X and RX attempted to strike him from behind, but his hard shell deflected the Ridol Whip and Revolcane. Feeling the impacts, he twisted around with unnatural speed and struck both Riders in the chest, sending them sprawling backwards from the impacts.

"Soon you Riders will realize how superior GIN-SHOCKER is to you!" EbiKoumorieBorg sneered, advancing on the pair.

"That's what Golgom and the Crisis Empire said," RX panted, getting to his feet.

"G.O.D. said the same," X frowned. "What makes your group so special?"

"RRRRGH!" EbiKoumorieBorg growled. "Die for your insolence!"

The executive charged at the two Riders, aiming to take them down in one fell swoop. However, he was quickly interrupted by something large and round colliding with his side. As he was pushed across the quarry ground, EbiKoumorieBorg found that Armadillo was the one attacking him. Enraged, he smashed his claws into the balled up Pill Bug Rider, sending him off course and crashing into the dirt. Grunting, the executive got to his feet, looking for his opponents.

"Hyah!"

"Hoh!"

Turning, EbiKoumorieBorg was suddenly assaulted by X and RX, both Riders attacking his unprotected front with their weapons. The Ridol and Revolcane pierced his hide and dug into his flesh. Bellowing in pain, the executive member of GIN-SHOCKER stumbled backwards, sliding off the weapons in order to prevent them from doing more damage. However, in his intention of fleeing, the executive wasn't paying close enough attention to his surroundings.

"**Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Di-Diend!**"

EbiKoumorieBorg turned in the direction of the sound only to be faced with nine rings of blue cards with Diend on the other end. The blue Rider just gave a friendly wave before pulling the trigger on his weapon, unleashing a burst stream of blue energy which absorbed the cards before colliding with EbiKoumorieBorg, pushing him back as it did so. The executive roared with pain as the energy decimated his insides, putting his body into failing.

"GIN-SHOCKER FOREVER!" he bellowed out before he could take no more and exploded in a giant fiery blast. Diend and the other Riders didn't even spare the spot a passing glance before they went to go help their comrades.

* * *

Gebok was surrounded by Showa, Decade, Musician, Blade, Faiz and Kiva. He muttered, "You Riders are getting in the way of my grand experiment."

"Sorry, but there will be no more experiments!" Showa growled.

"This madness ends here!" Musician growled.

"Madness? Oh such cruel words from the ignorant," Gebok snickered. "My genius is incomprehensible to the likes of you."

"The world doesn't need your kind of 'genius'!" Showa spat.

"And those who need it most think they need it the least," Gebok laughed. However, as relaxed as he appeared, he instead opened his coat and several drill-like missiles fired out, catching the Riders completely off guard. The missiles exploded against them, sending them sprawling across the quarry floor.

"Ha ha ha!" Gebok laughed. "I have covered all of the angles! I know how Riders fight! As long as I have my inventions, you will never get close enough to fight me! I can blow you all away without a thought!"

The Riders grunted and groaned as they managed to get back up to their feet, uncaring of Gebok's words.

"And now, it's high time I take out the trash," Gebok snickered. "Failed experiments and useless clutter only serve to impede my work. I so hoped you'd be different BLACK 13, but I guess its back to the drawing board. How disappointing."

"You sure love to hear yourself talk don't you?" Decade snorted, drawing three cards from his Ride Booker. "You forget about my last visit to Hinamizawa?"

"What's to know? You can copy other Riders. Big deal," Gebok snorted.

"Obviously you don't know how we beat your little swamp robot," Decade sighed, putting the cards into his Decadriver. After resetting the buckle, the cards activated.

"**Final Form Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz! ****B-B-B-Blade! Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!**"

The three Riders in question stiffened before they all began to transform. Blade transformed into the Blade Blade and flew into Musician's surprised hands. Faiz became the Faiz Blaster and was caught by Decade. Finally, Kiva transformed into the Kiva Arrow and fell into Showa's hands. All three Final Form Ride weapons were charged and ready to go.

"W-what?" Gebok cried. "My observations didn't reveal this!"

"Isn't life just full of surprises?" asked Showa, taking a very great amount of pleasure at seeing Gebok's smirk being wiped off his face.

"Time to show you our long ranged firepower!" Decade called, drawing another three cards from his Ride Booker.

"This is going to be sweet!" Musician grinned savagely underneath his helmet.

"**Final Attack Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz! ****B-B-B-Blade! Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!"**

"W-wait!" Gebok cried, fiddling with his coat as he tried to bring more of his hidden weapons to bear. "T-This isn't fair!"

"HYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the three Riders roared, unleashing their attacks. Musician slashed with the Blade Blade, sending a pulse of blue electric power through the ground towards his target, Decade fired a stream of pure photon energy and Showa fired the magic arrow which he aimed right at Gebok's heart.

Their aim was true as the attacks collided with the insane doctor. He was sent through the air with a scream of pain. Shooting across the battlefield like a burning star, he reached the apex of his flight overhead before exploding like a supernova. It was the most satisfying view that any of the NEO-NUMBERS had ever been privileged to see.

Tossing their new weapons, the three Riders cheered as the weapons returned to their Rider forms.

"I only wish I had my camera," Showa grinned.

* * *

The Great Leader finally decided to make his appearance. In the form of a golden Shadow Moon with blazing crimson eyes, he rose from the ground along with his fortress. He stood at the top of his fortress before jumping down to the quarry grounds. With a burst of power he sent all the Riders flying, separating Showa from them.

Showa, however, was unafraid as he started to fight with the Great Leader. He showed no fear in the face of the organization's leader. He would protect Hinamizawa, even at the cost of his own life.

"Hyah!" Showa cried, kicking at the Great Leader. However, his attack was blocked before the Great Leader grabbed his leg and threw him a fair distance away.

"You fool. You had it made," the Great Leader frowned. "You were finally on the winning side! Why throw it all away?"

"Because no one wins when someone like you is in power," Showa frowned.

"Hmph! You're wrong," the Great Leader snickered. "Someone does win. Me!" he raised his arm to create a bolt of energy to take off Showa's head. However…

"**Attack Ride: Blast!**"

The Great Leader was pelted from behind with numerous energy bullets. The man who created GIN-SHOCKER grunted and stumbled from the unexpected attack. Turning to see who had attacked him, he was witness to Decade unleashing a powerful forward punch aimed at his face. The Great Leader parried the blow, sending Decade stumbling forward and elbowing him in the side in the process. Decade skidded across the quarry floor and landed next to Showa with a grunt.

"Shoot. He's fast," Decade grunted. "Faster even than the old perv!"

"With all the enhancements he gave himself I'm not surprised," Showa frowned as he and Decade got to their feet. "He's got the best of everything."

"Exactly," the Great Leader snickered. "Now allow me to show you true GIN-SHOCKER superiority!"

The Great Leader brought out his powerful energies again, this time creating a watermelon-sized orb of power which just radiated death. With an almost bestial yell, the Great Leader unleashed his attack at the two Kamen Riders. The attack struck, unleashing a loud explosion which sent fires into the air and stopped the fighting as the ground shook. Smoke and dust filled the air as the Great Leader admired his handiwork.

"It is done," he nodded. "Now to finish the-"

"HIGURASHI NO YAIBA! ONI NO HONE! KAGE NO HOSHI!"

"**Kuuga-Agito-Ryuki-Faiz-Blade-Ranki-Caucasus-Den-O-Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"**

A trio of colours erupted from the smoke along with a bright reddish light which temporarily blinded the Great Leader.

"What!"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a golden-armoured Showa with the Higurashi no Yaiba in his hand, a demonic samurai helmet on his head, a huge six-pointed shuriken on his back and an intense aura that rivalled the Great Leader's own aura. It also revealed Decade in his Complete Form, the Kamen Ride cards displayed proudly on his chest.

"How could you have survived!" demanded the Great Leader.

"Like Ichigo-sempai said, as long as evil exists the Kamen Riders will be needed to combat it. We will never die," declared Showa.

"Who in the world do you think you are!"

"Us? We're just a bunch of Kamen Riders who are passing through," Decade Complete shrugged before he pointed at the enraged Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER. "Remember that!"

"Why you-!" the Great Leader snarled.

"Shinichi," Decade spoke, cutting the leader off. "We don't have room to try and wear this guy down. We hit him hard and with everything we've got!"

"Sounds good to me!" Showa grinned, possibly exhibiting Oni elements from his helmet. Decade just nodded as he drew a card he had only used once before and slotted it into the core of the Decadriver which was mounted on the right side of his belt.

"**Final Attack Ride: Sho-Sho-Sho-Showa!**"

The cards across Decade's chest suddenly activated and flipped over, revealing a new image on each one. Each card now held the same image of Kamen Rider Showa in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form. At the same time, Showa felt a strong pull across his body as he and Decade gripped their swords and took an identical stance. Both moved in perfect synch before charging towards the Great Leader with their weapons glowing, a shining gold for Showa and a shining red for Decade. Behind them, echoes of their comrades followed each holding a sword of their own.

Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, and J all followed Showa move for move. At the same time, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Ranki, Caucasus, Den-O, Kiva, and Double followed Decade. The two lines of Riders charged at the Great leader, whom fired energy bolts at them to try and keep them away but to no avail. Decade and Showa burst past, letting the first hits land with showers of sparks. Ichigo, Nigo, and Kuuga got the next ones. V3 and Agito came next. Riderman and Ryuki struck after that with X and Faiz getting the next licks in. Amazon and Blade got clean cuts while Stronger and Ranki came after them. Skyrider and Caucasus were next in line followed by Super-1, ZX and Den-O. Next was Kiva and BLACK RX striking hard before Double, ZO, and J finished it up.

Showa and Decade came to a stop, their illusionary comrades vanishing as they did. The Great Leader unleashed a howl of agony as his energy surged from his body completely out of control. Stumbling so that he could see Showa and Decade, he pointed out at them.

"DAMN YOU RRIIIIIIIIIDDEEEEERRRRRRRS!" he roared before collapsing, his body exploding with enough force to knock the unprepared clear off their feet. However, Decade and Showa showed no signs of moving as they watched the flames quickly die down.

At the Great Leader's destruction, the GIN-SHOCKER fortress also began to collapse and became nothing more than rubble.

* * *

The ground shook and the Riders gaped as they saw a dark figure beginning to rise out of the ground.

"What is that thing? One of GIN-SHOCKER's monsters?" questioned Decade.

"No, it's a Darkloid!" Showa identified.

The Darkloid that had arisen from the ground was the biggest one Showa had ever seen. It was humanoid in appearance and looked to be wearing a loin-cloth made of tattered fabric and had sharp claws on its fingers and toes. It also had sharp spikes running down its spine. It had a huge muscular build and sharp fang-like teeth. It had a total of five eyes, with a pair in the usual spots, another pair above the first, and the fifth eye in the centre of its forehead. Ram-like horns flanked its head and it also sported wavy black hair. The battle in the quarry must have awakened this daddy of all Darkloids. It was the only explanation.

This was the King Titan Darkloid.

One of the more disturbing aspects of the monster was that around its collar appeared to be skinless human bodies. However, rather than being red like the insides of the human body were, these ones were as black as tar. The giant Darkloid growled before one of the bodies hung by a strange tether to its back dropped to the ground, crashing like a ragdoll. To the disgust of the Riders, skin unfolded from the back of the puppet corpse and it took the form of a quarry worker.

"You!" the corpse puppet growled at the Riders. "You dare disturb my hibernation! You fools must be tired of living then! That is fortunate since I am rather hungry at the moment. You will all make fine dishes! Exotic ones too!" With that, the puppet was stripped of its skin and pulled back up to the collar of the Darkloid.

Showa was just as surprised as anyone about what he saw, but seeing it triggered a memory. One day Mion had told them her story about the quarry and the boy who died along with his father. She told them about the strange worker who was there, the rotten egg smell, and the car which went over the edge and killed those inside. Seeing the puppet, Showa had a feeling that the man those kids saw was a puppet made by the Darkloid as a lure. If what he smelt from the monster was true, then the rotten egg smell was his fault too. Lastly, the boy and father who ended up dying must have seen something about this monster which sent them fleeing and in their panic, have an accident which ended their lives.

"This explains a lot," Showa murmured to himself as the King Titan Darkloid began its assault.

With a loud roar that reached the heavens it fired blasts of energy from its five eyes, striking the Riders. Explosions erupted all around the assembled Kamen Riders, sending them all flying. When they all painfully landed, scattered and sprawled, Armadillo grunted, "How are we supposed to fight something like that?"

It was J who volunteered, "Let me!" He focused his energy and the gem in his waist glowed. His eyes flashed as a green aura enveloped him. He started to grow, and grow, and grow…until he was standing at the height of the King Titan Darkloid, "HEY, PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE!" the jumbo-sized Kamen Rider J bellowed.

The two giants exchanged blows as they struck with their fists, but the King Titan Darkloid proved to be the stronger one as it knocked J off his feet and onto his back. J crashed into several pieces of equipment, but thankfully none of the Riders were crushed along with said equipment. However, J seemed to be dazed at the moment, meaning he couldn't get back up to fight until he recovered. The giant Darkloid seemed to know this and with a roar of triumph, the King Titan Darkloid set its sights on Hinamizawa.

Decade gritted his teeth, finding even his experience with fighting the Orochi in Ryugenzawa not even close to dealing with this giant monster. However, before he could try to devise a plan, he felt something pressed against his back, a gun, as the voice of Diend said, "This will only hurt for a second." He slotted a card into his gun.

"**Final Form Ride:**"

"Don't move." Diend then shot Decade in the back.

"**De-De-De-Decade!**"

Decade grunted as he felt like a bullet had passed right through him, proving that Diend was lying and the initial part of the transformation did indeed hurt. The core of his Decadriver passed over his head, attaching to his chest while his head sank into his torso. His arms and legs split to his sides and the four quarters of the Decadriver appeared and locked into place, completing his transformation into the Jumbo Decadriver.

Kamen Rider J managed to get the stars out of his head and stand up. Glancing down at his tiny allies, he saw a Decadriver perfect for his size rising into the air. Holding still, he watched the Decadriver reach his waist. The transformed Kamen Rider immediately attached to J's waist as the Heisei Kamen Ride cards spun around him, changing him into a jumbo-sized Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form. The Kamen Ride cards then attached to his chest and shoulders, completing the change.

The King Titan Darkloid stiffened as it heard his giant opponent get back to his feet. Turning to see if he wanted another beating, the King Titan Darkloid spied a new giant foe. Snorting, the giant Darkloid strode forward arrogantly to deal with the upstart. Lashing out with a punch, the King Titan Darkloid grunted in shock as its fist was caught in the hand of its foe. Jumbo Decade then threw a punch at the King Titan Darkloid, causing it to stagger backwards. He then used an uppercut that knocked the Darkloid up before it fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Seeing the King Titan Darkloid down for the count and unsure of how long the transformation would last, Jumbo Decade drew a card before opening the Decadriver and sliding the card inside.

"**Final Kamen Attack Form Ride: De-De-De-Decade!**"

"Hyah!" the regular sized Kamen Riders cried as they leaped into the air. All of them turned into bright lights as they reached the apex of the jump and began soaring through the air. Reaching Jumbo Decade, they all transformed into giant Kamen Ride cards beginning with Ichigo and Nigo and ending with Diend and Showa.

Jumbo Decade jumped and the giant Kamen Ride cards followed, lining up in front of him to create a path between him and his target. One by one he flew right through them, gaining more power with each card he flew through. The King Titan Darkloid unleashed energy bolts from its eyes, but Jumbo Decade was undeterred and even unaffected as he continued passing through each card. Finally passing through his Decade card, Jumbo Decade connected with a powerful kick which sent the King Titan Darkloid flying clear over the mountains before exploding in an eruption of black fire. Jumbo Decade watched as the last bits of black fire vanished before looking to Hinamizawa. From his viewpoint, he could see the villagers gaping at him quite openly. Calmly saluting, Jumbo Decade turned his back to the village and began walking away, only to vanish in a red pixelating haze.

* * *

The battle between the King Titan Darkloid and Jumbo Decade was talked about for several days afterwards. Shinichi had heard of it several times as he went to school and overheard the villagers talking. Everyone was seeing it as a sign that Oyashiro-sama was looking out for them against demons and such which would threaten their home. Seeing the King Titan Darkloid just enforced their idea that demons existed and were responsible for the disappearances which plagued the village over the years.

Mion was shocked to discover that as a child she and her friends had been that close to a Darkloid and could have been eaten. Hearing that the monster was probably the one that had driven her friend and his father off the road was a big blow to her emotionally. However, she did plant a soft kiss on Shinichi's cheek, thanking him for putting her friend's soul to rest by destroying the demonic monster. Rena was a little jealous of Mion kissing her boyfriend, but she understood why she did it.

Everyone in the Gaming Club thought the battle was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. Seeing Decade and the other Riders appear was a shocker too. Of course, seeing the giant Decade was an even bigger shock to them. Heck, everyone in the village saw the battle and weren't shy talking about it. Rika's shrine was receiving floods of visitors as they left offerings of thanks and appreciation of the local deity. Hanyuu was in a very bright and cheery mood since the battle. She was likely channelling the good feelings of all the villagers, but the little goddess wasn't telling. She sure liked to show affection to any Riders though, especially Chiaki for his role in the battle.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: This omake was written by my friend, Ten-Faced Paladin.

Ten-Faced Paladin: Well, it was a long haul but it's done. I doubt we've seen the last of Showa but I couldn't let him go out without having my Decade say his goodbyes.


	75. DHS Chapter Part 1: Final Battle Revised

**DHS CHAPTER PART 1: FINAL BATTLE REVISED  
**

Bernkastel was sitting in a rocking chair with Lambdadelta asleep while sitting in her lap as she rocked gently, back and forth. The bluenette's hand tenderly stroked the blonde's hair as she spoke softly, "A story can have many beginnings, many outcomes and many endings. I've seen and experienced many stories begin the same way, but run their course and end differently. I've seen friends betraying each other, only to discover the strength of faith and trust in the end. I've seen people who've lost loves ones, only to gain strength to rise from their hardships. Indeed, the same story can be told in many different ways. There are many different versions of the same story. Thus, there can also be many different worlds."

Bernkastel wrapped her arms gently around Lambdadelta's waist and pulled the blonde closer, kissing her forehead. She continued, "Let us see this story in a _different_ way…"

* * *

"Send me, Warren-san!" Shinichi pleaded. "Let me stall them!"

"No!" Shiori protested. Shinichi stared at his mother. She looked frightened, despite her eyes being narrowed and her eyebrows furrowed. "Shinji, you can't!"

"I have to," said Shinichi. "If I don't then the village and everyone in it will be destroyed." He said to Warren, "Get me down there. I'll stall them until reinforcements arrive."

"OK, just don't die," Warren said to Shinichi.

"Hey, who do you think I am?" Shinichi said with a cocky grin. He turned to his mother and gave her a hug. She didn't want to let him go, however. "Don't worry, Kaa-chan. I'll be fine."

"Hey, Shin-chan," said Mion, "You better come back. You have a punishment game to perform."

"I got it, Mion," said Shinichi. Rena grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pressed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss, looking him dead in the eye.

"Please, come back to Rena," she pleaded.

"I will, Rena-chan," he promised.

"Shinji, be careful," Shiori said to her son.

"I will, Kaa-chan," he said with a nod.

The dining car door opened as the ChronoLiner flew over Hinamizawa. They were really high up. They were now over the quarry and Shinichi could see the GIN-SHOCKER army marching towards the village, prepared to raze it to the ground.

Shinichi formed his belt and he jumped out of the ChronoLiner, freefalling straight down to the quarry. "HENSHIN!" he called out loudly and his armor formed on him, completing the change once his eyes flashed. "LET'S RIDE: SHOWA!"

* * *

Showa fought valiantly and was soon joined by the NEO-NUMBERS. However, even with the seven of them fighting together they were vastly outnumbered. They needed a miracle.

Suddenly, a large silver veil erected itself behind the assembled NEO-NUMBERS and a new character riding upon a white motorcycle burst out of it. He was clothed in black with silver gloves and boots. Around his neck was a red scarf and on his chest was a green reinforced chestplate. He wore a green helmet on his head which possessed an insect-like look, complete with a pair of red eyes and antennae. Around his waist was a belt that had a fan inside the buckle.

This was Kamen Rider Ichigo, the first Rider. Ichigo then jumped off his bike and kicked a shocked EbiKoumorieBorg in the chest, sending him sprawling.

However, Ichigo wasn't the only Rider to come to the NEO-NUMBERS' aid. Running out of the veil as it collapsed were the other Legendary Kamen Riders. In order they were Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, and J. Among them was also Skull Rider Wraith, the Rider form of the Director of ARMOR.

"How can you be here!" demanded an outraged EbiKoumorieBorg in disbelief.

"There is no way we will let GIN-SHOCKER win!" declared Nigo.

"As long as evil exists, the power of the Riders will always be needed to combat it!" added Ichigo. "We will never die!"

"Well said," agreed Wraith.

"Warren-san, how did you gather them all?" asked a shocked Showa.

"They're old friends, and more are coming," said Wraith.

As if to punctuate his statement, another silver veil appeared. The GIN-SHOCKER army froze, fearing the appearance of more Riders, their natural enemies. They were not disappointed as three Riders emerged from the silver wall. All three were donned in the armour of Dark Riders. Specifically, the armours of Orga, Dark Kiva, and Dark Kabuto.

"Hello, Papa," Orga smiled beneath her helmet. "Are we late?"

"Fashionably so," Wraith chuckled. "Still, I hope you and your brothers can give me a good excuse why you are late." Showa blinked at Wraith's tone, wondering why he seemed so calm. It was like he didn't know they were surrounded by Kaijin and soldiers.

"We got a little held up with some friends," Dark Kiva laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But once they heard what was happening, they just had to help," Dark Kabuto shrugged. "You might recognize them."

Gesturing to the veil, two new figures emerged from it. Showa's eyes bulged as he recognized both figures who emerged from the dimensional barrier, "Decade? Diend?"

"Hey Shinichi," Decade waved. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Ah, it's nostalgic to be in a world I've visited before," Diend laughed as he spied Showa. "Ah! Hi! Has your mother managed to write any new books? I've already gone through the ones Warren traded me for your Magatama."

"Uh…wait," Showa frowned, looking to Wraith. "Traded?"

"An offer he couldn't refuse," Wraith laughed.

"Perverted tastes aside, you look like you're in pretty deep here," Decade spoke as he and Diend stood at either side of the Dark Riders. "Why don't we give you guys a hand? All fifteen of us."

"Fifteen?" asked Showa, blinking.

That was when the veil collapsed, revealing ten new Riders who walked casually to the side of Decade, Diend, and the Dark Riders. All of them stared down the enemies of the Riders and began preparing themselves for a fight.

"I think an introduction is in order," Decade spoke. "I don't think they know who we are."

"Good idea, Decade-kun," Diend laughed. "Start us off, Kuuga!"

"Ha!" the red Rider with gold horns laughed. "Champion of the ancient civilization! Kamen Rider Kuuga!"

"Harbinger of evolution! Kamen Rider Agito!"

"Champion of the Mirror World! Kamen Rider Ryuki!"

"Guardian of the human race! Kamen Rider Faiz!"

"Master of the Rouze Cards! Kamen Rider Blade!"

"The wild demon of pure sound! Kamen Rider Ranki!"

"Disciple of God Speed Love! Kamen Rider Caucasus!

"Ore Sanjou! Coolest Rider of all! Kamen Rider Den-O!"

"Champion of the twilight! Kamen Rider Kiva!

"**Hardboiled detective extraordinaire! Kamen Rider Double!**"

"Herald of the end! Kamen Rider Orga!"

"King of the night! Kamen Rider Dark Kiva!"

"Breath of God's shadow! Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto!"

"He who will shatter the bonds of Fate! Skull Rider Wraith!"

"Hunter of treasures in the Multiverse! Kamen Rider Diend!"

"Chosen fighter of the Multiverse! Kamen Rider Decade!"

"Kamen Rider Ichigo!"

"Kamen Rider Nigo!"

"Kamen Rider V3!"

"I am Riderman!"

"Kamen Rider X!"

"A-MA-ZON!"

"The heavens call...The earth cries out...The crowds roar...All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the warrior of justice, the Kamen Rider Stronger!"

"Skyrider!"

"Kamen Rider Super-1!"

"Kamen Rider ZX!"

"I am the Prince of the Sun! Kamen Rider BLACK RX!"

"Kamen Rider ZO!"

"Kamen Rider J!"

"Call me Kamen Rider Slasher!"

"I am the unstoppable wrecking ball! Kamen Rider Armadillo!"

"Rock and Roll! Kamen Rider Musician!"

"Lovely Maiden! Kamen Rider Carmen!"

"Welcome to my parlour, my prey. I am Kamen Rider Arachnea."

"Attention! Ten-Hut! Kamen Rider Zero is here!"

"On Stage! Chosen Guardian of Hinamizawa! Kamen Rider Showa!"

Facing the GIN-SHOCKER army were 36 Kamen Riders in total. With introductions complete, Decade pointed forward at the GIN-SHOCKER army.

"Riders…" Decade spoke out, "CHARGE!"

* * *

It was war.

There was no real way to sugarcoat it. Conflict between GIN-SHOCKER and the Riders had exploded into all out war. While the Kaijin vastly outnumbered the Riders, each of the Riders had more or less single-handedly destroyed organizations of untold power much like GIN-SHOCKER. The Riders were no pushovers as they did battle against the Kaijin and executives of the terrorist organization. This just wasn't another plot on the verge of being foiled. It was now all or nothing with Hinamizawa just being the first of many places on the line. GIN-SHOCKER refused to allow the obstacles to their goals exist for a moment longer and the Riders were determined to end the evil of another SHOCKER organization once and for all.

Ichigo and Nigo worked in perfect tandem as they beat off several Cyborg Mutants and GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. Being the first Kamen Riders, they had years of experience under their belts and were probably some of the most powerful of their brethren. Leaping over swipes from the shouting GIN-SHOCKER soldiers, the first two Riders somersaulted through the air before extending their feet and aiming at a CyberMoleroid.

"Double Rider Kick!" the pair shouted, their attacks colliding against the hapless Kaijin. The force of the kick sent the monster flying several feet back and crashing through the ranks of its fellow. It left a trench in the quarry floor before skidding to a halt and exploding, taking several of its comrades with it.

"Hoh!" Skyrider called, cutting through the air and doing battled with the airborne monsters. He struck a CyberFlyroid out of the air and sent it crashing through one of the abandoned buildings of the quarry where a blast of fire from the hole signaled its end. Looking around! He took a tally of the remaining enemies.

"EEE!"

"EEE!"

"EEE!"

Several of the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers in their missile-man forms shot through the air, aiming to shoot Skyrider out of the air. Skyrider remained vigilant though. Swerving through the air, he twisted and kicked one of the missile-men off course, making it cry 'EEE!' in the process. The living weapon swerved before it collided with a CyberParrotroid, making both explode into shrapnel.

"Yosh!" Skyrider grinned. He still had the touch!

"Gi! Gi! Gi! Gi!" Amazon crowed, jumping onto the back of a CyberTigeroid. Being from the Amazon jungles, Amazon didn't like predatory animals all that much. Tigers tended to think he was weak prey and make him a target plenty of times in his youth. Now, it was time for a little payback.

"Jaguar Shock!" Amazon cried, biting deeply into the Tigeroid's shoulder, causing blood and mechanical fluid to spurt out. Roaring in pain, the Tigeroid managed to pry Amazon off of his shoulder and throw him to the side.

Flipping onto his feet, Amazon ducked underneath the enraged Tigeroid's attack and danced around its subsequent attacks much like a monkey. Growing angrier, the Tigeroid became more erratic and wild in its attack, losing all pretense of a fighting style. Amazon on the other hand stuck to his way of fighting with a calm head as he prepared for his next move. As the Tigeroid attacked, Amazon leaped onto its shoulder before leaping straight up. As gravity took hold, Amazon straightened his right hand out.

"Dai Setsudan!" Amazon bellowed as his Inca magic-powered chop cut through the monster's body like butter before the monster exploded in a fiery mess.

"Gi! Gi! Gi!" Amazon cheered in victory.

Stronger was using his electrical powered fists to stun the enemy forces before tossing them down to the ground. With him were X and Super-1, the former armed with his Ridol Stick to fight against the enemy and the latter using his strength to lift boulders up and toss them down on the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers.

V3 and ZX fought back to back against several GIN-SHOCKER soldiers but the black-clad foot soldiers were nothing to the two Riders and were easily felled by their superior power. A Bullroid charged at them, but the Riders easily finished the Kaijin off. Jumping up, they executed their signature moves.

"V3 Kick!"

"ZX Kick!"

The two attacks smashed into the Bullroid, sending him to the next life in a fiery blaze.

Dark Kabuto and Caucasus were laying the beat down on several insect themed Cyborg Mutants. They mostly resembled cockroaches and like cockroaches were extremely stubborn to die.

"Clock Up!" the two Riders activates their Clock Up systems simultaneously.

"**Clock Up!**" their Zecters echoed. The two blurred out of sight and the cockroach Cyborg Mutants were destroyed in seconds.

Orga used her sword and slashed wildly at the Cyborg Mutant who tried to attack. She tossed a few to the ground for their attempts to strike her down, causing them to roll down a hill. A Mantisroid tried to attack from above only to be ran through by her Orga Stylanzer and then tossed aside like garbage. She then found herself surrounded by GIN-SHOCKER soldiers but her invisible arms known as vectors lashed out and beheaded them. The stubs of their necks let loose blood like geysers and she grinned in satisfaction.

Dark Kiva was fighting alongside Kuuga and Agito and the three of them were kicking butt, with Kuuga and Agito executing their Rider Kicks to destroy their opponents. Not too far away was Ryuki who was armed with his Drag Saber and Drag Shield and he was cutting the enemy down one by one.

"Yosh!" exclaimed Ryuki.

Ranki was armed with his Ongekibou Rekka and was striking the enemy down with his flaming Taiko drumsticks. He also sent fireballs flying at them with his weapons, causing them to ignite in flames.

Zero was raining down a hailstorm of needles on the GIN-SHOCKER forces from the air while Slasher barrelled through them on the ground, cutting their numbers down with his chainsaws.

Wraith easily destroyed several GIN-SHOCKER Cyborg Mutants with little efforts. All of his blows and strikes proved fatal for them. Indeed, there was a reason for his fame. He'd earned it with his strength and will.

* * *

CatotomeRoid hissed as she attacked several of the Riders, aiming to end the scourge which plagued her master for so long. Lunging, she tackled Double, but the hardboiled Rider rolled with the attack and kicked CatotomeRoid away, letting her land on her feet. However, that was when the commander discovered she was in the middle of a circle of four Riders. Den-O and Double were on her left while Arachnea and Carmen were on her right.

"Oh shi-!"

"**Now, let's count your crimes!**" Double posed, pointing at the enemy. However, his left eye started to blink as a new voice came out. "Man, I finally get to see a catgirl and she's evil. Life isn't fair."

"Catgirls? I wonder why they're so desired," Double pondered as the right eye began to blink with a new voice. "It sounds like interesting research."

"Later Phillip!" the left side spoke and Double removed the Gaia Memories in his belt and produced new ones. "Let's get a weapon in our hands!"

"**HEAT!**"

"**METAL!**"

"**HEAT-METAL!**"

As Double inserted the Memories, he switched from green and black to red and grey, producing a staff on his back which he drew as a weapon.

"Heh, I hope you're having fun, neko-onna," Den-O snorted as he ran his hand along his sword. "'Cause now we're at the climax and you're going down!"

"Ooh, they sound so hunky!" Carmen giggled as she admired the two Riders as she turned to her long-time friend. "Which one do you want? Or can I have them both?"

"This isn't the time to be thinking with your libido!" Arachnea hissed, drawing her weapons. "Now come on and let's kick this bitch's ass!"

"Right, right," Carmen sighed as she and Arachnea began charging at CatotomeRoid.

The GIN-SHOCKER executive hissed as the four Riders attacked her. She leaped over Carmen's tacked, but got slammed in the back from Double's staff, making her stumble. Arachnea and Den-O pressed the advantage by slashing at her and producing several sparks from the impact. CatotomeRoid hissed and stumbled back further. Yowling, she lunged again, catching the two male Riders by their weapons and pushing them backwards thanks to the muscle her enhancements afforded her. With a push, she knocked their weapons away before slashing them both in the chest, knocking the pair down with grunts.

"Climax?" she purred. "I'll be sure to have one when I present your heads to Great Leader-sama."

"Not gonna happen, bitch!" Carmen shrieked in defence of her two new hunks as she lashed out with her petal bullets and caught CatotomeRoid in the back, making her shriek in pain.

Seeing an opportunity, Double and Den-O kicked the enraged executive back before reclaiming their weapons. Den-O then took out his Hyper Pass and swiped it across the front of his belt. At the same time, Double removed his Metal Memory before inserting into a hollow slot in his weapon.

"**Full Charge!**"

"**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**"

"Ore no hissatsu waza! Showa Version!" Den-O roared as he charged at CatotomeRoid with his blade glowing bright red.

"**Metal Branding!**" Double shouted, flames shooting from the end of his staff much like a blade of fire.

The two Riders charged at the enemy and slashed across her chest with their weapons. Den-O's blade left a glowing red cut through her while Double's left a sparking mess with flames licking the edges. CatotomeRoid screamed in pain, stumbling away from the Riders in a bid for survival…but Carmen and Arachnea were having none of that as they made a running charge at the evil woman. Leaping into the air, they extended their legs for a powerful kick.

"Rider Maiden Double Kick!"

"GREAT LEADER-SAMA!" CatotomeRoid screeched, begging for help from her master. However, no help came as the two Riders collided with her, causing a massive explosion which obliterated the kaijin where she stood. Arachnea and Carmen stood up in the inferno, the flames having no effect on the.

"Good riddance," Arachnea spat.

"So, do you boys have any plans later?" Carmen flirted with Double and Den-O.

* * *

"Burn in hell Riders!" EbiKoumorieBorg bellowed as he swiped at Armadillo and Diend with his claws. X and RX attempted to strike him from behind, but his hard shell deflected the Ridol Whip and Revolcane. Feeling the impacts, he twisted around with unnatural speed and struck both Riders in the chest, sending them sprawling backwards from the impacts.

"Soon you Riders will realize how superior GIN-SHOCKER is to you!" EbiKoumorieBorg sneered, advancing on the pair.

"That's what Golgom and the Crisis Empire said," RX panted, getting to his feet.

"G.O.D. said the same," X frowned. "What makes your group so special?"

"RRRRGH!" EbiKoumorieBorg growled. "Die for your insolence!"

The executive charged at the two Riders, aiming to take them down in one fell swoop. However, he was quickly interrupted by something large and round colliding with his side. As he was pushed across the quarry ground, EbiKoumorieBorg found that Armadillo had been the one who attacked him. Enraged, he mashed his claws into the balled up Pill Bug Rider, sending him off course and crashing to the dirt. Grunting, the executive got to his feet, looking for his opponents.

"Hyah!"

"Hoh!"

Turning, EbiKoumorieBorg was suddenly assaulted by X and RX, both Riders attacking his unprotected front with their weapons. The Ridol and Revolcane pierced his hide and dug into his flesh. Bellowing in pain, the executive member of GIN-SHOCKER stumbled backwards, sliding off the weapons so to prevent them from doing more damage. However, in his intention of fleeing, the executive wasn't paying close enough attention to his surroundings.

"**Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Di-Diend!**"

EbiKoumorieBorg turned in the direction of the sound only to be faced with nine rings of blue cards with Diend on the other end. The blue Rider just gave a friendly wave before pulling the trigger on his weapon, unleashing a burst stream of blue energy which absorbed the cards before colliding with EbiKoumorieBorg, pushing him back as it did so. The executive roared with pain as the energy decimated his insides, putting his body into failing.

"GIN-SHOCKER FOREVER!" he bellowed out before he could take no more and exploded in a giant fiery blast. Diend and the other Riders didn't even spare the spot a passing glance before they went to go help their comrades.

* * *

Gebok was surrounded by Showa, Decade, Musician, Blade, Faiz and Kiva. He muttered, "You Riders are getting in the way of my grand experiment."

"Sorry, but there will be no more experiments!" Showa growled.

"This madness ends here!" Musician growled.

"Madness? Oh such cruel words from the ignorant," Gebok snickered. "My genius is incomprehensible to the likes of you."

"The world doesn't need your kind of 'genius'!" Showa spat.

"And those who need it most think they need it the least," Gebok laughed. However, as relaxed as he appeared, he instead opened his coat and several drill-like missiles fired out, catching the Riders completely off guard. The missiles exploded against them, sending them sprawling across the quarry floor.

"Ha ha ha!" Gebok laughed. "I have covered all of the angles! I know how Riders fight! As long as I have my inventions, you will never get close enough to fight me! I can blow you all away without a thought!"

The Riders grunted and groaned as they managed to get back up to their feet, uncaring of Gebok's words.

"And now, it's high time I take out the trash," Gebok snickered. "Failed experiments and useless clutter only serve to impede my work. I so hoped you'd be different BLACK 13, but I guess its back to the drawing board. How disappointing."

"You sure love to hear yourself talk don't you?" Decade snorted, drawing three cards from his Ride Booker. "You forget about my last visit to Hinamizawa?"

"What's to know? You can copy other Riders. Big deal," Gebok snorted.

"Obviously you don't know how we beat your little swamp robot," Decade sighed, putting the cards into his Decadriver. After resetting the buckle, the cards activated.

"**Final Form Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz! ****B-B-B-Blade! Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!**"

The three Riders in question stiffened before they all began to transform. Blade transformed into the Blade Blade and flew into Musician's surprised hands. Faiz became the Faiz Blaster and was caught by Decade. Finally, Kiva transformed into the Kiva Arrow and fell into Showa's hands. All three Final Form Ride weapons were charged and ready to go.

"W-what?" Gebok cried. "My observations didn't reveal this!"

"Isn't life just full of surprises?" asked Showa, taking a very great amount of pleasure at seeing Gebok's smirk being wiped off his face.

"Time to show you our long ranged firepower!" Decade called, drawing another three cards from his Ride Booker.

"This is going to be sweet!" Musician grinned savagely underneath his helmet.

"**Final Attack Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz! ****B-B-B-Blade! Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!"**

"W-wait!" Gebok cried, fiddling with his coat as he tried to bring more of his hidden weapons to bear. "T-This isn't fair!"

"HYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the three Riders roared, unleashing their attacks. Musician slashed with the Blade Blade, sending a pulse of blue electric power through the ground towards his target, Decade fired a stream of pure photon energy and Showa fired the magic arrow which he aimed right at Gebok's heart. Several GIN-SHOCKER soldiers and Cyborg Mutants came to the mad scientist's aid, only to be caught by the crossfire of the three attacks and were instantly destroyed.

Their aim was true as the attacks collided with the insane doctor. He was sent through the air with a scream of pain. Shooting across the battlefield like a burning star, he reached the apex of his flight overhead before exploding like a supernova. It was the most satisfying view that any of the NEO-NUMBERS had ever been privileged to see.

Tossing their new weapons, the three Riders cheered as the weapons returned to their Rider forms.

"I only wish I had my camera," Showa grinned.

All of a sudden, the ground shook and the assembled Riders nearly fell over from the sudden lost of balance. The ground broke open and from the fissure GIN-SHOCKER's fortress arose. On the top of the fortress was none other than the Great Leader, in the form of a golden Shadow Moon with crimson eyes filled with evil and hatred.

He jumped down to the quarry floor and with a burst of power he sent all the Riders flying, separating Showa from them. Showa, however, was unafraid as he started to fight with the Great Leader. He showed no fear in the face of the organization's leader. He would protect Hinamizawa, even at the cost of his own life.

"Hyah!" Showa cried, kicking at the Great Leader. However, his attack was blocked before the Great Leader grabbed his leg and threw him a fair distance away.

"You fool. You had it made," the Great Leader frowned. "You were finally on the winning side! Why throw it all away?"

"Because no one wins when someone like you is in power," Showa frowned.

"Hmph! You're wrong," the Great Leader snickered. "Someone does win. Me!" he raised his arm to create a bolt of energy to take off Showa's head. However…

"**Attack Ride: Blast!**"

The Great Leader was pelted from behind with numerous energy bullets. The man who created GIN-SHOCKER grunted and stumbled from the unexpected attack. Turning to see who had attacked him, he was witness to Decade unleashing a powerful forward punch aimed at his face. The Great Leader parried the blow, sending Decade stumbling forward and elbowing him in the side in the process. Decade skidded across the quarry floor and landed next to Showa with a grunt.

"Shoot. He's fast," Decade grunted. "Faster even than the old perv!"

"With all the enhancements he gave himself I'm not surprised," Showa frowned as he and Decade got to their feet. "He's got the best of everything."

"Exactly," the Great Leader snickered. "Now allow me to show you true GIN-SHOCKER superiority!"

The Great Leader brought out his powerful energies again, this time creating a watermelon-sized orb of power which just radiated death. With an almost bestial yell, the Great Leader unleashed his attack at the two Kamen Riders. The attack struck, unleashing a loud explosion which sent fires into the air and stopped the fighting as the ground shook. Smoke and dust filled the air as the Great Leader admired his handiwork.

"It is done," he nodded. "Now to finish the-"

"HIGURASHI NO YAIBA! ONI NO HONE! KAGE NO HOSHI!"

"**Kuuga-Agito-Ryuki-Faiz-Blade-Ranki-Caucasus-Den-O-Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"**

A trio of colours erupted from the smoke along with a bright reddish light which temporarily blinded the Great Leader.

"What!"

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a new Kamen Rider Showa. He was clad in a black bodysuit under golden samurai armor with silver tiger stripes on his chestplate, boots and gauntlets. Black spikes adorned his knees, elbows and shoulders. His helmet resembled a demonic samurai with green eyes, a pair of long horns and a shuriken mounted in the centre of the brow. On his back was a six-pointed shuriken and he was armed with the Higurashi no Yaiba. He possessed an intense aura that rivalled the Great Leader's own aura. It also revealed Decade in his Complete Form, the Kamen Ride cards displayed proudly on his chest.

"How could you have survived!" demanded the Great Leader.

"Like Ichigo-sempai said, as long as evil exists the Kamen Riders will be needed to combat it. We will never die," declared Showa.

"Who in the world do you think you are!"

"Us? We're just a bunch of Kamen Riders who are passing through," Decade Complete shrugged before he pointed at the enraged Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER. "Remember that!"

"Why you-!" the Great Leader snarled.

"Shinichi," Decade spoke, cutting the leader off. "We don't have room to try and wear this guy down. We hit him hard and with everything we've got!"

"Sounds good to me!" Showa grinned, possibly exhibiting Oni elements from his helmet. Decade just nodded as he drew a card he had only used once before and slotted it into the core of the Decadriver which was mounted on the right side of his belt.

"**Final Attack Ride: Sho-Sho-Sho-Showa!**"

The cards across Decade's chest suddenly activated and flipped over, revealing a new image on each one. Each card now held the same image of Kamen Rider Showa in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form. At the same time, Showa felt a strong pull across his body as he and Decade gripped their swords and took an identical stance. Both moved in perfect synch before charging towards the Great Leader with their weapons glowing, a shining gold for Showa and a shining red for Decade. Behind them, echoes of their comrades followed each holding a sword of their own.

Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, and J all followed Showa move for move. At the same time, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Ranki, Caucasus, Den-O, Kiva, and Double followed Decade. The two lines of Riders charged at the Great leader, whom fired energy bolts at them to try and keep them away but to no avail. Decade and Showa burst past, letting the first hits land with showers of sparks. Ichigo, Nigo, and Kuuga got the next ones. V3 and Agito came next. Riderman and Ryuki struck after that with X and Faiz getting the next licks in. Amazon and Blade got clean cuts while Stronger and Ranki came after them. Skyrider and Caucasus were next in line followed by Super-1, ZX and Den-O. Next was Kiva and BLACK RX striking hard before Double, ZO, and J finished it up.

Showa and Decade came to a stop, their illusionary comrades vanishing as they did. The Great Leader unleashed a howl of agony as his energy surged from his body completely out of control.

Showa then charged straight at the Great Leader with an empowered fist. He called out, "EXPLOSIVE RYUUSEI PUNCH!" as his fist became engulfed in flames.

POW! BOOM!

The explosive punch sent the Great Leader flying and embedded him into his own fortress. He was stuck, spread eagle, and groaning in pain.

All the Riders ran over to Decade and Showa's position. "Minna…" Showa rallied as he pointed at the Great Leader and the GIN-SHOCKER fortress with his sword, "IKUZO!" He ran towards their target and jumped into the air. The other Riders followed suit and jumped up into the air as well, all of them executing flying kicks as their feet bursts with energy with Showa in the lead. They flew straight towards the fortress and blasted right through it.

"DAMN YOU RRIIIIIIIIIDDEEEEERRRRRRRS!" the Great Leader roared as the GIN-SHOCKER fortress collapsed and crumbled before becoming nothing more than rubble. The Great Leader perished within the rubble as his fortress collapsed, creating an explosion that looked like a huge fireball with enough explosive force to knock the unprepared off their feet. After the smoke cleared, it revealed that the destruction of both the Great Leader and GIN-SHOCKER fortress left a deep crater within the quarry.

* * *

Again, the ground shook and the Riders gaped as they saw a dark figure beginning to rise out of the ground. It had emerged from a pit in the quarry and it was huge!

"What is that thing? One of GIN-SHOCKER's monsters?" questioned Decade.

"No, it's a Darkloid!" Showa identified.

The Darkloid that had arisen from the ground was the biggest one Showa had ever seen. It was humanoid in appearance and looked to be wearing a loin-cloth made of tattered fabric and had sharp claws on its fingers and toes. It also had sharp spikes running down its spine. It had a huge muscular build and sharp fang-like teeth. It had a total of five eyes, with a pair in the usual spots, another pair above the first, and the fifth eye in the centre of its forehead. Ram-like horns flanked its head and it also sported wavy black hair. The battle in the quarry must have awakened this daddy of all Darkloids. It was the only explanation.

This was the King Titan Darkloid.

One of the more disturbing aspects of the monster was that around its collar appeared to be skinless human bodies. However, rather than being red like the insides of the human body were, these ones were as black as tar. The giant Darkloid growled before one of the bodies hung by a strange tether to its back dropped to the ground, crashing like a ragdoll. To the disgust of the Riders, skin unfolded from the back of the puppet corpse and it took the form of a quarry worker.

"You!" the corpse puppet growled at the Riders. "You dare disturb my hibernation! You fools must be tired of living then! That is fortunate since I am rather hungry at the moment. You will all make fine dishes! Exotic ones too!" With that, the puppet was stripped of its skin and pulled back up to the collar of the Darkloid.

Showa was just as surprised as anyone about what he saw, but seeing it triggered a memory. One day Mion had told them her story about the quarry and the boy who died along with his father. She told them about the strange worker who was there, the rotten egg smell, and the car which went over the edge and killed those inside. Seeing the puppet, Showa had a feeling that the man those kids saw was a puppet made by the Darkloid as a lure. If what he smelt from the monster was true, then the rotten egg smell was his fault too. Lastly, the boy and father who ended up dying must have seen something about this monster which sent them fleeing and in their panic, have an accident which ended their lives.

"This explains a lot," Showa murmured to himself as the King Titan Darkloid began its assault.

With a loud roar that reached the heavens it fired blasts of energy from its five eyes, striking the Riders. Explosions erupted all around the assembled Kamen Riders, sending them all flying. When they all painfully landed, scattered and sprawled, Armadillo grunted, "How are we supposed to fight something like that?"

It was J who volunteered, "Let me!" He focused his energy and the gem in his waist glowed. His eyes flashed as a green aura enveloped him. He started to grow, and grow, and grow…until he was standing at the height of the King Titan Darkloid, "HEY, PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE!" the jumbo-sized Kamen Rider J bellowed.

The two giants exchanged blows as they struck with their fists, but the King Titan Darkloid proved to be the stronger one as it knocked J off his feet and onto his back. J crashed into several pieces of equipment, but thankfully none of the Riders were crushed along with said equipment. However, J seemed to be dazed at the moment, meaning he couldn't get back up to fight until he recovered. The giant Darkloid seemed to know this and with a roar of triumph, the King Titan Darkloid set its sights on Hinamizawa.

Decade gritted his teeth, finding even his experience with fighting the Orochi in Ryugenzawa not even close to dealing with this giant monster. However, before he could try to devise a plan, he felt something pressed against his back, a gun, as the voice of Diend said, "This will only hurt for a second." He slotted a card into his gun.

"**Final Form Ride:**"

"Don't move." Diend then shot Decade in the back.

"**De-De-De-Decade!**"

Decade grunted as he felt like a bullet had passed right through him, proving that Diend was lying and the initial part of the transformation did indeed hurt. The core of his Decadriver passed over his head, attaching to his chest while his head sank into his torso. His arms and legs split to his sides and the four quarters of the Decadriver appeared and locked into place, completing his transformation into the Jumbo Decadriver.

Kamen Rider J managed to get the stars out of his head and stand up. Glancing down at his tiny allies, he saw a Decadriver perfect for his size rising into the air. Holding still, he watched the Decadriver reach his waist. The transformed Kamen Rider immediately attached to J's waist as the Heisei Kamen Ride cards spun around him, changing him into a jumbo-sized Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form. The Kamen Ride cards then attached to his chest and shoulders, completing the change.

The King Titan Darkloid stiffened as it heard his giant opponent get back to his feet. Turning to see if he wanted another beating, the King Titan Darkloid spied a new giant foe. Snorting, the giant Darkloid strode forward arrogantly to deal with the upstart. Lashing out with a punch, the King Titan Darkloid grunted in shock as its fist was caught in the hand of its foe. Jumbo Decade then threw a punch at the King Titan Darkloid, causing it to stagger backwards. He then used an uppercut that knocked the Darkloid up before it fell to the ground with a loud crash.

Seeing the King Titan Darkloid down for the count and unsure of how long the transformation would last, Jumbo Decade drew a card before opening the Decadriver and sliding the card inside.

"**Final Kamen Attack Form Ride: De-De-De-Decade!**"

"Hyah!" the regular sized Kamen Riders cried as they leaped into the air. All of them turned into bright lights as they reached the apex of the jump and began soaring through the air. Reaching Jumbo Decade, they all transformed into giant Kamen Ride cards beginning with Ichigo and Nigo and ending with Diend and Showa.

Jumbo Decade jumped and the giant Kamen Ride cards followed, lining up in front of him to create a path between him and his target. One by one he flew right through them, gaining more power with each card he flew through. The King Titan Darkloid unleashed energy bolts from its eyes, but Jumbo Decade was undeterred and even unaffected as he continued passing through each card. Finally passing through his Decade card, Jumbo Decade connected with a powerful kick which sent the King Titan Darkloid flying clear over the mountains before exploding in an eruption of black fire. Jumbo Decade watched as the last bits of black fire vanished before looking to Hinamizawa. From his viewpoint, he could see the villagers gaping at him quite openly. Calmly saluting, Jumbo Decade turned his back to the village and began walking away, only to vanish in a red pixelating haze.

* * *

Later, at the Furude Shrine, Shinichi stood before the Kamen Riders with the Hinamizawa Gaming Club, Shiori, and the NEO-NUMBERS. He was in awe at the Riders whose powers he'd inherited. Although he could not assume their forms anymore, meeting them in person was a huge honor. It was like a once in a lifetime opportunity for him.

Nigo and Ichigo gave Shinichi their raised fist salutes and Shinichi returned the gesture. When the Dimensional Rift appeared and the Riders turned around to return to their own places of origin, Shinichi was nudged by Mion to say something.

"Come on, Shin-chan," she encouraged.

"Say something," added Rena.

Shinichi nodded and then cupped his hands around his mouth. He shouted, "SEMPAI-TACHI!" The Riders turned to look at Shinichi who started waving at them. "ARIGATOU! SAYONARA!"

Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger smirked, "Heh, maybe we'll meet again, rookie."

Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon waved back, "Bye-bye, Showa!"

Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX gave a silent nod.

Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 gave the young Rider a wave, saying, "Good luck in the future."

Joji Yuki/Riderman saluted Shinichi with his fore and middle fingers, "Ja ne."

Koji Segawa/Kamen Rider J simply said, "Have a happy future."

Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo nodded and smiled at Shinichi. "So long, Shinji Banabara."

Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider BLACK RX simply said, "It's been an honour and a pleasure fighting alongside you."

Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo waved goodbye, "Nice knowing you."

Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X nodded at Shinichi, "Take good care of your loved ones."

Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider waved, "So long!"

"Let's meet again," said Kazuya Oki/Super-1.

Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO simply said, "Goodbye."

Lucy Smith/Kamen Rider Orga said with a smirk, "Just always follow Papa. He's never wrong."

Naruto Uzumaki-Smith/Kamen Rider Dark Kiva encouraged, "Always believe in yourself!"

Warren Smith/Skull Rider Wraith reminded, "I'll be keeping my eye on you, Shinichi."

Ranma Saotome/Kamen Rider Decade finally spoke, "Never give up, Shinichi. Do your best, always. We'll see each other again."

And so, the Riders vanished as they were swept away by the Dimensional Rift.

Shinichi let out a smile and turned to face his friends and mother. "Let's go home, everyone."

* * *

The battle between the King Titan Darkloid and Jumbo Decade was talked about for several days afterwards. Shinichi had heard of it several times as he went to school and overheard the villagers talking. Everyone was seeing it as a sign that Oyashiro-sama was looking out for them against demons and such which would threaten their home. Seeing the King Titan Darkloid just enforced their idea that demons existed and were responsible for the disappearances which plagued the village over the years.

Mion was shocked to discover that as a child she and her friends had been that close to a Darkloid and could have been eaten. Hearing that the monster was probably the one that had driven her friend and his father off the road was a big blow to her emotionally. However, she did plant a soft kiss on Shinichi's cheek, thanking him for putting her friend's soul to rest by destroying the demonic monster. Rena was a little jealous of Mion kissing her boyfriend, but she understood why she did it.

Everyone in the Gaming Club thought the battle was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. Seeing Decade and the other Riders appear was a shocker too. Of course, seeing the giant Decade was an even bigger shock to them. Heck, everyone in the village saw the battle and weren't shy talking about it. Rika's shrine was receiving floods of visitors as they left offerings of thanks and appreciation of the local deity. Hanyuu was in a very bright and cheery mood since the battle. She was likely channelling the good feelings of all the villagers, but the little goddess wasn't telling. She sure liked to show affection to any Riders though, especially Chiaki for his role in the battle.

* * *

"This is so embarrassing!" Shinichi cried out as he was serving his friends and mother in Angel Mort. It wasn't because he was serving them that embarrassed him. It was what he was wearing while serving them.

"Sorry, Shin-chan, but a penalty game is a penalty game. So says the Club President!" Mion declared. Shinichi was dressed in a pink maid outfit. He also had bunny ears worn on top of his head and he had to talk in a girlish tone. This was his punishment for scaring them when he had gone undercover in GIN-SHOCKER.

"This almost makes me want to go back and join GIN-SHOCKER," he grumbled.

"Sorry, but nobody gets to resign from the Gaming Club as long as I'm Club President, Shin-chan," said Mion.

"Hey, I outrank you, Mion. I was High Commander," he countered, only to receive laughs.

"That doesn't count, Shinichi-san," said Satoko, grinning and giggling. "You were just pretending."

"Yeah, but it was still a sweet gig while it lasted," said Shinichi. This was to be his penalty game. He was to serve them in Angel Mort, dressed in this costume, for two whole weeks.

"Shinji, just be happy that it's finally over," said Shiori. GIN-SHOCKER was now gone and now they could live in peace.

"I guess you're right," Shinichi remarked.

"Hey, waitress! Over here!" Yokoshima called from the booth he was sharing with his girlfriend Asmodeus.

"You look pretty cute, 13!" laughed Daichi.

"Oh, bite me!" Shinichi snapped.

"I think he's cute," said Michiru as she took a bite out of her banana cake.

"Shin-kun! Kawaii!" Rena glomped him, nearly toppling him over. "Omochikaeri!"

When the door opened and the bell rang to signal a customer entering, Shinichi groaned in mortification as he saw Hitomi and Rui come into the Angel Mort. The two had missed a lot of the action but they didn't miss this.

"Shinichi, is that you? Why are you wearing a dress?" Hitomi asked, blinking.

"And are those bunny ears?" Rui added, barely able to hold in her laughter.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," groaned Shinichi as he rolled his eyes.

"Good idea!" said Shiori as she used her son's camera to take a picture.

"Kaa-chan...I didn't mean that literally!"

Everyone laughed and soon Shinichi joined in the laughter despite the humiliation.

* * *

As Bernkastel, in spite of her size, carried Lambdadelta to bed, she spoke, "And so what did you think of that version of the story? Did you enjoy it? Indeed, there are many ways to tell the same story and often the outcome is not the same. However, that does not mean a happy ending is unattainable."

She put Lambdadelta upon the soft mattress of their canopy bed before lying down next to her. "Will this story continue and what direction will it take? That is all up to you." She closed her eyes and spooned her beloved friend against her.

* * *

KR CHROME: Well that's my anniversary special for KAMEN RIDER SHOWA. I hope you enjoyed this rendition of the final battle. Also, all subsequent chapters will follow the continuity of this version of the final battle!

And a special treat, an omake.

* * *

"**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

A red curtain rose to reveal a screen as Rika and Hanyuu took the stage

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"And this is '**Rider Special Review'!**" they announced in unison.

"Today we celebrate the first anniversary of 'Kamen Rider Showa'," said Rika. "It's been a whole year since this story first appeared!"

"Wow, I never saw so many Riders before," said Hanyuu as the screen showed all the Riders standing together to face GIN-SHOCKER.

"Yes, a total of 36 Kamen Riders defeated GIN-SHOCKER, together," agreed Rika. "Hanyuu, can you name them all?"

Hanyuu went swirly eyed as she went dizzy, "There's too many! I can't remember them all!"

"Alright, then I'll recite all their names," said Rika. She took a deep breath and one by one named all the Riders who'd defeated GIN-SHOCKER. "Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Ranki, Caucasus, Den-O, Kiva, Dark Kiva, Dark Kabuto, Orga, Wraith, Decade, Diend, Double, Showa, Slasher, Musician, Armadillo, Carmen, Arachnea and Zero!"

Hanyuu applauded, "Amazing, but what about this?"

Hanyuu pointed at the screen which showed J transforming into Decade Complete Form.

"That is Kamen Rider Decade's Complete Form," Rika explained, "It's his final form, the strongest form he has."

Hanyuu nodded and said to the audience, "Well, that's our review for this episode! Stay tuned for the next one!"

Rika added "See you next time on…"

"**Rider Special Review!**"


	76. DHS Chapter Part 2: Virus

**DHS CHAPTER PART 2: VIRUS**

In the meta-world, within the octagonal room with white walls and tall windows sat the Observers. That was their umbrella title. Present were Beatrice the Endless Witch and Golden Witch, Virgilia who was the previous Endless Witch, Bernkastel the Witch of Miracles, Lambdadelta the Witch of Certainty and With of the Absolute, Warren the Balance Guardian, Libra the Guardian of the Zodiac Knights, and Topper the Infernal Merchant.

"I must admit, Mr. Topper, that you really know how to make a good game," Beatrice complimented.

"Thank you, Beato," Topper accepted.

"Hopefully, my own game on Rokkenjima will be better," she added. "However, I doubt this game is over."

"Indeed," said Warren. "There's a twist, isn't there?" He narrowed his eyes.

"There often is in life," said Topper.

Virgilia commented, "I suppose you have a new game set up?"

"Indeed I have, Lady Virgilia," said Topper, grinning.

Lambdadelta pouted, "Hmph! The last game was no fair! The ending wasn't fun! I wanted to see GIN-SHOCKER win!" She accused Warren, pointing at him, "This is all your fault!"

"Lambdadelta, it's not ladylike to point or to be a sore loser. It's not good manners either," Bernkastel chided. Lambdadelta crossed her eyes but quitted down nonetheless. "Infernal Merchant, the game if you please?"

"Alright, and I have a new set up for you. However, I want you to choose sides. Good or evil?" Topper said.

"Good," answered Libra.

"Good, of course," answered Warren.

"Evil sounds like fun," grinned Lambdadelta.

"Then I shall choose the side of good," answered Bernkastel, smiling as Lambdadelta fumed. It was always like that. The blonde and bluenette would often be opponents in a game, but that didn't mean they cared any less for each other. It was how they bonded.

"Evil," Beatrice said, grinning as well.

"I shall support my student's decision and choose evil as well," Virgilia said.

"Alright, then as the Game Master I shall now explain the rules and commence the game! Each of you is given one chance, and only one chance to, to shift the game in a different direction. Now, let us begin!" Topper clapped his hands together.

The game was set.

"I've made a new batch of cookies and tea," said Ronove as he appeared.

* * *

Rika: The Kamen Riders were able to do it. They were finally able to destroy GIN-SHOCKER. Though in a way, I'm not surprise. One of them is Shinichi, and he is a one of a kind. I'm glad once again things ended happily. Nipah!

* * *

Rena: Shin-Kun, thank goodness you came back safe and sound. I was worried, worried that you may have lost that fight. I'm glad that wasn't the case.

* * *

Satoshi: Whoo, I gotta say seeing that fight was for lack of words like seeing a war at work. Luckily, it was our side that won! The NEO-NUMBERS look happy. Even guys like Shogo and Daichi. Although, considering the circumstance, you have to be crazy not to be happy for them. The ones who'd kidnapped them and turned them into weapons are now gone and had been defeated.

* * *

Hana: If someone were to tell me in a long time ago that I along with some of the former NUMBERS and Riders would be the ones to defeat GIN-SHOCKER, I would've call them crazy and an idiot. I'm glad I was proven wrong, but I wish Michiru wouldn't gawk at those guys. I'm not jealous in case you're wondering. I'm just worried that she may get herself killed if she loses focus that way.

* * *

Hanyuu: They won! They won! I'm so happy! GIN-SHOCKER's gone. Thanks to Shinichi and Chiaki-san the future will be bright!

* * *

Shion: Heh, heh. Bravo, Shin-chan. Bravo. You were able to defeat GIN-SHOCKER, the Great Leader and that Darkloid with everyone's help! I'm very proud of you. However, don't think for a second that that we will excuse you from the punishment game because you saved the day.

* * *

Yokoshima: Yes! Dr. Magi and I are finally rid of those guys and I made myself look cool during the final battle! I gotta invite Asmo-chan coz we're going to paint the town red to celebrate. Plus, seeing Shinichi in that outfit is too damn funny to miss!

* * *

Chiaki: A lot has happened. To most it would seem like something out of a dream or fantasy, but now it's finally over. I no longer need to worry about what they can do to Hanyuu or the people who live here. For the first time in my life I can finally experience real peace.

* * *

Keiichi: Haha! That battle was awesome! The way the other Riders all appeared and beat the snot out of those guys and the finale of the fight was intense! It's like something out of a TV show, only better! I never thought that the legacy of the Riders was so huge but seeing them all, together, fighting on the same side and against the same enemy just proved that all Riders still together.

* * *

Satoko: Woah... I knew Riders were tough but seeing them all fight…sugoi. Shinichi-san really knew what he was doing. That 'All Rider Kick' he called to destroy the Great Leader and the GIN-SHOCKER fortress was amazing, but not as amazing as the Rider Kick that giant Rider pulled.

* * *

Mion: HA! Those GIN-SHOCKER jerks thought they could rule the world with their first stop being our village but Shin-chan showed them why they shouldn't pick a fight with a Rider who also a proud Hinamizawan! Shin-chan, you're definitely a hero!

* * *

Daichi: It's over. The people who'd tortured us for years and turned us into weapons have been defeated. Halleluiah. I won't say it to his face, but I'm glad that I didn't kill Shinichi. He's not the same BLACK 13 we knew. He found his peace and purpose and helped us to find ours. We may not be close friends, but we're comrades so that's good enough.

* * *

Shogo: GIN-SHOCKER has been destroyed. No matter how much I say it, it still feels so surreal. The formal organization I once fought for and opposed has fallen. I feel... happy. Now the others and I can finally live in peace. Shinichi was right. Hinamizawa really is a great village to live in. I'm glad we were able to protect the people here.

* * *

Michiru: WE DID IT! WE DID IT! GIN-SHOCKER'S GONE FOREVER! WOOHOO! We were finally able to send those horrible people packing. Their members are either destroyed or in jail. Hana was also so cute. She was jealous over me flirting with those guys…or at least I hope she was. It's hard to get a reaction from her sometimes from her.

* * *

Shiori: Thank Kami-sama. My son is now rid of those terrible people. We no longer have to worry about them targeting us. There is still the Darkloids to worry about, however, but I know Shinji and the others can handle them. Sho-chan, you'd be proud of what your son has grown to become.

* * *

A junkyard at night wouldn't be considered romantic. Actually, it would be considered spooky and creepy. However, to two people, the junkyard in Hinamizawa was the most romantic place in the world. The night's sky was covered in stars and the moon shone brightly. Soft music played near an old minivan as two figures danced.

The two figures were Rena Ryuugu and her boyfriend Shinji "Shinichi" Banabara.

Rena Ryuugu was born in Hinamizawa but then moved to Ibaraki with her family. However, her mother and father ended up becoming divorced and Rena returned to Hinamizawa to forget about her mother and the pain her abandonment caused. She abandoned the name 'Reina' which her mother had given her and used the name Rena instead. She enjoyed collecting things she perceived as cute and would take them home with her. She was a cute girl, and in love with a wonderful boy. She was in love with Shinichi.

Shinji "Shinichi" Banabara was an amnesiac who Rena found in the rain one day. She brought him home and nursed him back to help. She was the first person he saw when he awoke and she called her his angel. They became friends and he ended up living with Rena and her father. He then went to school and befriended Rena's gang, the Hinamizawa Gaming Club. While at first he was shy, he slowly grew out of his shell and became more active, cheerful, but slightly perverted.

Shinichi had a secret, though. He was Kamen Rider Showa, the Chosen Protector of Hinamizawa. Originally, he was known as BLACK 13 and was created by GIN-SHOCKER to be their weapon. A series of traumatic events led to him defecting and losing his memories of the organization, until Dr. Gebok showed himself to take him back. Shinichi fought Gebok and the GIN-SHOCKER organization, gaining new powers and allies along the way.

Not too long ago, Shinichi betrayed his friends and became High Commander of GIN-SHOCKER. However, this was simply a ruse. He was ARMOR's Trojan Horse and infiltrated GIN-SHOCKER to steal their top secret files. In the end, GIN-SHOCKER was crushed by the united force of the Kamen Riders.

GIN-SHOCKER wasn't Shinichi's only enemy. Darklings and Darkloids were also Shinichi's enemies. They were demonic beings that caused negative emotions like hatred, mistrust and paranoia to surface in humans in order to feed on humans to become stronger. This was known as the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Darklings and Darkloids were just demonic parasites, and dangerous ones. Shinichi swore to fight them to protect the village he called home.

Shinichi also found his mother. Actually, she found him. Famous adult literature writer, Shiori Banabara, was his mother and their reunion was a heartfelt one. While Shinichi couldn't remember her, his heart told him that she was indeed his mother. They bonded immediately and Shiori decided to stay in Hinamizawa with her son. She even took in Hanyuu and Rika and became their guardian. Like any mother she worried for her son and knew his job as a Kamen Rider was dangerous. However, she also realised that what he was doing was for the sake of the world and was proud of him when he saved the world.

The girl was twirled around as they danced. He was leading, of course.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Rena asked.

"Oh...just another one of my many talents," Shinichi answered. He dipped Rena and smiled down at her as she smiled back before he pulled her up. They were dancing cheek-to-cheek in the junkyard, under the stars, with soft music playing.

"I love you, Shin-kun," she said to him.

"I love you too, Rena-chan," he replied and he leaned in to kiss her. When their lips touched she kissed back.

"Smile for the camera," he said cheekily as he held up the camera and took a picture of them holding each other.

* * *

Shinichi whistled as he put the newly developed photos inside the photo album. The photos in question were of the Kamen Riders who'd come to help him defeat GIN-SHOCKER. Since he had to keep his identity as a Kamen Rider a secret, he had all the photos developed at ARMOR.

"What nice pictures," Shiori commented as she looked over her son's shoulder.

He gasped, surprised, "Kaa-chan, you scared me!"

"Sorry." She put her hands together apologetically. She pointed at a group photo. "I like this one." It had all the Kamen Riders, the Hinamizawan Gaming Club and Shiori in it. They had used a tripod and put the camera on a timer so everyone could be in the photo.

"Me too," he agreed. "So, what are we having for dinner?"

"Oh I ordered out. We're having curry ramen," Shiori answered.

"Sounds delicious." He closed the album and followed his mom out of his room and into the dining area downstairs.

Dinner at the Banabaras was often an interesting occasion. This time they'd ordered ramen but this was no ordinary ramen. It was a supersize bowl of curry ramen!

"For the winter season we need to eat spicy food to keep warm," said Shiori as she and her family sat around the table with the steaming bowl of curry ramen in the centre of the table. It was big enough to be a feast for their family of four.

Rika, Hanyuu, Shinichi and Shiori all held up their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" they all announced before they dug in.

"Delicious!" Hanyuu said. "Even if it's spicy I like it!"

"Yes, but this spiciness is nothing compared to kimchi," Rika remarked.

"We really should order ramen from this place more often," said Shinichi.

"And a supersize bowl can be shared by a lot of people," said Shiori with a smile.

It was rare for Shinichi to enjoy a dinner with his family uninterrupted. Sometimes he got called away in the middle of the meal to deal with an outbreak of Darklings or something GIN-SHOCKER was involved in.

A week had passed since the Final Battle against GIN-SHOCKER and life for Shinichi and his friends was returning to normal. With the threat of the evil organization gone, Shinichi could relax.

As he was eating, he smacked the back of his neck. Rika blinked. "What's wrong, Shinichi?"

"I just felt something like a mosquito bite," he said.

"But it's winter," said Hanyuu. "I don't think mosquitoes can fly around when it's cold."

"They don't," said Rika, frowning. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Shinichi scratched the back of his neck and continued to eat.

* * *

The following morning, Shinichi was standing in front of a mirror. He took a deep breath and spread his feet a couple of feet apart before he began to move. First he twisted his waist to his left, his arm straight and pointed to the left with his palm facing down and his fingers pointed forward. His left fist was at his hip, clenched tight. He then drew his right arm back, his hand balled into a fist as he placed it on his right hip. His left arm went up, the hand still a fist as he raised his forearm. The knuckles of his left fist were leveled with his eyes. He then crossed his wrists in front of his face before throwing his arms out to the sides.

He heard someone clearing their throat and turned his head to look at the entrance of his room to see Rika with a quizzical look on her face. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, Rika-chan," he responded, "I'm just trying out a new henshin pose."

"Is all that really necessary?" asked Rika.

"The other Riders do it," reasoned Shinichi.

Rika decided to leave the matter aside and said, "Shiori-mama told me to call you down for breakfast or we'll be late for school."

"Oh, OK."

* * *

"Why are you wearing that!" Mion shouted as she pointed at Shinichi's clothes. They were the same clothes he'd worn in his guise as High Commander of GIN-SHOCKER.

"Why? It looks cool," said Shinichi. He'd entered the classroom with Rika, Rena and Hanyuu.

Mion's left eye twitched. Those clothes brought back some bad memories.

"And it's no problem. I removed GIN-SHOCKER's emblem," Shinichi reasoned. He was also wearing a scarf. "These clothes are pretty warm and toasty too."

"And they also make Shin-kun look cool," Rena smiled.

"Yeah, Mion," Keiichi said to his girlfriend, "Relax. They're just clothes."

"You're right, Kei-chan," she agreed. "Sorry about that, Shin-chan," she apologized to her friend.

"Apology accepted," said Shinichi as he removed his coat and draped it over the back of his chair. He then sat down and took out his new ARMOR ID card. He'd been promoted but his security clearance had only gone up one level. Previously, he only had Level 2 clearance but now he had a Level 3 clearance. He still had a long way to go before becoming one of their top agents.

He looked out the window. It was snowing.

* * *

"Damn it!" Daichi sneezed as he walked towards his workplace, the animal shelter in Okinomiya. He hated the cold and he hated how Yokoshima kept bringing his girlfriend over at their place.

Yes, Yokoshima and Daichi lived in a small two-bedroom apartment with Yokoshima. Daichi tolerated Yokoshima, but only barely, but he needed someone to help pay for half the rent and also, which he would never admit, he enjoyed Yokoshima's company. At least he had someone to talk to. He also had a black cat he named 'Scar' because of the cross-shaped scar on its forehead. It was probably his imagination, but Scar seemed more intelligent than the average cat.

* * *

Chiaki sighed as he locked up his house. He still lived in the forest and had also gotten a generator to provide him with electricity. Without a word he began his trek towards his workplace, which was the shop Mion's uncle owned.

* * *

Hana, Michiru and Yokoshima were at the Irie Clinic. Yokoshima, as usual, was mopping the floor as Michiru and Hana were doing some work in the back organizing the medical supplies. Irie appreciated their help. As a lone doctor in Hinamizawa he was often kept busy. At least with the help of his staff he could get some work done and not be overwhelmed.

He too had heard the news about the battle at the quarry and had seen the giant figure of Jumbo Decade. It was a huge shock. He'd seen the NEO-NUMBERS' transformations but a giant Rider was a first. Clearly, there was a lot more about Riders then he'd ever understand.

* * *

It was winter, and the entire village of Hinamizawa was covered in a blanket of white snow. Christmas was just around the corner too. At the local school in the village, the kids had been let out after final period but instead of going straight home they were having fun in the schoolyard. Some kids were making snowmen and snow angels but of course the Hinamizawa Gaming Club was having a snowball fight. There were no winners or losers. They were just having fun throwing snowballs at each other.

The news of Jumbo Decade's appearance and the Rider VS GIN-SHOCKER war which had taken place in the quarry was sparking a lot of gossip. A reporter who'd come to cover the rumors around the Kamen Rider's appearance in Hinamizawa had gone to the quarry with her cameraman and from a safe distance had recorded the entire thing. Oryo, the current head of the Sonozaki Clan, was also vexed with this information, especially concerning the outsider who could wield the treasures of the Three Great Houses as his own. Mentions of the Oni no Hone being used by someone outside her family caused her to boil inside in outrage. However, it also surprised her that the artifact indeed possessed hidden power. Unfortunately, she didn't know how it was accessed.

The person in question, who was able to access the Oni no Hone's power at will, was none other than Shinichi. At present, he was just having fun throwing snowballs. He was laughing, carefree, and without worries. After GIN-SHOCKER's defeat he just felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Shin-chan, think fast!" Mion called as she tossed a snowball at his back. He ducked under it and she cursed under her breath, "Damn!"

"My turn, Mion," he said sinisterly, turning to face her with a snowball in hand. As he was about to lob it, his pupils suddenly dilated as he clenched his chest, dropping the snowball. He then collapsed onto his knees before falling over, convulsing like he was having a seizure. He was also screaming in agony as dark veins began to show on his face and his eyes became bloodshot.

"SHIN-KUN!" Rena cried out as she ran towards her fallen boyfriend. The rest of the Gaming Club ceased their playing and ran towards him as he continued to convulse and scream in pain.

"SHINICHI!" his friends screamed.

"I'm going to call Dr. Irie!" Satoshi informed his friends. "Stay with him." He ran into the school building to make an emergency call.

"Shin-kun…Shin-kun…" Rena whimpered, unsure of what to do. Her boyfriend was in pain and those screams tore into her heart.

Rika eyes narrowed. Was this the Hinamizawa Syndrome? No. Shinichi was immune. Gebok made sure of that since Shinichi's immune system wouldn't allow him to fall ill.

"Au! Au!" Hanyuu cried.

* * *

Chiaki was moving boxes when he suddenly collapsed, clutching his chest before he began to scream and convulse. Mion's uncle rushed in to see what was happening and immediately panicked before rushing to his phone to call for an ambulance. "Hello, yes this is an emergency! My worker's suffering from a seizure or something! Please, get here quick!"

* * *

Dr. Irie was in his office when his phone rang. As he was about to pick up the call, he heard a trio of screams; two female and one male. Immediately, he ran out of his office to see his nurses and janitor, Hana, Michiru and Yokoshima respectively, lying on their backs and convulsing with bloodshot eyes, hands to their chest and screaming.

"Hana! Michiru! Yokoshima!" Irie screamed before he rushed back inside to get a sedative to calm them down. Was it the Hinamizawa Syndrome?

* * *

Daichi was just strumming his guitar when it happened. He suddenly fell off his chair, clutching his chest as he felt an incredibly hot and burning pain erupt all over his body. His co-worker**,** who'd been in the back, heard all the animals in the shelter making noise and finally heard Daichi screaming. She quickly made a call for an ambulance. As much as a jerk Daichi was, he was still her co-worker and he didn't do bad work. She couldn't lose the guy now.

* * *

Shogo was at the Sonozaki Estate, doing his job as one of the family's bodyguards. Kasai was with him when it happened. All of a sudden, Shogo just fell over and began to scream and convulse like he was having a heart attack and seizure at the same time. Hearing the commotion, Akane and her husband Saburou ran out to check to see the young man in pain.

"Anata, call for an ambulance!" Akane said to her husband.

"Alright, dear," Saburou nodded before going inside to make a call. Akane knelt down and took one of Shogo's hands.

"Shogo-kun, hold on. Help is on the way," said Akane.

* * *

Shiori was working on her novel when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello? Yes, this is Shiori Banabara. Chie-sensei, what's wrong?"

After some silence, Shiori's eyes widened and she yelled out in panic, "Alright! I'll be there! Thank you!" She slammed the receiver down on the phone and quickly put on a coat. Her mind was only focused on the fact that her son was in terrible pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, the suffering of the NEO-NUMBERS Kamen Riders was being viewed and enjoyed by someone thought to be dead. His concealed eyes watched with glee as his face broke into a wide and insane grin. He laughed as he watched them suffer, scream and convulse in agony. Things were developing perfectly.

"You shouldn't have done what you did, son. Now, you must pay for what you and the other traitors have done," Gebok said as if he knew what was happening. Indeed, he was responsible. He'd made the virus that was infecting the NEO-NUMBERS right now.

* * *

Dr. Ryuki Hasuma stormed into Warren's office with an angry look on his face. In his hand was a manila folder. "Warren!"

Ryuki slammed the manila folder on Warren's desk and was wearing an angry expression on his face. "Ryuki, what brings you here?" asked Warren.

"Why didn't you tell me we had a Black Ops team called "The Thunderbolts"?" demanded Ryuki. Warren gave him an inquisitive look.

"How did you find out?" questioned Warren.

"Craig and Ryuga aren't exactly good at keeping secrets when drunk. They let it slip and so I did some research with Takada's help and found these." He pointed at the manila folder. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I thought you trusted me."

"Ryuki, you have to understand that I kept the Thunderbolts a secret for a reason."

Ryuki muttered, "Maybe, but you still should've told me."

Warren looked his friend in the eye. "Ryuki, I trust you with my life. I trust you with the lives of billions. I trust you with the lives of my children. That's why I put you in charge of DORA, because you're the only one I trust with this. But The Thunderbolts, they do the jobs that are too dirty for other heroes."

Ryuki sighed. He didn't have to like it but he also agreed that desperate situations called for desperate measures. "Makes sense. There are some things we have to do that are...unsavory to protect the innocent. However, what got my attention was this. Why is Shinji Banabara's name among the names of future candidates?" There was Shinichi's name in the list, and the folder also included his file and photo.

"His time capabilities make for an interesting study. Using his powers, Shinichi has the ability to reverse a botched mission. Of course, we still need to know how far he'd be willing to go. That's why he's only a possible candidate" explained Warren.

"And judging by his behavior, he's willing to do anything to protect his friends and loved ones. He's not afraid to get his hands dirty," Ryuki concluded. "So, you didn't tell me because you didn't want to upset me, is that it?" asked Ryuki.

"It'd be idealism vs. realism, and that never ends well. You're an idealist and I'm a realist. It's been like that since we've known each other." He stated, "I know he's willing to do whatever it takes to keep his friends and family safe, but in the field, where the Thunderbolts take a more…proactive approach, I'm not sure."

"He's still a young boy," said Ryuki.

"A young boy with powers that make him an Alpha Level threat in the wrong hands," Warren retorted. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Talk to me." Warren's eyes widened and Ryuki noted his expression. It was one of worry. "OK, I understand." He put the phone down. "Ryuki, prepare the infirmary. The NEO-NUMBERS are down," he ordered.

"I understand, Director-san." In a pillar of flames Ryuki teleported out of the office and straight to the infirmary.

Warren decided to make another call, an emergency call as he pressed a button on his intercom, "Get me Reed, Tony and Hank. NOW!"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Oh, what's going to happen to the NEO-NUMBERS? Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

"**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

A red curtain rose to reveal a screen as Rika and Hanyuu took the stage

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"And this is '**Rider Special Review'!**" they announced in unison.

"Welcome to our second episode," said Rika, "Now let's start the review with the first Rider of the story who is none other than Kamen Rider Showa!"

Hanyuu explained as a picture of Showa was shown on the screen, "Kamen Rider Showa first made himself known during the night of the Watanagashi Festival in Hinamizawa in the year 1984. Since then he's been protecting the villain from the dark creatures known as Darklings and Darkloids."

Rika added, "Kamen Rider Showa is the alter-ego of our friend and brother, Shinji "Shinichi" Banabara." A picture of Shinichi was shown.

Hanyuu continued, "Kamen Rider Showa was originally known as BLACK 13 of GIN-SHOCKER and one of their most powerful weapons. Due to a series of events that lead to his defection of the organization, he ended up in Hinamizawa with amnesia."

Rika went on, "Kamen Rider Showa possesses many special abilities. First, he can transform into any of the Kamen Riders from Ichigo all the way to J." A picture depicting the Riders appeared on the screen. "Not only does he mimic their forms, but he can also use their powers, weapons and fighting skills. He can also transform into his original BLACK 13 form and can also access Berserker Mode which allows him to generate energy blades and spikes from his body."

"Not only that," continued Hanyuu, "Kamen Rider Showa can also use the Higurashi no Yaiba, Oni no Hone, and Kage no Hoshi to assume three new forms known as Higurashi Form, Oni Form and Kage Form." A picture of the three mentioned forms appeared on the screen. "And when he combines them, he gains access to the all powerful Hinamizawa Guardian Form!" A picture of the golden-armored Hinamizawa Guardian Form was shown next. "Sugoi! He looks so cool!"

Rika, voice turning deep, then added, "He also possesses the power to reverse time called 'Return to the Past'. This resets everything and erases all the collateral damage caused during a fight. This power is useful, since it allows him to revive the dead. However, his most frightening ability is known as 'Erase'. Anything or anyone he destroys in Rider form is completely erased from existence and not even his Return to the Past can bring them back."

Hanyuu shivered, "Scary…Au…" She continued, "Kamen Rider Showa also has an impressive arsenal. First, he has the Showa-Racer which possesses lasers in the headlights, able to transform into a Flight Mode, and can generate an energy barrier to shield it and the Rider from harm. His weapons are the Showa-Blade which is a sword that has an energy blade and the Showa-Blaster which is a powerful gun. Don't forget that he can also wield the Higurashi no Yaiba, wield the elements of fire, wind and lightning because of the Oni no Hone, and use the ninja arts when he uses the Kage no Hoshi."

Rika concludes, "Kamen Rider Showa also has a collection of powerful attacks he uses to destroy his enemies. Attacks like the 'Rider Punch' and 'Rider Kick' are among them, along with several variations of these attacks like the 'Ryuusei Punch' or 'Burst Kick'." Cheerfully, she wrapped it up, "And so ends our little segment! Tune in next time when we review another Kamen Rider!"

"See you next time on '**Rider Special Review'!**" Hanyuu waved as the curtains closed.


	77. DHS Chapter Part 3: Cure

**DHS CHAPTER PART 3: CURE**

The NEO-NUMBERS had been transported to ARMOR's hospital wing and were now lying in infirmary beds. After receiving a heavy dose or sedatives and anesthetics to keep them calm, Dr. Magi performed a medical examination on them to make a horrible discovery.

Dr. Magi gave them the rundown, "They've been infected by a virus that's attacking their genetic and cybernetic modifications. It's literally causing their bodies to break down as they can't survive without those modifications. In less than 24 hours they'll expire. However, that's not the worst."

Ryuki asked, "What do you mean?" He didn't like how Dr. Magi had said it.

"Their bodies will self-destruct. They are now living, breathing time bombs just waiting to explode, literally."

Ryuki's eyes went wide in shock. '_They're going to…explode?_' He could picture the gruesome scene in his mind. It sickened him.

"Well then, we don't have much time. Doc Magi I want you helping out. You're our expert on the systems," said Warren.

Dr. Magi promised, "I'll do my best. Yokoshima is like a son to me and I can't let him down. He has a girlfriend now and I can't bear to deliver the news to her if anything were to happen to him."

"Dr. Magi, do you know how they got the virus?" questioned Ryuki.

"I don't know how, but I do know who. This has Gebok written all over it. That cockroach just doesn't know when to give up or stay dead," said Dr. Magi.

"We can speculate on the cause later," said Warren. "Now we need a solution. For that I've called Reed, Tony and Hank to help us. "

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures, right?" Ryuki said to his friend.

"Yes, it's one of those times, Ryuki. You better continue to monitor their condition. I got to go meet some people," said Warren.

"I will, Director-san," said Ryuki with a salute.

"By the way, how are they doing?" Warren asked.

"Stable," Ryuki answered.

"And the virus?"

"Still spreading."

"I see." Warren noted the serious expression on Ryuki's face. "Ryuki, what are you thinking?"

"Director-san, I'm going to go find Gebok and demand he give me the cure while Reed-san, Tony-san and Hank-san continue their work," said Ryuki.

"How do you expect to find him?" Warren asked his friend. "Gebok could be anywhere."

"Warren-san, after all this time, do you still underestimate me?" Ryuki questioned. "I am Head of DORA. I'll use all the resources at my disposal to track him down."

"Hurry then. We don't have much time," Warren cautioned.

"I will," said Ryuki. He gave a salute before he headed towards the train terminal to board the ChronoLiner. He had some hunting to do.

As he exited the infirmary, he was immediately surrounded and bombarded by questions from the people closest to the infected NEO-NUMBERS.

"How is my son?" Shiori asked.

"Is Shin-kun going to be alright?" Rena asked.

"How's Chiaki-san?" Hanyuu asked.

"Are Hana-chan and Michiru-chan going to be okay?" Dr. Irie asked.

"Is my Yoko-kun going to wake up!" a panicking Asmodeus asked.

"Please, be calm, one at a time," Ryuki requested. He explained, "They are stable. We managed to sedate them and give them an anesthesia so they won't be in pain." He hated being the bearer of bad news but they deserved to know.

"What happened?" Rika asked.

Ryuki took a deep breath of air and began his explanation, "The NEO-NUMBERS have been infected by a virus which is now spreading all over their body. It first attacked their cybernetic and genetic modifications, which is why they looked like they were having heart attacks and seizures." He couldn't tell them that the NEO-NUMBERS' were going to self-destruct in less than 24 hours. That was the last thing he was going to tell them. "Rest assured, we are doing all we can to cure them."

"Then why aren't you in there?" Mion asked.

"I'm going to get the cure even if it kills me," Ryuki said seriously. He then walked past them with determination flaring in his emerald eyes. He felt someone grab his sleeve and turned to face Rena and Shiori.

"Please, save my boy. He's all I have left," pleaded Shiori.

"Don't let Shin-kun die," Rena begged.

"Don't worry. I swear on my honor that I will save them," Ryuki promised them.

* * *

Warren walked into a large scientific laboratory. It was filled with mechanical instruments, chemicals and various other scientific devices. There were three men in there with him. "Gentlemen, we have a situation. Several of our newest agents have been infected with a virus designed specifically for them. As far as we know, there is no cure for it. You three are the greatest minds ARMOR has to offer. Tony, Reed, Hank, I need your help," said Warren.

"Of course we'll help Warren," spoke Reed Richards, who was also known as Mr. Fantastic.

"We've known each other for years, kid. No way in hell would we let you down," added Tony Stark, who was also known as Iron Man.

Henry Pym, who was also known as The Wasp, was looking over the charts Warren had given them on the subjects. "It'll be difficult. The virus seems to be a mixture of both science and magic. Something like this is pretty complex."

Warren smirked. "Why else would I ask you three here? I know you can do it. Now, get to work." He then left them to their work. If anybody could help the NEO-NUMBERS, his world's most brilliant minds could.

* * *

Ryuki exited the subway and looked around. The ChronoLiner had dropped Ryuki at a city where he would begin his search for Gebok. He needed to work fast and find Gebok. The NEO-NUMBERS were running out of time.

"According to the reports, a person matching Dr. Gebok's description was last seen in this city," said Ryuki as he looked around. "Finding him will be like finding a needle in a haystack. If I were a mad scientist, where would I hide my lab to conduct my experiments?" he mumbled as he walked along the street. He stepped upon a manhole cover. "Strange this cover looks new," he mumbled.

Ryuki had always followed his instincts and they were rarely wrong. He decided to chance it. He took off the manhole cover and climbed down. The sewers stank but this was not the first time he had to literally get his hands dirty. He landed with a splash and ended up knee deep in dirty water. He covered his nose. "I should've brought my wading boots." After fighting with the likes of Plasmus and other disgusting villains, Ryuki had grown accustomed to such places. As he waded through the water, he allowed his instinct to guide him. "Why do villains always use the sewer as a hideout? It's unsanitary." When he found a wall depicting the image of Athena, which was the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, he knew he'd found a clue. Above the image of the goddess was Greek writing, which translated into 'Philosophy' and 'Love of Knowledge.'

"If that's not a clue I don't know what is," said Ryuki. He put his palm onto the wall and gave a push with telekinesis. Cracks began to spread out all over the wall before it crumbled. Water began to drain into the wall as Ryuki entered. He now stood in a narrow corridor. His instincts told him to move forward and so he did. As he walked along the corridor, he began to note that there were numerous corners. He logically deduced the corridor to be a maze, or more accurately a labyrinth.

"I better call Warren-san," Ryuki said as he took out his communicator. "Warren-san, this is Draco. Warren-san, do you copy?" He only received static in return. "Looks like I'm in a labyrinth and cut off from the others," frowned Ryuki as he pocketed his communicator. "Looks like I'm on my own." He then heard loud stomping and grimaced. "Maybe I'm not as alone as I thought." He turned around and saw a mechanical Minotaur stomping towards him. "A Minotaur, how fitting." He'd read the old Greek myth of the Labyrinth and the Minotaur. It seemed Gebok was trying to play a game with him. A panel in the Mecha-Minotaur's chest opened to reveal a screen. It displayed static for a few seconds before Gebok's face was shown.

"_Hello!_" Gebok greeted. "_I hope you're enjoying my maze. Now, I want to see how much fun you'll have with my Mecha-Minotaur. Don't die too quickly! It wouldn't be fun that way!_" The panel slid over the screen and the Mecha-Minotaur bellowed. It charged at Ryuki who stood his grown, eyes narrowed. The young doctor waited for the Mecha-Minotaur to make its first move, which it did. It brought its fists down on Ryuki but the red-haired, bespectacled doctor raised his arms and caught the fists in his hands. He grunted but stood firmly in place.

With a blast of telekinesis he sent the Mecha-Minotaur flying and embedded it in the far wall. He then fired a stream of flames from his palms, reducing it to a smoldering piece of scrap metal. It began to melt under the intense heat and was incapacitated.

Ryuki let out a breath of relief as he put out the flames in his hands. "It's been a long time since I had to do that." He then began to make his way through the labyrinth. His only guide was his instincts.

With his psychic powers he was able to avoid all the traps. The arrows that shot out of the wall were deflected by a psychic energy barrier, he shattered a boulder rolling towards him, he teleported out of a chamber when the walls and ceiling tried to crush him, and destroyed a few more Mecha-Minotaurs that were patrolling the labyrinth.

* * *

"Ryuki hasn't checked in for a while now. This isn't like him," said Warren worriedly. "I knew I should've sent someone with him."

"Then why didn't you?" asked Shiori.

"Shiori, I've known Ryuki for years and he's proven that he can take care of himself," said Warren. "But as much as a trust him, I can't help but worry. He's my brother. It's the same for you, isn't it? You worry about your son as well."

"Well, of course I do. He's my only son. I've already lost him once, and I don't think I can bear the thought of losing him again."

"I understand how you feel. Losing a child is never easy," Warren agreed. He looked over to Rena.

Rena continued to watch Shinichi through the window of the medical ward. He was sleeping so peacefully. A few hours ago he'd been suffering. "Shin-kun…" Her hands were pressed against the glass. It was separating her from her from the boy she loved. "Please, don't die…"

* * *

"Left or right?" Ryuki said as he reached a fork in the road. There were two directions he could go through. "I could get lost and end up back here where I started, or there might be more traps waiting for me," he said to himself as he crossed his arms. His instincts had brought him this far and the risks had increased with every step he took. "What did Gar always do?" He snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He took out an American quarter from his pocket and said, "Heads I go left, Tails I go right." He tossed it into the air and caught it before slapping it down on the back of his other hand. He lifted his hand to see which side the quarter fell on.

"Heads, I go left," he concluded with a nod. He then chose the left path without hesitation. The path was clear. There were no traps and no mechanical Minotaur. However, Ryuki kept his guard up. There was no telling what was going to happen.

He finally found Gebok's lab and inspected it once he stepped inside. Ryuki had seen Takada's lab but it wasn't as nightmarish as this one. Takada never kept animals preserved in jars but Gebok had a whole collection of them and a few seemed mutated. There were also machines Ryuki barely recognized but were no doubt sinister in nature. He saw an operating table and the instruments in a tray nearby and blanched, knowing what Gebok would do with those. He also spied a computer. A guy like Gebok would keep records of all of his experiments, including the virus infecting the NEO-NUMBERS.

As he was about to approach the computer, he heard the sound of applause. "Bravo. Bravo. I'm so glad you were able to find me." Ryuki turned to face the mad scientist who was clapping. "Welcome to my humble laboratory, Dr. Ryuki Hasuma."

"Dr. Gebok," said Ryuki as he stared at the scientist with disgust and contempt, "A genius in the fields of medicine, genetics and cybernetics."

"My reputation precedes me," said Gebok with his characteristic grin.

"You were also shunned by the scientific community for your unethical studies and experiments," Ryuki continued as his eyes narrowed, "Which is why you joined GIN-SHOCKER in the first place."

"You know a lot. Are you a fan?" joked Gebok.

"I'm here to demand you give me the cure to the virus you infected the NEO-NUMBERS with," Ryuki stated plainly and threateningly.

"Oh and why should I do that? BLACK 13 and those other traitors deserve to die for betraying GIN-SHOCKER," Gebok said coldly.

"No, they deserve a chance to live their own lives and live in peace," Ryuki countered, "But you just couldn't let them have that, could you?"

"No, no way."

"Then it looks like I have to capture you and have the answers taken from you by force!" Ryuki declared as he clenched his fists. Fire erupted from his hands.

"You know, for all you know about me there is a bit of information that not many know of. My parentage, for example," said Gebok. "My father was a genius, but a misunderstood genius. People called him mad but yet there were still those who saw what he could contribute to the world." Gebok tossed off his white coat and his fedora, letting out his blond hair. "My father was a member of one of the greatest organizations in the world, only to be crushed by the Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo." Ryuki's eyes narrowed. "My father was a member of SHOCKER and his name was…" Gebok took a black cape out of nowhere and put it on before posing dramatically, "Dr. Shinigami!"

"No different from your father, just another madman," spat Ryuki in disgust.

Gebok argued, "My father was a visionary, a true pioneer in the field of genetic modifications. It's only the blind that could not see his greatness which I've inherited."

"All you've inherited is his madness and his lack of moral and compassion," Ryuki shot back.

"Sticks and stones," said Gebok in a sing-song voice. "Now, you want the cure? Come and get it, but first I need to change into something more comfortable!" With a laugh his entire body morphed and in Gebok's place was a humanoid clad in brown armor like an insect's exoskeleton. His head now sported mandibles and black bug-like eyes with a pair of long antennae. Only the lower half of his face was still human, the rest was completely insect. His hands now had claws at the tip of his fingers and he wore a black coat which was in tatters.

He was now a cockroach-human. In this form he was known as…

"Roach Satan!" the newly transformed Dr. Gebok Shinigami announced.

"Ugly, just like your heart and soul," Ryuki commented.

"Yes, but this form is appropriate for me. A cockroach is not easily killed by things like radiation, and they can still survive without their heads, albeit not for very long," Roach Satan said with a laugh.

"One sure way to kill a cockroach is to squash it and I'm here to do just that!" said Dr. Ryuki Hasuma as he tossed off his coat. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with red gloves and boots and around his waist was a belt with a metal buckle that looked like it could split apart. He held a card in his hand. "Or in this case, burn you! Henshin!" He slid the card into his belt buckle and then split the buckle open, revealing a golden dragon crest. Crimson energy shards erupted from the belt and surrounded him before converging onto his body, donning him in a suit of armor. The bodysuit was black with red jagged patterns on the sleeves and legs. He wore red gauntlets and boots. On his torso he wore red armor with broad shoulders and the chestplate resembled a dragon's face with glowing yellow eyes and a silver stripe running down the middle. Near the collar was a gold dragon crest. The helmet on his head sported large, red triangular eyes with white spikes under them that extended to the bike and a silver mouthplate.

"Kamen Rider Draco! Kenzan!" Draco announced.

"So, you're the Kamen Rider who faced the Great Leader and failed," sneered Roach Satan.

"Actually, your Great Leader ran away, but Shinichi was the one to defeat him," retorted Draco. He summoned his Masked Rider Sword Keyblade. "This time I will defeat you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

The Kaijin and Rider then charged at each other, shouting. As soon as they collided a shower of sparks exploded from their impact.

"Why do you still torment them?" Draco demanded as he pushed with his Keyblade, which was being pushed back by Roach Satan with the blade held between his hands.

"Why not? It's fun! Plus, I want to observe if they can survive this," Roach Satan retorted as he pushed and then slashed Draco across the chest with his clawed hands.

"So, this is just another experiment for you?" Draco questioned as he thrust with his weapon, sending Roach Satan stumbling backwards as he was hit.

"That's right! To me everything and anything can be made into an experiment and BLACK 13 was my greatest experiment of all!" Roach Satan exclaimed proudly. His eyes fired lasers at Draco but the Rider blocked with the shield equipped to his Keyblade.

"He's a human being! They all are!" Draco returned as he slashed at Roach Satan, striking him across the chest. "They had families!" He slashed. "They had loved ones!" Another slash. "And you and GIN-SHOCKER took them away! And for what? To be your slaves." This statement was followed by several more slashes that sent Roach Satan reeling.

"You can never understand what true science entails!" Roach Satan shot back as he returned the blows with slashes from his own claws. "Science requires sacrifice and no limits! That is what GIN-SHOCKER gave me!"

"What GIN-SHOCKER gave you was the opportunity to destroy a young boy's life!" argued Draco. "You became obsessed with making your perfect little 'Pinocchio', but you don't want him to become a real boy, did you? No, you just wanted him to remain your puppet!" Draco slammed his fist across Roach Satan's face, causing him to spit blood.

"No, what I did was make him better! It's because of me he is what he is today! The powers he has are all thanks to me!" Roach Satan rebuked as his antennae crackled and he fired bolts of lightning at Draco.

Draco ran through the bolts that flew past him and he jumped to slam his knee into Roach Satan's chest before kicking out with his other leg, knocking Roach Satan onto his back. Draco swung his Keyblade down to cleave Roach Satan in two, only for the humanoid cockroach to roll out of the way and scurry to safety. "Just like a cockroach to scurry."

"Cockroach also multiply!" Roach Satan retorted and after that statement several duplicates of him appeared and surrounded Draco. Draco was unfazed and as they attacked he swung his Keyblade, firing purple beams of energy that homed in on the duplicates and destroyed them. He then swung his Keyblade down and caused a surge that sent a wave of sharp rocks straight at Roach Satan. Roach Satan was struck but he survived the attack. He then charged at Draco and as soon as he was in range the Keyblade became engulfed in flames and Draco swung, cutting Roach Satan across the chest, leaving a burning gash in his chest.

"Cockroaches also get easily squashed!" Draco retorted, "And burnt!" He thrust his hand forward and hurled a barrage of fireballs at Roach Satan. He dodged a few but the lucky ones hit and exploded, injuring him further judging by the charred marks and the smoke rising from his body.

"Yes, but this cockroach won't be burnt so easily!" Roach Satan retorted. He then blurred out of sight and Draco started to stumble around as he was hit by an invisible force. In actuality, Roach Satan was moving at hyper speed which made him invisible and Draco totally vulnerable.

Draco was knocked to the ground by another blow, dropping his Keyblade which slid across the floor. He could still sense Roach Satan's presence but the mad scientist was too fast for him to launch a counterattack. "Looks like I have to use it." He reached down to the left side of his belt which was equipped with a device that resembled a metallic rhinoceros beetle. It had Smart Brain's emblem on it. With a command of, "Hyper Clock Up," he slapped the emblem and activated the machine.

He was soon moving at the same speed as Roach Satan, making him visible in Draco's sights. The Dragon Rider rushed at Roach Satan, telekinetically pulling the Masked Rider Sword into his hand before thrusting his Keyblade straight at Roach Satan's heart. The humanoid cockroach spun out of the way and avoided the blow, only for Draco to whirl around and strike Roach Satan with the flat side, knocking him backwards into a wall. The wall broke on impact but the debris was floating in the air and not falling. This was because both combatants were moving faster than their environment and so everything around them was moving much slower compared to them. A normal person would only see the damage caused by such a fight but not what was causing it. Grooves caused by the Keyblade appeared on the walls and a few were a result of Goko Satan's claws hitting as well. Dents were appearing in the ceiling, floor and walls when the two fighters hit.

Once returning to normal speed, the two fighters faced off, panting as they glared at each other. "How long do you think you can last?" Roach Satan questioned.

"As long as it takes until I capture you and bring you for questioning," answered Draco, "Now give up."

"Give up? Give up!" Roach Satan laughed. "I've just only started!" He multiplied himself again.

"That trick again?" Draco's eyes narrowed. He spun his Keyblade around in one hand before tossing it into the air. It spun around and around, striking the Roach Satan copies and destroying them with ease before returning into his hand like a boomerang. All the Roach Satan clones were destroyed. He looked around and found the original gone. "He gave me the slip." He banished his Keyblade and went to Gebok's computer.

"Alright, let's see what you got." However, as soon as his fingers touched the keyboard, the computer exploded. Fortunately, his armor protected him from the blast. Unfortunately, he'd lost any useful information he could've used to help the NEO-NUMBERS.

"I knew it wouldn't be this easy." Gebok may have information on the cure in his computer. He saw a fridge in the corner and decided to check it out. What he saw were rows and rows of glass vials in a tray. "One of this must be the cure, or all of them could be poison." He took out the tray. "I have no time to waste. I have to get these back to ARMOR."

* * *

Ryuki returned to ARMOR with the vials, safe and sound.

"The computer was locked, but I managed to find these," said Ryuki as he gently put the tray down on a table.

"Was it difficult?" Warren asked.

"It always is, but always rewarding," said Ryuki. "Now, one of these must be the cure." He took out the vials, two at a time, and checked their labels.

"Doesn't it seem too easy?" Warren commented. Ryuki paused.

"Yes, it does," said Ryuki. "Instead of helping, I might accidentally doom them." He frowned. "I'm such a fool." He rapped himself on the head.

"You're no fool," Warren objected.

"How are the NEO-NUMBERS doing? Have the others synthesized a cure yet?" Ryuki asked.

"They're close to a breakthrough, but running out of time," Warren answered. He sniffed. "Ryuki, just where were you?"

"The sewers," Ryuki answered.

"Take a shower and get a change of clothes," Warren ordered.

"Hai, Kanchou." Ryuki then walked towards the showers.

"Kid, you never cease to amaze me," said Warren.

* * *

"Gentlemen, what have you discovered?" asked Ryuki as he entered the lab to see the four geniuses. As head physician, he needed to know these things. He had already taken a shower and changed his clothes.

"We discovered that the virus was mechanical in nature, which is what causes the self destruction in the final stages," started Tony. "It also explains why it's attacking their cybernetic modifications."

"It enters into the blood stream and infects the red blood cells, while at the same time, masking itself from the white blood cells. The virus then multiplies at an explosive rate," added Reed. "It's also attacking their genetic structure, causing their bodies to breakdown."

"Then, using the red blood cells as couriers, the virus infects all major organs in the body. We also discovered what appeared to be mosquito bites but more like something caused by a syringe needle," finished Hank.

"Cyber Bugs, the mosquito variety," supplied Dr. Magi. "So that's how Gebok did it."

"Alright, but what about a solution to destroy the virus?" Ryuki questioned.

"Our current hypothesis is to actually jumpstart the final stage. Cause multiple miniature explosions. By doing this, we stop the final stage from fully developing. However, this has a fifty percent mortality rate," explained Reed.

"It's too risky," said Ryuki in protest, shaking his head. "We can't take the chance since there is a chance it might fail."

"We have to do something," implored Dr. Magi. "They're dying."

"I know, but we need to find a cure that won't risk killing them," said Ryuki. "I managed to recovered a tray filled with vials from Gebok's hideout. We can start from there. How much time do we have?"

"Less than 10 hours," said Tony.

"Right, so we can't waste time here."

* * *

Warren was in his office, alone. Right now he needed the peace and solitude to think. The NEO-NUMBERS were dying and if that wasn't the case they were set to explode like bombs in less than 10 hours. Things looked grim. The only solution had a 50 percent chance of killing them. That was too huge a risk.

He then sensed a presence and looked up to see a young woman with long indigo-colored hair. At first he thought it was Shiori, but judging by the height he thought he was looking at Rika. However, her eyes told him differently and the way she was dressed and carried herself confirmed she was not Rika.

"Greetings, Director of ARMOR," spoke Bernkastel.

"So, which of those Observers are you?" questioned Warren. He'd heard of Observers. They were beings of great power who watched over the mortal realm. Not all were benevolent. They had a habit of being mischievous whenever they got bored.

"I am Frederica Bernkastel, the Witch of Miracles."

Warren nodded. "So, based on your looks, I'm guessing you're somehow related to Rika?"

She answered, "You could say I was born from her. So, as I've observed some of your subordinates have been stricken by a terrible illness."

Warren frowned and confirmed, "Gebok's doing, but you already knew this. Look, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but when omnipotent individuals seek me out, they either want something from me, or want too kill me. So, which one are you?"

She explained, "A group of us are playing a game. Three of us support the side of good while another three support the side of evil."

"And which do you support?" he questioned.

"Rika cares for Shinichi and thus I care for him to. I'll let you make your own conclusion on which side I'm on, but right now I hold the cure. Do you trust me?" Bernkastel then produced a small tray with vials in it. There were 7 vials, one for each of the NEO-NUMBERS.

Warren spoke, "Well, my future self seems to trust you. So, yes, I trust you as well."

She said in her usual monotone, "I only wish to win a game and I am just doing what I can to win. However, my opponents will counter my move, so be warned."

He said confidently, "Well, I'll be ready."

"As much as my opponent would love to see your agents explode, I'd rather see them survive and fight the good fight. This will be last time we see each other since this will be my only chance to intervene due to the rules of this game." And then she vanished in a cloud of golden butterflies.

Warren picked up a vial and said, "Thanks for the miracles, Witch of Miracles."

* * *

Ryuki inspected a vial skeptically and asked, "Are you sure you can trust this Bernkastel person, Director-san?"

"Yes," Warren said firmly. "She came all this way to give us a miracle. The least we can do is try."

"A witch made the cure," said Tony as he scrutinized the vials. "I never really liked or understood magic, but if this is the cure to what's happening to the NEO-NUMBERS, we have to try it on them."

"First we need to examine it," said Dr. Magi. "We have a sample of the virus from their blood. Let's see how it reacts to this 'cure'."

They dripped a sample of Yokoshima's blood under a microscope and then dripped a small sample of the 'miracle cure' Bernkastel had generously given to them. On a computer screen, they could see what was happening to the virus as the cure began to attack, disintegrating the virus in a matter of seconds.

Blinking, Ryuki said, "Sugoi, it works."

"That's enough proof for me," said Reed. "Men, grab a needle. It's time to give a few shots."

"I'll get Dr. Irie," said Dr. Magi.

Warren picked up a vial and whispered, "Thanks for the miracle."

* * *

Shinichi sat up in his cot with Shiori, Rena, Hanyuu and Rika surrounding him. He and the NEO-NUMBERS been given the cure and had shown improvement from their previous condition.

"Shin-kun, how are you feeling?" Rena asked.

"I feel fine," he answered. "The pain is gone."

"We were so scared!" Rena let out. "You were screaming and shaking! You were in so much pain!" He patted her on the head.

"It's okay, Rena-chan. I'm here and I'm alive," he assured her. His eyes went to his mother. "Kaa-chan."

"I thought I was going to lose you again," Shiori said. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy instead of the tears that fell when she thought he was going to die.

"Shinichi, are you sure you're going to be alright?" Rika asked.

"How are you feeling?" Hanyuu asked.

"Yeah," Shinichi confirmed, "I don't know what they did, but it worked. I feel fine, better than fine in fact!"

"The others are waiting outside," said Rika, "Do you want to see them?"

"Hey, if they came all the way here to make sure I was okay, why not? Let them in!"

The door opened and the gang entered. Among them was Asmodeus who'd come to see Yokoshima and she dashed straight to where her boyfriend was, yelling out his name.

"You had us scared for a minute there," said Mion.

"Yeah, you were on the ground and…" began Keiichi, only to be elbowed by Mion.

"I know, the pain was horrible," said Shinichi as he put a hand on his chest. "It felt like I was being burnt alive from the inside."

"Must've been horrible," murmured Satoshi.

"Not a walk in the park, but I'm okay now, thanks to the people here in ARMOR," said Shinichi. He then spoke, "Hey, you might wanna go see how the NEO-NUMBERS are doing."

* * *

"Yoko-kun!"

Glomp!

Asmodeus was straddling her boyfriend in bed and smothering his face with her breasts. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried! I wanted to see you so bad but the mean doctors wouldn't let me! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Um…Asmodeus-san, I think you should let him breathe," advised Dr. Magi. "He's turning blue.**"**

Indeed, Yokoshima was suffocating and turning blue.

"Oh, sorry!" She let him go. The Pill Bug Rider took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"I think I prefer a kiss than being suffocated," said Yokoshima. Quick as lightning, Asmodeus crushed her mouth against his and shoving her tongue down his throat. Dr. Magi turned away to give Pill Bug Rider and the Stake of Lust some privacy.

* * *

Hana and Michiru were hugging. The Mantis Rider was so glad to be alive and glad that her best friend was alive as well.

"You know, it's funny. A long time ago I couldn't wait for death but now I'm relieved that I'm alive," said Hana with dry humor.

"Yeah, it used to be funny," Michiru agreed, "But I'm glad neither of us is dead. There's so much to do."

"Indeed," Hana agreed.

"I love you."

Hana's eyes widened when she heard the sudden confession. "Michiru…"

"I love you, Hana-chan," Michiru repeated. "I didn't want to die without you hearing it."

"Michiru…" Hana frowned. "Are you sure about this?"

Michiru smiled and hugged her best friend. "More than anything." She then perked up and asked, "Wanna play with some bananas later? We can even use whipped cream and chocolate sauce."

Hana grimaced. Michiru could be such a pervert sometimes.

"I see you girls are doing fine," said Dr. Irie.

"Boss!" Michiru gasped.

"Greetings, Doctor," Hana acknowledged.

"Girls, I'm glad you're both alive, so I'm going to give you a few days off to rest," said Dr. Irie.

"I don't think that will be necessary," said Hana.

"But, if you insist, of course!" Michiru beamed.

* * *

Daichi didn't have anyone to visit him, except for a black cat with a cross-shaped scar on its forehead. It meowed and jumped up onto the bed before curling up in his lap.

"Stupid cat," he grumbled before scratching Scar's left ear. It purred.

"So, are you feeling better?" Satoshi asked, surprising Daichi. In Satoshi's hands was his guitar. Satoko was also standing next to her brother.

"Better than I was a few hours ago," said Daichi.

"Good," Satoko smiled.

"How come you're not over there with Shinichi?" Daichi asked.

"Oh, he's busy with his family," shrugged Satoshi. "We wanted to see you."

"We also went and got your guitar," added Satoko. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah, and it was getting boring here anyway," answered Daichi. "Can I have my guitar back?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Satoshi handed Daichi back his guitar.

"How about a song?" Daichi offered as he started to strum.

* * *

"Glad you're okay, Shogo," said Mion.

"I'm glad as well, Mion-sama," answered Shogo. The Sonozaki twins were together, smiling at him. He was one of their bodyguards and a loyal one at that.

"You nearly died on us, man," Mion joked. "Don't do that, OK?"

"I'll try not to," he promised. "There's still so much to do."

"Maybe you should take a break," Shion suggested.

"Guess I do need it," he half-agreed.

* * *

"Chiaki-san!"

Chiaki saw the tiny goddess jumping up and hugging him. "Au! Au! You're okay! Au!" she was bawling like a baby, happy that he was alive, safe and sound.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Chiaki, hugging back. Hanyuu's eyes were wet with tears.

"I was so scared! I was so scared you were going to die!" she wailed.

"Hey, I'm not going to die ever again," he said to her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Floating high in the sky was what appeared to be a German castle. It was colored black with stained glass windows. Over the entrance was a seal that resembled a coffin with demonic looking eyes and 'D.H.S.' in blood red lettering. This was the headquarters of the Dark Hatred Society, an organization dedicated to the eradication of the human race in order to take control of the world.

In the conference room within the castle walls sat a group of unique individuals. The conference room had suits of armor lining the walls and torches lit up the dark room. In the centre of the round conference table was their organization's seal. These people were the high-ranking executive members of DHS. Presently, they were viewing all the battles that Kamen Rider Showa had participated in on a huge viewing screen.

"He's kinda scrawny, ain't he?" a man said. He had coal black eyes, tanned skin, black hair and a chiseled face. He wore a white greatcoat, black snakeskin shoes and an air-force cap on his head. He was Air Commander Juro.

"But you must remember, Juro, that some of the deadliest things in the world come in surprisingly harmless looking packages," another man said. He wore black robes and a turban on his head. The centerpiece of the turban was a skull-shaped gem. He also had pale-white skin and red eyes, with a skinny appearance that made him look skeletal. He was Priest Venom.

"Makes perfect sense! After all, I'm one of them!" a beautiful woman spoke. She had black hair and violet eyes. Her choice of dress was a red satin dress with opera gloves. Her name was Countess Lovesoul

"Kuh! I could defeat him easily," snorted another man. The next speaker wasn't even human. He was a blue-colored mechanical man-wolf. His brain was encased in a clear glass dome on his head and the face of a mechanical wolf was depicted on his chest. He had metallic claw-like hands and thrusters on his back. He was known as Fierce Fighter Evilbrood.

"Enough!" All of them silenced as they saw a man walking into the conference room. He had a fat body with spindly arms and legs, a mostly bald head with flared out sideburns and hair on the back. He had a lazy look in his eyes and a snub nose. He wore a black and red jacket with matching pants, Jazz shoes on his feet, and around his waist was a black belt with a silver Four Aces belt buckle. He wore a sovereign ring on his right ring finger that sported the DHS seal and a solitaire ring on his middle finger with a red ruby in the centre. On his bald head he wore a French military hat. He was the Supreme Commander of DHS, Baron Yukanon.

Baron Yukanon cleared his throat and spoke, "I haven't summoned you all here to talk. I summoned you here to see a possible thorn in our sides!" The assembled executives looked shock.

"Surely you're joking?" Evilbrood said. "This kid!"

"No, for you see our newest executive member has told us of Showa and what he is capable of," Yukanon said.

"New executive member?" Juro asked, curious

"Yes, may I introduce the son of the Great Doctor Shinigami!" Baron Yukanon said as a new figure walked into the conference room. He wore a tuxedo with a white tail coat and black cape with red lining. He had long blond hair and sunglasses. Once he was known as Dr. Gebok but now he would take his father's name as the NEW Dr. Shinigami.

"I'm so pleased to be a part of this," said Dr. Shinigami.

"Weren't you a member of GIN-SHOCKER, and didn't that organization fall because of this kid?" asked Evilbrood. "And weren't you the one that gave this kid his powers in the first place?"

"Yes, indeed I was a GIN-SHOCKER member, and yes my former organization had fallen because of this Kamen Rider who I had a hand in creating. He was my greatest achievement and my greatest mistake. That is why I wish to join. I want to correct the mistakes I made in the past," answered Dr. Shinigami. He'd heard that Shinichi and the NEO-NUMBERS had survived due to 'divine intervention'.

"GIN-SHOCKER was a powerful organization, and it fell because of the Kamen Riders. In order for us to succeed, this Kamen Rider Showa must fall!" declared Baron Yukanon.

Lambdadelta appeared, visible only to Dr. Shinigami, and spoke, "Are you sure you're not going to fail, Gebok?"

"Of course not," he answered in a hushed tone, "And now that I have a 'guardian angel' by my side I am sure not to fail."

"Make sure you don't. I made a huge bet on this game and I expect your side to win," she warned.

"Relax, my dear. This is only the beginning of this new, as you say, game. It's going to get a lot better for the both of us, in the form of you winning your bet and me taking care of a past mistake." Dr. Shinigami grinned as Lambdadelta nodded and disappeared.

"Very well, Doctor," Priest Venom said as he approached their newest member, "Let me be the first to welcome you into our ranks."

"Thank you," Dr. Shinigami said. While shaking the priest's hand, he inwardly calculated when he would unleash his chaos upon the world again.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: A new enemy has reared its ugly head. The DHS. Will they be stronger than GIN-SHOCKER? Who knows?

**"Rider Special Review!"**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to '**Rider Special Review**'!" they announced in unison.

"In today's episode, we'll be reviewing the second Kamen Rider to appear in the fic," began Rika. "Hanyuu, this is all yours."

Hanyuu, blushing, pointed to the screen and started, "The Rider we'll review today is Kamen Rider Slasher." A picture of Slasher and his civilian form, Chiaki Yukinojou. "He's also known as Chiaki Yukinojou and he is a very nice man." Hanyuu sighed.

Rika cleared her throat.

Hanyuu continued, "Anyway, the motif of Slasher's armor is a termite soldier. He was originally 'No. 02' of the NUMBERS but now he is one of the NEO-NUMBERS after he defected from GIN-SHOCKER. Slasher possesses the ability to shoot glue out from his the horn-like nozzle on his helmet and also turn his hands into chainsaws for battle. When driven over the edge he has a kamikaze mindset, but he is actually just a gentle giant under all that armor." She sighed dreamily again.

"Hanyuu," Rika prompted.

"Anyway, let's review his bike." The screen showed Slasher's bike, the Jungle Slasher. "This is his bike, the Jungle Slasher, and like his armor is modelled after a termite. The jaws in front of the bike actually fire energy buzz saws. Like Showa's bike it also possesses a flight mode and an energy barrier. It also has a built in booster for additional speed."

Rika continued, "Another interesting tidbit is that Chiaki once lost the ability to speak when GIN-SHOCKER modified him. This forced him to communicate through writing. However, he's been treated and can now speak."

Hanyuu concluded, "And that's our review! Tune in next time to…"

"**Rider Special Review!**"


	78. DHS Chapter Part 4: Holidays

**DHS CHAPTER PART 4: HOLIDAYS**

When Shinichi entered the classroom, he caught the expressions on Satoshi and Keiichi's faces. It was like they were in bliss, like all their troubles had faded away and all their tension was gone. They were practically glowing. The twins were glowing too…and then it struck him.

Walking up to his two male friends, he grabbed them by the arms and dragged them out of the classroom into the hallway. Despite their protests and struggling, he still held firm. He was stronger than them, after all.

After closing the door, Shinichi dragged his two friends as far away from the classroom as possible before letting them go.

Keiichi rubbed his sore arm and demanded, "OK, Shinichi, what was that about?"

Shinichi looked them in the eye and then gave them a thumbs up with a wink. "Good job!" he congratulated.

The brunette and blond stared at the bluenette in confusion with question marks popping over their heads.

"Good job…for what?" Satoshi asked.

"For finally becoming MEN!" Shinichi grinned wide. Keiichi's eyes widened and then he blushed. Shinichi knew!

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked.

"You have cast away your virginity, that's what I mean!" proclaimed Shinichi, causing Satoshi and Keiichi to blush.

"Shinichi!" they yelped.

"And don't deny. I have a 6th sense for this type of thing," said Shinichi, pointing at his antenna hair that bobbed up and down with each movement he made. "So, you and the twins, huh?"

Keiichi and Satoshi were silent as Shinichi continued.

"Let me guess," Shinichi crossed his arms and theorised the scenario aloud, "You went on a double-date, you two with Mion and Shion. Then, things got romantic. I'm guessing Mion spent the night at Keiichi's place while Satoshi spent the night at Shion's place. Since Keiichi's parents were out of town, it was the perfect place and also Satoko-chan was sleeping over at my house with Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan. However, since Shion's place probably has a softer and bigger bed, I assume that Satoshi and Shion slept together there." He looked at the two boys, now men, in front of him and asked, "Was that what happened?" He didn't get a response, but both Keiichi and Satoshi wore nervous expressions on their faces. He let his arms hang at his sides and asked, "The twins are standing right behind me, aren't they?"

"Shin-chan…" twin feminine voices growled. Shinichi fearfully turned, paling, and gulped when he saw the identical looks of fury on the Sonozaki twins' faces.

"Oh, hey girls-"

"BAKA HENTAI!"

POW!

WHAM!

Shinichi was thrown across the hallway by the tandem punch of both sisters and out the door.

After dragging Shinichi back into the classroom, Mion and Shion dropped him in his seat. They were scowling. Satoshi and Keiichi nervously followed their girlfriends in. A little girl, a first grader from the looks of it, stared at Shinichi and pointed.

"Panda!" she said.

She said that because Shinichi sported two black eyes.

Mion sighed, "Sometimes I can't believe he's the same guy that saved the world."

"From the way he acts, who would?" Shion commented. "But, I'm kinda glad he's alive, y'know?"

"Yeah, we nearly lost him that day," Mion agreed. Seeing him in pain and finding out he was dying was really scary. "Even if he's a total perv sometimes, I'm glad he's with us right now."

Rena was busy checking Shinichi's face, fretting over him. He told her, "Relax, it'll fade."

"If you're sure, Shin-kun," the auburn-haired girl said before holding his face in her hands and kissing his forehead.

Watching him slowly withering away that day had been the most frightening experience in her life. It couldn't compare to the fear she felt when he'd become GIN-SHOCKER's High Commander. The thought of him dying had crossed her mind so many times. His life was a dangerous and she thought that with GIN-SHOCKER gone they could breathe easily and have a normal life.

However, with Gebok still at large, that would not be. As long as Gebok was still alive, Shinichi could not live a normal life. Despite that fact, Shinichi was unafraid. He would face Gebok and defeat him for good the next time they met.

Christmas was in a couple of days too and Rena had already gotten a special gift for Shinichi. She hoped he liked it and wondered what gift he got for her. She just hoped it was something cute.

* * *

"Its Christmas time in Shinichi's world right now," Warren said as he had tea in his office with Ryuki.

"Maybe you should give him a Christmas bonus," Ryuki suggested. "A nice present from his superiors."

"Sounds good, and he has been helping me by babysitting Alan."

"Not to mention risked his life to bring down GIN-SHOCKER from within," Ryuki supplied. "That was still a dangerous assignment, no matter how much training he has."

"I gave him a bonus for that already," Warren clarified, "And you're right, it was dangerous to send him alone."

"It's a good thing it all turned out well in the end." Ryuki sipped his tea. He checked his watch. "I have to get back to work, Director-san. Thanks for joining me for tea."

"Hey, you're pleasant company," said Warren.

Ryuki was about to get up but then said, "Oh, and is there any new reports on Infinity Fragments?"

"Not recently, but it's only a matter of time until one turns up," said Warren. "We can't let those fragments fall into the wrong hands. Who knows what will happen."

"Fragments filled with unpredictable cosmic power capable of bending reality are dangerous. In the wrong hands they could cause the end of existence."

"And I thought that was over when we defeated VICIOUS, but now there's this LEVIATHAN organization and we still don't know about it. However, right now what concerns me is this DHS organization that Gebok might be in." Warren had a forensics team sent to Shinichi's home and recovered the remains of a robotic mosquito. Within the circuitry was a chip that had the initials DHS.

"He calls himself Dr. Shinigami now," Ryuki corrected. "But I agree. Shinichi's troubles did not end when he defeated GIN-SHOCKER."

"DHS and LEVIATHAN…" murmured Warren. "What could they be planning?"

"Not sure, but Shinichi's already troubled with Gebok still being alive. That madman claims to be Shinichi's father." Ryuki snorted in disgust. "What a joke."

"He's insane, what do you expect?" Warren remarked.

* * *

The Banabara house looked ready for the festive season. A Christmas tree was in the living room and Christmas decorations were already up. Christmas was just two days away and Shinichi was looking forward to it. It was going to be his first Christmas with his mother.

When he arrived back home the two black eyes he'd gotten from Mion and Shion walloping him had already faded. He still had to perform a penalty game and was forced into a panda suit and made to dance in order to get their forgiveness. He knew he was just making a fool of himself and entertaining them at his own expense, but despite the humiliating aspect of the act it made him feel normal to just hang out with his friends.

"Kaa-chan, tadaima!" greeted Shinichi as he entered the house. Rika and Hanyuu were with him.

"Okaeri, Shinji!" replied Shiori. She was sitting at the kotatsu table. "Come and warm yourselves here at the kotatsu. It's nice and toasty."

Once Rika, Hanyuu and Shinichi were seated at the kotatsu, the children discussed their day at school with the woman.

"Why did Mion-chan and Shion-chan punch you?" Shiori asked.

"I said something I shouldn't have," he answered.

"He said something perverted," Rika added.

"I was just congratulating Satoshi and Keiichi for finally gaining their manhood," Shinichi murmured.

"My, my, doesn't this sound interesting," smiled Shiori. Her own ahoge bobbed up and down as she got ideas. She knew what her son meant and already was she thinking up scenarios for her next book. "So, you, Satoshi and Keiichi are now in the same category, right?"

"That's right, and I got two black eyes for it, but it was totally worth it," Shinichi said.

"Maybe I can interview your friends for inspiration!" Shiori clapped her hands optimistically.

"Nah, not right now. I think I embarrassed them enough already," Shinichi protested.

"Oh, well. Maybe when the time is right. It's not like we're in the red or anything," said Shiori.

"Yeah, I quit my job delivering newspapers and got a better one working at ARMOR," he remarked.

"With higher occupational hazards," Rika supplied. "I guess you can rake in the hazard pay and overtime."

"And that's a lot of money too. I got a huge bonus from the time I worked in Operation: Trojan Horse."

"That bonus went into paying for your medical treatment, right?" Hanyuu asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't free," sighed Shinichi.

"At least you got better, Shinji. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again," Shiori said as she ran a hand through her son's hair. Her son was back in her life after ten long years. The thought of losing him again was just too painful for her.

Rika spoke seriously, "Shinichi, I need you to come up to my room later. There's something important I want you to take a look at."

Whenever Rika spoke in that tone of voice, he knew he had to do as she said. "OK, Rika-chan."

* * *

In the laboratory within the DHS floating castle, Dr. Gebok Shinigami was examining a very interesting item.

"So, this is an Infinity Fragment," said Dr. Shinigami as he stared at the tiny shard that was floating within a cylindrical glass container which had metal lids on the top and base. It was shining. He had a scanner that he used to measure energy readings. "Interesting. The energy it's giving off is off the charts."

"Indeed, and that is just one small fragment," said Priest Venom. "Our superiors in LEVIATHAN let us have it to see what we can do with it. So far we've had…complications due to its unpredictable nature."

"Oh, I like unpredictable things. Surprises make everything less dull," said Dr. Shinigami as he grinned wide. He was looking forward to discovering the secrets the fragment held.

"And there are still more our there in the Multiverse, scattered. There could be a few in this world as well. That's why we're here. Once we've gathered all the Infinity Fragments here then we will cleanse the world of humanity," said Priest Venom.

"Just leave a few specimens for me, OK?" Dr. Shinigami needed subjects for his experiments.

"But of course, Dr. Shinigami, but of course."

* * *

"OK, Rika-chan. What did you want to show me?" asked Shinichi.

"These," Rika said as he put down the scroll and an old book she'd found in her family shrine. "When Hanyuu and I were cleaning up, we found these hidden beneath one of the floor panels." She opened the scroll. "It turns out that the Higurashi no Yaiba, the Kage no Hoshi and the Oni no Hone are not the only treasures of Hinamizawa."

"They aren't?" Shinichi blinked. He always thought the three treasures he'd been using as weapons were the only ones of their kind.

The scroll depicted three orbs, each with a different Kanji character written inside. The characters were 'Courage', 'Wisdom', and 'Power'. "The Legendary Mystical Orbs of Onigafuchi," Rika read, "According to this, the orbs fell from the heavens and landed on these grounds. These orbs possessed a great power far beyond anything that existed in the mortal plain. My ancestor, and the ancestors of the Sonozaki and Kimiyoshi Clans discovered these orbs and used their power to forge the Higurashi no Yaiba, Oni no Hone and the Kage no Hoshi. These orbs also served as a source of power for these treasures."

Shinichi leafed through the book. It provided more information on the orbs. Each orb possessed a different power and when used with the Three Treasures could increase their power far beyond than Shinichi ever had access to. "It says here that with the orbs and treasures, your ancestor and his comrades were able to exorcise the land of demons, but then they were afraid that the orbs would corrupt them so they scattered the orbs so that nobody would ever see them again." Shinichi knew how absolute power could corrupt a person and these orbs were power incarnate. It was a scary thought. What if GIN-SHOCKER had them? Fortunately, GIN-SHOCKER was gone so he didn't have to worry about them. However, there was still Gebok and the madman would do anything to get his revenge.

While it was just a legend, so were the Higurashi no Yaiba, Oni no Hone and Kage no Hoshi, and yet Shinichi was able to use them to transform his Rider form into more powerful forms. The legends were true and the legend of the Orbs of Courage, Wisdom and Power had to be true as well.

"Rika-chan, is it okay if I bring these to ARMOR and have Warren-san take a look at them?" Shinichi asked for permission.

"Yes, because I have a feeling that these orbs will play an important part in the future."

In the corner of the ceiling, a small mechanical fly was watching and recording everything Rika and Shinichi said. On its head were the letters 'DHS'. It then buzzed away.

* * *

Warren was surprised to see Shinichi back at ARMOR and then saw what Shinichi had with him. He put the scroll and book on Warren's desk and said, "Read them."

"No need, already knew everything they said the second you stepped on base," said Warren casually. "I'm gonna need to teach you how to put up Psi-shields sometime." He opened the scroll which depicted the three orbs. "So, you wanna go looking for these, right?"

"Yes," Shinichi confirmed. "Gebok's still at large and since he's aware of what the Hinamizawa treasures can do for me, he might try and look for these items to increase his own power. Thus, I wish to use ARMOR resources to go look for them."

Warren nodded, accepting Shinichi's reasoning. "Fine but when you do find them, before you take them, contact me first. I have a theory I'm working on. Oh, and give Satoshi and Keiichi my congrats." He heard about what happened.

Shinichi cocked an eyebrow. "Sir, with all due respect, do you make it a habit of reading the minds of your subordinates or does it just happen?"

Warren shrugged. "A little of both. My telepathy only picks up surface thoughts unless I delve deeper. I have control over it, but its fun to freak out the newbies."

Shinichi frowned and said, "I just hope these orbs don't fall into the wrong hands." After saluting, he picked up his things and walked out of the office.

Warren picked up a file on his desk labelled "Project: INFINITY". He frowned, "You and me both, Shinichi. You and me both."

A man walked out of the shadows. He was dressed in a purple shirt with a black tie, black trench coat with matching slacks and black leather shoes. He had pale white skin and eyes that had black sclera, red irises, and narrow slit-like pupils that were covered by glasses. His hair was jet black and reached down to his chin and his bangs were combed over his forehead like they were hiding something. His name was Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa-Akuma, President, owner and Head CEO of Smart Brain Corporation of his world.

Ichijyo scoffed, "So, he's the infamous Kamen Rider Showa? He doesn't seem much."

"You'd be surprised," retorted Warren. "So, Ichijyo, how's my favourite Vampangel?"

"I just dropped by for a visit. How are Ryuki and Takada doing working under you?"

"Ryuki is working fine as head of DORA. Takada on the other hand…"

Ichijyo understood. "I had him working in my R&D department for years and the damage he caused cost me a lot. So, Orbs of Courage, Wisdom and Power, huh?"

"Yep, and chances are they're Infinity Fragments," Warren said.

Ichijyo cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, and what makes you say that?"

"Call it a hunch, or gut feeling," Warren said.

* * *

In Shinichi's dreamscape, he sat down to talk with Yabuki, Gokuaku and Zennin to confirm some information.

"Yes, the three weapons we represent were created using those orbs," Yabuki confirmed.

"I see," Shinichi nodded. "So, the power of the Three Treasures isn't their full power."

"You got that right. Back when our original masters had those orbs we were unstoppable!" boasted Gokuaku.

"So, it's true that these orbs can make me more powerful," Shinichi realised.

"Are you kidding? Those orbs allowed us to access our full power to the max!" exclaimed Gokuaku.

"And our original masters also used those orbs to purify the land this village was built on," Zennin continued.

Yabuki finished, "And not only that the orbs were a sumbol to what the village stood for. Power, Courage and Wisdom. Those were the traits of the Sonozaki, Furude and Kimiyoshi Clans." Yabuki frowned as he added, "However, the founders feared they would become corrupt with all that power so they got rid of the orbs."

"What'll happen if an organization like GIN-SHOCKER found out about those orbs?" Shinichi asked cautiously.

"Then everyone you know and love will be as dead as a dodo," was Gokuaku's simple answer.

"The orbs can't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands," Zennin cautioned. "Therefore, as our present master and Hinamizawa's Guardian, it is your duty to find them before that can happen."

Shinichi's eyes hardened when he heard those words. "I won't let that happen. I'll find the orbs before they can."

* * *

December 25th 1985

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The Banabaras, Rika and Hanyuu cheered. It was Christmas day. Presents were under the tree, the house was decorated, and most of all there was a delicious Christmas breakfast on the dining table.

"Delicious!" Hanyuu said as he took a bite of the food.

"Hanyuu-chan, do you still have that gift you plan to give to Chiaki-san?" Shiori asked.

"Yes, I do!" Hanyuu was blushing. "Oh, I should go now!" She grabbed a winter coat, scarf and mittens before running out of the house with the present in her hands.

* * *

Shinichi stood at the door of Warren's apartment in Okinomiya.

"Here, Merry Christmas," said Shinichi as he presented the gift to Warren.

"Is that for me?" Warren asked as he took the gift.

Shinichi answered, "Yeah. I didn't know what to get you so I hitched a ride to the King Terminal and looked around. It's a skull-shaped paperweight that's also a Magic 8 Ball."

"Thanks Shinichi." Warren offered, "So, you wanna come in for a glass of water? Just so you know, the whole family's here."

"Your whole family?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah, and I do mean the _whole_ family," Warren emphasized.

"I wouldn't want to intrude..."

"Hey, it's fine!"

"Well, if that's the case, OK then," Shinichi accepted the invitation and went inside. "By the way, we're having a Christmas Party at my place. You can come if you want, Warren-san."

"Thanks," said Warren. "I might take you up on that offer."

* * *

Mion, Shion, Shogo and Kasai were all headed to Shinichi's house. The twins were holding a present each that they planned to give Shinichi at his house.

"I hope Shinichi appreciates the stuff we got for him," said Mion. She was dressed in a thick yellow jacket with a blue scarf around her neck.

"And I sure hope he gives us something good in return, Onee," added Shion. She was wearing a grey coat with a blue scarf as well.

"Hey, Shogo. How come you don't have a present for Shinichi?" Mion asked. "I mean you guys are on the same team and all."

"Actually, I only had this small thing for him," said Shogo as he reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a small wrapped package.

Shogo was officially Mion's bodyguard while Kasai was officially Shion's bodyguard. The two men performed their duties efficiently and without fail. Shogo's only problem was to loosen up. Kasai actually had a present he wanted to give Shiori.

"Ohayo, Mion, Shion and Shogo!" all three blinked as they saw Yokoshima holding a sack and headed towards them. He had a Santa hat on. He was also wearing a red coat over a red-shirt with blue jeans, black boots and white gloves.

"Hey, Yokoshima! What's up?" Mion greeted.

"Eh, I'm doing fine." He snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, that reminds me." Yokoshima opened up his sack and reached inside, pulling out three presents. "Merry Christmas!" he greeted, giving the presents to the twins and his fellow Rider.

"Gee, thanks!" Shion smiled as she accepted.

"No problem! Heh, heh! Now Daichi will be forced to stop calling me a cheapskate!"  
Yokoshima was unaware he'd said the last bit aloud causing the three who'd received his gifts to sweatdrop.

"Well, come on or we're going to be late for the Christmas party Shiori-san's holding," Shion said

"Right, right!" Yokoshima grabbed the sack and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

Kasai wondered internally, '_Where's my present?_'

* * *

"There, it's done," said Chiaki, smiling. He was wearing a thick blue duffle coat over blue overalls and a white shirt. He also had on a blue snow cap and his usual scarf that covered the lower half of his face. He heard a knock at his door and said, "Come in."

"Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu greeted. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, Merry Christmas, Hanyuu-chan!" Chiaki greeted back. The little girl blushed bashfully and held up her present. "Here, I have a present for you."

"Oh, thank you!" Chiaki accepted the gift and unwrapped the present. His eyes widened when he saw that it was a red and silver pocket watch with 'II' on it.

"The store clerk said you might like it," she said, hoping he did.

"Thank you, Hanyuu-chan." He patted her on the head, making the tiny goddess blush. He then presented the gift he'd made for Hanyuu. "Here, for you."

Hanyuu gasped. It was a full-coloured water-color portrait of her in her shrine maiden clothes while sitting in a tree. "Sugoi!"

"I just thought you'd like to hang it in your room," said Chiaki. "It's not framed yet, but…"

"I love it!" Hanyuu hugged him. "Thank you!"

* * *

"Here, Merry Christmas," said Daichi as he handed Satoko the stuffed cat doll. He'd shown up at the Houjou's house just to give that present to the little blonde girl. Daichi was wearing a chesterfield coat over his clothes and a fedora on his head. Hanging from his back was his trusty guitar.

"Wow, thanks, Daichi-san," smiled Satoko. It was smaller than the teddy bear her brother had gotten her before he went into a coma, but it was still a nice present. It was a black cat with a bowtie and top hat.

"Don't think anything about it, OK? I just wanted to be nice," he frowned.

"Well, Shiori-san is having a party. Do you want to come with us?" Satoshi offered.

"That was my next stop anyway. Shinichi's mom asked me to be the entertainment," Daichi answered.

"OK, then let's go!"

* * *

Hana and Michiru were also doing a presents exchange in their apartment.

"Merry Christmas, Hana-chan!" Michiru handed her friend her gift.

"You too, Merry Christmas, Michiru," Hana returned.

Michiru opened her gift quickly and her eyes brightened when she saw what was inside. "Wow, you know me so well, Hana-chan."

"I think this one would be more your taste, Michiru," Hana responded as she took out the dress Michiru had gotten for her. It was purple, gothic in design with a spider-web design and a black spider in the front. Hana gave a small smile before hugging Michiru.

"Say, you wanna give the present you gave me a test run?" Michiru grinned.

"Maybe later, Michiru. We're going to be late for the party."

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Shinichi opened the door to see Rena and Keiichi. "Hey, guys. Come on in. Merry Christmas!" Shinichi let them inside. They took off their boots and put on the house slippers.

"Merry Christmas, Shinichi," Keiichi greeted as he gave Shinichi his present.

"Here's mine, Shin-kun." Rena pushed her gift towards Shinichi and he accepted it along with Keiichi present.

"Thanks, guys. Come inside. My Kaa-chan just made a fresh batch of hot chocolate. You can have some to warm yourself up," Shinichi offered.

"So that's what that smell was," Keiichi said as he entered. Rena was about to go in too when Shinichi stopped her.

"Shin-kun?" she blinked. He had a glint in his eyes as he held mistletoe over both their heads.

"You do know what happens when two people get caught under the-mpph!" Rena had grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips.

"Hey, are you gonna make out or let us in, Shin-chan?" Mion called.

Shinichi broke the kiss, making Rena pout. "Oh, right! Sorry! Come on in, guys!"

"Merry Christmas! Santa Yokoshima is here!" declared Yokoshima. "Where's the milk and cookies?"

* * *

It wasn't long before Shinichi's friends in both the NEO-NUMBERS and Hinamizawa Gaming Club arrived for the party. Daichi was already starting to play Christmas songs. Yokoshima was especially pleased when he saw that Asmodeus was present.

"Hello, Asmo-chan!" Yokoshima greeted happily "I'm so glad you made it!"

A tint of pink was on Asmodeus' cheeks. "So tell me, Yoko-kun. What did you get me?"

"Ah, I think you'll like it," Yokoshima said, bringing out a box from his sack.

Asmodeus opened the box and picked up its contents. It was a pendant with a brilliant round sapphire, surrounded by a golden triangle and hanging on a chain.

"Oh, Yoko-kun." Asmodeus purred, admiring her gift. "I got you something as well." She gave him the present she had for him. Yokoshima grabbed the box and opened it up to see it filled with candy. "I had to ask a friend of mine to make them!" Asmodeus said, leaving out the part that said friend was Ronove.

"Oh, thanks, Asmo-chan!"

"And look…" Asmodeus pointed up at the mistletoe hanging above them. "Mistletoe~" She quickly stole a kiss from Yokoshima before deepening the kiss.

FLASH!

Shinichi pulled the camera down from his face. "And another one for the album!"

"Shinji, what's that?" Shiori pointed at the silvery veil that was hanging above Shinichi's head. It was a Dimensional Rift.

Two people suddenly fell out of the Dimensional Rift, right on top of Shinichi.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" Hitomi greeted, waving as he sat on the floor with Rui.

"Yeah, what the bozo said," added Rui.

"So, where's Shinichi? I got a present for him," said Hitomi.

"GET OFF ME!" Shinichi shouted, struggling under his two outer-dimensional friends.

"Oh, Shinichi," Hitomi blinked. "How did you get down there?"

"GET OFF ME!" Shinichi repeated. The two did and Shinichi was helped up by Rika and Rena. He rubbed the wrinkles out of his shirt and glared at them.

"Oh, Merry Christmas," Hitomi said again, holding a war hammer that was wrapped in coloured paper and tied with a bow. He handed it over to Shinichi. "That's for you, buddy."

"Thanks," Shinichi accepted.

"And this is my gift to you," Rui said as she held Shinichi's cheeks. His eyes widened as Rui leaned in, eyes lidded. Rena glared, growling.

"Merry Christmas," Rui whispered before she drew herself backwards and then slammed her forehead hard against Shinichi's, knocking him out as his body crumpled to the floor.

"Shin-kun!" Rena exclaimed. Shinichi was on the floor with a bump on his forehead and swirly eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the DHS Castle, Shinigami was whistling an old Christmas tune in his lab. Christmas was one of his favourite holidays. It was a time for giving and while his last gift (the virus) had gone unappreciated, he had a new one prepared just for the NEO-NUMBERS Kamen Riders.

A door opened behind him and a DHS scientist who was of a lower rank than him entered. The man trembled at the sight of Dr. Shinigami. His reputation was a frightfully legendary one and his bragging was no lie. Dr. Shinigami had done a lot of horrendous things. Kidnapping children and converting them into genetically enhanced cyborgs was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Dr. Shinigami," the scientist spoke, "We've finished the minor details to the 'present' you've intended for the Kamen Riders, sir."

"Excellent, excellent," Dr. Shinigami laughed. "I'd hate for BLACK 13 to think I was stingy during this holiday season. He deserves to know that I still care for him."

* * *

Later, Mion challenged everyone to have a snowball fight outside. It was a free-for-all so the winner was the last person standing in the end.

"Yikes!" Keiichi shouted, ducking a large snowball. "Hah, you have to try better than that, Satoko!" Keiichi laughed. Unfortunately, he tripped a wire making a basket filled with snow fall down on top of him, burying him in snow.

"You were saying, Keiichi-san?" Satoko said letting out her trademark laugh.

Daichi gave a roll of his eyes along with Scar as he said to the now buried Keiichi, "You must remember to never let your guard down around trap-makers, Maebara." A snowball crashed against his face. "Hey!"

"You should take your own advice, Daichi," teased Shinichi.

"I'm gonna get you for that, 13!" snapped Daichi as he started to make a pile of snowballs. "Just you wait!"

Shiori and Warren were watching from the engawa, having hot cocoa. "You've been a great influence on my son, Warren," remarked Shiori.

"Hm, how so?" Warren responded.

"Well, he may be almost an adult, but he still needs a father figure. I think he looks up to you," she elaborated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Warren agreed. His cell phone rang. "Excuse me." He pulled it out of his coat and flipped it open. There was a text message. His expression turned grim as he read it. Standing up, he called, "Riders!" The NEO-NUMBERS stopped their playing and looked to the Director of ARMOR. "We have a situation! Gebok's in Shishibone City!"

* * *

Dr. Shinigami whistled a tune as people ran in terror from him and his 'Christmas present'. It was a mechanical monster that was half blue and half red which looked like a demonic humanoid lizard. It only had one mechanical eye and sported three arms, the third in the centre of its chest. The left arm had a bazooka for a hand, the middle arm had a flamethrower for a hand, and finally the right arm had a clamp for a hand. It also had a long prehensile tail which was thrice as long as its body that thrashed around with a life of its own. It was with this tail that it crushed many objects on its rampage.

"Listen to those screams! Listen to those screams!" Dr. Shinigami cackled. "Christmas is indeed a happy time of year…"

"GEBOK!"

Dr. Shinigami looked up to see the NEO-NUMBERS, in full armor, standing at the top of a building. They jumped down and landed before him and his monstrous 'present'.

"Ah, BLACK 13…and friends," grinned Dr. Shinigami. "Merry Christmas!"

"It ain't merry for you, you psychotic freak!" sneered Musician.

"And what the hell is THAT thing?" Armadillo pointed at the cycloptic monstrosity next to Gebok.

"Oh, this is my gift, from me to you. He's called Murderos!" Dr. Shinigami introduced.

"You have a really bad taste in gifts," remarked Carmen.

"Well now, maybe you'd like to see what Murderos can do before you judge him, kiddies!" Dr. Shinigami ordered, "Murderos, light them up like a Christmas tree."

With a roar, Murderos fired its flamethrower arm, firing a stream of flames at the NEO-NUMBERS. They quickly evaded before launching a counterattack. Zero fired his needles as Musician began firing sonic blasts at it. Showa's attention was all on Shinigami.

"You're mine, GEBOK!" Showa roared as he charged. He summoned his Showa-Blade and swung down, cutting Dr. Shinigami straight down the middle. Instead of flesh and blood, he'd cut through metal and circuitry. It was another decoy! "DAMN IT!"

"Hey, Shinichi! I think we should worry more about this freak!" Carmen called as Murderos fired its bazooka. Carmen was nearly hit but Arachnea quickly weaved a spider web to shield her friend and send the explosive shell flying back to Murderos. The monster roared as it was hit by its own ammo. "Thanks, Hana-chan."

Arachnea shrugged before removing her Spider Kamas from her back and rushing at the monster, slashing at it repeatedly. It slammed its tail into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying. She smashed right through a store window.

"Hana-chan!" Carmen screeched. "YOU BASTARD!" The flowers on her shoulders fired petals like bullets, which caused a series of explosions to erupt from the monster's hide. It roared and swung its tail at her, but Armadillo rolled in the way and grabbed the tail.

"Hah, I got it!" he declared, only for the tail to detach off Murderos and wrap around him. "I ain't got it!" the Pill Bug Rider shouted as the tail began to crush him.

Zero used his needles and fired them at the tail binding his comrade, making it fall off him.

"Thanks, Shogo," Armadillo said gratefully.

"You can do that later. Right now we have a monster to kill," Zero remarked.

Showa was firing with his Showa-Blaster, grimacing, "Damn it, what's this thing made of?" After fighting the GIN-SHOCKER army, he thought he didn't have to worry about powerful monsters in a long time. However, Dr. Gebok Shinigami seemed to have kept himself busy by creating a new type of Kaijin.

"I think now would be a good time for you to change modes," suggested Slasher who charged past Showa with his chainsaws out. He slashed at Murderos who roared out in pain from the blows. Slasher managed to slice off Murderos' left and right arms but then received a blast full in the face from Murderos' eye laser.

"Chiaki!" Showa shouted. He summoned, "Oni no Hone!" From within a tornado of fire, wind and lightning that surrounded him, Showa quickly transformed into his Oni Form. After dispersing the elemental cyclone, he hefted the Oni Kanabo above his head and called, "TIME TO BRING DOWN THE THUNDER!" He smashed it down and instantly lighting struck down upon the monster. It yowled in pain.

"This one's mine!" Musician called out as he dashed straight for the monster. He stabbed his Cricket Fork right into its mouth, silencing and muffling its roars. "Eat a full blast of sonic power!"

Sonic vibrations began to reverberate within the creature and intensify by Musician's will. Finally, the creature exploded, leaving nothing but scorched earth. "Have a Merry Christmas you bastard," he scoffed before hefting his Cricket Fork onto his shoulder. "And a Happy New Year."

* * *

December 31st 1985

It was New Year's Eve. The Banabaras, Rika and Hanyuu were cleaning up the house to bring in good luck.

Shinichi was cleaning the windows and smiled when he ran his hand across the glass. When he heard a 'squeak' he smiled. Peering out the window, he saw Rena waving at him. He waved back.

Rena was welcomed at the door by Shiori. "Oh, Rena-chan. What brings you here?"

"May I borrow Shin-kun please?" Rena requested. "He promised to go treasure hunting with me today."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Shiori asked.

"Gomen, Kaa-chan," Shinichi apologized. "If you want I can stay and help out." She ruffled her son's hair.

"Go on and have fun, but don't come home late," she advised.

"Hai!" Shinichi went back in to quickly grab his coat before leaving the house to go to the junkyard.

When Shinichi returned hours later, he found it odd to see people surrounding the house. There was also ambulance.

"Shin-kun, what's going on?" Rena asked.

Shinichi felt a cold feeling welling up inside as he pushed through the crowd. He saw two people carrying something to the ambulance on a stretcher. A sheet of white cloth was strewn over it. There was a sudden gust of wind that blew the cloth off and Shinichi's eyes widened in horror.

Shiori's body was lying on the stretcher with her neck beck bent in an unnatural angle. "KAA-CHAN!" He rushed towards her. In denial, he grabbed and shook her, trying to wake her up. "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" he cried. Dr. Irie pulled him away.

"Shinichi, calm down!" Dr. Irie told him.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Shinichi, calm down!"

Shinichi trembled and turned to face Dr. Irie with tears running down his cheeks. "What happened?" he demanded, grabbing onto Dr. Irie's coat. Nearby, Shinichi could see Hanyuu crying and sobbing as they held each other. Rika looked ready to cry herself. "What happened?" he repeated.

Dr. Irie explained sadly, "Your mother snapped her neck when she slipped while going down the stairs. She died instantly. Rika-chan was the one who called."

Shinichi let go and fell to his knees, trembling and pale.

"Shin-kun!" Rena knelt beside him. She pulled her boyfriend against her in order to comfort her. There was nothing she could say to make it alright. His mother was dead.

However, there was something he (Shinichi) could do. He murmured, his belt forming around his waist, "Return to the Past Now."

* * *

December 31st 1985

It was New Year's Eve. The Banabaras, Rika and Hanyuu were cleaning up the house to bring in good luck.

Shinichi was cleaning the windows and smiled when he ran his hand across the glass. When he heard a 'squeak' he smiled.

"Shinji, you didn't need to cancel your date with Rena-chan to stay and help," Shiori said to her son. She noted his expression when he's told Rena earlier that he couldn't go treasure hunting with her. It was a look of worry.

"It's fine, Kaa-chan," Shinichi replied. "You need me more here." That was true. If he stayed then he could prevent her death. He could prevent her from falling down the stairs.

Hours later, as predicted, she slipped and fell down the stairs. However, instead of breaking her neck her son had saved her life. "Wow," Shiori uttered, awed. "You saved my life, Shinji."

"It's what I do," he replied, smiling.

At dinner time, Shinichi felt relieved. His mother was safe. The day had run smoothly. The phone rang. Shiori went and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, it's you, Retsu-kun." The call was from Rena's father. "How are you doing?" Shiori's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT!"

That made Shinichi jump as well. Rika's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Retsu-kun," said Shiori, trying to calm the man on the other end of the line down. "We'll help look for her, okay. You're welcome. Bye." She put down the receiver and turned to look at her son, not knowing what to say.

"What's wrong, Kaa-chan?" Shinichi asked worriedly.

"Shinji, Rena-chan hasn't arrived home yet. Her father's worried. He's been waiting for her for hours."

Shinichi's eyes widened.

Later, Shinichi and his mother went to look for Rena at her favourite spot, the village junkyard. Shiori always found Rena's fondness for the place strange. However, she also knew how teenagers were awkward at that age and needed a special place where they could be themselves. The two had flashlights and were calling her name.

"Rena-chan!" they called her. "Rena-chan!"

"Where could she be?" Shinichi wondered worriedly. His head snapped up when he heard his mother's shriek. "KAA-CHAN!" Oh no! Was his mother in danger again? He then rushed towards the direction of the screen to see her standing straight, trembling. The flashlight had fallen from her hand and her hands were to her face. "Kaa-chan, what is it? What's wrong?" The woman immediately grabbed Shinichi and blocked his view.

"Don't look!" she advised cautiously.

"Kaa-chan, what is it?" he asked as he broke free. He looked to what she'd been staring at. His eyes widened as his pupils dilated in shocked horror. "RENA-CHAN!"

They had found Rena Ryuugu, with her entire body impaled on a bed of rusty pipes.

"No…No…NO!" Shinichi screamed in denial. "RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!"

* * *

December 31st 1985

Instead of going out with Rena, Shinichi invited her inside their house so they could play together. Rena ended up volunteering herself to help clean the house. Shiori tried to politely decline but Rena insisted.

Shinichi kept his eyes on both of them. Thus way he could keep both of them safe.

"She'll make a good wife, some day," Shiori teased.

Blushing, Shinichi shouted out, "Kaa-chan!" Shiori giggled.

"Alright, I'm going home now," said Rena. She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. He was just relieved to have her alive. "Bye, bye!" she waved before she skipped along her way home.

Later that night, Shinichi heard frantic knocking at the door. He began feeling anxious. "I'll get it," he volunteered and he went to open the door. When he did, he saw Mion with tears threatening to leak out of her eyes like a waterfall. "Mion, what's wrong?"

She immediately lunged at him and hugged him, crying as she wailed, "He's gone! He's gone!"

Shinichi felt a horrible weight in his heart when he heard that. "Mion, calm down," he said his friend. "Tell me what happened." He hoped in his heart, '_Please, God, please don't let it be_…"

"Kei-chan's been murdered!" she wailed.

Shinichi face paled. '_No…Not again…_' He croaked out, "H…how?"

Mion explained, "I…I was on my way to his place when I saw the police was there. I went to see what was going on. Detective Oishi tried to stop me but when I went inside to see if Kei-chan was alright, I…I…"

"Mion…"

"I saw him on the floor, dead!" Mion screamed. "Detective Oishi told me that someone must've broken in but when Keiichi tried to fight back he got beaten to death!"

'_No…not Keiichi too…_' thought Shinichi, horrified.

Mion looked at him with a crazed look in her tear-filled eyes. "That's why…that's why I came to you, Shin-chan. You…you can bring him back. You can make it all better, right?" She was hoping that Shinichi could.

Shinichi gave her a sad look and spoke, "I can sure try." He summoned his power and called out, "Return to the Past…NOW!"

* * *

December 31st 1985

"Welcome, Rena-chan!" Shinichi said as opened the door for Rena.

"Hello Shin-kun," Rena said cutely as she walked through the door. Shinichi had invited her to his house. That way he would be able to prevent both her and his mother from dying. He had also sent Yokoshima to keep an eye on Keiichi.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Shinichi said. He led her into the living room and turned on the TV. The news was on

"_In latest news, tragedy struck as both __Satoko__ and Satoshi Houjou were found murdered today!_" the news reporter said.

"NANI!" Shinichi and Rena shouted, horrified.

"_The murderer is the escaped convict Teppei Houjou who is also the victims' uncle. He managed to escape prison using mysterious means and killed both his niece and nephew. He was sighted leaving the scene and caught not long after by local police_."

"This... this can't be!" Shinichi shouted, feeling as if the world's sickest joke was being played on him. He trembled as he gritted his teeth.

"Shin-kun?" Rena asked before he let out a yell, causing her to gasp. "Shin-kun!"

"RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!"

* * *

December 31st 1985

Shinichi, after making sure all his friends were going to be alright by having the NEO-NUMBERS watch them, he went to check up on Shion in Okinomiya. However, for some strange reason, his Return to the Past was also affecting their memories. They could not remember the resets, not even Rika or Hanyuu. He shelved these thoughts elsewhere. Right now he had to make sure Shion was alright. It was already starting to get dark.

At the balcony of her apartment, Shion was admiring the sky. When she saw the first star of the night she clasped her hands together and made a wish in her heart. After making her wish, she saw Shinichi's bike headed to her apartment. "Wonder what he's here for?" she questioned herself. As she turned to go back inside, she slipped on the floor and fell backwards before going over the balcony railing.

"NO!" Shinichi shouted as he sped up, hoping to catch her. "Henshin!" he called out, transforming into Kamen Rider Showa. He was just about to reach her when all of a sudden his back wheel jammed, causing him to be thrown off his vehicle. As he fell to the ground, his eyes watched helplessly as Shion crashed to the ground. A sickening crack was heard as her head was split in two by the impact. "SHION!" He shouted out, "RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!"

* * *

December 31st 1985

Shinichi was no longer taking any chances. After calling his friends, he decided that they should all take a walk in Okinomiya for some fresh air. They didn't question the sudden invite. Shiori was also joining them, along with Shogo and Kasai. Shiori had gone to a café that Detective Oishi had recommended and asked for Kasai to join her. The others had gone to Mion's shop, leaving Mion to walk with Shinichi and Shogo who stay close to keep the heiress safe.

"Man, can you believe it's gonna be New Year's tomorrow? Isn't it exciting?" Mion asked. "Time sure flies, huh, Shin-chan?"

"Yeah, it does," he answered absently. He wasn't really paying attention to what Mion was saying. He was only focused in keeping them all safe from harm until the day was over. He'd told Shogo about what'd happened and while Shogo did not remember the day repeating itself, he took Shinichi's word for it and kept his eyes open.

"Hey, check it out!" Mion went over to a store window to check out what was on the other side. There were some dresses on display.

Shinichi chuckled, his spirits lifted. While Mion was a tomboy she also had a girly side she kept hidden. Despite having a heated rivalry with Mion in the Gaming Club, they were best friends. He was about to tell her where they were going to meet with the others when all of a sudden…

BANG!

A gunshot was fired. Mion's head jerked backwards as blood shot out. Shogo quickly went towards Mion, but she was already dead from the shot to the head. She'd died so suddenly and instantly that her eyes were wide open as blood trailed down her face.

"She's dead," Shogo reported.

A horrified and shocked Shinichi looked up and saw someone on the nearby rooftop making his escape. He could see a rifle in the person's hands. A sniper!

"Damn it…DAMN IT!" Shinichi cursed angrily. He transformed and jumped onto the rooftop, giving chase after the sniper. His eyes were glowing blood red as he demanded, "You! Stop!"

The sniper turned around and aimed, firing a shot at Showa. However, his bullet bounced harmlessly off Showa' armor. He was about to try again when Showa rushed forward and grabbed the barrel of the rifle before twisting it upwards. The terrified sniper was then grabbed by the front of his shirt and hauled up. Showa looked ready to kill him, which he fully intended. The sniper wet himself before passing out in Showa's grip.

Showa was tempted to kill the sniper for killing Mion but instead dropped him at his feet. He collapsed onto his knees and punched the roof he was on repeatedly. He shouted, "Why! Why! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!" With each punch, cracks formed around him and then a crater formed under him. He stopped and sobbed, "Why…? Why does this keep happening?"

He called out his power, determined to stop his friend from dying again, "RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!"

* * *

In DHS's flying castle fortress, Priest Venom was gazing deeply into his crystal ball, enjoying Shinichi's despair as he watched the boy repeat the same day over and over again in order to prevent the death of his friends. "No matter how many times he tries to change the outcome, it always ends with someone dying." He said to Dr. Shinigami who was also witnessing this. "See? I told you breaking him mentally would be more fun than breaking him physically."

"Indeed," Dr. Shinigami agreed, impressed. "Why did I ever doubt you, my friend?"

"So, how long can he keep reversing time?" Priest Venom asked. He'd been using his dark magic to mess with Shinichi's powers by making sure that Shinichi would be the only one to remember when everything was reset.

"As long as he wants," said Dr. Shinigami. "Limitless, even."

"Well, then I can keep having fun with him until he falls to pieces!" Priest Venom cackled.

* * *

"Director-san, there's something I need you to take a look at," a concerned Ryuki said as he put a thick stack of papers down on Warren's desk.

"What's this?" Warren asked as he scanned the papers one by one.

"That's a report of activity in Shinichi's world," Ryuki answered, "He's been using his Return to the Past over and over again, repeating the same day. He's been repeating December 31st 1985 over and over again. I think we better check it out."

"Yes, something has to be wrong if Shinichi's repeating the same day," Warren said. Time loops were never a good thing.

* * *

"Oh, Warren-san! Ryuki-san" Shiori said, relieved. "Thank goodness you're both here! Please, I need your help!"

"What's wrong, Shiori-san?" Ryuki asked.

"It's Shinji and well…you better come with me and see." She led them upstairs and into Shinichi's room.

Shinichi was sitting on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest as he hugged his legs. He murmured repeatedly, "It's hopeless, it's hopeless, it's hopeless, it's hopeless, it's hopeless…" He was filled with dread and despair. It was thick in his aura.

"I tried to get him to tell me what's wrong but he keeps repeating that phrase," Shiori said.

"Let me see what I can do," Ryuki volunteered. "Warren-san, do you mind?"

"Be my guest, Ryuki," Warren allowed.

Ryuki went over and sat down on Shinichi's bed. "Shinichi-san, what's wrong?"

"It's hopeless, it's hopeless, it's hopeless…" Shinichi repeated in response.

"What's hopeless?" Ryuki asked gently.

"100 times over. I repeat 100 times and then do it 100 times again," he murmured, "But no matter how many times I repeat they die. They always die. It's hopeless, it's hopeless, it's hopeless, it's hopeless…"

"I see," Ryuki knew what was happening. He stood up and went to talk to Warren. "I think I know what's going on."

"What?" a worried Shiori asked.

"Shiori-san, your son has the ability to reverse time. I think he's been using his power over 100 times and then repeating the process 100 times more," he told her. Shiori gasped.

"But why?" Shiori asked.

"To prevent deaths," Ryuki answered. "He's been trying to prevent the death of his loved ones, namely you and his friends. It's starting to break him inside. Each time he sees someone he cares for dies, it breaks his heart. He can't take it."

"Oh my!" the woman gasped.

Ryuki spoke to Warren seriously, "Director-san, this is your field now. Do what you have to do to get him back."

"Right," nodded Warren. He walked toward Shinichi, a calm blue glow emanating from his right ring finger. "Shinichi, can you hear me?" He stood before Shinichi and held out his hand.

"I have to save them. I can't stop. I have to save them," Shinichi responded.

"I know," Warren understood. Shinichi was trying his hardest to protect all his friends but failed each time, prompting him to reverse time repeatedly to save them and then failing again and again. "Shinichi, I know you want to save them, but even heroes can't save everyone."

"I have to save them…" Shinichi uttered. "I have to protect everyone. I have to."

Warren placed his hand on Shinichi's head. "Do not worry Shinichi. All will be well."

Shinichi was engulfed in the blue light. Before long he fell backwards onto his bed, unconscious.

"Shinji!" Shiori gasped.

"He's alright, now," Warren assured her. "Shiori, I swear I'll find out what is happening to your son." A black orb formed in Warren's hand. "And make whoever is responsible pay."

"Thank you, Warren-san," said Rika as she and Hanyuu appeared just outside Shinichi's room. "We've been quite worried for him."

"Yes, me too!" Hanyuu agreed.

"So, neither of you sensed time resetting?" Warren asked. They shook their heads. That was odd. Rika and Hanyuu should've been aware of what'd been happening. Just what was causing their memories to be reset?

"Director-san, I think we need to go and make sure Shinichi's friends don't die this time. It'll prompt him to use his powers again. I theorised that if they survive past December 31st, this cycle can be broken," Ryuki spoke.

"Make it happen, Ryuki. I refuse to let one of my agents fall into insanity and despair," Warren ordered.

"Roger, Director-san!"

* * *

January 1st 1986

"Happy New Year, Kaa-chan!" Shinichi said as he knelt down before Shiori. Shiori was sitting on a chair. She was giving out New Year's money.

Shinichi had gotten better. After his experience with his own time loop he'd nearly broken down. However, with Warren's help he managed to recover with his sanity intact.

"Happy New Year to you too, son." Shiori was dressed in a dark blue kimono decorated by cherry blossoms. Shinichi was dressed in a green turtleneck sweater with blue jeans and his usual scarf. She handed him the envelope filled with money.

"Happy New Year, Shiori-mama!" Rika and Hanyuu said as they too knelt down before Shiori. They were wearing matching kimonos, both coloured pink and decorated by roses.

"Oh, how cute!" Shiori gave them their envelopes of money. "Now, spend wisely."

"We will!" Rika nodded.

Hanyuu was shaking her envelope and frowned. "There's no sound."

"That's because it's filled with paper money, Hanyuu-chan, not coins," Shinichi told her.

"Well, we should all head to the Furude Shrine now," said Shiori. "People are going to be praying for good fortune during the New Year."

"Yes, we should," Shinichi agreed. "Rika-chan, Hanyuu-chan, let's go."

* * *

The grounds of the Furude Shrine looked like a festival. Stands were put up and vendors were already selling treats and festive items to the people coming to give their New Year's prayers.

"Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu immediately went straight to the mask stand Chiaki was operating.

"Man, today the shrine sure is crowded," Shinichi commented. Then again it was Hatsumōde, the first shrine visit of the New Year in Japan, so he shouldn't be too surprised.

"O-Mamori for sale!" Shinichi turned around to see Daichi and Yokoshima selling to a crowd of people

"Damnit, Yokoshima! Stop calling people over!" Daichi shouted, annoyed.

"Are you kidding? We're making a king-size profit!" Yokoshima remarked excitedly, counting all the yen they were getting.

One of the traditions during the hatsumode was that new o-mamori (charms or amulets) were bought and the old ones were returned to the shrine so they could be burned. The o-mamori varied substantially in price.

Another common custom during hatsumōde was to buy a written oracle called omikuji. If your omikuji predicted bad luck you could tie it onto a tree on the shrine grounds, in the hope that its prediction would not come true. The omikuji went into detail, and told you how you would do in various areas in life, such and business and love, for that year. Often a good-luck charm came with the omikuji when you bought it, good luck and money would come your way.

And money was coming Daichi and Yokoshima's way.

"Shin-chan, over here!" Mion called Shinichi over. She was with the rest of the Hinamizawa Gang. The guys were dressed casually but the girls were in beautiful kimonos. Mion wore a yellow kimono with a blue bird pattern, while Shion was wearing a green kimono that matched her hair. Satoko was wearing a pink kimono. What caught his eyes was Rena in a cute looking orange-coloured kimono which was decorated by cicades. She was also wearing a ribbon in her hair.

"Kawaii…" Shinichi uttered with hearts in his eyes. She blushed.

"Happy New Year, Shiori-san," Kasai greeted.

"Happy New Year to you, too, Kasai-kun," Shiori greeted back.

Not too far away were Michiru and Hana. "Why do festivals have to be so noisy?" Hana frowned. She was wearing a dark-red kimono with golden koi fish on them.

"C'mon, it's not that bad, Hana-chan," Michiru said, eating some cotton-candy that Hana had bought for her. It wasn't banana but it would do. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with cloud-like patterns.

Hana rolled her eyes, silently cursing Michiru for giving her the 'puppy-dog-eyes'. Though, she had to admit that Michiru looked good in a kimono

"Thank you," Michiru replied as if reading her mind.

'_How did she know?' _Hana blinked.

"Lucky guess," Michiru said making Hana give a slightly startled look. Michiru giggled at her girlfriend's bewildered look.

* * *

Back with Shinichi, while his mother was talking with Kasai, Shinichi bumped into Warren. "Ah, Warren-san, sir."

"Hey, Shinichi. Happy New Year," Warren greeted.

"So, do you have a New Year's wish, sir?" Shinichi asked.

"Nah, I just came to see the festivities," Warren looked around. "Hey, your mom looks happy with Kasai."

"Yeah, she does," Shinichi agreed. "Anyway, thank you for protecting my friends and for saving me."

"No problem." Warren could see Shinichi smiling sadly as he looked at his mother. "Hey, what's wrong?" Warren asked. "It's the New Year. You should be happy."

"Just thinking. I don't know why Kaa-chan even bothers with me sometimes," said Shinichi as he watched his mother. "I can take care of myself, and I'm not even human anymore. A long time ago I might have been her little Shinji, but now I'm just a cyborg with some freaky genetic enhancements."

"Shinichi," began Warren. "She'll always view you as her little boy. Never underestimate the love of a parent for their child…and never underestimate how much it hurts to lose your child."

"I know. She tells me she loves me and I know that, but Shinji died the day I was born. I'm just using his body now."

"Shinichi, do you know where I was a bit younger than you?" asked Warren seriously.

"No, where?" Shinichi responded.

"I was sitting in a hospital hallway, having a doctor tell me that the woman I love had died due to complications in childbirth. I have lost both parents. I have lost countless friends. I lost the first woman I ever loved. I lost the closest things I ever had to both a father figure and a mother figure. And I've lost two daughters. So I'll only tell you this once." He threatened, "If I EVER hear you complaining about having a mother that loves you, about not really being her son, I will give you nightmares for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?"

Shinichi shivered under Warren's gaze. Warren was dead serious and Shinichi nodded. "I understand, sir."

"Good, now you better go back to your mother, son. She might miss your company," Warren said, smiling.

"Hai!"

Shinichi went with his mother to the shrine. They put money in the box and prayed, making their wishes. Shiori asked, "What did you wish for, son?"

"The usual," he responded.

Shinichi's wish was for his friends to always be safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the meta-world, Asmodeus was the centre of attention of her fellow stakes. Surrounded by her sisters, Asmodeus was being mercilessly teased by them.

"Onee-samas, stop it!" she whined.

"Why does Asmodeus get a boyfriend? I want one too!" complained Leviathan.

"I wonder if he tastes good," said Beelzebub as she licked her lips.

"You're such a pervert!" snapped Satan.

"Oh, and didn't I hear you being awed at Showa?" Mammon teased.

Satan blushed, "S-shut up!"

"Aww, the youngest of us has had her dream fulfilled," Leviathan said, slightly happy for her sister but also envious.

"So, tell us; did you do 'it' yet?" Belphegor asked, wiggling her eyebrow.

Asmodeus' face went red as she stammered, "W-what?"

"Nope, she's not blushing hard enough. So probably not," Mammon remarked.

"Heh, chicken," Leviathan and Lucifer snickered.

"Onee-samas! You're so mean!" Asmodeus cried. "I'm going to go see Yoko-kun! With that said, she vanished in a cloud of golden butterflies.

* * *

"**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to **'Rider Special Review'**!"

"On today's show, we'll be looking at a new Rider. It's the Director of ARMOR himself, Warren Smith!" declared Rika.

On the screen showed Warren standing between his two Rider forms with Wraith to his right and Avenger to his left. Hanyuu explained, "Unlike most Riders, Warren-san has two different Rider personas. Wraith has a skeleton and ghost motif while Avenger draws powers from the superheroes from Warren-san's world."

Rika continued, "As Wraith, he utilises his dark energies in battle. He conjures shadow chains to bind his enemies and is armed with a pair of guns that shoot bullets energized by the dark power inside him. As Avenger, he uses cards that temporarily grant him the abilities of the superheroes depicted on them."

Hanyuu pointed out, "As Wraith he uses the Wraith Buckle to transform using the command 'Shatter!' But to become Avenger, he uses the Avenger Driver and the command 'Avengers Assemble' to transform."

Rika added, "Now, Warren doesn't have a specific Rider bike, but he does own one."

Hanyuu commented, "Doesn't Shinichi look up to Warren-san?"

"Yes, he does," Rika agreed.

"And so ends our review!" Hanyuu concluded. "Please, stay tuned for the next Rider Review!"


	79. DHS Chapter Part 5: Courage

**DHS CHAPTER PART 5: COURAGE**

Shinichi yawned as he walked home. He just had a training session at the NEO-NUMBERS' base and was bone-tired. He just wanted to head up to his bedroom and fall to sleep on his bed.

"How interesting." Shinichi whirled around to try and spot the ones who'd said that.

"Who's there!" the Rider formerly known as BLACK 13 demanded. In a flash, the executive members of the Dark Hatred Society appeared, surrounding Shinichi.

"Gebok!" Shinichi shouted angrily as his eyes landed on the mad scientist. He recognised him instantly.

"I go by Dr. Shinigami now," the scientist corrected. Shinichi didn't care. Even if he went by a different name and wore different clothes he'd always be the madman who'd stolen 10 years of his life from him.

"I must applaud you, Banabara," spoke Priest Venom. "I never expected to see you escape from that time-loop I set up for you."

"Time-loop...?" Shinichi looked confused for a second before he turned enraged. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED MY LOVED ONES!" Shinichi accused. Over and over again he'd been forced to witness the death of his friends and mother. No matter how many times he reset time, someone always died. Now he knew who was responsible.

"Yes, all in an attempt to drive you towards insanity and despair. It's too bad it didn't work," Priest Venom said, sounding disappointed. The cycle had broken after December 31st.

He knew that each time Shinichi would reset time in order to save the lives of his friends and mother and so Priest Venom would have them die each time in a different manner that Shinichi could never expect or prevent. He'd been the one to cause Shiori to fall down the stairs, he'd been the one to cause Shion's fall to her death, he'd been the one that made Rena fall to onto those rusted pipes, he'd been the one who'd sent the man that broke into Keiichi's house and beat Keiichi to death, he'd been the one that sent the assassin to kill Mion and he'd been the one that broke Teppei out of prison and sent him to kill Satoko and Satoshi.

Each time Shinichi tried to save his friends, Priest Venom would counter his move and cause their deaths, again and again, over and over. It began an endless cycle of death and tragedy with Shinichi failing each time, prompting him to reset time in order to prevent it.

"DAMN YOU!" Shinichi shouted, punching Priest Venom in the face only to stumble right through. "What? A hologram?"

"Hot-headed, isn't he?" Countess Lovesoul spoke.

"Listen, Shinji Banabara, and listen well. We may have failed this once but know this, boy! Unlike GIN-SHOCKER, we will kill you and then the rest of humanity," Baron Yukanon said with a sneer.

"Not if I can help it," Shinichi growled. He was not going to let another organization like GIN-SHOCKER continue with their plans.

"Heh, I'd like to see you try, brat!" Evilbrood challenged before he and the others disappeared.

Shinichi had just met with the entire Dark Hatred Society. He'd seen the face of the enemy and committed it to memory.

Like GIN-SHOCKER, he would defeat them all.

* * *

After the holidays, Shinichi went to school again with his friends. Keiichi seemed to have something important to tell him and in his hand was a rolled up newspaper. Days earlier, he'd told his friends about the orbs and what they could do and the risk of Gebok getting them. However, with no leads, Shinichi didn't know where to start looking, until…

Keiichi unrolled the paper and opened it up to a page. He said, "Shinichi, you said those orbs would be hard to find, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Shinichi nodded.

"One of those orbs wouldn't happen to look like this, would it?" Keiichi pointed to a photograph next to an article about the new artefact on display in a museum in Kyoto.

"That's the Orb of Courage!" Hanyuu identified. It was an orb that was about the size of golf ball with the Kanji for 'Courage' inside.

"Keiichi, you just made me a happy man," Shinichi said. He was going to Warren with this news.

* * *

"A museum in Kyoto, huh?" Warren asked as he read the paper Shinichi had brought to his attention. "So, this is where the Orb of Courage is?"

"That's right, sir," said Shinichi. "I request to have a retrieval mission in order to-"

"Denied," Warren interrupted, putting the paper down. Shinichi blinked.

"But, sir, we can't let this orb fall into Gebok's hands," Shinichi reasoned.

"I know that, but you can't go in and just steal it," Warren retorted.

"I see…" Shinichi looked down.

"However, I will send you and a few others to make sure Gebok doesn't get it. If he and his new group do make a move, then you and your team will be allowed to 'save' the orb."

"You mean it?" Shinichi looked forward to going to Kyoto, even if it was for a mission.

"Yeah, so I'm sending Takada to supervise you. As for members on your team, I think Daichi, Shogo and Yokoshima would do nicely."

Shinichi saluted, "Thank you, sir!"

"You're dismissed, soldier."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

As Shinichi left, Warren mused, "Kyoto. Shinichi, you almost did something a friend of mine did a long time ago even if it was for the good reasons." He recalled, years ago, when Ryuji went to steal the Dyno Belt from the museum with Kat's help. It'd ended in disaster. However, Ryuji did manage to get the belt and a fake was put in its place. Warren was going to need someone to create a fake Orb of Courage to replace the real one ARMOR was about to gain in its possession. They were going to follow procedure. He knew just the person to help forge a fake orb. He was an old friend.

Mr. Antonitis Fenton McCrown.

* * *

During the afterschool club meeting the following day, Shinichi told his friends about his next mission.

"You're going to Kyoto!" a shocked Mion exclaimed.

"Yeah, because the Orb of Courage is there," said Shinichi.

"You're lucky," Satoshi spoke up.

"I wish I could go," an envious Satoko commented.

"I wanna go with Shin-kun! Can I? Can I?" asked Rena.

"Sorry, Rena-chan, but this isn't for pleasure. It's business," Shinichi said. It was an important mission. He'd gotten it approved after proposing it to Warren. "I promise to get you some souvenirs, OK?" That made Rena smile.

"Make sure to buy all of us some souvenirs too," Shion requested.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Kamen Rider Showa Higurashi Form, Oni Form and Kage Form," said Dr. Shinigami in the DHS conference room with a screen behind him. On the screen were pictures of Kamen Rider Showa, "And finally Hinamizawa Guardian Form. Gentlemen and Lady, what do these forms have in common?"

"Those weapons," Evilbrood said. "Those…Treasures of Hinamizawa allows him to access those forms."

"Exactly!" Dr. Shinigami snapped his fingers. "From my observation he gains new powers whenever he assumes one of these forms granted to him by these weapons. When I originally created BLACK 13, I never thought he would be able to adapt with a new power source but I was proven wrong."

"As usual," murmured Air Commander Juro.

"Now, I've learnt about something quite interesting, my friends. You see, one of my robotic spy flies has come to me with news. The Higurashi no Yaiba, the Oni no Hone and the Kage no Hoshi are not the only treasures of that village," Dr. Shinigami informed them.

"Continue, Dr. Shinigami," Baron Yukanon prompted.

"Thank you, Baron. You see, there are these three orbs that can grant their possessor incredible power and one of them have just been found in a museum in Kyoto. The Orb of Courage." Dr. Shinigami proposed, "I propose that we claim these orbs for ourselves before our enemies can have them. Are we in agreement?"

"Dr. Shinigami, despite my scepticism, I'll go and acquire this Orb of Courage. If it possesses great power then it is power that our organization must have," volunteered Air Commander Juro.

* * *

In the NEO-NUMBERS' base, the seven Kamen Riders were seated around a table and having a meeting. Shinichi had called them over to have a discussion regarding the three Orbs of Courage, Wisdom and Power.

"So, basically these three orbs can grant anyone unimaginable power," Yokoshima summarised.

"That's what Rika told me," said Shinichi. "It's all in those printouts I handed to you."

"And the first one has been found in Kyoto," concluded Shogo.

"Exactly," confirmed Shinichi.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go in and get it!" Daichi said. "With Gebok and this new DHS group out there we have no time to waste!"

"We can't just go in there and grab it," chided Shinichi. Daichi glared.

"Why not?"

Shinichi answered, "It's because we haven't gotten permission from Warren-san yet."

"Since when have _you_ waited for permission?" Daichi questioned.

Shinichi didn't answer. Shogo did, however, "Daichi, I trust Shinichi's judgment. We have to do things by the book now since we're members of ARMOR. We're not an independent group anymore."

"Thank you, Shogo," Shinichi said.

"You're welcome."

"So, when do we go and get this thing?" Daichi asked.

"When our supervisor shows up, which should be…" Shinichi heard the door open and Takada came in.

"Now," Takada smiled, waving.

"You're kidding me," gawked Daichi. "_Him!_"

"Got a problem?" Takada inquired, his ring glowing.

"For a mission like this we need a senior agent with us. Also, I want Daichi, Yokoshima and Shogo to come along. Chiaki, Hana and Michiru will stay and hold the fort," said Shinichi logically.

"OK, time to go!" Takada called. "We're going straight to Kyoto before this DHS group gets that orb!"

"So, we're going to steal it before they steal it?" inquired Daichi.

"No," Takada denied. "We're going to protect it and make sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands." He clapped his hands together, "OK, people! Let's move!"

* * *

The Orb of Courage was on display in the Kyoto National Museum. It was sitting on a cushion within a glass case and surrounded by a velvet rope. Takada, Shinichi, Daichi, Yokoshima and Shogo were looking at the orb and Shinichi was taking pictures of the object. At the same time, Takada was scanning the orb with a special device used to detect energy.

"What's that for?" Yokoshima asked the ARMOR scientist/agent.

"It's an Energy Signature Detector," Takada answered, referring to the device in his hand. It looked like a pocket watch but it had a screen instead of a clock face. "It detects all sorts of energy. Right now I'm trying to see if this orb has any energy and so far I've found squat."

"Well, then maybe the DHS won't get anything if they do get it," commented Daichi.

"Don't be too sure," Shinichi cautioned. "It could be dormant."

"And you know this because…"

"I use mystical artefacts in combat so I know a few things."

"Can't believe that this thing is really here," stated Shogo. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, and it's a treasure of Hinamizawa too," Shinichi told him. "That alone makes it more valuable."

"We better stick around after dark," Takada suggested. "Those DHS guys will strike when there's nobody around."

* * *

Later that night, several dark figures could be seen climbing over the fence of the museum's outer perimeter before running straight towards the building. They were fast and silent, hidden from sight. They stood outside as their leader spoke.

"This is Juro," the DHS executive spoke into his communicator, "Shinigami, have you shut off the security system?"

"_Yes, I have_," replied Dr. Shinigami. He'd shut off all the alarms remotely. "_You're good to go, Air Commander_."

"I just hope this isn't a waste of time, Shinigami."

"_Oh, it won't be. I assure you. Once we get that orb we will unlock its secrets and become stronger than before!_"

* * *

The door into the exhibit room was blasted open and Air Commander Juro entered, leading two dozen DHS Fighters behind him. The DHS Fighters were the foot soldiers of their organization and were clad in full black bodysuits with gasmasks on their faces. Their fingers ended in sharp talons and they carried swords.

"That's the Orb of Courage," Air Commander Juro pointed at the item in question. "Grab it and bag it!" The DHS Fighters ran past him, straight towards the Orb of Courage, only to be recoiled by a green energy shield that suddenly erected itself around it. "What!"

"Sorry, but the gift shop is closed," said Green Lantern Takada as he hovered over the Orb of Courage. The NEO-NUMBERS came out of their hiding spots, in armor, and ready to battle.

"In other words, you're not getting the orb," said Showa, cracking his knuckles. He recognised this guy as one of Gebok's new friends. "So why don't you do yourself a favor and turn yourself in?"

"What do you take me for?" Juro sneered. "I, Air Commander Juro, NEVER gives up!"

"Hey, enough talk! Let's kick ass!" said Armadillo eagerly.

"First smart thing you said all day," said Musician.

"Takada-san, protect the orb!" said Showa.

"You got it!" Takada saluted.

"Attack!" Air Commander Juro ordered his men. The DHS Fighters charged and drew their swords, which resembled rapiers, and attacked.

"BOWLING BALL!" Armadillo shouted as he rolled himself into a ball and rolled straight towards the DHS Fighters in his path. They were knocked down like bowling pins.

Musician twirled his Cricket Fork around before he used it to parry the attacks of two of the DHS Fighters before pushing them backwards. He then swung his weapon, sending them flying with a blast of sonic energy.

The DHS Fighters were not just armed with swords. The talons at the end of their gloves could also be fired like missiles and they were shooting at Takada. He conjured a shield of green energy that blocked the missile-like talons. Zero was in the air and returning fire with his needles, shooting down the DHS Fighters he managed to hit.

Juro's eyes narrowed. He eyed Showa in contempt as the Rider fought against his men before returning his attention to the Green Lantern guarding their quarry. He hated having his missions impeded. He gripped his coat and swore, "YOU BASTARDS WILL NOT STOP ME!" He tore off his coat and changed. He now resembled a humanoid figure clad in tattered dark robes and hood. He had a fly's head and wings. Gripped in his hand was a terrifying looking scythe. Appearance-wise, he resembled a cross between the grim reaper and a fly. In this form he was known as Reaper Fly.

His wings buzzed as he took to the air. With a shout he rushed at Takada only to be stonewalled by Zero. "Out of my way, insect!" Reaper Fly lashed out with his scythe and slashed the Hornet Rider across the chest, knocking him out of the air.

"Zero!" Takada shouted. Reaper Fly was instantly in his face and swinging his scythe into his energy shield. Sparks flew as Takada tried to keep the shield up, only for Reaper Fly to increase the power of his swings. It took one last swing to break the shield and Reaper Fly then grabbed Takada by the coat.

"Move!" Reaper Fly demanded as he tossed Takada away. The barrier around the orb vanished and as Reaper Fly was about to smash the glass case to pieces, a huge green fist of energy collided with his face, sending him soaring across the exhibit room and into a wall.

"Time to swat a fly!" Takada shouted, conjuring a giant fly swatter with his ring and bringing it down on Reaper Fly, only for Reaper Fly to dodge and counter by swinging his scythe, sending dark energy blades flying at the Green Lantern. Takada dodged the blades but one of them flew past him and hit Showa in the back, causing him to cry out in pain as he slid across the floor.

"Shinichi!" Armadillo shouted as he ran to his friend. Showa's armor shattered to pieces. The Pill Bug Rider helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," groaned Shinichi. "Protect the orb!"

"Roger!" nodded Armadillo before he went to do as Shinichi ordered.

"Why won't you stay down!" shouted Musician as he blasted at the DHS Fighters with sonic blasts. One of his blasts accidentally hit the glass case of the Orb of Courage, causing it to explode into glass shards. The force of the blast also sent the Orb of Courage soaring through the air.

"The Orb!" Reaper Fly shouted.

"I see it!" Shinichi shouted. It was falling down towards him. "I got it! I got it!" However, Armadillo bumped into him from behind and Shinichi cried out right as the Orb of Courage fell into his mouth. Surprised, he accidentally swallowed it. "ACK! I swallowed it!" he shouted, gripping his throat.

"No way!" gaped Takada.

"Baka!" Musician snapped at him. He got tackled from behind by a few of the DHS Fighters and pinned facedown on the ground. "Get off me!"

"Alright, new plan," said Reaper Fly as he pointed at Shinichi with his scythe. "Grab him so we can cut him open!" The DHS Fighters obeyed and lunged at Shinichi while a few kept Musician and Armadillo busy. Reaper Fly was also fighting Takada and Zero to keep them away from Shinichi.

"Oh, crap!" Shinichi uttered as the black garbed foot soldiers dog-piled him, pinning him down to the floor. He was at the very bottom, struggling just to breathe. "Get off me!"

"The orb will be ours!" said Reaper Fly. "Once we capture BLACK 13, we'll simply gut him open!"

"That's what you think, freak!" Takada spat.

"Get…off…me…" Shinichi grunted under their weight. "Get…of…me…" His eyes shone as a shining green character appeared on his forehead. It was the Kanji for 'Courage'. "I…said…GET OFF ME!" he roared. His entire body exploded with energy.

Reaper Fly, Armadillo, Zero, Takada and Musician were surprised when they saw the DHS Fighters cry out as they were flung to all sides. Standing in the centre of the sprawled DHS Fighters was Showa, glowing, and he'd changed.

He wore silver torso armor with silver shoulders over a black bodysuit. He had a black chestplate that was trimmed in silver. Adorning his forearms were white gauntlets with silver armor plating on them, the back of his hands, black bands around the wrists, and black armor on his fingers. On his legs were white boots that came up to his knees which had silver kneepads. The boots had silver armor plating on the shins with black toes. His left shoulder had 'XIII' on it and on his right shoulder was 'GX', both etched in silver. His helmet was black with a large pair of red compound eyes and a grey faceplate that resembled the mandibles of an insect. Extending from the brow was a pair of antennae. Hanging from his neck was a black and white scarf. Attached to his back was a pack that resembled a wingless black cicada. The forelegs were draped over his shoulders while the middle and hind legs hugged his abdominal area.

"Kamen Rider Showa…GX!" Showa announced in his new form as he reached up to his right hand and made a motion like he was adjusting the wrist band. "Henshin Kanryou!" The crystal in his buckle now looked like the Orb of Courage and shone with the same light.

"Get him, and rip the orb out of him!" Reaper Fly ordered his men and they obeyed. Seeing them coming, a blade of red energy extended from Showa's wrist.

"Get down!" he warned his comrades who immediately hit the dirt. With a swing, the blade extended and stretched, turning into a sharp whip. He lashed at the DHS Fighters, sparks flying as they were knocked down to the ground. When he was done the blade-whip retracted into his wrist.

"Woah…" Armadillo gaped.

"Great," Musician grumbled sarcastically, "He gets another frigging upgrade."

"And you're complaining?" Armadillo remarked, giving his friend a pointed look.

"Maybe later, when we get out of here," Musician replied.

Reaper Fly held his scythe tightly and flew at Showa. Showa quickly got down and rolled out of the way as the scythe nearly cleaved him in two. Summoning a curved energy blade from his right arm, he got up and rushed at Reaper Fly. The two locked weapons, sparks scratching off as they ground into each other.

"When our organization gets through with you, you'll be nothing more than a mantelpiece to be mounted on our wall," threatened Reaper Fly.

"Ew," grimaced Showa. He then pushed with all his might, sending Reaper Fly staggering backwards. He charged and slashed only for his opponent to fly into the air, his wings buzzing.

"Come and catch me, Kamen Rider!" Reaper Fly swung and his scythe unleashed a crescent blade of dark energy that crashed into him, sending him flying across the museum room and into the far wall. "You're weak, Showa!" From the dust cloud around the wall Showa had crashed into, a red energy whip shot out and wrapped around Reaper Fly's neck, catching him by surprise as his entire body jerked backwards. "What!"

The dust cleared, showing Showa unharmed as he stood up with the energy whip. "Guys, take him down!" the newly upgraded Rider commanded.

"With pleasure!" Zero aimed and fired a hailstorm of needles at Reaper Fly.

Musician slammed his Cricket Fork on the ground and as it vibrated it began to collect energy. He jabbed it forward at his target, firing a beam of sonic energy.

"Cannon Ball!" Armadillo vaulted himself into the air and rolled into a ball. The three attacks hit Reaper Fly, knocking him out of the air and onto the floor with a loud crash.

Juro reverted back to human form and picked himself up. "Damn it…" He saw his men down and saw that he was outnumbered. "I'll remember this!" A dark portal appeared behind him and he escaped through it before it vanished.

"He got away," Takada frowned as he hovered back to the floor. "Is everyone okay?"

"Mostly," answered Armadillo. "Who was that freak?"

"One of Gebok's new friends," said Showa.

"How could you swallow the orb, baka!" Musician shouted at Showa, whacking him upside the head.

"Hey, it's safe, isn't it!" Showa shot back.

"Yeah, in your stomach!"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Takada got between the two Riders. "We can argue about this later, but right now I'm detecting some funky energy coming off Showa. We gotta head back to ARMOR, stat!"

* * *

The disgraced Air Commander Juro returned to DHS Castle. He'd failed his mission. It was humiliating.

Dr. Shinigami mocked, "This is what you get for underestimating my greatest creation."

"Oh, shut up, Gebok!" Juro snapped.

Dr. Shinigami laughed in response. Showa had just gotten stronger. It was simply amazing how his creation could adapt new sources of power into himself and use them as his own.

Baron Yukanon ordered, "Well, looks like we need to send someone else after the next orb. Countess Lovesoul, would you do the honours?"

"But of course, Baron. I will claim the next orb for the Dark Hatred Society," smirked the evil Countess Lovesoul.

* * *

Takada and the NEO-NUMBERS stood in front of Warren to report their mission. After using Showa's time reversal powers to fix all the damages, the Orb of Courage was replaced by the fake one Warren had given Takada. Despite the mission being a success, complications arose.

"Warren, the mission was a success, but…" Takada trailed off.

"The idiot swallowed the orb," finished Daichi, jerking his thumb at Shinichi.

"Hey, stop calling me an idiot!" shouted Shinichi.

"Only an idiot could swallow that orb, you idiot!" argued Daichi.

"SILENCE!" roared Warren, causing the two Riders to stop arguing.

"However, I did get a reading. That orb IS an Infinity Fragment, or was at least," explained Takada.

"Infinity Fragment?" asked Daichi, Shinichi, Yokoshima and Shogo.

"It's time you all know something very important, NEO-NUMBERS…" spoke Warren, "And I think it's best if all of you were here to hear it."

Warren sounded serious.

* * *

After summoning the rest of the NEO-NUMBERS, Ryuki and Warren began to debrief them on the Infinity Fragments.

"What are Infinity Fragments?" Shinichi questioned.

Ryuki explained, "The fragments are pieces of a cosmic weapon known as the Infinity Sword. The sword grants people infinite power equal to the gods. However, the sword shattered and pieces of it are now scattered all over the Multiverse."

"So, how did the fragments end up scattered in the first place?" Hana asked.

"That would be my fault," admitted Warren. "Back in my world a megalomaniac found the Infinity Sword and tried to use it to take over the Multiverse. I tangled with him to try and get the sword from him but unfortunately cosmic power and my powers didn't mix and the sword overloaded. Thus, the sword exploded sending pieces of it scattered all over the Multiverse and all the fragments ended up in different worlds."

"We've spent the last few years collecting the fragments of the Infinity Sword," continued Ryuki. "So far we've been successful in collecting the pieces of the first blade of the sword but fragments of the second and third blades still remain out there."

"And what do you do with those fragments once you get them?" asked Michiru.

"We lock them up in Storeroom X. Even if they are only fragments they are still powerful and unpredictable. Even one small fragment contains infinite cosmic power. Anything can happen with a fragment of the Infinity Sword," Warren answered.

"So, what does this have to do with us?" inquired Daichi. "Besides the fact that No. 13 here swallowed one." Shinichi glared at Daichi for that.

"Scanners have shown that there are several Infinity Fragments in your world," Ryuki said as he showed a map of the NEO-NUMBERS' world on screen. There were blips. "These blips show the places where these fragments are located." Ryuki added, "R&D has designed special containment units for the Infinity Fragments. You must not touch them directly when you find them. We don't know what will happen if you do." Ryuki remembered what happened the few times someone did touch the fragments.

Warren added, "The Orb of Courage Shinichi's swallowed is apparently one of those fragments, albeit a stable one. However, we will still need to run some tests just to be sure. But what is important now is finding those other fragments before they fall into the wrong hands. Meaning you need to find the Orbs of Wisdom and Power next."

"We won't let you down, sirs," said Shinichi.

"And don't swallow them when you do find them," Warren cautioned. Everyone laughed except for Shinichi.

After the NEO-NUMBERS left the debriefing room, Ryuki spoke, "Do you think we should've told them that the megalomaniac was your brother?"

"I think we've told them enough," said Warren. "VICIOUS was disbanded after I defeated my brother. They are no longer a threat."

"But LEVIATHAN is," added Ryuki, "and Shinichi has this new DHS organization to worry about."

"Yeah, and who knows what they got planned for those fragments. It won't be good that's for sure."

* * *

Back at Shinichi's house, Shinichi told Rika and Hanyuu what'd happened. They both gawked at him, mouths gaping open in disbelief.

"You swallowed the orb?" Rika questioned.

"Yes," Shinichi confirmed as rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"This is the second time you swallowed a mystical artefact," Hanyuu commented. The last time was when he swallowed the Magatama he was wearing right now. "It's starting to become a habit."

"So, what happens now?" Rika asked.

"Well, they tried to get it out, but…" said Shinichi.

* * *

"_Chiaki, let me go!" Shinichi shouted as Chiaki was holding him up by the arms. Yokoshima was in front of him with a fishing rod that had a plastic suction cup at the end of the line. _

"_Relax, Shinichi," Yokoshima said calmly, "I saw this work before."_

"_Was it in a cartoon?" questioned Daichi._

"_Actually, it was the Three Stooges," Yokoshima shrugged. "Now, say 'aah'."_

* * *

_Shinichi was strapped to a chair facing a television. _

"_Hana, I really wanna skip your method!" Shinichi shouted._

"_Relax," Hana deadpanned. "Watching enough horror and slasher flicks will get you to release your stomach contents. Now, just sit back and enjoy." She turned on the TV._

_Several hours later, Shinichi was still bound to the chair and passed out._

"_Well, you scared him enough that you made him faint but we still don't have the orb," Chiaki commented._

"_I tried," Hana shrugged._

* * *

"_Michiru, get me down from here!" Shinichi shouted. He was hanging upside down from the ceiling with a rope tied around his ankles. "This isn't funny!"_

"_Shinichi, we're trying to get that orb out of you. Now, here we go!" Michiru began to spin Shinichi around and around, making him dizzy as he screamed. She was hoping to make him dizzy enough to throw up._

* * *

"I'm not surprised they tried," Rika blinked. "So, what happens to the orb now?"

"I'm stuck with it," Shinichi answered. "Well, the good news is it's in safe hands…I mean guts. The bad news is that I got a source of unpredictable cosmic energy inside me."

"Cosmic energy?" Hanyuu questioned.

"Let me tell you about the Infinity Fragments," Shinichi began. He then told the two girls about the Infinity Sword, what it could do, how it'd shattered to pieces, how the fragments ended up scattered throughout the Multiverse, what the fragments were capable of, and finally how it was ARMOR's duty to recover them all.

"Sounds tough," said Hanyuu.

"I agree, but I think Warren-san and ARMOR will be successful in getting those fragments," said Rika confidently.

"Yeah, I think so too. Anyway, here are some souvenirs," said Shinichi as he handed the girls a Kyoto doll each. Hanyuu loved her gift while Rika frowned.

"Is there some Kyoto sake in there?" Rika asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but it's for Kaa-chan," Shinichi told Rika. Shinichi had gotten dolls for the rest of the girls in their group. He'd even gotten hair ornaments for Rena. For Satoshi and Keiichi, he'd gotten them some souvenirs key chains and t-shirts. "I also got some great pictures," he said, holding up his camera.

"I thought you were on a mission and didn't have time to go sightseeing," Rika commented.

Shinichi rubbed the back of his head and said, "Seemed like a waste to visit Kyoto without seeing the sights." He chuckled lightly.

* * *

Daichi was walking in ARMOR. He had a frown on his face and his hands in his pockets. Again, Shinichi got himself a powerful upgrade. "Why is it always him? It isn't fair," he grumbled.

He walked past Ichijyo who looked at him from the corner of the eye. "Upgrade, huh? Interesting."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Now Shinichi has accidentally swallowed the Orb of Courage and gained a new form. Wonder what will happen next?

Also, an omake one of my friends wrote for me. Thank you, Iron-Mantis!

"**Yoko VS Shin"**

Mion was just bicycling to Angel Mort to see her sister at work when she saw Yokoshima and Shinichi glaring at each other and shouting fiercely in front of the restaurant with Keiichi in the middle, looking like a referee of sorts. Curious, she parked her bike and got closer to hear what was going on.

"Everything I say in this argument is true and you know it!" Shinichi shouted.

Yokoshima scoffed. "Bah, you single minded fool! You refuse to see the light!"

"It's you who refuses to see common sense, bub. Flies have more sense than you," Shinichi retorted with his eyes narrowed.

_'Wonder what they're arguing about_,' Mion thought. Whatever it was it might be something important.

"Keiichi, you're the tie-breaker. So who right!" Yokoshima demanded as both he and Shinichi looked at Keiichi.

Keiichi put his thinking face on as if mentally debating with himself

"I say… harem girls are better than cat-girls!" Keiichi said making Mion do an anime-drop.

'_I should've seen that coming,'_ Mion thought as Shinichi cheered and Yokoshima looked shocked.

"I told you man," Shinichi said grinning

"No way! Something stinks here!" Yokoshima protested. Suddenly, a picture fell out of Keiichi's pocket. Curious, Yokoshima picked the picture up and his eyes widened in shock. Curious, Mion took a few steps closer and leaned her head to get a better look at the picture. Her eyes widened. It was a photo of her and Michiru from that trip to the beach.

She had been trying to stop the Mantis Rider from tripping only for both of them to fall and get into a rather awkward position.

"You rat! You bribed the judge!" Yokoshima accused Shinichi. "That's against the rules!"

"Fool, there's no rule in a debate!" Shinichi retorted. "By the way, Keiichi. I need that picture back."

"What, you told me I could have it for two-" Keiichi was about to say but stopped as his face suddenly paled making both Rider look confused until Shinichi realized something

"Mion's right behind us, isn't she?" Shinichi asked making Keiichi nod his head

Shinichi heaved a long sigh as he and Yokoshima turned around slowly to see Mion with crossed arms and glaring at them.

"Mion, so nice to see you. I can totally explain that pic. You see…" Shinichi attempted to explain.

"Who else?" Mion asked.

"Pardon?" Yokoshima responded, confused.

"Who else did you show it to?" Mion asked again with a glare.

Shinichi gulped as he briefly entertained the thought of lying but decided she may only hurt him worse later on so decided to tell the truth, "Well, my Kaa-chan was sorta in a slump this week. So I decided to show her the pic, because she tells me I'm here muse and she needed the inspiration."

Mion wasn't laughing. "I'm giving you five second to run," she warned.

"Guys, if we stick together we have a-guys?" Shinichi said as he turned to see Yokoshima and Keiichi running away like mad. "You cowardly rats!" Shinichi shouted. He then heard Mion cracking her knuckles. "Wait up!" As he ran, Mion gave chase. Shinichi was running like mad, looking fearfully over his shoulder. For an unaltered human, Mion could run fast when she wanted to.


	80. DHS Chapter Part 6: Carnival

**DHS CHAPTER PART 6: CARNIVAL**

"Come one, come all and see the carnival!" a man dressed in a clown costume said. His face was painted completely white with a red triangles painted under his eyes. He grinned widely, revealing golden teeth. He sported a yellow vest, wore red pants with suspenders and large pair of brown clown shoes. "Come try the snacks, try the roller coaster and let's not forget the funhouse! It's so fun you'll just die from enjoyment!" the clown had said the last bit darkly before laughing.

* * *

Shiori groaned as she came downstairs and then sat down at the dining table, hitting her forehead on the tabletop as her head crashed down. "My…head…hurts…" she groaned.

She had a hangover.

"That's what you get for drinking so much last night, Kaa-chan," said Shinichi as he placed a cup of steaming hot coffee on the table as well as a tablet of aspirin.

"But that sake you brought home was soooooo goooooood," she answered. Last night she had invited Kasai and Retsu over for some drinks.

Shinichi shrugged, "It's the good stuff, I know." He'd brought some sake from Kyoto home as a souvenir for his mother.

"What time is it?" she asked as she grasped the cup and began taking slow sips. She then popped the aspirin into her mouth and washed it down her throat with more coffee.

"A little after 10 AM," he answered. "You were so smashed last night that I had to carry you to your room."

"Such a good boy," Shiori smiled.

"There's an old saying: a mother can have 1000 children, but 1000 children can have only one mother," he responded. "Kaa-chan, you're my only mother and I'm your only son. If I don't take care of you, who will? Sides, I didn't want to clean the drool out of the carpet or sofa." His mother tended to drool, a lot, whenever she slept drunk.

"Where's Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan?" Shiori asked.

"Taking a bath," Shinichi answered as he sat down with the newspaper. He saw her grinning despite the pain of her hangover. "Kaa-chan, give your imagination a rest. They aren't doing anything ecchi."

"And how do you know _that_, son?"

"They're just kids!" Shinichi shook his head. Honestly, he may be a pervert but he would never fantasize about girls below the age of 14 like _that_. An ad in the paper caught his attention. "Hm?"

"What is it, Shinji?" Shiori asked.

"There's a carnival in Shishibone City," he answered. "It just opened yesterday."

"Sounds like fun. Why don't you and your friends go to that carnival today?" Shiori suggested.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Shinichi asked, worried to leave his mother alone.

"That supervisor of yours is gonna come over again, right? He can watch me while you and your friends have fun."

Shinichi frowned still. Memories of the repetitive cycle of tragedy he'd been forced to endure flashed in his mind. He remembered the sight of his mom's body with the neck bent at an odd angle. He hadn't fully recovered from the emotional trauma but after several therapy sessions with Warren he was getting there. He didn't think he could leave his mom alone, knowing that this new 'DHS' organization Gebok had made himself a part of was still out there. "I don't know…" Shinichi hesitated.

"Shinji, I know you're worried about me but you can't let me rule your life. You need to be happy too and have some fun."

"But…"

Shiori rolled her eyes (even though it hurt with the hangover). Her son had grown up quickly and she wasn't there for him when he needed her. She didn't deserve him as a son, not after she'd lost him for over a decade. As much as she wanted to pretend, he wasn't a little boy anymore. GIN-SHOCKER had forced him to grow up and become a man too fast. She saw it in the way he held himself. He wasn't a little boy anymore.

10 years inside an evil organization could do that to someone.

"Relax. Go to the carnival," she insisted. "If it makes you feel any better I'll be at Warren-san's place while you're gone."

That made Shinichi feel better, if only slightly. No one was stupid enough to attack Warren's place.

* * *

"Wow! A carnival! A carnival!" Hanyuu bounced up and down. She'd never been to a carnival before.

"Stop bouncing, Hanyuu," Rika scolded.

"Relax, Rika-chan. Hanyuu's just acting her age," Shinichi told Rika.

"She's older than you, you know," Rika reminded with her dark, adult-like voice.

"If it looks like a small child, talks like a small child and acts like a small child, it's a small child," he spoke casually. "Anyway, I've already called everybody over." He was referring to both the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and the NEO-NUMBERS.

He was going to take his bike to the carnival. The roads were clear of snow so it would be safe to ride. The other NEO-NUMBERS were taking their respective vehicles as well.

It was going to be an odd number, though.

The Hinamizawa Gaming Club: Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Rena, Satoko, Hanyuu, Rika and Satoshi. That made 8.

The NEO-NUMBERS: Shinichi, Daichi, Yokoshima, Hana, Michiru, Shogo and Chiaki. That made 7.

That was why Shinichi was attaching a sidecar to his Showa-Racer. With the extra riding space everyone could go.

"OK, Rika-chan, climb in," Shinichi offered. He helped her into the sidecar. "How is it?"

"I could fall asleep in here," she said. "Are the screws on tight?"

"Definitely. This baby isn't gonna come loose at all," Shinichi answered confidently. He heard the growls of several motorcycle engines in front of his house. "That must be them." He looked up and saw the NEO-NUMBERS on their motorcycles, ready to go. With them was the Gaming Club as well. The NEO-NUMBERS must've gone to pick them up.

"Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu ran up to the Termite Rider.

"Good morning, Hanyuu-chan," Chiaki said. He still had the lower half of his face concealed by his scarf so nobody was sure if he was smiling or not. His eyes, however, showed that he was.

"Oi, Shinichi! What's this I hear about a carnival?" asked Daichi, annoyed. Going to a carnival was the last thing he expected to do.

"Well, we're going to a carnival that's just opened in Shishibone," explained Shinichi. "I just thought it'd be fun if all of us went together.

"Yosh!" Mion cheered. "That's just what I was thinking as well! At a carnival we have games so let's this be a club activity!"

Shinichi smiled. Mion would definitely use this chance to play many games and many punishment games as well. "OK, let's ride."

"I wanna ride with Shin-kun!" Rena ran up to her boyfriend and latched onto his arm.

"I was going to ask you anyway, Rena-chan," Shinichi smiled at his cute girlfriend. "OK, buddy up!"

Michiru smirked at Satoshi. "You can take a ride with me, handsome," she flirted.

Shion, with fury in her eyes, pulled Satoshi back and said, "No, I am!"

"Oh, you're just so cute when angry, Shi-chan," grinned Michiru. Shion paled. She forgot that Michiru wasn't exactly straight. "OK, you can ride with me!"

The riding arrangements would be as followed:

1. Yokoshima & Keiichi on the Wrecking Ball.

2. Daichi & Satoshi on the Songbird.

3. Hana & Satoko on the Arachno.

4. Michiru & Shion on the Twin Blade.

5. Shogo & Mion on the Stinger.

6. Chiaki & Hanyuu on the Jungle Slasher.

7. Shinichi, Rena & Rika (in sidecar) on the Showa-Racer.

"OK, let's ride!" Shinichi ordered. Before long the seven vehicles were on the road straight towards the carnival.

* * *

The carnival was in Shishibone City Park. After parking their vehicles in the appropriate spot, the NEO-NUMBERS and Hinamizawa Gaming Club stood in line at the ticket booth. The ticket prices were also reasonable. The line wasn't long at all.

"Slow day, perhaps?" Shogo suggested.

"It's their first day," said Shinichi. "Maybe we came early. Things may pick up in a few days. This carnival is gonna be open here for only a few weeks before moving on." Carnivals were like amusement parks, except that they moved around a lot.

Rika looked up at the huge sign that hung over the entrance of the carnival. There was no name for the carnival. The sign just said, 'Leave All Your Troubles Behind & Have The Time Of Your Lives'

After buying their tickets, the group entered the carnival grounds. Unlike the lines there were a lot of people in the carnival. It was like the typical carnival with rides and also booths that sold food or games which required patrons to play for prizes. It wasn't so different from the Watanagashi Festival that they had.

"Alright, gang!" announced Mion who punched the air, "Let's have fun and play to our hearts content! This will be an official club activity so the loser at the end of the day gets a penalty game! A penalty game!"

Daichi grumbled. There were too many people in the carnival. He hated crowds and the noise. He'd rather stay home with Scar and strum his guitar. However, he'd been dragged along by Yokoshima who said this would be another chance to bond as friends and as a team.

"I should reconsider getting a new roommate," the Cricket Rider murmured.

"OK, just remember not to eat before getting on the rides," Shion cautioned. "We don't want any accidents, do we, Onee?" Being sick at a carnival was not fun. It meant sitting out a lot for the rides.

"Nope, we certainly don't, Shion!" agreed Mion.

Shinichi smiled, feeling a lot better than he'd been several weeks prior. His eyes then widened when he spotted a group of girls he never thought he'd ever see again. They all wore identical red and black outfits with stockings and boots. The only way to tell them apart was from their hair. They each had different hair colors and wore them in different styles. These girls also sported identical red eyes.

Yokoshima also spotted the group of seven girls and called, "Asmo-chan!"

Asmodeus, who was the youngest with her blonde hair tied up in twin ponytails, heard her name called and cheered before running over to Yokoshima, tackle-glomping him. "Yoko-kun!" Her sisters followed.

That was when the other NEO-NUMBERS identified them.

"AHH!" most of the NEO-NUMBERS screamed as they pointed at all Seven Sisters of Purgatory together.

"Hi!" the Seven Sisters of Purgatory waved before giggling.

"What the hell are you doing here!" demanded Shinichi.

Before things turned violent, Leviathan said, "Relax, we're only here for some fun. It's our day off."

"And why should we believe you?" questioned Daichi angrily. He hated Leviathan the most since she reminded him a lot of his lowlife sister.

"C'mon guys. It's a carnival. We should let bygones be bygones and have fun," Yokoshima said as he looped his arm around Asmodeus' waist.

"Fine, but no funny business," Shinichi warned, eying each sister.

"But of course," Belphegor stated with a smirk, "The more the merrier, right?"

"Hey, Shin-chan," said Mion. "How do you know these girls?"

"It's a long story, Mion," Shinichi answered. He saw how Keiichi and Satoshi were staring at the Seven Sisters and scowled. His friends didn't know they were ogling a group of demonic killer girls.

"What cute outfits," said Rena.

"Sisters, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" Lucifer spoke.

"Hai, Onee-sama!" her sisters answered in unison.

"I am Lucifer!"

"Call me Leviathan!"

"My name is Satan!"

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Belphegor!"

"The name's Mammon."

"Beelzebub is my name, eating is my game."

"And you know me! I'm Asmodeus!"

"Interesting names," commented Satoshi.

"Thank you. Our mother was very creative," stated Lucifer proudly.

"I'll bet," murmured Shinichi. He saw Satan staring at him. "What?"

"Remember when I asked if we could hang out?" she said.

Shinichi frowned in thought.

* * *

"_You really are fun to play with. Maybe next time we can hang out," said Satan. Showa withdrew his sword and as she began to collapse he caught her and laid her gently onto the ground. He watched as her body burst into a golden cloud of butterflies that fluttered away._

"_Right, next time," nodded Showa. _

* * *

"Oh, right." Now he remembered.

"Right, now come on, Shinichi! You're winning me a stuffed dolphin!" Satan demanded.

"I am?" Shinichi questioned, confused.

"Yes! Now come on! I'll pay and you throw!" She seized his arm and dragged him along. He allowed himself to be dragged over to a nearby game booth, more confused than anything else.

"Come back with my boyfriend!" Rena called as she gave chase.

"I have to apologize. My sister Satan is no good with people skills," Belphegor apologized to Shinichi's friends in a bored tone.

"Of course not," muttered Daichi. "Why bother?"

"Alright, gang!" Mion spoke, catching everyone's attention. "I think it's best if we all split up to do what we wanna do. How's that?" Hearing no protests, Mion smiled. "Alright, let's have some fun!" The group then split up towards different rides and attractions.

Rika, Hanyuu and Satoko stuck close together as a clown approached them, handing out free balloons which the young girls took. As the clown walked off, Rika frowned. She felt like something was off but she couldn't place it.

* * *

"Let go of him!" Rena shouted as she grabbed Shinichi's other arm.

"No, I wanna hang out with him!" Satan yelled back as she pulled on the arm she was holding. "He's gonna win me a dolphin!"

"No, he's not! Shin-kun's gonna win Rena a teddy bear, right? Right?"

Shinichi was being tugged on like a rope in a game of tug of war. "Girls! Girls! Girls!" He wrenched his arms free and messaged them. "Girls, please! I'm not a yoyo."

"Sorry, Shin-kun," Rena apologized.

"Yeah, what she said," Satan added.

"OK, I'll be happy to win you girls something, alright?" Shinichi approached the booth.

The man operating the booth said, "Three tries for 300 yen." Shinichi put his money on the counter. The man took the money and handed Shinichi three tennis balls. All Shinichi had to do was knock down the cans that were stacked into a pyramid. Without hesitation he threw. The ball hit its and the cans all fell down. "Alright, what do you want?"

"A stuffed dolphin," said Shinichi. The man took down the stuffed dolphin that was hanging from his wall and handed it to Satan who blushed as she received it. "I have two more tries, right?"

"Be my guess. You're the customer," said the man operating the booth as he stacked the cans back up.

Shinichi tossed his second ball and again it hit its mark, knocking the cans down. He got a teddy bear for that one and gave it to Rena.

"Thank you, Shin-kun!" Rena kissed him on the cheek.

Finally, Shinichi knocked down the cans a third time and got a stuffed cat.

"Kaa-chan will like this one," said Shinichi as he put the stuffed cat into his back pack.

* * *

"I don't trust them," Michiru stated with a frown.

"Relax, that girl did say they were on break," Hana said. Frankly, she was glad. Fighting one of the stakes was tough enough. She didn't want to face all seven, to be honest.

"I know, but…" Michiru trailed off with a shocked look on her face.

"What?" Hana questioned. She followed her girlfriend's gaze and shared the same shocked look as she saw Beelzebub in a hotdog eating contest…with sixty plates next to her. "Wow, she can really put it away."

* * *

"Oi! Why do you hate me so much?" Leviathan snarled she and Mammon were playing bumper cars with Daichi and Chiaki.

"You'll have to excuse him. You remind him of his sister," Chiaki said.

"Never mind that. As we've said earlier we just want to have fun," Mammon said. She then grinned in a way that made Chiaki nervous. "By the way, Asmodeus told us about this interesting concept called a 'penalty game'." Daichi and Chiaki paled. They knew from experience what a penalty game involved.

"What's this I hear about a penalty game?" Mion asked, interested. She'd been watching Daichi bumping aggressively with Leviathan. There was some hostility between them, mostly coming from Daichi.

"You stay out of this!" Daichi shouted. He did not want to end up dressed in something embarrassing for losing at something like bumper cars. He'd much rather die.

"Mion, where's Keiichi?" asked Chiaki. "I thought he'd be with you."

"Oh, he's on the Ferris wheel," Mion answered.

"Alone?" Chiaki inquired.

* * *

"I'm going to kill you, Shogo," an annoyed Yokoshima muttered through gritted teeth.

"I apologize, but Mion-sama and Shion-sama told me to have fun so I decided to try the gondola," Shogo replied.

"It's called a Ferris wheel!" Yokoshima corrected.

"Gondola is also an accurate term," Shogo stated flatly

"Nobody uses that term anymore...But of all the carts…WHY DID YOU HAVE CHOOSE OURS!" Yokoshima shouted. Yokoshima was squeezed between Asmodeus and Shogo. Asmodeus was just as annoyed as her boyfriend it seemed.

"Hey, Yokoshima!" called Keiichi from below. "I can see the village from here!"

"The village is to the south, you idiot!" Shion snapped. It also sounded like Satoshi was trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"Shion, calm down," said Satoshi.

Yokoshima spoke, "Let me guess, Shion. You had the same idea for you and Satoshi but got stuck with a third wheel (Keiichi), right? At least you're not suffering alone, Shion!"

"Quiet down there! People are trying to enjoy the ride!" Lucifer called from above.

"Not now, Onee-sama!" Asmodeus yelled.

Yokoshima shook his head as he thought, _'This is going to be a long ride.'_

* * *

"You should really do something with Keiichi," suggested Chiaki.

"I know, but right now I think we have to worry about that," Mion said, pointing to Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu. Hanyuu, Satoko and Rika were also playing in the bumper cars. Rika managed to avoid getting bumped by Satoko. Hanyuu, however, was out of control.

"Auuuuuuuu!" Hanyuu wailed as she was spinning out of control.

"That looks like fun," commented Leviathan.

"If you enjoy feeling sick afterwards," retorted Daichi.

* * *

"Good, we've lost her," said Shinichi, relieved. He was now alone with Rena as he originally intended. "OK, Rena-chan, what do you wanna try next?"

"Let's try that ride!" Rena pointed. Shinichi followed her finger and smiled. It was the Tunnel of Love ride.

"OK, let's go!" They held hands and went to stand in line for it. They stood behind another couple, who turned out to be Asmodeus and Yokoshima. "Hey, fancy meeting you both here," said Shinichi.

"Asmo-chan dragged me over," said Yokoshima. "She's a hopeless romantic." The Stake of Lust was hugging Yokoshima's arm tightly and he didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Wow, she really is in love with you, isn't she?" asked Shinichi, impressed.

"Yes, I am!" admitted Asmodeus.

"Alright, next!" the ride operator called.

"That's us! Come on, Yoko-kun!" Asmodeus pulled Yokoshima over to the 'love boat' and climbed in.

"Keep your arms and legs in the boat, shut up and have fun!" the operator said before he pulled the lever to let the couple go into the tunnel of love.

The inside of the tunnel was lit up and the walls were painted with romantic images. Asmodeus sat close to Yokoshima, hugging his arm.

"I'm so glad to have met you," said Asmodeus.

"Same here," Yokoshima agreed. "I don't think I've ever met a girl like you."

"In what sense? The magical kind that can turn into a flying stake or…" Asmodeus was silenced by a kiss.

"The kind that I can tell the truth to," he answered. "I mean…you know what I am. I'm a weapon."

"We're no different then." She leaned in and kissed him back. They continued to kiss until the end of the ride.

Meanwhile, Rena and Shinichi were still waiting for their turn when their 'third wheel' showed up.

"Oi, there you two are!" Satan said, managing to find the two, much to their dismay. "Listen, I found this good game!" She pointed over to a Ring the Bell game. "And they got a cool prize too!" said pointing to a large stuff bird plushie

Shinichi was about to talk her out of it until he saw Rena looking at the bird. "Ooh! Omochikaeri!" she squealed as she rushed over to the game.

"That girl's fast." Satan blinked. She witnessed as Rena lifted the mallet and brought it down on the plank. This caused the weight to be driven up the scale board until it hit the bell which rung as the weight hit it. "Strong too!"

"She's is in Take It Home mode," Shinichi nodded.

* * *

"That was scary!" Hanyuu exclaimed once their time on the bumper cars ended. She was feeling a little dizzy. Luckily, she was holding onto Chiaki for support.

"Come on, you need to sit down and rest, Hanyuu-chan," said Chiaki as she led the horned girl onto a nearby bench. Reaching into his backpack, he took out a canteen of water and handed it to her. She uncapped it and took slow sips. "Feeling better?"

"Much!" Hanyuu smiled. "Thank you, Chiaki-san!"

"Hanyuu, do you want to sit here and rest or go on more rides?" Chiaki asked.

"I think I can go on more rides, the less extreme ones at least," said Hanyuu.

"Well, there is a carousel over there," said Chiaki, pointing to the ride. Hanyuu's eyes brightened.

"Come on, let's go!" Hanyuu grabbed Chiaki's hand and dragged him towards the carousel.

* * *

"Shion! Satoshi-kun! Shogo! Kei-chan!" Mion called as she ran over to them. "How was the Ferris wheel?"

"Here, take him!" Shion pushed Keiichi over to Mion. "He's _your_ boyfriend! Look after him yourself!"

"OK, fine!" Mion huffed. "Kei-chan, you wanna try the Ferris wheel again?"

"With you? Of course!" Keiichi smiled.

"Hold on! We're riding again too!" said Shion, tugging on Satoshi's arm. "And this time no third wheels!"

"Whatever you say, Shion," Mion smirked. The twins then took their boyfriends to the Ferris wheel again. Mion and Keiichi got into one cart as Shion and Satoshi got into another. Now they could have some privacy as Shogo watched. Lucifer was standing next to him. Both former opponents eyed each other briefly.

"So, do you want to do something else?" asked Shogo.

"Better than just standing around here," Lucifer replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"How about a shooting game?" suggested Shogo, pointing to a nearby game booth. "The one who shoots down the most ducks wins," he challenged.

"Hah, you're on!" Lucifer boasted, "I'm the best of the best when it comes to shooting among my sisters!"

"And yet you weren't able to beat me."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"We have a winner!" the announcer of the eating contest declared as he pointed to Beelzebub who had just finished eating. "Ms. Beelzebub has won our eating contest by eating 20 hotdogs! Congratulations!"

"Got anymore?" Beelzebub asked. The audience laughed. She was given a blue ribbon for winning the contest. "I'm Number 1!"

"What a glutton," Michiru muttered. She was eating a chocolate covered banana. It was her tenth one.

"You're one to talk," Hana murmured.

"Huh?"

"And yet she can still keep that figure," commented Hana. Whether or not she was referring to Hana or Beelzebub it wasn't clear.

* * *

Belphegor yawned as she walked out of the Haunted House. It wasn't scary at all. "Now, what else can I do here?" She saw the roller coaster and smiled. "Alright, perfect!" She then ran over to that ride to try it out. As she stood in line, she scowled. It was a pretty long line. "Come on! Come on! Hurry up!"

Meanwhile, Leviathan and Mammon were walking from the game booths. Mammon herself was holding an armful of stuffed animals she'd won.

Leviathan scowled, "Haven't you gotten enough stuffed animals already? Now you're just being greedy."

Mammon stuck her tongue out at her green-haired sister. "You're just jealous because you can't have any!"

Leviathan would deny being jealous, even though she was, but Mammon was really getting too greedy.

"Hey, is that Belphegor at the roller coaster?" Leviathan pointed to see their Sister of Sloth waiting in line.

"That looks like fun," said Mammon eagerly.

"But you won't get a prize," Leviathan pointed out.

"Who cares? I wanna get on that roller coaster!" She tossed her stuffed animals away and rushed over to where Belphegor was.

* * *

"A trip to the carnival isn't complete until we ride the roller coaster!" announced Mion. She stood before her club members, the NEO-NUMBERS and the rest of the Sisters of Purgatory. "So, let's go on the roller coaster before the line gets too long!"

"She's as bossy as Lucifer-oneesama," Satan quipped.

"Yeah, Mion's like that, but she just wants to enjoy her youth," Shinichi replied.

"Come on, Shin-kun! You can sit next to me on the roller coaster," said Rena, taking his arm. As she led him away, Satan frowned.

"Why the long face, Satan-neesama?" Asmodeus asked.

"It's nothing," the pale-haired girl denied.

"I think she's in denial," teased Yokoshima. "You got a crush on Shinichi, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Satan snapped, cheek flushed, before stomping after the group headed to the roller coaster.

"She's so easy!" Asmodeus giggled.

The group lined up and Hanyuu stared at the roller coaster. "Looks scary."

"Relax, it's safe," said Chiaki. "It's nothing like a roller coaster at an amusement park. Those go really high and really fast."

"You fly faster than that," Rika remarked.

The operator called after the cars stopped and the people exited. "Next group! Fasten your seatbelts and keep your arms and legs in the vehicle at all times! Enjoy!"

The group made up of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club, NEO-NUMBERS and Sisters of Purgatory climbed into the roller coaster train. The ride then started and Hanyuu screamed as the train raced along the roller coaster tracks.

"Raise your arms!" Asmodeus squealed as she raised her arms. "Come on, it's more fun that way!"

"Woohoo!" Yokoshima cheered as he threw his arms up. "Yeah!"

"Those two belong together," murmured Leviathan.

After the ride, Hanyuu stumbled out. Chiaki helped her keep steady.

"OK, let's take a picture!" Shinichi called. He asked the operator, "Do you mind taking a picture of me and my friends in front of the ride."

The operator cleared his throat and rubbed his thumb and index finger together. Shinichi rolled his eyes before handing him some money. The operator pocketed the money and held the camera up as Shinichi ran over to pose with his friends.

It was important to collect memories like these in pictures.

Shinichi took back the camera and Satan asked, "You really like to take pictures, huh?"

"Of course I do," Shinichi answered, smiling. "Smile!" He pointed the camera at Satan, startling her. He frowned. "I said smile."

"You caught me by surprise!" she shot back.

"Let's try again," he said. She smiled this time and he took a picture. "You got a really nice smile, Satan-chan."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, check that out!" Satoko pointed. It was a castle. "What is that?"

"It's a funhouse," answered Hana.

"I hope it's not as boring as their haunted house," Belphegor murmured.

"Let's check it out!" Mion called. "Come on, Kei-chan!" She grabbed his arm.

"Onee is fired up today, more so than usual," said Shion.

"It's a carnival," Satoshi shrugged. "But it does look interesting."

"I wonder if there is something cute inside?" Rena asked.

"Let's find out!" Shinichi said.

The Sisters of Purgatory, NEO-NUMBERS and Hinamizawa Gaming Club stood in front of the carnival's funhouse. The funhouse looked like a castle out from a fairytale. The operator was the clown who'd given Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu their balloons earlier. He was ringing a bell as he welcomed them, "Come inside, all are welcomed! So many fun things to do! Open a door and peer inside! You might like it like I do!"

The double doors of the funhouse opened.

"Wow, it looks fun!" said Rena. "Shin-kun, let's go!"

"Excuse me, but is it alright if we all go in?" Shinichi asked. They were a large group after all.

"It's fine! All good! It makes for a good mood! The more the merrier! Why not share?" the **clown** said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, I'm convinced! Come on, Kei-chan!" Mion went in. The others also followed suit.

The clown then grinned sinisterly, "Enjoy yourselves my boys and girls. It will be your last day on Earth."

Once inside, the entrance closed and the funhouse's lights lit up. They were in a hallway, lined with doors on both sides.

"So many doors to choose from and so little time," said Mammon.

"Why don't we split up and see what's behind each door?" suggested Shion.

A voice then spoke, "_Or maybe it's best if we made that decision for you?_"

Trapdoors opened under their feet and the entire group screamed as they fell down.

From the shadows, the clown appeared. He juggled balls and said, "Have fun! Have fun!"

* * *

"Satoshi, are you okay?" Keiichi asked. "That was a long drop."

"Yeah, I landed on something soft," said Satoshi.

"You landed on me, ahou!" Daichi shouted. Satoshi was sitting on top of him.

Satoshi scrambled away, "Sorry, man!"

Daichi got up to his feet and grumbled, "Stupid carnival. Stupid funhouse."

"Are you always angry?" Keiichi asked, receiving a growl in response.

"Come on!" Daichi ordered. "We're getting out of here! Follow me!" Keiichi and Satoshi looked to each other and shrugged before following Daichi who couldn't wait to get out of this crazy funhouse.

"Do you think the others are okay? Maybe we should look for them," suggested Satoshi, only to be ignored.

"I'm sure the others are fine," Keiichi said calmly. However, he was worried for Shion and Mion.

"Damnit! I knew we shouldn't have gone into that funhouse!" Daichi shouted, hopefully leading Keiichi and Satoshi towards an exit.

_"Excuse me." _All three looked up to see a knight riding a unicycle on the ceiling "_Why are you lot on the ceiling?" _

"What's he talking about? We're on the-AUGH!" Keiichi shouted as he and the others hit the ceiling

_"No, wait, I was wrong,"_ the knight corrected himself as all three fell back down to the floor.

"Ow..." Satoshi groaned. He was going to be sore tomorrow.

* * *

"Man, what a lousy place to put a trap door," Michiru said while helping Hana up as two of the Stakes, Lucifer and Mammon, helped the Sonozaki twins up.

"Uh-oh," Michiru said as she spotted DHS Fighters marching towards them.

"Friends of yours?" Lucifer asked as Mammon looked ready to fight.

"No," Hana denied.

The DHS Fighters aimed their fingers at the girls and began firing their talon missiles at them. The Stakes of Pride and Greed used their energy blades to deflect the talons.

"HENSHIN!" Michiru and Hana called, transforming into their Kamen Rider forms.

"Lucifer, Mammon, can you protect Mion and Shion for us?" Arachnea asked.

"Yeah, we can do that," said Lucifer, though she preferred fighting.

"Who are you?" Shion asked, surprised to see the blades of light on Lucifer and Mammon.

"Just a witch's furniture," answered Mammon.

Carmen and Arachnea charged at the DHS Fighters and with their weapons cut them down with ease.

"Come on, let's get going!" Carmen ordered.

* * *

The unicycle-riding knight was now on the floor in front Satoshi, Daichi and Keiichi.

"_Now, you die_," the knight said as he started to cycle towards the three young men. The knight was armed with a _very_ sharp lance. As it was about to pierce Satoshi and Keiichi with it, it was suddenly sliced apart by a pair of energy blades. It fell apart, revealing that it was just a robot.

"Huh?" Keiichi and Satoshi blinked.

"Satoshi-kun!"

"Kei-chan!"

The brunette and blond were instantly glomped by an excited and relieved pair of twins.

"You're okay!" Mion and Shion chimed in unison. Standing behind them were Kamen Rider Arachnea and Carmen. Lucifer and Mammon were present as well.

"Hey, are you okay, Daichi?" Carmen asked.

"I could've handled it," mumbled Daichi.

Carmen huffed, "Be grateful, baka!"

Daichi snorted. "So, did you find out what's going on here?"

"It's an enemy trap," Arachnea deadpanned.

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

"You don't have to be rude!" Carmen said to him. "Now, you better transform. We're going to find the others."

"You don't have to tell me that," Daichi retorted. "Henshin!"

* * *

"A hallway of mirrors," a bored Belphegor said as she and Leviathan checked out a part of the funhouse. "How cliché."

"There aren't any of those funny mirrors either," Leviathan muttered**.** Suddenly, their reflections were laughing at them.

"Funny enough for you?" Belphegor asked as they saw black and white versions of themselves leave the mirrors. Smirking, she created her magical blade of light. "This just got interesting."

Their monotone clones rushed at them but were easily cut down by the Stakes of Sloth and Envy. However, more clones came out of the mirrors, brandishing their own blades of magic.

"This is going to take awhile," commented Leviathan.

"Yeah," Belphegor agreed before grinning. "The one who kills the most wins!" She twirled around and assumed her stake form before darting straight for her intended targets.

"NO FAIR!" Leviathan yelled before she too turned into a stake and darted for the clones.

* * *

"Man it's so dark in here," Shogo said as he fished out a flashlight. He turned it on only for the weirdest thing to happen. "What the hell?" he uttered in confusion. The hallway got darker instead. Checking his flashlight, he realized it was shining out darkness instead of light. He slapped the flashlight a few times and it soon worked properly. "Much better." He shone the flashlight forward and saw a golf ball rolling over to him. It stopped at his feet. Looking down, he found a putter at his feet. Shrugging, he picked it up, holding his flashlight under one arm.

Taking his position, he hit the ball with the putter, sending it rolling towards a hole in front of him. "The ball goes into the hole," he murmured as the ball rolled into the hole, "and it is a **Birdie**." Suddenly, a demonic bird's head popped out of the hole. It looked at Shogo before blasting him into a wall. However, he seemed more relieved than scared.

"Oh thank goodness. It's just an enemy trap. For a second there I thought I was losing my mind," Shogo said happily. He then became serious. "I have to find Mion-sama, Shion-sama and their friends. Henshin!" Once in armor, he continued to walk. He then heard the sound of fighting and ran over to see Beelzebub. Sprawled on the ground were DHS Fighters.

"Oh, hi!" Beelzebub waved. "You have anything to eat? I'm hungry."

"We can get something to eat after we get out of here. Do you know where the exit is?" Zero asked.

"No, but I can sense my sisters," said Beelzebub.

"Yeah, and I'm picking up the others' signals too," stated Zero.

"So, together?" Beelzebub suggested.

"Just watch my back, don't stab me in the back and we'll be fine."

* * *

Chiaki groaned as he rubbed his head. "Where am I?" He lifted his head and then saw that he was lying in a pit filled with a variety of colorful balls. "Huh?"

"Chiaki-san, are you okay?" Hanyuu asked as she and Satoko 'swam' over to him. They helped the larger boy up to his feet.

"I think so," he answered. "What happened?"

"We fell into a trap," Rika deadpanned. She was already out of the ball pit.

"Where are the others?" Chiaki asked as he, Satoko and Hanyuu got out of the ball pit.

"Separated from us, obviously," stated Rika with a firm frown. "We should…" She was cut off when the ball pit began to rumble. "What?"

"GET BEHIND ME!" Chiaki shouted as he transformed into Slasher. He grabbed Rika and put himself up in front of the three girls as a shield. The balls in the pit suddenly flew out and shot in all directions. They hit so hard that they left dents in the wall. "We better get out of here!" He couldn't risk moving. The balls could hit the girls.

Suddenly, a giant spider web appeared in front of Slasher and the balls stuck to it. He blinked and then saw Musician, Carmen and Arachnea running over to them with Satoshi, Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Mammon and Lucifer.

"Looks like everyone's here," said Rika.

"Not all of us," said Keiichi.

"Well, we better go look for them before getting out," said Mion. "The only way we'll be able to get out of this alive is if we work together."

"No, you're all getting out," said Lucifer. She called, "Beatrice-sama, please ask Gaap-sama to make an exit for the mortals!"

Before anyone could inquire who Beatrice was, a black hole appeared under the members of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club before they fell in, screaming. The hole then closed up.

"What did you do!" Slasher roared.

"Relax. We asked our Mistress to ask a friend of hers to get your friends out. They should be safe and sound," Lucifer assured him.

* * *

A black portal appeared and the Hinamizawa Gaming Club all fell out of it, outside the funhouse.

"What a ride…" groaned Keiichi.

"Hey, we're outside!" Satoshi stated.

"Not all of us," Rika frowned.

* * *

Shinichi, Rena, Yokoshima, Asmodeus and Satan were in a huge chamber. They had walked the tunnels without bumping into anything. They hadn't walked into any traps or faced any DHS Fighters.

When the entrance to the chamber slammed shut behind them, a spotlight shone on a stage that stood before them. Standing on the stage was the clown who'd welcomed them into the funhouse and a woman in a red satin dress that Shinichi had seen before.

"You!" Shinichi identified. She recognized the woman as one of the members of Gebok's new organization.

"You know her, Shinichi?" Yokoshima asked.

"Oh, we met briefly," the woman said, "But I didn't give you my name. So, let me please introduce myself. I am Countess Lovesoul of the Dark Hatred Society!"

Dark Hatred Society…DHS…

"So, all this was a trap," stated Shinichi.

"Indeed it was. We lure you into our funhouse, separate you all, and then pick you off one at a time," said Countess Lovesoul.

"Madame, allow me," the clown from earlier said as he rung his bell. Suddenly, streams of fire shot out of the floor making everyone jump.

"Why you…!" Before Shinichi could say more a mechanical fist shot out of the wall hitting him and sending him crashing to the floor.

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried out.

"Shinichi!" Yokoshima shouted, rushing to aid his friend until a trap door opened under his feet. Luckily, Yokoshima managed to grab the edge of the trap door and held on. "Heh, it will take more than a kid-trap like this to kill me!" he gloated but then he looked down and gawked. "WAUGH! This thing bottomless! I could've died if I didn't grab the ledge!"

"That's the idea," the clown said as Countess Lovesoul chuckled. "You're going to die in the DHS Funhouse."

"Why you…!" Asmodeus snarled, forming a blade of light as she rushed at them. The clown standing next to Countess Lovesoul changed into a decaying lion-like creature. It was humanoid looking but with patches of fur missing and also had some bone exposed on its arms, legs, chest and head. It had sharp claws and fangs. The Demon Beast unleashed a powerful roar, cracking the floor in the process and pushing the Stake of Lust backwards.

"Asmo-chan!" Yokoshima yelled as he pulled himself back to ground level. He jumped up and caught the girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Asmodeus said, relieved. She knew she could've saved herself but she liked being saved by her 'white knight'.

"This is my minion, Zombie Lion," Countess Lovesoul introduced. "He will be your playmate and your executioner." With a laugh she vanished into a dark portal under her feet.

Zombie Lion rushed forward, ready to tear apart Shinichi with its claws but it roared in pain as a stake flew at it and stabbed it in the shoulder blade. The Demon Beast reached behind it and pulled the stake out before tossing it to the floor. The stake then resumed its human form of Satan.

"What a disgusting beast you are," Satan sneered as Rena helped Shinichi up. Suddenly, there was blast from one of the walls as Slasher, Zero, Arachnea, Carmen and Musician stepped out along with Lucifer, Leviathan, Mammon, Belphegor and Beelzebub.

"Oi, what took you idiots?" Satan shouted.

"Are we late for the party?" Carmen asked.

"No, you're right on time," said Asmodeus.

"Where are the others?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, we got them out," Lucifer boasted. "They're all safe and sound."

"Coming from you that isn't exactly reassuring," mumbled Shinichi. She hissed and glared at him.

"You and Yokoshima better transform," Zero suggested. "We have a monster to deal with."

Yokoshima and Shinichi nodded before they summoned their belts. "HENSHIN!" the two Riders called as they transformed.

"You should wait outside," said Lucifer. "Gaap-sama, we need another portal!"

A black portal appeared behind Rena and she was pushed in by Satan before it closed.

"Rena-chan!" Shinichi cried out in shock.

"She's fine. She's with your friends outside," Satan assured him. "Now, transform and show me that power, Kamen Rider!"

Shinichi stared at Satan and nodded before he turned to face the Zombie Lion. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Yokoshima called out.

Once the two had transformed, the NEO-NUMBERS and 7 Sisters of Purgatory surrounded Zombie Lion.

"Kamen Rider Showa GX! On Stage!"

"Kamen Rider Musician! Ready to Rock!"

"Kamen Rider Armadillo! Rolling In!"

"Kamen Rider Zero! Standing At Attention!"

"Kamen Rider Slasher! Ready to Slice, Dice, Hack and Slash!"

"Kamen Rider Carmen! Let's Dance!"

"Kamen Rider Arachnea! Welcome to my Parlor!"

"NEO-NUMBERS are here!" the NEO-NUMBERS announced together.

"Lucifer of Lust is here!"

"Leviathan of Envy is here!"

"Satan of Wrath is here!"

"Belphegor of Sloth is here!"

"Mammon of Greed is here!"

"Beelzebub of Gluttony is here!"

"Asmodeus of Lust is here!"

"Seven Sisters of Purgatory! Present and Accounted For!"

Zombie Lion gulped but then summoned, "DHS Fighters!" Out of nowhere the DHS Fighters appeared, brandishing their rapiers.

"Sisters, let's take them out!" Lucifer ordered.

"Hai, Onee-sama!" the other Sisters of Purgatory obeyed. They transformed into their stake forms and ricocheted all over the chamber. They then impaled the DHS Fighters. They stabbed through their heads and bodies, killing them instantly.

"Proficient, aren't they?" Zero commented.

"Yes, thank goodness they're on our side for a change," agreed Showa.

Zombie Lion roared and lunged at the Riders, only to be knocked backwards by a punch from Slasher. Carmen and Arachnea then ran past him, slashing the Kaijin with their weapons. Zero took aim and fired, his needles going right through Zombie Lion's deteriorating body. Musician came in and swung his Cricket Fork down on Zombie Lion's head, knocking the creature to the ground. Armadillo then rolled over Zombie Lion.

"Let's finish this!" said Showa. He then rushed at Zombie Lion. He drew his fist back, which glowed with power. As Zombie Lion rose back to his feet, Showa hit it with an explosive punch that sent it tumbling along the floor.

"LUCKY 7 RIDER KICK!" Showa called. The NEO-NUMBERS had practiced this. As Zombie Lion got back to its feet, it looked up to see the Riders come at him with flying kicks. The Demon Beast was struck from all sides.

**BOOM!**

* * *

Outside the funhouse, the Hinamizawa Gaming Club could only wait in anticipation. They didn't know what was happening inside with their friends.

"Are they alright?" Rena asked.

When a dark portal appeared above the Hinamizawa Gaming Club, depositing the NEO-NUMBERS, Mion said, "They're alright!"

The NEO-NUMBERS climbed back to their feet, armors gone.

"Hey, where are those seven sisters?" Keiichi questioned.

In clouds of golden butterflies, the Seven Sisters of Purgatory appeared, surprising the Hinamizawa Gaming Club.

"What!" Keiichi gaped.

"Today was fun," admitted Lucifer. "We should do this again sometime."

Asmodeus went and gave Yokoshima a hug. "I'll see you again later!" She kissed his cheek and he got a goofy grin.

"Thanks for the help," said Shogo.

"Hey, you spent the whole day with us," shrugged Belphegor. "We don't get that kind of chance always. We kinda owed you."

"Satan-neesama, don't you have something to say?" Beelzebub teased as she nudged the pale-haired girl.

Satan looked to Shinichi and then marched towards him. She kissed his cheek and he looked at her in surprise. "That's for the stuffed dolphin."

"Wow, I never thought you'd be so bold!" Leviathan laughed. "I'm sooo jealous!"

"Shut up!" Satan snapped.

The Sisters of Purgatory laughed as Satan fumed. Shinichi decided to take a picture of them. It would make a good addition to his album. They had gained new friends on this outing and also new information. They now had a name for the organization. They were the Dark Hatred Society, also called the DHS for short.

"So, anybody hungry? We did miss lunch," said Shinichi.

* * *

Warren read the report. "I see. So, Shinichi and his friends went to a carnival and faced one of the executives of the DHS-Dark Hatred Society-after they fell into a trap disguised as a funhouse." He eyed Takada, "And where were you when this all happened?"

"Supervising Shinichi's mom," he answered. "I mean she could get targeted by the DHS at any time so I was keeping her safe while Shinichi was away."

"Good work. Nice initiative. I'm sure the erotic novels she wrote had nothing to do with it."

Takada grinned sheepishly before saluting and leaving Warren's office.

* * *

"Beatrice, your Stakes of Purgatory actually helped the Kamen Riders this time," commented Topper. He was in the meta-world's tearoom alone with Beatrice.

"It was their day off, so they're free to do as they wish," reasoned Beatrice.

"Oh, and are you sure it has nothing to do with anything else you have in mind?" Topper inquired.

"I don't know what you mean," Beatrice replied innocently before taking a sip of her tea. Her mind was a complex one and her true intentions were hidden. However, Topper knew that Beatrice just enjoyed messing with people.

* * *

"**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to **Rider Special Review!**"

Rika began, "On today's review, we will take a look at another member of the NUMBERS, the late Misato Kurushina, aka Kamen Rider Seras." A picture of Misato in her civilian form and Rider form appeared on the screen. "She was No. 04 of the NUMBERS but was killed by Shinichi in Ibaraki."

Hanyuu continued, "Misato was a psychotic Kamen Rider who literally thirsted for blood. The mosquito motif is perfect for her as you can see. She was also emotionally and mentally unbalanced as illustrated by her interaction with Shinichi. One moment she wanted to kiss him and the next moment she wanted to kill him."

Rika added, "As Seras, Misato used the blood vessels in her body as long prehensile needles to drain her victims of their blood. These blood vessels could also be utilized as whips or even tendrils to bind enemies. The point at the front of her helmet could also be used to impale her targets."

"I'm so glad she's gone," said Hanyuu relieved. "I wouldn't want to walk into her on a dark night."

"Who would?" remarked Rika. "So, that's our review! Tune in next time for another review on…"

"…**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!**"


	81. DHS Chapter Part 7: Parties

**DHS CHAPTER PART 7: PARTIES**

The Observers had witnessed the confrontation the NEO-NUMBERS had with Countess Lovesoul and Zombie Lion. Lambdadelta frowned before glaring at Beatrice. "No fair! No fair! You're supposed to be on our side, Beatrice!"

Beatrice smoked on her pipe and said, "I gave them the day off. The actions my Stakes of Purgatory took are not my responsibility."

"Indeed," Virgilia agreed. "The Sisters of Purgatory acted on their own."

"It's all because Asmodeus is gaga over one of those Riders!" Lambdadelta gagged.

"It's unrefined to be a sore loser, Lambdadelta," Bernkastel chided.

"Shut up, Bern! And stop smirking!" Lambdadelta snapped.

"Indeed, she isn't acting like a lady at all," Warren agreed.

Lambdadelta wanted to screech and scream but Topper spoke, "Now, now, settle down. The game is still afoot. As we all know, Bernkastel has used her hand in order to help the NEO-NUMBERS recover from the virus that Lambdadelta assisted Dr. Shinigami in creating. Thus, both sides have only two hands to play left."

That much was true. Lambdadelta had assisted Dr. Shinigami in creating the deadly virus that infected the NEO-NUMBERS while Bernkastel had countered with a vaccine. Lambdadelta had been certain her virus would kill the Riders but the Witch of Miracles managed to perform one of her miracles and counter her move. Now, while Lambdadelta could no longer affect the game board, she could occasionally give advice to Dr. Shinigami whom she'd come in contact with. She'd done so with Miyo Takano in her last game with Bernkastel and she would do so again in this game.

An omega symbol suddenly appeared in the air, shining bright as it acted as a portal for a slim figure that came into the meta-world. Upon her arrival, the omega symbol vanished to reveal who it was. She was a girl clad in a black sleeveless dress with spaghetti straps, black opera gloves with red bracelets around her wrists, an omega symbol on her knee-length skirt, black and red striped stocking and black leather boots with stiletto heels. Around her neck was a choker with an ornament shaped like the omega symbol. She also wore a black cloak with the hood down and around her waist was a belt of chains. She looked like a teenage girl with long red hair and red eyes. What made her unique were the two horns on her head that resembled cat ears.

"I didn't get an invite so I invited myself in. You don't mind, do you?" the mysterious girl spoke.

"So nice of you to join us, Witch of Retribution," Topper greeted.

"Hello, Lucy," Warren welcomed the newcomer.

"Hi, Papa!" Lucy waved with a smile.

Lucy the Witch of Retribution was an incarnation of Lucy from the future. In the future her powers would be recognised by the Witches' Alliance and thus they dubbed her the Witch of Retribution. She mainly used her powers to punish sinners and her cruelty in the punishment is only equal to the sins committed by her targets. However, in spite of being a full fledged witch, she was still Balance Guardian Warren's daughter.

Lucy took an empty seat and crossed her legs. Her father had informed her of Topper's game and she wished to see how things played out.

* * *

Shion was in her apartment and making a few calls. "Alright, so you'll be there? OK, see you then, bye!" She put the receiver down and stretched her arms. She had made several phone calls tonight, inviting her female friends over her place for a slumber party on Saturday night, which was tonight. She already had everything planned out. She even had Kasai go out and buy snack food and drinks for the party as well as rent a few movies to view. She has even asked her guests to bring over their futons and pajamas.

Her guest list consisted of her sister Mion, Rena, Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu, Hana and Michiru. They would stay up all night doing all sorts of girly things and without any boys to crash the party. As much as she loved her dearest Satoshi, this was personal time for her and some girlfriends.

Her phone rang again and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Shion! It's Lucy!"_

"Lucy, what are you calling for?" Shion asked.

"_Well, I find out you were having a slumber party so I was hoping if maybe I could come?_"

"How did you find out about the slumber party?" Shion questioned suspiciously.

"_When you called to invite Rika and Hanyuu I was at Shinichi's so I overheard it_," Lucy answered. "_So, can I come too?_"

Shion shrugged, "Yes, you may. It's tonight. Remember to bring your own pyjamas and futon and be here by 8 o'clock."

* * *

"Alright, I'll be there," said Lucy. She was on the phone in Warren's apartment speaking to Shion. "8 o'clock. Gotcha. Bye!" She hung up. "OK, Papa, I'm going to that slumber party."

"Have fun, sweetie," Warren said.

"I will, Papa. You don't have to worry," said Lucy as she walked over and sat down on an armchair.

"Now, I want you to remember to be on your best behaviour," Warren reminded, "And keep them safe too. This Dark Hatred Society is targeting them so you best keep your guard up at all times."

"I don't get why I have to guard them, Papa. I mean they got two Riders attending that sleepover," Lucy argued.

"You can never be too careful, Lucy," Warren cautioned. "And, besides, when was the last time you had fun that didn't involve a mission?"

"I guess I could try to have fun with these girls," shrugged Lucy.

"That's my girl, and remember to pack the Orga Gear too."

"Yes, Papa."

* * *

"Hey, I remember that!" the Witch of Retribution said as she saw the scene. "One of the best times of my life!"

"Aren't you glad I sent you?" the Balance Guardian said.

"Look, you can both play your father-daughter games some other time," an annoyed Lambdadelta said impatiently. "Can't we just skip over to the sleepover?"

"Why do you want to watch one when we can one of our own?" asked Bernkastel. "We can even invite Beatrice, Gaap and the Stakes of Purgatory."

* * *

At the Banabaras, Hanyuu was both nervous and excited about the sleepover party. She was giddy with excitement while Rika took the news in stride. At the moment, the family was having a friendly game of Mahjong.

"A sleepover, huh?" Shinichi asked as he picked up a piece.

"Yes, it's being held at Shion's place," said Rika as she slid a tile into her hand before discarding another tile.

"Ah, a sleepover," Shiori mused as she picked up a tile to add to her hand. "That brings back so many fond memories. I actually remember my first one when I was a young girl."

"Rena, Mion, Michiru and Hana will also be there," added Rika.

"I never had a sleepover party before," admitted Hanyuu. "What's it like?"

"Basically, it's when girls bond together," Shiori explained, "You play games, gossip and share secrets. Oh, and there's also the standard binging on junk food and watching movies until it is way past your bedtime."

"Wow," Hanyuu was astounded.

"You girls are going to have so much fun," said Shiori.

"I'm feeling a little left out," Shinichi admitted.

"No reason for you to be, Shinji. Why don't you and your male friends have your own party," suggested Shiori. "It'll give you a chance to bond and become closer."

"Kaa-chan, with some of them, bonding isn't exactly an option," said Shinichi. "I think we did enough bonding during that trip to the carnival."

"Where you ended up walking into a trap and fighting for your lives," Shiori finished.

"The only time we ever bond is in combat." Shinichi shrugged. "I've gotten used to it."

Shiori suggested, "Shinji, I think tonight you and some of your male friends should have a party."

"Here?" Shinichi asked, pointing to the floor.

"No, of course not!" Shiori laughed. "I don't want my house messed up."

"But won't you be lonely?" Rika asked.

"Don't worry. I'll ask Kasai-kun to keep me company. Now, you kids have fun tonight, OK?"

"OK!" Rika and Hanyuu chimed. Rika added her trademark, "Nipah!"

Shinichi showed all his tiles. "Read them and weep, ladies! I win again!"

"Ugh," Shiori grimaced. Her son was on a winning streak. She wasn't satisfied. "One more game!"

* * *

Rena was looking through her closet. She had to find a cute pair of pajamas and soon. "Where is it? Where are my cute pajamas?" Her eyes brightened. "There they are!" She picked them out and hugged them to herself.

* * *

"Now, Satoko-chan, I want you to be on your best behaviour, okay?" Satoshi reminded his little sister.

"I know that, Nii-nii." Satoko rolled her eyes. She already had her futon rolled up and everything prepared for the sleepover at Shion's. "I promise to be on my best behaviour…"

"And no traps," he added.

"And no traps," she repeated.

Satoshi smiled and then heard the phone ring. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Satoshi! Me and the guys are gonna have a guys night in at the base tonight. Are you in or out?_" Shinichi asked on the other end.

Satoshi thought about it for a second. Satoko would be at Shion's slumber party so he would be alone. "OK," Satoshi accepted the invitation. "When is it?"

"_Just swing by after you drop Satoko-chan off at Shion's._"

* * *

"I'm so excited! This is like my first sleepover ever!" Michiru said excitedly. "What kind of PJ's should I wear?"

"Just put on your usual," Hana said as she rolled her eyes. However, she was also excited about going to the sleepover as well, even if her face didn't show it.

"Hey, can I hold you if you bring your horror movies?" Michiru asked curiously and coyly.

Hana blushed, "What!"

"I need someone to hold onto. Those movies you like are horrifying!" Michiru shivered.

Hana told her. "Oh...Well, you can relax then. I'm only bringing stuff starring Boris Karloff."

* * *

"Hey, am I late?" Lucy said as she came into Shion's apartment.

"Nope, you're the 4th person here." Shion said. Shinichi had dropped off Hanyuu and Rika earlier. Rena had also arrived before.

"Cool. I also brought some snacks for the sleepover."

"Put it with the rest of the stuff," said Shion, pointing to the table. "The others will be here soon. You better get changed, OK?"

"Hi, Lucy!" Rena waved at the redhead.

"Hey there, Cleaver Girl," Lucy responded, setting her futon down. Shion had all the furniture moved aside so they had space for everyone in the living room.

* * *

Shinichi had called his friends and teammates and told them that they were going to hangout all night at their secret base under the Irie Clinic.

"OK, I've brought some of my mom's books so we don't get bored," said Shinichi as he took the novels out of his backpack and on the table. "Enjoy."

Yokoshima asked, "Hey, Shinichi, is it okay to leave your mom alone tonight?"

Shinichi answered, "Oh, she's not alone. Kasai's with her."

"Man, you're a better man than I thought," Yokoshima commented.

"What do you mean?" Shinichi questioned, confused.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Yokoshima said while smirking.

* * *

Before long, all the girls had arrived at Shion's ready to start the slumber party. The problem was how they were going to start.

"So what do we do now?" Mion asked, looking around the room at the girls. "Any ideas, girls?"

"Well we could watch a movie," Lucy suggested.

"But what movie could we watch?" Hanyuu asked,

"You girls are lucky. You get to see Boris Karloff in action," Hana said. She decided to choose a comedy starring Abbot and Costello first since she didn't want Hanyuu to get nightmares. The name of the movie was 'Abbott and Costello Meet the Killer, Boris Karloff'. Personally, Hana thought it was a really funny film.

* * *

"Hey, this surveillance system sees everything, right?" Keiichi asked as he stood in front of the monitors.

"That's right," answered Shinichi. He was playing Old Maid with Chiaki, Satoshi and Daichi. Yokoshima was busy reading the novels Shinichi had brought over. Shogo was watching TV.

"Then that means we can spy on the girls, right?"

"Don't," Shinichi warned as he looked at Keiichi while trying to trick Chiaki into taking the Joker in his hand.

"Oh, why not?" Keiichi whined.

Shinichi answered, "Dude, while part of me will admit that spying on the girls' slumber party would be a sweet idea, it's still a bad idea."

"Because of your morals, right?" Chiaki asked as he picked a card from Shinichi's hand. Shinichi hissed as Chiaki didn't pick the Joker.

"No, because all the girls there are armed," Shinichi said truthfully. A person would have to be a huge fool to risk spying on the girls as Mion had a gun, Shion had a tazer, Rena had a cleaver and three of the girls were Riders (Lucy, Michiru and Carmen). "Plus, Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan are my sisters! It'd be sick and wrong!"

* * *

After the movie, it was a game of Twister which the girls, especially Michiru, found exceptionally fun. Hanyuu, Rika and Satoko were spectators as Mion spun the spinner while the other teenage girls were on the mat.

"Left hand blue," Mion said before she spun again, "And right foot green."

With some difficulty, the four girls positioned themselves. Michiru was under Hana, their fronts facing each other. Shion was fortunately not trapped, though her left foot was now stuck at an odd angle at the moment. Lucy was under Shion's back.

"Oh, whose bright idea was this?" Shion asked, moaning slightly in pain.

"Your sister's," Lucy said giving a glare to Shion's twin

"Quit complaining," Mion huffed. She pointed at Michiru and Hana, "You don't see those two whining." Mion said

"I'm so happy right now, Hana-chan," spoke Michiru in a dazed tone as she was pressed against Hana.

* * *

"I'm bored," Yokoshima whined. He'd just finished reading the novels Shinichi had brought.

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" an annoyed Daichi asked. He couldn't take his friend's whining.

"You know I got one idea," Keiichi said

"Really, what is it?" curious Chiaki asked

"Which of you is the fastest on their bike?" Keiichi asked making all the male Riders look at one another.

"Keiichi, how are they supposed to race?" Satoshi asked.

"Actually, Takada-san installed something just for that," said Shinichi.

**Later…**

"WHOO!" both Keiichi and Satoshi hooted watching the motorcycles race on the screens. The Riders were actually on the riding simulator but it looked like they were actually racing in a circuit on screen.

* * *

"I really must speak my mind. This is completely childish." Hana said she. She was immediately hit in the face by a flying pillow.

"Come on Hana-san! Loosen up!" Satoko said, as Shion and Mion were dodging each while trying to hit each other.

"Don't hit me so hard, Rika!" whimpered Hanyuu.

"Relax, it's just a pillow," said Rika as she lightly tapped Hanyuu with a pillow.

"Take this!" laughed Rena as she hit Michiru with a pillow.

"You're all doing it wrong," said Lucy as she used her vectors to pick up several pillows. "THIS is how you have a pillow fight!" She threw the pillows.

**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

Michiru, Rena, Shion and Mion were knocked out instantly.

"And that's why I'm the Queen of Pillow Fights!" boasted Lucy.

* * *

"Hey, Shogo? Is there anything good on TV?" Yokoshima asked.

"Nothing," Shogo answered.

"Damn…"

"So... why don't we tell ghost stories or something?" Daichi suggested.

"Sure. What have you got?" Shinichi said.

"I don't know..." Keiichi hesitated.

Daichi laughed. "What's the matter, Maebara? You scared?"

"No, of course not!" Keiichi denied, his manhood challenged.

"Dim the lights then. Shogo!"

The lights were dimmed by Shogo for atmosphere.

"OK, then. This is how it starts. It was a dark and stormy night…" Daichi began.

"Why do these stories always happen during a dark and stormy night?" Chiaki asked.

"To set up the tone for the story! Now be quiet!" Daichi was about to continue when they heard the doorbell ring. "This place has a doorbell?"

* * *

"A clinic?" the confused pizza delivery boy said as he parked his bike outside the clinic, un-shouldering the bag with the pizza in it. He rang the doorbell.

* * *

In the NEO-NUMBERS' underground base, the pizza delivery boy was on the surveillance monitors.

"God damn it, Yokoshima! I told you not to order out when we're at our secret base!" Shinichi yelled as he started walking upstairs.

"Not my fault. I was hungry and we ran out of food," Yokoshima said. "And what do you mean 'secret base'? It's under a clinic!"

"Just shut up. We gotta grab the pizzas and pay the guy," said Shinichi. He opened the door.

"Did you guys order 5 large pizzas with extra cheese?" the delivery boy asked. He read the order, "I have one vegetarian, another with beef pepperoni, another with chicken pepperoni, another with everything on it, and one with anchovies?"

"That's us," said Shinichi as he reached into his wallet. "How much was that?"

The delivery boy told him the price and Shinichi paid, while giving a few extra yen as a tip. The pizza delivery boy handed Shinichi the pizzas. "Enjoy your pizzas," the delivery boy said before he rode away. He didn't care if these guys were in a clinic and he didn't care what they were doing. All he cared was that he got paid and got a tip.

"Good, we got grub!" Yokoshima rubbed his hands together.

"I doubt this will be enough, though," muttered Shinichi as held the pizza boxes.

They both went back downstairs and set the pizzas down on the table. Keiichi and Satoshi even brought out the soda from the fridge.

"Now, all we need is some entertainment," said Keiichi.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yokoshima spied a golden butterfly. All of a sudden there was a burst of golden butterflies and from the cloud of golden butterflies appeared a beauty.

Asmodeus appeared, posing provocatively, "Did someone order entertainment?"

"YES!" Keiichi, Yokoshima and Shinichi yelled out.

Asmodeus giggled. "Then turn on the music!" She snapped her fingers. "OK, here I go..." Asmodeus purred as sensual music played. She danced in place as her jacket slid down her arms and landed on the floor. She was performing a striptease!

"Man, this is sweet!" Shinichi grinned.

"I'm so glad Mion doesn't know about this," said Keiichi.

"I hope none of the girls find out about this," a worried Satoshi spoke.

* * *

"I don't know why... but I have this strange urge to beat up the boys tomorrow," Mion said.

"Onee, quit stalling. It's your turn now," Shion said. They were playing Truth or Dare.

"Alright, fine," Mion said as she performed her dare. She was to do the Bunny Hop dance complete with bunny ears she'd brought along.

"The Bunny Hop?" Rika asked Hanyuu, "That was the best you could come up with?"

"I'm new at this," Hanyuu replied.

* * *

Asmodeus was unbuttoning her blouse, teasing the boys. Yokoshima's eyes were on her as she gyrated her body. She had such magnificent curves. When she tossed her vest at the boys, Shinichi and Keiichi grabbed and began pulling at it.

"Hey, you got a girlfriend! Give it to me!" Shinichi shouted as he pulled.

"You got a girlfriend too!" Keiichi shot back as he pulled.

Asmodeus giggled. If boys went crazy over her vest, then how would they react after she threw them her blouse and skirt? She loved playing with their hormones but her eyes were on Yokoshima who stared back. She blew him a kiss as she took off her tie and danced towards him. She then sat in his lap, looping her neck tie around his neck. "You get to look _and_ touch," she said. She then got off him, turning back as she wiggled her hips. She removed her skirt and tossed it away. Keiichi jumped for it but was hauled back by Shinichi. Then, Asmodeus took off her blouse and threw it at her audience. Now Shinichi and Keiichi were fighting over it like two predators over a kill.

"Perverted idiots," muttered Daichi.

Asmodeus was left in her sleeveless leotard, boots and stockings when Yokoshima stood up and said, "OK, show's over! Nobody gets to see Asmo-chan naked but me!" He grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the room. "Come on, Asmo-chan. Let's go find someplace private, OK?"

"Oh, okay! You get the private lap dance!" Asmodeus blew into his ear. They then dashed out of the room and up the stairs

"Where are they headed?" Satoshi asked.

"Where there are beds and privacy," Shinichi answered. "One of the clinic's rooms."

Keiichi dashed towards the monitors. No one was in the basement's med ward but then the screen that was supposed to display the clinic's rooms only showed static. "Hey, what gives?" Keiichi demanded.

Shinichi checked the system and concluded, "The cameras are offline."

"Damn, he must've broken the cameras," grumbled Keiichi.

Shinichi retorted, "Can you blame him? He wants some privacy with his girlfriend."

"Thank God. Yokoshima's the last guy I wanna see buck naked. I don't ever want to see him banging that girl," said Daichi.

"Yeah, when it's your friend banging a girl, that's bad porno," agreed Shinichi. "I'd rather see some girl-on-girl action."

"You mean like that picture of Shion and Mion?" asked Keiichi.

"What picture?" Satoshi asked.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Shinichi denied, aiming a glare at Keiichi. He swiftly changed the subject, "Say, how about we have a soda drinking contest? Anyone in?"

"I'm in! There's nothing better to do here," said Daichi.

"I'll try too. I'm feeling thirsty after eating some of that pizza," said Chiaki.

"OK then! Let's pop open the bottles and chug-a-lug!"

* * *

Up in the clinic, one of the beds was currently in use.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" the blonde-haired Stake of Lust squealed under the covers with Yokoshima.

"Say my name, Asmo-chan! SAY MY NAME!"

"YOKO-KUN!"

Let us leave them to their privacy, shall we?

* * *

Meanwhile, at the boys' party, Daichi, Chiaki and Shinichi were having a drinking contest with their friends watching.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" the boys cheered as they watched Daichi, Chiaki and Shinichi chug down the huge bottles of soda.

* * *

Back at Shion's, the older girls were now braiding each other's hair. Rika, Hanyuu and Satoko had already gone to bed, tired from all the fun. The teens were just making small talk. Michiru was having her hair braided by Hana at the moment.

"So, how was your first time having sex?" Michiru asked candidly making Mion, Lucy, Rena, and Shion sputter with red faces.

Hana rolled her eyes as she gently bopped Michiru on the head. "Michiru, that's not something you should ask so openly. It's private." She excused her friend, "Sorry she sometimes says the first thing that pops in her head."

"Hey, it's no problem," Mion chuckled a little.

Michiru pouted, "But I _really_ wanna know."

"Shut up, or I'll web your mouth shut," Hana warned.

* * *

The three boys had just finished the soda, and were feeling the aftermath sooner than expected.

"I gotta go!" exclaimed Shinichi as he immediately shot up from his seat.

"Me too!" Chiaki exclaimed as well before they both ran towards the bathroom to relieve themselves. They were running so fast that they looked like blurs.

"You know, maybe it was a bad idea for them to drink that much soda," said Satoshi

"Indeed." Shogo agreed.

"Heh, wimps," Daichi scoffed as he took a final sip, even though his legs were twitching wildly from all the sugar he'd consumed.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Irie's clinic, there was another aftermath of a pleasant kind.

"That was soooooo good, Yoko-kun," Asmodeus purred while tracing his chest.

"Glad you like it Asmo-chan. Are you ready for Round 2?" Yokoshima asked with a perverted grin

"But of course!" she giggled. They then went under the covers to start another romp.

* * *

Keiichi whistled, "Look at them go!" Chiaki and Shinichi were jumping and running around like crazy.

"Looks like they just have a sugar rush," said Shogo.

"Will they be alright?" Satoshi asked, concerned.

Shogo shrugged. "They'll be fine. It'll pass, don't worry."

"So, how come you're not affected, Daichi?" Satoshi asked the Cricket Rider. He received no answer. "Daichi?" Daichi was twitching erratically in his seat, his eyes wide and his teeth chattering. "Daichi, are you okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Okinomiya, Evilbrood stood at the top of a building, glaring down at the town in disgust, "Look at all those filthy humans. They're disgusting, revolting, and filth to this world."

A creature emerged from the shadows as it slithered it. "I've arrived, Master," the creature announced its presence.

"What took you so long?" Evilbrood snapped irritably.

"I had to do the necessary preparations, Master," the creature chuckle, patting its back as whimpering was heard.

"Fine, do you know what to do?" Evilbrood asked.

"Draw then out and then kill the NEO-NUMBERS and any Rider that appears, am I correct?" the creature stated.

"Bingo," Evilbrood said, smirking darkly.

* * *

"Uggh…" Shinichi and Chiaki groaned after they came down from their sugar high.

"I feel tired," Chiaki murmured lethargically.

"What happened?" Shinichi asked.

"Here, it'll help you feel better," Satoshi said, offering them glasses of ice water.

"My head hurts…" said Daichi.

It had been some time since Yokoshima and Asmodeus left after the Stake of Lust's little striptease. A few hours to be precise. Since then, the boys had finished the pizza, got into soda chugging contests, dealt with a sugar rush of the ages, and were now out of things to do.

"Dammit, is Yokoshima STILL screwing her up there or what?" Daichi frowned. "How long can two people go at it like that?"

"She's lust personified and he's a bio-engineered super soldier," Chiaki reminded as he held some ice to his head. "I think they can go on for a little while more."

"Lucky bum," Keiichi grumbled. "Mion wouldn't put on a striptease for me."

"Maybe if you asked she would," Shinichi suggested.

"Oh please, like any of the girls we know outside of the NEO-NUMBERS would do a striptease for us!" Keiichi grumbled.

"Uhhh," Satoshi blushed, trying to hide his face.

"Oh ho!" Shinichi grinned, his ahoge twitching in the presence of pervy thoughts. "Sounds like the saying is true! It is the quiet ones you have to look out for!"

"Huh?" Shogo blinked.

"Didn't think she had it in her!" Keiichi snickered.

"I'm saying nothing," Satoshi denied. "That way if you guys open your mouths I can claim deniability."

* * *

Two shadowy figures were observing the clinic. "You take the two in the clinic. I'll deal with the rest in the basement."

"Right," nodded the other figure. They then vanished.

* * *

Yokoshima and Asmodeus jumped in surprised as the power suddenly went out. They then heard a voice from the shadows. "Having fun you two?" snickered the voice. The next thing the young lovers saw was darkness as they were knocked out.

* * *

The Riders downstairs instantly got into stances the second the power went out. They then heard something fall in the middle of the room and all turned, ready to fight. "Too late," spoke a voice. In a matter of seconds all the NEO-NUMBERS had been defeated.

"OK, you can turn the power back on." When the power came back on, the mysterious assailant was revealed to be none other than Warren Smith.

"Warren-san! What gives!" Shinichi shouted as he got back up, groaning.

Warren answered, "Just keeping you on your toes. If it were an enemy, you'd be dead."

"Hey, Warren," called another voice as a women wearing a tanned coat, a leather mini-skirt, a form-fitting chain mail top and dark purple hair worn up in a short, spiky ponytail. She also wore a headband with a metal plate on her forehead. "Where do you want these two?" She tossed a sack onto the floor. The sack was tied up in the middle and poking out from the sack's opening were Yokoshima and Asmodeus' head. The blonde girl's cheek had a cut on it from Anko's kunai. Both were unconscious, with swirly eyes.

"Yokoshima!" Shogo exclaimed.

"Hey, who are you!" demanded Daichi.

"Anko Mitarashi, a special Jounin, and one of my many loves," Warren introduced.

"Ah, how sweet," Anko grinned, "But you forgot to mention I was a sadist who enjoys using pain in interrogations."

Warren shrugged, "I usually let them figure that out after you cut their cheeks and lick the blood off your kunai."

"I'm being reminded briefly of Misato," commented Chiaki.

"Be glad Anko-san's on our side," remarked Shinichi.

"She is!" gawked Daichi. "But she attacked Yokoshima!"

"I wanted to see how tough you guys are," said Anko. She frowned. "I'm not impressed."

"Do you always attack people with their pants down?" Shogo questioned.

"Sometimes. That's when they're most vulnerable. They let their guard down after a series of orgasms."

"Waaaay too much info," Daichi frowned. "Those two are naked in the sack, aren't they?"

"Hey, Warren told me to take them down. He didn't tell me to dress them up," Anko said as she crossed her arms. She saw both Satoshi and Keiichi, staring. "Hey, what's with those two?"

"They're normal and easily frightened," Daichi snorted. He asked Warren, "And aren't you supposed to be married?"

"Warren-san has a very open relationship with his wife and lovers," said Shinichi.

"So, he has a harem," Keiichi guessed. Shinichi nodded. "Wow." Keiichi was impressed.

The alarms went off and Shinichi checked the monitors. He stated, "Looks like there's a situation in Okinomiya. The girls are handling it right now, though."

"How are they doing?" asked Warren as he looked.

* * *

Arachnea, Orga and Carmen had immediately gone to investigate Okinomiya when Lucy got a call from Dr. Hasuma. When they saw a monster standing in the middle of the empty street, they knew they'd found their quarry.

"So you're the female Kamen Riders, huh?" the Demon Beast asked as he faced them. He was a living humanoid, slime-covered creature with its head shaped like a humanoid turtle. Like a turtle, it also wore a shell.

"And you're a member of the Dark Hatred Society," Orga snorted. The Demon Beast didn't look so tough.

"I'll finish this quickly. Then we can get back to the slumber party," Arachnea said as she gripped her weapon. She charged but Slime Turtle smirked as it turned its back to her. Arachnea's eyes went wide in shock as she froze in mid-charge at the sight before her. This gave the Demon beast the chance to whirl around and thwack her, sending her flying into a wall.

"HANA-CHAN!" Carmen shouted. Angry, she went to attack the Demon Beast but she was stopped by Arachnea's yell.

"DON'T ATTACK! HE HAS HOSTAGES!" Arachnea shouted.

"Nani!" Orga shouted, shocked.

"Heh, the tarantula's right," Slime Turtle said evilly as it turned around to reveal the surface of its shell. There were human faces on it, shouting, whimpering, and crying to be set free only to be ignored. "My special ability allows me to absorb humans into myself. Don't worry. It only takes 6 hours until they're finally digested. I will gladly let them go if you let me kill you."

"You bastard," Carmen growled

"Heh, stumped aren't ya? That's why GIN-SHOCKER failed. They were too foolish not to use human hostages during a battle." Slime Turtle chuckled. "And now, let's play, ladies!" His head, arms and legs retracted into its shell. When Slime Turtle shell landed belly down on the street, it spun and it fired balls of exploding slime in all directions. The balls collided with the girls, sending them flying and crashing to the ground. Their suits of armor were smoking from the attack.

Slime Turtle gloated as it got out of its shell. "Isn't this great? I can hit you, but you can't hit me!" Retracting its head, it fired balls of slime from the hole like a cannon, forcing the three female Riders to scatter.

The Demon Beast's head slid back out as it laughed. "You see? I'm unbeatable!" Slime Turtle declared cockily.

"Are you now?" Orga challenged as she marched towards him.

"You wanna die so much? Fine!" His head slid into his shell and he started to fire exploding slime balls like a cannon. However, they never touched Orga. Instead, an invisible force was batting them away from her and the slime balls exploded against the ground instead.

"What?" Slime Turtle gawked before it received a powerful punch by an invisible face straight in the face, sending the Demon Beast sliding across the ground on his shell. As it tried to get back to its feet, several more invisible fists collided with it in a series of barrages.

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

Slime Turtle went tumbling. As it panicked and started to get back up, the Demon Beast called, "DHS Fighters!" A dozen of the black garbed foot soldiers appeared. "Get her!" Slime Turtle ordered. The DHS Fighters fired their talon missiles at her, only for them to be deflected by an invisible force.

"My turn," Orga said and all of a sudden the heads of the DHS Fighters exploded, spilling blood and gore all over the streets.

"Woah, she's hardcore," Carmen gaped.

"She's as bad as we were when we used to work for GIN-SHOCKER," added Arachnea.

Orga then used her vector to attack Slime Turtle some more, hitting him over and over again with invisible fists.

**POW!**

**POW!**

**POW!**

**WHAM!**

The last one was an uppercut that sent him into the air before he was suspended in mid-air. It was actually all Orga's doing as she was using her vectors to grab hold of Slime Turtle.

"Let me go! Let me go!" shouted Slime Turtle as it struggled. Orga gripped the shell tightly and was pulling it apart. "What are you doing!"

"Getting rid of your hostages!" Using her vectors, she ripped the shell off Slime Turtle's back, causing the Demon Beast to scream as its blood splashed onto the ground. "GIRLS! NOW!" Orga shouted.

Arachnea swung her Spider Kamas at Slime Turtle, the blades cutting into its body. "Gyahh!" Slime turtle screeched as Arachnea's weapon dug deep into its body. She then lifted the DHS Demon Beast up and tossed it through the air. Carmen fired her petals like bullets, hitting the Demon Beast with rapid-fire shots as Orga installed the Mission Memory into her Orga Stylanzer before opening the Orga Phone and pressing Enter.

"**Exceed Charge**."

Orga finished the job with her signature finisher as the golden photon blade of her Orga Stylanzer went slicing through the Demon Beast. A golden omega symbol floated above the Demon Beast as it exploded.

The people trapped in the shell were freed after Slime Turtle's destruction. They would have no recollection of what had happened to them and it was for the best.

"Now that's what I call girl power!" cheered Carmen.

"Indeed," Arachnea agreed. "That was an amazing display, Lucy."

"Let's get back to the slumber party, girls," Orga said.

"She's right," Carmen agreed. "We should get back. We haven't finished gossiping about sex and boys yet."

As the three female Riders left to return to Shion's, Evilbrood observed them from the shadows of another alley. "Damn them," he cursed before he returned to DHS Castle to report this.

* * *

The Observers in the meta-world had seen everything, and one of them smiled wide.

"Ah, those were the days," Lucy the Witch of Retribution mused.

"You sound like an old lady, Lucy," Warren the Balance Guardian joked.

"Well I am over 1000 years old, Papa," Lucy retorted.

"Over 1000 years old but still my little girl," teased Warren.

"Papa, stop!" Lucy blushed.

"Ugh, can you cut that out? You're making me sick!" spat Lambdadelta as she stuck her tongue out.

Bernkastel just popped a cookie into her mouth. She was going to have her own private slumber party with Lambdadelta later just to calm the blonde Witch of Certainty down.

* * *

Back at the NEO-NUMBERS' base, Shinichi had witnessed the girls' victory over the Demon Beast.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" said Shinichi but then he looked to see that Warren and Anko were gone. "Hey, where did Warren-san and Anko-san go?"

"Upstairs using the clinic," Daichi answered. "They went upstairs when you weren't looking. Right now they're probably playing doctor, if you know what I mean."

"Why are Yokoshima and Asmodeus still in the sack?" Shinichi asked.

"I think it is a fitting punishment. We're down here, bored to death, yet he got to score upstairs with his killer girlfriend," Daichi answered.

"Aren't we going to let them out?"

Daichi just shrugged, uncaring.

Shinichi sighed. "Shogo, can you go up to the clinic and grab their clothes?" he requested.

"No," Shogo refused. "Presently there are two people up there I don't wish to cross."

"Then we just have to wait then," said Shinichi as he planted himself on a chair and grabbed the deck of cards. "Who's up for some Poker?" he asked as he shuffled.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Well, that was fun chap, right? I'd like to thank everyone on the forum for contributing to this chap. Thanks guys! You were a great help!

* * *

**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"And this is Rider Special Review!"

"On today's review, we will take a look at three Riders!" announced Hanyuu. The screen showed them. "Kamen Riders Orga, Arachnea and Carmen! They represent girl power!"

"Kamen Rider Orga, real name Lucy Smith, is Warren Smith's adopted daughter. Outside of her armor, she uses invisible arms called vectors that can extend several metres and vibrate at a high frequency, enabling them cut through anything, including flesh and bone. These arms can also lift object many times their own weight and hurl them with tremendous force," Rika explained. "In armor, she is clad in suit made of Sol Metal and Sol Foam. The armor is powered by photon energy carried by photon blood and the core reservoir is the red centre in the chest. The source of the armor is the Orga Driver belt and the Orga Phone in the centre. This cell phone contains the Mission Memory." Rika pointed at the sword. "This is the Orga Stylanzer. When the Mission Memory is installed, the Orga Stylanzer can generate a blade of photon energy that can extend several times its original length. The Orga Gear is one of the Emperor Gears and is very powerful. Originally made only for Orphenochs, the Orga Gear Lucy uses has been modified to work only for her."

"And next we have No. 07 and No. 11, Kamen Rider Arachnea and Kamen Rider Carmen respectively, also known as Hana Nekozawa and Michiru Misami." continued Hanyuu. "Arachnea's motif is a tarantula and thus she possesses the same abilities. She can adhere to ceilings and walls and can shoot webbing and venom from her mouth. She is armed with the Spider Kama, which is made up of eight extendable scythes attached to a single handle. When not in use, this weapon is mounted on her back to enhance her spider-like appearance. Kamen Rider Carmen has her own scythes. Her hands become scythes that resemble mantis claws for combat. Mounted on her shoulders are these beautiful flowers that shoot petals at high velocity like bullets. Carmen also possesses the ability to cast illusions to confuse her enemies."

"These girls are real femme fatales," commented Rika. "Fortunately, despite their scary appearance, they are on our side."

"Indeed, and they did my hair!" said Hanyuu, showing off her braids. "Aren't these braids nice?"

Rika's hair was up in pigtails. "Yes, indeed."

The two girls said in unison, "And that's our Rider Special Review! Stay tuned next time as we review another Rider!"


	82. DHS Chapter Part 8: Sakura

**DHS CHAPTER PART 8: SAKURA**

She was just an average girl, with long pink hair and green eyes. She was also the prettiest girl in her high school, according to the boys, and quite popular too. Her grades put her at the top of her class and she had close friends too. However, she was also feeling lonesome.

She sat at her desk, looking at a scrapbook. The scrapbook contained newspaper clippings with pictures of the elusive Kamen Rider Showa. She sighed as she continued to flip through the pages, wondering when she'd ever see him again after all this time.

* * *

**Several Months Ago…**

_Sakura Kimidori was on a shopping trip with her friends, Haruna and Yukari when all of a sudden there was an explosion in the middle of the street. Sakura and her friends shrieked when they heard the explosion but then they screamed when they saw something walking out of the explosion. It was some sort of creature, resembling a humanoid bagworm with random machine parts covering its entire body. Only its arms and legs could be seen coming out of the mess. A single eye was also peaking out, swiveling around as it fired beams of destruction. It chuckled at the destruction it was causing._

_All of a sudden, Sakura heard the sound of a motorcycle and turned her head towards the direction to see someone riding the coolest bike she'd ever seen. The rider of the bike was also cool, clad in black and white armor with striking emerald eyes._

_The bike sideswiped the bagworm monster, knocking it to the ground. The monster, Bagwormorg, hissed, "Kamen Rider! Damn you!"_

"_Kamen Rider?" Sakura blinked. She'd heard of the mysterious armored hero but she always thought it was a hoax until she saw him for herself. The Kamen Rider stopped his bike and dismounted, swinging one leg over to the side before sliding off his seat. He then walked over towards Bagwormorg._

"_I was really hoping to have a nice and quiet dinner with someone before you showed your ugly face. So, let me just kill you quickly before I leave, OK?" the Kamen Rider said cockily._

"_Never!" snarled Bagwormorg as it fired at the Kamen Rider who dodged by rolling out of the way. He then summoned a gun and returned fire, hitting the monster as sparks flew where the shots hit. However, the Bagwormorg wasn't affected as it was cleverly protected under the layers of machine parts it was using to cover its vulnerable body. The Cyborg Mutant marched towards the Kamen Rider, unfazed by the shots of the Rider's gun._

_Sakura and friends took cover in an alley, watching the action. She just couldn't turn her eyes away. She couldn't believe this was actually happening!_

"_Sakura, we gotta run!" Yukari said as she grabbed Sakura's arm and began dragging her away._

"_Hold on! I gotta get a picture of this!" said Sakura as she dug into her purse for her camera, only for it to fall out of her hand. "My camera!" She pulled her arm free of her friend's hand and went to pick it up._

"_Sakura! No!"_

_The Kamen Rider backed away, discarding his gun before punching Bagwormorg hard in the gut. However, the monster wasn't affected and then it slammed the Kamen Rider across the face with its fist before following up with a punch to the gut. It then aimed its eye, which glowed, as it began charging energy to fire. The Kamen Rider, seeing this, dug his shoulder into the monster, knocking it backwards, causing it to miss as its beam collided with a wall. The section of the wall came loose and the debris was falling down right on top of Sakura who froze at the spot when she saw the huge piece of debris coming down on her._

"_No!" the Kamen Rider shouted as he shoved Bagwormorg aside and called out, "Let's Ride: BLACK!" as he ran towards the girl. She saw the Kamen Rider change into a black-armored form with red eyes and yellow and red bands around his collar, wrists and ankles._

"_RIDER PUNCH!" the Kamen Rider shouted as he jumped and slammed his glowing red fist against the debris, shattering it into smaller pieces of debris that rained down around Sakura. "Are you okay?" the Kamen Rider asked kindly and Sakura nodded dumbly. "You better get out of here. It isn't safe." Sakura nodded and grabbed her camera, but not before taking a snapshot of the Rider. She then rejoined her friends and fled the scene with them._

_The Bagwormorg fired at the Kamen Rider who countered by calling out, "KING STONE FLASH!" A crimson flash of energy blasted from his belt, negating the Kaijin's attack and also crashing into the monster hard, slamming it against a wall. As the Kaijin recovered, it looked up to see the Kamen Rider executing a flying kick._

"_RIDER KICK!"_

_The attack met the Kaijin, causing an explosion as the Kaijin screeched during its destruction._

* * *

Ever since that day, Sakura had been following any leads on the mysterious Kamen Rider, collecting newspaper clippings of him. The most recent news of the Kamen Riders was on TV when a reporter recorded a massive battle taking place in a quarry that was in a rural village called Hinamizawa. She'd seen the Kamen Rider among many and cheered him on.

He was a hero and she wanted to thank him, but she didn't know who he was. She did, however, know where he could be.

Hinamizawa.

* * *

The Hinamizawa Gaming Club met again Sunday morning at the Furude Shrine. It was the morning after the girls' slumber party and the boys' frat party. The girls were still talking about it as the boys listened. Shinichi, however, was sitting silently in his spot, eyes wide and twitching. This got Rena worried.

"Shin-kun, are you alright?" Rena asked.

Hastily he answered, "I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm OK! It's a nice morning, right? The sun's shining and we're all together! Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Now all his friends were staring at him, perplexed.

"Dude, are you okay?" Keiichi asked.

Shinichi sighed, calming down. "I'm fine. I just saw something horrible last night when I went home."

Keiichi joked, "What? Did you see your mom without her beauty rest or something?" He laughed but then stopped when Shinichi grabbed him by the shirt and shook him in a crazed rage.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Shinichi exploded.

"Shin-chan, calm down!" Mion yelled. Shinichi stopped and let go of Keiichi.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go now!" Shinichi stood up rigidly before dashing off.

"I'll go see what's wrong," said Rena as she gave chase.

* * *

Rena found Shinichi in their special place, which was the minivan in the junkyard. "Shin-kun, I know you're in there. Are you okay? Are you?"

Shinichi was lying on his back inside the van. "I don't think I'll ever be okay."

Rena opened the door and crawled inside before closing the door behind her. "Want to talk about it?"

Shinichi sighed as he sat up. "Fine, I'll tell you. You see, last night I went to check up on Kaa-chan since she's probably all alone. She said she had Kasai over and well it was late so he probably went home. All the lights were out but then I saw a dim light coming from her window. It was candlelight. I though that maybe her lights weren't working and she wanted to finish her work." He moaned, "I wished I never went up there."

"What happened? What?"

"I went up to her room, opened the door and…"

* * *

"_Oh, Shiori! Shiori!"_

"_KASAI-KUN!"_

* * *

Rena's eyes bugged out. "You saw THAT!"

Shinichi, "I saw everything. They weren't even under the covers. I saw more of Kasai and Kaa-chan than I ever wanted."

"What did you do?"

"What else? I bolted and rode my bike as fast and as far away as I could! I even went to Rika's shrine to grab one of the tools in the Saiguden to gouge my eyeballs out!"

Rena placed a sympathetic hand on Shinichi's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "You poor dear!"

"I don't think I can ever look at Kaa-chan or her books the same way again! They were reenacting one of the scenes!"

"Well, think about this in another way," Rena said trying to be helpful. "You want Shiori-san to be happy, right? Well in a way, she's at least found someone in Kasai."

"That's true…" Shinichi said still disturbed by what he'd witnessed.

"Tell you what, how about we spend the whole day together? We'll do anything you want to do. That'll help you get rid of those images," Rena said, kissing his cheek, and making Shinichi smile slightly.

"OK, let's do stuff together, Rena-chan."

The girl beamed.

* * *

"You want to go on a trip? Why?" asked Sakura's father.

"I just want to visit the countryside and enjoy the fresh air for a bit," Sakura answered. "And besides, school's closed for a week because all the teachers are at an educational conference and I need something to do."

"But alone? Are you sure?" her father asked. "I mean you're just a girl and…"

"Dad, I'm going to become a woman soon! I think I can take care of myself," Sakura insisted.

"She's right, dear," said Sakura's mother. "She's going to be going to college soon so I think this might be a good experience for her."

"Thanks, Mom," smiled Sakura.

"I hope this doesn't have anything to do with that Kamen Rider you're obsessed with." He'd seen her scrapbook and asked her about it.

"Dad, he saved my life," Sakura answered. "And I never got to thank him. Maybe if I see him, I'll be able to thank him properly."

"Sakura, what are the chances of you seeing him again?" her father questioned.

"I won't know if I don't try, right?"

"So, where are you headed to?" Sakura's mother asked.

"Hinamizawa."

* * *

Shinichi spent the entire day with Rena, playing. However, it was getting late and he'd have to go home soon and face his mother. Rika and Hanyuu were already home and dinner was getting ready. What Shinichi did not expect was their extra dinner guest. It was Kasai.

Shiori said, "Kasai's joining us for dinner tonight, Shinji. Isn't that great?"

The corner of Shinichi's lips twitches as he struggled to smile, "Yeah, that's great…"

Rika noticed his uneasiness. She'd informed Shiori about it earlier and the woman vowed to ask her son if anything was wrong.

It was an awkward dinner. Like his friends and a few others, Kasai was aware of Shinichi's identity as a Kamen Rider.

"Banabara-kun," Kasai spoke.

"Yes!" Shinichi responded, jumping in his seat.

"I'd like to apologize to you for shooting you that one time," Kasai said.

Shinichi nodded, accepting the apology, "Hey, I was out of control and you were protecting Rena-chan. I would've done the same thing."

"Shinji, there's something Kasai-kun and I would like to tell you," said Shiori.

"Yes, Kaa-chan?" Shinichi asked. She then flashed him the ring on her finger.

"Kasai-kun proposed to me! Can you believe it?"

Shinichi was taking a sip of water when she said that and did a spit-take. "WHAT!" Shinichi yelled. Rika and Hanyuu were surprised too.

"Congratulations," Hanyuu said.

"When did this happen?" Rika asked.

"Last night when you were both out at your parties," Shiori answered. "He just got down on one knee and proposed to me, right out of the blue. I was so surprised and happy!"

"But-but-but you two weren't even dating!" Shinichi remarked. How could he have not noticed?

"Of course we have, silly!" Shiori giggled. "You were just so busy with your adventures that I never brought him home and you never asked."

It explained why she occasionally came home late or early in the morning, but Shinichi always thought she went partying with friends.

"And you…accepted his proposal?" Shinichi asked carefully. "Just like that?"

"Of course!" Shiori nodded. "We even celebrated!"

Shinichi stammered, "Ce-ce-celebrated?" He was twitching a little.

"Shinji, are you okay?" Shiori asked worriedly.

Shinichi looked at her but then his eyes widened as he saw his mother naked. Looking to Kasai, he saw him naked too.

"Excuse me, but I have to go and see Warren-san about a report! Bye!" Shinichi got up and dashed out of the house.

"Shinji!" Shiori gasped.

"Is something wrong with him?" Kasai asked.

"Maybe now wasn't the best time to break the news."

* * *

Shinichi had fled to ARMOR to escape the awkwardness. He just couldn't look at Shiori and Kasai the same way again after seeing them…like that. He needed to talk to someone. Talking to Rena and spending time with her had helped but that was until he found out Kasai had proposed to his mother.

He was going to have to talk to Warren. He'd heard that Warren was a master of psychology so he'd be the best person to talk to about this.

He wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into Lucy's back.

"Hey!" Lucy snapped, turning around to glare at him. "Oh, it's you." She saw his expression. "Why do you look so down?"

Shinichi asked, "Hey, Lucy, have you ever seen anything in your life that was so horrible you wanted to either gouge your eyeballs out or even repress your memories of the whole thing?"

Lucy admitted, "A few. Why?"

Shinichi answered, "Well, let's say, hypothetically, that you walked in on your parents doing it."

"Doing it?"

"Having sex!" Shinichi asked, "What would you do?" When he received no answer he looked at Lucy who seemed frozen on the spot, trembling. "Lucy? Lucy?" He waves his hand in front of her face. "Lucy~?"

Her right eye twitched and suddenly she let loose a shriek that made Shinichi jump before she ran down the hallway.

"O~K," Shinichi blinked. That was random and weird He then remembered what he'd come to do. "Right, time to find Warren."

* * *

Shinichi sat in Warren's office and told him everything. The Director of ARMOR just shook his head.

"Shinichi, I specialize in CRIMINAL psychology," said Warren. "If you become a mass murdering sociopath covered in clown make-up, then we'll talk. Until then, you're on your own."

"Well, that was a waste of time," mumbled Shinichi.

"And Shinichi, next time try not to give my daughter mental images like that," warned Warren.

"She told you huh?" asked Shinichi.

"Only after I saw her try to wash her brain out with soap to get rid of the mental images," Warren said.

* * *

After getting her parent's permission, Sakura boarded the train to Shishibone City and then she decided to take the bus to Hinamizawa. When she mentioned she was going to Hinamizawa, her parents mentioned that they had a friend there she could stay with during her visit. Her name was Shiori Banabara.

Even after more than a decade, Sakura still remembered the kind woman and her son. Her son had been her classmate and best friend in kindergarten but one day the family just moved away and she never got to see her best friend again.

She never knew why they moved away and her parents never told her. She got over it, though, eventually. She still kept a picture of when they were in the sandbox and carried it in her wallet to this day.

The bus dropped her off at the village's bus stop so she had to make the rest of the trip on her own. It was also starting to get dark. She'd have to find the house soon before it got really late. There were rumors that monsters appeared in the village at night and she didn't want to get caught by one.

"Boy, that Banabara boy is looking better," Sakura heard one of the villagers say.

"I know, but he still looks like he has a nervous twitch to him, you know?" another villager responded.

"Banabara?" Sakura said. She remembered a Banabara from when she was a little kid. Maybe they were one in the same? "Worth a shot," she shrugged, getting ready to ask for directions. "Excuse me, but did you say Banabara?"

The villager answered, "Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find their house?" Sakura asked.

"It's that way," the kindly villager answered. "Of course you might want to ask for directions at the clinic just to be sure. The house is near there."

"Thank you." Sakura then went towards the clinic. It wasn't hard to find.

* * *

"Lousy, rousy, friggin Warren," Yokoshima snarled, mopping the floor of the clinic angrily.

"What's with him?" Hana asked, pointing her thumb at Yokoshima.

"Oh well. Chiaki said that Warren knocked out Yokoshima and his girlfriend while they were doing it with one of his harem lovers," said Michiru, as if that made perfect sense.

"Okay..." Hana said. She and Michiru were doing inventory today.

"Excuse me?" asked a voice. Both girls turned to see a girl with pink hair and green eyes looking at them.

"Yes, can we help you?" Hana asked.

"Do you know where I can find the Banabaras?" the girl asked.

* * *

"Have you tried talking to your mother?" Ryuki suggested. Shinichi was sitting in the doctor's office.

"How can I when I can't look her in the eye after what I've seen?" Shinichi questioned.

Ryuki sighed. "You can't resolve this if you don't talk to her."

"I know, but…"

"Is this because she's planning on remarrying?" Ryuki inquired.

"Maybe…I don't know…it's just…" Shinichi clutched his hair. "Ever since she found me, it's just been me and Kaa-chan. Then, she took in Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan. Now…now she's gonna marry Kasai and…a lot is changing so fast."

"I see," Ryuki nodded in understanding.

"Look, this may sound selfish, but I like how things are right now and I don't want it to change, but Kaa-chan also deserves to be happy and…"

"Then why don't you go tell her?" Ryuki questioned.

"I just don't want to get in the way," Shinichi frowned.

"You're her son, so it's normal for you to be worried," Ryuki told him. "Have I ever told you about my parents?"

"No."

"Well, my parents were in love with each other. They started out as best friends but their feelings for each other grew. They got married but then when I was four my father disappeared and my mother became depressed." Ryuki remembered hearing his mother crying in her room, all alone.

"So, your dad died?" Shinichi asked.

"Not exactly. He…ascended," Ryuki answered.

"Ascended?"

"Never mind that." Ryuki decided to change the subject. "For a long time my mother was unhappy. Sure, she hid it well, but I could see it in her eyes. She missed my father and I missed him too. When you disappeared, your mother must've missed you, right?"

"Yeah, she did."

"And then your father died, leaving her all alone."

Shinichi frowned. He saw the sadness in her eyes when they visited his grave.

"She's just trying to make her family complete again and finding happiness," said Ryuki.

"It's just awkward," Shinichi stated. "I never saw Kasai as someone my mother would date. Have I been so blind?"

"Possibly." Ryuki shrugged. "But the only way to resolve all this is to talk to her, and Kasai."

Shinichi sighed. Ryuki was right. He couldn't avoid this forever.

"Thanks, Doc."

"No problem."

* * *

"Shinji, you're back!" Shiori welcomed her son back.

"Sorry about bailing like that, Kaa-chan," he said to her. "Is Kasai here? I really need to speak to him."

"He went home already."

"I see. Can we sit down and talk? There's something I want to get off my chest."

The doorbell rang.

"Excuse me, Shinji." Shiori opened the door again and saw a pink-haired girl standing on the other side. "Yes?"

"Ah, Banabara-san, you may not remember me but I'm Sakura Kimidori," the girl introduced herself.

"Well, if it isn't Sakura-chan," Shiori said, pleasantly surprised.

"Kaa-chan, do you know her?" Shinichi said, pointing to Sakura.

"Of course! Sho-chan and I were friends of her parents. Tell me, how are Jo and Haruko?" Shiori asked

"They're fine, Banabara-san," Sakura said. Her eyes went towards Shinichi and she gasped. "Shin-tan?"

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked.

"SHIN-TAN!" the girl squealed before tackle-glomping him. "I missed you so much!"

"EH!"

Rika and Hanyuu watched from afar. "Looks like things are about to become interesting," commented Rika.

* * *

Rena was in her room, doing her homework, when she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise up. "Something's wrong," she murmured.

* * *

"You mean you don't remember me?" Sakura asked sadly.

"Sorry, but no," he answered. "Have we met?"

"Shinji, I showed you that photo of your kindergarten class, remember? She was the girl standing next to you," Shiori answered.

Now he remembered. His mother did show him that picture, nearly a year ago!

"We were best friends! We always played in the sandbox together," said Sakura. Her best friend didn't remember her. Sure, it'd been a long time ago but she remembered. Why couldn't he?

"I'm sorry, Kimidori-san-" began Shinichi apologetically.

"Sa-ku-chan!" she corrected.

"Saku-chan." He continued, "But I really can't say I remember much about you."

Sakura was tearing up. "B-b-but!"

"Sakura-chan, a lot has happened, but we'll tell you tomorrow," said Shiori hastily. "You must be tired from your trip. Let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

"O-OK." Sakura looked downcast as Shinichi frowned sympathetically. Again, he was visited by someone from his past. Shiori led Sakura upstairs and Shinichi avoided eye contact with the girl. He could sense her pain. She was heartbroken.

Sakura was taken up to the girls' room, which surprised her. Did Shinichi have little sisters? "Hi, I'm Rika and this is Hanyuu," Rika introduced, smiling cutely.

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Kimidori."

"Are you sad, Kimidori-san?" Hanyuu asked.

Sakura sat on the bed, putting her backpack down. "A little. I get to see my best friend after over a decade and he doesn't remember squat." She was tired, and shocked.

"A lot has happened to him," said Rika. Sakura didn't know. She didn't know Shinichi had been kidnapped by GIN-SHOCKER, had his memory wiped, had his body modified and experimented on, and turned into a weapon.

"It's funny. I wasn't planning on seeing him when I came here," admitted Sakura.

"Then why did you come?" Hanyuu asked.

"Oh, to find the Kamen Rider that lives here and properly thank him. He saved my life."

Meanwhile, Shinichi was eavesdropping. '_I saved her life? When?_'

* * *

Back in the meta-world, Lambdadelta cackled, "Oh that was so funny! He walked in on his mother and her lover right in the middle of it!"

"Indeed," Beatrice agreed. "That sort of thing can traumatize someone."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" scowled Lucy. She had walked in on her own parents doing it and it was still stuck in her mind ever since. Her right eye still twitched whenever she remembered it. Her father wasn't present. He had other duties at the moment so she was temporarily taking his place in Topper's game.

"Ladies, ladies," said Topper calmly. "Settle down. We still have a game to play."

"Yes, he's right," said Libra. "So, whose turn is it now?"

"My turn," answered Virgilia. "It's time for me to play my hand in this game." She disappeared in a cloud of golden butterflies after making that statement.

"Should be interesting," Topper said, smirking. Virgilia was known for making interesting twists in their games.

"Knowing Teacher, it will be," said Beatrice before she smoked on her pipe again.

* * *

Baron Yukanon paced in the hallway of the castle, upset and annoyed. All their plans against the Riders had failed. He demanded results but he wasn't getting any. The plan to break Showa mentally had failed, the plan to destroy the Riders using a virus had failed, the plan to steal the Orb of Courage had failed, the plan to trap them and kill them in a funhouse had failed and their latest plan had failed as well.

When a cloud of golden butterflies suddenly appeared and burst apart to reveal a striking woman with silver hair and a Southern belle dress, he went on alert.

"Who are you, madam?" Baron Yukanon demanded.

"You're the leader of the Dark Hatred Society, are you not?" Virgilia asked Baron Yukanon.

"The very same," he confirmed. **"**Now, madam, identify yourself and state your business**,**" demanded Baron Yukanon.

"I am Virgilia and I am here to give you a gift of sorts," Virgilia said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly the hallway was filled with Darklings with the symbol of the DHS etched onto them.

"You're giving them to us? Why?" Baron Yukanon asked.

"Simple. I wish to win a game," Virgilia said. She disappeared as she'd appeared, in a cloud of golden butterflies.

Baron Yukanon smiled sinisterly as he saw his new minions. These Darklings would prove useful against the Riders and their allies. They would make good backup for the next Demon Beast he intended to send against the Riders.

It was going to be the dreaded Zorse Gremlin.

* * *

With Sakura's arrival Shinichi didn't get a chance to talk to Shiori and went to bed, or at least tried to. He was tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare and seeing the same scene he'd walked into the night before.

He yelped as he shot out of bed. Panting, he took a look at his alarm clock. It was 4:12 in the morning. "I have to get to sleep," he murmured before falling back. 10 minutes later he woke up with a start. "Why can't I get it out of my head!" he wailed as he grabbed his hair. He then tried to fall back to sleep, with limited success.

* * *

Shiori was making breakfast with Sakura's help. Rika and Hanyuu were already awake and waiting for their food when Shinichi dragged himself downstairs. Hanyuu gasped.

"Shinichi, what's wrong?" the violet-haired girl asked. Shinichi's hair was unkempt, his ahoge hung limply, he had bags under his eyes, and he had his scarf slung over his shoulder with his coat still in his hand. His backpack also hung by one strap on his shoulder.

Shiori checked on her son, placing her hand on his forehead. This made him nervous after the dream he had last night. "You don't seem to have a fever, but you look tired. Maybe I should put you back in bed."

At the mention of the word bed from his mother, Shinichi answered, "It's okay! I don't need to go to bed! I'm fine! I just have to go! I'm going to be late!" He then dashed out of the house. "Bye!" The others stared.

"Doesn't he remember that today we don't have school because Chie-sensei and the principal went out of town for a conference?" Rika asked Hanyuu. Her best friend and sister shrugged.

* * *

Shinichi actually found out when he went to Rena's house to pick her up for school. "How can you forget?" Rena asked. "Chie-sensei told us about it last Friday. She and the principal are at a conference."

He was in her house, having breakfast. He'd purposely missed breakfast at his house because he couldn't stand to be near his mother after the dream he had last night. "Must've slipped my mind."

"Shin-kun, are you alright?" Rena asked. "You look like you haven't slept." It was like the time his mother go into a coma after her accident.

"I had a really, really, bad dream," he told her. "It was about Kaa-chan and Kasai."

"I see." Rena nodded.

"And there's more," Shinichi elaborated, "You see there's this girl who was my best friend when I was in kindergarten."

Rena's expression hardened. So that was the feeling she got last night. "Oh? Your best friend, huh?" Childhood friends with romantic interests could ruin a relationship.

"She got really upset when I told her I didn't remember her," said Shinichi. "Right now, she's staying at my house."

Rena felt the urge to grab her hooked cleaver and march over to Shinichi's house to hack the intruder to pieces. She then calmed down and spoke in an understanding tone, "Well, what else would you expect? She came all the way to see you."

"Actually, she came all the way to see my Rider self," answered Shinichi. "She said I saved her life and wanted to thank me."

Rena giggled. Oh, the irony! "If only she knew, huh?"

"And, Rena, there's more," said Shinichi. "Kasai proposed to Kaa-chan."

Rena gasped. "When!"

"Two nights ago, Saturday night," Shinichi told her.

"Wasn't that when-?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Now she understood why Kasai and Shiori had been passionately making love. "How do you feel about it?"

"I want Kaa-chan to be happy, but…all these changes are just so sudden," he admitted. "Am I being stupid?"

"No, of course not. You just don't want things to change," she told him, placing a hand on his.

Shinichi sighed. A lot had happened in his life. He ended up in Hinamizawa, falling in love with Rena in the process, discovered his origins, reunited with his mother, defeated GIN-SHOCKER and now was facing a new evil organization. To top it all off, his mother was going to marry Shion's bodyguard.

"Things will always change, Rena," Shinichi told his girlfriend. "That's life. There's good change and bad change. This is just another trial for me."

"I know." Rena's life had changed when her family moved to Ibaraki. Her parents were divorced now and she'd disowned her own mother. Now she was happy in Hinamizawa with her boyfriend. She considered all the bad stuff happening to her as trials of life and Shinichi had his own trials as well.

She then leaned in and kissed him. Shinichi was startled but then he relaxed and kissed back. When she pulled back, she said, "We don't have school today. How about we spend some time together before going back to your house for lunch?"

"Yeah, sounds great," he accepted the invitation. "Just let me call Kaa-chan. Maybe we could call the others and introduce her to our friends too. Then we can show her around the village."

Rena felt the corners of her lips twitch at the mere mention of Sakura's name. She just couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Sounds like a great idea, Shin-kun." Rena hadn't met this Sakura personally, but already she felt they were going to be rivals.

* * *

After giving his mother a call, Shinichi and Rena went to the NEO-NUMBERS' base. Shinichi told them about Sakura.

"Yet another person from your past returns in your life," said Daichi without hiding his contempt. "Lucky you."

"Yeah," Michiru agreed. "First you got your mom back and now this girl suddenly shows up at your doorstep."

"I wouldn't call it lucky," Shinichi responded, "And she didn't intend to find me originally."

"She didn't? Then why is she here?" Hana asked.

"She wanted to see Kamen Rider Showa." Shinichi then told them about how he'd saved her life months earlier.

"Wait a minute. So a girl you saved months ago swings by just to see your alter-ego?" Yokoshima blinked.

"Yep you hit the nail on the proverbial head," nodded Shinichi.

"This is going to be troublesome," stated Chiaki. "Too many people know our identities already."

"If you want, we can make her disappear," Shogo offered.

"Really?" said Rena happily.

"Er…no thanks," Shinichi declined politely. "I think it's best if we make her stay comfortable here. What are the chances of her ever seeing me transform?" Rena frowned at Shinichi's decision.

"Knowing you, pretty high," Daichi muttered.

"Well, I better go make some calls and rally the other club members," said Shinichi. He asked the NEO-NUMBERS, "Do you guys wanna meet her?"

* * *

After making several calls and setting up a meeting place, the two groups went to meet in front of the Furude Shrine.

"Wow, so this is your family's shrine, Rika-chan?" Sakura asked.

"That's right," confirmed Rika. "And there's everyone! Guys!" She waved to the rest of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club.

"Yo! Rika-chan! Hanyuu-chan!" Keiichi greeted. He then noticed the pink-haired girl with then. "Who's your cute friend?" Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"This is Shinichi's friend, Sakura Kimidori-san from out of town," said Rika.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura greeted politely.

After introductions, Mion welcomed the newcomer, "Welcome to Hinamizawa, Sakura!"

That was when Shinichi chose to arrive with Rena and the NEO-NUMBERS.

"Shin-tan!" Sakura squealed and ran over to Shinichi. However, she was intercepted when Rena literally got in between the pink-haired outsider and her boyfriend, acting as a shield for Shinichi. Sakura ended up glomping Rena instead of her intended target. "Huh?"

"Saku-chan," Shinichi spoke, using the nickname Sakura had told him to use, "This is Rena Ryuugu-chan. My girlfriend."

"G-g-girlfriend!" stammered Sakura in shock. "You got a girlfriend!"

"That's right." Rena looked a tad smug when Shinichi said that. She then began to whisper a warning to Sakura as she wrapped her own arms around the girl.

Rena whispered to Sakura coldly, "Stay away from my Shin-kun."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura retorted in hushed tones, not liking what this other girl was telling her.

"I'm not blind, alright? I know you like Shin-kun the same way I do," Rena clarified.

"Well, of course I like him. Shin-tan's my best friend!" How dare this girl try and tell her to stay away from her best friend, the friend she knew since kindergarten.

"Wow, you two are becoming fast friends," Shinichi observed. From where he was standing it looked like they were hugging each other.

"Idiot," muttered Daichi.

Rena and Sakura let each other go, giving each other one last glare, before rejoining the others. Shinichi introduced Sakura to the NEO-NUMBERS, surprising her further. "You've made a lot of friends, Shin-tan."

"I wouldn't call myself a friend," denied Daichi.

"So, what is it you do for fun around here?" asked Sakura.

"How about we show you around the village, Saku-chan?" offered Shinichi.

"That would be nice, Shin-tan." She wrapped a hand around his arm, making Rena growl. Her friends saw the fire blazing from her eyes. Luckily, she didn't have her cleaver with her but Rena could still be pretty dangerous without it. She could still use her hands and fingernails as weapons, not to mention her herculean strength when something of hers was being threatened. She then pressed her chest against his arm and Rena nearly exploded. She looked ready to pounce on Sakura when Mion and Shion grabbed her arms and covered her mouth with their hands.

"Excuse us!" Mion and Shion said in unison as they dragged Rena away to the back of the shrine. The auburn-haired girl struggled in their grip but she wasn't going anywhere.

"What was that about?" a clueless Shinichi questioned.

Behind the shrine the twins let Rena go but as she was about to head back and teach the pink-haired harpy a lesson, Mion and Shion stood in her way. "Get out of my way!" she ordered.

"Sorry, Rena, but no can do," refused Mion.

"Mii-chan! Move!"

"Rena, you have to calm down. Back there you looked like you were about to claw that girl's eyes off."

"I didn't want to claw her eyes out," said Rena sweetly before turning malicious, "I want to wring her neck!"

"I see," Shion realized. "You're jealous of Sakura, aren't you?"

Rena looked down, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. "She's his friend from when they were little. I don't know Shin-kun like that."

"None of us do," Mion remarked. "And even though she knows Shin-chan from all the way back, she doesn't know about the Shin-chan we know now. She doesn't know about what happened to him for ten years or what he's been doing now in Hinamizawa. She doesn't know about his suffering, his hopes and fears."

"She may know Shin-chan when he was six years old, but you know the Shin-chan here in the present. You know the Shin-chan who's an incorrigible pervert who'd do anything in his power to protect us," Shion added.

"So you have nothing to fear!" the twins assured her.

Rena smiled at the two identical twins and hugged them. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Sakura was telling them all about Shinichi when he was six years old. Shinichi didn't remember what his days before Gebok took him were like but he was getting easily embarrassed.

Daichi was laughing the hardest. "Oh man! Your pants actually fell down your ankles because you forgot to fasten your belt!"

"Then there was the time he mistook one of the girls for a boy," Sakura continued with the stories.

"Really?" Michiru giggled.

"Makes sense," shrugged Hana. "Boys and girls look almost the same at that age."

Rena, Mion and Shion returned to join the group. The brunette and pink-haired girl gave each other glares before planting themselves on either side of Shinichi. Rena stood at his right while Sakura stood at his left.

"I'm ready for that tour now," Sakura requested sweetly.

Satoko let out her usual laugh as she commented, "My, my, Shinichi-san. I never knew you were such a womanizer!"

"It isn't like that!" Shinichi denied.

They heard the sound of a vehicle approaching and saw a van heading their way. It wouldn't seem strange, but then as it got closer it seemed to pick up speed. Also, from what Shinichi could see through the windshield, there was NO DRIVER!

The van suddenly accelerated and Shinichi shouted, "OUT OF THE WAY!" He grabbed Rena and Sakura, pulling them backwards as the NEO-NUMBERS grabbed members of the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and pulled them to safety. The van crashed violently against the steps of the shrine, totaling itself in the process. Smoke billowed out from the hood of the van.

"Wha-wh-what!" Sakura gawked.

Satoshi pulled the driver's side door open and reported, "There's no driver!"

"How is that even possible?" Sakura asked. "It was driving straight at us!"

The NEO-NUMBERS exchanged knowing looks. They knew who was behind this.

The Dark Hatred Society**.**

The NEO-NUMBERS shared a similar look before dashing off. "Shin-tan, wait!" Sakura called but he ignored her. She was about to chase after him but was stopped when Rena grabbed her shoulder. "Let me go!"

Rena couldn't do that. She knew what Shinichi was going to do and it was best that he didn't get himself distracted, especially by Sakura.

* * *

The NEO-NUMBERS were in Rider form as they raced along the road. They got the information from Ryuki as the Head of DORA reported, "_Vehicles in Shishibone City are coming to life and attacking civilians. Several of our agents have been sent to evacuate the people and take them to shelters while the vehicles are rampaging. It's up to you to find out why this is happening put a stop to this._"

* * *

Shishibone City was in chaos as the vehicles crashed against buildings, causing destruction. All the citizens had been driven off by their own vehicles. ARMOR agents had been sent to get the people to safety. The vehicles themselves were still running but with no people driving them.

The Demon Beast responsible for controlling the vehicles was a humanoid zebra-like creature. It had sharp teeth, sported a spiky mane and huge ears. Patches of black and white striped fur were missing, revealing green scales. It had hooves for feet and its hands had two fingers and a thumb each. Its name was Zorse Gremlin.

When its large ears picked up the roar of motorcycle engines, the grin on Zorse Gremlin widened. "They're here. Perfect." He looked ahead to see the Band of Seven, also known as the NEO-NUMBERS.

Stopping their bikes, they dismounted and confronted Zorse Gremlin.

"So, you've come, Kamen Riders," Zorse Gremlin spoke.

"That's right, and we're putting a stop to this," said Showa.

"Let's just attack already!" Musician said impatiently.

Instead of being frightened, Zorse Gremlin laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" demanded Armadillo.

"Oh, you foolish Riders. Didn't you realize what my power is already? I can control machines, including yours!" Zorse Gremlin's eyes glowed and all of a sudden the Rider's motorcycles came to life.

The Showa-Racer fired its lasers at Showa, knocking it to the ground. That was only the beginning as the Arachno, Wrecking Ball, Twin Blade, Stinger, Jungle Slasher and Songbird started to attack their Riders as well.

Carmen rolled out of the way as she was nearly impaled by her Twin Blade's twin blades, Arachnea was jumping around as she dodged the energy webs her own bike was shooting at her, Slasher was using his chainsaws to deflect the energy buzz saws being shot at him, Musician was using his powers to negate the Songbird's sonic blasts, Armadillo was pushing back on his vehicle as it tried to ram into him and finally Zero was flying around as he dodged from his own vehicle's flying needles.

As Zorse Gremlin continued to laugh while the NEO-NUMBERS defended themselves against their own vehicles, it was immediately sent flying by a powerful kick into its back, sending it crashing against the sidewalk. As it got back to its feet and turned to face its assailant, it received a punch across the face.

The assailant was a Rider in regal looking black and red armor with a high collar and green eyes shaped like bat wings. The helmet was also crowned by black bat wings and a black cape hung down the Rider's back. The Rider's belt buckle also resembled a bat that was hanging down a perch and unlike the buckles of the NEO-NUMBERS**;** this Rider's belt buckle was alive!

"Naruto, what do you think?" Kivat asked.

"I think it's time we should kick butt!" answered Dark Kiva enthusiastically. He then charged at Zorse Gremlin, planting his fist into the Kaijin's stomach, causing it to double over. He then smashed his knee against the monster's snout. Grabbing it by the ears, he then tossed it to the ground.

The Demon Beast picked itself up and then lashed out at Dark Kiva. It tried to claw at the Rider only for Dark Kiva to grab it by the wrist before backhanding Zorse Gremlin repeatedly in the gut. He then pulled Zorse Gremlin over and then elbowed it hard in the back of the head, knocking it to the ground.

Zorse Gremlin got back to its feet and snarled. Using its powers, it sent several cars charging at Dark Kiva. Dark Kiva was unfazed. He snapped his fingers and his emblem, which resembled a green bat with a crescent moon head and blade-like wings, appeared under his feet. He thrust his hand forward, sending the emblem sliding along the ground. The emblem generated energy as it ran under the cars, blowing them all up. The emblem then went under Zorse Raider and rose up behind the Demon Beast. The emblem then slammed against Zorse Raider's back, zapping it with energy.

Dark Kiva then pulled his arm back, telekinetically pulling Zorse Raider towards him. When the Demon Beast came in range, Dark Kiva struck it with a punch that threw him back into the emblem, zapping it again, before pulling it back to be kicked back into the emblem to be zapped once more. He then threw the Demon Beast aside, sending it tumbling.

"The NEO-NUMBERS seem to be in trouble," stated Dark Kiva as he saw the other Riders dodging their own bikes' attacks.

"We better finish this quickly then," said Kiva. Dark Kiva reached down to his belt and drew a yellow whistle that was decorated by a black bat-shaped ornament. He then slipped it into his partner's mouth before tapping his chin once.

"Wake Up: 1!" Kivat announced as he blew into the Fuestle. Day turned into night as a red aura surrounded Dark Kiva. The moon in the sky was also blood red. Dark Kiva then leapt up into the air before launching himself at Zorse Gremlin with his fist drawn back.

Zorse Gremlin immediately had a bus drive in front of him and when Dark Kiva's fist crashed against the vehicle's side, it exploded. The force of the explosion sent Zorse Gremlin flying through the air, licked by flames and trailing smoke. As it roughly landed on the ground, the Demon Beast struggled back to its feet. "I'll…I'll be back!" the Demon Beast swore before summoning a portal and using it to escape. Once it was gone all the vehicles went dead. The NEO-NUMBERS' own vehicles stopped attacking their masters before falling over.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dark Kiva asked as he jogged over to the NEO-NUMBERS.

"Yeah, thanks for the save," said Showa.

"Don't be so relieved. We've got company," said Zero as he pointed at the army DHS Fighters charging at them.

"These guys?" snorted Musician. "They'll be easy."

"Alright! Let's go!" Showa ordered and the Kamen Riders charged at the DHS Fighters.

* * *

Zorse Gremlin returned to the DHS' floating castle and he knelt before Baron Yukanon. "You failed," the leader of the Dark Hatred Society spoke.

"It-it wasn't my fault! A-a-another Rider ap-ap-appeared!" Zorse Gremlin stammered. "I was able to impede the NEO-NUMBERS, though," added Zorse Gremlin, hoping this will prevent it from being executed for failure. "I made their own vehicles attack them."

"And how long do you think it will be until they develop a way to counter your powers?" Baron Yukanon questioned. "Our sources tell us that these Kamen Riders are being backed up by an organization as huge as LEVIATHAN. What makes you think the same trick will work again?"

"Just give me another chance!" Zorse Gremlin begged.

"Very well, but you will require some assistance." Baron Yukanon snapped his fingers and in a flash of dark energy another Demon Beast appeared. It looked like a biker and it was mounted on a demonic Harley Davidson bike with flaming wheels. The Demon Beast sported leather gloves, boots and a jacket with blue jeans that were torn at the knees. Its head resembled a blazing Jack-o-Lantern. "Meet Headless Bikerman. He will aid you next time."

"Thank you, Baron-sama!" Zorse Gremlin bowed gratefully. "I promise you I will not fail!"

"Make sure you don't or don't bother coming back," the Baron said coldly.

* * *

**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!**

"I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

Rika spoke, "Today's chapter brought a lot of surprises. An old friend of Shinichi's came to visit and now Rena's seeing red."

"I hope nothing bad will happen. There's also that DHS Demon Beast to worry about and now it has help!" stated Hanyuu.

"Let's not worry about that until next chapter. For now we have a review." The screen behind them showed Dark Kiva. "Today's feature Rider is Kamen Rider Dark Kiva."

"Dark Kiva sports a regal design, which is no surprise as this is the original armor of the Fangire King," said Hanyuu. "He is a mystical Rider in nature and possesses a demonic aura that, when activated, can cause any weaker demons to fall to their knees in terror. Dark Kiva also possesses the ability to create an aura projection of his emblem to be used as a weapon and can also use telekinesis."

Rika continued as the screen zoomed in on the belt. "Dark Kiva's belt is different from most Riders. The buckle is actually a living entity called Kivat-bat the 2nd or Kivat for short. Kivat functions as the source of the armor and also how Dark Kiva activates his Fuestles which are the whistles he keeps holsters in slots flanking his belt. Each Fuestle possesses a different function."

Hanyuu went on, "The Fuestle you all witnessed him using is the Dark Wake Up. With it, Dark Kiva can execute one of three attacks. The first attack is the Rider Punch known as the Darkness Hell Crash, the second attack is the Rider Kick known as the King's Burst End, and finally the third attack is the King's World End that has Dark Kiva self-destruct and the name implies that its destructive power is so great that it could destroy the world."

"Now that we know who Dark Kiva is what he can do, let's check out the man under the armor," said Rika as the screen now showed a 13 year old boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, shining blue eyes and spiky blond hair. He wore a black jacket over a red t-shirt that sported Kiva's symbol on the front in black and baggy black pants. On his feet he wore brown boots. "Born Naruto Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki-Smith is one of Warren Smith's adopted sons. He possesses a secret which allows him to use the powers of Dark Kiva safely without being poisoned by the demonic energy. While young, his father's training has made him an amazing fighter."

"An interesting fact is that he's also a ninja!" Hanyuu finished. "Well, that's all the time we have. Tune in next time as we do another…"

"Rider Special Review!" the two girls finished together.


	83. DHS Chapter Part 9: Death Race

**DHS CHAPTER PART 9: DEATH RACE**

"Yo, bro!" greeted Naruto. He was greeting a boy his age that had black hair that was spiked with parted bangs. He sported a dark blue jacket with a fan emblem on the back and wore a black t-shirt with an elaborate circle design. He also wore knee-length white shirts and black boots. He also wore combat gloves that only covered his wrists and the back of his hands. He was Sasuke Uchiha.

Like Naruto, Sasuke was also from the Konohagakure which was in an alternate world where ninjas possesses chakra to perform superhuman feats known as jutsus. Unlike Naruto, however, Sasuke was treated as a prince by the people of their village. After his own brother, Itachi, massacred his entire clan when he was a young boy Sasuke became obsessed with revenge. Fortunately, Warren Smith was able to help him. Sasuke didn't see others as a hindrance or tools but in fact precious friends and allies. Warren couldn't adopt Sasuke due to political reasons but still considered Sasuke a son of his, allowing Sasuke to visit the Smiths' home in the village for training. Sasuke and Naruto also grew up as friendly rivals and brought out the best in each other. Although he desired to kill his brother still, he also wished to know the reason behind his entire clan's massacre. He couldn't kill his brother without knowing the truth.

Warren just hoped he would be ready for the truth and not do anything rash afterwards.

"Naruto, where were you?" asked Sasuke. "We had a sparring match today. I had to ask Lucy to spar with me." It had ended with Lucy winning and Sasuke going to the infirmary. He still couldn't figure out how to counter those vectors of hers.

Naruto apologized, "Sorry, Sasuke. Dad sent me on an impromptu assignment."

"Again?"

"Yeah, he just wants to keep me on my toes."

"Hello, Sasuke," greeted Shinichi. He had met Sasuke during Christmas when he visited Warren.

"Oh, it's you, Shinichi. Do you mind if we spar?" offered Sasuke. He loved sparring and trying to better himself.

"Sorry, but I gotta report to your father," apologized Shinichi.

"I was on my way anyway," shrugged Sasuke.

When Naruto, Shinichi and Sasuke reached Warren's office, they saw Ryuki making a hasty exit with a flushed face. "You don't want to go in there right now. Believe me!" said Ryuki, panting.

Shinichi saw the look on Ryuki's face. "Right, I gotcha," replied Shinichi. He knew that look well.

"So, is anything new?" asked Ryuki, calming down.

"Another DHS Kaijin appeared and escaped," explained Shinichi. "It can control motor vehicles and it controlled our vehicles as well."

"A technopath," nodded Ryuki. "Better have your motorcycles sent to Takada. He can make a device to counter it."

"Are you sure about that?" Daichi asked skeptically. He'd heard a lot about Takada around ARMOR. He wasn't that good of an inventor from what he heard.

"He's the best, even if his inventions have a way of backfiring," Ryuki shrugged. "He can make 100 errors but the same time creates 100 solutions. Trial and error is his creed. Now, get your vehicles down to the Science Department. We don't know when this Kaijin will reappear again."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the NEO-NUMBERS obeyed.

* * *

When Shinichi returned home, he could sense the tension in the air as Sakura and Rena glared at each other. He let out a sigh. This was going to be a very frustrating week. Not only did he have to worry about a Demon Beast still on the loose, but he also had to make sure Sakura and Rena didn't kill each other.

"Maybe I could sleep in the base," Shinichi murmured. No doubt Rena would want to stay and make sure Sakura didn't try anything.

Shinichi sat down on the couch, between the two girls.

"Shin-tan," began Sakura which made Shinichi look at her. "Where did you go?" She was referring to him running off after the driverless van nearly ran into them earlier.

"I went to warn the villagers about what happened," he lied. He really couldn't tell her that he was a Kamen Rider. His life was complicated enough already.

Sakura leered at him, suspicion in her eyes. He was hiding something and she knew it. She then asked, "Shin-tan, why do your friends call you 'Shinichi'?" His name was Shinji, not Shinichi, so why the sudden name change?

"No reason. I just liked the sound of the name." The truth was that he made it up when he first woke up in the village and it stuck. Even after he found out that his real name was Shinji they just continued to call him Shinichi and he didn't seem offended by it.

"I like it too!" she admitted, smiling. Rena didn't like the way the girl was smiling at him.

Shinichi picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The news was on.

"_Today in Shishibone City, motor vehicles came to life after the appearance of another unknown creature. Fortunately, the Kamen Riders were there to put a stop to it_."

There was a video of the entire battle happening, which ended as Dark Kiva appeared and drove the Zorse Gremlin away. Sakura spoke up, "Aren't the Riders cool?"

That was something Rena and Sakura could agree upon. Rena thought Shinichi's Rider alter-ego was cool as well.

Shinichi then decided to talk with his mother. She was up in her room, working. He had to shake off this awkwardness but how was he supposed to tell his mother he'd walked in on her and Kasai while they were in midst of intercourse?

Just the thought of it gave him chills. He shouldn't be bothered since he read her books but actually seeing it happen, live and uncensored, had the image burnt into his mind.

Tomorrow. He swore to talk to his mother about it tomorrow.

* * *

That night, a couple was out on a drive in a convertible when all of a sudden there was a blazing light coming at them from the opposite direction. They paid it no mind as the man continued to drive with one arm around his lady.

All of a sudden, the light went past them and then the car went out of control before running off the road and crashing against the highway guard.

* * *

Rena was in her pajamas and unrolling her futon on Shinichi's floor. "Rena-chan, did you really ask your dad if you could sleep here?"

"Yes, I did. I even had Shiori-san convince him," said Rena, smiling. She decided to spend the night in Shinichi's house. Sakura could sneak in if she wasn't and she didn't want that to happen. Having the girl sleeping just across the hall was bad enough.

"Rena-chan, nothing is going to happen between her and me," Shinichi assured her.

"I know that, and I trust you, but it's her I don't trust."

Rena just didn't want someone to steal away her precious Shin-kun.

Shinichi gave her a reassuring hug before kissing the side of her temple. "Trust me. I don't feel about her like I feel about you. You're the one I love. You're the first person I saw when I first woke up in this village. Remember what I said when I opened my eyes and saw you?"

"You called me your angel."

"Exactly." He stared into her eyes before leaning in for a kiss. She didn't resist as their lips touched and she kissed back. They then fell upon the futon.

They didn't fall asleep until a couple of hours later.

* * *

The following morning, Shinichi woke up feeling refreshed and filled with bliss. He then went to wake his mother up. He opened the door and saw her sleeping at her desk. He shook his head and walked over, shutting off her reading lamp. The manuscript she was working on caught his eye and then he saw the title: 'The Boy Who Popped Two Cherries'.

Obviously it was based on him, Rena and Sakura. He looked at his mother. She had a smile on her face and drool running out of her mouth. He saw the engagement ring on her finger. As awkward as it had been to see her 'celebrate' with Kasai, it was obvious she was happy and Shinichi wanted her to be happy. He could not stand in the way of that. As her son he should be supporting her not holding her back.

Kasai was a decent guy, even if he dressed like a hitman for the mob. He was tall, aloof, and intimidating. A part of Shinichi did think he was cool and he had the ability to protect Shiori. He was also a really good shot with that shotgun of his. If there was anyone Shinichi wanted as a stepfather it would be Kasai.

"Kaa-chan, I approve," he whispered to his mom and then walked past her bed. He took a look at it before shuddering. It was going to take some time to get used to the idea.

After taking a bath and getting dressed, Shinichi started to make breakfast for everyone. Shiori often woke up late after pulling an all-nighter on one of her books. Sometimes he had Rika and Hanyuu's help but this time he was going to do it all alone.

By the time everyone woke up, they smelled something delicious coming from downstairs. When they went downstairs to investigate, they saw the breakfast Shinichi had prepared.

"Ladies, breakfast is served," Shinichi greeted, smiling.

* * *

Sakura didn't get her tour of the village yesterday because of the van nearly crushing them to death. Today would hopefully be different. She wanted Shinichi to show her around, preferably alone. However, Rena decided to tag along and both Rika and Hanyuu were coming along as well. Rena was coming along so Sakura didn't try anything and Rika and Hanyuu didn't want the girls fighting over Shinichi, even if it would be fun to watch.

Shinichi wasn't sure if he could stop it if the two girls did fight over him. He recalled Takada mentioning that a cat fight was something to be enjoyed, not stopped. However, Rena could be particularly violent when provoked and he didn't want Sakura to get killed fighting her.

"Ne, Shin-tan," said Sakura, "Yesterday your friend Mion mentioned something interesting. You and your friends are in a club where you play games, right?"

"Right," he confirmed.

"And she mentioned something about a 'Penalty Game'."

'_Oh, crap!_' Shinichi didn't like the sound of that or how it came out Sakura's mouth.

"How about this: Rena-san and I can play a game and the one who wins gets you as the prize?" Sakura suggested.

Shinichi could hear Rena's teeth grinding as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"How about we just have that tour?" Shinichi suggested instead. He did not want the girls fighting over him. He already had a lot to worry about and did no want to add anything to his already present problems.

* * *

Detective Oishi was at the scene of a traffic accident. Usually, it wouldn't be something he'd be present for. However, there was just something strange about the bodies that he had to look into.

Skid marks proved that the vehicle had lost out of control before crashing against the highway guard. What was alarming was the state of the victims.

The bodies lacked heads and said heads were not at the scene.

* * *

"This is Onigafuchi Swamp," Rika informed Sakura.

"Why not Hinamizawa Swamp?" Sakura asked. When she arrived here with them she felt a chill but chose to hide it.

"It's because Onigafuchi was the original name of the village," explained Shinichi.

Sakura had been given a tour of the village, starting with the shrine. At the Furude Shrine, volunteers were repairing the damage caused by the village. They then showed Sakura the clinic where Hana, Yokoshima and Michiru worked and then the school. The village didn't have that many attractions so the tour ended here at the swamp.

"Say, is this all?" Sakura sounded disappointed.

"Not at all," Shinichi told her, "There's still Okinomiya."

"Cool! Let's go there!" She latched onto his arm only for Rena to pull him away. "Huh?"

"Yes, let's go to Okinomiya, Shin-kun!" Rena smiled. Sakura scowled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in ARMOR, Ryuki entered Takada's lab to see how he was doing. The android assistants' strike had been resolved peacefully and now they were working once their demands were met.

"How are you doing, Takada?" Ryuki asked.

"Oh, those devices that block technopathy are gonna take some more time to make, Ryuki," Takada told him. "You better tell Warren."

"Ah…no," Ryuki declined. He really couldn't go and face Warren yet after what he'd seen. He still needed more time. "Just continue to inform me of your progress, alright?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Since his Showa-Racer was still in ARMOR receiving the new upgrades along with the other NEO-NUMBERS' vehicles, Shinichi was taking his bicycle to Okinomiya. Rena was riding her own bicycle too, though she wish she hadn't as Sakura was riding on his bicycle's back rack with her arms around him.

Rika who was on her own bicycle and Hanyuu who was on the back rack watched on worriedly. Something was bound to happen to cause an explosive confrontation between the two older girls with Shinichi trapped in the middle.

"This is bad," Hanyuu said.

"Indeed. I hope nobody gets hurt in the process," Rika replied. She'd seen what happened in several of the previous worlds when jealousy overwhelmed a person, resulting in death and tragedy.

* * *

"Ryuki."

The redhead jumped and dropped his clipboard and papers. He knelt down to pick them up and someone was helping. He looked up and locked eyes with his friend and superior, Warren, which caused his face to become flushed. "Thank you!" Ryuki said as he collected his papers. He was about to walk off when Warren grabbed his shoulder.

"Ryuki, you and I need to talk. You've been avoiding me. Heck, you even missed our usual coffee/tea break together."

"I've been busy, Director-san," Ryuki answered, averting his eyes. "I have a lot of work to do. I need to check up on things in DORA and then I have to be back at the hospital wing. Injured agents won't fix themselves, you know? I also have tons of paperwork to do and-"

"That can wait," Warren interrupted. "Besides, I want to know what's bothering one of my best friends."

"As if you didn't know," Ryuki mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Ryuki denied.

"Ryuki, I know you. When you're troubled you tend to act weird and clumsy. Now, tell me what's wrong and that's an order!"

Ryuki shifted uncomfortably, "I saw you taming Angela and Liz."

"You walked in on me," realized Warren.

"I'm sorry!" apologized Ryuki.

"You should've knocked."

"Yes, and I apologize!"

"But that's not what's really bothering you, is it?" pointed out Warren.

Ryuki sighed, "I never really approved of polygamy or your multiple relationships. I've always believed in monogamy but it's not my place to force my views on you."

Warren patted Ryuki's head. "You still haven't changed. You're still that same kid I met 8 years ago," smiled Warren. Ryuki looked bashful. "But you know this was your fault, right?"

"I know…"

"And you gotta remember Ryuki; I wouldn't have those relationships if they in any way jeopardized my marriage with Rae. So, are we cool?"

Ryuki nodded. "Yes, oh and I do need to inquire something."

"OK. Shoot."

Ryuki asked, "A huge amount of condoms and birth control pills have gone missing in the pharmacy. You don't happen to know why, do you?"

Warren had the decency to look sheepish, "Um…I think Anko might be raiding the pharmacy again."

* * *

They first stopped at Angel Mort to visit Shion and have her serve them. Sakura admired the waitress uniforms and smiled. "Hey, Shin-tan. Would you like to see me in one of those outfits?"

Shinichi choked on his water and stared incredulously at her. "Wha-wha-wha-what!" He had a fierce blush on his face.

Rena frowned. Sakura was attempting to seduce her Shin-kun.

Shinichi was seated in a booth with the girls, sitting between Sakura and Rena. Sitting across from them was Rika and Hanyuu.

"I think I'd look much better, right, Shin-kun?" Rena wrapped an arm around Shinichi's and leaned in, pressing her breasts against his arm. That got the reaction she wanted as he stared at her, grinning. '_Perfect._'

Rika sighed as she watched the exchange. '_Shinichi, you sure know how to attract women._'

Shion came back with their order and Shinichi's eyes stared at her. She glared at him and gave a silent warning that promised a lot of pain if he crossed a certain line. She did look sympathetic at his plight.

Hanyuu was scarfing down cream puffs, literally inhaling them one by one. Rena and Sakura had ordered parfaits. Shinichi ordered a slice of cherry pie with ice cream on top. Rika had the same as him.

After their snack, the next stop was the arcade. Along the way, Sakura spoke, "You said there was a swimming pool here, right? I wished it was summer. That way I can show you my bathing suit."

Shinichi's imagination instantly ran with her words as he imagined Sakura in a bathing suit.

"Shin-kun has already seen me in my bathing suit, several times!" Rena boasted.

Shinichi looked for help as electricity was exchanged between the two girls' glares. Rika and Hanyuu just shrugged and shook their heads.

In front of the arcade, Sakura made her challenge. "OK, Rena! You and me on any game of my choice. Winner gets to have Shin-tan for the rest of the week!"

"Deal!" Rena agreed, confident that she would not lose.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Shinichi asked but was ignored. "Guess not."

Rika asked Hanyuu, "Do you want to play Whack-a-Mole?"

Hanyuu had bad memories of that game. "N-n-no!"

* * *

"Shin-chan, you don't look so well," said Mion as she put a cup of tea down in front of Shinichi. Shinichi was sitting in the Sonozaki Manor. He was finally welcomed as long as he didn't tick Oryo off. "What's up?"

"Two girls are fighting over me," Shinichi informed her. It'd been several days since Sakura's arrival and the girl and Rena had been competing with each other.

"Oh, Sakura and Rena."

"Exactly, and even though I've told Sakura that Rena's my girlfriend she still hasn't given up."

Mion frowned. "Have you really told her?"

"I made it perfectly clear when I introduced them to each other. Rena's my girlfriend and nothing is going to change that," Shinichi said firmly.

"Believe it or not, Shin-chan, Rena and I used to be in the same situation," Mion told him. He paid attention to Mion's story. "After Satoshi-kun disappeared we didn't have another teenage boy around until Kei-chan moved here. Rena and I had a crush on him too."

"Not too hard to believe," commented Shinichi. "Keiichi's a great guy."

"That's what made me fall for him, I guess," admitted Mion, "But because Rena liked him well I didn't want to ruin our friendship over some guy. Still, the more time I spent with Kei-chan the more I wanted to tell him how I felt."

"Then I came along," Shinichi concluded.

"Yes, and I didn't have to be afraid to show Kei-chan's my feelings when you and Rena started dating," Mion continued.

"Didn't Rena-chan have to push you two together to go on a date using a punishment game?" Shinichi reminded.

"My point is that you have to man up and tell Sakura that you're not 'Shinji' anymore!" Mion slammed her palm onto the table to emphasize her point. "You're the guy that saved the world from GIN-SHOCKER and the Hinamizawa Syndrome!"

"I had help…" He shut up when Mion glared. "OK, I got it! Man up!"

"Good." Mion smiled. "Anyway, since you're here how about joining me for a game of Shogi."

"Do the usual Gaming Club rules apply?" Shinichi inquired.

Mion put the board on the table. "Penalty Game and everything. You are going down, Shin-chan!"

"Don't be too sure, Mion-sama."

The two started the game and made small talk. "Have you seen the news lately? I mean talk about freaky."

"You mean the 'Highway Headhunter'?" Mion nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Do you think it's some serial killer trying to make a name for themselves?"

"Well, since there've been a lot of reports of bodies on the highway turning up without their heads that's the only conclusion."

Suddenly, Shinichi's watch beeped just as they were getting into the game. "Hello?"

"_Shinichi, come to ARMOR for a debriefing_," Warren ordered him.

"Gotcha." He apologized, "Sorry, Mion but duty calls."

"I know, Shin-chan. Go do your job, Kamen Rider."

* * *

"Shinichi, there's been some reports of traffic accidents happening in your world for the past few days," said Warren, "With all the victims' heads missing."

"Yes, the Highway Headhunter," Shinichi stated. "That's the name the media's given this serial killer."

"We have reason to believe that this Highway Headhunter is not human."

"DHS?" Shinichi inquired.

"Possibly. All these incidents happened on the highway near Shishibone City at night. You might want to check them out."

"I'll be right on it, sir!" Shinichi saluted before exiting the office. If DHS was responsible then Shinichi was going to put a stop to these killings once and for all.

* * *

A man was driving home from work when he saw something in his side mirror. He thought he was seeing things because of exhaustion but then he saw that it really was a pumpkin-headed man on a bike. The pumpkin-head was frightening and covered in flames and so were the wheels of the bike which left a trail.

The bike sped up and ran alongside the car. The man paled and looked on in terror at the monstrosity driving beside him.

"Your head is mine," said Headless Bikerman as it summoned its scythe. The scythe's shaft was black and the blade shone like polished silver. The DHS Demon Beast started to kick the side of the car repeatedly, hoping to make it turn over so it could collect its prize. The terrified man sped up but the laughing Kaijin continued to pursue him. Headless Bikerman swung its weapon down. The tip of the scythe cut into the roof of the car, barely missing the driver's head.

"This is your last stop!" cackled the Demon Beast insanely as it jumped off its bike and landed on the roof. It then started to use its scythe to carve open the roof like a can opener. It peeled off the top and looked down, grinning, as the driver looked up in horror. "GIVE ME YOUR HEAD!"

POW!

A Kanabo struck Headless Bikerman in the chest, knocking it off the car and sent the Demon Beast tumbling along the ground. The demonic bike stopped next to the Demon Beast. The terrified man just continued to drive away as fast as he could, fleeing for his life.

Headless Bikerman looked up to see Showa in Oni Form standing next to his Showa-Racer. The Oni Kanabo had returned to his hand and the war club was hefted on his shoulder.

"So, you're the one that's been cutting people's heads off," Showa stated.

"Yes, that's me, and your head is next, KAMEN RIDER!" Headless Bikerman charged at Showa with its scythe and the Demon Beast swung, only for its attack to be parried by the Oni Kanabo.

"So, what are you supposed to be, pumpkin-head?" Showa questioned.

"The name's Headless Bikerman!" the Demon Beast shouted before opening its mouth and firing a stream of flames that hit Showa in the face. However, the flames had no effect on Showa. Showa retaliated by slamming his palm hard against Headless Bikerman's chest which sent it stumbling. As Showa was about to attack again, the Demon Beast banished its weapon and held up its hands in surrender.

"Wait! Wait!" Headless Bikerman pleaded.

Showa stopped and regarded the Demon Beast suspiciously. "What? You want to have a few words before I kill you?"

"Why don't we make this interesting?" requested Headless Bikerman.

"What do you mean, pumpkin-head?" Showa asked.

"How about we have a Death Race?"

"A Death Race, huh?" Showa was interested. "What are the rules?"

"Winner lives and loser dies," Headless Bikerman answered briefly.

Showa shrugged. "Simple enough. OK, let's do this!" Showa resumed his default state.

Showa got on his bike as did Headless Bikerman. They revved up their vehicles, starting up their engines. They eyed each other antagonistically, challenging each other as they sized each other up.

The two then shot forward, a trail of flames left behind by Headless Bikerman's wheels.

The two bikes raced along side by side, bashing against each other. Headless Bikerman tried to backhand Showa in the face but the Rider ducked before kicking out at Headless Bikerman's bike. The Demon Beast temporarily lost control of its vehicle but regained it in a matter a seconds.

"You bastard!" Headless Bikerman summoned its scythe and attempted to behead Showa, only for the Rider to summon his forearm energy blade. The blades clashed, causing sparks to fly as the two racers continued to race along the highway.

The two raced into a tunnel, battling it out along the way. Then, the two saw a bright light in front of them and saw a truck coming straight at them. Breaking apart, the two bikes ran up along the walls and then on the ceiling of the tunnel as the truck drove past them. The bikes then ran down along the walls and back onto the road. The two bikers continued to clash, sparks flying as their weapons collided.

"Give me your head!" demanded Headless Bikerman.

"Sorry, but I'm using it at the moment and it's not up for lease!" Showa shot back as he kicked out, a blade of dark energy generated from the heel. The attack hit Headless Bikerman and sparks flew on contact. The Demon Beast howled out.

"DIE!" the Demon Beast swung its scythe to behead Showa, who countered with a specialized move of his own.

Showa called out, "Kage no Hoshi!" and transformed into Kage Form. He took the Dai-Shuriken of his back before using it to block Headless Bikerman's strikes. He then used the blades of the massive shuriken to strike back at the Demon Beast.

Headless Bikerman, knowing it could not defeat Showa as he was now, decided to retreat. The Demon Beast accelerated to make some distance between itself and the Rider.

"You're not getting away!" Showa shouted as he tossed his weapon at the fleeing Headless Bikerman.

The Dai-Shuriken went flying and sliced the Jack-o-Lantern head off the creature's shoulders. Showa watched as the body fell off the bike as the head rolled away. The bike crashed and then exploded.

"Looks like I did it," said Showa but as he turned his back to Headless Bikerman's body, the Jack-o-Lantern had come to life and opened its mouth, spewing Showa with intense flames. "ARGH!" the Rider cried out as he was hit by the attack and stumbled, his back smoking and charred. Turning around, he saw the Headless Bikerman's body standing upright and the Jack-o-Lantern head laughing.

"Did you really thing removing my head will make a difference?" taunted Headless Bikerman's head as it floated over and rejoined the body. "Now, time to collect your head and add it to my collection!" He formed his scythe and charged Showa.

Showa summoned his wrist blades and crossed them to parry the scythe. With some effort be pushed Headless Bikerman backwards before driving the Demon Beast back with a kick to its midsection. Headless Bikerman just laughed as it continued to swing its weapon to behead Showa, aiming for the Rider's neck. Sparks flew as the scythe's blade connected with the energy blades Showa had.

'_Damn it, he's strong!_' Showa realized. '_Looks like I have to go all out!_'

He concentrated and summoned the power of all three Treasures of Hinamizawa. In an instant, his body released a golden flash of light as his energy dramatically increased.

Headless Bikerman was blown away by the power and went tumbling. When it looked up, it saw Showa had assumed his Hinamizawa Guardian Form.

Unafraid or simply ignorant, Headless Bikerman charged at Showa, unaware of the danger it was putting itself in.

Showa waited as the blade of the Higurashi no Yaiba began to glow with energy. When Headless Bikerman came in range, he struck.

"KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN!" The golden slash of his Higurashi no Yaiba cut through the Headless Bikerman's pumpkin head and body, resulting in an explosion.

"Alright, that's done," said Showa, satisfied, after reassuming his default state. His antennae began to pick up a message.

"_Shinichi, motor vehicles are rampaging in your village. That Demon Beast is back! I've sent the NEO-NUMBERS already but they're going to need your help. Get to Hinamizawa, quickly!_" Ryuki reported.

"Alright, Dr. Hasuma. I'm on my way." He got onto his bike and activated the Flight Mode. With the anti-technopathy device installed, his bike would be immune to Zorse Gremlin's power. "Let's go!"

* * *

Rena grabbed Sakura and managed to dodge the rampaging motorcycle. Earlier, Rena had taken Sakura to the junkyard to have a chat about their relationship with Shinichi when suddenly an unmanned motorcycle started chasing them. Then, Zorse Gremlin started to chase them, bringing several vehicles to life.

"Hold still!" the Zorse Gremlin snapped as he mentally commanded the cars to try and run the girls over again

"Keep running!" Rena shouted.

"What? Why are you helping me?" Sakura asked. She thought that Rena hated her.

"Isn't it normal for humans to help other humans? Besides you were Shin-kun's friend. He'd be sad if you died."

Sakura was touched by Rena's words. This girl really did love Shinichi. It made her feel a little guilty for wanting to steal the boy away.

While they ran, they tripped and fell. Sakura grunted as she picked herself up but as she was about to run, she was grabbed roughly by the arm.

"Sakura-san!" shouted Rena. She went to help but was cut off as several motorcycles drove around her.

"Time to die, human!" Zorse Gremlin declared cruelly, bringing his war hammer up to crush her.

"EEK!" screeched Sakura. The Zorse Gremlin charged, swinging his down hammer upon her, but suddenly it got hit by blast from the side that knocked it down.

"You guys just won't give us a moment of peace, will you?" roared a voice. Sakura turned around to see the Kamen Rider known as Showa and he was aiming his gun at Zorse Gremlin.

"I was hoping you would show up," Zorse Gremlin sneered, his eyes glowing. Showa's gun glowed as it suddenly pried itself from its master's hand and started blasting him.

Showa easily dodged the blasts and rushed forward, delivering a flurry of punches to the Zorse Gremlin, with the last being a powerful haymaker that sent it flying.

"Urgh, I'll be back!" the Zorse Gremlin screeched while running away.

"Don't be too sure! Guys!" Showa ordered. The trap was sprung as the NEO-NUMBERS jumped out of their hiding places, surrounding Zorse Gremlin and closing off any exit for him to escape.

Zorse Gremlin laughed. "Have you forgotten? I have dominion over ALL machines!" He prepared to command his mechanical minions to attack. However, Arachnea used her webbing to stick a device to its head. "What is this!" The motor vehicles did not respond to its commands anymore. In fact they had stopped running. The bikes surrounding Rena just stopped and fell over.

"That thing Hana-chan just stuck to your head negates your powers," Carmen explained.

"Good to know that wacko can actually make something that works," spoke Musician.

"Now, let's finish this," said Slasher as the NEO-NUMBERS started to close in on Zorse Gremlin.

"No way! Darklings! DHS Fighters!" the Demon Beast summoned and out of a dark portal the DHS' foot soldiers marched out along with the dark fiends known as Darklings.

"How did they get control of those things!" gawked Armadillo. A DHS Fighter tried to attack him but was knocked out when the Pill Bug Rider backhanded him.

"Who cares! Let's just kill them already!" shouted Musician as he ran his Cricket Fork through several Darklings like he was making shish kebab.

In the confusion, Zorse Gremlin grabbed a bike and rode away on it. He was getting away!

"I don't think so!" shouted Showa as he knocked a DHS Fighter and Darkling down. "Zero, can you and the others handle things here?"

"We can!" answered Zero as he used his stingers and began firing his needles at the DHS Fighters and Darkling army. "They're just cannon fodder anyway!"

"Alright," nodded Showa. He got on his bike and chased after Zorse Gremlin.

"Kamen Riders…" Sakura gawked at the heroes. Rena grabbed her hand.

"We shouldn't be here right now!" Rena told her. Sakura nodded in agreement before allowing Rena to lead her away to safety.

* * *

Showa was still tailing Zorse Gremlin. Taking aim, he fired the Showa-Racer's lasers into the back of the bike. The motorbike's read exploded and Zorse Gremlin was sent flying before falling to the ground in pain. Showa activated the brakes and dismounted.

Zorse Gremlin snarled and summoned its war hammer before charging at Showa. The Demon Beast swung only for Showa to shoot his fist forward and strike it across the face with his whip-blade. Zorse Gremlin staggered from the hit. Showa continued to lash out with his whip-blades. Zorse Gremlin tried to strike back only for Showa to lash out with a kick that was equipped with an energy blade. Sparks flew in all directions when the blow connected and Zorse Gremlin howled in pain. Showa continued with a roundhouse kick that slashed across Zorse Gremlin's face. A single punch sent Zorse Gremlin skidding backwards.

"You're really slow," taunted Showa. "The other guy I killed was a challenge. He made it fun too."

"So, you killed Headless Bikerman," said Zorse Gremlin.

"And I'm going to kill you," Showa swore. A burst of golden power exploded from Showa's body, blowing Zorse Gremlin away. When the golden light died, Showa was in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form. He reached to his back and removed the Cho Dai-Shuriken. He then tossed it. The weapon spun as it sliced through the air. Zorse Gremlin was impaled by one of the Cho Dai-Shuriken's blades.

Showa then jumped up and shot towards Zorse Gremlin like a bullet with a flying kick. His extended foot burst with golden energy. His foot collided with Zorse Gremlin and the Demon Beast exploded.

Showa flipped backwards through the air and landed as the Cho Dai-Shuriken returned to him.

"Game End!"

* * *

When Shinichi returned, he was surprised to see Rena and Sakura chatting like good friends on the couch. "Did I miss something here?"

"Shin-kun!" Rena was glad to see him back. That meant he beat the monster.

"Oh, Shin-tan!" Sakura beamed when she saw him.

"I'm surprised you're both not trying to kill each other," he commented.

"Well, Rena and I had a chat and resolved our differences," Sakura told him.

"You did?" Shinichi blinked. "For real?" He wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it himself. He actually imagined Rena using her cleaver on Sakura and then hiding the body. She seemed ready to use it the past couple of days.

Sakura stood up and walked over to him. "I want to apologize," Sakura said sincerely. "Back when we were kids I had a crush on you. When you moved away all of a sudden I became devastated and when I found out you were here I was so happy!"

Shinichi frowned. She still didn't know about GIN-SHOCKER. She didn't know he'd been kidnapped and his parents moved away because of that.

Maybe it was best that she didn't know his secret.

Sakura continued, "I wanted so much to be your girlfriend but when I found out Rena here was your girlfriend I competed with her so you could see I was the better one. I was being immature, wasn't I? I didn't think it was serious. I just didn't realize that you two were in love."

"We are," Shinichi said to Sakura. "Rena-chan's special to me and she brings out the best in me."

"I knew you'd change after all these years but you changed a lot. I just stubbornly held onto that image of the sweet boy who shared his candy and cookies with me and also played with me in the playground," Sakura concluded.

"Everyone changes as time goes by. Our experiences affect us in dramatic ways, forcing us to adapt and evolve," he told her.

Sakura giggled. "Since when did you get so wise?"

"A couple of years ago," he told her. "So, are we still friends?"

"Yeah, still friends." They shook hands but then she pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad I came here! I just wished I could thank that Kamen Rider."

Shinichi smiled knowingly. "Oh, I think he knows."

"Well, tomorrow I'm going back home. I can't wait to tell my friends about this place," said Sakura.

"Before you go, mind swinging by the clinic?" requested Shinichi.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"You haven't gotten your shot yet."

She looked at him quizzically, "Shot?"

* * *

The following morning, Sakura left for home, but not before getting a shot from Dr. Irie. When she asked about it, Irie told her it was a vaccine to help her since she might've picked up a bug in Hinamizawa that could activate when she left.

Shinichi then asked Shiori to call Kasai over. She did ask him why he wanted to see Kasai and he told her he just wanted to resolve something.

The two adults and one teenage cyborg were in the latter's room. Shinichi sat on his back as he folded his hands on his lap. After taking several careful breaths, he decided to finally speak his mind.

Shinichi said to them, "I want to apologize for the way I've been acting these past few days. I know I've been avoiding you and the issue and I'm sorry."

Shiori replied, "Shinji, we know it must've come as a shock to you when you found out I accepted Kasai-kun's proposal. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yeah, I know but that's not the only reason." He shifted awkwardly on his bed. "You see, the thing is, the reason I've been acting so weird was because I...because I..."

"Shinji?"

Shinichi finally blurted it out, "It was because I saw you and Kasai having sex!"

The two adults' eyes widened in shock as their faces turned red.

Kasai stammered a little, trying to regain his composure after the confession, "You...saw us? When?"

Shinichi admitted, "Last Saturday night. I swung by to check up on Kaa-chan and then I saw..._it_."

Shiori apologized, abashed, "I'm so sorry you had to see that!"

Shinichi shook his head as he stood up. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. _Really_ sorry. I walked in on something private and freaked out when I found out both of you agreed to get married. It was too much of a shock for me. But, after thinking about it I decided to act like an adult." He addressed the man who's proposed to his mother, "Kasai, I approve of you marrying my Kaa-chan. You make her happy and I'd be selfish if I didn't want that. You both have my blessing."

Shiori hugged her son. "Thank you." He returned the hug. After letting go he approached Kasai and extended his hand to the man and Kasai accepted Shinichi's gesture.

Shinichi greeted him, "Welcome to the family," as they shook hands.

Kasai accepted, "Thank you, and I'll do my best to honor and protect your mother."

Shinichi reminded, "Don't forget love."

Kasai laughed. "Yes, that too."

It looked like a happy ending, at least for now. They didn't notice a spy watching them the entire time as it stayed glued to the wall as its beady eyes continued to watch the scene being played out in front of it.

* * *

**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

Rika began, "On today's segment, let's take a look at two Kamen Riders. One is a member of the NEO-NUMBERS and another was a member of NUMBERS. I'm talking about Shogo Kuso, No. 00: Kamen Rider Zero, and Saisen Koremitsu, No. 12: Kamen Rider Bomber." The screen showed Kamen Rider Zero. "Zero was the first of the NUMBERS to be created and was the prototype of the NUMBERS project. His motif is a hornet and he has the ability to shoot multiple needles called stingers from his arms. These stingers can also be used in close combat. Also, he is one of the few Kamen Riders who can actually fly. Originally, he was loyal to GIN-SHOCKER but then he began to have second thoughts and finally he defected and joined the NEO-NUMBERS as its last member. Zero/Shogo is a very loyal soldier and will do everything in his power to complete a mission. However, he has a tendency to take things way too seriously and goes by the book. Fortunately, he's learning how to loosen up. Currently, he is also one of the Sonozaki Clan's bodyguards and his job is to protect Mion and Shion."

Hanyuu continued, "Next, let's take a look at Bomber." The screen now switched to show the mentioned Rider. "A member of the NUMBERS, Bomber, as his name implied, had many bombs contained in his body that he dropped on his enemies. He was armed to the teeth as he has arm-mounted gattling guns and also a laser gun attached to his right ankle. He was very trigger-happy and he loved to blow things up for the fun of it. His mentality was warped as he viewed life as a game board and human lives as disposable game pieces. He later gained the ability to assume a monstrous form called Big Bomber where he was a hybrid of a bomber jet and dragonfly. Fortunately, he was defeated and killed by Kamen Rider Showa."

Rika concluded, "Well, that's all the time we have. Tune in to our segment next time."

Hanyuu finished, "Yes, tune in to Rider Special Review for interesting tidbits of your favorite Riders.

"Bye-bye!"


	84. DHS Chapter Part 10: Wisdom

**DHS CHAPTER PART 10: WISDOM**

Shinichi was dressed in a fine looking tuxedo and his dance partner was in a beautiful aqua blue ball gown with matching gloves. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a beautiful smile for him. His partner, however, was not Rena but a blonde girl. She danced gracefully with him and they were the centre of attention in the ballroom. Around the girl's neck was a gold necklace and hanging from the necklace was a blue orb with a Kanji character inside that meant 'wisdom'.

* * *

**2 Days Earlier…**

"Looks like some foreign princess is coming to Japan," said Shiori as she watched the news on TV with her family. A beautiful girl with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes was stepping off a jet. She had on a white blouse with a pleated pink skirt. She was also wearing a tiara.

"She's so pretty," admired Hanyuu.

"She's a princess, Hanyuu. What else do you expect?" Rika said.

"What's her name again?" Hanyuu asked for clarification.

"Shawna. Princess Shawna of Genovia," Shinichi answered. Her full name had been revealed but was too long for him to remember.

"And where is Genovia exactly?" the curious goddess asked.

"Last I checked it was somewhere between France and Spain," shrugged Shinichi. His eyes then bugged open when he saw what the princess was wearing around her neck. "NANI!"

"What is it, Shinichi?" Rika asked.

"That princess is wearing the Orb of Wisdom!" He pointed. "Look!" Dangling from Princess Shawna's necklace was a blue orb with the Kanji for 'wisdom' inside.

"That _is_ the Orb of Wisdom," confirmed Rika.

"I gotta go and tell Warren about this," said Shinichi urgently. There was no doubt that the DHS knew about this too so he had to work fast.

* * *

Princess Shawna was elated. She was finally able to persuade her father to allow her to visit Japan. The country known as the Land of the Rising Sun had always fascinated her. She'd heard tales of noble samurais and mysterious ninjas and wanted to see what the country was like in person. Originally, her father would not allow it but she managed to compromise with him. He had her best bodyguards on the job to protect her so that she would be safe.

She wanted to see all the sights in Japan. Her entire visit would begin in Japan's capital, Tokyo, and then she'd venture forth to experience Japan to its fullest. The limo was on its way to a hotel. The penthouse sweet would be where she would stay during her time in the city.

She sat in between her two bodyguards, Anthony and Chris, in the back seat of the limousine. Anthony was a huge, tanned and muscular man with wild afro-like hair and Chris who was a slim man with squinted eyes and a shaved head. They were her father's best bodyguards and were loyal to a fault. They had also served in her country's military, though she did not know in which units.

The limousine also had police escorts. Police officers on motorbike flanked the limo as several police cars followed close behind. They were extra security for the princess. It was a safety precaution since many bad people could try to hurt the princess or kidnap her for a huge ransom. It could also cause an international if something were to happen to her while she was in Japan.

All of a sudden, the limo stopped. Shawna asked the driver, "What is it?"

"Your Highness, there are some men blocking the road," the driver said. In front of the limo was a barricade made up of several men in matching black coats and fedoras. The driver leaned his head out and shouted while honking, "Get out of the way! Move it!"

The group of coated men parted to make way for something inhuman. It was a creature resembling a humanoid porcupine. It sported sharp quills on its hunchback and sharp claws. Its grin revealed sharp teeth and it chuckled.

Shawna shrieked when she saw the monster and the police went straight into action. Her bodyguards stayed in the car with her.

"Princess, we better stay in here where it's safe," Chris advised her.

Anthony was cracking his knuckles. He had been waiting for a fight since they got on Japanese soil.

The police officers had their guns out and aimed at the monster and men blocking the limousine. "Put your hands up and don't move!" the lead officer commander.

"Let's do as he says, men," the monster, Porcupine Igor, ordered. The Demon Beast raised its clawed hands as did the coated men. Suddenly, Porcupine Igor bent over and fired its quills at the police officers. The sharp spikes went sailing towards the police officers but all of a sudden a figure jumped in just in the nick of time and deflected the quills with several swings of his sword.

Shawna gasped as she who it was. He was clad in emerald armor and armed with a sword. It was a samurai!

"Kamen Rider!" the lead police officer identified. News of the mysterious armoured superheroes had already spread all over the country. There wasn't a single person who didn't know who the Kamen Riders were.

"Get the princess to safety," Showa told the officer. "I'll handle these freaks."

"GET HIM!" Porcupine Igor ordered and the DHS Fighters threw off their coats before charging with their swords.

"HIGURASHI ZAN!" Showa called out as he swung and with a single blow destroyed the DHS Fighters.

Shawna let out another gasp. "He's so powerful..."

Chris silently agreed. He opened the door and said to the princess, "We better leave now, Your Highness. We can take one of the police cars to safety."

Shawna nodded as Chris opened the door and escorted her out with Anthony not too far behind.

With all the DHS Fighters down for the count, only Showa and Porcupine Igor remained standing. The Demon Beast saw the princess and grinned before he bent over and fired his quills like missiles at her.

"NO!" Showa shouted as he dashed in front of Princess Shawna and shielded her from the quills with his own body. Sparks exploded from his body as he took all the quills. His Higurashi Form faded, leaving him in his default Courage Form.

"Heh, now you're mine, Kamen Rider!" laughed Porcupine Igor as it charged. Showa gritted his teeth and charged back before jumping high to execute his attack.

"BURST KICK!"

The explosive flying kick smashed into Porcupine Igor, destroying the DHS Demon Beast in a single blow. Showa stood in the ring of flames created as a result of Porcupine Igor's destruction before his armor shattered away and he fainted due to his injuries.

Princess Shawna gasped and ran over to Shinichi. She didn't know who this young man was but she'd protected her. He was like the samurai she'd read about who protected the princesses during the feudal era of Japan. "Mr. Samurai..."

"Princess, we should leave," advised Chris. "It's dangerous!"

"Yes, I agree, but this young man was injured for protecting me. I owe him my life." Shawna commanded, "Anthony, carry him into the car. We shall take him with us."

Anthony obeyed and picked Shinichi up in his arms.

* * *

When Shinichi awoke, he found himself staring at an unfamiliar white ceiling. It definitely wasn't a hospital since the bed he was in was far too large to be a hospital cot. It was king sized. The sheets felt like silk and were colored brown with golden embroidery and the blank was designed the same way. The pillow his head was lying in was soft and felt like he was resting in a nest of pillows.

He sat up and looked around. The walls were white and there were painting hanging on the walls which depicted flowers. The tall windows that were letting in the light had the curtains drawn. He heard the double wooden doors open and a beautiful blonde girl entered. She was of European descent and he recognised her.

'_Princess Shawna!'_

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake, Mr. Samurai!" said Princess Shawna gleefully as she dashed over to his bedside. "Are you still hurt?"

"Mr. Samurai?" Shinichi cocked an eyebrow, then he realised what she was referring to. She'd seen him in armor and he realised that she must've seen his deactivated transformation since the last thing he remembered was blacking out.

"I'd like to thank you for saving me. You didn't have to, but you did!" Shawna smiled beautifully, making him blush.

He then remembered what he was supposed to do. "Ano...Princess Shawna, I mean Your Highness!"

"Yes?" the young princess asked cutely, still smiling. Shinichi's cheeks reddened further but then reminded himself that he had Rena.

"Could I ask for your orb?"

"Orb? What orb?" the princess asked, confused. She then gasped. "You must be hungry! I shall call for room service to deliver some food for us!" She then dashed off.

"Wait!" Shinichi called but she'd already left the bedroom. He fell back and his head landed on the pillow. "Now what have I gotten myself into?" He looked himself over. He still had his red turtleneck on and his black pants on. At the foot of the bed were his boots and hanging from the back of a nearby chair was his coat. His camera was sitting on a table.

"I better call Warren and tell him what's going on," muttered Shinichi. As he was about to activate his wrist communicator, the door opened. He quickly put his hands down and sat up to see one of Shawna's bodyguards. It was Chris and he was approaching the bed.

Shinichi gulped. There was just something about this man that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hello," Chris greeted.

"Hi," Shinichi returned the greeting.

"I wish to thank you for protecting the princess, Mr. Kamen Rider. For that, you will be handsomely rewarded."

"That really isn't necessary. I was just doing my job."

"Oh, but I insist. Since you risked your life to protect Her Highness, you are now her guest. As such, you will remain here until she returns home to Genovia."

Shinichi couldn't refuse such a reward, but he felt there was a catch to this whole deal. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"The princess was attacked by a monster and since you have the ability to combat these creatures from what I've heard then you will also be her personal bodyguard and guide during her stay," Chris informed Shinichi.

'_Personal bodyguard, huh? Guess she does need me for that. As long as she has the Orb of Wisdom, DHS won't leave her alone. I can't let her get hurt. Maybe I can even convince her to give me the orb once I get her to understand how important it is_.'

"I'll do it!" Shinichi agreed. Chris smiled.

"Good. Oh, and if anything terrible were to befall the princess, I will kill you," Chris threatened without changing his calm expression.

Shinichi paled and gulped as a bead of cold sweat rolled down his face.

The princess cheerfully returned the bedroom and announced, "The food will be here soon, Mr. Samurai!" She noticed one of her bodyguards. "Chris, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just thanking this young man for risking his life to protect you," Chris told her.

"I've already given Mr. Samurai my thanks, already."

Chris nodded and then he whispered to Shinichi, "Remember what I said," before bowing to the princess and leaving her and her guest alone.

Shawna skipped towards the bed and grabbed a chair to sit down on. "Mr. Samurai, may I ask for your name?"

"It's Shinichi."

She clasped her hands together. "What a wonderful name, befitting a noble samurai!"

Shinichi chuckled lightly. "So, Princess Shawna, about the orb..."

The doorbell rang.

"That must be the food!" She asked Shinichi. "Can you stand? I'd like you to join me in the dining area."

Shinichi sighed. Maybe he could ask her for the orb during dinner.

* * *

"Isn't this a bit much?" Shinichi questioned, with an awkward sweatdrop. The entire table was covered with plates of food. He could see that the princess had ordered a lot. The food was all Japanese, French, Italian and Chinese cuisine.

"I know, but my servants keep telling me I must eat so I can stay healthy," Shawna said. She loved her servants but they could be a bit overprotective. It was an order from her father.

Shinichi began to eat and in a matter of minutes had already emptied several plates.

"You have quite the appetite, Mr. Samurai," admired Shawna as she joined him for the meal.

"Listen…umm…Princess Shawna. That orb is far more powerful than you realise. Both my enemies and I are trying to get that orb. In order to protect the world I must have it," Shinichi explained.

"Like a race to save the world from the power of the orbs? How heroic!" she squealed excitedly.

"Yeah…so I must ask again. Can you please give me that orb?" Shinichi requested.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Samurai, but the orb is a precious heirloom of my family. I can't give it away to you."

"I see." Shinichi understood but he still needed to get that orb. Her life was in danger as long as she had it.

"You can't have it, Mr. Samurai…unless... you marry me," she said just as Shinichi was taking a sip, forcing him to do a spit-take.

"Pardon!" Shinichi shouted in shock.

She explained, "Yes, because this orb used to belong to my mother and she gave it to me. My father told me that I should only give it to the man I intend to marry."

Shinichi really didn't know where this was headed. "You mean...you can only give it to...the person you marry?"

"Exactly," she confirmed. "As the crown princess, this orb is a symbol of my birthright." She then asked, "Why is the orb so important to you, Mr. Samurai?"

"It's because..." Shinichi paused. Information on the Infinity Fragments and anything associated with them was classified information. He couldn't let that kind of information leak. Who knows who could be listening in? He then remembered the story Rika told him and decided to go with that. "It's because that orb is originally a treasure from my village."

"Your village?" Shawna asked. "Really?"

"Yes, and I was sent to retrieve it," he told her.

"I would need to ask my father first but do you mind telling me about your village?"

Shinichi thought about it. It wouldn't hurt to tell her a little bit about the village he lived in. "Alright, it's a village called Hinamizawa." He then proceeded to tell her about Hinamizawa and his life in the village which she found quite interesting, especially when he mentioned his friends.

Shawna mused aloud, "Friends. It must be nice to have friends."

Shinichi asked her, "Don't you have friends?"

Shawna shook her head. "No, I don't, unfortunately. My father rarely lets me venture out of the palace and when I do I'm always surrounded by my bodyguards. I'm also home-schooled by tutors. My father is a bit overprotective of me. He has been since my mother passed away, but it gets lonely."

Shinichi frowned when he heard about her mother. He knew what it was like to be alone. Being BLACK 13 left little room for friends. At least now he had them in Hinamizawa.

Shinichi corrected her, "Shawna, you have a friend now." He put a hand to his chest. "Me. I'm your friend."

Shawna's eyes sparkled. "Really, Mr. Samurai?"

Shinichi gave her a grin. "Hey, would I lie to you?"

"Oh, thank you!" She hugged him. "Thank you so much, Mr. Samurai! You can't imagine how happy I am to hear that!" She let him go and put her hands against her heart. "A friend! I have a friend!"

Shinichi felt sympathy for this girl. She had incredible wealth and was heir to her country's throne but also lonely. He felt guilty for asking her for the orb once he realised how important it was to her. It'd once belonged to her mother too.

He then got an idea. It was a risky one but he decided to go for it, "Princess Shawna, would you like me to give you a tour of the city?"

That question just made her smile brighter and eyes sparkle. "I accept your invitation, Mr. Samurai and in return I'd like to invite you to a party."

"A party?" Shinichi questioned.

"A ball, actually, in honour of me being in this county, and I was hoping you'd come as my date." Shawna her fingers were running over the hem of her dress nervously.

"Well..." Shinichi said hesitantly. He didn't have experience at a fancy party so he was afraid that he might make a fool of himself.

"Please come," Shawna pleaded. "I don't know anyone else here in Japan."

"Sure," he accepted. "I did say we're friends, and friends help each other out."

"Thank you." Shawna hugged him.

* * *

Shiori was worried. Her son still hadn't called after he left the house. She knew he was probably on another assignment but she couldn't help but feel concerned. She'd lost him once and nearly lost him several times over.

When the phone rang, Shiori quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Kaa-chan, it's me."_

"Shinji! Where have you been? You missed dinner and..."

"_I'm fine. Listen, I don't want you to worry but things have become complicated here."_

Shiori raised an eyebrow. "How complicated?"

"_I've been appointed the visiting Princess Shawna's personal bodyguard and guide during her stay here in Japan," _he informed her.

"WHAT!" Shiori shouted, shocked.

"What is it, Shiori-mama?" Rika asked as she ran down the stairs with Hanyuu. They'd heard her scream.

"Shinichi's been appointed Princess Shawna's personal bodyguard and guide!" Shiori informed the girls.

"No way!" Hanyuu let out in disbelief.

Rika sighed. She wasn't surprised. She knew something like this might happen sooner or later.

"_That's not the only thing. She's also asked me to be her date to her Welcoming Ball,"_ Shinichi told her.

Shiori just couldn't believe it. Her son was living a fairytale. He was attending a ball with a princess! Images and ideas ran across her mind as her imagination went into overdrive.

"_Kaa-chan, I'll be back after I'm finished here. Please tell the others for me, alright? Bye."_

"Bye, Shinji! And good luck! Come home soon and tell me about it!"

* * *

Shinichi was absent at school the next day but his friends knew why. They were discussing about it after school.

"Man, Shinichi is good!" Keiichi said, impressed, but quickly changed his tune when Mion gave him a hard look. "Though, I'm sure he'd stick with Rena! I'm 100 percent certain!"

"Rena, are you...?" Shion began to ask.

Rena suddenly jumped and cheered. "WOW! MY SHIN-KUN IS GOING DANCING WITH THE PRINCESS!"

"You're... not mad?" Satoshi asked tentatively. That wasn't how she behaved when Sakura was around.

"Nope, because I trust Shin-kun. He's just acting like a friend to her," Rena said cheerfully. Shinichi had called her earlier and managed to tell her what was happening. Besides, she knew that deep down in her heart that Shinichi would never betray her like that.

* * *

"Hey, Shawna-chan, do you want to go out for a walk?" Shinichi asked.

Anthony, who was present, was ready to pummel Shinichi for being so informal with the princess. He wasn't addressing her as 'princess' or 'Your Highness'.

"Yes, I do," Shawna accepted but Chris cleared his throat.

"Actually, that would not be possible. We have a schedule prepared for the princess," said Chris in objection.

"Hey, this is the princess' first visit, so let her decide," Shinichi said. "Shawna-chan?"

"Actually, I'd like to go out for a walk with Mr. Samurai, if that would be alright, Chris," said Shawna. "And I don't want any bodyguards. It'll just be me and Mr. Samurai."

Anthony shook his head.

"Actually, I must insist, Your Highness," said Chris sternly. "Your safety is of the upmost important."

"Tell you what." Shinichi challenged, "How about the big guy and I have an arm-wrestling match. If I win, I get to take Shawna-chan out on a walk. If the big guy here wins, we'll do things your way. How does that sound."

Chris was about to retort when Anthony came forward and cracked his knuckles. Chris sighed. "I believe Anthony accepts your challenge."

"Well, come on then. The table's over there." Shinichi and Anthony sat at opposite sides of the table and grasped each other's hands tightly. "OK, on three! 1…2…3!"

Anthony and Shinichi started. While the princess' powerful bodyguard straight and struggled to pin Shinichi's hand down, Shinichi simply yawned. Anthony was beginning to sweat with strain and exertion. "Are you even trying?" Shinichi taunted. Anthony began to grunt. "Time to end this."

SLAM!

Shinichi had just pinned down Anthony's hand.

Shinichi grinned. "I win. Shawna-chan goes out on a walk with just me. But first, she needs a disguise."

* * *

Shinichi and Shawna were walking down the street. Shawna was in disguise so she wouldn't make a large spectacle, and to avoid the paparazzi. She was wearing a brown leather jacket over a pink t-shirt with blue jeans. Her long blonde hair was tucked under a cap and she was wearing sunglasses. On her feet she wore leather shoes.

"It feels so nice to stretch my legs. The media here is a bit crazy," Shawna said, happy to be with her 'Samurai'.

"You can say that again," Shinichi agreed. Mentally, however, he was trying to find a way out of this mess he was in. He didn't want to hurt the princess' feeling by telling her he was already in love with Rena, but he still needed that orb. "I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place," he muttered to himself.

"Oh…Mr. Samurai!" Shinichi snapped out of his musing as his eyes roamed over to see Shawna holding a kitten in a pet store. "Isn't she cute? I wish I could keep her."

"Aren't you allowed pets?" Shinichi asked curiously.

"No, for my father is allergic to the fur of animals, but I've always wanted one, Shawna said, smiling sadly as she stroked the kitten's head, making it purr.

"Well I'm sure that any pet you get would be happy to have you as its owner," Shinichi said, smiling slightly.

Shawna beamed at him, somehow knowing that Shinichi meant what he was saying. She then blushed as her stomach growled. "Oh my!"

"I'm guessing you're hungry," Shinichi said, chuckling. "I am too. I could use a hamburger right now."

"What's a hamburger?" Shawna asked.

Shinichi gawked at her. "You don't know what a hamburger is?" She shook her head. "Honey, you don't know what you're missing!" Shinichi then saw a takoyaki stand. "Shawna-chan, let me show you what we Japanese call a local snack!"

Shawna took his hand as he led her towards the stand. He ordered, "Two baskets, please," and the vendor made the takoyaki for them. Shawna watched, intrigued, as the vendor made the takoyaki before serving them up in two baskets. Shinichi then paid the man and led Shawna over to a nearby bench to show her how to eat.

"You use this toothpick here and pop a ball into your mouth," he instructed before showing her. She copied him and gasped. "What's wrong?"

Shawna finished chewing before swallowing. "This is so unlike anything I've ever tasted!"

"You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not! The flavour is...is completely...I can't describe it."

"It's just takoyaki," he deadpanned.

He watched as she finished up the takoyaki before wiping her mouth clean with a napkin. "What else can we eat here?"

Shinichi rubbed his chin. "Ever had okonomiyaki?"

* * *

The NEO-NUMBERS had heard about Shinichi too. They were in the base, talking about it. Daichi seemed completely irate about it.

Daichi complained, "OK, this is so unfair! How in the hell did Number 13 score a date with a princess!"

Yokoshima teased, "Jealous?"

Daichi denied, "Hell No!"

Chiaki shrugged. "Call it luck. Right place, right time."

Shogo, serious as always, reminded them, "Remember, people, we're on an assignment. Shinichi asked us to look out for trouble."

Michiru whined, "I wanna go down to the dance!"

Hana shook her head. "Sorry, Michiru, but it's an exclusive invitation-only party. You gotta be on the list." Michiru pouted

Shogo reminded them again, "Remember, our mission is to make sure that Orb of Wisdom doesn't fall into the wrong hands..."

Daichi added, "Or get swallowed."

Shogo nodded. "Yes, that too. The last thing we want is for Shinichi to accidentally swallow this orb too."

Chiaki inquired, "Any suggestions on how to do that?"

"First we ask permission from Warren and then we move in," Shogo said sternly. He was always by-the-book.

* * *

Shinichi and Shawna did tons of stuff together. They went to see a movie together, which was a samurai movie that Shawna had chosen. It was Akira Kurosawa's '7 Samurai'. Afterwards she talked about how chivalrous and honourable the samurais were while comparing them to Shinichi. Then, they went for karaoke and Shinichi discovered that the princess had a lovely singing voice. After that they went into a kimono store to try out the kimonos.

When Shinichi saw her in one, he thought he was looking at a vision of beauty. Fortunately, the old shopkeeper had bad eyesight so she didn't realise who Shawna was when the princess removed her cap and sunglasses to get a better look at herself in the mirror.

They ended up buying the kimono and Shinichi was happy to carry the bag for her. When the princess got thirsty, he introduced her to the wonders of vending machines. He showed her how to work one and she drank her purchase happily. To think she'd never had a soft drink before.

Next, Shinichi and Shawna went to visit a zoo together. It was a place that Shawna had always wanted to visit but never got the chance too. She'd only seen animals in books or on television, but never in real life. She had horses and hounds at home but never the exotic wild animals like tigers, lion and bears! (Oh my!).

"Wow!" Shawna uttered, looking at the zoo animals with awe in her eyes.

"I knew you'd like it." Shinichi chuckled. Shawna's eyes sparkled.

She then spotted a man holding a small chimpanzee with people crowding around him. "Mr. Samurai, what's he doing?"

"Oh, he's just showing off the chimp," Shinichi informed the princess. "You know, you can hold the chimp too and I can take a picture."

"Will you?" Shawna seemed eager. "Let's do that!"

The two approached the zoo worker with the chimpanzee.

"Excuse me, could I hole this delightful creature, please?" Shawna requested politely.

"Sure, miss," the man said as he gently handed the small chimpanzee over to Shawna. The primates' arms encircled Shawna's neck as she held to the animal's lower back.

"OK, Shawna-chan. Say cheese!" said Shinichi as he pointed his camera at Shawna. However, before he could take the picture, the chimpanzee did something mischievous. It grabbed Shawna's cap and pulled it off, causing her blonde hair to spill out. Then, when she tried to retrieve her cap, her sunglasses came off.

"IT'S PRINCESS SHAWNA!"

Screaming was heard as the princess was identified.

"Oh no!" she gasped. She handed the chimpanzee back to the zoo worker. "Thank you for your time!"

Shinichi grabbed her hand and they both ran away as people started taking pictures. It wasn't long before they were being chased by a stampede of paparazzi.

"AGGH!" Shinichi screamed, running away from what could be best described as a stampede of the media.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Shawna apologized frantically as they tried to get away from the paparazzi

Shinichi rapidly looked left and right to try and find an exit until he spotted a phone booth. "Quickly, in there!" he shouted as he took her inside and pulled the door close over the entrance.

"They went in here!" one of the paparazzi shouted and they crowded around the phone booth. When one of them threw the door open, the booth was empty.

"Where did they go?"

"They just vanished!"

"Come on, continue looking! This is huge news!"

The paparazzi spread out to look for Princess Shawna and Shinichi, not realizing for a second that the two were right under their noses.

Shinichi and Shawna were actually invisible. Shinichi had transformed into his Kage Form and used the power of invisibility to conceal himself and Shawna. When the media was gone, Showa sighed. "Gotta thank the Kage no Hoshi and invisibility."

"I'm sorry," Shawna apologized.

"Heh, it's okay," the ninja-like Rider told her. "We better head back to the hotel." He frowned. He knew this was going to end up in the tabloids soon.

"No, not yet. There's someplace else I wish to go to," Shawna said. "Please?"

He could not resist those pleading eyes.

"Alright, one last place, then we're going back to the hotel."

"Thank you, Mr. Samurai!"

"Um…I'm not exactly a samurai right now."

A small child with a balloon had been staring at the phone booth when he heard the voices. When Showa and Shawna reappeared, the little boy panicked and shouted, "Mommy! Mommy! Ghosts!" before he ran off to look for his mother.

"We better get you another disguise," he told Shawna.

"That's fine," she told him as she took out another pair of shades from her jacket and put them on. She also pulled out a scrunchy and used it to put her hair up in a ponytail.

Showa blinked. "Let me guess: backup plan?"

Shawna smiled at the Rider.

Shawna wanted to go to Tokyo Tower. The fastest way to get there was to use the Tokyo Metro subway system. Shinichi guided her in how to buy a ticket before waiting at the platform for their train.

As they waited, she wrapped an arm around his. He blushed slightly at the contact as he gazed down at her.

'_She really is cute_,' he thought. He shook his head. '_Baka, you got Rena-chan!_' His mind wandered, '_But…still…_' He felt the urge to protect her just like how he protected Rena.

When the train came, people exited before the Rider and the Princess boarded. They found some empty seats and sat down but when an old lady entered the train Shawna gave up her seat to her. Shinichi offered Shawna his seat but she refused. So, he stood up next to Shawna.

"Is it always this crowded?" Shawna asked holding tightly onto one of the rings hanging from the ceiling.

"No, it's way worse during holidays." Shinichi grunted when she accidentally elbowed him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. I've taken worse," he said to her.

"It's just…I've never been around so many people before."

"And I thought a girl like you would be used to crowds," he commented.

When they reached their destination, Shawna and Shinichi entered the Tokyo Tower. They took the elevator straight up to the observation deck.

"Amazing!" Shawna said as she looked down at the city from the observation deck. "Did you know this is even taller than the Eiffel Tower?" the princess informed him.

"Really?" Shinichi responded.

"Indeed, and I must say, that it gives a lovely view of Tokyo," Shawna said admiring the view.

Shinichi smiled, amazed how Shawna could find beauty in Tokyo. He rarely could stop and smell the flowers. His duty prevented him from enjoying life to the fullest. He looked around. The observation deck was supposed to have people visiting at this time of day but they were the only ones present.

"There's something off here," he said and then he cursed himself for his words when the elevator opened and DHS Fighters spilled right into the observation deck. "I hate being right," he mumbled. He put himself protectively between the princess and the DHS Fighters. "Shawna-chan, you don't happen to be wearing the Orb of Wisdom right now by any chance, do you?" She gave him a nod and he muttered, "Great…"The DHS Fighters charged at him and he quickly engaged them.

"Henshin!"

Using his whip-blades, he knocked them all down with ease. As they got back up, Showa grabbed Shawna's hand and shouted, "Come on!" The DHS Fighters charged at them but were sent flying by a single punch. "OUT OF THE WAY!" The Rider and Princess then fled into the elevator and went down.

When they exited the Tokyo Tower, Showa's bike was waiting for them.

"Ever ridden a motorbike before?" Showa asked the princess. She shook her head. "Now's your chance! Hop on!" He mounted the bike and she got on behind him. The DHS Fighters were coming out of the Tokyo Tower and about to attack when Showa dashed away. The DHS Fighters started to give chase when they were all suddenly ran over by a van.

* * *

Shinichi took Shawna straight to the penthouse and slammed the door behind them. Chris and Anthony, who were having a game of Chess – with Chris winning – looked over to them.

"Back already?" Chris asked.

"Chris, your job is to protect Shawna-chan, right?" Shinichi inquired.

"Yes, that is true," nodded Shinichi.

"So, how about you get Shawna out of here?" suggested Shinichi.

"You want me to leave?" Shawna asked sadly.

"It's for your own safety, and also you need to give me that orb," he said.

"But…it's a family heirloom," she protested.

"It also makes you a target," Shinichi reasoned. "As long as you have it, DHS will try and attain it to further their ambitions. I, and many others, can't allow that to happen."

Shawna sobbed and then stormed towards her room before shutting the door behind her with a loud slam. "Shawna-chan, wait!" He went after her but was blocked by Anthony and Chris. "Move!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't allow that," said Chris.

"Chris, you know I'm right. With that orb she's a target," Shinichi said.

"Say I believe you," Chris responded, "How do I know you don't have your own devious plans for that orb?"

"Because…because I…" Shinichi wanted to say he wanted to protect the world but Chris would not believe him. However, he had to try anyway, "Because I can't allow the enemy to make people suffer."

Chris examined Shinichi, looking for any signs of a lie, but then sighed. "You're honest, but also reckless."

"Hey!"

"The princess wants to go to the ball with you but now she thinks you don't want to accompany her anymore. Also, the way you told her to leave was like spitting her friendship back in her face," Chris said to him.

"I'm doing this because I _am_ her friend!" Shinichi retorted. He didn't want Shawna to get hurt.

"We'll stay until after the ball and then we'll leave. We can discuss about the orb and how to resolve the matter after the ball as well. For now, I think you need to give Her Highness some space."

Shinichi relented. "Fine, but I'm staying close. Her room is secured, right?"

"I'll be inside to keep watch over her," volunteered Chris.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me. It's my job after all."

* * *

The van that had run over the DHS Fighters earlier was parked in front of the hotel. Inside the van there were six people. Two were in the front while six were in the back. The back was filled with surveillance equipment with four people working on it.

"Surveillance duty," muttered Daichi. "I hate surveillance duty."

"Yes, we know, we know," Yokoshima rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, and you say I complain too much."

"Remember what's at stake here," reminded Hana.

"Yup, we have to protect the Orb of Wisdom and Princess Shawna," added Michiru.

"I still find it unbelievable that Shinichi's up there with a real princess," said Chiaki, impressed.

"Yeah, lucky bastard," grumbled Daichi.

"Focus, people," commanded Shogo seriously. "Keep your eyes and ears open. Nobody sleeps tonight."

* * *

Shinichi sat in the penthouse living room, looking out at the stars through the window. He'd finished his dinner. Shawna had her dinner in her room and refused to come out. He sighed, blaming himself. All Shawna wanted was to dance at the ball with her new friend but now she thought that all he cared about was the Orb of Wisdom and not her.

He heard a door creak open and looked to see Shawna coming out in a pink dressing gown. "Mr. Samurai, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep," he told her.

Shawna took a chair and sat beside him. "Mr. Samurai, do you hate me?"

"Of course I don't," he told her. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"You want me to leave."

Shinichi explained, "It's because I care about you. Your life is in danger as long you have that orb and remain here. My enemies will use you against me and I can't allow that to happen. You'll be much safer back home."

"So, you really just care about the orb?" she inquired.

"Not entirely. It's an important relic of my village but I care about you too. That's why you should give it to me. It's the only way to keep it and you safe."

Shawna though about it. His words made sense. Those black-garbed people had already attacked her twice with the intention of claiming the Orb of Wisdom. Still, as much as it was a relic to Shinichi's village it was also a valuable family heirloom. It was meant to be given to the one she wished to wed.

"Tomorrow, after the ball, I'll give you the orb," Shawna stated. "Just be my escort and dance with me."

"If you insist," he agreed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr. Samurai." She kissed his cheek before leaving for bed.

* * *

The next day was the day of the ball. Chris managed to get Shinichi something to wear for the event. It fit perfectly.

"I kinda look like James Bond," Shinichi remarked as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"Yes, you appear quite handsome, Mr. Samurai." Shinichi looked to see Shawna in her gown and his jaw dropped.

"Wow…" Shinichi was stunned. "You look beautiful."

"Shall we go, Mr. Samurai?" Princess Shawna said, offering him her hand.

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

The media flanked the red carpet, held back by the velvet rope, as the limo stopped in front of it. The first to exit were Chris and Anthony, the princess' bodyguards. Then, the princess came out with her date for the evening.

Shawna was dressed in a beautiful sleeveless aqua blue ball gown with spaghetti straps and golden patterns embroidered onto it. Her hair was up in a bun with two hair sticks in it. On her head was her tiara. She also wore aqua evening gloves. Hanging from her neck was the Orb of Wisdom.

Shinichi was dressed in a formal tuxedo that made him look dashing. He wore black shades to hide his eyes.

The cameras flashed on the couple as speculations were made of their relationship.

Anthony scowled as he watched the princess enter the ballroom with Shinichi. Chris, seeing the look, rolled his eyes. "It's your own fault for not taking the initiative. Besides, you got nothing to worry about."

When Shawna and Shinichi entered the ballroom, they were announced and soon got the attention of the other guests. The guests were politicians, people in high society and executives who owned many of the big businesses in the city.

"Who is that with the princess?" One man muttered

"Probably some poor sap she paid to come as her date," one woman said arrogantly

"I don't know. I think they may be friends," a girl said

"Preposterous. This is the princess' first trip to Japan," an annoyed man said.

Shinichi, who was listening, sighed as he stated, "I hate gossipers."

"Ignore them. Let's just enjoy ourselves," Shawna told her date.

"You're right." Shinichi looked around. There was an orchestra band playing. "Wanna dance?"

"Oh, of course," Shawna accepted graciously. He took her hand and led her into the middle of the ballroom. It didn't take long before they became the centre of attention.

"You dance really well," said Shawna.

"I'm a fast learner," he told her. Ballroom dancing was just one of the things he'd learnt back in GIN-SHOCKER. It was to help him blend into his surroundings if a mission required him to infiltrate such functions.

As the two were enjoying themselves, smoke began filling the room, covering it in a purple mist.

"W-whats going on?" a confused Shawna panicked but Shinichi's eyes narrowed. He realised quickly that this was the work of the Dark Hatred Society.

"Something bad," Shinichi said. "Stay close to me. Chris, Anthony, protect the princess at all cost."

Chris nodded while Anthony snorted. He didn't need anyone telling him how to do his job

Suddenly, horrible cackling is heard and it made Shawna cringe while holding tightly to Shinichi's arm. First it was disembodied but then a figure came out of the purple mist, revealing it to be none other than Countess Lovesoul.

"Ah a party. How interesting. Do any of you folks mind if I summon A few friends?" Lovesoul grinned as she snapped her fingers, making several DHS Fighters swarm out and surround the guests. They also blocked the exits so nobody could escape.

"Who do you think you are!" one of the guests demanded.

Countess Lovesoul introduced herself, "Oh, I am but a humble member of an organization dedicated to the irradication of trash and filth."

"Why don't you start with yourself?" Shinichi said as he took off his shades. Countless Lovesoul looked towards him and gasped in mock surprise.

"Oh, you're here too, BLACK 13," Countess Lovesoul grinned.

"That's right and I'm not alone," Shinichi told her. He commanded, "NEO-NUMBERS! Front and centre!"

The servers dropped what they were doing and leapt over the guests, flipping through the air before standing side-by-side with Shinichi.

"See, granny?" Shinichi stated. The NEO-NUMBERS had been posing as servers, waiting for DHS to strike.

Countess Lovesoul was enraged. "Granny? GRANNY!" With a scowl she ordered. "Get the princess!"

"Let's HENSHIN!" Shinichi ordered and in a matter of seconds the NEO-NUMBERS were in Rider form, completely shocking the guests. "Shawna-chan, the orb!"

"Mr. Samurai, catch!" Shawna tossed the orb through the air and it landed in Showa's hand.

"Thanks!" Showa nodded and found himself surrounded by DHS Fighters. He used a sweep kick to knock them all down. "Slasher!" He tossed the orb to his fellow Rider who caught it. It was a game of Keep-Away as the NEO-NUMBERS passed the orb from one another. When the DHS Fighters lunged at him, he subdued them with a powerful punch that sent them all flying.

"Musician, catch!" Slasher tossed it to the Cricket Rider. The DHS Fighters charged but were blasted away by his Cricket Fork.

"Armadillo, here!" Musician signalled as he threw the orb to the Pill Bug Rider.

Armadillo caught it and then rolled into a ball, bowling over the DHS Fighters. After he unrolled himself, he threw it at the Tatrantula Rider. "Arachnea, go long!"

Arachnea grabbed it and when the DHS Fighters attempted to take it from her she slashed at them with her weapon, knocking them down, right before she tossed it at her best friend. "Carmen, take it!"

Carmen was about to catch it but Lovesoul jumped right in front of her and caught the Orb of Wisdom in her hand. "Hey, that's mine!" Carmen snapped but was smacked to the ground by Lovesoul. Arachnea was about to attack the DHS executive for striking her friend but Zero was quicker. He launched his needles at the countess and one scratched her cheek. The shocked Countess Lovesoul dropped the orb which Michiru caught and tossed it at Zero who then tossed it back to Showa.

"Yatta," said Showa in celebration. Not only had they subdued the all DHS Fighters which were now sprawled all over the ballroom floor but they had also humiliated one of DHS' executives.

Lovesoul reached up to her face. One of Zero's needles had scratched her cheek and blood leaked out. Her face twisted into a furious scowl filled with hate and disgust.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn.

"How dare you scar my beautiful face!" Lovesoul snarled angrily as Showa and the others guarded the princess

"Aren't you overreacting a little?" Musician snorted

"No, _this_ is overreacting!" Countess Lovesoul snarled as her body began changing. Her entire body became inflated like a balloon, ripping her dress at the seams. Her face elongated as her teeth became sharp. Her skin began to become sickly green and scaly. Her once straight hair had turned black and messy and her eyes had become red with violet reptilian pupils. Her hands morphed into spiked clubs and her breasts were covered by steel cups.

Countess Lovesoul had become Alligator Ogress.

Showa took one look at the new form and mumbled, "Man... that just ain't right. You just turned from a granny to fugly."

With a roar, Alligator Ogress' metal breast cups opened, revealing hidden cannon barrels. She fired, blasting a hole in the wall, missing the Kamen Riders she'd been aiming for as they jumped out of the way. Several of the ball guests screamed.

"Damn it, those knockers of hers are deadly," commented Carmen.

"And there are still people in here too," said Showa. "We can't have her blasting around."

"Yeah, but the exits are still sealed," agreed Armadillo.

"Then why not make our own exit?" inquired Musician. He activated his wrist communicator, "Requesting one Dimensional Rift curtain, ASAP!"

The request was answered instantly as a silvery veil – a Dimensional Rift – rose up, stunning the guests. Arachnea immediately instructed them, "Go into the veil and you'll be transported outside!" A few were sceptical and hesitant.

"Hey, do you wanna die so much, stupids!" Carmen yelled. That got them moving as they all rushed through the Dimensional Rift. They weren't even doing it single file.

Shawna watched as Showa faced against the monster. He stared back at her and gave her a nod before she, Chris and Anthony walked through the veil before it collapsed.

With a roar, Alligator Ogress rushed at the NEO-NUMBERS. She swung hard at Musician, knocking him into several tables. When Armadillo tried to run her over in Ball Mode, he was batted away and into a wall. Carmen tried to confuse her with illusions but the DHS executive Demon Beast was not easily fooled. She caught the real Carmen in her jaws, the razor sharp teeth digging in the female Riders' shoulder. Carmen screamed out as she struggled to break free.

Arachnea reacted quickly and swung her weapon, the blades of her Spider Kama swiping across Allgator Ogress' face. She dropped Carmen, who whimpered in pain, and prepared to fire her breast cannons only for Slasher to seal them shut with his adhesive spit. Alligator Ogress opened her mouth and roared but her jaws were sealed shut by Arachnea's webbing.

"We have to look at your ugly face. We don't have to listen to your horrible ranting," Arachnea remarked. Alligator Ogress demonstrated incredible speed and swung one of her spiked club hands into Arachnea, sending her tumbling along the floor.

Alligator opened her jaws wide, breaking the webbing around her mouth. She then breathed fireballs that exploded around the ballroom, causing fires to erupt.

"She's trying to bring the whole place down!" shouted Armadillo.

"No duh, genius!" snapped Musician.

Showa held the Orb of Wisdom in his hand. It wasn't activated. Looking at Alligator Ogress, he narrowed his eyes at the monstrous female executive. The NEO-NUMBERS continued their attacks, injuring but not yet finishing her off.

He then called on his full power and in a flash of golden light was transformed into his strongest form, Hinamizawa Guardian Form. Additonally, the Orb of Wisdom now hung from his neck as he stood proudly. The Orb of Wisdom glowed and so did the Orb of Courage within him. He then reversed his grip on the Higurashi no Yaiba. The pommel was aimed at the DHS executive's mutated form and it glowed with energy.

"HIGURASHI…BURST!" Showa called and a powerful blast of golden energy burst forth from the pommel. The NEO-NUMBERS all got out of the way when Showa called his attack but Alligator Ogress ended up being hit by the full force of the attack. She blocked with her spiked clubs but even they could not withstand the force of the attack as they shattered. The beam then crashed straight into her body.

**BOOM!**

The resulting explosion was huge but while the NEO-NUMBERS expected their enemy to be dead, a naked and charred Countess Lovesoul staggered out of the flames. "I won't forget this humiliation! I…will…be…BACK!" she swore before vanishing into a dark portal.

Showa reverted back to his default form, exhausted, holding the Orb of Wisdom in his hand. He looked to the NEO-NUMBERS who nodded back at him. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Once the NEO-NUMBERS exited the building, cheers and camera flashes erupted. "I hate the paparazzi," Showa muttered.

"MR. SAMURAI!" Shawna suddenly shrieked. Showa looked to see Dr. Shinigami with an arm around Shawna's waist and a strange looking gun aimed at her temple. Chris and Anthony were being restrained by DHS Fighters.

"Gebok!" shouted Showa. "Let her go!"

"Not so fast, BLACK 13!" Dr. Shinigami retorted. "One wrong move and this little princess goes bye-bye."

Showa gritted his teeth. The NEO-NUMBERS froze up when they saw what was happening. Dr. Shinigami was holding Shawna hostage. People could only watch the exchange with trepidation.

"You see this gun I have against the princess' temple? It's called an Eraser Laser. To put it simply, one shot from this gun will erase dear Princess Shawna from existence. Not even your Reverse to the Past can save her once she's erased," Dr. Shinigami explained. "Now, if you don't mind, please hand over the Orb of Wisdom."

Showa looked at the Orb of Wisdom in his hand.

"Mr. Samurai, don't do it!" Shawna yelled at him but was silence as Dr. Shinigami pressed the gun against her head a little harder. "Mr. Samurai..."

Dr. Shinigami negotiated, "What's it gonna be, BLACK 13? The orb or the girl? Choose wisely and choose quickly. Tick-tock. Time's running out."

Showa surrendered. "I give up. You can have the orb."

"Good boy. Now, toss it over," instructed Dr. Shinigami.

Showa did as told and Dr. Shinigami tossed Princess Shawna roughly to the ground before catching the Orb of Wisdom. "Thank you!"

"Get him!" Zero ordered but then before they could stop him, Dr. Shinigami vanished into a dark portal and became out of reach.

Showa ran over to Shawna and helped her up. "Shawna-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him. "Why did you give up the orb? Didn't you say it was important?" she asked him.

Showa told her, "I'm not the type to ignore a person in danger and I wasn't about to sacrifice a friend just to complete my goals. That would make me no better than Gebok." It was still a difficult choice to make and he would still have to report this failure to Warren. "Shawna-chan, there's something I should tell you. I'm already in love with someone else."

"It's alright." Shawna said smiling happy at Showa. "I understand."

"Eh?" he uttered, confused.

"It's okay that you are in love with Rena and can't return my feelings."

"How did you know I was in love with Rena-chan?" Showa questioned.

"When you talked about your friends, you spoke of her the fondest. I'm not blind, Mr. Samurai. I wished it was me you loved but as long as you are my friend, I can live with that." Shawna smiled

"What an understanding princess," Carmen sniffed, overhearing the conversation.

Showa ordered, "Riders, let's go." A Dimensional Rift erected itself and swept over the Riders, taking them away from the scene.

* * *

Shinichi sat across from Warren in the latter's office, reporting his failure. Warren wore a neutral expression. When Shinichi finished, Warren spoke, "I see. So now DHS has the Orb of Wisdom."

"Yes, because of my carelessness the Dark Hatred Society has one of the orbs. I take full responsibility and I'm willing to take any punishment for my failure, sir."

"That won't be necessary, Shinichi."

"Huh?" Shinichi looked up to see Warren smiling.

Warren told him, "I completely understand. It was a difficult choice but you still made the right one. Our job is to preserve innocent lives. If you'd sacrificed the princess to keep the orb away from the DHS then it wouldn't be right. You did the right thing when you chose the princess over the orb."

Shinichi was still regretful. "But Dr. Gebok still has the orb."

Warren put an optimistic spin on things. "That just means that we're tied, for now. There's still one more orb left, the Orb of Power. We have to obtain it before DHS."

"I'll make sure they won't get that one, sir. I swear it."

* * *

Shawna continued with her tour of Japan. Since she no longer possessed the Orb of Wisdom, she was no longer a target. She travelled Japan with her bodyguards, visiting historical landmarks and places while experiencing the culture. Shinichi received post cards from her from all the places she visited and he kept them in the album.

Several weeks passed since he last saw the princess in person. He only got to see her on TV, the newspaper and magazines. It seemed that people had already forgotten about him being her date and he was fine with that.

One day, as Shiori came to visit the Gaming Club at school and maybe even participate in a game or two, Shinichi was going to get a surprise visit.

"Hey, who's that?" Mion pointed. They saw a limo heading for the school and they all exited to see who it was. Shinichi knew, of course, and was already surprised.

All the Gaming Club members and Shiori blinked as they saw a limousine pull over in front of the school only for them to gawk at seeing Princess Shawna exit the vehicle.

"T-T-T-The P-P-P-PRINCESS!" Satoshi managed to stutter out in surprise, wondering whether he should kneel or not, with everyone thinking the same thing

Shawna looked at everyone until she spotted Rena and walked to her. She recognised her from the picture he showed her of his friends. "You're Mr. Samurai's lover, yes?"

"H-Hai!" Rena said, still reeling from this surprise. Shawna smiled

"You're a very lucky woman. I wish you both a happy future," Shawna said sincerely, smiling serenely. If Rena wasn't so shocked, she would've enterer her 'Take-It-Home' mode.

"Shawna-chan…what are you doing here?" Shinichi asked, shocked. She just smiled as Chris walked over and opened a case revealing a silver medallion depicting a goddess of sorts. She picked up the medal and approached him.

"For saving my life and protecting me at the risk of your own life I award you this medal of honor," Shawna declared as she hung it around his neck.

"I didn't do it alone, Shawna-chan," he said to her, rubbing the back of his neck humbly. "I had help."

"Yes, I know. I already paid them all a visit and given them similar medals. I can't help but notice how you were like the 7 Samurais we saw in that movie the other day." She then placed her gaze on Shiori. "You are Mr. Samurai's mother, correct? You must be proud of him."

Shiori dumbly asked, "Can I put you in my next book?"

"Kaa-chan!" Shinichi exclaimed, embarrassed. "How can you ask that!" Shawna tilted her head in confusion, unaware why Shinichi was yelling at his mother like that.

Shiori shrugged. "It's just a simple request."

"Speaking of simple requests. Mr. Samurai, do you mind giving me a tour of your village?" Shawna requested.

Shinichi answered as he bowed, "Princess, your wish is my command."

* * *

**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"Wow, a real princess came and visit!" Hanyuu gushed.

Rika spoke seriously, "Yes, indeed, but now let's focus on our review." The screen showed the image of the segment's focus Rider. "Today we will be reviewing the late Kamen Rider Dancer, also known as Goemon Jaga."

Hanyuu explained, "Dancer's armor was based on a centipede and he could also turn into a hybrid form where his lower torso turned into the body of centipede. This form gave him incredible speed and those spiky legs of his gave him an even bigger edge in battle. Not only that, the extended body allowed him to bind and crush his enemies."

Rika concluded, "He was also armed with a Pata, which is a gauntlet sword, and utilised break dancing in his fighting. However, despite this and his hybrid form he was still defeated by Kamen Rider Showa."

Hanyuu added, "Wasn't that princess pretty? I wish I could be a princess."

Rika decided to end the segment, "And that's our review. Come back next time for the Rider Special Review. See you again!"

"Bye-bye!"


	85. DHS Chapter Part 11: Slayer

**DHS CHAPTER PART 11: SLAYER**

Dr. Shinigami drummed his fingers against the top of his work bench. The Orb of Wisdom's secrets eluded him. Said relic floated within a glass cylinder. Taking it apart was not an option. He couldn't simply modify it like his usual test subjects. No, he had to find a more subtle way to activate it.

Countess Lovesoul had recovered from her injuries but not her humiliation. The defeat at the hands of the NEO-NUMBERS had shamed her so she was hiding in her quarters. She could not face the other executive members of DHS, not with the failure still hanging over her head. Honestly, Dr. Shinigami felt sorry for her, but he opted not to dwell on it. Science waited for no man.

"What secrets do you hold?" he asked the Orb of Wisdom. He didn't expect an answer. It wasn't like it could talk back.

He then realised he needed someone who had knowledge of these artefacts. Since it originated from Hinamizawa, he would need a Hinamizawan and he knew the perfect one. He had files on all of them, including the ones closest to BLACK 13.

The Hinamizawan he wanted was the one he'd wanted back when he used to be a member of GIN-SHOCKER. Hanyuu Furude. He'd wanted to study her for her abilities but now he wanted her for a different purpose. She would be the key to unlock the secrets of the Orb of Wisdom, willingly or not.

Lambdadelta's laughter was heard and he smiled. He turned and saw the lovely witch sitting on his chair with her legs crossed. "Working hard or hardly working, Dr. Shinigami?"

"Ah, you've made my day, Lambdadelta," Dr. Shinigami spoke to her.

"I have that effect on people," she boasted. She hovered over to the cylinder containing the Orb of Wisdom. "I'm glad you won this one for us. Now you tie with the other side."

"There's one problem, Lambdadelta. BLACK 13 has accessed the power of the Orb of Courage within him and I've yet to scratch the surface of this orb's secrets. Even Priest Venom cannot unlock its secrets, leaving me to do all the work."

"So, you're giving up?" Lambdadelta inquired.

"No way! This just makes it more exciting!" cackled the insane scientist.

"Why don't you try swallowing it like he did?" suggested Lambdadelta.

"I'll leave that as the final option. My next plan is to use someone who knows about these mystical artefacts. Hanyuu Furude."

Lambdadelta mused in remembrance, "Ah, yes. The final piece that broke the eternal loop of June 1983." Hanyuu's presence in her previous game with Bernkastel gave the Witch of Miracles her victory over the Witch of Certainty. "Make sure you make her suffer for me."

In a flash she was gone.

Dr. Shinigami chuckled under his breath. He was going to visit an old friend of his and ask for a favour. "Oh, this is going to be fun!" He'd already selected a monster as well.

"What's so funny, Dr. Shinigami?" Priest Venom inquired as he entered the lab.

"Oh, I just remembered an old joke. Do you want to hear?" Dr. Shinigami replied.

Priest Venom spotted the file on Dr. Shinigami's desk and picked it up. Included in the file was a picture of Hanyuu Furude. "Curious…Very curious. This Hanyuu almost looks exactly like the Witch of the Theatre," stated Priest Venom.

"Excuse me, but who is this Witch of the Theatre?" Dr. Shinigami inquired.

"She is believed to have been a Game Master for countless other games in the past. She possesses a crescent-shaped device which floats around her head, serving as a memory aid which maintains traits such as her name, appearance, and personality. She is quite the beauty. I wonder…could this girl have a connection to Featherine Augustus Aurora?" Priest Venom pondered.

"Well, we'll soon find out my friend," said Dr. Shinigami.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinichi and Chiaki were helping Keiichi carry in some painting's Mr. Maebara had purchased on his last visit to Tokyo.

"Man, your dad got a lot of paintings, Keiichi," stated Shinichi as he gently put a painting down.

"He's an artist, Shinichi. He also likes to admire the work of others," Keiichi replied.

"Yes, and all these paintings are great," said Chiaki.

"Thanks, I think so too, and thanks for helping me out, boys," said Mr. Maebara gratefully. Chiaki's eyes widened as he saw Keiichi's dad bringing a painting he recognised into the house.

"Excuse me, but where did you get that?" Chiaki asked with a quiver to his voice.

"I see you're a fan of Kazeshiro Yukinojou's work as well," Keiichi father said happily, making Shinichi and Keiichi's eyes widen.

_'Yukinojou... could he be Chiaki's dad?_' Shinichi thought to himself.

"Well to answer your question I was at an art show honouring the artist," Mr. Maebara answered Chiaki's question.

"Could you tell me where I can find him?" Chiaki asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sorry…but... he died years ago." That made Chiaki freeze as if the world had violently stopped around him**.**

"Died…" he murmured, repeating the word. "Died…?"

"Yes, along with his wife, Yoshiko, in a terrible car-crash. It was a shame since I heard they were looking for their missing son." Keiichi's father was unaware of Chiaki's shaking.

"Excuse me, but I need to chop some wood," Chiaki said abruptly as he walked out of Keiichi's house.

Mr. Maebara blinked. "Was it something I said?"

"You could say that," murmured Shinichi.

* * *

"You're not pulling my leg, are you, Gebok?" a figure asked, uncorking a bottle before drinking the wine inside.

"I kid you not, my friend. I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime. A chance to go back to the good old days of working in an organization, and possibly getting rid of a past mistake if necessary," Dr. Shinigami persuaded.

The figure appeared to be thinking for a bit before grinning. "What the hell? Sure I'll help you."

"Excellent." Dr. Shinigami grinned. "A toast, then?"

"A toast! Cheers!"

"Kampai!"

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and in Japan the girls would give boys chocolate and on White Day (March 14th) would receive gifts in return for their chocolates. It was a day of romance, for couples to get closer, and to confess their loves.

For a certain Rider in Hinamizawa, February 14th wasn't just Valentine's Day. It also happened to be his birthday. Said Rider was just waking up for school when he saw his mother in the kitchen, taking something out of the fridge. "Kaa-chan, ohayo!" Shinichi greeted.

"Oh, ohayo, Shinji!" she greeted as she took out a heart-shaped mould out of the fridge. She then turned it over on a plate and out popped a chocolate heart. "Perfect!"

"That's for Kasai, isn't it?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes! Oh, I can't wait until he tries it!" she said. "Oh, and happy birthday, son."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kaa-chan."

"Eager for chocolates and gifts today?" Shiori asked.

Shinichi replied, "I don't need gifts, Kaa-chan. Everything's great. Of course, chocolate from a cute girl would make my day."

The doorbell rang.

"Can you get the door, sweetie?" Shiori requested. Shinichi nodded and went over to the front door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Satan.

"Satan-chan? What are you doing here?"

The Stake of Wrath averted her eyes from him, a blush on her cheeks. She then shoved a box into his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Eh!"

"Y-y-you better like them, or else!" she warned before vanishing into in a burst of gold butterflies.

Stunned, Shinichi blinked, wondering, "The hell?"

* * *

Shogo too was about to get a surprise visit from a certain Stake of Pride. The eldest of the Sisters of Purgatory was watching from afar as Zero hovered above the Sonozaki Estate, checking the surroundings. As one of the bodyguards employed by the family, it was his job to make sure the heiress, Mion, made it to school safely. As he continued to perform his duty, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Reacting quickly as if it were a threat, his stingers slid out and he had them pointed at the offender.

"Easy there," Lucifer said calmly.

"Lucifer," he identified. He didn't find it strange to see her hover in the sky with him. She and her sisters were, after all, capable of flight.

Lucifer wore a blush on her face and appeared to be hiding something behind her back. "Hey, you know what day it is, right?"

"February 14th," he answered simply. Lucifer nearly fell out of the sky from such an uncaring answer.

"Idiot! It's Valentine's Day!" She then revealed the box of chocolates she'd been hiding. "Here, take it or leave it! You better take it!"

Zero blinked but accepted the box nonetheless. "For me? Why?"

"You beat me in combat," she reminded him. "And not many can brag about that. Consider it your reward." In a flash the Stake of Pride had vanished. Zero stared at the box of chocolates and checked it curiously.

As Mion exited her mansion, Zero hovered down to the back of the back of the house and dismissed his armor before running over to her. "Mion-sama!"

"Oh, good morning, Shogo!" Mion greeted. "Hey, is that Valentine's Day chocolate? Where did you get it?"

"From a very interesting woman," he answered honestly.

Mion teased, "Sounds like the soldier boy's got an admirer."

Shogo spoke, "Mion-sama, would you need an escort to school?"

Mion sighed. "Shogo, we've been through this. I don't need you shadowing me."

"But you could become targeted by the DHS for your relations to us. Also, you're the heiress of the Sonozaki Clan. As your bodyguard I am obligated to protect you."

Mion compromised, "Fine, you can follow me, but stay in the air, OK?"

"Very well, Mion-sama," Shogo obeyed.

"Oh, and here's something for you." Mion handed him a small piece of chocolate. It was part of what she was going to give to Keiichi at school.

He accepted the chocolate. "Thank you. Henshin!" He transformed and was immediately airborne. Mion watched with a bit of envy. She wished she could fly like that. However, she also knew what Shogo and the other NEO-NUMBERS went through to get that kind of power. The pain they endured wasn't worth that kind of power in her opinion.

Letting out a sigh she put on an upbeat air and ran to meet her friends for the daily walk to school.

* * *

"Yoko-kun~!"

"Asmo-chan~!"

The Stake of Lust skipped over to her favourite janitor who was sweeping the floor in the Irie Clinic. "Ne, ne, do you know what day it is, Yoko-kun?"

"It's-"

"It's Valentine's Day!" Asmodeus revealed a box of the delicious confectionaries in her hands. "Happy Valentine's Day, Yoko-kun!"

"For me?" He was touched. "How thoughtful and sweet from my fave girl in the world!" He reached over to take it but she pulled it away from him. "Hey!"

"Gimme a kiss first, Yo-ko-kun~" She puckered her lips.

Yokoshima couldn't refuse and so he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"And now for your reward!" She handed him the box before kissing his cheek again. "Enjoy, Yoko-kun!" She then vanished.

"I wonder how these taste?" Yokoshima asked as he started to open the box. Michiru spied over his shoulder.

"Hey, are those chocolates?" she asked. She sniffed. "They are!"

"Yes, and they're mine! Back off!" he yelled at her, keeping them away.

"Just one, please?" she asked. "Please?"

"No way! Get your own!" He opened the box and then poured all the chocolates into his mouth before chewing. He then stuck her tongue out at Michiru before stomping away to finish his work.

"Meanie!" Michiru stuck her tongue out at her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face Hana. Her eyes sparkled as she saw what Hana had for her. It was a basket filled with chocolate-covered bananas! "Hana-chan!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Michiru," Hana greeted. "Want to share?"

Michiru beamed in response. She recalled the day she and Hana had met. It was after she'd been heartlessly taken away from her mother over a decade ago.

* * *

_A little girl named Michiru whimpered slightly_. _She didn't like this place. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mommy. "Mommy…" she whimpered. She looked ready to cry again. However, before the tears could flow anew, she heard sniffling from behind another door. Curious, she opened the door to see a girl on the other side, sitting in a corner with her knees drawn up to her chest. The lights were dim so Michiru couldn't see the girl clearly enough unless she got closer._

"_Hey... are you okay?" Michiru asked tentatively as she walked over. _

"_GO AWAY! GET OUT! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" the other little girl screamed__**.**_

"_Relax. I'm just like you." Michiru heard a snort in response but ignored it. "Come on. I'm not going to hurt you." She continued to approach the other girl._

"_No! Don't!" the other girl shouted in fear, but it was too late. Michiru's eyes widened as she gasped at the sight in fright. What she saw was a girl with four arms._

_The other girl cringed, getting ready to hear a scream, but what she got was different._

"_Did they do this to you?" Michiru asked, gently holding her hands and looking at her with sympathy._

"_Y-yeah, whenever I get angry or sad about something I grow these. I'm a…monster."_

"_Maybe... but at least you're not alone in this place," Michiru said smiling "I don't care if you have extra arms or not, you got a friend to help you out, and her name's name Michiru Misami. What's yours?" _

"_... Hana, Hana Nekozawa." _

"_Hana-chan~!"_

* * *

"Michiru. Michiru, what's wrong? You're crying."

Michiru wiped her tears and then hugged Hana around the neck. Hana blushed and her eyes swivelled around wildly, hoping nobody saw this.

"Thank you for being my friend, Hana-chan," said Michiru as she kissed her best friend's cheek.

* * *

Daichi was feeding the animals in the shelter when he heard someone ringing the bell in front. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" When he got to the counter, he scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

It was Leviathan and she just glared back at him. "Well, hello to you too."

Daichi's expression didn't change. "Look, if you're here to adopt a pet, that's fine. If not then get lost."

"Hey, I didn't come here for that kind of attitude, mister!" she snapped.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

**SLAM!**

A box of chocolates was placed on the counter.

"These are for you! Happy Valentine's Day!" And with a final huff she vanished.

Daichi blinked and stared at the box of chocolates. Scar sniffed it and then began to bat at it with a paw. "Meow?"

"Should I toss it away?" Daichi asked.

"Meow."

"You're right. I should give it to No. 13. That way I can make sure their not poisonous."

* * *

Shinichi arrived at school and was surprised when Chie-sensei and all the students shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," he commented. Presents were piled up on his desk and so were Valentine's Day chocolates. There was a lot of chocolate but Rena's chocolates were special. Chie-sensei even had a chocolate heart-shaped cake brought in for the class. The students, teacher and principal all had cake for first period before class resumed in second period.

During the lunch break, Hanyuu went to see Chiaki. Shiori had made extra chocolates for the little goddess to give to her crush. Hanyuu whistled as she skipped along her way to the forest where Chiaki lived, unaware of the danger.

Meanwhile, back at his house, Chiaki was doing some wood carvings as his mind drifted back to the past before he became a Rider and one of GIN-SHOCKER'S NUMBERS…

* * *

"_Papa?" a 6 year old Chiaki asked a man who was painting something. The man was tall and had a graceful build. He was wearing an artist's smock with reading glasses over his eyes, grey pants and sneakers. He also sported_ _thick head of black hair that was greying on both sides. _

"_Yes, Chiaki-kun, what is it?" the man responded, putting away his paintbrush and turning to face his son._

"_What's art?" Chiaki asked his father__**.**_

"_Why do you ask?" __Kazeshiro__ inquired__**.**_

"_Because your friends say different things about art and I want to know what you think." _

_Chiaki's father explained, "Well, son, art is a manifestation of a vision or thoughts within a person. It is an idea that demands to be given birth into the world. Art doesn't have to be beautiful, just unique."_

"_Then why do people say their art is better?" Chiaki asked._

"_Everyone has a different opinion. For example; if I look at a painting I see something beautiful but someone else might see something different."_

"_I see..." Chiaki was still confused._

"_There you are!" a woman entering the room said. She had long black hair with bangs covering the right half of her forehead. She was tall and had the curves of a supermodel. "Come on now. This is way past your bed-time," she said as she picked up her son. She admired her husband's latest artwork. "How beautiful. Another great piece Kazeshiro-kun."_

"_Thank you for your kind words, Yoshiko," the artist smiled as his wife carried their son to bed._

* * *

Chiaki sighed. The day he finally understood what art meant he could never tell his parents. GIN-SHOCKER had cruelly taken him from his parents and also taken his voice.

* * *

'_W-Where am I?' Chiaki thought looking around. He was in a strange room with equally strange and menacing devices._

"_Welcome to your new home," spoke a sinister figure that stood in the shadows._

'_Where's my papa and mama?' little Chiaki wanted to say but no sound was coming from his mouth. His eyes widened in horror._

"_Oh, I forgot to mention this but I got rid of your voice. I despise the chatter of young children so that was the first thing I did," the figure said in a bored tone, which frightened Chiaki since it was underlined by malice__**.**__ "But don't worry, my boy. You won't need a voice here." The man then laughed, standing in front of GIN-SHOCKER's symbol._

* * *

Chiaki hated the man with a passion. That man had taken him away from his family, stripped him of his voice, and now he was left all alone. No, that was not entirely accurate. He wasn't alone anymore. He had friends, real friends now and a near-peaceful life. He would continue his father's work and legacy. He would be a great artist and bring honour to his family's name.

Chiaki's head shot up as he heard a scream. "HANYUU!" He dropped what he was doing and mad a made dash, picking up his axe along the way.

* * *

Hanyuu shrieked as she ducked from the nightmarish creature. It looked like a humanoid moth. It had a fuzzy colouring with golden wings growing on its back and the symbol of the Dark Hatred Society burned into its upper chest. Its skin was translucent and it had glowing red points for eyes on a lean face.

"Get back here girly. You're a present for the boss," Moth Baykok screeched.

"No, go away! Go away!" Hanyuu shouted as she continued to run. All she wanted was to give Chiaki chocolates when this thing came and attacked her. The chocolates she had were still clutched in her hand.

Moth Baykok snickered, enjoying the chase. It didn't understand why Dr. Shinigami wanted this little girl nor did it care. Orders were orders. The Demon Beast swooped down to grab the little girl with its foot talons and she rolled underneath them. She got scratched and hissed in pain.

Moth Baykok turned back around but this time Hanyuu was ready. She used her telekinetic powers to defend herself, erecting a barrier around herself that shielded her from the Demon Beast's assault. Moth Baykok, however, was not giving up and continued to strike at the barrier in order to break through her defences. It hovered above her and then began to use its invisible arrows which were fired from its wings. Hanyuu could feel the arrows trying to penetrate her forceful. She whimpered, "Au…Au…Au…"

Moth Baykok continued to attack. Maybe if it was lucky it would be allowed to feast on this little girl's liver when Dr. Shinigami was done with her.

All of a sudden, an axe flew through the air and the blade stuck into Moth Baykok's back. The Demon Beast howled as it tried to take the axe out from its back, but it couldn't reach the axe.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Chiaki roared as he jumped onto Moth Baykok's back. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Demon Beast's neck, pulling it away from Hanyuu.

"Let go! Get off me!" Moth Baykok thrashed as it attempted to throw Chiaki off it.

"Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu gasped.

Moth Baykok threw Chiaki to the ground and attempted to slash him with its talons, only to be thrown back by a telekinetic blast.

"Chiaki-san, are you okay?" Hanyuu asked as Chiaki got back to his feet.

"Yes. Take cover," he said. Hanyuu nodded and ran off to hide.

Moth Baykok hovered in the air as it leered at its prey. Chiaki got into his stance as he called out, "Henshin!" Stone and dirt covered his body before shattering apart to reveal his armoured form of Kamen Rider Slasher.

Moth Baykok conjured a club that looked like a huge bone and swooped down at Slasher. The Demon Beast swung at the Rider's head but Chiaki rolled out of the way. He then aimed and fired his adhesive fluid at the Demon Beast. Moth Baykok flew around, avoiding the glue shots. Moth Baykok then fired its invisible arrows at Slasher and the Rider cried out as the unseen projectiles hit. Sparks flew as the arrows impacted against his armor.

"Chiaki-san!" Hanyuu gasped.

Slasher collapsed onto his hands and knees as Moth Baykok hovered down to the ground. The Demon Beast dragged its bone club behind it and then stood over Chiaki. "I'm going to feast on your liver," Moth Baykok swore as it raised its club to bash Slasher's head into a bloody pulp. Moth Baykok then brought it down.

**SLAM!**

Moth Baykok's eyes went wide in shock as Slasher caught the bone club in his right hand. His left hand had changed into a chainsaw. "Feast on this!" Slasher struck and the chainsaw sawed right through Moth Baykok's neck. The head was detached instantly and it rolled onto the ground. Slasher then kicked the Demon Beast's body backwards and watched as it twitched before finally exploding. The head lay at his feet and he crushed it under his heel, finishing the job.

Slasher then strode over to Hanyuu, changing back to Chiaki. "Are you hurt?" he asked the goddess.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she replied.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Hanyuu reached into her pocket and pulled out the box of chocolates. "This is for you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Chiaki was stunned but he accepted the box. "Thank you." Hanyuu blushed. "Now, get back to school."

"It's lunch time now."

"Well, come on over to my house," he invited. "I was cooking some stew when I heard you."

* * *

Shinichi shivered. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and his twin ahoge straightened. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones.

"What's wrong, Shin-kun?" Rena asked.

"I dunno. I felt a chill." He adjusted his scarf.

"The past will come back to haunt us," said Rika ominously.

"Rika?" Satoko blinked.

"Nipah!"

Shinichi had heard the message and looked out the window. "Hanyuu-chan's not back yet."

"She said she wanted to give Chiaki chocolates," Keiichi stated. "Maybe she decided to have lunch too."

"You're probably right. Maybe I'm worrying over nothing."

* * *

Hanyuu enjoyed the stew very much. It had a nice flavour, aroma and texture. "Thank you! It was delicious!"

"So were your chocolates," Chiaki replied. "Now, I think it's best that you get back to school, young lady."

She really wanted to spend some more time with him, but she knew that Rika and Shinichi would get worried about her if she was gone for too long. As the two exited, Chiaki's eyes widened as he spotted someone coming. It was a man and one he hoped to never see again.

"Greetings, No. 02," the man greeted. He was pale with a pointed beard and a monocle over his right eye. He was a fat man with equally fat fists and a hideous wart on his left cheek. He wore a green shirt, leather pants and black boots under his lab coat.

"Dr. Zestokij," Chiaki identified. Dr. Zestokij was from GIN-SHOCKER's Russian branch and the man for giving Chiaki his powers while at the same time stripping him of his voice. He was a lover of gore, violence and wine. He enjoyed torture and collecting torture devices. He was also one of GIN-SHOCKER's best torturers and he really got off on his job.

"Oh, you can talk now," Dr. Zestokij realised. He looked at the small house Chiaki dwelled in, "And this is your house. Nice and cozy."

"What do you want?" Chiaki questioned.

"That little girl," Dr. Zestokij answered, bluntly and straight to the point. "She'll be an interesting subject for some new experiments Dr. Shinigami wishes to conduct."

"Hanyuu-chan, stay in the house," Chiaki instructed the little girl. He glared at Dr. Zestokij. "You're not taking her. I won't let you."

Dr. Zestokij sighed. "I really hoped it didn't have to come to this, but you left me no choice!" He threw off his coat and began to mutate as his entire body fat turned into lean and powerful muscle. His clothes were ripped to shreds during the mutation. His head began to expand as his teeth sharpened and lengthened as his hair green and became white. White fur began to grow out of his skin as his right hand turned into a vicious looking battle axe. He'd transformed into Axe-LeoRoid.

Chiaki reacted quickly as Axe-LeoRoid charged at him. "Henshin!" After the transformation, chainsaws and axe met in the middle as the two fighters engaged each other. Sparks flew as Axe-LeoRoid's axe and Slasher's chainsaw met, grinding against each other as they attempted to subdue one another.

"I won't allow you to take Hanyuu-chan and do to her what you did to me!" Slasher shouted.

"No wonder I got rid of that voice of yours. It was so annoying," sneered Axe-LeoRoid. He then kicked Slasher backwards before hacking at him repeatedly with his axe. Sparks flew and Slasher cried out with each strike of the blade. "You're worthless! A failure! A piece of garbage! Die! Die! Die!" A stream of adhesive fluid hit Axe-LeoRoid in the eye. "Gargh!" As he tried to remove it, Slasher shoulder-tackled him. The two rolled along the ground, hitting each other with their fists. Axe-LeoRoid managed to rip off the adhesive on his eyes and opened his mouth to fire a blast of energy, point blank into Slasher's face.

Hanyuu gasped. "Chiaki-san!"

Slasher was thrown through the air but Axe-LeoRoid had other plans. He shot his battle-axe hand at Slasher. There was a long length of chain connecting the weapon to his arm. The chain then wrapped around Slasher's neck and with a swing Axe-LeoRoid threw Slasher and smashed him violently to the ground.

The chain was wrapped tightly around Slasher's neck and the Rider tried to pry it off. Axe-LeoRoid simply laughed. "You were a failure from the start!" He threw Slasher against a tree. "To be defeated by BLACK 13 made you my worst creation!" He was thrown into another tree which broke on impact. "You're now just garbage to be thrown away and used for scrap!" He tossed Slasher into the air before bringing him violently down to the ground.

"Chiaki-san…" Hanyuu whimpered. Her eyes narrowed with resolve. "Onigari…no…Ryuou…"

In a flash, a sword sliced through the air and broke the chain that connected the axe to Axe-LeoRoid's arm. The Kaijin fell on his rear in surprise. Slasher caught his breath as he pulled the chain around his neck off. He then saw the sword that was lying on the ground.

"Chiaki-san, take the sword!" Hanyuu instructed. "Hurry!"

Slasher had no room to argue and quickly grabbed the sword. Suddenly, he was bathed in red light.

Axe-LeoRoid picked up his axe with his available hand but then froze, stunned by the red light radiating from Slasher.

"Kamen Rider Slasher…SLAYER FORM!"

The new Slasher was armed with Hanyuu's Onigari no Ryuou. The sacred demon-slaying sword now sported two jutte-like prongs along the length of the blade on opposite edges. The blade itself glowed with a blood red light. Slasher's armor had also changed. He wore a black bodysuit with red gauntlets and boots, and white torso armor with a red chestplate shaped like a termite's head, and his helmet now sported horns that resembled Hanyuu's. He also wore a cloak over his shoulders.

Axe-LeoRoid was not intimidated and he charged at his creation. He swung his axe at Slasher only for the Termite Rider to counter with the Onigari no Ryuou. Sparks flew as the weapons crashed violently, but it was Axe-LeoRoid's weapon that took the damage as it began to crack from the impact. They continued to exchange blows but each time the cracks on Axe-LeoRoid's weapon spread further and further. Finally, one last clash of their weapons caused the axe's blade to shatter.

"Onigari no Ryuou!" Slasher called out, "Evil Slaying Slash!" He then swung the sword down, slashing Axe-LeoRoid straight down the middle and then he finally finished it off with a forward thrust that ran right through the GIN-SHOCKER scientist's monstrous form. "Now…evil begone!"

Axe-LeoRoid roared before he was obliterated in an eruption of flames, exploding into oblivion.

* * *

"To Dr. Zestokij. May he rest in peace," said Dr. Shinigami solemnly as he drank the wine in his glass. It was from Dr. Zestokij's collection.

"Too bad," admitted Priest Venom as he too took a sip of wine. "You failed to get the girl."

"I don't think I'll need her anymore," admitted Dr. Shinigami. "I was just hoping to get rid of one very annoying man."

"Ah, so you sent him to his death," Priest Venom realised.

Dr. Shinigami confirmed, "Indeed. He underestimated his own creation like I've underestimated BLACK 13 and paid for it with his life. I'm not going to lose any tears or sleep over the fool. The only good thing about him was his taste in wine. Maybe I should give Countess Lovesoul a few bottles as a Valentine's Day gift."

* * *

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Balance Guardian Warren commented as he watched Axe-LeoRoid's destruction along with the rest of the observers.

"Phooey!" sulked Lambdadelta.

"Now, Lambdadelta. It's unladylike to pout," chided Bernkastel.

"Indeed, Lady Lambda!" Topper agreed. "Be a good sport! Have some cake with your tea!"

"I don't want cake and tea! I wanna win! Win!" Lambdadelta whined childishly.

"Behave, or you won't be getting any Valentine's Day chocolates from me," Bernkastel threatened.

"Oh, that reminds me," spoke Lucy the Witch of Retribution. "I need to go up to Heaven and give Kouta his chocolates too!" Her personal portal appeared and she vanished through it in a flash.

"Hmph!" snorted Beatrice. "Too much hassle for an insignificant day."

"That's because you don't understand the beauty of it," spoke Warren.

"It's a shallow holiday and too commercial," she stated her opinion with a sneer.

"That's because you're an old maid that hasn't found love," he retorted. Beatrice glared.

"Settle down, people. Settle down," Topper attempted to quell the situation. "There's no need to get angry on today of all days." He then snapped his fingers and boxes of chocolates appeared in the laps of the witches. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

"Hey, she's back." Shinichi spotted Hanyuu returning to the school with Chiaki. "And she brought along a friend."

Hanyuu asked, "Chiaki-san, should we tell them what happened?"

"Some other time," Chiaki suggested. "For now let's just enjoy the day."

The little goddess couldn't agree more.

* * *

**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"What a thrilling adventure!" began Hanyuu. "Chiaki-san was able to face his past and conquer over them. He also gained a new form!"

"Yes, Slayer Form," agreed Rika. "But now let's start the review!" The screen showed the focus Rider of the segment. "It's none other than Kamen Rider King, Kamiyami Kako! King's motif was a dobsonfly and he was also another member of the NUMBERS who could fly. His primary weapons were a pair of swords shaped like dobsonfly mandibles. Personality-wise, he was a jerk. He had a superiority complex and he looked down upon normal humans. He actually thought he was the most powerful of the NUMBERS. Unfortunately for him**,** he died at the hands of Kamen Rider Showa."

"He was so awful. He took the school hostage just so he could fight Shinichi," added Hanyuu. "He didn't care who he had to hurt as long as he got what he wanted."

"Indeed," agreed Rika. "Fortunately he's dead now and he will no longer be a problem. Well, that's all the time we have! See you next time on Rider Special Review!"

"Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!" Hanyuu concluded.


	86. DHS Chapter Part 12: Sisterhood

**DHS CHAPTER PART 12: SISTERHOOD**_  
_

_A woman was fleeing while holding her daughter little Michiru close to her. There were many similarities between the two except that the woman's hair was chin length and she had soot-black eyes. She stopped as suddenly as a large spike pit appeared in her path._

"_Mommy!" little Michiru screamed._

"_It'll be okay, honey," Michiru's mother told her daughter._

"_Quite a chase you've given me, woman," GoatRoid said. He had horns styled after metal pipes, hooves for feet, metallic hands with three fingers each that were crackled with energy and a face that was twisted in what appeared to be a permanent angry sneer "Now, I will not ask again. Give me the girlie and you can live."_

"_NO! You won't have my Michiru!" Michiru's mother snarled, placing her daughter behind her as if trying to shield her away from this beast._

"_Kekekeke. I was hoping you'd say that," GoatRoid smiled. He suddenly rushed forward and punched, his hand piercing right through Michiru's mother like butter. Her mother coughed blood as she collapsed._

"_MOMMY!" young Michiru screamed, running to her mother but was caught by GoatRoid. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"_

"_No way, kiddie, or should I say my No. 11?" GoatRoid said happily as he picked her up and walked away, leaving Michiru's mother in a pool of her own blood._

"_MOMMY!"_

* * *

Michiru gasped as she awoke from her sleep. She wiped the drool off the corner of her mouth and cleaned her desk. She then wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "Mommy…" She'd witnessed her own mother's murder before being taken by GIN-SHOCKER. She would never, ever forget that night which took place over a decade ago.

* * *

"_Good evening, my dear No. 11," smiled Dr. Montesinos as he stood over the strapped down Michiru. "Don't bother trying to get up."_

_Michiru struggled against her bonds. Tears were stinging her in the eyes. _

_Dr. Montesinos had scar over one of his eyes. "Your mother was tricky one, she was, and imitating your father didn't even fool her." Michiru had the unfortunate fate of having to watch her mother die. "Keeping her silent was not easy. Had that whole place heard me I might have actually had to slaughter everyone inside. Now, shall we begin?"_

_Michiru whimpered as the scientist loomed over her before she screamed._

* * *

Showa and Slasher stood back to back, surrounded by Darklings. "Got any ideas?" Showa asked his partner.

"Just one," Slasher answered. "Onigari no Ryuou!"

Showa smiled and called out, "Higurashi no Yaiba!"

The two swords appeared in their hands and with that a burst of power transformed them.

"Kamen Rider Showa GX! Higurashi Form!"

"Kamen Rider Slasher! Slayer Form!"

The Darklings attacked but they were easily defeated as the two Riders struck.

"Higurashi Zan!"

"Evil Slaying Slash!"

With a single stroke of their blades the Darklings were vaporised and sent to oblivion.

Showa hefted his sword on his shoulder. "That was easy."

"Yes, but it isn't over." Slasher pointed as a dark mass rose from the ground. It appeared humanoid with thick arms and legs. It didn't have a head but its face was on its torso. The eyes were on its chest and its mouth was on its abdomen. The mouth was filled with sharp teeth and it had three fingers and a thumb on each hand. The Darkloid let loose a roar and charged at both Riders. "Look out!" Showa shouted but Slasher didn't do as told. Instead, he used a straight punch that hit the Darkloid between the eyes, stunning it. He then slashed with the Onigari no Ryuou, sending it reeling.

"Or…we could do _that_," Showa muttered. He then joined his ally, slashing away at the Musclebound Darkloid. The creature roared and swung out with its arms, sending the two skidding along the ground. "Kuso…" Showa cursed.

"HYAH!" Slashed jumped and held his Onigari no Ryuou in a reverse grip above his head. He then thrust it down upon the Darkloid. The creature thrashed as it tried to throw Slasher off. "Shinichi, finish it off!"

"OK!" Showa stabbed the Higurashi no Yaiba into the ground before taking a running start. He then jumped and performed his signature move. "Rider Kick!" The kick slammed into the Darkloid just as Slasher jumped off, sending the monster tumbling.

"Evil Slaying Slash!" Slasher charged and with a swing slashed the monster across its body, cutting it in half. The Darkloid roared before exploding.

Showa picked up his sword and jogged up to Slasher. "Good job."

* * *

The entire battle scene was replayed on a television in the Banabaras' house.

Hanyuu's eyes sparkled as she finished viewing the video. "Let's watch it again!"

"Hanyuu-chan, we know Chiaki's cool, but you've watched it 5 times already," groaned Shinichi. The video was actually from one of the surveillance tapes from the NEO-NUMBERS' base. Shinichi was viewing it to write up a report for later.

"Please, Onii-chan?" Hanyuu asked sweetly, using her cuteness to her advantage.

"Look, you can watch it later, but I gotta finish this report. I still got 4 more tapes to view," Shinichi told her.

"Why do you have to write reports?" Shiori asked.

"Since I outrank the NEO-NUMBERS I'm leader so I have to write these reports." He grumbled, "I didn't have to do this when I was working alone." He asked, "Kaa-chan, can you eject the tape and pop in the next one?" He then said to Hanyuu, "And you should be in bed, young lady. You've got a cold."

Hanyuu moaned in dissatisfaction but complied nonetheless.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Irie Clinic, Michiru sat at the receptionist desk doing some work. "Yawn." Michiru was bored from a hard day of work. She then saw something curious. Shogo was walking into the clinic, wearing a paint can over his head.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Well Mion-sama had a date with Keiichi earlier today and forbade me from following her. However, my duty is to protect her so I decided to disobey her orders."

"Go on," Michiru prompted.

"The first step I took was to buy an elaborate yet convincing disguise. Next, I followed them to Keiichi's house."

"I still don't why you have a paint-can on your head."

"I'm getting to that, at first I was just spying to make sure they were alright and suddenly a group dressed in white forward. Thinking they were assassin I rushed and begin fighting and disarming

"Hm…" Michiru was finally able to piece it together. "And let me guess: you forgot that Keiichi's mother hired painters to redo their house."

"Yep, and when Mion-sama went to check, she was most displeased and dropped this," he pointed at the paint can, "on my head."

Michiru went, "tsk," softly. "I know you're dedicated to your work, Shogo, but you must remember that not everything needs to revolve around your duty."

"Yes, you're right, but can we have this discussion after you take this bloody thing's off?" Shogo rapped his knuckles against the paint can.

"Hai! just let me find something oily to help pull it off!" Michiru then rushed off to find what she needed to help her fellow NEO-NUMBER.

Shogo sighed as he sat down. A villager gave him a weird look but Shogo turned to face them and said, "Quit it."

Meanwhile, Hana was organizing the inventory as she recited a familiar nursery rhyme. The poem held meaning to her. It was the day her childhood had ended and the nightmare began.

* * *

_Hana was on a school fieldtrip in the botanical garden. She was taking in the beautiful sights around her until she heard something. It sounded like some kind of nursery rhyme:_

_"Who killed Cock Robin?" "I," said the Sparrow,_

"With my bow and arrow, I killed Cock Robin."

"_Who saw him die?" "I," said the Fly,_

_"With my little eye, I saw him die."_

_"Who caught his blood?" "I," said the Fish,_

_"With my little dish, I caught his blood."_

_"Who'll make the shroud?" "I," said the Beetle,_

_"With my thread and needle, I'll make the shroud."_

_"Who'll dig his grave?" "I," said the Owl,_

_"With my pick and shovel, I'll dig his grave."_

_"Who'll be the parson?" "I," said the Rook,_

_"With my little book, I'll be the parson."_

_"Who'll be the clerk?" "I," said the Lark,_

_"If it's not in the dark, I'll be the clerk."_

_"Who'll carry the link?" "I," said the Linnet,_

_"I'll fetch it in a minute, I'll carry the link."_

_"Who'll be chief mourner?" "I," said the Dove,_

_"I mourn for my love, I'll be chief mourner."_

_"Who'll carry the coffin?" "I," said the Kite,_

_"If it's not through the night, I'll carry the coffin."_

_"Who'll bear the pall? "We," said the Wren,_

_"Both the cock and the hen, we'll bear the pall."_

_"Who'll sing a psalm?" "I," said the Thrush,_

_"As she sat on a bush, I'll sing a psalm."_

_"Who'll toll the bell?" "I," said the bull,_

_"Because I can pull, I'll toll the bell."_

_All the birds of the air fell a-sighing and a-sobbing,_

_When they heard the bell toll for poor Cock Robin._

_Hana looked around, trying to find the one reciting the poem. She found them and asked, "Mister, are you the one who recited that rhyme?"_

_At first it appeared that she was talking to herself but a figure walked forward with a smirk, "Very good. You were able to spot me. Now, have your reward…"_

_Hana walked forward, curious as to what her reward would be. Suddenly, the man got behind her and placed a cloth over her face. She struggled fiercely but soon gave in to the chloroform laced cloth which knocked her out._

"_Heh, and to make sure no one finds out…" Dr. Phobist grabbed a canister and loaded it into his gun. He took aim and fired. The canister released a gas that soon began covering the garden. Dr. Phobist grinned as he heard the screams that soon followed as he walked away with his prize._

* * *

"Hana-chan! Hana-chan!"

"Huh?" Hana had been so deep in her memories that she hadn't heard her friend. "Michiru?"

"Hana-chan, do you have any lubricant? Shogo came in and he has a paint can stuck to his head," Michiru requested.

Hana blinked. "Pardon?"

"Ah, there it is! Thank you!" Michiru grabbed the lubricant and went to help Shogo.

Hana let out a sigh and smiled. Despite the nightmare GIN-SHOCKER put her through, she was glad to have met Michiru.

"Ow! Ow!" Shogo yelped.

"Just relax! I'm trying to get this can off of you!" Michiru shouted back.

Hana would never trade Michiru for anything. Michiru returned. "Did you get the paint can off?"

"Almost, I just need some more lubricant." Michiru picked up a few more bottles. "Oh, I'm having dinner at Shinichi's later. Do you wanna come?"

"I have some more work to do here. You go ahead."

"OK! Would you like me to bring you something?" Hana shook her head in response. "OK! Later!"

* * *

Later…

"Itadakimasu!"

Michiru Misami, who was also known as Kamen Rider Carmen, was eating dinner at the Banabaras'.

"Thank you for the food, Shiori-san!" beamed Michiru. "It was good!"

"You're welcome, Michiru-chan!" Shiori accepted the female Kamen Rider's thanks. "That's kind of you."

Michiru had swung by to deliver some medicine. Rika and Hanyuu had caught a cold and would be sick in bed for quite some time. Fortunately, Dr. Irie knew what to prescribe after his house call.

As Shiori left to bring dinner up to the girls, Michiru said to Shinichi, "I really like your mom. She reminds me of my mommy."

Shinichi frowned. He'd looked into Michiru's past. She'd lost his mother the day she'd been taken. He was only fortunate to still have his own mother. "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"Hey, I put it behind me!" Michiru shrugged. "So, what's for dessert?"

"Michiru," Shinichi began seriously, "Do you think you might have any living relatives out there?"

"Well…I had a grandmother if that counts."

* * *

_Michiru swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the edge of a bridge. She was very young. Standing over her was a wizened old woman dressed in an elegant kimono and obi. "Grandma, what's a __geisha__?"_

_The old woman chuckled. "A geisha is not a what, dear. A geisha is an entertainer." The old woman brought out a rice ball before handing one to young Hana. "In ages past, geisha where also assassins when shinobi would not do." The old woman wasn't one to lie and neither was she one to beat around the bush. "While we geisha have never been without work, there have been hard times."_

_"Did Mommy do a bad thing?"_

_The old woman chuckled. "The heart wants what it wants, and besides," the old woman cracked a wide smile, "I would never have had such a sweet granddaughter as you."_

_Michiru smiled biting into the rice ball. "Grandma, can I have a banana?"_

_The old woman outright laughed. Members of their family were known to have weird habits. The old woman herself loved popsicles. "A chocolate covered one, dear?"_

_"Yes please." The old woman and reached into her sleeves and pulled out said banana before handing it to Michiru. "Grandma can I be…" Michiru looked up into the sky. She honestly didn't know what she wanted to be._

* * *

"She owned a tea house, I think," Michiru added.

"Well, that's a start. Maybe after we finish with the DHS we can go looking for her," Shinichi suggested.

"Yeah, you're right!" Unlike most tea houses after the war, Michiru's grandmother's still had scrolls from the old Warring States era which detailed various assassination techniques and various more pleasurable techniques. In fact a few years down the line, to get inspiration for one of her future works, before she found her son, Shiori would go to that very tea house and study the more erotic scrolls.

"Oh, and don't forget that tomorrow your punishment game starts," Shinichi reminded.

* * *

"Hana-chan, you look so kawaii in that!" Michiru gushed as her eyes roamed over Hana in the Angel Mort uniform, making Hana blush.

"So, are you girls ready?" asked Shion. Michiru and Hana had played a game with Shion and lost and since the losers had to pay the penalty for losing, Shion decided since she was the winner. Now both female Riders had to work in Angel Mort as waitresses for 8 days.

"I still say you cheated," Hana mumbled.

"Oh come on Hana-chan. It's not so bad. Besides, it gives me a chance to see you like this," said Michiru, blushing slightly with a grin.

Hana rolled her eyes but smiled as they got to work.

Among the Angel Mort's customers were Keiichi, Daichi, Satoshi, Shinichi and Yokoshima. They didn't come for the food. They came to see Hana and Michiru.

"You think you can get a photo of this?" Keiichi asked Shinichi as he pointed at Hana and Michiru who were looking fine in Angel Mort's skimpy uniform.

"Dude, who do you think you're talking too?" boasted Shinichi.

"A man about to die horribly," Daichi said getting a nod from Satoshi.

"Ahh, what do either of you know?" Shinichi said before grabbing his camera and sneaking away.

Daichi shook his head in disbelief. If Shinichi was going to do what he said he'd do, then Shinichi was insane. But since it may prove interesting… "1500 yen says he get his ass kicked and the picture ripped apart," bet Daichi.

"I'll take that bet," Yokoshima accepted, pulling out some money.

"Me too," added Satoshi. "What about you, Keiichi?"

"Nah, I'll just enjoy the show," Keiichi declined.

"Your loss," Daichi remarked.

Michiru sighed. She actually preferred her nursing job at Irie's Clinic. At least she had a chance to rest her feet there.

"You okay?" Hana asked, giving her a glass of water.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip. They were enjoying their break until…

"Say cheese!" Shinichi shouted, startling Michiru. Before he could do anything Hana bopped him on the head with a tray. "Ow!"

"What did I tell you? I don't want any evidence of me doing this," Hana frowned

"Oh come on," Shinichi pleaded. "Just one photo."

"I suggest you leave, Shinichi. Hana-chan's got that look in her eyes," Michiru warned.

"Fine," Shinichi sighed, walking away. He almost made it to the door when he turned around suddenly and sprinted towards the two. Shinichi lifted the camera and took the picture. "Say cheese!"

FLASH!

Both Hana and Michiru were too surprised to do anything as Shinichi began to run away yelling, "I got it! I got it!" Hana got an angry look, ready to give chase.

Michiru, seeing the look, said, "You may want to change first." She didn't want Hana  
to embarrass herself by running in the Angel Mort uniform outside.

Hana blinked and nodded before she headed to the changing room. After she'd changed she'd try to chase him down and destroy the photographic evidence.

* * *

"My dear No. 11 sure looks lovely and lively," spoke Dr. Montesinos. He was from GIN-SHOCKER's Spain branch. Personality-wise he was spiteful, mean and tricky. He was the one responsible for murdering Michiru's mother so that he could have Michiru and turn her into a cyborg for the NUMBERS project. He had droopy brown eyes, a soul patch and droopy brown eyes. He wore a red shirt and black pants under his labcoat.

"I beg to differ. My No. 07 is the most beautiful in comparison," boasted Dr. Phobist. He looked like any other average that nobody would look at twice. He was tall and lank lanky with bags under his eyes and short brown hair. He wore a black shirt and black slacks under his lab coat. He originally came from GIN-SHOCKER's branch in England.

Both were spying on Hana and Michiru through a set of monitors in DHS Castle.

"Let's just both agree that they are equally lovely so we may continue," Dr. Shinigami cut in. "Gentlemen, I brought you here so you may reclaim your lost property. The two of them have become thorns in my side like BLACK 13. They actually assisted in crushing GIN-SHOCKER and must be punished."

Dr. Phobist nodded. "I agree. I still have some more toxins I need to test on my No. 07."

Dr Montesinos added, "And No. 11 is still valuable to me. All she needs is some discipline." He punched a fist into his other hand. "It'll be fun to break her of her free will."

Dr. Shinigami grinned, "Good…good…" He called in his mind, '_Lambdadelta, can you ask the Golden Witch to let me borrow Gaap? I need her to transport two Riders and two scientists to a battlefield of my choosing._'

* * *

"So, how bad did you beat Shinichi up?" Michiru asked Hana. They were finished with their first day of Angel Mort and were getting changed.

"Enough that he doesn't try that stunt again," Hana answered.

Michiru giggled but then she noticed something wrong. "Um…Hana-chan? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"You mean a growing black hole? Yes, I am."

The two girls stepped back from the black hole that was growing on the wall and started to run but they were too late as the black hole sucked them in. The two cried out as they fell into the black hole which then blinked out of existence.

Shion opened the door, calling their names, "Hana, Michiru, wanna have dinner at…my place?" She blinked. "Hey, where'd they go?"

* * *

"Itai…" Michiru groaned as she sat up and rubbed her hand. "What happened?" She gasped when she saw Hana lying facedown nearby. "Hana-chan!" She dashed towards her friend and knelt down. She turned her friend over and shook her shoulders. "Hana-chan, wake up! Don't die!"

"I'm not dead…" Hana groaned as she opened her eyes. "There's no need to yell." She sat up and rubbed her head. "Ow…what happened to us? Where are we?" She then remembered the black hole. "Don't tell me we're in a crazy witch's game again."

The floor looked like a huge Chessboard and it went forever. They couldn't see a ceiling. It was all dark. Oddly enough they could see themselves just fine. It was that weird pocket dimension Gaap had transported them to before battling the 7 Sisters of Purgatory.

"Something tells me this isn't a game," said Michiru worriedly. She took out a pair of bananas and handed one to Hana. "Banana?"

"Thank you," Hana accepted. Michiru ate bananas to calm herself down and Hana found herself liking the fruit. She was just not as obsessed as Michiru when it came to bananas.

They heard footsteps and the two girls tensed up, ready for anything. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Hana demanded.

"When did you learn to raise your voice, No. 07?"

"She must've learnt it from my No. 11. She's always been a loud one."

"Indeed. No. 11 is a bad influence to No. 07."

Michiru and Hana's eyes widened. They recognised those voices and trembled.

"It…it can't be. Dr. Phobist," Hana identified.

"Doctor…Doctor…Montesinos," Michiru recognised.

* * *

Warren was inspecting the changing room. When Shion found the two female NEO-NUMBERS missing, she knew something was wrong. She hadn't seen them leave and found it strange. So, she called Warren to investigate.

"So?" Shion asked.

"There's some residual magical energy of the demonic kind here. A transportation spell of sorts," Warren explained.

"Can you find them?" Shion asked worriedly.

"I'll see what I can do. Don't worry. Michiru and Hana are professionals. I'm sure they can handle what's happening," said Warren confidently.

* * *

Michiru trembled in anger and fear. Standing before her was the man who'd murdered her mommy. He was also the man who'd turned her into a cyborg and a weapon for GIN-SHOCKER. He'd made her his slave and he'd done…things to her.

Hana was also showing fear. Her skin paled as her eyes widened. Her breathing and heart rate quickened and grew erratic. Dr. Phobist had also done horrible things to her in order to further his genetic research.

Dr. Montesinos frowned. "Don't we get a hello? How rude."

"And yet again they show their defiance," added Dr. Phobist. "It's nothing that a short brainwashing session won't cure."

"Not to mention some reprogramming."

"No way!" denied Michiru. "You're not going to take me away from my home ever again!" Michiru had found a new life. She loved being a nurse and helping people. The kids loved her and the adults adored her. She even dreamed of growing a banana plantation some day.

"I am never going back with you," hissed Hana. She used to have suicidal tendencies and wanted to die because of her deformities but Shinichi gave her a new lease on life. Being a nurse may not be her dream job but it was fulfilling and being a Rider to help people instead of hurting them filled her with a sense of satisfaction. Also, she and Michiru had grown closer. She didn't want to lose all of that.

"Sorry, but you have no choice in the matter No. 11," said Montesinos. He put on a horrific grin. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

"Yes, and you're coming with me as well, No. 07. There are some new poisons I wish to test on you," said Phobist.

Both Dr. Phobist and Montesinos then began to mutate into their Cyborg Mutant forms. Their clothes were ripped to shreds as they assumed their more monstrous forms.

Dr. Phobist had become a humanoid tarantula with two legs and six arms with stinging fur covering his entire body. His grew 6 additional eyes and his mouth became wide with sharp teeth and a tarantula's abdomen on his rear. The fur pattern on his chest formed the shape of a skull.

Dr. Montesinos had assumed the form of a huge minotaur-like creature that was half goat and half human. Its horns looked like pipes which spewed out smoke. He was clad in black leather pants. Red and blue lightning crackled around his hands. Now he was GoatRoid.

GoatRoid pounded his electrified fists together. "Time for some discipline, No. 11."

Arachnafear added as he hissed, "Yes…No. 07, we still have more experiments to perform."

"No way! I am not going back!" Michiru declared defiantly. "Hana-chan, let's go!"

"Yes, it's payback time," Hana spoke sternly.

The two girls summoned their belts and called out, "HENSHIN!"

The two girls transformed and brandished their weapons. "Ready, Hana-chan?" Carmen asked, her scythe shining.

"Yes," Arachnea answered as she gripped her Spider Kama tightly.

Both parties stared each other down before charging. Arachnea engaged her creator as Carmen engaged hers.

Carmen created several illusionary clones and surrounded GoatRoid. The Cyborg Mutant snorted. "That trick? Please. How stupid do you think I am!" He struck and managed to hit the real one on his first guest, sending her staggering backwards. She fired her petal bullets at him but not only did they have no effect on him, he laughed in her face. "Is that all?" His horns began to spew out a thick cloud of smoke that surrounded them. It also hid GoatRoid from Carmen's sight.

"Where are you!" she demanded as she looked around for him. "Come out, you stupid goat!"

She was violently backhanded in the face. "Show some respect, girl, or you'll get a spanking!"

Carmen growled as she spun in place, firing her petals in all directions. She didn't hit anything. That was impossible, right?

Suddenly, she was tackled by GoatRoid and sent tumbling and rolled along the ground. GoatRoid then started to kick her in the gut. "Stupid whore! Cunt! Useless bitch!" He called her horrible things as Carmen tried to use her arms to shield herself. "Defective!" He then grabbed her by the arms and shook her before zapping her with electricity. She let out a scream of pain.

Meanwhile, Arachnea slashed repeatedly at Arachnafear who dodged by jumping around. He spat at her with venom. She somersaulted away and the venom ate through the floor. She returned fire with her own venom and it hit. However, it didn't melt through her opponent. Instead, it dripped off harmlessly.

"The hairs on my body make me immune towards your poisons, No. 07. You didn't think I forgot to make a counter to the weapon I installed in you, did you?" He then sprayed her with his hairs and when she was hit sparks exploded off her armor and she cried out in pain. He stopped and her armor smoked.

Suddenly, Carmen was thrown against her and the two girls went tumbling. GoatRoid stood beside Arachnafear. "Do you mind letting me punish your creation?" GoatRoid as Arachnafear.

"No, I don't. Would you be so kind as to allow me to discipline your own creation?" Arachnafear requested.

"No problem!"

"Michiru, are you okay?" Arachnea asked.

"I'm-" Carmen began before a strand of webbing stuck to her back and tugged her away. "Hana-chan!"

"Michiru!" Arachnea got up but end up back on her knees as she was zapped.

"That's right! On your knees!" GoatRoid said perversely. He got off at hurting girls like this.

Carmen was trapped in webbing, pinning her arms to her sides and her legs together as she was all tied up. She struggled against her bonds, trying to get free. Arachnafear picked her up in his claws. "You've been a bad influence on my No. 07."

"Her name's Hana-chan and she's my best friend!" Carmen spat.

Arachnafear snorted, "Friend? She doesn't need friends! All she needed was to be the best but you held her back as always! She's going to die and it's all your fault!"

Carmen's eyes wandered to where Arachnea was being choked by GoatRoid. "Hana-chan…"

"Now, time to die! Maybe you'll do more good as scrap!" Arachnafear shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her belt glowed and so did she.

"What!" Arachnafear gawked.

Meanwhile, GoatRoid was taunting Arachnea while he was electrocuting her. "You'll make a nice little doll just like No. 11. She was so nice to play with, all tied down in my bed. I loved to listen to her screams and touching her soft skin. Maybe when Phobist is done with you I can have my fun as well and play with you and No. 11."

Arachnea's eyes snapped open. This fiend had touched her best friend! Her Michiru! She was not going to let it happen again! Never! She swore to protect Michiru and would do so with her life. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Her entire body was bathed in light as her belt glowed.

"What is this!" GoatRoid cried out in shock.

The two monstrous doctors were blown away by the sudden burst of power and skidded along the floor.

"What!" GoatRoid cried out.

"This was not in the original schematics!" yelled out Arachnafear.

Carmen's armor changed as she grew wings from her back and the flowers on her shoulders burst to reveal a pair of scythes. The bodysuit became formfitting chainmail. She also gained a pair of scythe blades on her back. The color of her armor lightened, turning magenta in color. Her eyes flashed. "Mirage Form!" Her new weapon was staff with scythe blades on both ends that pointed in opposite directions.

Arachnea also changed. Her bodysuit turned purple as her armor became all black with red eyes and mandibles on her chest. Eight spider-like legs with gold tips grew out from her back. Spikes were on her forearms and shins and her boots had sharp high heels. A tarantula's abdomen hung from the back of her waist with a stinger at the end. Her helmet had also changed, resembling a gladiator's helmet. It was black and gold with large red eyes and a purple faceplate that looked like fangs. Claws grew from her wrists, dripping with poison. "Venom Form!"

"How can this be?" questioned GoatRoid in disbelief.

"They've upgraded!" Arachnafear realised.

"Hana-chan, do you mind if I cut up some mutton?" Carmen asked.

"Be my guest. I have a bug to squash," answered Arachnea.

The two newly upgraded female Riders then dashed towards their opponents. Carmen charged at GoatRoid, creating 6 clones. He snorted, "That trick again? I know which one is real!" He struck and hit one of them, which turned out to be solid. "See?" The Carmen he punched suddenly dissolved into flower petals. "What?"

"Actually, we're all real!" the 5 Carmens shouted as they slashed at him. He cried out as the blades of their scythes cut into his skin. The original Carmen then kicked him viciously between the legs and he screamed. "That's for what you did to me!" She and her clones then repeatedly slashed at GoatRoid. He lashed out with his electricity, destroying the clones, but the real Carmen remained standing. She jumped and then sent the scythe blades attached to her back and shoulders flying. They flew like boomerangs and slashed at GoatRoid as they sliced through the air.

At the same time, Arachnea was kicking at Arachnafear who was forced to defend himself with his six arms. She was using a series of kicks that pushed him back as she forced him on the defensive. When he found an opening he punched with all six arms only for her to jump up and land on his back. She then stomped and dug her left heel into his back, causing him to cry out. He then felt something being injected into his body through the heel and thrashed, throwing her off. Arachnea flipped through the air and landed on her feet. "What have you done to me!" Arachnafear demanded as he felt his limbs stiffen.

"Just a new venom I made," she answered. "It causes minor paralysis." She pointed her back-mounted spider legs at him and fired lasers which pierced through his body. She then made a web-line and lashed it out like a whip. It wrapped around Arachnafear's legs and she gave a tug, bringing him down to the ground on his back. He fired his hairs at her but she jumped and then came down with a drop kick that smashed into his chest. She dug her sharp heels into his chest, injecting another dose of venom into him. He began to feel a burning sensation deep inside. "Oh, and the venom I just injected will cause you to spontaneously explode, if you must know." He gawked at her. "In hindsight, you really shouldn't have given me a venom generating ability."

She jumped off him and waited. She was not disappointed as Arachnafear exploded in a ball of flames, spilling guts and gore. "Your insides are as disgusting as your outside." She then went to help Carmen.

Carmen dodged the electric bolts and countered with her scythe. GoatRoid was pushed into a corner but then his feet ended up stuck in a spider web. "What!"

"Hana-chan!" Carmen beamed.

"Carmen, wanna finish this together?" Arachnea asked.

"Hai!" Carmen nodded. The two then jumped into the air to execute their attack.

"DOUBLE MAIDEN RIDER KICK!"

Their feet collided with GoatRoid's head and sent him flying. The monstrous scientist howled as his entire body erupted in a fiery blaze.

The two stood side by side and then pointed forward, declaring, "Mission…Executed!"

* * *

Dr. Shinigami had a notebook with a list of names written inside. He crossed out Dr. Phobist and Montesinos' names off the list. "Goodbye, dear colleagues."

"You are one evil bastard, do you realise that?" Priest Venom inquired.

Dr. Shinigami shrugged. "I've been called worse."

"So, now what will you do?" Priest Venom asked.

"Continue my research on the Orb of Wisdom and conduct more evil experiments," Dr. Shinigami answered.

"You mean spying and stalking on BLACK 13, don't you?

Dr. Shinigami whistled nonchalantly.

* * *

Warren was still checking the changing room when a black hole opened in the ceiling. He then watched as two screaming girls fell through the hole and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow…" Michiru groaned as she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She rubbed her head. "Rough ride."

"Indeed," Hana agreed, "But we conquered our demons and grew stronger because of it."

"Yeah, you're right, Hana-chan!"

Warren cocked an eyebrow and asked, "So, do you mind explaining what happened to you girls?"

The two female Riders stood up, an arm around each other, and Hana said, "It's a long story."

Michiru added, "We'll give you the abridged version later."

"Good, because I expect a report on my desk tomorrow."

Michiru whined, "Awwwwwwww!"

* * *

**"RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

Rika began, "Today's feature Rider will be a special one. He hasn't had much screen time on this story as a Rider but he has been a Rider for years. He has eight whole years of experience as a Rider under his belt and now works in ARMOR as Head of DORA!"

Hanyuu finished, "We're talking about…" The screen behind them showed Kamen Rider Draco, "Kamen Rider Draco, also known as Dr. Ryuki Hasuma!"

Rika explained, "Dr. Ryuki has been a Kamen Rider since he was 15. He grew up listening to the stories and thus adopted a strong sense of justice and righteousness. He has used several different Rider systems but the system he is currently using is the Saint Beast Rider system."

Hanyuu pointed to the belt buckle and continued, "This is the source of his armor. By using a card which is a contract he has with a Saint Beast he can transform into Kamen Rider Draco. The armor enhances his abilities. Attached to the belt is a device known as the Hyper Inzecter that allows him to reach hyper speed, easily matching the speed of Roach Satan."

Rika added, "And his primary weapon is the Masked Rider Sword, which is a Keyblade. Keyblades are special weapons that choose their wielders and imbued them with magic. The Masked Rider Sword possesses the power of fire, water, wind and earth that Draco can utilise in battle."

Hanyuu concluded, "Dr. Ryuki is semi-retired as a Rider but when duty calls he will don the armor and fight. It is no surprise that he is the Head of DORA as well as Head Physician of ARMOR and one of their senior agents."

Rika finished it up, "That's all the time we have. Tune in next time as we review another Rider!"

Hanyuu waved, "Bye-bye!"


	87. DHS Chapter Part 13: Checkups

**DHS CHAPTER PART 13: CHECKUPS**

"What a good night for killing," a DHS Demon Beast grinned. It looked like a demonic rooster with large fangs coming out of its top beak. It sported a red cap and wielded a pike.

Standing behind it was a dark-scaled humanoid creature that resembled a hunchbacked stegosaurus. It had dark greenish plates on its hunchback and a clubbed tail.

"Well what do we have here?" Both Darkloid and Demon Beast turned to see Arachnea and Carmen, already in Mirage Form and Venom Form respectively, walking towards them.

"You! Get out of our way!" Redcap Rooster shouted, lifting its weapon. It didn't need any Rider spoiling its fun.

"Why don't you make us?" Carmen dared cheekily before the female Riders and Kaijin began to fight.

Redcap Rooster began swinging its pike, trying to hit Carmen. However, true to her namesake, she dodged all the attacks. It looked like she was dancing as she spun and twirled around the various attacks.

"Hold still!" it snapped as it swung its weapon down but Carmen summoned her Mirage Scythe and blocked the attack. She then pushed him back and began to viciously and repeatedly slash at him before using a powerful front kick that sent the Redcap Rooster flying.

Arachnea just stood her ground, waiting patiently for the Stegosaurus Darkloid to come into range. When it was near enough, she jumped onto its head and bounced off, leaping over it before landing safely behind the Darkloid. She quickly did a low spin kick that knocked it off its feet and sent it crashing to the ground.

It got back up to fight and then started throwing random punches. However, once again, it underestimated the female Rider as she got in close and used her clawed fingers to slash it. The Stegosaurus Darkloid squawked in pain as she slashed it across its face, leaving deep cuts and causing blood to run down its face.

Meanwhile, Carmen was easily overpowering the Demon Beast she was battling. It was obvious she was stronger and better-skilled.

"DAMN YOU!" Redcap Rooster shouted. He raised the pike up with the intention to kill her but kicked she him hard in the abdomen, sending him flying backwards. Magenta-coloured energy swirled on both blades of her scythe as she rushed forward. She spun around and struck with her scythe blades, sliding the Demon Beast in two which resulted in a loud 'BOOM!'

The Stegosaurus Darkloid screeched as it rushed towards Arachnea. It swung its tail to crush her but she just grabbed the tail in both hand and injected it with her explosive venom via her sharp fingertips. Arachnea then fired her lasers that pushed the Darkloid back, pinning it into a tree where it exploded.

Showa whistled as he arrived at the scene to admire the finishers. He admired Carmen Mirage Form and Arachnea Venom Form and commented, "Man, those new forms give them an edge."

* * *

"Pretty dramatic changes, don't you agree?" Warren asked the Head Physician of ARMOR and Head of DORA. Both were reading reports from Shinichi about the recent changes to some of the members of the NEO-NUMBERS.

"Kamen Rider Carmen: Mirage Form, Kamen Rider Arachnea: Venom Form, and Kamen Rider Slasher: Slayer Form," Ryuki skimmed. "I wonder how they could gain such forms. They weren't in the original design plans, were they?"

"Chiaki got his upgrade from a demon-slaying sword Hanyuu gave him, and Michiru and Hana received their own upgrades when they were faced with the possibility of losing each other," Warren stated. "Maybe deep down they wanted to be stronger."

"It's possible that they managed to evolve beyond their original parameters. Look at Shinichi." Dr. Magi had data on all the NUMBERS. "He is able to use the power of all Three Hinamizawan Treasures simultaneously to assume his most powerful form. That's nothing less than a miracle."

Warren suggested, "Schedule a check-up for them and maybe some maintenance for their cybernetic implants. Have Dr. Magi help with the latter."

"Roger, Director-san."

* * *

_Dr. Magi stood, leaning back up against a fence. He had been told to select an individual to be used in the NUMBERS project. In all honesty, he wanted nothing to do with the project, especially when he learned what his research was being used for. Hanging out of his left pocket was the second novel ever written by his favourite author, Shiori. It had just recently gone into its second printing and he had bought a copy. He was closet romance novel lover and most people thought he was just a pervert for reading such erotic literature._

_Looking around he saw a set of six men in trench coats. He knew who they were. They were GIN-SHOCKER agents sent to monitor him while he made his selection._

"_Hey Coat-san, can we have our ball back?" Dr. Magi turned around and saw a young boy standing behind the fence. It was then that Magi noticed he was standing in front of an orphanage. "Coat-san, ball please?"_

_Magi looked down and saw an almost flat dodgeball. "You mean this one?" Picking up the ball he tossed it back over the fence._

"_Thank you Coat-san." The boy took the ball and began to run toward an old playground._

"_Wait!" The boy stopped and turned around. "Boy, can you tell me what your name is?" Dr. Magi knew that if he had to pick someone, he'd rather pick someone who had no family than take another child from a loving family._

"_Yokoshima, Coat-san."_

"_Thank you." The boy smiled and ran off. "Kami, forgive me."_

_SEVERAL DAYS LATER... _

_Yokoshima sat up on a soft medical bed with his legs strapped down. "Hey, Papa, can I have something to eat after this?" Dr. Magi had adopted the young boy. Since Yokoshima thought Dr. Magi was a performing medical check-up, he didn't argue._

_Dr. Magi wanted cry. He wanted scream. He didn't want to do what he was about to do. "Of course Yokoshima…" Dr. Magi gently took Yokoshima's arm and slid the syringe into the boy's arm. "I'm so sorry..."_

"_Why…?" Yokoshima didn't get to finish the sentence as he passed out, the quick working drug passing through his system._

"_Kami, forgive me for the monster I have become…"_

"_There is no need to ask for forgiveness. What we are doing is for the greater good!" Dr. Gebok announced as he walked away from the project lab._

_Dr. Magi mumbled under his breath. Something about the others being lunatics or paedophiles. "If I have to do this, he'll be able to defend himself." The Pill Bug Rider System glowed softly on a monitor. It would be part of Yokoshima's body. The boy would become a new breed of human, one of fourteen._

* * *

"Dr. Magi. Wake up, Dr. Magi," Dr. Ryuki Hasuma called as he shook Dr. Magi awake. The former GIN-SHOCKER scientist's eyes slowly opened as he gave a yawn. He'd fallen asleep at his desk. Notes were strewn all over his desktop. A line of drool flowed from his lips as he smacked his lips. With a yawn, he stretched and straightened his body.

"Oh, Dr. Hasuma," Dr. Magi identified as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm sorry. I must've dozed off."

"It happens," Ryuki excused. "This job is demanding and the hours can be unforgiving."

"What time is it?" Dr. Magi asked.

"Half past noon," Ryuki informed him. "Dr. Magi, Director-san has scheduled a maintenance and medical check-up for the NEO-NUMBERS and he wants you and me to perform said check-ups."

"I see." Dr. Magi knew why. He was one of the scientists on the NUMBERS project so he was ARMOR's expert on the subject and knew what went on inside the NEO-NUMBERS.

"Here's a copy of Shinichi's latest report," Ryuki added as he handed the paperwork to Dr. Magi. "It's about the recent changes and upgrades three of the NEO-NUMBERS have experienced. Director-san wants us to see if it's possible for the others to gain upgrades of their own."

"I see. I'll get right on it."

"I suggest you go and get something to eat at the cafeteria, Dr. Magi. It's already lunch. It isn't healthy to be working without proper nutrition."

"Thank you for your concern, Dr. Hasuma."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**THE DAY OF THE MAINTENANCE/MEDICAL CHECK-UP AND PHYSICAL EXAM**

The NEO-NUMBERS had been summoned towards the ARMOR hospital wing. They weren't the only ones present. They had brought their friends along as well. The Hinamizawans all stood in the observation room behind a glass window as the NEO-NUMBERS were getting their check-ups. Dr. Hasuma and Dr. Magi would be leading the medical and maintenance check-ups, respectively, with the aid of the other ARMOR scientists and doctors.

Dr. Hasuma's check-ups were standard procedure. He had a clipboard and taking notes. He measured their blood pressure, heart rate, pulse, weight, and height. He also checked their eyesight, hearing and throats. He had them read the letters off a chart to check their eyesight. Finally, he gave them their immunity shots. Despite their already enhanced immunity systems, synthetic pathogens could still cause them harm so countermeasures were required.

He finished with them one by one and gave them a clear bill of health. Next was Dr. Magi's maintenance check-up. Takada was also assisting.

That was when the Hinamizawans would discover the horrors performed by GIN-SHOCKER to Shinichi and the others. They were aware that their friends were cyborgs but they never knew exactly the specific types of modifications that had been performed on them.

Dr. Magi had the NEO-NUMBERS lie down on beds and used an ARMOR X-Ray scanner on them which would send the X-Ray images into a computer.

On the computer screens in the observation room, each of the NEO-NUMBERS X-Rays were on display. The NEO-NUMBERS possessed several similarities, like the belts that acted as the very core to their powers. Without these belts they would not be able to function. The belts were also what still kept them alive. Any severe damage to the belts could kill them. These belts also generated their suits, transmuting energy into solid matter in order to provide extra protection and power for their bodies.

Their hearts were also interesting. Mechanical parts had been added to create additional chambers and some of them even had their hearts replaced by artificial hearts or had a second mechanical heart connected to the first one.

"Creepy," Takada muttered as he was X-Raying Shogo's chest to see a 2nd smaller bio-mechanical heart linked to the original. It had been created to help alleviate the stress and strain created whenever he went into battle.

Their limbs contained wiring and circuitry connected to their nervous systems. In the case of Michiru and Chiaki, their arms contained hidden compartments for their scythe blades and chainsaws respectively. Shogo's arms also contained compartments for his stingers and Hana's body contained the venom glands of a tarantula.

"I can't believe it. They all have some form of micro-hydraulics laced throughout their bone structure," Takada stated while looking at the X-Rays. "Their endoskeletons have also been reinforced with some sort of metal alloy. Even their muscle tissue has been artificially reinforced."

Dr. Magi only nodded in response as he added, "They have also received numerous genetic enhancements and alterations." These genetic modifications were what gave them some of their special abilities, like Arachnea's venom and Zero's stingers. The NEO-NUMBERS' bug-like armor weren't just for show. They represented the animal whose DNA they had been given.

Dr. Hasuma examined the cranial scans. Each of the NEO-NUMBERS had implants behind their eyes as well as several pieces of nano-fibre circuitry running through various parts of there brains. The implants behind their eyes enhanced their vision, while the circuits in the brain either enhanced their other senses or suppressed emotions in the case of Shinichi. There was even an implant that not only acted as a tracking chip but also a transmitter and receiver the GIN-SHOCKER executives could use to see and hear what the NUMBERS were seeing and hearing. Fortunately, such implants had long since been deactivated.

Inside the observation room, all of the scans were being displayed on the screens. From what could be seen, over 50 percent of the NEO-NUMBERS biological systems had been converted into cybernetic systems.

"Woah, this is…" Mion's words got caught in her throat. She couldn't find the exact words to describe what she was seeing. It seemed like something out of a Sci-Fi movie, except that this was real.

"So, this is what GIN-SHOCKER did," Keiichi realised. He never knew the extent of the NEO-NUMBERS' cybernetic modifications.

"Shin-kun…" Rena murmured, seeing how much of Shinichi's body had been messed with and altered by GIN-SHOCKER. However, she didn't care if he was human or not. He would always be her Shin-kun.

"How exactly did GIN-SHOCKER put those things in them?" Satoshi asked. Then, he regretted asking that question as the others flinched.

"I don't think any of us wants to know the answer to that, Satoshi-kun," Shion answered, though she had a good idea. It involved a lot of cutting on an operating table. She shuddered as she imagined the painful procedure of having their bodies torn apart and put back together.

"How could they?" Shiori murmured, trembling at what she was seeing, before yelling, "How could they do this to children!" Her own son had these…things put into him and he never once complained.

"Shiori-mama…" Rika whispered, seeing the woman she sees as her new mother trembling. It was heartbreaking, especially after seeing what had been done to Shinichi and the NEO-NUMBERS.

"So, this is what it means to be cyborgs…" Hanyuu murmured. She never understood until now. The NEO-NUMBERS were part-human and part-machine.

"GIN-SHOCKER intended to create a team of super-soldiers," Warren explained. "Still, I agree with you. To use children is horrendous."

Dr. Ryuki Hasuma entered the observation room and gulped. He needed to fess up to them all. "Everyone, may I have your attention please?" All eyes were on him. He then got down on his knees and bowed his head. The Hinamizawans were confused. What was he doing? "I wish to apologize for all this."

"Apologize? Apologize for what?" Shiori asked, confused. "Please, stand up."

"No, Banabara-san. All this is my fault. It is my fault the NEO-NUMBERS are like this," Ryuki confessed.

"Ryuki, stand up and explain yourself," ordered Warren.

Ryuki obeyed and explained to the Hinamizawans, "The organization GIN-SHOCKER is not native to your world. The organization actually hailed from my world. Several years ago, myself and several others were fighting GIN-SHOCKER in order to stop their ambitions and to prevent their plans from coming to fruition. We managed to locate and infiltrate their headquarters, defeating all their high-ranking executive members in the process until we found the Great Leader's throne room. However, when we got there, the Great Leader was gone. He fled using a machine that allowed him to travel to another dimension. That dimension was yours." He bowed his head in shame. "If I hadn't let the Great Leader escape, none of this would've happened. For that I am deeply sorry."

There was silence as Ryuki awaited for his punishment. He felt nothing but guilt for allowing the Great Leader of GHS to escape into their world and leading towards the creation of the NUMBERS.

The uncomfortable silence lasted for nearly a minute before Shiori chose to speak.

"No, Dr. Hasuma. I don't blame you," Shiori said. Ryuki raised his head as she continued, "I blame people like Gebok and the Great Leader. I blame people who would use children for their sick agendas."

"But, if I had defeated the Great Leader then none of this would've happened," Ryuki insisted regrettably.

Warren bopped Ryuki on the head. "Ryuki, stop," he scolded. "What's done is done and no amount of apologizing will change this. This was meant to happen, whether you like it or not."

"But…it's still my fault," Ryuki spoke. "I failed."

"Dr. Hasuma, Warren is right. After all, even though I'm still haunted by what I did, I refuse to allow myself to wallow in the past. For the simple fact that if we start focusing on the _now_, we can improve the future by making sure something like this can never happen again." Dr. Magi said seriously

"Well said, Dr. Magi." Warren nodded.

"So, how long will they be here?" Shiori asked.

"Well, they'll need to be here for 24 hours while Dr. Magi does maintenance on their bodies. Cybernetic bodies need to be maintained after a certain period of time or else they might shut down," Ryuki informed her.

"Just take care of my son in there," Shiori requested. "I know he's been changed from the little boy I remembered but he's still my little boy."

"We'll do the best job we can manage. We have experts working on them right now so there's nothing to fear," Ryuki said confidently.

"I really wished we could've gotten those scientists," said Warren, grinning maliciously. "I know a few guys who'd love to experiment on them."

* * *

Hours passed and the NEO-NUMBERS were put through a series of tests. The tests were to measure their strength, speed, agility, reflexes and combat prowess via a simulator. It was hard and gruelling but it all part of maintenance. After all was done they were allowed to take a break. Most of them had fallen asleep in the hospital beds while a few pigged out in the cafeteria. The Hinamizawans had all returned home, awaiting the NEO-NUMBERS' return.

* * *

"You know, I really despise eating at this cafeteria sometimes," Daichi muttered while eying the oven with a glare.

"Why's that?" Hana inquired.

Daichi explained, "It's because I was unfortunately here on the day Takada wanted to test this new all-purpose oven he just invented. That was also the day of the mutated giant steak uprising."

"Wait? What?" Shinichi blinked as he stared at Daichi. "Mutated giant steak? Are you serious?"

"Yeesss..." Daichi hissed, followed by a shudder as he remembered that day.

Shinichi's eye twitched a little at the image.

"Well, that would explain that large gaping steak-shaped hole in the wall," Chiaki said as he pointed at said wall.

"Hm, you'd think we'd notice something like that," Yokoshima commented.

"The only good thing about it was Warren slapping Takada silly after the whole  
fiasco." Daichi snickered. "Sure made my day."

The PA system rang, "_NEO-NUMBERS, please report to the Danger Room for further testing._"

* * *

"OK, I know that we still have more tests but why do we have to wear these jumpsuits?" Chiaki asked. All of them were wearing matching black jumpsuits with white gloves and boots.

"These are not jumpsuits," Takada argued. "These bio-monitor suits interface with your nervous system and will allow us to monitor your heart rate and adrenaline levels. Basically, these suits will record and give us data on your physical performance."

"And these headbands?" Shinichi asked, pointing to the metal rings they were wearing around their heads.

"Those monitor and record brain activity while sending the data into the computer to interpret." Takada clapped his hands together. "Alright, time for your Danger Room session!" He then went up to the control room to observe. Also present were Ryuki, Dr. Magi, Warren and several technicians.

"Are they ready?" Warren inquired.

"Yup!" Takada seemed eager to see all the data on screen.

Warren spoke into the microphone and gave instructions to the NEO-NUMBERS. His voice came out of the speakers inside the spacious metal room. "_Alright, NEO-NUMBERS, for this physical exam all you need to do is to get to the exit located just across the room._"

"That's it?" Daichi snorted. He was expecting something harder.

"What's the catch?" Shinichi asked. He knew Warren wasn't going to make the test easy.

"_Try and not set off the booby traps. The floors, walls and ceilings have random triggers. It's up to you to survive. Oh, and no transforming. Those suits you are wearing prevent you from transforming_," Warren cautioned. "_Basically, just survive without transforming. That's the only rule_. _Anything else goes_."

"Booby traps?" Yokoshima gulped.

"Only a boob would fall for booby traps," said Daichi as he began walking.

"Daichi, wait!" Shinichi warned but he was too late. Daichi foot pressed on a tile which activated the first of many booby traps. Several of the floor tiles rose up to reveal laser guns. They began firing.

"Nice going, boob!" Michiru snapped.

In the control room, Warren whistled, "New lasers?"

"Just built them this morning," Takada answered. "Oh, and there goes the buzz-saw launchers. Man, they fire fast!"

"This is pretty similar to the combat simulations GIN-SHOCKER put them through," Dr. Magi supplied. "I hope they haven't gotten rusty."

"Are those spiked boulders?" Ryuki asked.

"Yep, and they follow their targets around so running away isn't an option," stated Takada proudly.

"Chiaki's doing well right now. He just caught one of the spiked balls and now he's chucking it at the laser guns," Ryuki commented.

Dr. Magi was reading the data on screen. "We have an increase in heart rate, adrenaline and brain activity." The screens showed an image of the NEO-NUMBERS as well as readings on their brain and physical activity. "It's rising."

"And it looks like Shinichi's taking charge. Look at that," said Warren, impressed.

"But Daichi is arguing with him. Hey, when did you build mini-fighter jets that shoot lasers?" Ryuki asked.

"Oh, two weeks ago. I thought it'd be a surprise," Takada answered. "Looks like the flamethrowers work."

"You do realise that the NEO-NUMBERS are destroying all of your inventions," Dr. Magi pointed out.

Takada shrugged. "Hey, those weapons are meant to be destroyed. Besides, I could always make more."

"Look, the laser guns on the ceilings have just activated, and now Hana's sticking to the walls and climbing up," pointed out Ryuki. "Michiru seems to be backing her up by creating several illusions." Ryuki gagged as he saw Hana open her mouth and fire a stream of corrosive venom at the ceiling mounted guns.

"They're utilising their powers outside of their armor. Impressive," said Dr. Magi proudly.

"They could always do that. They never really tried," Warren added.

"And look at what Shinichi's doing. His heart rate and adrenaline are rising. He's about to…" Ryuki blinked as he saw Shinichi blur out of sight for a second. "What happened?"

"He either sped up his own time or slowed time around him. Either way, he managed to destroy several of the laser guns in a matter of seconds," Takada explained.

"Yokoshima's utilising that super-hard skin I gave him," Dr. Magi informed. "Nothing can penetrate it."

* * *

The Mystical Observers were also watching. Lambdadelta was enjoying herself. Bernkastel too, even if she was only slightly smirking. Beatrice wore a wide grin at the carnage.

"I'm so glad I had that Danger Room insured," stated the Balance Guardian Warren.

"I can see how that would be a smart investment," said Topper. "Oh, there goes another buzz-saw launcher. That Chiaki fellow sure is strong."

"He has to in order to lift those spiked boulders and hurl them," supplied Bernkastel.

"Wonder if they'll die?" Lambdadelta inquired.

"My agents?" Warren questioned. "No way. I have complete confidence in them."

"Look, robots!" Lambdadelta pointed.

"ARMOR combat droids," Warren clarified. "They're big, strong, but not very bright."

* * *

Chiaki caught a buzz-saw in his bare hands and then hurled it like a Frisbee at the machine that had fired it. The machine was sliced in half and destroyed. The buzz-saw blade then ricocheted off the walls and hit several laser guns that were rising from the floor.

Shogo was literally stinging like a hornet as he unsheathed his stingers. When the combat droids appeared, he jumped onto their shoulders and pierced his stingers through their heads.

Yokoshima just tackled through the droids like a raging bull. Michiru took a more delicate approach and used her illusions to confuse them right before Hana snuck up on them and used her corrosive venom spit on them.

Daichi opened his mouth and unleashed a sonic shout that knocked the droids down and fried their circuits. Finally, Shinichi was moving like the Flash as he disarmed the weapons. He was also barking out orders.

Finally, with all the weapons disarmed, the exit opened and they all ran out of the Danger Room.

"Now I know why it's called a Danger Room," Yokoshima started. The others could only nod in agreement, having nothing else to say.

Up in the control room, all the data was recorded and saved for future reference. "Guess GIN-SHOCKER actually made something right," said Takada. "These guys are super-soldiers."

Warren frowned as he retorted, "Too bad none of them were given a choice." He spoke into the microphone, "Alright, kids. Go and hit the showers.

* * *

The NEO-NUMBERS were now sitting in a row across from Warren as the Director of ARMOR appraised the reports on their performance and the results of their medical and maintenance check-ups.

"Nothings seem to be amiss here," Warren concluded. "You're all-"

Suddenly the alarms blared loudly.

"ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the PA system sounded.

"The hell!" Yokoshima yelped.

"Eek!" Michiru squeaked.

Warren was looking through the viewing screen and his face paled. He immediately slammed his hand down on the button in front of him, activating the alarm. "This is a Code White! Repeat: Code White! The Terminal is to go into full evacuation! Full Evacuation! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" commanded Warren. He began typing wildly at the console in front of him. "All defences active! Activating transport now!" Suddenly the room was filled with white light, and when the light subsided, Warren and the NEO-NUMBERS were alone in the room.

"Warren, what's going on!" shouted Shinichi.

"FUCK!" cursed Warren. "That's right; the transporter in my office isn't working right now. Just stay out of the way and maybe you'll live."

* * *

The intruder's name was Priscilla. She had short brown hair and cold, dead black eyes. She was someone that Warren knew well and not in a good way. In fact, she was the one responsible for originally killing Teresa before Warren brought the woman he loved back to life. Priscilla wasn't human. She was what was known as an Awakened Being.

An Awakened Being was a Claymore who'd turned awakened into a Yoma. Claymores were warriors who'd been implanted with the blood and flesh of yoma, becoming human-yoma hybrids who could combat the creatures. However, Claymores who accessed too much of the yoma energy in them, called Yoki, turned into powerful Yoma known as Awakened Beings, or Voracious Eaters.

Yomas were demonic beings that needed human flesh and blood to survive. They could shape-shift into a human form that allowed them to live among humans. A yoma had strength and speed that went over normal humans, and could regenerate and heal their bodies at incredible speeds.

Priscilla was standing in front of the entrance of Storeroom X. She was disappointed that nobody had tried to stop her. She wanted to shed a lot of blood.

"So, this is where they keep the Infinity Fragments and all their dangerous merchandise," Priscilla said as she stared at the reinforced door. She'd been sent to retrieve the Infinity Fragments from Storeroom X for her master, the leader of LEVIATHAN.

"Hold it right there, Priscilla!" shouted Warren. Priscilla turned her head to the right to see Warren and the seven NEO-NUMBERS behind him. Showa, Slasher, Arachnea and Carmen were already in their strongest forms and ready to battle.

"Ah, Warren. Tell me, how is Teresa doing?" Priscilla asked.

"Don't ask about her like you care, you bitch," he growled. "After what you did to her you have no right." He was holding his claymore sword.

"As much as I'd like to play with you right now, I have something more important to do." She placed her hand on the door of Storeroom X. "There's something behind this door that I want and I intend to get it."

"You're not getting anything!" Showa shouted as he rushed towards Priscilla.

"Shinichi! Stop! Stand down! That's an order!" Warren shouted.

"KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN!" Showa called out as he swung the Higurashi no Yaiba which was enveloped in crackling golden energy. He struck at Priscilla, resulting in a huge explosion that nearly blew everyone away.

Showa turned to face Warren. "She wasn't so tough," said Showa confidently. Warren's eyes widened. "What?" Showa then realised it. "She's right behind me, isn't she?"

The smoke cleared to reveal Priscilla's Awakened Form. She was a demonic humanoid, devoid of clothes, with dark purple skin and a single horn on her forehead. She also sported feathered wings and she had grown to two metres tall. There were also two smaller wings growing out of her lower back. Her hair had turned pale and messy.

Priscilla rolled her neck as her eyes gazed down on Showa. The wound he'd made had already healed. Her arms then unravelled and the Rider saw them turn into ribbon-like tentacles that shot at him. Warren suddenly appeared and pushed Showa out of the way. He used his claymore and used a series of slashes to slice her tentacle-ribbons to shreds. He drew an additional sword, his Zanpakuto, and slashed continuously. However, no matter how many times she slashed at her, she would regenerate.

"ATTACK!" Shinichi ordered.

The NEO-NUMBERS attacked the Awakened Being with all their might. They surrounded her before striking with their attacks. Slasher and Showa ran their swords right through her before withdrawing.

Carmen slashed her across the neck, hoping to decapitate her. However, Priscilla instantly regenerated and lashed out her tentacle ribbons. Her tentacle-ribbons were suddenly bounded by webbing before Arachnea kicked her hard in the chest, digging her heels inside Priscilla's chest before kicking off. The explosive venom activated and blew a hole open in her chest. It didn't last long as the hole was sealed up. The webbing was also torn apart.

Zero attacked from the air, shooting needled at Priscilla but she swatted them away. Musician struck from behind and stabbed his Cricket Fork into her back. He unleashed destructive sound waves that caused her insides to quake. Finally, Armadillo rolled into a ball and smashed her in the face, hard. The force of the blow would've smashed her skull to pieces but despite the injuries she'd injured, they all quickly healed.

She didn't have a single scratch on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the meta-world, the Observers were observing the fight from their little tearoom. Lambdadelta yawned. "How boring. Can't we just fast forward to the real good stuff?"

Balance Guardian Warren just rolled his eyes at the childish Witch of Certainty. She lacked patience sometimes. This wasn't something to be rushed. He was just watching his past self from 1000 years ago dealing with an old threat and showing off his powers.

"I think Lady Lambda is right," agreed Topper. "Very well, let's skip to the good part." The Infernal Merchant then snapped his fingers to change the scene.

* * *

The NEO-NUMBERS had taken too much damage from Priscilla's vicious assault and forced back into human form. "Kuso…" Shinichi cursed as he tried to move his sore body. Their current opponent was unlike anything they'd faced before. Only the Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER and the King Titan Darkloid had come close to being as powerful as this Awakened Being.

However, Warren was still fighting. In one hand he had his claymore sword. In the other he had his Zanpakuto. Using them, he slashed and tore the tentacle-ribbons to shreds but due to Priscilla's regenerative healing abilities that meant very little to her.

What got the NEO-NUMBERS panicking was when Warren's swords were knocked out of his hands and the tentacle ribbons were wrapped tightly around his body.

"Warren-san!" Shinichi shouted.

"We…we have to help the Director." Shogo tried to get to his feet, only to fall to his knees.

"Damn it!" Daichi hated feeling weak and helpless. He was a man! He wasn't supposed to be feeling like this.

Chiaki grunted. He barely had any strength to move. Even Hana and Michiru found it difficult to get back to their feet. Yokoshima even tried to transform but his body was so wounded that he could only summon his belt. Anything beyond that could cripple them.

However, as Warren was brought up to face Priscilla, the Director of ARMOR didn't seem all that fazed. "Any last words, Warren Smith?" the former Claymore asked her soon-to-be kill.

He looked at Priscilla and glared hatefully. Strange markings began to cover his body, ancient demonic runes. Priscilla wanted to make a move, but was paralyzed under Warren's immense killing intent. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. He then answered her question as he began to chant.

"_Infusco Nox noctis cado ex caeli._

_Obscurum grows ut totus lux lucis dies._

_In timidus dies._

_In rabidus nox noctis. _

_Haud malum vadum subterlabor meus os!_

_Permissum qui cultus malum vires , caveo meus vox._

_Pro oblivio est vestri fortuna!"_

Warren paused before he finished the chant:

"_**LEVEL ZERO...RELEASE!"**_

At that moment, time seemed to stop. Nothing could be heard. There was no movement. All there was at that moment…was Warren Smith.

Suddenly the world seemed to fall apart and then reform itself. For a brief moment there was nothingness then the world seemed back to normal. Priscilla looked at Warren and felt a shiver.

Warren stood at the same height as he normally did, a little more than six feet tall. His white hair had turned pitch black and grew down to the middle of his back. He wore a black bodysuit that shined in the sunlight. Pale white bandages were wrapped around his forearms and shins. He wore a trench coat over the bodysuit. On the centre of the bodysuit was the symbol of the Blue Lantern Corps. On his hand he still wore his Blue Lantern Ring. His body radiated with a blue aura. Warren opened his eyes, revealing them to have black sclera and blue iris. His face was covered in ancient runes.

Her tentacle ribbons had also turned to ash, releasing him.

"Now, let's dance," said Warren darkly.

What would happen in the next few minutes could only be described as a slaughter and massacre all rolled up into one neat package. As Warren LV0 and Priscilla the One Horned Demon battled, they continuously ripped each other apart, only for them to regenerate and heal instantly. The NEO-NUMBERS were rooted to the spot as blood splattered all over the walls, floor and ceiling of the corridor. The carnage didn't cease.

"Man…" Yokoshima managed to let out. "He's….he's…"

"Hardcore," Daichi finished.

Michiru and Hana were speechless.

Chiaki couldn't utter a single word either. Shogo could only admire the carnage. As for Shinichi, his mind was reeling. He could feel the intensity in Warren's aura. This was Warren Smith's true power without restraint. This was what Warren kept hidden under wraps deep inside of him.

The NEO-NUMBERS had difficulties fighting Priscilla before but Warren wasn't even breaking a sweat now. Priscilla, however, was having difficulty regenerating from all the damage that was being dealt to her. Most of the blood that was splattering all over the place was hers and not his.

This power, this Level 0 released state, was Warren's trump card. He only used it for emergencies and considering what Priscilla was, what she was after, and what she'd done, she certainly qualified as an emergency. It was either that or this was simply overkill.

Warren's right hand was clenched into a fist as his left hand grasped Priscilla's horn tightly. She couldn't touch him anymore. Heck, nobody right now could match Warren's speed and strength.

Warren then blasted a hole right through her head and after that it was a chain reaction as her body exploded into pieces. Lumps of her flesh were on the ceiling, walls and floor. Warren, despite being so close when it happened, was clean of any bloodstains.

Warren hovered to the ground and took a deep breath as his powers receded and sealed back up. He wouldn't be able to use the Level 0 release for a certain period of time. It was so draining. Turning around, he saw the NEO-NUMBERS gaping at him.

* * *

Once the danger had passed, all of ARMOR's personnel returned. Ryuki teleported in front of Storeroom X and surveyed the damage. He was completely unfazed, as if this was a normal occurrence. Since he'd dealt with such things at a normal basis since he was 15, this just didn't surprise him anymore.

"Overkill much, Warren?" Ryuki asked his long-time friend.

"You know what she was after, Ryuki. I couldn't take the chance. This was the only way to get her to stay dead," Warren answered.

Ryuki knew Warren exhausted himself from using Level 0. He saw the NEO-NUMBERS still rooted to the spot in shock. That was the usual case when people saw Warren unleash his true strength. "I'll get Takada to send the cleaning droids here."

"Don't let him take any samples either," Warren warned. "I want it all incinerated and not a trace of it left."

"Consider it done," obeyed Ryuki as he snapped his fingers. The lumps of flesh all bursts into flames. "Anything else?"

"I'm…" Warren collapsed to his knees. Ryuki gasped and dashed towards him.

"You need rest," Ryuki said as he helped him up, supporting him with one arm around his back and Warren's arm draped over his shoulder.

Warren lightly chuckled. "Yeah, looks like I do."

Ryuki rolled his eyes. It surprised him of how jovial Warren could be after such a mess. Ryuki wasn't a fan of gore, guts and blood but as a doctor he'd grown used to it. There were a few times when he had to perform autopsies on inhuman creatures.

The NEO-NUMBERS were still frozen in shock when the cleaning droids arrived. They would demand for some answers right after they got over what they'd just seen.

* * *

The NEO-NUMBERS were back in Warren's office and the Director of ARMOR was reviewing the reports, acting like nothing had happened. Daichi couldn't stand it and stood up before slamming his palms down on Warren's desk.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT AND WHY DIDN'T YOU USE THAT WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING GIN-SHOCKER!" Daichi demanded, voicing everyone's question loudly.

Warren looked Daichi dead in the eye and the Cricket Rider thought he was looking into the depths of Hell itself. His knees trembled as he started to sweat from the intense glare. Warren answered calmly, "Please, don't shout." He paused before he finished, "Simple. It was because GIN-SHOCKER didn't require me to go that far."

"Sir, is that the type of thing we will be facing further down the road?" Hana asked tentatively.

"Yes, and much worse. DHS and GIN-SHOCKER are at the bottom but the threats we at ARMOR here face vary in strength and power," Warren explained. "That's why we must become stronger. It's imperative that we do not become weak or lax."

"Pardon me, sir, but what exactly did you do to the intruder?" Shogo asked.

"I unleashed everything I had on her," Warren answered simply. He simply wasn't in the mood to explain how his powers worked and just said, "It's classified," when they asked more questions concerning his abilities. Indeed, there was a lot about Warren they didn't know and they were unsure if they wanted to know.

They all agreed to stay on Warren's good side. A pissed off Warren was a scary Warren and none of them wanted that.

"With all that happened, you guys are all healthy," Warren concluded, "And all your modifications and implants are in working order."

"So, may we leave, sir?" Shinichi asked.

"You can leave, Shinichi. I, however, have something to discuss with the rest of your team."

"Can I be excused too?" Yokoshima asked. "I got a date with Asmo-chan and well I don't want to stand her up." That girlfriend of hers was scary when upset and Warren knew this.

"Alright, you may go too, Yokoshima," Warren allowed. "I'm sure your friends can tell you what you missed."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Weeks passed and soon it was the beginning of April. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and so people went out to view them. Hanami, or flower viewing, was an old Japanese custom of enjoying the beauty of flowers, especially cherry blossoms.

The Hinamizawa Gaming Club, their parents, the NEO-NUMBERS and even the Smith entire family had come to view the cherry blossoms. A petal fell atop Alan's nose and he tried to grab at it, only for it to be blown away by the breeze. They had picnic blankets on the ground and bento with sake to enjoy as they watched the cherry blossoms in bloom.

Shinichi looked towards Kasai and Shiori who looked happy in each other's presence. He'd long gotten over the time he'd walked in on them and decided to be happy for them. They hadn't set a date for the wedding yet, but he knew that wedding bells would be ringing for them soon.

Keiichi's dad was going on and on about the beauty of spring and the inspiration it brought. He was obviously thinking of painting a picture of the entire scene. Shinichi's mom had bought a few of the man's paintings which decorated the living room.

Akane and Saburo Sonozaku, Shion and Mion's parents, were also enjoying viewing the flowers as they chatted with Shiori and Kasai. Shinichi knew they were talking about the couple's wedding plans. Judging by the blush on Kasai's face, he knew his mom had something special for him.

Daichi was also in a good mood for once as he played a few songs on his guitar as Michiru sang. She tried to get Hana to join in but the Tarantula Rider refused. Michiru managed to persuade her with her own patented puppy-dog pout that made her cave.

"Good music," Warren mused while listening to the singing.

"Indeed, it really sets off the mood," Rachel agreed as she enjoyed the beautiful  
scenery whilst cradling Alan in her arms.

Daichi's pet cat, Scar, was being cuddled by Rena who loved cute things. Mion and Shion decided to be a little mischievous and dressed alike for the occasion, confusing both Satoshi and Keiichi. Shinichi could tell them apart, but apparently Keiichi and Satoshi still couldn't. It was a humorous scene, immortalised by photography.

The twins were dressed alike in order to play a game on their boyfriends to see if they could tell the sisters apart.

"Uhh, so…Mion," Keiichi said to Mion, or at least he hoped it was Mion. "What's it like being the ex-leader of the Gaming Club?" He was hoping that the twins would screw up and then both Keiichi and Satoshi would be able to tell them apart if either of them fouled up.

"Eh, it sucks, but what are you gonna do?" the twins answered in perfect unison, making Keiichi slap his forehead in annoyance.

"Shinichi, help," Satoshi pleaded to the boy who could tell the Sonozaki twins apart.

"**Nah**, its too much fun to see you guys squirm," Shinichi refused, chuckling at the boys' plight.

Warren had brought his entire family for the cherry blossom viewing. He had brought along his wife Rachel; his lovers Anko, Teresa, Liz and Angela, and his all children (adopted kids included). Lucy was yelling at Naruto for something he said that caused her to blush, Shinji was trying to play mediator and calm them down wile Sasuke murmured about what an idiot Naruto was, Alan was just being a cute baby, Leon was scarfing down food, Alex and Tessa were playing tag with Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu, while Steve (2 years old) and Michael (a little over a year old) sat in the laps of their mothers.

Shiori was chatting with Anko, Liz and Angela. Judging by the notebook she was scribbling on, they were definitely talking about activities in the bedroom. Shiori eyes twinkled with inspiration for new stories.

Suddenly, loud screaming could be heard. Loud, fear-filled, and panicked screaming.

Shinichi could only mutter, "Not now…"

Several DHS Fighters had decided to lead the party, led by a female-looking Demon Beast. From the waist down it had the body of a serpent and covered in scales. From the waist up it had a human-like female body that was also covered with scales. The Demon Beast also sported claws, fangs, and yellow reptilian eyes. Its head was covered by snakes for hair. The Demon Beast's name was Naga Gorgon.

Naga Medusa hissed as she fired beams of energy from her eyes. People who were unfortunately hit by the beams turned to stone as they tried to flee. The DHS Fighters were rounding the people like cattle so that Naga Gorgon could get a clear shot at them.

Rachel murmured a spell and instantly all the powerless civilians in their party fell asleep. The Riders all stood up as they glared at the people who dared to ruin the mood.

"Minna, ikuzo!" Shinichi ordered as he and the NEO-NUMBERS summoned their belts. With a unified cry, the former GIN-SHOCKER cyborgs called out, "HENSHIN!" The NEO-NUMBERS instantly assumed their Kamen Rider personas. Some had even skipped straight into their strongest forms.

Naruto, Sasuke, Lucy and Shinji also activated their own respective transformation devices. Naruto raised his arm and Kivat bit down on his hand, summoning his black Kiva Belt. Lucy took out her belt from her backpack and strapped it on before taking out her cell phone and dialling 0-0-0. Shinji put on his belt and a black robotic beetle was caught in his hand. Sasuke thrust out a rectangular card case with a gold circular crest on it and a belt formed from golden electrical energy that went down his arm to his waist.

"Henshin!" Naruto called out as he hung Kivat from the perch in front of his belt. Green-tinted quicksilver covered his body as he began to grow in height before it shattered to reveal him as Dark Kiva.

"**Standing By**," the Orga Phone announced.

"Henshin!" Lucy called as she slammed the phone down into the hollow slot in front of her belt and pushed it down to its side.

"**Complete.**" The yellow streams covered Lucy's body and flashed before they faded to reveal her as Orga.

"Henshin!" Shinji called out as he locked the Dark Kabuto Zecter onto his belt.

"**Henshin!**" the Zecter echoed. A field of hexagons covered his body and gave him the height of an adult clad in a black bodysuit with bulky silver and red armor with a yellow visor in the helmet. He had become Dark Kabuto.

"Henshin!" Sasuke locked the Alternative Advent Deck into his belt and a sphere of energy surrounded him as energy rings swept over his body. The rings donned him in a dark blue bodysuit with black armor that seemed bolted to his body. The armor sported yellow stripes on his arms, leg and chest with piping on his shoulders, a box-like device mounted to his right arm, an insect-like helmet with short antennae and finally a large black visor trimmed in yellow. He had become Kamen Rider Alternative.

The DHS Fighters instantly attacked the Riders who fought back viciously. Showa had his eyes trained on Naga Gorgon and they were not filled with mercy. He marched towards the Demon Beast, dragging the Higurashi no Yaiba behind him.

Naga Gorgon took notice and fired a beam at him in order to turn him to stone. However, he used his sword to deflect the beam which hit a tree and turned it to stone instead. Naga Gorgon hissed and continued to fire beams but Showa effortlessly deflected them as he marched closer.

"You come over, ruined our party, turn people to stone, and you're starting to PISS ME OFF!" Showa roared as he swung at Naga Gorgon, slashed the Demon Beast across the chest violently. The female Demon Beast attempted to cut into his chest armor but despite the sparks that pealed off it did no damage. Its snake-hair even lashed out but Showa grabbed them and viciously ripped them off Naga Gorgon's head. It hissed out in pain but was shut up when Showa punched it in the mouth, sending it reeling.

Naga Gorgon decided to play its trump card and opened its mouth wide to fire a beam that would not only turn Showa to stone, but also cause him to crumble to pieces. Showa grabbed his Cho Dai-Shuriken and together with the Higurashi no Yaiba he used the weapons to shield himself from the beam.

Suddenly, Naga Gorgon was hit in the side by several gunshots that blew holes into its body. Hissing, Naga Gorgon turned its head to see Wraith with his guns aimed at it.

"My family was really hoping for a nice day out to watch the cherry blossoms in bloom, you freak!" he taunted.

It let loose its eye beams at him but Wraith ducked to reveal Orga standing behind him with the Orga Stylanzer. She swung and sent the beam flying back at Naga Gorgon. It hit her and in a matter of seconds the Demon Beast was reduced to stone.

The DHS Fighters had all fallen and now the Riders surrounded the petrified Demon Beast.

"I like good art as much as the next person, but that is one ugly piece of work," Slasher appraised, hefting the Onigari no Ryuou on his shoulder.

"Let's just smash it," Musician suggested.

"On it," started Armadillo as he began to roll himself into a ball.

"Hold on. From the right angle it doesn't look so bad," admired Arachnea.

The others stared at her with a 'are you kidding?' look.

"Get down," said Dark Kabuto as he activated the Cast Off switch. "Cast Off."

"**Cast Off!**"

The bulky armor flew off his frame and the others ducked. The pieces of flying armor miraculously missed the ugly Demon Beast statue. His armor was now streamlined with a black chest that had blood red circuitry running under it. A black horn folded up and onto the front of his helmet, bisecting his yellow visor.

Dark Kabuto stood before the statue and pressed the leg buttons on his Dark Kabuto Zecter. "**1-2-3**." He then reset it.

"Rider Kick," Dark Kabuto called as he pulled the horn of his Zecter.

"**Rider Kick!**" the Zecter echoed as energy bounced off Dark Kabuto's horn before rushing down to his foot as his eyes flashed. With a swing of his leg and a loud cry he smashed the Naga Gorgon statue to bits.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," stated Dark Kiva. He looked around to see everything and everyone Naga Gorgon had petrified returning to normal.

* * *

**Several Days Later…**

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Yokoshima wailed.

"Is he ever gonna stop screaming?" Michiru asked. "He's been doing it ever since he was told."

"Hey, Yokoshima! Shut the hell up and get going! We're going to be late!" Daichi shouted.

"No! No!"

"I don't think he's even listening to us," Chiaki said

"Noooooooo, actually that time I was answering Daichi's question-noooooooooooo!" Yokoshima replied.

"Heugh," Hana uttered, rubbing the spot between her eyebrows, as she recalled what led to Yokoshima's annoying wailing.

* * *

"_School?" Shogo asked, confused. All of the NEO-NUMBERS, minus Shinichi who'd left earlier and Yokoshima who was on a date with Asmodeus, were present in Warren's office._

"_Yes," Warren confirmed before he explained. "I feel that your teamwork is still lacking in some areas so I decided to enrol you in the same school as Shinichi."_

"_Why do I even have to go to school anyway? I already know most of the stuff they teach!" Daichi complained._

"_Keyword: 'most'," Warren countered_

"_Relax, it won't be so bad," Hana said while rolling her eyes. Men could be such cowards._

_Warren nodded. "Glad you agree. You all start when the new school year starts. Please, can one of you tell Yokoshima about this too?"_

_Chiaki shrugged as he volunteered, "Sure, it's not like he'll overreact or anything."_

* * *

"Thank kami for duct tape," Daichi muttered as Chiaki dragged an unwilling Yokoshima to school.

"Now, remember people. We must act calmly and professionally when we introduce ourselves," Shogo reminded.

"I wonder what their reaction will be," Michiru said.

* * *

"Weird, where's Chie-sensei?" Shinichi asked curiously. Their teacher was oddly late today. It was the first day of school so she shouldn't be late.

Mion and Shion had graduated so they were not present. Satoshi, who'd missed a lot due to his disappearance (coma) had to sit for one more year before he could graduate. Mion had also elected Keiichi as her replacement as class and club president. Obvious favouritism, but nobody complained.

"Oh, there she is," Rena pointed as Chie-sensei entered the room. However, the Gaming Club gawked as they saw Daichi, Shogo, Hana, Yokoshima, Michiru and Chiaki enter the class behind her.

"Class, today we will be accepting new students to our class," she addressed the class before addressing the 'new students', "Would you please introduce yourselves?"

"Hi, for those who don't know I'm called Michiru Misami." She waved to the class.

"Name's Daichi Takashima," he said before ripping the duct tape off his friend, making him squawk in pain. "And his name is Yokoshima Ryuunosuke."

"Hana Nekozawa." She nodded to the class.

"Shogo Kuso."

"Hello, my name is Chiaki Yukinojou."

"Very good. Now, if you can kindly take your seats we can begin class," the teacher instructed. Chiaki sat near Hanyuu; Yokoshima, Michiru and Hana sat near the back, Shogo sat in the front and as for Daichi...

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Daichi muttered, annoyed.

"Trust me, I don't like this anymore than you do," Shinichi remarked, equally annoyed.

"Yeah, well, you better not annoy me with your usual antics," Daichi warned.

"What was that!" Shinichi shouted, getting up.

"You heard me!" Daichi shouted, getting up as well.

Several of the students chanted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Suddenly both Shinichi and Daichi got hit by Chie-sensei's 6 T-squares, which she seemed to have pulled from absolutely nowhere, making them clutch their heads in pain as they sat down.

"Now, I hope there won't be anymore complaints," Chie-sensei said with a mild glare as the NEO-NUMBERS shook their heads in affirmative.

* * *

"This is embarrassing..." Hana murmured. It was now gym class and they have to put on their uniform. That included the bloomers for the girls. Michiru kept stealing peeks at Hana's rear when she thought her friend wasn't looking.

"So what is this about?" Chiaki asked Keiichi who had gathered them up for something.

"We're going to start the game Zombie Tag!" Keiichi declared. This caused all the veteran Gaming Club members grin but the newbies were confused

"Zombie Tag?" Chiaki questioned. "What's that?"

"It's like regular tag," explained Satoko, "Except, when you get tagged you don't change places with the one who tagged you. Instead, the person who is tagged becomes a 'zombie' and joins up with the original 'zombie'. That means the number of taggers multiplies. The winner is either the ones left at the end of the game or the zombie if they manage to tag everyone."

"Sounds fun!" Michiru clapped.

"Will there be a punishment game?" Shogo asked cautiously.

"Of course," Satoko said with a creepy glint in her eyes. "The losers will have to wear THIS!" She pulled out a maid outfit but instead of a skit it sported a tutu.

'_Note to self: must not lose_,' all the boys thought at the same time. It took some time but it was finally decided that Daichi would be the zombie (much to his irritation). As soon as he counted to ten, he began to chase after the others. He spotted two of them already and began chasing Satoko and Keiichi since they were the closest.

"I'm gonna catch you!" Daichi declared. There was no way he was going to wear a ballerina-maid outfit.

"Satoko, you go left. I'll go right," Keiichi said before he turned right.

"Wait, you may not want to go that-" Satoko warned but it was too late.

**BOOM!**

"Damn you, Satoko!" Keiichi snapped. He'd stepped onto one of her traps that, when activated, exploded and covered the unfortunate victim in mud. "I can't see damn a thing!"

Satoko sighed. "And I wasn't even aiming for him this time." She was happy that her trap had worked but annoyed that Keiichi had tripped it. Earlier, she had made new traps just in case the NEO-NUMBERS had her cornered. "At least he gave me some time to get away." She dashed off as Daichi grabbed Keiichi, making him his fellow zombie.

* * *

"Ha-ha! Nobody would think of looking on the roof," Yokoshima said while grinning. He then felt tapping on his shoulders. When he turned around he saw Michiru but she had eyes that seemed like dried up husks, a huge mouth with sharp yellow teeth and a snake's tongue.

"AGH!" Yokoshima screamed. He jumped off the roof and landed in Daichi's arms.

"Nice catch," Michiru complimented as she removed her mask. She had been tagged earlier by Keiichi. Daichi just gave an annoyed look as he dropped his fellow Rider. "Come on, let's find the others."

Yokoshima mimicked a zombie and moaned with his arms stretched out in front of him, "Yes…master…"

"Cut that out!" Daichi snapped at his friend who chortled in response.

* * *

Shinichi was walking around cautiously. There were now five zombies out there with Daichi in the lead. If he couldn't win the game, the Cricket Rider could still bring Shinichi down with him.

"Now if I were a zombie, where would I attack from?" Shinichi muttered, eyeing his surroundings carefully. He heard rustling from his right and jumped away. "You won't catch me so-ACK!" He ended up falling into a trap hole. "Ow…"

He got up and noticed a hand grabbing his ankle. "Damn," mumbled Shinichi. "He'd been tagged.

"Hehehehe," Daichi snickered as he stood up. "I must thank that Satoko girl for making elaborate such elaborate traps. These pit-traps make excellent fox-holes when needed." He then heard the bell ring. "Looks like I lose, but at least I won't suffer alone."

Shinichi cringed.

* * *

Chiaki checked his pocket-watch. "Wonder when they'll come out?"

"Relax, they can't hide in there forever," Hanyuu said. It was now after school and everyone waited for the losers to come out.

The door opened, revealing Keiichi, Shinichi, Yokoshima and Daichi dressed as ballerina maids. Also coming into view was Michiru who was dressed in a frog suit that covered her entire body except for her face.

"This is so humiliating," Shinichi muttered while trying to straighten his tutu.

"And to think we have to go through a whole year of this," Daichi muttered. He then turned to Yokoshima and threatened, "I don't wanna hear any complaining from you."

"Does this outfit make me look fat?" Yokoshima asked, earning laughter from everyone but Daichi.

* * *

"**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

"Hi I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"A lot has happened in this chapter, huh?" asked Hanyuu. "We finally get to see what makes the NEO-NUMBERS tick and what's inside them." She frowned. "GIN-SHOCKER's so cruel."

"They were trying to create perfect monstrous soldiers to take over the world. Cruelty is their specialty," Rika remarked. "Alright, let's start the review." The screen showed the image of Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto in both Masked and Rider Form. Rika explained, "This is Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, also known as Shinji Ikari-Smith. He's one of Warren's adopted children and the only one without any special powers to call his own. However, he does make up for it with his Masked Rider System and sheer determination."

Hanyuu continued, "Shinji-san is a natural pacifist but he will fight when the people he cares for are threatened, which included his family and the friends he's made. As Dark Kabuto, Shinji has two forms. The initial form is Masked Form where he is covered in thick and bulky armor. While this gives him a lot of strength it does hinder his speed. The belt is where the Dark Kabuto Zecter, his transformation that resembles a beetle, is locked onto during transformation. By pulling the horn he can 'Cast Off' his bulky armor and switch into the more streamlined Rider Form."

Rika went on, "Rider Form lacks the heavy protection of Masked Form, but it is only in this form that he can access Clock Up. Clock Up is when he moves at a speed that the naked eye cannot catch. In his point of view, everything seems frozen in time or slowed down to a snail crawl. This makes him deadly against enemies without similar abilities. Finally, Dark Kabuto can execute his signature move known simply as Rider Kick I this form."

Hanyuu concluded, "He may look scary, but Shinji has a heart of gold and only thinks of protecting the innocent. He's also very cute!"

"Don't tell me you have another crush," Rika deadpanned.

"Oh, he's too young for me!" Hanyuu blushed.

Rika finished, "And that's our Rider Special Review! Come again soon for another one!"

"Bye-bye!" Hanyuu waved.


	88. DHS Chapter Part 14: Kaizin

**DHS CHAPTER PART 14: KAIZIN**

"Hyah!"

"Argh!"

**WHAM!**

As Kamen Riders, the NEO-NUMBERS had to train constantly in order to keep fit, stay in shape, and to keep their skills up. Since the only dojo in Hinamizawa was in the Sonozaki Estate, that was where the NEO-NUMBERS were.

Kasai was training them and he'd just used a judo throw to toss Daichi straight into a wall. The Kamen Riders of Hinamizawa were dressed in white gis with black belts tied around their waists.

Shinichi shook his head. "I told Daichi not to underestimate Kasai."

"Now I get where Mion gets her skills," commented Yokoshima in awe.

"Yes. Kasai-san has trained Mion-sama in the martial arts since she was little," added Shogo.

Daichi landed facedown before picking himself back up. "OK…one more time," he groaned. He wasn't one to give up in the face of adversity. He got back to his feet and charged at Kasai. However, the Sonozaki bodyguard did not let out as he grabbed Daichi by the front of his gi and used his momentum to toss Daichi into the wall again.

"He should give up while he's ahead," stated Shinichi as he shook his head.

"Next!" Kasai called.

Shinichi stood up and approached his future stepfather. It still felt a little strange to think of Kasai as the man who would marry his mother. Still, Shinichi wanted his mother to be happy and if Kasai was the one to do it then he had Shinichi's blessings. Shinichi once inquired of his mother as to why she liked Kasai to begin with and her answer was that Kasai was cool.

The answer stunned Shinichi for a second before laughing. Indeed, Kasai was cool. He looked like a secret agent. Definitely his mother had her own idea of a manly-man and Kasai was that kind of man.

Shinichi put his right fist against his left palm and bowed before Kasai. Kasai returned the gesture. The two men then went into offensive stances before charging at each other.

Shogo watched as Shinichi and Kasai exchanged blows. Shinichi, back in the days of GIN-SHOCKER, was the best fighter among them. There was no denying it. The Hornet Rider closed his eyes and recalled a memory from his past. Back when he was a young, innocent boy before GIN-SHOCKER got their hands on him…

* * *

_Shogo was seen walking down the street, carrying supplies for the orphanage. He could hear yelling._

"_NOTHING! NONE OF THOSE BRATS HAVE WHAT I NEED!" the man raved hysterically. He then turned to see Shogo. He seemed curious as he walked towards the young boy. "Hm, good build, has good lifting dexterity," the man murmured, studying Shogo like a scientist observing at an experiment. "Tell me boy, do you have any parents or relatives?" the man asked._

"_No sir. I am an orphan and I live there," said Shogo, pointing at the orphanage._

"_Well there's one obstacle I don't need to handle," the man muttered, more to himself than to Shogo. "Come boy, we shall have a talk to the head. You're coming with me."_

"_Really, Mister?" Shogo asked curiously. Was he going to be adopted?_

"_Its not 'mister', my name is Dr. Arihara," the scientist said, smiling darkly._

* * *

Shogo learnt soon enough that Dr. Arihara's reasons to adopt Shogo were not out of kindness.

* * *

"_NO! NO! NO!" Magi heard screaming from the hallway. Curious, he walked down the hallway and opened the door to witness a horrifying sight. Arihara was beating Shogo fiercely with an angry look to his eyes._

"_STOP! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Magi shouted at his fellow scientist and pushed him away from Shogo who was on the ground. Arihara turned to glare at him with a dark look on his face._

"_Well, if it isn't mister copycat…" Arihara sneered._

"_What are you doing!" Magi demanded, helping Shogo up._

"_Teaching the boy some respect and to follow orders. He actually allowed himself to help one of the other NUMBERS during the training exercise and because of it Gebok's precious No. 13 is in the lead again. I gave him strict orders to win at all cost."_

"_You're punishing him because of that?" Magi asked._

"_You wouldn't understand. You're too soft, fool. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way to a meeting." Dr. Arihara then walked away._

_Magi gave a disgusted look as he helped Shogo up and took him to the medical bay._

* * *

Dr. Magi was the only scientist in GIN-SHOCKER who ever displayed any kindness to them. That was how Shogo knew and understood why Yokoshima still looked up to the man despite the things he'd done. Dr. Magi had been coerced into the NUMBERS project. It was only fortunate for Yokoshima that the man actually considered the Pill Bug Rider his son. Dr. Shinigami considered Shinichi his son too, but in a warped and evil sort of way.

"Next!" Kasai barked. Shinichi and Kasai were done. Shogo then stood up and volunteered for the next spar.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the NEO-NUMBERS began school. It did disrupt their usual schedules but it was also a nice change for a few of them. Hanyuu got to see Chiaki more often and enjoyed having lunch with him. Michiru was just happy to be with Hana, even if Hana didn't seem like it. Daichi was just annoyed while Yokoshima seemed to like being in school after missing it for so long. Shogo just kept worrying about Shion and Mion who were now out of school. Mion was going through training in order to become the next Head of the Sonozaki Clan while Shion studied to get into college and live her life the way she deemed fit.

What most of the NEO-NUMBERS enjoyed was the after-school Gaming Club. The penalties for losing were still amusing. Daichi just grumbled about his horrible luck and resented Shinichi for having better luck.

Chie-sensei had given the NEO-NUMBERS several test to determine which grade to place them in and it turned out they were at the same level as Shinichi and would graduate at the end of next February.

The NEO-NUMBERS still kept their jobs but now worked part-time after school and during the weekends. It wasn't much of a change, really, just another challenge in life. What didn't change were the battles against DHS, the Darkloids and Darklings.

* * *

The Showa-Racer stopped at the overlook before Rena and Shinichi hopped off the vehicle. Shinichi and Rena stood at the scenic overlook that gave them a view of the entire village. The sun was setting, casting Hinamizawa in its orange glow. Shinichi used his camera and took a picture of the scene. It was perfect, especially with Rena in the picture.

The village, despite its bloody past and history, was still a beautiful place to live. It was a tight-knit community too, but it still had its fair share of problems like the Dam War and how it affected Satoko and Satoshi.

Shinichi briefly recalled Shawna's visit. Old Oryo Sonozaki and Chief Kimiyoshi nearly had heart attacks when they learnt about the princess' visit and how she was friends with him. He hadn't given Oryo a very good first impression, but that had long past after a while. She still thought he was a bit of a pervert though but at least now he was welcomed in the Sonozaki Estate without a threat of death hanging over his head.

Shinichi put down the camera as he walked over to Rena and slung an arm over her shoulder. Rena loved this village too and didn't want to leave. The last time she left her family had broken apart. This was her safe place and it was his too. It was where they'd met. That was why he didn't want to leave either. That was also why his mother had chosen to live here as well, knowing how much it meant to him.

"Shin-kun, what are you going to do after we finish school?" she asked.

"Become a cop," he answered. Rena blinked.

"Not a writer or a photographer?"

"Well, I do wanna write books like Kaa-chan and photography is actually just a hobby. What I really want to do is protect the village. Sides, I think I'd look good in uniform, right?"

"Then, we can get married and Rena can take Shin-kun home with her."

"Don't you mean take each other home?" he corrected. He pressed his forehead gently against hers before they closed their eyes and shared a kiss.

* * *

Daichi sat at the front counter of the animal shelter, bored as heck as he read the paper. The bell over the door rang as two people entered. One was a young woman and with her was a little boy no older than 8.

"Onee-chan, can I really get a puppy?" the little boy asked the young woman.

"You've really behaved yourself, so you deserve a reward," the young woman answered. She addressed Daichi, "Excuse me, but may we see the animals you have?"

"Sure, they're in the back room," Daichi said as he stood up. "Follow me." He led them into the back room and his mind wandered towards an old memory. "Onee-chan, hm…?"

* * *

"_Where are we, Onee-san?" Daichi said looking around. Everywhere he looked he saw people huddled together, wearing nothing better than raggedy clothes to stay warm, buildings that were decaying and had seen better days, and one could hear whimpering from time to time._

"_Quiet Daichi," his sister ordered. She has almond-shaped eyes, and a crooked nose. She was wearing a black dress. She led Daichi to an alley where three people were waiting for them. One of them was a woman._

_The woman had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck, and wore a white lab coat over a green blouse and black skirt. She also wore small spectacles and was smoking a cigarette. The other two were wearing trench-coats with their collars turned up and were wearing fedora hats to conceal their faces._

"_Is this the boy?" the woman asked, taking a look at Daichi._

"_Yes, now where's your half of the deal?" asked the girl._

_The woman clicked her fingers, ordering the trench-coat man on the left to walk forward, opening an attaché case filled with yen._

"_He's all yours," Daichi's sister said, accepting the case. The man grabbed Daichi's hand roughly and began to drag him away._

"_What's going on?" Daichi screamed. Scared and not understanding what was going on, he began to struggle as he was being led to a car. "No, please stop! Help me, Onee-san…Onee-san!"_

"_Shut up." Daichi's eyes widened as his sister gave a disgusted look at him. "Why  
should I help you? You're too stupid to even realize I just sold you."_

"_Sold…me?" Daichi said, shocked._

"_Yeah, you're just a pathetic waste of space. You're useless to me in this life. So I sold you," his sister explained in a cruel tone. "It was no skin off my nose. I don't really consider you my brother after all…you're just nothing." She began walking away._

"_No…Onee-san! ONEE-SAN!" he shouted, hoping it was a lie, as he was forced into the car and the scientist drove them off to GIN-SHOCKER HQ._

* * *

"Can we have this puppy?" the young woman's voice broke Daichi out of his flashback.

"Um…right," he said as he knelt down and unlocked the cage before taking the white puppy out. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Onii-san!" the little boy smiled at Daichi who smiled back.

"Now, let's go to the front desk so you can fill in a form to adopt the puppy," instructed Daichi.

* * *

The camera flashed as Rena blushed from where she was sitting. "C'mon, Rena-chan! Gimme a pout!" Shinichi was kneeling in front of his bed and Rena was sitting on his bed. She was clothed in a school swimsuit with fishnet stockings, a collar with a bell on it around her neck, and cat ears atop her head. Rena blushed at the attention her boyfriend was giving her. They had played a game and she'd lost. This was the penalty.

Shinichi then put his camera down and strode over to the bed before pushing her down with him on top of her. She gasped when she felt his hands touch her chest. He then gently pressed his lips against hers.

This was love. Pure and unconditional love.

* * *

"So, is it ready?" Priest Venom asked. He was in Dr. Shinigami's lab with the scientist.

"Yes, it is! Now, it's time for a field test!" Dr. Shinigami cackled.

* * *

Later that night the NEO-NUMBERS had found an entire nest of Darklings in the mountains. Darklings were easy to destroy, especially since some of the Riders had gained upgrades. However, they were still a threat that needed to be dealt with.

Of course, when energy beams flew out of nowhere and annihilated the Darklings with ease, the NEO-NUMBERS knew something was up just as a new figure entered the clearing.

It was a Kamen Rider from the looks of it.

The Rider wore deep brown armor over a black bodysuit. A black cape which mimicked the wings of an insect hung from his back. XV was etched on the top of the Rider's helmet as black eyes stared at the NEO-NUMBERS. Mounted on his right arm was a gauntlet shaped like a cockroach. The belt the Rider sported also had the XV on the buckle.

"Who are you?" Showa demanded. He could sense that this Rider had sinister intentions just by looking at him.

"You may all call me Kamen Rider Kaizin," the newly identified Rider stated. "And I..." He trailed off as he reached down to his belt buckle before correcting himself, "No, _we_ will defeat you." His belt buckle was actually a storage unit for his cards. There was a slot in the left side where he drew out 6 cards. "Keep your eyes opened." He then fed them into cockroach-shaped gauntlet mounted on his right arm.

"**Kaijin Call: Tiger Orphenoch! Paradoxa Undead! Gyuki! Beetle Fangire! Alligator Imagin! Buffalo Lord!**"

He punched his right fist forward, firing six black orbs that flew everywhere around the NEO-NUMBERS before lining up and transmuting into six monsters the Riders had never seen before.

"Get them," Kaizin commanded as he snapped his fingers. The six Kaijin obeyed and attacked while Kaizin charged at Showa.

It was Musician VS Gyuki, Slasher VS the Buffalo Lord, Carmen VS the Tiger Orphenoch, Arachnea VS the Beetle Fangire, Zero VS the Alligator Imagin, Armadillo S the Paradoxa Undead and finally Showa VS Kaizin.

* * *

The Observers watched and Lambdadelta grinned widely. "Now this is what I call entertainment."

"Hm, you'd think she never even seen pro-wrestling," remarked Bernkastel. It was a 7 on 7 battle royale. The NEO-NUMBERS had just gotten separated and were fighting their individual opponents alone.

"This is going to be interesting," remarked Beatrice before she put her pipe to her lips and inhaled.

* * *

"Fuck!" Musician shouted, rolling to the side to avoid the charging Gyuki. The beast hit a tree, making it fall to the ground.

Gyuki was a hulking monster with a large hairy back and red skin across its chest. Its face was blank save for the red color and the silver kabuki markings which matched its metal horns. The only bits of artificial material it wore were the metal bands on its shoulders and the leather which kept them strapped on. It was hunched over and while it snarled like an animal, Musician could tell there was intelligence behind that featureless face.

"It's like a rampaging bull," Musician murmured as Gyuki prepared to charge again. Musician sent out a powerful sound blast. But he was shocked to see Gyuki charging through. Gyuki smashed into him, sending him flying and crashing through several trees.

"Damn it…" Musician groaned. He saw the Ushi-Oni come rushing at him. "Alright, you damn ox. That's it. Come closer…" he beckoned. He then charged forward and vaulted over Gyuki with the Cricket Fork. He then landed on the beast's hunched back and grabbed onto the horns. The Makamou howled as it tries to toss Musician off, bashing violently against the trees in an attempt to force the Cricket Rider off. Musician, however, held firmly onto the horns.

It then threw Musician off it by swinging its body forward. Musician flipped through the air before he bounded off a tree and sent himself flying at Gyuki who charged right back. He used his Cricket Fork and stabbed it right where the eyes should be. Gyuki howled out in pain as the blades dug deep into its skull.

"Take this!" Musician sent a blast of sound directly into the Makamou's brain, turning it into mush, right before it popped like a grape that was being squeezed too tight.

* * *

Arachnea sent her Spider Kamas flying at the Beetle Fangire, but it easily dodged and evaded her attacks. It threw a fist at her but she jumped to the side and swung at its back, only for it to roll under the attack.

This new enemy was unlike anything Arachnea had ever seen before. It had a bulky body with black skin, but the majority of it was covered in a stained glass-like material which made it oddly colorful for a kaijin. Its chest was covered with a large metal shield of some sort with extra ones on its shoulders. Finally its face was twisted in a snarl with insect-like features.

The Beetle Fangire then created two glass fangs which hovered above her. Arachnea flipped over them just as they were about to strike. Her instincts told her that letting them hit would be really bad.

However, she stopped suddenly when she felt hot breath on her neck. Arachnea turned to look and gasped as she saw the Beetle Fangire behind her.

_'Fast!'_ she thought as the Beetle Fangire grabbed her wrist and started spinning her before letting go. She crashed against a rock and slid down against it. "Ow…"

The Beetle Fangire cupped its hands together, forming a ball of rainbow-colored energy that soon expanded into the size of a basketball. It then drew its right arm back with the orb in its right hand before hurling it at Arachnea. The Tarantula Rider jumped out of the way but the resulting explosion sent her flying.

A pair of wings spread out from behind the Beetle Fangire before he flew at her. He grabbed her by the ankles before taking them up into the sky. Arachnea didn't struggle, knowing it would be futile. She looked down but didn't show fear. What would the point be to panic at a time like this?

She looked up and the Beetle Fangire laughed before letting go. As the ground rushed up towards her, Arachnea concentrated. Her body glowed before she changed herself into Venom Form.

She fell down through the trees before she grabbed a branch, stopping a couple of feet off the ground. She let go and landed on her feet. Sneering, she called, "Is that all you can do? Hah, weak!"

The Beetle Fangire took offense and nosedived at her. It was all part of her careful plan as the claws slid out of her gauntlets.

"Come closer, closer, closer…" she beckoned as the Beetle Fangire came into range. "Now!" She jumped backwards, leaving her spider web like a net to catch a fish. The Beetle Fangire couldn't stop itself in time before it got caught in her web.

She strode over and stopped with her face inches' from the Fangires. "Now, you're finished." She stabbed her claws into the Fangire's neck before pumping it with her explosive venom. She then leapt backwards to avoid the blast as it exploded and left nothing in its wake.

* * *

The Tiger Orphenoch raised its claw, ready to kill Carmen. However, she countered by grabbing its claw.

Although it was called the Tiger Orphenoch, she didn't see much of a Tiger in it. Its body was entirely gray with lighter strips of gray across its torso, bit it was hard to tell if they were metal or natural flesh. Carapace spikes rose from its shoulders and head, making the monster appear taller. Its face just seemed to be all teeth and a pair of gray eyes, looking rather fearsome.

"Now I'm mad!" Carmen snarled as she swiftly changed into Mirage Mode. She pushed him back and summoned her weapon, the Mantis Scythe, before charging at the monster for a slash. She cut it across the chest and blue flames spilled out of the Tiger Orphenoch's chest.

The Tiger Orphenoch used its claws to slash at Carmen but as its claws touched the Rider she suddenly burst into a cloud of flower petals.

"Hey, ugly! I'm over here!" she said from a branch on a tree.

"No, I'm over here!" Carmen popped out from behind another tree.

"Nah, right here!" Carmen called from a different location.

"Here!"

"Here!"

"Here!"

"Here, here, here, here!"

Dozens of Carmens appeared and surrounded the Tiger Orphenoch who was confused. It then launched blasts of blue flames from his hands, hitting them, but they exploded into clouds of petals. They were all fakes.

"Right here," Carmen said cruelly as she appeared behind the Orphenoch. Startled, it spun around only to receive a vicious slash across the chest that sent it reeling. It swung its claw at her but she blocked with her dual-bladed scythe. "Take this." The scythe blades on her shoulders and back detached before spinning in the air. They then picked up speed. With her foot she drove the Orphenoch back and then mentally commanded her spinning scythe blades to attack. They struck at the Orphenoch repeatedly like boomerangs. The Tiger Orphenoch roared out as it was under the vicious assault of flying scythe blades before they returned to Carmen. Blue flames started to spew out of its wounds.

It roared and fired blasts of blue fire at Carmen but she used her scythe and sliced the fireballs apart before resting the edge of one of her scythe blades against her opponent's jugular. "One pull…"

**SLICE!**

"You're dead," she finished as the head rolled off the Orphenoch's shoulders before its body erupted into blue flames and crumbled to dust.

* * *

Slasher was rolling around as he dodged the cross-shaped blasts being fired from the Buffalo Lord's trident. The blasts vaporized anything they hit, which were the trees. They had been destroyed by those blasts. It was a good thing it had a bad aim or he'd be a goner.

Slasher had to admit that the Buffalo Lord wasn't the average opponent. It had dark skin and had a buffalo-like head with a ring in its nose and an omega symbol on its head. It wore simple black leather with a spiral shell embedded in the centre. It sort of appeared like it was wearing ceremonial gear. Over its heart was a ring-shaped badge which was gold and it even had a small pair of wings coming from its back. Its trident appeared as if it should have been seen in a ceremony rather than battle, but its power couldn't be denied.

"I better use Hanyuu-chan's gift," Slasher realized. "Onigari no Ryuou!" Once the holy demon-slaying sword appeared in his hand, Slasher knew he was ready. He ducked under another cross blast before firing a stream of glue that hit the Buffalo Lord in the face, blinding it. He then rushed and tackled into it, sending both of them rolling along the ground.

The Buffalo Lord was not amused and tossed Slasher off it before rising to its feet. It then fired a cross blast at Slasher but the Rider was prepared. As it came into range, it was sliced in half sending both halves flying past Slasher and exploding harmlessly behind him. Slasher had just assumed Slayer Form.

Slasher, now armed with the Onigari no Ryuou, swung the blade at The Buffalo Lord who tried to block it with its trident. However, the shaft was easily cut through like butter.

The Buffalo Lord sidestepped and Slasher delivered a swift sidekick to the monster's face, making it stumble. After it recovered, it roared and rushed forward. Upon reaching its opponent, they clashed, slashed, and otherwise swung their weapons at each other, but Slasher increased the tempo. He started delivering a storm of blows. The Buffalo Lord found itself barely able to keep up and was forced on the defensive as it was now backing up.

Slasher swiped down, slicing the inside of Buffalo Lord's right arm. The Kaijin shrieked as its weapon flew from its hand.

It began running away, but Slasher just swiped his sword. At first it appeared that nothing happened, but suddenly, a large whitish blue beam shot out and hit the Buffalo Lord making it shriek as it exploded.

Slasher hefted his sword onto his shoulder. "I hope the others are okay."

* * *

Zero's opponent, the Alligator Imagin, was as tough as the creature it was based on. It was covered from head to toe in folded green scales and had a layer of it hanging from its waist like a robe. Alligator tails curled up from its shoulders and made it look more menacing if its natural body didn't do that already. Its head was covered in green scales with jagged frills making a more fearsome image with its silver teeth and black eyes.

It was armed with a jagged saber while all Zero had for weapons were his stingers. Their weapons clashed and sparks flew from them connecting. The Imagin then punched Zero across the face, sending him staggering, before slashing him in the chest several times which sent the Rider reeling further back.

The Alligator Imagin charged and swung, but Zero managed to avoid being sliced in half by taking into the air. Taking aim, he fired stinging needles that pierced through the Imagin's scaly flesh. The Imagin tried to deflect the hail storm of needles but to no avail.

Zero then quickly rushed at the Imagin like a bullet and stabbed his stingers through his opponent's chest, pinning the Imagin to a tree. "You die, now," said Zero coldly, with the proficiency of an assassin as he killed his opponent. He withdrew his stingers and stepped back right before the Imagin burst into flames and exploded.

* * *

Armadillo was fighting against the Paradoxa Undead. It was mainly black from head to toe and covered in metal studs and rings. It was a little hard to tell if it was naturally tough skin or actual leather. Its right shoulder was covered in a bone white carapace along with its right forearm, making its blade mounted there extra tough. Its head was insect-like with slightly glowing eyes and a black mouth plate. It reminded Armadillo of a mantis, but warped in some way.

While the Pill Bug Rider had tough armor, the vacuum blades the Paradoxa Undead was using against him were starting to break through his armor. This was definitely stronger than the Kaijin they had faced before.

He rushed and smashed the Undead into a tree with a bash of his maces. However, while the Undead bled from its wounds, it wasn't defeated. It then vanished from Armadillo's sight.

"Hey, wha-ARGH!" Armadillo cried out as the Paradoxa Undead's arm pierced right through his chest from behind. Blood splattered to the ground and spilled down his armor. Armadillo coughed as the Undead withdrew its arm, satisfied with its kill.

Armadillo grunted as he collapsed to his knees. "So…this is it…huh?" His life had come to an end. "Well, when you gotta go…you…gotta…go…"

"I think not, good sir," a cultured voice spoke.

"Huh?" Armadillo blinked as his surroundings turned grey. Then, he realized he was out of his armor. However, he then realized that he was standing outside of his kneeling body.

"What is this?" Yokoshima asked as he looked at himself. Everything but him was grey while he was fully colored. "Am I dead?"

"Not yet," a man in an overcoat and top hat said as he appeared before Yokoshima.

"Argh!" Yokoshima cried out in shock. "Who the hell are you!"

"I'm just a simple businessman offering you a deal. Here's my card," the man answered. He flicked his wrist and produced a card between his index and middle finger which he tossed to Yokoshima.

Yokoshima caught the card and read it. "Topper Liquer?"

"Yes, that's my name and I'm here to grant you one wish," the man explained. "By the way, I am also a close acquaintance to Asmodeus."

"You know Asmo-chan?"

"That's right, and if you were to die now then she'd be mighty upset."

"I guess you're right…" Yokoshima murmured. "So, you can grant me a wish, right?"

"Yes, but it will cost you," Topper remarked. "Nothing in this world is free, my boy, and that is especially true when it comes to your life."

"I don't want to die," Yokoshima answered, "And I want to be stronger."

"Hm…that's two wishes but I guess I can make this a two-for-one sale." Topper removed his hat and reached inside to pull out a feathered quill and a contract. The quill and contract floated in front of Yokoshima. "Sign on the dotted line and hurry. You're about to vanish." Topper pointed down to Yokoshima's legs which had vanished.

Yokoshima grabbed the quill and quickly signed. The writing on the contract then flashed.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Now, go and blitz them all!" Topper declared before vanishing in a flash of light.

Armadillo was back in his own body but he felt lighter than before. The Paradoxa Undead charged in for another attack, only to receive a violent punch to the face that sent it skidding backwards before falling on its back.

"Blitz…them all," Armadillo repeated Topper's last words to him. "Alright!" He pounded his fists together. "Let do this!" The crystal in his belt buckle glowed.

The Paradoxa picked itself up and was ready to attack when all of a sudden it was struck by pieces of flying metal. It was stunned for a second before looking up at Armadillo.

Armadillo was now without his heavier armor, but he'd also changed. His chest now sported two lighting bolts and he had a pair of shoulder mounted cannons with long barrels on him pointed at the Paradoxa Undead. He bore a resemblance to the Riders of Kabuto World now. His bodysuit was black under the lighter silver armor that covered his chest. He also had rounded shoulders and metal bands around his wrists and ankles. The back of his hands also sported armor. His helmet had remained unchanged, except that it now included a rectangular visor over the small eyes.

"Armadillo…BLITZ!" Armadillo called out as he fired. His ammunition was baseball-sized but they packed quite a punch as they exploded against the Paradoxa Undead. "Take that! And that! And that!" The Paradoxa Undead stumbled back with each shot it took. The cannons stopped firing before folding backwards onto his shoulder blades. "Now…for the finisher!" He bent his knees and then rushed at the Undead with inhuman speed. His fists became covered in energy which then solidified into the form of two wicked spiked balls. "HYAH!"

He bashed the spiked balls into the head and chest of the Undead, causing it to erupt into oblivion.

* * *

Both Showa and Kaizin continued attacking each other, Showa with his Higurashi no Yaiba and Kaizin with his Kaijin Sword. Kaizin's sword guard strongly resembled an insectoid claw, which clutched at the saw-toothed blade. The swords spilled sparks as they clashed before crossing together with Showa glaring at the evil Rider.

"Tell me, are you a remnant of GIN-SHOCKER or do you serve DHS?" Showa questioned.

"Hmm…BOTH!" Kaizin exclaimed. He kicked Showa in an attempt to make him fall, but Showa grabbed the leg and pulled sending Kaizin crashing to the ground.

"Is that all!" laughed Kaizin. "Seriously, you're supposed to be the best of the NUMBERS? Talk about a joke!"

"Who are you?" Showa asked suspiciously.

Kaizin rose to his feet and 'tsk'ed while wagging a finger. "That would be telling. Sides, why would I wear a mask if I wanted you to know that?"

Showa growled with a scowl. There was something eerily familiar about this Rider but he just couldn't put his finger on it, or at least not yet.

Kaizin could sense that his summoned minions had perished. At least his experiment was complete. "We'll finish this little dance later, BLACK 13." He just came to test his new weapons on the NEO-NUMBERS, nothing more. This was merely a trial run.

Showa angrily slashed at Kaizin only for him to vanish into a dark portal behind him. The sword sliced through nothing but air. The Rider scowled. "Just who was that guy?" he murmured. Kaizin got under his skin, just like…

* * *

Kaizin appeared in DHS Castle, feeling nothing but joy. He may have withdrawn, but winning the fight was not part of his plan.

"HeheheheHAHAHAHA! Excellent! Excellent! The new system is perfect! Perfect!" Kaizin cackled cheerfully.

"I take it you had fun?" Priest Venom asked, holding a rather large cup of wine which seemed to glow in the dim light.

"Of course! It's always interesting to see BLACK 13's reaction to new terrors," Kaizin said. His armor dissolved to reveal Dr. Shinigami as he sat down.

"So, those notes you stole from your colleagues were useful indeed," Priest Venom commented.

Dr. Shinigami sighed. "Yes, indeed. Sure, most of it was garbage but the stuff I could use really came in handy." He reached into his coat and pulled out the Orb of Wisdom. "I also have this lovely trinket to thank for my success." He gave the orb a peck with his lips before cackling.

* * *

"Heh-heh! I had one, but now I have two pieces on this game board!" Topper grinned as he turned to address Warren "What's with that face? I saved one of your men's lives, didn't I?"

"You're up to something," Warren stated suspiciously with a glare. Topper gave too much of a light deal in Yokoshima's case.

"Maybe, but I won't ruin the surprise for you _or_ anyone else." Warren gave a glare as he disappeared. "Hmph, what a stick in the mud."

"Master Topper." The Infernal Merchant turned to see Asmodeus coming out of a cloud of Golden Butterflies. "Thank you for saving my Yoko-kun." She was grateful.

"My pleasure my dear Asmodeus," Topper acknowledged. "Now tell me, are the preparations set?" he asked

"Yes, Lady Beatrice will allow two of your furniture to participate in her game on Rokkenjima," answered Asmodeus.

"Excellent." Topper gave a dark grin. "Excellent…"

* * *

"_You're just a pathetic waste of space. You're useless to me in this life. So I sold you. It was no skin off my nose. I don't really consider you my brother after all…you're just nothing." _

"_No…Onee-san! ONEE-SAN!" _

* * *

Daichi awoke from his dream with a deep scowl. "Stupid dream again…" He then realized he was not alone in bed nor was he clothed. "Oh…crap…"

* * *

Daichi was a dead man. He knew that and honestly couldn't blame anyone but himself and the vodka. Yes, the vodka. He could blame the drinks. He knew it was stupid to blame an inanimate object or in this case a drink. Hana and Michiru were gonna kill him and he couldn't think of a reason why they shouldn't. "I'm gonna die," he mumbled as he rubbed his cat behind the ears. "I'm so gonna die."

There was loud pounding on the door of his and Yokoshima's apartment. "Who is it?" Daichi asked carefully as he held his military fork.

"Who do you think you…you…you…" The voice on the other side of the door was Hana's and Daichi suspected Michiru was with her.

"I'm gonna die."

The door burst off the hinges and an irate Hana barged in, holding a meat cleaver. Daichi knew well who the cleaver belonged to and realized No. 13 already knew what happened and was more than likely laughing at Daichi's misfortune. "Now, now, Hana. I didn't do it on purpose…" Daichi spoke to calm her down.

Daichi was suddenly and soundly smashed up against the wall. Daichi could see the blood-lust in Hana's eyes. "You should have thought about that before what you did," she growled.

"I'm so sorry but, I was feeling lonely. I mean Shinichi's got a girlfriend and so does Yokoshima and-" Daichi argued.

"That's no excuse!" Hana slid the cleaver between Daichi's legs and threatened, "If you ever do it again you'll learn what it means to be a girl!" Daichi wanted to scream. He wanted to know since when was Hana so protective of Michiru. "Do you understand me!" Daichi nodded numbly. "I can't hear you!"

"Yes!"

"I can't hear you!"

"YES!"

"Good. If I ever find out, you'll be a woman. Understand?"

"Yes!" Hana let Daichi drop to the floor before leaving the apartment, passing Yokoshima.

Yokoshima walked into the apartment and saw the state Daichi was in. "What the hell happened to you!"

Daichi glared at Yokoshima before picking himself up and leaving. "Figure it out yourself!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Shinichi was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. What happened to Daichi, Hana and Michiru only served to amuse the former BLACK 13, especially what happened to Daichi soon after.

Rena who noticed his expression asked, "Shin-kun, why are you smiling? What happened was a very bad thing." She too had heard about what happened and lent her cleaver to Hana.

"Sorry, I can't help myself. I mean, it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"But, what about Michiru and Hana?"

That sobered the smile right off Shinichi's face. "Yeah, I guess you're right. They're not so bad."

"I still can't believe Daichi would get drunk and do that to both of them…"

"They were drunk too, Rena-chan."

Rena frowned. "Drinking is bad."

"Yeah, I know. I know."

* * *

**"KAIJIN REVIEW"**

"Good evening my dear viewers. I am your host Dr. Gebok Shinigami. Today I am taking over Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan's segment in order to explain what Kaijin are," said the former GIN-SHOCKER scientist.

The screen behind Dr. Shinigami displayed several human-sized monsters of various species. He explained, "Kaijin are the enemies the Kamen Riders face. During the Showa Era they made up the main fighting force of all the evil organizations like SHOCKER and BADAN. Back in those days, Kaijin were created in laboratories and humans were often used as templates for the Kaijin. However, in the recent Heisei Era, the types of Kaijin to appear were of a different variety. They were either from ancient civilizations (Grongi), beings from a future timeline (Imagin), a demonic race of energy-sucking monsters (Fangire) or a new race of evolved humans (Orphenochs). However, no matter what their origins may be, Kaijin will always serve as the main enemies of the Kamen Riders."

"Excuse me, but how did you get in here?" Rika asked.

"Oh, the door was opened," answered Dr. Shinigami.

"But this is our segment!" complained Hanyuu.

"Can't we share?" Dr. Shinigami asked.

"NO!" the two girls answered.

"Hmph! Very well! If that's how you want it then no candy for you!" Dr. Shinigami stomped off in a huff.

Rika muttered, "We should get better security."


	89. DHS Chapter Part 15: Ice

**DHS CHAPTER PART 15: ICE**

"Are you okay?" a concerned Michiru asked a still seething Hana.

"I'm fine!" Hana snapped but regretted it soon after when she saw the sad look in Michiru's eyes. She quickly apologized, "I'm sorry but I'm just so mad at that stupid bastard!"

"In his defense, it was the vodka's fault," Michiru said trying to calm her friend down, only to receive a grunt in response.

"You know I'm amazed you're not more ticked off than I am," Hana said remembering what that bastard Montesinos had said.

"Aww, I'm glad you're worried about me, Hana-chan," Michiru said with a smile. "I am mad, but I am more worried about you. I hate to see you like this," she added sadly.

"Yeah well, relax. It's mostly out of my system, though Daichi will die if he does it again," Hana replied giving a faint smile to let her friend know that everything was ok.

"We better stay away from the vodka too," suggested Michiru.

"Obviously…"

* * *

It was Saturday, a normal weekend, but for the students of the Hinamizawa School it was a special day. Their bus stopped in front of a domed building. The building contained an ice rink which was where the students would spend their day.

Mion and Shion even came to supervise the class and to offer any assistance to Chie-sensei. Michiru and Hana also brought along first-aid kits.

Once inside, the kids put on their coats since the temperature was freezing. Chie-sensei then addressed them, "OK, kids. Today we'll be ice skating. It's fine if you don't know how to skate because Mion-san and Shion-san will be here to help teach you."

"You have nothing to fear," said Mion confidently. Since she was the former class president, the younger kids still respected her.

"We'll be here!" added Shion just as enthusiastically as she winked at Satoshi who smiled while blushing in response. '_So cute!_'

"Now, the people working here were nice enough to lend us use of their ice skates. Please take care of them and be sure to return them by the time we leave," Chie-sensei continued her speech. "Remember that ice is slippery so you might fall. In the case of injury, we have Hana-chan and Michiru-chan to help with first-aid."

"Hi! We'll take good care of you!" waved Michiru. The younger boys had lovesick looks on their faces. It was no secret that they had crushes on her. Hana rolled her eyes.

As the students all sat down to put on their skates, Mion walked over to Keiichi. "Hey, Kei-chan, have you skated before?"

"Never had a chance, but I'm a fast learner," Keiichi answered.

"That's good, because this old man is gonna teach you how to skate proper!" declared Mion.

"Only because you wanna skate alongside your boyfriend, Onee," teased Shion.

"Like you're not?" Mion shot back. Shion looked to Satoshi who was helping Satoko to lace up her ice skates.

"At least I'm not a tsundere about it," countered Shion.

Mion cleared her throat.

* * *

The twins were already starting their lesson once everyone had put on and laced up their skates.

"Just remember, everyone. Ice-skating is similar to regular skating but it is much harder," Mion reminded. "Just put one foot in front of the other and push with the other foot."

"You just have to go left and right slowly then once you get the hang of it you can start going from slow to medium speed," Shion finished. "Now, get on the ice!"

"I can't believe I'm spending today doing this," grumbled Daichi. "I'd rather be at the animal shelter, working."

"Hey, we've been doing nothing but work," Shinichi argued. "We deserve to have some fun." Shinichi may have quit his part time job of delivering newspapers, but he was still kept busy helping his mother finish her next book before her deadline. She would write and he would edit while suggesting scenarios for the stories.

"Yeah, Shinichi's right!" agreed Yokoshima. "Though, I kinda wish Asmo-chan was here."

Chiaki's eyes widened as he looked at the ice rink. He pointed. "Isn't that her…and her sisters?'

Indeed, the Seven Sisters of Purgatory were skating on the ice. Their uniforms looked like the costumes worn by professional figure-skaters as they glided along the ice.

"They're good," admitted Shogo.

"Great…_them_," Daichi snorted.

"Don't you ever get tired of being angry?" Shinichi frowned as he took a picture of the Seven Skating Sisters of Purgatory.

"Ah, shut it!" Daichi snapped as he tightened the laces of his skates. "I'm going!" He started to stumble as he headed onto the ice. Once he set foot on it…he slipped and fell backwards. The kids started to laugh at him. "Urusai!"

Yokoshima went onto the ice and easily stood. "I dunno about you, but I'm gonna go see Asmo-chan," he said before gliding over to his girlfriend and her sisters. Michiru and Hana were helping Daichi up.

"How is he so damn good?" Daichi questioned.

"Maybe Dr. Magi gave him lessons?" guessed Michiru. That was possible. Dr. Magi was always nice to Yokoshima even back in GIN-SHOCKER.

Shinichi and Rena were on the ice. The auburn-haired girl's arms were wrapped tightly around him as he kept a firm yet gently grasp on her.

"You've never skated before, have you?" inquired Shinichi.

"Once, but it was a long time ago," Rena answered. "I'm a bit rusty."

"That's fine, and don't worry, I won't let you fall," Shinichi promised.

"I know." Rena trusted him.

Mion was helping Keiichi as she held onto his hands. "Okay, left, right, left-" instructed Mion.

"Aaahhhh!" Satoshi yelled as he fell backwards onto the ice. "Itai…"

"Nii-nii, are you okay?" Satoko asked. Shion glided over and helped her boyfriend up with a sigh.

"I don't think they're getting it Onee," Shion said. "Perhaps some demonstration is in order."

"Indeed," Mion said. "You ready, Shion?" Shion skated over and stood next to her sister.

"Ready," Shion confirmed. The two then began to skate, showing their former schoolmates how it was done.

"They're good," Michiru admired.

"Of course. Akane-sama has taken the twins ice-skating several times before," Shogo said.

Hanyuu was hesitant as she stared at the ice. She'd never skated before. She'd seen it but she never done it before. Rika sighed and offered to help her friend but the whimpering goddess shook her head in refusal. "Au! Au! Au!"

"I won't let you fall, Hanyuu-chan," Chiaki said kindly as he put his hands on her shoulders. Hanyuu blushed and looked up at him.

"OK, Chiaki-san, but promise, OK?"

"OK."

Rika just rolled her eyes before she skated over to her friends. Meanwhile, Chie-sensei was visiting the café and having curry rice. Sure, it was her favorite food, but she was a bit obsessed with it. She didn't seem to be interested in skating at all. Rather, she was just interested in having curry, and lots of it. How she could remain so trim was beyond understanding. Maybe she exercised a lot?

"AGH!" Daichi yelled as he fell backwards onto the ice. Ice-skating just wasn't his thing. He started muttering profanity till he heard Leviathan snickering at him "Quiet, you," Daichi muttered as he tried to straighten himself up... only to fall flat on his face. She laughed again and skated past him.

She retorted, "You do need help. Just watch what I do, nitwit."

He lifted his head and growled at the green-haired girl. She was so much like his sister that he couldn't help but hate her. He then reached out and yanked her leg out from beneath her, causing her to fall on her rear. Daichi smirked.

"Ow…" she groaned as she rubbed her now sore butt.

"There, now help me up." Daichi ordered. Leviathan growled as she picked him up and, much to Daichi's surprise, began to help him skate "Oi, what are you doing!" Daichi snapped, "I don't need-"

"Shut up," she hissed. "If you're going to skate you might as well do it right."

Daichi snorted but there was little he could do against Leviathan as she started giving him a personal lesson in ice-skating.

Meanwhile, skating around the rink, Asmodeus whirled around and performed a double axel  
perfectly. Applauding was heard after she finished performing her trick.

"Lovely, Asmo-chan," Yokoshima complimented as he applauded her ice-skating skills.

"Thanks Yoko-kun," she smiled at him.

"Would you please do me the honor of becoming my ice-skating partner?" Yokoshima requested with a charming smile. The blush that crept up Asmodeus' face was a good enough indication for Yokoshima. So without further ado he took her by the hand and proceeded to skate around the rink with her.

Asmodeus was glad to have met Yokoshima and even gladder that he was alive. She owed Topper a debt of gratitude. Due to her nature, most men would be repelled but not Yokoshima. She liked her regardless. No, he was in love with her and she felt the same way. Now they were the same. They were creatures bound to higher supernatural beings. Like herself, Yokoshima would live forever.

"They make a great couple," commented Rena as she watched Yokoshima and Asmodeus skate together.

"Yeah," Shinichi agreed. It seemed strange. A while ago Asmodeus and her sisters had been their enemies but now the 7 Stakes of Purgatory were becoming friends with their group.

"Actually, I don't get what she sees in him," huffed Satan as she stood next to Shinichi. "Hey, skate with me," Satan ordered Shinichi.

"Actually, I'm skating with Rena-chan," Shinichi declined.

Satan glared at him before she glided away. "I think she's upset," said Rena, frowning. "Maybe you shouldn't have hurt her feelings."

Shinichi gaped at his girlfriend. "Rena-chan, you do realize that-"

"Yes, she likes you, but I know I can trust you," Rena interrupted. "And the Shin-kun I know will never leave a girl crying." She gave him a push. "Go and make her feel better, Shin-kun."

Shinichi wondered what he could've done to have such an understanding girlfriend. When Sakura was visiting, Rena couldn't stop being jealous, but now she was pushing him to other girls, literally.

Two skaters suddenly raced past Shinichi, causing him to spin in place. The two racing skaters were revealed to be Lucifer and Shogo.

"OK, loser buys lunch!" she challenged.

"Deal! Hope you're ready to pay up," Shogo retorted.

"Hmph, we'll see about that!"

Shinichi stopped spinning and glared at the racing pair before laughing. It was a little strange, but in a good way, to see everyone together like this. The NEO-NUMBERS were cyborgs created by GIN-SHOCKER with the originally intention of world domination, the Stakes of Purgatory were demonic furniture of a witch, and finally the Gaming Club had committed horrible murders in several alternate worlds. However, despite all that, they were together and having fun like normal people.

Meanwhile, Beelzebub had stopped skating and had gone to the café to get something to eat. She'd ordered a huge bowl of ice cream and was literally shoveling it down her throat.

"Hey, you'll get a brain freeze doing that," warned Mammon.

Beelzebub stopped to stick her tongue out at her sister before continuing. Mammon just rolled her eyes before she put her skates back on to skate. She desired to enter the Winter **Olympics** and win a gold medal.

"So, having fun?" Chiaki asked Daichi as he was skating slowly for Hanyuu's sake while the little goddess was slowly getting use to ice-skating**.**

Daichi was about to respond to his fellow Rider when Leviathan suddenly made a sharp turn at the corner and he nearly lost his balance. Luckily, Leviathan had kept them stable so they didn't topple over. If they did then it'd be Daichi's fourth time.

"That…wasn't funny," Daichi said, sounding slightly afraid but hiding it well.

"Consider that payback for tripping me." Leviathan smirked.

"Excuse me, Belphegor?" Shinichi asked the Stake of Sloth as she was slowly, almost lazily, skating round the rink, "Have you seen Satan-chan?"

"She sitting on that bench," Belphegor pointed at one of the benches outside the rink. "Though, I should warn you that she's a bit pissed at you for flat out refusing her."

"Why is she so peeved at me?" Shinichi asked. Deep down, however, he knew the answer.

"It's in her nature, and she kind of likes you," Belphegor answered. "She knows you got a girlfriend but she just can't stop liking you. That annoys her. So, when we come to Earth all she wants is to spend time with you."

"Guess I should, huh? I mean we are friends now, right?"

"Yeah, we're friends," Belphegor confirmed, though as strange as it may sound considering how they all met. "Now, go and help her calm down."

"OK, and thanks." He skated over to where Satan was before exiting the rink.

"Stupid, Rider with his cool abilities," Satan grumbled under her breath while sitting on the bench. "Damn it! Why did he have to be so cute!"

"Oi, Satan-chan!" She turned to see Shinichi who was walking towards her with his skates in his hand.

"What do you want?" Satan snapped. Shinichi just grabbed her and dragged her back to the rink. "O-Oi!" Satan shouted, blushing.

"Relax this is my way of saying sorry for coldly brushing you off," Shinichi said smirking.

Satan's eyes widened before she smiled. She instantly scowled, "OK, but let me put my skates back on first, baka!"

Meanwhile, another show was on display in the café outside out the rink. "This is weird," Belphegor, who was taking a short break from skating, said as she watched while Hana nodded in agreement. They, and a crowd, were watching Chie-sensei and Beelzebub arm wrestling for the last bowl of curry.

"Though humorous," Michiru added.

"Go down!" Chie-sensei snapped at the Stake of Gluttony as she tried to force the girl's arm down.

"No, you go down!" Beelzebub shot back.

"No way! That curry is mine!"

"Nuh-uh!"

There was no way she was going to give that delicious curry up to anyone. Unfortunately, they hadn't noticed that earlier someone had gone and ordered the last of the delicious curry so there was none left.

"Should we tell them there isn't any curry left?" Hana asked.

Michiru shushed her. "It's getting good! Don't spoil it!"

Hana rolled her eyes but continued to watch anyway.

Back in the rink, Satan and Shinichi were gliding along the ice, hand-in-hand. The pale-haired girl blushed as her grip on the indigo-haired tightened. She was purposely averting her gaze from him, displaying typical tsundere-like behavior.

"You having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Good." Shinichi smiled, making her blush harder. "I'm glad. A cute girl like you should be having fun." That comment made her face heat up.

'_Damn it!_' Satan cursed internally. How could she have fallen for this idiot? Sure, he was strong and he did help save the world, but outside of that he was just a perverted idiot. He read dirty books (that his mother wrote) and took provocative photos of his friends. He just wasn't her type. Still, she liked being around him and it was driving her nuts. Deciding to take charge in their little dance on ice, Satan suggested, "OK, now I'm gonna spin you," said Satan.

"What!" he yelped. "There's no way! I can't spin!" Shinichi denied.

"Relax, you'll do fine," Satan told him, annoyed.

"I mean it! I don't wanna do this!" Shinichi continued to protest.

"Quiet," Satan commanded as she prepared to spin him.

"Besides, shouldn't I be the one spinning you?" Shinichi questioned but he wasn't getting an answer, making the young cyborg gulp at what was coming next. "Ah cru-" before Shinichi could finish cussing Satan had spun Shinichi around and around. As he spun, he accidentally knocked into Satan. They then knocked over Keiichi and Mion who were nearby and fell on top of them.

Locking gazes, Shinichi and Satan were silent for a few seconds before cracking up as the Stake of Wrath looked to her left so he wouldn't see her reddened cheeks. "Th-that was hilarious!" Satan exclaimed, laughing.

"Told you I couldn't do it," Shinichi said. He was a bit mad but even he had to admit that the scenario was kinda of funny in a way.

"Get off!" both Keiichi and Mion snapped at the two since they had landed on them. Rena just smiled while observing the incident. She was glad Shinichi was having fun. Even though she was a little jealous she trusted Shinichi.

"Hey, how come you're not being jealous?" Leviathan asked Rena. "I mean, isn't he your boyfriend?"

"Oh, Rena trusts Shin-kun," Rena answered.

"Really?" Leviathan cocked an eyebrow.

"Really," Rena confirmed.

Leviathan sighed. Humans could be so weird sometimes. If she was in Rena's place she'd become so jealous that she'd attack anyone trying to steal her man. Of course, she didn't have a boyfriend, unlike Asmodeus. That made her so jealous.

* * *

"I'll never understand the human fascination of wearing bladed shoes and moving on frozen water," a being watching from the rafters muttered as he continued to observe the group with a disgusted sneer. "Well, if they enjoy it so much, let's see if they enjoy what I have in store for them."

* * *

The 7 Sisters of Purgatory couldn't stay long and left, but not before Asmodeus gave Yokoshima a big fat kiss. Mammon obviously wanted to skate some more and Beelzebub wanted to eat some more, but Lucifer would have none of it. Their mistress had only given them a short break before they had to return to their duties.

Rena and Shinichi were beginning to skate together again. He was skating backwards while facing Rena, keeping his eyes her. "How come you're so good at this?" Rena asked curiously as she smiled at him.

Returning the smile, he answered, "Heh, what can I say? I'm just a fast learner." He then took Rena by the hand and both began to skate together like lovers.

As the rest of the class continued to skate, the temperature started to go down dramatically.

"Ah-choo!" Satoko sneezed.

"Is it just me, or has it gotten colder?" asked Keiichi as he started to shiver.

"Maybe their air conditioning is busted," supplied Mion.

Shogo frowned. "No, something isn't right." And he was right.

All of a sudden, a freak blizzard blew. It was a 'freak' blizzard because they were all indoors. Either the air-conditioner was broken like Mion suggested or, like Shogo said, something wasn't right. When the blizzard cleared, a new figure stood in the centre of the ice.

"I am Skater Yeti, and today you die!" the Demon Beast declared. It was a humanoid that was covered in thick white fur with a muscular frame. It was also clad in a skintight and sleeveless bodysuit with the DHS symbol on the belt buckle. It had its arms crossed as it sneered at the gathered humans. Its mouth sported sharp teeth and it wore ice skates on its feet. The blades of the skates looked to be made of ice.

"Geez, where did they dig this guy up from?" Yokoshima asked.

"Does it matter?" Daichi grinned. "Let's fight!"

Chiaki activated his watch, "Requesting civilian evacuation!"

The silvery veils rose up around the ice rink and swept over the civilians, taking them all to safety. This left only the NEO-NUMBERS alone with Skater Yeti in the ice-rink.

"Minna, HENSHIN!" Shinichi commanded and in a matter of seconds they were donned in armor.

"Hah, ice is my element!" Skater Yeti boasted, crossing his arms before spreading them out dramatically, "I have the home field advantage!"

"We'll see about-ARGH!" Showa shouted as a dark portal suddenly appeared under his feet before he vanished into it.

"SHINICHI!" his fellow Riders shouted out.

* * *

The black portal spat Showa out into a wide and open field of green grass. "Huh?" He looked around in bewilderment before realizing what had happened. "Gaap."

"Hi!" Gaap waved at Showa. "Welcome to the party!"

"Oh, and what party would that be?" Showa questioned. Gaap may not look much but from what he'd heard of her from his friends she was dangerous. "If you want to fight, then-"

"Oh, I didn't bring you here to fight me, Shin!" Gaap interrupted. "I was asked to bring you here on Beato's request."

"Beato?" Showa cocked an eyebrow.

"You know her as the 7 Sisters' boss," Gaap elaborated.

"The Golden Witch."

"Exactly, and well she's feeling bored so she arranged for a fight between you and…" A black portal opened next to Gaap, "…him."

A figure walked out of the newly formed portal. He looked like a mechanical wolf-man in blue armor with a brain concealed in a dome on his head, a wolf's head on his chest and rocket thrusters on his back.

"Who are you?" Showa asked. Judging by this guy's looks he was trouble and he was right.

The mechanical wolf-man snarled as he clicked his claws together. "I am Fierce Fighter Evilbrood of the Dark Hatred Society," he introduced himself. "I am your opponent, Kamen Rider Showa."

"I'll leave you two to play. Bye-bye!" Gaap vanished into a black hole before it too blinked out of existence.

Evilbrood took aim at Showa and fired from the wolf's head on his chest in rapid succession. The bolts of energy were blood red. Showa quickly dove out of the way of the DHS executive's fire.

"Hah! You need a better weapon than-" Showa paused as he saw a rocket launcher beginning to come out of Evilbrood right shoulder and taking aim. "Aw crud." He barely managed to dodge the rocket but was pushed violently back by the aftershock of that explosion.

"You're mine!" The thrusters on his back fired to life, shooting him straight towards Showa. Showa was violently slashed across the chest by Evilbrood's claws. Showa cried out as he fell to the ground, hard.

"Heh, I'm surprised you were able to defeat GIN-SHOCKER. Of course someone as weak as you would need help," mocked Evilbrood.

Showa spat, "That's because I have real friends willing to fight by my side," as he got back to his feet.

"Well, you're all alone now, Showa!" Evilbrood roared as his thrusters came to life. He zoomed straight at Showa and swung his claws at the Rider. Showa spun out of the way, the claws only clipping his shoulders. He then glared at Evilbrood who stopped and spun back around before firing at Showa with another rocket. Showa dodged but the force of the resulting explosion sent him flying. Now vulnerable, the Howling Cannon on Evilbrood's chest fired another barrage of blasts at the Rider. Showa was hit and his armor erupted with explosive sparks from the continuous impacts. Showa left a trail of smoke as he plummeted back to the ground.

* * *

Skater Yeti fought like a figure-skater, and pretty damn good one. On the ice the Demon Beast was fast and deadly. Using the blades of its skates, it slashed the NEO-NUMBERS with kicks and it managed to avoid all the NEO-NUMBERS' attacks.

"Next…SPINNING DANCE!" Skater Yeti threw its arms out as it spun in place. It created a tornado that was starting to suck the NEO-NUMBERS into its vacuum. The slippery ice provided little to no friction as the Riders were pulled in. Then, the tornado moved and Skater Yeti kicked its leg out. Like a spinning top, it hit all the Riders, sending sparks flying as it knocked them down onto the ice.

"Damn it!" Musician cursed. "That freak's too fast for us!"

"Yeah, and he's a pretty good dancer," Carmen admitted, earning odd looks from her teammates. "What?"

"Speed, huh?" Zero pondered. The surface of the ice rink was indeed the perfect battlefield for the Demon Beast. It could take advantage of the environment. Even attacking from the air wasn't effective and its spinning deflected all of Zero's needles.

"Hah!" Skater Yeti conjured icicles and sent them flying at the NEO-NUMBERS. They shot through the air like bullets and struck them violently. It then skated towards them and with a swing of its leg, created a blizzard that sent them flying and slammed them against the wall surrounding the ice rink.

"This…is humiliating," hissed Arachnea. They couldn't get close to Skater Yeti. It was too fast on the ice. Breaking the ice wasn't an option either. Skater Yeti controlled ice. Heck, it could repair the broken ice instantly.

Slasher checked the surroundings. The building the ice rink was in was also starting to show signs of becoming frozen. Icicles hung from rafters and the ice had spread onto the spectator seats and onto the café.

Armadillo frowned. His Ball Mode was useless without friction and his Blitz Form was also useless since Skater Yeti could dodge his attacks. The recoil would just knock him into the walls.

"You know," Armadillo stated, "If Shinichi were here he'd think of a solution."

"Well he isn't!" Musician snapped. He hated relying on Shinichi. So what if he was the most advanced among them? That didn't make him the best.

"We need to use strategy," said Shogo. "We have to get it off the ice."

"How?" Slasher asked.

Zero addressed Carmen, "Michiru, create a mist for us and a few illusions. Hana, I want you to get ready with some webbing. Yokoshima, go to Blitz Form and stay close to the walls. Daichi, Chiaki and I will distract it."

The rest nodded at his plan. Zero, Musician and Slasher skated towards Skater Yeti who was already waiting for them.

"HYAH!" Skater Yeti sent the icicles flying at them but they bounced off a sonic barrier created by Musician. Slasher then spat glue at Skater Yeti. As expected it skated away but then it fell as several needles in the surface of the ice tripped it. It pushed itself up only to see nothing but a thick mist surrounding it. "Show yourselves!" it demanded.

Hanging from a web-line, Arachnea in Venom Form descended slowly behind Skater Yeti. Her wrist claws were already out. Suddenly, she stabbed her claws deep into Skater Yeti's arms. The Demon Beast roared as it struggled to free itself but Arachnea would have none of that. The neurotoxins were already starting to take effect as Skater Yeti's arms lost their feeling. She then dragged it up into the air, holding the Demon Beast like a piñata.

"Daichi!" she called as she tossed Skater Yeti at her friend who swung his Cricket Fork like a baseball bat and swatted the Demon Beast across the ice towards Armadillo. The Pill Bug Rider had already shed off his heavier armor and sticking himself to the wall. His cannons were aimed and then he fired. The ammunition shells smashed into Skater Yeti, causing it to cry out and slide across the ice straight towards Slasher's feet. Slasher then kicked Skater Yeti straight into a wall. Skater Yeti got up but was stuck to the wall by a spider web from Arachnea.

Zero and Carmen attacked. The Hornet Rider attacked. Zero fired his needles which pierced into Skater Yeti's flesh as the flower petals hit the Demon Beast like bullets.

Musician sneered. "You're finished now."

Skater Yeti snorted, "Am I?" Its eyes flashed as its lips broke into a huge grin to reveal its sharp teeth.

Carmen, feeling nervous, asked, "Why is it smiling like that?"

She got her answer as ice started to crawl up Skater Yeti's body before enveloping it completely. Then, the ice took shape as it started to expand, breaking Arachnea's spider web.

"This…can't be good," Armadillo stated the obvious.

* * *

Evilbrood found Showa on his hands and knees, panting and groaning in pain. The evil executive kicked Showa hard in the ribs, causing him to grunt in pain. Evilbrood repeated his brutal beatings before he grabbed Showa by the back of his neck and hauled him up forcefully.

"Hmph, you're weak. I don't see what's so special about you," sneered Evilbrood.

"That's because you're blind," Showa spat in return.

Evilbrood snarled and was about to bring his claws down to rip Showa's head clean off when he suddenly froze. Looking down, he saw Showa's fist planted against his stomach.

Showa grinned. "Gotcha!" Instantly, his energy blades sprung to life and pierced right through the evil DHS executive. With the sudden pain coursing through him, Evilbrood released Showa and the Rider withdrew his blades before whirling around and kicking Evilbrood hard in the face with the sole of his boot, sending him reeling.

"Never, ever underestimate me!" Showa shouted as he jumped and used a roundhouse that smashed against the side of the mechanical wolf-man's face, knocking him down to the grass.

* * *

The roof of the building burst open as the gigantic ice monster rose from it. Skater Yeti was in its core and the ice giant was simply an extension of the Demon Beast's own body. The humanoid ice creature roared before it climbed out of the ruined building. Civilians panicked as they witnessed the monster emerge. The creature's feet stomped the ground, causing it to shake, as it lumbered towards the city. With each step it took, massive formations of ice were left behind.

Zero and the others quickly rushed out and he spoke into his wrist communicator, "Director Smith, we have a situation, sir."

* * *

Showa and Evilbrood continued their brutal battle with their claws this time. Showa's energy claws scarred Evilbrood's armor as the executive's own claws left their own mark on the Rider. Sparks flew and rained down all around them as they continued to exchange and connect their attacks.

Showa realized that the dome that housed Evilbrood's brain was made of a very sturdy and durable material. Despite receiving a Ryuusei Punch earlier, it hadn't cracked even a little.

The Rider ducked under a swing before planting his fist into Evilbrood's stomach, causing his opponent to double over. He then delivered an uppercut that shot Evilbrood into the air. He followed up by jumping and using a spinning heel kick with a crescent energy blade attached to his heel, ripping sparks off his enemy as it came in contact.

Evilbrood was flung but he flipped his body around and activated his back thrusters. He zoomed like a rocket and violently crashed into Showa, sending the Rider flying. He then fired his Howling Cannon at Showa, causing explosions to erupt from and around him. Showa cried out from the shots before landing roughly.

* * *

Ryuki was in DORA and watching the events on the screen. He bit his lower lip. Warren entered and viewed them beside his long-time. "Did you know about this?" Ryuki asked the Director of ARMOR.

"Shogo informed me," Warren answered.

"And…?"

"I told him to use the new weapon given to him."

* * *

What Warren was referring to was an arm-mounted weapon that resembled the abdomen of a hornet. It was crimson with black stripes and equipped with a wicked looking drill. He stared at it and then back at the ice giant which was sending people screaming for their lives at the mere sight of it.

"It's going to reach Hinamizawa if it keeps going in that direction," Armadillo pointed out.

"So, what do we do?" Musician asked.

"Michiru, Chiaki, assume your strongest forms," Zero ordered. "Your power in those forms can slow it down. Take Yokoshima and Hana with you. Daichi, your sonic blasts can crack the ice, right?"

Musician answered, "Sure, but the thing in the heart of that ice thing will regenerate it."

"Then just try and slow it down with the rest."

"What will you do?" Slasher asked.

Zero stared down at the device in his hands. "I'm field testing this thing."

* * *

Evilbrood had his claws curled around Showa's neck as he lifted him up before him. "Any last words, insect?"

"No…" Showa grunted, "But my backpack may have something to say."

"Huh?"

The cicada legs around Showa uncurled themselves as the cicada-like backpack's eyes flashed to life. Wings of red energy spread out from the Cicada Pack's back and it soon hovered next to Showa.

"Go," Showa ordered and the Cicada Pack buzzed before firing at Evilbrood. The DHS executive was forced to release Showa once more as he tried to shield himself from the painful laser array. The Cicada Packed then rammed violently into the DHS executive's chest, sending him staggering. The robotic cicada's eyes flashed before firing more lasers at Evilbrood. The piercing beams cut into the robotic man-wolf's armor, causing him to cry out in pain, outrage and annoyance.

"RYUUSEI PUNCH!"

Showa's energized fist collided violently with the side of Evilbrood's face, sending him flying before tumbling along the grass-covered ground. He tried to get up but at the same time the Cicada Pack kept firing at him.

Showa snapped his fingers and a tornado of fire, wind and electricity spun around him before dispersing instantly. Now in his Oni Form, he continued his assault on Evilbrood. He inhaled, taking deep breath of air, before he breathed out, exhaling a stream of red-hot flames at the self-proclaimed Fierce Fighter.

Evilbrood howled from the intense flames until Showa stopped. He then looked to see Showa leaping at him with the Oni Kanabo coming down.

"ARGH!" Evilbrood cried out as he leapt away just as Showa came down with the kanabo. The gigantic club smashed into the ground and the violent impact created a crater.

"Hm, I missed," stated Showa as he saw that he hadn't hit his target. He then tossed his kanabo away before pounding his fists together. Six drums appeared and floated around him. "Let's make some noise!" His hands were now gripping miniature versions of his Oni Kanabo but they weren't going to be used on Evilbrood. They were going to be used on the drums. "Hyah!" Showa began beating on the drums around him. The first series of beats summoned dark clouds in the sky. "Shi-yah!" The second series of beats caused the rolling clouds to produce thunder. "Oi-yah!" The final series of beats then caused lightning to come striking down, right upon Evilbrood.

The bolts of lighting scarred the ground as they lanced down on Evilbrood. Evilbrood jumped about, dodging them, but one bolt struck him in the chest and sent him flying.

"Get back here!" Showa roared as he lashed out with an energy whip that coiled around Evilbrood's ankle before dragging him back towards Showa. "Here's the FINAL NUMBER!" He grabbed one of the drums and it flattened into a gong as he slammed it against Evilbrood's chest. "Take this!" Showa roared as he started to beat on the gong on Evilbrood's chest. Each hit caused Evilbrood to convulse and tremble. Showa then tapped his two drumsticks together before banging them on the gong, causing a huge explosion.

Evilbrood, heavily damaged, stumbled out of the smoke. Growling, he swore and gave Showa the finger before escaping through a portal.

There were sounds of applause and Showa turned to see Gaap clapping. "Wonderful! Wonderful show! You really rock!"

"OK, can you send me back?" Showa requested. The woman snapped her fingers and created a portal. "Will this take me back?"

"Yes, and you might wanna stay in armor. Your friends are gonna need you," Gaap advised.

Showa gave her an odd look before shrugging and entering the portal.

* * *

The NEO-NUMBERS surrounded and attempted to slow the ice giant down. However, despite slowing it down, they weren't leaving any lasting damage on it since Skater Yeti was repairing the ice. With a roar, the ice giant unleashed a blizzard that blew them away.

"Where's Godzilla when you need him?" Armadillo commented.

Meanwhile, Zero was high in the air, away from the enemy's sights. He had equipped the device to his right gauntlet. "Alright, let's see what this thing can do." He pressed a button on it that spun the drill to life. "Not very impress-ARGH!" Zero cried out in shock as energy burst from the drill and wrapped around him. The energy started to transmute his armor as its coloring shifted from yellow to crimson. Also, his wings now resembled those which belonged to a jet. His boots sported jet engines and his chestplate now resembled the folded down front of a jet fighter. His left arm also sported a laser gun on it. Attached to his back was the head of a hornet with fearsome eyes. It wasn't just decorative. They were like eyes in the back of his head so he could see behind him without turning.

Zero panted and then examined his change. "Wow…" he was amazed. His armor now looked a hybrid between a hornet and fighter jet. The drill on his right arm continued to spin. "Alright!" The jet engines blazed to life and he shot at the ice giant with incredible speeds.

"Hey, what is that?" Carmen pointed at the flying object that was leaving a trail of smoke and flames.

"Is it a bird?" Armadillo asked.

"No way! It's a plane!" Musician remarked.

"No, it's Shogo!" Slasher identified.

"That's Zero Fighter Form!" Zero corrected. The hornet's head on his back rose up to reveal a cache of missiles hidden within. "Fire!" The missiles shot out and soared through the air, leaving a trail of smoke, before exploding violently against the ice giant. Fragments of the creature shattered off and it roared out in response. It swung its arms to swat Zero out of the air but the newly upgraded Hornet Rider avoided them effortlessly. He then fired several more missiles that broke the arms off the beast and they shattered as they hit the ground.

"Let's see what else I can do!" Zero said excitedly. He stared down at his arm-mounted drill and got an idea. "Carmen! Distraction!"

"Roger!" Carmen created several solid clones and sent them at the beast. Using their scythes, they scaled up the creature's body.

"Yokoshima, you too!" Zero added.

Armadillo grinned as he aimed his shoulder-mounted cannons at the ice giant and began firing a volley of baseball-sized ammunition at it.

"I might as well shake things up!" declared Musician as he stabbed his Cricket Fork into the ground, generating a shockwave that shook the ground. The ice giant flailed its arms around as it tried to keep balanced. It was also distracted by Armadillo's cannon blasts and Carmen's clones.

"Alright…" Zero's arm began to spin faster and faster. His eyes zoomed in on Skater Yeti which was in the heart of the ice giant. "One shot, sure kill." He shot like a bullet and the drill dug deeply into the ice and began to drill further and further into it. Skater Yeti began to panic but since it'd created the gigantic ice body, it was stuck in place.

Zero's drilling was fast as he burrowed quickly into the core of the ice giant and struck Skater Yeti in the heart. That was all it took to finish the job as Zero burst out from the back of the now dead ice giant.

The ice giant exploded, sending pieces of ice flying everywhere. As the ice continued to rain down on the NEO-NUMBERS, Showa appeared as he exited the portal. He saw the mess and asked, "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

"**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"Wow, I really loved ice-skating," stated Hanyuu with pink cheeks.

"You mean skating with Chiaki, right?" Rika asked, causing Hanyuu's cheeks to go even redder. "Alright, now another member of the NEO-NUMBERS has gotten an upgrade."

"Yes, now he's like Showa, Slasher, Carmen, Arachnea and Armadillo," Hanyuu listed.

"That's just leave Daichi, doesn't it?" Rika asked and Hanyuu nodded. "Now, form changes weren't very common during the Showa Era run of the Kamen Rider series. The closest was Stronger's Charge Up form. Then, when Kamen Rider BLACK RX was aired, RX demonstrated the ability to turn into Roborider and Biorider."

Hanyuu continued, "Form changes have since become common during the Heisei Era for the Kamen Riders. Kamen Riders like Kuuga, Agito, Den-O and Kiva possessed alternate combat forms with different weapons and abilities exclusive to those forms. Shinichi used to be able to become any of the Showa Era Riders but has lost this ability. He can, however, assume alternate combat forms like Higurashi Form, Oni Form and Kage Form. His final form is Hinamizawa Guardian Form!"

Rika added, "All notable Heisei Era Riders possess a final form, which is the strongest form they have in their transformation arsenal. Examples include Kuuga's Ultimate Form and Ryuki's Survive Form. These forms not only increase their overall power to the max but also grant them additional abilities and weapons. Examples of this include Agito's Shining Form with his Twin Shining Caliber and Armed Hibiki with his Armed Saber."

Hanyuu concluded, "These forms all allow the Rider to adapt against stronger opponents and make them even greater heroes. They are all so awesome, right, Rika?"

Rika nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Well, that's all the time we have for today. See you next time."

"Bye-bye!" Hanyuu waved.


	90. DHS Chapter Part 16: Familiar Stranger

**DHS CHAPTER PART 16: FAMILIAR STRANGERS**

Shinichi struggled to get back to his feet. He was bruised all over and he bled from his forehead. Roach Satan chuckled mockingly as he stared down at his treacherous creation.

Roach Satan said, "So, the Guardian of Hinamizawa falls. How pathetic. Now this is where you die, BLACK 13!" He formed an orb of dark energy in his hands and was about to hurl it when all of a sudden five voices shouted in protest.

"CHOTTO MATTE!"

Roach Satan stopped and looked to see five teenagers arriving at the scene. Shinichi also saw who they were and identified them. They were Keiichi, Satoshi, Mion, Shion and Rena, but what were they doing there?

Shinichi yelled at them, "Guys, it's dangerous! You have to run!"

Satoshi refused, "No, Shinichi. We're here to help."

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Are you crazy!"

Mion denied, "No, we're not. We're as sane as ever."

Shion instructed, "Keep your eyes open, Shin-chan."

Rena added, "Shin-kun, keep your eyes on Rena too!"

Keiichi ordered, "Minna! Ikuzo! ONI CHANGE!"

Satoshi, Mion, Shion, Rena echoed, "ONI CHANGE!"

The five teenage members of the Gaming Club revealed that they were wearing bracelets with gems in them. Keiichi's bracelet had a red gem, Mion's bracelet had a blue gem, Shion's bracelet had a yellow gem, Rena's bracelet had a pink gem, and finally Satoshi's bracelet had a black gem.

The gems flashed, blinding both Roach Satan and Shinichi with their colored light. When the lights receded, the Rider and Executive Kaijin gawked at what they were seeing. The five teenagers were now clad in identical bodysuits with matching black gloves and boots. The girls' suits also sported miniskirts. Their suits had golden H's on the chest and they all wore belts with their buckles looking like demonic faces. Their heads were concealed under identical helmets that sported a pair of horns on them and black visors over the eyes. What set them all apart were their colors.

Keiichi was clad in a red bodysuit as he declared, "The courageous demon! OniRed!"

Mion was clad in a blue bodysuit as she declared, "The lucky demon! OniBlue!"

Rena was clad in a pink bodysuit as she declared, "The cute demon! OniPink!"

Satoshi was in a black bodysuit as he declared, "The reliable demon! OniBlack!"

Shion was in a yellow bodysuit as she declared, "The flashy demon! OniYellow!"

As one the now costumed youths announced loudly and proudly, "CHOSEN PROTECTORS OF HINAMIZAWA AND HERALDS OF OYASHIRO-SAMA! HINAMIZAWA SENTAI! ONIRANGERS!"

Shinichi and Roach Satan could only gawk with WTF expressions at the transformed teenagers.

The OniRangers charged. Reacting quickly to these new opponents, Roach Satan summoned the DHS Fighters to attack them. However, they were no match for the now super-powered teens.

OniRed called out, "ONI FLAME KANABO!"

OniBlack called out, "ONI STONE KANABO!"

Their kanabos were actually their baseball bats. However, OniRed's was covered in flames while OniBlack's was made of rock. OniRed swung it across and unleashed a barrage of fireballs while OniBlack smashed his kanabo down, creating a wave of spiked stones. The attacks hit the DHS Fighters.

OniBlue and OniYellow were also fighting.

OniBlue called out, "ONI AQUA SHOOTER!"

OniYellow called out, "ONI THUNDER STAFF!"

OniBlue's signature weapon was a shotgun and she used it to blast at the DHS Fighters with bullets of pressurized water. OniYellow's weapon was staff that had tasers attached to both ends. She zapped the DHS Fighters with her weapon as they came close, jabbing at them with the ends.

OniPink went to Shinichi's aid and helped him up. Shinichi gawked at his girlfriend. She was awesome!

OniPink asked, "Shin-kun, are you okay?" He just nodded dumbly.

Roach Satan shouted, "You damn girl!"

OniPink called out, "ONI TREE CUTTER!"

Her weapon was her signature hooked cleaver, but it also had a special feature. She swung, slashing the air, which sent a vacuum blade flying at Roach Satan. The attack cut into him and the monster form of Dr. Shinigami cried out in pain.

The OniRangers regrouped as Shinichi rose to his feet.

OniRed suggested, "We'll take it from here, Shinichi. You rest."

Shinichi protested, "No way, he's mine!" He may not know exactly what was going on but he knew he had to fight. He summoned his belt and called out, "Henshin! Kamen Rider Showa GX!"

OniBlue retorted, "Correction, he's ours!"

The OniRangers called out, "ONI ELEMENT ATTACK!" The 5 Rangers clutched their weapons tightly and then attacked with a 5-Elemental Burst as Showa used his energy ball attack.

Showa called out, "GX RIDER BOMB!" The ball of crimson energy was hurled at Roach Satan.

"CURSE YOU ONIRANGERS!" Roach Satan screamed as he exploded from being hit with the attacks.

Showa and the OniRangers then posed, announcing that the fight was finished, "GAME OVER!"

* * *

"Game over…" Shinichi snored as he continued to sleep. The earlier scene had merely been a dream cooked up by his overly active imagination. "Rena-chan…you're so cute…"

* * *

Dr. Hasuma looked at the monitors. As Head of DORA it was his responsibility to view these events but, it was just so surreal. Displayed on the first monitor was him but at the same time it wasn't.

_Ryuki Hasuma stepped off the train and sighed. He took one last look at his Zodiac Knight deck before hiding it in his jacket. It was hard for him to even look at it after what happened to Zodiac Knight Jawz. Looking at the end of the platform, he saw two people waiting for him. The first was a bald man in a wheelchair and the second was an African American woman with long silver hair. The two of them came up to him. "I'm sorry for what happened to your friend," the man in the wheelchair said sympathetically. Ryuki could only nod numbly._

_The African American woman placed her hand on his shoulder. "What happened wasn't your fault."_

Dr. Hasuma took down notes as that version of himself joined the X-Men and would later do battle against Apocalypse when the ancient mutant awakened. The second monitor displayed another alternate version of himself. The Multiverse was a vast place and as such many versions of him existed. Alternate and parallel worlds were constantly being created based on the decisions of people which caused diverging branches to exist. In one world he never left Canada and ended up marrying Caitlin. Another world had him becoming a member of WOOHP in order to be with Alex. There were so many versions of how certain events played out that it was mind-boggling.

"Working late again, Ryuki?" the Director of ARMOR asked. "Coffee?" he offered.

"Thank you," Ryuki accepted. "There's just so much work to be done." He took a sip of his hot beverage.

"Well, we all got a job to do here," Warren stated. "You're watching yourself."

"Yes. Before I found out about Ryuga's existence I never thought they'd be so many versions of me. I never did encounter them during our journey," Ryuki stated.

"Hey, we all find surprises in this job," remarked Warren. "I mean, there's me, and then there's Damien."

Ryuki frowned. Damien was just as powerful as Warren but he was pure evil. He'd rather not think of that horrible demon while working. His eyes then looked to another screen as a different series of events played.

_Eri sighed. "Where are those two?" She murmured while she was cooking a large meal for her family._

_"We're back mom!" a girl announced as she came into the kitchen. Her hair was styled like her mothers and it was also the same color except with red tips. She also had her father's green eyes. She was dressed in a white beret with a sleeveless jacket over her sports bra, sweatpants and green shoes._

_"__Nami, Ryuki, where have you two been?" Eri asked her daughter and husband._

"_Gomen, Eri-chan, but Nami-chan and I were dealing with a duplicating villain," Ryuki apologize_

_"Yeah, and this guy wasn't even that creative. He had such a lame villain name," Nami said, rolling her eyes at the thought of Duplicating Joe._

"I think it's best if Jinx doesn't know about this one," Ryuki muttered but still took note of the universe in which he never joined the Titans. Ironically, his daughter in that universe was trying to join the newly formed group of Teen Titans.

"Hey, Warren-san. How about a game of foosball?" asked Ryuki.

"Sure!" answered Warren.

"Penalty Game rules? Loser gets his face painted?" suggested Ryuki.

Warren accepted, "Deal."

Ryuki added, "And let's have Tessa-chan paint our faces."

Warren shrugged. "Fine by me."

* * *

Once again, on Friday night, Warren had asked Rena to babysit Alan for him while he and his family were busy. Shinichi tagged along as usual and this time he was prepared. He was not going to be made a food of by a baby again.

"OK, I'm set!" said Shinichi confidently. Rika had taught him how to ward off evil spirits. Well, Alan wasn't an evil spirit, but the kid's power made it look like a poltergeist haunting.

"Shin-kun, why are you so worried? Alan-kun's so cute~" Rena cooed at the baby who giggled.

"Rena-chan, you weren't the one levitated ten feet off the ground by a psychokinetic baby," Shinichi deadpanned. "I just want to be make sure I don't get hurled out the window, again."

"He doesn't know any better," Rena excused.

"I know, but still I don't wanna end up as street pizza."

Shinichi had gotten all the anti-spirit gear from Rika. They were mostly charms and whatnot that were completely useless but Shinichi needed to feel some reassurance that Alan wouldn't use his powers on him.

* * *

"Ugh, baby vomit," Shinichi grimaced as he sat in the bathroom in his boxers, scrubbing his now soiled clothes clean. He then left them in a bucket before taking a shower. He lathered himself up in soap before rinsing. His gaze went towards the tub. "Maybe a hot bath would do me good." He turned on the tap and waited for the tub to fill up before he went inside. He leaned backwards against the inside of the tub as he closed his eyes to relax. "Ah…this is great…"

Suddenly, there was a loud splash and…

* * *

"ARGH!" Shinichi cries from the bathroom reached Rena's ears.

"Shin-kun!" Rena gasped. She set Alan down in his playpen before rushing to the bathroom. She threw the door open. "Shin-kun, are you okay!" Her eyes bulged at the sight before her. Her boyfriend was in the tub with another boy and a pink-haired girl. Both of them were teenagers.

The boy teen said to the pink-haired girl teen, "Lala, you know I could've brought us here with my ring."

The pink-haired girl whined in return, "I just wanted to use Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun!"

* * *

The new boy was clad in a custom Green Lantern uniform while the pink-haired girl was dressed in a skin-tight white and purple bodysuit with padded shoulders, a big hat with bat wings, and frills around her waist. What really got Shinichi staring at her was the spade-tipped black tail the girl had on her rear end.

Originally, the pink-haired girl's clothes were a small white and purple robot with the same bat wings that were on her hat. Rena just gushed at how cute the robot—Peke—was before trying to hug her. Fortunately, Peke was able to escape Rena in her 'Take-It-Home' mode and assumed the form of clothing for the girl.

As for the boy, he'd used a Green Lantern Power Ring to craft his own clothing. He was wearing a formfitting green bodysuit with black sleeves and black pants with a belt that had the Green Lantern symbol as the buckle. Adorning his arms up to his elbows were green gloves and he wore green boots that went up to his knees. Over the suit he wore an open black vest with the Green Lantern symbol of the left side and on the back. Also, there was something eerily familiar about him. He had silver-white hair and violet eyes.

The two visitors were seated on the couch. Rena was on the nearby armchair with Alan on her lap. The pink-haired girl had gushed and squealed at the cute little baby.

"OK," Shinichi began after recovering from the previous embarrassing situation. He was now dressed in an extra pair of jeans and shirt he'd brought along just in case he needed them. Fortunately, his prediction came true. Right now, his previous set of clothes was hung up to dry. "Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke!" the girl chirped happily.

"And you?" Shinichi's eyes fell on the Green Lantern who smiled at him.

"Can't you guess, Shinichi?" the boy asked.

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked.

"Take a good look. Don't I remind you of anyone?" the boy asked, pointing to his eyes and hair. "Think hard. I know you're a smart guy."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes and in ten seconds they widened like saucers. He looked at the Green Lantern and then at baby Alan before looking back at the Lantern, then the baby, then the Lantern again.

…

"EH!"

"Got it now?" the Green Lantern smirked.

"ALAN!"

"Shin-kun, what's wrong?" asked Rena.

"Rena-chan, this Green Lantern is Alan!" Shinichi exclaimed, pointing at both the Green Lantern and baby at the same time. "He's from the future!"

Rena gasped. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Damn right I'm sure!"

_(To avoid further confusion Alans will be referred to as such: Green Lantern Alan is GL-Alan and the baby will be referred to as Baby Alan)_

"Don's cuss," Rena scolded. She had an impressionable baby on her lap.

"Sorry," Shinichi apologized.

"And I'm his fiancée!" announced Lala cheerfully as she pounced on GL-Alan.

GL-Alan snickered. "Geez, even this far into the past she still has you whipped."

"What makes you think I'm whipped?" asked Shinichi. Rena handed Baby Alan to Lala before she walked over and looked GL-Alan in the eye.

"Are you really…Alan?" questioned Rena.

"Sure am," smiled Alan. "Time travel kinda comes with the territory." Rena immediately hugged him.

"KAWAII~! Omochikaeri~!" gushed Rena.

"Oi!" shouted Shinichi.

"You know…" began Alan as he tried to escape Rena'a grip. "Even 15 years into the future she still does this."

"That I can believe. So, what's the future like where you're from and can you explain why your girlfriend cosplays?" asked Shinichi.

"Well, I go to a school for kids with superpowers, and as for Lala…I just chalk it up to alien fashion sense."

"You picked a nice girlfriend, Mirai Alan-kun!" said Rena.

_(Mirai means future. She'll call baby Alan Chibi Alan-kun.)_

Lala was rubbing her cheek with Baby Alan's. "So cute! Alan was a really cute baby!"

"Don't be fooled. That baby nearly killed me that one time," warned Shinichi. He then turned to GL-Alan. "Speaking of which, can you control your powers now? And how come you're a Green Lantern? Last time I checked your dad's blue."

GL-Alan's ring glowed, lifting him into the air. "Yes, I can control my powers now. And I'm a Green Lantern because I have no fear."

Shinichi commented, "Which would explain the naked teleportation."

Alan stated, "No, that's Lala and her crazy inventions."

"Is she related to Prof. Takada by any chance?" Shinichi asked.

"No, she's not. But she and Ren are lab partners and nearly destroy the school on a daily basis."

"Who's Ren?" asked Rena.

"Takada and Aunt Blackfire's son," answered GL-Alan.

"No wonder…" muttered Shinichi. Shinichi's watch began to beep rapidly. Shinichi pushed a button on the watch. "Talk to me."

"_Shinichi, there's some activity in Okinomiya. Bad and it has DHS written all over it,_" responded Shogo.

"Details?"

"_A grim reaper with a fly's head and it's causing a major panic_," answered Shogo. Shinichi recalled Reaper Fly during the fight over the Orb of Courage at the museum in Kyoto.

"Him again," muttered Shinichi. "I'm on it! Shinichi out!"

GL-Alan grinned. "Good, looks like it's time for some action."

"And who says you're coming?" said Shinichi.

GL-Alan's ring glowed brightly. "This little glowing piece of jewellery does."

Shinichi sighed. "Fine, but you follow my lead."

"Yeah…That's not gonna work."

Shinichi threw his right arm to the side with his palm flat and pressed his left fist to his hip. "Hen…" He then pulled his right arm back and pressed it against his hip before bringing up his left forearm with the left hand balled into a fist and the knuckles levelled with his eyes. "…Shin!" His belt appeared and in a flash of light and puzzle pieces he was donned in his Kamen Rider Showa armor.

"You're the one from the history videos! Kamen Rider Showa!" gasped Lala.

"Guess I'm famous even in your future. Ikuzo!" Showa smirked beneath his helmet. He ran to the balcony and jumped off. Energy wings spread out from his Cicada Pack before he took off towards the direction of the disturbance.

"Lala, look after Rena and the baby me. Be back soon," said GL-Alan. He saluted before he flew off in a burst of emerald light.

* * *

It was chaos in Okinomiya as Reaper Fly destroyed anything that was in his sights. When his compound eyes caught sight of Showa, he laughed, "I've been waiting for you, GX!"

"Good, because now it's time to swat a fly," Showa said coldly. He lashed out with his whip-blades but Reaper Fly dodged by flying out of reach.

Reaper Fly mocked, "Too slow, Rider!" He then prepared to attack when all of a sudden someone new entered the scene.

GL-Alan announced, "One giant flyswatter, coming up!" A large green flyswatter appeared above Reaper Fly before plummeting toward its target.

Reaper Fly gawked. "HUH!"

WHAM!

The flyswatter slapped down upon Reaper Fly, flattening him to the ground.

Showa complimented, "Nice shot!"

GL-Alan taunted victoriously, "You don't mess with the GL Corps, Fly boy!"

A recovering Reaper Fly rose up and demanded his identity, "Bastard! Who are you!"

Showa answered, "This is my kohai." He said to GL-Alan, "Introduce yourself."

GL-Alan did just that, "Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, Alan Smith! Now…Light 'em up!" A burst of green light shot from Alan's ring, slamming into Reaper Fly. Showa summoned his Showa-Blaster and shot at the executive with several crimson bursts.

Reaper Fly summoned, "DHS Fighters!" These DHS Fighters were like the regular ones, except that they sported wings and jetpacks. They swooped in and began firing their talon missiles at Showa and GL-Alan.

GL-Alan scoffed, "Yeah, you're gonna need to do better than that." He erected a green wall between him and the talon missiles and they exploded harmlessly against the barrier.

Showa inquired, "Do you mind taking care of the cannon fodder?"

GL-Alan answered, "Sure, but I'll be back to help you with the bug when I'm done." The DHS Fighters attacked but they were nothing compared to Alan as he used his ring and imagination to take them all down hard.

Showa flew at Reaper Fly and summoned his crescent forearm blames. With a roar he swung at Reaper Fly. The executive's scythe and the Rider's crescent blade collided, causing sparks to fly.

Showa demanded, "Where is your headquarters!" He was trying to interrogate Reaper Fly for answers. He needed to know where Gebok was.

Reaper Fly spat, "Like I'll tell you, GX!"

Showa retorted, "You won't have to tell me! Once I capture you, ARMOR can handle that!"

Reaper Fly responded with a rhetorical question, "Do you really think I can be easily captured?" He shouted, "I'd rather die, first!"

Showa coldly responded, "_That_ can be arranged."

The two continued to swing at each other, sparks raining down on the ground below. Reaper Fly then swung and sent an energy blade flying at Showa. The Rider dodged to the side, nearly losing an arm, as the blade scarred the street below. Showa then kicked Reaper Fly in the chin before using a roundhouse that smashed into the DHS executive's midsection. A punch to the top of the head sent him crashing down to the streets below. Showa went in for the kill when a large green cage formed around Reaper Fly.

Showa questioned curiously, "Alan?"

GL-Alan explained, "I'm not gonna let you kill him, Shinichi. We bring him to my dad. We do this the right way, not the easy way."

Showa nodded. However, things weren't as easy as they would like to assume as all of a sudden a blur slammed into GL-Alan, knocking him to the ground and breaking his concentration. The cage around Reaper Fly vanished.

Roach Satan stopped running and revealed himself, mock-apologizing, "Sorry, but we still need him."

Showa yelled, "Gebok!" He turned to address his friend, "Alan, are you okay?"

GL-Alan grunted as he rubbed his swore side. "I've taken worse hits."

Roach Satan tilted his head to the side in wonder. "What is this? A child playing hero?"

GL-Alan glared. "Who says I'm playing?"

Roach Satan snickered. "Should you be wasting time here? Aren't you worried about...these?" He snapped his fingers. Darklings rose from the shadows and surrounded the Rider and Lantern. "Also, those lovers of yours are vulnerable right now, right? I wouldn't waste my time here, if you catch my meaning."

GL-Alan thought Roach Satan was bluffing. "Trying to make me afraid huh? Not gonna work."

Roach Satan whistled. "Who says I'm trying?" A dark portal appeared as he waved. "Bye-bye!" He and Reaper Fly escaped through the portal.

"Matte!" Showa called but he was blocked by the Darklings. "Out of my way!"

The Darklings then started to dog-pile onto each other before melting into a huge black puddle. Then, out from the puddle, something big was rising.

Showa muttered, "Why do they always do that?"

GL-Alan suggested, "Shinichi, go check on the girls. I'll take care of this."

Showa cocked an eyebrow. "You sure?"

GL-Alan gave Shinichi a smirk. "Hey, I'm Warren's son and a Green Lantern. I can take care of these things."

"If you say so." Showa then flew off and shot straight towards the apartment building. Alan turned to face the puddle to face the Darkloid. The green glow of his ring intensified as he prepared to fight.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Lala, Rena and Baby Alan were in a protective dome of energy as several DHS Fighters tried to break through it with their swords.

Rena asked as she held Alan protectively in her arms, "Lala-chan, what do you call this invention again?"

Lala declared proudly, "This is Kon-Kon Shield-kun!" Alan was crying.

Rena said soothingly, "It's okay, Chibi Alan. Rena won't let the bad men hurt you!" She asked Lala, "Can it hold for any longer?"

Lala looked uncertain, "Um…I think so. I never had to use it before, though."

All of a sudden, the DHS Fighters were ambushed. "RIDER PIERCING!" The dual whip-blades lashed out and pierced right through the DHS Fighters like shish-kabobs before they were dragged out of the apartment through the balcony. " Hey, leave these girls alone." He carelessly tossed them to the ground and they exploded. "Che, punks." Showa went back into the apartment and jogged up to the girls and baby. "Daijoubu?"

Lala tried to sooth Baby Alan, "There, there Alan…we're safe now. No need to cry."

Showa looked around. The place was a mess "It looks like a tornado hit this place. Did those guys do this, or…?" He eyed Baby Alan suspiciously.

Lala explained, "Alan's powers are based on emotion. Those men scared him and he wanted them gone."

Showa nodded. "I see. So, was that barrier thing another one of your inventions?"

Lala chirped, "Yep! Kon-Kon Shield-kun!"

"Weird name."

Rena spoke, "I think it's cute!"

GL-Alan agreed as he returned, "I think so too." He informed Showa, "By the way, the Darkloid's been taken care of."

Showa was grateful. "Thanks. You know you really do take after your dad."

GL-Alan said proudly, "Fighting the darkness is what we Smith men do best."

* * *

Later, after using his time reversal powers to fix the mess in the apartment, Shinichi informed GL-Alan and Lala of their situation.

Shinichi said, "I can't reach Warren-san, but I did reach Dr. Hasuma. He said he could get one of the time trains to come pick you both up but right now they're under heavy maintenance."

GL-Alan replied, "That's fine. My mission's not done yet anyways."

Rena asked, "Mission? What mission?" Meanwhile, Baby Alan was reaching out to his future self.

GL-Alan smiled. "Hey there little man. I'm you from the future. And this lovely lady is the love of your life."

Lala waved, "Hiya!" A giggling Baby Alan then made Lala and Shinichi float.

Shinichi groaned, "Not again!" Lala floated towards Baby Alan while Shinichi floated closer to the ceiling. "This is why I hate babysitting that-" He noticed the dark portal that was forming in the ceiling. "Not Gaap again!" he yelped before he vanished through it.

Rena cried, "Shin-kun!"

Lala panicked and asked, "Where did he go?"

GL-Alan answered, "Not sure. I'll try to find him with my ring." GL-Alan handed Baby Alan back to Rena and used his ring, when all of a sudden a dark portal appeared under his feet. "Aw crap…"

* * *

The two found themselves lying on top of a huge floor that looked like a Chessboard.

Shinichi grumbled, "Here again. When I find those witches I'm gonna burn them at the stake!"

GL-Alan asked, "OK, what's going on now?"

Shinichi informed him, "Well, from what Satan-chan told me, there are these witches who like to play with us like we're pieces in a game. We get transported here and are required to fight."

A voice answered, "Actually, it isn't them this time." A glowing omega symbol appeared in the air before them. The Lantern and Rider tensed up before a figure jumped out of the symbol. As it vanished, the new arrival greeted with a cheeky grin and wave, "Hello!"

GL-Alan gawked, "Lucy!" It was definitely his sister, but there was something different about her. She was wearing a cloak. The Lucy he knew never wore a cloak.

Shinichi was confused. "Huh!"

Lucy clarified, "Actually, I'm not the same Lucy you know, but I am still your Big Sis. Long time no see, Alan-kun!" She winked.

GL-Alan was getting impatient and so he asked, "OK, Lucy, what's going on here?"

Lucy explained, "I am Lucy from 1000 years in the future. They call me the Witch of Retribution." She curtsied, "Nice to meet you."

Shinichi backpedalled from the information, pointing, "You're a witch!" His experience with witches, while indirectly, hadn't been pleasant.

"Bingo!"

GL-Alan asked, "So then sis, why'd you call us here?"

WOR-Lucy answered, "Oh, I just wanted to talk to some of the players in this game the witches have going on. So, I asked Gaap to help." She murmured, "Which reminds me that I should get her those boots she wanted..."

Another voice spoke impatiently, "Please, get to the point, Witch of Retribution." In a cloud of golden butterflies a girl bearing a remarkable resemblance to Rika Furude appeared. She looked like Rika, except that she looked older and was wearing a black dress that sported a cat's tail.

Shinichi blinked. "Rika-chan?"

Bernkastel smiled and answered, "I was, a long time ago. Now I am the Witch of Miracles Bernkastel."

WOR-Lucy added, "Bernkastel has been watching and she's really impressed with your progress. Then again, it might have something to do with how you've been protecting the village and little Rika-chan."

Shinichi faced GL-Alan and asked, "Are you confused, or is it just me?" He added, "Because, honestly, I'm just a bit freaked out."

GL-Alan shrugged. "I was possessed by the embodiment of fear and God's Spirit of Vengeance. Nothing freaks me out any more."

"Huh?"

"Long story, but you'll be part of it soon enough."

WOR-Lucy got their attention, "I think a change of scenery is in order. Don't you think so, Lady Bernkastel?"

Bernkastel agreed, "Indeed." In a flash they were in a white room with tall windows and seated at a table with teacups, cakes, tarts and pies. Shinichi looked around in confusion.

Shinichi asked, "What is this?"

WOR-Lucy and Bernkastel like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "A tea party."

Ronove appeared with a teapot, nearly freaking Shinichi out. Kindly, he asked, "Would you like some tea, sirs?" Ronove was usually Beatrice's butler but he does answer to other witches, especially if they enjoyed whatever he made for them to eat.

"Er…sure?" said Shinichi hesitantly. Smiling, Ronove filled his and GL-Alan's cups with tea.

GL-Alan began, "So, Lucy, why did you bring us here? I know it wasn't just for a tea party."

WOR Lucy replied, "We'll get to that." She inquired of the butler, "By the way, Ronove, may we have your special cookies?"

Ronove nodded, "Certainly. Chocolate chip?"

WOR Lucy beamed, "Yes, please!"

GL-Alan grinned as he remarked, "Still have a sweet tooth, huh sis?"

WOR-Lucy retorted, "I like my sweets!" Ronove put the plate of cookies down on the table before filling the witches' cups with tea. Shinichi took a cookie and sniffed it. "It's not poison," Lucy deadpanned.

"I know!" He took a bite and gasped. "Wow! Tasty!"

"Thank you, sir," Ronove accepted.

GL-Alan sighed. The snacks and tea were distracting and he couldn't afford to be distracted. "OK, Lucy, if you're from the future, you know that I'm kinda impatient. So, why are we here?"

Shinichi interupted, "Wait!" He turned to Ronove. "You made those Valentine's Day chocolates that Satan-chan gave me, right?" Ronove nodded. "Just checking."

WOR-Lucy answered, "OK, to put it simply, there are a lot of higher forces who are betting on the outcome of Shinichi's world."

GL-Alan asked, "OK, how big are we talking here?"

"They're the same people who allowed me to become a witch. They can also take away my powers as a witch so I cease to exist."

"But their fear of dad will keep them from doing anything."

"Yes, Papa is indeed a powerful force to be reckoned with from the time I'm from. Anyway, Alan-kun, your presence in Shinichi's world right now is disrupting their little game."

Bernkastel concluded, "My opponents want you gone."

GL-Alan stated, "I'll be gone as soon as I've taken care of Nero."

Shinichi asked, "Nero? Is there something you should tell me?"

GL-Alan explained, "Alexander Nero's a sociopath who fell into your world through a dimensional rift. I got the OK from the Guardians to come after him. That's why I'm on your world."

Shinichi added, "And Lala just got caught along for the ride, huh?"

GL-Alan nodded, "Pretty much." He asked the Witch of Miracles, "So, how far are your friends willing to go in order to get rid of me?"

Bernkastel said, "I wouldn't be surprise if this Nero was being approached by my opponents right this very minute." She took her fork and used it to cut a piece of cake for her to eat.

* * *

And she was right. Meanwhile, in another part of the Meta-world, the Golden Witch Beatrice was talking to Nero himself. He had long reddish-brown hair and glowing yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark blue trenchcoat with no shirt and black jeans. He looked at Beatrice with terror in his eyes.

Beatrice greeted, "Welcome to the world, Nero."

Nero panicked, "Who...who are you! Stay back!"

Beatrice spoke calmly. She'd need to choose her words carefully. The young man she was addressing had an already fractured psyche. "Now, don't be alarmed. I am the Endless Witch and Golden Witch. Beatrice!" Dramatically, she waved her pipe like a wand and conjured golden butterflies that formed a chair behind Nero. "Take a seat, please." Nero nervously took a seat. "Now, don't be frightened. I don't bite...not unless you want me to." She grinned.

Nero asked, "W-what do you want from me?"

"Does the name Alan Smith ring any bells for you?"

Nero hissed as his eyes narrowed in rage, completely contrasting the look of fear they held before, "Smith…It's his fault I'm like this! He made me this way!"

Beatrice informed him, "Well, right now he's in the same world you were transported to."

Nero shouted in terror, "No! He can't be! I finally got away from him!"

Beatrice offered, "I can help you get rid of him for you. It'll be like taking candy from a baby!" She cackled.

"The princess too! I want the princess too!"

Beatrice knew of Princess Lala. If Nero wanted her too then Beatrice would help him with that as well. She informed him, "In this world, there is another Alan. He is but a baby. Kill the baby and the Alan you hate will cease to exist."

Nero realised, "If I kill him now, he won't drive me insane. And then _I'll_ be the hero!"

Beatrice laughed, "Yes! Yes! It'll be perfect, yes?"

Nero whispered, "Perfect…" as he grinned like a psycho.

* * *

Back at the tea party, discussions were about to end. Shinichi had eaten most of the cookies. They were just so good. Too bad Rena and Lala couldn't have any.

WOR-Lucy cautioned, "So, you better be on guard. The lives of your loved ones will be in danger."

GL-Alan remarked, "Well, I've never faced a challenge I couldn't handle."

Bernkastel advised, "Confidence is good, but too much of it will cost you."

"So, do you mind staying for some more snacks and tea?" WOR-Lucy asked.

"Not sure. I don't want Lala to be worried," GL-Alan said honestly.

"I wouldn't mind some, but Alan's right. We should be going," added Shinichi.

Bernkastel nodded. "Understood. Take care." The two young men become covered in golden butterflies before vanishing.

WOR-Lucy took another bite of cake. "Their loss, these snacks are great!"

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Confused? Don't be. If you didn't realise it, Lala is from the anime To-Love-Ru. BTW, this GL-Alan is the baby's teenager form when he grows up. So, how cool is he? I hope you'll keep on supporting me and my stories.

"**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"Today we'll do something different. We have a special guest host. He is the Director of ARMOR, Warren Smith!" introduced Rika as Warren stood on stage with them.

"It's good to be here," smiled Warren.

"Warren-san, what inspired you to lead ARMOR as its Director?" asked Hanyuu.

Warren explained, "When I returned to my home world I found everything had gotten much worse in my absence. Villains were literally running the world and the leader of it all, Norman Osborn, had dressed up killers as heroes."

"It says here you were also a member of a group called the ChronoLiner Riders," pointed out Rika.

"Right, I became a member back when I was dead and trying to get back to life."

"So, you recruited all your friends and started ARMOR, is that right?" questioned Hanyuu.

"Well, the hardest part came first. And that was taking Osborn out of power."

"It would be easy to guess that you won. So, what are the duties of ARMOR?" asked Rika.

Warren began his explanation. "ARMOR monitors the Multiverse and keeps the multiple Earths safe from harm. Not all worlds have heroes after all."

Hanyuu was awed. "That sounds like a tough job."

"What about Storeroom X and DORA?" asked Rika.

Warren answered, "Storeroom X contains all the most dangerous items we come across throughout the Multiverse while DORA, which stands for Department Of Rider Affairs, deals with Kamen Riders. Of course Ryuki's Head of DORA so it's all his responsibility. He just reports to me about any new findings that might interest me."

"Interesting. Well, that's all the time we have. Next time we'll interview the Head of DORA," said Rika.

"See you next time!" said Hanyuu.

"Take care!" said Warren.


	91. DHS Chapter Part 17: Power

**DHS CHAPTER PART 17: POWER**

"Looks like you've used up all three turns," Bernkastel said, which was true. Lambdadelta had used her turn to help Gebok, Virgilia had used hers to bring the Darkling under DHS' control and finally Beatrice had created a fight between Fierce Fighter Evilbrood and Kamen Rider Showa.

"Indeed and you still have two. However, I wonder if that will last," Beatrice said, gazing at both Libra and Balance Guardian Warren. The two had yet to play their own turns.

"We will see soon enough, Lady Beatrice, we will see," Topper said. "Personally though I want to see what surprises Mr. Takashima will bring out."

"Hmm, oh yes. His upgraded form," Virgilia said referring to the fact that all but Musician had gained a new form.

"Yes, should be quite interesting," Topper said.

* * *

"Well, according to the info we got from HQ, the Orb of Power is on an island," said Daichi.

"Guys I got an idea. Why don't we take a boat?" suggested Yokoshima.

"Take a boat?" both Shogo and Daichi parroted.

"Yeah!" Yokoshima grinned. "Think about it, guys! It'll be fun! I mean after we get the orb we can all just relax. Shogo and I can go fishing while you can play your guitar, Daichi."

"Fine, but where will we get a boat?" Daichi asked.

"Oh I already got one!" Yokoshima answered.

"You got a boat already?" Daichi questioned, cocking an eyebrow skeptically.

"That was fast," Shogo commented, impressed.

"Yeah, but it's a rental though," Yokoshima added, "And it's completely safe and seaworthy!"

* * *

"Take a boat! It'll be fun!" Daichi's words were dripping with sarcasm. He, Yokoshima and Shogo were in the below deck cabin of a boat they'd rented for their mission. "It's completely safe and seaworthy!"

"How was I supposed to know about the storm!" Yokoshima questioned as the boat  
suddenly shook violently.

"A weather forecast, perhaps?" Shogo supplied cynically.

"Yokoshima, if we survive this I'm going to break your arms!" Daichi threatened.

"Daichi, that's terrible," Shogo argued.

Yokoshima was grateful. "Thanks for-"

Shogo finished "Break both his arms _and_ legs for even suggesting this!" making the Pill Bug Rider gulp in response.

Before this, Warren had contacted them about their mission. The location of the Orb of Power had been found. Not wanting to waste time, he'd ordered Yokoshima, Daichi and Shogo to go and retrieve it. According to their information, the Orb of Power was on a remote island. So, they rented a boat at Yokoshima's suggestion.

Unfortunately, the seas weren't calm for long as a freak storm suddenly assaulted the small search party. Rain came down along with thunder, lightning, and gale-force winds. The waves were tossing and turning the boat around as the three men in the cabin tried to make a plan to get out of this mess.

All of a sudden a powerful wave hit the side of the boat, causing it to shake violently. The waves continued to toss the boat around before finally the most powerful wave caused the entire thing to capsize before another wave smashed it apart.

* * *

Daichi was slowly sinking deep under the water when an armoured hand shot down and grabbed him. The hand lifted him up over the surface of the water, which revealed the hand's owner to be none other than Libra who was hovering a bit in the air.

"Hang on I'll take you to dry land," the former Game Master of the last Zodiac War said as he disappeared from the storm with Daichi.

* * *

_"Kyaaahh!" a woman shrieked as the wall to her room was suddenly blasted apart. A masked figured walked forward. "What are you!"_

_"Hello, Fumika-neesan," the figure said with his words laced with venom. "Remember me?"_

_"D-Daichi!" she stammered, scared out of her wits. He said nothing as he continued walking towards her. "Wait! Wait a minute! Y-you can't kill me! I'm your sister!"_

_The figure stopped and Fumika thought she'd gotten through to him. However, he gave a cold retort, "Really? Because from what I recalled you said I wasn't your brother but a seven-lettered word. Now what was it? Oh that's right! NOTHING!"_

_"No…please…" she whimpered and screamed as he approached._

_Later, the police deduced after examining her body was that the primary cause of death could have been from some sort of asphyxiation before she was tossed out of her apartment through the window before plummeting down to the sidewalk below. She'd been strangled, judging by the series of bruises around the victim's neck._

_A crowd had formed behind the police line. Among the crowd were Daichi and a chuckling Gebok who'd promised to tell him the identity and whereabouts of the second traitor, BLACK 13…_

* * *

Daichi was lying on a beach, his clothes soak. A girl knelt over him. She was very pretty with tanned skin, brown eyes and short dark hair that reached her chin. Her clothes were simple as she had a sarong wrapped around her waist and a sleeveless shirt that revealed her midriff. She wore a necklace with a seashell hanging from it around her neck.

Curious, she used a stick and began to poke at Daichi's cheek. She giggled at his response as he began to groan and twitch as his face made funny expressions. He kept the scowl on his face, though, but the girl thought he looked cute.

She then took hold of his arms and began to drag him away.

* * *

"Good, we're safe now," said Yokoshima, relieved. He and Shogo had drifted onto a beach. Their clothes were soaking wet but they were alive. Alone and wet, but alive. "But the boat's gone. Look like we won't get back our deposit."

After coughing up some more water, Shogo glared, "Daichi might be dead and you're worried about a stupid deposit!" He grabbed Yokoshima by the front of his shirt, his usual composure now gone. "Are you stupid!"

"Hey, renting that thing was expensive!" Yokoshima shot back. Shogo pushed him onto the sand. "Hey!"

Shogo closed his eyes and tried to sense Daichi. "He's alive." He let out a breath of relief.

"That's good, right?" Yokoshima asked hopefully.

"He's alive, yeah, but I'm not so sure about his condition," said Shogo uncertainly.

"Well, let's go find him then," insisted Yokoshima. His stomach growled. "But first we need food. Can't have a search party on an empty stomach."

Shogo rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

Daichi awoke. Groaning, he swore, "The first thing I'll do when I see that idiot is to kill him…" He then realised that he was in a room with a wooden floor, ceiling and walls. He saw his clothes hung up to dry and then he realised that he was in the buff as he looked down the blanket that had been thrown over him. He was also lying on a sheet of soft animal skin and his head had been lying down on a folded up sheet of it as well. "Where…am I?"

He heard footsteps and the young man prepared for anything.

"Ah, so you're awake," a girl said smiling as she entered the hut, holding a bowl of fruit. "That's good."

"Eh?" Daichi wasn't expecting this scenario.

"Here eat some of this to build up your strength. I'll get Mother and Father. Oh, and my name's Mika if you were wondering." The girl smiled at him as she exited.

Daichi blinked. "OK…what just happened?" His stomach growled. That fruit in the bowl looked really tasty right about now.

* * *

"AAAAAH!" Yokoshima screamed, running away from the swarm of bees as fast as his legs could carry him. Earlier, when he and Shogo tried to search for food, Yokoshima accidentally knocked over a bee hive and was now being chase

"Yokoshima, remind me to never go on any recovery missions with you ever again!" Shogo yelled as he ran alongside his teammate. Truthfully, he may have gotten wasp DNA when he became a cyborg but he was not going to push his luck with a swarm of killer bees out for blood. "Just transform! Henshin!"

"Oh, right! Henshin!" Once donned in their suits of armor, the bees could no longer harm them. "Haha! Stupid bee-ARGH!" Armadillo screamed as the ground under his feet collapsed and he suddenly fell into a deep hole.

"Yokoshima!" Zero shouted.

"I'm fine! My back armor broke my fall! Good thing too! These spikes would've killed me!"

"Spikes?" Zero cocked an eyebrow. Then that hole must've been dug up by someone. Hunters. They weren't alone. As he stepped back, a net suddenly sprung around him and the Hornet Rider was trapped and hung up inside the net. "Damn it!" he cursed. He was right. The trap he was in was made by hunters to catch their prey.

"Shogo! Shogo, are you okay!" Armadillo asked.

"I'm fine! I'm just caught up in a net! I'm gonna cut myself out and then I'm gonna go down there! Just be patient!" Zero informed. As he started to cut himself loose, he detected movement in the foliage. His eyes narrowed as he saw several male figures in camouflage war paint coming at him with spears, daggers and bows with arrows. "Natives…" Zero murmured. "This will be pleasant."

* * *

"So your father's the leader of this tribe?" Daichi asked Mika curiously. She wasn't really speaking his language but the universal translator in his brain allowed them to communicate. It could adapt to any foreign language.

"Yep, my father has been the tribal chief for many years. He's married to my mother, who at the time they were wed was a minor priestess," Mika said

"Hmm…fascinating", Daichi said truthfully as he was unaware of Mika admiring him.

"Excuse me." Both turned to see a messenger who informed them, "We have brought with us two strangers who possess strange magic."

_'Strange magic…wonder if they mean Shogo and Yokoshima,_' Daichi thought curiously.

"What do they look like?" Mika asked

"Well from what we've seen, one is a serious young man while the other would be... an idiot in personality," the messenger answered.

'_Yep, it's them_,' Daichi realised. "Ah, then you guys have nothing to worry about, I know those two," Daichi said**.**

* * *

Yokoshima and Shogo, once they removed their armours, were led to the tribe at spear point by the hunters. The tips of the spearheads were close to their throats. Shogo and Yokoshima gladly remained quiet until they reached their destination. The women, children and elderly stared at them curiously. From what they could see they wore animal skins. The women wore sarong and shirts while the men were wearing either pants or loincloths. The elderly wore robes to cover themselves. Some of the men even had tribal tattoos that looked like coils wrapped around their arms.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Yokoshima whispered to Shogo.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Shogo.

When Mika approached with Daichi, she ordered the hunters to let down their arms. The Pill Bug and Hornet Riders were glad to see Daichi. However, Yokoshima did not notice Daichi's expression. He wasn't pleased.

"Daichi, glad to see you-ACK!" Yokoshima was suddenly cut off by Daichi's hands wrapped around his throat.

"This is for the boat idea that nearly killed us all!" Daichi snarled

"Shouldn't we help?" Mika asked Shogo.

Shogo shook his head. "Daichi will get bored, eventually," Shogo said truthfully. "By the way, I'm Shogo and the idiot Daichi's strangling is Yokoshima."

"Hello, I am Mika."

"OK, you can stop now Daichi," Shogo said as Yokoshima was already turning pale and frothing from the mouth.

* * *

In the dead of night, several more visitors were arriving to the island. The boat they arrived on had the letters 'DHS' on the side. The men were clothed in black and their leader jumped off onto the sand.

"Now I can make up for my humiliation," Air Commander Juro said. He ordered his flying DHS Fighters. "Comb the island and don't come back without any news," he ordered.

The DHS Fighters saluted as their winged jetpacks came to life and they flew off, in search of the orb for their masters.

"Frog Amanojaku, you know what to do," said Juro to the Demon Beast he'd brought along.

"Yes, Juro-sama."

* * *

"A mission?" a beautiful woman asked. Her silky hair was the color of charcoal and she had thin lips. She was wearing an elegant robe with a golden necklace. On her head was a type of headdress in a style that resembled a holy halo.

"Yes, High Priestess," Daichi said as he, Shogo and Yokoshima were bowing to both Mika's parents who were the chief and high priestess.

"Oh? And how do we know you're not on a mission to harm us?" the chief asked. He  
has a broad-shouldered build, with very short hair that was covered by a crown of  
sorts, with tribal markings on both arms and black pants.

"Father, I've only known Daichi for a short time and these two for even a shorter time, but I can honestly say that these three have no intentions of wishing us harm,"  
Mika vouched for them.

Yokoshima looked up and gaped before tapping the other two on the shoulders. He then whispered to them and told them to look up with their eyes.

Curious, both Shogo and Daichi looked upward and spotted the Orb of Power in the statue of the islanders' deity, right where the heart should be. The deity resembled a man with enormous muscles and four arms. It held a sword, spear, bow and club, each weapon in a different hand. In the very centre of the statue was the Orb of Power.

* * *

What came out was a strange Demon Beast. It looked like a humanoid bullfrog. It was both short with a large forehead and two small horns on its head. It wore a tiger-striped tunic with a rope belt and wielded a kanabo.

"What the-" The native said as the frog Demon Beast grinned and shot out a stream of mist that made the native men cough. Suddenly, they started to turn on each other violently.

"Part two of Juro-sama's plan is about to begin," Frog Amanojaku smirked as he watched the men slaughter each other violently.

* * *

"Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into," said Shogo with a sigh.

"Yokoshima, have I ever told you how much I hated you?" Daichi asked.

"Actually, you have," Yokoshima answered, "Several times today in fact."

"Well, here it is again." He yelled, "I HATE YOU!"

"Hey, don't yell at me!" Yokoshima shot back.

"We're in here because it's all your fault!" Daichi was referring to the cage they were in. "So, I have every right to yell at you!"

"OK, so maybe the natives misunderstood me-"

Shogo interrupted, "You demanded that they should give us the Orb of Power or else they'd die."

"Which is true," Yokoshima finished, "But I asked nicely…"

Daichi repeated the words, "You have to give us the orb or else you'll die," with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Oh yeah! That was nice!"

"Yokoshima, I hate to tell you this**,**" Shogo paused. "Actually, I don't. It is your fault. It sounded like a threat and now we're in here until the chief decides what to do with us."

"So much for a fair trial," muttered Daichi.

"They're gonna cook and eat us!" Yokoshima panicked, fearing being cannibalised.

"Baka! You watch too many movies!" Daichi snapped. He saw Mika approaching, "Hey, Mika! Over here!" Mika cautiously approached the cage. There were guards posted nearby but they ignored what the three Riders were saying. "Mika, can you get us out of here?"

Mika apologized, "I'm sorry. It is out of my hands now. Your fate will be left to my father, mother and our deity."

"Could you tell us what might be in store for us?" Yokoshima asked.

"Well, first you'll be sacrificed to our god and then everyone will feast on your flesh," Mika answered bluntly. The three young men gawked as they paled a little with mouths gaping open.

"You're kidding, right?" Daichi asked, hoping she was joking. She shook her head. "So, you really are cannibals?"

"My tribe believes that we can become stronger by absorbing the strength of our enemies by consuming their flesh," Mika explained. "I'm sorry, Daichi. I never meant for this to happen."

"I don't blame you." Daichi gestured rudely at Yokoshima. "I blame this idiot right here."

"From what I've learnt you can escape easily. Why haven't you?" Mika enquired.

"We want to try and earn your parents and tribes' trust. Escaping wouldn't be a good option," Shogo said.

"But it looks like a pretty good one right now," added Yokoshima.

"Shut up!" both Daichi and Shogo snapped at him.

"That mouth of yours has gotten us into enough trouble as it is!" finished Daichi.

Yokoshima looked ahead to see a fat native man standing over a huge clay pot that was on an open fire. He gulped as he saw the fat man stirring the stew as he added in the rest of the ingredients. The fat man then pointed at them, licked his lips and rubbed his belly. "Do you think they'll die if they choke on our cybernetic parts?" Yokoshima asked. Both Daichi and Shogo glared. "Right! Shutting up now!"

"I just wish we had the opportunity to prove ourselves worthy of their trust," said Shogo.

"HELP! MONSTERS! WINGED DEMONS!" a man panicked as he ran into the village.

"That'd work," said Daichi dryly.

The DHS Fighter suddenly flew over the village like a rampaging swarm. They began firing down on the people below, who fled in panic but the unfortunate ones were shot down by their talons. Archers appeared, hoping to shoot them down, but Frog Amanojaku jumped in front of them and shot its mist at them. This caused the archers to change their aim and start killing one another in confusion.

"Hehehe!" Reaper Fly chuckled. "Let this become a festival of blood!" He so loved seeing humans drop like insignificant insects. He spotted the orb. "This time it's mine!" He then flew down to where the orb was, intending to take it for himself.

One DHS Fighter swooped down, ready to kill Mika who shrieked as she covered her  
eyes. When the lethal blow never came, she cautiously uncovered her eyes to see the DHS Fighter stuck to a tree a by a military fork.

"Not on my watch," said Daichi coolly as he snapped his fingers. The Cricket Fork flew back into his hand.

"Trying to be cool?" Yokoshima asked.

"Just shut up, and make a door," ordered Daichi. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Yokoshima and Shogo echoed. The three of them were then donned in their Rider armor.

Armadillo rolled himself into a ball and broke them all out by smashing the cage bars apart with his body. He then continued rolling towards Frog Amanojaku and crashed against the Demon Beast, rolling over it as well.

Musician spotted Reaper Fly hovering over the statue of the tribe's deity. He gritted his teeth. "Zero, take down the flying ones!"

"Roger!" Zero obeyed before he took off to engage the flying DHS Fighters. They opened fire on him but he expertly dodged their attempts and returned fire with his needles.

Down on the ground, Armadillo was fighting with Frog Amanojaku. Unfortunately for him, he was also fighting the tribe's warriors who were under the Demon Beast's control. They struck at the Rider but his heavy armor made their attempts useless. He then swung his arms out and knocked them down. His main target was still Frog Amanojaku, though. He summoned his maces and traded blows with the Demon Beast, their respective weapons smashing together with thunderous force.

"You shall not desecrate our deity!" Mika's mother, the tribe's high priestess, shouted as she blocked Reaper Fly from harming the statue of their god.

"Out of my way, woman!" Reaper Fly raised his scythe and swung. He would get the orb, even if he had to kill every last person on the island.

Musician suddenly tackled into Reaper Fly and then knocked the executive away with a blast of his Cricket Fork. Reaper Fly went tumbling along the floor of the village.

"You won't get the orb!" Musician declared as the High Priestess watched.

"Do you think you can stop me?" scoffed Reaper Fly.

"Hey, if Shinichi can beat you, I think I have a chance," retorted Musician cockily.

Reaper Fly buzzed in anger. To be reminded of his previous humiliating defeats against Showa GX grated on his nerves. "SHUT UP!" He dropped his scythe and his robe fell off as his body turned into a swarm of flies that flew at Musician. They swarmed around him before attacking. Musician tried to swat at them but they were too small and numerous for him to strike down. These flies spat thin streams of acid at Musician but with their numbers they were causing noticeable damage as Musician grunted and hissed from the pain. The flies then combined to become giant flies the size of cats and they smashed against him. While they were bigger targets, the intensity of their acidic spit had increased and Musician cried out as he took damage from the acid which caused his armor to melt as it hissed and sizzled.

The flies went back into the robe and reformed into Reaper Fly. He picked up his scythe and with a swing he triumphantly sent Musician flying with a burst of energy. Musician crashed against the statue which shattered to pieces on impact. The High Priestess could only stare in horror as the statue was destroyed.

Musician grunted as he reverted back to Daichi. The Orb of Power rolled out of the statue's remains, stopping at his fingers.

"That's what you get for going against me, Rider," mocked Reaper Fly. "Now, **its** best you hand the orb over to me."

Daichi clutched the orb tightly in his hand as he rose to his feet, painfully. He looked to the high priestess**,** who was in shock from seeing the statue destroyed, before he glared at Reaper Fly.

"You want the orb! Come and get it!" Daichi opened his mouth and popped it in before swallowing. "Hah!" he laughed.

Reaper Fly seethed in anger as the high priestess gawked at Daichi's actions.

"Looks like this time I get to gut one of you after all," Reaper Fly hissed in anticipation, preparing his scythe. He swung at Daichi who immediately assumed Rider form and blocked with his Cricket Fork. The chief came and picked his wife up.

"We must head to safety!" the chief insisted.

"But-!" the high priestess began to protest.

"Hurry!" The chief and high priestess began to flee, followed by Mika who glanced at Musician for a second.

The Cricket Fork and Reaper Fly's scythe were locked as their wielders glared at each other heatedly.

"Were you trying to copy GX?" Reaper Fly questioned. "What were you thinking swallowing that thing?"

Musician shrugged. "Honestly, I wasn't thinking at all. As long as you don't get the orb, that's just fine by me."

"Idiot," Reaper Fly snorted. "Trying to act cool."

"Oh, I'm definitely cool! I'm so cool, I'm HOT! JUST LIKE HEAVY METAL! JUST LIKE ROCK & ROLL!" His body began to shine with a blinding silver light, causing Reaper Fly to shriek and shield his eyes with one hand. Suddenly, there was a burst of power that blew him away. Armadillo and Zero looked to see what was happening but the blinding light impaired their vision. Finally, just as quickly as the light had appeared, it faded away, leaving a new Musician in its wake.

"Kamen Rider Musician! Rock-Metal Form!" Fuelled by the energies of the Orb of Power, Musician had completely changed. He wore an armoured black bodysuit with silver gauntlets and boots. On his chest was a medallion with the kanji for 'power' just like the Orb of Power. His helmet had also changed. It was now black with a dark visor trimmed in silver with a mandible-like mouthplate that could open like a set of jaws. He sported horn-like antennae and in the centre of his forehead was a golden emblem that resembled a cricket's face. Attached to his back was a guitar with blades attached to the main body. He grabbed the instrument by the neck and held it like an axe.

"Tch! That won't stop me!" Reaper Fly snapped as he flew towards the now changed Musician. The upgraded Cricket Rider snorted as he swung his guitar down. The bladed parts of his new instrument cut into the executive's flesh, causing Reaper Fly to cry out. He then jump back and strummed the guitar sending out a sonic blast that sent Reaper Fly flying.

Armadillo decided to take this as his cue to take it up a notch and released his heavier armor. It depressurised before shooting in all directions, knocking out all the hypnotised warriors and slamming against Frog Amanojaku.

"Bye-bye, froggie!" Armadillo said as he aimed his shoulder-mounted cannons at the Demon Beast before firing. The blasts collided with the frog-like Demon Beast and exploded against him. "Heh! I'm awesome!"

"Hyah!" Zero had just assumed Fighter Form. He was surrounded by airborne DHS Fighters but they didn't stand a chance. He unleashed his payload on them, shooting them down with his missiles. Looking down, he saw Armadillo blasting at Frog Amanojaku repeatedly. He hovered down and lent his assistance by shooting at the Demon Beast with the laser on his left arm.

Frog Amanojaku started to spew smoke from the repeated assaults. With a roar he charged and swung at them with his kanabo. However, the two Riders were far too fast in their upgraded forms.

Zero took aim and fired orange-colored drill blasts from his weapon. Frog Amanojaku tried to block with his kanabo but its weapon was instantly destroyed by the blasts.

"Hey, froggie!" Armadillo called, waving his arms up and down. "Try and hit me! I'm worth twenty points!" He challenged mockingly

"Why you..." the Demon Beast snarled before shooting out a tongue of fire at him but Armadillo's blast went through and hit Frog Amanojaku directly in the chest. This resulted in the Demon Beast erupting into a ball of flames upon its destruction.

Meanwhile, Musician and Reaper Fly were still in the midst of battle. While Musician had become stronger, Reaper Fly appeared to be more skilled.

"UGH!" Musician grunted as he was thrown straight into a hut and made a hole in the wall.

"You think you can defeat me! Fool!" Reaper Fly snarled. He swung his scythe repeatedly, sending crescent blades of energy flying at his target. The hut was torn apart with Musician inside before it collapsed on top of the hapless Rider inside. "Hah! You're still 100 years too early to defeat me, worm!"

Some of the wood gave way as Musician rose to his feet amongst the splinters. He glared at Reaper Fly before his mouthplate opened and he unleashed one of his newest weapons. It was a sonic scream and it hit Reaper Fly with incredible force. Reaper Fly was sent flying and he crashed through several huts before skidding along the ground.

"Damn it!" Reaper Fly struggled to stay up. He swore loudly, "I'LL KILL YOU AND SHOWA! JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL BE BACK!" An escape portal formed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Musician denied as he strummed his guitar, unleashing a powerful sound-wave attack. However, two surviving DHS Fighters flew in and shielded their master from the attack with their own bodies as Reaper Fly made his escape.

Musician annoyed, spat, "Che, cowards."

Mika who had witnessed the fight just said, "Amazing…amazing…" She was mesmerized.

* * *

After the battle, the bodies of the dead were collected and given proper burials. While it was sad to lose their own tribesmen in the battle, in the end the people they had condemned had saved them.

Yokoshima commented, "I can't believe you swallowed the orb, Dai. What is it with our side and swallowing objects of power?"

Daichi shrugged. "I saw Shinichi do it and it worked for him. So, I decided to see if it'd work for me."

"It was still a risky move," Shogo argued, "But I guess you did what you had to do?"

The chief, high priestess and Mika approached the three Riders. The chief spoke, "We own you our thanks, and apology. You saved us from those demons."

"Hey, it's what we heroes do," said Yokoshima.

"However," the chief spoke seriously, "You have also done much damage to our village and destroyed our beloved idol. Not only that, you've stolen our treasure and consumed it." He was referring to the Orb of Power. "Therefore you three will no longer be welcomed to our island or tribe. You are hereby banished. Please leave and don't come back."

Yokoshima was about to yell in protest but both Daichi and Shogo stopped him by covering his mouth with their hands. His big mouth had already gotten them into enough trouble.

"That is acceptable," Shogo said. "We shall leave and we won't come back."

"See you never," Daichi waved before he turned to leave.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't want to wait around for them to change their minds and cook us for dinner," Yokoshima said in disdain.

Mika frowned sadly as she watched the three men turn and leave.

* * *

Daichi, Yokoshima and Shogo were walking along the beach. "So, how are we supposed to get off this island?" Yokoshima asked. "I mean Shogo can fly, but where does that leave you and me?" he asked, Daichi.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't your girlfriend able to fly? Why don't you try calling her?"

Yokoshima snapped his fingers in realization. It had completely slipped his mind. He cupped his hands over his mouth and called, "ASMO-CHAN~! ASMO-CHAN~!"

No response.

"I could fly us back home, if you want," volunteered Shogo.

"Guess we have no choice," sighed Daichi.

"Giving up so soon, boys?" a female voice asked. The three Riders spin around to see Lucifer, Leviathan and Asmodeus standing on the beach with them. Leviathan continued, "Honestly, aren't you supposed to be big and strong Riders?"

"Hey, we're only human," argued Daichi, "So to speak."

"Well, now we're here to bail you out," said Lucifer, "You better be grateful."

"Yoko-kun, I heard you call all the way from my home," said Asmodeus as she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story, Asmo-chan," he told her.

"Well, time's a wasting! Let's go!" Leviathan threw her fist into the air.

"WAIT!" Mika was running towards them, huffing and panting. When she finally reached the group, she stopped in front of Daichi. "Here, I want you to have this." She removed her necklace and then put it on Daichi. "It's something for you to remember me by." Then, on impulse, she gently kissed his lips. His eyes widened in surprise. Mika shyly stepped back, a blush on her cheeks. "Take care." She then ran back to her village.

Daichi touched his lips. They were tingling. Leviathan looked angry and jealous at the same time, something Asmodeus and Lucifer took notice immediately. They were going to tease her about it back home.

"OK, hold our hands and don't let go!" Lucifer instructed. The boys took the girls' hands.

"Brace yourselves!" Asmodeus cautioned.

In flashes of gold and clouds of butterflies they were gone.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks after the mission. After they got back, Daichi had himself examined since he'd swallowed the Orb of Power. Like Shinichi, the orb was now part of him and fuelling him with its cosmic energies. He could very well be as powerful as Showa in his strongest form.

Daichi was running his mop over the floor of the animal shelter. He was depressed and Warren could tell even as he walked in. Under Warren's arm was a dossier of some kind. "What do you want, Director?" Diachi wanted to sound angry but it was just a flat tone.

Warren handed the dossier to Diachi. "This might interest you," Warren told him.

Daichi took the file and pulled out a picture. It was the image of small city. "It's a city. So what?"

"Keep looking," Warren prompted.

Daichi took out another picture. This time it was of the same city but in the middle of it was a statue. "Hey, I recognize that statue." It was the same statue that got smashed when he, Yokoshima and Shogo fought those DHS Fighters, Demon Beast and Reaper Fly. He looked at Warren for an explanation. "How is this possible?"

"The second picture was taken before you and the others left on that mission. The first one was taken after you got back," Warren explained.

"Wait, you're not saying…" Daichi began to rub his temples. "I hate time travel," he grumbled. He looked back at Warren. "So what you're saying is that somehow, someway we all travelled through time?"

Warren nodded. "You all passed through some sort of temporal storm or in laymen's terms a time storm."

* * *

Topper smirked. "So, Libra, you dragging Daichi out of that storm wasn't so simple, was it?"

Balance Guardian Warren turned towards Libra while the Zodiac Guardian was sipping on some tea. "So you caused that storm?" the Balance Guardian asked.

"Actually, time storms occur quiet often. I just happened to push the storm in the right direction." Libra smiled. He'd just played his turn in the game. "Besides, you gave Daichi something else, remember?"

* * *

"There is one more thing in the folder," Warren told Daichi

Daichi grumbled and pulled out a parchment. Depicted on the parchment was Shogo in Zero Fighter Form, Yokoshima in Armadillo Blitz Form and finally there was Daichi himself in Musician Rock-Metal Form. All three of them where standing on top of the DHS Fighters in victorious pose.

"Thanks," Daichi said to Warren.

"You're welcome. Better frame that. It's one of a kind."

* * *

**"RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"Wow, finally Daichi has gotten his upgrade," said an impressed Hanyuu. '_Though it's not half as cool as Chiaki-san's_.'

Rika smiled, knowing what Hanyuu was thinking. She stated, "Today we have a special guest. He is the Head of DORA, the Department Of Rider Affairs, Dr. Ryuki Hasuma!"

"I'm glad to be here," Ryuki nodded.

"Dr. Hasuma, why did you decide to become Head of DORA?" Hanyuu asked.

"Well, after discovering the existence of the Multiverse as one of the ChronoLiner Riders and then after travelling through it again to save it from an evil force, Warren founded ARMOR. He then approached me and asked if I would like to become head of my own department, dedicated to the monitoring and recruitment of Kamen Riders," Ryuki explained.

"Why Kamen Riders?" Rika asked.

Ryuki answered, "I've always been an admirer of the original Riders since my mother told me stories about them. They were my idols while growing up. When I became a Zodiac Knight, I found my chance to be like them. Then, Ryan made me an actual Rider and I officially received the name Kamen Rider Draco. Since then I've gone by Kamen Rider Draco."

"You're a Rider?" Hanyuu blinked.

"I'm semi-retired and I'm busy with my work in DORA and as Head Physician in ARMOR."

"Well, you can't be expected to go on field missions and be a doctor at the same time," Rika reasoned.

Hanyuu realised, "If you monitor Kamen Riders for possible recruitment, were you the one who proposed for Shinichi and the others to become members of ARMOR?"

"That's classified," Ryuki joked. "Kidding. Yes, I was the one responsible for that. I was monitoring Shinichi for a few months before finally handing the report in to Warren so he could recruit him."

"So, how many Riders are members of ARMOR?" Rika asked.

"That's classified, and this time I'm serious. The exact number of Riders and their identities can't be disclosed for security reasons. What I can tell you is that there are more Riders being born in the Multiverse and DORA has its eye on them."

"Wow." Hanyuu was impressed.

Ryuki said, "Thank you for your time, Dr. Hasuma. That's all the time we have. Tune in next time for…"

"Rider Special Review!" the three of them exclaimed.

"Bye-bye!" Hanyuu waved.


	92. DHS Chapter Part 18: Alien Visitors

**DHS CHAPTER PART 18: ALIEN VISITORS**

Rachel returned to not only find Shinichi, Rena and her son, but also the future version of her son and his girlfriend. She didn't freak out. In fact, she'd experience such a thing before in her teen years.

"So, where's Dad?" GL-Alan asked Rachel.

"Warren's busy with a mission," said Rachel as she gently rocked Baby Alan to sleep. She looked at Lala. "So, you're the girl Alan's fallen for, huh?"

"That's right, ma'am," Lala confirmed. "It's nice to meet you, again!" she chirped.

"Well, it can't be helped then. Looks like you'll both be staying until we find a way home for you," said Rachel, sighing.

"Actually, Mom, I kinda have a mission here so I can't go back until I've accomplished it," GL-Alan informed her.

"I see." Rachel nodded. "Then it looks like you'll be staying here."

"Can I sleep in Alan's room?" Lala asked hopefully.

"But of course."

* * *

"I meant _my_ Alan's room!" Lala whined as she was presently lying in a futon on the floor of the master bedroom. Baby Alan's crib was nearby and Rachel was getting ready to sleep.

"Tough break, Princess," retorted Rachel. GL-Alan was sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms. "Good night."

* * *

The following morning, Rachel was already drinking her herbal tea as she read the morning paper when she saw the future version of her son coming.

"How did you sleep last night?" Rachel asked GL-Alan as he entered the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Not well," answered GL-Alan. "It's weird waking up and not having a naked Lala next to me."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "You sleep together all the time?"

"I didn't mean it like that. She sleepwalks and ends up in my bed most of the time," clarified GL-Alan.

"Of course she does." Rachel didn't believe it.

Glomp!

"ALAN!" Lala had glomped GL-Alan. She was only wearing a towel as she suggested, "Let's take a bath together! I'll even scrub your back for you!"

* * *

The Witch of Retribution nearly spewed out her cup of tea as she witnessed the scene. "Oh, that so brings back memories!" Lucy grinned as she recovered from laughing while drinking. "That Lala girl was always my favourite girl!"

"Yes, she does seem fun and uninhibited," commented Beatrice.

"And he's got a harem. He's a chip of the old block. The apple really doesn't fall off the tree when it comes to Alan," replied Lucy.

"Your brother is insatiable," Bernkastel said with a frown.

"Eh, he's just a healthy young boy with a bunch of girls totally in love with him. He doesn't tell me all the details but those girls sometimes gang up on him and he ends up with very little sleep!" Lucy laughed.

* * *

"Glad you could make it," said Shinichi as he saw GL-Alan and Lala arrive at the shrine. Lala was wearing a white blouse with short sleeves and a blue skirt that went down to her knees. She wore a brooch that resembled Peke's face on her right breast pocket. At the sight of her, Keiichi and Satoshi blushed with hearts in their eyes until their girlfriends smacked them upside the heads.

Shinichi had called his closest friends. Unfortunately, Daichi, Shogo and Yokoshima couldn't come. They were busy with a mission. Shinichi didn't ask for any details. Warren was gone but he did find out from Dr. Hasuma that it involved the recovery of the Orb of Power.

"Sorry, but Lala got distracted while looking around," apologised GL-Alan. He was wearing a green t-shirt with knee-length jeans shorts and black sneakers.

"So, Shin-chan, who are these two?" Mion asked.

"Oh, these are friends from out of town, way out of town," Shinichi answered. "This is Al and this is Lala."

"We can introduce ourselves, thanks," GL-Alan muttered. He really liked his name and didn't want it shortened. He was named after Alan Scott, the FIRST Green Lantern of Earth and the man who inspired his father to follow the path of heroism.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Lala greeted cheerfully, bowing, before going up to all of them and one by one shaking their hands. "Hi, I'm Lala!"

Introductions were quickly exchanged. This would just be a meet and greet for both GL-Alan and Lala with the Hinamizawa Gang (the umbrella title for the Gaming Club and NEO-NUMBERS).

"Hey, Shin-chan, in case you've forgotten we have a baseball match today," Shion informed him.

"Really?" Shinichi smacked his palm. "I totally forgot!" He asked GL-Alan and Lala, "Hey, do you guys mind coming over to a baseball game?"

"Sure, we don't mind!" said Lala cheerfully. "What do you think, Al-kun?"

"That sounds great," said GL-Alan. He then grabbed Shinichi by the arm and whispered into his ear, "You're lucky I'm gonna owe you my life sometime down the road, or I'd throw you into a sun like the last guy who called me Al."

"Fine, but remember that my friends don't know you're from the future and your girlfriend's an alien. I want to break that to them when the time's right," responded Shinichi.

* * *

The baseball game was being played at a nearby school outside the village. Dr. Irie was the coach and manager of the Hinamizawa Fighters baseball team and Shion was his assistant. Michiru and Hana were both there to act as first-aid and also as part of the cheering squad along with Rena, Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu.

"Hit it out of the ball park, Shin-kun!" Rena cheered. Shinichi was up to bat and he gave her a wink as he secured his helmet and rolled his shoulders before taking his position.

"Yay! Yay!" Lala cheered.

"Hey, this one is going out of the park!" Shinichi taunted as he pointed at the pitcher. "Just you wait! It'll be a homerun for sure!"

"Just don't get cocky!" Keiichi called from First Base.

"Yeah, and don't mess up!" added Mion from Third Base.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. Mess up? He wasn't one to brag but he was the team's star player. OK, maybe he was bragging a little.

Chiaki was sitting on the bench with the rest of the team. He was the Hinamizawa's best pitcher. He always managed to strike out the batter.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes and waited for the pitcher to make his move. The pitcher saw the catcher give a signal and swung. As the ball came into range, Shinichi swung and sent the ball flying.

"Go! Go!" Dr. Irie shouted as Shinichi dropped the bat and began to run, Keiichi and Mion also ran from their positions as the rest of the opposing team tried to chase after the ball. Of course, when Shinichi saw the ball being thrown to Third Base, he slid down and hit the base before the ball came. He was safe! Keiichi and Mion were able to cross the Home Plate and earn their team points.

"Hey, new kid!" Dr. Irie called Alan. "Can you play?"

"Of course I can play," said GL-Alan.

"I wanna bat!" Lala said.

"Are you sure, Lala?" GL-Alan asked.

"It's OK, Al-kun! I have a plan and the perfect bat!"

GL-Alan suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach as Lala went to Home Plate. Her clothing for baseball was a pair of denim shorts and a tight pink t-shirt. The boys on the opposing team were drooling at her. She also had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Can she play?" Mion asked as she took a drink of water.

"Yes, but I have a bad feeling abut that baseball bat," said GL-Alan.

"Why? It's just a bat."

"You don't know what she can do with a bat."

The pitcher didn't let Lala's looks distract him. He had a game to win. He got ready and then he threw the ball. Lala saw the ball flying towards her and swung the bat. The bat suddenly gained wings as it glowed, causing GL-Alan's eyes to widen.

"HIT THE DECK!" he screamed.

The bat hit the ball, hard.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

* * *

Lucy deadpanned, "Saw that coming a mile away." When it came to inventions, Lala could be just as bad as Prof. Takada. Heck, Prof. Takada's son and Lala were lab partners and created the most dangerous inventions that ever plagued the Titans Academy.

"So she doesn't mean to cause destruction. It just happens?" Virgilia asked.

"Lala means well, but her inventions always cause some disaster that they gotta fix. I even have it recorded for posterity. I'll tell you about a few of them when I got time," explained Lucy.

* * *

"Thank God for time manipulation powers," said a relieved Shinichi. The explosion had created a huge crater in the field. Fortunately, Shinichi used his powers to not only reverse the damage but to reset some memories back to before the explosion took place. The gang was in Angel Mort, celebrating their victory at the baseball game. Since it was Shion's day off, she wasn't working. However, she did drag Lala to the back room.

Shinichi had also explained GL-Alan and Lala's situation to his friends. They were surprised to find out that Lala was an alien and GL-Alan was the teenage version of the Baby Alan, but they recovered rather quickly. After everything they'd seen and experienced, weirdness just became the norm for them.

"I wonder where Shion took Lala," said GL-Alan.

Shinichi grinned from his menu and said, "You're about to find out."

"Welcome to Angel Mort!" Lala posed provocatively in the skimpy waitress uniform, causing several fountains of blood to erupt from the noses of the male patrons.

GL-Alan wasn't at all affected. He'd seen Lala in less, far less, but he had to admit that the uniform looked good on her. He then noticed that Shinichi was taking pictures of her.

Shinichi noticed a green glow coming from GL-Alan's finger. "Put the camera away Shinichi," warned GL-Alan.

Shinichi frowned and put his camera away before responding, "OK, fine, but don't you want any photos to remember this by?"

Lala stated, "Don't worry! Peke's already scanned the uniform so I can turn into it whenever I want now!"

"So, you really are an alien, then?" Rika asked.

"Yes, see this tail?" Lala pointed. "I'm from the Planet Deviluke."

"Lala, keep it down," GL-Alan scolded, "Most people on this Earth haven't made contact with aliens."

"Sorry, Alan," Lala apologized, looking cute as she covered half her face with her tray.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't freaking out more," spoke GL-Alan to the Gaming Club.

Mion shrugged. "Your dad brought us to ARMOR and after meeting Shin-chan. After seeing him fight monsters and finding out he's a cyborg, nothing else really surprises us anymore."

"And time travel isn't so shocking. ARMOR has those time-travelling trains," added Keiichi.

"Guess after you got exposed to all that, your mindset adjusted rather quickly," commented GL-Alan.

"We've been through a lot," Rika said.

"So, may I take your order?" Lala asked.

* * *

"I know a few more girls who'd look good in that outfit," Lucy stated as she continued to watch. She remembered modelling for Kouta before…she blushed at the memory, squealing before she stopped when she earned odd looks from the rest of the Observers.

* * *

"Say, 'ah~'," Lala was holding a spoonful of ice cream up to GL-Alan. This was Angel Mort's customer service and GL-Alan was receiving it from his girlfriend.

Alan gladly ate the ice cream, though he was a little embarrassed to be doing this in public. Lala then did something daring and picked up the cherry before putting it between her lips and leaning forward, daring GL-Alan with her eyes to take it using his lips.

GL-Alan quickly leaned forward and captured Lala's lips, and the cherry. Lala blushed and returned the kiss with vigour.

"And that's called a sweet kiss!" winked Shion.

Shinichi nudged GL-Alan with his elbow. "Hey, Al. Be careful, some guys are glaring."

GL-Alan smirked, "Let them. The Princess is mine."

Satoshi spoke, "Oh, I forgot to mention something. There's been reports of a peeping tom around the village so the neighbourhood watch is going on patrol tonight. Do you guys want to come along?"

"Count me in!" Keiichi volunteered.

Chiaki narrowed his eyes and nodded.

GL-Alan shrugged. "Why not?"

Shinichi shrugged, though he believed it was Darklings looking for prey.

"Let me make you something to help!" Lala suggested eagerly.

GL-Alan suddenly gulped, but knew that arguing would do no good.

"I'm gonna make something useful! You'll see, Alan!" Lala told him, hugging him. "It'll be my best invention yet!"

"I can't wait!" GL-Alan told her, praying that it wouldn't blow up.

* * *

Later, Lala was in Rena's junkyard. The cleaver girl was leading her to her 'treasure throve'. "Wow…" said Lala, amazed. She was like Rena. She didn't see trash. She saw raw material and parts for her inventions. Sure, they needed to be cleaned but she could really make something with all this stuff.

"Yes, this is Rena's special place," Rena told Lala. "You like it!"

"I love it!" The gears in her head were already spinning as ideas bombarded her. "Let's go digging!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Shinichi shivered as he and GL-Alan went to the neighbourhood watch meeting, carrying flashlights with them. "Do you get the feeling something bad is gonna happen tonight?"

"All the time," responded GL-Alan.

* * *

The leader of the Hinamizawa Neighbourhood Watch Committee was none other than Kasai. The guy was giving a rousing and inspirational speech on how the men of the village should protect the innocent and helpless (yeah, right!) women from an evil pervert. A lot of women had felt that someone was watching them while they were changing and even reported having their underwear stolen. Not only was this pervert a peeping tom, but he was also doing god knows what with the purloined unmentionables.

Shinichi recalled his mother mentioning some of her own underwear going missing. Rika and Hanyuu were also missing some underwear. Rena too. Heck, the pervert was targeting all women over the age of 13. That just didn't fly with him.

Each of the men who volunteered for the patrol were given walkie-talkies and put into teams of two to nab this pervert and bring him to justice (beat him up and then tie him to a stake for display).

GL-Alan and Shinichi were partnered up for their patrol and shining their flashlights.

"So, how do you like the mid 80's so far?" Shinichi asked, trying to make conversation.

"Eh, I spend a lot of time either in class or in space. But it's calm here," answered GL-Alan.

Shinichi's tone turned serious, "You're a sinner like me, aren't you?"

GL-Alan looked back at Shinichi and smiled. "That's all in the past now. Why worry about it?"

"I just had this feeling every time I was near you and then flashes of odd visions. There was a bright yellow light, a golden demon, and bodies scattered in the night's sky," Shinichi said. Then he shrugged. "But…like you said. It's all in the past. I mean, I've killed my fair share of people myself."

GL-Alan looked at Shinichi. "Trust me Shinichi, the weight of your sins can't match mine."

All of a sudden, Darklings sporting the DHS emblem appeared from the shadows and surrounded the two, eyes filled with hunger.

GL-Alan asked, "These things are weak against light, right?"

Shinichi answered, "It scares them off. Darkloids, however, seem to have a stronger tolerance."

GL-Alan's Ring glowed. "Let's see how they like MY light!"

* * *

"Now that's more like it! Show it how it's done, little bro!" Lucy cheered. Her little brother knew how to fight with both precision and incredible power. It was one of the many reasons he became a Green Lantern in the first place.

* * *

Shinichi uncovered his eyes and looked around. The Darklings were all gone. He whistled. "Nice…You seem to have better control than Prof. Takada."

GL-Alan then explained, "Power Rings work in tune with their wielders. Takada's acts like a machine, constantly working at maximum. I prefer precision."

There was the sound of applause. "Nice! Wonderful! Amazing! That ring of yours would be perfect for my next study!"

"Gebok…" Shinichi growled.

"Dr. Shi-ni-ga-mi," the evil mad scientist corrected.

GL-Alan pointed his ring at Dr. Shinigami. "Won't matter when you're behind bars."

"Oh, you heroes think it's so easy! Boys!" DHS Fighters appeared. "Never walk at night alone and always travel in groups. And, check this out! Yellow energy barrier generators!" The DHS Fighters glowed with a yellow light around them.

"Doesn't your ring have trouble against yellow?" asked Shinichi.

GL-Alan smirked. "Only if I'm afraid. And Lori is ten times scarier than this Mel Brooks reject."

"Mel Brooks?" Shinichi blinked. "How did you make that comparison?"

GL-Alan shrugged, "Lala loves the movie Young Frankenstien."

Dr. Shinigami stomped his foot. "Oi! Don't ignore me! Gorilla Frankenstein! Come on over!"

"Here I am, Doctor!" declared the Demon Beast as it appeared. Its upper body was that of a gorilla's with large muscles and stitches all over its chest. Its lower body resembled a man with thick legs and big feet. It had bolts coming out of its neck and the temples where there was stitching across the forehead and DHS stamped on the forehead. Gorilla Frankenstein pounded its chest and roared. Dr. Shinigami did his usual disappearing act.

"The kaijin's mine," said Shinichi. "Do you mind handling the glowing yellow grunts again?"

GL-Alan glowed before he became clad in his Green Lantern uniform. "Gladly."

"Henshin!" Shinichi called out.

* * *

Topper smacked a fan against his hand as his hat floated around. "Place your bets, people! Place your bets! Write on the sheets of paper on how the scenario will go! Anyone can be a winner!"

* * *

Showa was in Oni Form and he was exchanging blows with Gorilla Frankenstein. Their fists smashed into each other, but neither budged from their spot as they had their fist-fight. Meanwhile, GL-Alan was dealing with the DHS Fighters and while they outnumbered him thirteen to one, he was outmatching them with his speed, skill and power.

The DHS Fighters attacked with their talon missiles, but when that failed due to his energy shield, they switched to close combat with their swords. GL-Alan sighed. "Seriously, I faced down Mongul. You guys won't even make my knees shake." To demonstrate, GL-Alan created a giant construct of a Lantern and dropped it on the DHS Fighters. A few were flattened but most of them managed to get out of the way before it came down.

Two of them swung at GL-Alan from behind but GL-Alan swung around, hitting the two with a large green mallet. The remaining Fighters either fired upon the Green Lantern or attacked with their swords.

GL-Alan's ring glowed brightly. "You guys just never learn." He then decided to finish them all off with a bang.

"Take this!" Showa summoned the Oni Kanabo and with a swing sent Gorilla Frankenstein flying before tumbling along the ground. "Here I come!" He charged at the downed Gorilla Frankenstein but then he was struck by a lightning bolt that blasted him backwards. His chestplate was scorched and smoking.

Gorilla Frankenstein laughed. "Try this!" It pounded its chest as the bolts on its neck and head crackled before it fired the lightning bolts at the Rider again. Showa rolled out of the way before he breathed a stream of flames at Gorilla Frankenstein. However, the Demon Beast just ran through the flames, unharmed. Once it was close, it nailed Showa across the face and sent him tumbling and back into his default state.

Showa grunted as he rose to his feet. "Looks like I have to go-ow!" He felt a prick in the back of his neck before he dropped to his knees. "Wha-what?" He couldn't move. He was paralysed, frozen.

Dr. Shinigami grinned as he held up a syringe in his hand with a glowing blue liquid. "Bye-bye, and have fun!" said Dr. Shinigami before he vanished, leaving Showa to the mercy of Gorilla Frankenstein.

"Looks like it's time for me to crack you open!" Gorilla Frankenstein said as it saw Showa on his knees. Gorilla Frankenstein raised its arms but then it was struck by a blow in the stomach that sent the Demon Beast skidding backwards. The blow was revealed to be from Showa's finger. He'd just flicked it and pushed the Demon Beast away several feet.

"Lucifer Cannon," Showa said as he rose to his feet. His right arm was straight out in front of him with his fist balled. A small black ball of crackling energy appeared in front of his knuckles. There was a light glow on his back that expanded before spreading out into the form of a pair of white, glowing, angel-like wings. They flapped before stretching out to their full width.

**FSHOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Instantly, the black ball of energy turned into a big and wide burst of dark energy that vaporised the Demon Beast. It also scarred the ground before dissipating.

Showa then passed out, falling facedown as his armor shattered to pieces.

"Shinichi!" GL-Alan flew over to Shinichi after taking care of the DHS Fighters. "Shinichi!"

"Hey! Hey!" Keiichi called as he and Satoshi ran over to where Shinichi and GL-Alan were.

"We saw the light show! What happened?" Satoshi asked.

GL-Alan looked at Satoshi. "Shinichi's down, help me get him to the clinic."

* * *

In Dr. Irie's Clinic, Shinichi was lying in bed. He'd been asleep for over 4 hours. He then woke up and sat up. Dr. Irie came in to check on him. "I see you're awake now, Banabara-kun."

Shinichi gave him an odd look as he tilted his head to the side.

"Let me call your friends," said the doctor as he walked out of the room. It didn't take long for the others to arrive.

"Shin-kun, are you okay?"

"Shin-chan, you really had us worried there!"

"So, Shinichi, what happened? Did you run out of juice or something?"

His friends asked and Shinichi answered, "Who says I'm Shinichi?"

Silence…

"Greetings, I am Kuro Juusan, also known as BLACK 13," Kuro, now controlling Shinichi's body, greeted.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Kuro…Juusan? BLACK 13 is back! What would this mean for the others? Who knows? Find out next time on KAMEN RIDER SHOWA!

"**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

"Greetings, I'm Kuro Juusan, also known as BLACK 13," introduced the host. "Rika and Hanyuu couldn't come so I volunteered to host their segment in their place. Today's topic is the NUMBERS project."

Kuro began the explanation, "The Project NUMBERS was GIN-SHOCKER's attempt to create an elite army of cyborgs that could match and counter the power of the Kamne Riders. Thus, including me, the NUMBERS were born. We came from all walks of life and taken by GIN-SHOCKER at a young age. GIN-SHOCKER had their best scientists working on the NUMBERS project and their also existed some competition between them to see who could create the best. There were fourteen of us and my scientist was Dr. Gebok. Gebok wanted me to be the best and made sure of it, even ordering me to kill the other NUMBERS to prove my superiority. Some time after my defection the NUMBERS were revived and sent after me. All of them were destroyed except for six who decided to defect."

Kuro continued, "Each of the NUMBERS possessed a tattoo that resembles a numeral to label them as a member of NUMBERS. I had a tattoo too until it was replaced by a scar." Kuro raised his bangs to show the scar. He added, "The modifications we received varied, but we all had circuitry connected to our nervous systems and alloy reinforcement added to our bones and muscle tissue."

Kuro finished, "GIN-SHOCKER tried to make the perfect weapon but instead created their own worst enemy. Ironic, isn't it?"

…Fade to black…


	93. DHS Chapter Part 19: Blank Slate

**DHS CHAPTER PART 19: BLANK SLATE**

"BLACK 13!" the Hinamizawa Gaming club members all shouted in shock as they took several steps back. They had very bad memories of BLACK 13. He was a monster. He was what Shinichi was like before he gained emotions and an actual human personality. They'd nearly been killed when BLACK 13 woke up that one time.

Kuro sighed. "Relax, I'm not going to kill you all, this time," he told them, but they didn't feel too reassured considering what BLACK 13's primary function was. "It'd upset Shinichi."

"And since when do you care?" Mion asked.

"I've always cared," Kuro answered, mildly annoyed. "Now, if you'd please let me explain…could you all come closer, please? Like I said I'm not going to try and kill you."

The Gaming Club exchanged looks before coming closer to the bed. Kuro began his explanation, "Earlier, Gebok injected a virus into Shinichi during the scuffle. Its primary function was to turn him into a blank slate."

"Blank slate?" Keiichi questioned.

"Simply put, Gebok was trying to erase every trace of what made Shinichi who he is. His emotions, memories and personalities were to be deleted by the virus. Then, Gebok would capture and reprogram him. Fortunately, I was able to take over and put Shinichi into a deep sleep while the others saved him," explained Kuro.

"Others? What others?" Satoshi asked.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Kuro tapped his temple. "He's sharing his mind with other entities. It's pretty crowded in there but he manages to make his mindscape wide enough for everyone to fit comfortably inside," Kuro informed. "Right now, they're collecting bits and pieces of Shinichi's psyche and putting it all back together."

Rena couldn't take it. She ran out of the door without warning.

"She's upset," realised Kuro. Of course she would be. The boy she loved was in danger of disappearing for good, like how he'd warned them when he was afraid of regaining her memories.

"So, what happens to Shinichi now, and what about you?" Mion asked.

"My original function was to overwrite Shinichi's personality, turning him into BLACK 13," Kuro explained. "However, Shinichi's personality, memories and emotions have wormed their way into my own core programming. In a way, he was the virus that altered me into who I am now."

"You're the virus!" Shion snapped angrily.

"Am I? Or am I the only one who can save your friend?" Kuro answered. "The virus has already been neutralised but right now Shinichi's very psyche has been fragmented scattered all over his mindscape. They are being retrieved as we speak but it'll take time. For now, he's sleeping. When he's fully recovered he'll wake up. Until then…" Kuro got out of the bed and stretched. "It's been a long time since I've been able to move around like this in the real world."

"Wait, you can't leave!" said Hanyuu.

"And why not?" Kuro asked.

"Well…" Hanyuu couldn't come up with an answer.

"Let me ask you something. If I were to tell you that the Shinichi you knew was merely a fake personality created by me, would you believe that?" Kuro asked. He added, "Shinji Banabara died the day Gebok got him and I was born. For a long time this body was mine until Gebok ordered me to kill Rina. Shinichi was a just a bug in the system that mutated and evolved." He waited for an answer and he wasn't disappointed as Keiichi took the challenge. "Hm?"

"I say you're wrong," Keiichi said to Kuro.

"Oh, and why's that?" the dark part of Shinichi's personality asked, interested in Keiichi's answer.

"Your eyes," Keiichi pointed out. "They mourned when you mentioned Rina's name. They hold an even deeper sadness than Shinichi's, meaning that you were the one that went on a rampage at the demise of Rina. The part that became Shinichi wasn't alive yet."

"And how did he come to existence then?" Kuro asked, interested in hearing Keiichi's argument to support his conclusion.

"When you lost your memories, you went to sleep and became part of the sleeper program. The mind then created something from the remains of Shinji and your kindness, whether it was accidental or on purpose, and that gave birth to Shinichi," Keiichi finished

Kuro remained silent during this observation but snorted, saying, "Impressive. I can see why you have the title 'Magician of Words', Keiichi Maebara."

GL-Alan answered, "I don't believe Shinichi's fake either. Not one bit. I'm from the future. I've seen things you can't even begin to comprehend, and I know Shinichi's real."

"By the end of the day we'll see who's real or not. Until then, I need to go and find Rena," said Kuro. He then left the room.

Lala tapped her chin. After hearing about Shinichi's condition, she decided that she could help. Maybe she could make a machine that would hasten Shinichi's recovery. All she would need would be some parts.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at DHS Castle, Dr. Shinigami was spying on Kuro. Unfortunately, he did not like what he was seeing. "This wasn't what I expected. Damn…looks like my BLACK 13 has already been corrupted. I'm too late." His perfect weapon and created had been corrupted completely and was no longer the same. "Or…is it too late?" His lips curled into a grin. He still had some more of the virus. Maybe a few extra doses would be able to completely erase his target's psyche. Then, while he was powerless, he could take him and reprogram him. "Don't worry, BLACK 13…Daddy's gonna bring you right back."

Dr. Shinigami had eavesdroppers too. Evilbrood overheard and said to Juro, "He's insane."

"He's a mad genius," replied Juro. "What else do you expect?"

"I know, but one moment he wants to kill GX, and the next he wants to have a family reunion. Why can't he stay consistent?"

Juro shrugged in response. "Like I said, he's a mad, mad genius."

"Can't argue with that."

* * *

Rena was at the junkyard and sitting in her van alone. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and hugging her legs. She was crying. She recalled Kuro's words. Shinichi was in danger of disappearing for good. It was the fear he had when he feared his old memories from awakening.

"I knew I'd find you here." Rena gasped and looked up to see Kuro standing in front of the van's open door.

"Go away!" She threw a wooden doll she'd found at him. He caught it. "Go away! You're not Shin-kun! You're not!" she screamed as she continued to throw things at him. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see the imposter who was wearing Shinichi's face.

She then picked up her cleaver and swung but she froze as she stopped just inches from his neck. _'What…what am I doing? That's still Shin-kun's body!'_

"Have you had enough or are you going to continue crying here?" Kuro asked coldly. That wasn't Shinichi's voice. It sounded deeper, more mature. His eyes were also cold and his hair no longer sported the twin ahoge that Shinichi had.

"I…I need…Shin-kun…" she sobbed, dropping her cleaver.

Kuro sighed and pulled Rena close, holding her tightly. She was right. He wasn't Shinichi yet he was also the same person. Deep down Kuro had started out as just a simple program but had become something more. He had grown a heart. No, that was wrong. His heart was Shinichi's heart and as such all of Shinichi's was Kuro's and vice versa. Kuro had to snort. It was odd. Over time he had started to notice that he was fading. The program known as Kuro Juusan was slowly being supplanted into Shinichi himself.

Rena wanted to hit him and in fact she tried pounding on his chest but her blows were weak. "I want my Shin-kun back. I want him back..." Hot tears stained her eyes as Kuro held her tighter. That's when she began to notice something. Kuro was holding her like Shinichi would.

He told her, "He'll be back, I promise, and then you won't have deal with me." Kuro wanted to laugh. He was beginning to realize how much Shinichi had affected him and he wondered how long it would be until he himself disappeared. "You don't have to worry." She looked up to Kuro who spoke soothingly, "Shinichi will come back. The others are making sure of it. Besides he has too many precious things here. He will return to them."

Shinichi loved the village and his friends. He'd become the protector of Hinamizawa because of that love. There was no way he was going to disappear for long. Kuro was determined to get Shinichi back. Kuro simply wasn't enough to defend the village. He simply fought to survive. Shinichi, however, fought in order to protect the village and his loved ones. That was how he discovered his Rider powers in the first place.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shinichi's mindscape, the three Tsukumogami of the Three Clan Treasures were hard at work fixing the damage Gebok had caused with his Blank Slate Virus.

"Having any luck?" Yabuki asked.

"Yeah, and boy did that guy make a mess," Gokuaku said while holding a bunch of orbs that depicted different forms of Shinichi's memory. Floating before them was a sleeping Shinichi. Zennin then arrived, holding an icepack to his head and dragging a sack behind him.

"What happened to you?" Yabuki questioned the Ninja Spirit.

"I found Shinichi's anger and let's just say it deserves the title 'embodiment of anger'," Zennin answered. They then dropped the things they'd gather onto Shinichi, making the body glow as they were repairing the damage done by the virus.

"Well, let's get back to work," Yabuki said. "There's still some more fragmented pieces of his psyche scattered around this place."

Gokuaku grunted, "You're telling me. I knew the kid was complex but I never thought he was _this_ complex."

"Let's hope Kuro Juusan does as promised. He's taking care of Shinichi's body while we work at repairing his mind. We have to do this quickly, though. Gebok will come back to finish the job," said Yabuki cautiously.

The Oni and Ninja spirits both couldn't agree more.

* * *

Rena and Kuro were sitting on the roof of the van, watching the moon and stars. She was unconsciously leaning against him. "You know I'm technically not your boyfriend. You don't have to-"

"Shin-kun is Shin-kun," she answered. "Even if it is Kuro-kun."

Kuro blushed as he looked away. Those eyes of hers were so haunting sometimes. "We're both different people!" he denied.

"A person can't have two souls in his body," Rena said. "That's impossible. You're not someone else. You're just part of Shin-kun and you're not bad. You're trying to save Shin-kun."

"Rena…" he murmured.

"You smell like Shin-kun, you talk like Shin-kun, and you also hugged me like Shin-kun," she said softly. "If Rena rejects Kuro-kun then that means that Rena doesn't accept Shin-kun fully and Rena does." She paused. "No matter what, Kuro-kun is Shin-kun and Shin-kun is Kuro-kun."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. "We…should go home now."

"What about Shiori-san?" Rena asked.

"It's best that Okaasan doesn't find out about this," he said seriously.

* * *

For Shiori's sake, they would pretend that nothing was wrong. She'd lost her son once, already. She didn't need to be told that her son was going to disappear and be replaced by a different personality. That was why Kuro had to address her as 'Kaa-chan'. If he slipped and called her 'Okaasan' she'd know something was wrong. Shiori was a sharp person. Fortunately, Kuro could mimic Shinichi's personality. He was a really good actor. Maybe that was where Shinichi got it from when he played the role of GIN-SHOCKER's High Commander.

Shiori had heard about what Gebok tried to do and it enraged her. She hated the man for both taking her son away from her and hurting him. If she could, she would punish the man for his sins. Unfortunately, she did not have the appropriate strength to fight the evil scientist. For all she knew, her son was alright. She didn't know someone else was in the driver's seat.

GL-Alan and Lala were also introduced to the woman and while GL-Alan was uncomfortable, Lala blabbed all the details about their relationship as Shiori scribbled down notes. Lala was a treasure throve of erotic ideas as GL-Alan desperately tried to shut her up. Lala also revealed that her best friend was a fan of Shiori's books. Lala had read a few to simply get ideas on how she and GL-Alan could become physically intimate. Those books were a huge source of inspiration.

GL-Alan had been embarrassed before but this was a different type of embarrassment. Shiori thought he was some sort of wild, sexual beast, especially when Lala went into detail about the other girls GL-Alan was with. Shiori kept asking for detail and without shame Lala revealed them all.

He knew that eventually a book with all the details inside would be written by the woman. When inspired, Shiori could write a book in a flash and with Shinichi's help it'd be finished twice as quickly.

* * *

At the NEO-NUMBERS' base the next day, Kuro sat in a chair and stared at the six people staring right back at him. They were nervous and he knew why. While Shinichi could only remember bits and pieces of what'd happened that night, Kuro had perfect recollection of the entire incident. "To answer your question before you even ask; yes, I do remember and I remember _everything_." Kuro told them.

Shogo was the first speak up, "What do you remember?"

"I remember decapitating you No. 00." He then looked at Yokoshima as he continued, "I remember twisting No. 09's spine like pretzel." Both Shogo and Yokoshima shivered at their memories of being killed. Kuro then looked directly at Hana and Michiru. "I remember stopping the flow of time before ripping out No, 07 and No. 11's innards and finally punching hard enough to make their skulls cave in." Both Hana and Michiru shivered as they looked at each other. Kuro levelled his gaze on Daichi. "I remember No. 08 pleading for mercy as I used his own Cricket Fork to gut him like a pig." He then looked Chiaki. "I remember using No. 02's chainsaws to turn his legs into hamburger and finally twisting his neck to stop his mpathetic squirming." It wasn't what he was saying that upset the NEO-NUMBERS but it was how he was saying it. It was so cold and devoid of any warmth and emotion, like the BLACK 13 they all remembered. He finished, "And I remember doing it all under three minutes and twenty three seconds."

Each of the NEO-NUMBERS had reminded themselves that he wasn't that person anymore, but it was still a little difficult since this was the personality of BLACK 13 when emotions were included in the package. This wasn't simply Shinichi.

It was Daichi who spoke up next, "No matter how much it pains me to say this, but when is Shinichi coming back...?"

Yokoshima interrupted, "Because, honestly, you remind us way too much of BLACK 13..." The other NEO-NUMBERS all nodded in agreement.

Kuro stated, "I _am_ BLACK 13." Another shiver went down the spines of the NEO-NUMBERS. That was the truth.

"Yet you're not," Daichi countered. "I mean you have at least emotions and a conscience. The BLACK 13 we knew lacked all that."

"A conscience would've gotten in the way during your whole slaughter," Kuro said logically.

"So, what else can you tell us?" Shogo asked.

"Last night I used the Lucifer Cannon. Because of that I won't be able to transform for a few more hours. My energy needs to recharge to 100 percent before I can even attempt to transform. Fortunately, I have a backup plan in case of such emergencies," Kuro answered.

"What backup plan?" Yokoshima asked, curious.

"Project Double-N."

* * *

Lala giggled as she drew on GL-Alan's face with a marker. He'd lost at another hand of Poker with her. Just where was she getting all this luck anyway? It just didn't make sense to him. He knew the rules, inside and out, but Lala was incredibly lucky.

At least Lala didn't attempt Strip Poker like last time. '_Ryuko is a very bad influence on her_,' GL-Alan thought. Ryuko was a close friend of his and Lala's. She was like a big sister to him. Unfortunately, she had a funny idea of showing her affection. Ryuko seemed intent into making GL-Alan's life a real-life harem anime. He had the girls, all he needed would be the semi-erotic and comedic situations and it would be something great!

He shuddered to think of what Ryuko would do once she read the book Shiori was writing. The idea of his sexual exploits for all to read was embarrassing. Fortunately, Shiori promised to change their names. Unfortunately, she would leave nothing else out. It'd be raw, but also romantic. Shiori's novels also had romance in them. The erotic scenes were just something to add spice to them. Sometimes they were too spicy.

* * *

Since he'd used the Lucifer Cannon, Kuro could not assume Rider form for 24 hours at the most. The Lucifer Cannon was a last resort move used to take down multiple targets at once but it drained a lot of the user's power. BLACK 13 was the only one who could perform the attack as Gebok had it programmed into his arsenal list.

In ARMOR, Kuro was in the science department and staring at seven identical, hi-tech looking, belt buckles. They all sported windmill fans in the centre that was covered by a protective window and a ripcord on the right side. The only difference was the color of the fans and the emblems stamped on the left side of the belt buckles.

Takada demonstrated as he showed Kuro how one worked. "OK, Kuro, listen closely. By pulling out this ripcord, the fan will spin. This will activate the belt and the Rider armor. Since you're powerless right now, you might find it useful. Of and that's called the Scada Buckle."

Kuro took the Scada Buckle and nodded his thanks. While he was cold, he was still grateful. Gebok would no doubt make a move since he was now powerless and he needed all the protection he could get. "Let's just hope it works," he murmured.

* * *

GL-Alan, while feeding his younger self, watched as Lala was tinkering with something that looked like a motorcycle helmet with some gadgets and gizmos attached to it. From the looks of it, she got all the raw materials from the local junkyard. In his opinion, Lala could become a sculptor with trash.

"Lala, what's that?" GL-Alan asked cautiously.

Lala beamed at him. "It's a device that'll help bring Shinichi back faster!"

GL-Alan sweatdropped and asked, "Lala, are you sure that'll work?" Her inventions, more often than not did backfire one way or another.

"It'll be fine! This time I'm sure that this will work and Shinichi will be good as new!" she said reassuringly.

'_Let's hope it doesn't fry his brain_,' thought GL-Alan worriedly.

* * *

Later that evening, as Kuro was walking home with the Scada Buckle in his jacket, he thought back to what Rena said. He and Shinichi were one in the same. If he could, he would've laughed, but what if she was right? What if he and Shinichi were more connected than he realised?

Kuro changed his thought focus. While it was true that he couldn't transform until the 24 hours after the Lucifer Cannon's use was up, he still couldn't risk it. Shinichi's recovery wasn't at 100 percent yet. Transforming into Showa and using his powers could cause irreparable to Shinichi and he would be lost forever. That was why Kuro had gotten the Double-N: Scada Buckle. He would use it until Shinichi recovered. Now, he was going to test it out.

There were Darklings around. All he needed to do was find them. Frankly, he knew where to look. The highest concentration of Darklings was near the swamp.

As he stepped onto the land surrounding the swamp, he wasn't disappointed as the Darklings came out. They were drawn by negative emotions and right now Kuro was a huge source of those emotions. Deep down he felt regret, guilt, remorse and self-loathing. He hid it well, of course, but the Darklings could still smell it.

Kuro strapped the Scada Buckle on and gripped the ripcord. "Alright, let's do this!" He pulled the ripcord as hard as he could to spin the buckle's fan. "Let…It…Rip!"

He let go and the ripcord retracted.

* * *

It was time to act. The stage was set. The Golden Witch had given Nero all the information he would need and he loved every bit of it. The Hinamizawa Syndrome was a disease that turned the victims violent. All it needed would be a push. Fear would be a good push, wouldn't it? After all, fear led to anger, then anger would lead to hate, and finally hate would lead to suffering.

Yes, Alan Smith would suffer. Then, after he killed the Green Lantern, he'd kill the baby who'd become the Green Lantern and finally have the lovely Princess Lala all to himself! It was so perfect! Nothing would stop him! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! And if they tried to stop him then they would die!

Nero let out an insane laughter. It was perfect! It was wonderful! It was beautiful! Alan Smith would suffer and die painfully and slowly! He would pay for all his sins with his life! It was the ending he deserved, nothing more and nothing less.

Green Lantern Alan Smith's end would come soon, very soon, and those who harboured him would suffer as well.

* * *

**Lala's Corner**

"Hi! I'm Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke, but you can call me Lala!" Lala greeted. "I'm the host of Lala's Corner!" She pointed to a chalkboard with a picture of a Green Lantern Power Ring and Power Battery. "Today we'll be looking at the Green Lantern Corps' arsenal!"

Lala explained, "First off is the Power Ring! A Green Lantern Ring, also known as a Power Ring, is a piece of jewellery that grants the wearer incredible powers. They are considered by some to be the most powerful weapons in the known universe. "Depending on the skill and willpower of the wearer, it can do almost anything. They were created by The Guardians of the Universe. They are powered by individual Green Lantern Power Batteries through a connection to the Central Power Battery on Oa. All Power Rings need periodic recharging. The process is not instantaneous so many Green Lanterns recite an oath while the ring charges. The oath is not required to charge the ring, but is recited to reaffirm the person's commitment to the Green Lantern Corps, and to measure the time it takes the ring to charge. While many Green Lanterns create their own oath, the majority use the Corps' official oath as a sign of respect."

"The rings use Green energy. This energy is the green light of willpower of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. A Green Lantern's ring has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that is bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. Some of the abilities that a Green Lantern Ring has shown are: energy projection, force field generation, creating energy constructs, phasing, environmental playback, invisibility and light refraction, energy twin, energy absorption, flight, superhuman strength, wormholes and spatial warps, time travel, limited cellular regeneration, electromagnetic scanning, galactic encyclopaedia, universal translator, material alteration, ring duplication, emergency beacon, homing beacon, mind alteration, thought relay and levitation."

"However, the ring is not without its weaknesses. First and foremost is the Yellow Impurity. Formerly, the rings were unable to directly affect yellow. Now, a wearer can bypass this if they can 'accept fear', which is personified by the color yellow. Rookie Green Lanterns are more susceptible to fear and thus vulnerable to the color yellow. The recharge protocol states that, with some exception, the Power Ring needs to be recharged every 24 hours. However, the Guardians can bypass this."

"Power Batteries are constantly charged by the Central Power Battery to manually fuel about 7200 individual Green Lantern Rings."

Lala added, "Also, to demonstrate is my fiancé! Alan Smith!"

GL-Alan flew in, a trail of green energy following him. He was dressed in his full Green Lantern uniform. It was a formfitting green bodysuit with black sleeves and black pants with a belt that had the Green Lantern symbol as the buckle. Adorning his arms up to his elbows were green gloves and he wore green boots that went up to his knees. Over the suit he wore an open black vest with the Green Lantern symbol of the left side and on the back. His eyes glowed green under a green mask. In his hand was his Power Battery.

"My Power Ring allows me to do anything I want based on my willpower," said GL-Alan. "And like most Ringslingers like myself, I use the basic Oath, which is this." GL-Alan held the Battery out in front of himself. "In brightest day, in blackest night…No evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power…_GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!_"

Lala put on sunglasses as she watched the light show. "WOW!"


	94. DHS Chapter Part 20: No Fear!

**DHS CHAPTER PART 20: NO FEAR!**

It was time to act. The stage was set. The Golden Witch had given Nero all the information he would need and he loved every bit of it. The Hinamizawa Syndrome was a disease that turned the victims violent. All it needed would be a push. Fear would be a good push, wouldn't it? After all, fear led to anger, then anger would lead to hate, and finally hate would lead to suffering.

Yes, Alan Smith would suffer. Then, after he killed the Green Lantern, he'd kill the baby who'd become the Green Lantern and finally have the lovely Princess Lala all to himself! It was so perfect! Nothing would stop him! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! And if they tried to stop him then they would die!

Nero let out an insane laughter. It was perfect! It was wonderful! It was beautiful! Alan Smith would suffer and die painfully and slowly! He would pay for all his sins with his life! It was the ending he deserved, nothing more and nothing less.

Green Lantern Alan Smith's end would come soon, very soon, and those who harboured him would suffer as well.

* * *

Kuro saw a bright light streak through the air. At first he thought it was a shooting star but then he got a feeling that he wasn't when he started shivering. It was fear. He felt it welling up inside. There was something wrong. He could feel it in his bones.

He then knew something was definitely wrong when he saw the Darklings crawling out of the swamp. They ignored him completely as they walked past him. They were going towards the yellow light he saw before.

Kuro turned on his communicator. He had to tell someone about this.

* * *

GL-Alan was watching as Lala worked when the phone rang. He went to pick it up, keeping his eyes on Lala. "Hello?"

"_Alan, we have a situation," _Kuro reported.

"Shinichi?" GL-Alan quirked an eyebrow.

"_No, he's still asleep. It's Kuro. Anyway, there's something off with the Darklings. They're ignoring me and walking towards something. I saw a yellow light and it made me feel…scared."_

"Yellow light?" GL-Alan's eyes widened. "No way," he whispered. His ring was glowing green. It was detecting something.

"So, what's going on? I'm hearing something in the background," said Kuro.

GL-Alan answered, "Lala's working on something right now. She actually made a working computer out of the TV set and a typewriter."

"_Why is she making a computer?"_

"It's to help with Shinichi," GL-Alan replied. "She also hooked up a motorcycle helmet to a chair and connected the computer to it."

"_OK…Anyway, I think you should get here. I'll try to hold off the Darklings. I'm calling the NEO-NUMBERS now. Kuro out."_

* * *

As Kuro turned to head to Hinamizawa, he sensed a presence. He turned and saw a monster. It definitely wasn't a Darkloid. It was one of DHS' Demon Beasts.

"Were you sent by Gebok?" Kuro asked, eyeing the weird kaijin before him.

"Aye, the great doctor sent me." SeaMonk Worm said. It looked like a humanoid pink Velvet Worm. It had the P.V worm head as it worn a monk uniform made out of fish scales. It had stubby arms that ended with claws and has thick mandibles. It rushed towards Kuro with its claws as it shouted, "Its time for your medicine BLACK 13!"

Kuro just kicked the thing in the face, making it skid backwards in pain. "No thanks," the Rider replied.

"You don't have a choice. You'll take it even if I have to beat you senseless." SeaMonk Worm sneered

"Why don't you try?" Kuro challenged in a voice so cold it could freeze blood. "Come and get me!"

SeaMonk Worm charged at Kuro who activated the Scada Buckle again. "Let it rip!" Kuro called out as he pulled the ripcord and let it go, unleashing the power inside the buckle. It pushed the surprised SeaMonk Worm backwards. Kuro, in his new armor, charged and leapt before smashing his fist against SeaMonk Worm's face. "RIDER PUNCH!"

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

A gigantic yellow lantern was floating above the village. Standing inside with his arms crossed as his makeshift fortress hovered over Hinamizawa was none other than Nero. "He'll come, and if he doesn't all these people will suffer. Either way," his grin widened, "It'll be fun for me." The aura of fear radiating from his floating lantern was enough to draw the Darklings out of their nests. Soon, Darkloids would follow. By instinct they would feel on the fear that they could sense and once the fear spread, vaccine or not, the Hinamizawa Syndrome within the villagers would activate. Then, they would turn on each other and finally turn on themselves. Blood and death would spread and the Darklings and Darkloids would spread their influence further and further into this world.

Nero cared little for the lives of innocents. In his twisted mind, there was no such thing as innocents. Green Lantern Alan Smith was proof of that.

The voice of a god spoke to him. The god told him that the end justified the means and the god told him that might was right. So, since he had the might he was in the right. He could do anything he wished and anyone who opposed him was wrong.

Nero looked down and his eyes narrowed as he saw opposition. Kamen Riders, he was told. There were supposed to be seven though, in this world, so where was the seventh? Hmph, it mattered little. Be there six or six million, they would tremble and fall before his power.

* * *

Kuro was headed towards the scene. The NEO-NUMBERS should be taking care of the sudden Darkling infestation by now. With their new powers and abilities, they would be able to take care of the creatures easily. It was the huge yellow lantern floating in the sky that bothered him. It radiated with a malevolent aura. It radiated with sinister intent. It radiated with an energy totally opposite to the energy radiating from GL-Alan's ring. Whatever was causing it, it could not be good. As he was about to join his friends, he got an incoming transmission.

"_Hello, BLACK 13!"_ Gebok's voice came from the watch.

"Gebok!" Kuro hissed.

"_Ah, it is you! I recognise that voice anywhere! So, did you like the homecoming gift I gave you?"_

"In a word, no," Kuro answered honestly. "Gebok, why can't you understand that I don't want to go with you, ever?"

"_Free will, huh? Hm, I'll be able to fix that. Why don't you come and meet me in Shishibone City so we can settle this?"_

"Sorry, but I have other concerns," Kuro replied.

"_So, you don't care if I erase this entire city?"_ threatened Gebok.

Kuro's eyes widened. If Gebok did that then, even with the Return to the Past ability he possessed, anything erased completely couldn't be brought back. That was the ability Gebok gave to him to make him a more effective killing machine.

And he knew Gebok well enough that he would go through with his threat. If Kuro didn't go and meet him, he'd erase Shishibone City and wipe it off the face of the Earth, permanently. Kuro let out a sigh and gave the floating lantern one final look before he headed to Shishibone City. The Showa-Racer would get him there in record time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero (Fighter Form), Slasher (Slayer Form), Arachnea (Venom Form), Carmen (Mirage Form), Armadillo (Blitz Form) and Musician (Rock-Metal Form) were taking care of the Darkling infestation with their newly upgraded weapons and abilities. They were in their strongest forms and with them they began exterminating Darklings.

"Hey, where's 13?" Musician asked.

"I just got a call. Gebok called him out," Zero told them.

"Just great…" grumbled Musician as he sliced a Darkling in half with his Cricket Axe.

Nero hovered down to ground level and eyed them. They took notice as the Darklings seemed to ignore them to crowd around Nero. "Where is Alan Smith?"

"Up your ass!" snapped Armadillo.

Nero scowled. The NEO-NUMBERS saw an intense yellow flash before they screamed.

* * *

Kuro arrived at the Gebok had decided to be their battleground. It was the rooftop of the tallest building in the city. Gebok, or Dr. Shinigami as he chose to call himself, stood with a smug expression. "So, you actually came."

"When you threatened the lives of innocent people, did you really give me a choice in the matter?" Kuro deadpanned.

Gebok cocked an eyebrow. "Interesting. You sound like BLACK 13 but that conscience is completely alien to me."

BLACK 13 retorted, "Anything to do with common decency is alien to you."

"And that wit. Hm, I could live with that. I guess all I have to do is to remove your humanity completely. That was the error I committed. Letting you keep your humanity was a huge mistake on my part."

"No, the mistake is yours," Kuro said coldly. He took hold of the ripcord and pulled. "Now, I'm here to rectify it. Let it rip!"

Dr. Shinigami grinned as he assumed the form of Roach Satan as he watched Kuro transform with the new belt. The energy released by it covered Kuro in a black bodysuit. Then, armor covered over his body. The transformation was completed when the helmet formed and eyes flashed.

The Scada armor was camouflage in color. It covered his chest, shoulders, forearms and shins. His helmet was also the same color with a pair of short antennae and blue compound eyes. The faceplate was also green in color. It may not be the same as his original armor but it would do against Roach Satan, at least he hoped so.

He then rushed at Roach Satan and threw the first punch.

* * *

The ground was scorched and smoking. Lying sprawled in various positions were the NEO-NUMBERS. They were injured. Nero had defeated them in record time. Not even their strongest attacks did any damage to him. They hit him with everything they had but in the end they were proven weak against a higher power.

"This is what you get for opposing me, you worms," he sneered. He called out, "YOU SEE THIS, ALAN SMITH? THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! THIS WHOLE PLACE WILL BE BURNT OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET AND IT IS YOU WHO IS TO BLAME! YOU AND NO ONE ELSE! COME AND FACE ME, COWARD! COME AND FACE YOUR DESTINY!"

And to answer his challenge, a green ball of light flew straight towards Nero, trailing a tail behind it like a comet. Inside the 'comet' was none other than the Green Lantern known as Alan Smith. "HERE I AM NERO! LET'S SEE WHO'S THE COWARD NOW!"

* * *

Scada was knocked backwards by a violent punch in the chest. He regained his balance and retaliated with a punch that missed. Roach Satan countered with a slash across the Rider's chest, followed by another and another, before he knocked Scada off his feet with a kick.

"This is what humanity does to you, BLACK 13," said Roach Satan, smug. "You're weak. If you just gave it up then you'd be strong."

"My humanity is my strength," argued Scada.

"Strength? Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm not the one on the ground right now," Roach Satan countered.

Scada got back to his feet. '_What are those Tsukumogami doing? When is Shinichi waking up?_' Showa's true power came from the heart, Shinichi's heart, and Kuro lacked that sort of power.

* * *

"Look at what I found," said Yabuki as he held the hand of a little 6 year old boy.

"Is that Shinichi?" Zennin asked.

"No, his name is Shinji," Yabuki clarified.

"Who's that?" Shinji asked as he pointed to the sleeping Shinichi. He let go of Yabuki's hand. "Hey, wake up." Shinji touched Shinichi and in a flash of light he was gone.

* * *

"Let me show you something before you die," said Roach Satan as he reverted back into Dr. Shinigami.

"Could you change back?" requested Scada. "That way I won't have to look at your ugly face."

"Ah, that sense of humor. Looks like the corruption has spread further." Dr. Shinigami pulled out a rectangular case with XV on the surface. "Henshin!" He locked it into the metal belt around his waist and it let out a flash before Dr. Shinigami was covered in the familiar armor of Kamen Rider Kaizin.

If Scada was surprised, he didn't show it. He suspected all this time that Kaizin and Gebok were one and the same.

"Goodbye, BLACK 13," said Kaizin as he drew a card and fed it into the cockroach-like gauntlet on his right arm.

"**Attack Call: Blast!"**

Kaizin aimed and fired several bursts that rained down on Scada. He screamed as sparks exploded off his body before Kaizin charged and smashed his fist so hard across his face that he was sent flying and falling right off the building. The Scada Buckle came loose and the armor vanished.

"Guess this is the end…" thought Kuro. He imagined turning into street pizza as the ground rushed up to meet him. "I'm sorry, everyone."

* * *

Kuro suddenly found himself standing in the wide open space of Shinichi's mindscape. "What the?" a surprised Kuro said at the bright light that was surrounding him. He was even more surprised by the people walking out of the light.

"Yo, Kuro Juusan." Kuro turned to see Shinichi and, to his shock, a younger version of them both.

"I see the Tsukumogami managed to make it work," Kuro said smiling, glad to see the dominant part of their personality had survived.

"Yep, and they even found the missing piece," Shinichi said, patting Shinji's head.

"So, we're whole now," Kuro realised.

"That's right, we all are," said Shinichi as the Showa Riders also appeared around them.

Kuro felt a tugging on his hand and looked down to see his 6 year old self. "We can do it!" said Shinji.

Shinichi put a hand on Kuro's shoulder, adding, "That's right, Kuro. That's because…"

Kuro continued, "…we are…"

"…Kamen Rider Showa…GX!" Shinji, Kuro and Shinichi finished together.

* * *

His body glowed and all of a sudden he was donned in armor. The armor he was donned in his original Kamen Rider Showa armor. "At least I won't go splat." He then recalled something funny. It was during the skydiving class he took out of impulse.

* * *

_The instructor explained to his students, "Now, remember. The first thing to do is to squad, then pray, after that leap, aah…"_

"'_Aah'?" Yokoshima interrupted._

"_That when you scream as you're falling," the instructor clarified._

"_Ah…" the students realised._

"_Finally, touchdown," the instructor finished. "Remember, students. S-P-L-A-T."_

"_Doesn't that spell 'splat'?" Michiru asked._

"_Oh."_

* * *

As Showa plummeted, he saw the Showa-Racer defy gravity and race up the side of the building. The Rider quickly grabbed onto the handlebars of the machine and with its started to ride upwards. Kaizin saw the Rider ride upwards and before he knew it Showa had shot right off the top of the building. The Showa-Racer went into Flight Mode and Showa aimed his gun at Kaizin.

"Eat lead!" Showa shouted as he started firing on Kaizin. The shots caused sparks to explode off the evil Rider. He continued to fire before he jumped off his bike. The bike straightened itself up vertically in the air and Showa bounced off the back wheel. He gained maximum altitude as Kaizin watched.

"BURST KICK!"

Kaizin reacted and fed a card into his gauntlet. "**Final Attack Call: Ka-Ka-Ka-Kaizin!**" He unleashed a burst of dark energy at Showa. However, it didn't even touch him as the Burst Kick's energy broke right through before hitting Kaizin square in the chest. There was an explosion and when the flames and smoke faded, there was no trace of Kaizin remaining except for the scorch mark where he once stood.

"Got to go to Hinamizawa," said Showa. He jumped on and rode his Showa-Racer before he flew off to the next battle.

* * *

Green and yellow streaks continued to clash in the sky above Hinamizawa. Then, beams of both colored light crashed into each other.

"DIE, ALAN SMITH! DIE! THEN THE PRINCESS LALA WILL BE ALL MINE! MINE!" Nero screeched as he continued to blast at Alan with his yellow light.

"No way am I handing her over to you, you psycho!" snapped GL-Alan as he fought back with his Green Lantern Power Ring. "And there's no way she'll go with you!"

"Oh, really?" Nero grinned. "I can be _very_ persuasive."

"Like hell you will!" GL-Alan conjured a multitude of buzzsaw blades and sent them flying at Nero. The villain simply created a dome of yellow light around himself and the buzzsaws bounced of it. However, a few were starting to cut right through.

"Damn!" Nero cursed before he summoned several yellow snakes and sent them at GL-Alan. GL-Alan formed a green forcefield which incinerated the snakes.

As Nero prepared his next assault, several laser beams crashed against his energy barrier. He turned around to see another annoying insect flying towards him. The Showa-Racer continued firing. "Nobody is gonna destroy this village for as long as I live!" declared Showa proudly.

"Worthless insect!" Nero fired a beam that caused the Showa-Racer to explode. Fortunately, Showa managed to leap off before the beam hit and he landed on the ground. The Darklings did nothing but watch Nero, ignoring the injured NEO-NUMBERS.

"Sleeping on the job, Daichi?" Showa asked in good humor. It was definitely Shinichi in control and not Kuro.

"So, you're back," Daichi realised as he saw Showa.

"Guys, I'm gonna need your help. Now, this might tingle a little," Showa's eyes glowed as he said this before he spread out his energy. He was going to reverse time for them and heal their injuries. He watched the bruises on them fade and the NEO-NUMBERS felt the pain leaving. Any internal damage would also be repaired. Showa stopped and the NEO-NUMBERS slowly and comfortably rose to their feet.

"I…needed that!" said Michiru as she stretched.

"Good to have you back, sir," said Shogo.

"Yeah, good to be back. OK, guys! Get on your hover disks and transform. We got a villain to take down!" Showa ordered.

Nero sneered as he saw the NEO-NUMBERS rallying together. "Insects like that always stick together, don't they?"

"That's something you'll never understand," said GL-Alan, "Not in a million years or even a billion years. Heck, you'll never understand it even in eternity."

"I don't have to understand. All I need is for you to begone," said Nero cruelly as his lips widened into an insane grin. He let loose a blast that hit GL-Alan. The Green Lantern erected an energy shield just in time to counter and with the force of his will he pushed back with his own emerald energy.

Suddenly, Nero was being assaulted from all sides. Led by Showa, the NEO-NUMBERS attacked him with all their might. Showa was in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form and was firing with the Higurashi no Yaiba. The others were firing with their weapons as well. Zero was firing blasts of spiralling energy from his Fighter Drill, Armadillo was firing with his Blitz Cannons, Carmen was firing energy blades with her Mantis Scythe, Arachnea was shooting from her Venom Legs, Slasher was blasting with the Onigari no Ryuou, and finally Musician was strumming his guitar and firing concussive sound waves.

"Enough with your interference!" the insane fear-powered youth lashed out and his energy knocked the NEO-NUMBERS out of the skies. However, Showa grabbed hold of his Cho Dai-Shuriken and sent it flying at Nero. Nero went to block it but then he forgot about GL-Alan who smashed his fist right across Nero's face. The Cho Dai-Shuriken also cut into Nero, causing him to cry out. The giant throwing star then returned to Showa's hands and he flew up to hover next to GL-Alan.

"Need held?" Showa offered.

"No, this is personal," said GL-Alan. Showa shrugged. GL-Alan had helped him plenty of times against the DHS grunts. He owed him this.

"I'll take care of the Darklings with the others then. Good luck," said Showa.

Nero, however, seethed. GL-Alan was mocking him! He was mocking him! No…not this time. Green Lantern Alan Smith would pay dearly for his arrogance! HE WOULD PAY!

Nero roared, "I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY ME AGAIN, ALAN SMITH!" Yellow energy exploded off him. It blew them away and the Darklings caught in it were vaporised instantly. The energy grew and morphed before taking the shape of a creature. It was a form that GL-Alan knew too well.

The creature was colored yellow, like the energy Nero used. Its shape was horrifying as it was meant to be. Its primary function and goal was to cause as much fear and terror as possible to feed it. Standing on all fours, it had long and thin arms and leg with skeletal toes and fingers. Its body was also serpent-like with a prehensile tail. Its head was shaped like a bat's, with massive ears and fangs.

Its emergence only meant one thing: fear. Incredibly, unparalleled, uncontrollable fear, and it was all Nero's to control as he was within the core of the creature, controlling it using his mind and body. This was the power he wielded. The power of fear, and he was about to unleash upon his enemies and the entire world.

"This…just got harder," stated Showa.

GL-Alan, while trembling, stood tall and proud, "I am…Green Lantern! I SHOW NO FEAR! I KNOW NO FEAR!" He might be out of energy, but his fighting spirit and will still raged on. He wasn't going to lose to Nero, not now and not ever.

"Alan!" Lala cried out as she came.

"Lala, what are you doing here!" he shouted.

"As your fiancée I must support you," she told him sternly. "We fight together. After all, we are going to get married, right?" She hefted a huge cannon on her shoulder. "I am ready to fight!"

Showa was impressed, "You have some girl there."

"I know," answered GL-Alan proudly. He looked at the fading glow of his ring. "Damn." He asked Lala, "If you have a Power Ring recharging station on you right now, now would be a good time to whip it out."

As Lala was about to answer (she probably did have a Power Ring recharging station on her with a cute name), a portal suddenly appeared and a pretty girl with golden blonde hair and dressed in a skin tight black outfit with a short skirt, detached sleeves and leather straps on her legs with matching boots stepped out of it. She looked at both Lala and Alan before her stoic expression turned into one of relief and happiness.

"Alan…Princess…" Yami smiled.

"Yami!" GL-Alan reacted in surprise.

"Yami-chan!" Lala grabbed onto the girl in a hug. "You found us!"

"Yes, I did," responded the blonde. "Ren was able to track down your energy signatures and built a portal generating device. So, I volunteered to retrieve you both."

"And you trusted him?" GL-Alan asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't like I had any other choice," Yami responded. "Here, I thought you might need this." She reached into her bag and pulled out GL-Alan's personal Power Battery. "You should learn to hide it better. I found it in a cavity behind your bookshelf."

"Thanks," said GL-Alan gratefully. "Alright, let's do this." He held the Power Battery in his left hand and put his ring-wearing hand into it. He chanted the oath, "In brightest day, in blackest night…"

"Alan, whatever you're doing, please hurry up!" Showa called as Pseudo-Parallax focused its attention on them and started to move.

GL-Alan continued, "No evil shall escape my sight. For those who worship evil's might…"

"Alan!" Lala shouted in panic as Pseudo-Parallax reached for GL-Alan.

"Beware my power, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" GL-Alan finished. There was an explosion of emerald light and energy that caused Pseudo-Parallax to screech as it covered its eyes from the blinding light.

When the light died down, GL-Alan was revealed, dressed in his full Green Lantern uniform. It was a formfitting green bodysuit with black sleeves and black pants with a belt that had the Green Lantern symbol as the buckle. Adorning his arms up to his elbows were green gloves and he wore green boots that went up to his knees. Over the suit he wore an open black vest with the Green Lantern symbol of the left side and on the back. His eyes glowed green under a green mask. In his hand was his Power Battery.

"Alright, Nero! This is round two!" declared GL-Alan as he handed the Power Battery back to Yami before shooting towards Pseudo-Parallax. He started firing powerful blasts of green light from his ring which smashed against the monster created by Nero's imagination. It lashed out with one of its huge arms but missed as GL-Alan ducked. The creature's maw then opened wide as it collected yellow energy that formed a ball. It then fired at GL-Alan who dodged it but the beam wasn't aiming it him. The beam was headed straight for Lala and Yami.

"GIRLS!" GL-Alan shouted but then Pseudo-Parallax caught him in his hand. "Let me go!"

The beam was heading straight for the two alien girls but then Showa came in between them and the beam. He used the Higurashi no Yaiba and the Cho Dai-Shuriken to block the beam but the yellow rays of fear were pushing back against him with all their might.

Showa could feel the trembling fear that the ray was forcing itself upon him. He also felt his doubt and insecurities rise up into the forefront. He pushed those fears aside but this sick yellow energy fought to force those fears back upon him.

'No! I'm the Guardian of Hinamizawa!' he thought as he dug his heels into the ground. He was slowly sliding backwards, leaving grooves in the ground. 'Everyone's counting on me! Everyone is…' "ARGH!" Showa screamed as he was swallowed up by the blast and exploded.

"Shinichi!" Lala shrieked in horror.

"SHINICHI!" GL-Alan cried out.

"_**SEE THAT, ALAN SMITH?**_" Nero spoke through the Pseudo-Parallax. "_**THAT IS THE FATE OF ALL WHO OPPOSE ME BY JOINING YOUR SIDE. THEY WILL SUFFER AND THEY WILL ALL UNDERSTAND TRUE FEAR.**_"

* * *

Shinichi stood within the field that represented the inside of his mind. Standing before him were Gokuaku, Zennin and Yabuki.

"This new enemy is too much for us alone, Shinichi," said Zennin.

"I know," Shinichi agreed, shaking, "I…it's too strong. We're being beaten and…the fear…"

"Control it!" Gokuaku snapped, "Conquer it!"

"How can I? It's crippling." The sight of Pseudo-Parallax had crippled them all in absolute fear. It made them experience their worst fears. "I don't know if we can beat it."

"Take a look," Yabuki said as he created a window to the outside world. "Alan is still fighting his hardest. Even against all the odds he's fighting will all his heart, strength and will."

"It's the same sort of willpower that you possess," Zennin added. "And you're not alone, you have you friends…"

"And us!"

Shinichi looked up to see the 13 Showa Riders surrounding him. "Sempai-tachi…" He thought he'd lost them.

"You never lost us. You just thought you did," said ZX.

"Now, it's time you use our powers again," said BLACK RX.

"You may not be able to use our forms, but our weapons and abilities are at your disposal," stated X.

"We live inside you, Shinichi," concluded Ichigo, "And we'll always be there to help you."

Shinichi nodded and he closed his eyes. He bet formed but it was different. The strap of the belt now held the symbols of all the Showa Riders on it.

"And this time try and tap into all the power of the Orb of Courage," Yabuki advised. "You'd be amazed at what you can accomplish."

Shinichi then found himself surrounded by familiar faces. His friends, his parents, the villagers and finally the allies he'd made since waking up in Hinamizawa. They were with him, every step of the way, and within his heart.

* * *

Shinichi had actually survived, thanks to the intervention of the three Tsukumogami. His clothes were a little scorched. Actually, he was missing his entire shirt. Fortunately, he still had his pants on. He had burns, cuts and bruises but they were starting to fade. He found himself standing not too far away from the battle. He saw the NEO-NUMBERS were also renewing their assault on Pseudo-Parallax, despite the odds which were against them. He also spied GL-Alan caught in Pseudo-Parallax's grip.

Shinichi concentrated and called on his belt. On the belt strap were the symbols of the 13 Riders, all 16 of them (3 of the symbols belonged to Kamen Rider BLACK, Biorider and Roborider). He then performed his pose and called out, "Henshin!" The Kanji for courage inside his belt buckle's crystal flashed and the symbols of the Legendary 13 Riders also flashed.

The spirits of the Showa Riders appeared and surrounded Shinichi in a circle before converging onto his body and forming his armor. The crimson eyes flashed as he struck a pose. "Kamen Rider Showa GX!" He then called out, "Hinamizawa Guardian! Power of J!"

* * *

As Pseudo-Parallax was starting to crush the Green Lantern, a sudden blow to the side forced it to release its captive.

GL-Alan landed inside the palm of a giant Kamen Rider Showa. He was in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form and he was enormous. "YOU OKAY, ALAN?" Giant Showa asked.

The NEO-NUMBERS were also stunned as they saw that Showa was not only alive, but HUGE!

"Shinichi, is that you? You're alive! And…you've grown," said GL-Alan in awe.

"_**HE'S MINE!**_" Pseudo-Parallax screeched as he charged at Giant Showa, only to receive a heavy fist in the face that sent it reeling. Another fist bashed against his face, followed by another, and another, and finally another that knocked it to the ground.

Pseudo-Parallax opened its mouth to fire but Giant Showa jammed his fist right into it. Pseudo-Parallax gagged and inside his mouth Showa opened his fist to reveal a fully energized GL-Alan. Giant Showa had used the Orb of Courage inside of him to give the Green Lantern a little boost. In cases like this, a little extra power would not hurt.

The inside of the Parallax construct was a pocket dimension created by Nero and at its core was a giant yellow lantern. Nero was waiting for him.

"We finish this now, Nero," said GL-Alan, the green parts of his uniform glowing as brightly as his ring.

"My sentiments exactly, Alan Smith!" Nero sneered.

The two roared and rushed at each other before colliding with their fists crashing against each other, resulting in an explosion of yellow and green light.

"Nero, you may control fear, but that doesn't make you immune to it. You know fear because you feel it yourself. You know it well because that's what you feel towards me," spoke GL-Alan.

"Silence…" Nero growled.

"I'm the boogieman that haunts you in your sleep, aren't I? I'm the thing that you fear the most. That's why you've been focusing all your energies on me. It's because I scare you half to death."

"I SAID SILENCE!" Nero roared. He let loose all his power.

"MAKE ME!" GL-Alan shot back as he also let loose all his power. Green and yellow energies crashed against each other with explosive force. The impact of their powers made the sound of 1000 thunderclaps.

* * *

Back outside, the NEO-NUMBERS were staging a more organized assault. The Giant Showa was the bulk of their attack power but the regular-sized NEO-NUMBERS were also doing their parts. Zero was providing air support as he fired from above. Down on the ground, Carmen, her clones, Slasher and Arachnea were attacking the legs. Musician and Armadillo had run under the beast's underbelly before stopping and looking up.

"Hey, Daichi, wanna see if we can give this thing a huge stomach ache?" Armadillo asked as he aimed his cannons upwards.

"OK, let's do this," agreed Musician as he prepared his Cricket Axe. He strummed the strings just as Armadillo fired with his cannons.

Meanwhile, just as Giant Showa was aiming to bash the Parallax construct's head in with his fist, he stared as the creature began to twitch and convulse as its body started flickering between green and yellow.

"OK, what's going on?" Musician asked as he witnessed the flickering of colors.

"Guys, right now, I don't think being _this_ close to it while it's doing _that_ is such a good idea," Armadillo pointed out worriedly.

"He's right! Fall back!" Zero ordered.

"NO TIME!" bellowed the Giant Showa as he turned his back to Pseudo-Parallax. He spread his arms out just as the creature exploded, taking most of the damage as green and yellow energy collided with his back. He was using his gigantic body to shield his fellow Riders from most of the blast while taking the bulk of the explosion with his own body. It hurt, like 100 little suns burning his skin at once, but he endured.

"Hey, is it over?" Carmen asked as the Giant Showa shrank and reverted to his default Courage Form. He nearly fell over but Slasher caught and supported him.

"I…think so," Showa panted. He'd had a really tiring day.

"Welcome back, Shinichi," Armadillo said.

"Yeah, but now we have something else to worry about," spoke Musician as he pointed. There was now a huge smoking crater on the spot where the Pseudo-Parallax had detonated. It was very wide and very deep. "Think you can fix this?"

"Give me a few minutes to recover," said Shinichi.

There was a green glow emanating from the bottom of the crater and then they saw GL-Alan floating back up and inside a green energy bubble was a nude and defeated Nero. He dropped Nero roughly on the ground before landing.

"Just like your old man, huh?" said Showa.

"Yes, I am," agreed GL-Alan. They bopped their fists together.

"Damn…" The heroes heard a murmur. They watched as Nero rose to his feet. He was naked, injured and angry. "ALAN…SMITH!" he roared with all his rage and charged at the Green Lantern. He didn't realise he'd already been beaten. GL-Alan just rolled his eyes and…

**POW!**

Nero fell backwards and crashed down on the ground from GL-Alan's outstretched fist hitting him straight between the eyes.

"Wow, one punch," said Armadillo, impressed.

"So, what do we do with Nudey Nero?" Carmen asked. Slasher was poking the unconscious villain's cheek with a stick.

"How about we give him over to the Sonozakis?" Zero suggested. "They know how to treat their enemies well." He was referring to the torture chamber.

"No, he comes back with me," denied GL-Alan, a sad look on his face.

"Alan..." said Lala.

GL-Alan said, "He's right, you know...This was my fault. Shinichi, you once said I was a sinner like you. But you're wrong. Your sins never created a monster this powerful."

"Alan, whatever sin you must have is for you to bear," Showa said seriously, "Maybe what happened here it is your fault and maybe it isn't. Who knows? What I do know is that we couldn't have beaten it without your help."

"Yeah, it's not like you purposely sent this guy to kill and destroy everyone and everything in sight, right?" Armadillo said.

"What the idiot here is trying to say is thanks," Musician put in.

"I think your father would definitely be proud of you at this moment," Showa finished.

"You think so?" GL-Alan asked.

"I may not know him as long as you have, but I know so. He might be watching us right now. He'd be proud of you Alan, there's no doubt about it." Showa then said, "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have a huge hole to cover up."

* * *

Shinichi returned home, glad to be back in full. He felt whole now, a sense of completion. Himself, Shinji and Kuro were now one in body and mind. Just as he said, "Tadaima!" he was engulfed by his mother's arms. "Kaa-chan!"

"Shinji, you're alright!" she cried out, grateful. She'd been praying. Everyone saw Pseudo-Parallax. It wasn't hard to ignore. If Shinichi wanted to erase this memory from everyone, he'd have to go back 24 hours. However, he felt physically and mentally drained. He just wanted to sleep now. Despite his lack of energy, he still mustered up enough to return the hug.

"I'm back, Kaa-chan. I'm home," he said. Rika and Hanyuu watched and both smiled knowingly. Shinichi was back the way he should be.

* * *

Meanwhile, GL-Alan, Lala and Yami were back in the living room of the Smiths' apartment.

"Greetings, I am Golden Darkness. Please, cal me Yami," Yami introduced herself in her cool monotone. Her expression was stoic and Rachel thought she was looking at a mirror.

"Mom, can she crash here for awhile?" GL-Alan asked.

"Yes, can she?" added Lala, hugging Yami.

"Yes, but she's not sleeping in the same room as you," said Rachel seriously.

"Come on, Yami-chan! I'll show you what Alan looks like as a baby!" the pink-haired princess said as she dragged her friend towards Baby Alan. "He's so cute!"

"This is worse than baby pictures," muttered GL-Alan.

* * *

The appearance of Pseudo-Parallax caused quite a stir in the village that all the villagers went to pray at the shrine. They even went so far as to purchase special wards that drove away evil to protect them from demons. Sceptics in denial just said that it was just mass hysteria or something. They didn't want to believe in demons. They would not know the truth, only what they wished to believe. Only a select few knew. Once again the Chosen Guardians of Hinamizawa had saved the day.

* * *

The next day, Monday afternoon, the gang headed to Angel Mort for some treats, in more ways than one. They were also in for a surprise once they entered the popular establishment.

"Welcome to Angel Mort!" Yami and Lala greeted as they posed provocatively together. Yami wore a blush on her face as she was clad in the same outfit as Lala.

"Looks good on you, Yami," complimented GL-Alan.

Rena was suddenly rubbing her cheek against Yami's. "Kawaii~! Omochikaeri~!"

Shinichi chuckled. His girlfriend loved cute things and Golden Darkness, or Yami as she preferred, definitely fit the bill. Yami, however, was annoyed at this girl but she promised GL-Alan that she would not hurt anyone. "Could you please get this girl off me?" said Yami in an agitated tone. Her hair was floating, threatening to lash out like angry snakes, before GL-Alan pried Rena off her.

"I got her!" said Shinichi hastily. Earlier, he'd seen what Yami could do with her hair. He did not need another close shave.

* * *

Later that night, at around midnight that is, it was time for the visitors from the future to head back home. Nero was in a specialised containment unit and had been given enough sedatives that he would remain out like a light for quite some time. He had been given a special straightjacket and pants to not only hide his nudity, but to restrain his powers as well. He was also gagged. They just couldn't stand his insane ramblings.

The Hinamizawa Gang (Gaming Club and NEO-NUMBERS) stood before the strange alien visitors who were ready to go home.

Yami activated the Time-Space Portal Generator Ren had given her and opened the portal.

"Guess this is goodbye," said Shinichi.

"For now, but we'll meet again," said GL-Alan.

"Alan, we have to go," called Yami.

"Right, gotcha, Yami," he replied. The Green Lantern shook hands with Shinichi. "You know, you'd make an awesome Lantern."

"And you'd make an awesome Rider," said Shinichi. "Mind if I take a picture?"

GL-Alan shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He, Lala and Yami posed in front of the portal as Shinichi took their picture.

"Take care of yourselves!" Rena waved. "Alan-kun, I'll make sure to take good care of you as your babysitter!"

"Yeah, thanks!" GL-Alan waved back.

"Bye-bye!" Lala waved.

The three then entered the portal that winked out of existence.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Observers reacted with incredible surprise.

Ronove was stunned. "I-incredible."

"I see it but I don't believe it," Gaap said with Virgilia for once agreeing with the female demon

"Truly shocking," Topper said in mock-surprise.

"Oh come on! My cooking skills aren't that bad!" Beatrice snapped. As a kind gesture, she decided to prepare a meal for the other Observers. However, they treated it like it was something poisonous.

"This is delicious," admitted Libra after taking a bite. "I admit that there is a bit too much salt, but it's still quite good."

"At least someone appreciates my cooking," said Beatrice.

"Libra, you're lucky you have the Hasuma Iron-Clad Stomach technique," BG-Warren said while shaking his head. He then smiled. "Alan, you did good, my boy. Very good."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Now that's a wrap, at least for now. How was that adventure? Cool, huh? Well, hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thank you! Oh, and also...a post ending scene!

* * *

Shinichi walked into Warren's office but was surprised to see the Director missing. In the office were Ryuki and a man he hadn't met before. He was wearing a dark blue bodysuit, had a patch over his left eye. He had brown hair with graying temples. "Shinichi, meet Col. Nick Fury, acting Director of ARMOR," introduced Ryuki.

"Where's Warren-san?" asked Shinichi.

"That's why we called you here," said Fury. "Warren went missing 24 hours ago in the home of one James Samson. We found five bodies in the house. James, his wife Laura, his sons Callum and Lewis, and baby Nichole. We also found a note written in blood. Upon forensic inspection, we found that it had been written in Warren's blood. It was one word "ZODIAC"."

"ZODIAC?" Shinichi questioned. "What's ZODIAC?"

"The ZODIAC Cartel. A group of super powered villains," informed Ryuki.

"They first formed back in World War 2, and ever since Warren toppled their organization they've been gunning for him in a bad way," added Fury. "James was the son of a soldier from back in the War, and a friend of Warren. We found a file that Warren had hidden in case something like this happened." Fury pulled out a file and slid it toward Shinichi. "Congratulations kid, you just made it to the big leagues."

Shinichi opened the file and looked through the list inside the file, showing the group of heroes that he'd be working with.

"Welcome to the Avengers."


	95. DHS Chapter Part 21: Genovia

**DHS CHAPTER PART 21: GENOVIA**

Warren was sitting in his office and he let out a deep sigh. He had his face buried in his hands. Before the knock even came Warren spoke out, "Come on in Ryuki."

The door slid in and the Head of DORA walked in. "Director-san..." began Ryuki before Warren raised a hand to silence him.

"No...No "Director-san" right now," said Warren. "I need a friend right now, not a subordinate."

Ryuki decided to break character from the serious Head of DORA to being the friend Warren made all those years ago. Taking a seat, the redhead asked, "You're still thinking about what happened, aren't you?"

Warren let out a sigh. "Two of my friends and their kids are dead simply because they knew me. Hell, I've got Nichole's name tattooed on my shoulder. And then James and Lily died because I wasn't there to help. And now poor little Harry's an orphan."

"We can't save everyone, Warren," Ryuki quoted. "Even with all the power at our disposal we can't expect to save and protect everyone. We just have to do the best we can."

"I know, but it still hurts."

"So, what do you plan on doing then?" Ryuki asked seriously. "Are you just going to sit there and mourn for them, or do something in their memory?"

Warren looked at Ryuki. "I've already filed the paperwork to have Harry placed in my care until the mess with their will is taken care of. By that time, it will have me as Harry's guardian. I'm supposed to go and pick him up tomorrow after the doctors have checked him out."

Ryuki smiled and said, "You really can't resist cute strays, can you?" That was the thing he liked about Warren. He had a huge enough heart for everyone.

"Just like how you can't resist demonic hell puppies," Warren retorted, referring to Ryuki's pet Brimstone. "Speaking of which, where is that little hellhound?"

"He's not so little, and I think I last saw him at the King's Terminal Park giving Tessa a ride." Ryuki added, "Harry couldn't have asked for a better guardian and family."

"It'd be better if James and Lily were alive, though."

"You should go and visit their grave, and also pay a visit to those relatives of theirs," spoke Ryuki, referring to the Dursley. "I'm glad Harry won't end up with them. From the files I read of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, they are not the most open-minded of people. Not the type of environment I'd put a baby wizard in, that's for sure."

Warren gagged, "Ugh, I met them at James and Lily's wedding. They're horrible people. But you're right. We're going to need to go over the funeral arrangements with them. I'm not looking forward to it."

Ryuki joked, "Try not to use your Penance on them."

Warren snickered, "I've been tempted. Oh, how I've been tempted. He's a cute kid though. He's got his mother's eyes."

Ryuki shrugged. "I wouldn't know. So, would Harry have amazing magical potential? We don't want him going crazy with the magic books like Naruto."

"His potential is amazing. I don't know the details yet, but he managed to repel one of the most powerful dark wizards in his world," answered Warren. "With the right training, he'll be quite possibly one of the most powerful magic users we've ever seen."

"I can't wait. So, what do you think of Shinichi's performance? Would he make a good Avenger?"

"One day...maybe. He's still got a lot to learn about the hero business. But he did good."

"I'm surprised you didn't include Lucy and Naruto in the roster. I know they're young, but they would've been capable of handling such an assignment," stated Ryuki.

Warren reasoned, "I didn't want them to see me like that. Besides, this was an old wound that guys like Cap and me needed to be closed up. Something personal."

* * *

Shinichi whistled as he went out to check the mailbox for the mail. It was the usual. There were bills, some ads, but one letter caught his attention.

"Huh, what's this?" Shinichi murmured. It was different than any normal envelope since the edges of the envelope was decorated in gold trim. He then noticed the wax seal on it.

"The Genovian Goddess Genova?" Shinichi blinked, recognizing the deity since she was also depicted on his medal of honor. He opened the envelope and read its contents, which made his eyes widen in shock. "NANI!"

He wasn't the only one. Large shouts of "NANI!" were heard across both Hinamizawa and Okinomiya.

* * *

The letter, and similar letters, were all addressed to the members of both the Hinamizawa Gaming Club and the NEO-NUMBERS. They were invitations from Princess Shawna to come and visit her. They were going to need a few days off school to do that. Chie-sensei would definitely assign them homework to make up for the days they missed.

The princess was a good friend of theirs. She'd come to visit Hinamizawa too. It was obvious she had a crush on Shinichi and was quite fond of him. How could she not after he risked himself to protect her. He even gave up the Orb of Wisdom to save her life.

An emergency letter was being held at the NEO-NUMBERS' base for both groups.

"So, you all got Shawna-chan's letter, huh?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah, and it was a good thing Oni-baba didn't see it," said Mion. Her old grandmother would've gotten a heart attack. She nearly did when Shawna came to visit.

"I almost thought it was a joke," said Keiichi.

"It's all legitimate. The royal seal was on the letters. That's not something easily forged," stated Shogo.

"So, do we go?" Michiru asked. "It'll only be for a few days."

"Hey, Daichi," said Yokoshima, "You gonna ask someone to take care of Scar?"

Daichi shrugged. Honestly, Scar came and went on odd days. The cat didn't stay home with him all the time. It acted more like a stray than a domestic pet anyway.

Shion nudged Shinichi with her elbow, "Hey, Shin-chan." She grinned. "I bet you wanna see Shawna-hime again, right?"

"Well, it's been awhile since we last saw her and I do miss her," he replied honestly.

"We should go!" Rena said. She wanted to see a real castle in a real kingdom, like the ones she read about in fairytales.

"She says a jet will be waiting to pick us up tomorrow," read Satoshi.

Shinichi and Mion announced, "Yosh! We're going to Genovia!"

The group cheered.

"Everyone, go home and pack!" and two of them ordered.

* * *

When Dr. Hasuma arrived for work, he almost bumped into Warren. "I'm sorry, Director-san!" Ryuki apologized.

"Jinx kept you up late night, huh?" Warren inquired, grinning.

"W-w-what makes you say that?" Ryuki stammered, his cheeks gaining a red tint as the blood began to rush up to his face.

'_Even at 28 he's still an innocent kid at heart_,' thought Warren in amusement. "The love bite on the right side of your neck," Warren pointed.

Ryuki attempted to cover it up by zipping his jumpsuit all the way up to his neck. He seemed a little flushed too.

"You two have been married for over 3 years, right?" Warren asked. Ryuki nodded. "So, why are you acting like a newlywed?"

"Jinx got…creative," Ryuki answered, not elaborating further. He gave a yawn.

"So, how long did she keep you up?" Warren inquired, interested.

"Director-san, that is inappropriate…" Ryuki responded.

"I'm not asking as your Director. I'm asking as a friend." Ryuki mouthed the number of hours and Warren whistled, impressed. "Wow, Jinx is a wildcat in bed!"

Ryuki moaned, "Director-san…"

* * *

The following day, a private plane was waiting for them at the airport. On it was the Genovian Royal Seal. The gang was all standing before it as the pilot came to greet them.

"Welcome, guests of Princess Shawna," the pilot greeted. "I am Andrew, your pilot. Please, come aboard."

Hanyuu gulped as she saw the plane. She'd seen them plenty of times on TV but she'd never actually been on one. She couldn't understand how something made of metal could fly like that.

"It's too bad Shiori-mama couldn't come," said Rika.

"Well, Shiori-san is pretty busy planning her upcoming wedding with Kasai," said Shion. "Hey, Shin-chan, how does it feel to know that Kasai's gonna be your new step-dad?"

"Mixed," he admitted, "But as long as he makes Kaa-chan happy, I'm happy." Shinichi had called ARMOR and several of their agents had been sent to protect the village and neighboring town in his absence.

"Hey, slowpokes! Get a move on!" Mion ordered as she dragged Keiichi up into the plane with her. Satoko was also dragging Satoshi in as well.

"She's right. All aboard the Genovia express!" Shinichi called.

Once inside, the plane took off. Hanyuu was sitting next to Chiaki and her hands were gripping the armrest tightly. She looked out the window and gasped at how high they were. It would take several hours until they reached Genovia so to occupy their time they did whatever they could to kill time. Mostly chatting.

"So, your mom's gonna have a traditional wedding in front of the Furude Shrine," said Shion. "Care to comment? I meant she doesn't seem like the traditional type."

"She just wanted it because she had a western ceremony with Tou-chan," Shinichi answered. "She wanted to see what it was like."

"Shiori-mama will look so lovely in her wedding kimono," said Hanyuu. She then imagined herself dressed in a wedding kimono with Chiaki at her side. "Au, Au, Au…"

"So, when's the wedding?" Keiichi asked.

"They plan to have it a week before Watangashi," Shinichi answered.

"So, Shiori-san wants to be a June bride, then," said Rena. "I wish I were June bride too…" She leaned her head against Shinichi's shoulder.

"Che," snorted Daichi. All this talks of wedding and romance was getting on his nerves. Mika's face flashed in his mind. He shook her head. That girl was in another time now. She was, literally, in the past. He did not miss her. He saw Yokoshima looking out the window, waving at something. "What are you doing?"

"Look," pointed Yokoshima. Daichi did and his eyes widened as he saw Asmodeus sitting on the wing. She waved back before vanishing into a burst of gold.

When it was time to eat, the passengers all opened up their pre-packed lunches. Some were homemade while others were brought from the store. The couples were feeding each other and getting all lovey-dovey. This made Daichi scowl. Shogo's face was neutral. He was in 'mission mode'. As the Sonozaki twins' bodyguard, he would perform his duty without question. It was something Oryo and Akane had asked of him.

Hours later, the plane landed on the tarmac. As the group got out, with Chiaki carrying an airsick Hanyuu, they saw their welcoming committee, complete with several horse-drawn carriages waiting for them.

"Welcome to Genovia, Shinichi Banabara," Chris greeted.

"Hello to you too, Chris," Shinichi greeted one of Shawna's bodyguards. "Where's Anthony? I thought the big guy would be here"

"Oh, he's in bed with a horrible stomach ache," Chris answered.

"Really? I thought that guy couldn't get sick," said Shinichi.

"I had the same impression too. Now, please get on the carriages. They will take you to the castle," Chris instructed.

This would be a new experience for all of them as none of them had ever ridden in horse-drawn carriages before.

* * *

"OK, now for your shot," said Ryuki as he picked up an injection needle. Sitting in a chair nervously was Shinji Ikari-Smith, one of Warren's adopted children. "Oh, relax! You've faced monsters without fear! A little injection won't kill you!" He paused. "You're not allergic to any sort of medication, are you?" Young Shinji shook his head in response.

Ryuki was performing check-ups for all of Warren's children. As one of the only physicians the Director of ARMOR trusted, he was entrusted with the responsibility of caring for the health of his kids, adopted or otherwise. Family was family.

After Ryuki finished with Shinji's check-up, Warren walked in. He placed a small rocker on the examination table. "Hey doc, got you next patient here ready for his first check-up," said Warren with a grin. Sitting in the rocker and sucking on a pacifier was an infant, barely a year old. He had back hair and vibrant green eyes. On his forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Ryuki picked the baby up from the rocker. "Is this little Harry?"

"Yup," Warren confirmed.

"I thought you said you've had him checked already."

"It doesn't hurt to have a second opinion,"

"Of course not. This won't take very long, Director-san." He said to the baby he was cradling, "Don't you worry little one. You're in good hands now. Uncle Ryuki will be good and gentle." He then asked, "Are you going to make him a Dark Rider too? It seems like a pattern with all your adopted children."

Warren rubbed his adopted son's head. "Maybe when he's older." The baby giggled and grabbed Warren's finger. "Right now, I just want to give him a good family, and make sure he lives a good life."

"You owe him and his parents that much," said Ryuki in understanding. "Wonder if Alan-kun will be jealous of his new baby brother."

Warren let out a laugh. "Are you kidding? He adores Harry! The two of them play together all the time."

* * *

The castle was on a large hill at the center of the large town. Its substantial grounds were protected by high walls and spindly gates. The castle was made from light-colored stone with bright red rooftops and banners with the country's flag fluttering on the flagpoles.

The carriages entered through the gates before stopping and the passengers stepped off.

"Neat!" Keiichi said taking a picture. Shinichi was also taking pictures as well. His mother was unable to come so he promised to take plenty of pictures.

"Come, the princess and her father are waiting," said Chris. On the inside, the group from Hinamizawa was led into the throne room. The throne room was decorated with heavy tapestries that lined the walls and a royal purple rug led towards the throne. Three large stain glass windows stood above the throne.

"Hello, everyone! I'm glad you all could make it!" Shawna greeted, smiling next to her father. She was dressed in a beautiful blue gown and wore a tiara on her head. Her father was a tall man, reaching nearly two meters in heights, with broad shoulders and a muscular frame hidden under his three-piece suit. He had a squared jaw and graying blonde hair. A few wrinkles were evident on his face. Hanging from his shoulders was a cape that bore the royal seal, the Genovian Goddess Genova, and on his head was the royal crown.

Before they could kneel the king said, "Now, now, Shawna has told me the bravery you done. I think we can forego the formalities." His eyes went towards Shinichi. "Are you 'Mr. Samurai'?"

"Yes, that is I, Your Majesty," answered Shinichi. He had some apologizing to do. "I'd like to apologize for losing your family heirloom."

The King of Genovia nodded in comprehension. "Yes, the Orb of Wisdom. My daughter has told me, however, that the orb was originally a relic of your village."

"Indeed it was, but now it is in the wrong hands," Shinichi answered.

"Don't worry, Mr. Samurai. I'm sure you'll be able to get it back and defeat your enemies," encouraged Shawna confidently. "I believe in you!"

"Thank you, Shawna-chan!" He then approached her with a box of Japanese sweets. "For you," he said.

"Thank you!" she accepted.

The group was later given a grand tour by King Edward and Princess Shawna of Genovia. Their bags had already been taken to the guest rooms.

"So this is the Royal Family," Chiaki mused as he and the other admired the portraits hanging on the wall.

The king said, "Yes, and each one depicts a royal family member. Over here we see the Duke Bacard, the only man who actually tried to eat the castle. Luckily, he was only able to eat two rooms before giving up due to indigestion."

The group laughed a bit thinking it was a joke but stop as they heard the king said, "What? I wasn't telling a joke. That really happened."

"Okay..." Yokoshima said, a bit disturbed by the story until he saw the portrait of a beautiful woman hanging on the wall. She looked like an older Shawna. "Who is she?"

The king has a sad look as he said "Ah, that's Queen Zatiye. Shawna's mother."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Shinichi said sympathetically.

"Thank you. I loved her dearly, you know," said the King Edward. "She was the source of my strength, but when she died I realized I could not let the same happen to my dear Shawna." That was why he kept his daughter isolated from the outside world. His fears were confirmed when she visited Japan but she told him that Japan had great defenders known as Kamen Riders. "Thank you for protecting her."

"You're welcome. I actually wanted her to come back here but she put her foot down," said Shinichi.

"Yes, indeed." His daughter was so much like her mother. They were both tenacious and full of spirit.

"Oh, you all must be tired from your trip," said Shawna. "Ladies, would you all like to take a bath? And Gentlemen, the Head Butler will lead you to your rooms."

* * *

Meanwhile, the country of Genovia also had some uninvited guests. "So, this is Genovia?" Lovesoul sneered. Standing behind her was a Demon Beast that emitted a powerful and dark aura. "Remember that I brought you here to help me kill those fools. Do you understand?" she reminded, glaring at the Demon Beast.

"Yes, Countess Lovesoul-sama," the Demon Beast snarled.

* * *

"I don't trust you or your group," the Head Butler of the Royal Family made his displeasure known to the male portion of the princess' guests while he led them to their rooms. While he'd been ordered to show them to their rooms, he didn't have to be nice to them.

"Oh, really?" Shinichi said, rolling his eyes. He'd heard it before.

"I don't care what the princess said. That was all just some sort of hoax. A scam. Monsters and masked heroes indeed." The butler snorted only to stop rather suddenly. "What the-!" the butler exclaimed as he noticed his foot was stuck. Earlier, while the butler wasn't looking, Chiaki had spat out a wad of glue at his feet. The butler began to frantically pull on his foot as those from Hinamizawa snickered while they left the Head Butler behind.

"He really shouldn't be so arrogant," remarked Daichi. "I mean he's just a servant."

"Yeah, but he's Head Butler to the Royal House of Genovia," argued Shogo. "That's a pretty big deal."

"We'll find our own rooms, thanks," said Shinichi as he and the others left the Head Butler behind.

* * *

"I hope it's to your liking," Shawna said hopefully as she and the girls entered the bathroom. The tub was huge and it was filled with steaming hot water. "The water contains special minerals that are good for the body. It may not be entirely like the outdoor hot spring baths in your country, but…"

"Hey, it's fine," interrupted Mion. "This is like the bathhouses we have back in Japan so it's all good."

"I like the mural," Rena admired. It depicted Mt. Fuji, geishas and samurais.

"It was inspired form my visit to your home land," Shawna said appreciatively. "Japan is such a lovely country. I hope to visit it again."

Shion teased, "Don't you mean visit your Mr. Samurai again?"

Shawna blushed. It would appear that she still had feelings for Shinichi. "That would be nice too. He is a very dear friend of mine."

"He's a very good friend to us too," said Mion. Unlike them, Shawna never saw Shinichi's perverted side. He made sure of it. Of course, she'd never believe her Mr. Samurai would be capable of such depravity.

"May I ask you something?" Shawna inquired, "How did he get his powers? He always seemed t dodge the question."

The Hinamizawa girls frowned. That was something in Shinichi's ugly past.

"Let's just say it as fate," Rena said solemnly. Cruel fate, more like it.

* * *

"We're lost," said Daichi for the umpteenth time.

"We're not lost!" snapped Shinichi.

"Do you know where we are?"

"...No."

"Then we're lost!"

The male half of the visiting group was lost in the castle trying to find the guest rooms.

"I think we passed that suit of armor a half hour ago," Yokoshima pointed out.

"We need a map of this place," said Satoshi. "Maybe we shouldn't have left the Head Butler behind."

"Trouble, gentlemen?" Chris' sudden appearance caused the guys to scream.

"Hey, Chris," Shinichi greeted. "We were just looking for our rooms and well…"

"We're lost," finished Daichi.

"Hm…" Chris said, "I thought the Head Butler was showing you to your rooms."

"He's a bit stuck right now at the moment," Chiaki answered.

"I see. Very well, let me show you to your rooms. Don't worry about your luggage. It's all nice and safe."

* * *

"This is the life…" sighed Mion. She was lying facedown with her face in her arms as she was being given a massage. Shawna was treating them to a full spa treatment.

"Yes, the Royal Masseuses have magical hands," said Shawna. All the girls were getting massages.

"Ne, Shawna-hime," said Rena. "You really like Shin-kun, right?"

"Yes, I do," Shawna admitted. "He's my hero." That was how she saw him. She didn't know he'd been made a cyborg by a terrorist organization and she didn't know he was a pervert. To her, Shinichi was the perfect gentleman, her knight in shining armor, her noble samurai on horseback. In her eyes he could do no wrong.

* * *

The guests were given individual rooms. Shinichi was briefly reminded of his short-lived time as GIN-SHOCKER's High Commander as he saw the room. There was lush carpeting under his feet, beautiful furniture with paintings hanging on the wall, golden curtains hanging in front of the windows, and a large canopy bed.

"So this is how rich folk live," he mused. He then jumped backwards and landed on the mattress of the bed. "I could get used to this." He heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" The door opened and to his surprise it was the king! "Your Majesty!" He gasped as he scrambled to his feet. "Hello!"

"Oh, please relax, my boy," said King Edward.

"Hai."

"Mr. Banabara, by any chance are you…" King Edward spoke in a serious tone. Shinichi had a grim feeling of dread rising up his stomach, "Related to Shiori Banabara?"

"Huh?" Shinichi blinked. "Yeah, she's my mother."

"Oh, wonderful! I knew I heard the Banabara name from somewhere," said King Edward. He then took out a familiar looking book from within his jacket that caused Shinichi's eyes to go wide in surprise. "I'm a bit of a fan, actually." He smiled.

"No…way…" Shinichi uttered in disbelief. "You, Your Majesty?"

"I have to keep myself entertained somehow," said the king, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. "So, is she working on another book?"

"Yes," Shinichi answered, feeling more relaxed, "And it'll be her hottest one yet."

"I look forward to it," said King Edward. "I always have my people sent to get her latest books in Japan and sent over to me. She's an amazing writer and she's never stingy on the details."

"That's Kaa-chan for you."

"So, what else has your mother been up to?" King Edward asked.

"She's getting married soon," Shinichi answered.

The King of Genovia was interested to hear more. "Really? Please, do tell me more."

* * *

Yokoshima was in his room, and he wasn't alone. Asmodeus was there with him. She'd just appeared when he came into the room. "Nice, huh?"

"Yes, but Beatrice-sama's room is much bigger," said Asmodeus, feigning indifference.

"And the bed's nice and soft too," added Yokoshima as he pressed his palms down upon it. He was immediately tackled from behind and he and his girlfriend fell to the bed.

"Let's try it out," said Asmodeus mischievously.

* * *

The princess proceeded to show her female guests the royal garden. There were so many beautiful flowers. She then showed them the royal stables where their prized horses were kept. Rena kept going on and on about how she wanted to take them (the horses) home with her. Shawna knew how much Rena loved cute things.

Later, when the boys were able to join them, Shawna showed them to the courtyard. The courtyard was wide, really wide. It had emerald green grass and benches. This was where Shawna used to play when she was little. Her only playmates were the other servants, she had no others. Now, she had friends. Guards were posted to keep a careful watch on the innocent princess. Chris was also there to make sure nothing happened to the princess.

Just as Mion was about to explain the rules of Zombie Tag to Princess Shawna, something crashed right into the middle of the courtyard. The sudden explosion of dirt and grass caused Shawna to shriek. The NEO-NUMBERS immediately went on guard as they prepared for anything. The guards also had their weapons drawn.

It stomped into the courtyard from the dust cloud with its glowing red eyes. "Greeting fools, I am Knight Peluda!" the Demon Beast roared. It looked like a hairy, humanoid reptile with a long snake-like head and tortoise-like feet. It was also donned in green knight-like armor with the helmet upon its head and the grilled visor over its eyes. It wore a sword at its hip and was wielding a lance.

"Oh come on! I can't even leave the country without these guys bugging me!" Shinichi complained.

"Maybe you're jinxed?" Michiru suggested.

"Not helping Michiru," Hana retorted, rolling her eyes.

The guards immediately reacted but Knight Peluda snorted in annoyance.

"Don't, this is ours!" Shinichi shouted to them.

"Please, do as he says," said Shawna. Only the Riders right now could defeat this monster.

"Your Highness, let's head back inside," said Chris. "You all as well," he told the Gaming Club.

"You know, you made a mistake of coming here alone," said Shinichi. "Let me show you." He summoned his belt. "GX Henshin!"

And after that the other NEO-NUMBERS summoned their own belts and transformed.

"Fighter Henshin!"

"Venom Henshin!"

"Mirage Henshin!"

"Blitz Henshin!"

"Rock-Metal Henshin!"

"Slayer Henshin!"

"And who said I came alone?" sneered the Demon Beast as DHS Fighters dropped in around it to back it up.

"Showa, we'll handle the grunts. The Demon Beast is yours," Zero said.

"Sounds good to me," said Showa as he rubbed his right wrist. He then charged at Knight Peluda. The Demon Beast thrust with its lance but Showa leapt over the monster to land behind it and strike with a crescent blade that came out of his forearm, causing sparks to fly and the creature to cry out in pain. Knight Peluda spun, drawing its sword in a flash to behead Showa, but the Rider ducked and dug his fist into Knight Peluda's armor stomach. There was a dent as the Demon Beast grunted and staggered backwards. He released his wrist blades and countered a slash that came close to his throat before retaliating with a forward jab. He then used a jump kick that hit the Demon Beast square in the chest.

Meanwhile, the DHS Fighters fell at the might of the NEO-NUMBERS who were in their strongest forms. With their overall increased power, the DHS Fighters were nothing compared to them.

Knight Peluda had been disarmed, but it wasn't going to give up. Its throat expanded before it spat fireballs at Showa. He was hit by the barrage and he cried out as the explosions and flames engulfed him. "Heh, he wasn't so tough," said Knight Peluda. It eyed the NEO-NUMBERS who were now its new targets. Suddenly, it received an energy arrow right in the side that pierced its armor. Turning its eyes away from the NEO-NUMBERS, he saw something running out of the flames resulting from his barrage on Showa.

It was Showa, in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form, and he was running straight for Knight Peluda. "Hyah!" Showa swung the Higurashi no Yaiba and it struck the Demon Beast violently, causing a huge spray of sparks to rip off the enemy monster.

"Let's Ride: BLACK RX! Let's Ride: Biorider!" Showa called. The corresponding symbols on his belt flashed and instantly the two Riders whose name he called appeared at his side, brandishing their weapons. BLACK RX was armed with his Revolcane while Biorider had his Bio Blade. Both the Child of the Sun and Prince of Anger stood at the ready with Hinamizawa's Chosen Guardian.

The three then charged and performed a Triple Rider Slash attack together.

BLACK RX: Revolcrash!

Biorider: Spark Cutter!

Showa: Higurashi Zan!

The blades cut right into Knight Peluda and the creature cried out as it was sliced to pieces before exploding. The DHS Fighters also self-destructed upon defeat.

King Edward had been watching the battle the entire time from behind one of the windows. "Looks like my daughter wasn't exaggerating," he thought aloud. He smiled. "Shinichi Banabara. You are quite an interesting fellow, aren't you?"

* * *

After the check-up, Harry was sleeping in the rocker as Ryuki informed Warren, "Director-san, in case you haven't known yet, a phantom train has just stopped in the King's Terminals platform. None of the King Terminal's crew dares to go near it."

Warren grinned. "A phantom train huh? Sounds right up my alley."

Ryuki cautioned, "Just be careful. I know it goes without saying, but you better be careful with this train." Warren smiled a mischievous smile at Ryuki. The same smile the doctor had seen in his younger years with Warren. "You're still going, aren't you?" sighed Ryuki.

Warren nodded, "Of course."

"Be sure to bring someone along. I'd go but I'm swamped with work."

"Gotcha, Doc."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: The NEO-NUMBERS and Gaming Club are in Genovia. What other adventures (or misadventures) will they have in the fair Princess Shawna's homeland? Be sure to check in for more action and adventure as KAMEN RIDER SHOWA continues. BTW, what did you think of his new power? Able to summon Showa Riders. It's like Diend and Decade Complete's ability. BTW, since Rika and Hanyuu are on vacation, there will be no Rider Special Review today!


	96. DHS Chapter Part 22: Engagement

**DHS CHAPTER PART 22: ENGAGEMENT**

After Shinichi finished repairing the courtyard, the NEO-NUMBERS went back inside the castle. They bumped into the king who wore a serious expression.

"I wish to talk to Mr. Banabara," the king spoke sternly.

Patting Shinichi's shoulder, Yokoshima said, "Good luck, boss," before leaving with the rest.

"Follow me to my study," the king instructed and Shinichi did with some apprehension.

* * *

The Gaming Club and Shawna were in the common room when the NEO-NUMBERS arrived.

"You're back!" said Shawna as she caught sight of the heroic NEO-NUMBERS. However, they were shy one Rider.

"Hey, where's Shin-chan?" Mion asked.

"The king wanted to have a private audience with him," Shogo informed her.

"Oh no…" Shawna blanched. "What does Father want with him?"

"Shin-kun…" murmured Rena.

* * *

Shinichi and King Edward were seated in the study. Shinichi was impressed by the tall bookshelves and the large collection of books that the king had. He also spotted several of his mother's books. The king had his arms crossed and one leg over his other leg. He had discarded his crown and cape but still looked imposing before Shinichi, just like a real king.

"Would you like something to drink?" the king asked.

"Yes, I am a little thirsty," Shinichi answered.

King Edward snapped his finger and the main curtsied before exiting the room to fetch Shinichi his water. Now the two were perfectly alone.

"I saw you fighting that monster," King Edward stated, "At first I had my doubts about Shawna's stories when she told me about her visit. I thought she was just exaggerating but it's now clear that she wasn't. You really are as amazing as she told me."

"It's my duty, Your Majesty," said Shinichi, rubbing the back of his head humbly at the praise. "I was happy to do it."

"And you do it so well. You finished it off quickly, and your friends weren't bad either," said King Edward as he stood up. He walked over to the decorative shield and crossed swords that hung on the wall. "You seem to have expert training."

Shinichi frowned. '_Yeah,_ _GIN-SHOCKER training_…' King Edward drew both swords. Shinichi nervously asked, "Um…Your Majesty, what are you doing?" King Edward tossed a sword at Shinichi and he caught it. He examined it. It was a rapier. He gave the King of Genovia a questioning look. "Your Majesty?"

"I'd like to see how good you are in a man-to-man duel," said the king as he took on a fencer's stance. "En guarde."

* * *

"Maybe they just want to have a talk," suggested Keiichi.

"I don't believe so," said Shawna as she shook her head.

"What makes you say that, Shawna-hime?" asked Satoko.

"My father has always been overly-protective of me since my mother died, so when my suitors came for my hand he'd challenge them to a duel. If they won they'd get my hand. If they lost then they should just give up," Shawna explained.

"Let me guess," Mion concluded, "Your dad won, they lost." Shawna nodded.

"But Shinichi's not one of your suitors," argued Satoshi. "He's your friend."

"Yes, but I might've mentioned that I really liked Mr. Samurai."

* * *

Clang! Clang! Clang!

The two rapiers clashed as they wielders dueled. Sparks flew as the thin metal blades crashed together. King Edward wore smile as Shinichi frowned in concentration. Shinichi had accepted the challenge without hesitation.

Shinichi didn't know how or why this'd happened, but he never stepped down from a challenge. It just wasn't his style. So, as soon as the king executed the first thrust, Shinichi used the rapier he'd been given to guard himself.

"You're very talented!" King Edward admitted. "Not many can say they've lasted this long against me!"

"I've had a lot of time to practice!" Shinichi replied.

"Fighting monsters?"

"Among other things." Shinichi thrust and the blade cut across the king's tie, cutting it in half. "Point to me."

The king smiled. He tore off his tie before removing his jacket and tossed them to the ground. Shinichi did the same as he tore off his coat and threw it to the ground. The shirt he wore underneath was short-sleeved. In a flash they were on each other and they locked blades. While Shinichi was physically stronger due to his enhancements, he purposely didn't call on them. He didn't want to badly injure the king.

King Edward pushed Shinichi back up against his study's desk and the Rider used his resourcefulness to regain the advantage. He grabbed several sheets of paper and threw them in the king's face to distract him. He then pushed and unlocked their blades before running past King Edward and straight to the exit.

"Running?" the king asked as he turned.

"I was thinking we'd need more space!" Shinichi said as he kicked the door open. The maid was startled. She'd just arrived with the drinks. The tray dropped but Shinichi caught it before he handed it to her. "Thanks for the water." He then took his drink of water before turning his attention back to King Edward. "Shall we?"

King Edward's smirk simply widened as he ran past a stunned maid to continue his duel with his daughter's friend.

* * *

"Your Highness! Your Highness!" the maid from before yelled as she ran into the common room in panic.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Shawna asked.

"It's your father, His Majesty, and your guest," the maid panted. "They're fighting!" There were gasps of surprise.

Shawna wasn't surprised. "Oh…Father…"

"Guess your dad does see Shinichi-san as a suitor, huh?" Satoko asked, grinning.

"How is Mr. Samurai?" Shawna asked.

"Your guest is lasting much longer than your suitors," Elizabeth reported.

Shawna knew that. She doubted someone who fought monsters on a near daily and nightly basis could be beaten so easily.

"Hey, why don't we check it out?" Daichi suggested. "It might be fun."

"Yeah, and we can also make bets!" added Mion. "Come on gang!"

"Hey, I thought I was leader!" complained Keiichi.

"Well, I'm here and I'm taking charge!" said Mion. "Now, let's go!"

* * *

The duel between royalty and modified human continued in the garden. Sparks flew as the blades clashed. Shinichi backed away as the king pushed forward.

"You still remain on the defensive," said the king. "You won't win like that."

"Maybe, but I was just thinking I'd rather fight in a wide open space instead of inside your lovely castle," Shinichi replied with a grin as they locked blades again. "Oh, and I see we have an audience."

The king turned his head slightly around to see his daughter looking at him with a disapproving frown. '_I'm doing this for you, Shawna_,' he thought.

Shinichi broke off from King Edward and ducked behind his opponent. The king whirled around and got into a stance as did Shinichi.

"Hey, Club President!" called Shinichi.

"Yes?" Mion and Keiichi responded in unison.

"Did you come to see me lose or win?" Shinichi asked.

"What do you think?" Keiichi smiled.

"Just don't lose, Shin-chan!" Mion cheered.

"Shinichi, gambatte!" cheered Hanyuu.

"You can do it, Shin-kun!" Rena cheered as well.

The king smiled. "Your friends believe in you."

"Yes, even when I didn't believe in myself," responded Shinichi. Even when he was in doubt about his true identity and his reason for being, they still stood by him. "They're my friends and my comrades."

King Edward saw it in Shinichi's eyes. This boy wasn't an amateur or an arrogant whelp. He was a veteran. Those were the eyes of a man who'd experienced many battles. The young man did pique his interest. This young man was indeed more than he seemed if what he saw earlier at the courtyard was any indication. Still, they were in a man-to-man duel so there was only one winner.

The two men then thrust at each other. This was the final blow.

There were gasps.

"I win," said King Edward. He had his blade close to Shinichi's neck. If he'd gone through it, he would've slit the boy's throat open.

"Take a closer look, Your Majesty," said Shinichi. King Edward's eyes widened as he saw that the tip of Shinichi's blade was pointing dangerously close to his heart.

The king stepped back and looked to Shinichi seriously. He then gave an acknowledging nod to Shinichi before turning away and walking back into the castle. He walked past the visiting group and his daughter, giving his daughter a smile before heading back inside.

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried as she ran over to her boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I need a bath," said Shinichi as he recovered.

"Yes, indeed," said Shawna. "Mr. Samurai, that was amazing!"

"Did you have any doubts?" Shinichi asked, smiling. Shawna blushed as she saw that dazzling smile of his.

"Of course not!"

Rika smiled and said, "This will be a very interesting visit."

* * *

After a bath and a change of clothes, Shinichi joined his friends at the dining room table. King Edward sat at the head of the table with Shawna close by. The group was all seated for dinner and they were starving. There was bread, salad, beef, chicken, fish and pork all prepared in various ways.

"Enjoy yourselves and eat plenty," the king offered.

"This is…wow!" Yokoshima put in eloquently.

"I've never seen so much food in one place!" said Keiichi.

"Please, help yourselves to the food," said Shawna.

"You all heard Shawna-hime!" said Shion. "Itadakimasu!"

"ITADAKIMASU!" the Japanese guests all repeated.

Daichi, being a vegetarian, ate the vegetable salad and fruit salad with his friend while others took in the hearty feast.

"In my many, many years," admitted King Edward, "That was the very first time I've ever had a match end in the draw."

"What do you expect?" Michiru asked. "This is Shinichi! He never loses!"

"Not always, Michiru," corrected Hana, "But most of the time he does come out on top."

"I'd call it luck, but that would mean that Lady Luck is in love with him," said Chiaki.

"He seems to be able to change the situation around to attain victory too," said Shogo.

"And he doesn't brag about it," said Yokoshima.

"Even if he can be annoying sometimes, he's not so bad," said Daichi.

The NEO-NUMBERS were speaking from experience, both good and bad. Shinichi was resourceful, skilled and talented. Whether it was natural or had been done by Gebok was debatable. In any case, that made Shinichi a very strong opponent.

Shawna smiled at Shinichi who returned the smile. The Rider then felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Rena who wore a radiant smile for him.

"Mr. Banabara, you've indeed impressed me," admitted King Edward. "You've lived up to my expectations. When I first heard of you from my daughter, I had my doubts, but it appears that when she spoke of you she wasn't exaggerating. You are indeed as skilled as she said, if not more."

"Hey, how about a toast?" suggested Shion. "What do you think, Onee? A toast to Shin-chan for surviving against the King of Genovia in a duel."

"Good idea, Shion!" agreed Mion.

"Guys, this isn't necessary," Shinichi argued but they all had their glasses raised. "Oh…fine."

"A toast to Shin-chan who tied with the King of Genovia! Let there be no hard feelings between us!" said Mion. "Kampai!"

"KAMPAI!"

* * *

The Observers watched the scene in interest. Bernkastel smile as she watched her other self enjoying herself with her friends. As Bernkastel was the combined embodiment of all the past Rika's that'd died, she had a feeling of nostalgia as she watched her friends enjoy themselves. She had not so pleasant memories of when they got infected by the Hinamizawa Syndrome and committed horrible acts of violence and murder.

"And now he's impressed a king," said Libra.

"Yes, but now here's the twist," said Topper.

* * *

"So, you indeed fight these demons at night?" Kin Edward inquired.

"Yes, I used to do it alone until I got a team," said Shinichi.

"You still do it alone," Daichi countered.

"Only because I've been doing it for so long," Shinichi argued. "I just…it's my duty! I love Hinamizawa and I don't want anything bad to happen to it."

"So, you protect it even at the risk of your life?" King Edward asked.

"My friends and family all live in the village," Shinichi answered. "I must repay them for all they've done for me, even if it means risking my own life. It's the right thing to do."

"Oh, Mr. Samurai." He was so noble and so selfless. Just like a real samurai should.

King Edward laughed, surprising everyone. "I like you son! How would you like to become Shawna's fiancé?"

Shinichi nearly choked. "WHAT!" he exclaimed in shock. Everyone else responded in kind.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"FATHER!"

"Now, I know what you're all thinking," said the king. "You all think I've gone mad, right?" He smiled as they nodded. "Actually, I'm thinking quite clearly. I think the boy will make an excellent husband for Shawna and possibly take my place as ruler."

Shinichi just gawked with mouth agape.

* * *

Lambdadelta laughed as she saw the look on Shinichi's face. "Priceless! Simply priceless!"

* * *

The Hinamizawa Gang was in the common room. Shawna was with them too. They were discussing/arguing over the king's earlier decision.

"Congratulations," Daichi said sarcastically.

"Baka! Why did you just sit there?" Mion demanded. "Why didn't you just tell him you're Rena's boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry, but my brain was busy booting back up!" Shinichi retorted angrily. He apologized shortly after for losing his temper. "Sorry, it's just…"

"Unbelievable?" Shogo supplied. Shinichi nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Samurai," apologized Shawna. "It's just that when I spoke of you my father came to the conclusion that I liked you more than a friend." For a time, she did, but she'd admitted to herself that she simply couldn't steal him away from Rena. "I managed to straighten it out with him and told him of you and Ms. Rena."

"I'm sorry too, for not saying anything," said Shinichi. He looked to Rena, "And I'm sorry to you too, Rena-chan."

"Rena forgives you," Rena said before hugging him.

"What really got to me was that the king even suggested polygamy," said Satoshi. "Can he do that?"

"My father makes the laws," said Shawna. "So, if he says that polygamy is legal then it is indeed legal." When Shawna had told her father that Shinichi and Rena were involved romantically, he didn't get upset. Instead he suggested that Shinichi could have Rena as well as his wife along with Shawna.

"That's oddly convenient," quipped Chiaki.

"Shin-chan, you really got yourself into it now, haven't you?" Shion giggled.

"It's not a very bad offer, though," said Yokoshima honestly. "I mean Shinichi gets to become the next king and keep both Rena and Shawna. It's win-win."

Shinichi glared at Yokoshima before sighing. "This sounds just like a scenario from one of Kaa-chan's books." The book he was referring too was about a young man who dared and slept with two girls. In the end he got them both as lovers and they celebrated it by having a threesome. The image of himself, Shawna and Rena in a threesome caused his face to go red.

"Again, I apologize for father's decision," an abashed Shawna said.

"That's okay, Shawna-chan," Shinichi said

"No, it isn't. If I hadn't mentioned how much I cared for you, you wouldn't be in this scenario," Shawna. She then turned to Rena with remorseful eyes. "I also apologize to you profusely, Ms. Rena."

"Um, that's okay Shawna-hime." Rena said, unused to this sort of scenario.

"I mean it. I would never, ever intentionally try to ruin you or Mr. Samurai's love in any way."

"Come on, Shawna-chan," said Shinichi seriously. "It's time to face your father and straighten this whole mess out."

"Thank you, Mr. Samurai."

* * *

"Your Majesty, I have something to say," Shinichi said with Shawna behind him. They were in the hallway.

"Ah, there you are, my boy," the king sad. "Listen, you know I'm glad it was you that defeated me."

"Yes, well..." Shinichi tried to say

"Because I can tell that you're a man who will treat my dear Shawna right. Unlike most people who only care for power or glory, you are a man that cares for other people. You are willing to put yourself in harm's way in order to protect your loved ones, and from the way you act and treat your friends, I can tell that you will treat my Shawna right," King Edward said

"Uhhh…"

"I can also tell that you are quick on your feet. You also show that you value the life of others and care for the people. Those are traits of a truly great man. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" King Edward said.

"Well, you see, Your Majesty, it's about you engaging me to Shawna-chan…"

"My mind is made up," King Edward said in finality.

"Father, I already told you that Mr. Samurai is in love with Ms. Rena!" Shawna said.

"That no trouble, my dear daughter. Remember, polygamy legal in this country." King Edward retorted.

"Look Your Majesty," began Shinichi. "I really appreciate the kind and generous gesture, but..."

Shinichi couldn't finish as King Edward said, "Before you say no, I would like you to think it over because I understand that what I suggested is completely unorthodox in your culture. Even if you say no after that, I won't hold any grudges."

* * *

Shawna and Shinichi returned to the group and it was clearly obvious what the outcome was based on their defeated expressions.

"You choked, didn't you?" Mion questioned. The princess and the Rider nodded. "Unbelievable…"

"Pay up," Daichi instructed the others as he reached out and he received money in return. "Thanks." He'd made a bet with the others that Shinichi would not be able to decline the king's offer and he was right. Now he was several thousand yen richer.

"The king was really nice, and he's just thinking of Shawna-chan's happiness," Shinichi defended. "I just couldn't find the right words. I didn't want to insult him and his laws."

"Here's a suggestion," said Mion sternly, "Just say 'no'."

"Wow, Shinichi," said Keiichi. "You've really gotten yourself into it now."

"Don't you think I know that?" Shinichi retorted. He was feeling a headache coming.

"Ms. Rena, if you wish, we can share Mr. Samurai," said Shawna out of the blue.

"Shawna-chan!"

"Shawna-hime!"

Shawna blushed as she confessed, "It's just that, ever since I've met him, I've dreamt about him so often. I wouldn't mind marrying him. We can even share a bed and…"

**THUD!**

"Mr. Samurai!"

"Shin-kun!"

Satoko giggled. "I see that Shinichi-san's brain has just overloaded.

* * *

Shinichi had just finished his meal. He was stuffed. Then, two large trays were wheeled in front of him.

"Bon appetite!" said a chef that resembled Gebok as the trays were uncovered.

"Please enjoy, Mr. Samurai!"

"Eat as much as you want, Shin-kun!"

Lying on their sides in the trays, naked as newborns, and covered only in whipped cream with cherries, strawberries and chocolate sauce were Rena and Shawna.

With a perverted grin, Shinichi said, "Wonderful." As he was reaching out for his treat, all of a sudden…

SPLASH!

* * *

"WHO! WHAT! WHERE!" Shinichi sputtered. He was all wet. He spun his head around and saw everyone. Shawna and Rena had looks of deep concern etched on their faces. Daichi was holding an empty bucket.

"Told you that would wake him up," Daichi said.

* * *

Meanwhile, King Edward was watching a videotape he'd gotten from Shogo earlier. The king had inquired some more visual evidence of Shinichi's strength and the Sonozaki twins' young bodyguard was only happy to oblige as he handed the King of Genovia a tape. It was labeled as "ALL RIDERS VS GIN-SHOCKER".

"Father, are you still awake?" Shawna asked as she came into her father's room. "What are you watching?"

"A very interesting movie," he said to his daughter. "Come, sit and watch with me."

Shawna did and sat down. She then gasped as she saw her Mr. Samurai on the television screen. "What is this, Father?"

"Oh, I asked for some more evidence of that boy's strength and I got this. I doubt it's forged. This looks too realistic."

* * *

_Showa fought valiantly and was soon joined by the NEO-NUMBERS. However, even with the seven of them fighting together they were vastly outnumbered. They needed a miracle._

_Suddenly, a large silver veil erected itself behind the assembled NEO-NUMBERS and a new character riding upon a white motorcycle burst out of it. He was clothed in black with silver gloves and boots. Around his neck was a red scarf and on his chest was a green reinforced chestplate. He wore a green helmet on his head which possessed an insect-like look, complete with a pair of red eyes and antennae. Around his waist was a belt that had a fan inside the buckle._

_This was Kamen Rider Ichigo, the first Rider. Ichigo then jumped off his bike and kicked a shocked EbiKoumorieBorg in the chest, sending him sprawling._

_However, Ichigo wasn't the only Rider to come to the NEO-NUMBERS' aid. Running out of the veil as it collapsed were the other Legendary Kamen Riders. In order they were Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, and J. Among them was also Skull Rider Wraith, the Rider form of the Director of ARMOR._

"_How can you be here!" demanded an outraged EbiKoumorieBorg in disbelief._

"_There is no way we will let GIN-SHOCKER win!" declared Nigo._

"_As long as evil exists, the power of the Riders will always be needed to combat it!" added Ichigo. "We will never die!"_

"_Well said," agreed Wraith._

"_Warren-san, how did you gather them all?" asked a shocked Showa._

"_They're old friends, and more are coming," said Wraith._

_As if to punctuate his statement, another silver veil appeared. The GIN-SHOCKER army froze, fearing the appearance of more Riders, their natural enemies. They were not disappointed as three Riders emerged from the silver wall. All three were donned in the armour of Dark Riders. Specifically, the armours of Orga, Dark Kiva, and Dark Kabuto._

"_Hello, Papa," Orga smiled beneath her helmet. "Are we late?"_

"_Fashionably so," Wraith chuckled. "Still, I hope you and your brothers can give me a good excuse why you are late." Showa blinked at Wraith's tone, wondering why he seemed so calm. It was like he didn't know they were surrounded by Kaijin and soldiers._

"_We got a little held up with some friends," Dark Kiva laughed, rubbing the back of his neck._

"_But once they heard what was happening, they just had to help," Dark Kabuto shrugged. "You might recognize them."_

_Gesturing to the veil, two new figures emerged from it. Showa's eyes bulged as he recognized both figures who emerged from the dimensional barrier, "Decade? Diend?"_

"_Hey Shinichi," Decade waved. "It's been a while hasn't it?"_

"_Ah, it's nostalgic to be in a world I've visited before," Diend laughed as he spied Showa. "Ah! Hi! Has your mother managed to write any new books? I've already gone through the ones Warren traded me for your Magatama."_

"_Uh…wait," Showa frowned, looking to Wraith. "Traded?"_

"_An offer he couldn't refuse," Wraith laughed._

"_Perverted tastes aside, you look like you're in pretty deep here," Decade spoke as he and Diend stood at either side of the Dark Riders. "Why don't we give you guys a hand? All fifteen of us?"_

"_Fifteen?" asked Showa, blinking._

_That was when the veil collapsed, revealing ten new Riders who walked casually to the side of Decade, Diend, and the Dark Riders. All of them stared down the enemies of the Riders and began preparing themselves for a fight._

"_I think an introduction is in order," Decade spoke. "I don't think they know who we are."_

"_Good idea, Decade-kun," Diend laughed. "Start us off, Kuuga!"_

"_Ha!" the red Rider with gold horns laughed. "Champion of the ancient civilization! Kamen Rider Kuuga!"_

"_Harbinger of evolution! Kamen Rider Agito!"_

"_Champion of the Mirror World! Kamen Rider Ryuki!"_

"_Guardian of the human race! Kamen Rider Faiz!"_

"_Master of the Rouze Cards! Kamen Rider Blade!"_

"_The wild demon of pure sound! Kamen Rider Ranki!"_

"_Disciple of God Speed Love! Kamen Rider Caucasus!_

"_Ore Sanjou! Coolest Rider of all! Kamen Rider Den-O!"_

"_Champion of the twilight! Kamen Rider Kiva!_

"_**Hardboiled detective extraordinaire! Kamen Rider Double!**__"_

"_Herald of the end! Kamen Rider Orga!"_

"_King of the night! Kamen Rider Dark Kiva!"_

"_Breath of God's shadow! Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto!"_

"_He who will shatter the bonds of Fate! Skull Rider Wraith!"_

"_Hunter of treasures in the Multiverse! Kamen Rider Diend!"_

"_Chosen fighter of the Multiverse! Kamen Rider Decade!"_

"_Kamen Rider Ichigo!"_

"_Kamen Rider Nigo!"_

"_Kamen Rider V3!"_

"_I am Riderman!"_

"_Kamen Rider X!"_

"_A-MA-ZON!"_

"_The heavens call...The earth cries out...The crowds roar...All calling on me to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! I am the warrior of justice, the Kamen Rider Stronger!"_

"_Skyrider!"_

"_Kamen Rider Super-1!"_

"_Kamen Rider ZX!"_

"_I am the Prince of the Sun! Kamen Rider BLACK RX!"_

"_Kamen Rider ZO!"_

"_Kamen Rider J!"_

"_Call me Kamen Rider Slasher!"_

"_I am the unstoppable wrecking ball! Kamen Rider Armadillo!"_

"_Rock and Roll! Kamen Rider Musician!"_

"_Lovely Maiden!" Kamen Rider Carmen!"_

"_Welcome to my parlour, my prey. I am Kamen Rider Arachnea."_

"_Attention! Ten-Hut! Kamen Rider Zero is here!"_

"_On Stage! Chosen Guardian of Hinamizawa! Kamen Rider Showa!"_

_Facing the GIN-SHOCKER army were 36 Kamen Riders in total. With introductions complete, Decade pointed forward at the GIN-SHOCKER army._

"_Riders…" Decade spoke out, "CHARGE!"_

* * *

"Eeeee! So amazing!" Shawna gushed. "Mr. Samurai and his friends look so heroic!"

King Edward had to agree that the collected Kamen Riders did indeed look like something out of heroic legends. Genovia like many other countries had several stories of the great heroes who made their home what it was today. What he was seeing, the feeling of power, courage, and experience he got just from looking at the Kamen Riders, made him feel almost in awe.

* * *

_It was war._

_There was no real way to sugarcoat it. Conflict between GIN-SHOCKER and the Riders had exploded into all out war. While the Kaijin vastly outnumbered the Riders, each of the Riders had more or less single-handedly destroyed organizations of untold power much like GIN-SHOCKER. The Riders were no pushovers as they did battle against the Kaijin and executives of the terrorist organization. This just wasn't another plot on the verge of being foiled. It was now all or nothing with Hinamizawa just being the first of many places on the line. GIN-SHOCKER refused to allow the obstacles to their goals exist for a moment longer and the Riders were determined to end the evil of another SHOCKER organization once and for all._

_Ichigo and Nigo worked in perfect tandem as they beat off several Cyborg Mutants and GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. Being the first Kamen Riders, they had years of experience under their belts and were probably some of the most powerful of their brethren. Leaping over swipes from the shouting GIN-SHOCKER soldiers, the first two Riders somersaulted through the air before extending their feet and aiming at a CyberMoleroid._

"_Double Rider Kick!" the pair shouted, their attacks colliding against the hapless Kaijin. The force of the kick sent the monster flying several feet back and crashing through the ranks of its fellow. It left a trench in the quarry floor before skidding to a halt and exploding, taking several of its comrades with it._

"_Hoh!" Skyrider called, cutting through the air and doing battled with the airborne monsters. He struck a CyberFlyroid out of the air and sent it crashing through one of the abandoned buildings of the quarry where a blast of fire from the hole signaled its end. Looking around! He took a tally of the remaining enemies._

"_EEE!"_

"_EEE!"_

"_EEE!"_

_Several of the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers in their missile-man forms shot through the air, aiming to shoot Skyrider out of the air. Skyrider remained vigilant though. Swerving through the air, he twisted and kicked one of the missile-men off course, making it cry 'EEE!' in the process. The living weapon swerved before it collided with a CyberParrotroid, making both explode into shrapnel._

"_Yosh!" Skyrider grinned. He still had the touch!_

"_Gi! Gi! Gi! Gi!" Amazon crowed, jumping onto the back of a CyberTigeroid. Being from the Amazon jungles, Amazon didn't like predatory animals all that much. Tigers tended to think he was weak prey and make him a target plenty of times in his youth. Now, it was time for a little payback._

"_Jaguar Shock!" Amazon cried, biting deeply into the Tigeroid's shoulder, causing blood and mechanical fluid to spurt out. Roaring in pain, the Tigeroid managed to pry Amazon off of his shoulder and throw him to the side._

_Flipping onto his feet, Amazon ducked underneath the enraged Tigeroid's attack and danced around its subsequent attacks much like a monkey. Growing angrier, the Tigeroid became more erratic and wild in its attack, losing all pretense of a fighting style. Amazon on the other hand stuck to his way of fighting with a calm head as he prepared for his next move. As the Tigeroid attacked, Amazon leaped onto its shoulder before leaping straight up. As gravity took hold, Amazon straightened his right hand out._

"_Dai Setsudan!" Amazon bellowed as his Inca magic-powered chop cut through the monster's body like butter before the monster exploded in a fiery mess._

"_Gi! Gi! Gi!" Amazon cheered in victory._

_Stronger was using his electrical powered fists to stun the enemy forces before tossing them down to the ground. With him were X and Super-1, the former armed with his Ridol Stick to fight against the enemy and the latter using his strength to lift boulders up and toss them down on the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers._

_V3 and ZX fought back to back against several GIN-SHOCKER soldiers but the black-clad foot soldiers were nothing to the two Riders and were easily felled by their superior power. A Bullroid charged at them, but the Riders easily finished the Kaijin off. Jumping up, they executed their signature moves._

"_V3 Kick!"_

"_ZX Kick!"_

_The two attacks smashed into the Bullroid, sending him to the next life in a fiery blaze._

_Dark Kabuto and Caucasus were laying the beat down on several insect themed Cyborg Mutants. They mostly resembled cockroaches and like cockroaches were extremely stubborn to die._

"_Clock Up!" the two Riders activates their Clock Up systems simultaneously._

"_**Clock Up!**__" their Zecters echoed. The two blurred out of sight and the cockroach Cyborg Mutants were destroyed in seconds._

_Orga used her sword and slashed wildly at the Cyborg Mutant who tried to attack. She tossed a few to the ground for their attempts to strike her down, causing them to roll down a hill. A Mantisroid tried to attack from above only to be ran through by her Orga Stylanzer and then tossed aside like garbage. She then found herself surrounded by GIN-SHOCKER soldiers but her invisible arms known as vectors lashed out and beheaded them. The stubs of their necks let loose blood like geysers and she grinned in satisfaction._

_Dark Kiva was fighting alongside Kuuga and Agito and the three of them were kicking butt, with Kuuga and Agito executing their Rider Kicks to destroy their opponents. Not too far away was Ryuki who was armed with his Drag Saber and Drag Shield and he was cutting the enemy down one by one._

"_Yosh!" exclaimed Ryuki._

_Ranki was armed with his Ongekibou Rekka and was striking the enemy down with his flaming Taiko drumsticks. He also sent fireballs flying at them with his weapons, causing them to ignite in flames._

_Zero was raining down a hailstorm of needles on the GIN-SHOCKER forces from the air while Slasher barrelled through them on the ground, cutting their numbers down with his chainsaws._

_Wraith easily destroyed several GIN-SHOCKER Cyborg Mutants with little efforts. All of his blows and strikes proved fatal for them. Indeed, there was a reason for his fame. He'd earned it with his strength and will._

_CatotomeRoid hissed as she attacked several of the Riders, aiming to end the scourge which plagued her master for so long. Lunging, she tackled Double, but the hardboiled Rider rolled with the attack and kicked CatotomeRoid away, letting her land on her feet. However, that was when the commander discovered she was in the middle of a circle of four Riders. Den-O and Double were on her left while Arachnea and Carmen were on her right._

"_Oh shi-!"_

"_**Now, let's count your crimes!**__" Double posed, pointing at the enemy. However, his left eye started to blink as a new voice came out. "Man, I finally get to see a catgirl and she's evil. Life isn't fair."_

"_Catgirls? I wonder why they're so desired," Double pondered as the right eye began to blink with a new voice. "It sounds like interesting research."_

"_Later Phillip!" the left side spoke and Double removed the Gaia Memories in his belt and produced new ones. "Let's get a weapon in our hands!"_

"_**HEAT!**__"_

"_**METAL!**__"_

"_**HEAT-METAL!**__"_

_As Double inserted the Memories, he switched from green and black to red and grey, producing a staff on his back which he drew as a weapon._

"_Heh, I hope you're having fun, neko-onna," Den-O snorted as he ran his hand along his sword. "'Cause now we're at the climax and you're going down!"_

"_Ooh, they sound so hunky!" Carmen giggled as she admired the two Riders as she turned to her long-time friend. "Which one do you want? Or can I have them both?"_

"_This isn't the time to be thinking with your libido!" Arachnea hissed, drawing her weapons. "Now come on and let's kick this bitch's ass!"_

"_Right, right," Carmen sighed as she and Arachnea began charging at CatotomeRoid._

_The GIN-SHOCKER executive hissed as the four Riders attacked her. She leaped over Carmen's tacked, but got slammed in the back from Double's staff, making her stumble. Arachnea and Den-O pressed the advantage by slashing at her and producing several sparks from the impact. CatotomeRoid hissed and stumbled back further. Yowling, she lunged again, catching the two male Riders by their weapons and pushing them backwards thanks to the muscle her enhancements afforded her. With a push, she knocked their weapons away before slashing them both in the chest, knocking the pair down with grunts._

"_Climax?" she purred. "I'll be sure to have one when I present your heads to Great Leader-sama."_

"_Not gonna happen, bitch!" Carmen shrieked in defence of her two new hunks as she lashed out with her petal bullets and caught CatotomeRoid in the back, making her shriek in pain._

_Seeing an opportunity, Double and Den-O kicked the enraged executive back before reclaiming their weapons. Den-O then took out his Hyper Pass and swiped it across the front of his belt. At the same time, Double removed his Metal Memory before inserting into a hollow slot in his weapon._

"_**Full Charge!**__"_

"_**METAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE!**__"_

"_Ore no hissatsu waza! Showa Version!" Den-O roared as he charged at CatotomeRoid with his blade glowing bright red._

"_**Metal Branding!**__" Double shouted, flames shooting from the end of his staff much like a blade of fire._

_The two Riders charged at the enemy and slashed across her chest with their weapons. Den-O's blade left a glowing red cut through her while Double's left a sparking mess with flames licking the edges. CatotomeRoid screamed in pain, stumbling away from the Riders in a bid for survival…but Carmen and Arachnea were having none of that as they made a running charge at the evil woman. Leaping into the air, they extended their legs for a powerful kick._

"_Rider Maiden Double Kick!"_

"_GREAT LEADER-SAMA!" CatotomeRoid screeched, begging for help from her master. However, no help came as the two Riders collided with her, causing a massive explosion which obliterated the kaijin where she stood. Arachnea and Carmen stood up in the inferno, the flames having no effect on the._

"_Good riddance," Arachnea spat._

"_So, do you boys have any plans later?" Carmen flirted with Double and Den-O._

"_Burn in hell Riders!" EbiKoumorieBorg bellowed as he swiped at Armadillo and Diend with his claws. X and RX attempted to strike him from behind, but his hard shell deflected the Ridol Whip and Revolcane. Feeling the impacts, he twisted around with unnatural speed and struck both Riders in the chest, sending them sprawling backwards from the impacts._

"_Soon you Riders will realize how superior GIN-SHOCKER is to you!" EbiKoumorieBorg sneered, advancing on the pair._

"_That's what Golgom and the Crisis Empire said," RX panted, getting to his feet._

"_G.O.D. said the same," X frowned. "What makes your group so special?"_

"_RRRRGH!" EbiKoumorieBorg growled. "Die for your insolence!"_

_The executive charged at the two Riders, aiming to take them down in one fell swoop. However, he was quickly interrupted by something large and round colliding with his side. As he was pushed across the quarry ground, EbiKoumorieBorg found that Armadillo had been the one who attacked him. Enraged, he mashed his claws into the balled up Pill Bug Rider, sending him off course and crashing to the dirt. Grunting, the executive got to his feet, looking for his opponents._

"_Hyah!"_

"_Hoh!"_

_Turning, EbiKoumorieBorg was suddenly assaulted by X and RX, both Riders attacking his unprotected front with their weapons. The Ridol and Revolcane pierced his hide and dug into his flesh. Bellowing in pain, the executive member of GIN-SHOCKER stumbled backwards, sliding off the weapons so to prevent them from doing more damage. However, in his intention of fleeing, the executive wasn't paying close enough attention to his surroundings._

"_**Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Di-Diend!**__"_

_EbiKoumorieBorg turned in the direction of the sound only to be faced with nine rings of blue cards with Diend on the other end. The blue Rider just gave a friendly wave before pulling the trigger on his weapon, unleashing a burst stream of blue energy which absorbed the cards before colliding with EbiKoumorieBorg, pushing him back as it did so. The executive roared with pain as the energy decimated his insides, putting his body into failing._

"_GIN-SHOCKER FOREVER!" he bellowed out before he could take no more and exploded in a giant fiery blast. Diend and the other Riders didn't even spare the spot a passing glance before they went to go help their comrades._

_Gebok was surrounded by Showa, Decade, Musician, Blade, Faiz and Kiva. He muttered, "You Riders are getting in the way of my grand experiment."_

"_Sorry, but there will be no more experiments!" Showa growled._

"_This madness ends here!" Musician growled._

"_Madness? Oh such cruel words from the ignorant," Gebok snickered. "My genius is incomprehensible to the likes of you."_

"_The world doesn't need your kind of 'genius'!" Showa spat._

"_And those who need it most think they need it the least," Gebok laughed. However, as relaxed as he appeared, he instead opened his coat and several drill-like missiles fired out, catching the Riders completely off guard. The missiles exploded against them, sending them sprawling across the quarry floor._

"_Ha ha ha!" Gebok laughed. "I have covered all of the angles! I know how Riders fight! As long as I have my inventions, you will never get close enough to fight me! I can blow you all away without a thought!"_

_The Riders grunted and groaned as they managed to get back up to their feet, uncaring of Gebok's words._

"_And now, it's high time I take out the trash," Gebok snickered. "Failed experiments and useless clutter only serve to impede my work. I so hoped you'd be different BLACK 13, but I guess its back to the drawing board. How disappointing."_

"_You sure love to hear yourself talk don't you?" Decade snorted, drawing three cards from his Ride Booker. "You forget about my last visit to Hinamizawa?"_

"_What's to know? You can copy other Riders. Big deal," Gebok snorted._

"_Obviously you don't know how we beat your little swamp robot," Decade sighed, putting the cards into his Decadriver. After resetting the buckle, the cards activated._

"_**Final Form Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz! B-B-B-Blade! Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!**__"_

_The three Riders in question stiffened before they all began to transform. Blade transformed into the Blade Blade and flew into Musician's surprised hands. Faiz became the Faiz Blaster and was caught by Decade. Finally, Kiva transformed into the Kiva Arrow and fell into Showa's hands. All three Final Form Ride weapons were charged and ready to go._

"_W-what?" Gebok cried. "My observations didn't reveal this!"_

"_Isn't life just full of surprises?" asked Showa, taking a very great amount of pleasure at seeing Gebok's smirk being wiped off his face._

"_Time to show you our long ranged firepower!" Decade called, drawing another three cards from his Ride Booker._

"_This is going to be sweet!" Musician grinned savagely underneath his helmet._

"_**Final Attack Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz! B-B-B-Blade! Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiva!"**_

"_W-wait!" Gebok cried, fiddling with his coat as he tried to bring more of his hidden weapons to bear. "T-This isn't fair!"_

"_HYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the three Riders roared, unleashing their attacks. Musician slashed with the Blade Blade, sending a pulse of blue electric power through the ground towards his target, Decade fired a stream of pure photon energy and Showa fired the magic arrow which he aimed right at Gebok's heart. Several GIN-SHOCKER soldiers and Cyborg Mutants came to the mad scientist's aid, only to be caught by the crossfire of the three attacks and were instantly destroyed._

_Their aim was true as the attacks collided with the insane doctor. He was sent through the air with a scream of pain. Shooting across the battlefield like a burning star, he reached the apex of his flight overhead before exploding like a supernova. It was the most satisfying view that any of the NEO-NUMBERS had ever been privileged to see._

_Tossing their new weapons, the three Riders cheered as the weapons returned to their Rider forms._

"_I only wish I had my camera," Showa grinned._

_All of a sudden, the ground shook and the assembled Riders nearly fell over from the sudden lost of balance. The ground broke open and from the fissure GIN-SHOCKER's fortress arose. On the top of the fortress was none other than the Great Leader, in the form of a golden Shadow Moon with crimson eyes filled with evil and hatred._

_He jumped down to the quarry floor and with a burst of power he sent all the Riders flying, separating Showa from them. Showa, however, was unafraid as he started to fight with the Great Leader. He showed no fear in the face of the organization's leader. He would protect Hinamizawa, even at the cost of his own life._

"_Hyah!" Showa cried, kicking at the Great Leader. However, his attack was blocked before the Great Leader grabbed his leg and threw him a fair distance away._

"_You fool. You had it made," the Great Leader frowned. "You were finally on the winning side! Why throw it all away?"_

"_Because no one wins when someone like you is in power," Showa frowned._

"_Hmph! You're wrong," the Great Leader snickered. "Someone does win. Me!" he raised his arm to create a bolt of energy to take off Showa's head. However…_

"_**Attack Ride: Blast!**__"_

_The Great Leader was pelted from behind with numerous energy bullets. The man who created GIN-SHOCKER grunted and stumbled from the unexpected attack. Turning to see who had attacked him, he was witness to Decade unleashing a powerful forward punch aimed at his face. The Great Leader parried the blow, sending Decade stumbling forward and elbowing him in the side in the process. Decade skidded across the quarry floor and landed next to Showa with a grunt._

"_Shoot. He's fast," Decade grunted. "Faster even than the old perv!"_

"_With all the enhancements he gave himself I'm not surprised," Showa frowned as he and Decade got to their feet. "He's got the best of everything."_

"_Exactly," the Great Leader snickered. "Now allow me to show you true GIN-SHOCKER superiority!"_

_The Great Leader brought out his powerful energies again, this time creating a watermelon-sized orb of power which just radiated death. With an almost bestial yell, the Great Leader unleashed his attack at the two Kamen Riders. The attack struck, unleashing a loud explosion which sent fires into the air and stopped the fighting as the ground shook. Smoke and dust filled the air as the Great Leader admired his handiwork._

"_It is done," he nodded. "Now to finish the-"_

"_HIGURASHI NO YAIBA! ONI NO HONE! KAGE NO HOSHI!"_

"_**Kuuga-Agito-Ryuki-Faiz-Blade-Ranki-Caucasus-Den-O-Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"**_

_A trio of colours erupted from the smoke along with a bright reddish light which temporarily blinded the Great Leader._

"_What!"_

_When the smoke cleared, it revealed a new Kamen Rider Showa. He was clad in a black bodysuit under golden samurai armor with silver tiger stripes on his chestplate, boots and gauntlets. Black spikes adorned his knees, elbows and shoulders. His helmet resembled a demonic samurai with green eyes and a shuriken mounted in the centre of the brow. On his back was a six-pointed shuriken and he was armed with the Higurashi no Yaiba. He possessed an intense aura that rivalled the Great Leader's own aura. It also revealed Decade in his Complete Form, the Kamen Ride cards displayed proudly on his chest._

"_How could you have survived!" demanded the Great Leader._

"_Like Ichigo-sempai said, as long as evil exists the Kamen Riders will be needed to combat it. We will never die," declared Showa._

"_Who in the world do you think you are!"_

"_Us? We're just a bunch of Kamen Riders who are passing through," Decade Complete shrugged before he pointed at the enraged Great Leader of GIN-SHOCKER. "Remember that!"_

"_Why you-!" the Great Leader snarled._

"_Shinichi," Decade spoke, cutting the leader off. "We don't have room to try and wear this guy down. We hit him hard and with everything we've got!"_

"_Sounds good to me!" Showa grinned, possibly exhibiting Oni elements from his helmet. Decade just nodded as he drew a card he had only used once before and slotted it into the core of the Decadriver which was mounted on the right side of his belt._

"_**Final Attack Ride: Sho-Sho-Sho-Showa!**__"_

_The cards across Decade's chest suddenly activated and flipped over, revealing a new image on each one. Each card now held the same image of Kamen Rider Showa in his Hinamizawa Guardian Form. At the same time, Showa felt a strong pull across his body as he and Decade gripped their swords and took an identical stance. Both moved in perfect synch before charging towards the Great Leader with their weapons glowing, a shining gold for Showa and a shining red for Decade. Behind them, echoes of their comrades followed each holding a sword of their own._

_Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, BLACK RX, ZO, and J all followed Showa move for move. At the same time, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Ranki, Caucasus, Den-O, Kiva, and Double followed Decade. The two lines of Riders charged at the Great leader, whom fired energy bolts at them to try and keep them away but to no avail. Decade and Showa burst past, letting the first hits land with showers of sparks. Ichigo, Nigo, and Kuuga got the next ones. V3 and Agito came next. Riderman and Ryuki struck after that with X and Faiz getting the next licks in. Amazon and Blade got clean cuts while Stronger and Ranki came after them. Skyrider and Caucasus were next in line followed by Super-1, ZX and Den-O. Next was Kiva and BLACK RX striking hard before Double, ZO, and J finished it up._

_Showa and Decade came to a stop, their illusionary comrades vanishing as they did. The Great Leader unleashed a howl of agony as his energy surged from his body completely out of control._

_Showa then charged straight at the Great Leader with an empowered fist. He called out, "EXPLOSIVE RYUUSEI PUNCH!" as his fist became engulfed in flames._

_**POW! BOOM!**_

_The explosive punch sent the Great Leader flying and embedded him into his own fortress. He was stuck, spread eagle, and groaning in pain._

_All the Riders ran over to Decade and Showa's position. "Minna…" Showa rallied as he pointed at the Great Leader and the GIN-SHOCKER fortress with his sword, "IKUZO!" He ran towards their target and jumped into the air. The other Riders followed suit and jumped up into the air as well, all of them executing flying kicks as their feet bursts with energy with Showa in the lead. They flew straight towards the fortress and blasted right through it._

"_DAMN YOU RRIIIIIIIIIDDEEEEERRRRRRRS!" the Great Leader roared as the GIN-SHOCKER fortress collapsed and crumbled before becoming nothing more than rubble. The Great Leader perished within the rubble as his fortress collapsed, creating an explosion that looked like a huge fireball with enough explosive force to knock the unprepared off their feet. After the smoke cleared, it revealed that the destruction of both the Great Leader and GIN-SHOCKER fortress left a deep crater within the quarry._

* * *

"Wow…" Shawna gasped, sparkles in her eyes. It was like something out of her dreams. She hadn't known that Mr. Samurai was this big of a hero!

King Edward was likewise shocked and in awe. Surely this was something one could only see in a myth. If it weren't for seeing Showa's actions for himself he would never have believed what he was seeing to be real.

It sent shivers up the spines of the royal father and daughter pair. Seeing all that power being put into one single unified attack was simply breathtaking. It could have been seen as terrifying, but there wasn't even a trace of maliciousness in the fighting on the Riders' part. No threat to innocent people could be perceived in the attack.

It was decided. It didn't matter if the young man was a foreigner or non-royalty or even from the country. He was a hero, a warrior, and the perfect man for Shawna. In fact, he didn't think there was anyone more perfect for the role as her husband or as the next king.

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Shinichi sneezed. He too felt a cold shiver run up his spine, causing his twin ahoge to stand straight up.

"Bless you," said Rika.

"Thanks."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And so new surprises for the Kamen Rider of Hinamizawa. How is he going to get out of this one? Should he? It is legal and he gets to be king. He gets to have his cake and eat it too, won't he? It's a sweet deal, isn't it? Come on! You know I'm right.


	97. DHS Chapter Part 23: Circus

**DHS CHAPTER PART 23: CIRCUS**

Shawna went to bed thinking about what she'd just seen with her father. Shawna always knew that Shinichi was a hero after saving her, but she never knew how big until she saw the battle between the Riders and GIN-SHOCKER.

Shawna's father always told her about heroes. Heroes were not selfish jerks, heroes did not profit from war, and heroes did not sacrifice their allies. Instead, true heroes were people who tried to do something good for another person because they knew it was the right thing to do and never gave a damn if they would get any credit or reward for it.

"He…no, _they_ were great," Shawna said, admiring how the Riders risked their lives to protect the village against the onslaught of villains.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinichi was in his mindscape. Sitting in a circle with him on the green grass were two thirds of his soul and the Tsukumogami of the Three Clan Treasures.

"Now you've really done it, kid!" Gokuaku laughed, slapping Shinichi on the back repeatedly. "Engaged to a princess!"

"Now that's something to be proud of!" agreed Zennin, equally proud.

"Oh, shut up!" Shinichi snapped. "I didn't plan for it to happen!"

"Maybe so, but it happened anyway," said Yabuki.

"Sugoi, a real princess!" innocent Shinji exclaimed. "She's really pretty, right?"

"Are you kidding, kid? She's a knockout!" answered Gokuaku. "A real beauty, and innocent too!"

"She sounds nice," said Shinji.

"Yeah, but she's also naïve," commented Kuro.

"Naïve?" Shinji blinked.

"Can we please focus here? We're supposed to discuss how I'm supposed to get out of this mess!" Shinichi called to order.

"Easy," said Kuro as he offered his suggestion, "Act more like a pervert than you actually are." He listed, "Peep on her in the bath, steal her underwear, flip her skirt…go wild!"

Shinichi gave his dark side an incredulous look. "You're kidding, right? I could get executed for that!"

"Coward," Kuro snorted.

"I am not going to do all that to Shawna-chan!" Shinichi protested. "She's one of my closest friends!"

"Why not tell her the truth then?" Yabuki suggested seriously. "The truth about how you got your powers."

Shinichi frowned. Yabuki was referring to the origins of Kamen Rider Showa. He was referring to his GIN-SHOCKER made him into a monster and a weapon. "I…don't know. I'd rather not open that box again."

"Shinichi-niichan is right," said Shinji. "Shawna-neechan sees him as a hero. We can't ruin that for her."

"I agree with the little guy," said Gokuaku.

"We have to confront the king then, but from what I can tell he is extremely stubborn. I also observe that Shawna-hime-sama seems reluctant," said Yabuki.

"I doubt that," countered Zennin. "That girl's so in love with her Mr. Samurai." He gave Shinichi a look.

"I never intended for that to happen. I was only after the Orb of Wisdom but she came with the package," said Shinichi.

"Regardless, because you risked yourself to protect her she's fallen for you and even if you have Rena right now she can't just brush those feelings away. I mean, aside from being a pervert at times, you're not a bad person," said Yabuki.

"So, any solutions then?" Shinichi asked.

"Wait for the right opportunity," Yabuki instructed. "Then we'll go from there. In the meantime have fun."

"Yeah! I wanna play with everyone too!" said Shinji.

Shinichi sighed. He wondered if he was really sane. He had way too many people in his mind to be considered anything but sane.

* * *

Rena wasn't asleep. She was too deep in thought. She loved Shinichi, she really did. There was no doubt about it. It was love at first sight. She never said it before but she'd fallen for the mysterious boy when she found him. When their eyes were first locked, he told her that she was an angel. To be honest, she really didn't think of herself as one she had an inner ugliness that would lash out in anger without warning. It had awoken when her mother betrayed her and her father.

Shinichi never saw that. In comparison, he saw himself possessing an even uglier demon in his heart. However, unlike her, the demon had been forced upon him. GIN-SHOCKER had taken him from his family, killed him, and then rebuilt him into something beyond human.

She could not have known when she first met him and even he didn't know what he was beyond being a Kamen Rider. Gebok had revealed it all and enjoyed it. She hated that man. It was his fault that Shinichi had suffered. However, while part of her hated to admit it, if it wasn't for Gebok then she would never have met Shinichi.

Rena had a crush on Keiichi, but she could see that Keiichi loved Mion. She was happy for them, for sure, but even she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to fall in love too and do all sorts of lovey-dovey thing that couples did together. Then she met Shinichi. They ended up living together and then some time later he asked her out before confessing his feelings to her.

She had hated how he lied to her but then she realized that he had no choice. He didn't want to frighten her. He wasn't like any of them. He wasn't human…

No, that wasn't true. His heart and soul were still human. Even if Gebok had made him into a cyborg, his heart and soul were still the same.

Deep down, Rena knew that love wasn't easy. She'd felt incredibly jealous when Sakura came and tried to steal Shinichi away and now the princess was doing the same, even if she didn't realize it. Shinichi was just too nice sometimes. Even when he was acting perverted, he was forgiven in the end.

She also realized that Shinichi wore a different mask when he was with them and when he was fighting. He wore the mask of Kamen Rider Showa but that was when his true personality came to light. He was a warrior and he rarely ever took prisoners. When he fought, he finished his enemies off. He did so in order to protect them. In truth, he was a destructive protector and a protector who destroyed.

It was ironic, really. GIN-SHOCKER made him into a weapon to fight for them but in the end he turned on them and became the cause of their destruction. They had created their own worst enemy.

Rena wondered what would happen next. Their lives had changed so drastically since meeting Shinichi. They had been dragged into a whole new world and she didn't regret it one bit. It made things interesting.

She just hoped that Shinichi could find a way out of this whole new mess he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Lovesoul had her fists clenched as she glared daggers at the castle that belonged to the Genovian Royal Family. Her Knight Peluda had been soundly defeated by none other than Kamen Rider Showa. No matter what they did, the Riders always reigned victorious in the end. It was one humiliating defeat after the other.

"Your Demon Beast failed, Countess," said Evilbrood as he appeared beside his fellow executive.

"Shut up, you dog!" she snapped at him.

"I'm a wolf," he corrected, clearly not offended by such a weak insult. She hissed in response. "So, what did you plan on doing here?"

"I was planning on overthrowing the king and taking over this country," she informed Evilbrood. "However, the creature I sent ran into the Riders."

"Bad timing," Evilbrood concluded.

"I thought that Knight Peluda would be able to finish off the Riders and then kill the king and princess. Unfortunately, I underestimated them."

Evilbrood stated, "They've become a stronger threat now, after their upgrades. It was in the reports."

"Hmph!" she scoffed, "Like I have the time to read such things."

"You could try marrying the king and then use him as a puppet," suggested Evilbrood.

Lovesoul spat in disgust, "Me? Marry that man? I have more class than that! I'd never use the easy way to attain my goals."

"So, losing was part of the plan then?" Evilbrood mocked.

"You were defeated to!" she snapped.

"Yes, but I didn't whine about it for an entire month," he shot back.

"So, do you have a plan, Fierce Fighter?" Lovesoul inquired.

"Indeed I have. Shinigami provided me with a new biological weapon and wants me to test it out," Evilbrood told her. He held up a metal cylinder that was half a foot in length.

* * *

The following morning, they woke up and got ready to have breakfast. Again they sat at the huge table in the dining room. Shinichi glanced towards the king who gave him a wide smile. Shinichi nervously returned the smile. When he glanced at Shawna, he saw her looking back before averting her eyes shyly with a blush on her cheeks.

"Shawna, do you have any plans with your guests today?" King Edward asked.

"I was hoping that we could visit the stables, Father," answered Shawna.

"Wonderful. Mr. Banabara, I hope you can ride a horse. After all, samurais rode horses, did they not?"

"I ride a motorcycle back home," Shinichi answered, "How hard could riding a horse be?"

* * *

The Royal Stables were huge and housed a large collection of horses. Horses of many colors were being fed and groomed.

"Kawaii~!" Rena gushed as she usual did when she saw something cute. "Omochikaeri!"

"Do you ride, Shawna-hime?" Mion asked.

"Yes," Shawna answered. "I'm an equestrian."

"Huh?" Yokoshima blinked, confused.

"A horseback rider," Shogo clarified. "You've been in competitions, correct, Hime-sama?"

"Yes, I have," said Shawna. "I've won several trophies too."

One of the horses that Hanyuu was admiring licked her face. "Au!"

"That one must really like you, Hanyuu-chan," said Chiaki.

Shinichi looked around and his eyes fell upon a horse with a unique four-pointed star mark on its forehead. It was completely black with the star mark on its forehead colored pure white. It stood out among the other horses.

'_Black Lightning?_' Yabuki's voice spoke in his mind.

"Excuse me?" Shinichi responded.

'_That horse resembled the steed of my former master_,' Yabuki explained. '_Black Lightning only allowed my old master to ride her. This horse bears a remarkable resembled to her._'

"I see you're admiring Dark Thunder," said Shawna as she came up behind Shinichi.

"Yes," Shinichi admitted. "She's a wonderful creature."

"How did you know Dark Thunder was female?" Shawna asked.

"Call it a feeling," he answered. He reached to Dark Thunder and the mare stared at the outstretched hand before licking it. Shawna was amazed.

"Dark Thunder never warms up to stranger so quickly," Shawna said.

"I must have a way with horses."

Meanwhile, Rena was watching. Michiru asked, "Aren't you feeling jealous?"

"No," Rena denied, "I trust Shin-kun. He loved me."

"You really do have that much faith in him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Mr. Samurai, would you like to ride Dark Thunder?" Shawna asked.

* * *

Shawna led the group with Dark Thunder being pulled by the reins by Shinichi. A saddle had been put on the horse. "This is where I practice," she said as she showed them her equestrian training area. There were hurdles set up for jumping. "Mr. Samurai, are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine," Shinichi said calmly.

'_Don't worry, Shinichi. I'll guide you,_' said Yabuki.

Shinichi used a stool to help himself up onto the saddle. The horse's hooves shifted a bit as it adjusted to the new weight. "Won't you need a helmet, Mr. Samurai?"

"I'll be fine," said Shinichi. "Are you ready, aibou?" Shinichi asked Dark Thunder.

"Shin-chan, are you sure you're gonna be OK on that?" Mion asked.

"I ride on a flying bike. How hard can a horse be?" Shinichi said confidently.

"You won't be so smug with a broken neck," Mion retorted.

"Shin-kun, be careful," Rena said.

"Hey, this is me we're talking about," said Shinichi.

"Well, if you say so, then you won't mind a jump start!" shouted Daichi as he smacked Dark Thunder on the rear. The horse didn't appreciate it and Daichi was kicked hard by the hind legs and was sent flying before hitting several bales of hay.

"Daichi-san!" Satoko shouted.

"He's fine," said Hana apathetically. "It'll take more than that to keep any of us down."

"Alright, aibou!" Shinichi snapped the reins. "Hyah!" The horse obeyed and began to gallop before picking up speed. The horse ran around for a bit before heading towards a set of hurdles. "OK, aibou! Jump!"

Shawna and the others watched as Daichi limped back over to them, picking hay out of his hair. He snorted, "Show off."

"He's so elegant," admired Shawna.

"I wouldn't call him that," quipped Shion, recalling the time Shinichi had (accidentally) snatched her bikini top at the pool. "But he looks great out there."

"Well, he is a Rider," said Keiichi. "I mean it's in his name. I doubt he wouldn't automatically know how to ride a horse."

"Yeah, but a horse is living creature," debated Satoshi. "It's different from a motorbike."

"But, consider that he's the best out of all of us," said Shogo, "He learns very quickly."

"Hyah!" Shinichi shouted as Dark Thunder jumped another hurdle. "OK, Dark Thunder, that's enough. Woa…" He pulled the reins gently. The horse obeyed. "Let's get back to the others." Dark Thunder neighed before trotting over to Shawna and the others. Shinichi then got off the saddle and patted Dark Thunder on the forehead.

"Here, give her this," said Shawna as she handed Shinichi a carrot. He did and Dark Thunder ate the carrot. "You called Dark Thunder 'aibou'."

"Well, as a Rider, our vehicles are our partners in battle," said Shinichi. "Treat them well and they'll return the favor."

"They're just machines," Daichi quipped.

"Maybe, but I believe that machines have spirits as well," Shinichi stated. Shawna's eyes sparkled. That was the type of philosophy she expected from a samurai like Shinichi. "Hey, Rena-chan. Wanna ride with me?"

Rena took his hand and he helped her onto the horse with him. She held on tightly to his waist. This wasn't much different from riding the Showa-Racer but she still wanted to enjoy it. She pressed herself against his back.

"OK, aibou! Hyah!" Shinichi snapped the reins and Dark Thunder galloped off.

"Hey, Hime-chan," said Carmen. "Are you feeling jealous?"

Shawna didn't answer. She just continued to watch.

* * *

"The circus?" the NEO-NUMBERS and the Gaming Club repeated after hearing Princess Shawna's announcement.

"Yes, and it's in town and I was wondering…" Shawna paused when she noticed her guests' matching expressions. "Why are all your faces going pale?"

"Oh it's nothing," Shinichi answered, trying to stay calm despite the feeling of apprehension rising up in him. "I guess you could say that we were experiencing a sense of déjà vu." The memory of the carnival funhouse that nearly killed them was still fresh in their minds. "Now, what was on your mind, Shawna-chan?"

Shawna regained her train of thought. "Oh right! I was hoping we could go together."

"Hold on, won't you be noticed?" Hana asked. The princess would be easily recognized.

Shawna just opened a closet and said with a smile, "Don't worry. I have some clothes that I can use to disguise myself with."

"Kinda like that time we went on a 'date', huh?" Shinichi reminded.

"Yes, it will be just like that!" Shawna felt incredibly giddy. Now it would be her turn to show Shinichi around her home for a change.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mion asked Keiichi who shrugged in response.

* * *

The circus tent was colored brightly in blue and yellow with a flag on top. Hanging above the entrance of the tent was the name of the circus. It was in Russian.

None of them had ever been to a circus before but they knew about it. All they knew was that it was going to be fun. Shawna was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, white tank top and over it she wore a brown jacket with a cap and sunglasses. Nobody could tell who she was from a single glance.

After paying, the gang took their seats inside the tent. Shinichi was right between both Shawna and Rena. Everyone had snacks and refreshments. They waited in anticipation for the show to begin.

The ringmaster, a man with a plump belly, handlebar moustache, dressed in a red coat with black boots and the signature hat strode towards the middle of the circus floor. He held a bullhorn to his mouth in one hand and holding a hooked cane in the other. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls," he spoke through the device that amplified his voice, "Welcome to my humble traveling circus. Watch and be amazed by daring feats of acrobatics, strength, courage and magic. Or, if you're looking for a laugh, our troops of talented clowns are present to entertain you to your hearts' content. Now, please, I should warn you that all our performers are trained performers thus you should not try any of these stunts alone or unsupervised at home."

"I should get a shot of this," said Shinichi as he took a picture.

"You know, you should've gotten a video camera," said Shogo who was holding up a video camera. He was seated between the Sonozaki twins who each had their beaus sitting next to them. "That way your mother won't miss any action."

"I'll think about that," shrugged Shinichi. "Can I have a copy of that tape later?"

"Alright."

The first act was the tightrope. The performer was walking along a very thin wire with his arms spread, not losing balance.

"I bet Hana could do that," said Yokoshima.

"Well, technically, she is part spider so that isn't too farfetched," said Satoshi.

Next came the lion tamer. Hanyuu and Michiru went, "Eep!" and grabbed onto Chiaki and Hana respectively when the lions came and roared. The lion tamer simply cracked his whip to make them behave and obey so they could perform their tricks. The lions all ran through hoops.

Following the lion tamer were the trick horse riders. They performed impressive tricks on their horses as they galloped around the ring. Then, the audience was next treated to the sight of the trapeze artists who flew high above. The audience applauded the incredible flying trapeze artists.

When the elephants came out, Hanyuu was charmed with the gentle giants as they balanced a ball with their trunks together.

Next were the clowns. The colorful jesters were making a large ruckus. Some threw pies while others were spraying seltzer at each other to make the crowd laugh.

Hana's eyes rolled at the antics as the others laughed. She really didn't find clowns very funny. Indeed, circus folk were talented and they were entertaining. The animals were also treated well. They were not being abused in their training. Daichi could tell just from looking.

As the ringmaster came out to announce the next act, the lights suddenly went out before a spotlight shown upon two new figures. Shinichi's eyes narrowed as he identified them. They were Countess Lovesoul and Fierce Fighter Evilbrood of the Dark Hatred Society.

"Ladies and gentlemen," spoke Evilbrood, "You all have been a great audience but unfortunately the show has come to an end." There were murmurs of confusion. Evilbrood spoke sinisterly, "In fact, this is where you all die."

From the darkness, Darklings rose up from the ground. They looked hungry and the audience felt fearful of these creatures. This was not part of the show!

"Now, scream as much as you want," said Countess Lovesoul. "We are looking forward to it."

The Darklings went straight for the audience but were stopped in their tracks as seven masked warriors stood in their way.

"Kamen Rider…" Evilbrood sneered.

"There's no way we'll let you harm these innocent people!" declared Showa. "Zero!"

Zero nodded. "Initiate evacuation protocol!" he called out. Silvery veils enveloped the audience and transported them to safety, leaving the Riders alone with the Darklings and DHS executive members.

Evilbrood growled. The Kamen Riders had gotten in the way of his festival of blood. It didn't matter, though. He'd gotten a power boost before coming to confront them. He had not forgotten his defeat to Showa and he was aiming to avenge his loss. Countess Lovesoul was aiming to pay the Riders back for her humiliating defeat as well. They had shamed her and she was not going to let them off.

"Get them!" Evilbrood commanded and the Darklings obeyed, rushing towards the Riders. The Riders fought back and before long the two DHS executives had joined the fray.

Meanwhile, sitting in the spectator seats was Dr. Gebok Shinigami. He had his feet propped up and was popping popcorn into his mouth while taking occasional sips of soda. "What a show…"

* * *

Countess Lovesoul tore off her satin dress to reveal a black S&M dominatrix outfit made of leather. It came with panties, stiletto boots, a garter belt, and a corset. She even had a pair of whips in hand and grinning like mad. She lashed the whips out and struck both Carmen and Arachnea across the chests, knocking them backwards. She then used the whips to trip them and make them fall on their backs. The two female Riders started to get back up but were grabbed by Darklings who forced them to their knees. The countess sauntered over to them and asked, "Any last words?"

"Wear something more appropriate, you old hag," said Arachnea. An enraged look appeared on Countess Lovesoul's face and in her fury she struck the Rider across the face with her whip.

"Hana-chan!" Carmen cried but she was struck painfully by the whip as well.

"You two are going to become my slaves! Then I'll let my associates play with you all I want!" declared Countess Lovesoul. "But first I'm going to break you two!"

"YOU FIRST!" Armadillo roared as he rolled right into Countess Lovesoul and sent her flying. Arachnea and Carmen were then free when Zero attacked the Darklings.

"Are you girls OK?" Zero asked.

"We're fine, Shogo," said Carmen gratefully.

"Damn you…" Lovesoul growled as she glared at the four Riders. "GO TO HELL!" her entire body started to become covered in scales before it expanded like a balloon, ripping her clothes apart in the process. His head now resembled a crocodile's and her forearms were spiked clubs. Covering her breasts were metal cup and she now looked incredibly mean and pissed off. Countess Lovesoul had transformed into Alligator Ogress and she was not taking any prisoners.

She opened her mouth and began spewing fireballs at them. The Riders were forced to avoid them as the fireballs exploded against the spectator seats. She then revealed her breast cannons and fired with abandon, causing even more explosions to erupt all around inside the circus tent.

"You can't run away forever!" shouted Alligator Ogress and to demonstrate she fired her spiked clubs at them. They were connected to the rest of her arms by long lengths of chains. She swung and hit Carmen in the back, sending her sprawling to the ground. Another club crashed violently against Zero and sent him falling against the ruined seats.

The spiked clubs returned to Alligator Ogress as she aimed her breast cannons at Carmen, only for several web lines to stick to her arms and head and pull her away.

"Leave my friends alone!" Arachnea hissed.

"You want to die, spider girl? So be it!" Alligator Ogress fired. Arachnea was sent flying by an explosion and shrieked. "Once more!" Fireball impacted with the airborne Tarantula Rider, causing Carmen to scream in horror as the explosion occurred in mid-air.

"Hana-chan!"

**CRASH!**

Armadillo rammed into Alligator Ogress from behind but the executive didn't even budge an itch. Instead she whirled around and kicked him away. Needles rained down on her from above but had no effect on her impenetrable scale-covered skin. With a smirk she fired a barrage of fireballs at Zero and he was shot down by them.

* * *

At the same time, Showa, Musician and Slasher were dealing with Evilbrood. Both the Cricket and Termite Rider struck with their weapons. Sparks flew as Slasher's chainsaws impacted with the mechanical wolf-man's chest before he was hit in the midsection by Musician's Cricket Fork. Evilbrood lashed out and slashed Musician across the chest but then some glue in his eyes caused him to roar out in frustration as he tried to rip it away.

"HYAH!" Showa kicked Evilbrood hard in the side, sending him tumbling.

Evilbrood snarled as he got back to his feet, tearing off the adhesive over his eyes. He then activated his thrusters and rushed at both Cricket and Slasher, only for Cricket to use a blast of sonic energy to attack. The sonic blast crashed into Evilbrood, causing him to skid along the ground and make a shallow trench.

"Y'know, repetition of an idea is one thing, but stealing it from your fellow villain is just really pathetic," Showa stated bluntly. He was referring to the carnival where Lovesoul tried to kill them.

"SHUT UP!" Evilbrood snarled as he began moving so fast that he looked like a streaking blur as he hit Showa, Slasher and Musician. Sparks flew as they were hit several times and then Showa was hauled up by Evilbrood's clawed hand as it wrapped around his throat. "Got you!"

"No, _I_ got _you_," Showa retorted.

"What?" Evilbrood got his answer when the Higurashi no Yaiba suddenly burst, blade first, out from the floor and struck him in the chin. The Fierce Fighter was forced to release Showa who caught the blade.

"Take this!" Showa executed a slash that cut right into the Fierce Fighter Evilbrood's chest, ripping sparks off.

"BASTARD!" Fierce Fighter Evilbrood roared but was blown backwards when Showa released his power and transformed into Hinamizawa Guardian Form. He struck at Showa but the Rider caught his wrist and then he used a punch to send him flying backwards.

Fierce Fighter Evilbrood turned on his thrusters and soared towards Showa like a raging comet. However, the Kamen Rider of Hinamizawa had a plan to counter this vicious move.

"Let's Ride: Ichigo! Let's Ride: Nigo!" Showa summoned and the original Double Riders appeared as he stood between them. He and the Double Riders then jumped up to execute their finishing move. "TRIPLE RIDER KICK!" The three performed flying kicks that smashed right into Fierce Fighter Evilbrood. First it was Ichigo, then Nigo, and finally it was Showa who dealt the finishing blow.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The cylinder that Evilbrood had been carrying was sent flying and when it fell it broke open, spilling out some sort of greenish-brown slime. At first it looked like a puddle until a rat ran past it. A tendril shot out of the puddle and pulled the screeching mouth into itself, consuming it. It then started to grow before slithering towards the animal cages. Dr. Shinigami watched and grinned. "Now, things will become quite interesting…"

* * *

Carmen ran over to Arachnea who was lying on the ground. Her armor was scorched and smoking in a few places. Carmen knelt down and picked her friend up. "Hana-chan! Hana-chan!" Carmen shook her friend. "Please be okay!"

"I doubt she is," Alligator Ogress sneered. "If you'd like, I could get your friend some medical attention. Just crawl over here and kiss my feet."

"Michiru…" Arachnea groaned.

"Hana-chan…" Carmen was relieved.

"I'll be fine," the Tarantula Rider said as Carmen helped her up. "Now…let's kick this bitch's ass!"

"OK!" Carmen and Arachnea stood side-by-side and instantly assumed Mirage Form and Venom Form respectively. Alligator Ogress was not impressed and attacked. Arachnea conjured a spider web shield that blocked the cannon blasts and sent them flying back at Alligator Ogress, knocking her off her feet with the explosion.

Carmen summoned her dual-bladed Mantis Scythe and then pulled the shaft apart, revealing a chain in between the two separated segments of the shaft. She twirled one of the scythes around with the chain before she jumped and tossed. The scythe flew at Alligator Ogress and cut her across the face.

Arachnea charged and released her claws and ran towards Countess Lovesoul. The executive Demon Beast saw her charging and opened her mouth to fire, only for it to be slammed shut when Armadillo crashed down against her head. Just as Arachnea was getting close, she stopped as she saw a blob slithering towards Alligator Ogress' position.

"What is that?" Arachnea wondered aloud and the others were thinking the same thing.

Then the freakiest thing happened as the blob actually rose up like a wave and began to engulf Alligator Ogress. "WHAT! NO! NO!" Alligator Ogress roared as the blob began to swallow her up. She struggled but the more she did the more the blob pulled her in. Tendrils wrapped around her body and pulled her inside the blob as it consumed her.

Dr. Shinigami whistled.

"What the hell is that?" Carmen asked. Her friends shrugged.

After finally consuming the female executive, the blob began to change shape. Six tree trunk-like pillars started to grow out of the base of the blob, becoming legs as it stood on top of them. Then, various appendages like tails and limbs came out on the top. The front of the blob opened up like a mouth and was filled with razor sharp teeth. Tusks jutted out from the sides of the mouth as various eyes opened up along the body of the malformed beast. It then grew multiple elephant trunks and odd patches of fur all over its body. Veins were clearly visible on its skin as the faces of various animals decorated its hide. It was now some sort of malformed Chimera.

"That is so wrong on so many levels," Armadillo stated.

* * *

"How will they get out of this mess, I wonder?" Topper questioned as he and the Observers continued to watch.

* * *

"FUCK!" Carmen screamed as she dodged the Chimeric monstrosity's swing at her. She fired her energy scythe blades to cut off one of its limbs but the severed limb melted into a puddle before reforming into a humanoid rat-like creature with malformed features. "OH SHIT!"

"Crap! This thing doesn't want to go down!" Musician snapped as he started blasting at it with his Cricket Fork.

Arachnea jumped high into the air but the creature actually launched five of its eyes. The eyes sprouted wings and snake tails before they began firing lasers at her.

"Out of my way!" Arachnea shouted as she spat her acidic venom at them. They dropped like flies and began to melt.

"Take this!" Showa shouted as he shot fire and lightning at the Chimera Blob, but it was to no avail. "Damnit! This thing's gotta have a weak point somewhere!"

"Where's Warren when you need him?" Slasher asked as he dodged an attack from an Elephant Chimera that had formed from a piece of the Chimera Blob that had fallen earlier. The Elephant Chimera fell in half when Slasher cut it but then it reformed and lashed out.

"Stop complaining. We have a job to do," Zero scolded, firing needles at the Rat Chimera that soon fell and became a puddle that was reabsorbed by the Chimera Blob.

"I got an idea," said Musician. "That thing's just a random assortment of absorbed flesh, right? So what if we introduced something it shouldn't absorb? Something that's poisonous or deadly to itself."

"Where are we going to find something like that?" Armadillo asked. All eyes were on him. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" His eyes widened. "NO WAY!"

"Yokoshima, roll yourself into a ball!" Showa ordered.

"OK…captain," Armadillo reluctantly obeyed and then he started to roll towards the Chimera Blob, running over the Elephant Chimera in the process. The Chimera Blob saw him approaching and opened its mouth. Its multiple tongues tried to grab hold of the Pill Bug Rider but he was too fast and slippery for it.

"OK, now let it have it!"

Armadillo then bounced and allowed the Chimera Blob to catch him and pull him inside its mouth. The armor would take time for it to digest but it would be well-worth the…

**BOOM!**

The Chimera Blob suddenly exploded and slimy pieces of it rained down on the tent's floor and seats. Armadillo, who was now in Blitz Form, grimaced in disgust as he stood back up and looked at himself. He was all covered in the monster's remains.

"Ugh…" he uttered. He was going to be sick.

"Alright, we did it!" Carmen cheered.

"Guess again," Zero said. The remains of the monster were moving along the ground and started to collect together into a thick puddle that grew, and grew, and grew before finally reforming into the Chimera Blob.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Musician cursed as the creature roared at them and went to trample them.

"We can't let that thing escape!" said Showa.

"That goes without saying," agreed Slasher. If that thing went loose than everyone on Genovia would be eaten.

"But it just keeps regenerating!" Armadillo exclaimed.

"Only if we leave pieces of it remaining," said Showa. "Hana! Chiaki! Slow it down!"

The Termite and Tarantula Riders nodded and began to fire adhesive to the floor. The spider web and glue seemed to be slowing the creature down, but it won't for long as it started to break itself apart to free itself.

"Alright, here we go," said Showa as he readied himself. He pointed his right fist at it and kept it leveled and steady with his left hand. Small orb of gold energy collected in front of his knuckles. Instead of two, 6 golden wings spread out from Showa's back as he began to collect his energy into his fist. The orb of energy grew and grew and grew and before long it was as big as a basketball.

It was ready.

"LUCIFER CANNON!"

* * *

Back at the castle, the princess and the Gaming Club waited for the NEO-NUMBERS. "Will they be alright?" Shawna asked.

"Those guys have been in these kinds on messes tons of time," said Mion confidently. "Don't worry, Shawna-hime. They'll be back."

"Yes," said Rena confidently. "Shin-kun and the others will win."

"You have such faith in them," admired Shawna.

"How can we not?" Rika said. "Shinichi possesses an incredibly fighting spirit. He won't easily give up a fight as long as the chances of winning remain above zero. That's just the way he is."

* * *

The creature was no more, but there was a wide and deep smoking trench leading towards the spot where the creature once stood. There was also a large hole in the tent and the trench had gone through the spectator seats as well. The creature was completely vaporized by the Lucifer Cannon. Shinichi, after usage, collapsed to his knees and panted.

The Lucifer Cannon was his most powerful, and most dangerous, attack. While it had an incredible amount of power, it also drained the user and left them vulnerable. It used up all of the user's energy and unleashed it in a single burst. Doing so left Shinichi unable to transform for 24 hours.

The sound of applause caught the NEO-NUMBERS attention. "Congratulations! Congratulation!" Dr. Shinigami applauded. "Superb! You were able to destroy the Chimera Blob I created! Well done!"

"Gebok!" the NEO-NUMBERS identified.

"Too bad for my associates, but this is a dangerous business, right? Can't have too many sacrifices," said Dr. Shinigami nonchalantly. "Well, bye-bye!" He ran off.

"Get back here!" Shinichi shouted as he gave chase with the NEO-NUMBERS close behind. Suddenly, DHS Fighters dropped in from above, blocking the NEO-NUMBERS' path but oddly enough allowed Shinichi to exit the tent.

Shinichi spotted Gebok speeding away on a scooter. Looking around, he saw a horse tied to a rail. He untied the horse's reins and got on. "OK, aibou…HYAH!" With a snap of the reins the horse galloped right after Dr. Shinigami.

Shinichi chased after Dr. Shinigami. They ran up a mountain road that spiraled all around it but then Dr. Shinigami just stopped right in the middle of the road. "Out of gas," Dr. Shinigami said with a frown. He then got off and turned to see Shinichi dismounting from the horse.

"I just want answers," said Shinichi.

"Oh?" Dr. Shinigami cocked an eyebrow. "So, you're not going to kill me again?"

"Depends on whether or not I like the answers," replied Shinichi.

"Very well then. Shoot."

'_I'm tempted_.' Shinichi asked, "Out of all the children you could've chosen at the time, why me?"

"Oh, you want to know why I chose you, is that it?" Dr. Shinigami responded.

"Just answer the damn question," Shinichi growled.

"Can't you believe that it was completely random?" Dr. Shinigami asked.

"Knowing you, that'd be far too inconvenient. You're fickle and picky. You only look for the best for what you want," Shinichi answered. "I asked my Kaa-chan and she told me that back then I wasn't a very strong boy. So, why me? Why not some other kid?"

Dr. Shinigami spoke, "Tell me, BLACK 13, how much do you know about your father?"

"His name was Shotaro Banabara," Shinichi answered simply.

Dr. Shinigami smirked, "Is that what you believe, hm?"

"What are you getting at, Gebok?" Shinichi demanded.

"You wanted to know why I picked you? Why don't you ask your DNA?"

Shinichi didn't know what Gebok was getting at but he didn't like it. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really believe that Shotaro Banabara is your biological father, son?"

Shinichi's eyes widened at the implication. "What do you mean?"

"My boy, nothing is random in this world! Everything is predetermined!" said Dr. Shinigami with a flourish. "Once upon a time, while I was feeling bored, I donated some of my sperm to a sperm bank. I listed out my qualities as someone with an interesting sense of humor, a charming wit and a genius intellect. I just never thought someone would pick it up. Then again, if they wanted the perfect son I'm not so surprised."

Shinichi started to feel a cold and eerie chill run up his spine as he listened to the words.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, my boy? I didn't just choose you because you were perfect for my schemes. I chose you because…well, that goes without saying, doesn't it?"

"You're lying," Shinichi retorted, denying Gebok's words.

"That's up to you to believe, son," said Dr. Shinigami. "Now, daddy's gotta go. We'll talk later…" Dr. Shinigami vanished and Shinichi didn't make a move to stop him. He was too much in shock.

* * *

Shinichi returned to the others with a lot on his mind. He wanted to ignore and forget Gebok's words but they still haunted him. Was Gebok telling the truth? Shinichi wanted to deny it and consider it one of the evil doctor's delusions but he couldn't.

Why?

"Hey, what's the matter?" Michiru asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Just…I have a lot on my mind," said Shinichi. "Guys, what matters most? Nature or nurture?"

"What brought this about?" asked Chiaki.

"Hypothetically, what if Gebok is my biological father?" Shinichi questioned. They all stared at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"He told you that, didn't he?" asked Shogo. Shinichi nodded.

"Even if it were true, would it matter?" Daichi asked.

"Huh?" Shinichi stared at Daichi.

"It doesn't matter whose DNA is inside you. That doesn't really make you who you are," said Daichi. He elaborated, "Even if there's a chance that Gebok and you share the same DNA, all that means squat. You're nothing like him."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, if you were anything like him he didn't have to reprogram your brain and seal off your emotions. You would've been a sadistic bastard without his help," Daichi replied. "You've got more in common with us than with him. Knowing Gebok, he's just trying to mess with your head with one of his mind games again."

"Wow, did Daichi just defend Shinichi?" asked Michiru in wonderment.

"Indeed he did," Hana confirmed.

"Hey, Shinichi's our comrade, even if he's annoying, and even if he's Gebok's son it doesn't change things," said Daichi defensively.

"Daichi's right, Shinichi. Besides, you take more after your mom and that's a good thing," said Yokoshima.

"Good and evil are choices we make, Shinichi," added Shogo. "We wouldn't be in ARMOR if we were evil and the Director wouldn't have had you join the Avengers."

Shinichi remembered how that'd happened and his first meeting with the Avengers…

* * *

_None of the other NEO-NUMBERS were assigned on this mission. Only Shinichi. As he waited at the rendezvous point, which was the bus stop in Hinamizawa, he wondered again what it would be like to have a normal life again. He'd given it up when that odd man, Topper, had come and offered him the choice to change his destiny and he'd declined._

_A door opened and he entered. The dining car was not empty. This time there were some new faces he had not met before. He knew Dr. Ryuki Hasuma, Nick Fury and Wildcat, but not the other oddly dressed men sitting in the booths. There was even a man dressed in a black jacket with blue jeans who sported bright pink hair. Also, there was a young man with black hair in a ponytail wearing a black t-shirt bearing skulls and crossbones, wearing black jeans, black boots, a brown vest and wearing a pair of guns holstered in a belt. He only knew of them from the file. He just hadn't been formally introduced to them yet. He knew who they were, of course._

_The Avengers._

_"Shinichi__, these are Craig and Ryan. They're old friends of mine," introduced Ryuki._

_"Hi," greeted Ryan._

_"Your hair is pink," Shinichi pointed out._

_Ryan shrugged, "I get that a lot."_

_"I have friends who have green hair."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, makes them look exotic."_

_"So, word on the street is that you're the new Rider in ARMOR," said Craig._

_Shinichi smiled proudly, "Sure am."_

_"Well, just don't get yourself killed."_

_"Craig's rough around the edges, but he's a guy you can trust to watch your back. Just don't get on his bad side," warned Ryuki._

_"Hey kid, meet the rest of your team. First up, you got Steve Rodgers, aka…" began Fury._

_"Captain America," finished Shinichi. "Warren talks about you, a lot."_

_"Yeah, he keeps saying I was his inspiration to start all of this," said Steve._

_"And he wouldn't be lying either," added Fury. "Next up you have Alan Scott and Jay Garrick, aka Green Lantern and Flash respectively."_

_Alan nodded, "Nice to meet you Shinichi."_

_"Warren's been keeping us up on your progress," said Jay. "You're doing some good work kid. A bit too much killing for my taste though."_

_"Hmph, Theodore, maybe you can explain to me how this changed from a rescue mission to baby-sitting?" spoke Namor._

_"Hey, I sometimes train the kid," defended Ted Grant, aka Wildcat. "He may not look it, but he's a fighter. Scrawny, but a fighter."_

_"You'll never stop calling me scrawny, will you?" Shinichi deadpanned, eyes narrowed._

_"Not until you get some muscle."_

_Shinichi looked to the last member of the assembled heroes. "And you? Who are you supposed to be?"_

_"I am Namor, King of Atlantis, and you, little boy, shall address me with respect."_

_"If you're a king, why can't you afford clothes? You're just in swimming trunks."_

_Ted laughed, "He's got you there!"_

_Namor's hand shot out and grasped Shinichi by the throat, hauling the young Rider up. "I'd watch your tongue boy. Just because you are Smith's latest project gains you no sympathy or respect from me."_

_In a flash of light and puzzle-pieces, Shinichi was clad in armor and a gun is aimed at Namor's face. "Put me down, Speedo-man," demanded Showa._

_Namor smirked, "Very well." Namor then threw Showa, who crashed against a wall in the ChronoLiner. Showa thanked his armor and got back to his feet. His eyes shifted from green to red in anger before shifting back to green. He dispelled his armor and sat down with Ryuki._

_"Why do we have his royal highness with us?" questioned Shinichi._

_"King Namor was amongst the Avengers Warren first assembled back in World War 2," answered Ryuki. "All of us are, with one exception."_

_"Who?" asked Shinichi._

_"You," stated Fury._

_"Well, how can I exactly contribute? I mean…you all are veterans. I'm just a novice."_

_"Director-san's orders," answered Ryuki. "He stated that, in case of this kind of emergency, you were to be placed on the team."_

* * *

"Besides, you shouldn't take whatever Gebok says at face value. He's a two-faced, manipulative liar and a madman," said Shogo.

"Yeah, you're right," Shinichi agreed. Still, the only way he could find out the truth was to ask Shiori, and he wasn't sure if he could do that. Should he just sweep this under the rug or keep searching for answers? '_Damn you, Gebok…_'

"At least the video camera's safe," said Shogo as he recovered it. "I think it got everything."

"You recorded the whole thing?" Yokoshima asked.

"We're on vacation, aren't we?" Shogo added, "And this would make good review material. Plus, I bet the king would like to see this too."

"Huh?" Shinichi stared. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after I gave him the All Riders VS GIN-SHOCKER footage, he asked me to record some more footage of you and-" Shogo was cut off when Shinichi grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Shinichi looked furious. Shogo gulped. "Oops?"

* * *

King Edward took the news quite well. "Shawna, you've indeed chosen the perfect man to be your husband. Let's not wait any longer. It's time to organize the wedding!"

Shawna scowled. It was time to put her foot down. She was not some dainty and delicate princess anymore and now it was time to prove it. She inhaled and then finally she raised her voice, "FATHER!"

King Edward was taken aback by this. "My daughter, what has gotten into you?

"Father, I'm telling you this for the last time. Please, do not put any more pressure on Mr. Samurai," Shawna said.

"But-" King Edward tried to argue.

"No buts, Father. If Mr. Samurai says no then we must honor his wishes. Besides, I have become very dear friends with everyone, including Ms. Rena. I do not wish to lose their friendship because of this," Shawna continued.

"But-"

"Ms. Rena and Mr. Samurai deserve a happy ending. After all, remember what happened with Grandfather and Grandmother?" Shawna reminded, making King Edward wince. Shawna's maternal Grandparents never approved of him, but it was thanks to Zatiye that they got together and were married. Shawna continued, "You and Mother fought for your happiness. I think that Mother would be very unhappy if you ruined another couple's happiness, even for me."

King Edward sighed. He surrendered, "You're right Shawna."

"Father, I know you mean well, but I think I'm old enough to choose my future husband and I don't wish to steal someone else's boyfriend," she told him. "You understand, right?"

King Edward nodded, ashamed. He then dragged himself out of the common room. Minutes later, Shinichi came into the common room. "You're back, Mr. Samurai!"

Shinichi looked at the princess seriously. She was his friend so she deserved to know about him. She thought he was born a hero but she was wrong and so it was time to lay it on her heavily.

"Shawna-chan, there's something you need to know about me," said Shinichi seriously.

"Oh, what is it?" Shawna asked.

"It's about how I got my powers and it all started when I was only 6 years old." Shinichi then proceeded to tell her about GIN-SHOCKER, the origin of his powers, and the sins he'd committed.

"What?" Shawna whispered, horrified.

"Yep, me and thirteen others were captured to become the ultimate weapons, a taskforce that was made for the sole purpose of killing the Riders and becoming GIN-SHOCKER'S elite taskforce but I was the only one stripped of emotion and because of my scientist's orders, I killed my comrades, and because of another incident I escaped and appeared in Hinamizawa without my memories," Shinichi said. He left out any mention of Rina. He touched the scar above his left eyebrow. "This scar is their brand on me, signifying my past and my sins.

"But…they're alive," Shawna said. She knew who Shinichi was referring to as comrades. If he'd killed them how could they be here with him?

"The scientist that gave me my power revived them. Some defected to my side, while the others... the others I had to kill." Shinichi answered.

"How awful," Shawna said, seeing the sorrow etched into Shinichi eyes.

"So with that being said, I understand if you don't want to be around me," Shinichi said expecting to see Shawna with a horrified look. He expected her to shun him after knowing something like that.

"Are you out of your mind, Mr. Samurai?" Shawna said indignantly. "You saved me and you gave me a chance to explore my freedom. You also became my friend. I can never hate you. I'm just angry that you would even suggest that."

"Shawna-chan, arigatou…"

* * *

Days later, a ball was being held for Shawna's birthday and the Gaming Club members were all dressed to impress. They'd kept the clothing Shinichi had given them during his short time as High Commander of GIN-SHOCKER and brought them for such an occasion. They were all dressed up in attendance to the ball. Even the NEO-NUMBERS were dressed up. The male members wore tuxedos with armbands on the left sleeves depicting their individual symbols. Michiru wore a pink strapless dress with white evening gloves. Hana on the other hand was dressed in a black gothic Lolita outfit with a spider web pattern on it.

Members of various noble houses were in attendance and among them were young men who were obviously suitors for Princess Shawna. She was dressed as well, wearing the same gown she'd worn when she danced with Shinichi at the ball in Tokyo. Shogo was videotaping the entire event.

King Edward was watching and so were his guests. In the middle of the ballroom were Shawna, Rena and Shinichi. They were dancing together as Shinichi led the two girls both by the hand. It was a shame, really. He would've liked the young Kamen Rider as a son-in-law and heir to the throne. By marrying Shawna, he would've automatically become the crown prince. Still, King Edward was proud of his daughter. She would make an excellent queen when the time comes and he had Shinichi Banabara to thank for that.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at DHS Castle, the remaining executives were having their meeting.

"Looks like we lost Evilbrood and Lovesoul," said Yukanon.

"How unfortunate," said Priest Venom, "But their sacrifice won't be in vain."

"Yes, and I even managed to shake BLACK 13's beliefs a little too," said Dr. Shinigami.

"So, you told him you were his biological father?" Baron Yukanon asked.

"Peh, that's a pathetic jab, Swiss boy." Juro spat.

"Think what you will, it won't spoil my fun," Shinigami said. Tormenting BLACK 13 was his bread and water.

"Hmm, perhaps it's time that I fight the enemy," said Priest Venom. He cast a shadow that was shaped like a spider.

* * *

"**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"Wow, Shawna-hime's home is so great, isn't it?" asked Hanyuu. "I'm so jealous!"

"Yes, but it's a bit too big for me," admitted Rika. "Now, let's start the review!"

Hanyuu began, "Shinichi isn't the only one who's gotten himself upgraded. The other NEO-NUMBERS have also gained new power-up forms." The screen displayed Slasher's Slayer Form, Arachnea's Venom Form, Carmen's Mirage Form, Armadillo's Blitz Form, Zero's Fighter Form and finally Musician's Rock-Metal Form.

"Yes, indeed, and all weaker monsters should beware," agreed Rika. "These forms not only increase their powers, but also give them new armor, weapons and enhanced abilities. For example, Slasher is armed with the Onigari no Ryuou which slays demons. Then we have Arachnea who has explosive venom and Zero who possesses laser needles and a drill. There's also Armadillo with his new blitz cannons. Carmen too gains a double-bladed scythe that doubles as a chain-scythe and finally we have Musician who wields a more powerful guitar-like weapon."

"Yes, but this just means their enemies are going to send more powerful monsters. The NEO-NUMBERS are going to need these new forms and powers to fight against them," cautioned Hanyuu.

"I doubt they'll have much trouble," said Rika. "Shinichi has the Lucifer Cannon after all."

"Yes, the Lucifer Cannon. That's Kamen Rider Showa's most powerful and most dangerous attack, isn't it?" Hanyuu asked.

Rika explained, "The Lucifer Cannon collects all of Showa's remaining energy and fires it in a single burst. While this has a 100 percent chance of obliterating the enemy with a single blow, this also drains Showa's energy. The result is Shinichi's inability to transform for 24 hours, leaving him completely vulnerable."

"Luckily, Shinichi has a backup transformation device called the Scada Buckle," added Hanyuu.

"Unfortunately, we've run out of time," said Rika. "Tune in next time for more."

"Bye-bye!"

* * *

KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And now for an epilogue scene for this arc.

* * *

"Hey, Warren-san?" Shinichi asked into his watch.

"_Oh, it's you, Shinichi_," Warren said. "_What is it?_"

"I need help. I need to know something. It's about my father…my biological father," said Shinichi solemnly.

"_What happened?_"

"Gebok told me Kaa-chan used artificial insemination since Tou-chan couldn't give her any children. I tried to put it out of my mind but I can't. I know he's lying, or at least I think I know, but I just need to know the truth. Kaa-chan's busy preparing for her wedding and I don't want to trouble her."

"_Let me guess. Gebok told you he was your biological father, is that right?_"

"Yes, that's right."

"_Let me check. Hold on for a few minutes_."

Shinichi waited. It felt like hours than a few minutes but then Warren's voice was heard, "_Ah, here we go. Well, according to this your mother did use artificial insemination since Shotaro Banabara was impotent_."

Shinichi flinched. Gebok was right. He really wasn't Shotaro Banabara's son. He prepared himself for the rest of the bad news.

"_However, according to this data, while I can't reveal the identity of the sperm donor, I can safely say it isn't Gebok_," Warren finished.

Shinichi blinked. "Are…are you sure?"

"_100 percent. Your biological father isn't Gebok_."

Shinichi was relieved. "Thank you, Warren-san."

"_Listen, Shinichi. Who your parents are don't define you. Only you can define yourself with your actions and the choices you make. You're your own person. Don't you forget that_."

"I won't, Warren-san."

"_You know…I could bend the rules a little and tell you who your biological father is_-"

"There's no need, Warren-san," Shinichi cut him off. "As far as I'm concern, I'm the son of Shotaro and Shiori Banabara. No one is going to make me think otherwise."


	98. DHS Chapter Part 24: Celebrations

**DHS CHAPTER PART 24: CELEBRATIONS**

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Shinichi was freaking out. Today was the day! His mother was getting married today!

"Shinji, relax!" Shiori attempted to calm her son down.

"But, Kaa-chan! It's today! It's today!"

"I'm the one who's getting married and you're freaking out. Shouldn't I be the one who's nervous?" Shiori asked, amused.

"It's just…it's just that I don't want anything to ruin your special day, Kaa-chan," he admitted. Shiori kissed her son on the forehead.

"Everything will be fine," she told him.

Today was the day of Kasai and Shiori's wedding. They were to be wed in front of the Furude Shrine. They'd already registered for marriage earlier on so the ceremony was really just a formality. Still, it was a huge deal.

Akane Sonozaki was paying for the entire ceremony. Although Oryo didn't think that a widow like Shiori should be painted white. She wasn't a maiden anymore. However, the white makeup would symbolise new beginning for Shiori.

The ceremony would be completely traditional. Rika would bless the newlyweds at the shrine. The guests would include the family's friends and relatives. Unfortunately, Shiori didn't have any close relatives. There was Natsumi, the mother of her late husband, but Shiori had doubts that she would show up at all.

Shinichi, of course, was panicking. He was breathing heavily into a paper bag. Hanyuu and Rika were all smiles, however.

"Shiori-mama, you'll look so beautiful in your wedding kimono," said Hanyuu.

"Oh, thank you, Hanyuu-chan." Shiori smiled as she ruffled Hanyuu's hair.

"I'll be sure to bless you during the ceremony," said Rika. As the heir of the Furude Clan, she was in charge of the village's religious matters. She may be young but she was also mature and knew her responsibilities. She turned her attention towards a still freaking out Shinichi. "Maybe you should meditate to calm your nerves."

"Right, meditate," he panted. "Gotcha." He closed his eyes and his consciousness slipped away…

* * *

"Wow! Kaa-chan is getting married!" Shinji exclaimed happily.

"Has he been like this the whole time?" Shinichi asked.

"He's your inner child," Kuro stated.

"Will Kasai-san be nice to Kaa-chan?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, he will," assured Shinichi. "I'm sure of it. He'll make Kaa-chan happy."

"If Kaa-chan's happy, then I'm happy!" said Shinji.

"It's odd," commented Kuro. "Shouldn't you two be upset about this? I mean, usually when a parent remarries the children become upset."

"We want Kaa-chan to be happy," said Shinichi. "We can't be selfish. She deserves to have her own happiness."

"You're being pretty mature about this," stated Kuro.

"Of course, which is why I absolutely won't let anything go wrong!" declared Shinichi firmly.

* * *

Meanwhile, preparations were already being made at the Furude Shrine. Decorations were being set up and also seats for the guests were being placed flanking the path towards the shrine. The people helping out were members of the community. A wedding was indeed a very big deal and like Shinichi they wanted everything done right.

"Ah, a wedding," said Chief Kimiyoshi. "When was the last time a wedding was held at the Furude Shrine?"

"It's been far too long," said Oryo. "The young ones are starting to forget the old ways."

"Not all of them," said Chief Kimiyoshi.

"I'm just surprised that Kasai, one of my men, is marrying and it's to that woman of all people," Oryo said, frowning.

"Oh, you mean Shiori-san?" Chief Kimiyoshi asked. "Do you still dislike her?"

"It's her books I dislike," said Oryo. "Honestly, those books are so vulgar and indecent."

"That's just how she earns a living. Nothing wrong with that. I mean she's trying to support herself and her family," said Chief Kimiyoshi.

"I just fear that she'll corrupt Rika-chama," said Oryo. "And then there's that son of hers…"

"Oh, you're referring to Shinichi," Chief Kimiyoshi concluded. Oryo nodded. "He's been such a help to the village. He and several others caught the peeping tom and panty thief. I sure miss how he used to deliver the newspaper, but I guess helping his mother out with her book is just so important."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shiori's agent, Eiji, was crying, "WHY!"

He wasn't happy about the wedding, obviously. He wished she was marrying him. Unfortunately, she just wasn't interested in him beyond being business partners.

He'd received the wedding invitation several days earlier and had broken down. He drank a lot of sake just to get over it but now the date was here. He gave a sigh after his tears dried up.

"Might as well give my blessings." There was no way he could match up to a guy like Kasai. That guy looked like he would be able to protect Shiori and make her happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinichi was at the NEO-NUMBERS' base with all his friends…and he was still freaking out. His mother had sent him away since he needed to relax and his friends knew how.

"Shinichi, relax," Mion said

"RELAX! HOW CAN I RELAX! MY MOTHER'S GETTING MARRIED!" Shinichi screamed.

"Wow, he really is tensed, isn't he?" Satoko asked. Satoshi and Shion could only nod in agreement.

Shinichi stopped screaming and leered at Keiichi. He stepped closer to sniff his friend. Keiichi gave him both a confused and weirded-out look. "What?" Keiichi quipped.

"You took a shower, right?" Shinichi asked.

Keiichi rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother…"

"I meant today."

"Umm…" Keiichi hesitated.

"That's it! Keiichi, go back and take a shower. I'm not going to let you ruin my mother's wedding with your stink," Shinichi ordered.

"But I don't even smell!" Keiichi argued.

Shinichi counted, "Oh, but you, you will and when you ruin this wedding with your stink I will kick your ass!"

"Oh for the love of God! You're losing it!" Daichi commented in annoyance.

"I'm with him. Shin-chan, you need to relax," Mion said as she made him sit down.

"You're right. You're right. I am being paranoid, aren't I?," Shinichi said calming down.

"Yeah, but who can blame you? Your mom's wedding is today, and if anything goes wrong it may ruin the marriage or even get the whole thing called off, leaving your mom in a state of de-YOW." Yokoshima got cut off from his out loud musing as he was kicked in the shin by Mion while Shinichi's stress was becoming palpable to his face again

"RELAX! What Yokoshima says is complete nonsense," said Chiaki reassuringly. "Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Don't jinx it, Chiaki-san," said Satoko.

"Looks like we gotta use Rena," sighed Mion. "Rena, can you help Shin-chan relax?"

"OK!" Rena grabbed Shinichi's arm and dragged him away to one of the rooms.

"Oh, I see," Shion grinned. "That's very clever, Onee."

"Alright, now we can finally do our parts," said Mion, clapping her hands together. Even though she was no longer the leader of the club at school, she was still the leader whenever they hung out together. "Shogo, how's security?"

"Everything is doing fine. All the Sonozaki Clan's bodyguards are in position," answered Shogo. He added, "I also volunteer to videotape the whole ceremony."

"Daichi, what about music?" Mion inquired.

"I got an old record player and some records with some good songs on them," answered Daichi.

"Yokoshima, fireworks?"

"Heh, who do you think I am?" answered Yokoshima. "I got them all and ready to fire when night falls."

"Michiru? Hana?"

"We're ready to greet the guests," said Hana.

"Don't worry about a thing!" added Michiru with a wink.

"Chiaki, what about food?" Mion asked.

"The caterers are on their way," Chiaki answered.

"Shion, how's Kasai doing?"

"Well, he had some jitters about the ceremony, but I don't think he's scared," said Shion.

"He shouldn't be, though," interjected Satoshi, "I mean they're already registered as a married couple. This is just a formality."

"Yeah, but sometimes it's the ceremony that can make or break a marriage," argued Keiichi.

* * *

Rena managed to drag Shinichi into one of the clinic's empty rooms before pushing him onto the bed.

"Shin-kun, you need to relax," she told him sternly as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I know, b-but Rena-chan! GAH! I gotta make sure the food's fresh"! Shinichi was getting ready to move but was stopped by Rena who pulled him back by his shoulders. "Rena-chan!"

"Shin-kun, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be perfect. If you stress out over every little detail you won't be able enjoy your mother's wedding." Rena then used the tried and true method that calmed the cyborg down. She kissed him on the lips.

Shinichi began to relax under the kiss as he said, "Yeah, you're probably right Rena." He then felt her undoing his scarf. "Rena-chan?"

"You're still tense, Shin-kun," she purred as she helped him out of his coat. "Let me help you relax." She then pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "Keep your eyes on Rena-chan, OK?"

* * *

"Shiori-mama, you look so beautiful!" said Hanyuu.

Shiori admired herself in the mirror. "Oh, I feel like a young bride again!" she smiled as she admired herself. The pure white clothes and makeup really looked amazing on her. Her hair had been done up in the typical style for this type of ceremony and she had on the Tsunakakushi as well. The kimono also came with a hood that was the bride's veil.

"I'm so glad we got rid of Shinichi," said Rika. "He was really stressing out over the details."

"Yes, he's a good son, but he needs to relax," Shiori agreed.

"But you can't blame him for worrying. You're his only mother. He just wants you to be happy."

Shiori nodded. "Yes, indeed, but because of that he also stresses himself out to keep me happy." She recalled when he'd stayed up late with her for several nights to finish a book. He also made coffee and breakfast for her.

Though she had not been able to raise him (which was GIN-SHOCKER'S fault), he grew up to be a fine young man of his own.

Rika informed her, "The wedding procession is here. It's time to go."

* * *

Warren and his family were all ready to go. Shinichi and Shiori had invited them and the Smith family accepted. They were dressed their best. The men wore three-piece suits while the women wore kimonos. Since the shrine was all the way in the Hinamizawa, and since they didn't want to ruin their clothes, they decided to teleport close to the shrine's location.

With a snap of his fingers the Smith family was gone and in seconds they'd arrived.

The guests were already starting to arrive at the shrine and took the prepared seats. Bodyguards of the Sonozaki Clan were also in position, with Shogo keeping a close eye on everything. Shinichi, after calming down, got dressed in a fine three-piece suit. Rena was wearing a beautiful kimono as well.

Hana and Michiru, dressed as shrine maidens, were greeting the guests as they came.

When the bride and groom finally arrived, the guests all rose to their feet. The appropriate music, manned by Daichi, played as the two both walked together towards the shrine. Kasai was dressed in a black kimono with the matching coat and hakama pants. He could not believe this lovely angel beside him was his wife-to-be. Shiori smiled demurely with the hood up as she kept her eyes forward.

"Sugoi…" said Shinichi before he started taking photos.

Asmodeus attended the wedding too, standing close to Yokoshima. She was dressed in her usual uniform, but with a longer skirt this time so she wouldn't appear indecent. Her sisters were present as well.

The bride (Shiori) and groom (Kasai) knelt before the shrine and offered their prayers before exchanging their vows.

Satoshi noticed Shion crying. "Shion, what's wrong?"

"Weddings are so beautiful, aren't they?" Shion asked. "Will ours be as beautiful?"

Satoshi smiled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "I promise. It will be." She leaned against him.

Kasai and Shiori then exchanged their rings. As Head of the Furude Clan, Rika began the blessing ceremony.

During all this, Shogo tapped Shinichi on the shoulder and whispered, "We have some uninvited guests heading up here. You might want to check it out."

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. 'Uninvited guest' was the codeword used to refer to the DHS if they dared to come and interrupt the ceremony. He gritted his teeth. He was not about to let his mother's wedding go interrupted, especially by _them_.

Shinichi pulled away from Rena and reached into his jacket to take out the Scada Buckle. That was all he would need. Once it was on his waist, the belt wrapped around and fastened the device on. He then went straight down towards the steps that led up to the shrine.

Shinichi didn't care if the entire village knew his secret. These DHS sons of bitches were going to pay for ruining his mom's wedding.

Warren knew what was about to happen and both Angela and Rachel nodded in understanding. They needed a barrier spell to protect the civilians and a sleep spell to insure Shinichi's secret remained a secret.

Shinichi saw the DHS Fighters coming up the steps. There were around twelve of them. To him, it didn't matter how many of them came. They were going to be punished.

"Let It Rip!" Shinichi called out. The NEO-NUMBERS hung back. This was Shinichi's battle. It was something personal. He ran towards the DHS Fighters and jumped, transforming in mid-air as he performed a flip and landed in the centre of the group of DHS Fighters.

He started kicking butt, and brutally so. He was like a whirlwind of punches and kicks. The DHS Fighters didn't even stand a chance. Kamen Rider Scada, while not as powerful as Kamen Rider Showa, was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Rider Systems like the Scada Buckle worked by increasing the strength and fighting abilities of the users and since Shinichi was already super-strong as a cyborg…do the math.

"How dare you come to ruin Kaa-chan's wedding! Her special day! Unforgivable!"

He knocked a DHS Fighter down with a right cross before he smashed his knee into another one's stomach. He then used a roundhouse kick to knock away another one of them before grabbing two by their heads and smashing them together, knocking them out instantly. He then performed a whirlwind kick that knocked them away.

Meanwhile, the NEO-NUMBERS were watching.

"He's pissed off, isn't he?" Michiru asked.

"I think this is way beyond simply being pissed off," added Hana.

"Think about it this way," said Chiaki. "This can help relieve his stress."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey, do you think he's going to need help?" Yokoshima asked. His teammates gave him a look. "Right…dumb question."

Scada continued fighting with all his might and his anger fuelling him. If this was Gebok's idea of a wedding present, then no thanks!

They shot at him with their talon missiles but he leapt over them, causing them to shoot at each other. One tried to slash at him with his sword but he dodged and wrenched the sword out of the DHS Fighter's hand, making the weapon his own. He then used it on them, slashing away with grace and without mercy.

The DHS Fighters were sent tumbling down the steps as Scada tossed the sword away and reached down to his belt. "Kaa-chan, this is my gift to you…my new finisher!" He gave the ripcord several short tugs, spinning the windmill buckle a few times before he pulled it all the way and released. The belt buckle spun rapidly, collecting energy. The eyes of his helmet flashed before he jumped and executed his attack.

"Cicada Corkscrew Kick!" he called out as he performed a flying drill kick which crashed into them with explosive force. The DHS Fighters were all wiped out in a single blow. He let out a sigh as he removed the Scada Buckle, reverting back to human form. He then walked back up to the shrine.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony continued without a hitch. Kasai and Shiori exchanged cups of sake and drank them, signifying their union. They were now officially announced as a married couple. The guests all stood up and applauded.

Shinichi, however, felt a little uneasy. The DHS wouldn't gain anything out of attacking a wedding, except to draw him out. He was just glad that the wedding went off without a hitch. He glanced at the wedding cake. His mother insisted there be one. It was a tall chocolate cake with white frosting. It had several layers, the biggest as the base before smaller layers were stacked up. At the very top were small figurines that represented the bride and groom.

He shook his head. This was a happy occasion.

The reception would also be held at the shrine. Food had been prepared for the villagers by the caterers. It was time for the actual festivities to begin. Congratulations were offered to the newlyweds as Shinichi watched on with a smile, a camera in hand. His mother was now Mrs. Shiori Kasai. Shinichi too could change his name but chose not to. He decided to keep the name Banabara.

"Congratulations, Shiori," said Warren sincerely. "And congratulations to you too, Kasai." He shook hands with the man. Even at his own wedding, Kasai decided to wear his sunglasses. Shiori didn't mind. She said that they made Kasai look cool.

When night fell, the guests were treated to a fireworks show. This was all thanks to Armadillo. He stood in position, firing fireworks out of his cannons as Asmodeus watched with him. "Wow! So pretty!" she yelled out. Red, green, blue and yellow sparks lit up the sky.

Armadillo glanced at the girl he loved. She may not be human, but he wasn't either. They were the same now. They were both furniture.

"Hey, Asmo-chan?" Armadillo asked.

"Yes, Yoko-kun?"

"What did you think of the wedding?"

"It was sooooo beautiful! I'm glad I got invited!" She swooned a little. He then gently grasped her hand and removed his helmet. He wore a serious expression.

"Asmo-chan, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good, because there's something I want to ask you…"

* * *

"So, they're heading to Okinawa right now, right?" Rena asked as she and Shinichi headed to school. Rika and Hanyuu were with them as well.

"Yup, and it's a one week long honeymoon for them," said Shinichi. "I just hope nothing bad happens to them."

"Warren-san promised to have them protected 24/7," Rena assured him. "There's no need to be scared, Shin-kun."

Shinichi gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Rena-chan."

Hanyuu frowned as she said, "I can't believe the DHS tried to wreck the wedding! Don't they have any decency at all?"

"I'm afraid not," said Rika. "They are the bad guys, after all."

Shinichi silently agreed. Though the DHS had no profitable reason to attack the wedding, but maybe it was just because the NEO-NUMBERS were there. However, if they had been serious, they would've sent a few Demon Beasts, not their cannon fodder (DHS Fighters). Shinichi easily defeated them and he didn't even have to use his Showa Powers. Maybe this was just another one of Gebok's attempt to get under Shinichi's skin.

It worked. Shinichi had lost his temper. When the DHS Fighters came, he knew that they would ruin the wedding and he could not let that happen. Simply put he annihilated them as his teammates watched him go berserk.

"We should head to the treasure throve later after school," Rena suggested as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'Treasure throve' was the codeword for the junkyard. "We haven't gone together for a long time."

Shinichi nodded. He'd been very busy as of late. They only had a vague idea of what the DHS were planning, which was worldwide genocide of humanity. No doubt Gebok would also try and perform experimentation on any survivors. "You're right. We haven't, have we?" He needed time to relax too. A little R&R wouldn't hurt once in a while.

* * *

After school, Shinichi and Rena headed to the junkyard. They looked for anything that lay around within the 'mountains of treasure' as Rena called them. Shinichi saw a few things, mostly junk, but he did find some interesting pieces. A discarded doll here, a broken toy car there, and even a refrigerator were lying around.

The junkyard used to be the site for the dam that the government wanted to build in the past. Of course, the villagers all stood united in protest and the dam project was cancelled. What remained of it was this junkyard. Now it was used by the villagers to dump their trash, big and small.

Rena was glad to have found this place. It was her special secret spot where she could be alone when she needed. It had also become Shinichi's special place of solitude as well. He'd come here to think as well and Rena was good company. They would listen to each other and not criticise. It may not be the most romantic of places to normal people but these two were anything but normal.

They found nothing of interest and so had a small break in Rena's minivan. On impulse, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Being with Rena like this, and kissing her, made him forget about all his troubles. These short moments of bliss were something worth fighting for and the DHS would stop at nothing until they took away all life, freedom, peace and happiness.

Rena kissed back. She loved him and she didn't care if he was a cyborg or otherwise. She was her Shin-kun, and always will be.

She let out a moan as one of his hands went under her shirt, touching the bare skin underneath. She giggled as his fingers tapped against her stomach, tickling her. Shinichi smiled as he continued to kiss her. She was so soft and warm and he wanted more. His hand slid up further, touching the cups of her bra before pressing his palm up against her chest. She gasped a little at the sensation as he started to fondle her chest.

She had been jealous of Mion and Shion. Their breasts were bigger than hers. She'd caught Shinichi staring at them once or twice during gym class but then he gave the rest of his attention to her. He may look at other girls but she was the only one he would touch so intimately.

Another hand went up her leg, disappearing into her skirt. She gasped as she felt his hand rubbing her private spot without shame. With her he could be as perverted as he wanted and she wouldn't protest. Her hands were on his shoulders, the fingers curling and digging into them. He did not mind a little pain mixed with the pleasure, as long as he shared it with Rena.

Then Rena suddenly pushed him away, knocking him onto his back as he fell out of the van. "Rena-chan!" He cursed in his mind, '_Damn, I was so close!_'

"I saw something!" she said hastily as she straightened out her clothes. "Come on!"

Shinichi sighed. Maybe the roll in the hay would come later after he helped her. When she was happy she would celebrate with him later and he looked forward to it.

* * *

After finding the item, Rena and Shinichi called their friends to meet them in the NEO-NUMBERS' base. The secret base was under the Irie Clinic. Originally, it'd been the base of the Yamainu but now it'd been converted into the secret headquarters of the NEO-NUMBERS.

Laying facedown on the table was the item Rena had found. She instantly labelled it cute and wanted to share her findings with her friends. The item was a mirror, with a beautiful green frame that resembled a flower with eight short petals all around the round glass.

"What is this?" Daichi asked.

"My new treasure!" Rena answered.

"It's a mirror," Shinichi clarified. "And it looks old."

"Looks kinda like an antique," said Mion.

"Hi!" Shion greeted as she came in with Satoshi and Satoko. "I got your call. What's up?"

"Rena found something at the junkyard," said Keiichi. "But we don't know what it is."

"Hanyuu, do you know?" Rika asked. Her friends shrugged.

"If Rika doesn't know, then does that mean this thing's worthless?" Yokoshima asked absently. Michiru picked the mirror up and stared at it.

"It's an antique mirror," said Michiru simply.

"We should just sell it," suggested Hana. She asked Mion, "You interested in buying, perhaps?"

"No!" Rena objected as she grabbed the mirror out from Michiru's hands and hugged it. "This is Rena's treasure!"

Shion stared at the item before her eyes shone in realization. "That looks like a magic wish granting mirror."

All eyes were on her.

"A wish granting mirror?" Daichi repeated sceptically.

"So this thing has a genie inside?" Yokoshima asked dumbly.

"No, of course not," Shion answered. "It grants wishes."

"And how do you know this?" Shinichi asked.

"I read," said Shion, "Of course it could be wrong but it looks like something I read in a book once back when I was a kid."

"You mean from Oni-baba's library?" Mion asked. Shion nodded.

"According to what I remember, this mirror can grant any wish for anyone," Shion said. She saw the looks on everyone's faces. They wanted to try it out. "Of course it's just a legend."

"Shion, I wield the Three Clan Treasures and I have the Orb of Courage in me while Daichi has the Orb of Power. Just because it's a legend, doesn't mean it isn't true," argued Shinichi.

"Then Rena will make her wish right now!" said Rena but Mion grabbed the mirror. "Hey!"

Mion said, "Now, who says you get to make the wish? As club leader I-" Keiichi took the mirror from her. "Hey!"

Keiichi stared at the mirror. There were so many possibilities. What should he wish for next? Perverted ideas came to mind but then the mirror was snatched out of his hands by Shinichi. "Hey, Shinichi!"

"Shion, is there a catch?" Shinichi asked.

"Well, from what I've read, this mirror can only be used during a full moon and it can only grant one wish every 100 years," Shion answered. They heard groans and Shinichi stared at the mirror critically. "I see."

"Shin-kun, can Rena have her mirror back, please?" Rena asked sweetly.

"No, you can't," he said firmly. "None of us can have it either. If this thing really works then it should be locked away some place that no one will ever find it."

"Hey, Shin-chan!" Mion shouted.

"Mion, let's listen to what he has to say," said Satoshi calmly.

"Look, I know you all have wishes, but think carefully. What'll happen if the DHS gets this mirror? Heck, what'll happen if Gebok gets it?" Shinichi asked. They all cringed. "Exactly. If this mirror is really magic and it can grant any wish indiscriminately, then it's not safe here." He decided, "I'm taking it to ARMOR and locking it up in Storeroom X for good." He questioned, eyes narrowed, "Any objections?"

He heard none. He made some pretty good points.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have a mystical artefact to deliver."

* * *

"Warren-san, please put this in Storeroom X," Shinichi said as he handed the mirror to Warren. He then explained to Warren what the mirror was and what it could possibly do.

"Well, I am sensing something magical about it," stated Warren as he inspected the mirror. "And if it's as dangerous as you say then this should be in Storeroom X."

"Thank you. I fear to think of what DHS would do with this kind of power," confessed Shinichi.

* * *

A week later, Shiori and Kasai had returned from their honeymoon. They had great news too.

"I'm pregnant!" Shiori announced.

**THUD!**

"Shin-kun!" Rena cried out.

"P-Peh-Pregnih," a shocked Shinichi tried to say the word but failed.

"I think it was too much of a shock for him," Rika said, blinking.

"He should be fine. Although, it may possibly take a week," Shiori said as she recalled when she told Shotaro that she was pregnant with Shinji, he was stuck mumbling nonsense for a week and had to write the words he wanted to say. It was quite hilarious in her opinion.

"Does Kasai-san know?" Rena asked

"Of course," Shiori answered. "I felt that he should be the first to know since he's the father." She checked her watch, "He should be here right about," Kasai opened the door, "now."

"Are you okay? Did anything happen to you or the child when I tried to get here?" Kasai asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. The only thing that happened was my son fainting," Shiori said as she pointed at Shinichi.

"Congratulations, you two!" said Hanyuu.

"I think you're both blessed," added Rika.

"Oh thank you, you two!" Shiori hugged her two foster daughters happily.

* * *

Shinichi later went to the Irie Clinic and told them what he'd been told before by his mother. It was still shocking. He'd called Rena and told her so it wouldn't be long until the rest of their circle of friends knew too.

"Wow, your mom's pregnant!" Michiru squealed.

"Is this true?" Hana asked.

"Yep, she told me and I believe her," Shinichi answered.

"Wow, go Kasai," said an impressed Yokoshima. Shinichi cringed. "Oops, sorry, man."

"They were only married over a week ago and now she's pregnant," said Hana. "Looks like you're going to have a little brother or sister."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe," a still stunned Shinichi said. '_Or not. The baby might've been conceived the night I saw…_' He shuddered at the thought. He really didn't want to remind himself of the horrible image of Kasai and Shiori…doing it.

* * *

"Since the two of you have entered the realm of teenager-hood, it is time that I do what a mother should and give you the talk," said Shiori as she faced Rika and Hanyuu seriously.

"The talk?" a confused Hanyuu tilted her head to the side.

Rika smirked. She knew exactly what Shiori was getting at. '_This is going to be interesting…_'

Shiori had already gone bra shopping with Rika and Hanyuu for their upper body undergarments. Now it was time for them to receive their sex education. Since she'd missed the chance to give 'the talk' to her son, she'd have to make do with the next best thing which were her two foster daughters.

"And I will be using some teaching aids," said Shiori as she pointed to the pile of books before her.

* * *

Hanyuu was flushed and her head was steaming, "Auuuuuuuuuuuu!"

THUD!

Shiori gasped, "Oh my! Was I being too graphic?"

Rika spoke dryly, "I think the illustrations had something to do with it."

"Oh," Shiori frowned, "And I was only explaining foreplay."

* * *

Watanagashi Matsuri, or the Cotton Drifting Festival, was an exclusive celebration in Hinamizawa. It took place on the 3rd Sunday each June. The function of the festival was to cleanse people of their sins. Their sins, represented by rolled up balls of cotton, would be sent adrift on the river, thus washing away their sins. It was also said to be a way to appease the local deity, Oyashiro-sama.

It was also an excuse to have fun since various food and game booths were set up just for the occasion. Villagers worked hard together to set everything up for the festival. Also, some local vendors were setting up their businesses for the night of the festival. Among them were the NEO-NUMBERS who would be running their own businesses. They would either be selling food or souvenirs. Either way they would be making their own money.

Chiaki was planning to sell several figurines he'd carved out of wood. He was indeed channelling his late father's artistic expertise. The figurines resembled the NEO-NUMBERS Kamen Riders in various possess. Daichi and Yokoshima were going to be selling masks. Hana and Michiru would be selling choco-bananas. Finally, Shogo would be selling pan-fried noodles. Shinichi, of course, would be taking pictures of the festival.

Mion, as future head of the Sonozaki Clan, was overseeing the development of the festival with Chief Kimiyoshi. She really gave off an aura of cold superiority in the eyes of the villagers as expected of her. However, her closest friends knew that deep down she was just as giddy with anticipation.

* * *

That night, during the cotton drifting ritual, several figures were sneaking towards the ritual tool shed of the Furude Shrine. According to local superstition, anybody who dared to break into the ritual tool shed would be cursed. However, these figures did not care.

They broke open the lock and opened the door. Inside, various torture devices of various natures hung from the walls and there were several locked boxes as well. The treasure that they were looking for were hidden under the golden idol that represented the village deity, the great and malevolent Oyashiro-sama.

The entire statue was pushed out of the way to reveal a hidden door underneath it. It wasn't locked since the heavy statue hid it so well. They opened the door and revealed a flight of stairs leading to an underground chamber of sorts. They then walked down the stairs. The steps were smooth, but it looked like they hadn't been used for a very long time, possibly centuries. It was dark so they lit their way using flashlights. The walk down the steps was quiet and eerie but they only cared for their goal.

They soon found what they were looking for. There were four coffins, pointing towards North, South, East and West. The coffin to the North depicted a turtle, the coffin to the East depicted a dragon, the coffin to the West depicted a tiger and the coffin to the South depicted a bird. The coffins were wrapped in chains and the chains also had paper talismans on them. The four coffins surrounded an orb with the Kanji for 'seal' and the chains around said coffins were also attached to it. These coffins were holding something, something truly dark and powerful, and they wanted whatever was in these coffins.

Nobody would be able to stop them before it was too late.

"So, they had something locked up down here," said Dr. Shinigami.

"Precisely, and the person who hid them here didn't want them to be found so they built this entire shrine over it," said Priest Venom. "How clever."

"So, what do you think is inside?" Dr. Shinigami asked.

"According to my contacts and research, these sealed coffins contain the four most powerful demons to ever exist in this world," said Priest Venom. "They must be really dangerous for the priest to go such great lengths in sealing them."

"Why don't we find out what's in them, shall we?" Dr. Shinigami suggested.

"Yes, but first let's break their chains," said Priest Venom. He chanted a spell and snapped his fingers. The orb and chains shattered to pieces and the paper talismans were ripped to shreds. As soon as that occurred, a dark miasma seemed to flow out from the four coffins. "Yes…I can feel their power already…"

* * *

"You know, I should've seen this coming," stated Daichi dully as people ran for their lives. "I mean, hasn't this happened before?"

"Story of my life," said Shinichi. As he and the NEO-NUMBERS remained. During the cotton-drifting ritual, these things just _had_ to show up.

As usual, during the festival, Shinichi had hung out with his friends. At the same time the NEO-NUMBERS had been looking to make some extra money by setting up a few stands. Michiru and Hana sold sweets like cotton candy and choco-bananas, Chiaki set up a shooting gallery, and finally Daichi and Yokoshima were selling masks. Shogo was acting as the twins' bodyguard. Kasai and Shiori were obviously enjoying the festival on their own.

Mion challenged her friends to various contests around the festival grounds. Most of them were eating contests to see how much they could eat in the least amount of time. Then they went to the game stands. Mion and Shinichi always did like the shooting gallery where Shinichi would win prizes for his girlfriend and little sisters.

Finally, there was Rika and Hanyuu's dance where they used the ceremonial hoe to dig open a mattress and expose the cotton that would be rolled up into balls for the cotton-drifting ritual.

Like the first two Watanagashi Matsuri before, monsters came to ruin the fun. This time they were Darkloids but they were identical. They stood like humans but had turtle shells on their backs and webbed hands and feet. They also had frog-like faces and hair surrounding their heads, leaving the tops bald.

They were Kappa Darkloids and they were hungry. When one tried to attack a little girl, a brutal haymaker from Chiaki knocked it straight down. That was the signal to start fighting for the NEO-NUMBERS.

"GX Henshin!" Shinichi called out.

"HENSHIN!" his fellow Riders called out as well.

Once transformed, they rushed at the Darkloids. There were seven Darkloids in total, so one for each of the Riders.

Arachnea attacked by first blinding her opponent with her webbing and then she slashed them across the body with her Spider Kama. Carmen was working fast too as she unleashed her full fury by using her twin Mantis Scythe to hack and slash at her opponent. Slasher's chainsaws came to life and sparks immediately flew as they connected with the shelled body of his opponent. Armadillo was having a sumo match with one Kappa Darkloid as Musician was having a tug-o-war with one who was trying to take away his Cricket Fork, only to be blown away by a sonic blast. Zero kept his distance as he fired his needles at a Kappa Darkloid and watched in dismay as they bounced off the shell. Finally, Showa was using the Higurashi no Yaiba and slashing at a Kappa Darkloid, eyes narrowed under his helmet.

That was when he heard Yabuki's voice, '_Shinichi, there's something happening back at Saiguden. You better check it out!_'

"What?" Showa asked.

'_Someone is trying to break open the seal!'_

"What seal?"

'_Don't argue! Just finish this thing off quickly and go!'_

Showa nodded and called out, "SING!" The sounds of thousands cicadas erupted from the blade and then emerald light engulfed Showa, blinding the screeching Kappa Darkloid for a second before he emerged as Showa Higurashi Form.

"HIGURASHI ZAN!" he called out and with a single slash he bisected the Kappa Darkloid at the waist and watched as it exploded and was banished back into the darkness. He shouted, "Everyone, I have to go and check something out at Saiguden!"

* * *

The coffins were now opened, revealing dried up husks that resembled humanoid bodies. "Don't you all worry," said Priest Venom. "Soon enough, you will be returned to your full former glory."

The dried up husks seemed to respond as they twitched. The dark miasma was still flowing. It would take some time for them to be completely revived but they were now free. It didn't matter who'd freed them. What mattered was they were free and would soon roam the Earth again. Also, their Father would be freed as well.

"How interesting…" said Dr. Shinigami as he examined them. "These remains look mummified and well preserved. They are also still alive…"

"Purely demonic beings like these are hard to kill," said Priest Venom.

"Unlike you who're easy to kill," a new voice was heard. Both DHS members turned to see Showa standing at the entrance of the chamber. "Gebok, what are you doing here?" the Rider demanded.

"What a naughty child," said Dr. Shinigami with a frown.

"Save it, Gebok! I'm not letting you mess with my head!" He then saw Priest Venom and the coffins. "What's going on here!"

"Oh, just unearthing a discovery," said Priest Venom. "We haven't been properly introduced yet, have we? I am Priest Venom of the DHS."

"I remember you…" Showa growled. That infernal time-loop that Shinichi had been forced to endure last New Year's Eve was all Priest Venom's work. His grip on the Higurashi no Yaiba tightened.

"Indeed, but I have no time to play with you." Priest Venom snapped his fingers, summoning the DHS Fighters. "Go," he ordered and the DHS Fighters charged for Showa. "Doctor, let us leave," said Priest Venom.

"Yes, let's go," agreed Dr. Shinigami. A dark portal formed and both Priest Venom and Dr. Shinigami left.

"NO!" Showa screamed. With a single swipe he knocked the DHS Fighters down and ran towards the portal which winked out of existence. He then saw that the coffins were empty. "This…isn't good."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: What were those coffins? What did the DHS want with them? To find out more, read the next chapter.

* * *

"**RIDER SPECIAL REVIEW!"**

"Hi, I'm Rika!"

"And I'm Hanyuu!"

"Welcome to Rider Special Review!"

"What did Priest Venom and Dr. Shinigami find under Saiguden?" Hanyuu asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," answered Rika. "But let's start the review, shall we?" The screen showed Shinichi in his Kamen Rider Scada suit with the helmet tucked under his right arm. "This is Kamen Rider Scada. Scada (pronounced Cicada) is one of the Rider Systems built for the NEO-NUMBERS for emergencies if they are unable to transform. This is one of the seven Double-N Rider Systems."

Hanyuu pointed, "The belt fastens on around the waist and then Shinichi pulls the ripcord to initiate the transformation. He doesn't say 'henshin' like his usual transformation but instead uses the phrase 'let it rip'!"

Rika continued, "As you can see, the motif is that of a cicada and it has camouflage covering. In terms of strength it's weaker than Shinichi's current Showa GX armor but it's still as powerful as his original default form. It doesn't have as many features as the Showa GX armor but it does allow Shinichi to perform some Kamen Rider signature moves like Rider Kick and Punch. He charges them up by pulling the ripcord before executing his finishers."

Hanyuu finished, "He only ever uses Scada after using the Lucifer Cannon, which uses up a lot of energy and leaves him unable to transform for 24 hours or when he's simply fighting weak opponents. It's really lucky that he has this, huh?"

Rika concluded, "Well, that's our segment. Tune in next time for another Rider Special Review."

"Bye-bye!"


	99. DHS Chapter Part 25: Casualties

**DHS CHAPTER PART 25: CASUALTIES**

Priest Venom and Dr. Shingami had gotten away. Not only that they'd taken something. Shinichi only found four empty coffins with shattered chains littering the floor. The chamber wasn't actually made to keep people from entering but to keep something from getting out.

He contacted his teammates, who'd already finished off the Kappa Darkloids and were on their way. Shinichi could tell they were coming from the echoing sound of footsteps, the shine of flashlights and the voices.

Yokoshima: "Man, this is creepy."

Rika: "I never knew there was a secret chamber down here."

Hanyuu: "Au! Neither did I!"

Shinichi continued to shine his flashlight around and when he shone it on the walls he found writing. It was covered in dust but still eligible. He used his palm to wipe the dust away so it could read. However, the chamber was so dark that Shinichi had to read slowly and carefully with his flashlight.

Mion called as she came down, leading the rest of the group, "Hey, Shin-chan! Are you down there?"

"Yeah!" he responded. "And you're not gonna believe what I found down here!"

* * *

Rika read the writing on the wall, "According to this, centuries ago, the village founders faced against a great, powerful and terrible demon. This demon, however, was not alone as its spawn also aided it. Its most powerful spawn were four generals created directly from parts of its own body. They were the most powerful of them all and nigh invincible. However, the founders were able to seal the Dark Generals away and also seal the demon. The Dark Generals were sealed in this chamber where the shrine was built and their demonic creator was sealed in…" Her eyes widened.

"Sealed where?" Shinichi prompted.

"The swamp," she finished.

"The swamp?" Yokoshima echoed. "So, there's some demon sleeping in the swamp?"

"Yes, and the village founders sealed it inside a box that was bound in blessed chains and talismans. Nothing would be able to escape that prison," said Rika.

"Are you sure? If the box is in there for this long, the seal would've weakened," said Chiaki.

"Yes, and I'm afraid it's been weakening for a very long time," said Rika.

"What do you mean, Rika-chan?" Keiichi asked.

"The Darklings and Darkloids." Rika explained, "According to these writings they are the spawn of the demon. In fact, this demon was the source of all the Darklings and Darkloids and also…"

"The source of the Hinamizawa Syndrome," Shinichi finished. Rika gave a grim nod. He gave Hanyuu a look. "Hanyuu, did you know about this?"

Hanyuu looked guilty and gave a nod. She then spoke in her defense, "But I just thought that the seal would last and the demon wouldn't get loose!"

"It didn't have to. The seal has already gotten so weak that its power has leaked out, creating the Darklings and Darkloids we've been fighting," Daichi spoke.

"How exactly were these generals and the demon sealed away?" Shion asked.

"The founders used their three treasures and the three mystic orbs to weaken and finally seal the demons away," Hanyuu answered.

"Three treasures?" Shinichi asked. "You mean the Furude Clan's Higurashi no Yaiba, the Kimiyoshi Clan's Kage no Hoshi and the Sonozaki Clan's Oni no Hone?" Hanyuu's nod affirmed his statement. "I see."

"So the mystic orbs must refer to the ones that Shinichi and Daichi swallowed and the one that Gebok has, right?" added Hana.

"So, basically, the DHS now has four uber-powerful demon generals with them," Chiaki said grimly. "Just great…"

* * *

"So much for a normal life," Shinichi murmured. Months had passed since the defeat of GIN-SHOCKER but he was still busy with fighting this new DHS organization. Not only that, weird stuff kept happening to him. "Then again, since when has my life ever been normal?" he half-joked to himself.

He heard a knock at the door and said, "Come in." The door opened and Shiori entered. She was smiling. It looked like she had good news.

"Shinji, I just got off the phone with a friend of mine called Hiyori Minazuki. She's a mangaka," she informed her son.

"Really?" Shinichi was interested. Hiyori Minazuki was a famous manga artist who drew Shoujo manga. He'd seen a few of her graphic novels in Rena's room.

"And she wants to do a collaboration with me! I'll write the story and she'll draw!" Shiori beamed.

"Congratulations, Kaa-chan," Shinichi said sincerely. To see his mother's novels turned into graphic novels would be quite interesting.

Shiori noticed that Shinichi was packing. "Shinji, why are you packing?"

"I have to stay overnight at the base," he told her. "The others and I have some important work to do. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Shiori frowned. Whenever her son wore that expression on his face she knew she couldn't argue with him. "Wait here. I'll make you some rice balls and tea."

"Alright, Kaa-chan. Thank you." Shiori hugged him.

"Be careful, Shinji."

* * *

For the next week the NEO-NUMBERS were hard at work. Rika and Hanyuu had allowed them to take the old books and scrolls from the shrine that could provide information on the Darkloid Generals. Mion also helped by gathering the appropriate material from her clan's library and even asking permission from the village chief to borrow some of their own books.

Shinichi had even taken pictures of the writing on the chamber walls for reference. The writing told of the history of the founders' greatest battle against the demons that tried to engulf the world in darkness. The books and scrolls were spread out all over the table in the NEO-NUMBERS' base. They were hard at work as they read each and every word, taking note of whatever valuable information they could find. They used their free time for research and also training to prepare them for the fight ahead. These Darkloid Generals were the strongest of them all, even stronger than the King Titans Darkloid they had fought in the quarry when they crushed GIN-SHOCKER.

From their research, the Darkloid Generals were demonic analogues of Seiryu, Byakko, Genbu and Suzaku, the Guardian Beasts of the Four Winds. The first clue was the lids on the coffins, each depicting the four Guardian Beasts but more demonic and the second clue was how the four coffins were positioned to each point towards a different direction.

Shinichi even went to ask Yabuki, Zennin and Gokuaku about how the founders defeated the Darkloid Generals in the past. They told him that the Generals were so powerful that they could not be vanquished. Instead, they were sealed away into those four coffins and the shrine was built above the chamber holding them to make sure that they were never found or ever released. The sealing procedure, however, was a very complex process and required the Three Clan Treasures and the Three Orbs. They only had two of the orbs while DHS had the Orb of Wisdom.

The books and scrolls also explained how the Darkloid Generals served a powerful demon, the Original Darkloid and the source of all the Darklings and Darkloids. It would be logical to assume that the seal around its prison had weakened over the centuries and that its energy had seeped out to give birth to the Darklings and Darkloids that were appearing even now.

The sealed box was in the swamp. However, the water was so murky that finding it would be difficult. They would deal with it as soon as they dealt with the Darkloid Generals when they appeared.

What really troubled the NEO-NUMBERS was that it was the Dark Hatred Society who'd stolen the bodies of the Darkloid Generals. Shinichi knew Gebok wouldn't be able to revive them. He was a genius of science, not magic. It was that Priest Venom that worried him more. The evil monk seemed to be well-versed in magic since he was able to erase the memories of Shinichi's friends whenever he performed a Return to the Past during the eternal loop of Decembet 31st the past year.

As if dealing with the DHS and Darkloids was not hard enough. According to what they'd learnt, the Generals would be incredibly powerful. Unfortunately, there was no specific information like the actual appearance of the Generals or their abilities and combat prowess. They didn't know how to prepare against an enemy they knew nothing about.

Shinichi and his teammates spent many nights at the base. Shiori and Rena had to go and bring the group food so they wouldn't starve.

* * *

"Tadaima," said Shiori as she returned home.

"Welcome home, Shiori," greeted her husband, Tatsuyoshi Kasai. "Delivering food to Shinichi again?"

"Yes, and he told me he couldn't come home tonight, again," she said before sitting down on the couch with her husband. "He looks really tired too." She frowned sadly.

"That's because he's working hard to figure out a solution to this new challenge," Kasai told her. "You should know what he's like by now. He's got a huge burden on his shoulders."

Shiori sighed. "When I found him again, I thought things could go back to normal," she admitted. "I mean I found him after ten long years but I never expected him to become like this. However, I understand why after all he's been through. That horrible GIN-SHOCKER group took him away, tortured him, and turned him into a weapon for them. I don't care what he's become, though. He's still my son. It's just…I hate to see him put himself in danger."

"It's the road he chose to walk upon, Shiori," said Kasai, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close against him. "This is the duty destiny chose for him and the destiny he chose for himself. He has amazing power and is using them to protect everyone he cares for."

"Yes, I know," Shiori said as she put a hand to her stomach. "I just hope that Shinji will be alive when this baby is born. I want this baby to see his or her big brother and look up to them."

"I don't have any doubts that Shinichi will win," said Kasai confidently. "You know what he's capable of. If anyone can win against these demons, it's him."

* * *

Rika sighed as she did her homework with Hanyuu. "Rika?" Hanyuu asked.

"Hanyuu, what are the chances that Shinichi will win against these Darkloid Generals?" Rika asked.

Hanyuu frowned. She didn't know much about the Dark Being and its Generals except for the stories and legends. "I really can't say, but since they're getting ready to face them I say they have a pretty good chance."

"I see." Rika nodded. "I'm worried, though. What if we never see beyond June again?"

Hanyuu gasped. "Rika, don't say that!"

"I'm sorry, but I have a really bad feeling that some of us won't be alive to see past June."

Hanyuu asked, "So, do you believe that Shinichi and the others will die?"

Rika spoke, "They are going to need a miracle to defeat this new enemy."

* * *

In the meta-world only Libra and the Balance Guardian Warren were present. On the small tables next to their chairs were cups of tea and plates of cookies that Ronove had prepared to them.

"This game of Topper's has gotten serious, hasn't it, my friend?" Libra asked as he traced his finger around the rim of the teacup.

"It got serious the moments the stakes were raised a long time ago," said Warren as he picked up a cookie and popped it inside his mouth. "These Darkloid Generals are nearly as powerful as some of the threats I faced before. It was not by luck that the DHS discovered them. Someone clued them in."

"Lambdadelta?" Libra guessed.

"I was going to say Beatrice, but I wouldn't put it past that psychotic little midget," retorted Warren. "I just can't believe that Bernkastel is friends with her."

"Opposites attract, but they are similar in some ways," stated Libra. "Bernkastel can be just as cruel when given a reason."

BG-Warren stared down at his cup of tea, his reflection staring right back at him. "This new enemy Shinichi will face will be something beyond whatever he'd faced before. He's going to face a traumatic loss."

Libra went silent as she took a bite out of a cookie.

* * *

Dr. Shinigami grinned as he watched the computer screens. The last time he'd tried this plan he'd failed, but now it was time to revive this plan. The Hinamizawa Syndrome could still be used as a weapon. He just needed a more effective method of spreading it. The last time he'd set up hidden broadcasting stations. Now he had a much better plan.

The Dark Hatred Society's plan to eliminate all humanity was coming to fruition. What better way for humanity to be destroyed than for it to destroy itself? All he had to do was to spread fear, anger, distrust and paranoid throughout the masses and then they would start to riot and erupt into violence.

It was time to implement Operation: Hinamizawa Syndrome II.

* * *

"Well, Brothers. It appears that we're once again free to roam the Earth," the Turtle Darkloid said. His name was Ubneg of the North. He was a hunchbacked Darkloid with a massive shell on his back with numerous bumps and spikes. His shoulders were rounded and shone like polished steel while his arms and legs were trunk-like and strong. His torso was barrel-like and carved with the images of the first Darkloid who fought the founders. His wore a turtle-based samurai helmet which hid his face and it was adorned with large tusks. He was of a calm mindset and was an excellent strategist, often taking the time to learn all about his foes before fighting them. He was born from a spinal fragment of the Dark Being.

"Indeed and soon our glorious creator will be as well," the bird-like Darkloid chuckled. His name was Ukazus of the South. He was a bird-like Darkloid with black plumage. He had tufts of feathers rising from his shoulders and had claw-like feet. Metallic talons stretched from his wrists and his arms were covered in red armor which was a mix of black and red while his legs ended in bird-like feet. Black fiery wings emerged from his back. His face was covered with a bird-like mask and a samurai helmet. The fastest and youngest of the four, he was immature at times and often flouted the other three, preferring to act on his own. His greatest skill was his ability to copy techniques of his opponents even when they were being executed on him for the first time. He was born from a rib of the Dark Being.

"Of course he will. He will be so pleased that he'll give each of us our own country," the Dragon Darkloid said. His name was Uryies of the East. This Dragon Darkloid had a scaled hide with blue accents. A Chinese dragon helmet hid his face with long gold whiskers running down his front. Gold ridges ran over his shoulders and black armor highlighted with blue kept his torso and legs safe. He wielded a naginata, but it was not his greatest skill. His greatest skill was his ability to pinpoint all the weaknesses in his opponents with just a simple exchange. Being in the middle, he often tried to stand out from his siblings. He was born from the left shoulder blade of the Dark Being.

"Ubneg, Uryies, Ukazus, control yourself," the Tiger Darkloid said to the other three. "We mustn't get too excited. There are now new guardians in Hinamizawa. Freeing Father won't be so easy." This Tiger Darkloid was known as Okkayb of the West. He was donned in black armor with white stripes. This tiger-like Darkloid possessed a staff tipped with numerous blades like a tiger's claw. He was the oldest of the four and the most skilled in hand-to-hand combat. If he was disarmed of his spear, his hands were far more dangerous. His arms and legs were wrapped in white bandages while his helmet resembled a tiger's face in a full snarl. A long ponytail with white streaks in it ran down his back. Being the eldest, he was the most mature of the four and easily kept a cool head. He was born from the right shoulder blade of the Dark Being.

"Have you gone soft in the head, Okkayb?" Uryies the Dragon Darkloid asked "Even with those abilities of theirs they are still only human!"

"It was humans that trapped us and Father in our prisons, or have you forgotten  
that?" the now dubbed Okkayb reminded, making Uryies wince. "And unlike our prison, Father's entrapment is far more complex."

"Indeed. Thus, for now, we must work with this Dark Hatred Society in order to achieve our own goals," Ubneg the Turtle Darkloid said. "In the meantime, let this world know we're back. Let us announce our glorious return!"

Ukazus grinned, "I like the sound of that!"

* * *

The alarms in the NEO-NUMBERS' base rang loudly and instantly Shogo went to the surveillance monitors. "Everyone, take a look at this!" he alerted them and the NEO-NUMBERS all crowded around him and the monitors. "There in Shishibone City! We have a situation!"

On the screen panicking people could be seen fleeing in terror from something as smoke rose from several buildings. Some buildings had suddenly exploded while a few had caught fire. Cars were being tossed into the air like how tin cans flew whenever they were kicked.

"Can you get a visual of what's doing all this?" Shinichi asked.

Shogo did and he zoomed in on the four causes of the disturbance.

"Are those Demon Beasts?" Michiru asked.

"No," said Shinichi as his eyes narrowed. "Those are Darkloids and not just any Darkloids. Take a closer look at what they look like."

"A tiger, a dragon, a bird and a turtle," Chiaki recognized as he looked at the Darkloid's helmets. "No way…those are…"

"The Darkloid Generals," Hana finished.

"NEO-NUMBERS, move out!" Shinichi ordered.

* * *

"Brother Okkayb, why are we even doing this? Let's go to that accursed village and kill everyone there!" Ukazus complained.

"Patience, little brother," said Okkayb calmly. "There is a reason for this."

"Indeed," agreed Ubneg. "Before we can kill the descendants of the people who imprisoned us and wipe that village off the face of the Earth, we need to get rid of their chosen guardians."

Priest Venom, after reviving them, had explained that Hinamizawa had seven guardians. They were warriors with incredible power and not to be underestimated.

"And aren't you having fun scaring these humans?" Uyries asked.

Ukazus shrugged but then his sharp ears picked up a strange sound. "What's that?"

"They are coming," said Okkayb as he stared straight ahead. Riding on mechanical horses, known as motorcycles in this era, were the seven guardians that they'd been told about. The NEO-NUMBERS machines came to a sudden stop before them before the seven Riders dismounted, removing their helmets.

"Children?" Uyries scoffed. "Our opponents are children?"

Shinichi ordered, "Minna! Ikuzo! Guardian Henshin!"

"Venom Henshin!"

"Slayer Henshin!"

"Mirage Henshin!"

"Rock-Metal Henshin!"

"Blitz Henshin!"

"Fighter Henshin!"

The seven teenagers were surrounded by energy before they appeared donned in their respective suits of armor. The Darkloid Generals were slightly surprised, though it was hard to tell when their faces were hidden behind their helmets.

"Children they may be, but they are quite surprising," said Okkayb.

Dark clouds started to roll by, covering the sky in darkness that shaded the entire city. Rain started to fall in small drips before the sudden lightning strikes signaled the rain to fall down heavily.

That was also the signal for the NEO-NUMBERS Kamen Riders to begin their battle with the Four Darkloid Generals.

* * *

Topper addressed the Observers who were present as he declared, "Let the games begin! Darkloid Generals VS the NEO-NUMBERS! Place your bets, people! Place your bets!"

* * *

"KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN!" Showa called as he unleashed his attack. The flying blade of golden energy shattered to pieces as it collided with Okkayb's claw-tipped staff.

"You may have the weapons, but you know nothing of their true power," said Okkayb.

"I'll show you power!" declared Showa."Let's Ride: V3! Let's Ride: Amazon!" Showa summoned the two Riders to attack Okkayb. He just snorted as he gripped his weapon and slashed at the two, destroying them, but that gave Showa an opening to do a jump and slash down. Okkayb blocked with his staff and sparks flew from the impact. Okkayb then pushed Showa backwards before thrusting his weapon into Showa's chest, sending him staggering.

"You are but a child," said Okkayb in disgust.

"CHO DAI-SHURIKEN!" Showa called as he tossed the giant shuriken at Okkayb, only for the Tiger Darkloid General to swat it away. With a roar, Okkayb jumped and swung down, forcing Showa to block with the Higurashi no Yaiba. The impact was so powerful that a crater formed under Showa's feet as cracks appeared around him.

The Cho Dai-Shuriken returned but Okkayb saw it coming a mile away before leaping up. It hit Showa, knocking him onto his back.

Showa groaned and then rolled away before he got skewered by Okkayb's weapon. He swiped his sword at the staff, cutting it in half and rendering it useless.

"Give up," Showa said in a commanding voice. "You've been disarmed."

"Do you honestly think I'm harmless now?" Okkayb said with a dark chuckle. He ducked as Showa swiped his sword at the Tiger Darkloid General. He then performed a downward slash but Okkayb sidestepped, tripping Showa and quickly spun, hitting the Rider with a roundhouse to his back.

"Umph!" Showa grunted, stumbling and releasing his grip on the Higurashi no Yaiba. Okkayb then punched him twice in the head before using a roundhouse kick that knocked him down.

"Pathetic," said Okkayb as he picked Showa up by the horn of his helmet. He then smashed his palm into Showa's chest, sending him flying.

"I thought turtles were slow," Armadillo said, trying to blast Ubneg but failing. Carmen got in close, slashing in all directions. However, Ubneg's quick reflexes let him move out of the way before Carmen could hit him.

Ubneg then delivered some rather brutal punches, making Carmen screech in pain. His hand was caught by some webbing from Arachnea, but he just whirled around, generating a ball of dark energy before firing it at her. Arachnea screamed as she was hurled backwards by the blast and into a window.

"Hana-chan!" Michiru cried but she received a brutal punch in the gut that sent her crashing against a car.

"Take this!" Armadillo began firing at Ubneg but the Turtle Darkloid General didn't even flinch. He just shrug the shots off as he rammed straight into Armadillo, sending the cannon-toting Rider tumbling.

"Death from above!" Ukazus screeched, attacking Slasher after jumping down. Slasher gripped his Onigari no Ryuou in his hand and thrust forward but Ukazus did a mid-air roll to avoid it. The tufts of feathers rising from his shoulders glowed before shooting out and hitting Slasher, making him wince. The glowing feathers were as sharp as daggers. He rushed forward, raising his talons to cut Slasher's throat open but Slasher managed to block the attack with his sword. He then pushed Ukazus back and swung, but the Bird Darkloid General avoided the attack. "Is that all? Come on! Hit me! Hit me!" mocked Ukazus.

Slasher growled and then spat his glue at Ukazus' face. Ukazus' eyes ended up becoming covered in glue. He screeched as he tried to pull it off. Slasher closed in and jabbed his Onigari no Ryuou straight into Ukazus' chest. Sparks erupted and the Darkloid General shrieked from the hit.

Ukazus burns the glue away and then unleashed another attack. He summoned a huge fireball and hurled it at Slasher. It exploded and Slasher was sent flying. Now vulnerable, Ukazus attacked with his feathers, piercing Slasher painfully with the dagger-like feathers. He then jumped and grabbed Slasher by the head before nose-diving and smashing Slasher into the ground hard enough to leave a crater.

Uryies twirled his naginata, stopping all of Zero's blasts from hitting him. He howled in pain as Musician used his Cricket Axe to slash at Uryies, creating a large gash slash in his throat

"Have you heard this song yet?" Musician asked as he strummed the strings, sending a shockwave that sent Uryies skidding backwards. This allowed Zero to aim and fire several laser blasts at the Dragon Darkloid General.

"DAMN YOU!" Uryies roared, extending his whiskers to entrap both Musician and Zero. He then bashed them together before throwing the away. Zero got back to his feet and aimed his drill before firing a spiraling burst of energy that collided with Uryies' armor, sending him staggering back. However, the Dragon Darkloid countered by pushing the energy back and it crashed into Zero with explosive force. Musician rushed and slashed at Uyries but the enemy Darkloid struck Musician hard in the chest with the naginata, sending him flying backwards.

The Darkloid Generals were unlike the Darkloids they'd beaten before. They were powerful. No wonder they were dubbed the most powerful. They'd earned that name.

"Are you okay?" Showa asked as he and the others regrouped with their armor showing various signs of damage.

"We've had better," said Musician grumpily.

"We're barely making a dent in these guys," said Armadillo.

"We can't just give up!" said Carmen.

The four Darkloid Generals also regrouped, facing the Rider.

"While it was fun, it's time we ended this," Ubneg said as he and his siblings gathered together with their hands stretched out in front of them, the dark aura radiating from them.

"Not good…" Showa uttered with eyes wide.

"DARK OBLIVION!" all four Darkloid Generals called out as a beam of dark energy shot out of all hands, meeting together to form one massive blast. Musician and Showa barely dodged the blasts. The others were not as lucky.

"NO!" Showa said seeing the others scream as they were hit and engulfed by the dark blast. When the blast ceased their armor was completely scorched black before they collapsed.

"Oi, are you okay?" Showa said, rushing forward before getting down. He picked Zero up. "Shogo!"

"Oi! You idiot!" Musician snapped at Armadillo who was lying on the ground. "Get up!"

Okkayb stood over them, rain dripping down his mane and armor. "Let's go."

"Won't they cause trouble for us?" Ubneg asked, gesturing to the NEO-NUMBERS.

"No, their will has already been broken. We're done here," Okkayb said.

The rain intensified, and hammered down on both Musician and Showa who checked on their teammates only to see them starting to fade away into nothing. Thunder crashed and lightning lanced across the sky.

"Shinichi, continue the fight," said Zero before he vanished before Showa's eyes.

"Shogo!" Shinichi shouted.

"Hana-chan…" Carmen reached out to Arachnea who also reached for her hand. Their hands were clasped tightly together as they began to fade together.

"Goodbye, Hanyuu-chan…" Slasher uttered weakly as he too began to disappear.

"Hana! Michiru! Chiaki!" Showa began to panic as he watched them becoming transparent before vanishing bit by bit.

"Heh," Armadillo let out a small laugh as he felt his entire being vanishing. "Looks like this is it. Tell Asmo-chan I…love…"

"No…" Musician uttered in disbelief as Armadillo and the others just vanished.

They had just vanished into thin air.

They were gone.

"Chiaki…Hana…Yokoshima…Michiru…Shogo …No…" Showa screamed, "Nooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Lambdadelta laughed, "Wonderful! Wonderful! What an ending!"

This earned her a cold, hard glare from the Balance Guardian. He so wanted to shut the blonde Witch of Certainty.

Bernkastel was the most sympathetic. After all, Shinichi was Rika's friend. She frowned sadly as she watched Shinichi scream in torment.

"The game isn't over yet, I'm afraid," said Topper.

"Huh?" Lambdelta suddenly stopped laughing. "But they lost, and five out of seven of them are dead!"

"The game isn't over," said Topper. "One of us hasn't played his turn yet. Am I right, Balance Guardian?"

BG-Warren wore an unreadable expression. He had a plan. He knew what to use his turn for. All he would need was the right time to use it.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Nearly the whole team was wiped out, and only Shinichi and Daichi survived. How will this affect him? BTW, I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for designing the Darkloid Generals.


	100. DHS Chapter Part 26: The Conclusion

**DHS CHAPTER PART 26: THE CONCLUSION**

Shinichi and Daichi returned to Hinamizawa. Actually, Daichi had to drag Shinichi back to the Irie Clinic to patch up their wounds. Daichi wasn't feeling any pain anymore but Shinichi was feeling the worst, both mentally and emotionally.

One thought ran through his mind: he'd let his team down. They'd gone up against a powerful opponent without proper preparations and a plan and now five of their members were gone.

Daichi couldn't figure out how they could've survived the confrontation with the Darkloid Generals, but he suspected it had something to do with the mystical objects they'd consumed; the Orb of Power and the Orb of Wisdom. Sadly, the others had no such defence and after being on the receiving end of the Darkloid Generals' attack, they just vanished into thin air. No bodies were left behind at all. They were just gone, like they'd faded from existence completely.

Shinichi was in shock after the whole ordeal and could not think straight, so Daichi had to help drag him back home. Right now he needed to rest.

* * *

Dr. Irie had called Shinichi's family and friends to the clinic. Daichi was also there to tell them the news. Right now, Shinichi was in shock. He'd been traumatized by the fight. However, that wasn't the only bad news he had for them.

"How is Shinji?" Shiori asked.

"Right now he's in shock," said Dr. Irie. "He barely spoke a word when he was admitted."

"Hey, where are the others?" Mion asked.

Daichi frowned as he clenched his fists. His eyebrows were furrowed as he gave them the answer, "Shogo, Chiaki, Michiru, Hana and Yokoshima were KIA."

"KIA?" Hanyuu asked.

"KIA: Killed in Action."

They Hinamizawa Gaming Club were stunned by the news.

"Y-you're kidding right? Chiaki-san can't be dead again!" Hanyuu said in denial with tears threatening to break out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Daichi. "It's true."

"Damnit," Keiichi muttered looking down with his fists clenched tight.

They suddenly heard a loud commotion coming from the room Shinichi was in and immediately went to check it out.

* * *

"WHY! WHY DID YOU LET THEM KILL YOKO-KUN!" Asmodeus roared angrily with her energy blade held out to slice Shinichi to ribbons, but Satan was holding her sister back. "LET ME GO, SATAN! LET ME GO!"

"CALM DOWN! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING!" Satan roared, hating to see Shinichi with a hollow look in his eyes. He was sitting up, pale as a ghost, as he just sat there in the bed.

"SHUT UP! HE LET MY YOKO-KUN DIE! MY YOKO-KUN'S GONE BECAUSE OF HIM!"

The door was thrown open and Rena, in her fury, struck the blonde Stake of Lust with a very tight slap, stunning her. "LEAVE SHIN-KUN ALONE!" Rena screamed.

Asmodeus stared at her with a shocked look before she turned away, vanishing in a cloud of gold butterflies.

"Take care of him," Satan said to Rena before she too vanished.

"Shin-kun..." Rena murmured, kneeling down and hugging him, he looked so broken and the worst part was that she didn't know what to say in this situation. She also felt sad. The other NEO-NUMBERS were gone.

Rika didn't say anything, but her eyes were watering. It was like before after the Watanagashi Festival. There would be tragedy and it appeared in the form of their friends' deaths.

Shion didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to help Shinichi or weep at the loss of the NEO-NUMBERS who'd become their closest friends.

Satoshi was trying to comfort Satoko who was crying but he looked ready to cry himself.

"I know what happened was terrible, but you have to snap out of it," Mion said since both Daichi and Shinichi looked lost. "You can't let yourself drown in misery."

"At least they went down fighting, damn it," Daichi murmured angrily as he strummed his guitar. He'd just lost his friends and teammates. The Darkloid Generals had killed them.

"Can't Shinichi bring them back? He can use the Return to the Past, right?" Keiichi asked.

"No, not in his current condition," said Daichi. "His powers are tied to his emotions and will to fight. Right now he's lost the will to fight."

* * *

"Pillars are appearing?" Warren asked

"Actually they're obelisks and yes they have been appearing in every major city in Shinichi's world," Ryuki said as he showed an image of Sydney, Australia. A tall, four-sided tower topped by a pyramid stood in the centre of the city. It was black with ancient runes written all over it. Similar structured could be seen in every city of every country all over the world. They even stood among the pyramids of Egypt. One could be seen standing next to the Leaning Tower of Pisa and another stood close to where the Eifel Tower was in London.

"This can't be good," Warren muttered

"Well, at least we know it's that Dark Hatred Society doing it," Takada said.

"Because it's something they may do?" Ryuki asked.

"That, and we got this transmission being broadcasted all over Shinichi's world," Takada said pointing his thumb at a screen behind him that showed Baron Yukanon giving a huge speech about how his organization would wipe out all humanity unless they all bowed down to him.

* * *

"Shinji, this is Kaa-chan," said Shiori as she ran his hand through his hair. "Can you hear me?"

Shinichi had recovered enough to be able to talk. However, he still had the hollow look in his eyes. His heart was filled with regret and guilt over what had occurred. Except for him and Daichi, his entire team had been wiped out.

Shinichi said with a feeling of self-loathing, "I was supposed to be the leader. I was supposed to lead them to victory, but I only led them to their deaths. They counted on me and I failed them." He trembled as he clenched his fists. "It's my fault they're gone…I killed them again…" He clutched his head and gripped his hair. "I KILLED THEM AGAIN!" he screamed.

That was when Warren chose to make his appearance as he walked into the room. "Would someone care to explain to me what happened out there today?" He didn't look happy.

Daichi explained everything. He told Warren about how they confronted the Darkloid Generals and lost. Not only that, but Chiaki, Michiru, Hana, Yokoshima and Shogo were gone.

"I see." Warren walked up to Shinichi. Rena knew that Warren could help Shinichi. He never said it, but the Rider looked to Warren like a father. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" roared Warren as he slugged Shinichi in the face, knocking him down.

Everyone gasped in shock at what he'd just done to Shinichi. Even Shiori was appalled.

"He's already hurt enough!" Shiori cried in protest but Warren's gaze silenced her.

He lifted Shinichi up. "I told you! You are part of a team now. You don't have to carry the weight of the entire world alone on your shoulders anymore! I carried that burden my whole life and I know the effect it has on people. Your friends are gone and it's your fault, but do not wallow in self-pity. Use it. Use the pain. Use the anger. Use the hatred. Make that your strength. Make that your strength, and make the people who killed them pay. Never make them stop paying."

Shinichi stared at Warren. The words pierced through the haze of pain in his mind. He nodded.

"Good, now get some rest, soldier," Warren ordered before he turned and left, leaving them all in stunned silence.

"H-he needs rest," said Dr. Irie once he regained his composure. "Please, I need to ask you to leave."

"We'll be back tomorrow, Shinji," said Shiori, giving her son a hug.

"Get better soon," said Rena as she gave him her own hug.

Shinichi nodded as he got into bed and laid down to close his eyes. When he did he found himself dreaming…

* * *

"What the…Where am I?" Shinichi asked, looking around the city, confused. Everything looked more…advanced.

"Hello…You must be Shinji Banabara," said a voice. Shinichi turned around as his eyes widened.

"Rena-chan?" he blinked. The woman looked like an older Rena.

"Close. I am Rena, yet I'm not the Rena you know. I'm from a different timeline."

"Okay…" Shinichi was still confused but after all he'd experienced he wasn't too surprised.

"So you're the Guardian of Hinamizawa, and the lover of my alternate self?" Rena said, smiling pleasantly.

"Ano…how do you know that?" Shinichi asked.

"A man wearing a top-hat told me."

'_That guy again,' _Shinichi thought.

"I'd like to thank you," Rena said, surprising Shinichi.

"What for?"

"For protecting my, no, our friends and saving them from the Darklings, GIN-SHOCKER, and DHS. For making sure that something like the endless June never happens again," Rena said, smiling.

"Well thank you for the praise," Shinichi said, smiling. He frowned, "But..."

"No buts, Shinichi," the older alternate Rena said. "Your world and your loved ones need you. You were given power for a reason and it's not meant to be wasted. You can't just give up. Aren't you the kind of person who never ignores when someone else is in danger?"

Shinichi recalled the time he'd lost his powers. He never stopped being a hero then and he wasn't meant to stop now, not when the world still needed him.

"Are you done with what you wanted to say, my dear?" Topper said, appearing mysteriously.

Shinichi was shocked but Rena just smiled warmly and said, "Yes, Topper-san."

"In that case, he and I will bid you adieu."

* * *

Shinichi's eyes snapped open, a light glimmer in them as he slowly sat up. "Was that…a dream?"

"_Maybe you have a guardian angel," _said Yabuki as his apparition appeared next to Shinichi's bed.

"Yabuki…I failed them…" said Shinichi.

"_No, you didn't," _the Higurashi no Yaiba's spirit argued._ "They knew the risks from the start. You have nothing to feel sorry for."_

"But…"

"_It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. It's the fault of those Darkloid Generals."_

"_That's right,"_ said Gokuaku as he appeared, _"You can't blame yourself for what happened."_

"I was responsible for them," stated Shinichi.

Zennin appeared as he spoke, "_Right now you have bigger things to worry about. This world needs you, Shinichi. You have to save the world, even if you have to do it alone. Don't let their deaths be in vain._"

"You're right." Shinichi regained his resolve. "They died to help me protect everyone. I have to do my best to make sure that this world is saved."

* * *

"HE'S GONE!"

Dr. Irie was blown away when Shinichi's friends and family came to visit the following day, only to find him missing.

"I just came in and he wasn't there anymore!" Dr. Irie cried. "Please don't hurt me!" he wailed.

Shiori grabbed him by the front of the coat and threatened, "If anything happens to my son, I will let my husband deal with you!"

Kasai cracked his knuckles.

"Actually…I found this note," said Dr. Irie as he dug into his pockets and produced said note. Mion snatched it out of Dr. Irie's hand and read it.

Mion read, "Guys, Kaa-chan, Otousan (Kasai), I'm sorry if I didn't tell you this myself but I still have a job to do. I'm a Kamen Rider after all. Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm not alone. I promise that I will save the world and everything will go back to the way it was. Signed: Shinichi Banabara/Kamen Rider Showa GX."

* * *

Shinichi and Daichi had gone to ARMOR headquarters. They may be shorthanded, but they still had a job to do.

"The DHS have made themselves public," Warren informed Shinichi and Daichi. "It was on the news. Baron Yukanon made a huge announcement earlier today just as these things showed up."

"Dark Towers have been showing up all over your world," Ryuki informed as he pointed to the screens. "They've shown up in all the continents and in every major city. Your world's governments are arguing over what to do and the people are growing restless and worried. They're scared and it'll only take one small eruption of violence to create a riot that would eventually turn into worldwide panic and chaos."

The Dark Towers, which were indeed obelisks, stood tall all over the world. The Dark Towers were in every major city. There were Dark Towers in Moscow, Berlin, London, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Paris, Rome, New York, Washington DC and etc, etc, etc…

"What are those towers for?" Daichi asked.

"They're Gebok's," Shinichi said, eyes narrowed. "And they're broadcast towers."

"Exactly," Takada confirmed.

"You see, we managed to locate the Dark Hatred Society's headquarters," said Warren as he pointed to the screen. "All we had to do was lock onto the Orb of Wisdom." On the screen was a gothic looking floating castle that the DHS called home.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. Gebok was there, as well as the other members who were responsible for freeing the Darkloid Generals.

Daichi asked, "What about those Darkloid Generals?"

"Right now we need to shut down the DHS for good. When those Dark Towers activate, your entire world will be plunged into chaos," Ryuki informed him. "This is Gebok's plan to spread the Hinamizawa Syndrome all over the world again, but at a much larger scale."

"We understand," said Shinichi. "We're going."

"And who says you two are going alone?" Takada asked. "You're going to need my scientific expertise."

"And my medical assistance," added Ryuki.

"I've got some free time too," said Warren.

Shinichi looked at the senior ARMOR members and nodded. "OK, let's do this."

* * *

They landed right on the doorstep of the DHS Castle. The doors were wide open for them.

"They're expecting us," Ryuki said.

"Yes, they are," Warren agreed.

Shinichi had his fists clenched. The DHS were responsible for reviving the Darkloid Generals. "Let's go," he said as he led them all inside. Once in the doors closed behind them and all of a sudden torches lining the walls and lanterns hanging from the ceiling lit up. Takada shivered.

"Creepy," the scientist stated. He was in his Green Lantern uniform.

"What else do you expect? Considering what they're Kaijin are like this is the perfect atmosphere," commented Warren.

Shinichi looked ahead. Before them were four doorways that led into tunnels. "Looks like we split up from here."

"Is that wise?" Ryuki asked.

"Right now we have no choice," said Warren. "Remember to stay in contact."

"Daichi and I will take this one," said Shinichi as he pointed to a doorway.

"I'll take this one," said Ryuki, pointing to the one on the far left.

"I'm going this way," said Warren, pointing to the doorway on the far right.

"Then I'm taking this one," said Takada as he pointed to the last one.

With that said the group split up. As they entered the tunnels they would encounter numerous obstacles such as booby traps made to slay intruders and if those failed then the DHS Fighters and Demon Beasts waiting for them would finish to job.

This was not going to be a casual stroll through the park for any of them.

* * *

"Wow, I actually found the throne room," said Takada, impressed with himself after he exited the tunnel. "OK, so, is anyone here?"

"Greetings, intruder," Baron Yukanon greeted as he walked out from behind the huge throne.

"Wow…you're fat," said Takada idly. Baron Yukanon's face puffed up like a balloon, taking on the color of a tomato as well.

"How dare you!" Baron Yukanon shouted as he began to transform. He hated to be insulted.

* * *

"This is Gebok's lab," said Shinichi as he and Daichi exited the tunnel. They had encountered a few DHS Fighters in the tunnel but managed to deal with them.

"Yup, it looks like it," agreed Daichi. "It's his style."

"To each his own, right?" said Dr. Shinigami as he stepped out from behind a bookshelf.

"Gebok, we came for the Orb of Wisdom!" declared Shinichi, pointing at Gebok dramatically.

"Oh, you mean _this_ orb?" said Gebok as he held up the Orb of Wisdom. "Come and take it!" He put it inside his pocket before withdrawing his Kaizin Deck. "Henshin!"

"GX Henshin!"

"Rock-Metal Henshin!"

* * *

Ryuki found himself in what appeared to be an armory, or at least a weapons display room. There were weapons of various kinds hanging on the walls. Not exactly the type of décor that fit his taste.

When he sensed a presence he quickly summoned his Keyblade and spun around, pointing it straight at Air Commander Juro who just came in…or had been waiting for him.

"I really hate people who come in uninvited," said Juro.

Ryuki retorted coolly, "Considering what you people do I thought you'd be used to it by now. Air Commander Juro, right? Also known as the Demon Beast Reaper Fly, correct?"

Juro's features began to mutate as his clothes turned into a robe. "You've got that right!"

* * *

The bullets from Coelatitan bounced off Takada's green energy shield. His opponent, which looked like a heavily armored humanoid fish, was the Demon Beast form of Baron Yukanon. Right now he was armed with machineguns on his shoulders and he also had a spiked shield. He also sported fins on his head, forearms and thighs.

"Come on and fight me!" Coelatitan roared. "Don't hide behind a shield!"

"If you say so!" Takada ducked under the shots and used his ring to conjure several beams that lanced towards Coelatitan. They bounced of Coelatitan's shield, much to Takada's chagrin.

Coelatitan roared and rushed towards Takada and swung with the spikes of his shield cutting into Takada's coat. He reeled backwards from the attack but then he recovered to use a powerful haymaker that smashed into Coelatitan's face, sending him staggering backwards.

"Take this!" Coelatitan fired and Takada flew into the air. He started to fly around the room, dodging the bullets as Coelatitan attempted to shoot the Green Lantern down. Green Lantern Takada returned fire with electrical bolts but they only connected with the shield and not his target.

"That shield of his is trouble," muttered Takada, "and so are those guns." He grinned, "Luckily for me I have an even _bigger_ gun."

He aimed his ring at Coelatitan as the energy barrier around him protected him. Of course his impenetrable skin made him invulnerable to harm. The green glow around his Power Ring intensified. "SAY HELLO TO MY NOT SO LITTLE FRIEND!" Takada barked as the ring created an emerald energy construct that resembled a huge cannon.

Coelatitan's eyes widened as he sweatdropped.

"See ya later!" Takada howled as he fired.

The blast hit Coelatitan. He tried to use his shield to defend himself but it shattered when it was hit. The blast then collided with him like a battering ram and hurled him backwards. He crashed against his throne, shattering it apart, before he was sent crashing through the wall behind it.

Takada flew over and landed within the hole in the wall. Looking down he saw Baron Yukanon, knocked out by the blast, beaten and bruised.

"You're under arrest, sucker!" Takada said as he slapped the cuffs on Baron Yukanon.

* * *

Warren narrowed his eyes as he faced Priest Venom. This depraved monk was quickly getting on his nerves. Not only did this man praise Bilanx as a god, but he was the cause of Shinichi near breakdown in the past when he played with Shinichi's Return to the Past powers, forcing the boy to witness the death of his friends repeatedly.

"And now, with the power of Lord Bilanx, I shall cast away this human form and reveal my true nature!" Priest Venom declared as his body was enveloped by plasma energy. Warren continued to watch as Priest Venom began to change. Two pairs of additional arms began to grow out from under his original pair as his body started to become covered in white bone-like armor. He gained two pairs of additional eyes as a skull helmet covered his head and face. When the change was complete, he had become Spideraku. His Demon Beast form resembled a humanoid spider clad in bone armor. "Now, become a sacrifice so that Lord Bilanx shall become more powerful!" Spideraku screamed as he lunged towards Warren. Warren simply rolled his eyes.

Spideraku swung at Warren, only to have his arms knocked away and have a fist implanted in his gut. The force of the blow sent the Executive stumbling backward. "I promised Shiori I'd make you pay for what you put Shinichi through…"

Spideraku was nearly floored by an immense amount of spiritual energy radiating from Warren. Looking up, he saw Warren place his hand over his face. "It's time I finished this," said Warren. White fragmented energy began to gather in Warren's hand. The white fragments of energy formed in a skull-like mask with black eyes, spikes on the edge of the jaw, and a pair of long, sharp horns. Warren's eyes then started to change, as his irises turned gold. Suddenly, he blurred from Spideraku's sight.

"Huh?" Spideraku looked around in bewilderment before letting out shouts of pain from several blows impacting his body at once. It was like being stoned by a hundred rocks at once and the DHS Executive was being tossed around like a rag doll. The bone crushing blows could be heard echoing through the halls and they sounded devastating.

Warren then appeared in front of Spideraku and lifted up the Executive by the neck. "What…what the fuck are you?" gasped Spideraku.

"I'm the Angel of Death," answered Warren. He then placed Spideraku's face against the wall and began running, scraping Spideraku's face against the wall. He then threw Spideraku across the floor. Warren opened his palm and formed a pitch black Cero. "Now…burn." He fired the Cero. The blast of energy completely engulfed Spideraku. Smoke filled the hallway.

Spideraku then shot out of the smoke. He let out a roar, "DIE!" His eyes glowed as he prepared to launch an attack at Warren. However, Warren's hand grasped onto Spideraku's face.

"You first…" responded Warren. He then slammed Spideraku face first into the floor. Spideraku then reverted to his human form.

"What? Do you want me to beg for my life?" wheezed Priest Venom. "Not going to happen, you bastard."

An orb of black energy appeared in Warren's hand. "No. I won't make you beg for life, you'll beg for death. This is not hatred, this is retribution. This is not revenge, this is justice. But this is only the beginning. Only the beginning. Your final judgment will come from God." He placed the black orb against Priest Venom's head. "Now, it's time for your _penance_!" Warren placed the black sphere into Priest Venom's head.

Priest Venom's body began to convulse. He opened his mouth, trying to scream, but no sound came out. "Do you feel that? All the pain? All the death? It's your fault, Venom. All the pain you're feeling, is all the pain you've caused. It won't kill you but it will never end either. That is the power of Penance. You will suffer an eternity of pain for all that you've caused. Oh, and you're under arrest." He snapped the cuffs on Priest Venom.

* * *

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Scythe met Keyblade as both Kamen Rider Draco and Reaper Fly battled. Sparks flew as their weapons met brutally.

"Take this!" Reaper Fly flew back, making some distance between himself and the Rider, before sending energy blades flying at Draco.

"Hyah!" Draco countered with vacuum blades. The two attacks canceled each other out. "Take this!" He struck his blade down on the floor, sending chunks flying into the air. He then used his telekinesis and sent the chunks shooting straight towards Reaper Fly. They just flew through him without damage.

Reaper Fly then turned into a swarm of flies, surrounding Draco. Draco remained in the centre of the swarm, but showed no fear. He knew exactly how to exterminate pests. The red mask on his Masked Rider Sword glowed and the blade became engulfed in flames.

"HYARGH!" Draco roared as he swung and the flames lashed out and spiraled all around him. The flies were instantly incinerated. What remained of Reaper Fly was only his robe.

"For a strategist, you sure fell quite easily," Draco commented as he hefted his Keyblade.

* * *

"**Kaijin Call: IkaDevil!"**

Kaizin punched forward, summoning the Kaijin form of the original Dr. Shinigami. He had a white body with knee-high black boots and a squid's head with tentacles hanging from his back. He also had a high collar and sported the SHOCKER belt buckle.

IkaDevil fired at Musician who swatted the Ika Bombs away with his Cricket Axe. At the same time, Kaizin and Showa were having a boxing match as they began to pummel each other with their fists.

In a flash of light Showa transformed into Hinamizawa Guardian Form and slashed Kaizin across the chest. "I know there's a possibility you might not be the real Gebok, but I am going to enjoy this!"

Kaizin drew his sword and parried Showa's sword. The two leered at each other intently. "I heard something interesting. Your mother is having another baby, right? I'd like to see that child when it's born." said Kaizin.

Showa exploded with anger, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAM ILY!" He smashed his fist violently against Kaizin, sending him crashing against a tall glass cylinder, spilling glass all over the floor. "Get back here!"

Musician slashed IkaDevil repeatedly with the Cricket Axe before knocking him down with the flat side of his weapon. He then stabbed the end of the Cricket Axe into the Kaijin before he started to play rapidly. With each strum of the strings, shockwaves surged through his enemy's body. With one last strike of the strings, IkaDevil exploded.

Kaizin grunted and drew two cards before feeding them into his gauntlet. "**Kaijin Call: Wolf Undead! Kaijin Call: Shark Fangire!**" The two monsters appeared and rushed straight at Showa.

"KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN!" With a single swipe he destroyed both monsters as the Wolf Undead exploded and the Shark Fangire shattered into glass. He leapt up and landed a kick straight into Kaizin's helmet, knocking him onto his back. Kaizin rolled out of the way as Showa swung his Higurashi no Yaiba down upon him.

"**Attack Call: Blast!**" Kaizin fired upon Showa who deflected the shots with his sword. Showa then threw his sword like a javelin. It stabbed into Kaizin and he was thrown backwards before being pinned up against the wall.

"Daichi!" Showa called. Musician nodded. The two then charged straight towards Kaizin.

"EXPLOSIVE RYUUSEI PUNCH!"

"SONIC PUNCH!"

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Together, Showa and Musician were able to defeat Kaizin and the Orb of Wisdom was flung out of the explosion, landing in Showa's palm.

Showa cheered, "We got it!"

Musician agreed, "Yeah. Now we got all the orbs."

"Correction: it is _I_ who has all the orbs."

The two Riders whirled around to see who it was and saw a figure standing before them. The figure wore a blue form fitting bodysuit with a mask that covered his entire head and face, leaving only his eyes visible. He also wore gold studded bands around his forearms and ankles. Hanging from his shoulders was a gold cloak with the hood up, casting a shadow over the top half of his face.

Quick as lightning, he struck. He shoved his hand into Showa causing the Rider to scream as his body flickered between human and Rider form. Musician tried to intervene but the stranger's other hand dove into the other Rider's body as well. He then yanked his hands out and opened them, revealing the Orbs of Courage and Power. Showa and Musician collapsed, reverting back to human form. The Orb of Wisdom rolled out of Shinichi's hands and the stranger picked it up. He held the three orbs in his hands, each orb radiating with power.

"The power has awakened! My plans will soon be realized!" the stranger shouted in victory.

Warren appeared and stated his displeasure, "I don't think so, Bilanx!" Having dealt with Spideraku, Warren had come to check on Shinichi and Daichi when he came across this man standing over his subordinates.

The stranger, now identified as Bilanx, replied, "Oh, Warren Smith, the great Director of ARMOR. What a pleasant surprise."

"You harm my men, stole from them, and now you're going to destroy this world just so you can see if those orbs work."

Bilanx nodded. "Yes, exactly."

"I don't think so!"

Warren and Bilanx then charged at each other. Within Bilanx's fist were the orbs and they empowered him. They threw their fists, which collided with explosive force.

* * *

"Have the preparations been completed?" the Turtle Darkloid General of the North asked.

"Yes," answered the Dragon Darkloid General of the East.

"Soon, our Father will rise again and the humans will pay," said the Tiger Darkloid General of the West.

"I still say we should've gone after the descendants of the bastards who sealed us away," said the Bird Darkloid General of the South.

"After we bring Father back, they will no longer be a problem," said Okkayb. "Nothing can stop us now, brothers!"

* * *

When Shinichi and Daichi came to, they found themselves in the ARMOR infirmary. "How did we get here?" Shinichi asked.

"We brought you here," said Ryuki. "But right now you need to get back to Hinamizawa."

"The Darkloid Generals…" Shinichi said.

"They're at the swamp and about to resurrect the demon that's sealed in there," Warren informed them.

"Now?" Daichi asked.

"Now," Warren confirmed. "Shinichi, I think it's time for you to face your destiny, with this," said Warren as he held the item to Shinichi.

"I understand." Shinichi took it and nodded.

"Take these too," said Warren as he held the Orbs of Courage, Power and Wisdom to Shinichi. Shinichi took them into his hand and pocketed them.

"Now go," Warren ordered. "You too, Daichi."

"Roger!"

* * *

The two Riders ran through the forest, headed straight towards the swamp. Along the way, Darklings appeared to get in their way. However, Musician and Showa made short work with them.

"Damn it! They're everywhere!" shouted Musician as he knocked a Darkling down with a backhand.

"We can't let them stop us, Daichi!" replied Showa as he sliced a Darkling in half. "We have to stop those generals before they resurrect that demon sealed in the swamp!"

"Kuso! At this rate it'll take us forever!" Musician used a blast of sound to send a few Darklings flying.

"They're just trying to distract us! Just ignore them!"

"Easy for you to say!"

Sudden blasts hit the Darklings out of nowhere, making them scream out in pain. Musician and Showa turned to see, much to their surprise, the other NEO-NUMBERS. They were back!

"Hey, guys. What did we miss?" Armadillo asked casually, as it he was just talking about the weather.

"Yokoshima!" Musician and Showa called out.

"And not just him," said Zero as he appeared. Slasher, Arachnea and Carmen also came out from their hiding places.

The NEO-NUMBERS were back!

"Shinichi, head to the swamp," Slasher said. "We'll take care of things here."

Showa nodded. He wasn't going to argue with a miracle.

* * *

"WHAT! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Lambdadelta shouted in shock and disbelief.

"Hmm, the only possible explanation is that one of us played their hand in this miraculous appearance," Topper said pointing to BG Warren. "It's you, right?"

"You're correct, Infernal Merchant," BG-Warren said. He'd used his turn in the game to bring back his agents.

"Hehehe, this shall be interesting," Beatrice said with a grin before putting her pipe to her lips.

* * *

"STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Showa declared as he appeared to confront and stop the Darkloid Generals.

"Facing us alone?" Ubneg asked mockingly.

"Looks like you want to die so much, human," sneered Ukazus.

"Alone?" Showa responded. "I'm never alone." He held out the three orbs. He summoned, "Let's Ride: Yabuki! Let's Ride: Gokuaku! Let's Ride: Zennin!"

The three orbs floated from his hand and exploded with light. In a flash, the three Tsukumogami appeared at Showa side. However, they'd also changed. They were not in the forms Shinichi had always seen them. Rather, they were donned in the armors of Higurashi Form, Oni Form and Kage Form.

"Nice fit," said Gokuaku as he rolled his shoulders in the Oni Form armor. The crystal in the belt buckle bore the Kanji character for Power.

"It's good to be solid," said Zennin as he flexed his fingers in the Kage Form armor. The crystal in the belt buckle bore the Kanji character for Wisdom.

Yabuki, who was wearing the Higurashi Form armor, drew his sword and said, "Shinichi, we'll fight by your side!" The belt buckle bore the Kanji character for Courage.

"What is this!" demanded Uyries.

Showa gave a nod to them before turning his attention towards the Four Darkloid Generals. "Minna! Ikuzo!" They all went to confront them.

* * *

Topper smiled. He was glad that he'd help Shinichi to regain his fighting spirit. He didn't want his investment to go sour, after all. "Let's see if you will win this time, Shinichi Banabara…"

* * *

"Round two, tiger boy," Showa snarled as he rushed towards Okkayb with the Higurashi no Yaiba.

"I spared you once, boy, so don't believe it will happen again," Okkayb replied, taking out his weapon of choice and made a stabbing motion towards the Rider. However, Showa just jumped over it. He then pulled out his Showa-Blaster and shot at Okkayb, making sparks fly as they hit

"Urgh!" Okkayb grunted. Showa then kicked him in the collar bone, sending him reeling. Showa then followed with an uppercut that made Okkayb go skyward. Showa then followed Okkayb accent and jumped up before using a heel kick that sent Okkayb crashing hard to the ground, leaving a crater on impact.

"Do you really think some brat and a bunch of glorified Tsukumogami can take us down?" Ukazus sneered while fighting Gokuaku.

"Yeah and so far I'm fairing pretty well against a guy with a swollen foot," Gokuaku said

"What? I don't have a swollen foot," the bird-like Darkloid said, confused. Gokuaku took advantage and slammed his Kanabo down on Ukazus' left foot. The Darkloid General screamed in response.

"You do now!" Gokuaku yelled in triumph before he smashed Ukazus' thrice in the head with the Oni Kanabo and then used an electrified flying side kick on his opponent. Ukazus fired his feathers at Gokuaku who used a shield mad of air to send them flying back. They pierced into Ukazus. "BRINGING DOWN THE THUNDER!" Gokuaku smashed his Oni Kanabo to the ground and a bolt of lightning struck Ukazus from above.

Ubneg began swinging his arms at Zennin. "I'll crush you like an ant," he declared.

"Wow, your lines are terrible. You should really hire some guy to write them for you from now on." Zennin quipped, dodging the strikes from left to right in a mocking motion. He then disappeared.

"What the-?" Ubneg uttered in confusion before he felt something grab his feet and with a squawk he was forcefully dragged into the ground.

"Fore," Zennin said, changing his weapon into a golf club before swinging, hitting Ubneg square in the face so hard that he smashed off his helmet and sent it flying.

"OWW!" Ubneg's true face was revealed. It was a tortoise head with three glowing red eyes "WHY YOU!" Ubneg snarled, actually breaking free of his prison.

"Kage Bunshin!" Zennin called out as he conjured several clones. They attacked Ubneg en masse but the Dark General destroyed them all. However, he was too focused and Zennin was able to use the Dai Shuriken to do some damage as the weapon slashed the Turtle Darkloid over and over again as it sliced through the air.

Yabuki faced Uryies. "You think you can take me down? Well think again!" Uryies roared charging at him. Yabuki countered first as he blocked the attack with ease before head-butting Uryies. He then began slashing with expert skill at the Darkloid General before running him through with his sword, causing the Dragon Darkloid to roar out in pain.

"I don't think I can take you down," retorted Yabuki as he withdrew his blade. "I _know _I can take you down."

Uryies snarled and struck with his naginata, only for his attack to be parried by the Higurashi no Yaiba. "History will repeat itself, tonight, demon. Like our masters did centuries ago, we will defeat you!"

"NEVER!" Uryies roared in denial.

Yabuki smirked as he sidestepped a thrust before retaliating with a diagonal swing that ripped sparks of Uryies' armor. "Never say never."

* * *

Back in the forest, the Darklings had all been vanquished. "Alright, let's go help Shinichi!" shouted Armadillo.

"YOSH! WASSHOI! BANZAI!" they all cheered.

* * *

The two sides stood facing each other. It was time for the final blow to be dealt. This was the deciding factor of this battle. Only one side would win and they would decide the fate of the world.

"Dark…" the four Darkloid Generals began as they started to call on their power. The dark aura radiated from their body in the form of black flames as they started up on their ultimate attack. Showa narrowed his eyes. This was the attack that had taken the lives of his teammates before. This time he was not going to be caught unprepared.

"Lucifer…" Showa's body began to radiate with red, green and blue energy as it crackled all over his body. The wings of light spread out from his back and expanded, absorbing energy from the surrounding area. Yabuki, Zennin and Gokuaku were also absorbed as a result. He aimed his right fist at his target, keeping it steady and leveled with his left hand. He opened his palm as a golden ball of energy crackled in his hand.

"…OBLIVION!" the Darkloid Generals fired their combined energies, which surged forth in the form of four separate beams before combining to form one massive blast of energy.

"…CANNON!" The ball of energy in Showa's hand burst and expanded into a wide beam of destructive energy, scarring the ground as it shot through the air. Debris was blown away by the blast as Showa was pushed back by the powerful recoil.

The two blasts collided with explosive force and the two sides began to push with all their might. Showa gritted his teeth as he dug his heels into the ground. "No…" he swore to himself. "I…will…not…LOSE!"

**KRACK-KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

There was static on the viewing screen the Observers used to watch the events.

"Get the picture back on!" Lambdadelta demanded. "We're just getting to the good part!"

"Oh, shut up!" Bernkastel snapped, finally losing patience with the blonde. As much as she loved her, the Witch of Certainty could really get on the Witch of Miracle's nerves.

"Relax, ladies," said Topper. "This won't take very long."

The picture returned seconds later.

* * *

Smoke filled the air as the silhouettes of both sides stood. Shinichi stood shakily on his feet. He'd just used the Lucifer Cannon and was back in human form. Looking ahead, he gritted his teeth in dismay as he saw the enemy still standing.

The Lucifer Cannon had failed. The Darkloid, while heavily damaged, were still standing. Of course their Dark Oblivion attack had also failed as Showa had broken through it to cause them damage.

"Is that all?" Uryies questioned, unimpressed, though he felt aches all over his body from being on the receiving end of the attack. "Did you really think that would defeat us?"

"What makes you think I was trying to defeat you?" Shinichi smirked. "I was just buying myself time."

"Time?" Okkayb questioned. "Time for what?"

Shinichi pointed to the sky. It was dark and the moon was full. "That." He then took out the item Warren had entrusted him with earlier, the Mystic Wish Granting Mirror.

Shinichi held the Mystic Wish Granting Mirror up at the Darkloid Generals. The light of the full moon reflected off its surface brightly as he asked for his wish, "Oh, sacred Wish Granting Mirror, grant me this one wish. Seal away these dark beings forevermore!"

The mirror obeyed and granted the wish. It glowed before turning black and all of a sudden it began to suck in air rapidly like a vacuum.

"WHAT!" Okkayb roared as he felt his entire body being pulled into the spiraling vacuum.

"No! This cannot be!" Uyries shouted as he tried to dig his heels into the ground.

Ubneg grunted as he tried to resist but the mirror would not stop until it granted this wish and nothing could stop it, not even the all powerful Dark Generals.

The force of the vacuum was like a black hole as everything was sucked into it. Rocks, dirt and even small bits of wood were being absorbed. Shinichi kept his grip on it and glared at the Darkloid Generals. "You're mine now!" the cyborg called out.

"This isn't fair! We'll…be…BACK!" Ukazus shrieked before finally he and his brothers were sucked right into the mirror before it stopped. Shinichi let out a sigh and turned the mirror around to stare at the glass. Looking back and pounding on their prison were the four Darkloid Generals, all cramped up.

"Yatta," said Shinichi.

"_Let us out of here! Let us out!_" the Darkloid Generals demanded.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere," said Shinichi. Just as he was about to turn to return to the others, he heard something. Turning around to face the swamp, he saw bubbling on the surface. "What?"

It was Okkayb who laughed, "_You were too late, you brat! Father is free!_"

Shinichi paled. He'd spent all his power just to buy himself time in order to seal the Darkloid Generals inside the mirror but now he had no power to fight the Original Darkloid, the Dark Being itself.

A figure began to rise out of the swamp as a dark miasma flowed from it. The figure was 6 feet tall, humanoid and had dark armored skin. Its fingers and toes ended in claws and spikes protruded from its shoulders and ankles. Showa could also see that it hard sharp gritted teeth with narrowed red eyes and a skull-like face. It also sported a pair of antennae. In the centre of its waist, just below the abdomen, was a red gem.

Shinichi couldn't believe his eyes. The Dark Being resembled a grotesque and demonic looking Kamen Rider!

The Dark Being's red eyes glared at Shinichi and the young man gulped. The Dark Being then let out a howl, calling forth its children. The Darklings began to crawl en masse out of the swamp, obeying their creator's call.

"Not good…" murmured Shinichi as he stepped backwards from the Darklings. The Dark Being pointed its fingers at Shinichi in a threatening manner. "Really not good…" Shinichi clenched the mirror tightly. When he heard his name being called, he turned to see the NEO-NUMBERS arriving. They stopped as they saw the Dark Being and the Darklings accompanying it.

"What's that?" Armadillo asked as he pointed at the Dark Being.

"The Original," Shinichi answered grimly. "I was too late. The Generals were able to finish the ritual before I sealed them up." He could sense its power levels. They went through the roof.

"Hey, isn't that the wish granting mirror?" Carmen pointed at the mirror Shinichi was holding

"Yeah, but I already used my wish to seal the Generals," Shinichi answered apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"You should've wished that this thing didn't get revived," said Musician.

"Sorry, but I was trying to survive!" Shinichi shot back.

"It's alright Shinichi," Carmen said patting his back.

"Yeah man. So what if the mirror can't be used?" Armadillo said.

"We defeated GIN-SHOCKER and now DHS. We will not lose to this guy!" Slasher said as he brandished the Onigari no Ryuou.

"Indeed. Besides, we now know what we're dealing with here," Arachnea said

"Thanks guys," Shinichi said, smiling.

"Alright enough with the sentimentality," Musician said, rolling his eyes.

"Indeed we have bigger things to deal with," Zero said.

"You're right," agreed Shinichi as he put the mirror into his coat before taking out the Scada Buckle. He strapped it on. "Let It Rip!" He pulled the ripcord, activating it and transforming into Kamen Rider Scada.

The Darklings then attacked on their creator's command as the Riders charged. Scada knocked them to the ground with a fast combination of punches and kicks. The NEO-NUMBERS also assisted him as Slasher vanquished them with swipes of his Onigari no Ryuou, Armadillo blasted them to bits, Arachnea melted them with her corrosive venom, Carmen sliced them using her chained scythes which she swung about, Musician used his guitar to send them flying with blasts of sonic energy and Zero tunneled through them using his arm-mounted drill.

Seeing its children being obliterated, the Dark Being roared as it rushed at the Riders. That was the signal for them to fight back. Slasher attacked and while his sword did manage to wound the Dark Being it slapped him away, sending him tumbling along the ground. Armadillo fired with his cannons but the Dark Being was not affected as it walked towards him. It then punched him across the face, sending him flying. Arachnea began firing her lasers as Carmen used her chained scythes to slash at the Dark Being. In retaliation, it shot a powerful fire blast at them but Arachnea created a web line and used it to pull Carmen and herself up to avoid it. Musician and Zero attacked using their sonic blasts and drilling blasts respectively, able to knock the Dark Being down. That was when Scada attacked, punching it across the face. He then threw a barrage of punches at the creature's stomach, face and chest but the Dark Being was able to catch the final blow before carelessly tossing Scada away. Scada flipped through the air before rebounding off the ground to execute his attack.

"RIDER KICK!"

The attack smashed hard against the Dark Being's head, knocking it several feet away. The Dark Being growled as it rose to its feet. With a roar it summoned all of its children. Leaping out of the swamp were the uniform looking Darklings but they were also accompanied by human-sized Darkloids as well. Shinichi recognized a few as the ones he'd killed before and a few were new. While Darklings were weak and mainly cannon fodder who used numbers to their advantage, Darkloids possessed various unique abilities based on their shapes.

Instantly, the Riders found themselves fighting against an army of Darklings and Darkloid who all sought to kill them for their 'father'. Scada aimed a punch at the Dark Being and struck it across the face. However, it didn't fall over. It aimed its gaze upon him before sending him flying with a backhand that sent Scada tumbling along the ground. Darklings surrounded him but they were quickly taken care of as Slasher used the Onigari no Ryuou on them and Armadillo blasted them with his Blitz Cannons.

'_Shinichi!_' Yabuki's voice yelled in Scada's head. '_That creature seeks to destroy the village, starting with the Three Great Clans! We mustn't let it leave this place!_'

"I know!" Scada replied, "But this thing's unstoppable! We're going to need a miracle to beat it!"

Ask, and thou shall receive...A silvery veil suddenly rose up and as it collapsed, Scada was surprised to see Kamen Rider Decade. He was also accompanied by Kamen Rider Diend.

"Ranma!" Scada gasped.

"Hey, Shinichi," said Decade as he identified Scada. "Can we join the party?"

"Sure," said Scada. "I don't mind."

The Darklings and Darkloids charged but all of a sudden several Riders ambushed them with flying kicks, destroying them explosively. Some more Riders equipped with swords also assaulted them out of nowhere, annihilating them completely with their blades.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Ranki, Kamen Rider Caucasus, Kamen Rider Den-O and finally Kamen Rider Kiva.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O declared as he did his signature pose.

With a united battlecry, the Heisei Riders charged, attacking any and all Darklings and Darkloids that they got their hands on. The NEO-NUMBERS also joined in as they started to strike down the Darklings and Darkloids one-by-one. The tide was slowly turning in the Riders' favor as more and more of the Dark Being's children were destroyed. However, the demon just kept summoning more, attempting to bring down its enemies by sheer numbers.

"**Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Di-Diend!"**

Diend's hissatsu blew a tunnel straight through the ranks of Darklings and allowed more of the Riders to get closer to the Dark Being, attempting to destroy it. The being of darkness seemed largely unconcerned about the advancing enemy. Rather, it seemed like a child who found an anthill interesting. The Riders who did manage to get close to the Dark Being were easily overpowered by it. It seemed largely unconcerned by their attacks on it. They were just pesky insects as they tried to harm it. The Dark Being overpowered them with a series of powerful strikes, mainly kicks and punches, as well as bursts of explosive energy that sent them flying.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Scada cried, kicking a Darkling away. "Whenever we get closer, this thing just summons more Darkloids and Darklings to get in our way! It's endless!"

"Then it looks like we gotta go all out," Decade said as he pulled out his K-Touch and inserted the complete card. Looking to the screen of the device, he began pressing the icons which would allow him to upgrade his armor. This time though, it didn't call out the Riders' names, but something else.

"**Ultimate-Shining-Survive-Blaster-King-Armed-Hyper-Liner-Emperor! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!"**

Decade assumed his Complete Form as the Kamen Ride cards of the Riders' strongest forms appeared across his chest and shoulders. The human-sized holographic cards also swept over the Riders whose powers he possessed, transforming them into their strongest forms. Not only that, but Scada was also transformed into Showa Hinamizawa Guardian Form.

"Sugoi…" said Showa in awe. Normally, after using Lucifer Cannon, he wouldn't be able to transform Showa at all but Decade had just allowed him to reach his strongest form.

He couldn't help but stare at the other Riders in their own greatest forms as well. Kuuga had turned completely black with gold lines accenting his armor. The stone in the middle of his belt had turned black and spikes were rising from his shoulders and legs. The only thing that wasn't black on him was his eyes, which shone bright red.

Agito was donned in silver chest armor which had strange writing across the front. The horns of his helmet had spread out and turned red while his eyes were yellow. His bodysuit was black while he had silver and red shin guards and arm bands.

Ryuki was likewise donned in a black bodysuit, but his chest armor was red and styled like a dragon's face with spikes coming from his shoulder. His face grille had turned gold with dragon whiskers rising from the emblem on his helmet. He didn't have his arm guard anymore, but a gun styled after a different dragon's head.

Faiz had turned bright red with his armor becoming more rounded with yellow lines travelling across it. Black lines likewise travelled across his suit. In his hand was a large weapon which had his phone and means of transformation attached to it

Blade was completely covered in golden armor. Each piece had an image of one of his Rouze Cards imprinted on it with a Caucasus beetle etched on his chest. His helmet had three spikes on it, almost as if he were wearing a crown. In his hand was a massive gold sword with a spade and rhino beetle decorating the guard.

Ranki was covered in red and silver armor which was a far cry from his organic-looking outfit before the change. His Ongekibou Rekka were held in holsters on his back while a short sword with pipes in it was acting as his primary weapon. His face was covered in red markings, but a silver mouth plate was part of the guise. His horns had also grown, becoming longer than before and making him look more like a demon.

Caucasus was donned in gold and silver armor which was covering most of his body. His chest armor had three gold strips in the middle and sides, making them appear like a Caucasus beetle's horns. His own horns had grown larger and his right leg was covered in metal to help it handle the force of a Hyper Kick should it be needed. Strapped to his hip was a rhino beetle-like device called the Hyper Zecter.

Den-O was in a red bodysuit with chest armor which looked somewhat like the front of a bullet train. His visor enhances the look with large red eyepieces and three extra ornaments which were blue, yellow, and purple. In his hand was the DenKamen sword which held the visors of his four regular forms.

Kiva was donned in a golden suit of armor which looked downright imperial. His chest armor was red with green stones embedded in it not unlike his chained boot in his regular form. His visor had turned blood red and was jagged, making Kiva appear like a gothic emperor of some kind. It was enough to send shivers down the spine of those who did not know him.

The Darklings and Darkloids were completely blown away by the Riders' powers, opening a path for them towards the Dark Being. Kuuga and Agito's fists crashed against the Dark Being's chest, sending it staggering backwards. It retaliated by firing crimson energy blasts from its palms at them.

"_Guard Vent!" _A mechanical dragon covered in armor flew around the two Riders, defending them from the blast. It roared out in pain and returned fire at the Dark Being. It let several Darklings take the blast for it, incinerating them.

Caucasus and Faiz aimed their weapons, the Perfect Zecter and Faiz Blaster at the Dark Being and fired, pushing it back with beams from their guns. Then Blade, Kiva, Den-O and Ryuki attacked the Dark Being in turns, landing slashes upon the Dark Being violently. It roared and struck back, sending them reeling.

Decade struck hard and fast as well, slashing the Dark Being with his Ride Booker. He was soon joined by Showa who slashed with the Higurashi no Yaiba, which was now empowered by the Orbs of Courage, Power and Wisdom. The Dark Being howled in pain from the assault.

However, despite gaining various wounds and injuries, the Dark Being still managed to survive. It then grabbed two Darklings and devoured them. It bit into them and the Darklings were absorbed through its mouth, healing its wounds.

"This is getting us nowhere!" shouted Showa. Now he understood why it had been sealed and not vanquished. It was too powerful. "It keeps healing whenever we hurt it!"

"Then we got to finish it off with one big blast!" suggested Decade.

The Dark Being roared and raised its arms, forming a basketball-sized sphere of dark energy. The sphere absorbed Darklings into itself, expanding in size until it was ten times its original size. It then hurled the dark sphere at the Riders.

"KIN NO HIGURASHI ZAN! HYAH!" Showa slashed at the sphere as it came at them. Multiple energy blades flew from the sword, slicing the energy sphere apart and causing it to explode prematurely. "Decade!" That was when Decade activated a card that depicted the symbols of all the Heisei Riders and Showa.

"**Final Attack Ride: All R-R-R-Riders!"**

The Heisei Riders stood in a line along with Showa as the new card took effect. Kuuga, Agito, Caucasus, Kiva, and Decade charged and leaped into the air for a flying kick. At the same time, Diend, Den-O, Ranki, Faiz, Blade, Ryuki, and Showa prepared for a long range attack which was aimed at the Dark Being. The original Darkloid looked at the several point of attack, unsure as to who to attack first. However, it couldn't decide soon enough…

"HYAAAAHHH!"

The attacks all struck home, making a massive explosion which could have turned into a fire if the swamp were not so wet.

The Dark Being wasn't destroyed after being hit by the Riders' finishers. Instead, it let out a howl as a dark smoke spewed out from its mouth and eyes. The Darklings and Darkloids also exploded into black smoke which was then attracted to the tower of smoke rising from the Dark Being as its body turned into a skeleton that finally became dust.

"That…isn't normal I take it," Decade frowned, watching the smoke swirl and twist.

"In my experience, it just means things have gotten a whole lot worse," said Showa.

"Jeez! Doesn't the bad guy ever go down easy?" asked Blade with a sigh.

Looking up, they saw the smoke had turned into a dark cloud. The Dark Being merely assumed a different form as he saw a demonic black skull-like face in the cloud. It was laughing.

"You've got to be kidding," Faiz gaped.

"Stubborn one, isn't he?" asked Kiva.

The dark cloud then reshaped itself again as the Dark Being assumed its most horrifying form yet. It had the head of a dragon with sharp teeth within its beak-like mouth and a long serpentine neck connected to a spider-like main body with long spindly legs. It also sported 4 pairs of bat-like wings and two tails connected to the spider abdomen. The dark smoke flowed out of its nostrils as it laid its six eyes upon the Riders below. It opened its mouth and its eyes glowed, both unleashing a series of blasts at the Riders on the ground.

"Watch out!" Showa warned and the Riders scattered. The Dark Being continued to roar and fire at them. The blasts were so strong that it caused the Heisei Riders and the NEO-NUMBERS to be forced back into their default forms as Showa was reverted back to the form of Scada.

"Kuso…" grunted Scada. He should not have wasted that wish. He should've used it on the Dark Being when he had the chance. Now his world would be finished. Decade grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Huh?"

"Are you going to give up now?" Decade asked as he held up a card that depicted the Heisei 9 and Scada in their Final Form Ride forms. He slipped it into his Decadriver.

"**Final Form Ride: All R-R-R-Riders!"**

Kuuga was turned into the Kuuga Gouram.

Agito was turned into the Agito Tornador.

Ryuki was turned into the Ryuki Dragredder.

Faiz was turned into the Faiz Blaster.

Blade was turned into Blade Blade

Ranki was turned into the Ranki Akanetaka.

Caucasus was turned into the Zecter Caucasus.

Den-O was turned into Momotaros.

Kiva was turned into the Kiva Arrow.

Finally, Scada was turned into the Showa Cicada.

"Come on!" Decade called as he hopped on the Agito Tornador, grabbing hold of the Faiz Blaster, and taking off after the Dark Being.

"Ikuze!" Momotaros hopped onto the Kuuga Gouram, grabbing the Kiva Arrow, before following after Decade.

"Don't leave me behind," said Diend as he took hold of the Blade Blade and leapt up, taking hold of one of the Ranki Akanetaka's legs and allowing the giant disc animal to take him aloft.

Not long after that, another Dimensional Rift appeared. The curtain rippled as several more familiar figures dashed out of it to aid the NEO-NUMBERS against the Dark Being's army of offspring. They were the Legendary Kamen Riders whose powers, forms and abilities Shinichi had inherited.

Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo, Kamen Rider V3, Riderman, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Stronger, Skyrider, Kamen Rider Super-1, Kamen Rider ZX, Kamen Rider BLACK RX, Kamen Rider ZO and finally Kamen Rider J.

There weren't just thirteen of them like last time. There were 16 of them now. The three additions were none other than Kamen Rider BLACK, Roborider and Biorider. They were all Kotaro Minami from other worlds.

"Let's go!" Ichigo ordered and he along with his fellow Riders went to aid this world's native Riders.

Up in the air, the battle raged on. Ryuki Dragredder fired blasts of flame at the Dark Being as the Zecter Caucasus bashed itself against the creature. The Showa Cicada also fired bolts of electricty. They did some damage but rather than harming it, the Dark Being simply healed all of its injuries and lashed out with energy beams that would've cut them to pieces if they hadn't dodged.

At the same time, Diend, Momotaros and Decade were on the attack. Diend swung the Blade Blade at the Dark Being, the lightning blades slicing through the air and hitting the massive fiend, only for the Dark Being to retaliate by spewing a tongue of dark flames at him. The Ranki Akanetaka flew out of range. Momotaros and Decade were also firing, with the Kiva Arrow and Faiz Blaster respectively.

The Showa Cicada transformed back into Scada before he landed behind Decade on the Agito Tornador. "Shinichi?" Decade questioned.

"Hey, Momo!" Scada called to Momotaros. "Let me borrow that!"

"OK! Here!" Momotaros tossed the Kiva Arrow at Scada who caught it.

"This thing needs better ammo," stated Scada as he took out the Three Sacred Orbs. He loaded them into the Kiva Arrow via the giant Kivat's mouth and then pulled at the handle. The arrowhead opened, revealing that the three gems had been replaced by the Three Sacred Orbs. "Take this!" Scada let go and the arrow fired. It glowed with emerald, crimson and azure light before striking the Dark Being. The arrow speared right through the beast, actually causing damage to it as it left a large hole where it struck. "Yosh!" He then continued to fire more arrows at the Dark Being, leaving large gaping holes in its body. "Take that! And that! And some more of this!"

The holes within the Dark Being's body were slowly closing up. "How are we supposed to beat this thing?" Scada asked.

_'You need to destroy its physical form and seal it_,' instructed Yabuki.

"Any ideas?" Scada asked. Decade didn't ask when Scada started talking to himself. Even Den-O frequently spoke to himself, while actually talking to his Imagin.

_'Use the Onigari no Ryuou.'_

Scada understood. "Ranma, take us down. I need to fetch something!"

"OK, if you say so," said Decade. He guided the Agito Tornador down and it barreled through several Darklings, knocking them down, before approaching Slasher.

"Chiaki, I need to borrow the Onigari no Ryuou," Scada requested.

Slasher didn't argue and handed his sword to Scada. Scada then took off with his borrowed weapon in his right hand and the Kiva Arrow in his left hand. Slasher used proceeded to use his chainsaws on the Darklings, cutting them to ribbons.

"Alright, now what?" Scada asked.

_'Find its core,'_ answered Yabuki.

"Core?" Scada questioned.

_'Seek for the core within the belly of the beast.'_

Scada frowned. He did not like the sound of that. "You mean we got to destroy it from the inside out?"

_'Yes.'_

Scada sighed. He knew it wouldn't be so easy. He called, "Ranma, we gotta get inside this thing to kill it! Make a hole!"

"Gotcha!" Decade replied as he activated his card.

"**Final Attack Ride: Fa-Fa-Fa-Faiz!**"

He aimed and first fired the energy cone that drilled into the Dark Being, setting it up for the Decade Photon attack. The crimson beam crashed into the drill and blasted a huge hole right through the Dark Being.

"Hurry, before it closes back up!" Scada called and the Riders flew into the hole seconds before it closed up.

Once inside the Dark Being, the Riders affected by Decade's Final Form Ride card all reverted back to their normal Rider forms. The floor, walls and ceiling were made of dark flesh and they could see veins pulsing under their feet and along the surface of the walls and ceilings.

"You know, this is a first for me," said Decade honestly.

"Come on, the core's this way," said Scada.

"How do you know that?" asked Blade.

"This sword," said Scada, referring to the Onigari no Ryuou, "Was made to both track down demons and then slay them. Right now it's locked onto this creature's core."

"Well, I'm convinced," said Den-O.

"Guys?" Kuuga called to their attention, "We've got company." He pointed ahead to see Darklings emerged out from the floor before them and they were also coming out from the ceiling and walls.

"Let me," said Scada as he gripped both the Higurashi no Yaiba and Onigari no Ryuou tightly in his hands. He then swung with them, unleashing a payload of emerald energy blades and crimson energy spears that sliced and lanced right through the Darklings, vanquishing them completely. "Come on!" he shouted, leading the Riders as they ran towards their goal.

"You've got some interesting treasures," appraised Diend.

"You're not getting them," Scada warned.

"A man can dream, can't he?"

Scada didn't respond. He focused at the task at hand, mainly finding the core. The tunnels within the Dark Being's body were long and treacherous. Darklings would ambush them but the Riders effortlessly dealt with them. They soon found themselves reaching the chamber where the core was contained. It was a black sphere surrounding by a dark aura. It was also suspended upon a pedestal.

"Is that it?" Decade asked.

"Yes, it is," Scada confirmed. "Time to finish this!" As he was about to attack, the core began to crack. "Huh? But I haven't done anything yet!" The core then shattered, revealing a humanoid figure curled up into a fetal position. It then stood upright. It resembled the grotesque form that they had destroyed before, except that the spikes on its shoulders and ankles were missing and it sported bigger eyes. It spotted the Riders and growled before charging at them. In a split second they were groaning on the ground as the Dark Being's Core laughed.

"Shut up!" snapped Diend as he shot at the Core. However, his shots did nothing except aggravate the demon. It sent Diend flying into the wall with a burst of demonic energy. Diend was embedded but then demonic arms wrapped around him, trapping him. "Let go! Let go!" He struggled.

Kuuga and Agito were both on the attack as they struck at the Core with their signature fighting styles. However, the Core remained stationary. It wasn't being harmed in the least. It then caught their fists and twisted, forcing them to their knees.

"Hyah!" Blade slashed at the Core from behind.

"Hah!" Ranki attacked with the Ongekibou Rekka as he hurled fireballs at the Core that exploded upon its body. First it tossed Agito at Ranki, knocking him down and then he used Kuuga as a club, swatting the sword-wielding Rider down as well. It then tossed Kuuga against a wall and demonic arms trapped him too. Kiva attacked too, but his blows did no damage.

"_Strike Vent!_"

The Drag Claw appeared on Ryuki's arm and then he punched forward, firing a stream of flames at the Dark Being's Core. It was unharmed by the flames as it threw them back at Ryuki. Den-O charged from one side as Caucasus charged from the opposite side, brandishing the DenGasher in Sword Mode and the Kunai Gun in Axe Mode respectively. They slashed their weapons on the Dark Being's Core, only to meet resistance from an energy barrier that hurled them backwards.

Decade and Scada double-teamed the Core using their weapons. They slashed at it, causing sparks to fly. In the meantime, the others tried to free their trapped comrades.

"**Attack Ride: Illusion!"**

Decade conjured two clones of himself, each armed with the Ride Booker in Sword Mode. The Core lashed out at the Decades, destroying them but missing the real one which struck the Dark Being's Core across the chest with a powerful slash. Scada capitalized on this when he slashed at the stunned Core with the Onigari no Ryuou and Higurashi no Yaiba.

"**Attack Ride: Blast!"**

Blue bolts of energy rained down on the Core, exploding around it. Surprised, Scada turned to see Diend who was freed from his trap. "Diend?"

"I'm not an escape artist for nothing," the thief/treasure hunter remarked as he slotted a card into his Diendriver.

"**Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Di-Diend!"**

The tunnel of spinning cards appeared between his Diendriver and the Core. Taking aim, he lined up the shot and squeezed the trigger. The cards turned into a burst of black and green energy that slammed into the Core, smashing it against the wall.

Kuuga had been freed by Blade who used his sword and now they along with Ryuki, Caucasus, Den-O, Ranki, Kiva, Faiz and Agito stood with Decade and Scada.

"We better finish this quick," said Decade as Diend's attack was finished. The Core appeared to have cracks all over its smoking body after receiving Diend's Dimension Shot. He took out a card and put it in his Decadriver.

"**Final Attack Ride: De-De-De-Decade!"**

Blade slashed two cards through his Blay Rouzer. "**Kick! Thunder! Mach! LIGHTNING SONIC!"** the sword called out before he stabbed it into the floor.

Caucasus punched the buttons on his Zector before resetting the horns and then pulling them back. "**1-2-3-RIDER KICK!**"

"_Wake Up!_" Kivat called as the Wake Up Fuestle was put in its jaws. The chains around his iron boots shattered, causing the boot to open up into wings and revealing the red lining and the three green gems,

"_Final Vent!_" Dragredder appeared from a portal and flew around its contractor, Ryuki.

Den-O swiped his Rider Pass over his belt, "**Full Charge!**" Afterwards he tossed his pass away and went into a pose.

Faiz pressed a button on his Faiz Phone. It responded with a monotone digital voice saying, **"Exceed Charge,"** before energy flowed from it, down his leg and into his Faiz Pointer.

Agito summoned his energy as his crest horns spread. The energy under his feet form his insignia as he took a stance and it swirled around before being absorbed into his foot.

Kuuga took a stance as he summoned up his own energy. He collected energy into his right foot.

Finally, Scada pulled the ripcord on his belt several times before he took a stance.

Ranki was the one who started things off as he dashed towards the Core and stuck his belt buckle, the Ongekikou Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi, to its chest. The belt buckle then enlarged. He then took the Ongekibou Rekka from the back of his belt and started beating on the enlarge belt buckle like a drum, which it essentially was.

Ranki called out, "_Ongeki Da Bakuretsu Kyōda no Kata!_" He gave the drum repeated beats with the Ongekibou Rekka before withdrawing. He was just meant to set up for the final assault, not to end it.

"GO!" Decade ordered as he leapt up, the line of holographic cards appearing between him and the Core as he targeted the creature. Kiva, Ryuki, Caucasus, Den-O, Faiz, Kuuga, Agito, Scada and Blade also launched themselves into the air as they aimed their Rider Kicks at the Core alongside Decade.

Decade's Dimension Kick, Agito's Rider Kick, Kiva's Darkness Moon Break, Kuuga's Mighty Kick, Faiz's Crimson Smash, Agito's Rider Kick, Caucasus' Rider Kick, Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick, Den-O's DenRider Kick and Scada's Rider Kick all smashed into the Core at the same time. When Scada landed, he summoned both the Onigari no Ryuou and Higurashi no Yaiba before lunging at the Core and landing several slashes. The Core let out a roar as its entire body exploded, leaving behind an incorporeal smoke body.

"Now what?" Decade asked when he saw Scada take out the Wish Granting Mirror.

"This," answered Scada as he also took out the Orbs of Courage, Power and Wisdom. He turned the mirror over, revealing hollow circular slots big enough to fit the orbs in. "Wisdom of the Mind," he began as he put the Orb of Wisdom into the first slot. He continued, "Courage of the Heard," as he put the Orb of Courage into the second slot. He finished with, "Power of the Spirit," as he put the Orb of Power into the last slot. He turned the mirror over, its glass facing the Core's incorporeal smoke form. The blackened glass shone with bright light before it started to work like a vacuum as it began to suck the Dark Being's Core into it.

The insides of the Dark Being began to shake as the solid chamber started to breakdown. With the absence of the Dark Being's Core, the Dark Being could not exist. Essentially, it was dead.

Down on the ground, the Darklings and Darkloids suddenly evaporated into nothing.

"Huh?" Armadillo wondered what was going on as he blinked in confusion.

"The hell?" uttered Musician.

"Look up there!" Arachnea shouted, gathering their attention, as she pointed up at the Dark Being. It was slowly losing its physical form and turning into a dark cloud. They could also see several figures drop down from the cloud and land before them.

Scada leered at the dark cloud. He then held the mirror up to it. "Seal it!" he commanded and the mirror obeyed. It wasn't a wish, it was an order, and with the Orbs of Courage, Wisdom and Power in it, the mirror obeyed as it began to suck the cloud of darkness into itself until there was nothing else. Scada gave out a sigh as he turned the mirror over and stared at nothing but darkness. The Wish Granting Mirror was now the prison of the demons, forever.

"Shinichi, you did it!" Carmen cheered.

"Awesome!" Armadillo cheered as well.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Zero asked curiously.

"I had help," Scada answered. "Now, let's get this mirror to Storeroom X." He turned to face the Riders who'd come to their aid. "Arigatou."

"No problem," said Decade.

"See you around," said Diend.

"You know how to contact us," said Ichigo.

The Riders who came to their aid responded with acknowledging nods before they were swept away by a Dimensional Rift. Once again, they had saved the world of the NEO-NUMBERS from falling into darkness.

* * *

The sealed box that originally contained the Dark Being was dragged out of the swamp. Since Shinichi had already used his one wish to seal up the generals, the mirror could not be used for another 100 years. Of course, since the mirror had already become the prison of the Darkloid Generals and the Dark Being, it wasn't safe to use anyway. As for the box, it was being used as a container for the mirror as the seal was repaired. Thus, both the sealed box and mirror were locked away deep in Storeroom X where they would not be found, ever. As for Baron Yukanon and Priest Venom, they were locked away in The 42, never to see the light of day again.

As for the Dark Towers, they just suddenly collapsed when the DHS was taken down.

The Darklings and Darkloids would never be seen again, ever. Since the true source of their existence was gone, they ceased to exist.

* * *

Some time later, in ARMOR, the NEO-NUMBERS were having a meeting with Warren.

"Finding the Infinity Fragments in other worlds, huh?" Shinichi said. He was sitting in the Director of ARMOR's office along with the others.

"Yes, even though we were able to defeat both GIN-SHOCKER and DHS, there's still a third organization we found that has been supporting both of them. It is essential that we find these fragments before LEVIATHAN does," explained Warren. Noticing their worried expressions Warren held his hand up and said, "Relax, I'm not asking you to leave your home world for good. Far from it. You can stay there and still defend it, but if we found a world that's emitting the energy of an Infinity Fragment, we'll dispatch you to find it, and if possible to help the world's heroes if the enemy finds it first."

Shinichi watched his teammate's eyes, still seemingly conflicted but knowing that this was for the greater good, to protect both their and other worlds. All of them nodded.

"We'll join Warren-san," Shinichi said.

Warren smiled. "Glad to hear it."

* * *

**Nearly Nine Months Later…**

"I should, I can't, I should, I can't!" Shinichi said repeatedly as he paced back and forth. He couldn't decide whether to check his mother or wait in the waiting room

"Do you think we should calm him down?" Hanyuu asked.

"That'd be impossible. The wedding was one thing, but what's happening now is completely different," Rika said

Today was the day that Shiori would be giving birth. As soon as her water broke and she went into labor, Kasai immediately drove her straight towards the Irie Clinic. Like the wedding, Shinichi had panicked. It took some kind words and a slap in the face to calm him down.

* * *

"Shiori-san, please calm down and keep pushing," Doctor Irie instructed.

"IF YOU KEEP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN I'LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF AND USE IT AS A CHRISTMAS ORNAMENT!" Shiori snapped angrily and feeling like she was pushing a basketball out of her as Kasai held her hand. She was covered in sweat and breathing hard. "GET THIS KID OUT OF ME!"

"It's okay, Shiori. It's okay." Kasai said soothingly. She had a really hard grip and was crushing his hand but the pain he was going through was nothing compared to what she was feeling. Better to share the pain together.

"I can see the head!" Dr. Irie cried. "Give us a big push! Come on, now! You can do it!"

Shiori screamed as she gave a final push and a little body slipped into the world. Seconds later crying filled the air as Dr. Irie picked up the squirming infant, cutting the cord.

* * *

Dr. Irie came out of the delivery room, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Well?" Shinichi anxiously asked the doctor.

"Well Shinichi-kun, you mother has just given birth to a healthy and handsome baby boy," Dr. Irie reported, smiling. "Would you like to see them?"

"Of course!" Shinichi said rushing into the delivery room with Rika and Hanyuu following. They all saw Shiori who was resting and holding the baby in her arms.

"Shinji, say hello to your new baby brother," Shiori said with an exhausted smile.

"Sugoi..." Shinichi said in awe. "Have you already named him?"

"We decided to name him after Shiori's first husband." Kasai said smiling.

"His name is Sho," Shiori added, smiling.

Shinichi nodded as he returned his attention to the baby. "Hey Sho-chan. It's me, your big bro."

Baby Sho looked up at Shinichi and Shinichi smiled down at his little brother.

"It's beautiful when a new life is brought into this world," said Rika, "A real miracle."

"How beautiful…" said Hanyuu.

* * *

**Seven Years Later…**

"Well today's the big day," Shion said.

"Yeah, you must be very excited Rena," Mion said.

"Indeed I am," Rena smiled at the twins.

"I wish you both happiness," Rika said.

"About time, that's all I have to say," Hana said. Her arms were wrapped around Michiru in a loving embrace.

"Let's just hope they didn't drink too much last night," Satoko stated. "If Shinichi's hung over, he shouldn't get any sympathy from you, Rena-san."

"I'm so excited! I'm glad you two are finally tying the knot!" Hanyuu said, happy for her friend.

"We've waited a long time for this," Rena said warmly, wishing they were at the church right now.

* * *

"Man what a night…" Shinichi said. He had longer hair and seemed to have a much more mature look to him as he was putting on his tuxedo.

"Um, will he be alright?" an older Keiichi asked, pointing at a still passed out Shogo.

"Eh, a few hours of sleep, a shower and a couple of slaps to the face and he'll be out of dreamland," Shinichi assured them as he poured himself some coffee.

"I can't believe it took such a long time for you to pop the big question," Daichi said. He now sported a shorter hair-cut with a much calmer look to him.

"Well, at least he was finally able to do it. For a minute there I thought it was going to take a few more years," Chiaki said smiling. He no longer wore a hat or scarf to cover his face.

"I still don't see why Yokoshima gets to be the best man. I bet he forgot the rings," Keiichi said.

"It's not my fault he won the contest to see who wins the best man thing…that reminds me, do you have the rings Yokoshima?" Shinichi asked

"For the millionth time YES! I have the rings!" Yokoshima groaned. "Now will you quit asking! God, I thought I was going to only be asked that question once."

"Can you keep it down?" Shogo moaned, as he got up groggily.

"Here, drink this," Satoshi said, giving him a glass of water and some aspirin. Shogo popped the aspirin into his mouth and drank the water gratefully.

A couple of hours later, Warren walked in to see all the men, including the groom, ready for the big day.

"Well, shall we go?" Warren said. He got a nod as the men left to head for the church.

* * *

As the wedding march began to play, Shinichi turned to see his bride coming towards him and smiled. When she reached the altar, Rena took Shinichi's hand as her father stood to watch his daughter's wedding.

"I'm so happy for the both of them," Shiori sniffed. She was holding hands with Kasai. Asmodeus blew a kiss to her husband, who caught it. Sho was also sitting with his parents, waving at his brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Do you, Rena Ryuugu, take Shinichi Banabara to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, so long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

Rena answered, "I do."

"And do you, Shinichi Banabara, take Rena Ryuugu to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, so long as you both shall live?"

Shinichi answered, smiling, "Of course I do."

"Now does the best man have the rings?" the priest requested

"Yes," Yokoshima said. While happy for the two, he was sick and tired of hearing that question. He pulled out the rings and presented them to the bride and groom.

"Rena-chan, by this ring, I swear to always be faithful to you, love you and to protect you, even at the risk of my own life," Shinichi vowed as he put the ring on Rena's finger.

"Shin-kun, by this ring I will always love and support you, no matter what, and always have faith in you," Rena vowed as she put the ring on Shinichi's finger.

"Thus, with the power vested upon me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest finished.

Rena and Shinichi smiled as they began to kiss. They didn't even notice the huge cheers coming from their guests as they were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Banabara.

Shinichi and Rena finally broke their kiss as they smiled at one another, a new chapter of their lives beginning…

**-THE END-**

* * *

KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Here's what happened to them during the 7 year time skip.

Shinichi grew up and became a police officer, working at the local police box in the village. He also followed his mother's footsteps and wrote books on the side.

Rena became a kindergarten teacher. She also made sculptures out of the trash from the junkyard.

Satoko and Satoshi moved in with Shion. After she graduated from college, Shion became the new manager of Angel Mort with Satoshi assisting her.

Mion became head of the Sonozaki Clan the year before as Oryo had passed away. She planned to marry Keiichi the following year.

Keiichi on the other hand grew up to become a reporter.

Rika was still head of the Furude Clan. Hanyuu and Chiaki also helped out around the shrine.

Yokoshima became a fireworks maker.

Hana and Michiru became full-time nurses in the Irie Clinic.

Daichi became a veterinarian.

Shogo remained as Mion's loyal bodyguard.

Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for their support. This is the final chapter. However, if you all still wanna write more stories based on this universe, pls do!

Arigatou! Sayonara!


End file.
